FINAL FANTASY VERSUS
by Xian Remigius
Summary: Noctis, pangeran dari Kerajaan Lucis, terpilih menjadi Raja Sejati yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari malapetaka. Dia jatuh jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Lunafreya, sang Oracle dari Tenebrae, yang membantu Noctis memenuhi takdirnya. Namun sayangnya, perang ratusan tahun dengan Kekaisaran Niflheim menjadikan semuanya rumit. [RESUME PUBLISHING]
1. Chapter 001

" ** _Petualangan legendaris senantiasa berawal dengan sederhana_** _ **.**_ **"**

* * *

 **FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **BUKU SATU**

 **AWAL**

* * *

 **001**

 **REGIS**

* * *

 **29.08.736 M.E. | 09.00 PM**

Pria itu berusia tiga puluh tahun, namun dia bukanlah pria sembarang. Dia adalah seorang Raja ketiga belas dari Kerajaan Lucis Caelum, yang memimpin Lucis—negara dengan wilayah benua terluas di Eos. Teknologi astronomi mengungkapkan bahwa Eos adalah satu-satunya planet yang dilimpahi kehidupan di galaksi. Satu matahari, satu bulan, bintang-bintang lain tak bernama yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, satu planet berhabitat, satu Kerajaan dan satu Raja. Seistimewa itulah eksistensinya di seantero alam semesta. Takhtanya berada di Citadel di Insomnia, yang merupakan ibu kota Lucis. Semua orang mengenal beliau sebagai Regis Lucis Caelum XIII.

Sambil melangkah ke kamar tidurnya, Regis dikawal ketat oleh empat orang Crownsguard yang terbagi menjadi dua kelompok sama rata di depan dan di belakangnya. Dia baru menyelesaikan rapat selama satu hari penuh dengan Royal Council. Kepalanya penat dan tubuhnya amat lelah. Citadel didominasi oleh dinding _celcon_ hitam, lantai marmer dengan pola kombinasi garis putih dan abu, dan plafon akustik berwarna serupa dengan dinding. Perjalanan dari satu ruang ke ruang lain terasa lama karena dekorasi Citadel dipenuhi oleh koridor-koridor panjang yang tampak seperti terowongan. Hanya ada satu jendela setinggi langit-langit di sudut utara dan selatan gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Lampu-lampu persegi panjang di dinding dinyalakan begitu matahari terbenam agar Citadel tidak diselimuti oleh kegelapan pekat.

Begitu sampai di tujuan, salah seorang Crownsguard mengetuk pintu kamar berbahan emas. Ketukan itu terdengar berat karena ketebalan pintu yang tidak biasa. Berselang sepuluh detik, seorang wanita berambut hitam legam dan panjang membuka pintu. Senyuman merekah di wajah wanita itu untuk menyambut kepulangan Regis. Semua personil Crownsguard membungkuk hormat kepada Regis, lalu serentak pergi ketika sang Raja telah masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat malam, Cintaku," sapa wanita itu. Dia mengecup bibir suaminya. Ada rasa stroberi yang segar pada bibir istrinya, meskipun polos tanpa hiasan lipstik. Sejak dulu, Regis menyukai aroma itu. Satu ciuman hangat yang mampu mengembalikan energinya dalam sekejap.

"Selamat malam juga, Aulea-ku tersayang," balas Regis lembut. Dia mengelus-elus perut istrinya yang menggembung seperti balon di balik kain sutera terusan khusus ibu hamil, membuat Aulea tertawa geli. "Dan halo, putraku. Apa kamu rindu pada Dad?" tanyanya dengan ujung bibir berjarak tiga senti dari perut Aulea. Sampai hari ini, Aulea sudah mengandung putra pertama mereka selama sembilan bulan. Mereka mengantisipasi kelahiran sang bayi dalam waktu dekat. Regis telah menyiapkan seorang ahli bidan berkualitas di dalam Citadel sejak seminggu silam, sekedar memastikan bahwa penerus takhtanya nanti lahir selamat ke dunia.

Aulea bergerak ke belakang Regis, membantu melepaskan jubah dan jas hitamnya yang memanjang sampai ke ujung kaki. Setelan kemeja dan celana panjang formal berkualitas tinggi berwarna gelap tertinggal di tubuh Regis. Sang Raja melepas pantofel dari kakinya, meletakkannya di dalam lemari khusus sepatu. "Kamu pasti lelah. Aku telah menyiapkan kopi Eboni untukmu," kata Aulea.

"Terima kasih," Regis membalas lembut, tersentuh oleh perhatian istrinya. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Aulea ketika berumur tujuh tahun. Pada waktu itu, bersama ayahnya, Mors Lucis Caelum XII, Regis mengikuti konferensi pers yang digelar di dalam aula Citadel. Dia kerap menerima bimbingan khusus Kerajaan dari dini untuk menjadi seorang pewaris sebijak Raja-Raja Lucis terdahulu. Tak seperti dirinya yang murni berdarah bangsawan, Aulea berasal dari warga kalangan ekonomi menengah ke bawah. Beruntung bukan sebuah tabu bagi keturunan Lucis Caelum untuk menjalin hubungan romantik dengan rakyat jelata. Sembilan belas tahun persahabatan mereka berakhir bahagia dengan pernikahan megah pada tahun 732 M.E ( _Modern Era_ ).

Regis mengambil cangkir kopi dari meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan, dia meneguk cairan hitam itu. Bertahun-tahun mengonsumsi minuman yang sama, lidahnya menjadi kebal terhadap rasa pahit yang menyengat dari kopi hitam itu. Uap menyembul dari cangkir di tangannya, menerpa kulit wajahnya hingga memerah. Kumis dan jenggot hitam panjangnya tidak mampu melindungi panas minuman kesukaannya itu. Dia tahu kafein tidak dianjurkan untuk diminum malam hari, tapi zat itu tak membuatnya kesulitan tidur. Dia mudah terlelap ketika kedua mata birunya menutup sekurang-kurangnya lima menit.

Kulit kakinya bergesekan dengan karpet beludru sementara dia berhati-hati menuntun Aulea ke atas ranjang. Regis menutup permadani di sekeliling ranjang, kemudian berbaring dengan posisi tubuh miring ke kiri untuk memerhatikan paras istrinya dengan cermat. "Kamu cantik sekali. Seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit," puji Regis sambil tersenyum.

Aulea tertawa. "Ingat umurmu, Cintaku. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orangtua. Hanya pasangan muda yang gemar menggombal."

Regis tertular istrinya, dan dia tertawa lebih nyaring. "Yah, anggaplah aku seperti anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria dewasa," candanya, lalu dia menyentil lembut ujung hidung Aulea. "Lagipula kamu suka mendengar rayuanku, bukan begitu?"

Spontan Aulea merona seperti tomat. "Kamu tidak pernah berubah. Aku berharap kau tetap seperti ini ketika putra kita lahir nanti. Dia akan bahagia memiliki Dad sepertimu."

"Begitu pula denganmu. Dia pasti bahagia memiliki Mum sepertimu. Aku berjanji akan membesarkan dia sebagaimana yang dilakukan ayahku dulu padaku," kata Regis tanpa ragu.

Jemari kiri Regis dan kanan Aulea saling bertautan. Istrinya melihat penuh kecemasan pada sebuah cincin hitam pada jari manis Regis. Kemudian dia menaruh telapak tangannya pada wajah Regis, meraba garis-garis urat yang semakin hari semakin tampak jelas hingga menjadikan sang Raja terlihat lebih tua dari pria-pria sebaya.

"Apa cincin itu semakin membebanimu? Aku takut membayangkan dirimu meninggalkanku berdua dengan putra kita karena pengorbananmu mempertahankan Dinding…," ucap Aulea. Dia memasang raut wajah gusar. Selalu seperti itu ketika dia menyinggung benda pusaka itu. "Aku tahu permintaanku ini terlalu muluk-muluk, tapi bisakah kamu menghentikan peperangan ini secepatnya? Aku tidak mau putra kita mengenakan cincin itu. Seberapa pentingnya keberadaan Dinding, tetap saja membayangkan dia memikul beban seberat itu membuatku bermimpi buruk."

Sang Raja memahami kekhawatiran istrinya. Reaksi yang wajar bagi calon seorang ibu untuk menjamin kesejahteraan darah dagingnya. Sayangnya, dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang. Di tengah perdamaian semu Insomnia, terjadi perang ratusan tahun yang masih berlangsung antara Kerajaan Lucis dan Kekaisaran Niflheim. Sumbernya adalah sebuah benda mistik yang dikenal sebagai Kristal Agung. Kekuatan suci dari Kristal Agung telah melindungi Eos beserta isinya selama berabad-abad. Tetapi kekuatan ini malah menjadi pemicu peperangan antara kedua belah pihak tersebut. Regis dan segenap Royal Council mampu menggunakan sihir berkat keberadaan Kristal Agung itu. Sedangkan Niflheim, sebuah kekaisaran besar, dipersenjatai oleh mesin-mesin militer yang diperkuat oleh teknologi magiteknya. Kekaisaran Niflheim secara agresif melakukan invasi ke negara-negara lain karena kelebihannya dalam hal teknologi yang tidak tertandingi. Untuk mempertahankan diri, almarhum Raja Mors Lucis Caelum XII, yang diteruskan oleh Regis menciptakan Dinding sihir tak kasat mata—dikenal juga dengan sebutan Dinding Baru—di langit Insomnia. Seberapa besar Kekaisaran menembakkan meriam menggunakan kapal perang mereka di udara, mereka tak berdaya menembus pertahanan Dinding sihir.

Dengan cepat, Regis menggenggam erat tangan istri yang menempel di wajahnya, lalu menciumnya lembut. "Tenanglah. Aku bersumpah akan menghentikan ambisi Kekaisaran sesegera mungkin. Putra kita tidak perlu mewarisi kutukan ini," dia berdusta untuk menenangkan Aulea. Namun Aulea tidak mudah dibohongi. Informasi perkembangan yang diterimanya setiap waktu mengumbarkan fakta bahwa Lucis semakin melemah dan Niflheim semakin menguat. Aulea mengangguk lemah, lalu tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Mereka saling menatap lurus selama sepuluh menit dalam keheningan. Sebuah tatapan penuh arti yang mewakili jutaan ungkapan cinta antara sepasang suami istri itu. Regis menggeser tubuhnya, semakin lama jarak antara mereka semakin menyempit. Hidung mereka menempel, dan Regis tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mencium Aulea lagi. Dia merasa temperatur tubuhnya memanas. Peluh keluar dari pori-pori, membasahi wajah hingga pangkal kaki. Tanpa berlama-lama, mereka bercinta.

Selain memuaskan hasrat seksual sang istri, seorang dokter kandungan pernah berkata bahwa seks pada usia kehamilan tua memiliki banyak manfaat baik untuk membantu proses persalinan menjadi lebih lancar. Hal ini disebabkan oleh banyaknya hormon positif seperti endorfin, oksitosin, dan DHEA yang dilepas melalui hipofisis. Tiga hormon yang membuat tubuh menjadi rileks dan mendorong pengerahan serat otot saat kontraksi nanti.

Regis tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya, tapi sekarang dia sudah terlelap. Kehangatan istrinya membuatnya cepat mengantuk. Dia tak pernah mengingat isi mimpinya. Pikirannya kosong melompong saat tidur. Napasnya memelan dan otot-otot tubuhnya mengendur. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tidurnya terinterupsi oleh jeritan Aulea dalam dekapannya.

"Cepat, Sayangku, panggil bidan kemari! Aku… aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" seru istrinya, meringis kesakitan.

Regis melihat air ketuban bercampur darah segar mengalir dari selangkangan Aulea, merembes begitu dalam ke selimut dan seprei. Sontak sang Raja berpakaian seadanya, mengambil telepon genggam yang berada dalam jangkauannya, menghubungi bidan dan memberi perintah untuk mempersiapkan kelahiran anaknya. Tidak lama kemudian, sang bidan bersama dua orang suster datang tergopoh-gopoh. Suasana menjadi hiruk-pikuk ketika kabar kelahiran tersebar begitu cepat ke setiap telinga penghuni Citadel, meski hari masih subuh.

Atas dasar anjuran Regis, sang bidan melakukan persalinan di kamar tidur mereka karena waktu yang kian menipis. Regis segera keluar, duduk menunggu dengan tidak sabar di kursi yang sengaja diletakkan di samping pintu kamar. Teriakan Aulea menggema di koridor Citadel. Dia tak sempat memakai alas kaki, kedua telapak kakinya bergerak tanpa henti mengetuk lantai. Satu jam kemudian, dua orang pria, dengan pakaian formal serba hitam menghampiri dia.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian, teman-teman," kata Regis, tulus.

"Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih, Yang Mulia," balas seorang pria dalam intonasi sopan. Dia bertubuh tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut coklat yang dipotong pendek. Jenggot pendek tumbuh di dagu kotaknya. Namanya adalah Cor Leonis, Tangan Kanan Raja merangkap Kapten Crownsguard. "Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk melihat langsung pewaris Kerajaan Lucis."

Regis menoleh kepada teman lainnya yang bernama Clarus Amicitia, sang pemimpin Royal Council. Jauh sebelum Regis resmi menjadi Raja, Clarus telah menjadi Tameng dan pengawal pribadi dia di dalam Crownsguard. Wajahnya lonjong dan bersih dari kumis maupun jenggot. Saat muda dulu dia mengecat silver rambutnya dan penampilannya urakan seperti preman. Namun, semenjak dia menduduki posisi penting dalam Royal Council seusai Regis menjalani koronasi menjadi Raja, dia bertobat dan caranya berpakaian menjadi lebih sopan. Uban mulai tumbuh di kepalanya yang dipangkas. "Terutama kamu, Clarus. Kau datang jauh-jauh dari rumahmu kemari. Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" tanya Regis.

"Nah, bukan masalah besar. Mereka baik-baik saja. Istriku memaksa ikut, tapi aku memintanya untuk menjaga putraku. Tapi kesampingkan dulu hal itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah putramu, Temanku. Semoga dia lahir sempurna, tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Aku juga berdoa untuk keselamatan Ratu Aulea."

Seorang pelayan wanita datang mendekat. Dia membawa sebuah nampan dengan tiga buah gelas berisikan teh chamomile dan menawarkannya kepada tiga pria terhormat itu. Serta merta Regis mengambilnya dan meminumnya cepat. Teh chamomile berkhasiat menenangkan jasmani. Menunggu proses persalinan jauh lebih menegangkan daripada berhadapan dengan Niflheim. Clarus mengikuti Regis, tapi Cor membiarkan gelasnya terlantar di sebuah meja kayu kotak.

"Apa Anda sudah menentukan nama untuk Pangeran?" tanya Cor. Dia melipat tangan dan dahinya mengerut.

Regis menggeleng. "Aku belum menemukan nama yang tepat untuknya. Ada kekuatan tersembunyi di balik setiap nama. Aku tidak boleh memberikan sembarang nama pada anakku."

"Aku mengerti," timpal Cor sambil tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku membuat Anda bingung. Aku yang melajang tak pernah memikirkan soal itu sama sekali."

Terkadang Regis bertanya-tanya mengapa Cor tidak berniat mencari pasangan hidup. Pria legendaris seperti Cor, yang terkenal sebagai tentara terbaik di Lucis, tentu dapat dengan mudah menggaet setiap wanita di Eos. Bahkan Niflheim seringkali kewalahan menghadapi Cor, sang Marshal atau Immortal Shogun, yang memimpin Crownsguard di medan perang. Kerajaan Lucis mengandalkan kemampuan tempur Cor, dan Regis berharap dia tidak membebani Cor dengan tanggung jawab sebesar itu.

Menyadari Regis yang kalut, Clarus berkomentar, "Hampir semua calon ayah mendadak kehilangan kesabaran ketika menunggu bayinya lahir." Dia memberikan tatapan simpatik kepada sang Raja. "Ini bukan gurauan. Aku sudah mengalaminya saat kelahiran Gladio."

"Sebelum aku lupa, Cid menitipkan pesan untuk Yang Mulia melalui telepon padaku," kata Cor. "Dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang kemari. Seperti Yang Mulia tahu, Cid terlalu lemah untuk menempuh perjalanan panjang."

"Aku bisa memaklumi itu. Usianya hampir mencapai kepala enam. Perjalanan dari Hammerhead kemari tidak bisa secepat _warp_ ," balas Regis. "Apalagi kemunculan daemon di tengah perjalanan bisa membahayakan nyawanya."

"Tepat sekali," Clarus menyetujui.

Sekonyong-konyong, pintu kamar tidur terbuka. Sang bidan menyapa dengan muka penuh keringat, tapi kelegaan terpancar darinya. Dia berkata bahwa proses persalinan telah selesai tanpa sedikit pun hambatan. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bersama dua asistennya, dia mempersilakan Regis dan kedua temannya masuk ke dalam.

"Sebaiknya kita beri privasi bagi Regis untuk menemui keluarga kecilnya," ujar Clarus, meletakkan tangan pada bahu lebar Cor. Menanggapi atasannya, Cor menyetujui tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

Regis masuk ke kamar dengan langkah kaki yang dipercepat. Seprei dan selimut ranjang sudah diganti dan bersih dari noda darah maupun keringat. Kamar terasa hangat karena AC dipasang setara dengan suhu ruangan. Di ranjang, Aulea sedang beristirahat, keningnya menempel pada sang bayi yang sudah dimandikan dan diberi pakaian. Regis mencium pipi istrinya dan berbisik, "Aku sangat bersyukur kamu baik-baik saja."

"Kekuatan Kristal Agung selalu memberkati kita," kata Aulea. Suaranya terdengar lemas. Dia menarik satu lengan Regis dan meletakkannya pada tubuh mungil sang bayi di sampingnya. "Gendonglah dia. Dia ingin mengenal ayahnya."

Dengan hati-hati, Regis mengangkat sang bayi dan menimang-nimangnya di dekat dadanya. Tubuh putranya sangat ringan seperti kertas, mungil dan begitu rapuh. Dia memerhatikan setiap inci bayinya dan perasaannya berbunga-bunga saat dia memikirkan hari-hari ke depan di mana dia akan membesarkan anaknya layaknya seorang ayah. Yang membedakan hanyalah status sang bayi yang memiliki darah Kerajaan mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Sang bayi akan menjalani hari-hari yang berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya, mempelajari tata krama keluarga Kerajaan, makan-makanan terbaik dengan gizi seimbang untuk mendukung pertumbuhan fisik ideal, keahlian bertarung dengan berbagai jenis senjata, dan bahkan ketrampilan sihir dari Kristal Agung.

Namun, di balik kilasan kebahagiaan itu, tiba-tiba Regis teringat akan konflik tidak berujung dengan Kekaisaran. Regis sadar bahwa Niflheim tak segan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menghabisi nyawanya, istrinya, dan bahkan bayi mungil dalam pelukannya. Keselamatan putranya menjadi prioritas utama dia sekarang sampai menjalani koronasi menjadi penerus singgasananya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul empat subuh. Regis menatap cahaya matahari yang mulai terbit dari liangnya dan menembus jendela kamar mereka seolah dunia yang tadinya tertidur ikut merayakan kelahiran sang bayi. Sebuah ide cemerlang timbul dalam benak dia seketika itu juga.

Sayup-sayup Aulea bertanya kepada sang suami, "Apa kamu sudah menentukan nama yang tepat untuk bayi kita?"

Regis mengangguk. "Dia lahir tepat saat fajar menyingsing. Noctis Lucis Caelum XIV. Itulah nama putra kita, sang Pangeran dari Kerajaan Lucis."

* * *

 **27.08.744 M.E. | 11.00 AM**

Hampir delapan tahun berlalu sejak kelahiran Noctis. Putra tunggalnya itu tumbuh begitu pesat dan tidak pernah jatuh sakit sekalipun. Regis masih ingat sensasi unik ketika dia pertama kali menggendong putranya, kebahagiaan tak terbendung yang mengawali peran barunya sebagai seorang ayah. Namun, tugasnya sebagai Raja membuat dia tidak mampu membaktikan seluruh waktunya untuk menemani Noctis. Dia mengandalkan Aulea untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang orangtua yang berlimpah bagi Noctis.

Tentu saja Regis tahu bahwa tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya sendiri yang mampu menggantikan absennya keberadaan ayah bagi darah dagingnya. Dalam satu hari, barangkali hanya dua sampai tiga jam yang dia lalui bersama Noctis, yaitu ketika sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Alasan ini menyebabkan jarak di antara mereka melebar bagaikan jurang yang dalam. Regis mengerti bahwa Noctis tidak nyaman berada di dekat dia karena putranya tidak ingin membuka topik pembicaraan duluan dan mukanya selalu cemberut. Tapi dia meyakini jam-jam lain yang dia korbankan bermanfaat untuk menjaga kelestarian rumah tangganya dan warga Insomnia seperti rapat yang dia jalani siang hari ini bersama para anggota Royal Council di ruang rapat tertutup di Citadel.

Royal Council adalah sebuah kelompok elit yang berisi sepuluh personil pria dan wanita yang bertugas untuk menjaga kestabilan ekonomi, politik, dan militer Lucis. Mereka berbagi akses pada kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung yang ditampung Regis sebagai medium utama. Setiap personil memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan tersendiri. Clarus menonjol dalam bidang ilmu dan praktek militer, sedangkan sembilan lainnya lebih banyak berkutat di bidang ekonomi dan politik. Kebanyakan dari mereka berusia sepantaran dengan Regis. Loyalitas mereka kepada sang Raja tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi karena mereka sudah turun-temurun melayani Kerajaan Lucis sejak Raja Lucis Caelum generasi pertama. Seperti dewan-dewan pada umumnya, mereka memberi saran-saran yang sekiranya dapat menjadi bahan pertimbangan bagi Regis sebelum mengambil keputusan final.

Clarus membuka rapat dengan menyapa Raja Regis dan para bawahannya secara formal. Segenap Royal Council sama-sama membalas sapaan sang pemimpin dengan sopan. Dia memulai rapat dengan berkata, "Seperti Yang Mulia dan kalian semua tahu, kita memiliki kabar buruk mengenai penjajahan Niflheim yang semakin merajalela. Crownsguard tidak mampu merebut Cavaugh dari Kekaisaran sejak 150 tahun lalu. Meski tidak ada warga kita yang tinggal di sana, kita harus tetap memedulikan teritori itu untuk menunjukkan kepedulian kita. Terlebih lagi kita telah kehilangan otonomi atas Cleigne, Duscae dan Leide hanya dalam tujuh tahun terakhir. Tersisa kota kita sendiri, Insomnia, yang masih bertahan hingga saat ini. Jadi, melalui pertemuan ini, aku ingin meminta masukan kalian mengenai langkah pembalasan yang sebaiknya kita ambil dalam tempo waktu sesingkat-singkatnya."

Sembilan orang lainnya saling memberikan respon secara bergantian. Regis, yang duduk di kursi tengah, mengamati mereka dengan cermat dan memasang telinga untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Kita mendapat laporan dari warga di balik Dinding Insomnia yang mengeluhkan atas patroli Magitek Troopers Kekaisaran. Hal ini jelas membuat resah keseharian mereka. Apa kita perlu menyebarkan kekuatan militer kita ke tiga wilayah tersebut? Kita perlu menunjukkan bahwa kita peduli dengan keselamatan warga kita sendiri."

"Keselamatan mereka memang penting, tetapi aku rasa risikonya terlalu besar kalau kita mengurangi pertahanan Insomnia. Aku percaya serangan mereka ke tiga wilayah itu sekedar untuk memancing kecerobohan kita. Jangan sampai tertipu strategi mereka dengan mengendorkan penjagaan atas Kristal Agung di dalam ruang isolasi Citadel."

"Aku setuju dengan pertimbangan rekan kita. Apalagi Kekaisaran semakin intens mengerahkan pasukan untuk menjebol Tembok. Tidak hanya MT, mereka juga memanfaatkan monster dan daemon dengan perangkat pengendali di kepala mereka. Aku benar-benar ragu sampai kapan Tembok dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Mengetahui bahwa tersisa Tenebrae dan Galahd yang masih mempertahankan kemerdekaan, kurasa kita perlu membentuk aliansi dengan mereka secepat mungkin. Tetapi seperti yang kita semua tahu, Tenebrae tidak memihak kubu dalam perang ini. Mereka tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya sebagai negara netral. Mereka bahkan menerima para pasien dari Niflheim. Mustahil jika kita beraliansi dengan Tenebrae. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersedia bagi kita adalah Galahd."

"Maksudmu negara yang penduduknya dilanda kemiskinan selama puluhan tahun? Bagaimana bisa kita mendapat manfaat dari bekerja sama dengan negara yang bahkan tidak bisa merawat warganya sendiri?"

"Saudaraku, justru di balik kemiskinan itu, Galahdian dikenal memiliki tekad baja yang kuat. Daya tempur mereka di atas rata-rata. Itulah yang membuat mereka mampu bertahan hidup sampai detik ini. Dan yang terpenting, mereka cinta mati dengan kampung halaman mereka. Mereka bersedia mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi kemerdekaan rumah mereka."

"Akan lebih buruk jika Galahd jatuh ke tangan Kekaisaran. Bisa kita bayangkan peningkatan kekuatan militer Niflheim jika ditambah dengan tentara Galahd."

"Hanya saja, aku mengkhawatirkan isu imigrasi yang akan timbul jika kita mengizinkan Galahdian melintasi Tembok. Di saat kritis seperti sekarang, sangat sulit untuk memercayai orang yang sama sekali asing bagi kita."

"Bagaimana jika logikamu aku balik? Kita perlu memberikan kepercayaan yang lebih besar kepada orang asing, tentu dengan prinsip kehati-hatian, untuk mendapatkan sumpah setia mereka pada Lucis?"

Seisi aula rapat menjadi risuh karena perdebatan yang semakin memanas. Clarus menepuk meja tiga kali dan lambat laun keadaan menjadi terkendali lagi. "Jika aku simpulkan, untuk saat ini kita tetap memprioritaskan keamanan Insomnia. Oleh karena itu, kita perlu menambah pertahanan Tembok dengan menugaskan tentara di luar Crownsguard untuk bertempur di sana. Dan Galahd adalah pilihan terbaik." Pandangan Clarus mengitari meja, dan dia memberikan instruksi, "Yang setuju dengan keputusan ini diharapkan mengangkat tangan kanan."

Pemungutan suara menjadi cara pertama bagi mereka untuk menjalani prinsip demokrasi Lucis. Suara mayoritas menjadi saringan awal sebelum akhirnya disetujui oleh Regis. Apabila Regis menolak hasil voting, maka akan digelar rapat susulan untuk menarik kesimpulan lain dan dilakukan pengulangam voting. Kali ini, enam dari sembilan anggota mengangkat tangan kanan. Clarus juga melakukan hal yang sama. Total tujuh orang memberi suara positif. Lalu sang pemimpin Royal Council bertanya kepada Regis, "Bagaimana keputusan Anda, Yang Mulia?"

Regis berpikir untuk beberapa menit, berusaha untuk memilah manfaat dan risiko yang timbul. Semua poin yang diutarakan Royal Council masuk akal baginya, dan dia menghormati semua masukan itu tanpa ada rasa sentimen yang tidak berguna. Berkat akumulasi lima belas tahun pengalamannya menyusun strategi selama memimpin, Regis memiliki kemampuan pengambilan keputusan yang baik. Dia pun akhirnya menjawab dengan tegas, "Aku setuju untuk membentuk aliansi dengan Galahd dengan pertimbangan keamanan Kristal yang akan terus kita pertahankan, dan jika memungkinan, kita tingkatkan." Dia menoleh kepada Clarus, "Tolong siapkan agenda pertemuan kita dengan Panglima Galahd dalam waktu maksimal tiga hari."

Clarus mengangguk patuh dan berkata, "Yang Mulia telah memutuskan. Apa ada yang keberatan atas keputusan ini?" Dia mengedarkan pandangan di seputar meja panjang tersebut sambil mengucapkan nama bawahannya satu per satu. Tidak ada respon selain anggukan kepala dari mereka semua. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu rapat siang hari ini dibubarkan."

Dua orang Crownsguard membuka pintu aula. Rombongan tetua itu bersalaman dengan sang Raja, lalu melangkah keluar. Regis dan Clarus tetap menunggu sampai tak tersisa seorang pun Royal Council di dalam sana. Cor menampakkan diri untuk menjaga Regis selama perjalanan menuju ruang makan keluarga Kerajaan. Kemudian tiga pria tersohor itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Di balik hari-harinya yang padat, Regis selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama Aulea dan Noctis, kecuali jika ada urusan mendesak yang tidak bisa ditunda. Meskipun waktu makan itu tidak seberapa, tidak ada salahnya jika Regis menjalin hubungan ayah-anak bersama putranya daripada tidak sama sekali.

Di tengah perjalanan, Clarus menyarankan, "Yang Mulia, mengenai Pangeran Noctis. Aku rasa sekarang sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk mendalami ilmu bertarung. Walau sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di dalam Citadel, akan lebih baik jika dia mampu mempertahankan dirinya sendiri sedari dini. Apalagi dia bersekolah di luar Citadel. Akan selalu ada risiko Niflheim untuk mencelakainya di saat lengang."

"Ya, Clarus. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini dari jauh hari. Hanya saja...," Regis termenung sesaat, "…aku masih ingin memberikan masa kanak-kanak tanpa beban untuk Noctis. Ketika dia sudah dewasa nanti, tidak akan ada hari yang normal yang tersisa baginya. Kau tentu mengerti pemikiranku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Clarus simpatik.

Langkah Regis terhenti sebentar. Perhatiannya tertuju pada cincin hitam yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Dia teringat akan Pertanda Pertama yang didengarnya dari leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis dan Hexatheon ketika Noctis berusia lima tahun. Ramalan itu berbunyi bahwa Noctis telah dipilih Kristal Agung untuk menjadi Raja Sejati yang akan membersihkan Eos dari malapetaka. Regis tidak pernah sekalipun menyangka bahwa putranya akan mengemban beban seberat itu. Dan dia sangat membenci ramalan itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak mampu menolak ramalan tersebut dan dia membenci dirinya yang tidak berdaya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya bagi dia untuk belajar menjadi seorang Raja Sejati. Kuserahkan tugas ini padamu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," jawab Clarus lagi, "aku akan mengutus Gladio untuk menempa Pangeran Noctis mulai besok."

Cor menambahkan, "Aku tidak bermaksud menambah pikiran Pangeran, tetapi di samping ilmu bertarung, dia juga perlu menguasai ilmu politik. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi penerus yang bijak bagi Yang Mulia jika Pangeran memiliki kapasitas otak yang seimbang dengan otot."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan itu. Apa Ignis siap untuk membina putraku?" tanya Regis, menoleh kepada Cor di kanannya.

"Ignis telah memperoleh pendidikan Citadel secara memadai. Walaupun dia masih muda, dia memiliki tingkat intelektual yang tinggi. Memang dia terlalu serius, tetapi Yang Mulia dapat mengandalkan dia untuk memantau aktivitas Pangeran Noctis. Dia juga bisa menjadi asisten pribadi Pangeran."

"Persis seperti ayahnya. Aku jadi merindukan masa-masa ayahnya mendampingiku beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Regis disambung dengan canda tawa kecil.

Cor tersenyum tipis seakan dia paham bahwa Regis pasti akan menyukai pemuda ini. "Aku yakin mendiang Tuan Scientia bangga dengan putranya."

"Aku sepaham denganmu, Cor. Ajak dia untuk ikut serta dalam rapat kita selanjutnya. Aku ingin mengenal pemuda Ignis ini dengan lebih dalam," timpal Regis.

Tanpa disadari, Regis telah tiba di penghujung pintu ruang makan keluarga. Cor membukakan pintu, dan bersama Clarus, dia meminta izin untuk meninggalkan sang Raja menikmati waktu kebersamaan dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Di ruang makan, Aulea dan Noctis telah menunggu kedatangan Regis. Para koki Kerajaan telah menghidangkan menu makanan yang bervariasi dan lezat di meja makan yang panjang. Aulea selalu memastikan bahwa Noctis mendapat asupan gizi yang seimbang dari dietnya, walaupun itu berarti ada makanan yang tidak disukai sang Pangeran.

Regis dan Noctis duduk berseberangan dan Aulea di tengah mereka. Menu demi menu silih berganti disajikan kepada mereka bertiga oleh para pelayan hingga tiba pada sepiring penuh sayuran sup hijau. Noctis memandang makanan itu dengan jijik. Selera makannya menurun drastis ketika mencium bau tidak sedap dari piring yang terpampang di depan wajahnya.

Menyadari putranya yang berhenti makan, Regis bertanya dengan lembut, "Ada apa? Kamu tidak ingin menyentuh makananmu?"

Noctis menjawab sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Bibirnya cemberut dan tatapannya sedu. "Makanannya nggak enak. Aku benci sayuran."

Aulea menahan tawanya di balik celemek yang dipakainya untuk membersihkan sisa makanan dari bibirnya.

Senyum kecil merekah di wajah Regis. Dia memandang putranya seraya berkata, "Ah, kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Jangan buang-buang makanan, Noct." Dia mendorong niat makan putranya dengan menyeruput sup dari sendok. Noctis memperhatikan Regis dengan malu-malu. ketika cairan hijau itu terkocok dalam rongga mulut ayahnya. "Bweee," Regis mengeluarkan suara cicit aneh. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya yang kini berlapiskan lendir kehijauan pada Noctis.

Noctis tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah konyol ayahnya. Dia memberanikan diri memasukkan satu sendok sup ke dalam mulutnya dan berusaha menelannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Noct?" tanya Regis penasaran.

"Tetap nggak enak," jawab Noctis dengan sigap. Dia buru-buru mengambil gelas dan meminum air sebanyak-banyaknya hingga kerongkongannya terbebas dari rasa pahit yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Noct," saran Aulea. "Kalau dibiasakan, nanti kamu juga akan suka dengan sendirinya."

Regis menatap Aulea dan Noctis dengan penuh kasih sayang. Waktu-waktu kebersamaan sepele seperti ini adalah satu harta tidak ternilai yang ingin dia ingat selamanya.

 _Ya, pelan-pelan, putraku tersayang. Perlahan tapi pasti kamu akan tumbuh dewasa menjadi seorang Raja yang baik. Seorang Raja Lucis Caelum yang senantiasa berjalan dengan tegap._


	2. Chapter 002

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **002**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **28.08.744 M.E. | 02.30 PM**

Noctis tidak pernah bisa memahami pola pikir ayahnya. Setiap Senin sampai Jumat, dia bersekolah di luar Citadel dari pagi hingga tengah hari. Padahal sepulang sekolah dia mendapatkan pendidikan dalam Citadel yang kurikulumnya lebih bermanfaat untuk menjajaki posisinya sebagai Pangeran yang kelak akan menggantikan ayahnya menjadi seorang Raja Lucis. Sekolah tidak menyediakan mata pelajaran cara bernegosiasi yang baik dengan para pejabat penting, tata krama selama makan, manajemen waktu, atau bahkan cara berpakaian yang sopan. Ayahnya selalu berpesan bahwa Noctis perlu berbaur dengan orang-orang yang dipimpinnya kelak, tapi dia bukanlah seorang yang banyak berbicara. Malah sebaliknya, dia lebih suka menimbun isi pikirannya dalam sudut otak terdalam. Apalagi murid-murid satu sekolah dengannya memperlakukan dia lebih condong seperti seorang fans yang mengelu-elukan idolanya. Karena alasan yang sama, dia tidak memiliki seorang pun teman.

Hidup di luar Citadel dengan perlakuan seperti selebritis tidak kalah buruknya dengan hidup di dalam Citadel yang membosankan. Orang-orang di Citadel yang sering berinteraksi dengannya hanya ibunya, kepala pelayan dan para pelayan pribadinya, beberapa anggota Crownsguard khususnya Cor, dan dua orang baru yang dikerahkan ayahnya untuk membuat jadwal hariannya semakin padat.

Sejak hari ini, sepulang sekolah, dia harus berurusan dengan Gladiolus. Lelaki itu bertugas untuk melatih kemampuan bela diri anak berusia tujuh tahun itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Gladiolus adalah sosok cowok paling maskulin yang bisa kamu bayangkan. Walaupun pelatih personalnya itu hanya berbeda tiga tahun darinya, mereka mempunyai perbedaan fisik yang kontras. Gladiolus tinggi dan tegap. Warna kulitnya sawo matang—cukup aneh karena Gladiolus jarang terkena sinar matahari mengingat tugas sebagai Crownsguard yang harus berjaga dalam Citadel delapan jam sehari. Rambutnya runcing ke atas dan berwarna coklat tua. Akan tetapi, yang lebih membuat Noctis terintimidasi oleh keberadaan laki-laki ini bukan fisiknya, melainkan kepribadiannya yang keras. Untuk latihan perdana, Gladiolus berkata bahwa Noctis belum siap untuk menggunakan senjata sungguhan dengan alasan mengerikan seperti tidak mau mengambil risiko wajah cantik Noctis tergores atau mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya.

Noctis belum pernah menjejakkan kaki di ruangan latihan itu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah ruangan itu digunakan ratusan personil Crownsguard untuk mengasah kemampuan bertarung karena ukurannya yang luas dan lega. Berbagai senjata, entah itu pedang, _greatsword_ , tombak, pisau, dan tameng ditaruh berjejer di tepi tembok. Langit-langit seakan berbeda dua ratus meter dari ujung rambut Noctis. Lantai berbahan marmer berwarna seperti lumpur terasa licin walaupun tidak baru dipel—barangkali efek pergesekan dari sol sepatu Crownsguard hingga membuat lapisannya aus. Udara agak berbau amis sepeninggalan keringat yang bercucuran dari Crownsguard sesi latihan sebelumnya.

"Atas," seru Gladiolus seraya menebas ke kepalanya. Pedang kayu itu berkeletak saat Noctis menangkis. "Kiri," teriaknya, dan pedangnya berdesing. Pedang Noctis berayun mengadang. Benturannya membuat lelaki itu mengertakkan gigi. "Kanan", dia berkata, lalu "Bawah", dan "Kiri", lalu "Kiri" lagi, semakin lama semakin cepat, bergerak maju. Noctis terdesak mundur, menepis setiap pukulan.

"Serbu!" Gladiolus memperingatkan, dan ketika lelaki itu menusuk, dia melangkah ke samping, mengelokkan pedang gurunya, dan menebas bahunya. Dia hampir mengenai Gladiolus, hampir, begitu dekat sampai dia meringis. Sejumput poni hitam menjuntai ke matanya, basah keringat. Dia menyibaknya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kiri," Gladiolus mengomando. "Bawah." Pedangnya tampak kabur, dan ruang latihan menggemakan bunyi _klak klak klak_ yang ditimbulkannya. "Kiri. Kiri. Atas. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Bawah. Kiri!"

Pedang kayu itu mengenai Noctis tinggi di dada, pukulan mendadak dan menyengat yang semakin menyakitkan sebab datang dari sisi yang salah. "Aduh!" jerit Noctis. Pasti bakal ada memar di sana saat dia pergi tidur nanti malam.

Gladiolus mundur. "Kau mati sekarang."

Noctis merengut. "Kau curang," katanya kesal. "Kamu bilang kiri, tapi kamu ke kanan."

"Begitulah. Dan kamu sekarang bocah mati."

"Tapi kamu bohong!"

"Kata-kataku bohong. Mata dan telingaku meneriakkan kebenaran, tapi kamu tidak melihat."

"Aku melihat," sanggah Noctis. "Aku mengawasi setiap gerakanmu!"

"Mengawasi itu bukan melihat, Bocah Nakal. Latihan cuma segini belum ada apa-apanya. Ini baru pemanasan. Aku bahkan belum berkeringat! Kita belum masuk ke sesi latihan yang sesungguhnya!" bentak Gladiolus sambil mengibaskan pedang kayu ke satu kaki Noctis. "Jangan memalingkan perhatian ketika di tengah medan perang!"

"Aduh!" erang Noctis lagi, terjatuh akibat serangan Gladiolus. Bokongnya mendarat duluan dan dia bisa merasakan hembusan kesemutan menjalar dari tulang ekor ke ujung jemari kaki dan batok kepalanya. Yang terlintas di pikirannya saat Gladiolus memperingatkan akan serbuan adalah serang secara membabi buta, pusatkan dan habiskan tenaga pada pedang dalam genggamannya, dan ayunkan pedang secepat dan sesering mungkin hingga lawannya tumbang karena kesakitan.

"Kamu terlalu bodoh kalau menganggap lawanmu pasrah begitu saja menerima seranganmu yang mirip seperti orang barbar," seru Gladiolus. Sebutan barbar sedikit menyinggung perasaan Noctis. "Lawanmu bukan patung atau orang cacat yang tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Pertarungan adalah sebuah seni. Kamu harus paham kapan kamu menyerang, bertahan, mengelak, atau kombinasi dari ketiganya."

"Penjelasanmu terlalu rumit. Aku tidak mengerti!" protes Noctis. Dia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan meraba-raba sikutnya yang lecet. "Tidak bisakah kamu lebih halus dalam melatihku? Ini baru hari pertama dan kamu sudah membuatku babak belur."

"Apa menurutmu ada rasa kasihan yang terbesit pada lawan tarungmu di alam liar nanti? Jawabannya: tidak! Mereka akan melumatmu sampai dirimu tidak lain dari seonggok daging tidak bernyawa," kata Gladiolus berapi-api. "Coba serang aku lagi. Kali ini gunakan waktumu untuk menyusun taktik sebelum bergerak."

Noctis menatap sebal pada pria yang terus memarahinya itu. Dia bisa membayangkan hari-harinya yang akan terasa berat karena harus terus berhadapan dengan pria kasar itu. Kalau neraka ada di muka Eos, mungkin ini salah satu contoh terburuknya. Dan Gladiolus bisa diibaratkan sebagai daemon yang berhasrat untuk menyiksa jiwa-jiwa manusia malang yang jatuh ke dalam lubang api abadi.

Pada kesempatan baru ini, Noctis mencoba menganalisis pergerakan Gladiolus. Lelaki itu memang sekuat baja, tapi dia punya kelemahan yang terbilang fatal: dia cukup lamban karena otot-otot yang membebani tubuhnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa satu tebasan senjatanya menghasilkan cedera yang dalam, tapi setiap kali dia mengayunkan senjatanya, ada penundaan sekitar tiga detik bagi Gladiolus untuk berpindah ke opsi bertarung lainnya, entah itu serangan kedua atau pengelakan. Noctis tahu kalau dia harus menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk melumpuhkannya.

Noctis berlari sambil memasang postur seakan dia akan membentur dada Gladiolus dengan pedangnya. Sesuai prediksi Noctis, Gladiolus menangkis serangan itu. Pedang bertubrukan dengan pedang, dan sesegera mungkin Gladiolus menghunuskan senjatanya tepat ke perut Noctis dengan kekuatan penuh. Sebelum dirinya menerima serangan itu, Noctis berguling dengan cekatan ke sisi buta Gladiolus. Dan benar saja, Gladiolus masih dalam keadaan stasis dengan punggung membungkuk ke lantai. _Ctak!_ Noctis mengibaskan pedangnya ke punggung Gladiolus yang terbuka. Pedang pria itu terlepas dari tangannya ketika kedua lengannya sibuk untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sebelum terjebam ke lantai.

 _Yeah!_ Teriak Noctis dalam hati. Untuk sesaat Noctis ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi dia menahannya dan berkomentar, "Bagaimana, Pria Besar? Aku berhasil mengenaimu!"

Gladiolus kembali bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya. Dia berkata dengan raut wajah meremehkan, "Aku sengaja mengalah untuk membuatmu senang, Bocah."

"Ah, yang benar saja. Kamu benar-benar jatuh barusan. Kamu hanya tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu," balas Noctis jengkel. Baru saja dia merasa mampu untuk mengalahkan pria besar itu, tapi ternyata dia sengaja mengalah untuk membuatnya senang? Dia tidak terima diremehkan oleh Gladiolus, dan tanpa disadarinya, api berkobar dalam hatinya. Sekarang dia benar-benar serius ingin mengalahkan pria itu dalam fase pertarungan berikutnya.

Gladiolus merespon dengan kasar, "Lama sekali untuk membangkitkan semangat dalam dirimu. Jangan berharap aku akan bersikap lunak padamu!"

Selama satu setengah jam ke depan, ruang latihan itu dipenuhi dengan aura yang intens. Suara gemeletak yang timbul dari kedua pedang yang saling bersilang, langkah kaki yang berderap, teriakan-teriakan untuk memicu semangat yang berkobar, keringat yang tidak berhenti mengucur dari dahi, dan darah yang bergejolak.

Walaupun Noctis tidak merasa cocok dengan Gladiolus, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa lelaki itu berbeda dari "teman-teman" di sekolahnya karena dia tidak segan untuk melontarkan isi hati padanya dengan jujur. Untuk saat ini, hanya satu tujuan yang diinginkan Noctis dari Gladiolus, yaitu pengakuan atas potensi dalam dirinya. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memperoleh pengakuan itu.

 _Tok, tok, tok_. Perhatian mereka berdua tercuri oleh bunyi ketukan di pintu yang terbuka setengah. "Gladio. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya suara seorang lelaki muda beraksen formal.

Gladiolus menyeka keringat dari dahinya, lalu menyuruh Noctis untuk berhenti. Lantas Noctis langsung beristirahat di tempat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia menarik napas panjang-panjang, tangannya mati rasa, dan pandangannya buram karena terhalang air mata. "Masuklah, Ignis," kata sang pelatih.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu sesi latihanmu," kata Ignis. Dia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri. "Sudah pukul empat sore. Waktunya untuk Pangeran belajar denganku."

"Tepat sekali kau datang. Aku sudah habis kesabaran meladeni Bocah Nakal ini," protes Gladiolus. Dia memicingkan mata kepada Noctis. Ingin sekali rasanya Noctis menjulurkan lidah pada lelaki berandal itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya daripada menambah luka baru di tubuhnya. "Kusarankan kau tidak memanjakan dia walau ini hari pertamamu."

"Kuhargai pesanmu," ucap Ignis, lalu dia menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Noctis. "Kemarilah, Pangeran. Waktu kita sangat terbatas."

Noctis meletakkan pedang kayunya di lantai. Dengan kaki gemetaran, dia bangkit dan berjalan seperti orang pincang mendekati Ignis sambil mengamati penampilan lelaki asing kedua itu. Ignis sangat menjaga penampilan luarnya. Rambutnya coklat muda dengan potongan pendek rapi di bagian pinggir dan bagian depan ditata ke atas. Dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau, sesuatu yang langka untuk Lucian, di balik kaca mata kotaknya. Selain itu, dia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang berdasi ungu yang dibalut dalam jas hitam formalnya, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Noctis dapat mencium wangi parfum natural ketika jarak mereka menyempit.

"Kita mau ke mana dan melakukan apa?" tanya Noctis.

"Kembali ke kamarmu untuk mempelajari bahan rapat Yang Mulia dan Royal Council kemarin," jawab Ignis. Dia berpamitan dengan Gladiolus dan meminta Noctis untuk mengekorinya. Mata Noctis dan Gladiolus saling bertatapan selama tiga detik. Entah kenapa pria maskulin itu membenci Noctis padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Untuk sekarang, Noctis bersikap cuek, dan berlari terbirit-birit mengejar Ignis.

Mereka berdua membisu ketika menaiki lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar, melewati lorong demi lorong, sampai akhirnya tiba di kamar pribadi Noctis. Ignis membuka pintu dan Noctis dengan sempoyongan masuk ke dalam. Dia ingin sekali berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk, tapi Ignis menuntunnya menuju meja belajar di tepi jendela yang memancarkan sinar matahari menyilaukan. Udara AC yang sejuk membuat katup mata Noctis seolah bertambah berat lima kilogram. Noctis berusaha keras untuk tidak tertidur.

"Selamat sore, Pangeran Noctis," sapanya. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Ignis Scientia. Aku ditugaskan oleh Marshal untuk menjadi asisten pribadimu mulai hari ini."

"Asisten pribadi, huh?" ulang Noctis sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat ke pangkuan kursi berbantal empuk. _Laki-laki ini memanggil Cor dengan sebutan Marshal, pasti dia sangat menghormati Cor_. Dia membalas jabat tangan Ignis yang mengenakan sarung berwarna silver. "Apa mulai sekarang kamu bakal ikut memandikanku?"

"Aku menghargai usahamu untuk membuat lelucon," katanya dengan datar tanpa ada senyuman yang timbul dari wajahnya, "tetapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan itu."

Noctis menghela napas panjang. "Yah, kamu tinggal jawab 'tidak'. Tidak perlu ngomong panjang lebar seperti itu," keluhnya.

"Terima kasih atas masukanmu, Pangeran. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyita terlalu banyak waktumu yang berharga dengan berbicara langsung pada intinya saja."

 _Kenapa sih orang ini? Gaya bicaranya seperti robot. Raut wajahnya juga serius sekali. Pasti orangnya sangat membosankan,_ pikir Noctis dalam hati.

Noctis meregangkan persendiannya yang pegal-pegal. Mulutnya menguap lebar, rasa kantuk mulai menguasi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dan dia bisa pingsan kapanpun kalau dia mau. Lagipula, biasanya dia punya jam tidur siang, tapi kali ini tersita oleh rentetan tambahan sesi pendidikan ala Citadel dari dua orang ini.

"Untuk kemudahan berkomunikasi kita ke depannya, bagaimana cara yang lebih baik untukku memanggil Pangeran?" tanya Ignis. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi dan memasang pose siaga dengan tangan tersilang di balik punggungnya.

"Panggil aku Noct saja," balas Noctis pendek. Dia bosan dipanggil dengan embel-embel Pangeran oleh semua orang di sekitarnya. Sesekali mendengar seseorang memanggilnya langsung dengan namanya sendiri bisa menjadi perubahan yang menyegarkan, setidaknya bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Noct. Sebagai penasehat pribadimu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, salah satu tanggung jawabku adalah memberikan informasi terbaru terkait rapat ayahmu beserta Royal Council, jadi kamu akan selalu terbaharui dengan kisruh politik yang sedang terjadi." Dia membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan dokumen yang dijilid rapi dan menyerahkannya kepada Noctis. "Ini risalah rapat yang sudah kususun. Semua poin penting dari rapat ada di sana. Kamu diharuskan untuk mempelajarinya dengan teliti dalam pertemuan pertama kita kali ini."

Noctis membuka-buka dokumen itu dengan sekilas. Dia bisa melihat beberapa kalimat yang terdengar rumit seperti Negosiasi Afiliasi dengan Galahd, Pembentukan Pasukan Tentara Kingsglaive, Status Terbaru terkait Dinding Insomnia, dan lainnya. Kepalanya mendadak menjadi pusing. Dia menutup dan melempar dokumen itu ke meja belajarnya.

"Ada masalah apa? Kalau ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, tanyakan langsung kepadaku."

"Aku lapar. Kalau lapar, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi," keluh Noctis. Memang sesi latihan tadi menguras banyak energinya. Dia membutuhkan ekstra kalori di luar dari jadwal rutin makannya sehari-hari.

Ignis mengangguk dengan sabar. "Aku mengerti. Ada menu khusus apa yang kamu inginkan persisnya?"

Terlintas dalam benak Noctis, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menguji kompetensi Ignis. Seberapa hebat anak laki-laki itu sampai dipercaya ayahnya untuk mengurus dirinya? Kalau hanya sekedar menyusun risalah rapat, dia sendiri, tidak, semua anak seusianya, bisa melakukannya karena sudah terbiasa diberi PR membuat ringkasan satu bab buku pelajaran oleh guru-guru di sekolah.

Noctis berpikir beberapa saat untuk memilih makanan favoritnya. Dia mempunyai sekurang-kurangnya enam makanan yang sangat disukainya. Dia mengeliminasi beberapa pilihan sampai tiba pada satu menu yang paling diidamkannya saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menjawab, "Aku mau makan _Dish and Chips_."

"Kurasa tidak baik kalau kamu terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan cepat saji. Gizinya tidak seimbang, terlalu banyak karbohidrat dan lemak jenuh. Sangat tidak disarankan untuk Anda yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan," kata Ignis tanpa ada keraguan dalam penjelasannya. Bahkan dia mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti operator di balik panggilan telepon otomatis.

"Kalau begitu ganti saja jadi _Garulessandwich_ ," kata Noctis jengkel.

Keheningan beberapa saat memenuhi ruangan itu. Lalu Ignis berkata, "Aha! Aku tahu resep makanan itu. Aku hapal dua bahan penting untuk membuatnya: _Garulessa Steak_ dan _Cleigne Wheat_. Untunglah kedua bahan itu mudah untuk dicari di toko-toko pangan. Aku bisa segera memasaknya untukmu."

"Kamu bisa memasak? Apa kamu serius?" tanya Noctis keheranan. Tidak biasanya laki-laki, terutama anak-anak seperti mereka paham cara memasak dengan benar. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membedakan bawang bombay dan bawang putih.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memasak sejak aku berusia lima tahun. Dengan usiaku sekarang sembilan tahun, berarti aku sudah empat tahun mempelajari kemampuan khusus ini."

"Hebat juga kamu!" Noctis terpukau dengan pengakuan Ignis. Kelihatannya memang Ignis bisa memasak. Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah apakah rasa masakannya enak? Dia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya tanpa perlu menunggu lama.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu," balas Ignis. "Sekarang kutinggalkan kamu sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan." Dia melihat jam tangannya untuk sejenak. "Belanja dan memasak kuperkirakan akan memakan waktu sekitar lima puluh lima menit. Cukup lama, jadi selama aku pergi, tolong kaubaca dokumen itu dengan tuntas."

"Ya, ya. aku akan membacanya semua tanpa ada sebaris pun yang terlewat," balas Noctis dengan malas. Yang penting dia bisa menyantap makanan kesukaannya. Itu saja sudah cukup ampuh untuk mendongkrak niat bacanya yang rendah.

Ketika Ignis sudah meninggalkan ruang belajar, Noctis mulai membaca dokumen tersebut. Ini adalah poin rapat pertama yang menarik perhatian Noctis:

 _ **PEMBENTUKAN PASUKAN TENTARA KINGSGLAIVE**_

 _Raja Regis Lucis Caelum XIII beserta segenap anggota Royal Council telah menyetujui gagasan pembentukan pasukan tentara khusus untuk memberantas peningkatan_ _para monster, daemon, Imperial Troopers (IT), dan Magitek Troopers (MT)_ _yang berusaha merusak Tembok Insomnia. Rencananya Kingsglaive akan beranggotakan para Galahdian yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang andal. Namun keputusan masih menggantung menyusul pertemuan yang akan diadakan pada tanggal 30 Agustus 744 M. E. mendatang bersama Panglima militer Galahd, Titus Drautos. Kingsglaive akan diberikan akses spesial pada kekuatan sihir Kristal melalui Raja Regis sebagai perantara._

Sepanjang hidupnya, Noctis belum pernah melihat daemon, IT dan MT dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sehingga dia tidak dapat membayangkan tingkat bahaya yang sedang dihadapi Insomnia. Tembok dan Dinding sihir selalu berdiri kokoh selama lebih dari 150 tahun sehingga para penduduk Insomnia hidup damai tanpa pernah menyadari bahwa kedamaian itu tidak lebih dari sekedar ilusi yang tidak akan bertahan lama saat dinding sihir hancur. Anggota Kingsglaive ini pastinya adalah para pemberani yang siap untuk mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi mempertahankan kedamaian tersebut. Kalau Noctis naik takhta menjadi Raja nanti, dia ingin memberi apresiasi yang tinggi pada Kingsglaive. Untuk sekarang, dia hanya dapat berharap ayahnya akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sekurang-kurangnya, bayaran mereka harus setimpal dengan keringat dan darah yang mereka tumpahkan di medan perang. Begitulah pikiran Noctis yang naif sebagai seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai dunia politik yang kejam.

Dia juga menyadari bahwa pertemuan dengan petinggi Galahd akan diadakan pada tanggal 30 Agustus 744 M.E., dua hari lagi, yang juga berarti tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan. Biasanya seminggu sebelum dia berulang tahun, para pelayan sudah sibuk mondar-mandir di koridor untuk mendekorasi isi Citadel dengan ornamen-ornamen khas pesta ulang tahun anak-anak. Kedua orangtuanya akan mengundang kerabat-kerabat dekat mereka ke dalam Citadel, baik dari wilayah luar Insomnia seperti Leide, Duscae, dan Cleigne hingga ke negara di seberang lautan seperti Altissia. Tapi untuk tahun ini, tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu. Rutinitas Citadel berjalan seperti biasa sampai-sampai Noctis hampir melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri kalau tidak membaca dokumen ini. Ternyata Kerajaan sedang dalam masa krisis sampai tidak sempat untuk mengurusi hal kecil seperti ulang tahun dirinya. Tetap saja sebagai seorang anak, Noctis jadi merasa tidak dipedulikan ayah dan ibunya. Dia tidak dapat menerima perlakuan ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada mereka saat makan malam bersama nanti.

Poin rapat kedua yang Noctis tangkap adalah sebagai berikut:

 _ **TENEBRAE MASIH BERTAHAN DARI SERANGAN NIFLHEIM**_

 _Tenebrae, Kerajaan kedua di samping Lucis, masih mempertahankan kemerdekaannya dari Kekaisaran Niflheim. Sylva Nox Fleuret, sang Ratu merangkap Oracle yang memimpin Tenebrae saat ini, dengan bantuan tentara Tenebraen, mampu menghalau tentara MT hingga ke pesisir pulau. Di saat yang bersamaan, Tenebrae terus membuka pintunya bagi para pesakit yang terjangkit parasit yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah dari seluruh penjuru Eos, termasuk Niflheim. Ratu Sylva kerap menolak aliansi dengan Lucis. Menurut Ratu Sylva, Tenebrae tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya sebagai negara netral._

Noctis membaca paragraf tersebut berkali-kali untuk memahami penuh maksudnya. Dia tidak tahu betul mengenai Tenebrae beserta Kerajaannya karena relasi antara Lucis dan Tenebrae memang minim sehingga informasi yang didapatkannya di bangku sekolah dan Citadel juga sangat terbatas. Yang dia tahu hanya di sana tinggal seorang Oracle yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir untuk menyembuhkan penyakit misterius yang menginfeksi orang-orang. Isunya Oracle memang mendapat kekuatan langsung dari para Astral. Mengenai para Astral itu sendiri, Noctis tidak mempercayai keberadaan mereka. Noctis dan mayoritas Lucian menganggap para Astral hanya mitos atau dongeng belaka. Mereka lebih mempercayai kekuatan Kristal Agung dan Raja Lucis dari generasi ke generasi. Noctis tidak mengerti alasan Tenebrae tidak ingin beraliansi dengan Lucis, bahkan mereka berbaik hati menyembuhkan pesakit dari Niflheim, yang sudah jelas merupakan pihak yang patut disalahkan atas perang yang berkepanjangan. Kalau Noctis memosisikan dirinya sebagai Ratu Sylva, dia akan membiarkan penduduk Niflheim mati karena penyakit itu untuk mengurangi populasi negara penjajah tersebut. Dampak akhirnya adalah penurunan populasi akan berimbas pada penurunan kekuatan militer mereka.

Suara ketukan tiga kali mengusik konsentrasi Noctis. Suara Ignis terdengar dari balik pintu. "Noct, makananmu sudah siap. Boleh aku masuk ke dalam?"

"Ya, masuk saja!" sahut Noctis.

Ignis membuka pintu dan wangi _Garulessandwich_ yang dibawanya dengan menggunakan nampan membanjiri seisi ruangan dalam sekejap. Perut Noctis mulai mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan dan air liurnya hampir saja menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Dia sudah menahan lapar dari tadi, hanya saja teralihkan oleh dokumen yang dibacanya dengan serius.

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata Ignis sambil meletakkan nampan di meja belajar Noctis, lalu dia melihat jam tangannya lagi. "Lima puluh empat menit dan empat puluh sembilan detik. Setidaknya aku tidak meleset dari prediksi awalku. Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih cekatan lagi."

Noctis tidak peduli dengan perhitungan waktu Ignis. Dia menatap penuh nafsu pada hidangan yang tampak lezat itu: tiga potong roti gandum yang dibakar dan disisipi daging Garulessa dengan tingkat kematangan _medium rare_. Noctis mulai menyantap potongan pertama, mengunyahnya pelan-pelan agar dapat merasakan cita rasa yang merembes di dalam mulutnya, menelannya, dan mengulanginya lagi untuk potongan kedua.

"Apa masakanku sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya Ignis.

"Ini enak banget!" seru Noctis sambil sibuk menguyah. Dia menyodorkan piring kepada Ignis. Masih tersisa satu potong Garulessandwich di sana. "Ini buat kamu."

Ignis tampak sedikit terkejut. "Tidak, Noct. Aku memasaknya khusus untukmu jadi biarlah kamu sendiri yang menghabiskannya," responnya.

Noctis menelan habis potongan daging di mulutnya dan menuntut, "Kamu sudah sengaja memasak untukku. Makanan selezat ini lebih enak kalau dibagi-bagi. Ayo makan, ini perintah dari _Pangeran_."

"Kalau kamu berkata seperti itu… aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak bisa melanggar perintah Pangeran," kata Ignis. Dia mengambil potongan terakhir dan mulai menggigitnya. Untuk sementara dia terlihat seakan sedang meneliti dengan seksama gigitan Garulessandwich di dalam mulutnya. "Kupikir ada sedikit yang kurang dalam masakanku. Sebaiknya lain kali aku tambahkan daun kemangi supaya rasanya semakin keluar dan harum." Dia mengambil pena dan buku kecil di saku kemejanya dan membuat catatan di sana.

"Aku sudah beres membaca dokumen darimu," kata Noctis, membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru.

Ignis mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu disiapkan di balik jasnya. "Oh, cepat juga kamu menyelesaikannya. Apa kamu punya pertanyaan mengenai isi dokumen itu?"

"Yah. Ada dua sebenarnya dan mereka menyangkut Tenebrae."

"Aku akan menjawabnya sesuai dalam batas pengetahuanku."

"Sebenarnya penyakit macam apa yang seringkali disembuhkan oleh Oracle?"

"Sebuah penyakit yang amat mematikan. Kita menyebutnya sebagai penyakit Starscourge. Apa penyebabnya dan bagaimana cara penyebarannya masih dalam tahap investigasi. Yang kutahu, begitu manusia terinfeksi penyakit itu, peluang hidup yang tersisa paling lama hanya satu bulan. Gejalanya mudah dideteksi. Pasien akan mengalami demam tinggi, halusinasi, dehidrasi akibat keringat berlebih dan kelumpuhan sementara pada kedua kaki. Bagian tubuh yang terluka akibat parasit itu mula-mula akan memar dan membengkak. Lambat laun akan berubah menjadi hitam. Kalau tidak segera diobati, maka bagian tubuh tersebut terpaksa diamputasi untuk mencegah penyebaran yang lebih parah ke bagian tubuh lain. Pada stadium akhir infeksi, sklera mata akan menghitam dan pasien menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap cahaya, sekecil apapun itu. Warna kulit menjadi pucat dan mengalami keretakan pada lapisan epidermis luar seperti tanah yang pecah di gurun yang kering. Terdapat perubahan perilaku pasien yang cenderung menjadi agresif. Mereka berkeinginan untuk membunuh manusia lain di dekatnya."

"Jadi, maksudmu mereka menjadi mirip seperti daemon?"

"Ya, seperti daemon. Kurang lebih, kurasa. Hanya saja, kita masih dapat mengenalinya sebagai manusia."

Noctis membuat analisis kecil dalam benaknya. Apakah ada hubungan antara penyakit misterius ini dan kemunculan daemon? Manusia tidak mengetahui asal-usul daemon. Daemon hanya muncul begitu saja di malam hari, di saat kegelapan menguasai langit Eos, seolah mereka datang dari dimensi lain yang berada di luar jangkauan manusia. Sementara penyakit ini membuat pasiennya menjadi mirip dengan daemon. Tercium korelasi yang patut diperhitungkan antara dua variabel ini.

"Noct?" tanya Ignis, mengembalikan Noctis dari lamunannya. "Dan apa pertanyaan kedua kamu?"

"Mengenai itu...hmm…," Noctis malu-malu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jangan menertawakan aku karena menanyakan ini."

"Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu," balas Ignis, lagi-lagi dengan muka datarnya sehingga Noctis tidak bisa menilai apakah Ignis sungguh-sungguh dengan sumpahnya atau tidak.

Sang Pangeran memaksa keluar kalimat yang terasa tersekat di tenggorokannya. "Apa…apa Ratu Sylva punya keturunan anak perempuan yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai Oracle nanti?"

"Ya, beliau punya dua anak. Yang tertua laki-laki bernama Ravus, sedangkan yang termuda, sesuai dugaanmu, seorang perempuan bernama Lunafreya," jawab Ignis.

Noctis membayangkan seperti apa wujud gadis bernama Lunafreya Nox Fleuret ini. Walaupun mereka berasal dari dua Kerajaan yang berbeda, mereka memiliki jalan hidup yang serupa. Mereka akan menjadi penerus resmi Kerajaan, meskipun mungkin mereka tidak menginginkannya. Noctis menjadi Raja, dan Lunafreya menjadi Oracle. Timbul sedikit harapan pada diri Noctis untuk mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan Lunafreya. Noctis ingin mengenal gadis itu dan bertukar pikiran, atau lebih tepatnya, berbagi beban mengenai posisi mereka yang bagaikan pantulan pada cermin. Masalahnya, bagaimana cara dia mencari alasan yang kuat untuk datang ke Tenebrae? Satu-satunya jalan yang terbuka bagi orang asing untuk masuk ke sana adalah jika mereka membutuhkan pengobatan akibat terinfeksi penyakit Starscourge. Tentu saja Noctis tidak ingin terjangkit penyakit mematikan itu hanya sekedar untuk bertemu gadis yang belum dikenalnya itu dan datang berobat.

Bunyi jam menggema dalam ruang belajar itu, menandakan bahwa sesi pertemuan mereka telah selesai. Ignis segera merapikan isi kopernya dan membersihkan piring kotor ke atas nampan. "Tidak terasa sudah pukul enam sore. Aku akhiri pertemuan kita untuk hari ini. Semoga kamu senang dengan kehadiranku di sini."

"Ya, sepertinya punya asisten pribadi tidak seburuk perkiraanku," kata Noctis.

Ignis mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan Noctis untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum dia membuka pintu, Noctis memanggil, "Hei, Ignis!"

"Ya, Noct?" Ignis menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Sering-seringlah memasak untukku setiap kali kamu datang ke sini," kata Noctis sambil tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai masakanmu."

Ignis membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang menurun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dengan senang hati." Kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Noctis sendirian di sana.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan bagi Noctis. Dari pagi hingga sore menjelang malam, baik otak dan ototnya diperas habis-habisan oleh guru di sekolahnya, Gladiolus, dan Ignis. Dia ingin segera bermalas-malasan di kasurnya, tapi menundanya ketika dia mencium bau amis dari badannya. Akhirnya dia masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan membersihkan diri di bawah siraman air hangat yang membuatnya rileks.

Seusai mandi, Noctis mengeringkan badan dan mengenakan setelan kaos dan celana santai berwarna hitam. Dia menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan handuk sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa dugaannya, dia menemukan ibunya sedang menuangkan teh dari teko ke dua buah cangkir bercorak bunga lili di kamar tidurnya.

Aulea tersenyum kepada Noctis dan dia menukar handuk dengan secangkir teh hangat dari tangan anaknya. Dia menuntun Noctis ke arah ranjang. Mereka duduk dengan santai di sana.

"Minum teh ini, Pangeran Kecilku," kata Aulea. Sang ibu membantu Noctis mengeringkan rambutnya. Noctis menyeruput teh itu. Rasanya seperti sari chamomile bercampur madu. Manis tapi tidak sampai membuat lidahnya kibas. Noctis selalu menyukai teh buatan ibunya. Meskipun para pelayan sudah terbiasa menghidangkan teh yang serupa, entah mengapa ada saja rasa yang hilang jika bukan ibunya yang membuatnya. Mungkin karena ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengenal dirinya baik dari luar dan dalam. Atau bisa jadi ini salah satu bukti dari ungkapan "sentuhan kasih sayang seorang ibu pada darah dagingnya sendiri." Noctis tidak akan pernah tahu kalau dia tidak menanyakan langsung resep rahasia teh itu kepada ibunya.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang," kata Aulea ketika menyisir rambut anaknya, "Mum rasa sudah saatnya untuk kamu potong rambut, bukan begitu?" Untuk seukuran anak kecil laki-laki, Noctis memang memiliki rambut hitam yang terlalu panjang. Poninya hampir menutupi matanya dan cambang rambutnya sudah menutupi kedua daun telinganya.

Noctis menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Nggak perlu, Mum. Aku sudah nyaman dengan gaya rambut seperti ini."

Aulea tertawa ringan seakan dia tahu bahwa Noctis akan merespon seperti itu. "Selama gurumu di sekolah tidak menegurmu, Mum sama sekali tidak keberatan." Dia memang selalu memanjakan Noctis secara berlebihan, berbeda dari ayahnya yang lebih keras dalam membesarkan Noctis. Ini salah satu faktor yang membuat Noctis lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Noctis merasa bebas bercerita apapun kepada ibunya. Sedangkan untuk ayahnya, dia merasa ada jurang yang terhampar lebar di antara mereka. Sekeras apapun usaha Noctis untuk menyeberangi jurang itu, ayahnya seolah-olah senantiasa berjalan menjauh. Jadi, Noctis berhenti berusaha dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Guru-guru tidak pernah menghiraukan aku," komentar Noctis, "mungkin mereka segan karena tahu aku seorang Pangeran."

"Tidak baik berprasangka buruk," tegur Aulea dengan halus. "Mungkin mereka sibuk karena harus membagi perhatian pada murid-murid lainnya. Satu orang mengurusi banyak kepala. Siapapun pasti akan kewalahan kalau dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu."

"Maksud Mum, seperti Dad?" tanya Noctis spontan. "Saking sibuknya mengurusi pekerjaannya, Dad lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku. Apa Mum juga lupa seperti Dad?"

Aulea berhenti menyisir rambut Noctis dan berkata," Tentu saja Mum ingat." Dia menaruh handuk dan sisir di meja rias di dekatnya dan kembali duduk di samping Noctis. "Mum juga percaya ayahmu tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini banyak yang perlu diurusinya. Mum berharap kamu bisa mengerti situasi ayahmu."

"Dad tidak peduli padaku," keluh Noctis.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk," Aulea mengingatkan kembali. Dia mengelus-elus rambut Noctis. "Begini saja. Hadiah ulang tahun apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Noctis sudah memperkirakan ibunya akan menanyakan hal itu, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya. "Aku mau menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Dad dan Mum."

Dari raut wajahnya, Aulea tampak ragu untuk menjawab permintaan Noctis. Noctis bisa menebak isi pikiran ibunya. Pasti ibunya tahu kalau pada hari ulang tahun Noctis, ayahnya punya jadwal pertemuan dengan Panglima Galahd yang sifatnya sangat mendesak. Kalau Noctis saja bisa mendapatkan informasi rahasia seperti itu, ibunya pasti telah mengetahuinya jauh lebih dulu daripada dia. Noctis hanya ingin menguji seberapa penting dirinya bagi kedua orangtuanya. Dia merasa ini hal yang lazim bagi seorang anak seusia dia yang masih haus akan kasih sayang dari orangtua kandungnya.

Aulea terlihat tidak bisa menolak permintaan Noctis. Dia bahkan tidak mendesah atau mengeluh, malah lebih terkesan kasihan kepada Noctis. "Mum tidak berani berjanji. Keputusan ada di tangan Dad," katanya parau. Lalu dia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar itu dan melanjutkan, "Kebetulan sudah saatnya kita makan malam. Ayo kita tanyakan langsung pada Dad untuk jawaban pastinya."

Seperti biasa, Noctis dan ibunya tiba duluan di ruang makan. Raja Regis terbiasa datang telat sekitar lima belas sampai dua puluh menit. Sebuah kebiasaan yang buruk, tapi mereka bisa memakluminya. Untuk mengantisipasi hal ini, sesuai pesan dari ibunya, kepala pelayan selalu menghidangkan makanan hanya pada saat sang Raja sudah datang. Alasannya sederhana: untuk menjaga makanan tetap hangat dan segar ketika disantap.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, pintu ruang makan akhirnya dibuka. Noctis melihat Gladiolus dan tiga orang Crownsguard lain yang tidak dikenalnya mengawal ayahnya. Mereka menutup pintu ketika Regis sudah duduk di kursinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, keempat Crownsguard itu tetap diam di dalam ruangan, berdiri seperti patung di kedua tepi pintu. Noctis tidak mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan itu. Yang pasti dia tidak merasa nyaman ditonton orang asing saat makan. Apalagi dengan tatapan buas Gladiolus yang seakan siap untuk menerkamnya kapan saja.

Noctis tidak langsung membuka acara makan malam mereka dengan menanyakan hal mengenai ulang tahunnya kepada ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin mengejutkan ayahnya dan mengacaukan suasana di meja makan yang tenang. Dia menggantungkan nasibnya kepada ibunya yang lebih pandai membaca situasi.

Menu makanan mereka selalu terbagi menjadi tiga tahap: makanan pembuka, sajian utama, dan pencuci mulut. Noctis terus menunggu dengan sabar sambil menyantap makanannya. Tetapi kesabarannya mulai habis ketika pelayan sudah menghidangkan sepotong kue tart stroberi sebagai penutup makan malam di hari itu.

Regis meneguk segelas anggur merah kesukaannya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia bertanya kepada Noctis, "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Di sela mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah kue, Noctis menjawab singkat, "Biasa saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan pelajaran ekstramu hari ini bersama Gladiolus dan Ignis?" tanya Regis lagi.

Noctis melirik pada Gladiolus yang berjarak sekitar setengah meter dari balik kursi ayahnya. Air wajah pelatihnya itu tampak menegang seperti seorang siswa yang tengah menunggu hasil ujiannya dibacakan oleh guru. Noctis sedikit berharap Ignis ada di ruangan itu juga. Dia ingin melihat apakah Ignis akan memasang ekspresi yang sama di balik mukanya yang terus-menerus tampak serius. Dia pun menjawab, "Bikin capek, tapi aku suka mereka." Walau terdengar cuek, dia mengatakan itu dengan tulus. Dia memang mulai menyukai kedua orang itu. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong untuk melindungi mereka.

Regis tertawa ringan. "Berarti aku harus berterima kasih pada Clarus dan Cor atas rekomendasi mereka."

Aulea mulai berbasa-basi, "Suamiku, anak kita sudah berusaha keras hari ini. Apa kau rasa kita perlu memberinya penghargaan khusus?"

Sang Raja tidak langsung menjawab. Noctis melihat ada tatapan penuh arti yang dikirimkan ibunya kepada ayahnya, sejenis tatapan intim yang hanya bisa dimengerti sepasang suami istri yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat lama. "Oh ya," balasnya. Sesaat dia tampak seperti orang yang kebingungan. "Noct akan berulang tahun dalam dua hari lagi." Dia memalingkan pandangannya pada putranya di seberang meja. "Apa kamu ingin peralatan memancing terbaru untuk kadomu?"

"Tidak, Cintaku. Kami sudah membahas mengenai ini. Pangeran Noctis ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kita di hari ulang tahunnya," jawab sang Ratu, mewakili Noctis.

"Sayangku, bukankah kamu sudah tahu kalau aku ada urusan penting di hari itu?" tanya Regis dengan sabar.

Mendengar penolakan itu, Noctis tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya dan dia menjadi cemberut. Memang salahnya sendiri dia berharap terlalu tinggi pada ayahnya yang selalu sibuk, sementara di saat yang bersamaan dia sudah menduga kalau ayahnya akan mengelak dengan berlindung di balik "urusan penting" itu.

"Aku tahu dan paham betul. Karena itu, aku sudah memikirkan solusinya. Bagaimana kalau aku dan Noct ikut denganmu ke Galahd? Ini bisa jadi kesempatan emas bagi anak kita untuk mempelajari cara bernegosiasi yang baik dengan para tokoh penting," bujuk Aulea.

"Terlalu berbahaya, Aulea. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian berdua di luar dinding kota ini," tolak Regis mentah-mentah. "Risiko terlalu besar untuk keselamatan kalian."

"Aku akan selalu berada di dekat Noctis," kata Aulea dengan tegas. Ada desakan yang mulai terdengar seolah menyudutkan suaminya. "Kamu bisa memegang janjiku."

Regis mengetuk-ketuk jemarinya di atas meja layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Timbul harapan kecil lagi dalam hati Noctis. Ibunya sudah membujuk ayahnya sedemikian rupa sampai bersumpah pada suaminya sendiri. Rasanya mustahil kalau ayahnya tetap keras kepala dengan pendiriannya kalau dia masih punya hati nurani.

Ketukan jemari berhenti, digantikan oleh tangan kanan Regis yang terangkat. Gladiolus segera mendekati sang Raja dan bertanya, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Yang Mulia?"

"Segera beri tahu ayahmu untuk membentuk tim pengawal khusus untuk menjaga Aulea dan Noctis selama kunjungan kami ke Galahd," perintah Regis.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," balas Gladiolus dengan sigap.

"Dan satu lagi, Gladiolus," lanjut Regis. Dia menoleh kepada Crownsguard muda itu dan berkata, "Aku ingin kamu menjadi pengawal pribadi Noctis selama satu hari penuh di sana."

"Ba-baik, Yang Mulia," ulang Gladiolus. Kali ini dia membungkukkan setengah badannya sebagai tanda hormat pada sang Raja. "Aku tidak akan mengalihkan perhatian sedetik pun pada Pangeran sesuai dengan kehendak Yang Mulia." Dia menatap tajam pada Noctis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Walaupun Gladiolus tidak berkomentar apa-apa, Noctis bisa merasakan siratan kekesalan yang ditujukan padanya. Kemudian dia cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang makan untuk melaksanakan perintah yang diturunkan padanya.

"Masalah sudah terpecahkan," kata Regis. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada Noctis, "Apa ini sudah membuatmu senang, Noct?"

Noctis mengangguk dengan antusias. Kebahagiaan dalam sekejap membanjiri raganya seolah ada gunung mati yang mendadak aktif dan meletus dalam jantungnya. Dia tidak dapat menahan ledakan itu dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika senyum yang tidak ingin diperlihatkannya merekah lebar di wajahnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk berterima kasih pada Dad," kata Aulea mengingatkan Noctis.

"Terima kasih, Dad!" seru Noctis. Lalu dia buru-buru menghabiskan potongan terakhir kue yang sempat tertinggal di piringnya.


	3. Chapter 003

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **003**

 **REGIS**

* * *

 **30.08.744 M.E. | 11.55 AM**

Sepanjang lebih dari lima belas tahun masa pemerintahannya sebagai Raja, Regis belum pernah menjajakkan kaki di tanah Galahd. Galahd hanya sebuah pulau kecil dengan luas 15.408 kilometer persegi. Hanya ada satu negara merangkap kota di pulau tersebut sehingga seseorang dapat menggunakan nama Galahd untuk merujuk pada pulau, negara, dan kota yang sama. Galahd terletak di ujung utara dari Cleigne. Dia memiliki pemerintahan independen dari negara-negara lain. Galahd dan Lucis dihubungkan dengan salah satu jembatan terpanjang di Lucis. Panjang jembatan itu sekitar enam puluh enam kilometer, menyeberangi lautan yang dikenal dengan nama The Styria Swells.

Lucian yang pada hari ini mengunjungi Galahd mencakup Regis, Aulea, dan Noctis. Mereka bertiga dikawal oleh Cor dan dua puluh orang Crownsguard—salah satunya Gladiolus. Jadi kalau ditotal ada dua puluh empat pendatang dari Lucis. Mereka dibagi ke dalam enam kelompok, yang masing-masing membawa mobil khusus Citadel sebagai alat transportasi. Regis menggunakan Regalia seperti biasa bersama Cor.

Regalia adalah mobil klasik _custom_ yang telah digunakan turun-temurun oleh Raja dan Ratu Lucis Caelum. Menurut pernyataan almarhum ayahnya, usia pakai Regalia telah mencapai lima puluh tahun, tetapi masih awet karena dirawat dengan baik. Hanya ada satu bengkel di Lucis yang paham seluk-beluk Regalia, entah itu dari segi desain interior, roda, mesin, cat, dan sebagainya. Bengkel tersebut berada di Hammerhead, Leide. Cid Sophiar adalah mekanis Regalia, sekaligus teman lama Regis. Ketika Regis masih muda, dia menjalani petualangan seru bersama Cid, Cor, dan Clarus. Regalia menjadi alat transporasi utama mereka selama petualangan di penjuru Eos. Setelah Regis naik takhta menjadi Raja, grup empat orang itu bubar dan imbasnya Regalia menjadi mobil untuk antar-mengantar Regis setiap kali ada keperluan Kerajaan baik di dalam maupun luar Insomnia. Sejak itu, setiap enam bulan sekali Cor akan membawa Regalia ke bengkel Cid untuk menjalani servis rutin. Rencananya Regis akan mewariskan mobil mewah itu untuk Noctis ketika putranya mencapai umur dua puluh tahun.

Regis dan Cor duduk di kursi belakang Regalia. Dua orang Crownsguard yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam duduk di depan. Salah satunya menjadi sopir dan satu lainnya menjadi pemandu jalan. Sedangkan kelima mobil lainnya adalah sedan dengan desain khas Insomnia. Satu kesamaan di antara dua jenis mobil ini adalah warna hitam yang selalu menjadi warna kebanggaan anggota Kerajaan Lucis. Noctis semobil dengan Aulea. Formasinya sama seperti penumpang Regalia: Noctis dan Aulea duduk di belakang; seorang Crownsguard setengah baya menyetir mobil ditemani oleh Gladiolus yang duduk manis di kursi depan. Mobil yang ditumpangi Regis dan Noctis berada di tengah dengan masing-masing dua mobil lain mengawal di depan dan belakang mobil mereka.

Sesuai instruksi dari Regis, kelompok besar ini berangkat sejak pukul lima pagi. Perjalanan dari Insomnia ke Galahd memakan waktu yang terbilang panjang dan melelahkan. Mereka keluar melewati Tembok menuju Crown City Checkpoint sebagai gerbang perantara Cavaugh dan Leide. Tidak ada jalan tol di Lucis sehingga mau tidak mau rombongan itu harus melewati jalan umum. Jarak dari Leide ke Duscae dan Duscae ke Cleigne masing-masing memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam. Enam jam telah berlalu sejak keberangkatan. Mereka tinggal menelusuri jembatan panjang itu sekitar satu jam. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba juga di Galahd pada pukul dua belas siang.

Salah satu alasan keberangkatan mereka yang terbilang pagi adalah karena Regis dan Drautos telah sepakat untuk bertemu pukul 12.15 siang di kediaman sang Panglima Galahd. Regis tidak ingin membuat kesan pertama yang buruk hanya karena mereka terlambat datang. Alasan lainnya lebih penting. Mereka harus sudah tiba kembali di Insomnia sebelum matahari terbenam agar tidak ada daemon yang menghadang di tengah perjalanan mereka.

Karena masih ada waktu luang sekitar dua puluh menit, laju konvoi Insomnia diperlambat. Regis menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meneliti lingkungan Galahd dari balik jendela Regalia. Persis seperti informasi yang diperoleh dari para anggota Crownsguard, kondisi Galahd sungguh memprihatinkan. Tanah tandus mewarnai kota itu sehingga tidak ada pepohonan hijau yang dapat ditemukan sepanjang mata menerawang ke kejauhan. Dengan kualitas tanah seperti itu, Regis menilai warga Galahd tidak dapat bercocok tanam. Bangunan kumuh berserakan di pinggir jalan. Banyak yang atapnya bolong, bahkan tidak sedikit rumah yang sudah tua dan roboh ditelantarkan begitu saja tanpa ada upaya renovasi. Tidak jarang Regis menemukan bangkai mobil di pinggir jalan yang terparkir entah berapa lama sampai-sampai lumut dan pasir tebal melapisi badan mobil. Jembatan layang dalam kota runtuh terbengkalai sehingga tidak ada kendaraan lalu lalang di sana. Pasokan listrik masih disalurkan melalui tiang-tiang yang sudah bengkok dan jumlahnya sedikit, sehingga besar kemungkinan bahwa hanya area tertentu saja yang dapat menikmati penerangan di kala matahari telah terbenam. Kurangnya penerangan di malam hari memperbesar kemungkinan munculnya daemon. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban bagi Galahdian untuk mampu bertahan hidup di lingkungan sekeras ini.

Jalanan Galahd tidak diaspal, hanya berupa tanah kering sehingga gesekan roda-roda mobil membuat debu bertebaran dan mengepul seperti asap. Rombongan dari Lucis mendapat perhatian dari Galahdian yang lalu lalang di pinggir jalan. Tidak biasanya ada mobil mewah yang lewat di jalanan kota itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka memberi tatapan sinis kepada para Lucian dari balik jendela mobil. Ada juga beberapa orang yang sengaja melempar batu kerikil ke badan mobil dan berteriak ,"Pergi kalian dari sini, para elit Lucian!" Untuk mengantisipasi keributan yang mungkin terjadi, rombongan mulai mempercepat laju mereka lagi dan meninggalkan area kumuh yang berbahaya tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang memiliki tanah lapang cukup luas untuk tempat parkir mobil. Walaupun rumah itu terbilang tua, keadaannya jauh lebih baik ketimbang kawasan rumah kumuh yang mereka lewati tadi. Seorang pria dikawal lima orang berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu.

Dua personil Crownsguard Regalia membukakan pintu untuk Regis dan Cor. Di belakang Regalia, Regis melihat Noctis dan Aulea sudah turun dari mobil. Aulea menggenggam tangan kiri Noctis dengan erat, sedangkan Gladiolus berjalan merapat di kanan Noctis. Para Crownsguard lainnya membuat dua baris dan mengawal keluarga Kerajaan dengan sangat ketat di depan dan belakang mereka.

Pria di depan pintu itu menyambut kedatangan para Lucian. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke udara dan berseru, "Selamat datang di Galahd, Raja Regis dan Ratu Aulea! Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian kemari."

Cor berbisik kepada Regis, "Dia Titus Drautos. Panglima tertinggi di sini."

Regis bersalaman dengan Drautos. Pria itu berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun, bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan luka codet pipi kanannya. Rambut coklatnya dipotong pendek. Kumis dan jenggot tipis tumbuh di dagunya yang kotak. Dia mengenakan kemeja merah tua lengan panjang, sarung tangan hitam, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu bot hampir setinggi lututnya.

"Titus Drautos", kata Regis seraya melepaskan jabatan tangannya. "Terima kasih telah mengizinkan kami datang kemari."

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Yang Mulia Regis. Kota ini tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan Insomnia," balas Drautos. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam rumahku yang sederhana ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian."

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Drautos ke ruang makan yang sederhana. Pelayan di rumah pria itu menyajikan daging rebus Dualhorn, telor mata sapi, segelas anggur untuk Regis dan Drautos, air mineral untuk yang lain, dan dua piring jeruk sebagai pencuci mulut. Regis tidak terbiasa menyantap hidangan yang merakyat, terutama anggur murahan, tapi dia tetap menjaga tata krama dengan berpura-pura menikmatinya. Regis dan Aulea berbasa-basi dengan Drautos, sedangkan Noctis dan Cor menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Seusai makan siang yang ala kadarnya, Regis bersama Aulea dan Noctis pindah ke ruang tamu, sedangkan Cor dan Gladiolus menjaga di luar. Tidak ada dekorasi macam-macam di ruangan ini. Hanya ada tiga buah sofa usang, satu meja kayu yang tidak dipernis dengan asbak yang diletakkan di atasnya, kipas angin yang digantung di langit-langit, dan tiga buah foto dipaku di dinding.

Regis sempat memperhatikan salah satu foto itu. Pada foto itu, ada Drautos bersama seorang perempuan yang dipercayai Regis sebagai istri Drautos, dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun. "Aku tidak melihat istri dan anak Anda dari tadi," celetuk Regis. "Di manakah mereka berada?"

Drautos termenung untuk beberapa saat. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti orang yang sedang berduka. "Mereka sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Sesosok daemon menyusup ke dalam rumah kami dan membunuh mereka ketika mereka sedang tidur lelap."

Lantas Regis tersentak. "Maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku turut berduka," sesalnya. Regis tidak bisa membayangkan penyesalan seburuk apa yang telah dilalui Drautos yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa keluarga tercintanya. Selama napas masih berhembus dari paru-parunya, dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hal serupa menimpa Aulea dan Noctis.

"Nah, aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri di rumah tua ini," tukas Drautos. "Sebaliknya, aku justru berterima kasih pada daemon terkutuk itu. Sejak kejadian nahas itu, aku bersama para warga lain memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah pos khusus militer. Membasmi daemon, itu satu-satunya tujuan pos militer kami." Drautos menunjukkan bekas luka yang memanjang di pipinya kepada Regis. "Ini adalah bentuk pengingat abadi atas kejadian itu yang melekat padaku. Aku bersumpah atas nama Galahd, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang mati terbunuh oleh daemon di hadapanku lagi."

"Aku senang dengan semangatmu yang membara, Drautos. Itu mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku yang dipenuhi dengan perburuan daemon," kata Regis tersenyum simpatik.

"Sangat disayangkan suamiku sekarang menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan duduk di kursi membosankan yang sama sepanjang waktu," celetuk Aulea sambil tersipu. Orang-orang di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar lelucon Aulea.

Drautos melirik pada Noctis yang duduk manis di samping ibunya. "Kau pasti anak Yang Mulia. Aku bisa melihat ada kemiripan dengan ayahmu. Siapa namamu, Pangeran?"

Noctis malu-malu kucing dan menutupi wajahnya di balik lengan ibunya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Noct. Tidak sopan bersembunyi seperti itu," ujar Regis, menepuk kepala Noctis lembut.

Sang Pangeran menuruti nasihat ayahnya dan menjawab dengan suara kecil, "Na-Namaku Noctis."

"Nama yang bagus, Pangeran Noctis. Kamu mengingatkan aku pada mendiang anakku. Berapa usiamu?"

"Tepat di hari ini dia berulang tahun yang kedelapan," jawab Aulea mewakili anaknya.

"Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan?" balas Drautos dengan riang. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untuk Pangeran."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Noctis untuk bisa berkunjung kemari bersama kami," kata Aulea.

Regis merasa sudah saatnya untuk menghentikan basa-basi ini. Dia sudah cukup memperoleh gambaran umum mengenai kepribadian Drautos. Didasarkan pada masa lalunya yang kelam, Drautos memiliki dendam yang teramat dalam pada daemon. Memang ironis, namun Regis percaya bahwa dia dapat mengandalkan pria itu untuk membasmi antek-antek Niflheim di luar Tembok Insomnia nanti. "Drautos, tentu Anda sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan kami kemari," kata Regis, membuka topik pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh ya, pastinya. Aku sudah membaca proposal yang dikirimkan oleh Cor mengenai pembentukan pasukan tentara Kingsglaive. Sejujurnya, ini adalah pekerjaan yang amat berbahaya bagi kami, tentara Galahd. Imbalan seperti apa yang siap Anda sediakan bagi kami, seandainya kami menyetujui proposal Anda?"

"Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung, tetapi aku bisa menjamin kualitas hidup yang lebih baik bagi tentara Anda yang bergabung dalam Kingsglaive. Kerajaan kami sudah menyiapkan anggaran tahunan untuk mendanai Kingsglaive. Kami akan menyediakan tempat tinggal yang memadai, alat bertarung yang diproduksi oleh penempa senjata terbaik di kota kami, dan gedung khusus untuk keperluan latihan, operasional dan administrasi sehari-hari. Kami juga sudah mendesain seragam khusus untuk Kingsglaive yang sesuai dengan tradisi Kerajaan kami. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mengenai bayaran karena kami akan memberi gaji yang kami rasa cukup setiap akhir bulan untuk para anggota Kingsglaive," jawab Regis dengan tegas. "Tapi, sebelum itu, kami ingin mengevaluasi kemampuan para tentara Anda. Kami hanya menerima anggota yang kami anggap layak dan memenuhi kriteria kami."

Drautos tampak tertarik dengan penawaran itu. Dia memajukan badan dari sofa. "Tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu. Akan kuantar kalian semua ke pos militer kami." Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Kupastikan Yang Mulia akan terkejut dengan temuan di sana."

Atas ajakan tersebut, mereka segera keluar dari rumah Drautos, kembali masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di lapangan depan. Formasi tetap sama, hanya ditambah dengan truk Drautos yang memimpin di depan. Kendaraan Drautos berwarna hijau loreng mengintimidasi. Tidak ada yang aneh mengingat Drautos berkecimpung di dunia militer selama belasan tahun. Ada kap terbuka untuk membawa para tentara di belakang truk itu. Perjalanan ke pos militer menghabiskan setengah jam. Untunglah kali ini tidak ada Galahdian yang mengusik rombongan Lucian. Semua berjalan tenteram tanpa ada teror yang meresahkan.

Pos militer Galahd berbeda jauh dari yang dibayangkan Regis. Dari luar, pos itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Bentuknya persegi panjang dengan luas sekitar dua ratus lima puluh meter persegi. Batako polos putih tanpa cat digunakan sebagai material utama dindingnya. Seorang pria dewasa berseragam hijau loreng menjaga satu-satunya gerbang yang berfungsi ganda untuk akses masuk dan keluar. Drautos memerintahkan penjaga itu untuk membuka gembok gerbang. Dia bersama rombongan Lucis masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam Regis bisa melihat kurang lebih ada lima belas orang sedang melatih fisik mereka. Ada yang sibuk meninju samsak, melompat-lompat menggunakan tali skipping, melatih otot menggunakan barbel, dumbel, mesin, atau manual seperti push up dan pull up. Ruangan itu berbau tidak sedap karena hanya memiliki beberapa ventilasi sempit untuk sirkulasi udara.

Ada sebuah lift di ujung ruangan dengan pintu gerbang lipat berwarna jingga. Dari desainnya, lift tersebut lebih cocok digunakan untuk mengangkut barang sehingga mampu memuat dua puluh orang sekaligus. Di tepi kanan dalam lift, hanya terdapat tiga pilihan lantai: GF, B1, dan B2. Drautos memencet tombol B1 dan ke sanalah sekarang mereka menuju.

Sesampainya mereka di lantai B1, terdengar teriakan-teriakan bergemuruh seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Namun kenyataannya, teriakan itu tidak ditujukan kepada mereka. Gerombolan manusia yang memadati ruangan, baik pria dan wanita, tidak henti-hentinya mengelu-elukan nama seseorang: Luche. Sambil melakukan itu, mereka melompat-lompat di tempat mereka berpijak. Suasana ruangan itu mirip seperti arena perlombaan tinju.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat arena berbentuk tabung yang memanjang ke dalam sampai ke lantai B2. Arena tersebut dipagari teralis besi. Yang mengejutkan Regis adalah apa yang dia lihat di dalam sana. Ada seorang pria—yang didengarnya dari para penonton bernama Luche—sedang sibuk bertarung dengan seekor daemon.

Kepala Luche berdarah hingga mengotori rambut coklatnya yang disisir ke belakang, mengucur dari dahinya yang lebar. Pakaiannya robek-robek, tetapi dia tidak mengindahkannya. Dia terus menyabet si daemon dengan dua bilah pisau melengkung di tangannya. Si daemon balas menyerang, tetapi pergerakannya terbatas karena kedua kakinya diborgol dengan rantai memanjang dan terikat di teralis besi.

Dari pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun membantai daemon, Regis mengenali jenis monster itu sebagai Iron Giant. Daemon itu bertubuh besar berwarna kelabu dengan tinggi mencapai dua setengah meter. Ukuran kepalanya kecil, dilindungi helm bertanduk empat yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, kecuali sepasang bola mata berwarna merah darah yang mengilat. Proporsi tubuh bagian atasnya lebih dominan daripada bawah. Otot-otot dada, bahu, lengan, dan punggungnya menyembul. Telapak tangannya sangat lebar hingga mampu meremukkan apapun yang tertangkap dalam genggamannya. Terdapat tulang menyerupai tanduk yang tumbuh di sepasang bahunya. Dia menggenggam sebuah greatsword yang tingginya melebihi tubuhnya sendiri di tangan kanan.

"Kau mengurung Iron Giant di sini?" tanya Cor sontak ketika berdiri beberapa meter dari sasana pertarungan di ruangan itu. Suaranya bernada agak mengecam. "Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak ada cara lain yang lebih efektif untuk meningkatkan keahlian melawan daemon selain berhadapan langsung dengan monster itu setiap waktu," jawab Drautos santai.

"Yang Mulia, Anda dan keluarga Anda tidak aman berada di sini. Kusarankan kita meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya." Cor memberi perintah pada para bawahannya. Para Crownsguard bergerak cepat melindungi Regis dan Aulea. Gladiolus menghimpit Noctis yang tampak ketakutan di sampingnya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir," kata Drautos, berusaha menenangkan situasi. "Teralis besi itu dialiri listrik bertegangan tinggi untuk mencegah daemon kabur dari sana."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya daemon," kecam Cor.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu sudah menjadi makanan kami sehari-hari," balas Drautos. Dia menunjukkan senyum yang agak terkesan arogan. "Kalau Yang Mulia ingin mengevaluasi kemampuan bertarung kami, maka sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

Drautos benar. Jika dia ingin menilai seberapa jauh kemampuan tentara Galahd dalam membunuh daemon, dia harus melihat langsung bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Lantas Regis berkata kepada Cor, "Kerahkan setengah Crownsguard untuk membawa Aulea dan Noctis ke dalam mobil. Jaga mereka dengan ketat di sana. Ini bukan tontonan yang cocok untuk Aulea, terlebih Noctis."

Cor membungkukkan kepalanya dan meneruskan perintah itu kepada para Crownsguard. Gladiolus dan sembilan Crownsguard lain menuntun Aulea dan Noctis kembali menuju lift. Tertinggal Regis, Cor, dan sepuluh Crownsguard di ruangan itu.

"Seperti yang kauinginkan, Drautos," komentar Regis.

Sang Raja mulai memperhatikan dengan cermat pertarungan sengit yang sedang berlangsung di dalam sel. Pria bernama Luche mengelak dengan lihai ketika Iron Giant menebaskan pedangnya tiga kali ke arah kepala lawannya. Semua orang yang melihatnya bisa langsung menebak kalau pedang itu berat bukan kepalang. Tapi dengan otot sang daemon yang masif, dia mengibaskan pedang itu layaknya seseorang melayangkan tangan untuk menampar pipi orang yang membuatnya kesal. Kombinasi tingkat kerusakan, kecepatan, dan pertahanan yang tinggi menjadikan Iron Giant salah satu daemon yang patut dikhawatirkan, dan kalau perlu, dihindari, daripada nyawa terbuang sia-sia.

Luche menyangga satu badan pisau dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan mendorong pedang si monster yang tertahan beberapa senti dari ujung kepalanya. Dia segera membalas dengan menusuk dada si monster hingga menimbulkan bunyi kelentang yang nyaring.

"Kau cuma buang-buang tenaga saja kalau menyerang dari depan!" celetuk salah satu penonton.

"Apa kau nggak tahu kulit monster itu sekeras baja? Serang dari belakang!" teriak penonton lainnya.

Luche membalas kesal, "Dasar cerewet! Tidak perlu diberitahu pun aku sudah mengerti!"

Dia mengambil posisi siaga ketika menunggu gerakan berikutnya dari daemon itu. Iron Giant menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan, berniat menebaskan senjatanya yang mematikan secara vertikal. Pada jeda dua detik itu, pria itu berlari dan meluncur ke bawah selangkangan si daemon yang terbuka lebar. Dia bangkit dengan cepat dan menusuk-nusuk kedua pisaunya ke punggung lawan.

Iron Giant mengaum kesakitan seperti seekor singa. Dia berputar dan mengibaskan pedangnya lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Luche menghindar dengan cekatan, memindah-mindahkan berat tubuhnya ke telapak kaki kiri dan kanan, terkadang sebelah lututnya, lalu berlari mengitari daemon itu. Iron Giant memutar-mutar badannya dengan cepat mengikuti pergerakan Luche sambil menghantamkan tinju kirinya ke permukaan lantai. Timbul retakan lebar di lantai arena. Luche tidak berhenti berlari dalam lingkaran sampai si daemon menjadi pusing dan kehilangan arah.

Di saat itulah, Luche menarik rantai borgol kaki Iron Giant, membuat si daemon terjerebam dengan keras ke lantai. Luche segera memanjat ke punggung Iron Giant, merayap seperti cicak sampai ke ujung leher belakang si daemon. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Luche mengibaskan kedua pisaunya secara menyilang ke leher si daemon. Kepala Iron Giant terputus dan menggelinding di lantai arena hingga menabrak tepi pagar. Kilatan bunga listrik melintasi kepala Iron Giant, menimbulkan percikan api kecil dan mulai membakarnya hingga tercium bau gosong. Darah hitam membuncah dari lehernya yang terpotong, menodai kaos putih Luche hingga membuatnya tidak berhenti meludah.

Penonton bersorak riang, menggebu-gebukan kemenangan Luche. Sekelompok orang berseragam hijau membuka pintu pagar arena dan masuk ke dalam. Tiga orang dari mereka membereskan arena dari bangkai Iron Giant; dua di antaranya memindahkan kepala dan tubuh tak bernyawa si daemon ke gerobak besi beroda dan membawanya keluar ruangan; seorang lainnya mengepel lantai arena yang berceceran darah. Sang pria pemenang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi satu tangan ke udara seraya berseru, "Yeah! Kalian lihat itu? Daemon sialan itu tidak berkutik di hadapanku!"

"Pria itu tentaraku yang terbaik," kata Drautos. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil membusungkan dadanya. "Kemampuan bertarungnya membuatku takjub."

"Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan keahlian prajuritmu," komentar Regis, "tapi menurut pengamatanku, mereka punya sedikit masalah dalam bersikap."

"Itulah yang kami dapatkan selama hidup di kota sekeras Galahd. Kau tunjukkan kelemahanmu, dan nyawamu akan melayang seketika itu juga," timpal Drautos.

"Masuk akal," komentar Cor pendek.

"Aku tidak akan menerima seseorang untuk menjadi tentaraku kalau tidak berbagi idealisme yang sama denganku," kata Drautos. Dia mengatakannya dengan serius, seperti orang yang sedang berpidato.

Regis menatap Drautos hati-hati. "Aku tertarik untuk mengetahui idealisme Anda."

"Demi rumah dan tanah air," jawabnya. "Kami bertempur demi kepentingan rumah kami. Hanya di Galahd hati kami berada dan berpulang."

Mendengar pengakuan Drautos, timbul keraguan dalam hati Regis. Sebagai seorang Raja yang penuh perhitungan, Regis selalu menyempatkan dirinya membuat analisis kecil dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh sembarangan dalam mengambil keputusan yang krusial. Kriteria kemampuan bertarung prajurit Galahdian sudah terpenuhi, malah melebihi ekspektasinya. Dia bisa membayangkan penurunan jumlah daemon yang memuaskan di balik Tembok. Penduduk Insomnia bisa terus menjalani hidup damai dalam berpuluh tahun ke depan selama ada tentara Kingsglaive yang melayani kota mereka. Yang membuatnya bimbang adalah letak kesetiaan para prajurit Galahdian apabila mereka resmi bergabung dalam Kingsglaive. Apakah mereka berjuang demi Insomnia atau Galahd? Drautos telah menanamkan idealisme pada para tentaranya untuk bertempur hanya bagi Galahd, sedangkan Kingsglaive dibentuk demi kepentingan Insomnia. Pertentangan idealisme bisa menjadi pencetus peperangan lainnya di samping Lucis dan Niflheim. Ada kemungkinan Kingsglaive berakhir sebagai senjata makan tuan. Dia harus memastikan bahwa idealisme mereka sejalan. Satu-satunya cara adalah dia harus memperoleh sumpah setia Galahd pada Insomnia.

"Anggaplah aku menerima kalian untuk bergabung dalam Kingsglaive," kata Regis. Dia memandang dalam-dalam pada Drautos untuk membaca mimik wajah pria itu. "Apakah kalian berani bersumpah, atas nama Galahd, untuk melayani Insomnia tanpa pengecualian?"

Ada bisu selama setengah menit di antara mereka. Alis Drautos tampak mengernyit dan bibirnya bergetar. Tanpa perlu mendapatkan jawaban, Regis bisa menebak ada gejolak batin dalam diri Drautos. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya untuk membatalkan perjanjian ini.

"Aku melihat kau ragu-ragu untuk menjawab," kata Regis. "Maafkan aku, Drautos. Aku rasa persyaratan ini terlalu berat untuk kau jalani." Dia memberi Drautos salam perpisahan. "Terima kasih banyak atas waktumu yang berharga. Aku akan terus berdoa untuk kebaikan Galahd di masa yang akan datang."

Drautos tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Regis menyadari kekecewaan yang mendalam pada Drautos. Dia sendiri juga mengalami kepahitan yang sama. Dia telah menaruh harapan yang besar pada pria itu, pada Galahd, pada Kingsglaive. Namun sepertinya Kingsglaive tidak lebih dari sekedar angan-angan yang masih jauh untuk dijangkaunya.

Regis membalikkan badan, menelan ludah untuk membasmi kekecewaan dalam benaknya. Bersama Cor dan para Crownsguard, dia kembali menaiki lift, menuju lantai dasar, dan keluar dari pos militer itu.

Di saat itulah hal yang tidak pernah diduganya terjadi. Puluhan kapal udara melintas dengan kencang di langit Galahd. Kekaisaran Niflheim telah mengerahkan pasukannya untuk menginvasi Galahd.


	4. Chapter 004

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **004**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **30.08.744 M.E. | 10.30 AM**

Pukul setengah sebelas siang. Waktu di mana intensitas cahaya matahari sedang dalam puncaknya. Ditambah dengan deretan hembusan angin yang membawa partikel-partikel pasir kasar, siang itu menjadi teramat panas di kota kecil itu.

Seorang remaja laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun sedang memanggul karung di sebelah pundaknya. Dia berdiri di depan toko tua dengan plang berkarat yang bertuliskan Gran Pulse: Pusat Pembelian dan Penjualan Barang Bekas Terbaik di Galahd. Dia menyeka butiran-butiran keringat di keningnya, lalu mendesah panjang. Sejak pukul empat subuh tadi dia berkeliling di kota gersang itu dari satu titik ke titik lokasi lainnya untuk memungut barang-barang bekas yang sekiranya bisa ditukar dengan sejumlah Gil.

Sepanjang hayatnya, dia telah meneliti kebiasaan daemon yang meneror kampung halamannya. Biasanya makhluk nokturnal itu mulai menampakkan dirinya dari pukul delapan malam sampai empat subuh. Dalam rentang waktu itu, para petarung Galahdian menjalani tugas untuk membasmi para daemon. Bagi remaja laki-laki itu, pertarungan itu bukan sekedar untuk menjaga ketenteraman Galahdian, tapi juga menjadi satu-satunya sumber penghasilan dia. Bangkai daemon adalah tambang emas baginya. Dia melucuti benda apapun yang masih melekat pada bangkai-bangkai daemon itu dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu ke dalam karung goninya.

 _Hmph! Akan kutendang bokong si Pak Tua kalau hasil kerja kerasku ini nggak mencapai 1.000 Gil!_

Dia mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam toko dengan bersemangat. Luas toko itu sekitar empat kali tiga meter persegi, tidak berbeda jauh dari flat tempat keluarganya tinggal. Banyak barang—yang bagi orang strata menengah ke atas tampak seperti gunungan sampah—memadati ruang sempit itu. Seorang kakek uzur duduk di balik konter. Tidak ada pelanggan lain yang datang ke sana selain dia.

"Nyx Ulric," sambut si kakek sambil terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokok yang diisapnya. "Kau bawa sampah apa lagi hari ini untukku?"

"Sampah yang bisa ditukarkan untuk segenggam berlian," kata Nyx. Sarkasme selalu menjadi senjata yang efektif untuk melawan kakek tua yang menyebalkan ini. Dia membanting karungnya ke meja di hadapan si kakek.

Si kakek mematikan sumbu rokoknya di sebuah asbak. Dia mulai merogoh dan mengeluarkan isi karung di sepanjang konter. Dia meneliti setiap barang dengan cermat di balik kaca matanya yang berbentuk setengah bulan.

Mulutnya sibuk bergumam sendiri ketika dia memilah-milah tumpukan itu ke dalam beberapa kategori. Jemari kirinya menari-nari di kalkulator usangnya untuk menghitung harga penawarannya. "Lima ratus gram batu bara dari Fire Bomb…. setara dengan 250 Gil. Tiga belas potong kain merah dari topi Imp… yah, barang jelek begini paling-paling cuma senilai 39 Gil… Oh, dan tujuh keping metal. Kutebak ini kau curi dari bangkai armor Iron Giant. Sayang kualitasnya rendah. Akan sulit bagiku untuk menjualnya kembali. Kurasa 140 Gil harga yang cocok untuk ini." Pria tua itu menjumlahkan ketiga harga barang tersebut dan menyimpulkan, "Kubeli semua sampah ini dengan harga 429 Gil."

"Seriusan! Apa kau berusaha menipuku? Menurut pengamatanku, sekurang-kurangnya aku bisa mendapatkan dua kali lipat Gil dari perhitunganmu," gerutu Nyx.

"Bocah sok pintar, siapa pembeli dalam transaksi ini? Aku atau kamu?" balas si kakek dengan kasar. "Harga penawaranku sudah final. Terima atau tinggalkan tokoku!"

"Ayolah, Kek! Aku sudah menjadi pemasok barang untukmu selama lima tahun. Kuulangi lagi: li-ma-ta-hun. Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan masa baktiku dalam menentukan harga barang-barang yang sudah kukumpulkan dengan susah payah?" Nyx memohon dengan muka memelas. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang untuk membeli obat untuk ibuku."

Si kakek menggaruk-garuk jenggot kambingnya yang sudah memutih. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi prihatin. "Bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang?"

"Kau mengajukan pertanyaan retoris. Ibuku semakin memburuk untuk setiap tambahan detik yang berlalu. Kalau saja ada cara yang manusiawi untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya…" Nyx termenung. Pikirannya melayang ke lima tahun silam.

Keluarga Nyx jauh dari kata sempurna, terdiri dari kedua orangtuanya dan dia. Sumber malapetaka rumah tangga mereka berasal dari ayahnya. Jika seorang Galahdian tidak bergabung dalam militer Panglima Drautos, dapat dikatakan bahwa dia akan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Dan itu dialami oleh keluarganya. Ayahnya tidak memenuhi kualifikasi menjadi seorang tentara karena tidak lolos uji penggunaan narkoba. Memang ayahnya pecandu obat-obatan terlarang, hobi berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan sejak muda sampai sulit mendapat pekerjaan.

Riwayat buruk ayahnya telah tersebar ke seantero Galahd, memberikan dampak negatif pada Nyx sendiri. Padahal Nyx sama sekali berbeda dari ayahnya. Dari segi fisik, dia lebih mirip ibunya: berahang kotak, berambut hitam, dan bermata biru. Seringkali Nyx meragukan validitas dirinya sebagai hasil pernikahan ibu dengan ayah kandungnya. Kondisi keluarga mereka semakin melarat karena ayahnya hanya bisa terus menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka yang sangat terbatas.

Sumber penghasilan keluarga mereka berasal dari ibunya yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah rumah makan sederhana dan Nyx yang mencari uang tambahan sebagai pemulung sampah dari daemon. Penghasilan ibunya tidak seberapa, tetapi dia tidak pernah berhenti bekerja, bahkan ketika dia tengah mengandung anak keduanya. Nyx mencintai ibunya dan membenci ayahnya dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Nyx memiliki seekor anak serigala. Bulunya berwarna biru, kedua matanya kuning berkilau, bersurai, dan berbuntut tebal dan panjang. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memelihara hewan apapun. Hal terakhir yang dia butuhkan adalah makhluk lain yang harus dia beri makan. Dia menamainya Fenrir.

Anak serigala itu menyukai Nyx tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pertama kali dia tidak sengaja menemukan hewan kecil itu berbaring tak berdaya di jasad induknya. Sepertinya induknya dibunuh oleh Galahdian karena isi perut yang terkoyak-koyak dan bulu-bulu yang dirontokkan. Nyx tidak sanggup membiarkan hewan itu hidup di dunia yang kejam ini sendirian. Entah mengapa dia merasakan koneksi yang kuat antara mereka, jadi dia memutuskan membawa pulang anak serigala itu untuk dirawat di flatnya.

Ternyata Fenrir mampu hidup mandiri. Dia pergi pagi sekali dan pulang subuh dengan perut yang terisi. Kelaparan bukanlah kejadian yang tidak biasa di Galahd. Siapa yang tak pernah melihat korban-korban kelaparan? Orang-orang tua yang tidak bisa bekerja. Anak-anak dari keluarga yang memiliki terlalu banyak mulut untuk diberi makan. Mereka yang berusaha mengais-ngais di jalanan. Dan seringkali Nyx menemukan mereka sedang duduk tak bergerak bersandar pada dinding atau berbaring di padang pasir, mendengar tangisan dari rumah, dan tentara Galahdian dipanggil untuk mengambil jenazah itu.

Nyx tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana cara Fenrir mencari makan, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu. Dalam setahun, anak serigala itu tumbuh pesat menjadi gagah. Setiap kali kondisi hati Nyx gundah karena memikirkan keuangan keluarga yang tidak kunjung membaik, dia pergi keluar flat bersama Fenrir ke lapangan terbuka, sekedar untuk mendengar lolongan panjang serigala itu ke bulan di langit malam. Suara itu selalu manjur menenangkan Nyx dan dia merasa mampu melakukan apapun saat itu, meski kenyataannya berkata sebaliknya.

Pada suatu subuh sepulangnya bekerja mencari sampah daemon, Nyx menemukan pintu flatnya terbuka lebar. Dia mendengar teriakan ayah dan ibunya dari ambang pintu. Cepat-cepat dia ingin memasuki tempat tinggalnya, tapi terhalang oleh tubuh ayahnya yang gendut di penghujung pintu. Pakaian lelaki itu kotor dan mengeluarkan bau alkohol yang menjijikkan.

"Keluar kau! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi!" teriak ibunya. Jari teracung ke suaminya, urat wajah menegang dan tangisan mengucur tak terkendali dari kedua matanya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup bersamamu! Bawa pergi pelacur itu dari rumah ini!"

"Diam! Jangan memerintah aku!" protes ayahnya sambil memeluk wanita asing dalam dekapannya.

Ibunya mendorong paksa pelacur itu keluar rumah, tetapi dihalangi oleh ayahnya. Tubuh para orang dewasa itu berbenturan dengan tembok, membuat bising subuh yang hening. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di satu pipi ayahnya. Ayahnya memicing, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan membalas dengan meninju wajah ibunya hingga membentur tembok.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau memukul ibuku!" Amarah Nyx memuncak melihat ibunya tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Memasuki tempat tinggalnya, dia menarik lengan pelacur itu dan menyuruhnya pergi. Si pelacur bergetar kencang, lalu berlari meninggalkan keluarga yang sedang ribut besar tersebut. "Dasar pria tidak berguna. Pergi kau! Pergi!"

"Dan kau anak durhaka!" Kembali ayahnya bersikap ringan tangan dengan meninju perut Nyx begitu kasar hingga membuat anak lak-laki itu hampir memuntahkan isi lambungnya. Dia meringis kesakitan, memegang perutnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, mulutnya bersimbah ludah.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Tanpaku kau tidak akan bisa lahir ke dunia ini," kata sang ayah diiringi tertawa histeris.

"Aku… aku tidak akan pernah… mengakuimu sebagai ayahku… Tidak akan pernah…," cetusnya. Kalimat itu tersangkut di kerongkongannya, bisikan teramat lirih.

Mata ayahnya melotot mendengar pernyataan itu. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu masuk kembali ke rahim ibumu. Anggap ini belas kasihan dari seorang ayah yang 'mencintai' putranya." Dia merogoh satu kantung celana kumalnya, mengeluarkan sebilah belati lipat.

"Tidak," kata Nyx, lebih lantang sekarang setelah suaranya kembali. Dia menatap pisau itu, lalu kembali berbalik ke luar pintu untuk berteriak minta tolong, namun ayahnya yang masih prima tentu saja lebih cepat darinya. Satu tangan membekap mulut Nyx dan menyentak kepalanya ke belakang, posisi mereka berbalik, tangan satunya menempelkan belati ke leher anak laki-laki itu. Bau badan ayahnya sungguh tak tertahankan.

Nyx meraih belati dengan kedua tangan dan mencengkeramnya sekuat tenaga, menarik benda itu menjauhi lehernya. Dia mendengar ayahnya mengumpat ke telinganya. Jemari Nyx licin bersimbah darah, namun dia tak melepaskan belati. Tangan di mulutnya membekap semakin kuat, menghalangi masuknya udara. Nyx memiringkan kepala dan berhasil menggigit sepotong daging ayahnya. Dia menggigit telapak tangan ayahnya keras-keras dan tiba-tiba saja ayahnya melepaskan bekapannya. Rasa darahnya memenuhi mulut Nyx. Dia menghirup udara dan menjerit, ayahnya menjambak rambut Nyx dan menariknya menjauh. Nyx terhuyung dan jatuh, lalu ayahnya berdiri di atasnya, tersengal-sengal, gemetar. Belati masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya, berlumur darah.

Nyx melihat bayangan menyelinap memasuki pintu yang terbuka di belakang ayahnya. Terdengar gemuruh samar, lebih pelan dari geraman, bisikan ancaman yang sangat lirih, tapi ayahnya pasti mendengar, sebab dia berbalik tepat ketika serigala itu melompat. Mereka jatuh bersama-sama, separuh menimpa Nyx yang tergeletak. Hewan buas itu menahan ayahnya di bawah rahangnya. Jeritan ayahnya berlangsung tak sampai sedetik sebelum hewan itu menyentakkan kepala ke belakang, membawa serta sebagian leher ayahnya. Darah ayahnya terasa bagaikan hujan hangat ketika menyiram wajah Nyx.

Serigala itu menatap Nyx. Rahangnya merah dan basah, matanya bersinar keemasan dalam flat yang gelap. Itu adalah Fenrir. Tentu saja itu serigala sahabat satu-satunya. "Terima kasih," Nyx berbisik, suaranya lemah dan lirih. Dia mengangkat tangan, sedikit gemetar. Fenrir mendekat, mengendus jemari Nyx, lalu menjilat darah di sana dengan lidah yang basah dan kasar. Setelah membersihkan semua darah dari tangan Nyx, serigala itu berbalik tanpa suara, lalu berlari menyeret jasad ayahnya keluar flat, barangkali untuk santapan pagi nanti. Sejak saat itu Nyx tidak pernah melihat Fenrir lagi.

Nyx beranggapan kematian ayahnya bisa memutar balik nasib keluarganya yang malang. Namun itu tidak lebih dari impian palsu. Tiga tahun setelah adik perempuannya lahir ke dunia dalam keadaan sehat, cobaan terberat datang ketika ibunya divonis mengidap kanker payudara. Dengan kesehatan ibunya yang menurun drastis, beliau tidak mampu bekerja lagi. Keuangan keluarganya semakin menipis karena harus membayar jasa pengobatan ibunya yang tidak terbilang murah. Semua harta yang mereka punya dilelang untuk melunasi utang yang sudah menunggak. Yang tersisa bagi mereka hanyalah flat kecil untuk mereka tinggal. Ketika mereka dinyatakan bangkrut, ibunya berhenti berjuang melawan kanker yang sudah bermetastasis. Sang ibu hanya bisa terbaring lemas di ranjang, menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya. Nyx terpaksa menggantikan posisi ibunya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga. Dan di sinilah dia berakhir sekarang, sebagai pemulung sampah bangkai daemon.

Si kakek membuka laci konternya dan menghitung lembaran uang yang dimilikinya. Dengan geplakan uang kertas yang tidak santai ke permukaan meja konter, dia berkata, "600 Gil. Aku tidak bisa memberi lebih dari ini. Hidupku juga sama susahnya denganmu. Tidak ada yang hidup semudah membalikkan telapak tangan di Galahd."

Walaupun uang itu masih jauh dari harga obat yang ingin dia beli untuk ibunya, dia tidak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya kepada si kakek yang sudah bermurah hati memberinya tambahan uang "sumbangan amal". "Terima kasih. Aku menghargai bantuan Kakek," kata Nyx. Dia mengambil uang itu dan menyimpannya dalam saku celana kumalnya.

"Hei, Bocah. Apa kamu sudah dengar gosip hangat yang sedang beredar di kota ini?" tanya si kakek sambil kembali menyalakan api rokoknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni gosip yang tidak penting."

Si kakek menyeringai seperti seekor rubah yang licik. Dia menghisap rokok dan mengembuskan asap ke wajah Nyx, membuat Nyx terbatuk-batuk. "Gosip satu ini amat teramat penting, Bocah. Ini bisa menjadi peluang langka yang mengubah hidupmu. Kamu bisa mendadak kaya, dan yah…, kalau kamu punya banyak uang, kamu tidak perlu terus mengkhawatirkan biaya berobat ibumu."

Mata Nyx langsung membeliak. _Apa kakek ini sedang mencoba untuk mempermainkanku? Kaya mendadak? Omong kosong! Hanya ada satu dari satu juta umat yang bisa mendapatkan peluang sebaik itu. Aku tidak percaya pada keberuntungan. Semua kenikmatan duniawi harus diperoleh melalui kerja keras. Tidak ada cara yang lain._

Namun seberapa keras Nyx berusaha menyangkal, dia tidak dapat menipu dirinya yang ingin membahagiakan keluarganya. Peluang sekecil apapun harus dia coba demi kepentingan ibu dan adik kecilnya yang menggantungkan nasib padanya. Dia akan jauh lebih menyesal jika ada orang lain yang berhasil meraih peluang itu mendahului dirinya. "Ceritakan gosip itu padaku dengan mendetail," pinta dia.

"Khu, khu, khu… Sudah kuduga kau akan tertarik." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum dia kembali berbicara. "Hari ini ada anggota keluarga Kerajaan jauh-jauh datang kemari dari Insomnia untuk menawarkan semacam perjanjian militer," kata si kakek menjelaskan. "Tapi lupakan tentang perjanjian yang tidak berguna itu. Kau perlu memusatkan perhatianmu pada Raja Regis. Dari gosip yang beredar, dia selalu mengenakan sebuah cincin hitam di jari manis tangan kirinya. Orang-orang menyebut cincin itu sebagai Ring of Lucii."

"Ring of Lucii?" ulang Nyx. Dia jadi penasaran bukan kepalang dengan satu objek itu. "Apa istimewanya cincin itu? Bisa saja itu cuma sebuah cincin pernikahan biasa."

"Jangan naif, Bocah Tolol!" bentak si kakek. "Ring of Lucii bukan sembarang cincin. Cincin sakral itu diwariskan turun-temurun sejak Raja Lucis Caelum generasi pertama. Konon katanya orang yang mengenakan cincin itu bisa memperoleh kekuatan sihir yang tidak terbatas. Coba kau pikir berapa harga yang berani ditawarkan orang-orang untuk membeli cincin itu."

"Yeah, kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan Raja Regis rela menyerahkan cincinnya yang berharga pada rakyat jelata yang tidak dikenalinya."

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu," kata si kakek membenarkan. "Tapi ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan cincin itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Nyx spontan. Si kakek memandang Nyx, matanya berkilat culas. Dalam sekejap Nyx memahami maksud di balik tatapan itu. "Kau tidak mungkin memikirkan hal yang terlintas di kepalaku sekarang."

"Ternyata otak kerdilmu bisa berfungsi juga," kata si kakek. Dia mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan pemikiran Nyx, "Kau curi cincin itu dari Raja Regis, berikan padaku dan aku akan memberimu uang yang berlimpah."

Kata-kata si kakek terngiang di telinga Nyx sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke flatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan sugesti yang berpotensi membuat dirinya mati konyol, atau paling bagus, dikurung di sel berlapis di Insomnia. Emosinya bercampur aduk tidak karuan. Dia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebongkah batu seukuran bola tenis dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Perhatiannya tertuju pada satu kakinya yang masih terangkat ke udara. Dia dianugerahi sepasang kaki yang lincah jika digunakan untuk berlari. Dia memiliki stamina yang tinggi. Dia bisa melakukan _parkour_ dari satu atap ke atap gedung lainnya tanpa merasa kesulitan. Tapi semua keahliannya terbuang sia-sia tanpa ada media yang tepat untuk menyalurkannya. Dia malah terdampar sebagai seorang pemulung sampah yang memalukan.

Flatnya terletak di salah satu kawasan kumuh terdalam di Galahd. Saat dia telah sampai di tempat tinggalnya, adik perempuannya segera menghampirinya, "Nyx, akhirnya kau pulang juga! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan obat untuk ibu?"

Nyx menggeleng lesu. "Maaf, Selena. Uang yang terkumpul hari ini tidak cukup untuk membeli obat."

Kecemasan terpancar dari air muka Selena. Nyx memaksakan senyum kepada adiknya dan menghampiri ibunya yang sedang tidur pulas di ranjang. Kemarin malam, ibu mereka hampir mati karena tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang mendadak timbul begitu intens sampai dia sulit bernapas. Mereka beruntung masih mempunyai sisa satu kaplet obat penghilang rasa sakit. Setelah minum obat tersebut, ibu mereka tertidur sampai detik ini. Mereka tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan serangan rasa sakit berikutnya akan menyerbu ibu mereka lagi. Mereka perlu menyediakan obat sebelum hal itu terulang kembali.

Nyx memperhatikan wajah ibunya yang pucat pasi dan tirus. Tidak ada satu helai rambut yang tersisa di kepalanya. Dia mengecup tangan ibunya yang kini hanya berupa tulang yang dibungkus kulit.

Selena menyentuh punggung Nyx dengan lembut. "Aku pernah bermimpi suatu malam. Sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah," kata Selena, suaranya bergetar dan kecil. "Kita bertiga hidup di Tenebrae sebagai keluarga Kerajaan Nox Fleuret." Sentuhannya semakin lama semakin keras hingga meremas kaos kakaknya. "Aku sebagai seorang putri yang cantik jelita… Ibu sebagai seorang ratu yang terhormat… dan kakak sebagai seorang pangeran yang gagah dan tampan… Dan kita hidup bahagia di dalam istana yang megah… di tengah padang bunga sylleblossom yang sedang merekah…." Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari kantung mata Selena. "Lalu aku terbangun dan menyadari semua itu tidak lebih dari sekedar mimpi." Selena tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya dan mulai menangis terisak-isak.

Nyx membalikkan badan dan memeluk Selena erat-erat, membiarkan bajunya basah terkena air mata adiknya yang mengalir deras. Dia mengelus-elus rambut panjang Selena dengan lembut. "Kakak tidak bisa memberikan Tenebrae untukmu. Kakak tidak bisa menjadikanmu seorang putri Kerajaan Nox Fleuret. Kakak tidak bisa membelikanmu istana yang indah. Tetapi percayalah bahwa kakak bisa mengubah mimpimu menjadi kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan yang bernama masa depan yang bahagia."

Pada momen ini, Nyx memutuskan meskipun hidup mereka begitu berat untuk dijalani, dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan harapan sekecil apapun itu. Masa depan yang lebih cerah. Itulah tujuan hidup yang dia patri dalam otaknya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan keluarga kecilnya. Dan jika dia diberikan kesempatan yang lebih besar, dia ingin menyelamatkan kampung halamannya dari kemiskinan.

Dia tahu bahwa sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaan keluarganya yang terasa tak berujung. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan mencuri cincin Raja Regis. Tidak peduli berapapun harga pengorbanan yang perlu dia bayar.

Setelah menghibur adiknya, tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Nyx pergi meninggalkan flatnya. Di pinggir kawasan tempat tinggalnya yang kumuh, dia melihat banyak orang berkerumun di pinggir jalan. Dia memaksakan diri melewati kerumunan itu ke baris depan untuk mendapat sudut penglihatan yang lebih baik. Dia menemukan konvoi mobil mewah berwarna serba hitam melintasi jalan itu. Kerumunan orang meneriaki konvoi itu dengan hinaan yang tidak sedap didengar. Beberapa orang bahkan melempari mobil dengan batu-batu kerikil yang bisa mereka raih.

Nyx lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang duduk di dalam mobil itu dari balik jendela. Dia menemukan para pria bertuksedo pada mobil pertama dan kedua. _Bukan, aku jamin mereka hanya pengawal biasa. Seorang raja pasti berpenampilan beda dari yang lain_ , batinnya. Tebakannya tepat ketika mobil ketiga, satu-satunya mobil dengan desain berbeda, dengan plat bernomor RHS-13, melintas di hadapannya. _Ini dia. Raja Regis pasti ada di dalam mobil ini!_

Dia menyipitkan mata, berusaha meneliti sedalam mungkin orang-orang di dalam mobil antik itu. Di barisan depan duduk dua orang bertuksedo seperti dua mobil pertama. Nyx mengacuhkan mereka, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke baris belakang. Di sisi kanan duduk seorang pria berambut coklat dipotong rapi dan pendek dengan janggut tumbuh di area dagunya. Pakaiannya berbeda dari para pengawal barusan, dia mengenakan jaket hitam berkerah dengan kaos hitam bercorak tengkorak di dalamnya. _Apa dia Raja Regis? Wajahnya berwibawa dan sepertiya dia orang yang punya posisi tinggi._

Namun nalurinya berkata lain. Dari jarak pandangnya, agak sulit untuk melihat pria lain yang duduk di sebelah kiri pria berjaket itu. Yang bisa Nyx lihat hanyalah pria lain itu berambut hitam disisir rapi ke belakang, dengan janggut dan kumis tebal tumbuh di wajahnya. Dia mengenakan kemeja formal berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dengan _waistcoat_ berpola garis-garis putih vertikal. Nyx tidak bisa melihat jemari pria itu. Tapi dia bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari pria itu. _Suatu aura yang megah, penuh keagungan, dan seperti seorang… Raja. Ya, seorang Raja! Dia pasti Raja Regis. Instingku tidak mungkin salah._

Ketika Nyx hendak mendekati mobil itu, tiba-tiba laju konvoi dipercepat hingga memenuhi pandangannya dengan debu. Dia batuk-batuk, matanya perih terkena butiran pasir hingga berair, dan wajahnya menjadi semakin kotor. Cepat-cepat dia mengelap kedua matanya dan membuntuti konvoi itu. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan mereka. Dia harus mengetahui lokasi yang mereka tuju.

Nyx mulai melangkah cepat. Semakin lama, setiap langkahnya semakin lebar, dan dia pun akhirnya berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengekori mobil hitam yang posisinya paling belakang dari konvoi. Sesekali dia bersembunyi di balik batu besar atau bangkai mobil di pinggir jalan agar mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dia berhenti berlari ketika enam mobil itu memasuki lahan parkir sebuah rumah yang dikenalinya betul sebagai kediaman Titus Drautos. _Benar juga, Kakek sempat bilang tujuan Raja Regis datang kemari untuk semacam perjanjian militer. Satu-satunya orang yang punya otoritas militer di Galahd hanya Drautos. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu dari tadi?_

Dia memperhatikan ketika satu per satu orang turun dari mobil. Para pengawal membukakan pintu mobil antik dan turunlah pria yang dianggapnya sebagai Raja Regis. Dia juga melihat ada seorang perempuan cantik dan seorang anak laki-laki kecil di sana. Perempuan itu mengenakan topi hitam bulat menutupi sebagian rambut hitamnya yang disanggul dan memakai blazer dan rok hitam formal. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu berpakaian lebih santai, dia hanya mengenakan sehelai T-shirt yang dilapisi dengan jaket _sporty_ , dan celana setinggi lutut berwarna serba hitam.

Nyx mendengar Drautos yang berseru. "Selamat datang di Galahd, Raja Regis dan Ratu Aulea! Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian kemari."

Pria yang dianggapnya Raja Regis, bersalaman dengan Drautos. Secara bersamaan, itu mengonfirmasi tebakannya bahwa pria itu memang Raja Regis. Perempuan cantik itu adalah istri sang raja, Ratu Aulea. Dan anak laki-laki itu kemungkinan besar anak mereka, Pangeran dari Lucis, yang entah siapa namanya.

Ketika Raja Regis dan Drautos berjabat tangan, Nyx memperhatikan tangan kiri sang raja. Sesuai gosip dari kakek, sang raja mengenakan cincin hitam di jari manisnya. _Itu pasti Ring of Lucii_ , tegasnya dalam hati. Sekarang dia hanya perlu memikirkan cara dan waktu yang tepat untuk mencuri objek itu. Tidak mudah untuk melakukan hal itu karena sang raja dijaga dua puluh orang pengawal. Apalagi Drautos adalah seorang pemimpin tentara militer yang terkenal tegas dan tanpa ampun terhadap para bawahannya, apalagi pada rakyat jelata tak berguna seperti dirinya. Kalau dia tertangkap saat mencuri cincin dari Raja Regis, tamatlah riwayatnya. Entah dia berakhir dengan dibantai oleh para pengawal Raja Lucis atau Panglima Galahd. Dua pilihan yang terdengar sama buruknya. Jadi, dia memutuskan menunggu adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya saat ini.

Drautos dan keluarga Raja Regis masuk ke dalam. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar kata "makan siang" dari mulut Drautos. Pada saat yang bersamaan, dia jadi merasa lapar. _Benar juga, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Tolong tahan sebentar lagi, perutku. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan seumur hidup ini. Setelah aku mendapatkan cincin itu, aku berjanji akan mengisimu dengan makanan super lezat berpiring-piring sampai kau puas._

Dia menunggu selama kurang lebih satu jam sampai orang-orang keluar dari rumah itu lagi. Drautos dan para Lucian masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan pergi entah ke mana. Nyx kembali mengekor sambil menahan lambung yang semakin lama semakin terasa melilit perutnya.

Pemberhentian kedua adalah pos militer Galahd. Drautos menuntun Raja Regis dan yang lain masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Harapan Nyx semakin menciut saja. _Sialan! Dari ratusan gedung yang ada di kota ini, mereka malah mengunjungi gedung yang paling susah untuk disusupi._

Selang sepuluh menit, Ratu Aulea, sang Pangeran, dan sepuluh pengawal keluar dari gedung. Ratu dan Pangeran masuk ke dalam mobil, sedangkan para pengawal berdiri di sekitar mobil itu. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tetapi selama sepuluh tahun menjadi pemulung dari bangkai daemon, Nyx pernah mendengar isu kalau para petarung Galahd menyelundupkan seekor daemon setiap malam ke dalam pos militer. Mungkin Raja Regis tidak ingin mempertontonkan hal yang berbahaya kepada keluarganya.

Nyx terus menunggu dan menunggu. Waktu menjadi terasa semakin panjang dan dia menjadi semakin bosan. Dia sempat berpikir apakah dia hanya membuang waktu saja untuk suatu hal yang bahkan kemungkinan gagalnya tinggi. Lebih baik dia pulang beristirahat untuk bersiap-siap bekerja besok subuh. Pekerjaan dia, walaupun tidak seberapa, setidaknya sudah dipastikan akan menghasilkan uang bagi dia.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di permukaan tanah kering. Kepalanya bersandar di balik kedua telapak tangannya yang saling terkatup. Pandangannya lurus mengarah ke langit yang terik di siang itu. Dia memikirkan impian Selena. Betapa mustahilnya mimpi adiknya itu, dan betapa mudahnya bagi dia untuk berjanji pada adiknya bahwa dia akan memberikannya masa depan cemerlang. Apakah dia terlalu naif untuk memberi harapan setinggi itu pada adiknya? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia sudah berjanji, dan dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pembohong besar. Dia sudah bertekad akan mengantarkan Selena melihat masa depan yang diinginkannya.

Lamunannya membuat kelopak matanya semakin lama semakin berat. Dia berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga, tapi badannya memaksa untuk tidur. Penglihatannya menjadi kabur, buram, dan akhirnya hitam total. Dia tidur dengan lelap di bawah sinar matahari, di dalam keheningan siang ini yang terasa ganjil.

Baru tiga menit berlalu, keheningan berganti menjadi bunyi deru mesin yang berasal dari langit. Pertama, bunyi deru itu jumlahnya hanya satu. Dalam selang sepuluh detik, berlipat ganda menjadi dua. Dan dalam sepuluh detik berikutnya, bertambah menjadi empat.

Nyx terganggu oleh bebunyian yang bising tersebut. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia terkejut melihat langit dipenuhi oleh kapal udara yang jumlahnya puluhan. Dia mengunci pandangannya pada satu kapal. Kapal itu terbang dari selatan menuju utara, tepat ke lokasi pos militer Galahd.

"Niflheim datang menyerang!" teriak salah satu pengawal Kerajaan Lucis dari kejauhan.

 _Niflheim? Mau apa mereka datang kemari?_ Nyx terburu-buru bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia berlari dan berlindung di balik bongkahan beton yang terbengkalai di tanah di dekatnya.

"Cepat beri tahu Yang Mulia Regis dan Cor!" teriak pengawal lainnya.

"Jaga Ratu dan Pangeran!" teriak pengawal ketiga.

Semenit kemudian, Nyx melihat Raja Regis dan pria yang sepertinya bernama Cor beserta sepuluh pengawal keluar dari gedung. Mereka tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran kapal udara Niflheim. Pintu kapal udara terbuka, menunjukkan pasukan tentara yang terbuat dari mesin. Mereka melompat turun dari kapal dan menghadang para Lucian di depan pos militer itu.

Dia memperhatikan pertarungan sengit yang terjadi dari kejauhan. Para tentara mesin menembakkan hujan peluru pada para Lucian. Para pengawal sibuk menebaskan pedang ke tubuh tentara mesin. Raja Regis memerintahkan beberapa pengawal untuk membawa pergi Ratu Aulea dan Noctis—mungkin itu nama sang Pangeran Kecil—dari tempat itu. Mereka berdua dan dua pengawal tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil bersama empat pengawal ke mobil lainnya. Dua mobil tersebut melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan tempat itu. Di waktu yang bersamaan, empat belas sisa pengawal terus membasmi pasukan tentara mesin yang tak kunjung habis. Tentara mesin yang mati digantikan oleh tentara baru yang turun dari langit. Satu per satu pengawal tumbang hingga menyisakan enam orang.

Perasaan dosa membuat hatinya ciut karena dia hanya menyaksikan pertumpahan darah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan dia malah berniat memanfaatkan momen ini untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal pada sang raja yang tengah terhimpit. Istilah "mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" sangat akurat dalam menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Nyx terus menunggu momen yang tepat untuk bergerak. Yang membuat ragu Nyx adalah pria bernama Cor yang sangat lihai dalam bertempur. Kalau saja pria itu teralihkan perhatiannya…

Dan permintaanya itu terkabul. Cor berlari menjauhi raja untuk memberantas sekumpulan tentara mesin yang mengejar mobil Ratu Aulea dan Noctis. Selang beberapa menit, Drautos dan para tentaranya keluar dari gedung dan ikut bertarung. Keadaan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali. Perhatian semua orang terpusat pada para tentara mesin yang tidak berhenti menyerbu mereka. Ketika gerombolan tentara mesin mulai menyudutkan Raja Regis, sang raja mengangkat tangan kirinya. Cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya mulai bersinar dan mengeluarkan lingkaran-lingkaran hologram magis.

Di saat itulah, Nyx tahu dia harus segera beraksi. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa, menembus himpitan tentara Niflheim, melompati setiap jasad pengawal Kerajaan yang tergeletak di tanah, dan menyelinap ke balik punggung sang Raja. Nyx mengulurkan satu tangannya. Detik demi detik menjadi terasa melambat. Dia menggapai jemari Raja Regis hingga membuat sang Raja tersentak. Nyx menarik dengan kasar cincin hitam dari jari manis Raja Regis. Dan ketika dia yakin cincin itu sudah berada di dalam genggamannya, dia berlari sekuat tenaga dari medan perang itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan sang Raja yang kerap meneriakinya dengan sebutan pencuri.


	5. Chapter 005

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **005**

 **REGIS**

* * *

 **30.08.744 M.E. | 03.28 PM**

Kapal udara Kekaisaran memiliki teknologi mutakhir. Kapal itu menggunakan magitek sebagai sumber energi utamanya—tampak dari knalpot besar pada bagian belakang kapal yang berkobar kemerahan seperti api yang membara—dan dapat beroperasi otomatis tanpa perlu dikendarai oleh pilot. Niflheim memanfaatkan kapal udara untuk memindahkan para Magitek Troopers (MT) dari negara mereka atau markas yang mereka bangun di Lucis ke seantero Eos. Dari sepintas pengamatannya, kurang lebih dua puluh kapal melayang di langit di atas pos militer Galahd, dan terus bertambah setiap menitnya.

Regis tidak pernah mengira Niflheim bisa mengetahui bahwa dia mengunjungi Galahd hari ini. Dari mana mereka mendapatkan informasi itu? Kunjungan mereka bersifat rahasia. Tidak ada pers yang menyebarkan berita ini di koran, radio, atau internet. Lalu dalam sekejap dia menyadari sebuah kebodohan. Dia merogoh kantung celananya. Benar. Satu-satunya cara bagi Niflheim untuk melacak lokasi dia adalah melalui telepon genggam yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana. Alat komunikasi itu tidak menjadi masalah ketika dia berada di dalam Insomnia, tetapi beda halnya jika dia berada di luar.

Pintu depan kapal mulai membuka. Para MT melompat turun dari kapal. Satu kelompok MT dipimpin oleh satu Panji MT yang mengibarkan bendera Niflheim. Bendera itu berwarna dasar putih dengan pola warna merah melintang secara diagonal. Terdapat motif berbentuk seperti kombinasi pedang dan _phoenix_ berwarna emas. Mereka dikepung oleh setidaknya seratus MT. Para MT membawa senjata yang bervariasi. Ada yang menggunakan sebilah kapak, sepasang pisau dan pedang, dan yang paling berbahaya, senapan sniper.

Para Crownsguard menghunuskan pedang untuk melawan pasukan robot itu. Pada awalnya para MT menundukkan wajah seperti robot yang kehabisan baterai, lalu sedetik kemudian, mereka mengangkat wajah secara serentak. Wajah MT tampak seperti manusia sungguhan. Ada cetakan pipi, hidung dan bibir di sana. Hanya saja wajah mereka terbuat dari metal berwarna hijau tua. Kedua mata mereka mengilat merah. Dalam formasi yang teratur, MT mengangkat kaki, mendekati target yang terkunci dalam pandangan mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu cara Niflheim mengontrol MT. Apakah Niflheim menggunakan sinyal jarak jauh via satelit atau ada program khusus pembunuh otomatis yang ditanamkan dalam tubuh MT? Hal itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Kalau saja ada yang berhasil memecahkannya, maka Kekaisaran tidak akan sekuat seperti sekarang.

Sebatalion MT menghantamkan kapaknya ke seorang Crownsguard. Pria itu mengelak ke kiri, dan mengoyak perut MT hingga terbelah dua. Dalam selang hanya sesaat, MT lain berlari secara zig-zag dan menusuk-nusuk sang Crownsguard dengan sepasang pisau yang mematikan. Darah segar mengucur dari dada sang Crownsguard yang malang. Dia jatuh terjerembab ke tanah, tatapannya kosong saat nyawa meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Para Crownsguard lainnya melakukan perlawanan balik yang serupa. Pedang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan hidup mereka. Mereka menebas ke berbagai bagian tubuh MT, ada yang memotong lengan, kaki, dan leher. Namun MT tidak mengenal rasa sakit seperti makhluk hidup. MT yang tumbang langsung digantikan oleh kelompok MT baru yang turun dari kapal udara lain. Para MT mulai menembaki Crownsguard dengan senapan, hingga membuat mereka berjatuhan seperti lalat yang kehilangan sayapnya. Regis tahu bahwa pasukannya kalah jumlah dibandingkan MT. Hanya masalah waktu sampai dirinya bernasib sama seperti mereka.

Regis menoleh kepada Aulea dan Noctis yang tampak ketakutan. Dia teringat dengan percakapan dua hari yang lalu ketika mereka makan malam bersama. Hal yang dikhawatirkannya malam itu sungguh terjadi. Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa nyawa para anggota keluarga Kerajaan tidak akan pernah aman di luar Tembok Insomnia. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dia harus membebaskan keluarganya dari medan perang ini sebelum dia menyesali keputusan yang dia ambil.

"Gladiolus! Bawa Aulea dan Noctis keluar dari kota ini!" perintah Regis. "Kerahkan setengah Crownsguard untuk mereka!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!" balas Gladiolus di tengah kesibukannya melawan MT yang menyerangnya. Setelah membelah MT menjadi dua dengan sabetan _greatsword_ dalam genggamannya, dia menarik Noctis bersama Aulea ke dalam mobil. Tujuh Crownsguard lainnya tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kendaraan dan segera menginjak pedal gas sedalam mungkin, meninggalkan area pos militer itu.

Sekumpulan MT berlari mengejar dua mobil itu. Beberapa dari mereka meluncurkan tembakan hingga mengenai kap mobil. Cor mengambil inisiatif untuk menghentikan para MT itu. Dia berlari sekencang angin, mengambil kuda-kuda dengan beban tubuh bertumpu pada kaki kiri, melepas katana dari sarungnya, dan menebas senjatanya pada kelompok MT tersebut. Timbul arus listrik yang mengejutkan dari luka sabetan itu, api memercik dari kabel-kabel dalam tubuhnya hingga membakar komponen mesin MT. Para tentara robot itu roboh seketika.

Selang beberapa menit, Drautos beserta orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari dalam gedung. "Aku kira ada keributan apa. Ternyata Niflheim biang keroknya," kata Drautos. Matanya yang berkilat mengisyaratkan kemarahan. "Tidak akan kubiarkan Niflheim merebut tanah air kami!" Dia mengomando para bawahannya. "Siapkan senjata kalian. Perang ada di depan mata!"

Sekelompok tentara Galahdian mematuhi perintah Drautos. Mereka berlari ke dalam, mengambil senjata, lalu dengan gesit keluar lagi. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan pelindung dada dan helm seadanya. Di tangan kanan tergenggam tombak, sedangkan di tangan kiri ada perisai berukuran tiga per empat tinggi pria dewasa. Mereka membentuk formasi satu barisan memanjang. Perisai dihentamkan ke tanah, mereka berlindung di balik logam berat itu ketika rentetan MT mencoba menerobos pertahanan mereka.

Baku hantam yang sengit terjadi antara para tentara dan robot. Gerakan MT begitu liar, tapi layaknya program, mereka bisa diprediksi. Tubuh logam mereka menabrak perisai Galahdian, menimbulkan bunyi kelentang yang nyaring. Para Galahdian mendorong perisai sekuat tenaga hingga membuat keseimbangan MT goyah. Dan pada momen itu, mereka menusukkan tombak tepat ke perut MT. Menggunakan formasi tersebut, satu per satu MT tumbang. Regis berdecak, mengagumi keahlian tempur mereka. Memang benar reputasi yang dia dengar: para tentara Galahdian bisa diandalkan di medan perang.

Teriakan-teriakan, bunyi deru mesin kapal udara, tembakan senapan, dan pedang yang saling beradu memenuhi udara di lapangan itu. Regis ikut bertempur secara aktif. Serpihan kristal muncul secara ajaib pada tangannya dan melayang di udara sebelum bermaterialisasi menjadi sebuah senjata yang diinginkannya. Dia melempar pedang hingga menusuk kening satu MT. Tubuhnya berteleportasi sejauh tiga puluh meter tepat ke posisi pedang tersebut. Dia melepas pedang itu, menukarnya dengan sebuah kapak, dan membelah tubuh MT secara vertikal. Sesosok MT lain mengibaskan kapaknya dari belakang Regis, tetapi dengan cekatan dia melakukan _warp-dodge_. Hologram biru transparan tertinggal dari elakannya itu, mengecohkan perhatian MT yang mengira hologram itu sebagai targetnya. Regis menusuk perut MT itu dengan sebuah tombak hingga berlubang dan meledak. Dari kejauhan satu kilometer, satu MT mengarahkan senapannya ke kepala Regis. Hanya berjarak dua detik sebelum peluru menembus kepalanya, Regis melempar pisau ke sebuah tiang dan berteleportasi ke tiang tersebut. Tubuhnya tergantung sementara dengan satu lengan menggenggam pisau yang menancap di tiang. Lalu, dia melempar pisau ke MT yang membidiknya, melakukan _warp-strike_ dan menghancurkan sang sniper berkeping-keping.

Para MT susulan menyerbu Regis seperti angin puting beliung, semakin menyudutkan dia. Regis mulai kehabisan tenaga. Napasnya semakin pendek. Gerakannya melambat. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dia paham bahwa para MT itu tidak akan berhenti menyerang sampai dirinya terbunuh. Dia harus menggunakan kartu AS untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Waktunya telah tiba untuk menggunakan Ring of Lucii.

Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Cincin hitam di jarinya mulai bersinar biru. Lingkaran-lingkaran dengan formasi sihir mulai terbentuk di sekitar telapak tangannya.

Sedetik sebelum Regis hendak meledakkan kekuatan sihir dari cincinnya, seseorang menyusup bagaikan bayangan ke balik punggungnya. Dalam gerakan lambat, dia menoleh ke wajah orang itu. Seorang remaja pria tak dikenal berteriak sambil mengulurkan lengannya, berusaha menggapai cincin di jarinya. Regis berusaha menarik mundur lengannya, tetapi remaja itu telah berhasil menggapai cincin itu. Sang remaja laki-laki itu melepas cincin dengan paksa, hingga jari manis Regis terkilir. Mereka sempat saling bertatap muka untuk sepersekian detik. Remaja pria itu berwajah kotor, tapi ada tekad berapi-api terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Dan segera saja, setelah Regis kehilangan cincinnya, remaja itu memutar badannya, dan berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

"Pencuri berandal!" kecam Regis spontan. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan cincin itu mau bagaimanapun caranya. Cincin itu penting untuk menjaga Dinding Baru kotanya tetap utuh. Terlebih lagi, cincin itu adalah kunci untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari malapetaka yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan kehancuran dunia yang diakibatkan kecerobohan dirinya yang membiarkan seorang pencuri merampas benda pusaka itu.

Perhatiannya dia alihkan ke sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Semua Crownsguard telah gugur, Cor sedang sibuk melindungi keselamatan istri dan anaknya—yang baginya sama pentingnya dengan Ring of Lucii— dan Drautos… dia tidak dapat memercayai pria itu sebelum mendapatkan sumpah setianya. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat membantunya merebut kembali cincin itu selain dirinya sendiri. Dia harus segera bergerak sebelum kehilangan jejak pencuri itu.

Regis mengaktifkan seni bersenjata finalnya: Armiger. Sinar kebiruan meledak dari jantungnya, tiga belas hologram Royal Arm terbentuk di sekeliling dirinya. Dia mengambil satu hologram pedang pribadinya yang dia sebut sebagai Sword of Father. Menggunakan pedang itu, dia menerjang kerumunan MT dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan bertempurnya yang telah ditempanya sepanjang hidupnya. Begitu jalan telah terbuka untuk dilewatinya, dia segera berlari mengejar si pencuri yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jangan pergi, Raja Regis!" seru Drautos dari belakang. "Kami membutuhkan bantuan Anda untuk mempertahankan Galahd!"

Langkah Regis terhenti sesaat. Dia ingin sekali membantu Drautos, menyelamatkan kota kecil ini dan para warganya. Niflheim adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Niflheim tidak boleh terus dibiarkan melancarkan ambisinya yang merusak perdamaian dunia. Namun Drautos tidak mengerti bahwa Ring of Lucii adalah segalanya baginya dan bagi umat manusia. Manakah satu dari dua pilhan yang perlu dia ambil? Kembali dan mengulurkan bantuan pada Drautos, tapi kehilangan cincin yang sama saja dengan membiarkan dunia hancur; atau mengejar pencuri itu, mengambil benda yang merupakan hak miliknya, dan Insomnia akan tetap selamat untuk beberapa masa mendatang, tapi membiarkan Galahd jatuh ke tangan Niflheim?

Regis meremas tangannya, berpikir keras ketika Drautos terus memohon dirinya untuk berbalik. Tapi keputusan telah ditetapkan. Dalam keadaan yang mendesak, Regis terpaksa mematikan hati nuraninya. Dia harus melayangkan fokusnya untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar. Dia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan permohonan Drautos yang terus bergema di gendang telinganya.

Situasi Galahd tidak terkendali lagi. Kapal udara Niflheim telah menyebar di seluruh area kota itu. Bom berjatuhan, meriam ditembakkan, tentara MT berkeliaran di sudut kota, membunuh setiap orang yang mereka temukan. Hanya dalam kurun waktu satu jam, Galahd telah berubah menjadi lautan api.

Sang Raja mengikuti sang pencuri hingga masuk ke pelosok terdalam kota yang kumuh. Sang pencuri berlari dengan sangat lihai seakan kakinya melayang di atas udara. Setiap kali berpapasan dengan MT, dengan sigap dia mengambil benda apapun di sekitarnya yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Terkadang dia memungut dan menghantamkan bongkahan batu besar ke kepala MT. Sesekali dia mengambil potongan besi yang tergeletak dan menusuk perut MT. Pastinya sang pencuri ini memiliki bakat tempur dan daya juang untuk keberlangsungan hidup yang patut diacungi jempol. Dia tidak memiliki senjata yang layak untuk mempertahankan diri, tapi sejauh ini dia berhasil tetap hidup. Berkat usaha sang pencuri, Regis tidak perlu susah payah membasmi MT yang melintang di jalannya. Dia hanya perlu membuntuti sang pencuri sampai tiba di tempat yang ditujunya.

Regis berbelok ke kiri, lalu ke kanan dua kali, lalu kiri lagi sekali hingga sampai di sebuah rumah yang kondisinya lebih mirip seperti gubuk. Pencuri itu membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam, dan membanting pintu dengan kasar. Sang Raja memperlambat langkahnya ketika berada di teras rumah itu. Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara dari sepatunya. Dengan perlahan kenop pintu diturunkan. Ternyata pintu tidak dikunci. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam ketika sebilah pisau melesat di depan hidungnya. Dengan gerak reflek, Regis melumpuhkan lengan yang menyerangnya dan menguncinya di balik punggung si penyerang, yang tidak lain adalah sang pencuri cincinnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata sang pencuri. Regis mendekam tubuh lawannya ke dinding hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Kumohon. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar membutuhkan cincin ini."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Regis, sedikit menyindir. "Apa kamu seorang utusan Niflheim sampai nekat mencuri cincinku?"

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Niflheim!" bantah si pencuri.

"Seberapa besar kemungkinan seseorang mencuri cincinku ketika Kekaisaran menjajah kota ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" protes si pencuri. "Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu sendiri. Niflheim datang kemari di waktu yang sama dengan kedatanganmu. Sebelumnya, Niflheim tidak pernah memedulikan kota kami."

Kata-kata si pencuri itu membuat Regis berpikir. Memang kunjungan dia menjadi pemicu perang di Galahd. Niflheim mengincar dirinya, dan ke manapun dia pergi, mereka akan terus mengikutinya. Dia patut disalahkan atas setiap penduduk Galahd yang kehilangan nyawanya selama invasi yang tengah berlangsung.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menuju ke arah mereka dari ruang sebelah. "Nyx! Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar suara ledakan di mana-mana…," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam dan panjang. Suaranya berangsur melambat. Awalnya dia tampak cemas, namun setelah melihat pertengkaran kecil yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi terperanjat.

"Jadi namamu Nyx, wahai pencuri?" tanya Regis. Dia terus menekan remaja itu ke dinding alih-alih menerima serangan balik dadakan.

"Lepaskan kakakku!" pinta si gadis. Tangannya menggapai gelas yang terletak di meja di dekatnya. Mungkin dia berniat memukul kepala Regis dengan benda itu. "Dia bukan pencuri!"

"Selena, diam di tempat! Kakak bisa mengatasi ini," perintah Nyx, mengangkat tangan kanan ke hadapan adiknya.

"Kembalikan cincin itu dan aku akan melepaskanmu," desak Regis.

"Oke, oke! Sudah kuduga ini ide yang buruk!" keluh Nyx. Dia merogoh kantung celananya dan menyerahkan cincin itu kepada Regis.

Dengan kembalinya Ring of Lucii ke tangannya, Regis melepaskan dekaman tubuhnya pada Nyx. Dia mengembalikan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Untuk dua detik serpihan kristal kecil sebagai mahkota cincin itu bersinar terang.

Nyx melenturkan persendian badannya yang terasa sakit. Dia bergerak menjauh dari Regis, dan menjaga Selena di dekatnya. "Apa kau puas? Urusan di antara kita sudah selesai. Tidak ada dendam yang tertinggal, oke?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Nyx," kata Regis seraya kembali mengenakan cincin itu di jari manisnya. "Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kamu membutuhkan cincin ini?"

Nyx membuang muka ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Regis. Dia jelas tidak menyukai kehadiran sang Raja di rumahnya. "Aku terpaksa melakukan itu untuk ibuku. Kau bisa bertemu langsung dengan ibuku untuk lebih jelasnya," jawabnya lesu.

Regis sempat ragu-ragu, menimbang kemungkinan Nyx akan menyerang dia tiba-tiba. Namun mengetahui bahwa dia unggul dalam kekuatan sihir, dia mengikuti ajakan Nyx untuk berjalan memasuki bagian lebih dalam dari flat itu. Dia tiba di sebuah ranjang yang ditutupi kain. Remaja laki-laki itu menggeser kain hingga menampakkan ibunya yang sedang tidur lelap. Dia terkejut melihat kondisi wanita yang memprihatinkan itu, terbaring lemas dan sekarat di balik jasmaninya yang tampak membusuk. Selang infus mengalir melalui nadinya, luka bekas suntikan tersebar di punggung kedua tangannya. Wanita itu lebih mirip tengkorak hidup daripada seorang pasien.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ibumu?" tanya Regis, memelankan tempo suara dan memperhalus intonasinya.

Nyx menjelaskan, "Ibuku sakit keras. Kanker payudara stadium akhir. Aku berencana menjual cincin itu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ibu. Walaupun kecil kemungkinan untuk ibu sembuh, aku tidak akan berhenti berharap." Nyx menoleh kepada Selena yang berdiri mematung beberapa senti di hadapannya. "Dia adalah adikku, Selena. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk memberinya masa depan yang bahagia."

Mendengar pengakuan Nyx, amarah Regis berangsur berubah menjadi sebuah penyesalan. Walaupun semasa hidupnya Regis tidak pernah menjalani hidup ala rakyat jelata, dia bisa menilai bahwa Nyx menjalani hidup yang jauh lebih berat daripada dirinya. Selama ini, Regis terkesan mengurung diri di dalam Citadel sampai tidak pernah melihat langsung seperti apa kondisi kehidupan di luar. Peperangan dengan Niflheim telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal kecil, salah satunya seperti yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Mungkin dia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu Nyx. Apapun alasannya, dia percaya bahwa ada tujuan baik di balik pertemuan ini. Selain itu, Nyx memiliki tekad kuat untuk mencapai masa depan tanpa terkurung oleh masa lalu yang kelam. Di dalam masa sulit seperti sekarang, dunia membutuhkan orang-orang seperti Nyx, yang terus berjuang demi kepentingan masa depan. Meskipun perlu diakui, tindakan Nyx terbilang ekstrem dan cenderung ceroboh.

"Nyx, aku mengagumi usahamu. Aku ingin mengobrol lebih lama denganmu, tetapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat," kata Regis, melayangkan senyuman ramah. "Kita sedang berada di tengah medan perang. Kita sebaiknya segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum Niflheim menemukan kita." Dia menoleh kepada adik Nyx. "Selena, bantu kakakmu menggotong ibumu keluar dari sini."

Selena mengerutkan dahi. Dia berjalan mendekati Nyx, berlindung di belakang punggung kakaknya yang lebar. "Apa kita bisa memercayai orang ini?"

"Lakukan saja sesuai permintaannya, Selena. Bukan ide yang baik tinggal di sini saat ini," jawab Nyx.

Nyx menggoyang-goyangkan bahu ibunya dengan halus. Sang ibu terbangun dari tidurnya. Sejenak ibunya tampak seperti orang linglung. Pandangannya mengitari ruangan dan berhenti pada putra sulungnya. "Nyx… ada apa, Nak?" Suaranya lemas dan dia jelas membutuhkan perjuangan untuk mengucapkan setiap patah kata.

"Niflheim menyerang kota ini, Bu. Di sini tidak aman. Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini," jawab Nyx. Dia mengangkat dan memindahkan ibunya ke punggungnya. Selena mengambil tabung infus yang tergantung di dekat ranjang, memastikan bahwa cairan elektrolit itu tetap terhubung melalui selang ke dalam tubuh ibunya. Bersama dengan Regis, mereka berempat keluar dari flat itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sayangnya ketika mereka baru sampai di teras rumah, sebuah kapal udara Niflheim melintas di langit di atas mereka. Pintu kapal itu tetap tertutup, tetapi dia melancarkan serangan yang lebih fatal ketimbang MT. Sebuah misil ditembakkan tepat ke arah mereka.

"Semuanya mendekat padaku!" teriak Regis.

Menggunakan kekuatan sihir, Regis cepat-cepat membentuk bola dinding magis transparan untuk melindungi mereka berempat. Ledakan dahsyat timbul ketika misil bertabrakan dengan dinding magis. Regis berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan ledakan yang mampu membakar mereka hidup-hidup itu. Energi dari ledakan terurai menjadi dua dan menyembur melewati dinding magis Regis, mengenai rumah mereka di belakang. Timbul retakan pada dinding magis itu, semakin lama semakin melebar seperti kaca yang tidak sengaja terbanting ke lantai, dan akhirnya pecah seluruhnya. Mereka berempat terhempas dengan keras ke belakang. Ibu Nyx terlepas dari rangkulan anaknya, dan terpental jauh ke tepi rumah. Seolah musibah tidak pernah berhenti, rumah mereka roboh dan menimpa ibu mereka.

Telinga Regis berdengung nyaring untuk beberapa detik. Pandangannya tertutup oleh debu tebal. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Selena yang berkata, "Nyx, bantu Ibu!" Regis mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menepis debu. Ketika debu sudah mulai menipis, dia melihat Nyx dan Selena sedang berupaya menggali reruntuhan atap rumah yang memerangkap setengah tubuh ibu mereka, dari kaki hingga pinggang.

"Ibu!" teriak Nyx histeris. "Kumohon. Bertahanlah, Bu!"

"Nyx, bantu Ibu! Angkat kayu itu!" seru Selena, gelisah sambil mencoba mengangkat satu batangan reruntuhan rumah yang beratnya berkali-kali lipat dari tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Ibu sudah tidak kuat lagi… Ibu tidak dapat merasakan kakiku lagi… Ibu hanya akan memperlambat kalian…," kata sang ibu dengan lemas. Sang ibu memberi tatapan yang mendalam pada putra dan putrinya, seolah mengetahui bahwa sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk meninggalkan mereka selamanya. "Nyx, tinggalkan Ibu… Bawa pergi Selena dan jaga dia baik-baik…"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ibu!" kata Nyx. "Untuk apa aku berjuang sejauh ini kalau pada akhirnya Ibu mati semudah ini?"

"Kamu sudah berusaha keras untuk menghidupi Ibu selama lima tahun… Masa depan masih terbentang luas untukmu… Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menjalani hidupmu sendiri, Putraku…." Sang ibu menarik napas terakhir. Kepala sang ibu terkulai dengan lemas ke tanah. Tatapannya kosong. Dia sudah wafat.

Tubuh Nyx bergetar hebat. Dia meninju tanah dengan tangan kosong, lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "Tidak! Ibu tidak boleh mati!"

Selena merangkak di tanah sambil memanggil ibunya berulang kali. Dia meraih kepala sang ibu, memeluknya erat-erat. Sekujur wajahnya basah karena tangisan yang tiada henti. "Ibu… Ibu…," lirihnya.

Regis hanya bisa memandangi tragedi yang menimpa keluarga kecil itu. Walau dia seorang Raja yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan sihir, dia tetaplah seorang manusia fana. Dia tidak dapat menghidupkan kembali orang mati. Anugerah yang dia miliki tidak sebesar itu.

Mendadak muncul dua garis merah dari kejauhan, masing-masing berhenti tepat di kepala Nyx dan Selena. Para MT sniper sedang membidik mereka dari bangunan tinggi di seberang reruntuhan rumah itu. Menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpa dua bersaudara itu, Regis berlari ke arah salah satu titik merah. Dia melontarkan sihir petir ke arah sang pembunuh, tetapi senapan sudah terlanjur ditembakkan dan mengenai bahunya, menggantikan Nyx sebagai sasaran tembak. Regis terjatuh ke tanah sambil meronta-ronta kesakitan, memegangi bahu kanannya yang berdarah.

Menyadari bahaya yang mengejar adiknya, Nyx berseru, "Selena, menunduk!"

Namun naas sudah. Himbauan itu terlalu terlambat. Suara tembakan dari senapan terdengar. Dan pada saat bersamaan, peluru menembus pelipis Selena, melumpuhkan gadis itu dalam sekejap. Jejak air mata pada wajahnya berubah menjadi simbah darah, mengucur dari pelipis hingga ke dagu. Tiap rintik darah menetes ke tanah seolah menghitung tiap detik yang tersisa bagi Selena untuk bertahan.

Dalam sepuluh detik, gadis muda itu meninggal.

Regis melihat Nyx tengah menyaksikan kematian Selena yang begitu mendadak. Tubuh adiknya tersandar di atas jenasah ibunya seakan dia ikut pergi mengantar kematian ibu yang berada dalam pelukannya. Sang Raja mengerti bahwa tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan gejolak emosi yang berkecamuk dalam batin Nyx. Nyx terlalu terkejut sampai hanya bisa mematung. Dia bahkan tidak meneteskan sebutir air mata. Siapapun akan menunjukkan ekspresi serupa ketika mengetahui kenyataan orang-orang yang dikasihinya meninggal hanya dalam selang kurang dari setengah menit. Nyx mulai terhuyung-huyung seolah kesadaran hendak meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Pada saat itu, Regis tahu bahwa nyawa remaja laki-laki itu ada di tangannya. Sambil menahan luka tembak di bahunya, Regis bangkit berdiri dan menyeret Nyx. Dia tidak sempat menyelamatkan ibu dan adik Nyx, tapi dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Nyx. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Nyx dapat keluar dari medan perang itu dalam keadaan masih bernyawa.

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Regis membopong Nyx yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dia mengerahkan segenap kekuatan sihir untuk menembus serbuan tentara Niflheim yang terasa tiada habisnya, menuju tempat yang sekiranya aman bagi mereka berdua.


	6. Chapter 006

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **006**

 **REGIS**

* * *

 **30.08.744 M.E. | 05.06 PM**

Regis memutuskan pos militer Galahd adalah tempat paling aman yang cocok untuk dia yang membopong Nyx. Walaupun tempat itu adalah pusat penyerangan MT, hanya di sana dia bisa menemukan orang-orang yang mampu melawan balik. Ada Cor, Drautos dan para tentara Galahdian. Ketika dia sampai di sana, para MT yang mengepung tempat itu sudah berhasil dimusnahkan. Para tentara Galahdian beristirahat di lantai, beberapa ada yang menggotong temannya yang terluka ke dalam pos, beberapa ada yang mencoba memadamkan api, beberapa lainnya merapikan serakan ratusan armor MT dan senjata mereka di permukaan berpasir. Regis tidak tahu ada berapa korban jiwa di sisi tentara Galahd, tapi dari pengamatannya bisa diasumsikan bahwa tingkat kasualtis terparah hanya luka-luka berat. Dia mengakui bahwa keahlian tempur tentara Galahdian jauh di atas personil Crownsguard.

Keadaan di pos sudah terkendali, walau di lokasi lain masih kacau balau. Kepergian Regis dari pos militer ternyata ada manfaat positif. Niflheim tidak memusatkan kekuatan hanya di satu titik, tapi menyebarkannya ke seluruh penjuru Galahd. Sedangkan sisi negatifnya, Galahd menjadi hancur berantakan. Banyak warga Galahd yang mati, dan Regis menerima dengan lapang dada apabila dia dianggap sebagai pencetus perang di kota itu.

Menyambut kedatangan sang Raja, Cor berlari dengan memasang raut khawatir. Dia tampak masih prima, meskipun seragam Crownsguard dia terkoyak di bagian jaket dan celana panjangnya. "Yang Mulia, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang Kapten Crownsguard.

"Aku sempat tertembak, tapi secara umum aku baik-baik saja," jawab Regis. Dia membenarkan posisi Nyx yang sempat merosot dari punggungnya.

"Ke mana Anda pergi tadi?" tanya Cor lagi. Menyadari sang Raja membopong seseorang yang tak dikenalinya, dia keheranan. "Siapa pemuda ini?"

"Hanya seseorang yang sempat membuat sedikit keonaran. Bukan masalah yang perlu dibesar-besarkan," jawab Regis. Dia berkeliling sebentar, mencari permukaan yang sekiranya halus. Dengan hati-hati, dia menurunkan Nyx ke rerumputan kering. Cor menemani Regis di samping, masih bingung akan identitas dan tindakan Raja yang tak disangkanya.

Drautos berjalan cepat membuntuti mereka berdua. Sang Raja memandang Panglima Galahd itu dalam kesunyian yang tidak mengenakkan. Drautos bertampang muram, kemarahan jelas tersirat dari urat wajah yang menegang dan bibir yang mengerucut, peluh di keningnya tak mampu menyembunyikan emosi yang membara dalam hatinya. Regis mengira Drautos akan meneriaki dia sebagai pengecut yang rela meninggalkan dia di kala dia membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia sudah siap menerima komentar pedas sejak mengambil keputusan berat itu. Namun ternyata Drautos berkata lain. "Aku sempat melihat pemuda ini mencuri cincin Anda," kata Drautos. "Dia harus menerima ganjaran berat akibat tindakan kriminalnya."

Cor mengangkat alis ketika mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan itu. "Apa dia serius, Yang Mulia?"

"Ya, dia benar. Memang begitulah yang terjadi tadi. Aku harus mengejar pemuda ini untuk merebut kembali cincinku," sesal Regis.

"Itu perbuatan yang tidak dapat dimaafkan. Kita perlu menghukum anak ini," seru Cor.

Regis menahan pundak Cor, lalu meremasnya pelan-pelan. "Tahan dulu emosimu, Cor. Ceritanya panjang. Dia punya alasan masuk akal untuk melakukan kejahatan itu. Aku bisa memakluminya," sergah Regis. Dia tersenyum pahit dan Cor terpaksa mengangguk. "Untuk sekarang, tolong bantu aku membangunkan pemuda ini."

Cor memutar badan kepada kerumuman tentara Galahdian dan berseru, "Siapapun yang punya air, tolong berikan padaku!"

Kerumunan tentara pria itu bergumam rendah. Semuanya tampak ragu untuk membantu Cor. Reaksi yang wajar mengingat mereka tidak senang dengan kedatangan Lucian yang telah menjadi bibit perang di tanah air mereka. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria Galahdian bertubuh tambun berlari dan menyodorkan botol minumnya pada Cor. "Apa ini cukup?" tanya pria itu dan Cor mengiyakan. Segera saja Cor membuka penutup botol itu dan menyiramkan isinya ke wajah Nyx. Mata pemuda itu mulai berkedut dan membuka secara perlahan.

Masih setengah sadar, Nyx menyeka air dari wajahnya, lalu tampak kebingungan untuk beberapa saat. Mendadak dia mengalami kejutan hebat dan menjadi panik. Dia terburu-buru bangkit dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Regis yang berdiri tegap di dekatnya. "Selena, Selena, Selena! Di mana adikku? Apa kau menolong adikku juga?"

Regis menggeleng lesu. "Selena telah tiada. Hanya kau yang berhasil kuselamatkan."

Mata Nyx membeliak, bibirnya bergetar, dan jemari tangannya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. "Tidak. Kau pasti bercanda. Adikku tidak boleh mati," kata Nyx. Dia berputar-putar, lalu berhenti ketika melihat jalan menuju rumahnya di utara. "Aku harus kembali ke rumahku. Aku harus memeriksa keadaan adikku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mungkin saja dia masih hidup!"

"Diam di tempat, Nyx!" teriak Regis, membuat Nyx tnyaris melompat. Pemuda itu baru saja mau mengambil langkah pertama, tapi sekarang dia mematung. "Kalau kau kembali ke sana, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu terbunuh. Jangan sia-siakan kematian ibu dan adikmu!" Intonasi Regis tegas dan lantang. "Kau sudah berjanji pada mereka kalau kau tidak akan pernah berhenti berjuang demi kepentingan masa depan. Aku menolongmu karena aku percaya kau memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencapai impianmu."

Nyx meremas tangannya. Pandangannya tetap membelakangi sang Raja. "Untuk apa aku terus berjuang kalau aku telah kehilangan keluargaku?" protes Nyx. "Ibu dan Selena adalah tujuan hidupku."

"Masa depan tidak hanya terpaku pada beberapa individu saja. Dunia, tidak, secara personal, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," Regis berkata dengan tulus.

Nyx tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Keheningan mengisi untuk beberapa menit. Para tentara Galahdian, Cor, dan Drautos menonton drama di antara sang Raja dan pemuda asing itu seolah tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan.

Drautos akhirnya angkat suara. "Niflheim telah merenggut kampung halaman kami. Galahd dan Insomnia berbagi musuh yang sama. Aku rela mengorbankan apapun untuk merebut kembali Galahd." Dia memberi instruksi pada para bawahannya dengan suara nyaring. "Tentara! Beri hormat pada Raja baru kita, Raja Regis!" Drautos dan para tentara Galahd yang tersisa memasang pose siaga dengan berlutut di hadapan Regis.

Regis terkejut dengan perubahan hati Drautos. Dia berputar, lalu mengamati Drautos dengan cermat. Raut wajah pria itu serius, matanya menatap tajam dan mulutnya terkatup. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia berbohong. Setidaknya bagi Regis, Drautos bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Dia merasa bahwa dia bisa mulai memercayai pria itu.

Tangan kanan sang Raja diletakkan di atas kepala Drautos. Dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang persis sama saat mereka berada di dalam pos militer sebelumnya, "Titus Drautos, Panglima Galahd, apa kau bersumpah, atas nama Galahd, untuk melayani Insomnia tanpa pengecualian?"

"Aku bersumpah atas nama Galahd, selama darahku masih mengalir dan jantungku masih berdetak, untuk setia melayani Insomnia, tanpa pengecualian!" jawab Drautos dengan tegas.

"Aku, Raja Regis Lucis Caelum XIII, mewakili Raja-Raja Lucis Caelum terdahulu, menerima sumpah setiamu sebagai anggota resmi dari Kingsglaive," timpal Regis.

Para tentara Galahd lainnya ikut melayangkan sumpah mereka pada Raja Regis. Regis menoleh kepada Nyx, yang sekarang telah berlutut di hadapannya. Ekspresi Nyx penuh kepenuhan tekad, sorot matanya memperlihatkan api yang membara.

"Yang Mulia telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Tidak ada rasa terima kasih yang setimpal dariku untuk membalas budi Yang Mulia. Aku mohon. Izinkan aku untuk bergabung dengan Kingsglaive dan melayani Yang Mulia!" Nyx memohon.

Regis tersenyum mendengar perkataan Nyx yang dia harapkan. Tanpa perlu memberi izin, dia telah menerima Nyx sebagai salah satu anggota Kingsglaive. Mungkin ada bias berlebihan dalam dirinya, tapi dia menilai Nyx lebih spesial daripada, kalau boleh dikata, Drautos alih-alih posisinya sebagai Kapten Kingsglaive. "Ucapkan sumpah setiamu pada Insomnia dengan nama lengkapmu."

"Aku, Nyx Ulric, bersumpah atas nama Galahd, selama darahku masih mengalir dan jantungku masih berdetak, untuk setia melayani Insomnia, tanpa pengecualian!" kata Nyx dengan mantap.

Telapak tangan kanan Regis ditangkupkan di kepala Nyx. "Bagus sekali, Nyx Ulric. Selamat bergabung di Kingsglaive," kata Regis. Pandangannya beralih ke Drautos yang menundukkan kepala. "Drautos, kutitipkan Nyx padamu. Latihlah dia hingga menjadi seorang tentara sejati."

"Laksanakan, Yang Mulia," sahut Drautos.

Serta-merta Regis kembali teringat akan nasib keluarganya. Dia ingin bertanya kepada Cor, tetapi Ring of Lucii bersinar begitu silau. Lingkaran sihir berputar-putar dari tangannya hingga memenuhi penglihatannya. Tanpa disadari Regis telah berpindah ke dimensi lain.

Awalnya dimensi itu hitam pekat. Tak ada objek apapun di sana, termasuk dinding, lantai dan langit-langit. Regis merasa seperti sedang melayang di ruang penuh udara yang dingin menusuk seperti es. Matanya dibuka lebar. Lambat-laun dia melihat api biru berdansa di hadapannya, membentuk siluet manusia berarmor setinggi tiga ratus meter yang berdiri tegap. Untuk setiap detik yang berlalu, sosok itu berlipat ganda. Satu, dua, empat, delapan, hingga dua belas totalnya. Regis mengenal mereka sebagai Leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis atau Ksatria Meja Bundar.

Pertama kali Regis bertemu mereka adalah ketika Noctis berusia lima tahun. Mereka menyampaikan Pertanda Pertama mengenai takdir Noctis sebagai Raja Sejati. Pertanda itu berbunyi seburuk pengumuman orang mati. Dan sekarang, firasat buruk menghantui Regis kembali. Apapun yang ingin mereka katakan pastinya sama-sama tidak baik seperti dulu.

Sosok Raja yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya menggenggam pedang besar dalam kepalan kedua tangannya. Armornya menutupi semua tubuhnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Garis-garis kebiruan menjadi satu-satunya ilustrasi proporsi tubuh sang jiwa yang terhormat. Dia adalah Aeris Lucis Caelum I.

Aeris mulai berkata. Suaranya terdengar sangat berat seperti beberapa oktaf di bawah suara pria dewasa pada normalnya. "Raja Muda, saksikanlah Pertanda Kedua yang akan menimpa Raja Sejati pada masa depan yang kian mendekat."

Dimensi hitam itu mulai membuka dan berwarna-warni layaknya video yang diputar dalam layar lebar bioskop. Regis menonton rangkaian kejadian yang akan menimpa Noctis dalam waktu dekat. Dia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di dalam mobil keluarganya. Seorang Crownsguard berusia paruh baya menyetir mobil yang ditumpangi Aulea dan Noctis dalam kecepatan maksimal. Satu mobil Crownsguard lain di belakang melakukan hal yang sama. Di barat terdapat jurang yang dalam, di timur bukit gersang yang berbatu, sedangkan di utara dan selatan lapang terbuka berpasir dan berbatu kerikil.

Aulea memeluk Noctis sambil menundukkan badan di balik kursi. Badan sang ibu tidak dapat berhenti bergetar, sama halnya dengan Noctis. "Kita akan selamat, Noct. Kita akan selamat. Mum sudah berjanji akan melindungimu," kata Aulea. Walau Aulea berusaha menenangkan Noctis dengan janjinya, dia tidak dapat menutupi ketakutannya yang terdengar dari suaranya yang terdengar gugup.

Mobil berhenti mendadak hingga membuat Aulea dan Noctis jatuh berguling dari kursi. Gladiolus tampak syok. Mulutnya mengaga lebar, seakan dia tengah menahan sebuah kalimat di tenggorokannya. Crownsguard yang bertugas menyetir berteriak, "Sialan! Daemon?! Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Hari itu masih sore, matahari belum terbenam. Tidak wajar bagi makhluk nokturnal itu untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Lindungi Pangeran!" lanjut sang Crownsguard, menoleh cepat pada Gladiolus. Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang memecahkan kaca di sisi kirinya. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berhamburan ke dalam mobil. Sebelum dia sempat berlindung, rentetan pedang silih berganti menusuk tubuhnya.

"Keluar dari mobil!" seru Gladiolus. Aulea merangkak dan menggapai gagang pintu. Dia mendorong kedua bahu Noctis sambil lari tergesa-gesa keluar. Gladiolus melompat keluar dari mobil sebelum ledakan menghanguskan kendaraan itu. Empat Crownsguard yang mengekor di belakang berlari sambil membawa pedang untuk membasmi daemon itu.

Dalam larinya, Noctis menoleh ke belakang. Daemon itu berwujud seperti siluman ular. Tubuh atasnya tidak jauh berbeda dari seorang wanita. Kulitnya berwarna biru pucat, tangannya ada enam dengan sebilah pedang di masing-masing tangan, rambutnya panjang berantakan seperti rumput liar dan dia memiliki sepasang taring tajam di mulutnya. Sedangkan tubuh bawahnya memanjang seperti ular dengan sisik ungu mengilat, ada pola-pola bulat berjejer di sisiknya. Daemon itu bertubuh raksasa, seukuran tiga kali lipat pria dewasa dan beratnya bisa mencapai dua ton.

Regis bergeming melihat Marilith di sana. Dia memberontak, ingin menolong keluarga kecilnya. Namun di dimensi asing ini, dia tak lebih dari sekedar bayangan yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Kemunculan daemon level tinggi seperti Marilith menunjukkan bahwa Kekaisaran tidak main-main ingin membasmi keturunan Lucis Caelum.

Marilith mengintip dengan tatapan buas ke balik jendela belakang mobil yang terbakar. Gladiolus dan empat Crownsguard terbagi dan mengepung lawan dalam lingkaran. Sang daemon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ularnya selama mengamati para mangsa di hadapannya.

Para Crownsguard memasang kuda-kuda sambil menunggu aba-aba dari Gladiolus. Ketika Gladiolus berteriak, "Serang!", mereka menyerbu sambil menghunuskan pedang ke tubuh besar Marilith. Sabetan, tikaman, dan tusukan pedang ke berbagai bagian tubuh yang bisa mereka raih menyebakan Marilith semakin mengamuk.

Sang daemon menggerakkan ekornya pada para Crownsguard hingga mereka terlempar ke udara. Ketika tubuh mereka mendarat di tanah, siluman ular itu menebas-nebas tubuh mereka dengan kombo beruntun dari enam pedangnya. Darah bersimbah dari balik tuksedo mereka, menyebabkan mereka tewas perlahan karena kehabisan darah. Di sisi lain, Gladiolus berhasil menangkal kombo mematikan itu dengan _greatsword_ , tapi dia terhempas hingga kepalanya membentur sebuah batu, membuat dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah sukses melumpuhkan sekelompok Crownsguard itu, si daemon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Aulea dan Noctis yang tidak berhenti berlari.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang! Lari secepat yang kamu bisa!" teriak Aulea pada Noctis.

Otot-otot kaki Noctis berkontraksi sampai mencapai batas. Napasnya terengah-engah. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dia tidak sengaja menyandung sebuah batu. Dia terjatuh dengan keras ke permukaan berpasir.

Marilith merayap cepat menuju Noctis. Didorong oleh insting seorang ibu, Aulea langsung melompat untuk melindungi tubuh kecil anaknya. Pedang si daemon menyabet punggung Aulea berulang kali. Sang Ratu menjerit kesakitan. Topi di kepala dan sanggul rambutnya terlepas hingga rambut panjangnya terurai di udara. Tubuhnya terjerembab menimpa Noctis. Darah mengalir dari luka Aulea, membuat genangan darah di sekitar Noctis. Sang Pangeran menatap telapak tangannya yang penuh darah, lalu menoleh kepada ibunya. Dia memanggil-manggil ibunya, namun tidak ada jawaban yang didengarnya.

Daemon itu berada di depan Noctis sekarang. Noctis menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Marilith. Sang daemon memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Dahinya mengerut, mata sipitnya penuh dengan kebencian, dan dia menurunkan bibirnya. Pedang-pedang si daemon mulai diangkat. Ketika itu, nyawa Noctis ada di ujung tanduk. Dengan susah payah, Noctis berusaha membebaskan diri dari himpitan ibunya. Namun satu sayatan pedang mengenai kaki kirinya ketika dia merangkak di tanah.

"Arghhh!" teriak Noctis histeris. Darah segar mengalir dari kakinya. Noctis merangkak kesakitan di permukaan berpasir. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Dengan upaya terakhirnya, dia berkata, "Tolong, siapapun tolong aku!"

Penglihatan itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan meledak menjadi jutaan butir cahaya putih. "Tragedi ini akan berlangsung dalam sepuluh menit ke depan. Selamatkanlah Raja Sejati kita, wahai Raja Muda," kata Aeris.

Citra tersebut memudar. Regis terlempar kembali ke dunia fana.

"Yang Mulia?" tanya Cor. "Apa… tadi itu apa?"

Regis menyadari dia basah karena keringat. Terlalu terperanjat untuk menjawab. Tinjunya terkepal. Meskipun dia membenci apa yang ditunjukkan Ksatria Meja Bundar kepadanya, dia jauh lebih membenci Marilith. "Aulea dan Noct berada dalam bahaya. Kita harus segera menolong mereka sebelum terlambat." Dia bertanya kepada Drautos, "Di mana letak lokasi berjurang?"

Drautos bangkit dari berlutut dan memberi petunjuk lokasi tersebut. Bersama-sama mereka semua berlari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk mencapai tempat tersebut. Namun ternyata perjalanan memakan waktu lebih lama lima menit dari kisaran pertanda yang disaksikan Regis.

Setibanya di sana, Regis melihat Aulea telah berbaring tak bergerak di tanah dan Marilith hendak membunuh Noctis. Cepat-cepat Regis mengaktifkan Armiger. Dari jarak tiga puluh meter, tiga belas hologram berbagai senjata ditembakkan menuju tubuh sang daemon. Siluman ular itu tersedak, lalu meraung marah. Di belakang Regis berdiri Cor, Drautos, Nyx dan para tentara Galahdian. Regis berseru kepada yang lain, "Kalian periksa orang-orang yang selamat! Aku akan mengatasi Marilith ini."

Orang-orang segera berhamburan. Cor mendekati Aulea dan Noctis. Dia menekan dua jarinya ke leher sang Ratu. Raut wajahnya mendadak murung. Sepertinya sang Marshal sudah menyadari bahwa Aulea tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, jadi dia mengalihkan usahanya pada Noctis. Ketika Cor melihat luka sayat di kaki kiri Noctis, dia merobek sedikit bagian bajunya untuk membalut luka itu.

Drautos dan para tentara Galahdian memeriksa kondisi para Crownsguard yang tumbang di dekat mobil yang terbakar. Dua orang dari mereka membopong Gladiolus ke tempat aman. Orang-orang yang lain bergotong-royong memindahkan jenasah para Crownsguard ke lokasi yang lebih aman.

Regis berjalan menghampiri Marilith. Kedua tangannya terangkat setinggi pinggang. Armiger berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuhnya, lalu meluncur lagi menuju Marilith. Sang siluman ular menahan serangan itu dengan tebasan pedangnya. Hologram-hologram senjata menari dengan lincah di udara, berputar dan mengenai tubuh Marilith, menjauh, dan mengulangi lagi formasi itu. Sang daemon mulai kewalahan. Dia kembali meraung dengan nyaring. Regis mengangkat kedua tangan lebih tinggi. Hologram-hologram senjata semakin mendorong Marilith ke tepi jurang di belakangnya.

Marilith mengeram lebih keras ketika setengah tubuhnya sudah berada di ujung jurang. Regis mengangkat tangan kiri ke udara. Sebuah hologram kapak melayang tinggi, lalu menggores wajah Marilith, membucratkan darah segar berwarna biru. Segera saja Regis mengerahkan serangan terakhirnya. Hologram-hologram senjata melesat ke tubuh Marilith dalam kecepatan cahaya, menyebabkan sang daemon tidak dapat mempertahankan posisinya di permukaan lagi. Pertarungan berakhir ditandai dengan lolongan panjang dan suara tubuh yang terbanting ketika sang daemon terjatuh ke dalam jurang.

Setelah memastikan kekalahan Marilith, Regis berlari untuk melihat kondisi Noctis. Noctis terbaring lemas di tanah. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi Regis, napasnya megap-megap karena kelelahan menggunakan terlalu banyak sihir. Dia menatap lurus kepada putranya sambil terus memanggil, "Noct!". Namun seberapa besar usahanya untuk membuat Noctis terjaga, semua itu sia-sia. Sang Pangeran memejamkan mata dan kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

 **01.09.744 M.E. | 09.44 AM**

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah invasi Niflheim ke Galahd. Dari total dua puluh empat orang yang pergi, hanya empat orang yang pulang masih dalam keadaan bernyawa, yaitu Regis, Cor, Noctis, dan Gladiolus. Regis telah kehilangan istri tercintanya. Tanpa kehadiran Aulea, Citadel terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aulea selalu berusaha membuat Citadel lebih dari sekedar gedung besar tempat pusat pemerintahan kerajaan berlangsung. Citadel adalah rumah mereka, tempat mereka mendapatkan kehangatan yang bersumber dari kekuatan cinta sebuah keluarga.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang selalu menyambut kepulangan Regis setelah lelah bekerja setiap hari. Dia telah kehilangan senyuman istrinya yang selalu menenangkan hatinya dan sosok yang selalu siap mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Dan yang terpenting, Noctis tidak memiliki figur seorang ibu lagi.

Pemakaman Aulea telah diselenggarakan kemarin. Berita mengenai kematian Aulea tersebar dengan cepat. Topik utama semua media berita selama dua hari terakhir selalu berkaitan dengan kematian Aulea. Selama satu hari penuh, Citadel membuka pintu bagi para warga untuk melayat Aulea. Beranda Citadel penuh dengan bunga duka dari berbagai pihak. Kebanyakan dari warga Lucis, khususnya Insomnia. Beberapa dari Accordo, dan yang tidak diduganya, Kerajaan Nox Fleuret dari Tenebrae ikut mengirimkan bunga sebagai tanda belasungkawa.

Banyak pihak mengecam Niflheim sebagai penyebab kematian sang Ratu. Ada yang berpendapat bahwa Niflheim menggunakan daemon untuk membunuh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Bahkan ada yang mengangkat teori konspirasi yang mengatakan bahwa diam-diam Galahd bersekutu dengan Niflheim dan menjebak keluarga kerajaan dengan kedok perjanjian militer.

Kingsglaive telah mengurangi satu dari seratus beban pikiran Regis. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa sedikit melepas kekhawatirannya pada keamanan Tembok. Namun masalah yang lebih berat membuatnya sulit untuk tidur dengan tenang. Noctis masih belum sadarkan diri walaupun dokter khusus kerajaan sudah mengobati luka di kakinya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Noctis terinfeksi oleh racun yang cukup kuat, tapi dia telah menjalani prosedur detoksifikasi. Seharusnya kondisi Noctis sudah membaik ketika dia siuman nanti. Regis hanya bisa memercayai perkataan sang dokter. Dokter lebih mengerti tentang penyakit-penyakit daripada dirinya.

Selama Noctis belum sadarkan diri, Regis bergantung pada Ignis untuk memantau putranya dua puluh empat jam setiap hari. Ignis, sesuai ekspektasinya, dapat diandalkan untuk menjadi asisten pribadi putranya.

Regis tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh ketika menjalankan rapat yang sedang berlangsung sekarang karena terus memikirkan Noctis.

"Bagaimana keputusan Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya Clarus, mengembalikan Regis dari lamunannya.

Regis mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali. "Maafkan aku, Clarus. Aku tidak begitu menyimak perkataanmu tadi," sesalnya.

Clarus kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Mengenai persenjataan Kingsglaive, Drautos mengajukan permohonan khusus. Dia ingin Kingsglaive menggunakan senjata dengan bahan kombinasi dari Insomnia dan Galahd sebagai simbol persatuan kedua belah kota."

"Oh ya, aku menyetujui usulan itu. Mau bagaimanapun, kita harus menghargai kampung halaman mereka," jawab Regis.

"Apa Yang Mulia sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini? Kami sama sekali tidak memaksa Yang Mulia untuk menjawab sekarang. Kami bisa menunggu sampai Pangeran sembuh total," kata Clarus. Para anggota Royal Council mengangguk empatik pada sang Raja.

"Aku berterima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua," kata Regis. Dia merasa tersentuh dengan perhatian Royal Council yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri. "Tetapi keputusanku sudah final."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Drautos," kata Clarus.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu. Bunyinya terkesan mendesak karena lebih kasar dari biasanya. Sebelum mendapat izin masuk, seorang Crownsguard lari tergesa-gesa mendekati meja rapat.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Clarus kepada pria yang muncul mendadak di sana.

Personil Crownsguard itu, dengan wajah ngeri seperti baru melihat seekor daemon, menjawab, "Pangeran Noctis sudah sadarkan diri. Keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan. Yang Mulia sebaiknya mengunjungi Pangeran sekarang juga."

Regis berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar ruang rapat. Clarus mengambil alih rapat di kala ketidakhadiran sang Raja. Empat orang Crownsguard segera mengawal Regis menuju kamar tidur Noctis.

Begitu pintu kamar Noctis terbuka, Regis masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam. Di dekat ranjang putranya, Ignis sibuk mengelap keringat di dahi Noctis. Menyadari kehadiran Regis, Ignis menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memberi hormat pada dia. Regis menghampiri Noctis, yang kini tampak memucat, lebih parah dari terakhir kali dari jengukan terakhir. Keringat berlebih membasahi sekujur tubuh Noctis, sampai menembus pakaian tidurnya. Dia menyentuh kening Noctis untuk mengukur temperatur tubuhnya. Sensasi panas tinggi yang tidak normal terasa di telapak tangannya.

Noctis tidak bisa berhenti merintih kesakitan. Tubuh kecilnya menggeliat di balik selimut. Dia bahkan sampai mengigau, "Sakit… sakit sekali. Jangan bunuh aku… Tolong aku, Dad… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mum."

Regis ingin menangis menyaksikan penderitaan Noctis. Seharusnya dia bisa menangkal peristiwa ini karena sudah mendapat Pertanda Kedua dari Kstaria Meja Bundar. Aulea terbunuh dan Noctis sekarat karena keteledoran dia. Seberapa sering dia mencoba memaafkan dirinya yang tak berguna, dia tak dapat berhenti menepis rasa bersalah itu. "Ignis, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Pangeran Noctis," pinta Regis. Dahinya mengerut dan desakan merasuki suaranya.

"Yang Mulia, aku ingin memperlihatkan ini pada Anda," kata Ignis, sama-sama sepucat Regis. Dia melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Noctis. Di balik selimut itu, bau tidak sedap tercium, yang asalnya dari luka di kaki kiri Noctis. Regis terkejut ketika melihat luka itu membengkak. Ukurannya seperti mangkuk dan warnanya hitam seperti tinta. "Aku selalu mengecek perkembangan luka itu. Awalnya hanya memar biasa, tetapi semakin lama semakin menghitam," kata Ignis.

"Sebenarnya Noctis mengidap penyakit apa?" desak Regis untuk kedua kali. Dia harus mendapat kepastian secepatnya untuk menolong nyawa Noctis, tak peduli seberapa sulit tindakan yang perlu dia lakukan.

"Noctis mengalami kelumpuhan pada kedua kakinya. Ditambah dengan gejala lain seperti demam tinggi, halusinasi, dan dehidrasi, aku bisa menyimpulkan Noctis terjangkit parasit yang sangat berbahaya," kata Ignis lemah. "Sejenis parasit misterius bernama Starscourge yang menimpa banyak orang selama ini. Sekali terinfeksi, tingkat harapan hidup pasien hanya satu bulan. Hanya ada satu orang di Eos yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Dalam sekejap Regis memahami maksud Ignis dengan satu orang itu. Sejenak dia memandangi wajah putranya, lalu kembali lagi pada Ignis. Sang penasehat Noctis berkata, "Aku menyarankan Yang Mulia membawa Noctis ke Tenebrae untuk bertemu Oracle di sana. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Pangeran."


	7. Chapter 007

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **007**

 **LUNAFREYA**

* * *

 **03.09.744 M.E. | 10.28 AM**

Semua manusia di Eos mencintai Tenebrae. Negara itu memiliki nilai estetika terindah yang bisa ditemukan di muka Eos. Sepanjang mata melihat, pegunungan asri terbentang di bawah langit cerah dan terbuka. Pegunungan-pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi tersebut saling terpisah satu sama lain, walaupun jarak jurang di antaranya terbilang pendek. Jembatan beton putih menjadi penghubung antar pegunungan.

Rumah-rumah kayu berdesain medieval tersebar di setiap pegunungan sebagai tempat tinggal penduduk. Terdapat beberapa air terjun yang mengalir deras ke sungai-sungai. Kualitas air sungai jernih dan bebas dari zat kimia berbahaya. Para penduduk dapat langsung mengambil air dari sungai untuk diminum, mandi, dan berbagai keperluan hidup lainnya. Pepohonan rindang dan rumput hijau tumbuh alami di permukaan, membuat udara terasa segar setiap waktu. Burung-burung berkicau dari sarang-sarang yang tersembunyi dan udara harum dengan aroma bunga.

Pada salah satu pegunungan terluas dibangun sebuah kastil sebagai tempat kediaman Kerajaan Nox Fleuret. Dilihat dari kejauhan, kastil itu tampak seolah melayang di langit karena pondasi pegunungan yang pipih dan tinggi. Kastil itu usianya sudah ratusan tahun, tapi masih terawat dengan baik sehingga menambah keindahan Tenebrae. Dinding kastil berwarna keabuan dengan atap melengkung berwarna biru.

Seorang gadis sedang menikmati hari-harinya di ladang bunga sylleblossom yang tumbuh dari bukit sampai lembah, terhampar luas mengelilingi kastilnya. Sedari kecil, dia mencintai bunga itu. Perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah sampai dia tumbuh besar dan berusia dua belas tahun sekarang.

Dalam gaun putihnya, gadis itu berjalan menapaki lembah, membiarkan bunga-bunga menyentuh kulitnya yang mulus. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menyapu rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Dia berjongkok untuk mencium sekuntum bunga di dekatnya. Wanginya yang menyegarkan tidak pernah gagal membuat tubuhnya semakin bersemangat.

Sebagai seorang putri keturunan Nox Fleuret dia memiliki kehidupan yang didambakan seluruh perempuan. Dia tinggal di kastil yang cantik, mendapatkan perawatan tubuh reguler, dan senantiasa didampingi seorang dayang. Hanya satu yang kurang: dia belum menemukan seorang pangeran sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya. Tapi, untuk saat ini, dia tidak terlalu memedulikan itu. Kebahagiaan sudah memenuhi hidupnya dan dia sudah sangat bersyukur atas berkat yang melimpah.

Waktu bersantai gadis itu terinterupsi ketika seorang laki-laki berambut klimis datang menghampirinya. "Lunafreya. Sudah kuduga kau sedang bermain-main di sini."

"Kak Ravus. Kau hampir membuatku terkejut," kata Lunafreya. Dia berdiri dan memalingkan wajah kepada kakak kandungnya di belakang. "Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungi tempat ini."

Kakak laki-laki Lunafreya bertubuh tinggi mencapai 175 sentimeter. Dia mengenakan setelan jas formal putih sepanjang lutut. Di balik jas, terdapat baju hitam dengan sleting memanjang dari bawah hingga leher. Matanya heterokromatik: mata kiri berwarna biru dan mata kanan berwarna coklat. Ada bintik-bintik coklat di sekitar area bawah mata dan hidungnya. "Sebagai laki-laki normal, aku tidak menyukai bunga. Semua laki-laki seperti itu," kata Ravus.

"Itulah penyebab kau masih lajang sampai sekarang," balas Lunafreya sambil tertawa ringan. "Kuberitahu kakak satu rahasia perempuan. Ketika seorang laki-laki memberi bunga pada seorang perempuan, sangat sulit bagi perempuan untuk menolaknya, tidak peduli siapa laki-laki itu."

Ravus mendengus seolah meremehkan perkataan Lunafreya. "Mencari jodoh bagiku itu perkara mudah. Aku seorang Pangeran. Banyak perempuan yang ingin menikah denganku. Hanya saja, aku sibuk melindungi Tenebrae. Itu baru perkara besar yang perlu diutamakan."

Lelaki dalam hidupnya yang sering berinteraksi dengan Lunafreya adalah selain ayah adalah Ravus. Dalam benaknya, Lunafreya terus berharap kakaknya bisa kembali menjadi sosok yang bersahabat ketika dirinya berusia lima tahun. Dia masih mengingat jelas satu kejadian bahagia ketika Ravus membawakannya bunga sylleblossom untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedang berduka.

Hari itu adalah hari terburuk bagi sepasang saudara kandung itu. Ayah mereka mati terbunuh oleh Kekaisaran ketika bertarung di pesisir pulau dalam rangka mempertahankan kemerdekaan Tenebrae. Tertinggal Ratu Sylva untuk membesarkan keturunannya seorang diri. Sang ayah adalah seorang Raja yang dicintai rakyatnya. Oleh karena itu, pemakaman berlangsung selama seminggu demi memberi kesempatan bagi semua orang melihat jenazah ayah untuk terakhir kali.

Walaupun Lunafreya masih kecil, dia memahami rasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Ayah mencintai dia dan ibu, tak pernah marah sekalipun kepada mereka, dan menjunjung tinggi peran ibu sebagai Oracle yang wajib menyembuhkan para pasien Starscourge dari penjuru Eos, meski itu berarti ibu melayani musuh mereka dari Niflheim. Tak pernah sekalipun ayah mempermasalahkan ini. Meninggalnya ayah menimbulkan lubang besar dalam hatinya dan ibu, kecuali Ravus yang membenci ayah.

Lunafreya kesulitan tidur karena terus merindukan ayah yang meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Ukuran kamar Lunafreya terlalu besar untuk dirinya yang mungil. Begitu pula ranjang yang dia tempati seorang diri. Di luar kastil, hujan badai sedang berlangsung dari tadi siang sampai tengah malam ini seolah langit ikut menangisi kematian Raja. Petir menyambar setiap selang sepuluh menit, membuat Lunafreya meringis ketakutan dalam selimutnya. Udara berhembus dari celah pintu, menimbulkan suara tiupan angin tipis yang membuat bulu kuduk Lunafreya merinding.

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan ketakutannya ketika mendengar suara halilintar di tengah malam. Cepat-cepat dia keluar dari kamarnya. Yang terlintas dalam benaknya hanyalah dia ingin segera mencari seseorang yang dia percayai bisa menepis kecemasannya.

"Ibu?" Lunafreya menyembulkan kepala ke kamar tidur ibunya. "Ibu di mana?"

Dia berjalan sambil menyeret selimut kecilnya memasuki ruangan itu. Sekilas Lunafreya memandang sekeliling ruangan. _Aneh_ , pikirnya. Biasanya ibunya sudah tiba di kamar, berbaring telentang di atas ranjang yang empuk. Tapi sekarang ranjang itu masih rapi dan dingin. Ruangan itu indah. Jendela-jendela yang membentang dari lantai hingga langit-langit mendominasi dinding di ujung sana. Pada hari-hari cerah, ruangan ini juga terasa lebih hangat. Dan konsekuensinya, pada hari-hari kelam, seperti malam ini, menjadi dingin hingga menusuk tulang.

Sebuah kursi besar dan panjang ditempatkan memunggungi jendela. Lunafreya sering bergelung di situ sambil mendengarkan ibunya membacakan cerita mengenai Astral dari buku bergambar bernama Cosmogony. Dia menganggap cerita itu tak lebih dari dongeng belaka, namun ibunya selalu mengingatkan bahwa Astral benar-benar eksis, meski manusia tak bisa melihat wujud mereka saat ini. Sebagai penerus Oracle, Lunafreya berusaha menelan paradigma itu bulat-bulat.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu selera ibunya yang klasik dan sederhana. Dinding-dindingnya dilapisi kertas biru langit, mebelnya kain transparan yang sangat lembut. Lunafreya sangat menyukainya karena membuatnya merasa menyatu dengan alam asri di luar. Yang paling dia sukai adalah begitu memasuki ruangan ini, dia dapat merasakan kehadiran ibunya yang hangat dan aroma parfumnya tercium samar.

Tapi malam ini ibunya tidak ada.

Dia terus mencari hingga ke tempat-tempat yang sebenarnya mustahil—seperti kolong ranjang dan dalam lemari baju—untuk menemukan ibunya. Keputusasaanya berubah menjadi ledakan tangisan ketika dia mendengar sambaran geledek yang mengagetkan dari jendela kamar itu.

Pintu kamar mendadak terbuka. Ravus, dalam setelan piyama berlengan dan berkaki panjang, muncul dari balik pintu. Katup matanya berlipat, jelas menunjukan bahwa dia mengantuk berat. Dengan gerakan dipercepat, dia memeluk Lunafreya yang merengek di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Luna?" tanya Ravus. Kecemasan tersirat dari wajahnya yang tirus. "Jangan menangis, oke? Kau aman bersama kakak."

"Aku ingin bertemu ibu," kata Luna. Dia menepis air mata dari sudut matanya berkali-kali hingga menjadi merah.

"Ibu sedang kerja dinas di luar. Rencananya dia baru pulang besok siang," kata Ravus, berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan Lunafreya. Menggunakan satu tangan, dia mengusap-usap rambut Lunafreya dengan lembut.

"Aku takut tidur sendirian," rengek Luna, "aku takut bunyi petir."

"Tidak perlu takut lagi, oke? Ada kakak di sini yang mau menemanimu tidur," lanjut Ravus. Dia berdiri sebentar menuju sebuah pot bunga besar di ujung kamar ibu dan memetik sekuntum bunga dari sana. "Kau lihat ini, Luna?" gumamnya ketika dia menunjukkan bunga itu ke genggaman adiknya. "Aku membawakanmu bunga yang amat spesial."

Bunga yang dia perlihatkan telah merekah sempurna karena dia telah memilih bunga terbaik. Petal bunga itu berjumbai berwarna biru langit yang pekat, tmpak bagaikan ombak lautan bergulung, menciptakan ilusi akan pusaran kecil yang dapat seseorang kagumi dalam genggaman tangannya.

Ravus menggiring adiknya kembali ke kamar tidur. Setibanya di sana, Ravus mengangkat Lunafreya ke atas ranjang. Dia ikut berbaring di sana dan berbisik, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu karena pagi nanti aku harus berlatih bersama Komandan Tertinggi. Rakyat Tenebrae berharap tinggi padaku untuk meneruskan jasa ayah." Dia perlahan menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Lunafreya, menaruhnya di atas perut adiknya agar dapat menyentuhnya. "Ini untukmu."

"Cantik sekali." Lunafreya tersenyum lebar ketika menerima bunga itu. Mata birunya yang jernih bergeming antara bunga biru itu dan kakak lelakinya karena dia tidak dapat menentukan mana yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Ya, aku setuju kalau ini sangat cantik." Ravus menggosokkan satu jari pada kulit lembut adiknya. "Aku akan meminta Ibu untuk mendekorasi kamarmu dengan ini. Apa kamu setuju?"

Luna mengangguk antusias. Tangisannya telah berhenti total, digantikan oleh keceriaan atas bunga itu. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil mahkota bunga itu dengan jemarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang berair.

"Jangan, Luna, kau tidak boleh memakan bunga itu!" Ravus berseru, dengan gesit mencoba untuk mengeluarkan mahkota dari mulut Lunafreya selembut yang dia mampu. Beberapa daun rontok ketika dia mengambil bunga itu lagi, tapi selain itu, kepala bunga masih utuh. Satu daun jatuh ke tengah wajah Lunafreya dan dia diam untuk beberapa detik sebelum tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cegukan tajam. Ravus berkedip kepada adiknya dan seringai jahil terbentuk di wajahnya. "Nah, itulah akibat kenakalanmu. Bunga bukan untuk dimakan, kau mengerti?"

"Bagaimana aku menyebut bunga ini?" tanya Lunafreya. Pipinya menggembung dan lidahnya bergerak-gerak dalam mulut untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang teringgal di sana. Dia menggenggam bunga itu tepat di bagian akar ke depan dadanya.

"Ini adalah sylleblossom. Kita menggunakan ini untuk membuat mahkota Ibu, dan suatu hari nanti, kamu juga akan menggunakannya di kepalamu seperti Ibu."

"Wah, aku nggak sabar lagi!" Lunafreya berseru. Matanya berbinar seolah sedang memandang bunga itu layaknya sebuah berlian mahal. Tak lama kemudian, dia meremas perutnya, menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Hmm? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Ravus.

Lunafreya mengangguk, senyumnya memudar karena menahan rasa lapar hingga menimbulkan bunyi kerucuk yang nyaring. Lunafreya tersenyum jahil, mengetahui bahwa kakaknya paham cara membuat pai, meskipun tidak terlalu mahir memasak. Memang Ravus jarang sekali bekerja di dapur semenjak berlatih seni pedang, tapi Lunafreya sangat menyukai pai buatan kakaknya. Ibu mereka pernah berkata bahwa dia, Ravus, dan sisa keluarga Nox Fleuret adalah spesial. Dia tidak pernah mengerti maksud ibunya, bahkan sampai detik ini. Wanita akan menjadi Oracle, tapi bagaimana dengan para pria? Tidak ada seorang pun pria yang tercatat di sejarah menjadi Oracle.

"Aku ragu masih ada makanan siap makan di dapur selarut ini, tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa membuat pai khusus untukmu." Ravus tersenyum cerah kepada Lunafreya. Bersama-sama, mereka pergi ke dapur. Ravus menggendong Lunafreya di punggungnya. Berada di pangkuan kakaknya membuat Lunafreya bahagia tak kepalang. Keberadaan Ravus selalu efektif menenangkan jiwanya. Sepanjang kakaknya dekat dengannya, dia merasa terlindungi dari marabahaya apapun. Dia sungguh mencintai kakaknya.

Tidak mampu memegang Lunafreya lebih lama, dia menurunkan adiknya ke kursi di meja makan, berhati-hati menjaga adiknya dari balik pintu kulkas. Dia bergumam sebentar, mencari-cari bahan pai yang bisa digunakan di dalam kulkas: tepung, telur ayam, garam, gula pasir, margarin, berry Tenebrae, dan susu kental manis. Lalu dia menyiapkan peralatan masak, mulai dari pengaduk, cetakan, dan oven.

Lunafreya menunggu dengan sabar bercampur antusias ketika kakaknya sibuk memasak. Saking seringnya, Ravus sudah menghapal cara membuat pai di luar kepala. Dimulai dari kulit pai, isi pai, dan berakhir di pemanggangan. Berselang satu setengah jam, selusin pai berukuran kecil tersaji di meja makan. Lunafreya berseru kegirangan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Dengan ini, kamu bisa tumbuh besar dan kuat denganku," kata Ravus. "Ini lebih penting daripada politik, omong-omong," katanya ketika dia menyuapi pai ke mulut Lunafreya. "Ini, adikku, makanlah."

Jejak air liur baru menetes dari mulut Lunafreya ketika dia mengunyah pai itu. Manis bercampur asam meledak dalam mulutnya, kulitnya renyah dan lembut. Lezat sekali. Dia mulai mengambil sendiri pai-pai lainnya dan melahapnya cepat. Ketika dia menyantap, Ravus mengamatinya cermat, sesekali membantu adiknya membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan. Kakaknya tidak makan sepotong pun pai, walau Lunafreya memaksa dia mencobanya. Dia beralasan takut gemuk kalau makan makanan berkarbohidrat tinggi malam-malam.

"Apa kau pikir Ibu akan bangga padaku karena menjagamu seperti ini?" tanya Ravus ketika mengambil satu gelas dan mengisinya penuh dengan air mineral. "Begitu Ibu pulang dari dinasnya, aku akan memberitahu Ibu kalau aku sudah memberimu makan sendiri. Semoga saja aku bisa memberi Ibu lebih banyak waktu untuk fokus pada pekerjaan lain yang Ibu punya sebagai Oracle."

"Pasti Ibu senang dengan kakak!" seru Lunafreya girang. Dia telah menghabiskan semua pai. Setelah menerima gelas dari Ravus, dia meneguknya cepat. "Aku kekenyangan." Dia menggosok-gosok matanya, dan lambat laun dia mulai mengantuk.

"Kita kembali saja ke kamarmu, oke?" ajak Ravus. Lunafreya mengiyakan, dan Ravus menggaet tangannya, mengantar adiknya tidur ke kamar. Setibanya di sana, kakaknya memutuskan untuk menemani dia sepanjang malam. Lunafreya tidak lagi ketakutan, dia mampu tidur lelap tanpa bermimpi buruk.

Itu bukan kenangan satu malam yang sederhana karena setelah itu, kakaknya tidak lagi sempat menemani dia, tidur bersama dia, apalagi memasakkan dia pai. Dan sekarang entah mengapa Ravus memendam sentimen negatif pada sylleblossom seolah bunga itu tak ada artinya lagi baginya. Barangkali bunga itu mengingatkan sosok ayah yang tidak mengasihi kakaknya. Aroma bunga sylleblossom memang sangat kuat hingga bisa menstimulasi otak seseorang akan kenangan buruk tertentu yang melekat dalam batin.

Lunafreya berhenti mengenang kejadian masa kecil itu. Dia melayangkan senyuman tanggung. "Jadi apa yang membawa kau kemari?"

Raut wajah Ravus berubah cepat dari cerah menjadi gelap. "Ibu menunggu kepulanganmu ke kastil. Ada surat datang dari Raja Regis untuk Ibu."

Sang lelaki berambut silver berjalan meninggalkan Lunafreya. Mengekori kakaknya, Lunafreya segera memasuki ruang kerja ibunya. Ruangan kerja itu hampir mirip dengan ruang tidur ibunya. Jendela setinggi langit-langit mendominasi ruangan itu, cahaya mentari yang cerah menembus hingga menghangatkan ruangan. Ditambah aroma khas sylleblossom yang menyegarkan, berada di sana menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan di kala dia bersama Ravus dan ibunya membahas perkara yang meresahkan.

Ibu Lunafreya, Sylva Nox Fleuret, adalah seorang ratu yang memimpin Tenebrae. Beliau merangkap sebagai Oracle, figur yang dipuja-puja penduduk Eos sebagai perantara Astral. Pada kenyataannya, memang hanya Oracle yang dapat berbicara pada para Astral. Oracle mendapatkan berkat langsung dari para Astral untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Starscourge yang menjangkiti manusia lebih dari dua ribu tahun lalu. Tampaknya pangeran dari Lucis terjangkit penyakit yang sama. Kalau tidak, untuk apa Raja Regis sampai mengirimkan surat pada ibunya?

Di ruangan kerja itu, Lunafreya dan Ravus duduk bersama ibu mereka di sebuah meja bundar. Lunafreya, mewakili ibunya, membuka ampol hitam yang disegel dengan cetakan lilin berwarna emas. Cetakan lilin itu membentuk emblem tengkorak bermahkota—simbol resmi Kerajaan Lucis. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas vintage dengan tulisan sambung tercetak di atasnya dan mulai membacakan isi surat tersebut:

 _Kepada Ratu Sylva Yang Terhormat,_

 _Dengan hati serendah-rendahnya, aku, Raja Regis Lucis Caelum XIII dari Lucis, ingin meminta bantuan Anda untuk menyembuhkan putraku yang sedang sekarat, Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum XIV. Aku mohon Anda untuk mengenyampingkan dahulu posisi sebagai Ratu, sebagaimana aku meminta pertolongan Yang Mulia sebagai seorang ayah yang mencintai putranya. Tidak ada orang lain selain Anda sebagai Oracle yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa putraku._

 _Jikalau memungkinkan, aku berharap Anda memberi izin kepadaku dan putraku untuk mengunjungi Anda di Tenebrae._

 _Aku menunggu jawaban positif dari Anda dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya._

 _Salam hormat,_

 _Regis Lucis Caelum XIII_

Lunafreya berhenti membacakan isi surat dan menunggu respon dari ibunya yang mendengarkan dengan hati-hati. Dia melipat dua surat itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop.

"Permintaan ini sungguh membuat Ibu bimbang," respon Sylva. "Regis tentu sedang dilanda duka mendalam. Baru saja dia kehilangan istrinya, dan kalau Ibu tidak menolong, dia bisa kehilangan putranya juga."

"Tolak permintaan itu, Bu," protes Ravus cepat. "Bukankah Ibu sendiri yang bilang padaku dan Lunafreya kalau Tenebrae tidak akan pernah memihak kubu manapun dalam perang ini? Dengan mengizinkan Raja Regis datang kemari, Niflheim dapat berasumsi kita mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Lucis."

"Tenebrae selalu membuka pintu untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang sakit," sanggah Lunafreya. "Bukankah tanpa kehadiran Raja Regis di sini pun, Niflheim tetap meluncurkan serangan ke Tenebrae? Kau yang terlibat langsung dalam pertarungan tentu lebih tahu daripada aku."

Di usianya yang relatif muda, yaitu enam belas tahun, Ravus memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang patut dibanggakan. Dia selalu menggunakan hari-harinya secara optimal untuk terus mengasah ketrampilan berpedangnya. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi Wakil Komandan Tertinggi bagi para tentara Tenebrae. Di kala ibunya sibuk mengobati penyakit para pendatang, menggantikan mendiang ayahnya, Ravus menghalau serangan Niflheim yang hendak menghancurkan Tenebrae ke pesisir pulau.

"Justru karena itu, aku jadi mengerti kedatangan anggota kerajaan Lucis dapat membahayakan negara kita!" kata Ravus. Nada suaranya meninggi.

 _Pangeran Noctis akan menjadi Raja Sejati yang dipilih oleh Kristal Agung. Sebagai anggota kerajaan Nox Fleuret yang mengemban peran Oracle, kita harus membantu Pangeran Noctis, sesuai dengan perintah para Astral. Gentiana yang mengatakan itu padaku._ Lunafreya ingin melontarkan kalimat itu pada Ravus, tapi ketika amarah kakaknya meledak, diam adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Sekali kakaknya telah menetapkan pendirian, tidak ada orang yang dapat mengubahnya.

Bagi dia sekarang, walaupun mereka sudah saling mengenal selama sepanjang hidup, Ravus adalah orang yang kompleks. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa memahami pemikiran kakaknya, tidak terkecuali bagi Lunafreya sendiri. Garis yang membatasi hal yang dianggapnya benar dan salah cenderung samar-samar. Tidak ada putih dan hitam, semua hal di dunia serba abu-abu bagi kakaknya. Untuk saat ini, Lunafreya hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari ibunya yang memiliki otoritas tertinggi.

Sepasang mata biru Sylva menerawang ke langit-langit seolah sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat di atas sana. Tidak lama kemudian, dia berdiri dan melangkah ke dekat jendela. Perhatiannya tertuju ke gerbang kastil. Ada barisan orang menunggu di sana. Mereka datang berkunjung untuk menemui sang Oracle, berharap penyakit dapat terangkat dari jasmani mereka.

"Pendapatmu valid, Ravus," kata Sylva. Dia memalingkan wajah pada putra sulungnya. "Tapi sebagai Oracle, Ibu punya kewajiban untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu." Dia menoleh kepada Lunafreya dan berkata, "Luna, balas surat itu. Tulis bahwa Ibu menyetujui permintaan mereka."

Ravus beranjak dari kursinya. Emosi berjegolak dalam dirinya hingga membuat wajahnya merah. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Bu!"

"Ada tujuan yang lebih besar daripada yang bisa kamu bayangkan, Ravus." Sylva mencoba membuat putranya mengerti. "Ibu bekerja demi kepentingan tujuan itu."

"Kalau saja ada hal buruk yang menimpa Ibu, atau Lunafreya, atau Tenebrae hanya karena menolong Lucian itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka. Kutekankan lagi: tidak akan pernah!" bentak Ravus. Dia cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Luna," ibunya menyarankan. "Dia membutuhkan ruang dan waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

Lunafreya memainkan jemarinya yang saling terkatup. Ada keraguan di dalam hatinya mengenai keputusan ibunya. Dia ingin bertanya, tetapi takut menyinggung perasaan ibunya.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Luna," kata Sylva menenangkan, seolah bisa membaca pikiran anaknya. "Segala yang akan terjadi, maka terjadilah. Melayani Raja Sejati adalah tugas utama kamu. Ibu ingin kau meresapi pesan ini dalam-dalam." Ibu menghampiri Lunafreya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Lunafreya masih belum benar-benar memahami perannya sebagai Oracle. Bahkan dia belum percaya dirinya dapat memikul beban seberat itu. Namun untuk saat ini, dia membiarkan pelukan sang ibu mengobati hatinya yang bimbang.

"Bu, bukankah manusia seharusnya memiliki kehendak bebas untuk memilih? Mengapa kita terikat pada takdir?" Lunafreya merasa kehidupan ini tidak adil. Dia tak memiliki masa depan. Akhir kehidupannya sudah diukir jauh sebelum dia lahir ke dunia. Dia tidak merasa hidup layaknya manusia normal.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sylva melepas pelukannya dan menatap Lunafreya dengan lembut. "Jangan berpikir begitu. Banyak orang yang mengandalkan keberadaan kita. Kau yang sering menemani Ibu menyembuhkan mereka yang terjangkit Starscourge pasti mengetahui bahwa mereka sungguh menderita. Tanpa bantuan kita, mereka akan menghadapi akhir yang lebih buruk dari kematian itu sendiri. Ibu berharap kamu mengerti tanggung jawab besar ini. Dan ketika masamu tiba, kamu tidak boleh memikirkan masa depan dirimu yang terlalu rumit. Cukup jalani saja hidupmu. Kau sudah mengetahui takdirmu, bukan? Tak ada manusia yang mampu melawan arus takdir, terlebih lagi kita sebagai Oracle."

Lunafreya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan takdir kelam yang menunggunya tepat di depan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, semakin lama semakin kencang. Dia tak menyadari ketika satu bulir air mengucur dari matanya. "Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi semua ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Luna. Kalau kau mau menangis, maka menangislah. Ibu juga sama denganmu. Butuh waktu lama bagi Ibu menerima takdir itu. Ketika pertama kali Hexatheon menunjukkan takdir itu melalui mimpi, Ibu tidak sanggup tidur setiap malam. Tapi sekarang Ibu telah menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Pusatkan pikiranmu pada hal-hal positif. Bayangkan betapa terhormatnya kita mengemban tugas suci ini. Menjadi pendamping Raja Sejati yang akan menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran, bukankah itu terdengar fantastis?" Sylva tersenyum, sejenis senyuman untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mencintai Pangeran Noctis?" tanya Lunafreya. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang terus terbayang dalam benaknya ketika dia mendengar suara Astral yang disampaikan Gentiana.

"Maka belajarlah untuk mencintainya, Luna," ujar ibunya, sabar.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku tetap gagal mencintainya?" tanya Lunafreya lagi. Desakan merasuki suaranya. Sekarang dia merasa terpojok.

"Maka berpura-puralah mencintainya. Jangan sampai Pangeran mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Lunafreya tidak percaya kalimat sekejam itu terlontar dari lidah ibunya yang senantiasa bertutur kata halus. Hatinya sakit, dia tidak bisa menerima nasehat itu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membangkang, tapi di saat bersamaan, dia menghormati ibunya yang telah membesarkannya hingga detik ini. Tak ada pilihan baginya. Dia mengatupkan mulut dan mengangguk lemas.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangan Raja Regis dan Pangeran Noctis. Kita perlu memberikan kesan pertama yang baik pada mereka," kata Sylva.

Lunafreya tersenyum masam. Di dalam benaknya, dia bertanya-tanya seperti apa rupa Pangeran Noctis. Seperti apa kepribadiannya, apakah pangeran seorang yang periang atau pendiam? Perbincangan macam apa yang akan mereka lalui untuk beberapa hari ke depan? Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaannya campur aduk. Lunafreya berharap pertemuan pertamanya dengan Pangeran Noctis berakhir bahagia seperti para putri di dunia dongeng. Kalau saja sang Pangeran mencintainya pada pandangan pertama, maka satu beban dirinya akan berkurang setengah. Tinggal dirinya yang menentukan apakah dia berbagi perasaan yang sama dengan Pangeran Noctis atau tidak.


	8. Chapter 008

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **008**

 **REGIS**

* * *

 **07.09.744 M.E. | 02.08 PM**

Pagi tadi sepucuk surat balasan untuk Regis telah tiba:

 _Kepada Raja Regis yang Terhormat,_

 _Pertama-tama, aku harus minta maaf karena lama baru membalas surat Anda. Aku akui kelalaianku membalas surat Anda sebagian besar disebabkan oleh dilemaku karena status negaraku yang tidak berpihak pada kubu manapun. Namun, apabila dipikirkan, kita punya banyak kesamaan, dan sejujurnya aku senang Anda memilih untuk meminta bantuanku. Yakinlah bahwa permohonan Anda telah membuat pikiranku terbuka bahwa seharusnya negara kita menjalin persahabatan sejak dulu._

 _Aku memahami rasa duka yang menimpa Anda karena Ratu Aulea wafat. Untuk itu, melalui surat ini, aku ingin menyampaikan rasa belasungkawa yang mendalam pada Anda. Aku meyakini Kekaisaran adalah pihak yang patut dipersalahkan. Hal serupa menimpa suami yang kucintai dan masih sulit bagiku untuk memaafkan dosa mereka._

 _Aku yakin, seandainya anakku terjangkit Starscourge dan posisi kami tertukar, aku pun akan menghubungi Anda untuk menyembuhkan anakku. Oleh karena itu, aku menyambut kedatangan kalian ke Tenebrae. Aku punya informasi yang mungkin bisa berguna untukmu. Sesuatu telah muncul dari suara Astral._

 _Seperti yang Anda tahu, biasanya aku tidak akan melibatkan diri dalam perkara politik Lucis; informasi apapun tentang Raja Sejati yang aku peroleh tidak akan aku teruskan demi perdamaian wargaku, bukan karena aku merahasiakannya. Tapi informasi kecil ini sangat penting bagi kita berdua. Ini tentang cara membasmi Starscourge dari dunia, dan tentu saja ini sangat bermanfaat bagi tugasku yang menekan penyebaran penyakit ini. Selain menyembuhkan Pangeran Noctis, aku ingin membicarakan mengenai ini lebih lanjut denganmu. Kedatangan kalian juga bermanfaat bagi putriku, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, untuk memulai hubungan yang mendalam dengan putra Anda._

 _Kutunggu kedatangan Anda dalam waktu dekat._

 _Salam hormat,_

 _Sylva Nox Fleuret_

Tak berlama-lama setelah membaca pesan itu, Regis bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Tenebrae. Dia memastikan kunjungan mereka ke Tenebrae kali ini tidak akan membawa malapetaka seperti yang telah terjadi di Galahd. Telepon genggam atau barang elektronik apapun sengaja dia tinggalkan agar tidak dapat dideteksi melalui sinyal oleh Niflheim. Tidak ada satu pun orang di Insomnia, kecuali para petinggi Kerajaan beserta staf, yang mengetahui kepergian Regis. Dia menggunakan satu mobil sederhana agar dapat berbaur dengan rakyat selama perjalanan, tanpa diiringi oleh banyak Crownsguard yang bisa menarik perhatian orang lain. Jarak dari Insomnia ke Tenebrae memakan waktu dua hari dengan menggunakan mobil. Sebenarnya ada alternatif kereta umum untuk mempersingkat waktu, tapi terlalu berbahaya bagi keselamatan dia dan Noctis.

Mereka tiba di Tenebrae sekitar pukul dua siang. Setibanya di sana, sambil mendorong Noctis yang duduk di kursi roda, Regis segera menuju ke puncak pegunungan Zoldara Henge, tepatnya ke Fenestala Manor, kastil tempat Kerajaan Nox Fleuret tinggal. Keadaan Noctis semakin memburuk. Dia tampak seperti orang mabuk, kantung matanya setengah tertutup dan kepalanya lemas dan terus menggeleng-geleng tak terkendali.

Empat tentara Tenebraen mengawal mereka berdua mendaki jalan berbatu melingkar yang dihiasi oleh rerumputan dan bunga sylleblossom di punggung jalan. Seragam para tentara Tenebrae jauh berbeda dari Lucian. Putih dan biru seperti kombinasi awan di langit siang mendominasi pakaian mereka, logam keabuan menempel di bagian kaki dan kepala, kain sutra halus menutupi wajah seluruhnya. Senjata utama mereka adalah tombak yang panjangnya setinggi pria dewasa.

Begitu pintu kastil terbuka, mereka melewati koridor panjang menuju ruang utama. Interior kastil itu didominasi oleh warna putih dengan garis-garis hijau zamrud dan kuning keemasan. Jumlah tembok lebih sedikit daripada jendela sehingga kastil itu tampak menyatu dengan alam di luar. Jendela-jendela itu tingginya mencapai langit-langit, memancarkan sinar matahari yang cerah ke dalam kastil. Udara harum akan aroma bunga berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka, membuat Noctis sedikit bertambah tenang.

Di ruang utama, seluruh anggota lengkap dari keluarga Nox Fleuret telah berdiri menunggu di sebuah tangga melingkar. Ratu Sylva menuruni tangga dan tersenyum ramah kepada Regis. Sang Ratu mengenakan gaun berpola sylleblossom, dibalut dalam jubah yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu biru Zu—sejenis hewan unggas berukuran raksasa dengan populasi langka yang tersebar di Eos. Terdapat mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga biru khas Tenebrae dengan hiasan batu-batu intan melingkari kepalanya.

"Raja Regis, senang bertemu dengan Anda," ucap Sylva penuh hormat. Gaunnya bergesekan dengan lantai ketika dia melangkah anggun mendekati sang Raja. Senyuman lebar mengembang hingga membuat kerutan tipis di pipinya yang bulat.

"Terima kasih banyak telah mengizinkan kami datang kemari, Ratu Sylva," balas Regis. Dia memberi jabat tangan keras, tapi rileks, sejenis jabat tangan formal untuk menunjukkan posisi mereka yang sederajat.

Sylva menoleh ke belakang dan berkata pada dua anaknya, "Ravus, Luna, perkenalkan diri kalian pada Raja Regis." Kedua anak itu berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan Regis. Lunafreya menunduk sopan kepada sang Raja, tetapi Ravus hanya berjabat tangan sepintas dan memberi tatapan dingin.

Rintihan kesakitan Noctis berdegung di ruangan itu. Regis berkata kepada Sylva untuk mewakili putranya, "Aku harap Anda dapat memaklumi kondisi putraku yang tidak prima. Seperti yang sudah kuutarakan dalam surat, Noctis mengalami luka serius. Aku mohon bantuan Anda untuk menyembuhkan putraku."

"Sebagai Oracle, sudah merupakan tugasku untuk menolong para pasien yang terjangkit Starscourge," kata Sylva. Dia mendekati Noctis. Kedua tangannya bersandar pada lutut anak laki-laki yang terkulai lemas itu. "Aku akan memulai proses penyembuhan untukmu." Cahaya temaram yang hangat muncul dari kedua telapak tangan sang Ratu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Noctis mulai berhenti merintih. Tubuhnya telah berhenti bergetar. Sylva kemudian memindahkan tangannya dan menyandarkannya ke pipi Noctis. Kedua dahi mereka saling melekat. Timbul cahaya yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya di antara kedua dahi mereka, mengisyaratkan bahwa Sylva sedang menyalurkan kemampuan penyembuhnya kepada Noctis. Kemudian sang Oracle merapalkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti sebuah mantera. "Bintang-bintang sumber kehidupan dan cahaya yang terberkati, jauhkan kami dari kutukan kegelapan."

Setelah proses pemulihan selesai, Sylva meminta izin Regis untuk membuka perban di kaki kiri Noctis. Regis mengiyakan dan bergeraklah sang Ratu. Sang Raja terpukau ketika melihat luka anaknya telah menyusut dan warnanya kembali menjadi sawo matang—warna normal kulit Noctis.

 _Inikah keajaiban mukjizat seorang Oracle?_ tanya Regis dalam hati. Ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat langsung cara Oracle menyembuhkan pasien dengan kekuatannya yang sungguh mengagumkan. Rahmat Astral yang diturunkan kepada Oracle setara dengan kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung yang tersimpan di Insomnia. Jikalau jumlah Oracle tidak hanya seorang saja setiap generasi, maka dapat dipastikan penyakit Starscourge menghilang dari muka Eos.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah dengan nyenyak, Pangeran Noctis," kata Sylva. "Penyakitmu akan hilang total dalam beberapa hari ke depan." Noctis menutup matanya secara perlahan, lalu tertidur dengan lelap di pangkuan kursi roda. Tidak ada rasa syukur yang dapat diungkapkan Regis kepada Sylva selain mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya. "Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar khusus untuk Pangeran," kata Sylva. "Luna, antarlah Raja Regis dan Pangeran Noctis ke sana."

Entah mengapa Ravus menunjukkan ekspresi kebencian pada Regis dan Noctis. Tanpa berkata-kata, Ravus meninggalkan mereka, membuat Sylva berkata, "Maafkan putraku. Dia seorang yang emosional. Dia tidak setuju menerima kedatangan kalian kemari. Aku harus mengajarinya lagi etika yang baik setelah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti dilema kalian. Tak mudah menerima kami di saat kalian menerapkan prinsip netral dalam perang ini. Kalau aku ada di posisi kalian, aku pun akan menghadapi problem yang sama," kata Regis, mencoba untuk tidak bersikap lancang sebagai tamu di sana.

Regis berpamitan dengan Sylva. Dia menuntun kursi roda Noctis mengikuti Lunafreya ke kamar yang dimaksud. Kamar itu berada di lantai satu, di paling pojok koridor selatan kastil. Serupa dengan interior kastil lainnya, dinding berwarna putih polos dengan beberapa tambahan pola garis-garis hijau dan emas. Lantai ditilam karpet beludru, kandil perak yang mewah tergantung di langit-langit, beberapa pot bunga diletakkan di tiap sudut kamar, dan ranjang yang muat untuk dua orang dewasa ada di tengah ruangan itu. Terdapat kamar mandi dalam di sana, lengkap dengan perlengkapan mandinya.

Lunafreya mengambil setelan piyama putih bersih dari dalam lemari dan memberikannya pada Regis. Sang Raja mengganti pakaian Noctis yang basah oleh keringat dengan piyama itu, menggendongnya dan memindahkannya ke ranjang. Di saat bersamaan, Lunafreya membantu Regis menyiapkan bantal dan selimut untuk Noctis.

"Terima kasih," kata Regis. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Luna?"

"Tentu saja, Raja Regis. Aku senang ada orang lain yang tidak sungkan memanggilku begitu," balas Lunafreya dengan sopan. "Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk melayani Pangeran Noctis. Dia boleh tinggal di sini selama Yang Mulia inginkan."

Regis tersenyum tipis. Dia menyukai gadis cantik ini dalam pandangan pertama. Ratu Sylva telah mendidik Lunafreya dengan amat baik. Dia percaya Lunafreya akan menjadi penerus Oracle yang tidak kalah bijaksananya dengan Sylva. Dia menjadi termenung, memikirkan apakah dirinya telah mendidik Noctis untuk menjadi seorang Raja sama baiknya seperti Sylva terhadap Lunafreya. Dia terlalu ceroboh membiarkan istrinya terbunuh dan anak satu-satunya mengalami luka serius. Dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan siapapun menyakiti Noctis lagi. Sumpah atas nyawanya sendiri dipatri dalam hatinya.

Dia teringat sesuatu. Sebuah arca kayu berbentuk seekor hewan rubah yang lucu dikeluarkan dari kantung jasnya dan diletakkan di bantal tempat kepala Noctis bersandar. "Jimat ini akan selalu melindungimu melalui mimpimu yang terkelam. Tapi ingatlah, Noct. Di dalam alam mimpimu, kau adalah Raja," katanya.

Tidak lama setelah mengeluarkan isi hatinya, Regis pun berpaling. Dia menutup jendela dengan gordyn, menyalakan AC, dan mematikan penerangan agar putranya dapat beristirahat nyenyak. Bersama Lunafreya, dia melangkah pelan, meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam kesunyian.

Kembali di koridor, Lunafreya berkata, "Mari kutunjukkan ruangan untuk Anda." Mengikuti ajakan itu, kali ini Regis masuk ke ruangan tidurnya yang berada di samping kamar Noctis. Dekorasinya sama persis dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Sepasang kemeja dan celana panjang putih telah disiapkan di depan lemari. Dia melepas jas dan pakaian serba hitamnya, lalu menggantinya dengan pakaian baru itu. Rasanya aneh mengenakan baju yang warnanya berlawanan total dari simbol Kerajaan dia.

Siang berganti malam dengan cepat. Pada malam itu, Regis duduk santai di sebuah meja kaca bersama Lunafreya di ruang tamu sambil mencicipi segelas kopi hangat. Suasana di Tenebrae yang damai terasa ganjil baginya. Tidak seperti Insomnia, Tenebrae tidak memiliki Tembok untuk melindungi warganya. Tapi sejauh ini mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang di tengah perang berkepanjangan yang tengah berlangsung. Apakah ini salah satu bukti lain dari para Astral yang selalu memberkati Tenebrae? Dia tidak bisa menjawab hal yang tidak dimengertiya. Di sisi lain, sudah lama dia tidak mengambil "cuti" dari pekerjaannya sebagai Raja. Kunjungan ke Tenebrae terasa bagaikan liburan untuk menghilangkan tekanan batin, walau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Raja Regis, bisakah Anda membawaku ke Insomnia suatu saat nanti?" tanya Lunafreya, membuka topik pembicaraan. Kepolosan terpancar dari mata birunya yang sejernih lautan.

"Tentu saja, Luna. Gerbang kotaku selalu terbuka untukmu," jawab Regis ramah. Dia meneguk kopi hingga tersisa setengah di dalam gelas. "Asistenku bisa membawamu jalan-jalan selama yang kauinginkan di sana."

"Aku akan sangat menantikan hari itu," balas Lunafreya girang. "Terutama aku ingin mengunjungi Citadel."

Regis tertawa ringan. "Citadel tidak seindah kastilmu, Nak. Bukan hanya Citadel, tapi Insomnia kalah indah dari Tenebrae yang masih menjaga kelestarian alamnya." Dia sedikit malu untuk mengakui itu, tapi apa daya kalau faktanya memang seperti itu. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk mempertahankan Tembok. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memperindah kota di bawah pimpinannya selama Niflheim terus melancarkan serangan.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Aku ingin mengenal lebih dalam kota tempat Pangeran Noctis lahir. Bagaimana cara Pangeran Noctis menjalankan hari-harinya?"

"Kurasa agak berbeda darimu, Nak. Dia bersekolah dari pagi hingga tengah hari, lalu mengikuti sesi pelajaran Citadel untuk mempersiapkan diri menjadi penerusku. Hari-harinya sangat sibuk dan dia agak susah diatur." Regis tertawa ringan, dan Lunafreya ikut tertawa setelah meneguk secangkir teh di tangannya. "Pastinya Pangeran Noctis juga ingin mengenalmu seperti yang kauinginkan."

"Bolehkah aku mengobrol banyak dan bermain dengan Pangeran Noctis ketika dia sudah bangun nanti?"

"Dengan senang hati. Dia akan cepat pulih kalau ada orang yang setia menemaninya."

"Kalau memungkinkan, aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan teman-teman Pangeran Noctis. Dia pasti punya banyak teman yang menyenangkan."

Mendengar itu, mendadak Regis jadi berpikir apakah Noctis punya seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman? Noctis tidak pernah menceritakan kegiatan yang dilakukannya di luar istana padanya. Bagaimana Noctis menghabiskan waktu di sekolah? Tidak ada jawaban lazim yang melintas dalam benaknya. Ketika dia muda, dia menjalani _home-schooling_ , jadi tidak terbayang situasi normal sekolah rakyat jelata. Dia jadi mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengenal darah dagingnya sendiri dengan baik. Kalau saja Aulea masih hidup, dia bisa bertanya banyak mengenai Noctis padanya.

"Mungkin kamu akan menjadi teman pertama Noctis… Atau lebih tepatnya, teman perempuan pertamanya," kata Regis. Ada sorot merenung di matanya. "Kupikir kalian akan cocok satu sama lain."

Lunafreya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk cepat. Regis kembali meneguk kopi di gelasnya hingga habis tak bersisa. "Biar kuambilkan kopi baru untuk Yang Mulia," Lunafreya menawarkan. Regis mengangguk, dia memang membutuhkan kopi untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang malam. Dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Noctis ketika bangun nanti.

Lunafreya mengambil gelas di tangan Regis dan berlari ke dapur. Regis berdiri dan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu agar badannya tetap terasa segar. Di luar, ada sebuah taman dengan penerangan lampu tiang, bermacam ragam bunga—mawar, melati, matahari, dan pastinya sylleblossom—menjadi hiasan natural. Di dalam Citadel juga ada sebuah taman yang senantiasa dirawat Aulea di saat senggang. Dia amat merindukan mendiang istrinya. Aulea telah mengorbankan diri demi Noctis. Perannya telah selesai. Dan sekarang adalah giliran baginya untuk melakukan hal serupa. Ada rasa syukur yang timbul mengetahui fakta bahwa dia tidak pernah memberi tahu isi Pertanda Pertama yang kelak akan menimpa Noctis kepada istrinya. Lebih baik Aulea meninggal tanpa mendengar kutukan tersebut agar dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Suara langkah sepatu hak terdengar memasuki ruangan itu. Regis menoleh ke arah Ratu Sylva yang berjalan ke mejanya. "Raja Regis, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya sang Ratu. Dia telah mengganti pakaian resminya, hanya mengenakan gaun biru sederhana untuk tidur. "Ini mengenai putra Anda dan putriku. Putriku telah mengetahui persoalan ini, tapi Anda tidak dan aku harus menyampaikannya pada Anda."

Regis mengangguk, "Anda telah menyinggung sedikit dalam surat mengenai suara Astral. Kumohon, beri tahu aku lengkapnya karena aku tidak pernah menerima pesan penting tersebut." Dia menarik dua kursi di bawah meja untuk sang Ratu dan dirinya. Setelahnya, mereka memulai pembicaraan serius di sana. Efek kafein kopi membantunya untuk berkonsentrasi di malam ini.

"Pertama-tama, tentu Anda telah mendengar dua Pertanda dari Hexatheon dan keduanya selalu berkaitan dengan putra Anda yang terpilih menjadi Raja Sejati," kata Sylva. Jemarinya bertautan seperti orang yang sedang berdoa di atas meja itu. Ekspresinya ramah, meskipun sorot matanya semuram bulan di malam hari.

"Ya, apa Anda juga mendengarnya?" tanya Regis, suaranya dipelankan untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada orang lain yang mencuri dengar percakapan rahasia mereka.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Walaupun jarak kita sangat jauh, tapi aku terus memperoleh penglihatan tersebut. Raja dan Oracle selalu memperoleh suara Astral yang sama sepanjang waktu. Apa yang Anda dengar dan lihat dari Mereka, aku pun mengalaminya."

"Kalau begitu, Anda tahu kalau Noctis nyaris terbunuh karena diserang Marilith ketika aku sedang berkunjung ke Galahd, bukan begitu?"

Sylva mengangguk pelan. "Aku percaya Kekaisaran sengaja melepaskan daemon itu untuk membunuh putra Anda, bukan almarhum Ratu Aulea. Daemon itu bukanlah daemon yang bisa Anda temukan di Eos. Dia berasal jauh sekali di inti Eos, di dunia penuh kekacauan yang kami sebut sebagai Chaos."

"Chaos?" timpal Regis. Dia keheranan mendengar istilah asing itu. Apa maksud Sylva dengan dunia di inti Eos? Apakah ada dunia lain selain Eos di sana?

"Ya, Chaos. Dunia yang sangat berbeda dari Eos. Aku mendengarnya dari ibuku, ibuku dari nenekku, dan nenekku dari nenek moyangku. Cerita ini selalu diturunkan dari satu generasi ke generasi lain Oracle agar kami selalu sigap mengatasi Starscourge. Kurasa aku perlu memberi tahu informasi penting ini pada Anda karena putra Anda ditakdirkan untuk memberantas Starscourge sekali dan selamanya," Sylva berdeham untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya dan melanjutkan," Starscourge berasal dari Chaos. Dan Marilith adalah satu dari empat penjaga gerbang Chaos. Tak ada _manusia fana_ yang mampu melintasi gerbang itu jika mereka masih hidup. Hanya jiwa-jiwa terkutuk yang berdiam di sana, sengsara selamanya tanpa mampu menikmati perdamaian kekal di dunia akhirat. Setiap jengkal Marilith membawa parasit mematikan yang bisa menginfeksi manusia yang dia sentuh dengan Starscourge. Luka di kaki kiri Pangeran menjadi bukti nyata bahwa dia terinfeksi penyakit itu."

"Ada satu hal yang tidak masuk akal. Jika Anda mengatakan manusia fana tidak bisa masuk ke Chaos, lantas bagaimana Anda mengetahui eksistensi dunia itu?" Regis mengerutkan dahi, tatapannya lurus kepada sang Oracle.

"Aku menekankan manusia fana karena kami memiliki seorang Messenger blasteran di sini. Tunggu sebentar di sini, aku akan memanggil dia agar Anda dapat mempercayai kata-kataku." Sylva berdiri dan berputar, berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Blasteran. Kata itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Regis. Masuk akal apabila ada unsur dewa dalam Messenger yang memampukan entitas itu untuk menerobos gerbang menuju Chaos. Astral, para dewa yang menciptakan alam semesta sewajarnya memiliki kekuatan maha dahsyat untuk melumpuhkan para penjaga gerbang dunia kekacauan itu. Tapi mengapa mereka tidak memberantas Starscourge dari dulu jika mereka mengetahui penyakit yang sempat meluluhlantahkan peradaban Solheim dua ribu tahun lalu? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dari dia dan umat manusia lain?

Tak lama kemudian, Lunafreya kembali membawakan satu cangkir dan teko kopi untuk Regis. "Maaf menunggu lama. Aku sengaja menyeduh kopi lebih banyak untuk Yang Mulia." Regis tercengang, memikirkan apakah bijak apabila Lunafreya ikut mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan ini. Dia berterima kasih dan mulai meneguk kopi itu lagi. Lunafreya duduk di kursi lain, di samping sang Raja.

Akhirnya, setelah secangkir kopi itu habis, Sylva datang bersama seorang wanita dewasa lain. Parasnya cantik, rambutnya hitam panjang dan katup matanya tertutup rapat. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono hitam dan emas dengan selendang putih disisipkan di atas kedua sikut lengannya.

"Perkenalkan. Dia adalah Gentiana, dayang Luna, dan Messenger, pembawa pesan dari para Astral," kata Sylva. Regis berdiri dan menyalami Gentiana. Rasa dingin menusuk terasa di telapak tangannya. Seperti es bertemperatur negatif, hingga membuat kulitnya mati rasa.

Regis mengetahui perbedaan antara Oracle dan Messenger. Di kala Oracle berbicara kepada para Astral untuk mewakili manusia, maka Messenger adalah kebalikannya, dia berbicara kepada manusia untuk mewakili para Astral. Messenger tidak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Semua perkataan Messenger adalah pesan yang patut diperhatikan. Regis memutuskan untuk mendengarkan perkataan Gentiana dengan seksama.

"O Raja Lucis Caelum Ketiga Belas. Hendaklah Engkau mempersatukan Pangeran Noctis, sang Raja Mendatang, dan Nona Lunafreya, sang Oracle. Keselamatan dunia bergantung pada persatuan mereka berdua." Kedua mata Gentiana tetap menutup ketika dia berbicara. Ada aura misterius, hampir terasa elegan di balik setiap patah kata yang terucap. Wanita itu membuka matanya yang hijau-langsat berkilau bagaikan berlian. Dia melayangkan senyum dari bibirnya yang berlipstik merah.

Lunafreya bangkit dari kursinya, tampaknya dia sadar bahwa dia tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Ketika dia mengambil langkah pertama, Sylva berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Luna. Diamlah di sini. Aku ingin kamu mengetahui perbincangan kami." Dia menuntun putrinya kembali ke tempat semula, dan mereka duduk berdampingan. Pandangannya tertuju kepada Regis. "Bisakah Anda menceritakan Pertanda Pertama kepada Luna? Aku ingin Luna mempersiapkan diri untuk membimbing Pangeran menjadi seorang Raja Sejati sesuai perannya sebagai penerusku nanti."

"Apa Anda benar-benar serius?" tanya Regis ragu-ragu. "Pertanda itu bukan cerita yang baik didengar anak kecil."

"Luna bukanlah anak kecil. Walau usianya masih dua belas tahun, dia sudah siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Aku senantiasa mendidiknya begitu," timpal Sylva. Dia menggenggam dua tangan putrinya yang ditidurkan di atas meja. Meski begitu, paras Lunafreya pucat, bibirnya tampak bergetar, dan matanya menjadi sayup.

Regis menelan ludah. Terlalu bimbang untuk mulai berkata-kata. Tapi dengan dorongan Sylva, dia pun akhirnya bertutur.

Tanggal 30 Agustus 741 M.E. Siang itu gelap karena gerimis yang tak berhenti dari subuh. Noctis baru berusia lima tahun dan menginjak sekolah TK Kecil. Menggunakan Regalia, khusus hari itu Cor menjemput Noctis dari sekolahnya di luar Citadel. Regis terlalu terkejut mendengar Pertanda Pertama yang disampaikan Raja-Raja Lucis dari Hexatheon. Dia ingin segera meraih anaknya setelah memperoleh berita seburuk itu.

Regis menunggu di beranda Citadel. Sword of Father digenggamnya di satu tangan. Cor menggandeng tangan Noctis kecil menuruni Regalia. Begitu keluar, Regis menyambut Noctis seraya berkata, "Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi, Noct?"

Noctis menjawab lesu, "Aku sangat mengantuk, Dad. Aku ingin cepat tidur ke kamar."

"Sebaiknya kubawa Pangeran kembali ke kamarnya," kata Cor, menawarkan perlindungan sementara. Ketika Cor hendak meninggalkan sang Raja, Regis segera menahan pundak kanannya. "Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kembalilah ke dalam. Aku ingin bersama Noctis sebentar di sini," jawab Regis diiringi senyuman muram.

Cor tampak kebingungan, tapi dia menuruti perintah Regis. Dia pun meninggalkan sang Raja beserta putranya berdua di sana. Berdiri di samping Regalia, Regis menggendong Noctis, mendekapnya erat di dadanya. Noctis merasa nyaman dalam pelukan ayah, dia menyandarkan pipinya di punggung tangannya dan mulai tidur lelap.

Gerimis membahasi pakaian Regis dan Noctis. Sang Raja memandang putranya yang bergumam rendah karena kedinginan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolak Pertanda Pertama itu. Tak ada pilihan yang tersedia bagi putranya selain mengikuti suara Astral. Bahkan dirinya tak bisa menggantikan takdir kejam yang menimpa Noctis. Dia hanyalah satu pion kecil yang perlu dikorbankan demi kehendak para Astral. Noctis-lah yang paling bernilai sebagai Raja Sejati. Hatinya terenyuh. Bulir air mata pertama turun dari matanya, menetes ke rambut hitam Noctis. Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya bergetar, dia ingin mencium kening putra tercintanya, tapi Noctis yang terlelap mengenyampingkan pipi dia. Sentuhan khas itu akan segera menghilang dari hidupnya. Pengorbanan ini terlalu berat.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu… selamanya…," bisik Regis kepada Noctis, lirih. Bulir air mata selanjutnya mengalir, semakin lama semakin tak terkendali.

Hujan berhenti digantikan oleh sinar mentari temaram. Kepala terangkat, dengan pedang menopang beban tubuhnya di satu tangan, dia menengadah ke langit ketika siluet Raja-Raja Lucis terdahulu berdiri tegap di hadapannya, menyatu dengan awan tipis, seolah menyaksikan sang ayah yang meratapi nasib putranya. Noctis, akan bangkit karena bintang-bintang memilih dia untuk menjadi cahaya mereka—seterang fajar yang menyingsing lahirnya seorang Raja Sejati.

Regis tak berdaya untuk mengubah mikrad Noctis. Cintanya tak terbendung, tapi dialah yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa putranya sendiri. Pertanda Pertama mengklaim bahwa Noctis harus mati demi menyelamatkan dunia. Untuk itu, dalam hatinya, dia benar-benar berduka atas takdir dia dan Noctis. Dia memohon ampun karena Sword of Father, pedang yang menjadi identitas dirinya, akan bersimbah darah dari darah dagingnya sendiri.


	9. Chapter 009

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **009**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **[WAKTU TIDAK DAPAT DITENTUKAN]**

Dunianya tampak gelap gulita. Sensasi kegelapan itu berbeda dari malam hari atau saat semua lampu ruangan dipadamkan. Rasanya lebih mirip seperti ketika kamu menutup mata untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sayup-sayup dia dapat mendengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak dengan panik. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku seperti patung. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang-orang itu. Hanya telinga yang dapat diandalkan untuk menebak siapa yang menyerukan berbagai suara itu.

"Sialan! Daemon? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Dia mengenal suara itu bersumber dari seorang Crownsguard yang menyetir mobilnya ketika dia bersama ibunya dan Gladiolus tengah melarikan diri dari medan perang di Galahd.

"Di mana Anakku?" Dia mengenal suara berat tapi berwibawa dari pria itu dengan amat baik. Itu adalah suara Regis. Suara ayah terdengar cemas bukan kepalang.

"Yang Mulia, sebelah sini!" Kali ini suara itu datang dari Cor Leonis.

"Noct! Noooct!" Ayah berteriak histeris tanpa henti padanya seolah takut kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya apabila dia tidak dapat terus terjaga. Dia merasakan ayah menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundaknya dengan tidak santai.

Rangkaian suara itu membawa kembali kenangan buruk yang sudah dikuburnya sedalam mungkin dalam otaknya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian yang menewaskan ibunya dan nyaris membuat dirinya terbunuh oleh sesosok daemon. Mengingatnya tidak membawa manfaat apa-apa baginya. Kenangan itu hanya menimbulkan trauma yang mampu menggoyahkan kestabilan jiwanya.

Secara perlahan, cahaya temaram mulai menyinari dunianya, timbul bagaikan matahari yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Teriakan-teriakan itu meredup secara berangsur dan menghilang total. Kesunyian kembali mengisi dunianya yang sekarang tampak putih bersih.

 _Srek, srek._

Kali ini terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan rerumputan. _Siapakah orang itu? Kaukah itu, Dad?_

 _Srek, srek, srek, srek._

 _Bukan. Itu pasti bukan Dad, atau siapapun. Itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai "apa"_. Langkahnya terdengar seperti seekor hewan berkaki empat yang sedang menghampiri dia. Apakah ada hewan buas yang ingin menerkam dia? Dia ketakutan bukan main, tapi tetap tidak dapat menggerakkan anggota badannya.

Bulu-bulu halus bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya. Noctis merasa kegelian. Dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lebih parah lagi, dia ingin bersin karena bulu-bulu halus itu berkibas di dekat hidungnya.

"Aduh. Hentikan, dong. Jangan menjahili aku," keluhnya. Dia mulai membuka mata. Lehernya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dirinya sedang berbaring di tanah yang lembab. Aroma dedaunan yang lembab tercium olehnya. Dia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Kedua telapak tangan dan lututnya menempel di permukaan untuk menahan beban tubuh.

Pandangannya mengitari dunia yang ganjil itu. Dia berada di sebuah hutan yang rindang. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi, dedaunan lebat di ranting pohon menghalangi sinar matahari mencapai tanah. Rerumputan liar tumbuh subur. Akar-akar pepohonan melintang di jalan, memanjang tak beraturan seperti sekelompok ular yang saling berbelit. "Tempat apa ini?" tanyanya.

Seekor rubah kecil menghampiri dia. Anatomi tubuh rubah menyerupai seekor _fennec_. Bulu-bulunya berwarna biru pucat, matanya bulat berwarna coklat, telinganya lebar terangkat ke udara, moncongnya pesek, dan ekornya gembung. Ada tanduk kecil terbuat dari _ruby_ di dahinya. Hewan imut itu membawa sebuah _smartphone_ di mulutnya. Dia meletakkan _smartphone_ itu di depan Noctis sambil menguik.

Noctis sempat kebingungan maksud dari rubah itu memberikan telepon untuknya. _Barangkali ada panggilan untukku_ , pikirnya. Dia mengambil benda itu dan menempelkannya di telinga kanan. Tidak ada suara yang muncul. Dia mendesah pendek. Barangkali si rubah sedang menjahilinya.

Mendadak timbul suara nguik—bunyi yang sama dengan sang rubah—dari _smartphone_ di genggamannya. Dia menatap layar itu. Ada pesan pendek muncul di sana yang bertuliskan: _Halo! Apa kamu bisa membaca ini?_

"Whoa!" Noctis terpukau. "Siapa yang mengirimkan pesan ini?"

 _Di depan kamu!_ Tulisan lain menjawab dia.

Noctis melempar pandangan ke sang rubah dan bertanya dengan ragu, "Kamu pengirimnya?" _Seriusan nih? Seekor rubah berbicara padaku? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_ gumamnya dalam hati. Dia keheranan bagaimana bisa rubah itu menghubungkan pikirannya dengan _smartphone_. Apakah ini bukti dari perkembangan teknologi yang semakin hari semakin cepat di Insomnia?

 _Senang berjumpa denganmu!_ Hewan itu berlari cepat menjauhi Noctis.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Noctis. Dia ingin menanyakan nama rubah itu, tapi tidak ada waktu yang tersedia baginya untuk melakukan itu. Dia mulai mengejar sang rubah.

 _Tempat ini adalah alam mimpimu._

Informasi itu menjawab pertanyaan Noctis sebelumnya. Tidak ada batasan bagi semua hal untuk terjadi di dalam mimpi. Berbicara dengan seekor rubah termasuk salah satunya. Anehnya, kalau ini benar mimpi, dunia ini terasa begitu nyata. Lima inderanya memberi kesan bahwa ini sungguhan. Matanya melihat jelas, hidungnya mencium beragam aroma, telinganya mendengar suara sesunyi apapun, lidahnya dapat merasakan air liur dalam mulutnya, dan bulu kuduk pada kulitnya meremang karena kedinginan.

Tak berpikir terlalu lama, Noctis berlari di hutan itu. Dia melompati setiap akar yang menghalangi jalannya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika dia menemukan sebuah kristal seukuran badannya—kira-kira setinggi seratus dua puluh sentimeter—melayang di udara. Kristal itu berwarna kuning dan memancarkan cahaya yang hangat.

 _Kekuatan daemon berusaha memerangkap kamu di dunia ini. Kristal itu adalah manifestasi kekuatan Oracle untuk menyembuhkanmu dari kegelapan daemon. Ada lima buah kristal yang harus kamu kumpulkan di alam mimpi untuk mencapai tempat yang aman._

"Begitukah?" tanya Noctis ragu-ragu. Ternyata siluman ular berwajah jelek itu masih saja berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya, bahkan di dalam mimpinya sendiri. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti instruksi sang rubah. Lagipula, hewan semanis itu tidak mungkin berniat mencelakainya. Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang mesti dia lakukan untuk bangun ke alam fana.

Noctis memegang kristal itu. Kristal menyala semakin silau, melayang sambil berputar-putar beberapa saat, lalu meluncur cepat kepada Noctis, tepat ke letak jantungnya berada. Dia merasakan kekuatan yang menentramkan menjalar dalam raganya. Seakan-akan energi kristal itu mengisi ulang daya tubuhnya yang tadinya tidur menjadi bangun secara bertahap.

 _Tersisa empat kristal lagi. Ayo bergerak! Waktu kita semakin sempit._

Noctis lanjut berlari mengekori sang rubah. Langkahnya kini terasa lebih ringan dari tadi. Tiga ratus meter di depan, terdapat sebuah ring dengan pinggiran kekuningan berdiameter delapan puluh sentimeter dan berwarna emas. Bagian tengahnya berlubang, menampakkan rerumputan yang basah.

 _Ring ini berfungsi sebagai gerbang menuju dunia mimpimu berikutnya._

Sang Pangeran mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Biarlah sang rubah menjadi pemandu tur di alam mimpi yang fantastis ini. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam ring itu. Seolah menekan sakelar untuk menyalakan lampu, timbul jutaan partikel cahaya memenuhi hutan itu. Spontan Noctis menyipitkan mata karena terpapar cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Dalam sekejap, dia telah berpindah lokasi ke dunia mimpi kedua.

Sekarang dia menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah lembah berbatu. Berbeda kontras dengan hutan sebelumnya, hanya bebatuan membosankan yang dapat dia lihat sepanjang mata memandang. Lumut hijau menempel di tembok-tembok alami itu. Terdapat sungai kecil mengalir di bagian permukaan yang lebih cekung. Udara terasa jauh lebih panas karena sinar matahari menimpa langsung ke permukaan. Lanskap pegunungan itu kasar ketika bergesekan dengan sepatu kets sang Pangeran.

Seolah tidak memberi waktu bagi Noctis untuk beristirahat, rubah itu berlari sambil melompat-lompat dengan lincah. Noctis berharap dia memiliki dua kaki tambahan untuk menyamai kecepatan hewan itu. Memang sudah kodrat alam bahwa manusia tidak dapat menyaingi kepesatan hewan-hewan berkaki empat. Lari Noctis semakin cepat. Awalnya dia pikir kakinya semakin kuat. Ternyata lanskap pegunungan itu tidak datar, tapi melandai. Dia terpeleset saat menginjak genangan air, lalu terjatuh dengan bokong merosot di permukaan seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain serodotan. Sensasi panas seolah ada api yang membakar terasa di bokongnya.

Ketika Noctis mendarat di permukaan yang telah kembali rata, terdengar suara gemuruh keras membahana di pegunungan itu. Permukaan berguncang dengan kencang seolah terjadi pelepasan energi dari dalam bumi yang menciptakan gelombang seismik. Magnitudo gempa bumi itu tidak terbilang besar sampai mampu menyebabkan kehancuran yang dahsyat, tapi berhasil membuat tubuh Noctis bergoyang seperti tersengat listrik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan gigantis muncul seakan jatuh dari langit. Lengan itu meninju permukaan dengan keras hingga menimbulkan getaran susulan yang lebih kencang. Noctis kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali terjatuh.

 _Kamu tidak perlu khawatir dengan raksasa itu. Dia mungkin tampak mengerikan, tapi sebenarnya dia raksasa yang baik!_

Terlalu berbahaya jika dia menyetujui perkataan sang rubah. Dia lari terbirit-birit ke sebuah bongkahan batu yang besar. Dia mengintip dari celah batu untuk melihat sosok makhluk yang hendak menyerangnya. Makhluk itu berwujud humanoid berukuran raksasa dengan tinggi mencapai lima puluh meter. Sekujur tubuhnya berwarna coklat tua, nyaris mirip seperti warna bebatuan di alam mimpi itu. Tidak ada busana yang menempel pada tubuh si monster sehingga menampilkan seluruh guratan otot yang menyembul padanya. Monster itu menengadahkan wajahnya yang menyeramkan, memperlihatkan mata kiri berwarna merah darah, bergerak liar seakan tengah mencari mangsa untuk dilumatnya. Sedangkan mata kanannya tertutup oleh batu-batu persegi panjang yang tumbuh menonjol di katup matanya. Parasnya tidak berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Dia memiliki sepasang daun telinga, mulut dengan deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi, dan kepala yang botak.

 _Dia Titan, sang Archean, salah satu dari enam Astral yang menciptakan Eos._

Sang rubah berlari menghampiri Titan. Astral itu mengibaskan lengan besarnya untuk menangkap sang rubah. Hewan mungil itu dengan sigap melompat tinggi, tepat ke wajah sang Astral yang masih menunduk. Dengan bunyi nguik yang nyaring, dia melingkarkan tubuhnya dan berputar bagaikan sebuah roda. Timbul butiran-butiran cahaya berwarna-warni dari tubuhnya. Sang Astral melindungi matanya dari sinar yang tampak menyakitinya. Seketika tubuh Titan terbuyarkan menjadi semburat kemerahan, meninggalkan sebuah kristal yang serupa dengan yang ditemukan Noctis di dunia mimpi pertama.

"Tidak masuk akal. Kau bilang dia baik, tapi nyatanya dia ingin melumatmu," kata Noctis pada sang rubah. Tapi sang hewan mungil itu tidak merespon.

Tidak perlu menunggu perintah lanjutan, Noctis segera meninggalkan persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju kristal itu. Seperti kristal pertama, benda itu terserap ke dalam jantung Noctis. Tambahan energi menjalar di sekujur tubuh Noctis, membuatnya semakin kuat dari sebelumnya.

 _Tetap melekat padaku dan kamu akan baik-baik saja!_

"Yeah, terima kasih, makhluk kecil," kata Noctis diiringi tawa kecil.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan sampai menemukan jalan buntu. Ada sebuah danau kecil di ujung jalan. Katak-katak hijau melompat di pinggir danau sambil mengerok tiada henti. Tanah becek karena kubangan air yang keluar dari danau karena loncatan para katak.

 _Hmmm…_ Untuk beberapa detik, sang rubah tampak kebingungan. Dia berhenti, pandangannya berputar-putar mengelilingi danau itu. _Mungkin ke sini?_

Noctis membuntuti sang rubah ke sisi timur danau. Sepatu ketsnya berkeciprakan di genangan air sepanjang jalan.

 _Ketemu!_

Noctis memandang ke dalam danau. Di kedalaman sejauh lima ratus meter terlihat sebuah ring emas.

 _Kamu harus menyelam ke dalam untuk mencapai ring itu. Kamu bisa berenang 'kan?_

"Aku mahir dalam semua hal yang berkaitan dengan air. Entah itu memancing, berenang, atau menyelam," jawab Noctis. Dia berkacak pinggang, bangga dengan keahlian khususnya. Untung hidungnya tidak memanjang ketika dia menyombongkan diri.

 _Ikuti ekorku!_ _Siapkan dirimu untuk menyelam!_

Noctis mempersiapkan diri dengan menarik napas panjang, mengunci udara dalam paru-parunya. Bersama-sama mereka terjun ke dalam danau. Tetapi sungguh ajaib karena ternyata Noctis bisa bernapas di dalam air. Pakaiannya juga sama sekali tidak basah. Semakin jauh dia mengeksplor dunia mimpi, semakin keras akal sehatnya berusaha untuk menerima semua keganjilan ini. Dia berenang menggunakan gaya bebas—teknik berenang yang paling dikuasainya. Kedua lengannya secara bergantian diayuh ke depan sementara kedua kakinya secara berseling dicambukkan naik dan turun.

Dengan dorongan kaki terkuatnya, Noctis menggapai ujung ring itu. Dalam sekejap, ring meledakkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sebuah portal terbuka di ring itu, menyebabkan air danau tersedot ke dalam ring, menimbulkan aliran yang deras. Noctis terperangkap di dalam arus, berguling-guling hingga terhempas ke dunia mimpi ketiga.

Sang Pangeran memejamkan mata, hidungnya kembang-kempis. Ketakutan menguasai tubuhnya, dia sungguh tidak siap apabila dia mati ketika tidur. Refleks dia mencoba untuk melawan arus, tapi apa daya tubuh kecilnya tidak mampu menentang deras air yang begitu kencang dan kuat. Dia memasrahkan diri terbawa arus.

 _Aku pasti sudah mati tenggelam di dalam danau._ Pikiran itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya saat dia tidak sadarkan diri. Air beriak perlahan mengenai wajahnya dengan lembut. _Apa aku sedang berlibur di pantai? Aku bisa mendengar bunyi ombak yang merdu._

Suara nguik yang nyaring—hampir terdengar seperti raungan—bergema di gendang telinganya. Dia terkejut dan terbangun dengan rusuh. Air menggenang setinggi lututnya. Kakinya menyentuh permukaan berwarna merah, materialnya terasa seperti plastik. Dia tercengang melihat sang rubah menjadi jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau—" Noctis berhenti bertanya ketika mendapati dirinya kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang amat luas. Dinding ruangan berwarna putih. Lantai terbuat dari kayu trembesi dengan urat-urat yang menawan. Ada tiga jendela berbentuk oval berjeruji besi di utara ruangan itu. Di sisi barat, ada pintu melengkung dengan dua lampu berdiri di kedua tepi pintu. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit-langit. Ada kandil mewah tergantung di sana. Semua benda di ruangan itu berukuran besar, entah itu deretan pot bunga sebagai dekorasi, sofa-sofa empuk dengan bantalan hijau, atau mangkuk tempatnya berdiri. Ya, dia sedang berada di mangkuk besar yang dipenuhi air untuk tempat minum seekor hewan peliharaan.

Mangkuk itu membuktikan bahwa bukan sang rubah yang membesar, tapi Noctis-lah yang mengecil. Seketika Noctis mengenali ruangan itu sebagai ruangan bermain di dalam istananya. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" gumam sang Pangeran.

 _Smartphone_ di saku jaketnya bergetar. Dia membaca pesan yang muncul di layar: _Jadi, uh… Ke mana sebaiknya kita pergi selanjutnya?_

"Eh, terserah. Aku ikut kamu saja," jawab Noctis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sang rubah mondar-mandir tanpa arah. Sesekali dia menempelkan moncongnya ke lantai dan mengendus-endus untuk mencari petunjuk. _Hmm… Aku sedikit merasa tersesat. Di sebelah sinikah kristal itu berada?_

Noctis duduk bersila di lantai. Daripada membuang tenaga untuk mengejar sang rubah yang sama bingungnya dengan dia, lebih baik dia beristirahat untuk memulihkan diri.

Lima menit kemudian, sang rubah kembali menguik. _Aha! Kurasa aku menemukannya!_ Sang rubah berputar dan berlari cepat ke tengah ruangan. _Di atas meja!_ Pada momen itu, _fennec_ itu mengencangkan empat kakinya, lalu melompat begitu tinggi di tempat yang dia serukan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Noctis. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dengan tubuhnya yang mengecil bagaikan semut, jarak ke meja yang tadinya bisa dijangkau hanya dalam sepuluh langkah, sekarang berlipat ganda menjadi seribu langkah. Dia kehabisan napas dan kakinya terasa kram saat tiba di bawah meja. Masalah lain muncul. Bagaimana cara dia untuk naik ke atas meja yang tinggi itu?

 _Ta-da! Ke atas sini, Noct! Ayo gerak!_

Akan jauh lebih mudah kalau sang rubah mengizinkan Noctis menunggangi punggungnya daripada membiarkan dia terlantar di lantai. Tapi sang rubah tampak tidak mau membantu. Hewan itu hanya menonton Noctis yang sedang merana. _Rubah ternyata mirip dengan kucing, mereka sama-sama tidak peduli dengan majikannya_ , keluh Noctis.

Noctis mencari cara untuk mencapai meja. Dia meneliti benda-benda yang berada dekat meja itu. Ada delapan buah kursi dimasukkan ke bawah meja, tapi dia tidak mungkin bisa memanjat kursi itu yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk berputar ke belakang meja. Di sana Noctis menemukan tumpukan buku yang tidak beraturan. Buku-buku itu disusun tinggi di lantai, saling menumpuk satu sama lain secara vertikal. Ada sebuah papan kayu mainan yang menghubungkan tumpukan buku di lantai menuju tumpukan buku di salah satu kursi di dekat meja. Dia bisa memanfaatkan tumpukan buku ini sebagai akses ke atas meja.

Ada satu katalog mobil yang diletakkan secara diagonal. Noctis memanjat buku itu untuk mencapai tempat yang lebih tinggi. Dia melangkah hati-hati di atas buku itu, terus berjalan ke suatu tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Pada akhirnya, dia tiba di atas mainan kayu anak-anak beragam warna dengan bentuk yang disusun sedemikan rupa hingga menyerupai benteng-bentengan.

Langkahnya menyempit secara berangsur dan akhirnya berhenti. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Mainan itu mengingatkan dia pada masa kecilnya, saat ibunya menemani dia bermain menyusun benteng-bentengan itu. Pada saat itu, ibunya berpesan pada dia, "Anggaplah benteng ini sebagai istanamu, Pangeran Noctis. Istana tempat rumahmu, keluargamu, dan takhtamu berada."

Dia merindukan ibunya. Dia ingin mencicipi teh buatan ibunya lagi. Dia ingin merasakan pelukan hangat ibunya kembali. Kapan dia bisa bertatap muka dengan ibunya kembali?

Berbagai pikiran serupa membuatnya kehilangan fokus. _Kalau aku mati terperangkap di dalam mimpi ini, aku bisa segera bertemu Mum. Aku tidak perlu memusingkan bahaya yang melanda Insomnia, apalagi berurusan dengan Niflheim yang menakutkan. Tidak akan lagi aku bertemu dengan daemon yang mengerikan. Aku tidak perlu memikul beban berat sebagai penerus Dad._ Dia membisu untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Pikiran-pikiran negatif menyerang isi kepalanya, seakan berusaha untuk mencabik-cabik jiwanya, dan menelannya ke dalam jurang kegelapan yang tidak berujung.

Noctis menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membuang jauh-jauh gagasan-gagasan tidak berguna itu. _Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Ini pasti satu trik kegelapan daemon untuk membuatku lengah dan menyerah begitu saja di alam mimpi ini. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan daemon mengalahkanku. Aku jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka._

Kepalanya terangkat. Tinjunya mengepal keras. Perhatiannya fokus tertuju ke tempat sang rubah menunggu. Dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan benteng-bentengan, menelusuri buku demi buku, melompati setiap undakan dan menyeberangi satu balok kayu untuk mencapai tumpukan buku di atas kursi. Usahanya berbuah saat dia berhasil tiba di atas meja.

Tersaji delapan gelas lengkap dengan piring sebagai tatakan yang diletakkan di tepi meja untuk setiap kursi. Noctis tidak dapat melihat isi gelas itu, tapi dari baunya dia bisa menebak gelas itu berisi teh chamomile kesukaannya. Ada pula yang berbau harum dan kuat, yang dia kira adalah kopi Eboni yang merupakan minuman kesukaan ayah. Di bagian tengah terbentang taplak berwarna merah sepanjang meja itu. Ada dua buah lilin dengan sumbu menyala dan satu pot bunga lavender kecil di tengah taplak meja tersebut.

Sang rubah menunggu dengan sabar di ujung utara meja, di atap rumah-rumahan yang dibentuk dari balok-balok mainan. Noctis berlari gesit menuju sang rubah. Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa diduganya muncul bercak-bercak cairan sehitam hitam di permukaan meja, menghalangi laju Noctis.

Dari sana, keluar dua sosok monster. Mereka tampak seperti kakek tua yang bungkuk. Tubuh mereka kurus kering dengan tulang-belulang menonjol di balik kulit. Warna tubuh mereka yang biru pucat ditutup oleh sehelai kain biru robek-robek berlengan buntung. Wajah mereka berbentuk persegi tiga dengan hidung runcing, telinga panjang, dan mata lebar yang merah menyala. Mereka mengenakan topi merah usang berujung lancip yang menutupi rambut penuh uban dan sepatu katak merah untuk kaki mereka yang berjari panjang.

 _Gwah! Mereka adalah Goblin, salah satu spesies daemon! Kamu tidak akan mampu mengalahkan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Gunakan ini!_ Sang rubah mengeluarkan sihirnya dengan melompat dan berputar-putar di udara. Cahaya berwarna-warni melingkar dan mengenai Noctis. _Panggil senjatamu sesuai keinginanmu, Noct! Aku memberimu dua senjata: Toy Sword dan Squeaky Hammer._

Kata-kata sang rubah mengingatkan Noctis pada ayahnya. Setiap kali Regis bersiap-siap untuk bertarung, dia mengangkat tangan sejajar dengan bahunya. Partikel cahaya biru muncul secara ajaib sebelum bermateralisasi menjadi senjata padat. Dengan bayangan itu, Noctis melakukan hal yang sama. Ayahnya adalah inspirasi terkuat bagi dirinya. Dan kali ini dia akan menggunakan inspirasi itu untuk tindakan nyata.

Sebuah pedang mainan dengan gagang coklat dan bilah kuning muncul dalam genggamannya. Pedang itu seringan udara. Noctis mampu mengayunkan pedang itu tanpa perlu mengerahkan banyak tenaga. Walaupun dia baru menjalani sesi latihan bertarung dua kali dengan Gladiolus, dia akan menerapkan semua ilmu yang dipelajarinya di pertarungan nyata ini. Sesuai pesan Gladiolus, menyerang duluan secara agresif adalah perbuatan bodoh yang dapat mengundang kekalahan, bahkan kematian telak. Jadi dia memilih menunggu sampai para daemon menyerang dia.

Goblin pertama melompat sambil melayangkan cakar dengan kukunya yang tajam kepada Noctis. Noctis menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya. Lalu dengan cepat, dia melayangkan tangkisan dengan menusuk perut si daemon. Goblin pertama mati dan tersungkur di permukaan meja.

Didorong dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat, Goblin kedua memutar-mutar lengan kurusnya di udara dan melayangkan tinju ke balik punggung Noctis. Noctis tersentak beberapa senti dari pijakannya. Dia segera mengganti senjatanya dengan sebuah palu bertangkai kuning dan berpasak merah. Palu itu memang lebih berat dari pedang sebelumnya, tapi tetap tidak seberat tongkat yang digunakannya untuk berlatih bersama Gladiolus. Noctis melompat tinggi. Kedua tangan menggenggam palu. Dan dalam sekali tumbukan ke kepala sang daemon, Goblin kedua tumbang.

 _Bagus! Kamu makin mahir menggunakan senjata!_

Bercak-bercak hitam di meja semakin melebar. Keluar segerombolan Goblin berjumlah tujuh ekor secara serentak dari sana. Mereka mengeluarkan desis-desis seperti orang yang kepedasan.

 _Gwah! Senjatamu tidak akan efektif untuk mengalahkan sekumpulan monster. Saatnya bagimu untuk menggunakan sihir. Terima sihir Firework ini!_ Sekali lagi, dengan putaran khasnya, sang rubah menyalurkan kekuatannya kepada Noctis. Jantung Noctis terasa terkena tinju yang ringan saat cahaya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sebuah bola magis seukuran bola tenis muncul dalam satu genggaman tangan Noctis. Sepanjang hidupnya, dia belum pernah menggunakan sihir sebagai alat serang, jadi dia hanya mengandalkan insting untuk menggunakannya dengan benar. Dia menjaga jarak cukup jauh dari sekumpulan Goblin itu sambil menerka titik yang tepat agar sihir itu dapat mengenai mereka semua dalam sekali sergap. Ketika tujuh Goblin itu berkumpul di satu titik, Noctis melempar bola sihir itu. Kepulan asap menyelimuti mereka selama tiga detik, lalu sebuah ekor api melayang ke udara di atas mereka dan meledakkan ribuan percikan. Percikan-percikan itu mengenai mereka semua dan membakar tubuh mereka hingga menjadi abu. Bersamaan dengan matinya para daemon itu, bercak hitam di meja menghilang untuk selamanya.

 _Bagus, Noct! Kamu sudah mempelajari trik bertempur baik menggunakan senjata maupun sihir!_

Noctis mendesah gembira. Ternyata menggunakan sihir sangat efektif untuk menumbangkan kerumuman monster dalam sekali serang. Dia membayangkan betapa hebatnya dirinya ketika mampu meluncurkan sihir saat dia dewasa nanti seperti ayah. Dia tahu bahwa sihir berasal dari Kristal Agung, tapi dia belum pernah sekalipun melihat, bahkan menyentuh benda mistis itu seumur hidupnya. Hanya ayah dan Royal Council yang mampu menggunakan sihir yang memiliki akses menuju ruang isolasi Kristal Agung. Barangkali ketika dia berusia dua puluh nanti, dia diizinkan ayah untuk menjalani ritual penyaluran sihir. Menepis kemungkinan itu untuk saat ini, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sang rubah, menelusuri taplak meja hingga ke penghujung meja.

 _Masuk ke sini—ke dalam rumah! Kristal dan ring ketiga ada di dalam!_

Mengikuti perintah sang rubah, Noctis memasuki rumah-rumahan. Dia menyerap kristal ketiga ke dalam jantungnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan telah ditempuh Noctis untuk terbangun dari alam mimpi ini.

"Dad, tunggu aku. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi," kata Noctis. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam ring emas menuju dunia mimpi keempat.


	10. Chapter 010

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **010**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **[WAKTU TIDAK DAPAT DITENTUKAN]**

Hal pertama yang dapat dirasakan Noctis adalah rintik-rintik hujan yang membuat pakaian dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa kali ini dia tidak kebal air seperti saat dia menyelam di danau di dunia mimpi kedua. Setelah dia pikirkan, mimpi setiap malam bisa berubah-ubah. Kita sebagai manusia tidak bisa mengendalikan konten dari mimpi-mimpi tersebut. Manusia tidak bisa memprediksi mimpinya sendiri. Yah, mungkin itu bisa dijadikan alasan yang masuk akal untuk inkonsistensi ini.

Dunia mimpi keempat Noctis berlokasi di sebuah kota yang tidak dikenalinya. Kota itu minimalis, tapi cantik. Setiap sudut kota dimanfaatkan secara optimal. Banyak gang, jembatan dan terowongan, membuat kota bagaikan sebuah labirin yang membingungkan. Bangunan-bangunan berbentuk kubus dan berdesain serupa satu sama lainnya. Dari pengamatan Noctis, sepertinya bangunan-bangunan itu memiliki sekurang-kurangnya tiga lantai. Kebanyakan temboknya berwarna kuning, coklat, atau merah dengan atap limasan berwarna krem.

Fitur utama yang menjadikan kota itu unik adalah kanal-kanal yang memisahkan dan jembatan-jembatan yang menghubungkan setiap area. Gondola menjadi alat transportasi utama kota ini. Roda-roda air berdiameter besar berputar mengikuti arus kanal. Sepanjang Noctis berjalan, terdapat banyak kafe, toko fashion, toko perhiasan, taman, dan kedai kecil penjual cenderamata. Kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kota itu bagi Noctis adalah romantis. Sungguh sebuah kota yang sempurna untuk berlibur bersama kekasih atau dikunjungi oleh para artis—entah itu penyair, pelukis, dan para pencinta seni lainnya.

Walaupun kota itu penuh sesak oleh bangunan, anehnya tidak ada satu orang pun lalu lalang di jalanan. Pintu rumah terkunci rapat. Lampu-lampu dipadamkan. Semua itu membuat Noctis merinding. Bukan karena tersiram hujan, tapi karena dia merasa seolah berada di kota hantu.

"Ada di mana penduduk kota ini?" Noctis bertanya kepada sang rubah ketika mereka berjalan di sebuah gang yang sempit. Lawan bicaranya hanya menguik. Tidak ada pesan yang muncul di _smartphone_. Noctis menghela napas. "Yah, kupikir setidaknya ada satu orang di kota sebesar ini yang bisa kutemui—"

Perkataannya mendadak terhenti ketika dia menemukan seorang wanita muda sedang berdiri memunggunginya di depan. Mereka berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Wanita itu bertubuh ramping dengan tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter, atau kurang, karena dia sepasang sepatu hak berwarna emas menutupi kakinya. Dia mengenakan gaun putih polos dan bersih tanpa lengan. Rambutnya pirang dan panjang terurai bebas setinggi punggungnya. Sayangnya Noctis tidak dapat melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Ikuti aku, Pangeran Noctis," seru wanita itu tanpa membalikkan badan. Sang Pangeran terkejut hingga nyaris melompat ketika mendengar suara yang disampaikan langsung ke dalam benak Noctis. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah wanita itu memiliki kekuatan telepati.

"Si-Siapa kamu?" tanya Noctis terbata-bata. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?"

Wanita itu berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan gang tanpa menjawab.

 _Kejar dia, Noct! Sepertinya dia punya petunjuk untuk menemukan kristal dan ring di kota ini!_

Noctis mengangguk dan melangkah dengan cepat menelusuri gang hingga ke pertigaan, lalu berbelok ke kanan. Namun wanita itu telah menghilang. Dia berputar-putar di area itu sambil berseru,"Hei, tunjukkan dirimu!"

Tiba-tiba wanita itu melintas secepat bayangan di sisi kanan Noctis. "Ikuti aku, Pangeran Noctis," ulangnya. Noctis cepat-cepat berbalik, hendak menggapai lengan wanita itu. Tapi tangannya menembus tubuh wanita itu seolah dia tengah menangkap udara yang hampa. Wanita misterius itu memudar bagaikan hologram dan membuyar menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Noctis bertanya-tanya keheranan. Dia menoleh ke bawah pada sang rubah. Barangkali hewan itu punya penjelasan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, makhluk kecil?"

 _Hmmm… Aku tidak tahu. Kusarankan kita cari dia bersama-sama._

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu…," gumam Noctis, sedikit jengkel karena sang pemandu sama herannya dengan dia. Kalau pemandu saja sudah tidak bisa memberikan jawaban, bagaimana dia sendiri yang cuma mengikuti aba-aba dari sang rubah.

Noctis mengikuti tapakan batu marmer sampai tiba di area kota yang lebih luas. Ada air mancur berukuran kecil menempel di tembok kanan. Pohon-pohon pinus ditanam di dalam lantai setiap rentang lima meter. Terdapat tangga yang panjang menuju alun-alun kota. Dia mendaki anak tangga dengan satu tangan memegang susuran tangga, takut terpleset karena permukaan yang licin.

Di sana, dia menemukan wanita itu—lagi-lagi hanya menampakkan punggungnya— sedang berdiri di depan patung berbentuk perahu yang sedang tenggelam. Noctis berlari mendekati dia. Ketika jarak mereka tersisa beberapa langkah, wanita itu kembali terbuyarkan menjadi ribuan partikel cahaya kuning.

Noctis melihat _smartphone_ yang disimpan dalam kantung celana pendeknya. Jawaban dari sang rubah cukup membuatnya puas: _Aku mengerti sekarang. Kurasa dia tidak ingin kau menangkapnya. Dia ingin kau sekedar mengikutinya._

"Itu benar-benar aneh," komentar Noctis pendek.

Sang rubah mengenduskan moncongnya di lantai, berusaha melacak keberadaan wanita itu. Meskipun pada normalnya air menghilangkan segala bebauan, rubah itu bukan hewan biasa. Dia memiliki indera penciuman yang lebih tajam. _Aha! Aku menemukan dia! Ke sini, Noct!_

Noctis berlari mengikuti sang rubah. Mereka menyusuri terowongan gelap selama dua menit. Setelah keluar dari sana, hujan telah berhenti. Langit yang mendung berubah menjadi biru cerah hanya dalam selang lima detik. _Semakin aneh saja alam mimpi ini_. _Terlebih dengan kehadiran wanita misterius itu_ , batin Noctis.

Mereka tiba di sebuah area berbentuk kotak dan sempit. Ada meja-meja bulat dan kursi kayu berjejer di pinggir sana. Di depan sana, wanita itu menampakkan dirinya lagi. Noctis berjalan perlahan sampai perempuan itu membuyarkan diri, meninggalkan sebuah gondola tanpa penumpang di hadapannya.

 _Ayo kita naik gondola ini, Noct!_

Noctis dan sang rubah duduk di atas gondola. Gondola itu bergerak sendiri, menyusuri kanal yang berada beberapa kaki di atas permukaan kota. Panjang kanal itu mencapai satu setengah kilometer. Dengan estimasi satu menit untuk setiap satu meter, perjalanan akan memakan waktu lima belas menit. Untuk menghabiskan waktu, Noctis menikmati pemandangan kota yang indah. Dari ketinggian ini di bawah langit yang cerah, dia bisa melihat kota dengan lebih luas dan seksama. Kota itu walaupun minimalis, ternyata ukurannya luas, walaupun masih kalah dari Insomnia. Tapi dengan tata kota yang begitu terorganisir, dia sekali pun akan merasa betah menjadi penduduk asli kota romantis itu.

Mereka turun dari gondola ketika sudah sampai di penghujung kanal. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah area yang tampak jauh lebih kuno dari area-area lain kota yang sudah mereka lalui. Noctis merasa seperti memasuki sebuah kuil sakral. Dia mendengar alunan nada merdu seolah dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi opera. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jembatan yang terbuat dari batu marmer. Di ujung jembatan, terdapat tangga menjulang tinggi dengan dua tiang batu di kedua sisinya. Ada pola bulan sabit yang besar di ujung tangga. Wanita itu sedang menunggu di altar yang terletak di puncak tangga.

Noctis berlari menaiki tangga dan memperlambat langkahnya ketika sudah berada di puncak. Dia menyadari wanita itulah yang sedang bersenandung. Sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk berhenti bermain petak umpet. Langkahnya diperlambat ketika dia mendekati wanita itu. Merasakan kehadiran Noctis, wanita itu berhenti bernyanyi.

Laut luas terhampar di depan mereka. Tidak ada satu pun ombak bergulung di sana. Lautan begitu tenang sampai hanya terdengar kicauan burung-burung camar yang terbang di langit.

"Di sinilah segalanya bagimu dan dia akan berubah," kata wanita itu. Suaranya sendu, Noctis bisa merakaan kesedihan mendalam tersirat dalam tiap patah kata. "Aku telah mengambil keputusan yang sulit demi kepentingan keluargaku. Tubuh dan jiwaku terkutuk."

Dahinya mengerut. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu dengan keputusan yang sulit? Kenapa kau menerima kutukan?" Pertanyaannya lebih terkesan seperti permohonan. Dia membutuhkan penjelasan. Tidak bisa dia membiarkan dirinya dihantui pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang meresahkan.

"Inilah mikradku yang sesungguhnya," kata wanita itu, lirih. Lengan kanannya terangkat dan dia memunculkan sebuah trisula secara ajaib dari udara kosong. Trisula itu bermata dua, berganggang hitam di kedua ujung dan bergigi perak.

 _Tidak mungkin! Hanya ayah dan Royal Council yang bisa memanggil senjata seperti itu. Apa wanita ini punya hubungan dengan Kristal Agung?_ tanya Noctis dalam benaknya.

Wanita misterus itu mengetukkan trisula ke permukaan dengan keras. Selang beberapa detik, muncul cipratan besar di lautan diikuti dengan raungan yang menggema di langit siang itu. Seekor naga biru raksasa keluar dari dalam laut. Ada sayap-sayap terbentang di tubuh panjangnya. Naga itu tampak sangat marah seolah tindakan wanita itu telah mengganggu tidur panjangnya.

 _Gwah! Itu Leviathan, sang Hydraean. Tidak seperti Titan, Astral ini membenci manusia! Larilah, Noct, sebelum dia menelanmu!_

Noctis ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan Astral yang terlihat buas itu. Dia ingin kabur, tapi kakinya terasa membeku, menyebabkan dia tak mampu bergerak dari pijakannya.

Laut yang tenang menjadi bergemuruh mengikuti amarah Leviathan. Laut meninggi dan terus meninggi sampai membentuk dinding air bagaikan tsunami, mengitari altar tempat mereka berada. Ombak bergulung begitu cepat, airnya berkucuran ke segala arah. Udara menjadi berat seolah ada badai yang mengamuk. Leviathan membentuk puluhan bola air, melayangkannya di udara dan menembakkannya pada Noctis dan wanita itu.

Dalam gerakan refleks, Noctis melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengan yang terangkat. Dia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya ketika peluru air menghampas tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak dapat mengendalikan respon natural untuk bertahan hidup.

Tanpa disangka Noctis, wanita itu menghalau seluruh peluru air sang naga dengan sihirnya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan trisula di tangannya dengan lihai. Ada gelombang energi putih transparan tampak saat peluru air bertabrakan dengan sihir wanita itu. Gaya bertarungnya cenderung defensif daripada ofensif. Dia tidak menyerang balik Leviathan, hanya memantulkan peluru air kembali kepada naga itu.

Leviathan mengerang kesakitan menerima senjata makan tuannya secara bertubi-tubi. Dia membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin. Dan dengan cepat, dia mencaplok mulutnya kepada wanita itu. Noctis menjerit histeris ketika melihat sang naga tampak menelan wanita itu bulat-bulat.

"Leviathan!" seru wanita itu dengan lantang.

Timbul cahaya kuning berintensitas tinggi memanjang ke langit dari dalam mulut sang Hydraean. Cahaya itu meledak, membuat Leviathan melepaskan cengkeraman mulut pada wanita itu, dan menyebabkan kepalanya terhempas ke lautan. Tubuh Leviathan menjadi transparan dan akhirnya membuncah menjadi gumpalan air, menyatu dengan lautan di bawahnya. Dinding tsunami mereda. Lautan telah kembali tenang. Setelahnya, muncul sebuah kristal kuning dari dalam laut. Seperti tiga kristal sebelumnya, kristal terbaru itu berputar-putar dan melesat kencang dan terserap ke dalam jantung Noctis.

"Pekerjaanku telah selesai," kata wanita itu diikuti dengan hembusan napas lega. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia membalikkan badan dan menunjukkan wajahnya kepada Noctis.

Kecantikan wanita itu membuatnya tertegun. Wajahnya tirus dan dagunya lancip. Sepasang matanya berwarna ungu. Wanita itu mengangkat trisulanya secara horisontal. "Sekarang kembalilah ke alam nyata. Banyak orang membutuhkan pertolonganmu, Pangeran Kecil." Katanya dengan intonasi lembut. Seketika timbul titik cahaya yang besar di bawah kaki Noctis.

Mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan berpisah dengan wanita itu, Noctis mendesak, "Kumohon setidaknya beri tahu aku namamu!"

"Kita akan bertemu ketika kau melihat 'cahaya' di langit malam. Di kala itu, aku akan mengenalkan diriku padamu." Wanita itu tersenyum tulus kepada Noctis. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Noctis berpindah ke tempat yang berbeda.

Ketika Noctis membuka mata, sekarang dia berada di sebuah lorong panjang. Lorong itu dipenuhi warna putih dari dinding, lantai, dan langit-langit. Tidak ada pintu keluar di belakang punggungnya. Hanya ada satu jalan lurus melintang ke depan.

 _Wanita itu ternyata orang yang baik. Dia membantu membebaskan kristal keempat dari Leviathan untukmu._

"Aku tahu," Noctis merespon dengan lesu, "tapi aku bahkan tidak sempat berterima kasih padanya."

 _Dia berjanji akan bertemu denganmu. Percayalah, Noct!_ Sang rubah berjalan ke depan. Kepalanya terangkat saat dia melihat ring emas ada di ujung utara lorong itu. _Noct! Di depan sana adalah tempat mimpimu berakhir: di satu tempat paling aman untukmu._

Noctis mendesah panjang. Dia lelah terkungkung dalam alam abnormal ini. Dia ingin secepatnya membebaskan diri dan bangun. Berlama-lama di sini bisa membuatnya menjadi kehilangan kewarasan. Dengan dorongan itu, dia berlari mendekati ring. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, dia berharap-harap cemas. Dia sudah melewati berbagai rintangan, mulai dari Titan, sekumpulan Imp dan Leviathan. Semoga alam mimpi terakhir lebih bersahabat terhadap dirinya. Tapi dunia mimpi multilevel ini mengingatkan dirinya akan _King's Knight_ —video game RPG kesukaan Noctis. Mengikuti aturan baku sebuah video game, biasanya dunia terakhir selalu mempunyai tingkat kesulitan tertinggi. Apakah dia akan menghadapi bos terakhir? Hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkan jawabannya: dia melangkah masuk menuju dunia mimpi terakhir.

 _Mimpimu berakhir di satu tempat paling aman untukmu._ Kalimat sang rubah bergema dalam otaknya selama proses teleportasi ke dunia mimpi final. Seharusnya Noctis bisa menduga di mana dia akan berakhir sekarang dari petunjuk sang rubah itu. Dia tiba di beranda Citadel di Insomnia yang merupakan rumah tempatnya tinggal.

Beranda Citadel itu berlantai putih dengan pola kotak-kotak. Ada karpet merah membentang di undakan tangga menuju pintu masuk Citadel. Dari beranda, dia bisa melihat langit cerah nan biru, menyinari gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kota itu.

 _Hmm… Ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak benar._ Sang rubah berlari menuruni tangga dan berhenti di jalanan dalam komplek Citadel, tempat kendaraan berlalu setelah melewati gerbang masuk utama Citadel. _Di sini adalah rumahmu, tapi apa benar ini adalah tempat paling aman untukmu?_

"Eh, bukankah seharusnya begitu?" respon Noctis. Tempat teraman bagi semua orang adalah rumah mereka sendiri. Itu hal yang lumrah, tidak terkecuali bagi Noctis.

Mendadak muncul siluet hitam sesosok monster bertubuh kekar entah dari mana. Tubuh sang monster belum sepenuhnya memadat, tapi dia mengibaskan pedang jumbonya, mengenai sang rubah hingga terpental ke salah satu tembok.

"Tidak!" teriak Noctis. Apapun monster itu, dia sungguh tidak berperasaan untuk menyakiti makhluk seimut sang rubah. Selang tiga detik, sang monster menampakkan keseluruhan wujudnya. Noctis pernah melihat monster itu saat dia mengunjungi pos militer Galahd. Monster itu, lebih tepatnya daemon itu, adalah Iron Giant. Hanya dengan melihat daemon itu, Noctis merasa terintimidasi. Kakinya bergetar kencang. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Apakah ini adalah rintangan terakhir yang harus dilaluinya? Jika benar, dia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menghadapi daemon sebesar itu.

Iron Giant melangkah mendekati Noctis. Tiap langkah menimbulkan suara debuman yang nyaring.

 _Bagaimana ini? Mati aku!_ teriak Noctis dalam hati.

Sang rubah bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari ke depan Noctis. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, satu kaki kirinya lebih maju dari tiga kaki lainnya, tubuhnya condong ke depan. Matanya memicing. Dia menguik berkali-kali. Butiran cahaya berwarna-warni muncul di bawah cakar kakinya. _Jangan takut! Aku akan melindungimu melalui mimpimu yang terkelam!_

Kalimat sang rubah seolah bergema dalam benaknya dan secara berangsur digantikan oleh suara ayahnya. "Jimat ini akan selalu melindungimu melalui mimpimu yang terkelam. Tapi ingatlah, Noct. Di dalam alam mimpimu, kau adalah raja."

Dia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia mendengar pesan ayahnya itu. Namun dia tidak memedulikan penempatan waktu itu. Ayahnya telah memberikan kekuatan tak terbatas yang mampu membangkitkan kepercayan dirinya. Senada dengan nasehat ayahnya, dia adalah raja di alam mimpi ini, bukan si daemon. "Aku tidak takut!" seru Noctis dengan lantang.

Noctis menutup mata, berusaha membayangkan sosok dirinya yang layak disebut sebagai pemuda-dewasa. Proses itu mirip bagaikan orang yang sedang menggambar di atas kertas. Awalnya sosok itu hanya berupa sketsa seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap, tinggi dan ramping. Semakin dia berkonsentrasi, sosok itu semakin jelas. Wajah laki-laki itu berbentuk segitiga dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru dan rambut hitam runcing. Lalu dia membayangkan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Warna kesukaannya adalah hitam, jadi dia menggunakannya sebagai warna dasar. Kaos dan jaket akan membuatnya tampak tangguh dan _sporty_ , sarung tangan di lengan kiri akan memudahkannya dalam menggenggam senjata, celana sebaiknya jangan terlalu panjang supaya dia lebih lihai dalam bergerak, dan sepatu bot akan membantunya berpijak lebih rapat di jenis medan apapun. Ya! Inilah sosok yang dia inginkan ketika dia beranjak dewasa!

Seketika Noctis bertransformasi dari seorang anak kecil menjadi seorang pemuda-dewasa sesuai yang dia bayangkan.

 _Gwah! Apa itu benar-benar kau, Noct? Kamu terlihat keren!_

Dengan wujud ini, Noctis yakin dapat mengalahkan si daemon dengan mudah. Dia merasa jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Noctis memunculkan sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya dan melempar lurus ke dada Iron Giant, melontarkan sebuah _warp-strike_. Bunyi kelontang berdengung ketika pedangnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh sang daemon yang setebal besi. Iron Giant tersentak ke belakang, lalu dia secepatnya menyabetkan pedang besarnya secara horisontal pada Noctis. Noctis mengelak dengan lincah, menggunakan keahlian _warp-dodge_ -nya. Dia melempar lagi pedangnya ke arah sang daemon. Dengan sikut menyilang, dia mengerahkan serangan kombo: tebasan pedang sebanyak tujuh kali ke bagian tubuh atas daemon itu.

Iron Giant sempoyongan untuk sesaat, lalu meninju satu lengan besarnya ke lantai. Jalanan beraspal meretak hingga ke tempat Noctis berpijak. Sebelum kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjadi sasaran empuk si daemon, Noctis melempar pedangnya ke satu titik di ketinggian Citadel. Kini dia berada jauh di atas permukaan ketika Iron Giant menyerbu seperti badak ke posisi dia sebelumnya. Serbuan sang daemon merubuhkan dua tiang lampu hingga hancur berserakan di jalanan.

Noctis menukar pedangnya dengan sebilah _greatsword_ yang panjang dan lebar dan kembali melayangkan _warp-strike_ ke punggung Iron Giant. Sang daemon mengerang kesakitan, diangkatnya dadanya lebar-lebar sambil mengaum marah. Dia mengibaskan pedangnya lebih cepat. Kibasan pertama membuat asap berdebu bertiup kencang. Noctis mengelak ke belakang agar pandangannya tidak tertutupi debu tebal itu. Kibasan pedang kedua merubuhkan tiang lampu lainnya. Noctis melangkah dengan lebar, partikel-partikel biru beterbangan dari tubuhnya saat dia melakukan gerakan _warp-dodge_.

Merasa frustasi, Iron Giant tampak hendak melancarkan serangan pamungkasnya. Pedang di tangannya mengobarkan aura berwarna ungu. Noctis memperlambat langkahnya sambil mengendap-endap mendekati sang daemon. Iron Giant mengangkat pedang dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia mengayunkan pedang itu secara vertikal kepada Noctis.

Selang sepersekian detik sebelum pedang itu mengenai Noctis, Noctis menahan serangan itu dengan _greatsword_ di tangan kanannya. Tumbukan pedang si monster amat berat hingga membuat Noctis terjongkok. Kaki kirinya bersandar di lantai dan telapak tangan kirinya menopang beban tubuhnya.

Dalam gerakan cepat, Noctis melancarkan tangkisan balik sekuat tenaga. Iron Giant terhempas beberapa senti ke belakang, kaki kanannya menjadi goyah, dan dia terjatuh ke aspal dengan bokong mendarat duluan.

 _Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menumbangkan daemon itu, Noct!_

Noctis menghilangkan _greatsword_ di tangannya dan memunculkan sihir Firaga—sihir api level tiga. Dengan tumpuan kaki kanannya, dia memutar badan dan menyemburkan sihir berkekuatan fantasis itu kepada sang daemon. Ledakan api berkekuatan dahsyat mengenai dada Iron Giant, membuat luka bakar serius di sana. Daemon itu terhuyung-huyung tanpa bersuara. Kehidupan tampak lenyap dari sepasang mata merahnya. Kemenangan telah diraih Noctis ketika kepala sang daemon terjerembab keras ke lantai. Tubuh Iron Giant telah terbaring kaku, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

 _Yes!_ Noctis bersorak bangga dalam hatinya. Dia mengepalkan tinju kanannya dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan pinggangnya.

 _Aku percaya padamu, Noct—kamu bisa melakukannya!_

"Seharusnya ini sudah cukup," kata Noctis. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Kelegaan membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Kristal kuning keluar dari bangkai Iron Giant. Benda itu melayang di udara dan melesat cepat ke dalam jantung Noctis. Tubuh Noctis bersinar menyilaukan dan mengubahnya kembali menjadi wujud anak-anak. Dia merasakan seluruh pecahan kekuatannya telah pulih dan bergabung menjadi kesatuan yang utuh. Tidak ada kegelapan daemon yang tersisa dalam jiwa dan raganya. Sudah tiba waktunya bagi dia untuk bangun kembali.

 _Kamu berhasil, Noct! Daemon akan terus menghadang perjalananmu untuk menjadi seorang Raja. Sekarang kamu tidak perlu takut lagi terhadap mereka!_

Sang rubah berlari ke depan gerbang Citadel dan berhenti di dekat ring emas yang terakhir. Noctis mengikuti hewan itu, melangkah masuk ke dalam ring. Timbul jutaan partikel cahaya di sekitar Noctis. Partikel-partikel itu melaju dalam arus yang kencang menuju satu titik di tepi gerbang Citadel. Mereka berkumpul menjadi satu dan secara ajaib membentuk sebuah mobil hitam yang mewah. Noctis terpana ketika melihat mobil itu di hadapannya.

 _Hei, itu mobil ayahmu, bukan? Sekarang aku mengerti. Regalia adalah tempat paling aman untukmu!_ Sang rubah melompat riang ke depan pintu mobil. Dia terus menguik gembira. _Kamu dapat selalu bersama ayahmu ketika kamu berkendara dalam Regalia_.

Noctis melangkah menuju Regalia. Dia menarik kenop dan membuka pintu kiri depan mobil itu. Sang rubah duduk di samping mobil. Ekornya melingkari badannya yang mungil.

 _Semua orang menunggu kepulanganmu._

Noctis tersenyum lebar pada sang rubah. Dia berjongkok dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Memahami bahasa tubuhnya, sang rubah melompat ke dalam pelukan Noctis. "Terima kasih, makhluk kecil," kata Noctis. Dia mengelus-elus bulu sang rubah dengan lembut. Kesedihan datang menyergap hati Noctis saat dia menyadari bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah. Dia telah menjalani petualangan seru dan mendebarkan bersama sang rubah. Dia berhutang nyawa pada sang rubah. Terlebih penting, dia telah menerima sang rubah sebagai sahabatnya. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan?" tanyanya parau.

Sang rubah menjawab dengan suara nguiknya yang khas. _Aku akan datang kepadamu di saat kamu membutuhkan pertolonganku._

Noctis mengangguk dan melepaskan sang rubah dari pelukannya. Dia memberikan tepukan hangat terakhir ke kepala sang rubah. Setelahnya, dia masuk ke dalam Regalia dan duduk di kursi depan.

Sebelum menutup pintu, tiba-tiba Noctis teringat satu hal yang sempat dilupakannya. "Tunggu. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada sang rubah. Dia jadi merasa agak bodoh karena tidak menanyakan hal sepenting ini dari awal mereka bertemu. Seluruh perhatiannya teralihkan oleh beragam keganjilan dan kerusuhan yang diciptakan alam mimpi.

 _Namaku Carbuncle!_

"Sampai jumpa, Carbuncle."

Sang rubah kembali menguik. Kali ini lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Noctis tertawa geli sampai giginya terlihat. Dia menutup pintu mobil dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, petualangannya di alam mimpi telah berakhir.

* * *

 **09.09.744 M.E. | 04.13 AM**

Sentuhan yang menghangatkan menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi itu membuat kedua matanya membuka sedikit demi sedikit, mengembalikan dirinya ke alam fana. Dia melihat dua telapak tangan yang lebar terkatup rapat di telapak tangan kirinya. Sebuah cincin hitam melingkar di jari manis telapak tangan kiri yang hangat itu. Tatapannya lurus kepada seseorang di hadapannya. Itu adalah ayahnya. Wajah sang ayah tampak letih. Terlihat garis-garis keriput di bawah matanya yang lelah, kantung matanya menggelap—mengimplikasikan bahwa ayahnya kurang tidur. Namun, terpancar kelegaan dari wajah ayahnya yang kini tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"Dad…", panggil Noctis. Suaranya masih terdengar lemas.

"Noct…", balas ayahnya dengan lembut. Ada jeda tiga detik sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dad tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi."

Noctis berkedip sekali dan menoleh ke kiri. Ada sebuah arca kayu biru berbentuk seekor rubah diletakkan di dekat kepalanya yang berbaring di bantal yang empuk. Benda itu mengingatkan dia pada Carbuncle yang ditemuinya di alam mimpi.

Dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ayahnya telah mengirimkan Carbuncle untuk memandu dia di alam mimpi terkelamnya. Ayahnya dan mendiang ibunya memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang padanya. Carbuncle telah menjadi bukti nyata akan cinta ayahnya yang begitu besar pada dirinya.

Selama ini hubungan dia dengan ayahnya terasa renggang. Namun dimulai dari detik ini, tali kasih di antara mereka telah terpaut kembali. Bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.


	11. Chapter 011

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **011**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **09.09.744 M.E. | 01.18 PM**

Walaupun kegelapan daemon sudah dimusnahkan sepenuhnya dari dalam tubuh Noctis, dia memerlukan beberapa hari tambahan untuk sembuh total. Luka di kaki kirinya masih membuatnya pincang sehingga dia memerlukan kursi roda untuk berjalan. Siang ini, ayah ingin mengenalkan Noctis kepada seorang anggota kerajaan Nox Fleuret. Ayah berkata, "Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, Noct. Kalian bisa berteman dengan baik selama pemulihanmu di Tenebrae."

Mereka memasuki ruang belajar di kastil itu, melewati lemari-lemari kaca dengan deretan buku berjejer di dinding. Ada taman yang indah tampak dari balik jendela. Kemudi kursi koda bergesekan lembut dengan karpet ungu bermotifkan bunga sylleblossom yang melapisi lantai.

Seorang perempuan menunggu di dekat jendela ruangan itu. Sinar matahari menembus jendela yang tinggi, menyinari kulit putih perempuan itu. Tangan perempuan itu tertangkup di perutnya. Dia tersenyum ramah, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Pangeran Noctis." Kepalanya terangkat kembali dan dia melanjutkan, "Aku Lunafreya dari Kerajaan Nox Fleuret." Perempuan berambut pirang itu melangkah sekali mendekati Noctis yang tampak lesu. "Apa lukamu sudah pulih? Kumohon, aku memintamu untuk beristirahat kalau lukamu masih terasa sakit."

Noctis melirik sebentar pada Lunafreya. Dia tersentuh dengan perhatian gadis asing itu. Lalu dia menggeser matanya ke lantai berkarpet, kali ini merasa malu untuk menatap wajah cantik Lunafreya terlalu lama. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan bahwa sejujurnya dia memang telah menunggu momen ini sejak mendapatkan informasi ala kadarnya mengenai sang Putri dari Ignis. "Baiklah," komentarnya pendek.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Nak," ayah menganjurkan.

Noctis tidak memalingkan muka. Dia berkata dengan ragu, "Aku Noctis."

Ayah berdehem geli. Dia menoleh kepada Lunafreya, tatapan mereka saling mengunci seakan mereka berbagi rahasia yang tidak diketahui Noctis. _Mereka pasti sudah saling mengenal atau membicarakanku ketika aku tidur kemarin_ , gumam Noctis dalam benaknya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini," kata ayah. Dia melepas tangannya dari pegangan kursi roda Noctis. "Kutitipkan anakku padamu, Luna. Aku akan mengobrol dengan ibumu untuk mengisi waktu."

"Baik, Raja Regis," Lunafreya menimpali. Suaranya terdengar bersemangat. Sekali lagi dia menunduk hormat sebelum ayah berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Keheningan yang canggung mengisi udara ruangan itu untuk beberapa detik. Noctis tidak mendapat ide untuk membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Lunafreya. Padahal dia ingin mengobrol banyak, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak dapat memilih kalimat pembuka yang tepat pada gadis itu. Kesan pertama mereka tidak boleh bermula buruk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia seruang berdua dengan seorang gadis yang usianya nyaris setara dengannya. Dia belum terbiasa dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.

"Pangeran Noctis, apa kamu ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Lunafreya, memecahkan keheningan. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya pada Noctis hingga hidung mereka hampir menempel. Rambut panjangnya yang sehalus sutra terjatuh dari kedua bahunya.

Noctis mengerjap beberapa kali. Jantungnya menjadi berdegup tidak karuan. "Uh, ya, kurasa?" Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, sampai Noctis dapat merasakan hembusan napas dari gadis itu. Dia merona merah karena malu.

Lunafreya melangkah menuju satu lemari kaca di kiri ruangan. Dia memutar kunci dan membuka daun lemari. Jari telunjuknya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, mencari satu buku yang judulnya tercetak di punggung deretan buku tersebut. "Ah, ini dia," katanya spontan ketika dia berhasil menemukan buku yang diinginkannya. Dia menarik buku itu dan memberikannya kepada Noctis.

Noctis menerima buku itu dengan tangan terbuka. Buku itu berjudul "Cosmogony" dengan sampul berwarna biru dominan dihiasi bintang-bintang emas yang berkelip. Ada ilustrasi sepasang sayap putih terbentang. Di bawah sayap itu, ada sebuah lingkaran dengan garis luar bermotifkan dedaunan hijau yang saling terhubung bagaikan rantai. Di dalam lingkaran, tampak tiga manusia: seorang pria dan dua wanita. Pria itu berambut panjang hitam, mengenakan armor hitam dengan garis-garis aura kebiruan dan memiliki sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Sang pria sedang menyerahkan sebuah kristal biru yang melayang di tangannya kepada perempuan di hadapannya. Perempuan itu mengenakan kimono hitam, ada mahkota emas di atas kepalanya. Di samping kanan perempuan itu, berdiri perempuan lainnya. Sang perempuan lainnya mengenakan gaun putih dengan kerudung berwarna senada menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Dia menggenggam trisula hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Buku apa ini?" tanya Noctis kebingungan. Dia meletakkan buku itu di atas pahanya. Buku tersebut terawat amat baik, sampulnya halus dan bersih dari debu. Bau khas buku tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Buku kecil yang amat spesial bagi kita," jawab Lunafreya menggoda. Dia berjalan dan memutar ke belakang kursi roda Noctis. "Yuk, kita baca sama-sama di sofa biar lebih santai."

Lunafreya mendorong kursi roda Noctis menuju sofa berbantal hijau. Dia membantu memapah Noctis dan memindahkannya ke atas sofa. Mereka duduk berdekatan, lalu Lunafreya membuka buku itu agar Noctis dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Apa kamu pernah mendengar tentang Hexatheon?"

"Hmm," gumam Noctis. Sekarang dia merasa lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Berada di dekat Lunafreya ternyata memberinya ketenangan yang menghanyutkan. "Aku tahu mereka dari dongeng, tapi aku tidak percaya kalau mereka benar-benar ada. Semua orang di kotaku seperti itu."

Lunafreya tertawa ringan. "Memang kisah mereka sudah sangat tua sampai hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya. Kalau begitu, ini saat yang tepat untuk kamu mempelajari tentang mereka."

Pada halaman pertama buku itu tercetak ikhtisar yang bernada seperti syair sebagai berikut:

 _ **HEXATHEON**_

 _Titan, sang Archaean, kukuh umpama batu._

 _Ramuh, sang Fulgurian, tajam umpama petir._

 _Shiva, sang Glacian, lembut umpama salju._

 _Leviathan, sang Hydraean, gigih umpama ombak._

 _Bahamut, sang Draconian, keras umpama besi._

 _Ifrit, sang Infernian, labil umpama api._

 _Sejak waktu yang sangat lama, mereka telah mengawasi Eos._

 _-Cosmogony-_

"Puisi yang indah," komentar Noctis. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti isinya."

"Bersabarlah karena penjelasannya ada di halaman berikutnya."

Pada empat halaman selanjutnya, Noctis membaca rangkaian kalimat dengan gaya penulisan yang terkesan kuno. Dia agak kesulitan untuk mencerna isi dari kisah purbakala itu.

 _ **GENESIS**_

 _Pada mulanya Astral Pertama, Bahamut, sang Draconian, bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan abadi. Hingga suatu saat timbullah partikel misterius yang mengusik Bahamut dari tidurnya yang lelap. Bahamut mencintai partikel misterius berupa sebintik putih dan dia menamainya Cahaya Pertama. Bahamut menyadari bahwa Cahaya itu baik dan dia pun berhasrat untuk mengisi alam semesta dengannya._

 _Pada hari pertama, Bahamut menciptakan langit dan bumi. Dia menyebut bumi sebagai Eos dan di sanalah Dia menciptakan seluruh rancangannya yang mulia. Berfirmanlah Bahamut, "Jadilah terang." Lalu terciptalah terang itu. Bahamut memisahkan terang dari gelap dan menamai terang itu siang dan gelap itu malam. Cakrawala memisahkan Eos dari langit dan terciptalah Astral Kedua, Ramuh, sang Fulgurian. Ramuh memimpin langit dan melindungi Eos dari marabahaya dengan kilatan energi mematikan yang dinamainya sebagai Petir._

 _Pada hari kedua, Bahamut melepas kepergian Cahaya dari pelukannya, menyebarkannya ke alam semesta dan melipatgandakannya menjadi bintang-bintang. Berfirmanlah Bahamut, "Jadilah benda-benda penerang pada cakrawala untuk memisahkan siang dari malam dan menerangi Eos. Biarlah bintang-bintang itu menjadi petunjuk masa-masa yang tetap dan hari-hari dan tahun-tahun." Kemudian Bahamut memilih dua bintang tercantik dan menjadikannya berbeda dari yang lain. Dia membuat bintang pertama menjadi lebih besar untuk menguasai siang dan bintang kedua menjadi lebih kecil untuk menguasai malam. Jadilah fajar dan senja._

 _Pada hari ketiga, Bahamut menciptakan daratan. Berfirmanlah Dia, "Jadilah daratan untuk tempat kaki kehidupan berpijak." Lalu terciptalah Astral Ketiga, Titan, sang Archaean, yang melindungi tanah untuk menumbuhkan tunas-tunas muda, segala jenis tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berbiji dan segala jenis pohon-pohonan yang menghasilkan buah yang berbiji._

 _Pada hari keempat, berfirmanlah Bahamut, "Hendaklah segala air yang di bawah cakrawala berkumpul pada satu tempat sehingga kelihatan yang kering." Dan jadilah lautan yang dipimpin oleh Astral Keempat, Leviathan, sang Hydraean, yang menciptakan ombak dan menggerus daratan sedemikian rupa agar menjadi semakin cantik rupa Eos._

 _Pada hari kelima, Bahamut berfirman kepada tiga Astral bawahannya," Wahai Ramuh, Titan dan Leviathan, isilah langit, daratan dan lautan Eos dengan segala bentuk kehidupan yang baik." Maka Ramuh mengisi langit dengan burung-burung dan hewan terbang lainnya di atas Eos melintasi cakrawala; Titan menciptakan segala jenis ternak, binatang melata dan segala jenis binatang liar dan buas di daratan; dan Leviathan memenuhi lautan dengan beragam binatang yang berkeriapan di dalamnya. Bahamut melihat bahwa semuanya itu baik, memberkatinya dan berfirman, "Berkembangbiaklah dan bertambah banyaklah serta penuhilah udara dalam langit, bebatuan dalam daratan, dan air dalam lautan."_

 _Pada hari keenam, Bahamut menciptakan panas dan dingin untuk mengisi Eos dengan permusiman dari waktu ke waktu. Bahamut berfirman, "Jadilah empat musim agar menjadi semakin indahlah Eos dan para makhluk hidup dapat beradaptasi di dalamnya secara berangsur." Lalu terciptalah Astral Kelima, Ifrit, sang Infernian, yang berkuasa atas panas yang membara dan dia menamainya dengan Api, dan Astral Keenam, Shiva, sang Glacian, yang berkuasa atas dingin yang menyejukkan dan dia menamainya dengan Es._

 _Pada hari ketujuh, berfirmanlah Bahamut, "Baiklah kita menjadikan makhluk hidup superior untuk senantiasa menjaga perdamaian atas segala bentuk kehidupan di Eos." Maka Bahamut menciptakan makhluk hidup superior itu menurut gambar-Nya. Bahamut menamai mahluk hidup superior itu "manusia" dan terbagilah mereka menjadi dua jenis kelamin: laki-laki dan perempuan._

 _Bahamut memberkati mereka, lalu berfirman kepada mereka, "Beranakcuculah dan bertambah banyak, penuhilah bumi dan jagalah keseimbangan kehidupan di Eos. Berkuasalah atas burung-burung di langit, ikan-ikan di laut, dan segala binatang yang merayap di daratan. Lihatlah, Aku memberikan kepada kalian segala tumbuh-tumbuhan dan pepohonan yang berbiji dan hewan-hewan di seluruh Eos. Itulah yang akan menjadi makananmu."_

 _Maka Bahamut melihat segala yang dijadikan-Nya dan kelima Astral lainnya itu amat baik. Demikianlah diselesaikan langit dan bumi dan segala isinya._

 _Ketika Enam Astral pada hari ketujuh telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, berhentilah mereka dan beristirahatlah mereka._

 _Demikianlah riwayat Eos pada waktu diciptakan._

Sang Pangeran menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, memberi isyarat pada Lunafreya untuk menjelaskan makna dari kisah penciptaan Eos beserta Hexatheon yang berkreasi atasnya. Tak terbayang olehnya wujud Enam Astral, kecuali Titan dan Leviathan yang dia temui dalam alam mimpi.

Menyadari Noctis memasang raut kebingungan, Lunafreya membuka dua halaman berikutnya. Di sana ada lukisan berwarna-warni dengan detail yang mengagumkan. Bingkai emas mengelilingi lukisan itu. Di bawah bingkai ada judul "Big Bang" dalam tulisan sambung yang indah. Terdapat enam sosok dengan bentuk tubuh bervariasi sedang mengitari sebuah planet.

"Wow, gambar yang keren!" seru Noctis terpukau.

"Ini adalah kejadian saat para Astral menciptakan Eos beserta isinya. Kami, para Oracle, menyebutnya sebagai Big Bang."

"Jadi, maksudmu enam sosok ini adalah para Astral di kisah Genesis barusan?"

Lunafreya mengangguk cepat. "Kau benar, Pangeran Noctis. Walaupun kita tidak dapat menemui mereka sekarang, mereka benar-benar nyata."

"Uhm, kenapa kita tidak bisa menemui mereka?"

"Mereka tertidur setelah menciptakan Eos selama tujuh hari dan menuntaskan perang para Astral yang dikenal sebagai _Great War of Old_. Setelah itu, mereka tidak pernah bangun lagi selama berabad-abad."

"Bisakah kita membangunkan mereka?"

"Mereka akan bangun di waktu yang tepat ketika manusia membutuhkan bantuan mereka."

Rasa minat yang besar bertumbuh dalam hati Noctis. Dia jadi semakin penasaran tentang legenda para Astral ini. "Kedengarannya menarik. Siapa saja Enam Astral di gambar ini?"

Lunafreya menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya ke setiap sosok di gambar itu. Sosok pertama adalah pria yang sama yang dilihat Noctis di sampul buku.

"Ini adalah Bahamut, sang Draconian. Dia adalah Astral yang terlahir paling pertama dan paling kuat. Dia menciptakan Eos, langit, matahari untuk menerangi siang, bulan untuk menerangi malam, dan bintang-bintang lainnya. Selain itu, Bahamut menciptakan kelima Astral lainnya untuk membantunya membentuk Eos."

"Jadi, Bahamut adalah pemimpin para Astral, benar 'kan?"

Lunafreya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Benar. Kau cepat mengerti, Pangeran Noctis." Sang Pangeran tersipu malu karena pujian itu. Dia menyisir-nyisir rambut hitam gondrongnya dengan asal-asalan.

Telunjuk Lunafreya bergerak searah jarum jam ke sosok kedua. Sosok itu tampak seperti seorang kakek penyihir. Rambut di kepalanya nyaris habis, menyisakan uban yang memanjang di batok kepala belakang. Jenggot putihnya memanjang sampai ke ujung jubah hijaunya yang menutupi seluruh kakinya.

"Astral kedua adalah Ramuh, sang Fulgurian. Dia ditugaskan untuk memimpin langit dan melindungi Eos dengan sambaran petirnya."

"Ohhh, diakah yang menimbulkan petir setiap kali turun hujan?"

"Bisa jadi. Kalau Ramuh mengamuk, kita bisa mengetahuinya dari badai yang bertiup. Sebaiknya kita jangan membuatnya marah. Petir itu menakutkan sekali." Lunafreya tampak tersipu sesaat ketika menyatakan kalimat terakhir itu, membuat Noctis berpikir jika gadis itu takut pada halilintar.

Sang Putri melanjutkan ceritanya pada Astral ketiga. Dia berwujud seperti seorang pria raksasa telanjang dengan kulit berwarna coklat dan otot yang menyembul. "Dia Titan, sang Archaean. Dia menguasai tanah, bebatuan, dan tumbuh-tumbuhan."

"Tunggu," kata Noctis. "Aku sempat bertemu dengannya di dalam mimpi! Bagaimana dia bisa muncul dalam mimpiku?"

"Ibuku pernah bilang padaku kalau mimpi bisa diibaratkan sebuah pertanda. Mungkin kau akan bertemu dengannya di masa depan."

"Apa kamu sedang bergurau?"

"Tidak, Pangeran. Aku selalu memercayai perkataan ibuku, jadi—"

"Oh, yeah, aku mengerti. Aku hanya berharap Titan tidak akan berusaha melumatkan aku seperti yang hampir dia lakukan di alam mimpiku."

Lunafreya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sejenak dia tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang kemungkinan terdengar buruk di telinga Noctis. Tapi dia menahannya, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Astral keempat berwujud seekor naga bersisik biru. Ada sayap membentang di tubuhnya. "Leviathan, sang Hydraean dan penguasa lautan. Dia terkenal buas dan mudah marah. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas, dia adalah seorang dewi."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Noctis ingin membuang jauh-jauh mimpi buruk saat Leviathan mengamuk di alam mimpi. Di kota romantis, tapi sepi seperti kota hantu itu, dia juga bertemu wanita misterius yang membantunya menumbangkan Leviathan. Dia ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Lunafreya. Tapi gagasan "mimpi adalah pertanda" membuatnya risau. Apa ini berarti dia akan bertemu wanita itu di kota itu dan bertatap muka dengan Leviathan di masa depan? Dia menelan ludah, berharap pikirannya ikut tertelan ke dalam perut dan menghilang tak berbekas.

Telunjuk Lunafreya sudah berada di arah pukul delapan. Dia menyelesaikan dua astral terakhir secara bersamaan. Kedua Astral itu berwujud paling mirip seperti manusia fana daripada Astral-Astral sebelumnya. Astral kelima berwujud seorang pria, atau lebih tepatnya, iblis jantan. Kulitnya berwarna perunggu, wajahnya terkesan angkuh, rambutnya panjang dan hitam, matanya berwarna merah darah, dan ada sepasang tanduk hitam melingkar di kepalanya. Sedangkan Astral keenam berwujud seorang wanita. Tubuhnya berwarna biru pucat seperti es. Matanya ungu dengan celak putih. Rambutnya panjang berwarna silver dan ada beberapa bagian yang dikepang. Bertolak belakang dengan Astral kelima, dia tampak bersahabat.

"Mereka adalah Ifrit, sang Infernian, penguasa api dan Shiva, sang Glacian, penguasa es. Karena mereka, kita mengenal empat musim di Eos."

"Kamu pandai bercerita, Luna!" puji Noctis. "Kau bahkan lebih hebat daripada Mum. Andaikan saja Mum bisa bertemu denganmu…" Mendadak Noctis menunduk lesu. Setiap kali dia mengingat ibunya, kesedihan yang sama terus melanda hatinya. Sampai kapan dia akan terus berkabung? Ibunya telah pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa menghidupkannya kembali. Dia harus melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa ibunya.

Mengetahui Noctis yang berduka, Lunafreya menyentuh satu telapak tangan Noctis. "Mewakili ibu dan kakakku, aku turut berduka untuk almarhum Ratu Aulea."

Sang Pangeran menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "Tidak apa-apa, Luna. Aku sudah merelakan kepergian ibuku." Semudah itu dia mengucapkannya, namun hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku sudah selesai menceritakan kisah para Astral," kata Lunafreya. Dia melepas sentuhan tangannya dari Noctis, lalu kembali pada buku di pangkuannya. "Apa kamu masih sanggup untuk mendengarkan ceritaku selanjutnya?"

Noctis mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Tentu! Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarkan ceritamu."

Lunafreya tertawa, membuat parasnya semakin menawan. Dia membalik halaman buku ke halaman tiga dan empat. Ada gambar tiga orang: seorang pria yang berbeda dan dua wanita yang sama seperti di sampul buku. Langit di atas mereka tertutup awan. Ada bulan purnama di langit sana. Gunung-gunung menjulang tinggi di kejauhan. Mereka bertiga berada di permukaan berbatu, saling menatap satu sama lainnya.

Pria itu berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan jubah gelap. Ada partikel cahaya kebiruan di sekeliling kepala sang pria. Kedua tangannya terangkat setinggi bahu dan mengeluarkan partikel cahaya yang sama. Di kanan pria itu, sang wanita berkerudung putih menggenggam trisulanya dengan erat. Sedangkan di kiri, wanita berkimono hitam tampak menutup mata dengan satu tangan menyentuh hatinya. Sayap di punggung wanita terbentang, mengangkat kakinya beberapa sentimeter dari permukaan.

"Pria ini adalah Raja Lucis pertama yang menerima kekuatan Kristal Agung dan Ring of Lucii. Sang wanita bersayap adalah seorang Messenger. Bahamut mengandalkan Messenger untuk mengirimkan pesan pada umat manusia. Dan wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih adalah Oracle, seorang manusia biasa yang mendapatkan berkat dari Bahamut untuk berbicara kepada kaum Astral."

"Semakin lama, mitologi ini semakin rumit saja," celetuk Noctis. Menyadari perkataannya yang kasar, dia menoleh kepada Lunafreya cepat-cepat, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu."

"Pertama kali aku membaca buku ini, aku juga sama bingungnya denganmu, Pangeran Noctis," Lunafreya merespon, ada nada gurauan dalam ucapannya.

"Ternyata selama ini aku keliru," sambung Noctis. "Tentang Astral, Oracle, dan hal-hal gaib lainnya. Kenapa aku bisa melewatkan hal sepenting ini?"

Lunafreya merenung sebelum menjawab Noctis. Alisnya mengerut dan senyumnya memudar. "Itu… karena Kristal Agung di kotamu, Pangeran Noctis."

Sepasang mata Noctis terbelalak. "Ada masalah apa dengan benda itu?" Noctis memasang raut wajah serius. Topik pembicaraan mulai terasa memanas.

"Kristal Agung diberikan kepada umat manusia untuk kesejahteraan abadi," jawab Lunafreya.

"Kalau Kristal Agung kepunyaan semua orang, kenapa hanya Lucis yang bisa menggunakannya?" timpal Noctis.

Lunafreya menangkupkan jemari tangannya di atas paha. "Para Raja Lucis tidak sekedar menggunakan Kristal Agung. Mereka juga melindunginya."

Mata Noctis spontan membeliak tanda tak percaya. "Tunggu, jadi Dad melindungi Kristal?"

"Benar."

Noctis menyandarkan bahunya ke bantal sofa. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang ini." Dia melayangkan pandangan ke langit-langit. Jadi, pekerjaan seorang Raja itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Ayahnya bukan hanya melindungi penduduk Insomnia, atau Lucis, tapi seluruh penduduk Eos. Betapa mulianya tugas ayahnya dan para Raja Lucis terdahulu. Mengetahui ini, dia menjadi semakin menghormati ayahnya.

"Untuk menobatkan Raja Sejati adalah panggilan Kristal Agung," lanjut Lunafreya. Dia memainkan jemari-jemari di kedua tangannya. "Dan menjaga Kristal tetap aman sampai hari itu tiba adalah tanggung jawab keturunan murni Kerajaan Lucis."

Karena Noctis adalah keturunan Lucis, tentu saja dia menjadi penasaran dengan siapa yang akan dipilih Kristal Agung untuk menjadi seorang Raja Sejati. Noctis pun bertanya, "Apa kau tahu siapa Raja Sejati itu?"

Lunafreya menatap dalam-dalam pada Noctis. Bibirnya berkedut sesaat sebelum berucap, "Gentiana mengatakan padaku bahwa kaulah Raja Sejati itu, Pangeran Noctis. Kristal Agung memilihmu ketika kamu berusia lima tahun."

Mendengar itu, Noctis terkejut bukan kepalang. "Aku sang Terpilih?" gumamnya ragu-ragu. Dia sadar bahwa dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang tak memiliki kemampuan bertempur memadai. Bahkan dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Akan jauh lebih baik apabila Kristal Agung memilih ayahnya menjadi Raja Sejati. Lagipula rakyat Insomnia telah mengakui ayahnya sebagai pemimpin yang dapat diandalkan.

Lunafreya mengangguk. "Hanya Raja Sejati, yang diurapi oleh Kristal Agung, yang mampu membersihkan Eos dari Starscourge."

"Apa kamu berpikir aku bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Noctis. Kepercayaan dirinya saat ini terasa ambruk. Bagaimana bisa dia mengemban tugas seberat itu?

"Sebagai Oracle, aku akan membantumu." Lunafreya menatap mata sang pangeran lurus-lurus, dan Noctis bisa melihat gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh atas perkataannya. "Untuk membantu Raja adalah panggilan Oracle."

Noctis menjadi dilema. Mau bagaimanapun, dia tak percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, bahkan apabila Lunafreya menuntun setiap tindakan kecil menuju takdirnya. Untuk sekarang, dia hanya dapat berkata, "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya." Dia menelan ludah, merasa berdosa telah menipu dirinya dan gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Aku percaya denganmu," kata Lunafreya sambil meraih tangan Noctis dan menggenggamnya erat. "Apa kamu mau minum sesuatu? Minuman apa yang kamu suka?"

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Noctis langsung menjawab, "Aku mau teh chamomile"

"Hmm," gumam Lunafreya. "Aku harus mencari persediaan di dapur." Dia menutup buku dan memberikannya pada Noctis, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Ada tambahan yang kamu mau?"

"Mum selalu menambahkan satu sendok madu ke dalam teh," kata Noctis. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan nikmatnya campuran teh itu di lidahnya sekarang. "Kalau kamu tidak keberatan—"

"Baik, Pangeran Noctis. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," sela Lunafreya dengan halus. "Tolong tunggu sebentar di sini." Dia segera berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Keheningan yang menentramkan secara perlahan membuat Noctis jadi mengantuk. Dia berusaha menahan katup matanya terbuka, tapi dia adalah seorang yang jago tidur di manapun dan kapanpun. Bakat alaminya membuat matanya semakin terasa berat dan berat dan berat…. dan akhirnya dia tertidur di sofa itu.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengukur waktu dalam tidurnya. Lunafreya belum juga kembali. Sepertinya permintaan Noctis terlalu spesifik sampai menyulitkan gadis itu. Dia jadi merasa telah menyusahkan Lunafreya.

Ada nuansa dingin, tapi lembut, menyentuh kulit Noctis. Kekuatan ganjil itu terkesan menginstruksikan Noctis untuk segera bangun. Noctis membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan terkejut ketika menemukan seorang wanita duduk di sofa di depannya. Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan kimono hitam.

"Huh?" gumam Noctis.

Mendengar suara Noctis, wanita itu menoleh padanya. Matanya tetap menutup rapat—suatu keanehan bagi Noctis. "Ah, pangeran muda pulih dengan cepat," kata wanita itu. Suaranya begitu halus dan mengayun. Dia berdiri dan melangkah ke depan Noctis. Sepatu hak hitamnya berketuk di lantai.

"Siapa…?

"Gentiana, seorang Messenger," jawabnya. Dia terdiam beberapa detik. "Pangeran sudah membaca _ragam_ kami?"

Noctis bertanya-tanya maksud dari _ragam_ kami _._ Dia menengok ke sampul buku di tangannya. Gambar perempuan berkimono hitam di sana mirip dengan Gentiana di hadapannya. Lalu, dia jadi teringat penjelasan Lunafreya mengenai Messenger. Dia sudah bertemu dua Astral di alam mimpi, disembuhkan oleh Ratu Sylva sebagai Oracle, dan mengobrol dengan seorang keturunan Oracle. Jadi wajar apabila seorang Messenger menampakkan diri juga padanya. Tidak salah lagi, Gentiana adalah wanita di buku Cosmogony itu. Tapi mengetahui tugas Messenger sebagai perantara pesan dari Astral membuat Noctis menjadi gugup. Bagaimana cara dia bercakap dengan seorang yang bisa dikatakan, abadi?

"Oh! Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi aku cuma tahu yang Luna ceritakan padaku."

"Hmm," gumam Gentiana. "Nona Lunafreya."

"Yeah, Lunafffrrr…." Lidah Noctis seperti terbelit untuk mengucapkan nama lengkap Lunafreya. Dia selalu menyingkat nama perempuan itu menjadi sekedar _Luna_. Merasa malu dan konyol terhadap Gentiana, Noctis menutupi setengah wajahnya di balik buku di tangannya.

"Sungguh menghibur melihat Raja Mendatang dan Oracle berteman akrab," kata Gentiana. "Takdir dunia kita mungkin bergantung pada kalian."

Noctis memperhatikan bola mata Gentiana yang telah terbuka. Wanita itu memiliki sepasang mata hijau-langsat terindah yang pernah Noctis lihat. Ada warna merah di sekitar pupilnya. Dia merasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan Gentiana.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah sepatu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lunafreya membawa nampan dengan satu teko dan tiga cangkir di atasnya. "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Pangeran Noctis."

Noctis melayangkan mata bulak-balik ke Gentiana dan Lunafreya. Dia menjadi kikuk tidak karuan dikelilingi seorang Messenger dan penerus Oracle di dalam satu ruangan. Dia merasa seperti berada di alam lain, yang lebih aneh daripada alam mimpinya.

"Aku meminta bantuan Gentiana untuk menjagamu," kata Lunafreya, menghilangkan tanda tanya pada Noctis akan kehadiran wanita itu secara misterius. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Raja Regis untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Uh, yeah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Luna," sesal Noctis.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Bersantailah. Anggap kau sedang berada di Citadel," balas Lunafreya. Dia menyodorkan satu cangkir teh kepada Noctis dan cangkir lainnya kepada Gentiana, juga cangkir untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sang Pangeran menyeruput teh hangat itu. Ketika campuran rasa segar dan manis menyentuh lidahnya, dalam sekejap teh itu mengingatkannya pada teh buatan ibunya. Tidak ada rasa yang kurang atau lebih. Mereka persis sama. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang baru ditemuinya sekali mengetahui resep rahasia ibunya? Seakan-akan Lunafreya memahami Noctis dari luar dan dalam, sama dengan ibunya sendiri.

Tatapannya penuh kagum pada Lunafreya yang tengah menikmati tehnya. Pandangan mereka saling berbalasan. Noctis tersenyum, lalu tertawa. Seolah tawa itu menginfeksi, Lunafreya menjadi ikut tertawa.

Noctis tidak tahu roda takdir semacam apa yang sedang berputar di kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi, apapun yang menantinya di masa depan, dia percaya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Lunafreya adalah sebuah mukjizat yang amat besar. Dia berharap dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan Lunafreya untuk selamanya.


	12. Chapter 012

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **012**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **09.09.744 M.E. | 07.00 PM**

Noctis suka sekali mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Lunafreya. Di depan gadis itu, dia berubah menjadi orang paling cerewet di dunia. Ada saja topik pembicaraan yang muncul dalam otaknya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyesali perubahan drastis dari kepribadiannya yang pendiam.

Seusai bercerita tentang Astral, Lunafreya izin sebentar untuk mandi. Ayah pergi entah ke mana, barangkali masih mengobrol dengan Ratu Sylva. Lagipula Noctis tidak tertarik ikut serta dalam perbincangan politik antar orang dewasa. Jadi dia berbaring di ranjang kamarnya, dengan kaki kiri diluruskan agar tidak terasa sakit. Tapi sendirian di kamar sebesar itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa membuatnya bosan. Dia pun berhati-hati turun ke kursi roda yang diletakkan dekat ranjangnya, berniat untuk mengunjungi Lunafreya di kamar gadis itu. Lunafreya telah memberi tahu dia bahwa kamarnya berada di koridor yang sama. Jika kamar Noctis dan ayah di sisi selatan kastil, maka Lunafreya ada di utara.

Ketika berada di koridor, dia melihat seorang pelayan wanita tua dan bungkuk keluar dari kamar Lunafreya. Rambut pelayan itu disanggul dan sudah penuh uban. "Maria," panggilnya. Noctis mengenal pelayan itu karena dia yang membantu membersihkan kamarnya yang kotor tadi pagi. Sang pelayan berbalik, matanya terbeliak. Noctis tersenyum minta maaf. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu! Aku hanya ingin tanya apakah kau melihat Luna. Aku ingin bermain dengannya."

Maria memindahkan tumpuan bobotnya ke kaki lain, tampak gugup. "Nona Lunafreya sedang bersama kakaknya, Yang Mulia," katanya. "Di kamar tidurnya. Ravus berpesan agar jangan diganggu." Kemudian sebelum Noctis sempat berterima kasih, Maria tergopoh-gopoh pergi seperti kelinci yang kabur menghindari rubah.

Noctis menelengkan kepala. _Menarik nih_ , pikir Noctis. Sifat jahilnya mendadak kambuh. Dia yang tak tahu-menahu tentang hubungan normal antara kakak dan adik menjadi tertarik bukan main untuk mengetahui perbincangan macam apa di antara Lunafreya dan Ravus—yang sampai tak boleh diganggu orang lain. _Aku takkan mendapatkan jawaban apapun kalau hanya duduk di sini dengan mulut terbuka seperti ikan._ Dia menggeser roda kursi rodanya dan meluncur menelusuri koridor menuju kamar Lunafreya.

Tapi ketika tiba di kamar itu, dia langsung tahu bahwa dia salah soal mendapat jawaban. Ada celah kecil yang terbuka di pintu itu. Dari sana, Noctis dapat mendengar suara-suara teredam. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Rasa penasaran membuat Noctis memberanikan diri, dia mengintip melalui pintu itu. Seketika itu juga dia menyesal telah menjadi penyusup tak diundang.

Ravus berdiri di depan Lunafreya, bersedekap. "Kau jangan terlalu akrab dengan bocah ingusan itu. Ingat kata-kataku, Luna. Kita tidak boleh menjalin hubungan terlalu dalam dengan Lucian!" katanya, nada suaranya tinggi bercampur frustasi. "Kau harus mengerti bahaya yang kita hadapi."

Lunafreya memandang ke lantai. Helai-helai rambut pirangnya tergerai di sekitar wajahnya. Ketika akhirnya dia melihat sekilas ke atas, Noctis terkejut melihat air mata bergulir di pipi gadis itu yang kemerahan. "Aku tak bisa," kata Lunafreya. "Gentiana yang mengharuskan aku bersatu dengannya."

"Menangis hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Kau tidak ada kewajiban untuk menuruti kata-kata Messenger itu," kata Ravus, suaranya jelas menandakan dia menahan diri. Noctis mengenali nada suara itu ketika ayah dan almarhum ibunya membicarakan berbagai problem dalam kerajaan mereka. Ada yang tidak beres dan dirahasiakan darinya.

Dengan takut-takut, Noctis mundur selangkah. Ini jelas momen yang pribadi. Tak sewajarnya dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau dari semua orang lain seharusnya tahu kondisiku!" Lunafreya memprotes, suaranya kini setengah memberontak. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menjalankan tugas ini."

Ravus mencengkram satu tangan adiknya. Tatapannya kini sedikit prihatin. "Serahkan padaku. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengubah pikiran Gentiana. Dengan darah Nox Fleuret dalam diriku, seharusnya dia mempertimbangkan kata-kataku."

Lunafreya menggeleng. "Aku tahu aku membuatmu cemas. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan Tenebrae. Tapi kita adalah manusia. Astral tidak akan mau mendengarkan keluhan kita."

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Noctis memerhatikan Lunafreya. Dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu sehancur dan sesedih ini. Lantas sebuah gambaran bahwa Lunafreya adalah gadis yang senantiasa riang menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Apa Lunafreya terpaksa bersikap baik di hadapannya? Dia ketakutan memikirkan kepalsuan yang ditunjukkan Lunafreya kepadanya setelah dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis itu.

"Aku berharap bisa lebih banyak melindungimu," Noctis mendengar Ravus berkata pelan. "Kau tak perlu menghadapi ini sendirian dan mengatakan padaku semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku di sini untuk membantumu."

Noctis mulai berpikir dia akan menemui Lunafreya lain kali saja. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar pengetahuannya. Dia menggerakkan kursi roda ke koridor secepat yang dia mampu. Setibanya di kamarnya, dia merangkak kembali ke ranjang dan memasang pose seolah-olah tidak pernah beranjak dari sana.

Sekitar dua puluh menit selanjutnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Noctis mempersilakan orang itu masuk, yang tak lain adalah Lunafreya. Noctis melihat ketegangan di mata Lunafreya sudah lenyap dan sekarang tatapannya penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Semahir itukah Lunafreya memasang wajah ceria di depannya setelah melalui pertengkaran dengan kakaknya?

"Maaf menunggu lama, Pangeran Noctis. Aku terlalu lama mandi karena ibu selalu menuntutku bersih dan harum di depan tamu," kata Lunafreya, tersenyum pada Noctis. "Apa kamu bisa mencium aroma sabun yang kugunakan?"

Noctis berupaya bersikap normal, berpura-pura tak pernah mendengar perdebatan barusan. "Uh, ya, harum sekali. Siapapun akan betah berada di dekatmu."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." Tawa kecil merekah di wajah gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan malam? Para koki sudah menyiapkan makanan istimewa untuk kita semua."

Noctis mengangguk antusias, sekarang dia sudah lupa dengan peristiwa curi dengar tadi. Dia sudah kelaparan sejak tadi, dan kalau dipikir-pikir, perutnya kosong melompong selama dua hari penuh karena dia pingsan dan terperangkap di dunia mimpi. Selain itu, dia hanya punya beberapa hari sebelum pulang ke Insomnia. Sebisa mungkin, dia tidak akan melewatkan waktu apapun bersama Lunafreya. Tersenyum, dia meraih tangan Lunafreya dan turun dari ranjang ke kursi roda. "Ayo kita makan!" serunya gembira.

Di ruang makan, Noctis menyantap hidangan mewah dengan ayah dan para anggota keluarga Nox Fleuret. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan, para Lucian di sisi kiri dan para Tenebraen di kanan. Sang Ratu memberikan jamuan spesial bagi ayah dan Noctis. Banyak hidangan lezat dengan bahan dasar langka di meja makan panjang itu seperti _Oak-Smoked Devil Gar_ , _Roc of Ravatogh Rice_ , _Smoked Behemoth,_ dan pencuci mulut berupa pai Tenebraen.

"Pai ini enak banget!" Noctis mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan spontan ketika dia selesai mengunyah pai di mulutnya. Pai itu berukuran kecil dan dapat dihabiskan dalam dua gigitan. Teksturnya renyah, ada gula bubuk putih ditaburkan di atasnya, dan di dalamnya ada selai yang rasanya manis bercampur asam. Noctis adalah pencinta kue. Dia selalu mendapat makanan pencuci mulut di Citadel, tapi dia belum pernah mencicipi pai selezat itu. Mungkin yang membuat pai itu spesial adalah selai di dalamnya. Dia mempunyai enam makanan favorit, dan sekarang daftarnya bertambah satu dengan pai itu resmi menjadi yang ketujuh. Sepulangnya dari Tenebrae, dia ingin meminta Ignis untuk membuat ulang pai itu untuknya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Pangeran Noctis," kata Sylva sambil tersenyum ramah. "Pelayan kami membuatnya khusus untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Ratu Sylva!" kata Noctis riang.

"Sepertinya kami sudah menghabiskan jatah makan kalian untuk seminggu ke depan," kata ayah, bergurau untuk menjaga suasana di meja makan agar tetap ceria. "Sepulang dari sini, aku harus mengirimkan uang pengganti untuk kalian."

"Ah, Anda pandai bercanda," balas Sylva, tertawa ringan. "Kami masih memiliki banyak persediaan makanan. Malah terlalu banyak. Kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama bisa jadi mereka terlanjur basi sebelum sempat kami santap. Lagipula kapasitas perutku dan Luna terbatas. Kami terbiasa makan secukupnya. Kecuali untuk Ravus, putraku. Dia makannya banyak sekali, makanya dia tumbuh tinggi dengan pesat. Kuharap Pangeran Noctis bisa tumbuh dewasa seperti Ravus."

"Oh, tentu. Aku akan selalu memastikan Noctis memperoleh gizi yang baik sampai dia mampu hidup mandiri," ayah berkata sambil menoleh kepada Noctis yang sibuk memakan pai kedua di piringnya.

"Aku yakin Noctis akan menjadi penerus Raja yang baik untuk Anda, Yang Mulia," puji Lunafreya. "Dari tampangnya saja, terpancar aura kerajaan yang begitu kuat. Dia tampan dan manis sekali."

Noctis nyaris tersedak mendengar dirinya dipuji tampan oleh Lunafreya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya, lalu mengeringkan bibir yang basah dengan sehelai kain. "Kamu juga cantik, Luna. Tapi Mum lebih cantik darimu."

Lunafreya memasang tampang kecewa, bibirnya cemberut. "Kalau begitu kamu juga kalah tampan dari ayahku."

Ayah dan Sylva tertawa terkekeh menonton perkelahian kecil anak mereka. "Nah, jangan bertengkar di meja makan, Luna. Aku yakin Noctis hanya bercanda. Tapi aku senang kalian bisa berteman akrab dalam waktu dekat. Oh, aku mulai bisa membayangkan kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih" Sylva berkata dengan semangat yang memancar.

"Aku belum siap pacaran!" seru Noctis dan Lunafreya serentak. Mata mereka saling bertemu, tak menduga ada kekompakan yang terjalin, dan mereka menjadi malu-malu kucing di hadapan kedua orangtua mereka.

"Sungguh mengherankan melihat kalian bisa sekompak ini. Apakah ini bukti bahwa kalian memang cocok satu sama lain?" kata ayah, tertawa bahagia di saat membersihkan bibirnya dengan lap mulut. "Omong-omong, aku juga yakin kau juga akan menjadi Oracle sebaik ibumu, Luna."

"Kau terlalu berharap lebih terhadap _Pangeran_ Noctis, Lunafreya," celetuk Ravus yang duduk di meja kanan paling pojok.

Canda tawa mendadak berhenti karena ucapan Ravus. Suasana menjadi dingin dan tegang. Noctis berhenti menggigit pai. Ayah tidak jadi meneguk gelas berisi anggur. Lunafreya meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang sedang digunakannya untuk memotong daging steak Behemoth. Dan Ratu Sylva hampir tersedak ketika menelan potongan ikan dalam kerongkongannya.

Untuk mencegah keributan yang akan terjadi, Ratu Sylva segera melayangkan pandangan memperingatkan pada putranya. "Ravus, tidak sopan kau berkata seperti itu. Raja Regis bisa mendengarmu," tegurnya, "tarik ucapanmu dan segera minta maaf."

"Aku hanya bersikap realistis," lanjut Ravus. Dia memandang dingin kepada Noctis yang duduk di seberangnya. "Katakan padaku, _Pangeran_ Noctis." Dia selalu menekankan sebutan Pangeran dengan sinis, seakan tidak ingin menerima Noctis sebagai seorang Pangeran yang resmi. "Umur berapa kau sekarang?"

"Uh, delapan tahun?" Noctis menjawab ragu-ragu. Dia tidak mengerti tujuan di balik pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Kau tahu, saat aku berusia sama denganmu, aku sudah membunuh puluhan, bahkan ratusan daemon," kata Ravus. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat seolah meremehkan Noctis. "Sudah berapa daemon yang berhasil kamu bunuh sampai sekarang?"

Akhirnya Noctis mengerti. Ravus sedang berusaha merendahkan dirinya dengan pertanyaan menjebak itu. Pertama kali Noctis berhadapan dengan daemon, dia nyaris terbunuh. Pertemuan selanjutnya dengan daemon terjadi di alam mimpi. Tapi apakah itu layak disebut dengan pertempuran yang nyata? Noctis tidak terima dirinya dihina oleh laki-laki sombong itu. Dia pun menjawab terbata-bata, "A-Aku… tidak—"

"Ya, sudah kuduga," sela Ravus. "Aku lupa kau sekarat karena diserang Marilith. Itu sudah menjadi bukti nyata akan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang _Pangeran_." Dia tersenyum bangga akan kemenangan mutlaknya. Dadanya dibusungkan, dan dia menggigit daging Behemoth dengan gaya dilebih-lebihkan, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah Marilith, dan Noctis adalah Behemoth malang yang dagingnya dikoyak-koyak oleh daemon itu.

"Hentikan, Kak Ravus," tegur Lunafreya. "Kumohon, jangan menyinggung persoalan perang di sini."

Ravus tidak menghiraukan adiknya. Dia terus menyudutkan Noctis dengan rentetan hinaan. "Apa kamu yakin bisa melindungi rakyatmu ketika menjadi seorang Raja? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Kak Ravus, kumohon—"

"Kalau aku menjadi Lucian, aku tidak akan pernah mengakui Pangeran yang lemah sepertimu."

"Kak Ravus, henti—"

"Menurut penilaianku, kau tidak layak menjadi seorang Pangeran, terlebih menjadi seorang Raja. Lebih baik kau pergi menetek lagi seperti bayi yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

 _Brak!_

Sang putra Tenebraen berhenti mengoceh ketika terdengar suara tangan yang memukul meja dengan keras. Perhatian semua orang di meja tertuju pada sumber suara itu, yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah ayah. Alis ayah menegang dan mulutnya terkatup. Tangan kirinya tampak bergetar di atas meja. Gelas di dekatnya terjatuh, menumpahkan anggur ke taplak meja. Ayah tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Noctis bisa membaca isi hati ayah yang tidak menerima dirinya terus dihina oleh Ravus.

"Aku sudah kenyang," komentar Ravus pendek. Dia tampak tidak memedulikan ayah yang marah. "Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Aku pergi tidur ke kamarku saja." Ravus berdiri dari kursi dan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa meminta izin pada Ratu Sylva atau ayah.

Kepergian dia menyisakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan bagi empat orang yang masih duduk membisu di meja itu. Noctis menelan ludah, takut akan ada pertengkaran susulan antara ayah dan Ratu Sylva. Sebagai orangtua, tentu mereka akan membela anaknya sedemikian rupa. Tapi, ketakutannya mereda ketika Ratu Sylva mengakui kesalahan Ravus dan meminta maaf pada ayah. Perbedaan antara Ratu Sylva dan Ravus terlalu kentara. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu yang bijaksana memiliki seorang putra yang arogan?

"Raja Regis, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Anda mengenai kelakuan putraku," kata Sylva. Ayah, yang memahami bahwa mereka akan membahas topik yang sensitif, mengangguk setuju.

Sylva menoleh kepada Lunafreya dan mengomando, "Luna, bawalah Pangeran Noctis ke kamarnya. Hari sudah malam. Sudah waktunya bagi Pangeran Noctis untuk tidur. Pangeran harus banyak beristirahat untuk memulihkan dirinya."

Walaupun Lunafreya belum menyelesaikan makanan di piringnya, dia mematuhi perintah ibunya. Dia berpamitan pada ayah dan mendorong Noctis di kursi roda menuju kamar tidur.

Mereka melewati koridor kastil. Jendela-jendela telah ditutupi oleh gordyn. Lampu-lampu dinding menyala. Udara terasa dingin sampai membuat bulu kuduk Noctis berdiri.

Noctis tidak mengerti mengapa Ravus membenci dirinya. Dia tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan yang menyinggung perasaan Ravus. Dia belum pernah mengobrol dengan Ravus. Bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lamanya. Merasa penasaran, Noctis pun bertanya, "Luna, kenapa kakakmu tidak menyukai aku?"

Lunafreya tidak langsung menjawab. Bunyi kemudi kursi roda mengisi koridor hampa itu. Dia berhenti mendorong kursi roda untuk beberapa saat, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk Noctis. Tidak lama kemudian, dia lanjut mendorong sambil berkata, "Aku tidak menjamin jawabanku tepat. Tapi sepertinya Kak Ravus iri hati denganmu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Noctis, sepolos anak kecil sebayanya. "Bukankan iri hati itu tidak baik? Aku tidak pernah menyombongkan diri pada kakakmu."

"Aku sudah bercerita padamu kalau keturunan Lucis Caelum dipilih Kristal Agung untuk menjadi Raja yang memimpin Eos. Kak Ravus tidak menerima keputusan para Astral yang hanya menganugerahi kekuasaan sebesar itu kepada kalian. Walaupun kakak adalah keturunan Nox Fleuret, dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Oracle karena dia laki-laki."

Benar juga. Noctis baru menyadari bahwa semua Oracle adalah perempuan. Berbeda dari Tenebrae, di Lucis dulu pernah ada satu wanita yang menjadi pemimpin dan duduk di takhta Citadel sebagai seorang Ratu Lucis. "Apa kamu tahu kenapa hanya seorang perempuan yang boleh menjadi Oracle?"

Lunafreya menggeleng. "Kurasa hanya para Astral yang tahu dan aku belum bisa berbicara pada mereka..."

Mereka telah tiba di depan pintu kamar tidur Noctis. Lunafreya membuka pintu dan menuntun Noctis ke atas ranjang. Seperti biasa, dia menyiapkan segala persiapan tidur Noctis, dari piyama, bantal, dan selimut. Di saat Noctis sudah berbaring di atas ranjang, dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Lunafreya. Tapi Lunafreya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Noctis, mengunci mulut dia untuk berbicara.

"Untuk sekarang, kumohon Pangeran tidak perlu memikirkan banyak hal yang rumit. Fokuskan perhatian untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu," Lunafreya menganjurkan. Dia tersenyum pada Noctis. Kalau Lunafreya sudah menunjukkan senyuman manisnya itu, Noctis tidak dapat melawan kehendak gadis itu lagi. Jadi, Noctis memilih untuk mengikuti sarannya.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, Noctis. Besok pagi aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang spesial," katanya ketika dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Noctis mengiyakan, lalu Lunafreya menekan tombol di dinding, memadamkan lampu dan menyisakan sinar rembulan di jendela untuk menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar itu.

* * *

 **10.09.744 M.E. | 08.30 AM**

Lunafreya tidak berbohong. Tempat yang mereka kunjungi pagi ini memang spesial. Ditemani gadis itu yang terus menuntun kursi roda, Noctis dapat melihat ladang bunga berwarna biru terhampar luas dari lembah ke bukit. Dia tidak dapat menemukan tempat seindah ini di kotanya yang dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Tidak sulit untuk mencapai tempat ini karena letaknya yang mengelilingi Fenestala Manor. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup, membuat tangkai bunga-bunga melambai-lambai. Beberapa kuntum bunga terlepas dari tangkai, terbawa angin ke udara bebas. Kebanyakan kelopak padanya telah membuka, membuat bunga-bunga mekar sempurna.

"Spesies bunga ini adalah sylleblossom. Aku dan ibuku menyukai bunga ini," kata Lunafreya. "Kami menggunakan bunga ini untuk merajut mahkota Oracle."

"Bunga yang cantik. Aku suka bunga ini," balas Noctis.

"Benarkah? Kukira semua laki-laki tidak menyukai bunga, apapun jenisnya," Lunafreya menyangkal tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu?" tanya Noctis, penasaran.

"Kak Ravus yang mengatakannya padaku," jawab Lunafreya.

"Kakakmu salah. Ibuku selalu membawakan bunga lavender untuk diletakkan di kamar tidurku dan ruang bermainku. Aku menyukai harumnya yang bisa membuatku rileks."

"Kalau saja Kak Ravus bisa mencintai bunga sepertimu, kurasa dia bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda."

Noctis berhenti berbicara. Semua infomasi tentang Ravus yang dia dengar dari Lunafreya dan yang dia perhatikan langsung kemarin membentuk opini baginya bahwa Lunafreya dan Ravus adalah sepasang kakak dan adik yang tidak akur. Berurusan dengan orang keras kepala seperti Ravus tentu tidak mudah. Lunafreya pasti memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi setiap kali bertikai dengan Ravus.

"Hei, Luna," kata Noctis. "Bolehkan aku berbaring di rerumputan? Aku ingin mencium lebih dekat bunga-bunga ini."

"Tentu, Pangeran Noctis." Lunafreya memapah Noctis dari kursi roda dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di rerumputan. Setelah merapatkan rok putihnya, dia ikut berbaring di sisi kanan Noctis.

Intensitas matahari pagi itu masih rendah sehingga tidak membuat Noctis kepanasan. Malah dia merasa nyaman berbaring di bawah langit berawan. Diiringi kehehingan yang damai, Noctis menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu. Dia bisa mendengarkan kepakan kupu-kupu yang terbang dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lain, mengisap nektar dan menyebarkan serbuk sari.

"Aku senang berada di Tenebrae," kata Noctis. Dia mengatakannya dengan jujur dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin terus tinggal di sini."

Lunafreya tertawa ringan. "Kuharap juga kamu bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku senang dengan kehadiranmu. Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa aku ajak mengobrol."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengobrol dengan Gentiana?"

"Sebagai Messenger, Gentiana hanya berkata seperlunya. Ketika aku berbicara dengannya, Gentiana lebih banyak mendengar tanpa memberi respon."

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian di kastil sebesar itu."

Tidak ada komentar dari Lunafreya. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab isi hati gadis itu bagi Noctis. "Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Noctis sendiri? Apa kamu punya teman di dalam Citadel?"

Noctis berpikir sebentar. Kebanyakan orang Citadel jauh lebih tua daripada dia, entah itu Royal Council, Crownsguard, dan para pelayan. Dia jarang mengobrol bersama mereka. Sedangkan anggota Kingsglaive, walaupun banyak yang berusia muda, mereka masih terbilang baru untuk bergabung sebagai anggota Citadel. Mungkin ada seseorang dari mereka yang akan menjadi temannya nanti, tapi dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Lalu dia membayangkan orang-orang yang setidaknya sepantaran dengan dia. Hanya ada dua orang yang muncul di benaknya, yaitu Gladiolus dan Ignis. Tapi dia belum sempat banyak berinteraksi dengan mereka. Perbincangan mereka pun hanya sebatas pelajaran Citadel, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," Noctis merespon parau. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan mempunyai teman yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya, tanpa melihat statusku sebagai seorang Pangeran."

Lunafreya bergumam, seakan sedang mencari ide. "Aku percaya ada seseorang di luar sana yang ingin berteman denganmu." Ada jeda selama lima detik sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Aku akan membantu mencarikan teman untukmu."

Merasa bergairah mendengar itu, Noctis mendadak bangkit, dengan bokong masih menempel di tanah. Dia menoleh kepada Lunafreya di sampingnya dan berkata, "Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? Tempat tinggal kita sangat berjauhan. Untuk kita berkomunikasi saja nanti akan sulit."

Noctis teringat akan pesan ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak membawa ponsel ke Tenebrae agar tidak dapat dilacak oleh Niflheim. Dengan alasan yang sama, Noctis dilarang menggunakan ponsel di luar Lucis. Walaupun dia bisa memberikan ponsel baru untuk Lunafreya, itu hanya akan membahayakan mereka berdua. Menggunakan surat manual akan memakan waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai di tangan mereka. Sama sekali tidak praktis. Dia tidak bisa menemukan cara terbaik sebagai media komunikasi jarak jauh bagi mereka berdua.

Lunafreya ikut mengangkat kepalanya. Dia merapikan rambutnya dari kelopak-kelopak bunga sylleblossom yang tidak sengaja tersangkut. Dia menatap pada Noctis, memberikan tatapan seakan dia akan membagikan rahasianya kepada Noctis.

"Aku belum mengenalkan kamu pada dua pelayan setiaku. Aku bisa mengandalkan mereka untuk memecahkan masalah ini." Dia bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk gaun putihnya dari debu, dan menyodorkan lengan kanannya pada Noctis. "Yuk, aku kenalkan kamu pada mereka."

Noctis tersenyum. Ada saja rahasia yang belum diketahuinya di negara bak negeri dongeng ini. Semakin lama hidupnya terasa semakin menarik. Tanpa berlama-lama, Noctis menerima ajakan Lunafreya.

Sesampainya di ruang belajar kastil, dia disambut oleh suara gonggongan dua ekor anak anjing. Dia tidak mengira bahwa dua ekor anak anjing yang imut adalah "pelayan" setia yang dimaksudkan oleh Lunafreya. Sepasang anak anjing itu berjenis _spitz_ , seperti kombinasi antara Shiba Inu dan Alaskan Malamute. Telinga mereka terangkat dan ekor mereka pendek.

"Dia adalah Umbra. Dia berjenis kelamin jantan," Lunafreya menjelaskan. Umbra memiliki bulu berwarna hitam. Sepasang matanya bulat dan berwarna kuning. Terikat tali biru di kaki kiri depannya yang memanjang dan melingkar di lehernya. "Sedangkan dia namanya Pryna. Kamu bisa menebak kalau Pryna adalah betina," lanjut Lunafreya. Kontras dengan Umbra, Pryna berbulu putih dan bermata biru. Kedua anak anjing itu sedang bermain sambil berlari-larian dan menubruk tubuh satu sama lain. Lidah mereka terjulur keluar dan saling menjilat. Mereka tampak sangat akrab.

"Hai, Umbra dan Pryna. Senang bertemu kalian," sapa Noctis dengan ramah sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa Noctis adalah pencinta hewan. Hewan kesukaannya adalah kucing, tapi dia tidak bermasalah berdekatan dengan anjing. Sepasang anak anjing itu membalas dengan menggonggong riang, tapi Noctis tidak mengerti mengapa Lunafreya bisa mengandalkan kedua anak anjing itu sebagai media komunikasi mereka nanti. "Apa… apa mereka bisa berbicara?" tanya Noctis, ragu-ragu. "Misalnya, melewati _smartphone_?"

Lunafreya tertawa geli. "Kamu lucu, deh. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Dari mana kamu dapat ide seperti itu?"

"Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Aku cuma bercanda, kok," bantah Noctis cepat-cepat. Dia jadi merasa agak bodoh menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu kepada Lunafreya. Tapi dia pernah bertemu Carbuncle yang bisa melakukan hal ajaib itu. Barangkali Umbra dan Pryna punya kekuatan magis seperti sang rubah.

Lunafreya membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah buku agenda. Dia menyerahkan kepada Noctis yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Buku agenda itu bersampul merah berbahan kulit. Ada pola bunga sylleblossom berwarna emas di pinggir kanan bawah sampul itu.

Noctis membuka buku catatan itu. Di balik sampul kiri terdapat setangkai bunga sylleblossom yang ditekan hingga menjadi pipih dan dilekatkan pada muka kertas oleh cetakan lilin berwarna emas. Dia membalik-balikkan halaman buku agenda itu. Semuanya masih kosong.

"Jadi," kata Lunafreya, "kita bisa berkomunikasi melalui buku agenda ini."

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita mengirimkannya?"

"Kita bisa meminta bantuan Umbra dan Pryna untuk melakukan tugas itu."

Noctis menoleh kepada sepasang anak anjing yang sekarang sedang tidur lelap. Dengan tubuh sekecil itu, mereka tampak rentan. Bisa saja selama menempuh perjalanan, daemon atau monster lain membunuh mereka.

"Uh, aku tidak yakin mereka bisa menempuh jarak jauh bulak-balik antara Tenebrae dan Lucis."

Lunafreya mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Noctis. Mereka bertatap wajah cukup lama. Dia berkata, "Mereka bukan anjing biasa. Percayalah padaku."

Mata Noctis naik dan turun, mencoba untuk memercayai Lunafreya. "Yah, kalau kau sudah berkata demikian… aku tidak bisa menolak."

Mereka saling melempar senyuman. Setidaknya, Noctis bisa merasa lega karena ada cara yang tersedia bagi mereka untuk tetap saling kontak. Walaupun nanti dia tidak dapat mendengar suara dan melihat wajah Lunafreya secara langsung, itu jauh lebih baik daripada sama sekali tidak saling memberi kabar.

Setelahnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama beberapa hari ke depan, menggunakan waktu yang pendek ini untuk saling berbincang dan bergurau, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa menggunakan buku agenda itu untuk waktu yang jauh lebih panjang dari momen ini.


	13. Chapter 013

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **013**

 **LUNAFREYA**

* * *

 **14.09.744 M.E. | 10.05 AM**

Waktu akan terasa berjalan lebih cepat ketika kita menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu. Itulah yang dirasakan Lunafreya beberapa hari belakangan. Dia menghargai kebersamaannya dengan Noctis, meskipun dia tidak dapat memastikan apakah dia mencintai lelaki itu. Dari sorot mata Noctis yang selalu berbinar-binar ketika bertatap wajah dengannya, Lunafreya tahu bahwa Noctis menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Untuk itu, Lunafreya merasa bersalah apabila nanti Noctis mengetahui perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia memilih diam agar tidak merusak proses pemulihan diri Noctis.

Sampai pagi hari ini, genap seminggu Noctis tinggal di Tenebrae. Walaupun sang Pangeran masih susah berjalan, kesehatannya sudah kembali optimal. Raja Regis memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka untuk pulang ke Insomnia. Lunafreya tidak bisa mengulur-ulur waktu Noctis untuk memperpanjang masa tinggalnya karena Raja Regis telah mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai Raja terlalu lama. Sebaliknya, dia menghormati keputusan sang Raja. Didasari oleh alasan tersebut, maka Lunafreya bersama keluarganya akan memberikan salam perpisahan kepada para Lucian itu.

Untuk memperingati perpisahan ini, Lunafreya telah berdandan cantik semaksimal mungkin. Dia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, lalu mandi dan mencuci rambut dengan sampo berbahan utama campuran sylleblossom. Wangi sampo yang menyegarkan tercium semerbak dari rambutnya yang telah disisir dengan rapi. Dia ingin meninggalkan kenangan yang membekas bagi Pangeran Noctis di detik-detik terakhir mereka. Bau adalah pemicu yang kuat bagi otak manusia untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Bertahun-tahun, Lunafreya merasa sangat telah menutup diri dari dunia. Ibu terlalu sibuk untuk diganggu. Teman-temannya hanya pegawai rumah tangga kastil dan kedua anjing peliharaannya. Lalu tiba-tiba, Noctis muncul dan menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya. Oleh karena itu, dia berharap Pangeran Noctis tidak akan mudah melupakan dirinya untuk jangka waktu yang panjang.

Di kamar tidur sang Putri, Gentiana membantu Lunafreya merias wajahnya dengan _make-up_. Pakaian lengkap untuk Lunafreya telah disiapkan dayangnya. Lunafreya mengenakan gaun putih lengan panjang dan sarung tangan biru berbahan kulit gandum. Dan tidak lupa, sebuah jubah berbahan sutra berkualitas tinggi yang hanya digunakannya pada acara formal kerajaan. Jubah itu panjangnya mencapai tiga jari di bawah lutut, berwarna putih dan berkerah hitam dengan bulu-bulu putih melingkari kerah.

"Nona Lunafreya, kusarankan kau berhati-hati dengan gaun ini."

Dengan jari-jari masih menggenggam kainnya yang mewah dan lembut, Lunafreya menoleh dari bahunya. Sementara dia melirik gaunnya, Gentiana sudah memungut stoking putih dan sepatu bot hitam. Sambil duduk di kursi dekat meja rias, Lunafreya mengangkat kakinya. Gentiana mengenakan bot itu dan mengikat tali sepatu dengan pola menyilang.

"Oh, Gentiana, tentu saja aku akan berhati-hati," kata Lunafreya. Sambil bicara, dia berbalik cepat dan bagian roknya tersangkut sebuah kancing gaun itu. Lunafreya memekik pelan dan mematung. "Ada bantuan kecil?"

Dengan lembut Gentiana melepaskan Lunafreya dari belitan gaun itu. Ketika keduanya sudah dalam jarak yang aman, Gentiana memandang Lunafreya dan mengangguk penuh arti.

"Maksudku mulai sekarang aku akan berhati-hati. Kau tunggu dan lihat saja. Ketika aku kembali dari peringatan perpisahan hari ini, takkan ada noda di gaun ini." Lunafreya tersenyum malu-malu ketika Gentiana membuka kedua mata hijau-langsatnya. Dia sendiri bahkan seringkali merasa tersihir ketika sang Messenger memperlihatkan bola matanya yang seindah berlian.

Setelah selesai berdandan, Lunafreya berdiri tegak di depan cermin panjang. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan, memberi penilaian personal pada penampilannya yang terpantul di cermin dari segala sudut yang dapat ditangkap mata. Pakaiannya sopan dan rapi. _Make-up_ di wajahnya tidak berlebihan, namun tipis sehingga tidak menutupi kecantikan naturalnya. Tapi seperti perempuan pada umumnya, selalu saja ada hal yang tertinggal ketika sudah bersolek sedemikian rupa. Dia menerka-nerka apa yang kurang. Karena dia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, dia memerlukan pendapat dari orang lain. Sebagai seorang putri, maka dayangnya adalah pihak yang paling tepat untuk mendapatkan opini tersebut.

Seolah Gentiana dapat membaca pikiran Lunafreya, dia berkata, "Bagian leher Nona Lunafreya terlalu kosong. Sebuah kalung dapat mengisi kekosongan itu."

Keresahan Lunafreya menghilang dalam sekejap. Dia berkata, "Kamu benar, Gentiana. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah meragukanmu sebagai dayangku."

Gentiana mengangguk kecil. Dia membuka laci di meja rias dan mengambil sebuah kalung mutiara, lalu mengenakannya di leher Lunafreya. "Sekarang Nona tampak sempurna," pujinya dengan halus.

Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah Lunafreya. Dia membalikkan badan dan memperkatupkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Gentiana. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Dayangnya membalas dengan senyuman menawan dari bibirnya yang dilapisi lipstik merah. "Pergilah, Noctis telah menunggu kedatanganmu."

Lunafreya mengangguk antusias. Dia pun segera meninggalkan kamar tidur menuju ruang tamu untuk menghampiri Pangeran Noctis. Di tengah ruangan, Noctis sedang menyantap sepotong kue stroberi lengkap dengan secangkir teh hangat. Sedangkan Regis duduk di ujung ruangan, di sebuah sofa sambil membaca koran, sesekali mencicip kopi panas. Sambil menghampiri Noctis, Lunafreya berjalan sedikit-sedikit. Rasanya pakaian lengkap itu membuatnya sulit bergerak leluasa. Beruntung satu setelan pakaiannya sejuk, kalau tidak, bisa jadi dia berkeringat dan membuat luntur kosmetik yang sudah susah payah Gentiana oleskan di wajahnya.

Menyadari kedatangan Lunafreya, Noctis berhenti makan. Matanya membuka lebar sekali melihat penampilan Lunafreya yang mewah. "Kau benar-benar cantik!" pujinya tulus. Noctis sendiri hanya mengenakan kaos sederhana, celana pendek hitam dan sepatu kets.

Perasaan dia berbunga-bunga memperoleh pujian dari sang Pangeran. Dia menyukai kepolosan anak laki-laki itu. Tapi sekali lagi dia menekankan bahwa mereka hanya sebatas teman, tak lebih dari itu. Biarlah waktu menjawab perasaan dia yang sesungguhnya kepada sang Pangeran.

Noctis mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Lunafreya. "Terima kasih, Luna, sudah menemaniku selama ini. Aku senang sekali mengenalmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi secepatnya."

Lunafreya memandang ke bawah, dia melihat tangan Noctis masih menangkup di kedua tangannya. Tangan Lunafreya pucat, dengan kulit lembut dan jari-jari kurus. Tangan Noctis, walaupun lebih muda empat tahun darinya, besar dan kulitnya lebih kecoklatan oleh matahari. Tapi tangan mereka tampak berpadu dengan sempurna.

"Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?" tanya Lunafreya, memandang lurus ke mata Noctis.

"Jujur bagaimana? Apa kau pernah berbohong padaku?" timpal Noctis. Lunafreya melihat bibir bawah sang Pangeran bergetar.

Nyaris saja Lunafreya mengatakan pada Noctis bahwa sebaiknya Noctis jangan berharap terlalu banyak mengenai rasa cintanya padanya. Dia mengakui bahwa bertemu dengannya adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya, tapi satu minggu tidak cukup untuk membentuk cinta yang tulus pada orang lain, entah orang itu dari kaum jelata atau bangsawan. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diperdaya seperti otak. Tapi dia tak jadi mengatakannya, mendadak gelisah dan takut melukai perasaan Noctis. Bagaimana kalau dia mengatakan itu dan Noctis jadi membenci dirinya? Bagaimana kalau itu membuat Noctis berpikir dia seorang pembohong besar karena mengatakan hal sekejam itu? Jadi, dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang berlawanan dari benaknya. "Aku suka padamu, Noctis. Jujur."

Begitu ucapan itu meluncur dari mulutnya, dia ingin menariknya kembali. Benarkah dia baru saja mengatakan itu? Dilihat dari wajah ceria Noctis, itu benar.

"Aku juga suka kamu, Luna. Benar-benar suka!" seru Noctis, nyaris melompat dari kursi roda dan terjatuh.

"Jangan sampai lupa dengan buku agenda itu. Kabari aku selalu setiap minggu. Aku berjanji akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu," kata Lunafreya diiringi senyuman tipis.

Regis mengamati interaksi mereka beberapa meter di depan. Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, dia menutup koran, meletakknya di meja dan mengingatkan mereka bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pergi ke tempat di mana ibu dan segenap anggota kerajaan lainnya menunggu.

Lunafreya, Noctis dan Regis berangkat lebih telat dari ibu dan Ravus. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam berjalan kaki, mereka bertiga akhirnya tiba di sebuah hutan tropis. Hutan itu dikenal dengan nama Ulwaat Forest.

Area hutan mencapai seratus dua puluh lima kilometer persegi, memakan sepertiga keseluruhan luas Tenebrae. Letaknya ada di barat daya, di puncak dari pegunungan tertinggi yang tersebar di Tenebrae. Pohon-pohon raksasa berjenis _redwood_ tumbuh tinggi menjulang ke langit. Tingginya mencapai seratus meter lebih—melebihi gedung pencakar langit tiga puluh lima lantai—dengan akar-akar memanjang tidak beraturan di tanah. Permukaan tanah basah dan ditumbuhi humus. Banyak sungai berarus deras, membentuk air terjun yang mengalir ke sungai-sungai sampai perumahan warga di area pegunungan yang lebih rendah. Temperatur udara di hutan itu mencapai minus lima derajat Celcius dan diselimuti oleh kabut tipis.

Ulwaat Forest diyakini para warga Tenebrae sebagai area paling suci di negara itu karena ada sebuah Royal Tomb yang menyimpan Trident of Oracle, sebuah trisula yang digunakan para Oracle secara turun temurun sejak dua ribu tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuka pintu Royal Tomb untuk mencuri Trident of Oracle, kecuali para anggota Kerajaan Nox Fleuret.

Para Oracle terdahulu hanya menggunakan trisula tersebut untuk berbicara dengan para Astral dan melayani kepentingan Raja Lucis. Karena para Astral tidak pernah menampakkan diri pada manusia dan Tenebrae mengisolasikan diri dari Lucis dalam waktu yang sangat lama, maka trisula itu pun ikut terbengkalai. Selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun memimpin sebagai Oracle, ibu tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan Trident of Oracle.

"Luna, kenapa kita jauh-jauh datang kemari?" tanya Noctis pada Lunafreya yang mendorong kursi rodanya di belakang.

"Ibuku ingin memberikan sihir proteksi yang kuat untukmu, Pangeran Noctis," jawab Lunafreya. "Untuk melindungimu dari potensi kegelapan daemon yang bisa membahayakan nyawamu lagi."

"Apa Ratu Sylva tidak bisa melakukannya sama seperti saat menyembuhkanku?"

"Sihir penyembuh berbeda dari proteksi. Ibuku bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh dengan tangan kosong. Tapi untuk menggunakan sihir proteksi, ibu membutuhkan Trident of Oracle. Karena itu, ibu memintamu untuk mengunjungi hutan ini."

Mereka terus berjalan sampai tiba di sebuah danau kawah. Ada air terjun mengalir deras dari permukaan yang lebih tinggi ke danau tersebut. Ibu, Ravus, Komandan Tertinggi tentara Tenebraen beserta delapan anak buahnya, dan sekelompok pelayan sudah menunggu di sana. Ibu mengenakan jubah birunya seperti biasa. Ravus membawa Aeterna—sebilah rapier tajam yag digunakan dia untuk bertarung. Rapier itu dimasukkan ke dalam sarung putih di pinggang kanannya. Komandan Tertinggi mengenakan jubah hitam yang membuatnya terlihat gagah. Sedangkan para tentara Tenebraen mengenakan armor lengkap berwarna putih dan biru dan membawa tombak di tangan kanan.

Regis berjalan lebih cepat di depan Lunafreya dan Noctis, menghampiri ibu. Dia bersalaman erat dengan ibu. Regis berkata, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Anda selama seminggu terakhir, Ratu Sylva. Sejarah baru telah terukir bagi Lucis. Kami tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan Tenebrae."

"Aku selalu menganggap uluran bantuanku pada putra Anda sebagai simbiosis mutualisme," balas ibu sambil tersenyum. "Kuyakini Tenebrae akan membutuhkan bantuan Lucis suatu saat nanti."

"Tentu saja. Anda bisa memegang janjiku. Lucis akan selalu siap untuk menyalurkan bantuan pada Tenebrae," timpal Regis cepat. "Kirimi kami surat, dan aku akan mengutus Crownsguard sebagai bala bantuan bagi Anda."

Ibu melayangkan tangan kanan dan berseru pada Pangeran Noctis yang berjarak sepuluh meter di depannya. "Kemarilah, Pangeran Noctis. Aku ingin memberikan kado perpisahan untukmu."

Lunafreya menggiring kursi roda Noctis menuju tempat ibu berdiri. Bersamaan dengan kursi roda yang melaju, Lunafreya dapat merasakan angin dingin berhembus dengan kencang. Puluhan helai dedaunan berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon. Bulir-bulir embun menetes hingga mengenai rambut Lunafreya. Awalnya dia tidak menyimpan kecurigaan apapun pada petunjuk-petunjuk kecil yang seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa bahaya telah mendekat. Namun ketika kepalanya menengadah ke langit, barulah dia memahami semua itu. Muncul sebuah kapal udara berukuran besar di langit. Baling-baling kapal itu membuat ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang dengan tidak santai.

Seorang tentara Tenebraen datang dari belakang Lunafreya sambil berteriak, "Tenebrae dalam bahaya! Niflheim telah menghancurkan pertahanan kita di pesisir pulau!" Banyak penyok dan darah di armor tentara itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia terbaring kaku di tanah, tewas.

Sontak perhatian semua orang tertuju ke langit, menatap penuh kengerian akan kericuhan yang akan segera terjadi. Para tentara Tenebraen bergerak cepat melindungi ibu dalam formasi lingkaran.

"Mustahil! Apa ada bala bantuan baru untuk memperkuat serangan Niflheim?" Suara Ravus begitu nyaring sampai terdengar oleh semua orang di sana. "Bagaimana bisa kita kalah dari mereka sekarang?"

Lunafreya terlalu takjub dengan kehadiran Niflheim yang tidak diantisipasinya sampai kakinya terasa membatu di tempatnya berpijak. Dia memperhatikan kapal udara itu berhenti tepat di bawah kerumunan orang di tepi danau. Pintu depan kapal membuka secara perlahan.

Di kapal udara tersebut, Lunafreya bisa melihat sepuluh tentara MT dan seorang tentara lain bertubuh lebih besar di belakang mereka. Sepuluh tentara MT melompat dari kapal ke permukaan tanah di bawah. Setelah mendarat, sebagian dari mereka segera menodongkan senapan ke arah semua orang. Sebagian lainnya membuka katup pelontar api di tangan robotiknya.

Satu tentara berbadan besar yang tertinggal melangkah ke tepi pintu kapal, lalu membiarkan dirinya terjun bebas. Dia mendarat dengan tegap sambil menusukkan sebilah pedang merah di genggamannya ke satu titik tanah tempatnya menuju. Tentara itu memiliki penampilan yang berbeda dari tentara MT yang lain. Dia mengenakan armor lengkap berwarna kelabu dengan guratan-guratan yang mendetail. Ada lempeng besi berwarna ungu-magenta menyala di bagian leher, dada, dan punggung tengah armornya. Tidak ada yang dapat menebak siapa orang di dalam armor itu atau mungkin saja dia sesosok robot yang bergerak otomatis seperti tentara MT lainnya.

Suasana menjadi kacau dengan cepat. Para pelayan berlarian sambil berteriak histeris. Tentara MT menghujani tubuh para pelayan dengan peluru, membuat mereka tumbang sambil meringis kesakitan. Tentara MT lain membakar pohon-pohon dan rerumputan, menimbulkan lingkaran api untuk memerangkap semua orang di danau kawah itu. Dalam waktu singkat, hutan itu menjadi lautan api.

"Luna, cepat cari persembunyian sementara untukmu dan Noctis!" teriak Regis, memberikan instruksi.

Lunafreya mengangguk gugup. Dia memutar kursi roda dan mendorongnya cepat ke balik batang sebuah pohon raksasa di sebelah kiri. Tangannya bergetar di pegangan kursi roda. Keringat dingin bercucuran di keningnya, melawan suhu hutan yang tidak kalah dingin dari suhu tubuhnya saat ini.

 _Beginikah rasanya berhadapan langsung dengan Niflheim? Kedatangan mereka terlalu mendadak. Ibu bahkan belum sempat memberikan sihir proteksi untuk Pangeran Noctis. Tapi seharusnya aku menyadari konsekuensi dari keputusan ibu dan aku. Jauh hari Kak Ravus selalu memperingatkan kami akan kemungkinan terjadinya bencana ini. Pada akhirnya apa yang Kak Ravus takuti menjadi kenyataan_. _Aku harus menyelamatkan ibu dan Kak Ravus, tapi aku tidak boleh meninggalkan Pangeran Noctis sendirian._

Lunafreya memperhatikan Ravus hendak menarik rapier dari sarung di pinggang kirinya. Tapi sebelum pedang itu terlepas, Komandan Tertinggi berteriak padanya, "Wakil Komandan Ravus, pimpin para tentara dan selamatkan keluargamu!"

Ravus menanggapi dengan gelisah. "Tapi, Komandan—"

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" bentak sang Komandan Tertinggi. "Nyawa Ratu Sylva lebih bernilai daripada aku."

"Brengsek!" Ravus mengumpat sambil merapatkan kembali rapiernya, lalu berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan Komandan Tertinggi. "Tentara, ikuti aku!" perintahnya dengan lantang. Para tentara Tenebraen membawa pergi ibu dengan mengekori Ravus ke arah timur. Mereka menghimpit ibu alih-alih menggunakan tubuh mereka sebagai penangkal serangan yang ditujukan kepada ibu. Raja Regis menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlari ke barat, menuju tempat Noctis dan Lunafreya bersembunyi.

Pria berarmor itu memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Ketika dia melompat, ada semburan api timbul dari alas sepatu jetnya. Dengan armor yang tampak berat itu, gerakannya terbilang sangat gesit, bahkan melampaui batas kemampuan seorang manusia normal. Hanya dalam satu lompatan, dia dapat melampaui jarak bermeter-meter yang terbentang antara dirinya dan sang Komandan Tertinggi. Dia tidak memberikan kesempatan sedetik pun bagi sang Komandan Tertinggi untuk bereaksi. Dia menubrukkan tubuh pada sang Komandan Tertinggi, membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah, lalu menusukkan pedang ke leher lawannya.

Tentara berarmor itu tidak membuang waktu untuk memastikan kematian sang Komandan Tertinggi. Dengan bantuan reaksi tubuhnya yang cepat, dia kembali melompat jauh menuju para tentara Tenebrae yang sedang berlari merapat. Dia meruntuhkan formasi para tentara Tenebrae dengan tumbukan kakinya yang besar, membuat ibu terjatuh dengan keras ke permukaan berlumut.

Dua orang tentara Tenebrae terburu-buru bangkit dan menyerbu pria berarmor, tapi dengan mudahnya dia melempar mereka hingga bermeter-meter jauhnya dan menabrak dinding berbatu. Dengan sekali tebasan pedangnya ke dada, punggung, dan leher, dia membunuh enam orang tentara yang tersisa

Ravus membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan membantu ibunya untuk bangkit berdiri. Dia menuntun ibu, mendorong kedua pundak ibunya untuk mempercepat larinya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menembus bahu kiri Ravus, membuatnya jatuh berlutut di tanah. Sarung rapier terlepas dari pinggangnya, terpental terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Ibu! Kak Ravus!" Spontan Lunafreya berteriak histeris. Dia segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Dia harus tetap diam atau tentara Niflheim bisa menyadari keberadaan mereka. Kalau dia menghampiri keluarganya, dia hanya akan menambah beban mereka. Dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung, tindakan itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" Ravus mengutuk tanpa henti disertai rintihan kesakitan. Dia menekan luka tembak di bahu kirinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir deras dari sana. Lelaki itu merangkak dengan kedua lututnya, berusaha menjauh dari para MT yang berlari menuju dirinya.

Namun satu tentara MT telah menguncinya sebagai target untuk dimusnahkan. Ravus memalingkan wajah ke belakang. Mata sang MT mengilat merah, tangan robotik kanannya mengangkat, dan katup pelontar api terbuka. Lidah api berkobar, semakin lama semakin panjang dan panas. Moncong pelontar api meledak dan mengembuskan api berkekuatan penuh tepat ke arah wajah Ravus, siap membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh aku!" Ravus berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sikut kanannya.

"Ravus!" teriak ibu.

Ravus mengenyahkan lengannya dan menatap tanpa ekspresi pada pemandangan horror yang tengah berlangsung di hadapannya. Ibu berdiri tegak melindungi Ravus dari api yang berkobar. Jubah ibu terus bergoyang ketika api sedikit demi sedikit membakar bulu-bulu biru yang terajut di sana. Wajah sang ibu hangus terbakar dilalap oleh lidah api bersuhu tinggi.

Dua detik kemudian, sebilah pedang panjang dan tebal menembus perut ibu. Ibu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, terhuyung-huyung dan tersungkur di tanah, di depan sang pria berarmor yang telah menusuknya dengan keji.

"Ibuuu!" Ravus menjerit histeris. Dia merangkak di tanah dengan tenaga yang tersisa, berusaha menggapai ibunya. Digoyang-goyangkan tubuh ibu, tapi ibu tidak lagi bergerak. Sebilah pedang telah merenggut nyawa ibu.

Lunafreya ingin menjerit seperti kakaknya ketika menonton kematian ibunya yang terlampau tragis. Dia tidak dapat menahan kuasa untuk menangis. Pemandangan itu terlalu mengerikan. Tidak akan mudah bagi dia untuk melupakan pembunuhan ibu yang dikasihinya oleh tentara Niflheim yang tidak berperasaan.

Pria berarmor memalingkan wajah dari Ravus. Dia berganti mengejar Regis yang sedang berlari menghampiri Noctis dan Lunafreya. Sekali lagi dia melompat begitu jauh, menggunakan teknologi roket yang terpasang di sepatu armor silvernya.

"Raja Regis, di belakangmu!" seru Lunafreya dari balik pohon.

Peringatan Lunafreya telat sedetik karena Regis tidak sempat mengelak dari serangan pria berarmor. Pedang menyabet punggung Regis, merobek jas hitamnya hingga memperlihatkan daging yang terkoyak lebar. Tubuh Regis tersentak ke kanan. Dia hampir saja jatuh, tapi dia menekan lututnya keras-keras untuk tetap berdiri kokoh.

Regis memalingkan wajah ke belakang dan bertanya, "Siapa kamu?" Ada amarah yang meluap dalam dua patah kata itu.

"Jenderal Glauca," jawab pria berarmor itu. Suaranya terdengar robotik. Kemungkinan besar ada pengubah suara di balik helm armornya untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Tapi, jawaban itu membuktikan bahwa memang ada manusia yang bersembunyi di balik armor tebal itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini?" desak Regis.

"Itu tidak penting," jawab Glauca. "Misiku hanya satu: membunuhmu."

Regis menggeretakkan gigi. Alisnya mengangkat. Ring of Lucii di jarinya mulai menyala kebiruan. Dia berputar dengan cepat dan menyerbu Glauca. Sebilah pedang hitam muncul di genggaman kedua tangannya. Timbul percikan metal ketika kedua pedang itu saling menghantam. Regis tampak kewalahan menahan pedang Glauca yang beratnya berkali lipat dari senjata miliknya. Partikel-partikel cahaya beterbangan di sekitar pedang Regis. Sedetik kemudian, muncul pedang lainnya, membantu sang Raja untuk menahan serangan Glauca. Dan setiap detik selanjutnya, muncul senjata-senjata lain secara bertahap hingga mencapai lima buah. Kelima senjata itu melayang di udara dengan posisi menyilangi pedang utama Regis. Sekarang Glauca yang tampak kesulitan untuk menahan dorongan lima senjata sang raja.

Sang Raja menghunuskan pedangnya sekuat tenaga. Glauca tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Menggunakan momen sempit itu, Regis segera memunculkan tiga belas hologram senjatanya. Hologram-hologram itu melesat kencang ke dada Glauca, menyebabkan pria berarmor itu terpental jauh beberapa meter dan menabrak batang sebuah pohon raksasa hingga timbul retakan luas di sana.

Tidak berlama-lama, Regis segera berbalik menuju persembunyian Noctis dan Lunafreya. Dia mengangkat Noctis dari kursi roda dan menggendongnya dalam dekapan dadanya. "Ikut aku, Luna!" serunya sambil menarik paksa lengan kiri Lunafreya. Mereka berlari menjauhi Glauca, melewati Ravus yang sedang meratapi jenazah ibunya, meninggalkan medan perang berdarah tersebut.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Ravus. Api berkobar sebagai latar belakang kakak. Air mata mengalir tak terkendali, dahinya mengerut ketika dia memeluk ibu yang tak bernyawa lagi. "Kembalilah padaku, Luna!" Suaranya terdengar memohon, tak berdaya, lirih dan lemah.

Pandangan Lunafreya silih berganti ke Noctis dan Ravus, lalu Ravus dan Noctis. Regis meremas tangan Lunafreya terlalu erat sekali hingga membuat Lunafreya kesemutan.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Pangeran Noctis. Raja Regis melakukan hal yang benar untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kak Ravus. Walaupun kami tidak selalu akur, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Kak Ravus adalah kakak kandungku. Kakak akan kesepian tanpa kehadiranku di sampingnya. Aku mengerti betapa menakutkannya dihantui rasa kesepian sepanjang hari. Ibu telah tiada. Tenebrae telah kehilangan Ratu dan Oracle. Di kala banyak orang membutuhkan bantuanku sebagai penerus ibuku, aku tidak boleh bersikap egois dengan hanya membuat diriku aman. Terlebih lagi, Kakak hanya memiliki aku sebagai satu-satunya anggota keluarga Nox Fleuret yang tersisa._

Lunafreya mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan genggaman Regis. Dia menarik dan terus menarik hingga sarung tangan birunya tertinggal dalam genggaman sang Raja.

Dari balik punggung Regis, Noctis melihat Lunafreya tertinggal di belakang. Dia berteriak, "Luna!"

Regis melirik sesaat ke belakang dan berseru, "Lunafreya! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Dia memandang dalam-dalam kepada Regis, berharap sang Raja dapat memahami isi pikirannya. _Kumohon pergilah tanpaku, Raja Regis. Aku memilih untuk tinggal di sini. Pada malam itu, aku mendengar janji Yang Mulia untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukai Pangeran Noctis lagi. Aku dan Yang Mulia mengharapkan hal yang sama. Keselamatan Pangeran Noctis adalah yang terpenting bagi kita._

Regis mengangguk perlahan seolah dia menerima pesan tersirat dari sorot mata Lunafreya. Sang Raja memalingkan wajah, mengencangkan pelukannya pada Noctis yang tidak berhenti memanggil Lunafreya, dan terus berlari dan berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Para tentara MT berhenti mengejar Regis dan Noctis ketika mereka telah mengepung Lunafreya. Dia mengerti bahwa mulai detik ini, dia telah tenggelam dalam kekuasaan Niflheim. Itu tidak apa-apa baginya. Dia rela Niflheim merenggut hak asasinya sebagai manusia. Dia rela melakukan apapun asalkan Pangeran Noctis tetap aman.

 _Jagalah dirimu, Pangeran Noctis. Sejauh apapun jarak di antara kita berdua, selama apapun kita berpisah, ketahuilah bahwa aku selalu mengawasimu._


	14. Chapter 014

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **014**

 **RAVUS**

* * *

 **14.09.744 M.E. | 07.27 PM**

Tenebrae telah kehilangan statusnya sebagai negara merdeka hanya dalam kurun waktu delapan jam. Setelah menangkap Ravus dan Lunafreya di Ulwaat Forest, Niflheim mengerahkan lebih banyak tentara MT ke seluruh pelosok Tenebrae. Akses keluar dan masuk Tenebrae diblokir oleh Niflheim. Para penduduk lokal terkurung di negara itu. Para pasien yang berkunjung untuk menemui Ratu Sylva berkumpul di depan gerbang utama yang terkunci, mencoba mendobrak paksa gerbang sambil berteriak meminta mohon untuk masuk.

Sekelompok tentara MT menggiring Ravus dan Lunafreya menuju Fenestala Manor mengikuti Glauca yang memimpin di depan. Senapan tentara MT diacungkan di balik punggung sepasang saudara itu. Selama perjalanan menuju ke kastil, mereka melewati rumah-rumah penduduk. Para rakyat berkerumun di pinggir jalan. Langkah mereka sengaja dihalangi oleh barisan tentara MT untuk membuka jalan bagi para tahanan kerajaan. Para pria memaki-maki tentara Niflheim, para wanita menangis sambil melindungi anak mereka dalam dekapannya. Beberapa orang berusaha mendorong para tentara MT untuk mendekati Ravus dan Lunafreya. Senapan ditembakkan para tentara MT ke udara berkali-kali untuk mengendalikan situasi yang semakin ricuh, membuat para warga ketakutan dan berhenti memberontak.

Ravus ingin membebaskan diri, tapi luka tembak di bahu kirinya membatasi pergerakannya dan rapier andalannya telah dirampas darinya. Dia jelas merasakan mata rakyat tertuju padanya. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Pangeran telah diinjak-injak oleh Niflheim. Kepercayaan Tenebraen padanya yang telah dibangun bertahun-tahun runtuh dalam sekejap. Merasa malu akan ketidakberdayaannya, Ravus tidak berani memalingkan wajah pada rakyat. Dia hanya dapat menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir untuk menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Dibandingkan Lunafreya, Ravus selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh mendiang ayah dan Tenebraen karena dia tak memiliki peran suci sebagai Oracle seperti ibu dan adiknya. Dalam kawalan yang menyiksa itu, dia teringat akan satu malam ketika dia berusia tujuh tahun.

Ravus sudah dua puluh menit terakhir ini berdiri di depan pintu aula utama kastil, dia belum mau masuk. Angin sudah sedikit lebih tenang ketika hari berganti malam. Biasanya, tak ada yang bisa didengar dari antara deru angin, dan Ravus terkejut ketika sekarang dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara yang datang dari balik pintu. Dia bisa mendengar suara ayah dengan sangat jelas. Biasanya itu tak mungkin terdengar. Suara lelaki besar itu dalam dan bicaranya singkat. Sang Raja memang hemat dalam kata-katanya. "Langsung saja, Ravus. Selalu langsung ke intinya saja," itu yang dikatakan ayah setiap kali dia berpikir Ravus terlalu lama berada di dekatnya.

Di bawah gelagar suara ayah, Ravus dapat mendengar suara-suara para tamu bangsawan dari Altissia dan Insomnia. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, jadi banyak tamu kalangan atas dari segala penjuru Eos diundang ke Tenebrae. Baginya, suara mereka menyebalkan. Dia tidak menyukai para pendatang menginjak lantai Fenestala Manor.

Ravus menarik napas panjang. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi, tapi dia tahu, setidaknya dia harus memperlihatkan diri. Ayah meminta dia datang, dan ketika itu permintaan Raja, kau harus melakukan apa saja yang dimintanya. Dalam hal ini, itu berarti hadir terakhir dalam antrean panjang untuk perjamuan makan malam yang dilangsungkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun ibu. _Yang penting aku masuk, menyapa Ayah, dan memberikan ucapan sayangku pada Ibu, lalu aku bisa bebas_ , pikir Ravus. _Lima menit, tidak lebih. Bisa seburuk apa lima menit?_ Dia bergidik. Bersama para tamu, lima menit bisa menjadi amat, sangat menyiksa.

Menarik napas panjang, Ravus mendorong pintu dan melangkah memasuki aula utama. Ruangan itu diterangi kandel di langit-langit dan lampu-lampu kecil yang ditempel di dinding. Di bagian depan ruangan, ayah duduk dan bicara dengan Camelia Claustra, sang Sekretaris Pertama Altissia. Keduanya tampak asyik mengobrol.

Ibu Ravus terlihat sibuk menimang Lunafreya yang baru berusia tiga tahun di dadanya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan kosong sementara sebelah tangan menyuapi bayi kecil itu dengan botol susu. Melihat putranya, dia tersenyum tipis.

Begitulah ayah dan para tamu mengabaikannya seperti kertas dinding. Bahkan pesta dimulai tanpa menunggu kedatangannya. Tepat pada saat itu, ayah mengalihkan perhatian dari pembicaraannya. Tatapannya mendarat pada Ravus, tanpa emosi. "Baik juga kau ikut bergabung dengan kami," katanya. Dalam keheningan yang mengikutinya, Ravus dapat merasakan puluhan, bahkan ratusan pasang mata memandangnya rendah ketika akhirnya tamu-tamu menyadari kehadirannya. "Apa kau tidak berpikir ulang tahun orangtua kandungmu layak kauhadiri?"

"Maaf, Ayah," kata Ravus. _Tapi sepertinya aku tidak melewatkan perayaan apapun_ , dalam hati dia menambahkan. Dari yang bisa dia lihat, tidak ada seorang pun yang sengaja menyambutnya. Pesta ini hanya untuk setor muka. Politik. Dengan ayahnya, itu memang selalu politik. Dan ayahnya selalu bercerita betapa tidak bergunanya Ravus kepada para tamu. Desas-desis tidak mengenakkan yang bisa dia rasakan dari para tamu membuatnya begitu benci berada di setiap perayaan Kerajaan. Kalau saja ayah bisa tutup mulut, atau setidaknya tidak menjatuhkan pamornya, hidupnya akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Mestinya kau minta maaf bukan padaku," kata ayah. "Kau mesti minta maaf pada ibumu. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya dia yang akan menyadari kalau kau tidak hadir."

Wajah Ravus bersemu merah ketika kebenaran kata-kata itu tepat menyindirnya. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa dari tamu terkekeh pelan. Menggumamkan maaf lagi, Ravus buru-buru berbalik dan berjalan ke meja di bagian belakang ruangan. Di panggung kecilnya, ayah mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya dari Ravus ke Camelia.

 _Betapa cepatnya aku dilupakan_ , pikir Ravus, memperhatikan cara ayah berbicara dengan antusias pada petinggi Altissia itu. Antusiasme yang sama ditunjukkan ayah ketika Lunafreya lahir, dan selalu begitu sampai detik ini. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mewarisi takhta Kerajaan ketika dewasa nanti.

Dari zaman nenek moyangnya, Kerajaan Nox Fleuret hanya akan diteruskan oleh wanita. Tidak ada cara lain bagi para pria selain menikah dengan keturunan Kerajaan lainnya jika dia ingin mempertahankan posisi bangsawannya menjadi seorang Raja. Satu-satunya Kerajaan lain di Eos yang ada hanya Lucis Caelum.

Mengetahui bahwa dua Kerajaan ini saling mengasingkan diri, maka mustahil bagi dia untuk menikahi keturunan Lucian itu. Apalagi Raja Regis dan Ratu Aulea belum memiliki anak. Ada kemungkinan anak mereka nanti berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sepanjang sejarah Tenebrae—jika itu bisa dipercaya—dari generasi Ratu pertama hingga satu sebelum ibu, keturunan mereka selalu perempuan. Kesialan menimpa ibu karena melahirkan Ravus sebagai lelaki pertama yang memiliki darah murni Nox Fleuret. Oleh karena itu, Ravus merasa terbuang, tak diharapkan, dan asing di dalam keluarganya sendiri.

Ravus selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika tidak ada diskriminasi gender dalam Kerajaan Nox Fleuret, atau tak ada peran Oracle di Eos. Khayalan itu tak pernah berubah. Dia putra tunggal ayah. Ayahnya memujanya, dan keduanya menghabiskan berjam-jam bersama. Mereka akan pergi berburu, Ravus menunggang kuda jantan putih berukuran raksasa untuknya pada hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas. Di sampingnya, ayah akan selalu mendukungnya, dan ketika mereka membunuh seekor Behemoth, ayah akan bercerita dengan bangga dalam pesta yang diadakan setelah itu bahwa hanya putra sehebat Ravus yang bisa mengalahkan monster sekuat itu.

Ketika mereka tidak berburu, Ravus akan duduk di samping ayah sementara ayah mendiskusikan gejolak politik atau menyusun rencana untuk melawan pasukan Niflheim. Ayah akan berkata, "Ravus, apa yang akan kaulakukan terkait situasi ini? Aku menghargai pendapatmu lebih dari Komandan Tertinggi." Dan Ravus akan menjawabnya dengan fasih dan berpandangan ke depan, kata-katanya menggelegar hingga ke seberang ruangan dan membesarkan hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya. "Kau bijaksana sekali, Ravus," ayahnya akan berkata. "Aku sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki pewaris takhta yang begitu sempurna."

Biasanya, khayalannya akan diakhiri dengan ayah mewariskan Kerajaan padanya. "Sudah saatnya, anakku," ayah akan berkata. "Meskipun kau masih muda, aku tahu kau siap menggantikan aku sebagai Raja Tenebrae yang sah. Aku sangat bangga padamu, anakku. Amat, sangat bangga."

Selalu pada saat itulah Ravus menggeleng, dan khayalan itu sirna. Dia tahu dia hanya menipu dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli berapa malam dia habiskan untuk memandangi matahari terbenam di Tenebrae, Kerajaan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Lunafreya akan menjadi ahli waris. Dia tak ada artinya. Hanya anak bawang. Bahkan pada titik ini pun dia bukan anak bawang. Dia buangan. Tak ada skenario, tak ada momen yang akhirnya dia akan dibutuhkan.

Seolah dengan aba-aba, dia tiba-tiba merasakan pundaknya disentuh. Berbalik, dia melihat ibunya tersenyum. Lunafreya telah dititipkan kepada Maria, pelayan setia Kerajaan mereka. "Ada apa, Ravus? Kau terlihat sedih."

"Aku tak apa-apa," katanya pelan. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena tak biasa berada dalam kerumunan orang asing."

"Beristirahatlah di kamarmu. Ayah dan ibu bisa mengatasi tamu-tamu ini berdua," ibunya menganjurkan.

Berbeda dari ayah, ibu tidak pilih kasih pada anak-anaknya. Ratu Sylva adalah seorang ibu dambaan, dia penuh kasih sayang, dan senyumannya menunjukkan hatinya yang suci. Di kala ayahnya mencemooh Ravus, ibu selalu menjadi tameng yang menghardik perkataan pedas ayah dan pihak yang siap sedia menghibur hati Ravus yang terluka.

"Baiklah, Bu. Aku pamit dulu," kata Ravus. Melangkah ke koridor, Ravus mengembuskan napas panjang, senang telah terbebas dari neraka itu.

Ketika memasuki usia sembilan, ayah meninggal tanpa pertanda apapun karena terbunuh di medan perang ketika melawan tentara Kekaisaran. Ada kelegaan yang dia pendam dalam hati menerima kematian ayahnya yang dia benci. Dia kira tak ada lagi neraka yang menyengsarakan dia di Tenebrae seusai tewasnya ayah.

Namun dia keliru. Pada detik ini, neraka itu muncul lagi secara mendadak. Teriakan seorang warga menjadi pencetusnya.

"Pangeran Ravus! Bagaimana nasib kami sekarang?" Dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ratu Sylva?" seru warga lainnya. "Di mana Ratu?"

Kemudian suara orang yang lebih tua berseru dengan lantang, hampir terkesan menuduh," Kenapa Pangeran membiarkan kejadian ini menimpa kami?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Ravus seolah disergap rasa dingin yang menggigit sampai ke tulang. Dia tidak terima dirinya dipersalahkan atas tragedi ini. Sudah dari jauh hari dia menolak keputusan mendiang ibunya untuk membuka pintu bagi Raja Regis dan Noctis ke tanah airnya. Dia sudah melalui perdebatan panas, berusaha membuat ibunya mempertimbangkan kembali dengan matang akan konsekuensi yang harus mereka tanggung. Dia tidak memedulikan gambaran dirinya menjadi buruk di mata keluarganya, terlebih bagi para Lucian itu. Semua itu dia lakukan untuk kepentingan Tenebrae, bukan demi mempertahankan kehormatannya sebagai seorang Pangeran Nox Fleuret. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti niat baiknya, malah sekarang dia menjadi objek olokan warga yang dilindunginya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia ingin membantah, tetapi di kondisi seperti sekarang, akan sulit untuk menyamakan persepsi dirinya dan para warga. Bahkan dia pun menganggap Lunafreya yang sepihak dengan ibu lebih mementingkan keselamatan Raja Regis dan Noctis daripada Tenebraen. Dia tidak mengerti trik manipulasi macam apa yang digunakan kedua Lucian itu selama seminggu terakhir untuk meracuni pikiran Lunafreya. Berpihaknya Lunafreya pada Lucian adalah sebuah penghinaan besar baginya yang sudah hidup bersama adiknya selama dua belas tahun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, langit sore itu menjadi mendung. Awan tebal menutupi matahari dan mulai meneteskan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Badai bertiup kencang dan petir menyambar. Seorang tentara MT terus mendorong Ravus untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ravus menoleh kepada Lunafreya. Sang adik dari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Anehnya wajah adiknya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut, melainkan sebuah ekspresi kebulatan tekad.

Pada akhirnya mereka tiba di Fenestala Manor. Glauca mendrobrak pintu kastil hingga merusak kusen pintu. Mereka masuk ke dalam kastil, melewati koridor menuju ruang utama yang dipenuhi jendela tinggi. Ruangan itu gelap, air hujan menimpa jendela hingga menimbulkan rentetan suara yang bising. Halilintar menggelegar dengan nyaring, cahayanya berkilat menembus jendela.

Glauca membalikkan badan dan dengan cepat menarik lengan Lunafreya hingga terangkat ke udara. Satu jari pria berarmor itu menyentuh bawah dagu Lunafreya. "Perbuatanmu telah menggagalkan misiku," kata dia dalam suara robotiknya. "Sekarang lihatlah apakah para Astral yang kau puja-puja dapat melindungimu dari ganjaran atas keputusanmu yang bodoh."

"Pria sepertimu tidak akan mampu memahami kehendak para Astral," balas Lunafreya dengan tegas. Dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Glauca.

Dilanda kemarahan, Glauca mendorong dagu Lunafreya dengan kasar hingga menyebabkan tubuh gadis itu terhempas ke lantai. Petir kembali menyambar, menampakkan bayangan Glauca yang mengintimidasi di tepi jendela.

"Dasar brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau melukai adikku!" erang Ravus. Dia menyerbu para tentara MT yang melintang di hadapannya dan berlari kencang menuju Glauca. Ravus mengangkat tangan kanannya, hendak meninju sang Jenderal.

Glauca mengelak serangan Ravus dengan mudah. Dia memutar pedangnya dan meninju perut Ravus dengan gagang pedangnya. Ravus tersedak menerima hantaman sekeras itu. Dia sempoyongan dan jatuh berjongkok. Mulutnya memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya.

"Cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya. Sungguh sentimental," ejek Glauca. Dia menendang kepala Ravus hingga tubuhnya terpental ke tembok. "Aku sudah membunuh ibumu. Tidak ada bedanya kalau aku membunuhmu juga." Pedangnya diangkat dan dihunuskan kepada Ravus yang terbaring lemas di lantai.

"Kak Ravus!" teriak Lunafreya. Cepat-cepat adiknya bangkit dan melempar dirinya ke hadapan Ravus. Dia hanya punya sesaat untuk mengangkat lengan dalam upaya lemah untuk melindungi Ravus.

 _Pergi, Lunafreya! Kau tidak boleh bernasib sama seperti ibu!_ Ravus ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya masih tersekat. Dia tidak dapat bersuara dengan jelas.

Ketika ujung pedang Glauca hampir mengenai Lunafreya, seorang pria berseru, "Cukup, Jenderal Glauca!" Teriakan itu berhasil membuat Glauca terdiam. Dia menoleh ke arah koridor, lalu menurunkan pedang yang menyisakan beberapa senti sebelum merobek telapak tangan Lunafreya.

"Kau harus belajar menghormati keluarga Nox Fleuret," kata pria itu. Suaranya bergetar seakan pita suaranya telah mengendur. Pria itu melangkah menuju ruang utama bersama dua pengawal pribadinya. "Pulanglah. Urusanmu di sini sudah selesai."

Glauca tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan kastil itu. Para tentara MT pergi mengikuti sang jenderal.

Pria itu menoleh kepada Lunafreya dan Ravus. Dia adalah seorang pria tua dengan rambut keperakan dan sepasang mata berwarna biru. Garis-garis keriput tampak jelas di dahi dan kantung matanya. Ada kumis dan jenggot tipis berwarna putih tumbuh di dagunya. Dia mengenakan dekoratif armor emas di atas kemeja putih yang dilapisi jubah berwarna senada. Jubah itu berkerah besar dan memiliki garis-garis merah memanjang di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Iedolas…Aldercapt…," kata Ravus, masih kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan lancar. Dia mengelap sisa muntahan di pinggir bibirnya dan darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. "Seharusnya sejak awal.. aku sudah… mengantisipasi kedatanganmu…."

Walaupun Ravus baru pertama kali bertemu pria itu, dia telah mengenali Iedolas Aldercapt sebagai Kaisar Niflheim. Semua orang di Eos setidaknya pernah sekali membaca berita yang membahas penjajahan agresif yang dilakukan sang Kaisar. Tidak jarang juga berita-berita itu mencantumkan foto sang Kaisar.

"Oh, Ravus Nox Fleuret, Pangeran dari Tenebrae yang malang," kata Iedolas. Dia memberikan sorot mata penuh arti kepada Ravus, setengah mengasihani dan setengah berniat memperdayakan Ravus. Sang Kaisar membuka tangan lebar-lebar. Pandangannya mengitari seisi ruangan. Dia tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan. "Sudah lama aku bermimpi untuk menginjakkan kaki di Tenebrae, di Fenestala Manor. Kastil kalian sungguh indah. Kotaku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Tenebrae. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan merusak keindahan Tenebrae selama berada di bawah otoritas Niflheim."

Iedolas menoleh kepada gadis yang masih tersungkur di lantai, "Oh, dan kau, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi Oracle termuda sepanjang sejarah Eos. Sepatutnya kau bahagia memperoleh predikat itu."

"Dengan membunuh ibuku? Kurasa tidak," timpal Lunafreya. Dia membantu Ravus untuk berdiri. Satu pundaknya menyanggah lengan kanan Ravus.

"Aku selalu bersimpati pada Oracle," lanjut Iedolas. "Aku tidak pernah memerintahkan Jenderal Glauca untuk membunuh ibu kalian. Pria itu murni seorang monster. Dia melakukannya atas kehendaknya sendiri. Sedangkan aku… tidakkah kau sadar bahwa aku telah menolongmu di saat yang tepat? Aku membutuhkanmu hidup-hidup untuk mencapai misiku."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memanfaatkan aku!" seru Lunafreya.

"Dengan posisimu saat ini, kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk membuktikan itu, Nona Lunafreya," balas Iedolas tenang. Dia tersenyum penuh kepercayaan diri kepada Lunafreya, lalu memberikan perintah kepada dua pengawal di belakangnya. "Nah, sebaiknya kau menenangkan diri di kamarmu. Kau telah melalui hari yang berat. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan kakakmu."

Bersama Iedolas, Ravus memasuki ruang kerja peninggalan ibunya. Ruang itu minimalis, tapi ditata rapi dan indah. Seperti ruangan-ruangan lainnya di kastil itu, terdapat jendela tinggi yang menghadap ke taman bunga, namun badai yang sedang berlangsung hanya menampilkan kegelapan yang tidak mencemaskan. Lemari-lemari buku berjejer di sisi kiri ruangan. Ada pot bunga besar berisikan sylleblossom di setiap sudut ruangan. Tercium wangi menyegarkan dari bunga tersebut, yang bagi Ravus bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Tapi kali ini, bau itu langsung menstimulasi neuron otaknya untuk mengingat mendiang ibunya. Pemandangan mengerikan sang ibu yang terbakar hidup-hidup oleh seorang tentara MT dan tertusuk bilah pedang mematikan dari Jenderal Glauca terus terbayang dalam benaknya. Semakin lama dia mencium aroma itu, semakin besar dia membenci bunga biru itu.

Iedolas menghampiri satu-satunya meja di dalam ruang kerja itu. Dia mendorong kursi yang diselipkan di bawah meja dan duduk di sana. Kedua kakinya diangkat dan disandarkan di permukaan meja, sedangkan kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan ditidurkan di atas paha kirinya.

 _Pria jahanam. Dia benar-benar sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai pemimpin resmi Tenebrae sampai tidak ada rasa sungkan untuk duduk di meja kerja Ibu!_ Ravus memprotes dalam hati.

"Apa kau sudah bisa bicara dengan lancar?" tanya Iedolas. "Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk bercakap dengan orang gagap."

"Aku berharap menjadi bisu daripada berbicara denganmu," jawab Ravus. Lehernya terasa gatal. Dia berdehem tiga kali karena merasa masih ada muntahan yang terselip di kerongkongannya.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura kebencian yang kuat darimu," kata Iedolas dengan nada santai. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku datang kemari untuk memberikan penawaran yang saling menguntungkan kita berdua."

Ravus terguncang dengan perkataan sang Kaisar. _Pria ini, Iedolas Aldercapt, sudah berpengalaman bernegosiasi dengan para pemimpin negara korban jajahannya. Tidak ada penawaran yang menguntungkan pihak yang kalah dalam perang. Pemenang selalu mencari cara untuk mengeksploitasi sumber daya dari pihak yang dikalahkannya. Aku tidak bodoh. Tidak akan semudah itu bagimu untuk memanipulasiku._ Dia bertanya penuh kecurigaan. "Atas dasar apa aku harus memercayaimu?"

Sang Kaisar tersenyum culas. "Sebagai pemimpin Tenebrae, pastinya kau ingin melindungi kesejahteraan negaramu dan wargamu. Aku juga berbuat demikian. Niflheim, negara yang miskin sumber daya natural di samping teknologi magitek kami, membutuhkan asupan kekayaan dari negara-negara lain. Itu salah satu alasan kami melakukan dominasi di Eos. Kau akan lebih memahaminya ketika kau bergabung dalam militer Niflheim."

Kedua mata Ravus melebar, setengah tidak percaya pada kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya. Dia menyanggah dengan cepat, "Aku tidak sudi melayani Niflheim yang telah merampas rumahku!"

"Kau patut berterima kasih padaku atas tawaran ini. Aku tidak pernah memberikan posisi seistimewa itu pada negara-negara jajahanku lainnya. Tenebrae adalah satu negara yang memiliki pengecualian. Adikmu, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, adalah penerus Oracle yang akan disanjung warga Eos. Dengan status adikmu yang penting, aku akan memberikan tingkat otoritas bagimu untuk memerintah negaramu dalam batas-batas tertentu. Hanya jika kau bersedia membantu negaraku. Kalau kau menolak, aku tidak bisa menjamin negaramu mampu berdiri kokoh dalam jangka waktu panjang."

Ravus mengepalkan tinjunya sekeras mungkin. Dia ingin memukul wajah keriput pria di hadapannya hingga batang hidungnya bengkok. "Bagiku, ini bukanlah suatu penawaran, tapi paksaan. Kau menggunakan istilah yang keliru."

Iedolas tidak mempedulikan komentar Ravus. "Seperti pepatah lama yang mengatakan bahwa 'untuk mencuri hati seseorang, kita harus memahami perihal yang bersifat personal baginya', aku telah mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenai dirimu dalam tingkatan personal. Pertama, kau membenci para Astral yang telah memilih keturunan Lucis Caelum untuk menjadi Raja Eos. Aku sepemikiran denganmu. Di sinilah adikmu akan memiliki peranan besar. Sebagai Oracle, hanya dia yang mampu membangunkan para Astral dari tidur panjangnya. Di momen itulah, kita akan membunuh Hexatheon agar mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih keturunan lainnya sebagai pengganti Lucis Caelum."

Ravus membisu. Dia tidak dapat menyangkal perkataan Iedolas. Pria itu sungguh mengenal dirinya melebihi almarhum ibunya dan adiknya sendiri.

Iedolas lanjut berbicara. "Tapi untuk mencapai impian yang begitu besar, selalu ada pihak yang bertentangan dengan kita. Inilah poin kedua yang perlu kuutarakan padamu. Kristal Agung memilih keturunan Lucis Caelum sebagai Raja Eos. Dan sebaliknya, mereka melindungi Kristal Agung di dalam Citadel Insomnia. Kita harus mengeliminasi Raja Regis dan Pangeran Noctis untuk mencuri Kristal Agung dari tangan mereka. Kau pastinya sangat membenci Raja Regis dan Pangeran Noctis yang telah membawa bencana ke Tenebrae. Aku bersedia membantu membalaskan dendammu pada mereka dengan senang hati."

Ravus membisu untuk kedua kalinya. Dia merasa pikirannya mulai terpengaruh oleh Iedolas seakan sedang menjalani proses pencucian otak. Dia tidak dapat menolak sugesti-sugesti yang ditanamkan ke dalam otaknya.

"Dan poin ketiga adalah yang terpenting. Akumulasi kekuatan para Raja Lucis terdahulu terangkum dalam sebuah cincin yang dikenal sebagai Ring of Lucii. Tanpa cincin itu, seseorang tidak dapat diakui Kristal Agung untuk menjadi Raja Eos. Kita harus merampas Ring of Lucii dari Raja Regis dan mencegah cincin itu diwariskan kepada Pangeran Noctis."

"Jadi itulah alasanmu yang sebenarnya untuk membiarkan Lunafreya tetap hidup. Demi mencapai misi besarmu," kata Ravus.

"Misi besar kita bersama," Iedolas mengoreksi. Seakan sang Kaisar yakin telah berhasil memengaruhi sang Pangeran, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Ravus. Dia menatap dengan mata dipenuhi siratan kelicikan, lalu bertanya, "Apa kita sepakat untuk mencapai misi bersamaini? Atau kuperjelas lagi: untuk melindungi nyawa Lunafreya?"

Ravus memperhatikan dengan seksama satu jabatan tangan dari Iedolas yang dapat mengubah seluruh kehidupannya. Dia membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan dihadapinya jika dia menyetujui penawaran itu. Rakyat Tenebrae akan memandangnya sebagai pengkhianat negara atau seorang keturunan Nox Fleuret terburuk yang menjual harga dirinya demi mempertahankan posisinya sebagai seorang Pangeran. Dia akan bergabung, bahkan dipimpin langsung di bawah Jenderal Glauca, orang yang telah membunuh ibunya dengan keji dan membuatnya menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Dan yang terburuk adalah Lunafreya akan membencinya karena dia mungkin akan membunuh Raja Regis dan Pangeran Noctis dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia mengerti jika dia melakukan pembunuhan itu, Lunafreya tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi Tenebrae dan Lunafreya. Orang-orang tidak akan memahami semua dilema yang dihadapinya ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain yang disediakan Niflheim baginya untuk menyelamatkan negara dan adik yang dicintainya. Biarlah semua orang menganggapnya sebagai pribadi yang jahat, asalkan dia dapat menjamin keselamatan Tenebraen dan Lunafreya.

Ravus mengendurkan kepalan tinjunya. Dia membalas tatapan Iedolas dengan tajam. Tangan kanannya terulur dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Selamat bergabung di Niflheim, Wakil Komandan Ravus," tutup Iedolas.


	15. Chapter 015

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **015**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **20.09.744 M.E. | 07.00 AM**

Noctis sedang bermimpi sangat indah. Dia duduk di tengah padang sylleblossom yang sangat luas, dengan rumput kuntum bunganya yang paling cerah. Langit di atasnya biru sempurna, dan udara terasa hangat, dengan angin sepoi-sepoi lembut yang menghembuskan aroma pai yang baru dipanggang dari keranjang piknik di dekatnya. Mendengar tawa yang sangat dikenalnya, Noctis menengok ke kanan dan tersenyum kepada Lunafreya, yang berbaring di rumput, meniup bunga biru itu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Berbaring telentang, Noctis mengerang dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tak mau membiarkan mimpi itu pergi.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Ada ketukan lagi, dan kali ini Noctis mendengar Ignis memanggil, "Noct." Suara beraksen itu terdengar jauh melalui pintu yang tebal. "Maaf mengganggumu, Noct."

"Tidak apa," sahut Noctis. "Aku sudah bangun berjam-jam." Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, matanya terpejam lagi dan dia tertidur. Dia merasakan kehangatan matahari dan melihat Lunafreya akan memetik sylleblossom lain ketika…

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Noctis bangun terduduk, bagian akhir mimpinya memudar lenyap. Digantikan realita bahwa dia sudah kembali di Citadel dan Lunafreya tak lagi bersama dia. Dia mendesah panjang, dengan masih agak linglung dia mengusap matanya dan menarik rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia tak perlu melihat ke cermin untuk mengetahui dirinya mengalami kasus serius dari gaya rambut pasca-tidur.

"Saatnya mengontrol lukamu," kata Ignis, sudah menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Penampilanya selalu sama, dengan kemeja lengan panjang, celana panjang, rompi kulit dan kaca mata kotak.

Noctis duduk di ranjang selagi Ignis mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kaki kiri Noctis. Lurus, tekuk, lurus, tekuk. Gestur kaki itu berulang seperti itu. Dengan gerakan tanpa hambatan, Ignis mengangguk puas. "Kau sudah sembuh total. Kusarankan kau banyak berjalan untuk memperkuat persendian dan otot-otot kakimu yang lemas."

Noctis tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku izin tidak sekolah hari ini?" Dalam hatinya, dia ingin berpura-pura sakit agar ada alasan kuat untuk tidak mengunjungi sekolah. Dia malas menjadi bahan gosip teman-teman di sekolah karena isu penyerangan Niflheim ke Tenebrae dan kematian Oracle tersebar luas.

Ignis menggeleng pasrah. "Boleh saja, tapi hari ini hari terakhir kau bolos. Kau sudah ketinggalan pelajaran terlalu banyak. Aku akan menyiapkan materi bacaan yang banyak untukmu di sesi belajar siang hari ini." Dia berdiri dari jongkoknya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar. "Mandilah dan pergi ke ruang makan. Para koki sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Jangan membuat ayahmu menunggu lama."

"Oh, ya, baiklah. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi," kata Noctis, masih lesu. Nuansa malas dari tidur nyenyaknya belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan raganya. Kembali dia menguap lebar sampai matanya berair.

Selain bangun lebih terlambat satu jam dari biasanya, akhir-akhir ini Noctis lebih sering membuang waktu dengan melamun. Dia memang hobi melamun sejak dulu. Banyak beragam pikiran berseliweran dalam benaknya. Biasanya pikiran-pikiran tersebut bersifat acak, mereka muncul dan menghilang di luar kendalinya. Namun untuk kali ini, trauma menjadi faktor utama yang memicu dirinya tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Dia selalu memikirkan Tenebrae. Begitu banyak kejadian selama dia berobat di sana, entah itu yang baik atau buruk. Dia mencoba selalu mengenang satu-satunya kejadian yang baik, yaitu kebersamaannya dengan Lunafreya. Tapi tampaknya kejadian buruk lebih mendominasi kenangannya akan negara itu. Dia berkunjung ke Tenebrae karena sekarat dan meninggalkan Tenebrae karena penyergapan oleh Niflheim. Di antara dua titik waktu itu, dia bertemu Ravus yang membenci dirinya tanpa sebab, menyaksikan kematian Ratu Sylva karena seorang tentara Niflheim yang kejam, dan dia berpisah dengan Lunafreya tanpa sempat mengucapkan, "Sampai berjumpa kembali."

Enam hari telah berlalu sejak dia kembali ke Insomnia. Noctis masih mengingat dua kalimat yang dikatakan ayah kepadanya saat itu: "Luna melakukan hal yang benar demi keselamatan dirimu" dan "Dad mencurigai ada mata-mata dari Niflheim di dalam istana yang membocorkan informasi bahwa kita berkunjung ke Tenebrae."

Dia tidak begitu memedulikan mata-mata dalam istananya karena dia tahu ayah dan Royal Council mampu mengulik kasus ini lebih dalam tanpa bantuannya. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Lunafreya yang kini hidupnya terkungkung dalam kekuasaan Niflheim. Siapa yang bisa melindungi Lunafreya dari tekanan Niflheim? Menurut observasinya, hanya ada seorang di Tenebrae yang mencintai Lunafreya tanpa pamrih yaitu Ratu Sylva, tapi beliau telah tiada. Dia tidak dapat mengandalkan dua orang lainnya: Gentiana dan Ravus.

Dia meyakini alasan Gentiana mendampingi Lunafreya murni karena status spesial mereka sebagai Messenger dan Oracle. Menurut sebagian konten buku Cosmogony yang diceritakan Lunafreya padanya, Messenger dan Oracle diwajibkan selalu berdekatan satu sama lain. Jikalau Lunafreya adalah orang biasa, maka dapat dipastikan Gentiana tidak akan pernah menemani Lunafreya. Yah, untuk apa utusan Astral meladeni manusia biasa, bukan?

Sedangkan Ravus… apa perlu alasan bagi Noctis untuk tidak memercayai orang itu? Lunafreya meninggalkan Noctis karena Ravus berteriak meminta gadis itu kembali padanya. Memikirkan itu membuat Noctis menjadi naik pitam. Bukankah keluarga berfungsi untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain, seperti yang kerap dilakukan ayah dan mendiang ibu padanya? Tindakan Ravus malah bertolak belakang; dia menjebloskan adiknya sendiri dalam bahaya. Bagi Noctis, Ravus adalah laki-laki yang memprihatinkan. Dia berharap tak akan pernah bertatap wajah lagi dengan pria menyedihkan itu.

Walaupun hari masih pagi, Noctis bermalas-malasan dengan berbaring telentang di ranjangnya yang empuk. Kaki kiri dia sudah pulih total. Dia dapat berjalan tanpa menggunakan kursi roda lagi. Noctis membiarkan imajinasinya berandai-andai. Andaikan saja waktu itu dia sudah mampu berjalan lancar, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggamannya pada Lunafreya, tidak seperti yang dilakukan ayah.

Andaikan saja dia dan Lunafreya berhasil meloloskan diri dari Tenebrae, mereka akan menjalani hidup yang tenteram di Citadel. Andaikan saja mereka tinggal bersama di dalam Citadel, dia tak perlu setiap waktu mencemaskan Lunafreya. Semakin lama dia berandai-andai, semakin besar penyesalan yang timbul dalam dirinya. Dia tidak ingin tragedi yang menimpa ibunya terulang kembali pada Lunafreya. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang berkorban untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya? Apakah hal ini akan terus terulang di masa depan? Sesungguhnya seberapa penting harga nyawanya ketimbang nyawa orang lain? Untuk saat ini, dia hanya dapat pasrah dan membiarkan waktu memberikan jawabannya.

Kemudian dia teringat dengan buku catatan yang sempat ditunjukkan Lunafreya padanya. Karena invasi Niflheim yang mendadak, buku catatan itu masih tertinggal di Tenebrae. Hanya melalui buku catatan itu dia dapat berkomunikasi dengan Lunafreya. Dia hanya bisa terus menunggu sampai Lunafreya mengirimkan kabar padanya. Semoga Umbra dan Pryna memang seajaib yang dikatakan Lunafreya. Jadi meskipun Niflheim mengawasi gerak-gerik Lunafreya sepanjang waktu, kedua anak anjing itu tetap mampu melakukan tugasnya sebagai kurir pengantar buku catatan itu padanya.

Beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia bisa berjalan normal, tanpa bantuan kursi roda. Lukanya sudah menutup dan tidak sakit jika terkena air. Setelah membersihkan badan, dia mengenakan kaos dan celana santai serba hitam. Menghela napas panjang, dia membuka pintu dan dengan hati-hati melongok ke koridor. Jarum jam terus bedetak, tapi dia tidak peduli karena hari ini dia bisa leluasa melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Menghambur ke koridor, Noctis nyaris bertabrakan dengan seorang pelayan laki-laki yang bergegas lewat. Di tangannya ada setumpuk lenan putih bersih. Seseorang lainnya lewat dengan cepat, membawa peralatan untuk membersihkan jendela Citadel yang tinggi. Itu pemandangan biasa di pagi hari di sana. Citadel selalu sibuk dari pagi hingga malam.

Di kedua sisi koridor panjang itu, tirai-tirai telah dibuka lebar-lebar. Di luar, awan-awan putih bak kapas bertaburan di angkasa. Noctis dapat mendengar suara orang-orang yang berseliweran di pelataran Citadel yang permukaannya berbatu-batu bulat. Seorang pelayan wanita menabur makanan ikan ke balong. Keberadaan makhluk hidup selain manusia cukup membantu menceriakan suasana Citadel yang suram.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, dia menemukan ayah sudah berdiri di satu sisi meja makan yang panjang. Dia bisa melihat ada perban yang sedikit menyembul keluar ke punggung lehernya. Sarapan berupa roti dan jus apel sudah terhidang di meja, tapi semuanya belum tersentuh. Ayah menunggu kehadiran dia untuk makan bersama. Empat orang Crownsguard, termasuk Gladiolus yang sudah pulih dari pertempuran dadakan di Galahd, menjaga ruang makan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Noct," sapa ayah.

"Pagi, Dad," Nocis menyapa sang Raja, menundukkan kepala memberi hormat. Dia duduk di seberang ayah, dan mulai mengoleskan mentega ke rotinya dengan pisau tumpul. Bersama-sama mereka mulai menyantap sarapan. Aroma kopi Eboni ayah semerbak di ruangan luas itu, sedikit manjur membuat Noctis menjadi bersemangat.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam?" tanya ayah, raut wajahnya sedikit cemas. "Kuharap kau tidak lagi bermimpi tentang kejadian di Tenebrae."

Noctis tahu kejadian yang ayah maksudkan adalah penyerangan Niflheim dan pemandangan pilu ketika Jenderal Glauca membunuh Ratu Sylva. Dia menahan gemetarnya, trauma masih menghantui dia. "Tidak, kok. Aku bisa tidur tanpa gangguan sama sekali. Tidur di mana saja 'kan keahlianku," Noctis tertawa terkekeh untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal-hal yang berada di luar kendalimu. Biar Dad, Royal Council dan Crownsguard yang mengurusnya," kata ayah, tersenyum tipis.

Setelah menggigit dan mengunyah dua lembar roti, Noctis memandang ragu-ragu pada ayah. Dia ingin menanyakan satu hal yang sejak kepulangan dari Tenebrae selalu terngiang dalam benaknya. Memberanikan diri, dia pun bertanya, "Dad, bolehkah aku kembali menjemput Lunafreya dari Tenebrae?"

Ayah mendongak. "Kau kembali ke Tenebrae?" ulangnya, matanya menyipit curiga. "Bagaimana bisa kau kembali ke negara yang telah dikuasai Niflheim? Jangan berpikir sembrono, Noct."

Noctis berdehem. Protes sudah nyaris terlontar dari mulutnya, tapi dia menghentikannya. "Atau setidaknya, ayah mengirimkan seorang Crownsguard untuk membawanya kemari," katanya, berjengit ketika suaranya parau saking tegangnya. "Dad bilang serahkan urusan ini pada Royal Council dan Crownsguard. Aku tidak ingin Kekaisaran melukai Luna jika dia tinggal lama di sana."

"Maksudku dengan itu adalah mengurus mata-mata yang mungkin berkelana bebas dalam Citadel, Noct, bukan terkait Luna dan Tenebrae." Ayah meneguk kopi, lalu mengelap mulut dengan celemek. Dia memandang serius pada Noctis.

Noctis menyadari bahwa ide itu terdengar buruk dan ayah pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah. Otaknya mulai memikirkan cara untuk mencuri hati ayah. Dia tahu bahwa jika dia ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia harus mengambil inisiatif. Dia harus menjadikan dirinya seorang Pangeran yang memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang cara-cara menjadi Raja yang bijaksana, sesuai keinginan ayah sejak dulu.

"Aku berjanji akan belajar lebih giat. Berlatih pedang dengan Gladiolus, mempelajari hasil rapat ayah dengan Royal Council setiap hari, dan membaca buku-buku tebal bersama Ignis," kata Noctis, ada desakan merasuki janjinya. "Tapi kumohon tolong Luna sekarang juga. Hanya itu saja keinginanku." Berhenti, dia menahan napas dan menunggu.

Dalam waktu yang terasa sangat lama dan menegangkan, ayah tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap putranya seolah mencoba membaca pikirannya. Akhirnya, dia memandang kembali ke piringnya. "Tidak bisa, Noct. Tapi aku akan mencoba mengirim surat ke Gralea agar mereka menjaga Luna sebaik mungkin. Hanya itu usaha paling maksimal yang bisa ayah janjikan."

Kekecewaan melanda Noctis. Ayah tidak mengerti bahwa dia ingin Lunafreya tinggal bersamanya di Citadel, bukan terkurung di Fenestala Manor tanpa mampu dia awasi setiap detik. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting Lunafreya tak mendapat perlakuan kasar. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup ketimbang tidak ada upaya menyelamatkan Lunafreya sama sekali.

"Aku setuju dengan usulan Dad," kata Noctis pada akhirnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, lakukan janjimu tadi. Dad ingin kau tidak bermalas-malasan lagi selama latihan dengan Gladiolus dan Ignis. Dad akan terus memantau perkembanganmu dengan bertanya kepada mereka setiap hari."

"Ya, Dad," sahut Noctis, bangkit dari kursi karena telah menyelesaikan sarapan singkatnya.

"Oh, dan, Noct?"

Noctis menengok dari bahunya.

"Jangan mengecewakan aku," sang ayah memperingatkan, melihat dengan seksama. "Lagi."

"Tidak akan… Dad," jawab Noctis. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, menutup pintu di belakangnya, dikawal Gladiolus dan seorang Crownsguard lainnya. Begitu pintu terceklik, Noctis menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dan menghembuskan napas yang telah ditahannya.

 _Aku telah melibatkan diri pada apa?_ Pikirnya di antara degup jantungnya. Kembali ke kamar, dia naik lagi ke ranjang, berbaring telentang sambil menunggu sesi latihan dengan Gladiolus yang akan dimulai pukul dua siang nanti.

Belum lama berbaring, tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya dua kali. Dia malas beranjak dari ranjangnya. Posisinya sudah terlalu nyaman, jadi dia hanya menyahut, "Ya, masuklah. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Seorang pelayan wanita membuka pintu. Noctis mendongak kepada pelayan yang tampak keheranan untuk berkata-kata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Noctis.

"Anu…," kata sang pelayan, "ada seekor anak anjing yang datang berkunjung ke istana. Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia ingin bertemu Pangeran."

Noctis buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Apa dia membawa sebuah buku catatan?"

Sang pelayan mengangguk. "Anak anjing itu sedang duduk manis menunggu di depan kamar Pangeran."

"Biarkan dia masuk kemari," balas Noctis cepat.

Pelayan wanita itu menepuk tangan sekali untuk memanggil si anak anjing. Berselang tiga detik, anak anjing itu melesat masuk melewati sang pelayan dan berhenti di dekat Noctis. Bulu-bulu hitam anjing itu kotor terkena debu dan tampak kusam karena kepanasan ketika menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Tenebrae ke Insomnia.

"Umbra!" sapa Noctis kegirangan. Ada buku catatan dengan sampul merah diselipkan di tali yang melingkar di kaki kiri sampai leher anak anjing berbulu hitam itu. Noctis mengambil buku itu dan mengelus-elus kepala Umbra. "Anjing pintar. Terima kasih sudah jauh-jauh mengantarkan buku ini untukku."

 _Guk!_ Umbra membalas riang. Lidahnya terjulur ke luar dan ekornya dikibaskan. Dia tampak bahagia dimanjakan oleh sang Pangeran. Ternyata anak anjing itu masih ingat dengan dia, meskipun baru satu kali bertemu, dan pertemuan itu pun sangat singkat.

Noctis berkata pada sang pelayan, "Tolong siapkan susu dan makanan anjing terbaik yang ada di dalam istana untuk dia. Jangan lupa untuk memandikan dia karena badannya dekil. Oh ya, siapkan juga tempat tidur yang empuk untuk dia beristirahat. Pasti dia kelelahan setelah berjalan jauh sampai kemari."

Sang pelayan tersenyum, bahkan terlihat sedang menahan tawa. Noctis menggaruk kepalanya, sadar bahwa ucapan dan tindakannya berlebihan seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat sebuah balon untuk dijadikan mainan. Tapi, dia mengakui bahwa kunjungan Umbra, terutama buku catatan itu amat spesial baginya. Momen ini tiba tepat sekali setelah dia berjanji macam-macam pada ayah ketika sarapan tadi.

"Baik, Pangeran. Aku akan melakukan semua yang Pangeran minta untuk Umbra," kata sang pelayan sambil membungkukkan kepala. Dia memberi aba-aba pada Umbra untuk menghampirinya. Umbra dengan patuh mengikuti sang pelayan meninggalkan kamar Noctis. Anak anjing itu memang cerdas, berbeda dari anjing-anjing yang biasa ditemui Noctis di Insomnia.

Naik ke atas ranjangnya lagi, Noctis membaringkan dadanya dengan kedua kaki terangkat ke udara. Satu tangannya mulai membuka buku itu. Wangi khas bunga sylleblossom yang diselipkan di balik sampul langsung menyerbak ke penciuman Noctis.

Halaman pertama dan kedua dipenuhi tulisan dengan huruf sambung yang indah. Baru kali ini Noctis melihat tulisan tangan Lunafreya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Lunafreya, tulisan tangan Noctis jauh lebih berantakan, walaupun dia dituntut ayahnya untuk terus melatih dan memperbaiki kualitas tulisannya.

Tidak berlama-lama, Noctis membaca isi pesan dalam buku catatan itu.

 _Dear Pangeran Noctis,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu mendoakan keselamatanmu. Kuharap Pangeran sudah pulih total dan dapat berjalan dengan normal kembali. Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama bagi Raja Regis._

 _Aku meminta maaf karena aku baru sempat memberi kabar padamu. Beberapa hari belakangan situasi di Tenebrae tidak terkendali karena kedatangan Niflheim. Walaupun begitu, keadaan telah berangsur normal seperti sedia kala. Niflheim memperlakukanku dengan baik. Jadi kumohon Pangeran tidak perlu mencemaskan aku._

Noctis termenung untuk beberapa detik. Lunafreya tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja mengutamakan keselamatan dia dan ayah. Dia menghargai perhatian Lunafreya, tapi dia berpikir Lunafreya perlu mulai belajar untuk memperhatikan keselamatan dirinya juga.

Sang Pangeran tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada pernyataan bahwa Niflheim memperlakukan Lunafreya dengan "baik". Sebaik-baiknya Niflheim, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak segan melakukan kekerasan pada siapapun, apalagi dengan kehadiran Glauca. Lunafreya pasti telah menerima satu atau dua pukulan dari tentara Niflheim, tapi berbohong pada dirinya agar tidak membuat kecemasannya meningkat.

Tidak sabar, Noctis lanjut membaca penggalan pesan berikutnya.

 _Tiga hari yang lalu, Kak Ravus dibantu oleh warga Tenebrae mengubur Ibu di samping makam Ayahku. Proses pemakaman berjalan lancar. Aku telah merelakan kepergian Ibu. Aku percaya sekarang Ibu telah bersama Ayah dalam kebahagiaan kekal._

 _Berita kematian Ibu belum tersebar ke negara lain. Niflheim membatasi arus informasi keluar dan masuk Tenebrae. Mereka berniat menutup-nutupi pembunuhan itu dengan dalih Ibu tewas dalam kebakaran hutan yang tak disangka-sangka. Mereka selalu pandai berbohong, sama seperti ketika kami mendengar berita bahwa Ibumu meninggal di Galahd karena kecelakaan mobil. Walaupun begitu, lambat laun orang-orang akan mengetahui fakta itu dari para pelayan yang menyaksikan langsung peristiwa mengenaskan itu. Masalahnya sekarang para pasien yang datang untuk berobat tidak dapat bertemu dengan Ibu. Aku tidak tega menelantarkan mereka yang menaruh harapan tinggi untuk sembuh dari penyakit mereka, tapi aku belum resmi menjadi Oracle. Aku belum mendapatkan berkat dari para Astral untuk disalurkan kepada mereka. Aku membutuhkan waktu setidaknya delapan tahun untuk menjadi penerus Ibu._

Lagi-lagi Noctis tahu bahwa Lunafreya berbohong. Ibu mereka sama-sama mati terbunuh. Dia memahami hati Lunafreya yang terluka akibat pembunuhan itu. Meskipun dua minggu telah berlalu sejak kematian Aulea, Noctis masih teringat akan ibunya walau dia sudah melalui fase berkabung. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar bagi dirinya dan orang lain untuk melepas kepergian orang yang kita cintai. Lunafreya sengaja mengatakan itu agar tidak membuat Noctis dan ayah merasa bersalah atas kematian Ratu Sylva.

Di sisi yang lebih terang, Noctis bersyukur dia telah sepakat untuk berkomunikasi dengan Lunafreya melalui buku catatan ini sebelum Niflheim melakukan pemblokiran informasi di Tenebrae. Kekaisaran tidak akan menyadari bahwa mereka mengandalkan sepasang anak anjing untuk saling memberi kabar. Mereka aman melakukan ini selama yang mereka inginkan sampai mereka bertemu kembali nanti.

Menyangkut para pasien, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka sekarang? Dia telah merasakan penderitaan yang teramat parah akibat penyakit Starscourge, tapi dia beruntung karena waktu itu Ratu Sylva masih hidup. Namun sekarang keadaan telah berubah. Para pasien tidak dapat memperoleh pengobatan dari Oracle. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Ignis padanya, apakah mereka akan berubah menjadi seliar daemon? Lunafreya membutuhkan delapan tahun untuk membangkitkan sihir penyembuh, tapi penyakit itu mampu membunuh pasien dalam satu bulan. Secara tidak langsung, Niflheim yang membunuh Ratu Sylva, telah membunuh para pasien itu secara perlahan namun pasti menuju kematian yang mengenaskan.

Noctis berhenti merenung. Dia membalik kertas ke halaman kedua. Tersisa tiga paragraf di sana dan dia pun lanjut membaca paragraf pertama.

 _Niflheim memberikan otonomi khusus pada Kak Ravus untuk tetap memimpin Tenebrae. Walau tidak sebebas di masa kepemimpinan Ibuku, melalui kakakku sebagai perantara, Niflheim berjanji akan menjaga kesejahteraan penduduk kami. Aku melihat ini sebagai sebuah keajaiban yang patut disyukuri. Keindahan pegunungan, rumah para penduduk dan Fenestala Manor tidak ada yang berubah. Apa kamu masih ingat dengan padang sylleblossom yang mengelilingi Fenestala Manor? Aku bebas mengunjunginya sesuai kehendakku. Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali membawamu ke sana, berbaring di bawah langit dan mencium wangi bunga sambil bercakap panjang denganmu._

Noctis membayangkan waktu yang dilalui bersama Lunafreya di padang sylleblossom itu. Hanya mereka berdua di tengah hamparan bunga-bunga. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengusik mereka. Berbincang mengenai kehidupan, bertukar pikiran, berbagi beban, dan saling mengisi kesepian. Berbicara mengenai kesepian, apakah Lunafreya kembali merasa kesepian saat ini? Siapa yang dapat menemani Lunafreya sekarang? Dia ingin mendengar suara Lunafreya, tertawa bersama, dan berada di sisinya. Mengapa hal sesederhana ini menjadi rumit bagi mereka berdua? Apa dosa yang mereka lakukan hingga memisahkan mereka sejauh ini?

Tanpa disadari ada bulir air di tepi kedua mata Noctis. _Kumohon, jangan menangis. Luna adalah perempuan yang kuat. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku harus lebih tabah darinya_ , gumamnya dalam benak. Dia segera menyeka air matanya sebelum dia tidak dapat menahannya dan membanjiri wajahnya.

Noctis menguatkan hati untuk membaca beberapa paragraf terakhir di buku catatan itu, berharap ada kabar baik sebagai penutup pesan dari Lunafreya.

 _Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu, tapi selama apapun aku merahasiakan ini, kamu akan segera mengetahuinya dalam waktu dekat. Iedolas Aldercapt, Kaisar Niflheim, mengunjungi kastil kami di malam setelah penyerangan itu. Dia berbincang dengan Kak Ravus. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi setelahnya, Kak Ravus bergabung dengan kemiliteran Niflheim. Kunjungan Kak Ravus ke Tenebrae semakin terbatas, Kakak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Niflheim. Aku menanyakan keputusan yang diambilnya, tapi dia tidak mau menjawab. Semenjak bergabung dengan Niflheim, aku merasakan perubahan sifat Kak Ravus. Kakak lebih banyak diam dan menjadi dingin. Walaupun kami sering berselisih, aku merindukan Kak Ravus yang dulu. Aku berharap kamu tidak terkejut ketika menemui Kak Ravus berpihak pada Niflheim suatu saat nanti._

 _Kupikir aku sudah memberi tahu padamu semua hal yang menurutku penting. Aku akan menunggu balasan darimu. Ambillah waktu selama yang Pangeran inginkan untuk mengirim balik buku catatan ini padaku._

 _N/B: Aku akan menukar Umbra dan Pryna secara bergantian untuk pesan-pesan berikutnya._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

Kemuraman hati Noctis memudar dalam sekejap dan digantikan oleh kemurkaan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan kekesalan Noctis pada Ravus detik ini. Sekeras apapun Noctis mencoba memahami logika di balik tindakan Ravus, upayanya sia-sia. Dia tahu bahwa Ravus membenci Kerajaannya. Tapi apakah perlu dia bergabung dengan Niflheim, negara penjajah yang telah membunuh ibu kandungnya dan merebut kemerdekaan negaranya sendiri? Apa laki-laki itu telah kehilangan kewarasannya?

Lunafreya sungguh tidak beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Ravus. Walaupun Noctis tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara kandung, seluruh tindakan Ravus telah melampaui batas normal sebagai seorang kakak, apalagi seorang Pangeran. Ravus pernah menghina dirinya dengan menilai bahwa dirinya tidak layak menjadi seorang Pangeran, terlebih Raja Lucis. Dasar munafik! Sekarang Noctis bisa melempar balik hinaan itu pada Ravus. Almarhum Ratu Sylva pasti malu dengan kelakuan putranya yang telah menodai kehormatan nama Nox Fleuret. Menurut penilaian Noctis—dan dia yakin Tenebraen sependapat dengannya—Ravus tidak layak menjadi seorang Pangeran Tenebrae.

Noctis mengenyahkan Ravus dan semua tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengannya. Tidak ada gunanya terus memikirkan laki-laki itu. Dia memusatkan perhatian pada beberapa paragraf sebelumnya yang mengingatkan dirinya pada hal-hal baik dari Tenebrae. Tapi setelah dia membaca ulang, hanya ada satu paragraf yang membuat perasaannya membaik: ladang bunga sylleblossom. Pesan dalam buku catatan itu semakin memperkuat gagasan awal—sebelum membaca pesan tersebut—bahwa satu-satunya hal baik yang dialaminya di Tenebrae adalah kebersamaannya bersama Lunafreya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Kemudian Noctis menghabiskan satu jam ke depan menulis pesan balasan untuk Lunafreya.


	16. Chapter 016

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **016**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **05.12.744 M.E. | 08.52 AM**

Sumpah setia pada Raja Regis memberikan perubahan positif yang signifikan bagi Nyx. Dulu dia bekerja sebagai pemulung sampah yang memalukan. Sekarang dia adalah tentara Kingsglaive yang patut dibanggakan. Skala tujuan hidupnya berkembang luas dari menghidupi keluarga kecilnya menjadi melindungi keselamatan Insomnian. Dia lebih bergairah untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya. Selain itu, dia sudah menemukan media yang tepat untuk menyalurkan bakat alaminya, yaitu bertarung.

Sesuai janjinya pada Drautos, Raja Regis telah menyediakan sebuah gedung untuk menjadi markas tempat Kingsglaive menjalankan kegiatan operasional sehari-hari. Menurut kabar yang didengar Nyx, katanya gedung itu adalah bekas bangunan seni kuno Kerajaan Lucis. Kalau dilihat dari luar, memang gedung itu tampak tua. Batu-batu bata yang dicat krem menjadi identitas khas gedung itu yang membedakan dengan gedung-gedung berdesain modern di sekitarnya. Ada enam tiang di muka gedung itu. Di tembok atas gerbang masuk terdapat ukiran dua ekor Behemoth yang sedang berdiri dan saling menempelkan telapak kakinya satu sama lain. Lantai dua gedung itu belum selesai direnovasi. Dinding-dinding yang menghadap ke jalan raya dihancurkan dan digantikan oleh jendela kaca berbentuk persegi panjang yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit.

Fasilitas di dalam markas terbilang lengkap untuk kebutuhan Kingsglaive. Ada ruang pribadi untuk Drautos sebagai Kapten Kingsglaive, ruang komando untuk sang Kapten memberikan perintah pada para tentara bawahannya, ruang makan bersama dan dua buah ruang latihan baik dalam maupun luar ruang. Ruang-luar latihan berada di area tengah gedung itu. Cahaya matahari menerpa langsung ke jalanan di sana. Ada batu-batu yang disusun menjadi tiang dengan ketinggian bervariasi untuk melatih ketangkasan tentara Kingsglaive dalam menyusuri medan-medan yang tinggi dan berbukit. Sedangkan ruang-dalam latihan berbentuk seperti gudang barang yang luas. Seperti lantai dua gedung itu, ruang-dalam latihan ini masih belum selesai direnovasi. Tapi Kerajaan Lucis sudah menyiapkan sarana-sarana yang diperlukan untuk latihan seperti lemari seragam, tempat penyimpanan senjata, beberapa dispenser untuk galon air minum, dan sebagainya.

Nyx telah menjadi Glaive selama tiga bulan. Dia belum ditugaskan Kapten Drautos untuk menjaga Tembok karena sang Kapten menilai kemampuan tempur dia masih terlalu mentah. Nyx juga belum memperoleh seragam resmi Kingsglaive, jadi dia hanya menggunakan sehelai T-shirt lengan pendek, celana panjang, dan sepatu bot. Semuanya serba hitam, mengikuti ciri khas keluarga besar Kerajaan Lucis Caelum. Dia memastikan bahwa dirinya menggunakan setiap waktu yang tersedia untuk terus mengasah kemampuan bela diri sampai dinilai matang di mata sang Kapten. Dan waktu tersebut adalah sesi latihan ekstensif dengan rekan-rekannya di Kingsglaive.

Pada pagi hari ini, Nyx sedang menjalani latihan di ruang-dalam latihan dengan seorang temannya. Dia telah berlatih selama hampir sejam non stop dari pukul delapan pagi. Walaupun kelelahan, dia terus memaksa dirinya melampaui batas kemampuan raganya. Di ruang tersebut ada delapan orang lainnya yang sedang berlatih seperti dia. Sebuah tendangan tepat ke satu kakinya menyebabkan Nyx kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum dia terjatuh ke lantai, rekan latihannya menarik lengan kanannya dengan cepat.

"Kebiasaan lama susah mati, huh? Kau selalu membiarkan kakimu menjadi sasaran empuk lawanmu," komentar rekannya.

"Terima kasih untuk masukannya, Luche," balas Nyx sambil melepaskan genggaman Luche. "Memang susah kalau punya kaki yang panjang sepertiku."

Luche mendengus. "Ini juga salah satu kebiasaan burukmu yang lain. Selalu bersikap sok keren. Percaya padaku, Bung. Kebiasaan itu tidak ada gunanya di medan perang. Malah menjadi sasaran empuk Niff."

Nyx membalas sindiran Luche dengan tersenyum sungging, lalu memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Rambut Luche berwarna coklat dan disisir rapi ke belakang. Wajahnya khas karena tulang pipi yang menonjol dan dahi yang lebar. Dengan struktur wajah seperti itu, Luche tampak lebih tua dari usianya yang terbilang muda, yaitu delapan belas tahun.

Dia menyukai sesi latihan bersama Luche. Tidak seperti dirinya, Luche sudah terlatih selama dia menjabat sebagai seorang tentara Galahdian. Menurut info yang didengarnya, Luche juga terbiasa berhadapan langsung dengan daemon di pos militer Galahd. Ungkapan "latihan membuat sempurna" memang tidak salah. Tapi menurut Nyx, lebih akurat jika ungkapan itu dipermak menjadi "latihan dengan orang yang tepat membuat kesempurnaan lebih cepat diraih". Sesuai permintaan Raja Regis, Kapten Drautos mengizinkan Luche dibebastugaskan dari menjaga Tembok untuk menjadi pelatih personal Nyx.

Luche melempar salah satu kukri kepada Nyx. Remaja laki-laki itu menyambarnya, meleset, dan mendengar kukri berkerotak ke lantai. "Besok kau akan menangkapnya. Sekarang ambil."

Itu bukan sekedar pisau biasa, tapi kukri—pisau melengkung yang tajam untuk menusuk organ vital— sungguhan lengkap dengan pegangan, pelindung tangan, dan kepala gagang. Nyx memungut dan mencengkeramnya takut-takut dengan kedua tangan, memeganginya di depan tubuh. Kukri itu lebih berat daripada tongkat kayu yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk berlatih dengan lelaki itu.

Bagian pegangan kukri itu berwarna emas dan bilahnya keperakan. Senjata khusus Kingsglaive itu ditempa dengan bahan kombinasi dari Insomnia dan Galahd. Kapten Drautos selalu mengingatkan para bawahannya bahwa walaupun mereka bertempur demi Insomnia, kampung halaman mereka tetaplah Galahd. Sepasang kukri itu menjadi benda yang mengingatkan mereka akan nasehat sang kapten. "Untuk rumah dan tanah air." Begitulah sang Kapten senantiasa menanamkan idealismenya pada Nyx yang baru bergabung di bawah komandonya.

Gaya bertarung tentara Galahdian berubah signifikan ketika mereka menjadi Glaive. Dulu mereka mengenakan tombak dan perisai sebagai alat pelindung dan penyerang. Namun sekarang, dengan dibekali sihir Fire, Thunder, dan _warp_ , tidaklah praktis jika mereka membawa dua perlengkapan berat itu. Sepasang kukri yang ringan tapi mematikan adalah senjata utama mereka.

Pelatih itu mengetuk-ngetukkan gigi. "Bukan begitu caranya, Bung. Kau mesti memegangnya dengan satu tangan sejajar dengan hidungmu karena kita menggunakan sepasang kukri."

"Terlalu ringan," kata Nyx. "Aku ragu ini bisa membunuh monster, apalagi daemon."

"Memang sudah seharusnya ringan untuk membuatmu lincah dan untuk keseimbangan," timpal Luche.

Nyx mengangkat tangan kanan dari pegangan dan menyeka telapak yang berkeringat di celananya Dia memegang kukri dengan tangan kiri. Lelaki itu kelihatan setuju. "Tangan kiri bagus. Semua terbalik, sehingga musuhmu jadi lebih canggung. Sekarang cara berdirimu salah. Miringkan badanmu ke samping, ya, begitu. Kau sekurus batang tombak, asal tahu saja. Itu juga bagus, targetnya lebih kecil. Sekarang pegangannya. Coba kulihat." Dia mendekat dan mengamati tangan Nyx, memisahkan jari-jarinya, mengatur ulang. "Nah, begitu. Jangan meremas terlalu kencang, itu salah, genggamanmu harus cekatan, ringan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjatuhkannya?" tanya Nyx.

"Kukri harus menjadi bagian dari lenganmu," jawab Luche. "Bisakah kau menjatuhkan bagian lenganmu? Tidak. Tiga tahun aku menjadi pemimpin tentara Galahdian, aku tahu benar hal semacam ini. Dengarkan aku, Bung."

Sudah tiga kali lelaki itu memanggilnya "bung". "Namaku Nyx Ulric," protes Nyx.

"Kau seorang Glaive, itu saja," cetus Luche. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan gigi. "Jadi, begitu cara memegangnya. Kau bukan sedang memegang kapak perang, kau memegang—"

"—kukri," Nyx menuntaskan untuknya, dengan galak.

"Begitulah. Sekarang kita akan memulai tariannya. Ingat, Bung, kita tidak mempelajari tarian balet. Ini tarian jago pisau, tarian darah, gesit dan tangkas. Apa kau tahu semua makhluk hidup terbuat dari darah? Saat kau menusuk mereka, darahnya bocor dan mereka mati." Luche mundur selangkah, mengangkat kukrinya sendiri. "Sekarang, kau akan mencoba menyerangku."

Nyx memasang kuda-kuda untuk mencoba menyerang lelaki itu. Kukri diangkat sejajar dengan hidungnya. Dia mencoba berjam-jam, sampai setiap otot di tubuhnya pegal dan nyeri, sementara Luche mengetuk-ngetukkan gigi dan memberikan instruksi.

Sesi latihan itu tak terasa berlangsung sampai tengah hari. Ketika dia kelelahan bukan main, Nyx ingin segera mengakhiri latihannya itu. Dengan ayunan gesit menggunakan sisa tenaga terakhir, dia menyabet kukri secara beruntut dan bergantian dari kiri dan kanan. Luche menangkis serangan kombo Nyx dengan sepasang kukri di kedua tangannya. Bunyi kelontang yang nyaring dan percikan api timbul dari kukri mereka yang saling bergesekan. Tiba-tiba Luche berlari ke balik punggung Nyx dan berputar dengan cepat. Dia menghunuskan kukri di tangan kirinya ke leher Nyx.

Dari posisi Nyx berpijak, dia tidak dapat menangkis serangan Luche yang diarahkan ke titik butanya dengan senjatanya. Dia mengikuti insting yang melesat di benaknya. Dia berputar, menunduk dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke bawah dagu Luche. Pelatihnya tersentak, terhuyung-huyung selama dua detik lalu terjerembab ke lantai dengan bokong mendarat duluan.

Luche meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang memar. Dia menatap tajam pada Nyx, "Apa-apaan, Bung? Apa kau lupa kalau kita dilarang menyerang bagian wajah selama latihan?"

Nyx menjadi cemas tidak karuan. Dia buru-buru mendekati Luche untuk memastikan bahwa temannya baik-baik saja. Sambil berjongkok di depan Luche, dia berkata dengan gugup, "Maaf, kawan. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan gerak refleks tubuhku, jadi—"

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti," sela Luche. Jari telunjuk kanannya terangkat di hadapan Nyx. "Untung kepala batumu nggak mengenai mulutku. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan satu atau dua gigiku!"

"Yeah, sebaliknya kalau aku nggak menghindari seranganmu, bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kepalaku!" seru Nyx sambil terkekeh seperti orang bego.

Luche kembali mendengus panjang. Alisnya menegang. Dia menggosok bokongnya yang panas. Peluh menetes dari dahi lebarnya. "Kuakui daya juangmu hebat, tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk menggunakan isi kepalamu."

Nyx nyengir, mengakui kebodohannya itu sudah terlalu mendarah daging. "Kuterima itu sebagai pujian," kata Nyx, melemparkan sarkasme yang kerap menjadi andalannya untuk menang dalam berdebat.

 _Teeet!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel panjang dan nyaring yang bergema di ruang latihan itu, menandakan bahwa sesi latihan siang itu sudah berakhir. Para Glaive yang berlatih menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ada yang berjongkok di lantai, mengambil air dari dispenser, mengembalikan senjata ke rak, dan mengganti kaos yang kotor karena keringat. Lalu mereka meninggalkan ruang-dalam latihan, menyisakan Nyx dan Luche di sana.

"Bel itu menyelamatkan nyawamu, Bung," gerutu Luche. "Kau berhutang sekaleng bir padaku. Anggap itu untuk membayar kecerobohanmu padaku."

"Sepakat. Lagipula sekaleng bir tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan harga nyawaku," balas Nyx sarkastik. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu Luche bangkit. "Waktunya untuk makan siang, kawan."

Bersama-sama mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan itu. Mereka berpisah jalur di lorong panjang, Luche pergi ke ruang makan, sedangkan Nyx keluar markas. Di luar, jalanan padat oleh kendaraan, hawanya panas menyengat karena intensitas sinar matahari sedang berada di puncaknya.

Kota itu penuh sesak karena sekarang adalah jam bubar orang perkantoran. Tampaknya, setiap Insomnian telah menjejalkan diri ke tempat makan yang terdekat dari kantor mereka. Nyx memandang sekelilingnya, dia melihat kota itu tampak sempurna, persis seperti yang digambarkan dalam foto-foto di koran yang pernah dia baca. Di kejauhan, dia bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalan tol berupa jembatan layang. Udara pengap karena terkontaminasi polusi dari kendaraan bermotor. Langit diselubungi Dinding sihir transparan seperti kaca, melindungi seluruh kawasan Insomnia, Dia dapat melihat awan-awan tipis dari balik Dinding. Anak-anak berlarian, wajah mereka berbincar-binar, sementara orangtua mereka berbelanja atau menggosip. Para karyawan berjalan bergerombol sambil mengeluhkan pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk. Jalanan Distrik itu bersih dan gedung-gedungnya terawat dengan baik. Dalam satu kata: metropolitan.

Namun saat dia menunggu lampu merah untuk menyeberang, dia mulai meragukan dirinya. _Apakah sejujurnya aku bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Insomnia yang berbeda jauh dari Galahd? Apalagi standar gaya hidup masyarakat di sini terbilang tinggi. Gajiku sekarang tidak seberapa untuk menutupi biaya hidup yang tinggi di sini._

Lamunannya terhenti ketika lampu untuk orang berjalan berubah menjadi hijau. Cepat-cepat dia menyeberang dan masuk ke mini market terdekat yang bisa dia temui. Mengambil satu botol bir murah, dia membayar dengan receh dalam dompetnya dan segera kembali ke markas sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.

Nyx memasuki ruang makan di markas. Kingsglaive menggunakan aula besar yang bisa menampung hingga dua ratus orang sebagai ruang makan. Terdapat empat meja panjang berbahan kayu pinus untuk tempat tentara Kingsglaive duduk dan menyantap hidangan. Di depan ada sebuah podium dengan sebuah pengeras suara yang biasa digunakan Kapten Drautos untuk mengumumkan hal penting atau sekedar menyapa para bawahannya. Tapi Kapten Drautos jarang makan bersama mereka, jadi podium itu terbengkalai hingga menyisakan debu setebal bedak.

Aula itu memiliki dinding-dinding setinggi tiga ratus meter. Ada tiang-tiang berbahan aluminium di setiap sudut aula yang memanjang sampai ke langit-langit dan menjadi penyangga lampu pijar yang menggantung di sana. Di kiri ruangan, puluhan tentara Kingsglaive mengantri jatah makanan mereka yang disajikan ala prasmanan.

Dia mendengar beragam suara yang berisik karena bunyi sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring dan oborolan para tentara yang sibuk menyantap makanan mereka. Nyx mengantri selama sepuluh menit. Menu makanan hari ini adalah _Croque Madame_ —sepotong daging ham dengan telor ceplok di atasnya, _Burly Bean Bowl_ —sup kacang merah yang dicampur dengan tomat dan paprika, dan segelas jus jeruk. Seorang pelayan menyodorkan menu kombinasi itu di atas sebuah nampan pada Nyx.

Nyx berjalan menuju satu titik favorit dari meja tempat dia bersama empat temannya berkumpul dan makan bersama. Mereka berlima biasa duduk di meja paling kanan dan belakang agar dapat makan dengan leluasa tanpa terganggu oleh para tentara lain yang sedang mengantri.

Menyadari kedatangan Nyx, seorang laki-laki tambun berambut coklat berseru, "Hei, sobat! Kenapa kau terlambat datang kemari?" Suaranya terdengar berat seolah ada segumpal udara yang ikut berhembus ketika dia berbicara.

Nyx meletakkan nampan di meja dan duduk di sebelah kiri laki-laki itu, lalu menyodorkan sekaleng bir yang dijepit di ketiaknya kepada Luche. "Aku dipaksa Luche mengunjungi mini market terdekat untuk membeli bir. Kalau tidak dia akan membunuhku, Libertus."

Satu-satunya perempuan di sana merespon, "Tipikal laki-laki. Selalu mengandalkan alkohol untuk meredakan amarah." Dia menoleh pada Luche yang duduk di seberangnya. "Kenapa kau kepingin membunuh Nyx?"

Luche mendongakkan wajahnya, telunjuknya teracung pada memar di dagunya. "Kawan kita bertingkah seperti monyet dan menghantamkan batok kepalanya ke sini. Anggap traktirannya untuk menebus kebodohannya sampai melukaiku."

Seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat gelap, yang duduk di samping Luche, tertawa. "Yah, apa yang kau harapkan? Kita semua bertingkah sama ketika baru bergabung dengan kemiliteran Galahd." Dia menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah ingat, itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

"Sori ya, Pelna," komentar perempuan itu. "Seingatku masa mudaku di sana normal-normal saja." Dia sibuk merapikan rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan mengikat beberapa jumput dengan karet gelang. Meskipun rambutnya masih tampak berantakan, dia tampil modis dan cantik dengan gaya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, Crowe. Aku 'kan selalu mengawasimu selama berada di pos militer Galahd," kata Libertus dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dia alunkan seperti orang yang menggoda idolanya. Dia menoleh kepada Crowe yang duduk di kanannya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya dua kali sambil nyengir. "Sebagai perempuan, kau terpaksa menjaga _image_ untukku.".

Crowe menendang kaki Libertus hingga membuat laki-laki itu berteriak karena terkejut. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut, tahu nggak?" Nadanya meninggi, meskipun Nyx tahu kalau Crowe sedang bergurau. Memang gaya bicaranya selalu begitu.

"Apa salahku, coba? Aku cuma ingin menjamin keselamatanmu," gerutu Libertus. Satu tangannya mendobrak meja dengan keras tanda protes. "Aku sudah menganggapmu _seperti_ adikku sendiri!"

"Aku bukan adikmu," keluh Crowe. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Perlu berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu?" Dia menepis poni yang menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kubilang _seperti_ adikku sendiri," balas Libertus. "Itu bukan berarti kau adik kandungku."

"Hei, hei, hei. Kita tidak perlu mendengar perkelahian pacar di meja makan, oke?" Luche berusaha melerai. Ada nada gurauan dalam ucapannya.

"Kami nggak berpacaran!" Crowe mengelak, tapi seberapa seringnya dia membantah itu, Nyx melihat ada petunjuk kecil berupa senyum simpul dalam sanggahannya. Barangkali dia mengatakan itu agar tidak menjadi biang gosip dan olokan teman-temannya yang lain.

Libertus menahan tawa sampai hampir memuncratkan makanan di mulutnya. Dia menyenggol Nyx dengan sikut kirinya, membuat Nyx tersengal. "Sobat, apa menurutmu aku dan Crowe terlihat seperti pacaran?"

Sambil mengunyah daging ham, Nyx memikirkan Selena. Dia teringat canda tawa bersama adik dan ibunya di meja makan kecil dengan menu makanan yang jauh lebih sederhana dari saat ini: semangkuk nasi dengan lauk berupa tahu dan tempe. Meskipun keluarganya dilanda kemiskinan, Nyx menghargai masa-masa bahagia mereka yang terasa singkat. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu Nyx memahami bentuk interaksi dengan adiknya. Bagi Nyx, hubungan Libertus dan Crowe berbeda jauh dari dirinya dan Selena dulu.

Libertus dan Crowe sudah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun. Walaupun mereka mengklaim bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih dari kakak dan adik angkat, ada siratan cinta layaknya sepasang kekasih yang terpancar dari cara mereka berinteraksi. Rasanya aneh kalau mereka tidak saling menyukai di saat mereka tak berhubungan darah.

Pria tambun itu menepuk punggung Nyx. "Ayolah, sobat. Kau butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaanku! Muntahkan saja jawaban pertama yang ada di benakmu. Tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam."

Nyx menjawab dengan ogah, "Kau benar-benar butuh jawabanku? Kalau kujawab, Crowe bisa mengamuk."

Perempuan satu-satunya itu mengintip pada Nyx dari celah yang tersisa antara kepala Libertus dan permukaan meja. "Kuanjurkan kau simpan jawaban itu untukmu sendiri, Nyx!"

"Nona sudah angkat suara. Kau tahu jawabanku, Libertus." Nyx tertawa ringan hingga menampakkan giginya. Menonton keributan antara kedua temannya itu adalah sebuah hiburan yang bisa dia nikmati gratis. Bahkan lebih seru ketimbang sinetron tidak jelas yang kebut tayang di saluran swasta di televisi.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja, tapi aku jauh dari seorang _nona_ ," gerutu Crowe. "Aku bukan seorang Putri seperti Nona Lunafreya."

Libertus terkekeh seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan. Pandangannya mengitari teman-temannya yang lain. "Kalian dengar itu, sobat-sobatku tersayang? Nyx sekarang pandai bercanda. Dia sudah banyak berubah sejak kita bertemu dengannya di Galahd!"

Merasa penasaran dengan pernyataan Libertus, Nyx bertanya, "Kalian pernah bertemu denganku di Galahd? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah melihat kalian."

Pelna merespon sambil tersenyum lebar. Dari semua temannya, Pelna memang orang yang paling ramah dan bersahabat. Dia tak pernah marah sekalipun dan selalu menyisipkan guyonan pada setiap kesempatan. "Kau benar, Nyx. Kami melihat Raja Regis membopongmu yang sedang pingsan. Penampilanmu kotor dan berantakan sekali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Raja Regis bisa menemukanmu di tengah medan perang waktu itu."

"Yeah, dan Cor meminta air pada kami untuk membangunkanmu," sambung Libertus. "Akulah yang memberikan air pada Kapten Crownsguard itu. Sumpah, air minumku yang berharga terbuang sia-sia cuma untuk disiramkan ke mukamu!"

"Jadi, kurasa aku perlu berterima kasih padamu, Libertus," kata Nyx tulus. Dia berhenti menyantap makanannya karena benaknya sibuk mengingat kejadian lama yang mulai memudar dari otaknya. Sedikit rasa malu timbul dalam hatinya, mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya melihat dia mengenakan baju compang-camping. Profesi pemulung sampah bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan untuk diumbarkan kepada banyak orang.

"Sebagai sobatmu, jangan pernah berterima kasih padaku. Itu hanya akan membuat pertemanan menjadi canggung dan aku benci itu! Hentikan semua formalitas yang memuakkan."

"Kau membantu Libertus, dan Libertus akan balas membantumu. Seperti itulah jati diri seorang Libertus Ostium," celetuk Pelna.

"Oh, aku terpukau. Seorang Pelna Khara sungguh memahami diriku," sindir Libertus.

"Bagaimana dengan seorang Luche Lazarus atau seorang Crowe Altius? Mereka pasti sependapat denganku," balas Pelna. Dia menyeruput sup kacang merah yang tersisa di mangkuknya dengan sendok.

"Setuju," jawab Luche pendek. Dia sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan mulai membuka tutup kaleng bir.

"Aku juga setuju," Crowe merespon sama pendeknya sambil meminum jus jeruk dari sedotan.

Libertus menyedot hidungnya walaupun tidak ada ingus di sana. "Beginikah rasanya punya sebuah keluarga kedua? Senangnya hatiku."

Crowe menggetok kepala Libertus dengan halus. "Hentikan sandiwaramu! Kami semua tahu kalau kau adalah seorang aktor yang payah."

"Berbeda dari kalian, Nyx nggak bakal sadar kalau aku lagi berakting." Libertus menepuk punggung Nyx untuk kedua kali dan berkata padanya, "Tapi percaya padaku, sobat. Aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anggota keluargaku di sini. Ya, di Kingsglaive!"

Nyx kebingungan untuk berkomentar apa pada laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. Dia ingin berterima kasih, tapi Libertus secara gamblang menolak dua patah kata tersebut. Dia tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka, jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum untuk mengungkapkan rasa syukur pada temannya itu.

Sepanjang hayatnya di Galahd, Nyx terlalu sibuk untuk mengumpulkan uang demi memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya sampai tidak sempat berteman dengan siapapun. Memang menyedihkan, tapi apa daya apabila dia terus memikirkan ibunya yang terus dihantui oleh kematian? Dulu uang adalah segalanya bagi dia, tapi sekarang melayani Raja Regis adalah kewajiban yang mesti dia lakukan.

Keempat temannya saling bertukar pandang ketika melihat Nyx yang tengah merenung. Sedetik kemudian, Libertus mendadak bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi ke langit seraya berseru, "Ayo kita saling bersulang untuk menyambut Nyx ke dalam lingkaran keluarga kita!"

"Bersulang dengan gelas kosong bekas jus jeruk? Kau pasti bercanda," kata Crowe. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah capek dengan kebodohan Libertus yang tak ada habisnya.

"Tidak penting gelas ini kosong atau bekas minuman apapun! Gelas ini cuma simbolisme!" seru Libertus dengan nyaring.

Pelna ikut berdiri dan mengangkat gelasnya yang masih berisi penuh akan jus jeruk. "Kau benar, sobat. Yang penting adalah pesan yang ingin kita sampaikan untuk Nyx."

Menjadi orang ketiga yang ikut serta, Luche bangkit berdiri. Dia mengangkat gelas dan menoleh kepada Nyx sambil berkata, "Aku tidak peduli kau tidak berasal dari kemiliteran Galahd yang sama seperti kami, Bung. Di momen ini, kau dan kami adalah anggota Kingsglaive. Kita berlima adalah satu keluarga yang tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun."

"Arghhh! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran para lelaki," Crowe merengut. Namun berselang tiga detik, walaupun dia tampak malu, dia berdiri dan mengangkat gelasnya. "Jangan memandangku bodoh seperti kalian! Aku melakukan ini demi Nyx."

Libertus, Pelna, dan Luche terkekeh melihat wajah Crowe yang memerah. Lalu empat orang itu memandang Nyx dalam-dalam. Nyx tersentuh oleh kehangatan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, tidak, tepatnya keluarga barunya itu. Dia mengambil gelas di dekatnya dan mengangkatnya setinggi gelas-gelas anggota keluarga barunya.

"Untuk Nyx!" seru Libertus.

"Untuk Nyx!" balas Crowe, Luche, dan Pelna secara serentak.

"Untuk keluarga baruku!" Nyx mengucapkannya tanpa sadar dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Lubuk hatinya yang terdalam mendorong lidahnya untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli karena memang itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Ketika gelas mereka saling bersulang, Nyx teringat dengan pesan terakhir almarhum ibunya kepada dirinya yang meminta dia untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Dia berucap dalam benaknya, berharap ibunya di alam lain dapat mendengarkan ungkapan kebahagiaannya.

 _Bu, terima kasih atas kesempatan yang Ibu berikan untukku. Aku sudah menemukan jalan menuju kehidupan baru yang Ibu inginkan untukku. Aku percaya Kingsglaive adalah jalan yang disediakan untukku. Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji akan menjalani hidupku sendiri dengan penuh. Untuk setiap detik yang berlalu._


	17. Chapter 017

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **017**

 **GLADIOLUS**

* * *

 **10.03.748 M.E. | 06.51 PM**

 _Kletak!_ Kedua senjata mereka saling bertabrakan, bergema nyaring di ruang latihan Citadel. Gladiolus mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan keras sampai membuat Noctis terjatuh ke lantai. Pedang kayu spontan terlepas dari genggaman Noctis. Mereka telah mengganti peralatan latihan dari tongkat kayu menjadi pedang kayu. Pedang adalah senjata utama mereka berdua, jadi pergantian ini bisa menumbuhkan perasaan yang kuat ketika mereka menggunakan pedang asli untuk bertempur dengan lawan yang sungguhan pula nanti.

"Aduh!" gerutu Noctis. Dia mengelus bokongnya yang panas. Tidak seperti tubuh bagian atasnya, tidak ada rompi pengaman yang melindungi bokongnya.

Gladiolus mengetuk-ngetukkan pedang kayu ke bahu kanannya. Dia mengenakan seragam hitam yang selalu dikenakan selama bertugas sebagai Crownsguard. Dia berkata, hampir terdengar seperti ejekan, "Kamu bisa melakukan lebih baik dari itu."

Noctis menatap Gladiolus dengan tajam. Alisnya berkedut. Diambilnya pedang kayu yang sempat terhempas, lalu sang Pangeran bangkit berdiri. Dia berlari sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada Gladiolus. Tapi Gladiolus yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi mengelak dengan mudah dan menghempaskan pedangnya ke punggung Noctis. Sekali lagi, Noctis terjatuh dengan posisi dada mendarat duluan ke permukaan. Dia berjongkok dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak mau," tolaknya.

"Hei!" seru Gladiolus.

"Sekarang waktunya makan malam," kata Noctis.

Melihat Noctis berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Gladiolus memicingkan mata. Dia ingin menampar wajah bocah arogan itu, tapi dia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekerasan karena tuntutan ayahnya, Clarus Amicitia, di dalam Royal Council. Dia telah diberikan tanggung jawab besar untuk menjadi pelatih personal Noctis sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Perlu diakui bahwa Gladiolus tidak menyukai bocah itu sedari dulu. Dia menjalani tugas ini hanya karena dilandaskan rasa hormat yang tinggi pada ayahnya.

Gladiolus mengingat perbincangan para anggota keluarga Kerajaan pada jam makan malam empat tahun silam. Pada saat itu, dia mendengar permintaan mendiang Ratu Aulea pada Raja Regis untuk membawa Noctis mengikuti pertemuan di Galahd. Ratu mendesak Raja untuk memenuhi permintaan Noctis yang dalam dua hari ke depan akan berulang tahun. Padahal Raja Regis telah menolak dengan halus permintaan istrinya karena bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka, tapi itu membuat Noctis menjadi cemberut dan kesal. Karena keegoisan bocah itu, Ratu Aulea dan para Crownsguard tewas. Gladiolus sendiri nyaris kehilangan nyawanya ketika melindungi Noctis dari serangan dadakan Marilith. Sejak saat itu, Gladiolus semakin sentimen pada Noctis. Dia tidak mengatakannya dengan gamblang, dia memanfaatkan sesi latihan untuk membuat Noctis kewalahan dan berakhir babak belur. Itu sudah cukup untuk meluapkan kekesalannya yang mendalam pada bocah manja itu.

Selain menjadi pelatih personal Noctis, Gladiolus juga ditugaskan untuk menjadi Crownsguard pribadi Noctis oleh Raja Regis. Maka dari itu, dia selalu menjaga keamanan Noctis selama di dalam Citadel. Salah satu contohnya adalah seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dari tepi pintu ruang makan, Gladiolus memerhatikan Noctis yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya berdua bersama Raja Regis di sebuah meja kayu yang panjang.

Dalam penjagaannya, dia berpendapat bahwa ruang makan itu ukurannya terlalu luas untuk digunakan oleh dua orang saja. Dinding ruang makan itu didominasi oleh warga hitam dan emas. Ada sebuah jendela besar yang menampakkan langit malam yang dihiasi oleh lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Banyak dekorasi pot tanaman dan bermacam lukisan untuk menghiasi ruangan itu.

Sambil menusuk wortel dengan garpu, Raja Regis berbasa-basi, "Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?"

Gladiolus senantiasa mendengar pertanyaan itu yang terasa seperti rutinitas bagi sang Raja untuk memulai topik pembicaraan dengan putranya. _Biasa saja,_ katanya dalam hati, iseng menjawab mewakili Noctis yang sudah terekam otomatis dalam otaknya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Noctis, sama persis dengan isi benak Gladiolus.

"Pengertian kita akan 'biasa saja' tidak sama, kau tahu?" balas Raja diiringi tawa ringan. "Tetapi tidak apa-apa sepanjang kamu menikmatinya."

"Sebenarnya 'membosankan' lebih tepat. Tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak mengobrol di sekolah," Noctis melanjutkan.

"Bersikaplah lebih proaktif, Noct," Raja Regis menyarankan. "Sebaiknya kamu lebih terbuka pada orang lain supaya orang lain bisa memahami dirimu."

Noctis mendengus. "Bukan gayaku, Dad." Dia sibuk meminggirkan berbagai "penghias" steak di piringnya.

Berdasarkan hasil pengamatan Gladiolus sejauh ini, Noctis terlihat lebih akrab dengan Raja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah memperbaiki hubungan sepasang ayah dan anak itu. _Sesuatu yang baik pastinya terjadi ketika mereka berkunjung ke Tenebrae_ , tebaknya.

Raja melirik pada Noctis yang duduk di seberang meja. "Lagi-lagi kau tidak menyantap wortelmu."

"Dad sudah tahu kalau aku benci sayuran," keluh Noctis. "Seharusnya para pelayan tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan sayuran untukku."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Noct. Kalau kamu mau tumbuh tinggi dan sehat seperti Ravus, kamu tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan."

Noctis mengerutkan bibir. "Aku tidak mau tumbuh seperti orang itu," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Raja tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Mereka berdua menyantap makan malam dalam kesunyian. Lima belas menit kemudian, Raja dan Noctis telah menghabiskan hidangan mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, Gladiolus menunduk kepada Raja, lalu memandu Noctis kembali ke kamar tidurnya.

Siang berganti malam. Gladiolus pun bebas dari tugasnya dan pulang ke rumah. Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah bersama adik perempuannya. Ayah bercerai dengan istrinya karena masalah perbedaan yang tak bisa disetarakan, alasan umum dari rumah tangga kebanyakan. Sebagai pemimpin Royal Council, ayah memperoleh gaji yang besar. Gaji ayahnya diimbangi dengan risiko dan tanggung jawab yang tidak kalah besar. Dengan selalu berada di sisi Raja yang kerap diincar oleh Niflheim, otomatis nyawa ayah juga ikut terancam. Namun, ayah tetap lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Citadel bersama Raja daripada di rumah bersama keluarganya. Gladiolus tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Ayah adalah seorang yang terhormat, dan dia akan mengikuti jejak karir ayah dalam beberapa tahun ke depan.

Ketika dia tiba di rumah malam harinya, dia melepas seragam kerja, meninggalkan sehelai kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Masuk ke ruang bersantai, dia membaringkan badannya di sebuah sofa yang panjang dan empuk.

"Dasar Pangeran sombong!" keluh Gladiolus dengan nyaring. Dia bisa mengucapkannya dengan bebas di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Toh bocah nakal itu tidak dapat mendengarnya di sini.

"Ah, kakak berkata kasar! Akan kulaporkan ke Papa!" timpal seorang gadis bersuara cempreng. Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik sofa, hendak mengagetkan Gladiolus.

Ketika adiknya berdiri di balik bantalan sofa, Gladiolus mengangkat tubuh mungil adiknya yang seringan kertas dan memutarnya dengan cepat ke dalam pangkuannya. "Irisss!" seru Gladiolus jahil. Digelitiknya pinggang Iris hingga membuat adiknya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha! Hentikan, Gladdy!" Iris memohon sambil terpingkal-pingkal. Gladiolus tidak berhenti menggelitik sampai Iris mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau cuma buang-buang tenaga," kata Gladiolus, akhirnya membebaskan Iris dari penderitaan dan membiarkan dia melepaskan diri dari jepitan kakinya.

Iris kehabisan napas. Dia menarik napas tiga kali dan merapikan rambut pendeknya yang berantakan. Dia bergeser ke ujung sofa dan menoleh kepada kakaknya. "Apa Gladdy benar-benar membenci Noct?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Meskipun mereka adalah sepasang saudara kandung, perbedaan di antara mereka terlalu kentara dari segi fisik. Sekarang Gladiolus sudah berumur lima belas tahun, sedangkan Iris baru tujuh tahun. Tinggi Gladiolus mencapai seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter, berbeda lima puluh lima sentimeter dari Iris. Jika mereka berdiri sejajar, Iris hanya setinggi pinggang kakaknya. Satu-satunya fitur fisik yang menyamakan mereka adalah bola mata dan rambut mereka yang berwarna amber.

Gladiolus tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk meladeni pertanyaan adiknya. "Ya, aku benci bocah nakal itu dari hatiku yang terdalam," jawabnya dengan suara yang berat.

"Tapi bukankah tugas Gladdy untuk melindungi Noct?"

"Huh?" gumam Gladiolus.

"Gladdy yang berada di Crownsguard seharusnya menjadi Royal Council nanti, sama seperti Papa."

"Kalau rajanya Raja Regis, ya iya. Tetapi aku tidak sudi melindungi bocah itu. Toh dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang Raja."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

 _Tentu saja bocah itu akan menjadi penerus Yang Mulia. Aku cuma tidak percaya bocah seperti dia bisa menjadi raja sebijak Raja Regis._ Gladiolus tidak berniat menjilat ludahnya sendiri, jadi dia mengelak, "Tidurlah."

"Beri tahu aku, beri tahu aku, beri tahu aku!" Iris memaksa. Gadis kecil itu menarik-narik celana kakaknya dengan tidak sabar, membuatnya sedikit melar.

"Kubilang 'tidur'!" seru Gladiolus. Dia meremas pipi Iris untuk membuatnya berhenti merengek.

"Aku nggak mau tidur sebelum Gladdy menjawab!" Iris berusaha berbicara di kala pipinya ditekan sampai bibirnya menjadi monyong.

Dia mendesah panjang. Kalau Iris sudah memaksa, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kelakuan adiknya. Dia bertanya-tanya dari manakah sikap hiperaktif Iris berasal. Gladiolus lebih mirip ayah, tapi Iris tidak mirip kedua orangtuanya. Barangkali dia harus menunggu sampai Iris tumbuh dewasa untuk mendeteksi riwayat genetik adiknya itu.

Mendengar ribut-ribut di ruang bersantai itu, seorang pria datang menghampiri. "Tuan Gladiolus, apa Anda butuh bantuanku untuk mengantarkan Nona Iris ke kamarnya?" Gladiolus dan Iris menoleh kepada pria itu. Dia adalah Jared Hester, pelayan yang sudah melayani keluarga Amicita turun-temurun. Jared menggunakan sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Rambut dan kumisnya sudah berwarna putih, menunjukkan umurnya yang sudah mencapai enam puluh tahun. Punggungnya bungkuk dan jalannya pelan seperti siput. Ayah tidak sampai hati untuk memberhentikan paksa Jared karena telah menganggap beliau seperti bagian dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Eh, Jared. Tidak biasanya kamu masih berada di rumahku selarut ini," kata Gladiolus, melembutkan suaranya. "Apa cucumu tidak menunggu kepulanganmu?"

Jared menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah, Tuan Gladio. Ada seorang pengasuh-bayi untuk Talcott di rumahku."

"Kapan-kapan bawa Talcott kemari, Jared. Aku ingin bermain dengannya!" seru Iris antusias.

Jared tersenyum ramah, lalu menunduk hormat. "Tentu saja. Talcott akan senang bertemu dengan Nona."

Gladiolus menjewer telinga Iris dengan lembut. "Cepatlah tidur atau kamu akan membuat Jared semakin terlambat pulang."

Iris cemberut, tapi dia akhirnya menurut. Dia berlari mendekati Jared dan mereka berdua berjalan pelan ke lantai dua, ke kamar tidur Iris. Mendesah lega atas kepergian Iris., Gladiolus memalingkan pandangan ke langit-langit dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya. Lampu gantung bersinar terang, tapi masih nyaman untuk kedua mata ambernya.

Dia memikirkan perkataan Iris. Dengan tugasnya menjaga Noctis semenjak tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, besar kemungkinan baginya untuk terus melakukannya sampai Noctis naik takhta menggantikan Raja. Tiga setengah tahun saja sudah terasa berat baginya untuk mendampingi bocah itu. Bagaimana dengan waktu yang lebih panjang lagi, seperti katakanlah, seumur hidupnya? Apakah pada akhirnya batas kesabarannya akan habis dan dia tidak segan-segan meluapkan isi hatinya di hadapan Noctis suatu saat nanti? Perang batin membuat tubuhnya yang sudah lelah semakin kelelahan. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Gladiolus tertidur pulas di sofa itu sambil berdengkur.

Keesokan siangnya, Gladiolus sedang mengawal Noctis di ruang makan. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, jadi tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah. Noctis menyantap sepotong kue stoberi sendirian tanpa ditemani Raja. Pintu ruang makan di dekat Gladiolus tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang Crownsguard berambut cepak mengintip dari celah pintu dan memanggil Gladiolus.

"Ya?" balas Gladiolus pada pengawal itu.

"Ada tamu untukmu di aula depan Citadel."

"Eh?" Gladiolus kebingungan. "Siapa dia?"

"Gadis itu bernama Iris. Dia mengaku sebagai adikmu."

Gladiolus terkejut. _Untuk apa dia datang jauh-jauh kemari?_ Dia meminta bantuan Crownsguard lain di ruang makan itu untuk menggantikan tugasnya untuk sementara. Cepat-cepat dia meninggalkan ruang makan menuju aula depan Citadel.

Di sana, Gladiolus menemukan Iris sedang ditemani seorang pelayan wanita, dua pria Crownsguard berjas hitam, dan kepala pelayan. Iris berdandan rapi dengan mengenakan baju terusan, kalung, kaos kaki panjang dan sepatu serba hitam. Dalam dekapanya, dia memeluk boneka Moogle berukuran kecil.

"Gladdy!" seru Iris ketika dia menyadari kedatangan kakaknya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" balas Gladiolus. Nada suaranya meninggi. Dia berjalan cepat ke hadapan Iris.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kamu yang bodoh!" balas Iris jengkel.

"Apa kamu datang kemari sendirian?" tanya Gladiolus.

Iris mengangguk, bahkan tampak terlalu bersemangat. "Ya! Aku datang untuk menemui Noct."

"Huh?" Satu sudut hidung Gladiolus otomatis mengangkat. "Kamu tahu kamu tidak bisa—"

"Kenapa? Kakak menemuinya sepanjang waktu!" sela Iris.

"Karena itu pekerjaanku," Gladiolus berusaha bersabar dengan kebodohan adiknya.

Iris menggembungkan pipi sampai memerah. Dia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Kedua kakinya diangkat secara bergantian, sepatunya berketuk di lantai. "Nggak adil, nggak adil, nggak adil!" protesnya.

Gladiolus, dua Crownsguard dan pelayan wanita diam ketika melihat Iris tidak berhenti merengek. Sampai pada akhirnya, kepala pelayan memberikan solusi, "Aku akan memanggil Pangeran untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Hore!" Iris melonjak kegirangan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia membungkukkan badan kepada sang kepala pelayan sambil berseru, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Sang kepala pelayan tersenyum dan tertawa ringan pada Iris. Dia memerintahkan sang pelayan wanita di sana untuk memanggil Pangeran Noctis. Bersamaan dengan itu, Gladiolus membawa Iris ke ruang tunggu khusus tamu kerajaan.

Pintu ruangan itu dilapisi emas. Dindingnya berwarna kombinasi hitam dan putih. Ada karpet beludru yang panjang melapisi lantai. Di depan ruangan itu ada jendela dan pintu kaca yang menghadap langsung ke taman dalam Citadel. Gladiolus menyuruh Iris untuk duduk di sebuah sofa hitam di sudut kiri ruangan itu. "Sekarang kamu tunggu di sini," perintah Gladiolus. "Pelayan sedang memanggil Pangeran."

"Ke mana Kakak mau pergi?"

"Kembali bekerja."

"Semangat, ya," kata Iris seraya melambaikan satu tangan kepada kakaknya.

Gladiolus memerhatikan Iris selama sepuluh detik untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya tidak akan beranjak dari ruangan itu. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam Citadel yang bisa menjaga adiknya karena mereka sibuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Akan sulit mencari Iris jika dia menghilang di komplek Citadel yang luas. Setelah meyakini bahwa Iris duduk manis di sofa itu, dia meninggalkan adiknya, menutup pintu dan kembali ke posisi tempatnya bertugas.

Matahari mulai meredup ketika siang berganti sore. Masih berdiri mematung di depan ruang rapat Kerajaan, Gladiolus menahan kantuk yang menerjang tubuhnya. Sesekali katup matanya berusaha menutup, tapi dia melawannya. Suasana hening Citadel yang bagaikan kuburan menjadi musuh utama untuk konsentrasi bekerja. Rasa kantuknya hilang ketika pelayan wanita yang ditemuinya di aula depan Citadel tadi memanggilnya.

"Pangeran Noctis menghilang?" Gladiolus merespon informasi yang diperolehnya dari wanita itu.

"Iya, Pangeran berpisah dariku dan berlari ke taman dalam Citadel. Dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, tapi sampai sore ini dia belum kembali," jawab sang pelayan wanita. "Sudah hampir lima jam Pangeran menghilang. Aku benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan Pangeran."

"Sial. Ke mana dia pergi?" gerutu Gladiolus. "Kalau sudah begini, Iris tidak dapat bertemu dengan Pangeran."

"Aku, para pelayan dan Crowsguard lain akan mencari Pangeran. Kamu sebaiknya menemui adikmu," kata sang kepala pelayan yang berada bersama mereka di persimpangan koridor Citadel.

Gladiolus mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Dia berjalan melewati koridor Citadel, kembali menuju ruang tamu tempat Iris menunggu. Dia terkejut bukan main mengetahui Iris telah menghilang dari ruang itu. Hanya tertinggal boneka Moogle milik adiknya yang tergeletak di sofa. Diambilnya boneka itu, lalu dia menggeledah seisi ruangan itu, ke bawah sofa, dan setiap lemari yang tertutup di sana. Tapi Gladiolus tidak berhasil menemukan Iris.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Iris dan Pangeran menghilang bersamaan. Apa ada seseorang yang menculik adikku atau mereka berdua? Mereka belum pernah bertemu, jadi tidak mungkin mereka pergi bermain bersama begitu saja._

Dia terburu-buru keluar dari ruang tamu ke beranda Citadel. Di sana para Crownsguard dan pelayan sibuk berpencar ke setiap sudut komplek Citadel sambil memanggil-manggil Pangeran. Situasi menjadi kacau dengan cepat. Matahari mulai terbenam dan langit menggelap. Menambah kegelisahan para staf Citadel, turun hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Para pelayan menyiapkan payung dan jas hujan untuk kelompok Crownsguard yang mencari Pangeran di luar gedung Citadel. Para personil Crownsguard mengambil senter dan berkeliaran di taman, mengarahkan lampu senter untuk mengecek semak-semak. Beberapa grup mengeluarkan mobil dan mencari Pangeran sampai ke luar komplek Citadel.

Gladiolus tidak peduli dirinya kehujanan sampai seragamnya basah kuyup. Dia mencari dan terus mencari. Konsentrasinya terbagi menjadi dua, antara Iris atau Noctis. Tapi dia mengetahui bahwa para staf Citadel hanya memedulikan kondisi Pangeran. Iris tidak ada artinya bagi mereka. Jadi untuk misi ini, dia mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai Crownsguard dan memilih peran tunggal sebagai seorang kakak.

 _Kau ada di mana, Iris? Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Atau lebih baik Jared mengurungmu di rumah. Sialan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun mencelakai Iris! Kalau ada yang berani melukai adikku, akan kubunuh orang itu dengan tanganku sendiri!_

Pencarian Iris berlangsung selama dua jam dan berhenti ketika seseorang menelepon ke telepon genggam Gladiolus. Dia menjawab panggilan itu dengan tergesa-gesa." Halo?" sapanya.

" _Gladio, segera kembali ke dalam Citadel. Kami sudah menemukan Pangeran Noctis dan adikmu. Mereka sempat kehujanan, tapi mereka baik-baik saja_ ," kata suara di balik teleponnya.

Di tengah siraman air hujan, Gladiolus menghembuskan napas sepanjang-panjangnya untuk membuang kecemasan yang sempat menguasai dirinya. _Untunglah kau selamat, Iris!_ Tapi ada kemarahan yang teredam dalam hatinya. "Terima kasih untuk infonya!" tutupnya.

Dia berlari menelusuri tangga panjang beranda Citadel. Satu kepalan tangan meremas boneka Moggle sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, dia memasuki aula depan Citadel. Di sana berdiri Iris dan Noctis, yang ditemani oleh sang pelayan wanita yang berbicara dengannya tadi, sang kepala pelayan dan seorang Crownsguard lainnya. Sang pelayan wanita memberikan handuk kepada Pangeran Noctis dan Iris, membantu mengeringkan rambut gadis kecil itu yang lepek tersiram hujan.

"Iris!" panggil Gladiolus. Dia berlari menuju adiknya dan berhenti di hadapannya. Diaturnya napas dan ritme jantungnya selama dua detik.

"Kakak…," kata Iris lesu.

Akhirnya Gladiolus meledakkan amarah yang dia tahan dari berjam-jam yang lalu kepada Iris. "Ke mana kamu pergi?" Gladiolus berteriak nyaring sampai membuat Iris ketakutan. "Kamu membuatku cemas sekali! Jawab pertanyaanku, dasar bodoh!"

Iris memandang Gladiolus tanpa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya tampak merinding di hadapan kakaknya yang mengamuk. Sang pelayan wanita mencoba untuk menenangkan dengan memegang kedua bahu gadis kecil itu.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini, Gladiolus?" Terdengar suara Raja dari belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badan dan melihat Raja sedang berjalan masuk bersama Cor. Kemungkinan Raja baru pulang dari markas Kingsglaive karena ada Drautos juga di belakang beliau. Gladiolus menahan emosi dan membungkuk penuh hormat pada Raja.

"Adik perempuanku menghilang dan menyebabkan kekacauan di dalam Citadel," jawab Gladiolus dengan intonasi yang diperhalus.

"Itu bukan salah Iris," sanggah Noctis.

Gladiolus terkesiap. Dia melirik tajam pada sang Pangeran yang menunduk tanpa ekspresi dan berseru dengan kasar, "Apa katamu?" _Jadi kamu biang kerok di balik kerusuhan ini?_

"Gladiolus!" teriak Cor, mencoba mengingatkan Gladiolus untuk mengendalikan sikap di hadapan Raja. Sang Raja mengangkat telapak tangan untuk menghentikan Cor, membungkamnya seketika.

Raja menoleh kepada putranya, "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Noct."

Noctis menjawab, masih dengan kepala tertunduk, "Aku pergi bermain keluar dan meminta Iris untuk ikut bersamaku."

"Huh?" Iris terperanjat.

Alis Raja menegang. "Kamu adalah seorang anak keturunan kerajaan. Apa kamu mengerti kamu tidak berada di posisi untuk seenaknya meninggalkan Citadel tanpa memberi tahu siapapun?" Suaranya tetap terdengar tenang, tapi ada ketegasan tersirat di dalamnya. "Apa kamu pernah mempertimbangkan kalau kecerobohanmu bisa membahayakan Iris? Apa insiden di Galahd belum cukup untuk menjadi pelajaran bagimu?"

Noctis tidak berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya terkatup seperti direkatkan oleh lem.

"Kamu dihukum," Raja memutuskan. "Sekarang kamu pergi mandi."

"Baik," jawab Noctis, singkat dan datar.

"Gladiolus, Iris, aku sungguh meminta maaf kepada kalian berdua," kata Raja Regis tulus.

Gladiolus cepat-cepat membungkukkan kepalanya lagi. "Tidak. Ini salahku untuk tidak menjaga adikku dengan baik." Dia memerhatikan dengan raut kesal pada Pangeran Noctis yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka ke koridor di depan.

 _Dasar Pangeran sialan. Gara-gara kelakuanmu, aku jadi tidak enak menerima permohonan maaf langsung dari Raja Regis. Kamu nyaris mencelakai Iris dan kamu mempermalukanku di hadapan Raja Regis. Aku tidak akan pernah mengampuni dirimu!_

Tidak lama setelah kejadian di Citadel, Gladiolus dan Iris pulang ke rumah. Setibanya di rumah, Jared cepat-cepat menuntun Iris untuk membersihkan diri. Sedangkan Gladiolus hanya melepas seragam dan kemeja putihnya. Sebuah kaos dalam berlengan buntung menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Dia mulai berolahraga _inversion_ di ruang bersantai. Daripada dia memarahi Iris lagi, lebih baik kalau dia melampiaskan emosi yang tersisa dengan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat.

Setiap dorongan tangannya membuat otot-otot trisepnya berkontraksi. Keringat membasahi rambut _spiky_ -nya, mengucur dari kening dan lengan dan menetes ke lantai ruangan itu. Lima belas menit kemudian, Iris menuruni tangga dan berhenti sejauh dua meter dari kakaknya. Dia sudah siap untuk tidur karena mengenakan piyama merah muda.

"Kakak…," panggil Iris ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" balas Gladiolus kesusahan karena harus mengatur napas dalam posisi terbalik.

"Sebenarnya Noct tidak bersalah…," lanjut Iris.

"Apa?" Gladiolus membalas lagi. Suaranya mengeras.

"Ketika aku ada di ruang tunggu, aku merasa bosan. Aku melihat seekor kucing berjalan di taman dari balik jendela kaca. Aku membuka pintu dan mengejar kucing ke taman Citadel, tidak sadar terus mengikuti kucing itu melalui ruang bawah tanah menuju hutan di luar Citadel. Aku terus berjalan dan tersesat di dalam hutan. Beruntung Noct mengikutiku dan menyelamatkanku…."

"Dia menyelamatkan kamu? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Beneran!" seru Iris. Ada desakan genting dalam suaranya. Mendengar itu, Gladiolus berhenti berolahraga. Dia duduk bersila di lantai dan menoleh pada adiknya. Gladiolus memperhatikan adiknya dengan cermat. Dia bisa mengetahui kalau Iris berbohong dari bahasa tubuhnya, tapi kali ini Iris tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ceritanya.

"Tapi dia bilang dia memintamu untuk…," Gladiolus memelankan tekanan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku…," kata Iris parau. Air mata mulai menetes tidak terkendali dan membanjiri wajahnya. Dia menangis terisak-isak. Satu tangannya tidak berhenti mengelap pipinya yang basah. Gladiolus termenung diiringi isak tangis adiknya.

 _Ternyata bocah itu berbohong untuk melindungi Iris. Dia mengalihkan semua tuduhan yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk Iris pada dirinya sendiri. Di balik sikapnya yang sombong dan perkataannya yang cuek, bocah itu berhati besar. Dia menutupi sifat aslinya dengan berdiam diri. Semua kekesalanku pada bocah itu selama ini salah besar. Kalau saja kamu lebih terbuka seperti yang diminta ayahmu, lebih banyak mengutarakan isi hatimu pada orang lain, akan jauh lebih mudah bagiku untuk memahami jati dirimu yang sebenarnya…_

Dia berhenti merenung, tahu bahwa dia harus berterima kasih dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya yang kasar pada Noctis. Tidak perlu berlama-lama, dia akan mengutarakannya besok ketika dia bertatap muka dengan sang Pangeran.

Keesokan hari sekitar pukul dua siang, Gladiolus izin sebentar dari pos jaganya, melangkah cepat menuju kamar tidur Noctis. Dilihatnya pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Dia mengintip untuk mencari Noctis di dalam ruangan itu. Sang Pangeran sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil memain-mainkan pena di tangannya. Pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela. Cahaya matahari bersinar terik menembus jendela kamar itu. "Apa kamu sudah selesai?" tanya Gladiolus.

Noctis memalingkan wajah pada Gladiolus yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya diarahkan ke buku di atas meja belajarnya.

"Lagi mengerjakan PR?" Gladiolus kembali bertanya.

"Tugas dari Ignis. Aku harus mengerjakannya karena aku dihukum Dad." Jawaban Noctis membuat Gladiolus menjadi merasa semakin berdosa. Noctis menerima hukuman yang sepatutnya tidak perlu dia tanggung. Sang Pangeran bahkan tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Keheningan mengisi kamar itu untuk beberapa saat. Noctis menoleh kembali pada Gladiolus yang sedang termenung. "Ada apa?"

Gladiolus tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya pada sang Pangeran. Menurutnya, Noctis berhak mendapatkan senyumannya sebagai penawar hukuman yang ditanggungnya. Dia berjanji akan mulai bersikap lebih ramah pada bocah itu. "Walaupun kamu tidak bisa keluar, kamu tetap bisa berlatih, bukan?" tanya Gladiolus. Intonasi suaranya lembut.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup banyak latihan hari ini," balas Noctis.

"Ayolah, kamu bukan satu-satunya orang yang dihukum di sini," komentar Gladiolus. _Semestinya aku yang mendapatkan hukuman itu karena lalai menjaga adikku hingga tersesat. Kamu layak menerima penghargaan atas jasamu menyelamatkan adikku._

Perubahan sikap Gladiolus yang drastis membuat Noctis keheranan. Namun dia setuju untuk melakukan sesi latihan ekstra di hari itu. Sang Pangeran meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan bersama Gladiolus menuju ruang latihan.

 _Kletak!_ Bunyi khas yang nyaring itu bergema di ruang latihan Citadel ketika senjata mereka saling bertubukan. Gladiolus mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan keras sampai membuat Noctis terjerembab ke lantai. Pedang kayu spontan terlepas dari genggaman sang Pangeran.

"Aduh!" gerutu Noctis. Dia mengelus bokongnya yang berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Bangun," seru Gladiolus. Pedang kayu terhunus ke hadapan sang Pangeran. Noctis menatap Gladiolus dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dia mengambil pedang kayu yang sempat terhempas, lalu bangkit berdiri. Ketika berlari sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada Gladiolus, pedang mereka saling berbenturan tiga kali. Gladiolus menghentakkan pedangnya ke punggung sang Pangeran, menyebabkan Noctis terjatuh lagi dengan posisi dada mendarat duluan ke lantai.

"Sial!" keluh Noctis. Dia duduk bersila di lantai seperti orang yang sedang bertapa. Gladiolus mengikuti sang Pangeran dengan duduk bersila di samping kirinya. Pedang kayu ditidurkan di kedua pahanya.

"Masih banyak yang harus kamu pelajari," kata Gladiolus, "tapi kau punya potensi."

"Benarkah?" gumam Noctis sambil menoleh pada Gladiolus. Matanya tampak berbinar seolah dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendengar pengakuan itu diucapkan oleh Gladiolus.

"Iris memberi tahu aku seluruh ceritanya."

"Cerita yang mana?"

"Yang asli, di mana kamu menyelamatkan dia."

"Oooh…" Kedua mata Noctis mengangkat ke atas seakan dia lupa dengan kebaikannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," Gladiolus mengangguk penuh hormat, "dan maaf atas sikapku yang kasar padamu selama ini."

Noctis tampak terkejut bercampur malu mendengar perkataan Gladiolus. Dia membalas pelan, "Kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Tetapi tidak berarti aku akan menjadi lunak terhadapmu selama latihan. Masih banyak yang harus kamu pelajari sebelum menjadi seorang Raja."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku."

Gladiolus melirik pada sang Pangeran yang menatap wajahnya dengan ramah. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, karena itulah aku ada di sini." Tinju kanannya terkepal dan terangkat ke hadapan Noctis. Bocah itu tersenyum dan ikut mengepalkan tinju kirinya.

Tinju mereka berdua saling berbenturan, menjadi tanda yang mengawali persahabatan erat bagaikan saudara di antara mereka yang akan berlangsung tanpa terkekang oleh waktu. Memperoleh seseorang yang pada akhirnya menjadi sahabat tidak selalu berawal dari jabat tangan yang ramah. Terkadang persahabatan dimulai dari peristiwa abnormal yang tidak dapat kita bayangkan, seperti saat kedua senjata yang saling beradu dalam pertarungan di antara dua ksatria ini.

Noctis cepat-cepat berdiri. Dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Raut wajahnya tampak lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. "Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!"

Gladiolus bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan pedang kayu di bahu kanannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Tunjukkan padaku usaha terbaikmu."


	18. Chapter 018

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **018**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **17.03.748 M.E. | 05.00 AM**

Kebiasaannya sejak kecil membuat Nyx bangun terlalu pagi setiap hari. Dari dalam selimut, dia mengintip ke jam tangan yang diletakkan di samping bantalnya. _Terlalu awal tiga jam untuk bertugas_ , pikirnya. Dia turun dari kasur, merapikan seprei dan melipat selimut dengan rapi. Dengan telanjang dada dan mengenakan boxer, dia berjalan menuju meja kaca bundar dan mengambil sebotol air mineral di sana.

Nyx duduk di sebuah sofa tinggi yang menghadap ke jendela, lalu membuka botol minuman itu dan meneguknya. Asupan air membuat organ-organ dalam tubuhnya aktif kembali, dia merasa segar dengan cepat. Kamar Nyx berukuran lima kali enam meter. Dinding didominasi warna putih. Ada ventilasi kecil di dekat pintu kamar. Kamarnya diisi dekorasi secukupnya: rak buku gantung di dekat sofa yang didudukinya, sebuah televisi berukuran dua puluh empat inci di sebelah jendela yang ditutupi gordyn coklat, sepasang meja dan kursi kayu di bawah jendela, dan sebuah lampu lantai di sebelah kiri dari meja.

Walaupun fasilitas kos-kosan gratis yang disediakan oleh Raja Regis jauh dari kata mewah, Nyx bersyukur karena tempat tinggalnya sekarang lebih layak ketimbang flatnya yang kotor di Galahd dulu. Dia juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan kamarnya sepulang dari kerja, kalau dia tidak mendapat giliran kerja malam dari Kapten Drautos.

Untuk mengisi waktu, dia menonton acara berita yang dibawakan LN24 News di televisi, mendengar perkataan penyiar berita dengan saksama.

" _Berita baik untuk mengawali pagi para pemirsa. Tiga setengah tahun setelah Kingsglaive dibentuk, terjadi kemajuan signifikan di Lucis. Tentara elit Kingsglaive mampu mengusir pasukan MT Kekaisaran Niflheim jauh dari Tembok Insomnia ke Cavaugh. Karena usaha Kingsglaive, pihak Kerajaan Lucis juga mampu menekan kekuasaan Niflheim di Leide, Duscae dan Cleigne, bahkan Galahd, dengan melakukan patroli sepanjang waktu. Walaupun begitu, timbul pergesekan dengan pihak Kepolisian yang berpendapat bahwa Kingsglaive terlalu banyak mengambil alih porsi tugas mereka._ "

Nyx menekan tombol remot untuk mematikan TV. Informasi yang diperolehnya membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Lucian, khususnya Insomnian, hanya mengetahui sisi positif dari usaha Kingsglaive tanpa menyadari bahwa selalu ada tentara Kingsglaive yang gugur dalam pertempuran setiap harinya. Tidak ada apresiasi yang diberikan warga pada para pahlawan yang gugur untuk memperjuangkan perdamaian mereka. Kabar duka itu ditutup rapat dan beredar rahasia secara internal dalam Kingsglaive dan pihak Kerajaan.

Sampai sekarang Nyx belum ditugaskan untuk bertarung di dinding. Tugasnya setiap hari terbilang sepele, yaitu berpatroli di gerbang pos Insomnia bersama para polisi. Penyiar berita mengatakan fakta bahwa memang Kingsglaive dan Kepolisian sulit bekerja sama. Bentrokan dengan Kepolisian erat kaitannya dengan berkurangnya otonomi Niflheim pada Galahd berkat jerih payah Kingsglaive. Meskipun Galahd belum merdeka sepenuhnya dari Niflheim, Galahdian dapat hidup dengan lebih tenang. Apalagi dengan keputusan sepihak dari Lucis, kini Galahd dianggap telah bersatu dengan Lucis dan berada di bawah pimpinan Raja Regis. Oleh karena itu, setiap bulan Galahd dapat mengirimkan bibit-bibit baru ke Insomnia untuk bergabung dalam Kingsglaive. Konsekuensinya, terjadi kelebihan pasokan Glaive. Untuk memastikan bahwa setiap orang dapat diberdayakan, Kapten Drautos mengerahkan tentara-tentara yang tidak bertarung di Tembok untuk menjaga gerbang pos kota—yang seharusnya adalah tugas Kepolisian saja.

Nyx berharap Kapten Drautos secepatnya mengalihkan tugasnya ke luar Tembok agar dia dapat terlibat aktif dalam pertempuran berdarah bersama teman-temannya. Untuk apa dia berlatih keras selama ini kalau dia hanya berdiri seperti patung dan mengecek setiap kendaraan yang keluar-masuk ke kota? Siapapun tanpa ilmu bela diri dapat melakukan pekerjaan itu. Hanya dengan bertempur di Tembok dia dapat membalas budi Raja yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Menyadari bahwa dia telah duduk di sofa selama setengah jam, Nyx segera mengambil handuk dari seutas tali tambang yang menggantung di atas ranjangnya. Dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi bersama di kos-kosan itu. Dengan usianya yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun, kumis dan jenggot tipis tumbuh di wajahnya. Dia membiarkan rambut hitamnya memanjang sampai ke bawah lehernya. Latihan ekstensif yang ditempuh setiap hari membantu fisiknya berkembang dengan ideal. Dia bertubuh tegap, dengan bahu lebar dan perut yang rata. Tidak banyak perubahan pada tinggi badannya karena dia memang memiliki gen tinggi dari lahir.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Nyx kembali ke kamar dan mengenakan seragam resmi Kingsglaive. Baginya, seragam itu bukan sekedar formalitas, tapi bentuk nyata akan jerih payah yang sudah dilaluinya untuk dinilai pantas sebagai seorang tentara oleh Kapten Drautos.

Seragam itu berwarna serba hitam yang terdiri dari kaos lengan pendek bermotifkan sebilah pedang dengan posisi tertancap, jubah yang dapat dibuka-tutup dengan sebuah sabuk di bagian dada, celana panjang, sarung tangan yang meninggalkan jemari terekspos, dan sepatu bot setinggi lutut. Semua anggota Kingsglaive diizinkan memodifikasi seragam itu selama tetap mudah dikenali, jadi dia menambahkan sehelai pita berwarna ungu yang dijahit ke bagian bahu kanan jubah setinggi lututnya. Nyx beranggapan bahwa angin yang menghembuskan pita itu dapat memudahkan dirinya untuk mengukur kecepatan lari atau lompatannya.

Maka setelah penampilannya rapi, dia meninggalkan kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Dia mampir ke depan kamar tetangganya dan mengetuk pintu dengan keras. "Libertus, ayo berangkat!" seru Nyx. Dia menunggu selama lima menit, tapi pintu itu masih tertutup. "Hei, apa kamu masih tidur?" Diketuknya pintu itu lebih keras.

Terdengar suara bising dari dalam kamar seperti tubuh berat yang tidak sengaja terjatuh dari ranjang disambung dengan derap kaki yang menabrak barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai. Pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan Libertus yang masih berantakan total. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaos dalam lengan buntung dan celana pendek. Ada lipatan bekas bantal di pipinya. Rambut coklatnya acak-acakan seolah habis tersambar petir.

"Seriusan, kawan?" komentar Nyx. Dia melihat jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tersisa dua jam. Kamu harus mengantri di kamar mandi. Kita juga harus berjalan ke stasiun, naik kereta, dan berjalan lagi ke markas."

"Ya, ya. Dasar cerewet. Tugasku di dinding kemarin membuatku capek banget," balas Libertus kesal. "Aku butuh waktu tidur ekstra!"

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu emosi, oke?" Nyx berupaya menahan temannya yang meledak-ledak. "Kamu bisa siap dalam setengah jam?"

"Huh, memangnya aku cewek? Sepuluh menit lebih dari cukup untukku. Untuk apa dandan rapi kalau ujung-ujungnya aku bakal dibikin berantakan oleh Niff?"

"Lupakan Niff. Bagaimana dengan Crowe?"

Mata Libertus melebar. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membuka kaos dalam dan melemparnya sembarang ke lantai kamarnya. "Beri aku tambahan waktu dua puluh menit. Kau tunggu aku di kamarku saja!"

 _Sama saja kau akan memakan waktu setengah jam_ , batin Nyx. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, dia mengintip isi kamar sahabatnya. Gelap, berantakan, dan sumpek. "Kamarmu kayak kuburan. Aku tunggu di luar saja," tolak Nyx.

"Terserah kamu, deh," timpal Libertus. Dia berlari cepat sambil membawa handuk ke kamar mandi di ujung koridor.

Nyx menyandarkan tangannya di dinding pendek koridor kos itu. Gedung itu berlantai tiga, dan kamar mereka berada di lantai dua. Setiap lantai memiliki sepuluh kamar, jadi kos itu dapat menampung tiga puluh penghuni. Glaive lainnya tersebar di kos yang berbeda, tapi masih berdekatan dengan kos dia.

Sinar matahari pagi tidak mampu untuk mencapai tempat tinggal dia yang berada di bawah jembatan. Sepanjang mata memandang, banyak bangunan tua berjejer di kiri dan kanan dengan berbagai fungsi. Ada yang digunakan sebagai rusun, restoran, bar, klub, tempat bermain _arcade_ , bahkan tempat seks komersil.

Nyx dan para tentara Kingsglaive menetap di Distrik C yang terletak di sebelah barat Insomnia. Distrik C terkenal sebagai area paling padat penduduk dengan tata kota yang tidak teratur. Para penduduk di sini mayoritas menduduki strata ekonomi menengah ke bawah. Tingkat pengangguran dan tindak kriminal terbilang tinggi. Higiene rendah karena orang-orang membuang sampah seenaknya dan mengotori tembok-tembok dengan berbagai coretan dan poster—berbanding lurus dengan level edukasi mereka yang juga rendah. Mereka mengandalkan jalan kaki dan sepeda motor untuk transportasi karena jalanan yang sempit dan dipenuhi gang yang berkelok-kelok. Di distrik ini juga terdapat perbukitan tandus yang mulai dihancurkan secara bertahap untuk perkantoran skala kecil.

Selama tinggal di Insomnia, Nyx telah mendapatkan gambaran umum mengenai isi kota itu. Selain Distrik C, kota itu memiliki empat distrik lain yang dibagi berdasarkan arah mata angin.

Di timur terdapat Distrik A. Di sana terdapat satu-satunya waduk yang dikenal dengan nama Lake Bresha. Waduk ini digunakan sebagai sumber utama air untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari Insomnian. Satu perusahaan pembangkit listrik yang dikelola Kerajaan Lucis memanfaatkan waduk untuk menghasilkan hidroelektrik yang dialirkan ke seluruh penjuru kota. Para penduduk juga diizinkan mengunjungi waduk untuk rekreasi. Di sekitar Lake Bresha, ada banyak pabrik yang bergerak di beragam industri, seperti pengolahan pangan, kayu, kertas, kimia farmasi, logam, otomotif, tekstil, dan sebagainya. Kerajaan menuntut pabrik-pabrik itu untuk tidak membuang limbah sembarangan. Larangan itu efektif karena kualitas air waduk yang bersih sejernih kristal. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Distrik A adalah distrik khusus kawasan industri.

Distrik B berada di sisi selatan kota. Berbeda kontras dengan distrik sebelumnya, Distrik B mayoritas digunakan untuk perumahan penduduk kelas ekonomi menengah ke atas dan paru-paru kota karena ada taman luas yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan berbagai tumbuhan hijau. Banyak fasilitas umum seperti sekolah, universitas, rumah sakit, mal dan sarana olahraga di sini. Distrik B terkenal sebagai pusat komuter dan kawasan kehidupan malam hari untuk para siswa dan mahasiswa. Nyx mendengar bahwa Pangeran Noctis bersekolah di distrik ini.

Utara Insomnia merupakan Distrik D. Distrik ini dikenal sebagai pusat kebudayaan Insomnia karena banyak perpustakaan umum, museum, gedung opera dan teater. Distrik ini melahirkan lagu terkenal berjudul Somnus. Lagu sendu itu sering diputar di acara musik via televisi dan radio setiap hari hingga seolah menjadi tema utama identitas Insomnia. Karena dipenuhi gedung bersejarah, Distrik D selalu menjadi tempat tujuan favorit para pelancong. Tapi karena akses menuju Insomnia dibatasi Tembok, tidak banyak turis yang datang ke sini. Berhubung markas Kingsglaive adalah bekas bangunan seni kuno warisan Kerajaan, maka para Glaive perlu mengunjungi Distrik D dari Distrik C setiap hari untuk bekerja.

Distrik yang terakhir dan paling spesial adalah Distrik E yang terletak di pusat kota. Dari seluruh distrik yang mengelilinginya, semua orang bisa melihat Citadel yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Di sanalah Raja, Pangeran, Royal Council, dan Crownsguard berada. Selain Citadel, terdapat gedung-gedung pencakar langit lainnya yang digunakan untuk keperluan bisnis para orang kaya seperti perhotelan, perbankan, dan toko departemen. Ada lima gedung yang paling dihapal Nyx, yaitu hotel mewah bernama Caelum Via Hotels & Resorts Insomnia, dua gedung perbankan terbesar: Lucis Bank dan Bank of Spira, dan dua toko departemen terbesar: Cosmos dan Éclair. Bagi kalangan bawah seperti Nyx, tidak ada kepentingan untuk mengunjungi distrik ini, kecuali jika dia harus berurusan dengan Kerajaan. Namun semua urusan itu sudah diwakilkan oleh Kapten Drautos, jadi dia tidak pernah datang ke Citadel.

Lima distrik ini saling dihubungkan dengan jalan raya dan jalan tol berupa jembatan layang untuk kendaraan publik dan privat. Sedangkan untuk pejalan kaki, terdapat MRT ( _Mass Rapid Transit_ ) yang dikelola oleh korporat Lucian Railways. Stasiun MRT ini berjumlah tiga puluh enam dan memiliki dua ratus pintu keluar yang tersebar di seluruh distrik Insomnia. Hampir delapan puluh persen Insomnian menggunakan MRT untuk bepergian. Dan Nyx termasuk salah satunya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Libertus sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Seragam Libertus serupa dengan Nyx. Yang membedakan adalah ukurannya yang lebih besar untuk menampung tubuhnya yang bertipe _endomorph_ dan modifikasi berupa tambahan pelat kulit untuk melindungi dadanya.

Mereka menuruni tangga kos-kosan ke lantai dasar dan berjalan di pinggir jalan sejauh sepuluh meter. Berhenti di depan kos khusus perempuan, mereka menemukan Crowe sedang menunggu dengan sabar.

Libertus berlari meninggalkan Nyx menghampiri Crowe. "Hei, Crowe! Kau kelihatan cantik," pujinya. Dia merapikan rambutnya seakan mencoba untuk membuat perempuan itu terpesona.

Seragam Kingsglaive untuk perempuan jelas berbeda dari laki-laki. Sejauh ini, hanya Crowe satu-satunya Glaive. Dia mengenakan _bodysuit_ hitam berkerudung dan berbahan kulit. Sepasang sepatu bot berhak tinggi menutupi kaki hingga pahanya. Ada sehelai kain jubah pendek berwarna merah menutupi punggungnya. "Kamu lama sekali!" protesnya. "Sebagai _gentlemen_ , kamu gagal karena membuat seorang perempuan menunggu."

"Siapa _gentlemen_ gagal yang kamu maksud?" Libertus bertanya retoris.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu, Libertus? Kamu mirip babi. Susah bangun pagi," timpal Crowe. Dia melirik sebentar pada Nyx yang tengah mengejar Libertus. "Aku tidak menuduhmu atas keterlambatan ini, Nyx."

"Nah, bukan sepenuhnya salah kawanku. Seharusnya aku membangunkan dia lebih awal," bela Nyx. Dia berdiri di kanan Libertus.

Libertus mendengus. "Kamu selalu bersikap baik pada Nyx. Aku merasa didiskriminasi olehmu."

"Karena Nyx tidak sebodoh kamu," ejek Crowe. "Umur kalian sepantaran, tapi kalian kok bisa berbeda jauh dari segi kedewasaan?"

"Kamu belum pernah melihat sejauh mana sobatku bisa bertingkah lebih idiot dariku," protes Libertus. Dia memukul punggung Nyx dengan keras hingga menyebabkan Nyx tersentak. Dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah berdosa, malah siap menertawakan alih-alih temannya tersungkur ke jalan.

Nyx mengembalikan kakinya ke posisi semula. Dia meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sambil berjalan?"

Libertus dan Crowe setuju, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan sampai ke ujung jembatan. Meskipun hari masih pagi, orang-orang sudah berkeliaran di jalanan. Kebanyakan sibuk menyiapkan rutinitas bisnis kecil-kecilan untuk menyambung hidup. Banyak pedagang membuka kedai makanan di pinggir jalan. Ada juga yang sedang mengumpulkan sampah ke dalam kantung plastik dan membuangnya sembarang di tumpukan sampah yang sudah menggunung. Kucing liar mengais tumpukan sampah untuk mencari sisa makanan, menyebabkan sampah semakin berserakan di jalanan.

Mereka bertiga mendaki tangga jembatan dan tiba di area kota yang lebih tinggi. Di sana udara mulai terasa panas karena tercemar polusi dari sepeda motor yang hilir mudik di jalan raya. Suara klakson dan derum gas knalpot membuat suasana menjadi bising tidak karuan. Sambil mengisi perjalanan ke stasiun, mereka lanjut mengobrol. Mereka mengeraskan volume suara agar dapat mendengar satu sama lain.

"Menurutmu kapan Kapten akan memindahkanmu ke Tembok?" tanya Crowe pada Nyx. "Kurasa kemampuanmu sudah cukup untuk melawan monster, daemon dan MT."

Nyx mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Percayalah padaku. Aku juga selalu menanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri."

"Pendapatmu dan kita semua nggak penting, Crowe. Kita cuma seekor kutu di mata Kapten. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya yang keras. Cuma Raja Regis sebagai bosnya yang bisa melakukan itu," kata Libertus.

"Kamu pikir aku nggak mengenal Kapten selama lebih dari enam tahun bekerja di bawah komandonya?" timpal Crowe. Ada jeda tiga detik sebelum dia membuka mulut lagi. Kali ini dia berkata sedalam filsuf yang sedang mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Hanya saja ini tidak masuk akal. Aku berubah, kamu berubah, Nyx berubah, semua orang berubah sepanjang waktu. Tapi Kapten… dia tetaplah orang yang sama."

"Kapten kehilangan istri dan anaknya karena mati terbunuh. Sejak saat itu, Kapten juga kehilangan kehidupannya. Dia terperangkap di masa lalu. Kupikir itu alasan mengapa Kapten tidak pernah berubah," Libertus menyimpulkan.

"Terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan orang itu," lanjut Crowe. "Dia tidak mampu menikmati masa kini dan tidak memiliki impian untuk masa depan."

"Yah, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Semua orang punya cerita masing-masing." Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Libertus menyenggol Nyx dengan sikutnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kapten adalah kebalikan sempurna darimu. Kapten hidup di masa lampau, kamu hidup untuk masa depan. Mungkin itulah penyebab Kapten sentimen berlebih padamu."

Perkataan Libertus ada benarnya. Dalam melakukan pekerjaan, setiap orang dituntut untuk menjunjung profesionalisme. Tapi sekeras apapun seseorang berusaha, ada saja momen tertentu di mana permainan politik yang berdasarkan personalisme berlangsung selama bekerja. Itu sudah menjadi sifat alami manusia yang tidak dapat dihindari.

"Jadi sepertinya kamu cuma bisa menunggu keajaiban terjadi padamu," kata Crowe, memberikan tatapan prihatin pada Nyx.

"Nah, aku tidak percaya pada keajaiban," sanggah Nyx cepat. "Kecuali kalau keajaiban yang kau maksudkan itu kekuatan sihir."

Libertus terkekeh. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, sobat. Sebagai seorang mage, Crowe mengandalkan sihir untuk menciptakan 'keajaiban' di dinding. Tentu saja dia jadi percaya dengan 'keajaiban' itu."

Crowe melirik tajam pada Libertus. "Apa kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang menyindir Nyx," sanggah Libertus sambil menurunkan bibir.

"Kau membuatku jadi kambing hitam, kawan," balas Nyx sarkastik.

Mereka saling tersenyum, lalu tertawa. Begitulah cara mereka berinteraksi, dengan saling menyindir, mengejek, dan memukul satu sama lain. Tidak perlu meminta maaf pun, mereka mengerti bahwa semua itu tidak lebih dari candaan untuk mempertahankan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin erat.

Setibanya di stasiun, mereka segera membeli tiket dan menunggu selama tiga menit di peron. Ketika MRT tiba, mereka masuk ke dalam gerbong. MRT di pagi hari selalu penuh sesak oleh pegawai kantor. Nyx sudah terbiasa berdesakan dengan para penumpang lainnya. Itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

MRT itu membawa mereka menuju Distrik D dalam setengah jam. Mereka berjalan kaki dengan cepat menuju markas Kingsglaive. Keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka karena pada akhirnya mereka tiba pukul 07.58. Tersisa dua menit sebelum mereka terlambat dan dikenai sanksi oleh Kapten Drautos. Mau bagaimanapun, kedisiplinan adalah salah satu hal terpenting dalam kemiliteran.

Libertus dan Crowe bergabung dengan Luche dan Pelna yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Dengan menggunakan van hitam, mereka meninggalkan Nyx menuju pertempuran di luar Tembok.

Berselang sepuluh menit, Nyx selesai mengepak perlengkapan—salah satunya sebuah _transceiver_ yang dipasang di telinga kanannya—untuk bertugas di gerbang pos kota. _Ya, saatnya pura-pura bisu untuk tidak meladeni celoteh polisi_ , batin Nyx. Dia melangkah keluar dari markas, tapi berhenti ketika tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Nyx Ulric!" seru orang itu.

Nyx menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang itu adalah Kapten Drautos, tampak gagah dalam jaket yang terbuat dari kulit merah, sarung tangan hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu bot hitam. Di depan Kapten, Nyx memasang pose siaga. "Aye, Sir!"

"Hari ini kamu tidak perlu melapor ke posmu."

"Ada masalah apa, Sir?" tanya Nyx keheranan.

"Kau ikut denganku ke Citadel. Raja Regis ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mengikuti komando itu, Nyx dan Kapten Drautos menggunakan mobil sedan hitam khusus Citadel untuk mengunjungi Citadel. Sang Kapten menyetir mobil dengan kencang melewati jalan tol sepanjang tiga puluh kilometer. Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam untuk akhirnya tiba di Citadel melalui gerbang barat.

Terdapat tiga gerbang untuk masuk ke komplek Citadel, yaitu dari barat, selatan, dan timur. Seorang polisi mengetuk jendela mobil. Dia mengenakan seragam hitam dengan pengaman di sekujur tubuh dan helm yang menutupi setengah wajah. Kapten Drautos menurunkan jendela. Tanpa berkata-kata, sang polisi memberi hormat dan membiarkan Kapten Drautos memasuki beranda Citadel.

"Para polisi Citadel sudah mengenaliku," kata Kapten.

"Yeah, aku bisa melihatnya, Sir. Tidak aneh karena Anda sering mengunjungi Citadel," komentar Nyx.

"Pengamanan di sini ketat sekali. Ada polisi, Crownsguard, dan Royal Council. Semua demi keselamatan Yang Mulia Regis dan Kristal Agung yang berharga."

"Termasuk kita sebagai Kingsglaive juga, Sir," Nyx menambahkan.

"Berbeda dari mereka yang asli Lucian, kita hanya pendatang asing di kota ini. Jangan sampai lupa diri karena terbuai oleh kemewahan kota ini. Tanah air kita adalah Galahd."

"Yeah, Sir," kata Nyx, "demi rumah dan tanah air _._ "

Kapten Drautos menoleh sejenak pada Nyx dan menunjukkan senyuman tanggung. "Aku senang mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan langsung olehmu. Sulit untuk menanamkan idealisme kepada orang lain."

"Sejauh ini tidak ada satupun Glaive yang menentang idealisme itu. Kurasa tidak sulit bagi Anda untuk melakukan itu, Sir."

Mobil itu melintas di jalan beraspal di beranda Citadel. Beranda itu bentuknya seperti tanda plus dengan lingkaran di tengah untuk tempat kendaraan berputar. Kapten menghentikan mobil di depan tangga Citadel. Ketika mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, seorang Crownsguard masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke tempat parkir.

Sekarang adalah pertama kalinya Nyx menginjakkan kaki di komplek Citadel. Ketika dia menaiki tangga panjang menuju pintu depan Citadel, dia memerhatikan arsitektur gedung itu. Dari jarak dekat, Citadel itu tampak kokoh walaupun sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Ada dua patung wanita setinggi sepuluh meter di tepi pintu. Mereka berpakaian seperti suster dengan postur berdiri dan tangan terlipat di depan perut. Nyx tidak mengerti mengapa arsitek mendesain Citadel serumit ini. Selera keluarga Kerajaan memang sulit dipahami oleh dia yang berasal dari kalangan bawah.

Nyx telah tiba di aula depan. Interior Citadel tampak elegan dengan dinding _celcon_ hitam dan lantai marmer putih-abu berpola kotak-kotak. Banyak patung diletakkan di tepi dinding dan lukisan Raja digantung di tembok. Di pojokan kiri dan kanan aula ada dua meja resepsionis. Kapten menemani Nyx melapor pada seorang wanita resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi. Siapa nama Anda?" tanya resepsionis itu. Intonasi suaranya lembut diiringi wajah yang ramah. Nyx menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. "Baik, Tuan Ulric. Anda pastinya seorang Glaive. Ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari?"

"Raja Regis memanggilku kemari. Aku tidak tahu detailnya—"

"Ritual penyaluran sihir seperti bawahanku lainnya yang pernah kemari," sela Kapten. "Kau tentu sudah sering melayani kedatangan Glaive lainnya, bukan?"

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Drautos. Hanya untuk memastikan dan keperluan dokumentasi." Dia mencatat di buku tamu, lalu memberikan instruksi. "Silakan masuk ke koridor di depan dan berbicara dengan Crownsguard di sana."

Nyx mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Sambil berjalan, dia melihat-lihat sekeliling aula itu. Terdapat masing-masing dua lift berpintu emas di kiri dan kanan aula. Ada barisan papan yang bertuliskan Citadel Guide. Di papan itu tercetak denah Citadel. Citadel merupakan gabungan dari empat gedung pencakar langit yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah gedung yang lebih pendek di tengahnya. Gedung Satu dan Dua terletak di kiri dan berfungsi untuk ruang pers, ruang hadirin dan aula sejarah. Gedung Tiga dan Empat berfungsi untuk aula besar, ruang latihan Crownsguard dan ruang konferensi. Keempat gedung ini memiliki tiga puluh dua lantai. Sedangkan Gedung Lima adalah gedung penghubung yang terletak di tengah. Di sanalah ruang takhta tempat Raja dan Royal Council berada.

Pintu koridor depan dibuka oleh sang Crownsguard. Nyx dan Kapten Drautos menelusuri koridor yang lebih gelap dari aula depan. Di kiri dan kanan koridor terdapat masing-masing tiga buah lift berpintu hitam yang berukuran lebih besar dari lift di aula depan. Mereka menunggu sepuluh detik di depan salah satu lift dan masuk ke dalam begitu pintu lift terbuka. Ada tombol yang mengarah ke lantai satu sampai dua belas di tepi pintu lift. Kapten menekan tombol lantai teratas.

"Hanya orang berkepentingan yang diizinkan masuk ke Gedung Lima," kata Drautos sambil menunggu lift mencapai lantai puncak.

"Tentang ritual penyaluran sihir, Sir," singgung Nyx, "apa ini berarti aku sudah siap untuk bertempur di Tembok?" Nyx mengetahui bahwa semua tentara yang dikirimkan ke Tembok bisa menggunakan sihir, tidak seperti Glaive yang berpatroli di gerbang pos kota.

"Menurut penilaianku, kamu masih terlalu awal satu tahun untuk bertugas di sana. Aku memandang setara pada semua bawahanku, kecuali Luche sebagai Tangan Kananku. Berterima kasihlah pada Raja Regis atas kesempatan spesial yang diserahkan hanya untukmu."

Nyx menelan ludah. Dia teringat akan ucapan Raja yang secara personal meminta bantuan darinya tiga setengah tahun silam di Galahd. Raja selalu memandang dia istimewa daripada rekan-rekannya di Kingsglaive. Padahal mereka jelas lebih berpengalaman darinya dalam keahlian bertempur. Apapun alasan Raja berbuat demikian, Nyx tidak pernah menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya. Namun secara tidak langsung, perlakuan khusus Raja padanya menimbulkan beban mental karena menandakan bahwa dia harus memenuhi ekspektasi Raja yang terlampau tinggi.

Mereka keluar dari lift dan melewati koridor lagi, lalu berbelok ke kanan sekali dan tiba di aula besar lainnya. Aula itu luas dan tinggi. Tembok dipenuhi dua lukisan berukuran besar. Pada satu lukisan itu ada seorang malaikat perempuan yang tampak turun dari langit. Sedangkan pada lukisan lainnya ada sebelas belas Raja dan seorang Ratu yang mengenakan beragam bentuk armor yang gagah.

"Malaikat perempuan itu adalah Oracle," kata Kapten. "Dengan legenda yang berkata Oracle mendapat berkah dari para Astral, tidak aneh kalau dia dilukiskan seolah turun dari, yah, surga atau alam lain di luar nalar kita."

"Apa Anda pernah bertemu Oracle, Sir?" tanya Nyx.

Bibir Kapten mengatup rapat untuk beberapa detik. Dia menjawab dengan mata terpaku pada lukisan wanita itu. "Dengan mengetahui tentang Oracle, bukan berarti aku pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Aku sama seperti kebanyakan warga Eos, hanya mendengar berita dari berbagai sumber." Kapten menunjuk ke lukisan lainnya. "Kau bisa menebak para tokoh dalam lukisan ini, bukan? Dalam beberapa belas tahun ke depan Raja Regis akan bergabung bersama mereka. Dan dalam berpuluh tahun ke depan tiba giliran Pangeran Noctis untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya."

"Aku belum pernah bertemu Pangeran. Apa dia ada di sini, Sir?"

"Kau tidak ada keperluan dengan Pangeran. Lagipula kita adalah Kingsglaive, bukan Princeglaive. Sumpah setia kita terikat pada Raja Regis, bukan Pangeran Noctis. Kau mengerti?"

"Aye, Sir."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri koridor di kanan aula dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu hitam yang tebal dan tinggi. Ada dua orang Crownsguard bertugas di sana. "Ruang Raja Regis dan Royal Council ada di sini. Bersikaplah sopan di hadapan mereka," pesan Kapten. "Oh, dan jangan coba-coba untuk mencuri cincin Raja Regis lagi."

Nyx terkejut. Dia membalas dengan cepat, "Tidak ada niat bagiku untuk melakukan itu, Sir." _Tidak kusangka Kapten tahu tentang perbuatanku dulu. Apa ini juga menjadi salah satu alasan dia tidak percaya sepenuhnya padaku? Kalau begitu, teman-temanku yang sempat melihatku dulu juga mengetahui fakta ini. Tapi kenapa Libertus, Crowe, Luche dan Pelna tidak pernah menyinggung ini padaku?_

Dua orang Crownsguard itu membuka pintu secara serentak. Nyx mengekori Kapten yang berjalan di depan. Ruang takhta itu memiliki desain terindah dari seantero sudut Citadel yang dijelajahinya dari tadi. Tembok-tembok hitam diukir secara mendetail menyerupai bentuk pedang. Ada deretan tiang krem yang dipoles halus. Di depan ada tangga yang memanjang ke kiri dan kanan hingga membuat area ruangan itu terbagi menjadi dua tingkat. Di kiri dan kanan duduk sepuluh anggota Royal Council. Di puncak tangga, Raja Regis sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kotak berwarna hitam dengan bantalan merah. Kursi itu tampak megah karena dikelilingi patung ksatria bertubuh besar dengan bahan emas. Sepasang jendela tinggi terbentang dari lantai ke langit-langit. Cahaya matahari yang terik menembus jendela hingga membuat seisi ruangan seolah berkilau bagaikan kristal.

Kapten berjalan dan berhenti di tepi tangga. Dia memberi hormat dengan berlutut. Kepalanya tertunduk saat dia berkata, "Yang Mulia, saya telah membawa Nyx Ulric sesuai perintah Anda."

Cepat-cepat Nyx mengikuti pose Kapten dan menunduk penuh hormat pada Raja dan Royal Council. Dia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari Raja dan Royal Council tertuju padanya. Seolah dirinya adalah terdakwa, sepuluh petinggi itu adalah para jaksa, dan Raja adalah hakim yang siap menjatuhkan hukuman mati padanya.

"Bangkitkan wajahmu, Nyx Ulric," perintah Raja, halus, tapi tegas. Mengikuti perintah itu, Nyx meluruskan pandangan pada Raja. Ternyata praduganya keliru. Raja tersenyum hangat padanya. Tidak banyak perubahan pada penampilan Raja yang Nyx sadari selain rambut hitamnya yang semakin panjang. Raja tetap memancarkan aura keagungan yang mampu membuat orang-orang di hadapannya bertekut lutut karena takjub. "Lihat betapa cepatnya kau tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Aku telah mengambil keputusan yang benar untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Selamanya aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Yang Mulia," kata Nyx sungkan. Dia menyadari kalau sebelumnya dia sudah mengungkapkan terima kasih yang mendalam pada Raja. Namun seberapa sering dia melakukannya, dia tidak akan pernah merasa cukup untuk membalas budi beliau. Walaupun mereka jarang bertemu, Nyx berharap Raja memahami bahwa dia telah mengabdikan jiwa dan raganya semaksimal mungkin untuk melayani kepentingan Lucis.

"Kingsglaive telah melayani Insomnia dengan baik. Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, Niflheim tidak kunjung menghentikan peperangan berkelanjutan ini. Dengan tambahan kekuatan Jenderal Glauca, mereka siap melawan balik kapanpun yang mereka inginkan. Kita harus tetap selangkah lebih maju dari mereka. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan dari ksatria pemberani yang tidak pernah terpuruk dalam keputusasaan. Dan aku percaya ksatria itu adalah kau, Nyx."

"Aku siap untuk melakukan apapun sesuai Yang Mulia kehendaki," balas Nyx dengan mantap. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan sekeping keraguan di depan Raja. Itu hanya akan membuat beliau menyesali kepercayaan yang diturunkan padanya.

"Aku menghargai tekad bajamu," kata Raja. Dengan satu dorongan tangan yang menempel di pegangan kursi, dia bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kita mulai jalankan ritual penyaluran sihir padamu. Aku meyakini kekuatan baru ini akan mengantarkanmu menuju masa depan yang kamu impikan." Raja menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Setiap bunyi undakan yang ditempuh membuat jantung Nyx berdegup kencang.

"Antarkan aku ke ruang itu, Drautos," perintahnya. Kapten berdiri, diikuti oleh Nyx yang kebingungan dengan tempat tujuan yang dimaksudkan Raja. Bagaimana cara Raja menyalurkan kekuatan sihir pada teman-temannya? Dia tidak punya gambaran kasar mengenai ritual tersebut.

Nyx bersama Raja dan Kapten meninggalkan ruang takhta. Mereka melewati lorong yang ditempuhnya barusan menuju aula besar tempat dua lukisan Oracle dan para Raja Lucis berada. Kali ini mereka menuju koridor di seberang aula. Ada sebuah lift tersembunyi di ujung koridor itu. Drautos mengetap kartu ke mesin pemindai di sisi pintu lift. Lampu kecil di mesin itu berubah dari merah menjadi hijau dan pintu lift pun otomatis membuka. Tanpa disangka Nyx, terdapat tombol menuju lantai ekstra di Gedung Lima, yakni lantai tiga belas. Drautos menekan tombol itu. Dalam sepuluh detik, mereka telah tiba di lantai rahasia tersebut.

Ruangan itu berupa lorong yang memutar. Di sisi kiri terdapat celah-celah panjang dan sempit seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa lorong itu memang sengaja diisolasi dari ruang-ruang lain di dalam Citadel. Sedangkan sisi kanan berupa tembok hijau dengan pola serat-serat putih seperti pasir yang tergerus ombak. Dalam setiap lima langkah, Nyx melihat Crownsguard berdiri tegak di tepi tembok.

Mereka berhenti berjalan ketika tiba di depan sebuah pintu hitam. Drautos kembali mengetap kartu tadi ke mesin pemindai. Pintu itu terbuka dua seperti pintu lift. Di dalam terdapat sebuah pintu lainnya yang berbentuk lingkaran. Tapi uniknya, pintu itu terlihat seperti akses menuju brankas raksasa berbahan metal. Dengan penjagaan yang berlapis-lapis, pasti ada sebuah harta yang dikurung dalam brankas itu.

Beberapa Crownsguard mengatur tombol-tombol meja kendali di seputar luar brankas itu. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu brankas membuka. Cahaya keunguan memancar dari dalam brankas. Di dalam sana, ada sebuah pilar segi enam yang tertutup rapat. Asap tipis berhembus dari pilar itu, membuat suhu ruangan menjadi dingin menusuk tulang.

Raja melangkah ke dekat pilar dan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Ring of Lucii di jari manisnya menyala kebiruan, menimbulkan lingkaran-lingkaran magis secara ajaib di udara kosong. Bersamaan dengan itu, keenam pilar membuka dalam gerakan lambat dan melayang di udara menuju sudut ruangan brankas.

Siapapun akan memasang ekspresi terkejut seperti Nyx ketika melihat benda yang tersembunyi di dalam pilar tersebut. Lucian akan menyembah sujud pada benda yang telah memberkati kehidupan mereka dalam perdamaian semu. Sedangkan Niff akan bersorak penuh kemenangan atas pencapaian ambisi mereka yang mengawali perang berkepanjangan selama ratusan tahun dengan Lucis.

Benda itu adalah Kristal Agung.


	19. Chapter 019

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **019**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **17.03.748 M.E. | 01.40 PM**

Kristal Agung berbentuk seperti telur dengan tinggi melebihi pria dewasa rata-rata. Permukaannya tampak kasar dan berwarna gelap dengan sebuah retakan luas di satu sisi. Dari retakan itu, Nyx dapat melihat hati Kristal Agung yang berwarna ungu. Kristal Agung itu berdiri tegak di sebuah podium pendek yang berfungsi untuk memusatkan kekuatan sihir berupa semburat cahaya ungu. Cahaya itu ditembakkan melewati sebuah lubang di plafom menuju langit Insomnia, membentuk sebuah Dinding Baru magis tak kasat mata.

Berada dekat sebuah artifak magis yang penuh kuasa adalah sebuah pengalaman yang sulit untuk diungkapkan kata-kata. Ketika Nyx menatap inti Kristal Agung, gambaran-gambaran konkrit akan proses pembentukan alam semesta beserta isinya melesat cepat dalam benaknya. Pada awalnya dia melihat sebuah butiran cahaya temaram menyinari angkasa yang gelap gulita. Bintang-bintang terlahir dalam berbagai bentuk, entah itu bulan, matahari, dan Eos. Lalu terciptalah langit, daratan, lautan dan para mahkluk hidup mengisi Eos. Semua gambaran itu terjadi dalam tiga detik sampai menyebabkan Nyx tidak sempat berkedip. Dia merasa bagaikan dewa yang berpartisipasi dalam menciptakan kosmos, tapi secara bersamaan sadar bahwa dirinya hanya sekecil partikel debu di alam semesta yang luasnya tidak terbatas.

Ada keanehan lain yang dirasakan Nyx. Walaupun di ruang brankas itu hanya terdapat dirinya, Kapten, dan Raja, entah mengapa Nyx dapat merasakan kehadiran orang-orang lainnya. Bukan secara badaniah, tetapi rohaniah. Selama ini, Nyx tidak mempercayai eksistensi hantu atau roh. Namun untuk momen ini, dia yakin ada kurang lebih dua belas orang sedang mengelilingi Kristal Agung, seakan jiwa mereka saling terikat dengan benda mistis itu sebagai perantara.

Nyx memerhatikan Raja mengepalkan tinju kirinya yang terangkat ke hadapan Kristal Agung. Aliran cahaya ungu kebiruan mengalir menuju Ring of Lucii. Cincin itu menyala terang setelah dia menyerap sebagian kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam Kristal Agung.

Ketika cincin meredup, Raja memutar badan dan berkata pada Nyx, "Kristal Agung menampung kekuatan sihir tak terbatas. Berbeda dari dia, Ring of Lucii dengan serpihan batu Kristal Agung padanya, memiliki kandungan sihir yang terbatas sehingga perlu diisi ulang secara berkala. Hanya Raja Lucis Caelum yang mampu menggunakan Ring of Lucii dan kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung secara langsung. Tentu dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang berada di luar batas kemampuan kami sebagai manusia biasa, ada konsekuensi yang harus kami tanggung. Setiap kali aku menggunakan Ring of Lucii, secara berangsur umurku menjadi terkuras. Kami menyebutnya sebagai 'harga darah'. Tapi berbeda dariku dan para Raja Lucis terdahulu, kau sebagai anggota Kingsglaive tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan 'harga darah' itu. Aku hanya meminjamkan secara temporer, bukan memberikan kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung secara permanen padamu. Semua ini kulakukan demi melindungi Insomnian, Lucian, dan rakyat Eos."

Tangan Nyx pernah memegang Ring of Lucii. Pada waktu itu, sebagai remaja ingusan, dia tidak mengerti betapa besarnya kekuatan cincin kecil itu. Semua orang, terutama Niff, menjadi buta dengan kekuasaan yang akan mereka terima dengan mengenakan Ring of Lucii. Tapi mereka tidak mengetahui tentang "harga darah" yang harus dibayar. Seperti pernyataan Raja, beliau mengorbankan hidupnya demi umat manusia. Dengan kekuatan yang besar, datanglah tanggung jawab yang besar pula. Menjadi Raja tidaklah melulu berarti hidup dalam kemewahan, melainkan wajib memastikan bahwa setiap kepala yang mereka pimpin dapat hidup damai. Sebuah pertukaran yang adil, dan ironisnya, secara bersamaan mematikan.

Kalimat terakhir dari Raja membuat Nyx menjadi cemas. Tidak perlu dikatakan secara langsung, Raja telah menerangkan dengan ringkas dan jelas. Nyx mulai memahami mekanisme ritual penyaluran sihir. Dengan kekuatan sihir yang bersifat sementara, ini menandakan jika Raja Regis wafat, maka dia dan para Glaive otomatis kehilangan akses sihir Kristal Agung. Jika diurutkan dari awal, maka penyaluran kekuatan sihir dimulai dari Kristal Agung, Ring of Lucii, Raja Regis, dan berakhir pada dirinya. Dengan logika yang dibalik, maka Kingsglaive wajib melindungi nyawa Raja Regis, sedangkan di saat bersamaan Raja mempertahankan Ring of Lucii dari tangan orang-orang yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan akses atas kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung.

Dinding Baru Insomnia didirikan untuk menanggulangi Niflheim yang hendak membunuh Raja, merampas Ring of Lucii dan mencuri Kristal Agung. Pada akhirnya pertarungan di Tembok memiliki tujuan yang lebih besar dari yang dibayangkan Nyx selama ini. Semua kepingan _puzzle_ mulai tersusun menjadi satu gambar yang utuh. Motif di balik invasi Niflheim ke Galahd, dan perilaku Raja yang berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk merebut Ring of Lucii yang dicurinya menjadi masuk akal.

Nyx memantapkan hati untuk menjamin keselamatan Raja. Dengan memasang masa depan yang ingin dicapainya sebagai patokan, dia berkata, "Yang Mulia, aku bersumpah tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang Anda berikan padaku."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku," balas Raja dengan tulus. Raja menyodorkan tangan kirinya dengan Ring of Lucii di jari manis yang masih menyala temaram bagaikan lampu neon. "Mendekatlah dan cium cincin ini."

Nyx menoleh pada Kapten. Sang Kapten tersenyum sekilas padanya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia pun mengangguk tanpa ragu pada Raja, berjalan beberapa langkah, berlutut penuh hormat, dan mencium serpihan Kristal Agung pada Ring of Lucii.

Segera setelah ujung bibirnya menyentuh cincin itu, Nyx merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke alam lain. Dia tenggelam dalam sungai lava bertemperatur tinggi. Dia menjadi panik karena tidak dapat bernapas dalam sungai itu. Setiap saraf di tubuhnya terbakar oleh api kemerahan yang mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya. Otot-ototnya terasa meleleh, kulit tangan dan kakinya berubah menjadi selunak arang. Rasa sakitnya keterlaluan. Kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung berupaya untuk merenggut jiwa dari tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, dia tidak dapat mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Tangkap tali ini!" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang gadis yang tak asing bagi dia. Dia tidak yakin dari mana asalnya, tapi kata-kata tersebut membantu dirinya untuk membebaskan diri dari sungai itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul seutas tali bercahaya dari permukaan sungai. Tali itu mengulur panjang. Dia menggenggam tali itu dengan satu tangannya. Tubuhnya tertarik perlahan ke ujung sungai.

"Jangan menyerah, Nyx!" Dia menyadari bahwa itu suara Selena, lebih jelas sekarang.

Dia bisa melihat Selena sekarang—berdiri bertelanjang kaki di ladang bunga biru yang terhampar luas sepanjang mata memandang. Dia berbaring di tanah yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau. Tidak ada cairan lava yang tersisa. Kulit tubuhnya telah kembali normal. Rasa sakit mereda.

Selena menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu dia bangkit, dan gadis itu berusaha tidak tertawa. Selena mengenakan gaun coklat. Wajahnya berseri dan dia tampak segar, tidak kurus kering seperti dulu. Rambut hitamnya diikat dua dan menggantung di kedua bahunya.

"Kamu sudah dewasa, tapi masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Selena tertawa. "Ayo. Pegang tanganku."

Kenangan kembali membanjiri dirinya—lebih tajam dan lebih berwarna. Dia ingat kembali bahwa namanya adalah Nyx Ulric. Dunia tempat dia berada sekarang mirip bagaikan alam dongeng. Nyx melihat langit biru yang cerah, kupu-kupu beterbangan di ladang bunga, dan kastil yang tampak melayang di udara.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Nyx. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke atas dan meraih tangan Selena.

"Apa kau lupa dengan perkataanku di malam itu, Nyx?" timpal Selena. "Kita berada di ladang bunga sylleblossom di Tenebrae. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk mengunjungi tempat seindah ini. Dengan ibu dan kamu."

"Tunggu. Ibu ada di sini?" Nyx kembali bertanya. _Apa aku sedang berangan-angan dalam mimpi Selena?_

Angin berhembus kencang. Sekejap ratusan kelopak bunga sylleblossom tertiup ke langit, mengaburkan pandangan Nyx. Pita ungu di jubah seragam Kingsglaive-nya mengepak-ngepak mengikuti hembusan angin. Ketika Nyx membuka mata, dia melihat sosok wanita dewasa berdiri di samping Selena. Wanita itu mengenakan terusan berwarna gelap. Rambut hitamnya disanggul di belakang. Wajahnya penuh kewibawaan dan kehangatan. Nyx menganga terkejut. "Mustahil. Apa kau…?"

Senyuman lebar mengembang di wanita itu. Dia membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Kemarilah, Anakku."

Suara khas itu membuat Nyx meyakini bahwa wanita itu adalah ibunya, setidaknya sesuai ingatannya ketika beliau masih sehat bugar. Sontak Nyx berlari ke dalam pelukan ibunya. Mereka berpelukan erat selama beberapa menit, saling melepas kerinduan yang teredam dalam hati.

"Ibu telah menunggu lama untuk bertemu denganmu kembali," kata ibu sambil mengusap punggung Nyx.

"Aku selalu memikirkan Ibu dan Selena sepanjang waktu," kata Nyx parau. "Aku gagal menyelamatkan kalian. Maafkan aku."

"Kamu tidak perlu menyesal, Anakku. Ibu telah menerima pesanmu. Kamu telah menjalani hidupmu sendiri dengan bahagia. Itu sudah cukup untuk membahagiakan Ibu."

Nyx melepas pelukan, lalu menatap heran pada ibunya. "Bagaimana Ibu bisa mendengarnya? Sebenarnya kita berada di mana?"

"Ada dunia tempat semua jiwa beristirahat dalam ketenteramam abadi. Sebuah dunia akhirat yang bertolak belakang dari dunia fana," kata Selena menjelaskan.

Nyx mengerutkan dahi, sulit untuk memercayai perkataan adiknya. "Apa aku sudah mati jadi aku bisa bertemu kalian di dunia akhirat ini?"

Selena menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jiwamu hanya menyeberang sesaat kemari, tapi kamu masih hidup, Nyx."

"Tidak seperti Ibu dan Selena, belum tiba waktunya bagimu untuk mati," kata sang ibu. "Sekarang pulanglah, Anakku. Semua orang membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Mendadak Nyx menjadi gelisah. Dia takut dirinya akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini, tidak ingin berpisah kembali dengan keluarganya. Kalau memungkinkan, dia ingin hidup bersama mereka untuk selamanya.

"Lepaskanlah beban masa lalumu. Masih banyak yang perlu kaulakukan untuk kepentingan masa depan dunia," sang ibu berpesan.

Pesan ibu membantu Nyx untuk menepis kegelisahan dalam dirinya. Benar. Dia telah berjanji pada ibu, Selena, dan Raja Regis untuk terus berjuang demi masa depan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mengingkari janji itu. Sesulit apapun rintangan yang akan dihadapinya, dirinya harus tegar menjalani kehidupan barunya. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanyanya. Meskipun ada kemurungan dalam hatinya, dia memaksakan senyum pada ibu dan adiknya.

Berselang sedetik, cahaya mulai memenuhi penglihatan Nyx. Secara perlahan tubuh sang ibu dan Selena menjadi transparan. Sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi partikel cahaya kecil. Ibu dan Selena saling mengucapkan sebuah kalimat terakhir yang terdengar menggema di langit sebelum mereka menghilang secara utuh.

"Kami akan terus mengawasimu dari sini, Anakku," kata ibu.

"Selamanya kami akan terus hidup dalam kenanganmu, Nyx," kata Selena.

Nyx menatap wajah mereka, memberikannya senyuman, kali ini dengan tulus. Secara berangsur, wajah keluarganya bercampur dengan cahaya putih yang menguasai alam ini hingga menjadi kabur dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Cahaya putih itu melempar kesadaran Nyx kembali ke tempat semula. Nyx nyaris terjatuh di lantai yang keras ketika sepasang tangan Kapten menahan kedua bahunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kapten.

Nyx melihat ke sana-kemari untuk mencari keluarganya, tapi hanya Raja Regis dan Kristal Agung yang dapat ditemukannya. Dia telah berpulang ke ruang brankas rahasia di Citadel. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa keluarganya tidak ada di sini, penampakan tadi terasa begitu nyata. Padahal kenyataannya dia berada di dunia akhirat tidak lebih dari tiga detik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sir," jawab Nyx. Dia berusaha berdiri tegap, walau masih sempoyongan, menatap pada Raja yang tampak cemas. "Maaf atas kesembronoanku, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak, ini salahku yang menyalurkan kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung terlalu banyak padamu," sesal Raja. "Aku tidak mengantisipasi hal buruk bisa menimpa tubuhmu."

"Apa kau merasa lebih kuat?" tanya Kapten.

"Aku tidak yakin, Sir," jawab Nyx terbata-bata. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar dan sekujur tubuhnya kesemutan. Efek samping dari ritual tersebut meninggalkan bekas yang kentara.

Raja meletakkan satu tangannya pada bahu Nyx dan menatap dalam. "Kekuatan sihir telah tertampung dalam dirimu. Cobalah untuk menggunakannya sekarang kalau kau masih belum yakin."

Nyx dapat merasakan perhatian Raja yang serupa dengan ibu dan adiknya. Dia mengatupkan bibir, mengangguk patuh, lalu memejamkan mata. Dalam benaknya, terbayang cairan lava yang sempat menenggelamkannya barusan. Dia mengingat semua detail rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya dalam lava itu. Sebuah api bertemperatur tinggi yang mampu melelehkan kulit, otot-otot dan tulangnya. Lidah api yang berkobar merah. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan menjadi korban dari kekuatan api itu, melainkan dialah yang berkuasa atasnya. Kekuatan sihir dipusatkan ke satu titik tubuhnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pembuluh darahnya menyala kemerahan saat api berdansa di telapak tangan kanannya. Ajaibnya dia sama sekali tidak merasa panas dari kobaran api yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya.

"Bagus sekali," puji Raja Regis bangga. "Persis seperti yang kuharapkan darimu, Nyx Ulric. Tentara Kingsglaive unggulanku."

* * *

 **31.03.748 M.E. | 10.30 AM**

Nyx menghabiskan dua minggu ke depan dengan melatih kekuatan barunya. Pada siang hari ini, dia sibuk mengasah keterampilan sihirnya di ruang-luar latihandi markas Kingsglaive. Dia berlari cepat mendaki tiang-tiang batu yang semakin lama tingginya melebihi dinding area latihan yang berbentuk lonjong. Ketika tiba di tiang tertinggi, dengan bantuan sebuah trampolin yang sengaja diletakkan di puncak, dia melompat tinggi ke udara. Kemudian dia terjun bebas dengan posisi kepala terbalik. Terdapat jarak sejauh dua puluh meter antara Nyx dan permukaan lantai. Dilemparnya Wolverine—nama yang dia berikan pada kukri miliknya karena dia menyukai serigala—dari satu tangannya. Pisau melengkung itu berputar-putar dan menancap kuat di satu titik permukaan lantai berbatu.

Segera saja dia melakukan _warp_. Proses dimulai dengan dematerialisasi atas rangkaian atom dan energi yang menyusun tubuh dan seragamnya. Pandangannya hitam total untuk sepersekian detik. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang total, dia melakukan rematerialisasi. Dia berpindah ke titik kukri tertancap, mendarat mantap dengan lutut kiri bertumpu pada lantai. Timbul percikan cahaya kebiruan dan asap tipis dari seragamnya saat dia berpindah posisi dari langit ke lantai.

Sekitar lima meter di depan, terdapat tiga papan pipih sebagai sasaran tembak berbentuk tubuh manusia. Sasaran itu memiliki empat titik oval yang ukurannya semakin lama semakin kecil. Tercetak angka-angka di setiap oval secara berurutan dari terluar—nilai: tujuh—sampai terdalam—nilai: sepuluh.

Nyx menyisipkan satu bilah kukri ke sarung yang diletakkan di jubah belakangnya. Dia berderap horisontal ke kiri sambil memunculkan sihir Fire di telapak tangan kanannya. Bola api itu ditembakkan ke sasaran paling kanan. _Booom!_ Tembakannya tepat mengenai titik terdalam, meninggalkan bekas hitam gosong di sana.

Dengan gesit Nyx memidahkan kukri ke tangan kanan. Kali ini dia menggunakan sihir Thunder di tangan kirinya. Bunyi gemericik terdengar ketika sihir itu memanjang dan memendek secara liar di telapak tangannya. Dia kembali meluncurkan petir ke sasaran yang terletak di tengah. _Ctar!_ Terbentuk sebuah lubang lebar di pusat oval.

Nyx tersenyum senang. _Tinggal satu sasaran lagi dan skak mat!_ Dia berguling dan melemparkan kukri yang tersisa dengan ayunan tangan sekuat tenaga. Kukri itu menancap di papan sasaran. Menggunakan kemampuan _warp_ yang telah dikuasainya dengan baik, dia berteleportasi ke sasaran itu. Papan tipis sasaran terhempas ke lantai ketika beban tubuh Nyx menimpanya. Dia menengok ke titik kukri tertancap. Sesuai prediksinya, kukri mengenai jantung sasaran.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan beberapa meter di depan Nyx. "Tiga puluh! Skor sempurna dari Tuan Ulric yang terhormat!" seru seorang laki-laki dengan lantang, malah terkesan menyindir.

Dia mendongak untuk melihat sumber suara itu. "Apa maumu, Tredd?" tanya Nyx malas. "Sebegitu menganggurnya kau sampai repot-repot menonton sesi latihanku?"

Tredd Furia berambut coklat muda dan berpostur tegap dan tinggi. Di belakang Tredd ada dua laki-laki lain: satu duduk di tangga dan satu lainnya bersender di tiang batu. Laki-laki yang sedang duduk bernama Axis Arra. Dia berambut hitam bergelombang dengan sorot mata yang selalu tampak seperti orang sakau. Sedangkan temannya yang sedang bersender adalah Sonitus Bellum. Penampakan dia unik karena model rambutnya nyaris botak. Tersisa tiga baris rambut berwarna hitam yang dipotong terpisah satu sama lain di kepalanya yang bulat. Dengan bibir yang maju ke depan, Sonitus mirip bagaikan tikus tanah.

"Sekarang sudah tengah hari. Waktunya pergantian giliran tugas di Tembok, bodoh," balas Tredd. Dia mendengus sombong. "Tidak sepertimu, aku sudah terbiasa membuat Niff kewalahan. Huh, semakin lama semakin membosankan melawan Niff yang begitu-begitu saja."

"Yeah, tunggu sampai mereka mengerahkan daemon level tinggi. Kau bakalan lari terbirit-birit sambil kencing di celana," balas Nyx sarkastik.

"Tahu apa kamu tentang daemon? Kau tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Kau bahkan bukan asli tentara Galahdian!"

"Sama denganmu, aku berada di Galahd saat Niff menginvasi. Aku memang bukan tentara Galahdian seperti kalian bertiga, tapi aku berhasil keluar hidup-hidup—"

"—dengan bantuan Raja Regis," sela laki-laki berdagu kotak itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa spesialnya dirimu sampai 'pria tua' itu menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Merasa tersinggung, Nyx berlari cepat menuju Tredd. Dia mendorong dada laki-laki itu. Tapi dengan badan yang besar, Tredd sama sekali tidak tergoyahkan. "'Pria tua' itu adalah Rajamu! Jangan pernah menghina Raja Regis yang sudah memberi kita kehidupan yang layak!"

Tredd menepis lengan Nyx dengan kasar, lalu meludah sembarangan. "Apa kau bercanda? 'Kehidupan yang layak', katamu? 'Pria tua' itu menempatkan kita di bawah jembatan di Distrik C. Kurasa tempat tinggal itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Galahd." Seolah teringat suatu hal, dia mengangkat satu alisnya dan memandang rendah pada Nyx. "Oh, ya, aku mengerti. Tentu saja kamu mengalami perubahan drastis sejak menetap di sini karena dulu kamu hidup dalam kemiskinan."

Nyx menggertakkan gigi, lalu menerjang perut Tredd hingga terhempas ke lantai. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku atau keluargaku!" Ketika dia hendak melayangkan tinju kanan ke wajah Tredd, dua teman penindas itu mendorong paksa Nyx menjauhi pemimpin mereka. Tredd berdiri sambil membersihkan noda debu dari bokongnya.

"Kau tahu, Nyx? Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu," kata Tredd sinis. "Apa kau sebegitu besarnya ingin menjadi 'tokoh utama' dalam cerita? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut kedudukanku." Dia mengomando teman sekongkolannya, "Sonitus, Axis, kunci lengan dia. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran biar dia mengerti penderitaan seorang 'tokoh utama'."

Semakin besar usaha Nyx untuk membebaskan diri dari kekangan Sonitus dan Axis, semakin kencang mereka mengekangnya. Merasa telah menang duluan, Tredd tersenyum sungging. Dia meremas kedua lengannya dan meninju perut Nyx sedalam mungkin.

"Aku telah melalui latihan ekstensif bertahun-tahun di bawah pengawasan Kapten. Walaupun Kapten tidak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, aku tahu Kapten mengakui talentaku," kata Tredd, lalu dia meninju perut Nyx untuk kedua kali, lebih keras dari tinju pertama. "Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang menyusup dan sekarang berusaha menjadi teladan dengan mencuri perhatian Kapten dariku."

Gumpalan darah memenuhi rongga mulut Nyx, beberapa tetes mengalir dari satu sudut bibirnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia tertawa untuk mengasihani Tredd. "Beginikah kelakuan seorang Glaive? Menindasku dalam keroyokan? Sebaiknya kau potong kemaluanmu karena kau cuma seorang banci tulen!"

Sepasang mata coklat Tredd mengilat dipenuhi kemurkaan. Urat-urat di wajahnya mengeras. "Kubunuh kau, Nyx!" erangnya. Dia mengeluarkan kukri miliknya dari dalam sabuk.

"B-Bos, jangan berbuat nekat!" kata Sonitus terbata-bata. Di lain pihak, Axis tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi Nyx dapat merasakan laki-laki pendiam itu ketakutan karena tangannya bergetar.

"Diam!" bentak Tredd hingga membuat bahu Sonitus terangkat karena terperanjat. "Sudah kutunggu momen ini dari dulu. Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa berlindung di balik teman-temanmu, Nyx!"

"A-Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko hanya karena kau, Bos!" keluh Sonitus. Dia bertolak dagu pada Axis. Mereka membebaskan Nyx dan lari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan dia dan Tredd.

"Hei, jangan kabur, pengecut!" teriak Tredd.

Nyx menyemprotkan ludah penuh darah dari mulutnya, lalu mengelap bibirnya yang basah. "Bahkan para pembantumu tidak sepenuhnya mendukungmu, 'Bos'. Kau mau membunuhku? Baik. Lakukan secara jantan dengan bertarung satu-satu."

Tredd memicing. Dia mengangkat kukri sejajar dengan hidungnya. Dia berlari kencang menuju Nyx sambil meraung, "Nyyyx!"

"Hentikan pertengkaran ini!" perintah seorang pria dengan keras sampai bergema di ruang latihan itu.

Melihat pria itu di depan, Nyx spontan membungkukkan kepala. "Aye, Sir!"

Tredd menghentikan langkah beberapa sentimeter dari Nyx. Dia berputar, terkejut dan menjatuhkan kukri ke tanah. Sepatu bot hitamnya menginjak kukri itu dalam upaya menyembunyikan bukti tindakannya dari Kapten Drautos. Dia ikut membungkukkan kepala dengan terburu-buru.

Kapten berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Dia berkata dengan tegas, "Perlukah aku ingatkan bahwa kalian adalah tentara elit Kingsglaive? Tempat ini digunakan untuk keperluan berlatih, bukan bertengkar seperti anak kecil." Dia melirik tajam pada Tredd, "Kau dihukum, Tredd Furia. Selesai makan siang, pergi ke gerbang pos selatan dan berjaga di sana."

Tredd mengangkat wajah dan protes, "Tapi Kapten—"

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu. Jalankan atau lepaskan emblem Kingsglaive-mu."

Penindas itu menggigit bibir, kedua tinjunya mengepal erat. "Siap, Kapten," jawabnya lesu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang kapten dan Nyx berdua.

Kapten Drautos memalingkan wajah pada Nyx dan berkata, "Dan kau, ikut denganku ke ruang kerja. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

"Siap, Sir," jawab Nyx patuh. Mereka berjalan melalui koridor, lalu naik ke lantai dua. Banyak para pekerja bangunan sedang melanjutkan tugas renovasi gedung, jadi kondisinya berantakan.

Kapten memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke ruang pribadinya. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh tiga buah sofa hitam, beberapa figur ksatria berarmor metal, berbagai jenis senjata seperti pedang, _greatsword_ , tombak dan tentunya kukri, dan beberapa foto usang yang dibingkai. Semua foto itu berkaitan dengan Galahd, mulai dari keluarga sang kapten, pos militer Galahd, dan hari bersejarah di mana Kapten berjabat tangan dengan Raja Regis untuk membentuk Kingsglaive.

"Begitu banyak sejarah di foto itu, bukan?" celetuk Kapten. Dia bersandar di kursi depan meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas. "Sejarah adalah pelajaran bagiku. Masa lalu adalah kebanggaan seorang pria."

Teringat akan perbincangan dengan Libertus dan Crowe dua minggu yang lalu ketika mereka menggosipkan sang kapten, Nyx ingin menyangkal pernyataan Kapten dengan berkata _Kau hanya budak masa lalu_ , tapi tentu saja dia tidak berani melakukannya, jadi dia hanya mengangguk seolah sependapat dengan sang kapten.

Kapten memajukan badan. Dagunya bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang bertautan di atas meja. "Aku telah mendengar pernyataan Raja Regis tentang dirimu. Raja menaruh harapan besar akan masa depan padamu. Beliau bahkan menganggapmu sebagai tentara Kingsglaive unggulannya, yang menurutku terlalu dibesar-besarkan." Dia menatap tajam kepada Nyx. "Jelaskan padaku. Kau telah kehilangan ibumu dan adik perempuanmu. Jadi masa depan macam apa yang kau impikan?"

Ada jeda sepuluh detik sebelum Nyx menjawab. Dia berpikir bahwa Kapten sedang menguji dirinya. Semua perkataan yang dilontarkannya akan membentuk penilaian konkrit Kapten mengenai dirinya, jadi dia harus berhati-hati. Dia merenung. Pikirannya melayang pada adegan kematian ibu dan adiknya. Pada waktu itu, dia tidak berdaya menolong mereka. Tapi Raja Regis telah memberikan motivasi baru untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Dan pernyataan Raja mengenai Ring of Lucii dan Kristal Agung telah membentuk idealisme baru dalam diri Nyx.

Setelah memikirkan kalimat yang tepat, Nyx menjawab tanpa ragu, "Raja Regis pernah berpesan padaku: 'Masa depan tidak hanya terpaku pada beberapa individu saja'. Aku percaya setiap orang memiliki kontribusi untuk menggapai masa depan yang lebih cerah. Tapi untuk menyatukan mereka, harus ada seseorang yang memimpin mereka berbagi nilai-nilai yang sama. Aku ingin menolong banyak orang, menerima kepercayaan dari mereka, dan menjadi pemimpin mereka di masa depan untuk mencapai tujuan positif yang lebih besar."

"Kamu terlalu berangan-angan," komentar Kapten. "Masa depanmu terdengar utopias. Bagaimana caramu meraih masa depan itu di masa perang dengan Niff? Satu orang melawan seluruh Kekaisaran."

"Aku akan melakukan kewajiban yang sama dengan Raja Regis. Dengan memberikan mereka harapan untuk tanah air kita, untuk Insomnia, Lucis, dan Eos. Kebanggaanku adalah mampu mengukir masa depan."

Kapten Drautos tidak memberikan tanggapan. Ekspresinya datar jadi Nyx tidak bisa membaca apakah sang kapten terpukau atau malah sebaliknya, tersinggung dengan pernyataannya. "Pidato yang mengesankan." Akhirnya Kapten buka suara. "Kau telah memperluas skala perjuanganmu di luar Galahd. Tapi ingat selalu pesanku: demi rumah dan tanah air."

"Tentu saja, Sir," balas Nyx dengan cepat.

Kapten bangkit berdiri dan memutar badan. Dibukanya salah satu lemari kaca yang berderet di belakang mejanya. Dia mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam lemari dan berjalan mendekati Nyx. Benda itu adalah sebuah emblem berwarna hitam dengan bentuk menyerupai tengkorak. Terukir sesosok tentara berarmor dengan sepasang sayap terbentang dan mengenakan helm dengan sepasang tanduk yang melengkung. Sosok itu menggenggam sebilah pedang besar yang dilingkari oleh pita bertuliskan "KINGSGLAIVE". Di bawah kedua sayapnya, tergantung masing-masing tujuh pedang yang berukuran lebih kecil. Jika ditotal, maka terdapat lima belas pedang di emblem itu. Seluruh ukiran itu dilapisi warna perak yang mengilat. Kapten membuka perekat di balik emblem dan menempelkannya di bahu kiri dari jubah seragam Nyx.

"Emblem ini hanya diberikan pada Glaive yang telah melalui ritual penyaluran sihir. Dengan mengenakan emblem ini, maka seseorang dianggap sudah memperoleh pengakuan langsung dari Raja Regis. Dan sebaliknya, jika kau tidak ingin meneruskan tugasmu di Kingsglaive, buang emblem ini jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi," kata Kapten. "Aku, mengikuti perintah Raja Regis, memberikanmu kewajiban untuk bertarung di Tembok."

Saking terkejutnya mendengar perkataan sang kapten, Nyx sampai bengong dan lupa menutup mulutnya yang membuka. Apakah ini mimpi? Dia menjalani tugas menjaga pos kota selama empat tahun dengan terus menunggu impiannya ini dikabulkan oleh Kapten Drautos. Dan hanya dalam kurun waktu dua minggu, Kapten berubah pikiran semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Akhirnya, dia dapat berjuang bersama teman-temannya untuk sungguh-sungguh melayani kepentingan Raja Regis. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk merayakan pencapaian ini.

"Nyx Ulric," panggil Kapten Drautos.

Nyx mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Ya, Sir?"

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kau akan dikirimkan keluar Tembok terhitung resmi mulai besok pagi."

"Aye, Sir!" seru Nyx antusias. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya serendah mungkin.

"Sekarang pergilah makan siang. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Pertempuran di dinding akan menjadi cobaan terberat untuk fisik dan mentalmu." Kapten tersenyum tipis kepada lelaki itu.

"Aye, Sir!" ulang Nyx.

Nyx berpamitan dengan Kapten, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia menutup pintu dengan pelan. Setiap langkah terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya ketika berjalan melewati koridor. Kehidupan kini tampak berpihak padanya, mendukung perjalanan panjang menuju impiannya yang besar. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Nyx menggenggam emblem Kingsglaive di bahunya erat-erat seolah itu adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah diperolehnya sepanjang hidupnya.


	20. Chapter 020

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **020**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **01.04.748 M.E. | 08.00 AM**

Tempat parkir di markas Kingsglaive sudah dipenuhi oleh sekitar tujuh puluh tentara. Nyx melihat beberapa Glaive sedang mengasah bilah kukri. Beberapa lainnya mengangkut kotak-kotak P3K dan kardus-kardus berisi botol air mineral. Tiga orang Glaive memunculkan Fire dan Thunder secara bergantian di telapak tangan alih-alih takut kekuatan magis itu habis mendadak di tengah pertempuran. Kebanyakan orang saling mengobrol, menepuk punggung, dan menyokong satu sama lain. Dan yang membuat Nyx tergelitik adalah sekumpulan Glaive yang membentuk lingkaran untuk berdoa.

"Pada siapa mereka memanjatkan doa?" tanya Nyx, berbisik penuh kehati-hatian pada kedua teman yang berdiri di dekat mobil van. Jempolnya mengacung tersembunyi di balik bahu.

"Pada siapapun yang mengawasi kita di sana, sobat," jawab Libertus, satu telunjuknya teracung ke langit. Badannya bergetar, entah karena menahan udara pagi yang dingin atau menahan gelak tawa yang timbul dari pertanyaan polos Nyx. "Mulai biasakan dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Mereka tidak tahu apakah mereka akan pulang hidup-hidup atau berakhir di kantung mayat."

"Rasa takut mendorong manusia melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehat," kata Crowe. "Tiba-tiba kau menjadi religius, menerima keberadaan para Astral, menaruh harapan pada mereka, dan omong kosong lainnya. Aku terkejut kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama, apalagi menjelang pertempuran di Tembok di hari perdanamu."

"Yah, aku tidak takut, malah bersemangat," timpal Nyx. Dia tidak bisa menahan antusiasme melambungkan hatinya. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini ratusan kali pada kalian: aku telah menantikan momen ini terlalu lama."

"Simpan semangatmu, sobat. Kau mengatakannya seolah kita bakal pergi bertamasya," kata Libertus sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau diperbolehkan Kapten, aku kepingin berpatroli di pos kota saja. Santai, tapi tetap dibayar. Apa istilah tepatnya? Oh ya, makan gaji buta."

Nyx menyeringai iseng. "Sayang sekali slotmu terlanjur diambil Tredd."

"Bedebah itu memang layak mendapat hukuman," kata Crowe. "Semoga dia membusuk di sana," tambahnya. Dia tampak tidak segan mengatai Tredd, malah sebuah kelegaan berupa senyuman lebar terpancar dari wajahnya.

Nyx membayangkan kerusuhan yang mungkin terjadi di antara Tredd dan rekan polisi yang menemaninya. Tredd seorang yang ringan tangan, jadi dia tidak akan kuat mendengar berbagai ejekan dari polisi yang disemprotkan langsung padanya. _Polisi yang malang, disandingkan bersama laki-laki kasar seperti Tredd_ , pikirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Nyx mendengar suara derap kaki tidak santai, yang bersumber dari Luche dan Pelna. Dua orang itu melangkah cepat menghampiri Nyx, Libertus, dan Crowe.

"Saatnya berangkat, teman-teman. Ayo naik ke dalam van," perintah Luche.

Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam van melalui pintu belakang. Area tengah dan belakang interior van digabung menjadi satu. Dua kursi hitam dijejerkan secara vertikal di kedua sisi. Jendela dihalangi oleh teralis besi, menjadikan van itu terasa bagaikan penjara kecil. Nyx duduk di kursi kanan bersama Crowe dan Libertus, sedangkan Luche dan Pelna di seberang. Luche mengetuk jendela depan berukuran sempit dari dalam van, memberikan instruksi pada supir untuk mulai berjalan.

Terdapat total empat belas van yang berangkat. Masing-masing memuat lima Glaive yang keluar dari markas Kingsglaive secara serentak. Konvoi tersebut menelusuri jalan raya yang sama dan dikerahkan ke barat laut dari Tembok, yang merupakan wilayah terluas dari Cavaugh, tempat pertempuran melawan Kekaisaran berlangsung.

"Senang melihatmu bergabung bersama kami," kata Pelna pada Nyx. Dia tertawa ringan untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kehadiranmu bakal membuat pertarungan terasa lebih seru."

"Yeah, terima kasih, kawan," balas Nyx.

Dengan raut wajah serius, Luche berkata, "Untuk mengisi waktu perjalanan, aku akan memberikan arahan singkat pada kalian."

"Tidak ada yang berubah dalam taktik kita, bukan? Daripada mendengarkan penjelasan basi, mendingan aku tidur saja," kata Libertus, malas. Dia beranjak dari kursi dan berbaring di lantai tanpa sehelai selimut melapisi badannya.

Luche menghembuskan napas panjang. "Terserah kamu, Libertus. Aku wajib memberi tahu Nyx supaya dia tidak mengacaukan formasi baku yang sudah kita gunakan bertahun-tahun."

"Jelaskan padaku, Pemimpin. Aku tidak mau jadi perusak pesta," kata Nyx. Setiap detail penting karena menyangkut nyawa mereka. Dia memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan konyol di dalam pertempuran nyata.

"Pasang telinga baik-baik, Bung. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan ini sekali. Di Cavaugh, tepatnya di Cavaugh Bridge, ada kastil tua yang terbengkalai. Kita menggunakan kastil itu untuk menghalau laju Niff sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari Tembok. Kartu As kita adalah Crowe. Tidak seperti kita, Crowe sebagai mage dapat menggunakan sihir berefek area untuk menumbangkan musuh dalam sekali serang. Crowe menetap di puncak _keep_ selagi dia merapalkan sihirnya yang memakan waktu tidak sebentar. Untuk menjaga Crowe, para pria terbagi menjadi dua regu. Regu B mengawal di _enceinte_ kastil dan meluncurkan sihir dari jarak jauh pada lawan. Sedangkan Regu A berpencar di seberang Cavaugh Bridge untuk melancarkan serangan, baik frontal atau sergap, tapi aku lebih menganjurkan sergap, menggunakan _warp-strike_ pada setiap musuh yang berusaha membobol pertahanan Regu A."

"Di regu mana aku ditempatkan persisnya?" tanya Nyx penasaran.

"Aku tidak meremehkan kemampuanmu, tapi karena kau masih baru, aku perlu menempatkanmu di Regu B," jawab Luche. "Jangan salah sangka dulu, Bung. Aku tidak ingin kau terbunuh di misi pertamamu. Kematianmu sama saja berarti aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang berharga untuk menjadi rekan latihanmu selama empat tahun lebih."

"Lagipula kau punya mata yang bagus, Nyx. Kamu mencetak skor sempurna ke setiap sasaran tembak selama sesi latihanmu," puji Pelna riang. "Kamu bisa memaksimalkan kemampuanmu di Regu B bersamaku."

Tadinya Nyx ingin protes. Berada di Regu B menandakan dia berlindung di balik tentara Regu A—yang berfungsi sebagai lapisan pertahanan pertama dan tentu saja berisiko mati lebih tinggi. Bagaimana caranya dia aktif menyelamatkan nyawa teman-temannya di medan perang kalau dia mengawal pasif di belakang? Tapi Luche memutuskan untuk kebaikan dirinya, jadi Nyx akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempelajari gerak-gerik Niflheim di lapangan.

"Baiklah, Luche," kata Nyx pasrah. "Aku berjanji tidak akan merusak formasi bakukalian."

"Pesanku cuma satu: jangan bertingkah seperti monyet. Oke?" Intonasi suara Luche datar dan terkesan dingin.

Nyx tertawa hambar. Rupanya Luche sulit untuk melupakan dendam. Dia sendiri sudah melupakan insiden "jedot dagu" sebelum temannya menyinggung kembali.

"Yah, kalau Nyx nggak sengaja melakukannya, dia tinggal membelikanmu sekaleng bir seperti biasa," kata Crowe. Ada nada gurauan tersirat dalam perkataannya.

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, Crowe," tukas Luche.

Crowe melirik pada Nyx dan mengangkat bahu. Muka cerianya berubah masam dalam sekejap. Tampaknya dia tersinggung karena Luche. "Aku diam saja, deh," komentarnya pendek.

Perjalanan mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di jalan tol—yang berupa jembatan layang di penjuru distrik kota. Nyx menghabiskan waktu mengintip pemandangan dari balik jendela. Perumahan memadati penglihatannya, menandakan bahwa van sedang melaju di jalan tol di Distrik B. Jalan tol pagi ini terbilang sepi, dia hanya melihat dua atau tiga mobil pribadi melaju ke arah berlawan dari van. Berselang beberapa menit, van tiba di penghujung jalan tol. Kendaraan mereka melintasi gerbang Tembok yang menjulang tinggi sampai tidak terlihat ujungnya. Nyx mendengar suara gesekan logam berat saat gerbang membuka secara perlahan. Dua orang polisi melambaikan tangan sambil berseru, "Maju!"

Pemandangan berubah drastis saat van meninggalkan Insomnia. Tanah tandus dan bukit-bukit batu berwarna coklat yang membosankan mengelilingi jalanan. Langit pagi terlihat mendung atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasi belaka Nyx untuk menggambarkan suasana tegang di dalam van. Semua orang menatap lurus ke lantai, sorot mata mereka kosong bagaikan orang yang sedang merenung arti di balik kehidupan dalam-dalam. Kecuali Libertus yang tidur sampai berdengkur nyaring. Sungguh mengherankan melihat temannya itu mampu tidur nyenyak di momen seperti ini.

Van terus melaju dalam konvoi dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah area terbuka. Dari dalam van, Nyx tidak bisa melihat secara jelas karena jendela terhalangi asap debu yang tebal.

"Kita sudah sampai di titik pertemuan Kingsglaive. Siapkan _transceiver_ untuk berkomunikasi dari sekarang. Dan tolong kalian bangunkan si _sleeping handsome_ itu," kata Luche, menunjuk Libertus. Dia berdiri membungkuk dan segera membuka pintu van. Seketika debu ikut tertiup ke dalam, membuat mata Nyx kelilipan dan berair.

Setelah Luche dan Pelna pergi, Crowe membangunkan Libertus dari tidurnya. Lelaki bertubuh lebar itu bersungut-sungut ketika membuka mata. "Sial! Sudah lewat setengah jam lagi? Aku merasa baru tidur lima menit!" Dia meregangkan badan, bunyi _kletak_ terdengar dari persendiannya yang kaku, lalu dia turun dari van, masih setengah sadar karena jalannya sempoyongan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kawan?" tanya Nyx cemas.

"Yeah, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri di tempat ini kalau kamu mau bertahan hidup."

Mereka berjalan ke kerumunan tentara. Sambil berjalan, Nyx mencermati titik pertemuan itu. Udara sangat panas sampai membuat kulit Nyx berkeringat dan lengket, apalagi ditambah balutan seragam yang tebal. Permukaan tanah terasa kasar saat bergesekan dengan sepatu botnya. Beberapa kali dia tidak sengaja menendang batu-batu kerikil yang berserakan di tanah. Para Glaive keluar dan masuk ke tenda-tenda sambil menggotong rekan yang terluka menggunakan tandu. Tiang-tiang lampu sorot berjejer di tepi jalan, kabel-kabelnya memanjang ke lima buah van yang sengaja diparkirkan sebagai sumber listrik. Dengan kata lain, tempat itu hanya digunakan sebagai tempat pertukaran giliran para tentara, bukan tempat peristirahatan yang layak. Tidak ada tempat yang aman untuk memulihkan energi di Cavaugh selain di dalam Insomnia.

Nyx menengok ke kanan dan mendapati jurang yang luas dan dalam memisahkan dua daratan. Ada satu-satunya jembatan yang panjang terbuat dari batu alami sebagai penghubung—yang dipercaya Nyx bernama Cavaugh Bridge. Walaupun jaraknya jauh dari daratan di seberang, Nyx dapat mendengar berbagai suara ledakan, tembakan dan teriakan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. _Area pertempuran yang sesungguhnya pasti berada di sana. Tidak ada jalan pulang selain bertempur mati-matian setelah menginjakkan kaki di Cavaugh Bridge_ , batinnya.

"Berkumpul, Glaive!" perintah Kapten Drautos.

Tidak disangka, Nyx menemukan Kapten di tempat ini. Yah, seharusnya Nyx tidak perlu terkejut karena dia memang tidak pernah melihat Kapten di markas kecuali terkadang di jam makan siang dan jam pulang kerja. Di mana lagi Kapten berada jika bukan di lapangan?

Komando Kapten menimbulkan arus para tentara ke depan titik dia berpijak. Nyx dan rekan-rekannya membentuk lima baris secara teratur. Kapten mengelilingi barisan tersebut selama semenit. Dengan sorot mata tajam, dia mengobservasi setiap personil Glaive yang sedang memasang pose siaga. Daripada dibilang menunjukkan perhatian, setidaknya bagi Nyx, Kapten tampak memastikan kelengkapan personil giliran pagi ini. Pengalamannya memimpin banyak bawahan selama puluhan tahun tentu mengasah daya ingatnya. Kapten bisa menyadari dengan mudah kalau ada satu personil yang mangkir. Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika Kapten melihat Nyx, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan kembali ke depan barisan.

Kapten berdiri di hadapan para tentara. Dia berkacak pinggang, jubah hitamnya mengembang, menampilkan sebilah pedang yang disarungkan di pinggang kanannya. Dengan intonasi suara tegas, dia berkata, "Tidak banyak perubahan yang perlu kusampaikan pada kalian. Kalian hanya punya satu misi: basmi sebanyak-banyaknya pasukan Niflheim sebelum mereka sempat menyeberangi Cavaugh Bridge. Kerahkan kemampuan terbaik kalian. Jangan tunjukkan penyesalan dan pengampunan pada Niff di tengah medan perang. Kita adalah tentara elit Kingsglaive yang dipercayai oleh Raja Regis. Selama darah masih mengalir dan jantung masih berdetak, ingat selalu sumpah kalian atas nama Galahd!" Sang Kapten mengangkat tangan kanan dan berseru, "Demi rumah!"

Semua tentara, termasuk Nyx, ikut mengangkat tangan kanan tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan membalas lantang, "Dan tanah air!"

Dibuka oleh slogan khas Kingsglaive, pertempuran awal Nyx di Tembok pun dimulai. Barisan bubar dan segera membentuk dua regu, seperti arahan Luche di van tadi. Setibanya di ujung Cavaugh Bridge di daratan yang aman, Luche segera memberikan perintah melalui _transceiver_. " _Regu A, bergerak sekarang! Regu B, tunggu aba-abaku!_ "

Nyx melihat Luche dan Libertus berlari cepat dalam rombongan. Dengan gerakan kompak, para tentara Regu A mengibaskan kukri ke udara secara diagonal di hadapan tubuh mereka, mengubah tubuh menjadi transparan. Walaupun Nyx tidak dapat melihat teman-temannya secara langsung, panca inderanya bisa mendeteksi pergerakan mereka dari debu yang berhembus ke belakang. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang mereka ucapkan ketika mereka menyerbu ke depan. Eliminasi musuh secara sembunyi-sembunyi adalah langkah efektif bagi Glaive yang kalah jumlah dari pasukan Kekaisaran. Nyx mengakui ini adalah strategi yang bagus, menyergap Niflheim tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Di depan ada sebuah kastil tua di pertengahan Cavaugh Bridge, memanjang dan menghalangi total akses ke daratan yang aman menuju Insomnia. Sebenarnya, kastil itu lebih akurat dibilang sebagai reruntuhan karena sudah bobrok di sana-sini. Tapi _enceinte_ depan yang ketinggiannya mencapai kisaran sepuluh meter masih utuh sehingga bisa digunakan sebagai tempat Regu B membentuk pertahanan.

Puluhan kapal udara Niflheim memenuhi langit di daratan seberang. Suara geruman mesin bergema di langit yang kotor oleh polusi udara. Nyx membenci suara itu karena mengingatkannya pada invasi Niflheim yang terjadi di Galahd. Pada saat itu, dia tidak berdaya untuk melawan balik. Namun sekarang dia telah dipersenjatai oleh kemampuan bertarung, senjata yang mumpuni, dan yang krusial, kekuatan sihir untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada negara penjajah itu.

Berselang sepuluh menit, Luche kembali memanggil melalui _transceiver_. " _Regu A sudah tiba di daratan seberang. Regu B, kalian boleh maju. Pelna dan Nyx, kawal Crowe ke puncak kastil."_

" _Laksanakan, Luche,_ " jawab seorang tentara Regu B.

Para tentara Regu B melempar kukri jauh-jauh untuk berteleportasi. Dalam dua kali lemparan, mereka telah tiba di depan tembok kastil. Lemparan terakhir memindahkan mereka ke lantai di atas _enceinte_. Dengan cepat, mereka membentuk barisan horisontal di sepanjang _enceinte_.

" _Regu B sudah membentuk barikade. Pelna, kau boleh maju,_ " kata tentara yang sama.

Berdiri di dekat Nyx dan Crowe, pria berambut hitam itu mengangkat jempol ke arah kastil. "Ayo gerak, sobat!" Nyx mengangguk dan menghimpit satu-satunya Glaive perempuan itu bersama Pelna. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan _warp_ karena Crowe tidak memiliki kemampuan itu, jadi lari adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa mereka ambil.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa Raja Regis tidak memberimu sihir _warp_?" tanya Nyx. Suaranya bergoyang mengikuti tubuhnya yang sibuk berlari.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seksisme, barangkali?" balas Crowe mengasal. Napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal, tidak berbeda dari Nyx.

"Padahal aku yakin Ratu Lucis terdahulu bisa melakukan _warp_!" protes Pelna.

"Sori, ya, aku sudah merepotkan kalian. Ini bukan kemauanku. Coba saja Raja Regis membuat segalanya lebih mudah bagiku. Aku bahkan tidak mendapat sepasang kukri seperti kalian, cuma sebilah pisau biasa yang tidak berguna. Lebih baik aku pakai untuk memotong sayur."

"Senjatamu adalah tangan kosongmu, Ratu Glaive. Pastikan tanganmu tidak terpotong, oke?" timpal Pelna.

"Aku mengandalkan bantuan kalian, pengawalku tersayang. Nyawaku ada di tangan kalian," kata Crowe sedikit menggoda. Rambut hitamnya menjadi kusut karena tertiup angin berdebu, tapi itu tidak mengurangi sedikit pun kecantikan wajahnya.

Jalanan mereka aman berkat bantuan Regu A dan B. Berbagai pertukaran informasi melintas melalui _transceiver_ yang terpasang di telinga kanan Nyx ketika mereka menuju reruntuhan kastil di depan.

" _Ada sekitar lima puluh Imperial Rifleman di area barat."_

" _Aku menemukan sepuluh mesin MA-X tipe Maniple di area timur."_

" _Peringatan: berhati-hati dengan kapal udara Niff dari arah timur laut. Mereka membawa dua kelompok Imperial Sniper. Eliminasi mereka sesegera mungkin."_

Nyx beranggapan bahwa gerombolan Imperial Rifleman sudah cukup merepotkan dan para sniper itu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang telah merenggut nyawa Selena. Seolah masih merasa kurang, sekarang Niflheim menggunakan MA-X? Negara penjajah itu memang tidak main-main ingin membobol Tembok Insomnia.

Sesampainya di _bailey_ kastil yang dipenuhi tiang dan bongkahan batu besar, mereka bertiga mendaki tangga yang berputar sampai tiba di puncak _keep_. Tempat itu berupa menara dengan permukaan bundar dan tinggi setara dengan _enceinte_ yang mengelilingi kastil.

"Kutinggalkan kau di sini, oke?" kata Pelna.

Crowe mengangguk. "Kalian berhati-hatilah," pesannya. "Pokoknya jangan sampai mati. Sepulang dari sini, kita akan minum-minum bersama di Malboro-Kun. Siapa yang terluka paling banyak, dia yang akan membayar semua tagihan. Janji?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh terluka sama sekali atau gaji bulananku habis dalam semalam," komentar Nyx sambil tertawa.

Pelna menepuk halus satu bahu Nyx. "Ayo, kawan, pasang helmmu."

Nyx menuruti saran temannya. Dia menutupi seluruh wajahnya, kecuali mata, menggunakan helm serba hitam. Setelah memastikan sang mage berada di posisi aman, Nyx dan Pelna melempar kukri, berteleportasi dan bergabung bersama Regu B di barisan _enceinte_ , tiga meter di depan _keep_.

Dari ketinggian _enceinte_ , Nyx melihat para tentara Niflheim bertumbangan. Pasukan transparan Regu A menyabet kukri ke bagian vital tentara Niflheim seperti leher dan kepala untuk membunuh dalam sekali serang. Beberapa orang tampak bersembuyi di belakang batu besar atau reruntuhan dinding bangunan bekas rumah penduduk. Walaupun sihir transparan kuat, menggunakan sihir itu secara terus-menerus menguras terlalu banyak energi. Mereka yang kelelahan melepas efek sihir untuk memadatkan tubuh, menembakkan _Fire_ dan _Thunder_ secara bergantian ke setiap pasukan Niflheim yang mendekat. Ketika ada kesempatan, mereka menyeret teman-teman yang terluka untuk menjauh dari bahaya.

Sekitar tiga Glaive melempar kukri tinggi-tinggi. Pisau itu menancap di pintu kapal udara lawan. Mereka berteleportasi dan segera menerobos para Imperial Sniper sebelum peluru menembus kepala para Glaive di permukaan. Para penembak jitu itu dilumpuhkan dan ditendang dari ketinggian sepuluh meter dari langit hingga armornya bobrok bertubrukan dengan tanah berbatu. Kemungkinan tiga Glaive itu menanamkan bom karena ketika mereka terjun bebas dari kapal, mesin udara itu meledak dahsyat hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi jumlah antek-antek Niflheim kelewat banyak, mereka terus maju. Sekelompok besar monster berjumlah kira-kira dua ratus ekor beterbangan ke Cavaugh Bridge seperti sekumpulan lebah mengerumuni sarang madu.

" _Regu B, bersiap untuk menerima serangan Stileonachda. Kami akan menahan barisan Imperial Rifleman dan MA-X Maniple selama mungkin di seberang_ ," kata Luche.

" _Siap, Luche,_ " balas Pelna.

Nyx menelan ludah, membayangkan dirinya berhadapan dengan monster sungguhan. Monster itu bertubuh kuning, memiliki enam kaki pipih dan panjang, dan sepasang sayap yang mengepak kencang. Mereka mengeluarkan bunyi lengkingan bernada tinggi yang menyakitkan gendang telinga.

Pelna menoleh kepada Nyx yang berdiri dua meter di kanannya. "Jangan tegang, kawan. Dibandingkan Imperial Trooper, Stileonachda jauh lebih mudah ditumbangkan." Entah Pelna mengatakan itu untuk menghibur Nyx atau memang monster laba-laba itu tidak seseram yang dibayangkannya. Namun lambat laun semangat Nyx timbul kembali, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Saat para monster sudah berada di jarak tembak, Nyx dan para anggota Regu B memunculkan sihir Fire di satu telapak tangan. Bola-bola api melesat kencang seperti meteor jatuh dan mengenai tubuh sekumpulan Stileonachda yang sedang terbang. Tubuh mereka terbakar, jeritan kesakitan memekik, kepakan sayap mereka menjadi oleng dan mereka jatuh ke tanah, menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan untuk beberapa detik dan akhirnya tidak bergerak lagi.

Tidak memberikan waktu untuk bernapas, kumpulan Stileonachda lainnya menyerbu di tengah bangkai-bangkai yang berjatuhan dari langit. Regu B menghalau serbuan dengan menembakkan Thunder. Kombinasi dari kurang lebih tiga puluh Glaive menimbulkan ledakan yang menggelegar. Kilatan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan membuat pandangan Nyx mengabur beberapa detik. Setruman bervoltase tinggi menyambar tubuh para Stileonachda hingga mereka bergetar dan berjatuhan ke tanah.

Barikade Regu B tetap kokoh dalam dua jam ke depan. Mereka mengulangi hal yang sama. Bidik, tembakkan Fire, jeda lima detik, tembakkan Thunder, jeda lima detik, lalu kembali ke titik awal. Begitu pula dengan formasi musuh. Stileonachda yang mati silih berganti dengan kawanan yang baru. Nyx sampai berpikir jangan-jangan Niflheim mengembangkan ternak laba-laba karena jumlah monster itu tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Di lain pihak, Crowe terus mengangkat kedua tangan untuk memanggil tornado berskala luas di sekitar Cavaugh Bridge. Sang mage mampu mengendalikan arah gerak tornado dengan lambaian tangannya. Tornado menyapu para Stileonachda seperti penyedot debu raksasa, melumpuhkan mereka dalam lingkaran angin yang berputar-putar dan membuang mereka ke dasar jurang.

Lama-kelamaan kesemutan mulai menjalar dari tangan ke seluruh rongga tubuh Nyx. Wajar apabila Libertus terus mengeluh kurang tidur karena faktanya pertempuran tidak berujung ini menguji fisik dan mental di luar batas. Sepulangnya ke kos-kosan, Nyx ingin menghempaskan badan ke ranjang dan tidur sepuluh jam non stop sampai besok pagi.

Formasi Regu B mulai kacau ketika para Stileonachda berhasil menghindari sapuan tornado. Monster itu bersembunyi di tumpukan bangkai teman-temannya yang mulai menggunung di tepi tembok. Lalu mereka merayap cepat menggunakan enam kaki berbulunya untuk memanjat tembok kastil dan mencapai _enceinte_.

Nyx terkejut saat seekor Stileonachda muncul di hadapannya. Dia bergerak spontan mundur beberapa langkah. Dari jarak dekat, monster laba-laba itu tampak lebih mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan. Di kepalanya yang lonjong ada sepuluh bola mata hitam yang bulat dan sebuah mesin yang Nyx tebak adalah perangkat yang digunakan Niff untuk mengendalikan monster itu. Dua taring yang tajam mendominasi rahang bawahnya. Ada amandel—hampir mirip seperti jantung karena berdetak—menyala merah terlihat di dalam kerongkongan ketika monster itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang.

Stileonachda menerjang Nyx secepat cahaya. Nyx terjerembab ke lantai _enceinte_ kastil. Sang monster membuka tutup rahangnya dalam upaya menggigit, bahkan melahap wajah Nyx. Untuk menahan taring sang monster, Nyx mengangkat kedua tangan. Dari balik sarung tangan hitamnya, dia bisa merasakan lendir menyelimuti kedua taring panjang itu. Untunglah dia tidak bertelanjang tangan karena bisa saja lendir itu mengandung racun mematikan.

Nyx menendang perut si monster dengan keras. Stileonachda tersentak, rahangnya terangkat beberapa senti dari ujung hidung Nyx. Menggunakan kesempatan ini, Nyx berguling ke kanan. Dia mengambil kukri dari sarung di jubah belakangnya. Dengan sepasang kukri di kedua tangan, dia menyabet tiga kaki kiri sang monster. Darah ungu membucrat dari jaringan yang terpotong. Sang monster menjerit kesakitan. Lengkingannya membuat gendang telinga Nyx berdengung meskipun dia sudah menutupinya dengan helm.

"Bertahanlah kawan!" teriak Pelna. Padahal dia sendiri sedang dikepung oleh dua ekor Stileonachda, tapi masih sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Nyx.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, tapi aku bisa mengatasi ini!" balas Nyx.

Karena si monster laba-laba tidak bisa berjalan normal, dia mulai mengandalkan sayapnya untuk bergerak dan menyerang Nyx. Nyx berlari cepat menuju sang monster. Ketika tersisa jarak beberapa senti di antara mereka, Nyx berselancar di bawah selangkangan sang monster. Dia menusuk perut Stileonachda itu dengan sebilah kukri yang digenggam erat dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bangkit dengan gesit, membalikkan badan dan menusuk dalam-dalam kepala lawannya. Monster itu mengeluarkan lengkingan terakhir sebelum tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapan Nyx.

"Bagus, Nyx! Kau mulai semakin mahir," puji Pelna.

"Terima kasih lagi. Kali ini untuk pujiannya," balas Nyx.

Nyx mengamati kiri dan kanan _enceinte_. Semakin banyak Stileonachda yang memanjat ke atas. Setiap Glaive sibuk bertarung secara individu. Nyx menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari Crowe. Sang mage sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangan, tapi dia mulai tampak kewalahan. Kekuatan tornado semakin masif, sekarang angin puting beliung itu telah bercampur lidah api. Tidak hanya menyapu monster, tornado api itu mampu membakar hidup-hidup mangsa yang tertelan ke dalam. Untuk sekarang, area di sekitar _keep_ masih bebas monster. Namun Nyx menyadari bahwa pertahanan Regu B sudah goyah dan tidak dapat diandalkan.

 _Aku harus maju duluan untuk menghambat arus monster ini atau mereka akan mencapai Crowe dalam hitungan menit._ Nyx mendongak ke bawah kastil. Sekitar sepuluh ekor Stileonachda sedang memanjat tembok. Dia mengangkat kukri di satu tangan dan melemparnya hingga menancap di wajah seekor monster laba-laba itu. Sekejap dia berteleportasi ke permukaan tanah dengan tubuh monster itu sebagai bantalan untuk melindunginya dari hantaman permukaan yang keras.

" _Nyx, apa yang kaulakukan? Jangan meninggalkan_ enceinte _!_ " Pelna berseru melalui _transceiver_ , yang berarti semua Glaive dapat mendengar pelanggaran yang dilakukan Nyx.

Sesuai dugaan Nyx, Luche langsung memperingati, " _Nyx, kembali ke posisi awal!_ _Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak merusak formasi baku!"_

" _Sori, Luche. Kurasa formasi baku kalian tidak akan mampu melindungi Crowe untuk sepuluh menit ke depan. Aku harus fleksibel dan berbuat nekat untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua!_ " tukas Nyx.

" _Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu terbunuh! Ikuti perintahku! Segera bergabung dengan Regu B atau aku akan melaporkan perbuatanmu pada Kapten!_ " Nada suara Luche terdengar meninggi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa lelaki itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ancamannya.

" _Laporkan saja. Aku tidak peduli_ ," kata Nyx.

" _Hei, Nyx—"_

Nyx mematikan _transceiver_ sebelum selesai mendengar omelan Luche. Dia tidak bisa fokus bertarung kalau ada orang lain yang kerap memarahinya. Dia mendapati sepuluh Stileonachda mengerumuni dia dalam lingkaran. Saat para monster itu melihat dia, mata mereka tampak liar dan buas. Mereka melengking tinggi, kedua taring mereka berbunyi seperti logam yang bertabrakan.

"Hei, para monster buruk rupa!" Nyx berteriak. "Kalian mirip dengan seorang Glaive yang kukenal: hobi main keroyokan untuk membunuhku." Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengerti perkataan Nyx. Mereka maju mundur dengan hati-hati. Tidak jelas mereka melihat ke mana karena jumlah mata mereka yang kelewat banyak.

Dua ekor Stileonachda melompat kepada Nyx. Dia menembakkan petir ke salah satu dari mereka, tepat ke perutnya. Percikan api timbul dari sekujur tubuh si monster dan bau gosong menyengat tercium oleh Nyx. Seekor monster lainnya melemparkan tubuhnya bulat-bulat ke hadapan Nyx. Dalam gerakan refleks, Nyx mengelak dan langsung membakar monster itu menggunakan bola api.

 _Membunuh seekor dari kalian sudah membuatku mengerti pola pergerakan kalian_ , batin Nyx. _Tidak seperti lawan manusia, aku bisa memprediksi setiap langkah yang akan kalian ambil._

Seekor Stileonachda menyerbu lagi. Kali ini Nyx menyabetkan kedua kukri membentuk silangan mematikan. Sepasang kaki depan monster laba-laba itu terpotong dan dia tersungkur di tanah. Nyx menusukkan kukrinya ke dahi monster itu.

Enam monster menerjang Nyx secara serentak. Nyx menunggu beberapa detik di tempatnya berpijak. Ketika sekumpulan monster itu hampir menggencetnya, Nyx melempar sebilah kukri lurus ke udara. Dia berteleportasi sejauh tiga meter di atas para monster yang wajah jeleknya menabrak satu sama lain. Nyx segera menyarungkan kedua kukrinya. Telapak tangan kiri memunculkan Thunder, dan telapak tangan kanan memunculkan Fire. Dia menembakkan kedua sihir itu bersamaan pada kerumuman Stileonachda. Gabungan api dan petir menimbulkan daya hancur yang lebih masif. Arus listrik melumpuhkan setiap bagian tubuh mereka, dan ketika mereka tidak mampu bergerak, api membakar mereka hingga menjadi seonggok daging tak bernyawa.

Nyx melempar kukri. Pisau melengkung itu berputar-putar dan menancap di permukaan berbatu, mendaratkan Nyx dengan mantap di sana. Dia berputar dan melihat tinggal satu ekor Stileonachda yang tersisa. "Satu lawan satu?" serunya. "Begini baru pantas dibilang pertarungan jantan."

Sebelum sang monster laba-laba hendak menerjang Nyx, sebuah misil melayang di langit di atas mereka. _Celaka!_ pikir Nyx. Sekelibat kenangan lama melesat di benaknya. Tipe misil tersebut serupa dengan misil yang telah menghancurkan rumahnya, memerangkap ibu dalam reruntuhan rumahnya, dan menewaskan ibu. Dia mendadak hilang konsentrasi hingga jatuh berlutut di tanah, kepalanya menjadi pening, dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

 _Kumohon, jangan sekarang! Kenapa ingatan buruk itu muncul di saat genting begini? Pergi kau! Menjauh dari benakku!_ Nyx menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Misil meluncur dalam gerakan lambat kepadanya, siap menghancurkan dia menjadi abu. Dalam upaya lemah, Nyx mengangkat satu tangan dan membentuk bola dinding sihir transparan untuk melindungi dirinya. Misil menabrak permukaan, menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat hingga membakar seekor Stileonachda di dekatnya. Dinding magis meretak, semakin lama semakin lebar, tapi Nyx beruntung karena sihir itu mampu melindungi dirinya sampai efek ledakan berakhir. Dia terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang dan menabrak tembok kastil.

Seragam Nyx compang-camping. Dia dapat merasakan benjolan di batok kepalanya akibat benturan keras dengan tembok. Tapi ajaibnya, secara umum dia baik-baik saja.

Namun keberuntungannya tidak berlangsung lama. Dia melihat sebuah mesin setinggi dua setengah meter melangkah berat ke hadapannya. Mesin itu bertubuh penuh berbahan metal keperakan. Sepasang kaki panjang menjadi tumpuan tubuh bagian atas yang besar. Tampak seorang Imperial Trooper duduk di ruang kendali mesin yang dilindungi oleh kaca yang melingkar. Barel panjang terpasang di wajah mesin itu, siap meluncurkan misil lainnya sesuai kehendak sang pengendali.

Kemunculan MA-X Maniple di Cavaugh Bridge mengindikasikan bahwa pertahanan Regu A telah dijebol oleh Niflheim, yang berarti semakin besar kemungkinan pasukan Kekaisaran menembus pertahanan Regu B dan Crowe. Nyx menatap tajam pada mesin itu. Dia tidak yakin apakah dirinya seorang bisa melumpuhkan mesin sebesar itu.

Kemudian mesin pembunuh itu menembakkan misil… bukan kepada Nyx, tapi tembok kastil di belakangnya. Seketika Nyx menyadari bahwa nyawanya tidak ada harganya bagi pasukan Niflheim. Tujuan utama mereka sejak awal bukan membunuh satu per satu Glaive, tapi membobol Tembok Insomnia.

Sebagian kecil tembok kastil runtuh seketika. Batu-batu solid yang menyusun tembok roboh diiringi bunyi bedebum yang keras ke permukaan dan asap tebal yang berhembus cepat. Dari balik asap, Nyx mendengar seorang Glaive berteriak meminta tolong.

Nyx batuk-batuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk menepis asap yang menghalangi pandangannya. Tanpa diduganya, Pelna tergelincir dari _enceinte_ yang roboh. Di kedua tangan Pelna tidak ada kukri sehingga temannya tidak bisa melakukan _warp_. Jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter bisa mematahkan satu-dua tulang, gegar otak atau paling fatal, kematian.

 _Nyx, bantu Ibu!_ Tiba-tiba suara Selena merasuki ingatannya. Kepala Nyx semakin pusing seakan ada ratusan duri yang menancap di otaknya.

"Tolooonnng!" teriak Pelna. Lelaki itu menggapai-gapaikan kedua tangan, berusaha menangkap benda padat apapun yang bisa menahan laju jatuhnya.

Nyx memaksa menggerakkan otot-otot kakinya yang terasa sekeras batu. Dia memberontak dan terus memberontak. _Bergeraklah, kaki tolol! Aku harus menyelamatkan Pelna!_ Dengan segenap tenaga, Nyx melempar satu kukri ke dekat Pelna, berteleportasi dan menangkap tubuh temannya.

"Gunakan kukriku ini!" seru Nyx. Dia menyodorkan sebilah Wolverine miliknya kepada Pelna dan menggenggam satu kukri lainnya di tangan kanannya. "Cepat, sebelum kepalamu pecah membentur bebatuan!"

Walaupun Pelna gugup tidak karuan, dia mengambil kukri Nyx. Bersama-sama, mereka berpindah ke permukaan, selamat dari kematian yang hampir merenggut jiwa. Pelna megap-megap seolah dia tidak bisa mendapatkan udara. Diwarnai wajah yang penuh keringat, dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Nyx. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

"Yeah, bayar hutangmu dengan membantuku menghancurkan mesin sialan ini," kata Nyx, menunjuk pada MA-X Maniple di depan mereka. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Pelna berdiri. "Kau masih sanggup bertarung, kawan?"

Pelna mengangguk, tapi ekspresinya tampak tidak yakin. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk melunasi hutangku padamu."

Nyx tertawa hambar. "Percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan mengadu pada Crowe. Kau bebas dari hukuman mentraktir minum."

Pelna mendengus, lalu tersenyum ramah pada Nyx. "Memang benar kehadiranmu bikin pertempuran makin seru."

Mereka saling berdiri berdekatan. Nyx menghunuskan kukri dan tanpa berlama-lama, mereka menyerbu lawan di depan. Bertarung berdampingan dengan Pelna yang sudah berpengalaman membuat kemenangan lebih mudah diraih.

Pertama-tama Nyx mengincar kaki MA-X, menghancurkannya dengan Thunder hingga meledak. Di sisi lain, Pelna melumpuhkan selongsong yang digunakan mesin itu untuk menembakkan misil. Ketika bagian-bagian vital MA-X telah hancur, mereka membuka kap kemudi, dan menyeret keluar Imperial Trooper dari sana.

Ketika Nyx ingin menusukkan kukri ke leher Niff itu, dia terkejut ketika mendengar lawannya memohon, "Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Aku hanya mengikuti perintah Kaisar. Keluargaku menunggu kepulanganku di Gralea."

 _Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Ada manusia di balik armor Niff? Kukira selama ini semua MT adalah robot._ Menjauhkan kukri, dia mendorong tentara Niff itu dan teringat akan komando Kapten di tempat pertemuan beberapa jam lalu. "Tiada ampun bagimu di medan perang. Kalian telah membunuh keluargaku!" serunya. Lalu diputarnya kukri dengan lihai di tangan kanan, dan ditusukkan tepat ke leher lawannya hingga darah mengalir seperti air mancur. Tentara Niff itu menutupi lukanya dengan kedua tangan, terhuyung-huyung, lalu terhempas tak bernyawa ke tanah. Melihat penderitaan itu, tak dapat disangkal bahwa Nyx puas telah melampiaskan dendamnya pada para manusia pembunuh ibu dan Selena.

"Kerja bagus, sobat. Kau mengikuti saran Kapten dengan sangat baik. Musuh kita berkurang satu karena bantuanmu." Pelna menepuk keras pundak Nyx, lalu tertawa terkekeh. Tak ada sedikit pun penyesalan terpancar dari wajahnya yang kotor oleh debu.

Tak lama kemudian, Nyx mendengar komando Luche, " _Giliran kita sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Kalian diharapkan kembali ke zona pertemuan sesegera mungkin_."

Matahari telah terbenam ketika giliran tempur Nyx selesai dan digantikan oleh giliran malam lainnya. Mereka kembali ke titik pertemuan Kingsglaive. Sepuluh mobil van telah tiba untuk membawa mereka pulang. Lampu-lampu sorot menyala. Udara menjadi dingin karena berulang kali angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup. Kelelahan menyergap tubuh Nyx. Dia lapar dan mengantuk. Saking capeknya, Nyx malas mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Lagipula, dia melihat teman-temannya sama letihnya seperti dia. Nyx berpikir bahwa selama ini dia terlalu naif menganggap pertempuran di Tembok sebagai suatu hal yang menggairahkan, padahal kenyataannya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bisa pulang dari medan perang hidup-hidup tanpa ada satu atau dua organ yang putus saja patut disyukuri.

Mengikuti panggilan Kapten, Nyx bersama para Glaive berbaris rapi. Nyx, Pelna, Luche, Libertus, dan Crowe mengambil barisan terdepan. Di kala tadi pagi mereka mendengar pidato pembakar semangat, maka pada malam hari Kapten akan memberikan evaluasi atas hasil pertempuran.

"Luche, laporan," pinta Kapten.

Luche membacakan isi sehelai kertas penuh tulisan di tangannya. "Dua Glaive tewas dalam pertempuran, tujuh mengalami luka berat, dan dua belas mengalami luka ringan. Total korban: dua puluh satu Glaive. Dari total tujuh puluh, maka persentase kerusakan mencapai tiga puluh persen."

Kapten diam selama setengah menit. Dia tampak sedang membuat analisis kecil di dalam kepalanya. "Rata-rata kerusakan selama empat setengah tahun belakang selalu berkisar tiga puluh lima persen. Aku melihat penurunan signifikan sebanyak lima persen, yang berarti sekitar tiga atau empat jiwa. Perlu kuakui, aku bangga atas usaha keras kalian."

"Sir, kurasa kita perlu memberikan penghargaan pada Nyx," kata Pelna. Nada suaranya terdengar agak bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu, Pelna?" tanya Kapten Drautos.

"Berkat jasa Nyx, Regu B mampu mempertahankan barikade di jembatan. Dia bertempur sendirian di area sekitar kastil dan daratan seberang," jawab Pelna, sekarang lebih cepat dan jelas. "Dan Nyx telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Nyx adalah pahlawan di pertempuran hari ini."

Para tentara lain saling mengobrol. Beberapa meragukan Nyx sebagai pahlawan, tapi sebagian besar menggumamkan persetujuan.

"Eh, kau terlalu berlebihan, Pelna," sanggah Nyx. Dia merasa belum layak dipanggil sebagai pahlawan hanya dengan menyelamatkan seorang Glaive. Apalagi ada dua korban Glaive yang tewas di giliran tugas yang sama dengannya. Memikul gelar pahlawan, meskipun seberapa besar hasratnya, adalah beban yang berat. Sejak hari ini, Nyx telah mencicipi pahitnya pertempuran di Tembok. Dia akan bersikap lebih realistis, menelan kenyataan bahwa dia seorang diri tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.

"Apa pernyataan Pelna benar, Luche?" tanya Kapten. Tujuannya jelas untuk sekedar mengonfirmasi. Sebagai Tangan Kanannya, tentu saja Kapten Drautos memercayai Luche.

"Benar, Sir. Tapi Nyx melakukan pelanggaran fatal selama di lapangan," jawab Luche. "Nyx berpencar dari Regu B dan menyebabkan kekacauan pada formasi baku kita."

 _Ya, ini dia. Tentu saja kau akan melapor pada Kapten, hei Pemimpin_ , pikir Nyx.

"Apa pernyataan Luche benar, Nyx?" tanya Kapten lagi. Susunan kalimatnya sama persis seolah formatnya sudah terekam sempurna dalam otaknya. Kali ini Kapten tidak main-main, langsung menjurus pada pihak tertuduh.

Nyx menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aye, Sir. Aku mengakui kesalahanku." Tidak ada gunanya berbohong. Ada saksi lebih dari enam puluh Glaive yang mendengar langsung pelanggarannya melalui _transceiver_ siang tadi. Berbohong hanya akan menambah berat hukuman yang diterimanya.

Kapten menatap tajam pada Nyx. Dia selalu melakukan itu, jadi Nyx sudah terbiasa. Tidak ada tekanan batin yang dirasakannya. "Apa kau mengerti bahwa tidak ada kelonggaran atas pelanggaran jenis apapun, apalagi yang menentang perintah langsung di Kingsglaive?"

"Tentu saja, Sir."

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu bertugas di Tembok. Tapi kau sudah melakukan pelanggaran fatal. Aku tidak percaya dengan integrasimu sebagai seorang tentara."

"Aku siap untuk menerima konsekuensi apapun untuk menebusnya, Sir."

"Sir, aku sependapat dengan Pelna," bela Crowe. "Tanpa bantuan Nyx, serbuan Stileonachda dipastikan berhasil mencapai lokasiku. Kalau itu terjadi, aku yakin jumlah kerusakan akan setara atau lebih dari tiga puluh lima persen."

"Dan dua Glaive yang gugur semuanya berasal dari Regu A. Tidak ada seorang pun Glaive yang tewas di Regu B. Kapten perlu mempertimbangkan fakta ini," tambah Libertus.

Sang Kapten lagi-lagi hanyut dalam diam lima menit ke depan. Tapi lambat laun Nyx bisa melihat senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya yang tegas. "Jangan menganggap aku memberikan hak spesial padamu, Nyx Ulric," katanya tegas. "Raja Regis menuntut penurunan tingkat kasualtis padaku dan baru malam ini aku mencapainya. Hanya kali ini aku membebaskanmu dari hukuman. Tapi kalau kau kembali membuat pelanggaran, kupastikan kau akan dialihtugaskan lagi ke gerbang pos kota."

Nyx membungkukkan badan kepada Kapten Drautos. "Terima kasih, Sir."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Raja Regis," tolak Kapten. Dia memalingkan wajah ke hadapan para tentara. "Kalian telah bertempur dengan baik. Sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahatlah yang cukup. Pertarungan lainnya menanti dalam dua belas jam ke depan. Barisan dibubarkan!" Kapten Drautos bersama Luche berpaling dan menjauh dari kerumunan tentara itu.

Sebelum Nyx bisa pergi dari barisan itu, Pelna berseru, "Glaive!" Serta-merta para Glaive membuat lingkaran di sekitar Nyx. Mereka tersenyum lebar di saat Libertus dan Crowe menepuk dada dan punggung Nyx. "Semua beri hormat pada Nyx Ulric," kata Pelna. "Sang pahlawan Kingsglaive!"


	21. Chapter 021

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **021**

 **PROMPTO**

* * *

 **11.07.748 M.E. | 06.30 AM**

Anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu bernama Prompto. Terhitung mulai hari ini, dia menduduki kelas enam SD dan memasuki semester pertama. Kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolahnya berlangsung pukul tujuh pagi sampai satu siang. Ada sesi istirahat dua kali di pukul sembilan pagi dan setengah dua belas siang dengan durasi masing-masing setengah jam. Pada hari pertama tahun ajaran baru ini, Prompto berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia tiba di sekolah pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Cepat-cepat dia melewati gerbang, menapaki tangga demi tangga hingga tiba di lantai tiga. Dia berlari sambil mencari papan kecil di atas pintu masing-masing kelas. Dia berhenti ketika menemukan papan bertuliskan 6-B. Di kelas itulah tahun ini dia ditempatkan, jadi masuklah dia ke sana.

Ruang kelas itu masih kosong melompong. Belum ada satupun siswa yang datang. Terdapat tiga puluh meja dan kursi yang dibagi menjadi lima baris. Satu siswa mendapat masing-masing satu meja dan kursi. Di depan ada papan tulis hijau lengkap dengan kapur dan penghapusnya, jam dinding, sistem suara untuk menyampaikan pengumuman, dan sebuah TV LCD tiga puluh dua inci. Prompto juga melihat ada dua foto yang dibingkai dan digantungkan di atas papan tulis. Orang di dua foto itu adalah Raja Regis Lucis Caelum XIII dan mendiang Ratu Aulea. Suatu hal yang lazim bagi sekolah-sekolah untuk memajang foto pemimpin Insomnia. Sedangkan di sisi kiri ruang kelas terdapat deretan jendela kaca yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah.

Napas Prompto terengal-engal. Dengan bobot tubuhnya yang mencapai delapan puluh kilogram, dia mudah kelelahan kalau melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga secara ekstrem. Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru adalah penentu tempat duduk para siswa untuk satu semester ke depan. Jadi, didasarkan alasan itu, dia memilih meja paling kanan dan belakang. Dia meletakkan tas selempangnya di meja dan menarik kursi dari bawah meja. Lemak di perutnya bergelambir ketika dia duduk di kursi. Kaos putih berpola coklat di bagian lengannya tidak mampu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang gemuk. Bahkan lemak menumpuk di wajahnya. Pipinya tembem dan dia nyaris tampak tidak memiliki leher karena dagunya yang berlipat.

Lima belas menit kemudian, para murid mulai berdatangan satu demi satu. Kelas menjadi penuh sekitar lima menit sebelum kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai. Prompto mengenali ada sekitar lima belas siswa yang pernah sekelas dengannya di tahun-tahun ajaran sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengobrol dengan mereka. Pada kenyataannya, Prompto tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Kepercayaan dirinya rendah karena penampilan fisiknya dan dia juga tidak pandai dalam mata pelajaran apapun, terutama matematika. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya? Dia selalu merendahkan dirinya sampai-sampai dia terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang hari.

Selama dua jam ke depan, Prompto berpura-pura memerhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar. Dia mencoret-coret buku catatannya dengan menggambar hewan Chocobo yang disukainya. Dia bermimpi suatu saat nanti ingin menunggangi burung bertubuh besar itu sambil menyanyikan lagu tema Chocobo yang telah terekam di dalam otaknya. _I wanna ride my chocobo all day_ ~. Dengan benak yang membayangkan berbagai hal mengenai Chocobo, tanpa disadarinya bel telah berbunyi. Saatnya bagi para siswa untuk menikmati jam istirahat pagi.

Prompto mengeluarkan bekal (atau yang dianggapnya sebuah "bekal") berupa _junk food_ : hamburger keju, kentang goreng, dan minuman soda. Dia selalu membeli paket kesukaannya itu dari franchise toko cepat saji Crow's Nest yang terkenal dan memiliki banyak cabang yang tersebar di Lucis. Ada logo penguin hitam mengenakan topi dan baju hijau di kemasan Crow's Nest itu. Prompto menghabiskan bekalnya hanya dalam lima menit, tak mampu menahan nafsu makannya yang besar setiap kali berhadapan dengan makanan apapun yang tampak lezat baginya. Mau bagaimana lagi, perutnya yang gemuk membutuhkan banyak asupan kalori.

Lima belas menit selanjutnya dia habiskan dengan mencermati foto-foto hasil potretnya dengan menggunakan kamera saku pribadinya. Dari balik kacamata kotaknya, dia melihat foto hewan-hewan yang tidak sengaja dia temui sepanjang perjalanannya antara rumah dan sekolah. Ada foto seekor kucing hitam di dekat tong sampah, anjing pudel yang sedang berjalan dengan sang majikan, anjing Shiba Inu yang menatap ke luar jendela dari rumah tetangga, dan dua ekor kucing yang sedang tidur di jalanan. Tidak ada satupun manusia dalam kumpulan foto itu. _Memotret manusia hanya akan membuat kepercayaan diriku semakin rendah_ , pikirnya.

Ketika Prompto memperhatikan foto-foto itu, ada tiga orang siswa sedang mengobrol dan saling bercanda di dekat mejanya.

"Akhir minggu ini kita lari bareng lagi, yuk!" kata seorang siswa.

"Mau berapa kilometer kali ini? Tiga atau lima?" timpal siswa lainnya.

"Sepuluh kilometer, dong! Masa mentok di lima terus?" protes siswa ketiga. Tidak sengaja dia melangkah terlalu mundur hingga menabrak meja Prompto, membuat tubuh Prompto sedikit bergeser. "Maaf!" sesal siswa itu.

 _Tidak apa-apa, kok!_ Prompto ingin membalas, tapi dia malu untuk mengucapkannya. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk sekedar berkata-kata? Prompto kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia memilih diam tanpa menoleh sama sekali seperti patung pada siswa itu. Dia bisa merasakan ketiga siswa itu saling bertatapan. Berselang dua detik, salah seorang dari mereka mengajak dua temannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Prompto.

 _Palingan mereka menganggapku orang yang pendiam atau dingin. Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mustahil untuk mengubah kepribadianku apalagi fisikku dalam waktu singkat. Biarlah orang-orang mengatakan hal jelek di belakangku. Toh aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri, jadi untuk apa aku peduli akan pendapat orang lain?_

Tiba-tiba Prompto merasa kebelet pipis. Dia meninggalkan kelas dan melintasi koridor dengan sepasang mata birunya masih tertuju pada kamera saku di tangan.

"Pangeran Noctis, kamu punya berapa pelayan?" Terdengar suara seorang siswi beberapa meter di depannya di koridor itu.

 _Pangeran Noctis katamu?_

Walaupun Prompto satu sekolah bersama Noctis sejak kelas satu SD, dia tidak pernah sekelas dengan sang Pangeran. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol, bahkan sekedar menyapa Noctis. Apalagi ditambah dengan kepribadiannya yang pemalu, kemungkinan untuk berinteraksi dengan seseorang berpangkat istimewa seperti Noctis hampir mencapai nol persen.

Merasa penasaran, dia meluruskan wajahnya dan mendapati sang Pangeran sedang dikerumuni empat siswi. Sepanjang pengamatannya selama ini, Noctis selalu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. _Apa dia tidak bosan terus-menerus memakai pakaian berwarna monoton seperti itu?_ pikirnya.

"Seratus pelayan, ya?" tanya siswi kedua.

"Tidak mungkin! Lebih dari seratus 'kan?" sanggah siswi ketiga.

Siswi keempat mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Noctis. Nada bicaranya terdengar mendesak. "Jadi ada berapa banyak? Katakan pada kami!" Noctis tidak menjawab. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan kerumuman siswi itu.

"Pangeran Noctis, mau pergi ke mana?" seru seorang siswi.

"Ke toilet," jawab Noctis cuek.

 _Bukannya toilet ada di ujung depan? Dia pasti berbohong untuk menghindari kerumunan perempuan itu!_

Noctis berjalan melewati Prompto. Prompto buru-buru bergerak ke samping agar tidak menabrak sang Pangeran. Dia terpana melihat aura Kerajaan yang terpancar dari wajah sang Pangeran ketika mereka berdekatan satu sama lain, sampai membuat mulutnya menganga lebar.

 _Wow! Pasti rasanya keren sekali menjadi seorang Pangeran. Andaikan saja aku bisa berteman dengannya… Tidak, tidak, tidak. Orang biasa sepertiku tidak akan mungkin bisa berteman dengan seorang Pangeran seperti dia. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, hei Prompto!_

Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Kekecewaan merekah dalam hatinya. Lalu dia menyimpan kamera saku ke dalam kantung celana pendeknya dan pergi bertolak belakang dengan sang Pangeran menuju toilet.

Di dalam toilet, selesai kencing, dia mencuci tangan dan mukanya yang berminyak. Diambilnya sehelai sapu tangan yang selalu dia bawa dalam kantung celana dan dia mengeringkan wajah dengan itu. Sapu tangan itu berwarna krem dan ada nama 'Prompto Argentum' di pojok kanan bawah. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin wastafel. Dengan rambut pirang yang tebal dan poni yang panjang sampai menutupi kening, wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dari bokong Chocobo.

 _Dasar jelek, kau Prompto!_ Dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan wajah dari cermin untuk berhenti menghina dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Prompto mampir ke Crow's Nest untuk membeli makan malam. Perjalanan dari sekolah ke Crow's Nest dan ke rumah memakan waktu satu jam. Dia terbiasa jalan kaki karena keluarganya tidak memiliki kendaraan. Lagipula, dia bisa sekalian memotret hewan-hewan dan pemandangan acak yang ditemuinya selama perjalanan pulang, jadi dia tidak bermasalah dengan itu.

Tempat tinggal dia berada di sebuah komplek perumahan di pinggir Tembok Insomnia bagian selatan, tepatnya di Distrik B. Tinggi Tembok itu mencapai dua ratus meter. Saking tingginya, Tembok itu menghalangi sinar matahari untuk mencapai komplek perumahannya. Imbasnya, pukul tiga sore terasa bagaikan pukul enam sore karena intensitas cahaya yang menghilang dengan cepat.

Ketika Prompto tiba di beranda rumah, dia mengecek kotak pos. Dia menemukan dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang disegel ketat. Tidak ada catatan nama atau alamat pengirim di amplop itu. Hanya ada sebuah tulisan yang diketik menggunakan komputer yang berbunyi, "Kepada Yth. Tuan/Nyonya Argentum. Kukirimkan tunjangan bulanan reguler untuk Prompto melalui surat ini. Terima kasih."

Prompto mendesah. Semenjak kecil, dia sudah mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya adalah orangtua angkat. Biaya kehidupannya selalu ditanggung oleh orang misterius yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Siapapun orang itu, yang pasti dia adalah orang yang kaya raya karena setiap bulan Prompto selalu mendapatkan tunjangan sebesar seratus ribu Gil. Menambah keganjilan dalam hidupnya, kedua orangtua angkatnya jarang sekali berada di rumah. Ini menjadi alasan utama Prompto selalu membeli makanan cepat saji karena tidak ada orang yang menyediakan makanan untuknya di rumah. Dia sendiri tidak bisa memasak, jadi pilihan apa yang bisa dia ambil?

"Aku pulang," kata Prompto dengan lesu ketika dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Walaupun dia tahu tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya atau membalasnya, dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik setiap kali menapakkan kaki di rumah yang kosong. Rumahnya berukuran kecil, tapi kekosongan membuat rumah itu tampak terlalu luas untuk ditempati seorang diri.

Prompto masuk ke ruang serba guna yang berfungsi sebagai dapur, ruang makan dan ruang keluarga. Dia membuka bungkusan Crow's Nest sambil berkata parau, "Selamat makan." Dia menghabiskan malam itu dengan makan dan tidur sendirian.

Keesokan hari dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, Prompto menemukan seekor anak anjing berbulu putih sedang berjalan di trotoar. Dia mengangkat kamera saku, berniat untuk memotret anak anjing itu. Tapi dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan anak anjing itu karena jalannya pincang. Dia mencermati dan menemukan ada luka penuh darah di kaki kiri belakang anak anjing itu. Anak anjing itu tampak kesakitan dan mulai menjilati lukanya. Ada sebuah kain hijau terikat di kaki kanan depan dan melingkari tubuh anak anjing itu. Terselip sebuah buku catatan bersampul merah di sana.

Sebagai pencinta hewan peliharaan, Prompto terdorong untuk membantu anak anjing itu. Dia berjongkok dan mengangkat anak anjing itu ke atas pahanya. Sang anak anjing memberontak, tapi Prompto berusaha menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memegangmu," kata Prompto lembut. Dia mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya dan membalut luka sang anak anjing.

Setelah itu, Prompto menurunkan sang anak anjing kembali ke trotoar. Dia mengelus punggung sang anak anjing dengan halus. "Nah, kamu akan lebih baik seperti ini." Sang anak anjing mengambil dua langkah, tapi segera berhenti dan duduk di trotoar. Tampangnya lesu.

"Apa kamu lapar?" tanya Prompto. Sang anak anjing mengangguk. Maka dari itu, Prompto membawa masuk anak anjing itu ke dalam rumah. Setibanya di rumah, Prompto cepat-cepat masuk ke dapur. Dia membuka pintu kulkas, berharap-harap cemas masih ada persediaan susu yang tersisa.

 _Ah, ini dia!_ Setelah menemukan sebotol susu, dia menuangkan isinya ke sebuah mangkuk. Sang anak anjing mulai minum dengan lahap. "Aku juga punya makanan untukmu," Prompto menawarkan. Sang anak anjing menggonggong seakan menerima tawaran Prompto dengan senang hati.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Sebaiknya aku menyebarkan pamflet," gumam Prompto. Dia mengarahkan kamera saku pada sang anjing, berniat untuk memotret dia untuk bahan pamflet. Sayangnya, sang anak anjing tampaknya tidak mau dipotret, jadi dia menendang mangkuk hingga menumpahkan susu ke celana Prompto. "Hei, hati-hati, dong!" keluhnya.

Prompto mengelap tumpahan susu di celana. Ketika dia berjongkok, dia menatap lagi pada buku bersampul merah yang dibawa oleh anak anjing itu. Dia menjadi penasaran dengan isi buku itu. _Mungkin ada petunjuk mengenai majikanmu di dalam buku ini._

Anak laki-laki tambun itu mengambil buku itu dan mulai membaca di meja makan. Pada balik sampul depan buku, dia menemukan sebuah bunga biru. Dia tidak tahu jenis bunga itu, tapi dia menyukai wanginya yang menyegarkan. Pada halaman pertama ada pesan berangkai yang ditulis dengan indah. Dia menebak pemilik buku itu pastinya seorang perempuan.

Prompto mulai membaca paragraf pertama pesan itu.

 _Dear Pangeran Noctis,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu mendoakan keselamatanmu. Kuharap Pangeran sudah pulih total dan dapat berjalan dengan normal kembali. Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama bagi Raja Regis._

Prompto terkejut menemukan nama "Pangeran Noctis" di salam pembuka pesan itu. Benaknya mulai meloyangkan berbagai kemungkinan.

 _Wah, seriusan nih? Buku ini dikirimkan untuk Pangeran Noctis yang_ itu _? Sebuah kebetulan yang amat langka! Tunggu. Mungkin saja ada Noctis lainnya di kota sebesar ini. Eh, tunggu lagi. Orang ini jelas-jelas menuliskan sebutan "Pangeran" untuk Noctis. Siapa lagi seorang Pangeran selain Noctis selain_ dia _? Bahkan orang ini menyebutkan nama Raja Regis. Tidak salah lagi, buku ini pasti ditujukan untuk Noctis yang satu sekolah denganku!_

Karena tidak baik merusak privasi seseorang, Prompto tidak membaca penuh surat itu, jadi dia hanya mengamati dengan cepat sampai menemukan nama penulis pesan itu di halaman sebaliknya.

 _N/B: Aku akan menukar Umbra dan Pryna secara bergantian untuk pesan-pesan berikutnya._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

Dia terkejut untuk kedua kali ketika menemukan nama "Lunafreya Nox Fleuret" di penutup pesan itu. Ketika sedang mengikuti mata pelajaran sejarah di sekolah, dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

 _Kalau tidak salah ingat, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret ini seorang Putri Tenebraen. Ibunya meninggal dalam invasi Kekaisaran Niflheim ke Tenebrae empat tahun lalu. Wah, aku tidak menyangka Pangeran Noctis ternyata berhubungan dengan Nona Lunafreya! Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir nggak aneh, kok! Mereka 'kan sama-sama keturunan Kerajaan yang terhormat. Apalagi menurut gosip yang beredar, Pangeran Noctis sempat berkunjung ke Tenebrae untuk berobat._

Prompto bersandar di kursi, pandangannya tertuju ke lampu pijar yang menggantung di atas meja makan. Dia tidak menyangka dapat terlibat dalam hubungan spesial antara dua anggota Kerajaan yang sedetik lalu terasa berada sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Apa yang bakal terjadi dengan dirinya, nih?

Pandangannya teralih pada anak anjing yang duduk manis di dekat kakinya, tengah menunggu makanan yang dia janjikan. "Jadi majikan kamu Nona Lunafreya, ya?" tanya Prompto. "Nama kamu Umbra atau Pryna?"

Sang anak anjing tidak menjawab. Prompto menghela napas, lalu berpikir sebentar untuk memutuskan nama panggilan yang tepat bagi anak anjing itu. "Tubuh kamu kecil, jadi aku panggil kamu 'Tiny' saja, ya?"

Sang anak anjing menggonggong riang seolah setuju menerima nama 'Tiny'.

Dia tertawa ringan. "Baiklah, Tiny. Bulu-bulumu kotor sekali. Jadi sehabis kamu makan, aku akan memandikanmu."

Tiny menggonggong lagi.

Setelah itu, mereka hidup berdua di rumah kecil itu selama tiga hari ke depan. Prompto selalu berlari sekuat tenaga sepulang sekolah menuju rumah untuk bertemu Tiny. Mereka makan, mandi, dan tidur bersama. Prompto bahagia dengan kehadiran Tiny secara kebetulan. Tiny dapat mengisi kekosongan di rumah. Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung singkat karena pada suatu malam, Tiny mengendap-endap pergi meninggalkan Prompto yang sedang tidur lelap tanpa memberikan tanda apapun.

Pada pagi esok, Prompto cemas bukan main dengan kepergian Tiny yang terlalu mendadak. Dia berlari ke luar rumah dan mencari-cari Tiny di sekitar rumah selama setengah jam, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Imbasnya, dia malah terlambat hadir di sekolah dan disetrap oleh guru.

 _Bagaimana kalau Tiny tersesat lagi? Atau lebih parahnya, kalau terluka lagi?_ _Padahal aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai hewan peliharaan yang kusayangi._

Sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi selama mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Kemudian pada sore harinya, Prompto pulang dengan lesu setelah membeli makanan di Crow's Nest. Mengikuti kebiasaannya, dia membuka kotak pos sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa disangka-sangka, dia menemukan secarik amplop putih yang bertuliskan, "Kepada Yth. Tuan Prompto Argentum. Dari Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

Membaca nama sang Putri, Prompto cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumah dan menghampiri meja makan. Dia membuka amplop putih itu dengan hati-hati. Ada dua lembar kertas dengan tulisan sambung yang indah. Prompto mengendus kertas itu yang wanginya harum. Sepertinya kertas itu telah disemprotkan parfum berbahan sama dengan bunga biru di buku catatan merah karena beraroma serupa.

Prompto mulai membaca isi surat itu dengan pelan-pelan.

 _Dear Tuan Prompto,_

 _Aku berharap surat ini dapat kamu terima dalam kondisi yang baik. Perkenalkan, namaku Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Aku memperoleh namamu dari sapu tangan yang kamu ikatkan pada anjingku, Pryna. Berdasarkan itu,_ _dayangku_ _membantuku untuk mencari alamat rumahmu. Aku percaya kamu adalah orang yang menemukan Pryna._ _Hatiku terasa berat ketika memikirkan Pryna yang menghilang. Tetapi kami telah berkumpul kembali dengan bahagia berkat bantuanmu. Aku juga menyadari bahwa Pryna sempat terluka dan kamu merawatnya sampai sembuh. Karena itu, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu._

"Tiny!" seru Prompto. Sekejap kecemasan menghilang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Tiny alias Pryna telah pulang dengan selamat pada sang majikan di Tenebrae. Merasa senang, dia lanjut membaca lembar kedua surat itu dengan antusias.

 _Kurasa kamu sudah mengetahui bahwa aku mengirimkan Pryna untuk mengirimkan buku pada Pangeran Noctis karena Pryna tidak membawa pulang buku itu padaku. Aku ingat aku pernah berjanji pada Pangeran Noctis untuk mencarikan teman untuknya. Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi? Kamu adalah orang yang baik, Tuan Prompto. Aku berharap kamu dapat berteman dengan Pangeran Noctis dan menyampaikan buku catatanku padanya._

 _Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Semoga kita dapat bertemu suatu saat nanti ketika kamu sudah berteman dengan Pangeran Noctis._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, sulit baginya untuk memercayai permintaan pribadi Nona Lunafreya padanya. "Aku berteman dengan Pangeran Noctis? Apa itu berarti Nona Lunafreya ingin aku berbicara dengan Pangeran Noctis?" Tanpa disadarinya, dia meremas surat di tangan ketika membayangkan persahabatan yang mungkin akan dijalaninya bersama Noctis. Prompto terkesiap dan buru-buru merapikan dua lembar kertas itu di atas meja. "Nona Lunafreya mengandalkanku!" serunya.

Dua lembar surat itu telah memberikan motivasi yang kuat bagi Prompto untuk memberanikan diri menghadap Noctis. Dia tahu ada kemungkinan Noctis menolak kehadirannya yang mendadak, apalagi dengan statusnya yang bukan siapa-siapa bagi sang Pangeran. Namun baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengandalkan bantuannya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Nona Lunafreya. Dia ingin dirinya berguna bagi Nona Lunafreya. Jadi, meskipun masih ada segumpal keraguan dalam hati, dia memaksakan diri untuk melakukan satu hal yang paling ditakutinya: menyapa orang lain.

Ketika jam istirahat siang esok hari, diam-diam Prompto membuntuti Noctis. Sang Pangeran selalu menghindari keramaian dengan berdalih, "Ke toilet". Tapi Prompto yang pernah menyaksikan itu tidak akan mudah tertipu. Ternyata "toilet" yang dimaksudkan Noctis adalah halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dilalui orang. Sang Pangeran menyendiri dengan menyandarkan punggung di sebuah tiang. Di dekatnya ada dua tungku pembakaran sampah. Di seberang ada empat keran terbuka tempat para siswa bisa minum atau mencuci tangan dan kaki.

Untuk beberapa menit, Prompto mengawasi Noctis dari balik dinding. Noctis tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan kesepian. Mungkin di depan banyak orang, dia bertingkah cuek dan sombong, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya dia senantiasa menunggu seseorang yang ingin berteman dengannya dengan tulus. Karena itu, Nona Lunafreya yang memahami perasaan Noctis meminta bantuan Prompto untuk berteman dengan sang Pangeran.

Prompto terus mengingat permintaan khusus Nona Lunafreya padanya. _Ya, aku bisa melakukan ini!_ Dia mengepalkan tinju. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan muncul di hadapan Noctis.

"Ha-Halo Pangeran!" sahut Prompto terbata-bata. Menyadari kehadiran Prompto, Noctis menoleh padanya.

 _Tatapan matanya tajam sekali! Aku jadi semakin takut!_

Prompto mengangkat tinggi kaki kanannya ketika ada sebuah tali melintang di jalan. "Ada kiriman untuk—ahhh!" Sayangnya, Prompto tidak memerhatikan kaki kirinya yang tersangkut di tali itu. Dia pun jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Di saat seperti ini, lemak berlebih di perutnya yang bulat berguna untuk menjadi armor dadakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hantaman yang keras.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Noctis cemas. Sang Pangeran berlari menghampiri Prompto.

"Y-Ya. A-Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Prompto grogi.

Sang Pangeran menyadari ada buku catatan bersampul merah di tangan Prompto. Dia terkejut dan bertanya untuk memastikan, "Dari mana kamu mendapatkan buku itu?"

Prompto menoleh pada buku di tangannya. "O-Oh ini… A-Aku tidak sengaja menemukan Pryna y-yang terluka k-ketika dia sedang m-membawa buku ini untukmu."

"Kamu kenal Pryna?"

"U-Uhm, ya? N-Nona Lunafreya meminta bantuanku u-untuk memberikan buku ini p-padamu."

Noctis melipat telunjuk di bawah dagu. "Jadi begitu ya. Aku mengerti sekarang." Dia mengambil buku itu dari Prompto dengan tangan kiri. Lalu dia tertawa dan menyodorkan tangan kanan pada Prompto. "Sini kubantu kamu berdiri." Prompto menyambut uluran tangan Noctis.

Sang Pangeran tampak kesulitan untuk mengangkat Prompto sampai tangannya bergetar. "Tunggu sebentar," kata Noctis. Dia menjepit buku catatan di ketiak, lalu kali ini mencoba mengangkat Prompto dengan dua tangan. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mampu membantu Prompto bangkit. "Ugh. Kamu berat." Prompto kaget mendengar komentar Noctis.

Dengan dorongan terkuatnya, akhirnya Noctis berhasil mengangkat Prompto, diikuti dengan bunyi bel dari dalam gedung sekolah yang menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah usai. "Terima kasih atas bukunya. Sampai jumpa," kata Noctis sambil tersenyum tulus, lalu berlari dengan gesit meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Pengakuan spontan sang Pangeran masih membuat Prompto terngiang-ngiang dan berdiri seperti patung. "Aku berat?" gumamnya. Mendadak dia teringat akan pesan Nona Lunafreya. Dia berputar dan mengejar sang Pangeran sambil berseru, "T-Tunggu! M-Maukah kamu—ahhh!" Karena terburu-buru, kakinya lagi-lagi menyenggol tali yang sama, dan dia terjatuh untuk kedua kali.

Anak laki-laki itu berguling di tanah. Matanya tertuju ke langit biru dengan awan-awan tipis seperti kapas di siang itu. "Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin kita bisa berteman."

 _Aku berharap kau dapat berteman dengan Pangeran Noctis._ Penggalan harapan Lunafreya terus terngiang di benak Prompto. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif dari kepalanya. Dia menarik kaos yang tidak sengaja bergeser hingga menampilkan perutnya yang bulat.

"Tidak! Kita pasti akan berteman!" Dengan pendirian itu, Prompto bangkit dan berlari kembali ke dalam kelas.

Setelah pertemuan perdana dia dengan Noctis, rutinitas Prompto berubah total. Untuk menurunkan kadar lemak dalam tubuh, dia rutin joging setiap hari, pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dan sore sepulang dari sekolah. Surat dari Nona Lunafreya dia masukkan ke dalam amplop dan disimpan baik-baik dalam sebuah kotak bekas perhiasan ibu angkatnya. Sebelum dia joging, dia selalu mencium amplop beraroma menyegarkan itu untuk membakar semangat. Bahkan ketika cuaca tidak mendukung—seperti turun hujan sebagai contohnya—dia mencium kembali amplop itu dan memaksa dirinya untuk tetap joging dengan mengenakan jas hujan.

Prompto memberanikan diri bertanya kepada tiga siswa yang pernah menyenggol mejanya untuk mendapatkan tips-tips menjadi seorang pelari yang andal. Tanpa diduga, mereka meladeni dia dengan ramah. Ternyata selama ini dia terkungkung oleh pikiran negatif yang memproyeksikan balik gambaran buruk dari dirinya pada orang lain, padahal mereka tidak berpikir seperti itu. Secara berangsur, Prompto mulai mempelajari kekuatan dari berpikir positif untuk membangun kepercayaan diri.

Berdasarkan tiga teman sekelasnya itu, Prompto mendapat tiga tips yang berguna untuk memperoleh hasil yang optimal dari rutinitas jogingnya: pantau terus perkembangan fisik dari hari ke hari, atur pola gizi makanan sehari-hari, dan berlarilah dengan pelari yang berpengalaman.

Di sebuah cermin panjang di rumah, Prompto menggunakan kamera saku untuk memotret seluruh bagian tubuhnya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Foto-foto itu dia tempel di pintu kulkas dan dia gunakan untuk mengukur perubahan fisiknya sepanjang waktu.

Dia juga berhenti total menyantap makanan cepat saji dan menggantinya dengan salad. Meskipun pada awalnya dia ingin muntah setiap kali menelan salad yang tidak seenak makanan Crow's Nest kesukaannya, dia menambahkan bumbu-bumbu penyedap rasa pada salad itu.

Untuk tips terakhir, ada seorang pelari bertubuh atletis yang selalu menyapa dan menyemangati Prompto setiap kali mereka berpapasan ketika joging di komplek perumahannya. Dari pelari itu, Prompto belajar cara menyapa yang baik. Semakin lama, Prompto semakin berani menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya di jalur joging itu dan di sekolah. Suaranya semakin lantang dan bersemangat. Dia merasa bagaikan pribadi yang berbeda.

Walaupun prosesnya panjang dan tidak mudah, Prompto tidak pernah patah semangat untuk memperbaiki diri baik dari luar dan dalam. Dia tidak pernah menampakkan wajah pada Noctis sejak interaksi pertama mereka di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia akan menyapa sang Pangeran ketika dia menilai dirinya telah menjadi seorang teman yang layak.

Setiap langkah yang ditempuh Prompto di jalur joging akan menggiringnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih positif. Dia yakin dia pasti akan berteman dengan Noctis suatu saat nanti sesuai dengan harapan Nona Lunafreya yang ditaruh padanya.

Prompto tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, jauh ke garis finis pada jalur joging yang tampak semakin mendekat. Dia mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi ke langit. "Aku _pasti_ akan berteman dengan Pangeran Noctis!" serunya hingga bergema di langit pagi itu.

* * *

 **05.07.752 M.E. | 07.15 AM**

Prompto memotret seluruh tubuhnya di sebuah cermin panjang. Jerih payahnya rutin berjoging telah membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tingginya mencapai seratus tujuh puluh tiga sentimeter dan posturnya ramping. Perutnya rata dan lemak-lemak berlebih yang pernah tertimbun di badannya berhasil dia bakar. Pipinya tidak lagi bulat, tapi tirus. Dia tidak perlu menggunakan kacamata lagi. Dengan kata lain, dia berhasil mendapatkan tubuh ideal yang diimpikannya sejak empat tahun silam.

Dengan usia yang menginjak enam belas tahun, hari ini Prompto resmi menjadi seorang siswa setara SMA. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah berupa kemeja putih lengan panjang, celana panjang abu-abu dan jas hitam. Seuntai dasi hijau berpola putih melingkari lehernya. Setelah rapi, dia meninggalkan rumah sambil berseru, "Aku pergi!"

Dia telah mencari informasi gedung SMA yang diduduki oleh Noctis untuk memastikan bahwa mereka satu sekolah. Perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya lebih jauh ketimbang sekolah SD dulu, tapi dia sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki, malah dia menikmati setiap langkah kaki pagi hari ini. Berjalan santai tidak ada apa-apanya daripada berlari non stop baginya.

Ketika memasuki beranda sekolah yang ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau yang rindang, dia melihat para siswi berkerumun di tepi beranda, mengelu-elukan nama Noctis ketika sang Pangeran berjalan tenang—nyaris tampak keren—melewati mereka.

"Eh, apa dia Pangeran?"

"Wow, aku tidak percaya kita satu sekolah dengannya!"

"Apa sebaiknya kita berbicara padanya?

"Tidak, aku tidak berani!"

Gumaman mereka terdengar bagaikan déjà vu bagi Prompto. Dulu dia hanya bisa terpana dengan aura sang Pangeran ketika berpapasan dengannya, berada di gedung sekolah yang sama, tapi tidak berani kontak mata, bahkan menyapa dan berbicara dengannya. Namun semua itu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang dia adalah orang yang berbeda, baik dari luar maupun dalam. Tidak perlu takut, tidak perlu malu, dan yang terpenting dia menilai dirinya pantas menjadi sahabat sang Pangeran.

Prompto memakai _wristband_ di pergelangan tangan kanan dan berteriak dalam hati, " _Yosh, inilah saatnya untuk memenuhi permintaan Nona Lunafreya!_ " Dia berlari cepat dan menepuk punggung sang Pangeran tanpa segan. "Hai, Pangeran Noctis!" sapanya riang.

"Huh?" Noctis keheranan dengan kehadiran mendadak Prompto di hadapannya.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu. Namaku Prompto!" salamnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Selama tiga detik Noctis mencermati ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut Prompto. Awalnya dia tampak tidak percaya, tapi nyatanya dia berkata, "Bukannya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Prompto terkesiap. Dia tidak menyangka walau penampakannya berubah total, sang Pangeran tetap mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka di halaman belakang sekolah. Dari sorot mata Noctis yang ramah, Prompto menyadari bahwa sang Pangeran tidak peduli dengan penampilan luar, melainkan lebih mementingkan apa yang tersembunyi di dalam. Menjadi salah tingkah, Prompto menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya dan tertawa ringan. Noctis tersenyum dan balas menepuk punggung Prompto.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol menuju ruang kelas, mengawali persahabatan di antara keduanya yang tidak lekang oleh waktu.


	22. Chapter 022

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **022**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **08.07.752 M.E. | 09.08 PM**

Bekerja dua belas jam tujuh hari seminggu membuat Nyx nyaris ambruk. Semenjak menyelamatkan Pelna, dia dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan Kingsglaive. Semakin banyak nyawa teman yang diselamatkannya, semakin besar pengakuan yang dia terima dalam Kingsglaive. Konsekuensinya, Kapten Drautos membebankan lebih banyak giliran tugas pada Nyx. Di akhir giliran tugas, Kapten selalu melakukan evaluasi atas tingkat kasualtis. Dalam empat tahun belakangan, rata-rata tingkat kasualtis turun drastis menjadi dua puluh persen. Bahkan seringkali tidak ada Glaive yang tewas di dalam giliran tugas yang sama dengan Nyx. Kapten tentu saja senang atas pencapaian ini karena akan meningkatkan harga diri di mata Raja Regis.

Nyx menyadari bahwa Kapten mengeksploitasi dia semaksimal mungkin seperti sapi yang diperah susunya hingga tetes terakhir. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan keputusan Kapten sepanjang tubuhnya masih kuat untuk bertempur. Tapi, malam ini dia benar-benar kelelahan. Dia membutuhkan satu hari penuh untuk beristirahat total. Untunglah Kapten berbaik hati mengizinkan dia libur besok di hari Minggu.

Dengan sempoyongan, dia pulang ke kos. Jalanan di Distrik C penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Distrik ini memang dikenal sebagai area Insomnia yang tidak pernah tidur. Puncak keramaian adalah di malam hari. Para pedagang membuka kedai makanan di pinggir jalan hingga memenuhi udara dengan berbagai wangi masakan yang mampu membuat perut yang kenyang menjadi kelaparan dalam sekejap. Cahaya lampu dari toko-toko menerangi setiap sudut distrik ini.

Nyx mengabaikan keramaian. Dia menuruni tangga jembatan dan sepuluh menit kemudian tiba di kos. Dengan sebelah tangan, dia memutar kunci pada kenop pintu, membiarkan lampu tetap padam dan langsung menenggelamkan badan ke atas ranjang tanpa melepas seragam. Baru saja Nyx memejamkan mata ketika dia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar. "Hei, sobat, kau ada di dalam?" Tidak perlu menebak, suara berat itu pasti berasal dari Libertus. Temannya itu terbiasa datang di saat tidak tepat, sedikit membuat Nyx jengkel karena tidak sempat beristirahat dengan nyenyak.

Walaupun merasa malas, Nyx bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Tidak diduga, selain Libertus, ada Crowe di sana. Libertus mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutu. Sedangkan Crowe mengenakan _tank top_ polos dan celana jeans panjang. Tak pernah sekalipun Nyx melihat Crowe mengenakan gaun atau rok. Tidak aneh mengingat Crowe adalah seorang _tomboy_. Berbeda dari Nyx, dua temannya itu mendapat dua hari libur terhitung dari hari ini.

"Kami membelikanmu makanan," kata Crowe riang. Perempuan itu mengangkat tiga kantung plastik berukuran sedang di depan wajah Nyx. Wangi bawang, kecap dan saos kacang yang tajam tercium Nyx, membuat perutnya menjadi keroncongan. Saking sibuknya, Nyx lupa kalau dia belum makan malam.

"Kalian tahu saja kalau aku kelaparan," kata Nyx, tersentuh dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Menjalani hidup sebagai tentara yang kerap berurusan dengan pertempuran sengit tidaklah mudah, tapi Nyx dapat saling berbagi beban dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Coba tebak makanan apa ini?" tanya Crowe iseng. "Kalau jawabanmu benar, kau tidak perlu membayar."

Nyx tertawa ringan. "Mudah sekali. Apa lagi kalau bukan _Hot Hopper Skewers_? Kalian membelinya dari Malboro-Kun, benar?"

Libertus mendengus pada Crowe. "Sudah kubilang jangan main kuis dadakan. Apalagi yang jawabannya terlalu jelas. Aku jadi rugi seratus Gil!"

"Kau ini pelit sekali. Biar aku saja yang mentraktir Nyx," gerutu Crowe.

Nyx menekan sakelar di tepi pintu untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. "Ayo masuk. Lebih enak kalau kita mengobrol sambil makan bareng." Mengikuti ajakan Nyx, Crowe masuk duluan disusul oleh Libertus yang masih bersungut-sungut. Lalu dia menutup pintu.

Crowe memperhatikan isi kamar Nyx untuk beberapa saat. Matanya melebar dan berbinar-binar. "Wow, untuk laki-laki, kamar ini termasuk rapi," katanya sambil meletakkan kantung makanan di meja kayu dekat jendela. "Omong-omong ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Selama ini aku beranggapan semua kamar laki-laki kayak kapal pecah."

Menggaruk-garuk rambutnya walaupun tidak gatal, Nyx tersipu oleh pujian sang mage. "Uh, yeah, sudah kebiasaan dari kecil." Dia mengambil tiga piring plastik dan satu mangkuk dari lemari, lalu membantu Crowe menyiapkan makanan.

Libertus sudah terbiasa main ke kamar Nyx, jadi tanpa segan dia bermalas-malasan di sofa hitam. Dia memencet remot untuk menyalakan televisi, lalu mengganti-ganti saluran dan berhenti di acara musik kesukaannya.

Nyx membuka bungkus makanan. Setiap bungkus terdiri dari sepuluh tusuk sate berbahan daging merah _Giantoad_ yang dibakar dan ditambah bawang sebagai penyedap rasa. Ada saos kacang dan kecap yang disatukan dalam plastik bening. Dibantu Crowe, mereka berdua membagi rata sate ke tiga piring, sedangkan saos ditampung dalam mangkok. Setelah siap, Nyx menyerahkan satu piring kepada Libertus yang tubuh besarnya merosot di sofa. Kemudian mereka mulai menyantap makanan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana harimu di Tembok tadi, Nyx?" tanya Crowe. Keningnya mengerut, menampilkan ekspresi khawatir. Dia duduk di kursi yang diletakkan dekat meja kayu.

"Seperti biasa. MT, MA-X, Stileonachda, dan sebangsanya," jawab Nyx, giginya melepas daging dari bambu dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Rasa kecap dan bawang yang gurih meledak dalam mulutnya. "Kalau ada pertandingan untuk menentukan siapa yang paling keras kepala, Niff bakal jadi juaranya."

"Bukan itu maksudku," sanggah Crowe. "Kau berada di satu grup yang sama dengan Luche, Tredd, Axis, dan Sonitus."

Formasi pertahanan di Cavaugh Bridge tetap sama, yakni mage di _keep_ , Regu B di _enceinte_ , dan Regu A di daratan seberang. Tapi semenjak Nyx bergabung dengan Regu A, dia ditempatkan bersama empat Glaive itu. Nyx tidak mengerti alasan Kapten menyatukan dia dengan gerombolan Tredd. Kapten pernah melihat dirinya bertengkar dengan tiga penindas itu di ruang-luar latihan di markas. Orang sepandai Kapten seharusnya paham bahwa mereka tidak bisa akur. Dampaknya, saat di medan perang, Nyx bertarung sendiri, sedangkan Tredd dan dua temannya saling bahu-membahu menumbangkan antek-antek Nifflheim. Terlebih lagi, pertemanan antara Nyx dan Luche mengendur sejak Nyx membangkang perintah untuk tidak merusak formasi baku. Seharusnya sebagai sesama Glaive, mereka bersatu padu, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Untunglah Nyx yang terbiasa menolong rekannya mampu untuk mengurus diri sendiri tanpa membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

"Tidak seburuk dugaanku," jawab Nyx berbohong, tak berniat membuat Crowe cemas memikirkan dirinya. "Setidaknya Tredd bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Toh dia jago berkelahi. Lagipula segrup dengan Luche yang melatihku bertahun-tahun meningkatkan kemungkinanku untuk pulang hidup-hidup."

"Pasti sulit bekerja dengan orang-orang yang tidak menyukaimu," gumam Crowe, menatap simpatik pada Nyx.

"Nyx bukan anak-anak lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia," timpal Libertus, akhirnya bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu. Dia mengunyah lima potong daging dalam satu tusuk sate sekali gigit. "Nyx 'kan pahlawan Glaive."

Sejujurnya Nyx kesal mendengar Libertus terus-menerus menyinggungnya sebagai pahlawan. Dia tahu betul sahabatnya itu tidak berminat memuji, tapi menyindirnya. Ingin rasanya dia membungkam mulut Libertus, tapi tak ada manfaat lain selain membuat persahabatan mereka rusak. Untuk mengatasi itu, dia memiliki solusi jitu. Anggap saja Libertus sebagai radio rusak.

"Jadi seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu, begitu?" tanya Crowe, melirik tajam kepada Libertus. "Sudah berapa kali nyawamu diselamatkan Nyx?"

Libertus memainkan jemari kirinya, berusaha menghitung di kala mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. "Satu… dua… tiga...", gumamnya. Dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, tampak kebingungan. "Ah, sudahlah, aku lupa! Nggak penting juga. Aku tinggal membalas Nyx lain kali."

"Tapi kau masih saja perhitungan dengan seratus Gil yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan nyawamu," sindir Crowe.

"Ya, ya, ya. Masukkan tagihan itu padaku," balas Libertus. Perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada televisi di depan. Perutnya tampak membulat ketika dia duduk dengan posisi malas di sofa.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka selesai makan. Nyx berjalan dari ranjang ke meja dekat Crowe. Dia menumpuk piring dan alat makan bekas milik mereka bertiga menjadi satu. Semua sampah bungkusan dikumpulkan ke dalam satu kantung plastik.

Musik dansa dengan tempo kencang dari acara televisi yang dipasang Libertus mengisi ruangan itu. Ketika menatap sampah makanan, tanpa disangka Crowe mendekatinya. Wanita itu tampak bersemangat, nyaris terpesona akan suatu hal. Entah apa itu, tapi Nyx merasa Crowe seperti sedang mencuri perhatiannya.

Crowe berhenti di depannya, melakuan gerakan menyentak dan menendang kecil dengan kaki kurusnya, lalu membungkuk, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berdansa.

Mata Nyx terbeliak melihat ajakan tak terduga itu. Apa maksud Crowe melakukan ini? "Aku tidak bisa berdansa…," kata Nyx sambil mencoba menenangkan diri kembali. Tapi sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan protesnya, Crowe sudah menyambar lengan Nyx dan mulai menariknya ke tengah ruangan, tepat di samping Libertus. Menengok dari bahunya, Nyx melontarkan tatapan keheranan kepada sahabatnya, tapi Libertus hanya membuka mulut lebar seperti orang idiot.

Crowe mulai memimpin Nyx berdansa. Ternyata wanita itu bisa berdansa dengan indah Semua pergerakan kaki dari satu titik ke titik lain, tumpuan beban tubuh yang dipindahkan dari kaki kanan ke kiri dan entakan kakinya lihai sekali. Sedangkan Nyx mencoba mengimbangi lawan dansanya, tapi kakinya tidak stabil seperti perpaduan antara langkah angkuh merak dan lompatan kangguru. Kakinya terus mendarat di jari-jari Crowe, telak dan keras ke sepatu Crowe setelah satu putaran yang canggung, membuat wanita itu berjengit.

"Ow, ow, ow," Nyx mendengar Crowe berkata. "Kau payah sekali berdansa. Tapi kau punya potensi untuk menjadi pedansa hebat dengan tubuhmu yang tegap dan lentur. Semua wanita _pasti_ akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tingkahmu aneh sekali. Apa kau baru minum bir sebelum datang kemari?" tanya Nyx setelah beberapa saat dalam dansanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak menikmatinya?" jawab Crowe, nada suaranya menggoda. "Kukira ini bisa mengurangi tingkat stresmu setelah bertempur seharian di Tembok."

Dia merasa tidak enak dengan Libertus yang menonton mereka dalam kebisuan menegangkan. "Kau bercanda? Dansaku sendiri saja sudah cukup bermasalah. Aku tak perlu bantuan untuk terlihat kurang jantan." Dia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata berikutnya. Lalu dia berkata dengan cepat, "Kau membuatku tampak konyol."

"Jangan begitu, Nyx. Kau membuatku bahagia. Kubayangkan hari-hariku tanpa dirimu. Wah, rasanya membosankan sekali berurusan dengan Niff dan para pria bodoh di Kingsglaive," rayu Crowe.

Nyx memandang wanita itu, matanya bertanya-tanya. Sebelum dia sempat menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Crowe, Libertus mematikan televisi, menghentikan alunan lagu sekejap, begitu pula dengan dansa dadakan mereka. Dia salah tingkah, lalu berpikir cepat untuk mencairkan suasana yang semakin memanas. Diambilnya kembali peralatan makan yang kotor, berniat keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencuci.

"Biar kubantu kau mencuci piring," Crowe menarik pergelangan tangan Nyx. "Di mana letak dapur?"

"Nah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku memaksa," desak Crowe. Dia tampak tidak memedulikan keberadaan Libertus di sana. "Nggak lazim buat cowok bekerja di dapur."

Satu sudut bibir Nyx terangkat. Mendesah panjang, dia pun menjawab, "Dari pintu, belok kiri ke beranda sampai ujung, lalu belok kiri lagi sekali. Di sana kau bisa menemukan dapur." Mengikuti instruksi Nyx, Crowe pun membawa semua sampah bekas makanan dan pergi dari kamar, meninggalkan Nyx dan Libertus berdua. Dia menutup pintu agar udara malam yang dingin tidak merembes masuk. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling diam sampai Libertus berdehem keras.

"Apa-apaan kalian barusan?" tanya Libertus pedas. Dari alis yang menegang dan bibir yang mengerut, dia terlihat jengkel. Wajahnya merona merah seperti sedang menahan amarah yang meluap.

"Apa yang apa?" Nyx bertanya balik, sedikit gagap dan merasa diteror. Libertus memang mudah naik pitam, tapi kali ini kemarahannya terasa lain.

"Oh, kalian _mesra_ sekali sampai-sampai lupa kalau aku ada di sini!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan," elak Nyx lagi.

Libertus menggeretakkan gigi. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri di hadapan Nyx. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, temannya bisa meninju Nyx kapan saja. "Kalian sengaja membuatku cemburu!" serunya.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu," ujar Nyx. Satu tangannya menahan dada Libertus. Dia dapat merasakan jantung temannya berdegup kencang. "Tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan Crowe. Kami cuma teman biasa."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Kau sahabat terbaikku!" Matanya memerah dan ada sebulir air di sudut kedua mata.

Terburu-buru Nyx mengambil sebotol bir yang dia letakkan di sebuah meja bundar. Dia membuka tutup botol dan menyerahkannya pada Libertus. "Minum ini untuk membuatmu rileks." Awalnya Libertus enggan untuk menerima pemberian Nyx. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dia mengambil dan minum setengah isi botol dalam sekali teguk. Tatapannya lurus ke lantai, kosong dan melarat ketika dia duduk kembali di sofa.

"Di depan kalian, aku selalu menganggap Crowe sebagai adik kecilku," kata Libertus parau. Suaranya bergetar, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang menahan tangis. Mendengar itu, Nyx menyadari bahwa Libertus akan memulai sesi curhat panjang. Dia menarik kursi di belakang dan duduk di dekat temannya. Sahabatnya membutuhkan dia, dan dia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Tapi sebenarnya aku menyayangi Crowe lebih dari itu. Aku mencintai Crowe sebagai wanita dewasa."

Nyx sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Libertus. Sepanjang mereka berteman, Nyx selalu menyaksikan tindak-tanduk Libertus yang kerap mencuri perhatian Crowe. Mereka memang selalu mengejek, memukul dan menyindir, namun dia yakin bahwa semua itu mereka lakukan untuk menutupi perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Libertus berlindung di balik status "kakak angkat" bagi Crowe. Hanya masalah waktu sampai temannya melepas status itu dan menjadi "pria sejati" bagi Crowe. "Aku mengerti, kawan," katanya, berusaha menghibur.

"Aku dan Crowe sudah berteman selama sepuluh tahun. Dan selama itulah juga aku menahan perasaanku padanya," kata Libertus. Suaranya semakin mengecil dan melambat untuk setiap tambahan patah kata yang terucap. "Aku masih ingat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya di Galahd, sebelum kami bergabung dengan kemiliteran. Dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan, tidak mengenal kedua orangtuanya. Tubuhnya kurus kering… penuh daki… tak bersahabat…" Dia berhenti berbicara beberapa detik, menahan isak tangis. "Tapi sorotan matanya… sial… ada yang istimewa dengan sorotan matanya…"

Nyx cuma duduk, terlalu bingung untuk berkata apa. Percintaan adalah topik yang tidak dikuasainya. Dia bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta sekalipun pada perempuan selain ibu dan adiknya.

"Aku selalu melindungi Crowe. Setiap kali aku bertempur di Tembok di Regu A, tujuanku hanya satu: memastikan bahwa Niff tidak dapat menjangkau dia. Aku tidak percaya ada orang lain yang bisa melindungi dia kecuali aku sendiri. Crowe adalah hidupku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah hidup," kata Nyx, menepuk halus pundak temannya, "demi Crowe."

Libertus menoleh kepada Nyx. Senyuman tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan timbul di wajahnya yang bundar. Dia meletakkan tangan kanan pada satu pundak Nyx dan menatap tajam. "Apa menurutmu sebaiknya aku _menembak_ Crowe? Sebelum orang lain _menembak_ dia? Aku tahu banyak Glaive yang tertarik padanya."

" _M_ _enembak_?"

"Menyatakan perasaanku padanya, bodoh."

Pertanyaan ini jauh lebih sulit ketimbang pertanyaan-pertanyaan idealisme yang dilontarkan Kapten padanya. Jika diberi pilihan, dia lebih suka disidang ribuan kali oleh sang kapten karena dia yakin dapat menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dengan percaya diri. Tapi pertanyaan dari Libertus menyangkut perasaan personal, yang akan berpengaruh pada hubungan antara temannya itu dan Crowe nanti. Dia tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan mereka berdua. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus," jawab Nyx.

Libertus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

Bayangan-bayangan berkelebatan di depan Nyx seolah benaknya mencoba memproses akibat jika dia menyetujui pertanyaan Libertus. Seakan Nyx menonton drama cinta di antara Libertus dan Crowe yang dipentaskan di hadapannya. Mereka yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan _sayangku_ atau _cintaku_ di manapun dan kapanpun. Mereka yang saling menyuap makanan di ruang makan di markas. Mereka yang berpelukan dan berciuman setiap kali pulang bertugas di Tembok. Semua itu terasa surealis, bahkan membuat merinding. Dia bisa mendengar Luche dan Pelna tidak berhenti menggodai Libertus dan Crowe. Dan di manakah nanti Nyx berada jika Libertus dan Crowe benar-benar berpacaran? Selama ini mereka adalah trio sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Dia akan terbuang dan tidak dianggap lagi oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bukan pakar di bidang percintaan, oke?" balas Nyx. "Menurut pendapatku, cinta pada keluarga lebih murni daripada cinta pada kekasih. Kau memandang Crowe sebagai adik kecilmu. Kau mencintai dia sebagai bagian dari keluargamu. Aku menyukai interaksi kalian dan kurasa sebaiknya kalian tetap seperti itu."

Sahabatnya menggigit bibir bawah. Tampang Libertus menderita seperti sedang dilanda dilema. Dia meneguk sisa bir dalam botol sampai habis, lalu mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan kaosnya. Dua menit selanjutnya dia habiskan dengan merenung. "Sepertinya kau benar, sobat. Berpacaran bisa membuat hubungan yang kubangun selama ini hancur dalam sekejap," katanya diiringi hembusan napas panjang. Berangsur air wajahnya kembali normal. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku dan Crowe ribut gara-gara tidak saling percaya, atau aku terlalu posesif, atau salah satu dari kami bersikap egois."

Nyx mengangguk. "Itulah yang kutakutkan dari kalian. Aku berharap persahabatan kita bertahan selamanya."

"Kau tahu itu mustahil 'kan? Mau tidak mau kita akan berpisah, entah saat salah satu dari kita meninggalkan Kingsglaive, atau memutuskan pulang ke Galahd."

"Menurut psikolog, kalau persahabatan berlangsung lebih dari tujuh tahun, persahabatan itu akan berlangsung seumur hidup. Faktanya kita sudah berteman selama delapan tahun."

Libertus mendengus keras hingga hidungnya bergetar. "Sejak kapan kau jadi tertarik dengan psikologi? Apa kau sedang kerasukan?"

Nyx tertawa ringan. "Aku cuma mengulang apa yang kudengar dari televisi."

"Jangan kebanyakan nonton televisi, nanti IQ-mu yang rendah semakin dongkol," ejek Libertus.

"Aku terpaksa menonton televisi untuk mengisi waktu di pagi hari karena bangun terlalu awal."

Seketika perhatian mereka tertuju pada pintu yang membuka. Crowe telah kembali. Dia membawa piring dan mangkuk yang sudah dicuci bersih. "Dapur kos-kosan cowok jorok banget!" keluhnya. "Aku harus memindahkan piring bekas yang menumpuk dulu untuk menggunakan wastafel."

Nyx dan Libertus memandang Crowe seolah baru melihat hantu. Nyx takut perbincangan mereka ditangkap oleh wanita itu. Kalau benar, matilah dia. Tidak seperti lelaki, wanita lebih rentan kalau ketahuan digosipkan di belakang.

Crowe tampak kebingungan dengan ekspresi aneh yang ditampilkan Nyx dan Libertus. "Apa ada sabun yang menempel di wajahku?"

Kedua lelaki itu menggeleng cepat, hampir seirama. Dengan cepat, Nyx mendekati Crowe dan mengambil peralatan makan dari tangan wanita itu. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu." Lalu dia menyimpan kembali peralatan makan ke dalam lemari.

Libertus berdiri dari sofa dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot. Dia bertanya kepada Nyx, "Jam berapa sekarang, sobat?"

Nyx dapat membaca maksud di balik pertanyaan Libertus. Temannya itu ingin membebaskan diri dari kamarnya. Jadi dia menoleh pada jam tangan di lengan kanannya. "Sepuluh malam," jawabnya pendek.

Dengan mulut membuka lebar, Libertus berkata gagap, "O-Oh, sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Ah, aku terlalu kenyang. Kalau kenyang, aku jadi mengantuk." Dia berjalan melewati Crowe dan berhenti di ambang pintu, lalu memutar badan dan berseru, "Kalian berdua, selamat malam!" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Libertus menghilang secepat cahaya. Terdengar bunyi pintu yang membuka dan menutup di kamar sebelah Nyx.

"Kalian bertingkah aneh sekali. Apa kalian membicarakan aku?" tanya Crowe. Dia memajukan badan pada Nyx sampai tersisa beberapa senti antara hidung mereka berdua. "Katakan dengan jujur padaku, Nyx."

Penglihatan Nyx tertuju ke televisi yang padam, menghindari kontak mata dengan Crowe. Semakin lama dia mengelak, semakin tajam tatapan yang diberikan Crowe padanya. Dia mendesah, sadar bahwa percuma untuk menyimpan rahasia dari wanita itu. Rahasia hanya akan membuat pertemanan menjadi canggung dan dia tidak menyukai itu. Sepertinya dia sudah tertular pedoman Libertus mengenai pertemanan.

"Yeah, sedikit," Nyx mengaku. Mendengar itu, Crowe memundurkan kepalanya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Bibirnya terkatup, lama-lama berubah menjadi senyuman yang semakin melebar. Akhirnya dia terkekeh. Nyx menjadi linglung, merasa dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh Crowe.

"Laki-laki memang mudah ditebak," kata Crowe iseng. "Aku sengaja berdansa denganmu karena aku tahu Libertus akan membicarakan aku denganmu."

Nyx sekarang mengerti mengapa Crowe bertingkah gila dan memandang penuh pesona padanya barusan. Perempuan itu telah memprediksi perilakunya akan membuat Libertus cemburu. Dia sendiri hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai perantara. Baginya, perempuan adalah makhluk yang kompleks, seperti labirin yang menyesatkan dan penuh teka-teki yang membingungkan.

"Apa dia akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya padaku?" tanya Crowe. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Nyx membisu. Jika dia menjawab iya, dia akan membuat Libertus terpojok. Sebaliknya, jika dia menjawab tidak, Crowe akan tersinggung atau lebih parah, hatinya hancur. Apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan?

Crowe menyeret perhatiannya ke jendela. Penerangan kos-kosan menembus jendela. Separuh cahaya mengenai wajah Crowe. Sesaat Nyx melihat isyarat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah Crowe. Perempuan itu tersenyum, tapi itu bukanlah jenis senyuman kebahagiaan, melainkan senyuman untuk mengobati hati yang kesepian.

"Sulit sekali bagi Libertus untuk berkata jujur padaku," kata Crowe lirih seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Nyx. "Aku sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun, tapi dia malah menyampaikannya melalui kamu. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah sepuluh tahun ini sepadan dengan kebahagiaan yang akan kuperoleh dari pengakuannya. Aku bisa memilih laki-laki lain, tapi aku tetap bersabar hingga detik ini." Dia menoleh kepada Nyx dan bertanya, "Apa dia sudah bercerita tentang pertemuan pertama kami?"

Nyx mengangguk pelan.

Crowe kembali menatap jendela dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Di momen itu, aku tidak memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup. Kedua orangtuaku membuangku ketika aku masih seorang bayi. Hidup sebatang kara di panti asuhan memperburuk kondisiku. Aku kabur dari panti asuhan tanpa mempunyai tempat tujuan. Di saat aku kehilangan harapan, dia menemukanku dan menyelamatkanku. Walaupun hidupnya pas-pasan, dia memastikan aku memperoleh hidup yang layak. Dia mengajarkanku bertarung untuk bertahan hidup di lingkungan Galahd yang keras. Dia mengubahku dari sosok perempuan yang putus asa menjadi perempuan yang tangguh. Aku… aku tidak bisa membalas budinya selain terus berada di sampingnya. Ada perasaan ganjil yang tumbuh perlahan setiap kali aku bertatap wajah dengannya. Aku tidak bisa mengindahkannya dan lambat laun aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Libertus."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padanya?" tanya Nyx. Libertus dan Crowe saling mencintai, tapi di saat bersamaan, mereka saling menutup perasaan dalam-dalam. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Terus menipu diri di balik setiap sindiran dan ejekan yang saling mereka lemparkan pastinya menorehkan luka yang mendalam pada hati.

Crowe mengerling pada Nyx. "Karena dunia tidak bekerja seperti itu, Nyx. Perempuan hanya bisa terus menunggu sampai laki-laki yang dicintainya menyatakan perasaan padanya. Aku beruntung karena laki-laki yang kucintai berbagi perasaan yang sama padaku. Banyak perempuan yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Nyx membisu lagi. Dia tidak berdaya di hadapan perkara cinta seperti ini.

"Kurasa aku perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi," gumam Crowe. "Memiliki 'kakak angkat' yang mencintaiku apa adanya adalah sebuah berkat yang harus kusyukuri."

"Yeah, aku percaya Libertus tidak akan pernah berhenti melindungimu sebagai seorang 'kakak angkat'," balas Nyx.

Crowe tertawa hambar. Dia meninju dada Nyx dengan lembut. "Aku senang kau menjadi sahabatku. Kau tahu rahasiaku dan Libertus. Meluapkan isi hatiku pada seseorang yang kupercaya lumayan membantu melepas beban pikiranku," katanya tulus. "Terima kasih, Nyx." Dia membalikkan badan. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang berkibas di hadapan Nyx. Dengan seutas senyuman, perempuan itu berpamitan dan meninggalkan kamar Nyx dalam keheningan.

Sendirian di kamarnya, Nyx melepas seragam dan berbaring telentang di ranjang. Dia merenungkan anjurannya pada Libertus untuk tetap menutup perasaan pada Crowe. Padahal kenyataannya, Crowe menunggu Libertus membuka perasaan padanya. Kontradiksi ini menyebabkan Nyx menjadi merasa berdosa. Dia terus memikirkan hal yang sama sampai tengah malam, meratapi kesalahan yang berpotensi berakibat fatal di masa depan.

Untuk pertama kalinya seusai bertugas di Tembok, malam itu Nyx tidak bisa tidur tenang.


	23. Chapter 023

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **023**

 **IGNIS**

* * *

 **09.07.752 M.E. | 09.52 AM**

Ignis merasa tertantang. Semenjak pulang dari Tenebrae, Noctis tidak dapat melepaskan hatinya dari berbagai hal yang mengingatkannya pada negara tetangga itu. Ignis melakukan penelitian atas tiga benda khas Tenebrae yang mampu menghibur hati sang Pangeran. Pertama, buku agenda sebagai media komunikasi antara Noctis dan Lunafreya. Untuk ini, Ignis tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus karena dia dapat mengandalkan Umbra. Setiap minggu, sepulang bertugas dari Citadel, Ignis menemukan Umbra duduk manis di beranda apartemen Noctis. Dia mengagumi kemampuan anjing berbulu hitam itu. Penciuman Umbra kuat sekali sampai mampu melacak tempat tinggal baru Noctis. Ignis sekedar mengambil buku agenda dari Umbra untuk diberikan kepada Noctis, memberi makan dan menyiapkan tempat tidur bagi Umbra.

Hal kedua adalah bunga sylleblossom. Ignis tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena bunga biru itu hanya mampu dikembangbiakkan di tanah Tenebrae. Tembok telah membatasi lahan Insomnia dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu memperluas lahan ibu kota Lucis itu. Kebetulan paru-paru kota terletak di Distrik B, sama dengan apartemen dan sekolah Noctis. Tapi apa yang dapat dilakukan Ignis kalau dia tidak memiliki bibit bunga itu untuk ditanam? Dia pernah berpikir untuk mengimpor, tapi Niflheim menjadi tembok penghalang arus keluar masuk komoditi di Tenebrae. Setidaknya, ada sekuntum bunga sylleblossom yang ditekan di dalam buku agenda itu sebagai pengganti hal ini.

Tantangan dimulai ketika Noctis meminta tolong Ignis membuat pai yang pernah sang Pangeran makan di Tenebrae. Sebagai orang yang mahir memasak, Ignis tidak dapat mengindahkan permohonan Noctis. Memasak adalah bagian yang tidak terpisahkan dari Ignis sejak umur lima tahun. Ignis telah mengabdikan diri di bidang khusus ini selama tiga belas tahun. Dengan sifat perfeksionis yang mendarah daging, Ignis tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun melacak setitik kekurangan dalam setiap masakannya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa dari sekian banyak orang, Noctis menjadi orang pertama yang menyinggung kekurangan pada replika pai yang dibuat Ignis?

"Terlalu manis," komentar Noctis.

Ignis mencatat setiap tanggapan Noctis untuk membuat pai yang identik. Berdasarkan informasi dari Noctis, Ignis membuat gambaran pai sesuai keinginan sang Pangeran. Yang dia tahu pai itu berukuran kecil karena dapat dihabiskan dalam dua gigitan. Teksturnya renyah dan gula putih ditabur merata di atasnya. Di dalamnya ada selai, tapi dia tidak tahu selai itu terbuat dari apa karena masalahnya Noctis sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Maka dari itu, Ignis mencari informasi tambahan dari berbagai sumber, entah itu buku resep, acara memasak di televisi dan video tutorial memanggang pai di internet.

Pagi hari ini, Ignis kembali mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya membuat pai itu. Dia menunggu setengah jam sampai oven selesai memanggang. Bunyi _beep_ terdengar, dan Ignis segera membuka oven. Wangi yang manis menyerbak keluar dari oven. Menggunakan sepasang sarung tangan tebal, Ignis menarik keluar loyang aluminium berisi enam buah pai dengan hati-hati. Dipindahkannya loyang itu ke atas meja dapur.

Seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai kepala koki Citadel memberi komentar atas hasil kreasi Ignis. "Kelihatannya enak."

"Aku berharap Anda tidak keberatan aku menggunakan dapur," balas Ignis sopan. Fasilitas dapur Citadel lebih lengkap ketimbang dapur di rumahnya atau terlebih apartemen Noctis. Demi menghemat waktu, dia terpaksa menggunakan dapur Citadel secara berkala.

Sang koki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku cuma terkejut ternyata kamu suka makanan yang manis, Ignis."

Ignis membenarkan posisi kaca mata yang merosot di batang hidungnya. "Bukan begitu. Aku membuat pai ini untuk Noctis."

"Oh! Hobi Pangeran tidak pernah berubah. Aku lupa, umur berapa Pangeran sekarang?"

"Akhir bulan depan dia berusia enam belas tahun."

Sang koki terkekeh pelan. "Usia itu adalah usia puncak di mana seseorang sering membangkang. Pastinya sulit bagimu untuk mengendalikan tingkah Pangeran."

"Terkadang, tapi masih dalam batas wajar," komentar Ignis. "Setidaknya Noctis tidak terjerumus dalam pertemanan yang menyesatkan."

Sang koki menghembuskan napas lega. "Senang mendengarnya. Aku percaya Pangeran baik-baik saja di bawah pengawasanmu."

Perkataan itu membuat Ignis teringat akan mendiang ayahnya. Keluarga Scientia telah turun-temurun dibesarkan di dalam Citadel. Berbagai pendidikan khas Citadel, mulai dari tata krama, cara berpakaian apik dan strategi tempur dilalui oleh keluarganya untuk menjadi penasehat pribadi Raja Lucis. Raja Regis naik takhta di tahun 729 M.E. dan sejak saat itu pula ayahnya menjalankan tugas menjadi penasehat pribadi sang Raja. Sayangnya, ayah mengidap penyakit jantung. Masa pelayanannya hanya sepuluh tahun ketika beliau meninggal. Posisi ayahnya digantikan oleh Clarus Amicitia yang merangkap sebagai pemimpin Royal Council.

Pada waktu itu, Ignis baru berumur lima tahun. Kematian ayah mendorong Ignis untuk belajar lebih tekun. Sebagai anak tunggal, dia bersumpah tidak akan menodai kehormatan nama keluarga Scientia. Dia percaya bahwa di dalam tubuh yang sehat, terdapat jiwa yang sehat pula. Maka dari itu, dia mulai belajar memasak untuk mengatur pola gizi dirinya sendiri dan Pangeran Noctis kelak.

Keberuntungan berpihak pada Ignis karena Cor Leonis mengajukan diri secara sukarela menjadi pengganti figur ayah bagi Ignis. Melalui Cor, Ignis senantiasa mendapatkan informasi terbaru mengenai perkembangan politik di Lucis, yang mengasah tajam intelektualnya. Selain itu, Cor melatih kemampuan tempur Ignis. Biasanya keluarga Scientia lebih banyak berperan di belakang layar. Namun Ignis berkeinginan keluar dari zona nyaman dan bertempur aktif di samping Noctis. Ignis terbiasa menggunakan pisau untuk memasak. Dengan keahlian yang sama, pisau dapat menjadi senjata andalannya dalam pertarungan. Dia memiliki sepasang pisau yang ditempa dengan teknologi Insomnia bernama Plunderers.

Cor pernah berkata padanya, "Pisau hanyalah untuk petarung paling berani dan paling gesit. Jangkauan atau kekuatannya tidak sebesar pedang, tapi pisau mudah disembunyikan dan bisa menemukan titik lemah dari musuhmu. Butuh petarung pintar untuk menggunakan pisau. Aku percaya kamu sebagai seorang Scientia adalah orang yang cerdas."

Semua jasa Cor yang tak ternilai harganya menjadikan Ignis memandang Cor dengan luhur. Pria tersebut bukan sembarang pria, dia dikenal sebagai Marshal oleh Lucian dan Immortal Shogun oleh Niflheim. Di balik wajah Cor yang selalu serius, Ignis mengetahui bahwa Cor memiliki hati yang besar. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa orang sesibuk Cor menyempatkan diri untuk mengurus Ignis?

Ignis berhenti merenung ketika alarm pada jam tangannya berbunyi. Dia memiliki jadwal untuk rapat bersama Royal Council dalam lima belas menit ke depan. Jadi, dia memindahkan enam pai dari loyang ke dalam tempat bekal, dan menaruh tempat bekal itu dalam sebuah tas keranjang. Kemudian dia berpamitan dengan sang koki, meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Matahari mulai terbenam saat Ignis meninggalkan Citadel. Dengan mengendarai mobil sedan hitam khusus Citadel, Ignis mengunjungi apartemen Noctis. Dia memakirkan mobil di basement lalu masuk ke lift. Tidak lupa dia membawa tas kerja di tangan kiri dan keranjang berisi pai di tangan kanan. Ignis menekan satu tombol menuju lantai dua puluh lima, tempat ruang apartemen Noctis berada. Apartemen itu terbilang mewah kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen-apartemen lain di distrik yang sama. Raja Regis memang mengizinkan Noctis tinggal di luar, tapi bukan berarti beliau membiarkan putranya hidup berkesusahan. Beberapa pengawal Citadel juga dikerahkan khusus sebagai pengamanan ekstra di apartemen itu.

Setelah mengetap kartu ke mesin pemindai untuk membuka pintu, Ignis masuk ke ruang apartemen Noctis. Lampu-lampu di langit-langit menyala terang. _Barangkali Noctis sudah pulang dari sekolah_ , pikirnya. Ketika Ignis berjalan melewati koridor, dia melirik ke pintu kamar Noctis yang terbuka, tapi dia tidak menemukan sang Pangeran. Yang dia temukan adalah kamar yang berantakan. Pakaian, botol-botol minuman, kardus sepatu, kantung keresek, dan tumpukan komik berserakan di lantai.

Ignis mendesah melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Dia membenci ketidakteraturan, tapi sebagai asisten pribadi Noctis, dia harus membiasakan diri berhadapan dengan itu setiap waktu. Berbeda dari Citadel, tidak ada pelayan di apartemen ini, jadi Ignis terpaksa menjadi orang yang merapikan kamar Noctis.

Untuk sekarang, Ignis membiarkan kamar itu dan mengunjungi ruang keluarga. Dia harus secepatnya menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Noctis pulang. Namun dia kembali mendesah melihat ruang keluarga itu dipenuhi beragam sampah yang mirip dengan yang dia lihat di kamar Noctis tadi. Ruang keluarga itu berfungsi sebagai dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang santai. Ada meja makan panjang dan sebuah sofa melingkar untuk tempat duduk di depan televisi. Kebanyakan sampah makanan dan minuman berserakan di meja makan dan sofa tersebut. Cahaya sore yang menembus jendela tinggi memperburuk pemandangan ruangan yang mirip seperti kapal pecah. Dia mendengar angin semilir bertiup memasuki ruangan. Sumbernya dari pintu teras yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Sang penasehat sungguh meragukan apakah Noctis bisa hidup mandiri kalau pada kenyataannya sang Pangeran tidak dapat mengurus tempat tinggal barunya. Baru sebulan Noctis pindah ke sini, tapi tidak ada satu hari pun Ignis melihat ruangan apartemen itu bersih dari sampah. Ignis tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa tidur lelap di tempat yang tidak berbeda jauh dari tempat pembuangan sampah.

Jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Memasak akan memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Noctis sendiri terbiasa keluyuran sampai jam tujuh malam. Jadi, tersisa satu jam bagi Ignis untuk membersihkan ruangan keluarga itu. Kalau ada waktu yang tersisa, dia juga akan sekalian membersihkan kamar Noctis. Dengan cekatan Ignis mengumpulkan semua sampah ke dalam kantung keresek berukuran jumbo. Baju dan celana dia satukan ke keranjang pakaian untuk dicuci. Buku-buku dia taruh ke lemari buku. Setelah semuanya bersih, dia mengelap meja dan mengepel lantai. Melihat ruangan yang bersih mengilap, Ignis bernapas lega. _Begini baru enak dipandang_ , batinnya.

Di dalam kulkas, Ignis menemukan tiga potong _Garula Sirloin_ , lima buah _Leiden Potato_ , tiga buah _Lucian Tomato_ , lima belas siung _Wild Onion_ , tiga ikat brokoli dan dua kotak plastik _Sheep Milk_. Otaknya membuat perhitungan cepat mengenai makanan apa yang bisa dia masak dengan bahan yang tersisa itu. Setelah memilah-milah resep yang dihapalnya, dia menjentikkan jemari kanan dan berseru, "Itu dia! Aku masak _Garula Tender Roast_ _Stew_ saja." Kemudian dia menghabiskan sejam ke depan menyiapkan rebusan daging itu.

Lima menit setelah makanan tersaji di meja, Ignis mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka. Dia melihat Noctis masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil menenteng tas sekolah di satu pundak. Sambil menunggu kepulangan sang Pangeran, Ignis duduk di kursi meja makan, tapi tidak menyantap hasil masakannya duluan.

"Oh, kukira siapa. Ternyata kamu toh, Ignis," kata Noctis agak terkejut. "Dari kapan kau sampai kemari?"

"Dua jam yang lalu," jawab Ignis. "Kamu terlambat pulang. Bukannya sekolah selesai jam empat sore?"

"Kupikir daripada menganggur di apartemen, lebih baik aku main dulu ke toko _arcade_ bareng Prompto."

Noctis menoleh pada daging rebus dengan kuah kecoklatan di meja makan. Awalnya Noctis tampak bersemangat makan, tapi berangsur ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi jijik. Ignis bisa menebak kalau sang Pangeran tidak suka dengan tomat dan brokoli yang termasuk dalam bahan masakannya.

"Ugh, aku nggak suka sayuran," keluh Noctis.

Keluhan itu mengingatkan Ignis pada percakapan yang terjadi tadi siang seusai rapat dengan para petinggi Kerajaan. Normalnya, rapat Kerajaan dihadiri oleh Raja Regis dan Royal Council saja. Namun semenjak Kingsglaive didirikan, terdapat satu tambahan kursi untuk Kapten Drautos di meja rapat. Berada seruang dengan Royal Council yang berusia lanjut tidak memberikan tekanan mental bagi Ignis. Dia sudah terbiasa berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Sebaliknya, dia bersyukur atas kesempatan emas untuk terlibat dalam rapat sepenting ini sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berusia muda.

Ignis menyimak cermat selama rapat berlangsung. Sebuah buku catatan dia letakkan di meja, tangan kanannya memegang pena untuk menyusun risalah rapat yang akan diberikannya pada Noctis. Satu jam kemudian, rapat berakhir dan Ignis pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Ignis," panggil seorang pria, menghentikan langkah Ignis di koridor.

Dia memutar badan dan menemukan Raja Regis berjalan dengan Cor dan Clarus di belakangnya. Dalam balutan jas dan jubah formal berwarna hitam, sang Raja tampak agung dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Tetapi kumis dan jenggotnya yang lebat tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa letih yang tampak jelas dari sorot mata hijaunya.

"Yang Mulia," balas Ignis. Dia membungkuk badan untuk memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana kabar Noctis?" tanya Regis.

"Noctis masih beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah baru. Kurasa Noctis senang karena dia sudah mendapat seorang teman."

Regis tertawa ringan. "Mengizinkan dia tinggal di luar Citadel ternyata bermanfaat juga. Aku senang ada seseorang yang akhirnya bersedia menjadi teman putraku."

"Perihal Noctis tinggal di luar Citadel, aku gelisah dengan pola makannya. Tetapi aku akan terus memastikan Noctis memperoleh asupan gizi yang seimbang," tambah Ignis.

"Terima kasih, Ignis," kata Regis ramah. "Di tanganmu, aku percaya Noctis baik-baik saja."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Ignis. Dia melirik pada Regis dan bertanya, "Yang Mulia terlihat lelah. Apa Dinding Baru sihir sudah membebani Yang Mulia?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Regis sambil tersenyum. Regis berjalan perlahan ke jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan Insomnia. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit memenuhi jendela ditambah terpaan sinar matahari yang terik. "Hanya sang Raja yang bisa mendirikan Dinding Baru dan melindungi rakyatnya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku, ahli waris Lucis Caelum harus menduduki takhta. Tetapi aku akan mengakhiri perang ini sebelum itu terjadi." Regis memerhatikan kota selama sepuluh detik sebelum dia menoleh kepada Ignis lagi. "Aku menitipkan Noctis padamu."

"Aku mengerti," kata Ignis tanpa sedikit pun keraguan dalam hati.

Janjinya pada sang Raja memaksa Ignis untuk terus menyisipkan sayuran dalam setiap makanan yang dimasaknya untuk Noctis, tidak peduli seberapa bencinya sang Pangeran pada sayuran. Dia membalas, "Jangan mengeluh. Asupan makananmu jauh dari ideal. Kamu perlu mempertimbangkan nilai nutrisi dari makananmu dan belajar memasak sendiri."

"Ya, ya," timpal Noctis, malas.

"Cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan," Ignis mengingatkan.

Noctis mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas dengan mulut terkatup seolah terlalu malas menanggapi Ignis. Dia berjalan menuju wastafel, tapi tiba-tiba memutar badan dan berjongkok dengan pandangan mencari-cari sesuatu di kolong meja makan.

"Buku catatan Nona Lunafreya ada di dalam laci meja belajar di kamarmu," kata Ignis. Dia dapat menebak isi pikiran Noctis tanpa perlu bertanya.

Kedua alis Noctis mengangkat, terkejut dengan perkataan Ignis.

"Kusarankan kamu segera membalas pesannya," tambah Ignis. "Tidak baik membuat Nona Lunafreya menunggu lama."

"Aku tahu."

Sambil duduk, Ignis memerhatikan Noctis. Delapan tahun berteman membuat Ignis menyaksikan langsung perkembangan pesat sang Pangeran. Sekarang Noctis tingginya mencapai seratus tujuh puluh enam sentimeter. Rambut hitamnya tetap gondrong dengan poni menutupi dahi dan godek menutupi daun telinga. Bahunya lebar dan kokoh, hasil dari latihan rutin dengan Gladiolus. Yang tidak berubah hanyalah sorot mata birunya yang datar. Setidaknya sejak berteman dengan Prompto, Noctis lebih sering tersenyum. Mungkin Noctis sudah tertular oleh kepribadian Prompto yang ceria. Pengamatan Ignis terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah kancing menghilang dari jas seragam sekolah Noctis. "Kenapa dengan kancing seragammu?" tanya Ignis.

Mendengar itu, Noctis meraba-raba jas seragamnya dan berhenti di lubang kancing terbawah. "Ah, sepertinya lepas di jalan. Aku malah tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku akan memperbaikinya di rumahku. Tinggalkan seragammu di sini."

Noctis mematuhi perintah Ignis. Dia melepas jas dan meletakkannya di sofa. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Ketika kembali, Noctis sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos lengan panjang santai berwarna hitam. Ignis dan Noctis menyantap makanan selama dua puluh menit ke depan. Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol ketika makan berdua. Selesai makan, Ignis memasukkan peralatan makan yang kotor ke dalam mesin cuci otomatis. Sambil menunggu, dia mengeluarkan pai dari keranjang dan memindahkannya ke sebuah nampan.

"Aku kekenyangan," kata Noctis puas. Tangan kirinya mengelus perutnya sambil duduk berselanjar di sofa.

Ignis menghampiri sofa sambil membawa pai untuk Noctis. "Masih muat untuk pencuci mulut?"

Merasa penasaran, Noctis memajukan badan ke arah nampan di meja kaca di hadapannya. "Ah, pai ini lagi."

"Aku mencoba selai pisang. Semoga kali ini rasanya sesuai dengan yang kau mau."

Noctis mengambil satu potong pai dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Dia tampak meresapi setiap rasa yang terkandung dalam pai itu dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ignis, berharap-harap cemas bahwa kali ini usahanya tidak berakhir gagal lagi.

"Masih belum sama," jawab Noctis. "Terlalu manis dan berlapis-lapis."

Kekecewaan melanda hati Ignis sekejap. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk sekedar membuat pai yang sesuai dengan kemauan Noctis? Dia sudah kehilangan hitungan dalam usahanya mereplika pai itu. Dia menduga bahan selai itu tidak dapat ditemukan di Lucis. Apa dia harus bertanya langsung pada Nona Lunafreya untuk mempermudah hidupnya? "Sepertinya selai itu menggunakan buah beri khusus Tenebrae," gumamnya.

"Walau begitu, ini enak," kata Noctis. "Apa kamu tidak mau mencoba satu?"

Ignis mengangguk. Toh dia sendiri harus menilai hasil masakannya untuk memperbaiki kualitas. "Tentu saja. Kamu mau minum teh atau kopi?"

"Kopi Eboni saja."

"Bukan teh chamomile?"

"Aku sudah lama berganti haluan ke kopi."

Ignis tahu kalau sebenarnya Noctis lebih menyukai teh chamomile. Almarhum Ratu Aulea selalu membuatkan teh itu untuk Noctis di masa kanak-kanak. Terlebih lagi, Noctis pernah bercerita kalau Nona Lunafreya membuat teh yang serupa untuknya selama Noctis menetap di Tenebrae. Pergeseran ekstrem selera minum dari teh yang manis ke kopi Eboni yang pahit tidak masuk akal. Barangkali Noctis ingin mengikuti kebiasaan Raja Regis supaya tampak keren di usianya yang beranjak dewasa. Namun Ignis tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia menyeduh menggunakan mesin kopi dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi kepada Noctis.

Sambil menunggu Noctis menikmati kopi, Ignis merasa perlu mengingatkan Noctis akan kondisi Raja Regis yang semakin menurun. Di saat Noctis keluyuran setiap hari, Raja menguras nyawanya untuk menjaga keselamatan Insomnian. Tidak bijak apabila Noctis melupakan statusnya sebagai penerus takhta Kerajaan di masa depan.

Ignis mengambil dokumen dari tas kerjanya, lalu memberikannya pada Noctis. "Ini ringkasan rapat tadi siang. Daripada kau bermalas-malasan, lebih baik kau menggunakannya untuk mempelajari perkembangan politik yang sedang terjadi."

Noctis menerima dokumen itu, tapi dia mengabaikannya seolah dokumen itu cuma kertas yang tidak bernilai. Dia sibuk menyeruput kopi yang uapnya mengepul di atas hidungnya.

"Memang keadaan membaik sejak Kingsglaive didirikan delapan tahun lalu, tetapi kita masih belum bisa mengurangi pertahanan Tembok," kata Ignis ketika duduk di kursi yang sama dengan yang digunakannya ketika makan tadi. Mendengar itu, Noctis tidak berkomentar apa-apa, malah tampak malas menanggapi sang penasehat "Berita sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, tetapi kita menerima laporan pertempuran lokal secara internal dari Kapten Drautos sepanjang waktu. Di saat kita berbicara sekarang, pertempuran di Tembok masih berlanjut. Satu demi satu Glaive gugur demi melindungi perdamaian Insomnian."

"Aku tahu," kata Noctis. Dia membaringkan tubuh di sofa, menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggungnya pada Ignis.

"Berkat bantuan Dinding Baru sihir yang didirikan pertama kali oleh Raja Mors, lalu diturunkan pada Raja Regis, Insomnia bisa menikmati ketenteraman selama seratus lima puluh tahun terakhir. Raja Regis sengaja menghindari publik untuk berkonsentrasi penuh pada Dinding Baru. Akan tetapi, kelihatannya beliau sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya." Ignis berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Noctis menutup telinga dengan telapak tangannya. "Apa kamu dengar?"

"Apa kita harus membicarakan ini sekarang?" komentar Noctis pedas.

"Kalau bukan sekarang, lalu kapan?" timpal Ignis. "Kamu adalah ahli waris takhta dan suatu hari—"

"Dad akan meninggal?" sela Noctis. Dia membalikkan wajah dan bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya di sofa.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu—"

"Itu yang mau kamu katakan!" sela Noctis lagi, intonasi suaranya meninggi dan terdengar marah. Dahinya mengerut dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Ketika Dad meninggal, aku harus menjadi Raja!"

"Berteriak tidak akan mengubah kebenaran—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kebenaranmu!" teriak Noctis.

Mereka berdua saling bertatap wajah dalam kebisuan yang meresahkan selama lima detik. Noctis meremas bantal dengan tangan kirinya, semakin lama semakin kencang. Ignis berusaha tetap bersikap tenang. Barangkali dia sudah kelewatan karena tidak perlu diberi tahu pun, Noctis sebagai seorang anak menyadari kesehatan ayahnya yang semakin merosot. Atau mungkin saja seperti kata sang koki padanya tadi, Noctis sedang berada di usia yang rentan oleh pembangkangan.

"Aku mengerti. Lebih baik aku pergi untuk memberimu waktu berpikir," kata Ignis. Dia mengambil tas kerja di kursi di sampingnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tahu aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu, tapi pastikan kamu mengunci semua pintu setiap kali keluar. Jangan biarkan pintu teras terbuka. Selain itu, ingat untuk memisahkan sampahmu dan jangan meninggalkannya di dalam kamar. Kalau kamu berpikir ada orang yang datang untuk memungutnya, kamu keliru. Kalau kamu tidak bisa membuktikan dirimu mampu hidup mandiri, aku terpaksa memberi tahu Raja Regis untuk memindahkanmu kembali ke Citadel."

Noctis mengertakkan giginya. Wajahnya memerah dan dia tampak semakin jengkel.

Diiringi desahan panjang, Ignis melangkah meninggalkan ruangan keluarga. Hal terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah bantal yang dilempar Noctis hingga mengenai dinding beberapa senti di belakang punggungnya.

Tiga hari kemudian, di siang hari, Ignis sedang berlatih di ruang latihan Citadel. Dia mengibas-ngibas Plunderers ke udara. Setiap kibasan menyebabkan sekujur tubuhnya semakin berkeringat. Dia terbiasa berlatih sendirian. Dalam benaknya, dia memproyeksikan bayangannya sendiri sebagai lawannya. Kakinya bergerak lincah, berpindah dari satu titik ke titik lain. Setiap otot dan persendian tubuhnya kerap dilatih agar lentur dan fleksibel.

Merasa letih, Ignis berhenti berlatih. Dia mengelap keringat dari dahinya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu berjalan keluar ruang latihan itu. Di luar, Ignis menemukan Gladiolus sedang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Satu tangan Gladiolus terangkat untuk menyapa Ignis dan Ignis pun membalas sapaan pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Kau punya waktu untuk mengobrol sebentar?" tanya Gladiolus.

"Tentu. Aku baru saja selesai latihan," jawab Ignis.

Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan di kursi panjang. Ignis sudah mengenal Gladiolus sejak umur delapan. Mereka bisa berteman akrab karena sama-sama menjadi pengurus Noctis. Jika salah satu dari mereka tidak mengenal Noctis, bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Gladiolus menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Ignis.

"Terima kasih," kata Ignis. Dia meneguk botol itu untuk menggantikan air tubuh yang terkuras setelah latihan keras selama sejam yang lalu.

"Akhir-akhir ini Noctis bermalas-malasan," kata Gladiolus. Tangan kanannya menggaruk jenggot yang tumbuh subur di dagunya.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak Ignis ribut dengan Noctis. Sesuai jadwalnya, Ignis tetap menyempatkan diri mengunjungi apartemen Noctis. Ignis menunggu sampai pukul sembilan malam, tapi dia tidak pernah menemukan sang Pangeran di sana. Terpaksa dia menyantap sendiri makan malam yang sudah dia siapkan dan menyisakan sebagian untuk Noctis ketika pulang nanti.

"Apa dia bersamamu?" tanya Ignis penasaran. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Ya, Noctis mampir ke rumahku sepulang sekolah. Dia tidak semangat berlatih, jadi dia bermain dengan Iris."

Ignis menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa dia mengerti akan posisinya."

"Noctis bilang padaku kalau dia tahu dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Raja dengan kemampuannya seperti sekarang. Aku yakin pasti berat baginya untuk memikul beban seorang Raja ketika dia memikirkan ayahnya yang sekarat." Gladiolus menoleh pada Ignis dan tersenyum. "Percaya padaku. Aku pernah menganggap Noctis sama denganmu. Dulu aku memandang dia sebagai bocah egois, tapi nyatanya dia jauh dari itu. Noctis terlalu tertutup untuk melontarkan isi pikirannya pada sembarang orang."

Ignis termenung untuk beberapa saat. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu keras dalam memperlakukan Noctis sampai lupa bahwa di samping status sang Pangeran sebagai penerus takhta, Noctis juga seorang manusia biasa yang berperasaan. Raja Regis mengandalkan Ignis untuk membina Noctis menjadi seorang Raja yang bijak. Tentu saja hal itu memberikan tekanan yang berat bagi Ignis, apalagi Noctis keras kepala.

"Berikan dia lebih banyak kepercayaan. Kujamin kau akan terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya padamu," saran Gladiolus, menutup perbincangan singkat mereka di sore itu.

Mengikuti saran Gladiolus, Ignis memutuskan bahwa dia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Noctis. Tanpa membawa apa-apa, Ignis berkunjung ke apartemen Noctis. Dia mencium bau gosong ketika masuk ke ruang apartemen. Khawatir ada yang terbakar di dapur, dia mempercepat langkah menuju ruang keluarga.

Pandangannya mengitari seisi ruangan yang gelap. Dia menyalakan lampu dan terpana melihat ruangan itu rapi. Tidak ada seonggok sampah yang berserakan di lantai atau meja dan pintu teras terkunci rapat. Apa ada seorang pelayan Citadel yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan apartemen ini untuk meringankan pekerjaannya?

Ignis memeriksa dapur. Ada kurang lebih lima piring, spatula, saringan, peniris, dan sumpit yang ditumpuk di wastafel. Dia menemukan bau gosong bersumber dari sebuah panci yang dipenuhi kerak hitam pada punggungnya. Panci itu masih hangat, jadi dia berasumsi ada seseorang yang baru menggunakannya untuk memasak. Dia juga menemukan dokumen risalah rapat di meja makan. Beberapa kalimat dalam paragraf yang berderet telah ditandai dengan stabilo kuning. Di samping tiap paragraf, ada tulisan berantakan yang ditambahkan sebagai catatan kecil.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dari koridor. Tidak lama, Noctis menampakkan diri. Dia masih mengenakan seragam lengkap sekolah dan membawa kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. Mereka berdua saling bertatap wajah, sama-sama tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. "Apa kamu habis memasak?" tanya Ignis, memecah keheningan.

Noctis berjalan ke dekat sofa saat dia menjawab, "Aku iseng mencoba, tapi hasilnya gagal."

Sang penasehat terkesiap mendengar jawaban itu. Penyesalan melanda dirinya seolah sebuah tinju mengenai jantungnya dengan telak. Sebagai asisten pribadi Noctis selama delapan tahun, Ignis mengira telah mengenal seluk-beluk Pangeran lebih dalam daripada orang lain. Namun seperti perkataan Gladiolus, Noctis memerlukan lebih banyak kepercayaan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Mau bagaimanapun, menjadi seorang pemimpin membutuhkan kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang dibawahinya. Ignis telah mengekang Noctis dalam beragam aturan baku, yang secara langsung membatasi kebebasan sang Pangeran. Selain itu, Ignis meragukan Noctis tidak dapat hidup mandiri, tapi Noctis membuktikan bahwa Ignis terlalu merendahkan kemampuannya. Ignis menutupi rasa malu dengan menunduk dan membenarkan posisi kacamata yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Apa kamu lapar?" tanya Noctis.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa hari ini," sesal Ignis.

"Kebetulan aku membeli makanan untuk kita berdua," kata Noctis. Dia mengeluarkan dua cup ramen dari kantung kresek.

Setelah menyeduh ramen selama lima menit, mereka makan bersama di meja makan. Ignis jarang sekali makan makanan instan karena menurutnya itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tapi ketika ramen itu menyentuh lidahnya, ternyata rasanya enak juga. "Tidak buruk untuk sesekali," gumamnya, memuji kelezatan cup ramen itu.

Noctis mengaduk-aduk ramen dengan garpu. "Omong-omong, panci masuk ke kategori sampah yang mana?"

"Itu belum menjadi sampah. Aku akan membawa pembersih lain kali," jawab Ignis.

"Oke," balas Noctis pendek.

Ignis berhenti makan untuk sejenak. "Maafkan aku. Waktu itu aku lepas kendali."

Noctis menoleh pada Ignis, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada cup ramen. "Waktu itu kamu hampir berhasil membuatnya."

"Oh, maksudmu pai itu?" tanya Ignis, tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak keberatan makan pai itu berkali-kali," kata Noctis datar.

Ignis menahan senyum mendengar pujian dari Noctis. Walau pai buatannya masih jauh dari sempurna, sang Pangeran berusaha menghiburnya dan itu ampuh mengobati kekecewaannya. "Baguslah, aku akan terus berusaha membuat pai yang sempurna untukmu," kata Ignis, mengikrarkan komitmennya sebagai asisten pribadi kepada Noctis.


	24. Chapter 024

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **024**

 **R** **AVUS**

* * *

 **18.07.752 M.E. | 07.26 PM**

Niflheim terletak di satu benua bersama Tenebrae, persisnya di tengah hamparan tundra arktik. Badai salju adalah bencana alam yang seolah telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari penduduk Niflheim. Sungguh miris mengetahui fakta bahwa negara berteknologi tercanggih di Eos merupakan negara paling miskin sumber daya alam. Apalagi jika disandingkan dengan Tenebrae yang dikelilingi jutaan pepohonan hijau di hutan dan padang bunga sylleblossom, Niflheim pucat pasi. Wajar ketika Kaisar Iedolas Aldercapt menginjakkan kaki di Fenestala Manor delapan tahun lalu memuja-muja keindahan Tenebrae dan mengakui bahwa Niflheim tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan Ravus dan Lunafreya.

Tempat yang paling diunggulkan di seluruh Niflheim adalah satu-satunya kota—yang otomatis menjadi ibu kota—bernama Gralea. Meskipun Ravus belum pernah mengunjungi Insomnia, dapat dipastikan bahwa Gralea lagi-lagi tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan ibu kota Lucis itu. Dari segi luas, Gralea hanya seperlima Insomnia. Dari segi estetika, Gralea monoton: pabrik di sana-sini, gedung-gedung perkantoran dan perumahan berbentuk balok serupa satu sama lain, dan tiang-tiang konstruksi berlampu merah yang berkelap-kelip di sepanjang kota. Ketika Ravus pertama kali mengunjungi Gralea, dia nyaris mengira kota itu sebagai kota mati. Tidak ada manusia yang ditemuinya. Hanya kapal udara, beragam jenis mesin MA-X, dan para MT.

Tentu saja praduganya keliru. Para penduduk Gralea sibuk bekerja sepanjang hari untuk melayani kepentingan Kaisar. Pekerjaan mereka selalu berkaitan dengan keperluan penjajahan dunia, mulai dari merakit Generator Magitek dan berbagai komponen MT di pabrik-pabrik, mempelajari dan mengembangkan teknologi di gedung-gedung perkantoran, membangun lebih banyak lagi pabrik dan perkantoran di bidang konstruksi—untuk ekspansi dua pekerjaan sebelumnya, dan menjadi salah satu dari sejuta Imperial Troopers. Semua mereka lakukan demi mencapai ambisi besar Kaisar. Membangkang aturan Kaisar sama saja artinya dengan mengundang hukuman mati. Mesin lebih bernilai daripada nyawa manusia di mata Kaisar. Orang-orang yang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di kota ini bisa diibaratkan mendapat tiket undian terburuk yang bisa kaubayangkan.

Kaisar Iedolas dan para petinggi Niflheim tinggal di sebuah menara setinggi tiga puluh meter yang dikenal sebagai Zegnautus Keep. Di sinilah mereka memerintah, menyusun strategi perang, dan melakukan eksperimen pada daemon untuk memperkuat MT. Mereka berpikir bahwa ada suatu kekuatan yang membuat menara itu bisa terus bertahan, bahkan berkembang, di tengah lingkungan yang tidak ramah.

Tapi bagi Ravus, sang mantan Pangeran Tenebrae, menara itu jelek dan mengerikan. Dia membencinya seperti dia membenci setiap jengkal Gralea dan pemerintahan kota itu. Dia tidak peduli menara itu menyediakan beragam mesin automatis yang mempermudah hidupnya atau armor yang meningkatkan ketangguhan fisiknya secara signifikan. Baginya Niflheim, Gralea, dan Zegnautus Keep adalah penjara, dan Kaisar Iedolas adalah sipir penjara itu.

Ravus sedang menghadap Kaisar di ruang komando. Ruangan itu berbentuk bundar, tinggi dan disinari penerangan yang remang-remang. Bendera Niflheim—kombinasi phoenix dan pedang emas—dipasang berderet di tiang-tiang dari singgasana ke pintu. Jendela-jendela berteralis besi menyilang menampilkan barisan MT di luar, padahal di dalam ruang pun ada puluhan MT, seakan penjagaan Kaisar tidak memadai. Di sebelah Ravus, berdiri seorang wanita seksi yang mengenakan armor.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Wakil Komandan Ravus," kata Iedolas tenang. Dagunya yang ditumbuhi jenggot putih bertopang pada satu lengan yang ditidurkan di bahu kursi. "Delapan tahun sudah kau melayaniku. Apa kau mengerti peristiwa penting yang akan terjadi di tahun ini?"

Ravus bergidik mendengar kata "melayani" dari pria tua itu. Semasa mudanya dia memimpin tentara Tenebraen, bukan melayani bagaikan seorang budak yang tidak terhormat. Namun kehidupannya berubah total ketika dia menerima jabat tangan Kaisar. Dia terpaksa menyetujui penawaran yang menjatuhkan kedudukannya dari seorang Pangeran menjadi budak Niflheim demi melindungi nyawa adik kandungnya dan rakyat Tenebraen.

Berbicara tentang Lunafreya, Ravus memahami bahwa peristiwa penting yang dimaksudkan Kaisar pasti berkaitan dengan adiknya. Lunafreya adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membangunkan para Astral. Dengan membunuh para Astral, Kaisar dapat mencapai hasratnya menjadi seorang Raja Eos. Adiknya membutuhkan delapan tahun untuk menjadi seorang Oracle, dan sekarang waktu itu telah tiba.

"Besok Lunafreya resmi menjadi Oracle. Rakyat Tenebraen sibuk untuk mempersiapkan arus pendatang yang ingin memperingati hari kenaikan Lunafreya." Ravus menjawab datar dan dingin. Dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Di depan Kaisar, dia adalah mesin. Dan mesin tidak memiliki emosi.

"Begitu agung. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle- _ku_ ," kata Iedolas penuh kebanggaan. Dia tersenyum culas. Keriput di belahan pipinya semakin tampak. "Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi seorang kakak dari sosok yang akan dipuja-puja warga Eos?"

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa," jawab Ravus. "Sudah lama aku tidak memandang Lunafreya sebagai adikku." _Tidak perlu menunjukkan simpati seorang kakak di depan pria kejam ini. Cukup menjawab sesuai yang ingin didengarkannya,_ pikirnya.

Iedolas mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Begitukah? Walaupun kamu selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk adikmu?"

"Kedatanganku ke Tenebrae sekedar untuk mengecek kesejahteraan rakyatku. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lunafreya," bantah Ravus.

Iedolas menatap Ravus dalam-dalam seolah sedang membaca ekspresi Ravus. "Sorot matamu berkata lain. Kau tidak dapat memperdayaiku. Mata adalah jendela hati; dia tidak pernah berbohong."

 _Tahu apa kau tentang hati? Kau adalah pria yang tidak berhati nurani!_ Protes sudah nyaris terlontar dari mulut Ravus, tapi dia menghentikannya. Dia memilih mengelak dan berkata, "Untuk memastikan Oracle selamat sampai waktunya tiba bagi kita untuk mencapai misi bersama adalah tugasku. Tidak kurang atau lebih."

"Kalau aku adalah kau, aku akan merasa rendah diri," lanjut Iedolas. Intonasi suaranya sarat penghinaan. "Kau adalah keturunan dari dua darah yang dipilih oleh para Astral di samping Lucis Caelum. Tapi tidak seperti Lunafreya, kau tidak memegang kekuatan spesial apapun. Kau adalah manusia biasa. Tanpa kuasa, kedudukan atau pengaruh di Eos. Eksistensimu tersembunyi di balik bayangan adikmu yang begitu besar. Jawablah, apa menurutmu rakyat Tenebrae akan merasa kehilangan kalau kau mati mendadak seperti ibumu?"

Ravus tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tidak perlu diberitahu pun, dia tahu bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa di tanah airnya. Sepanjang sejarah, Tenebrae senantiasa dipimpin oleh seorang Ratu, yang diperoleh otomatis dari status mereka sebagai Oracle. Sang Ratu akan terus melahirkan, tidak peduli berapa banyak, sampai mendapatkan bayi perempuan sebagai penerus Kerajaan. Sebuah kenyataan yang pahit, tapi memang laki-laki keturunan Nox Fleuret dapat dibuang begitu saja. Tanpa kehadiran mereka pun tidak ada yang berubah. Berbeda dari Lucis Caelum, keturunan laki-laki dan perempuan dipandang sederajat. Gender tidak berpengaruh pada kemampuan mereka untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung. Atas dasar ini, Ravus menilai para Astral berbuat tidak adil padanya. Walaupun para Astral adalah sosok agung yang menciptakan Eos, bagi dia mereka adalah sekelompok dewa yang egois.

Paradigma ini membuat Ravus tidak mengerti mengapa Kaisar Iedolas membenci para Astral seperti dirinya. Segila-gilanya seseorang atas kekuasaan, selalu ada alasan pribadi atas tindakan-tindakan yang mereka ambil. Kaisar bukan orang yang maniak, dia masih memiliki akal sehat, yang terbukti dari setiap patah kata logis yang diucapkannya. Perebutan sumber daya alam bisa dijadikan salah satu alasan, tapi dia meyakini alasan yang sebenarnya jauh lebih dalam daripada itu. Kaisar senang menggunakan peribahasa dalam berargumen. Salah satu yang masih melekat dalam ingatan Ravus adalah ketika mereka berbincang di ruang kerja mendiang ibunya. " _Untuk mencuri hati seseorang, kita harus memahami perihal yang bersifat personal baginya_ , _"_ begitulah kata Kaisar Iedolas dulu. Delapan tahun telah berlalu, namun tampaknya Ravus masih belum berhasil mencuri hati Kaisar. Entah apakah Kaisar berhati batu, tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahan yang bisa berakibat fatal padanya, atau usaha Ravus belum maksimal.

Ravus dan Kaisar Iedolas berbagi sentimen yang sama pada para Astral untuk menjadi Raja Eos. Namun ironisnya ketika mereka nanti menuntaskan misi bersama, hanya ada satu Raja yang boleh duduk di takhta Citadel. Ini menandakan bahwa pada akhirnya akan terjadi pertumpahan darah yang tidak terelakkan antara dia dan Kaisar untuk memperebutkan takhta. Untuk menjadi pemenang, Ravus harus menemukan titik kelemahan saingannya. Oleh karena itu, Ravus memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti perintah Kaisar di kala dia bekerja untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri dan keselamatan adiknya.

"Tidak mau menjawab, Wakil Komandan Ravus?" tanya Iedolas, mengembalikan Ravus dari pikiran panjangnya.

"Aku berterima kasih atas peluang yang Anda berikan bagiku untuk menduduki posisi penting di Niflheim," jawab Ravus.

"Jawaban yang tepat. Kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa bantuanku."

"Aku tahu."

Iedolas mengangkat dagu dari satu tangannya. "Kau boleh pergi duluan ke Tenebrae malam ini." Dia memalingkan wajah pada wanita di samping Ravus yang diam dari tadi. "Komodor Aranea Highwind. Siapkan kapal udara besok pagi untukku mengunjungi Tenebrae. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan peristiwa bersejarah atas kenaikan Oracle baru."

Dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang, Aranea membalas, "Sesuai kehendakmu, Kaisar Iedolas." Suaranya terdengar malas. Cukup mencengangkan wanita itu berani menunjukkan sikap tidak sopan di hadapan Kaisar.

"Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalian berdua boleh pergi," tutup Iedolas.

Ravus bersama Aranea membalikkan badan dan berjalan mengikuti karpet merah yang memanjang di lantai. Seorang Imperial Troopers membuka pintu otomatis berbahan logam menggunakan barcode yang tercetak di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mereka berdua mendaki tiga anak tangga dan meninggalkan ruang Kaisar dalam diam. Sebuah jembatan metal terbentang di depan untuk mereka lewati sebelum masuk ke dalam lift. Menuruni tiga puluh lantai di dalam lift memakan waktu cukup lama. Ravus berdiri tegap. Pandangannya tertuju pada papan penunjuk lantai. Dia menghitung mundur dari dua puluh sembilan, dua puluh delapan, dan seterusnya.

Ravus melirik sejenak pada Aranea. Wanita muda itu bersandar, kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah dada, belahan dadanya terlihat jelas. Armor hitam dan merah menutupi kedua lengannya dari jemari sampai bahu, perut dan seluruh kakinya. Aranea balas memandang kepada Ravus. Tatapannya penuh arti hingga membuat Ravus tidak nyaman. Dia pun bertanya, "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, pria cantik," jawab Aranea menggoda. Dia memajukan badan dan menjentikkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu Ravus. "Orang bodoh pun bisa mengetahui kalau kau berpura-pura di depan Kaisar barusan."

Spontan Ravus menepis telunjuk wanita itu dari dagunya. "Jangan menyentuhku! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kedudukanku lebih tinggi darimu, Komodor Aranea."

"Oh, apa aku seharusnya takut padamu?" balas Aranea. Suaranya mengalun seperti orang yang sedang bersenandung. Ravus merasa sedang diejek oleh satu-satunya wanita yang bekerja di kemiliteran Niflheim itu.

"Tunjukkan rasa hormat padaku," balas Ravus dingin.

Aranea menghela napas panjang. "Apalah artinya kehormatan kalau kita berdua sama-sama budak Niflheim?"

"Aku bukan budak," bantah Ravus, "aku memerintah."

Aranea menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tangan kanannya mengibaskan rambut peraknya yang setinggi bahu. "Sulit bekerja bersama orang-orang kaku macam kalian. Kalau bukan untuk Gil, aku tidak ingin menetap di kota busuk ini."

"Kalau begitu cari orang lain yang membutuhkan bantuanmu sebagai prajurit sewaan."

Sang Komodor mendesah kesal. "Accordo dan Tenebrae telah jatuh ke dalam otoritas Niflheim. Lucis memiliki prajurit tersendiri: Crownsguard dan Kingsglaive. Kau pikir di mana lagi aku bisa mendapat Gil kalau bukan dari Niff? Bergabung dengan asosiasi Hunter di Lucis bayarannya terlalu rendah, aku tidak bisa memberi makan para bawahanku dengan uang receh."

Ravus mengakui bahwa perang berkepanjangan yang dimulai oleh Niflheim memberikan dampak yang mendalam bagi setiap penduduk Gralea. Aranea adalah salah satu contoh nyata. Usianya relatif muda, yakni dua puluh enam tahun, tapi dia bekerja sebagai prajurit sewaan. Dalam situasi normal, wanita seusia Aranea layaknya menjadi seorang ibu yang membesarkan anak-anak, mengurus rumah tangga, dan membangun keluarga yang bahagia. Kau mungkin bisa menjalankan kehidupan seperti itu di Lucis, Accordo atau Tenebrae, tapi mustahil di Niflheim. Di sini, wanita pun diberdayakan untuk berpartisipasi dalam perang baik secara langsung atau tidak langsung. Sungguh amoral bagi Kaisar yang mengubah makhluk selembut wanita menjadi sosok pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Mau tidak mau, Ravus berempati pada Aranea. Sang Komodor adalah korban perang, sama seperti dia. Mereka berdua dimanfaatkan oleh Kaisar Iedolas. Dia demi keselamatan warga Tenebrae dan Lunafreya dan Aranea demi kesejahteraan hidup dirinya dan bawahannya.

Banyak kemiripan di antara mereka berdua. Meskipun Aranea terlalu blak-blakan, hanya wanita itulah yang dapat diajak berbicara di kota kelam ini. Kaisar boleh menganggapnya sebagai mesin, tapi dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang membutuhkan interaksi sosial. "Perang terkutuk ini harus segera diselesaikan," gumamnya.

"Aku tidak peduli sampai kapan perang terus berlanjut," tukas Aranea. "Perang menjadi satu-satunya sumber pemasukanku. Kalau perang selesai, jasaku tidak akan bernilai lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti kemauanmu yang sebenarnya," komentar Ravus. "Di mana kesetiaanmu berada?" Keningnya mengerut, mempertanyakan pola pikir Aranea yang sulit dibaca.

"Pertanyaan klise. Kesetiaanku tergantung pada mereka yang bisa memberiku Gil terbanyak," jawab Aranea tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"Dengan pola pikir seperti itu, mudah bagimu untuk berpindah kubu kapanpun yang kau inginkan. Ternyata Kaisar Iedolas tidak secerdas yang kupikirkan, menyewa tentara yang bisa saja berkhianat dan menjadi senjata makan tuan," komentar Ravus, berdengus keras.

"Faktanya Kaisar adalah pemimpin yang bodoh. Sebagai penduduk asli Gralea, aku lebih mengetahui sejarah panjang negara ini daripada kamu."

Ravus menjadi tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Dia dapat mengeruk informasi yang mungkin berguna baginya untuk melengserkan Kaisar Iedolas di masa mendatang. "Beri tahu aku semua yang kau tahu tentang Niflheim."

"Sebelumnya, kusarankan untuk tidak memakan bulat-bulat ceritaku ini. Lebih dari tujuh ratus tahun _Modern Era_ berlangsung, jadi wajar kalau ada banyak versi cerita yang beredar. Yah, semua orang terbiasa memodifikasi sejarah agar terdengar lebih dramatis," kata Aranea. Dia berdehem sekali seolah melancarkan tenggorokannya. "Ini adalah versi yang kudengar. Sebagai permulaan, apa kau kenal Safayroth Aldercapt?"

Nama itu tidak asing bagi Ravus. Dia berusaha mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat penggalan nama itu. Safayroth… Safay-roth… Saf-ay…SAF… Benar juga. Akronim SAF tercetak di seluruh kapal udara Niflheim, yang sudah menjadi pemandangan rutin baginya selama lalu-lalang di Gralea. Pantas saja alam bawah sadarnya terasa tergelitik oleh nama tersebut. "Aku tahu sedikit tentang dia," jawabnya.

"Dia adalah seorang yang penuh kebajikan dan dicintai oleh Niff. Karena itu, dia dipilih menjadi Kaisar pertama. Di bawah pimpinannya, Niflheim berjaya dibandingkan Lucis, Accordo, dan Tenebrae selama tiga puluh tahun pertama."

"Aku sulit untuk memercayai negara yang dikelilingi tundra es abadi sempat berjaya daripada tiga negara lain," komentar Ravus, "apalagi dibandingkan tanah airku yang asri.."

"Tundra es itu dulunya adalah hutan tropis yang kaya akan sumber daya natural. Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi sebuah kejadian menimpa Kaisar Safayroth di tengah pemerintahannya, membuatnya menjadi sinting sampai orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai Kaisar Gila. Dua puluh enam tahun selanjutnya, Kaisar Safayroth bersama para penduduk Niflheim membunuh Glacian, yang entah mengapa bangun dari tidurnya. Jasad Shiva yang terdampar di Ghoravast Rift berdampak buruk bagi hutan-hutan tropis. Akibatnya terjadi perubahan iklim ekstrem. Dalam waktu singkat hutan-hutan tropis berubah menjadi tundra es yang diselimuti musim dingin abadi. Kau lihat? Kebodohan Kaisar Safayroth membawa malapetaka bagi negaranya sendiri dan membuat rakyatnya hidup sengsara dalam amarah sang Astral."

Ravus tertegun beberapa detik. Sebatas pengetahuannya, belum pernah ada seorang Oracle yang membangunkan satu pun Astral sampai detik ini. Menambah misteri, mengapa dari enam Astral, hanya Glacian yang bangkit dari tidur panjangnya? Apa yang membuat Astral itu berbeda dari lainnya?

Wanita itu tidak memberi waktu bagi Ravus untuk berpikir. Dia melanjutkan, "Krisis sumber daya alam memicu revolusi industri besar-besaran. Pabrik-pabrik dibangun untuk satu tujuan: memproduksi sumber energi tak terbatas untuk menggantikan sumber daya natural yang kian menipis."

"Magitek," tebak Ravus.

"Ya, butuh tujuh puluh lima tahun untuk menghasilkan teknologi magitek. Mereka menggunakan Generator Magitek sebagai baterai penggerak pasukan kecerdasan buatan."

"Magitek Troopers," tebak Ravus lagi.

"Kau benar. Di masa revolusi industri, posisi Kaisar Safayroth digantikan oleh putra tunggalnya, Caesar Aldercapt, yang berumur enam puluh tahun. Sedangkan Kaisar Safayroth meninggal di usia seratus dua puluh dua tahun."

"Untuk ukuran manusia, Kaisar Safayroth terbilang panjang umur," komentar Ravus.

"Semua Kaisar berumur panjang," timpal Aranea. "Entahlah, teknologi macam apa yang membuat mereka mampu hidup lama. Aku memprediksi ada hubungannya dengan magitek itu sendiri. Ambisi besar untuk mendominasi Eos diwariskan turun-temurun di keluarga Aldercapt, tidak terputus sampai Kaisar Iedolas detik ini. Setahun seusai revolusi industri, Kaisar Caesar mengumumkan perang pada Lucis, Accordo dan Tenebrae untuk memperluas teritori dan memperkaya asupan sumber daya alam. Tiga negara itu melakukan perlawanan sendiri-sendiri. Tapi lima ratus tahun kemudian, Lucis dan Accordo berafiliasi untuk menentang Niflheim. Kau tahu hasil akhirnya. Dengan pasukan MT yang tidak berhenti diproduksi sepanjang waktu, Niflheim menang dan Accordo dianeksasi."

"Karena mengetahui kami tidak mampu mengalahkan Niflheim, negaraku memilih menjadi negara netral."

"Tenebrae mengambil langkah yang tepat karena dampak kekalahan itu memaksa Raja Lucis mulai mengisolasikan Insomnia dari wilayah Lucis lainnya."

"Dengan membangun Dinding sihir."

Aranea mengangguk. "Begitulah sejarah Niflheim yang kudengar. Jutaan nyawa melayang dalam perang yang diawali oleh kebodohan seorang Kaisar. Dunia memang kejam." Bersamaan dengan Aranea yang menyelesaikan ceramahnya, lift ikut berhenti. Pintu lift terbuka otomatis. Mereka telah tiba di lantai dasar. "Tepat pada waktunya," kata dia, melepas kacak pinggangnya. "Tiga puluh lantai untuk enam ratus tahun sejarah. Cukup adil, kurasa."

Segumpal informasi Aranea membuat Ravus merenung. Selama ini dia menganggap bahwa Kaisar Iedolas menyembunyikan rahasia krusial darinya. Tapi semakin dia belajar banyak mengenai sejarah Niflheim, semakin pahamlah dia bahwa Kaisar Iedolas hanyalah produk dari masa lalu para Kaisar terdahulu, terutama Kaisar Safayroth. Keluarga Aldercapt tidak berbeda dari Nox Fleuret atau Lucis Caelum. Mereka menanggung ambisi dan tugas leluhur yang tersisa semasa _Modern Era_. Mirisnya, untuk Kaisar, lebih akurat jika dikatakan Kaisar Safayroth mewariskan dosa kepada keturunannya. Dia sendiri belum terlalu yakin apakah Oracle Nox Fleuret pertama dan Raja Lucis Caelum pertama melakukan dosa serupa dengan Kaisar Aldercapt. Terdapat sekurang-kurangnya tiga puluh tahun pemerintahan Kaisar Safayroth yang masih menjadi misteri. Apa yang menyebabkan Kaisar Safayroth menjadi gila? Misi pembunuhan Astral telah dilakukan jauh hari sebelum Kaisar Iedolas memimpin Niflheim. Sebagai bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari misi ini, dia perlu mengetahui kebenaran yang terselubung. Lebih cepat maka lebih baik baginya untuk membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Niflheim.

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari lift. Ravus mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan besar dengan dinding keabuan. Lima buah kapal udara diparkir di sana didampingi sepuluh MT. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah kapal yang akan ditumpanginya. Sebelum berpisah, dia merasa berhutang kepada Aranea, jadi dia berkata, "Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Jangan sungkan. Aku menganggap kau sebagai rekan dalam kejahatan, kau tahu?" timpal Aranea, berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang punggung Ravus.

Ravus mendesah. "Rekan dalam kejahatan, huh? Aku tidak sabar untuk melakukan kejahatan lain denganmu."

"Jangan lupa memanggilku ketika kesempatan itu tiba, Wakil Komandan Ravus," balas Aranea.

"Panggil aku Ravus," kata Ravus tersenyum tipis. "Kecuali di depan Kaisar Iedolas atau para petinggi busuk lain."

Aranea maju dua langkah, jarinya tampak ingin menyentuh dagu Ravus lagi, tapi dia menghentikannya ketika Ravus memasang ekspresi tidak suka. Jadi dia hanya membalas, "Ya, tentu. Panggil aku Aranea juga. Tanpa embel-embel Komodor atau Komandan Tiga. Sebutan pangkat-pangkat militer membuatku muak. Bersikaplah kasual denganku karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

"Aku mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi lain kali," kata Ravus, setengah merenung.

"Perkara mudah selama masih dalam batas kemampuanku," timpal Aranea. "Sampaikan salamku pada Nona Lunafreya."

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Lunafreya memandangku sebagai pengkhianat_ , pikir Ravus. Namun daripada menimbulkan pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Ravus mengangguk pelan. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kapal udara, memperhatikan Aranea sampai pintu kapal tertutup total dan membawanya pulang ke Tenebrae.

* * *

 **19.07.752 M.E. | 09.00 AM**

Hari penobatan Lunafreya sudah tiba. Kemarin Ravus sampai di Tenebrae pukul sebelas malam, tak sempat berbicara dengan Lunafreya karena sudah tidur. Tapi pagi ini, walaupun banyak kesempatan bagi mereka mengobrol, Ravus tidak bisa membuka mulut. Dia hanya memperhatikan Gentiana yang membantu Lunafreya berdandan di ruang tidur adiknya, duduk di sofa sambil menunggu dengan sabar. Adiknya mengenakan gaun sepanjang kaki berwarna putih polos dan sedikit make-up pada wajahnya, membuatnya begitu anggun seperti mendiang ibu dulu ketika beliau menjalani koronasi Oracle. Kewibawaan ibu diturunkan begitu sempurna kepada adiknya.

"Kau tampak cantik untuk menghadap para warga, Nona Lunafreya," kata Gentiana ketika selesai mengepang rambut pirang adiknya. "Apa kau sudah menghapal pidatomu?"

Lunafreya menarik napas panjang dari hidung lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulut tiga kali, berupaya menenangkan diri. "Aku sudah berlatih selama seminggu di depan cermin, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja di panggung nanti," jawabnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dari Maria untuk mengingatkan bahwa massa telah ramai berkumpul di beranda kastil. Lunafreya mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada sang pelayan. Dia berjalan perlahan dikawal oleh Gentiana dan Ravus.

Di beranda kastil, orang-orang bersorak-sorai ketika Lunafreya menampakkan diri. Laki-laki—perempuan, tua—muda, kaya—miskin berbaur menjadi satu di hadapan penerus Oracle. Para reporter televisi dan radio berbaris di depan untuk menangkap gambar maupun suara Lunafreya.

Jauh di belakang massa, Ravus bergabung dengan Kaisar Iedolas, dan sekumpulan Imperial Troopers. Sang Kaisar tersenyum licik menonton adiknya seperti investasi yang akan membuahkan keuntungan berlipat ganda. "Resapi momen ini, Wakil Komandan Ravus. Penobatan Nona Lunafreya sangat penting bagi ambisi kita…," Iedolas merendahkan suaranya, "kau tak pernah tahu sudah berapa lama aku menantikan hari ini. Aku ingin memasitkan aku ke sini untuk menjamin kemenangan yang tak lama lagi akan kuraih. Selain itu, aku merasa perlu menemui Oracle baru kita secara pribadi dan menyelamatinya."

"Semoga Anda beruntung dengan itu," Ravus mengangkat bahu. "Lunafreya menyukai privasinya. Aku sendiri jarang sekali bersosialisasi dengannya. Kupikir itu bisa dimengerti dengan statusku sebagai bagian dari Niflheim."

"Kau benar. Seorang Oracle tak akan membiarkan dunia mencemari kesuciannya. Mestinya aku tidak membicarakan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kita di sini untuk merayakan penobatan Lunafreya. Mungkin dia akan membuktikan kau salah dan bisa bersikap ramah dan hangat." Dia terdiam. "Kukatakan ini lagi padamu. Aku memiliki titik lembut bagi Oracle. Aku tak sanggup melukai dia."

Ravus bertanya-tanya mengapa Iedolas mengatakan itu. Memang benar Kaisar telah menghentikan Glauca yang hendak melukai Lunafreya dulu. Sepertinya Oracle lebih dari sekedar pion permainan untuk menguasai dunia bagi Kaisar.

Ketika pikirannya mulai menyusun serangkaian kemungkinan, dia menyadari keheningan mulai menyelimuti para hadirin. Terkejut oleh keheningan yang tiba-tiba itu, Ravus mendongak. Sang calon Oracle sudah berdiri di podium dan menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke arah keramaian, matanya terfokus pada titik yang hanya dia bisa melihatnya. Gentiana berdiri di sampingnya, matanya tertutup rapat.

Lunafreya mengatupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Dari raut wajahnya, dia seperti sedang berdoa. Suasana di beranda kastil menjadi syahdu, mirip seperti di ruang ibadah. Berselang dua menit, dia membuka mata perlahan. Kedua tangan dia letakkan di pinggir podium berbahan kayu pinus. Dia mulai membuka mulut. Pengeras suara menjadikan suara halusnya menjangkau area beranda kastil yang luas.

"Rakyat Eos yang terkasih. Sebuah kehormatan bagiku berdiri di hadapan kalian meneruskan para leluhur Nox Fleuret untuk mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai Oracle. Delapan tahun lamanya Eos kehilangan sosok Oracle. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku memohon pengampunan atas setiap jiwa yang luput dari penyembuhanku," kata Lunafreya empatik. "Kegelapan menyerbak semenjak dahulu kala dan masih merajalela hingga detik ini, menebar teror di malam hari dan menyisakan penyakit mematikan sewaktu fajar menyingsing. Aku, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, tidak akan membiarkan kegelapan terus merasuki hati setiap insan. Dengan berkat Astral yang diturunkan padaku, izinkan aku untuk menyalurkan penyembuhan kepada kalian demi menumbuhkan harapan yang sempat sirna dan perdamaian yang kita semua impikan. Menekan Starscourge dan menjalin komune dengan Astral adalah mikradku. Janganlah berputus asa. Percayalah bahwa para Astral senantiasa mengawasi kita. Karena aku percaya bahwa di penghujung waktu, cahaya akan berkumandang dan kegelapan akan musnah dari muka Eos."

Merasa tertegun, para pengunjung mulai bertepuk tangan, semakin lama semakin banyak dan nyaring. Beberapa wanita memanjatkan doa. Tangisan menyeruak dari mereka yang hatinya tersentuh oleh orasi sang Oracle. Teriakan penuh syukur terdengar dari kerumunan, "Terima kasih Nona Lunafreya!"

Menyandang status seorang Oracle, Lunafreya tersenyum tulus pada hadirin. Dia membungkukkan badan penuh hormat dan berdoa, "Terberkatilah kalian semua."


	25. Chapter 025

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **025**

 **NOCTIS & LUNAFREYA**

* * *

 **20.07.752 M.E. | 02.13 PM**

"Besok ujian Matematika!" seru Prompto. "Aku buruk sekali dalam Matematika. Tidak—aku buruk dalam semua mata pelajaran!" Noctis menenteng tas sekolah di satu pundak ketika dia bersama temannya itu berjalan di trotoar sepulang sekolah yang melelahkan otak. Mereka baru berteman dua minggu, tapi Noctis merasa sangat nyaman di dekat Prompto, apalagi temannya itu bisa menyeimbangi dirinya yang lebih banyak mendengar daripada berkata-kata. "Aku berani bertaruh kamu lancar mengerjakannya."

Otak Noctis memang encer, hanya saja dia memiliki kemauan rendah untuk belajar tekun. Di kelas, dia terkesan tidak memerhatikan ketika guru sedang menerangkan teori demi teori, tapi sebenarnya dia mendengarnya dengan seksama. Dia hanya tidak ingin mencari muka untuk membuatnya menonjol di kalangan siswa lainnya. Menjadi orang normal adalah impiannya sejak kecil dan sekarang dia diizinkan untuk hidup mandiri di luar Citadel. Dia bahagia memperoleh kesempatan menikmati bagaimana cara rakyat jelata menjalani hidup mereka.

"Aku tidak mendapat ekstra kredit sebagai seorang Pangeran," tukas Noctis.

"Hooo," gumam Prompto, membuka mulut sampai monyong. Tiba-tiba dia ingin menyikut Noctis, tapi sang Pangeran dapat mengelak dengan lincah. "Hei, tolong bilang Raja Regis untuk menghapus ujian!"

Dalam jalannya menuju apartemen, Noctis memikirkan Lunafreya. Jadi perempuan tercintanya itu sudah menjadi Oracle dan dia masih seorang Pangeran. Ingin sekali dia menghadiri koronasi Lunafreya, tapi dengan kondisi perang yang masih berkelanjutan, tentu saja tindakan itu berbahaya baginya. Dua hari lalu dia menonton upacara itu melalui televisi. Terkejut melihat perubahan fisik Lunafreya yang begitu pesat. Lunafreya bukanlah seorang gadis lagi, dia tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa dengan penampilan yang memesona. Delapan tahun mereka berpisah, baru kali itulah dia mendengar suara Lunafreya lagi. Andaikan dia bisa mengirimkan telepon genggam untuk merekam suara mereka daripada menggunakan buku agenda, semuanya akan menjadi lebih praktis.

Sebagai ungkapan selamat, dia merasa perlu membelikan Lunafreya sebuah hadiah spesial. Dia menoleh kepada Prompto. "Hei, apa kau punya informasi lowongan kerja sambilan?"

"Huh? Untuk siapa?" tanya Prompto, mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku," jawab Noctis.

"Memangnya kamu kekurangan uang? Aku bisa meminjamkan beberapa Gil kalau kau butuh," Prompto menawarkan, setitik kecemasan terpancar dari wajah tirusnya.

Noctis menggeleng cepat. "Tidak sama sekali. Ignis mengurus semua keuanganku. Aku ingin membeli kado untuk Luna dengan uang hasil kerjaku sendiri."

"Wow, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ternyata seorang Pangeran Noctis punya sisi romantis!" ejek Prompto, tertawa lepas sampai giginya terlihat. Dia terpingkal-pingkal, jalannya menjadi sedikit oleng. Merasa jengkel, Noctis memukul punggung temannya dengan tas dalam genggamannya. "Aduh, jangan kasar begitu, dong!"

"Kau juga seharusnya memberi dia kado spesial. Kau 'kan bisa berteman denganku karena bantuan Luna. Tunjukkan sedikit rasa terima kasih padanya," kata Noctis. Jalan mereka terhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah. Di tepi jalan, mereka menunggu kendaraan lalu-lalang.

Prompto tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Hmm, kurasa aku tahu satu tempat kalau kau benar-benar berminat kerja sambilan. Aku sering mengecek satu toko kamera kalau-kalau mereka menjual kamera SLR jenis terbaru. Aku bisa menanyakan pemilik toko apakah ada lowongan untukmu. Tapi apa kau mengerti fotografi?"

"Aku bisa mempelajarinya darimu," jawab Noctis, tersenyum penuh arti pada lelaki berambut pirang di sampingnya. "Sebagai teman, berbagilah ilmu padaku."

Satu tangan Prompto diletakkan di depan dahinya, memasang pose siaga. "Siap, Pangeran! Katakan saja padaku kapan kau siap untuk bekerja."

"Kapan pun aku siap. Sekarang juga boleh, kok."

"Apaaa? Sebegitu cepatnya kau ingin mengumpulkan uang?"

Noctis menempeleng kepala Prompto. "Kalau aku berlama-lama, nanti kado itu tidak spesial lagi karena nuansa perayaan kenaikan Oracle sudah meredup. Pakai otakmu, dong."

Prompto manggut-manggut, mencerna pernyataan temannya itu. "Benar juga. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan momen bersejarah ini." Lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau, dan mereka segera menyeberangi zebra cross. "Ayo kita mampir sebentar ke toko kamera langgananku. Letaknya cuma beberapa blok dari sini, kok. Masih satu distrik dengan apartemenmu."

Mengikuti saran temannya, Noctis berjalan berdampingan, bergantung sepenuhnya pada arahan Prompto. Sesampainya di toko yang dimaksud, Prompto menyapa seorang pria tua yang sedang berjaga sebagai kasir. Toko itu tak terlalu besar, berada di ruko khusus barang-barang elektronik. Ada lima buah meja konter kaca tempat beragam kamera, mulai dari SLR, kamera kantung, _spare part_ kamera, dan tongkat swafoto terpajang di sana.

"Halo, Pak manajer! Apa kau ada lowongan kerja?" tanya Prompto. Telunjuk teracung pada Noctis di belakangnya. "Temanku ingin bekerja di sini."

Pria tua itu tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Noctis di sana. Para pengunjung tokonya bergumam rendah, sesekali menyebutkan nama Noctis. Rakyat Insomnian memang mengenal Noctis sebagai anggota Kerajaan. Tidak jarang foto Noctis beredar luas, jadi Noctis sudah memasang ekspektasi bahwa dirinya akan membuat gempar rakyat jelata. "Se-Selamat datang di tokoku, Pangeran Noctis! Aku siap membantumu. Masalah pekerjaan, kebetulan ada slot kasir yang kosong. Apa kau keberatan menjalani pekerjaan rendahan ini?"

Noctis tersenyum ramah, menggeleng cepat. "Tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," jawab sang manajer. "Tapi aku takut upah bekerja di sini tidak setinggi standarmu. Aku bisa menghubungi temanku untuk pekerjaan lain yang lebih layak."

"Nah, terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Bisa diterima kerja saja aku sudah senang," tukas Noctis.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok. Jam berapa biasanya kau pulang sekolah?"

"Jam satu siang. Aku bebas sampai sore."

"Baguslah. Jam kerjamu dimulai dari pukul setengah dua sampai enam sore. Mengenai upah, kita bisa membicarakan berdua saja besok."

Noctis mengangguk setuju. "Baik. Aku akan datang kembali besok. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu."

Keesokan hari kerja sungguhan dimulai. Siang pertama masa-masa kerja sambilan perdananya dia habiskan dengan melayani pembeli di balik mesin uang. Ternyata toko itu tak begitu ramai pengunjung, terutama di hari-hari sekolah. Tidak jarang Noctis menguap begitu lebar. Menunggu pembeli yang tidak jelas kapan datangnya membuat penyakit kantuk menerjang dia berkali-kali.

"Kau terlihat kurang tidur," manajer berkata sambil mengelap lensa kamera dengan cairan khusus dan lap lembut. Keningnya berkerut skeptis. "Apa kau masih kuat bekerja sampai malam? Jangan memasang tampang malas di depan pelanggan!" serunya galak. Tanpa diduga, sikap manajer berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kemarin. Pundaknya melorot dan tampang masamnya sudah satu paket dengan seragamnya, seperti kaus polo biru yang harus mereka kenakan selama bekerja. Di dalam toko itu, kedudukan manajer jelas lebih tinggi darinya, dan Noctis harus menerima semua kritikan pedas karena dia cuma seorang karyawan, terlepas dari statusnya sebagai Pangeran.

"Bukannya kemarin kaubilang jam kerjaku sampai pukul enam sore," kata Noctis, sebab dia memang bilang begitu.

"Delapan malam. Penjualan hari ini belum mencapai target jadi aku harus memperpanjang jam kerjamu," dia bersikeras sambil menggeleng-geleng menyesali seolah Noctis seekor kuda balap yang pincang, sedangkan dia sang pembaca pistol bergagang mutiara. Timbul keheningan yang singkat namun canggung. Dia masih terus menggeleng-geleng, tatapannya berpindah-pindah dari Noctis ke kamera, lalu kembali kepada sang Pangeran. Noctis memandanginya dengan sorot mata kosong seakan tidak mampu menangkap sindiran pasif-agresifnya.

"Ohhh," kata Noctis akhirnya. "Maksudmu aku harus bekerja ekstra tanpa dibayar?"

"Yang jelas, tidak ada upah lembur di sini," sang manajer berkata jujur.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu, Bos." Dia sengaja menguap sampai suaranya bergema di toko kecil itu. Para pengunjung toko terkaget-kaget, memandang sambil berbisik tak jelas melihat Noctis.

Wajah manajer seketika berubah sewarna buah delima asak. Seharusnya dia memecat Noctis detik itu juga, tapi Noctis tahu dirinya dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi daya tarik unik pengunjung ke sana berkat status Pangerannya.

Sebulan berlalu sejak dia bekerja di sana, dia berkali-kali nyaris dipecat dari toko kamera itu. Dia tidak sengaja datang terlambat, lagi dan lagi. Dia tidak sengaja salah memberikan uang kembalian, bahkan menaruh barang-barang di rak yang keliru. Dia berusaha mati-matian menjadi karyawan yang baik, tetapi dia sangat tidak terbiasa bekerja keras. Seberapa payahnya kinerja dia, manajer masih tetap mempertahankan dia sebagai pegawai.

Pokoknya mustahil bagi Noctis untuk dipecat dari toko itu. Karyawan lain pasti sudah langsung disuruh angkat kaki begitu melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja. Itu pelajaran pertama dia dalam dunia kerja. Sebabnya dia tidak bisa dipecat adalah Ignis mengetahui persoalan ini dan melaporkannya kepada ayah. Alasan dia tidak bisa berhenti dari situ: karena magang di toko itu bisa menjadi pelajaran berharga bagi Noctis untuk berbaur dengan rakyat, ayah memberikan "sedekah" bagi manajer untuk mempertahankan dia sebagai karyawan. Jadi, ujung-ujungnya Noctis seperti digaji tidak langsung oleh ayah.

Sambil berjalan di antara meja konter, manajer menohokkan jarinya ke dada Noctis dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang kecut, tapi dia membatalkannya. Diserahkannya amplop putih kepada Noctis sambil berkata, "Ini gaji pertamamu. Terserah kau mau lanjut bekerja di sini atau tidak. Tidak ada paksaan dariku."

Noctis membuka amplop itu dan melihat ada sepuluh ribu Gil di sana. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk membelikan Lunafreya sebuah hadiah yang mahal. Sang manajer melotot pada dia sementara Noctis mundur, meninggalkan tampang masamnya sambil berkata, "Aku _resign_ dari pekerjaan ini. Silakan cari penggantiku mulai detik ini."

Dia melepas seragam jeleknya, dan menggantinya dengan kaos hitam kesukaannya. Langkahnya terasa ringan ketika dia keluar selamanya dari toko itu. Hari sudah malam, udara mendingin dan lampu-lampu jalanan dinyalakan. Para mahasiswa berlalu-lalang di Distrik B, berkelompok dengan teman-teman mereka.

Noctis segera masuk ke sebuah toko perhiasan. Dengan gaji pertama dan terakhirnya, Noctis membeli sebuah kalung mewah. Terdapat kristal-kristal kecil pada talinya yang terbuat dari logam keperakan. Di bagian tengah ada hiasan bulan sabit kecil yang mengilat. Mengetahui bahwa penggalan "Luna" dalam "Lunafreya" berarti bulan, dia percaya Lunafreya akan bergejolak bahagia ketika menerima kado itu. Meletakkan kalung itu dalam kotak perhiasan yang cantik, Noctis tersenyum, senang dapat membelikan Lunafreya benda mahal dengan jerih payah keringatnya sendiri.

 _Tunggu aku, Luna. Ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan melamarmu dengan kalung istimewa ini karena aku sungguh mencintaimu._

* * *

 **24.07.752 M.E. | 07.00 AM**

Lunafreya tengah menunggu. Dari jendela-jendela kastil, dia melihat orang-orang berdatangan dan berkumpul di beranda Fenestala Manor. Sejak menjadi Oracle, dia memiliki tanggung jawab baru untuk menyembuhkan para pasien yang terjangkit Starscourge. Walaupun tugas ini membuka babak baru kehidupannya, dia menunggu sesuatu yang lain. Hal yang ditunggunya tidak lain adalah buku agenda yang digunakan dia dan Noctis untuk berkomunikasi.

Lunafreya telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa, baik dari segi fisik dan mental. Dia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil atau remaja perempuan. Di dalam kamarnya, Lunafreya duduk di depan meja riasnya, memandangi bayangan dirinya. Wanita yang balas memandangnya itu terlihat tidak sama seperti gadis yang delapan tahun lalu memandangnya. Pebedaan fisiknya begitu kentara: rambutnya panjang sampai melewati bahu, matanya yang dulu polos kini penuh kewibawaan, sekarang senyumnya memudar dengan cepat dan muram. Pergeseran yang besar, pikir Lunafreya, yang mencerminkan bahwa dia bukanlah manusia biasa, tapi seorang Oracle yang dipuja-puja penduduk seantero Eos. Sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa berkat Astral hanya diturunkan ketika wanita dari Nox Fleuret menapaki usia minimal dua puluh tahun. Kematian dini Ratu Sylva menyebabkan Lunafreya dinobatkan sebagai Oracle termuda sepanjang sejarah yang tercatat.

Selesai memilin rambut pirangnya, dia keluar kamar menuju ruang belajar. Di sana, dia membuka daun pintu yang mengarah ke taman dalam kastil. Tidak ada yang berubah di sana. Dia merasakan udara sejuk meniup gaun putihnya, suasana hening yang menenangkan jiwa dan langit biru yang memancarkan sinar matahari hangat ke kulit putihnya. Menyadari kehadiran sang majikan, Pryna bangun dari tidur malasnya di taman dan berlari cepat sambil menggonggong. Sekarang Pryna bertubuh seukuran kebanyakan anjing dewasa. Anjing berbulu putih itu duduk manis di hadapan Lunafreya, lidahnya terjulur keluar, ekornya berkibas, dan deru napasnya terdengar jelas. Lunafreya berlutut agar tingginya sepantaran dengan Pryna. Dengan lembut, dia mengelus-elus kepala anjing betina itu. Gonggongan manja terdengar. Memang Pryna tidak dapat berpisah terlalu lama dengan majikannya. Ketika Niflheim melakukan invasi dan Glauca memukulnya hingga membentur lantai, Pryna jatuh sakit mendadak. Itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ikatan batin antara Lunafreya dan Pryna begitu kuat.

Sejak insiden Pryna terluka, Lunafreya memutuskan bahwa Umbra lebih aman untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh bulak-balik antara Tenebrae dan Lucis. Sebagai anjing jantan, tentu saja Umbra memiliki fisik lebih kuat daripada Pryna. Selama delapan tahun menjalankan misi rahasia pengiriman surat pada Noctis, Umbra senantiasa pulang tanpa cela. Walau begitu, Lunafreya mengasihi dua pelayan setianya secara seimbang. Umbra dan Pryna memiliki manfaat yang sama-sama penting: Umbra sebagai perantara dia dan Noctis, dan Pryna sebagai teman untuk menghibur dirinya di kastil ketika dilanda kesepian. Lunafreya sering termenung melihat Umbra dan Pryna yang bisa mewakili Noctis dan dirinya karena perbedaan warna yang kentara: hitam sebagai warna resmi kerajaan Lucis Caelum dan putih sebagai warna resmi kerajaan Nox Fleuret. Seolah sepasang anjing itu mengisyaratkan bahwa dia dan Noctis memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

Tidak terasa lima belas menit sudah berlalu bagi Lunafreya yang mengemong Pryna. Anjing putih itu berhenti berguling di rerumputan. Kedua telinganya bergidik. Sepasang mata birunya menerawang jauh ke belakang. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan menggonggong ceria. Ternyata Umbra telah kembali dari Insomnia. Memang dua anjing itu dapat merasakan kehadiran pasangannya dari jarak jauh.

Lunafreya menghampiri Umbra dan Pryna yang sibuk menjilat satu sama lain. Dia tersenyum lega dengan kepulangan Umbra. Lalu dia membuka kain hijau di badan Umbra dan mengambil buku agenda dari sana.

Dibacanya isi buku itu di sofa panjang yang diletakkan dekat dengan pintu taman. Sekitar tiga per empat buku telah dipenuhi dengan tulisan, foto atau gambar-gambar yang lucu. Semakin lama mereka berhubungan, semakin pendek isi surat yang mereka tulis karena tidak banyak peristiwa penting yang terjadi di lingkup kehidupan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Pertukaran informasi hanya seputar rutinitas sehari-hari. Lunafreya sama sekali tidak keberatan, malah dia bersyukur karena ini menandakan Pangeran Noctis menjalani hidup yang damai.

Dia membuka halaman yang ditandai dengan pembatas buku. Di sana dia menemukan secarik foto Noctis yang sedang berdiri tegap dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dalam balutan seragam yang serupa. Noctis memasang ekspresi datar, sedangkan laki-laki satunya tersenyum lebar. Pepohonan rindang menjadi latar belakang foto itu.

Lunafreya tersenyum simpul ketika membaca sebuah coretan yang ditulis dengan spidol merah pada foto tersebut. Coretan itu berbunyi ," _Aku punya_ _teman baru, si cerewet Prompto,"_ ditambah panah tebal yang menunjuk tepat ke atas kepala laki-laki itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Lunafreya mengalihkan perhatian pada rangkaian tulisan Noctis yang berantakan, tapi masih bisa dibaca. Dia mulai membaca pesan tersebut:

 _Dear Luna,_

 _Terima kasih atas berkatmu. Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk berdoa mengikuti saranmu, tapi aku tidak merasakan perubahan apapun, malah membuatku tidak sengaja ketiduran. Sepertinya doa dari seorang Oracle memang berbeda, ya?_

 _Omong-omong, aku punya kabar baik. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang awam yang tidak segan tidak memperlakukanku sebagai Pangeran. Namanya Prompto Argentum (kau bisa melihat tampangnya dari foto yang sengaja kuselipkan). Kami mengunjungi sekolah yang sama. Dengan cepat kami berteman akrab, walaupun kepribadian kami bertolak belakang. Prompto cerewet sekali! Tapi hei, aku senang dengan kehadirannya yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi ceria._

 _Kami sempat bertemu sebentar di kelas enam SD. Dulu dia (bolehkah aku bilang ini?) gemuk dan pemalu. Kami tidak pernah mengobrol selama empat tahun. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di hadapanku di hari pertama aku duduk di bangku SMA. Sumpah, dia berubah total sampai bikin aku pangling. Aku tahu kalian sempat berkomunikasi. Prompto bahkan mengaku kalau dia tidak sabar ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tampaknya kamu punya seorang fans berat._

 _Selain itu, atas kemauanku sendiri, sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolah dan jauh dari Citadel. Tentu saja awalnya Dad menolak permintaanku, tapi aku memaksa karena aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Untunglah Dad mengizinkan dengan syarat Ignis rutin datang ke apartemen untuk mengecek keadaanku. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya punya asisten pribadi yang tidak pernah berhenti mengawasi hidupku. Seriusan, Ignis bisa diibaratkan seperti Gentiana versi cowok._

 _Aku tahu kalau kamu sudah resmi menjadi seorang Oracle. Aku ingin sekali datang ke koronasimu, tapi kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Kunjunganku ke Tenebrae bisa menarik perhatian Niflheim. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena hanya bisa menonton koronasimu melalui TV. Untuk itu, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukmu ketika kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti._

 _N/B: Apa kamu pernah melihat "cahaya" aneh di langit malam? Bentuknya bulat seperti bulan. Tidak penting, tapi cukup membuatku terganggu._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Noctis_

Bagi banyak orang, surat ini terdengar normal: seorang remaja yang menceritakan rutinitas di sekolah, menggosipkan teman baru, dan tempat tinggal yang jauh dari orangtua. Namun bagi Lunafreya, semua itu tidaklah normal. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya bersekolah, dia tidak pernah memiliki teman, dan sepanjang hidup dia tinggal di dalam kastil.

Lunafreya berharap dia dapat belajar banyak hal baru ketika mengunjungi Insomnia suatu saat nanti. Dia membayangkan dirinya menelusuri setiap penjuru kota, tidak berhenti tertegun melihat gedung-gedung metropolitan, mencicipi berbagai makanan khas Lucis yang belum pernah disantapnya, mencoba pakaian sesuai gaya terbaru yang tidak pernah dikenakannya, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang pastinya sangat menyenangkan. Tidak lupa juga bermain bersama teman-teman Noctis. Ini dapat menjadi suatu pengalaman unik yang tak terlupakan.

Perbedaan budaya dua negara membuat Lunafreya merasa terasingkan setiap kali ingin membalas surat dari Noctis. Dia berusaha semampunya untuk menyetarakan persepsi mereka mengenai kehidupan "normal". Satu-satunya yang dapat dia lakukan adalah menyampaikan doa dalam surat. Karena tidak seperti budaya, doa berlaku untuk setiap insan tanpa pandang bulu.

Dengan pikiran ini memenuhi otaknya, dia menulis surat kepada Noctis. Suratnya penuh ketenangan dan kasih sayang.

 _Dear Pangeran Noctis,_

 _Aku bahagia kau telah menerima doaku. Tiada hentinya bagiku untuk mendoakan kamu dan Raja Regis. Dan aku akan terus melakukannya hingga akhir hayatku._

 _Mendengarmu memperoleh sahabat membuatku dilimpahi rasa syukur. Prompto adalah orang yang baik dan meskipun kami belum pernah berjumpa, dia tampak ramah di dalam foto. Prompto sudah berusaha keras memenuhi permintaanku untuk berteman denganmu. Aku berharap persahabatan kalian tak lekang oleh waktu. Kudengar Ignis jago memasak. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencoba makanannya. Pasti makanan dia tidak kalah lezat dari makanan di kastilku. Aku sangat menantikan hari di mana aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu._

 _Sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam benakku untuk menyalahkanmu yang tidak dapat hadir dalam koronasiku. Keselamatanmu adalah prioritasku. Kumohon jangan melakukan kecerobohan yang membahayakan nyawamu lagi. Lebih dari cukup bagiku mengetahui bahwa kamu menaruh perhatian besar padaku._

 _N/B: Aku tidak tahu mengenai "cahaya" yang kau maksudkan. Aku menjadi khawatir. Bisakah kau mengecek penglihatanmu ke dokter mata untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

Selesai menulis surat balasan, Lunafreya menutup buku dan menyimpannya di laci meja belajarnya yang dikunci rapat. Hanya dia dan Gentiana yang mengetahui di mana kunci laci itu disembunyikan. Dia harus berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh Ravus atau tentara Niflheim yang kapanpun bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam Fenestala Manor. Dia tidak langsung mengirim balik buku itu kepada Noctis. Umbra layak mendapatkan waktu istirahat. Anjing berbulu hitam itu terbiasa menghabiskan waktu tiga sampai empat hari selama pengiriman, jadi frekuensi bagi masing-masing Lunafreya dan Noctis untuk membaca surat balasan hanya sekali dalam seminggu.

Jadwal pengobatan berlangsung pukul delapan pagi hingga lima sore setiap hari. Dia mengunjungi ladang bunga sylleblossom, menikmati kesegaran dan aroma bunga yang disukainya. Bunga biru itu mengingatkan dia akan dua memori, yakni saat Ravus memberikan bunga itu ketika dia berusia lima tahun dan saat dia berbaring bersama dengan Noctis ketika usianya dua belas tahun. Keduanya adalah kenangan yang mengundang perasaan berkecamuk. Dulu Ravus adalah kakak yang dicintainya, tapi sulit baginya untuk mempertahankan perasaan itu ketika mengetahui Ravus bekerja demi kepentingan Kekaisaran. Dan Noctis adalah pasangan hidup menurut takdir yang didengarnya, tapi mereka hanya berinteraksi langsung selama seminggu. Walaupun mereka tetap surat-menyurat, hubungan mereka terasa ganjil. Tanpa memandang wajah dan mendengar suara langsung, Lunafreya tidak bisa memastikan bahwa dia berbagi perasaan yang sama seperti Noctis kepadanya.

Lunafreya mendengar Gentiana mendekatinya ketika dia mencium sekuntum sylleblossom. Sudah saatnya bagi dia untuk mulai menyembuhkan pasien. Seolah mampu membaca kebimbangan hati sang Oracle, Gentiana berkata, "Raja Sejati sendiri dapat mengenakan Ring of Lucii. Namun Raja yang diurapi Kristal Agung bertumbuh semakin kuat dengan Oracle di sisinya. Dengan Ring of Lucii di tangannya, Raja Sejati dapat memberantas kegelapan. Maka dari itu, Nona Lunafreya harus mencintai Noctis tanpa pamrih."

Gadis itu tidak menoleh kepada dayangnya. "Gentiana, maafkan aku," gumam Lunafreya pelan, menyadari bahwa dayangnya tidak akan mendengar suaranya di tengah angin kencang yang menerpa ladang itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Mengucapkan permohonan maaf itu lebih untuk Noctis ketimbang untuk Gentiana. Ini kata hatinya yang dia perlukan. Berbalik, dia berjalan menyusuri jalur panjang yang mengarah ke kastil. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kebersamaannya bersama Noctis, meskipun itu yang dia inginkan. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya menyakiti perasaan Noctis lagi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan takdir mengubah hatinya menjadi dingin atau menghancurkan pandangannya terhadap kehidupan dan cinta. Tidak. Dia telah berbohong kepada Pangeran. Sang Pangeran telah terperdaya oleh kata-kata yang membangkitkan harapan kosong. Kenyataan itu tidak akan berubah. Takdir tak akan mengendalikan perasaannya bagaikan boneka dengan benang yang rusak. Pesan ibunya untuk berpura-pura mencintai Pangeran tak akan menjadi kesalahan yang tak bisa dia atasi di masa depan.

Tiba di puncak tangga, Lunafreya berhenti sejenak. Bahunya terasa lebih berat, hatinya terasa berlubang begitu besar dan dalam. Dia melihat ke atas, dengan bibir mengatup di wajahnya. Bicara soal memperbaiki kebohongannya, dia perlu memperbaiki kesalahannya yang fatal. Berhadapan langsung dengan Noctis untuk mengutarakan kebenaran, tidak melalui surat yang bisa ditafsirkan berbeda dan mengundang masalah baru karena kesalahpahaman. Noctis bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pangeran pasti akan sangat membencinya. _Aku tak berdaya melihat wajahnya nanti_ , pikir Lunafreya sembari meneruskan jalannya. _Aku yakin wajahnya akan merah karena marah dan dia akan mulai menangis sambil memohon padaku untuk mencintainya. Mungkin dia akan mengumpat padaku. Atau dia akan mulai bertingkah seperti Kak Ravus._ Pikiran itu membuat Lunafreya ingin menangis.

Membiarkan dirinya dilanda penyesalan, Lunafreya mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai detik ini, dia bertanya-tanya kapankah dia berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang dia yakin: menunda kenyataan ini lebih lama lagi tidak ada gunanya. Dia memantapkan hati dan mentalnya mulai dari sekarang.

 _Maafkan aku, Noctis. Ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan jujur padamu bahwa aku sungguh tidak mencintaimu._

* * *

 **AKHIR BUKU SATU**


	26. Chapter 026

" ** _Seekor tikus yang mengerat ekor seekor kucing selalu mengundang kehancuran_** _ **."**_

* * *

 **FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **BUKU DUA**

 **KEHANCURAN**

* * *

 **026**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **20.08.756 M.E. | 04.55 PM**

" _Seluruh regu bergerak menuju dinding. Kalau sampai dinding ditembus, tamatlah kita_."

Pengumuman dari Luche yang disampaikan melalui _transceiver_ secara akurat menggambarkan kondisi pertempuran sengit yang terjadi di Cavaugh Bridge. Matahari mulai terbenam karena warna langit berangsur menguning. Debu bercampur pasir padat bertiup kencang ke timur, mengikuti laju antek-antek Niflheim yang berhasil menerobos pertahanan ganda Kingsglaive di jembatan batu itu. Kau bisa mengartikan _tamat_ sebagai kematian para Glaive atau kehancuran dinding. Tidak perlu pusing karena keduanya sama-sama berakibat buruk bagi Insomnia. Dan sebagai seorang Glaive andalan Raja Regis, Nyx tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Giliran kerja kedua dimulai dari tengah hari sampai larut malam. Dibandingkan dengan giliran pagi, bertempur di Tembok ketika matahari kembali ke liangnya jauh lebih berbahaya karena Niflheim bisa mulai memanfaatkan keliaran daemon untuk menumbangkan Kingsglaive. Daemon tak bisa muncul di pagi sampai sore karena tubuh mereka tidak mampu menahan terpaaan mentari.

Menggunakan sihir pengurai tubuh menjadi transparan, Nyx menyergap setiap lawan tepat ke titik letal mereka, yaitu leher. Mengoptimalkan setiap energi adalah kunci bertahan hidup. Sebisa mungkin Nyx berusaha membunuh lawan dalam sekali serang. Itulah yang dia lakukan di daratan seberang jembatan bersama para rekannya di Regu A sejak tadi pagi.

Daratan seberang tersebut berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari kastil yang memanjang di pertengahan Cavaugh Bridge. Konon katanya, ratusan tahun silam, lokasi ini penuh oleh kehidupan. Para Lucian di Cavaugh mendirikan rumah yang dikelilingi oleh hutan tropis dan air sungai yang bersih. Tapi perang melawan Niflheim memaksa mereka meninggalkan area ini dan berlindung ke balik Tembok. Dipandu oleh Raja Mors, mereka membangun kembali peradaban yang terisolir dari wilayah Lucis lainnya, dan orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai Kota Insomnia.

Nyx meratapi kehancuran total kehidupan di Cavaugh. Sepanjang mata memandang, dia hanya menemukan reruntuhan rumah bergaya medieval. Tidak ada satu pun yang masih utuh. Semuanya berupa dinding yang berdiri sendiri-sendiri. Lubang-lubang menganga menjadi satu-satunya penghias deretan dinding itu. Bongkahan batu bata berserakan di lantai rumah yang tertutup oleh pasir. Kalau pondasi rumah saja sudah hancur tak berbentuk, jangan berharap ada perabotan yang tersisa. Semuanya telah hancur dan menyatu kembali bersama alam, menjadi seonggok pasir yang tidak bernilai.

Tidak membiarkan ratapan masa lalu menyita perhatiannya terlalu lama, dia melangkah hati-hati, berpindah dari satu dinding ke dinding lain sambil mengamati pergerakan musuh di dekatnya. Ada empat Imperial Rifleman yang berada di lingkup serangannya. Para tentara itu mengangkat senapan dan menembak secara membabi-buta ke udara kosong. Mereka tampak tidak peduli akan pemborosan peluru. Dari pengalaman pertama ketika bertarung di Tembok, Nyx tahu bahwa terdapat kemungkinan ada manusia di balik armor logam tentara Niflheim berjenis IT atau Imperial Troopers. Sedangkan bisa dipastikan semua MT alias Magitek Troopers adalah robot, dilihat dari mata mereka yang mengilat merah seperti darah dan pergerakan mereka yang selalu sama hingga mudah ditebak jika dia berurusan terus-menerus dengan mereka.

Ketika satu IT melintas di hadapannya, Nyx menyabet kukri ke leher lawan. Kukri beradu dengan armor yang sama-sama terbuat dari logam, menimbulkan suara gesekan melengking yang tidak sedap didengar. Setiap kali Nyx menyerang, tubuhnya otomatis akan memadat. Dan di saat itu pula, didorong oleh naluri membunuh, tiga IT lain mengarahkan pistol ke arah Nyx.

Secepat cahaya, Nyx menusukkan kukri ke leher satu IT lainnya. Percikan listrik kebiruan dari luka di leher membuat IT bergetar tidak karuan seperti mengalami korsleting. _Oh, jadi kali ini lawanku adalah robot. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu segan-segan menghancurkan mereka_ , batin Nyx. Robot itu berhenti bergerak, senapan luput dari tangan, dan terjerembab ke tanah. Listrik adalah kelemahan IT, jadi sihir Thunder efektif untuk membunuh mereka. Nyx menyemburkan petir pada satu IT lain di depannya. IT itu terhempas beberapa senti ke belakang, menggeliat-geliat selama tiga detik sebelum mati total.

Sebuah peluru hampir menembus helm Nyx. Dalam gerakan seolah diperlambat, Nyx memutar badan dan membentuk bola magis, menangkis serangan mematikan itu. Serpihan-serpihan kaca dinding pelindung bergemericing, mengiringi tubrukan rentetan peluru padanya. Nyx melempar kukri ke dahi musuh. Dalam sekejap dia berteleportasi ke titik kukri tertancap dan melancarkan serangan pamungkas.

" _Kenapa lama sekali, Crowe?_ " Nyx mendengar suara Libertus. Nyaring dan berintonasi mendesak.

" _Crowe, status,_ " Luche menimpali, intonasi suaranya jauh lebih tenang dari Libertus.

" _Sebentar lagi_ ," rintih Crowe.

Tidak lama kemudian, Nyx melihat pusaran awan hitam pekat memenuhi satu titik di langit. Pusaran itu bergulung diiringi bunyi gemuruh seakan ada bom nuklir yang meledak di dalamnya. Sang mage membentuk tornado untuk menyapu bersih serbuan Niflheim yang kian mendekat ke kastil. Dampak sihir itu masif, tapi sayangnya membutuhkan waktu merapal mantera yang cukup lama.

Segerombol mesin MA-X meluncurkan misil menghujani _enceinte_ kastil. Regu A tidak bisa menghalau serangan jarak jauh itu. Menghancurkan MA-X bukan perkara mudah di kala MT menyibukkan para Glaive.

" _Aku butuh bantuanmu, Pelna. Enceinte timur akan runtuh,_ " kata Luche. Tanpa membuang waktu banyak, Nyx memutuskan mundur ke _enceinte_ dan membantu Regu B mengikuti permohonan tersebut.

Pelna segera membalas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, menandakan bahwa dia sedang berlari. " _Lucis tidak cukup memberi kita kekuatan untuk serangan ini!_ "

Nyx melewati jarak dua puluh meter di antara tempatnya berpijak dan _enceinte_ menggunakan teleportasi sebanyak tiga kali. Perpindahan instannya hampir tersusul oleh seekor Behemoth yang sedang berlari searah Nyx. Sang monster buas itu bisa diibaratkan sebagai anjing versi mimpi buruk. Dia menjulang tiga meter di atas permukaan. Sekujur tubuhnya berupa otot menyembul. Kuku panjang dan runcing tumbuh di keempat kakinya, siap merobek apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Mulutnya menganga, menampilkan deretan gigi setajam kukri dalam genggaman Nyx. Di salah satu tanduk si monster terpasang mesin kecil berlogo khas Niflheim, memanjang melalui kabel yang menusuk ke saraf otaknya. Semua orang dapat menebak bahwa Niflheim mengendalikan Behemoth menggunakan mesin itu.

Behemoth mengaum. Dia berderap semakin kencang menuju Pelna dan seorang Glaive yang tersungkur di tanah. Tampaknya Pelna baru saja melakukan aksi heroik karena dia mendekap Glaive itu dan ada sisa pecahan dinding magis pelindung mengitari mereka berdua. Menyadari dirinya terhimpit oleh kedatangan Behemoth, mata Pelna mengerjap, tangannya merangkak ke belakang dan dia berseru, "Mana bisa ini dibilang sepadan?"

Nyx bertindak cekatan sebelum Behemoth menelan dua rekannya itu. Dia melempar Wolverine—sebutan khusus untuk sepasang kukri miliknya—pada Behemoth, berteleportasi sambil menyayat leher sang monster seakan-akan membelah agar-agar yang kenyal. Luka di leher selalu mujarab membuat lawanmu tidak berkutik. Darah memuncrat dari sayatan lebar itu, membuat Behemoth terjerembab kasar ke tanah. Sang monster berguncang dan berdesis, menggerapai-gerapai kedua kaki depannya dalam usaha menghentikan pendarahan di lehernya. Tak lama kemudian, anjing neraka itu mati.

Nyx membuka helm. Dia tersenyum puas melihat bangkai Behemoth. Pikiran aneh melintas di benaknya. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang berperang, dia bisa mengadakan pesta barbekyu daging Behemoth sebagai menu utama. Sayangnya dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk merayakan hasil prakaryanya.

Pelna buru-buru berdiri dan berkata, "Nyx, aku berhutang padamu. _Lagi_." Dia menarik jubah seorang Glaive di dekatnya, menyeretnya ke balik bongkahan batu untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau dan semuanya!" seru Nyx penuh kebanggaan. Dia turut bersembunyi di balik dinding di seberang Pelna. Membiarkan diri terekspos di hadapan lawan adalah perbuatan terbodoh yang patut dihindari siapapun di medan perang.

" _Kita perlu memberi bantuan ke sisi timur. Nyx, di mana kau?_ " tanya Luche.

" _Dalam perjalanan_ ," jawab Nyx. Dia menoleh kepada temannya. "Pelna, mundur dan bergabung dengan yang lain!"

"Berhati-hatilah dengan sihir, pahlawan. Keluargamu menantimu di rumah," ujar Pelna.

Nyx memahami bahwa keluarga yang dimaksud Pelna tidak lain adalah para rekan sesama Glaive. Khususnya para sahabatnya: Libertus, Crowe, Luche, dan Pelna sendiri. Setiap kali bertempur, dia bersumpah akan pulang dalam keadaan hidup untuk sekedar berkumpul kembali bersama mereka. Tentu saja mereka juga harus selamat seperti Nyx. Salah satu cara bagi Nyx demi menggapai tujuan itu adalah terus berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa mereka apapun risiko yang harus dihadapinya. Dia tertawa terkekeh. "Aku memang pantas dinanti." Dengan satu lemparan kukri di tangan kanan, dia meninggalkan Pelna dan segera pergi ke lokasi yang dipinta Luche.

Dalam perjalanan, Nyx membunuh sekumpulan Stileonachda. Nyx malas menghitung, dia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi monster laba-laba menjijikkan itu. Semakin cepat monster itu menghilang dari pandangannya, semakin baik. Memandang bulu-bulu di kaki sang monster hanya membuat kulit Nyx gatal-gatal.

" _Hati-hati, Libertus. Musuh makin banyak berdatangan."_ Nyx mendengar suara Luche lagi. Lokasi Luche dan Libertus pasti berdekatan karena Luche bisa mengomentari tindak-tanduk sahabatnya itu. Bagus. Ini akan memudahkan dirinya untuk melindungi Libertus alih-alih sahabatnya itu tersudut oleh Niflheim atau tertimpa kesialan lain.

" _Kita tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!_ " seru Libertus. " _Crowe, cepatlah!_ "

Formasi Regu A dan B memang sudah tidak terorganisir lagi. Bahkan Nyx tidak bisa membedakan apakah para Glaive yang dilewatinya sepanjang jalan tergolong Regu A atau B. Biasanya Regu A berurusan dengan Imperial Rifleman dan MA-X, sedangkan Regu B berhadapan dengan Stileonachda dan terkadang Behemoth. Tapi sekarang semua antek Niflheim telah membaur menjadi satu di dekat _einceinte_. Memperburuk kondisi, beberapa Stileonachda lolos dari barikade Regu B, terbang cepat seperti nyamuk menuju _keep_ , tempat Crowe berdiri.

Nyx ingin mengomentari Libertus bahwa mendesak Crowe tidak ada gunanya. Kebutuhan waktu merapal mantera sifatnya tetap. Sesuai pengakuan Crowe, dia memerlukan sekitar lima belas menit sampai tornado terbentuk sempurna. Sihir tornado berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Setelah berakhir, ada penangguhan selama lima menit sebelum dia merapal mantera susulan. Memang tidak praktis, namun satu serangan Crowe setara dengan, katakanlah, kombinasi dua puluh personil Glaive. Kekisruhan ini membuat para Glaive menaruh harapan besar pada Crowe. Wanita itu bisa membuat keadaan mereda. Berselang tiga menit, Crowe akhirnya membalas, " _Sudah siap!_ "

Tornado berselimutkan lidah api berputar-putar di tengah jembatan. Petir membahana di sekitar tornado seolah menunjukkan betapa dahsyatnya sihir sang mage itu. Temperatur meningkat drastis hingga membuat Nyx seketika banjir oleh peluh. Ratusan Stileonachda tertarik ke dalam tornado. Mereka mencicit ketika berusaha melawan tiupan angin kencang. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, kemampuan terbang mereka malah menjadi senjata makan tuan. Sayap mereka mengepak-ngepak tiada henti. Tubuh mereka hangus terbakar menjadi abu, tertelan dalam lidah api membara. Tak cuma Stileonachda, sekumpulan Behemoth, para Imperial Trooper dan MA-X ikut berputar-putar di udara. Mereka bercampur menjadi satu olahan dalam pengaduk gigantis di jembatan tersebut.

" _Seluruh Glaive, mundur. Kuulangi, seluruh Glaive mundur!_ " perintah Luche.

Sayangnya instruksi itu datang terlambat. Beberapa Glaive yang berada terlalu dekat dengan tornado turut terhisap ke dalam pusaran angin itu. Mereka melempar kukri untuk menghindari maut, tapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Daya teleportasi terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan tornado .

Nyx segera berlari ke balik reruntuhan dinding yang sekiranya kuat menahan arus tornado. Dia sabar menunggu sampai efek tornado berhenti. Sambil menunggu, Nyx mengintip ke belakang. Dia melihat pasukan Niflheim bergerak mundur serentak. Tidak biasanya mereka mundur di saat kemenangan hampir mereka raih. Mungkin mereka menghindari tornado, tapi Nyx merasakan ada maksud lain di balik itu. Dan ketika matahari terbenam sepenuhnya, firasat buruk Nyx menjadi kenyataan.

Dia mendengar suara lolongan panjang di kejauhan, mengalahkan debuman tornado Crowe. Lolongan itu buas, mengerikan dan sarat akan amarah. Sesosok daemon raksasa ditarik paksa oleh rantai-rantai yang terikat pada selusin kapal udara Niflheim. Asap tebal dari tornado membungkus sekujur tubuh daemon itu. Tapi dari siluet yang tampak, daemon itu berpostur humanoid. Ada kepala, sepasang tangan dan kaki. Sepasang mata dan jantungnya yang bundar merah mengilat. Tingginya berkisar antara dua puluh hingga tiga puluh meter. _Enceinte_ kastil tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan daemon itu.

Sang daemon melepas paksa jeratan rantai, membuat kapal-kapal udara kehilangan keseimbangan. Kapal udara terjatuh ke permukaan, menimpa para MT maupun IT dan meledak berkeping-keping. Dengan satu tebasan tangan berat, dia menghempas para Stileonachda yang lalu-lalang di jalannya. Setiap langkah membuat tanah bergetar seperti gempa bumi. Tidak jarang dia menginjak Behemoth yang sedang berusaha kabur. Dari observasi singkatnya, Nyx menyimpulkan bahwa daemon itu tidak mengenal kawan dan lawan.

 _Apakah kesabaran Niff telah habis sampai mereka akhirnya melepaskan_ superweapon _? Apakah ini alasan Niff mengulur-ulur waktu untuk meluluhlantakkan Tembok karena mereka sibuk mengembangbiakkan daemon_ superweapon _ini?_ Nyx bertanya-tanya akan berbagai kemungkinan dalam benaknya.

Kehadiran sang daemon melenyapkan tornado seakan dia menghisap sihir itu ke dalam jantungnya. Nyx mengerlingkan pandangan ke arah _enceinte_. Dia melihat para Glaive tercengang. Beberapa tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kukri. Beberapa lainnya membuka helm untuk mengamati lebih jelas sosok daemon itu. Nyx dapat merasakan semangat tempur mereka sirna, digantikan oleh kecemasan bukan kepalang karena dia tidak mendengar satu patah kata terlontar melalui _transceiver_. Dia menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jauh ke arah _keep_. Crowe menurunkan kedua tangan, tubuhnya merosot mengikuti lutut yang terpaku di sana.

Nyx mengembalikan perhatian pada sang daemon. Kedua bahu daemon itu membuka seperti sepasang rahang ikan paus. Terdapat bola-bola api di balik rahang sang daemon. Dia menembakkan ratusan bola api ke langit hingga tampak bagaikan hujan meteor. Jembatan berguncang dan mulai runtuh terkena meteor-meteor itu. Beberapa meteor menimpa bongkahan batu besar yang melengkung di atas jembatan. Bongkahan-bongkahan seukuran rumah jatuh ke Cavaugh Bridge. Nyx beserta para Glaive melejit waspada dan buru-buru mundur. Beberapa terjatuh. Dalam hitungan detik, jurang sebesar lima belas meter terbuka di antara kastil dan daratan seberang.

" _Kita takkan bisa mengalahkan daemon itu. Aku perintahkan semua regu untuk mundur ke titik penjemputan. Kembalilah hidup-hidup. Itu perintah,_ " kata Kapten Drautos. " _Demi rumah dan tanah air_!"

Beberapa bongkahan batu saling bertabrakan, terpental melewati jurang, dan siap menghantam siapa saja yang ada di bawah. Kematian sedang mengejar para Glaive tanpa ampun. Ada tiga cara bagi mereka untuk mati di momen ini: diinjak oleh daemon raksasa itu, jatuh ke jurang sedalam puluhan meter, atau tertimpa bongkahan batu besar dari langit.

Dari sekian banyak Glaive, Libertus mendapatkan _jackpot_. Dalam larinya, Nyx mendengar suara sahabatnya berteriak meminta tolong. Dia langsung menghentikan langkah. Pandangannya mencari-cari lurus ke belakang. Dia menemukan Libertus tersungkur di tanah. Kakinya terjepit bongkahan batu besar. Dan beberapa meter di depan Libertus, ada seekor daemon berspesies Cerberus menghampirinya. Cerberus berbentuk seperti anjing berkepala tiga dengan ukuran dan anatomi tubuh menyerupai Behemoth. Tidak aneh melihat daemon mulai berseliweran mengingat tak ada cahaya matahari yang tersisa di medan tempur itu.

Tidak ada satu pun Glaive di dekat Libertus yang berniat menolong. Mereka terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Hujan meteor masih berlangsung. Api berkobar di jembatan. Nyx membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk. Satu meteor bisa saja mengenai Libertus atau Cerberus membakar sahabatnya hingga gosong. Kalau itu terjadi, tidak ada harapan bagi temannya untuk selamat. Nyx harus secepatnya menolong Libertus.

Dia membalikkan badan, hendak melawan arus Glaive yang tengah menuju area pertemuan, tapi Luche yang berlari di dekatnya menarik seragamnya. "Nyx, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" serunya, ludahnya hampir tersemprot ke wajah Nyx.

"Libertus membutuhkan pertolongan!" Nyx memberontak.

Luche tampak tidak peduli. Dia malah mengecam, "Kita sudah diperintahkan Kapten untuk kembali!"

Nyx pernah sekali melakukan pelanggaran dengan merusak formasi baku yang disusun Luche sang pemimpin. Kali itu, Kapten Drautos mengampuninya karena tindakan Nyx berhasil menurunkan tingkat kasualtis. Namun keberuntungan tidak datang dua kali. Jika Nyx melanggar lagi, Kapten memastikan bahwa Nyx akan dialihtugaskan ke gerbang kota.

Lalu Nyx membayangkan kebersamaan dia dengan Libertus dan Crowe. Mereka bertiga saling mengobrol, bercanda, mengejek, dan bermain bersama. Libertus dan Crowe adalah keluarganya yang berharga. Apalagi Crowe akan tersiksa apabila pria yang dicintainya diam-diam meninggalkan dia selamanya.

 _Tolong!_ Nyx mendengar suara Selena melintas begitu saja di benaknya. Dia termenung sesaat. Memori kematian ibunya dan Selena terekam jelas dan semakin jelas setiap kali dia menyaksikan rekan-rekannya berada di ambang kematian. Jenazah ibu yang terjepit di reruntuhan rumahnya begitu mirip dengan Libertus sekarang. Persetan dengan perintah. Persetan pula dengan hukuman. Dia tidak boleh mengulangi musibah yang sama terulang dua kali.

"Hei, Bung! Turuti perkataanku!" teriak Luche, berusaha menggoyahkan pendirian Nyx.

"Oh, si bodoh itu," gerutu Nyx. Dia tidak mau repot-repot merespon Luche. Dirinya sudah memutuskan sebelum kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya. Apapun ancaman Luche tak akan membuat perbedaan. Nyx menepis tangan kiri Luche, membuat pria berdahi lebar itu tersentak. Secepatnya Nyx menerobos arus balik para Glaive. Sebilah kukri dilempar sejauh-jauhnya. Tubuhnya berteleportasi ke dekat Libertus dalam hitungan detik.

Cerberus meredam api di dalam tiga mulutnya. Kemunculan Nyx berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Cerberus dari Libertus.

"Hei, sebelah sini!" seru Nyx.

Cerberus berderap seperti banteng menuju Nyx seolah seragam yang dikenakan Nyx berwarna merah. Padahal kenyataannya seragam dia berwarna hitam pekat. Ketika tersisa beberapa senti di antara mulut Cerberus dan Nyx, dengan lihai dia berteleportasi ke atas leher tengah sang daemon. Kedua leher lainnya berupaya menggigit Nyx, tapi dari posisi buta ini, mereka kesulitan menggapai dia. Cerberus bergerak semakin liar, membuat Nyx terombang-ambing.

Nyx mencoba menikam leher yang ditungganginya, tapi si Cerberus mengibaskan ekornya. Dia terhempas beberapa meter ke sebuah batu solid, tubuhnya merosot cepat dari ketinggian. Di saat itu, Cerberus membuka rahangnya untuk meremukkan Nyx.

Menghindari serangan fatal itu, Nyx segera melempar kukri lurus ke atas. Kepala Cerberus menubruk batu, sedangkan Nyx meluncur di udara, di atas tiga kepala daemon itu. Cerberus mengaum marah, lalu tampak berniat menghembuskan napas api dari tiga mulutnya. Nyx mengikuti gerak refleks tubuhnya yang telah terlatih bertahun-tahun. Dia mengubah tubuh menjadi transparan. Sang daemon tampak kebingungan melacak keberadaan Nyx. Ketiga lehernya bergoyang ke sana kemari mencari mangsa.

Setelah mendarat aman di permukaan, dia melihat seekor Stileonachda merayap cepat menghampiri Libertus. Laba-laba itu melontarkan batu yang menghimpit kaki Libertus semudah melempar sehelai kertas. Libertus berguling-guling di udara beberapa detik, lalu punggungnya yang lebar mendarat duluan di permukaan.

Nyx melempar kukri pada Stileonachda itu. Setelah dia berteleportasi tepat ke bawah Stileonachda, dipotongnya tiga kaki kanan sang monster. Stileonachda itu mendesis kesakitan. Mulut bergeriginya ingin mencaplok wajah Nyx. Sekali lagi Nyx berpindah ke samping laba-laba itu. Percikan cahaya biru menyembur dari seragamnya. Telapak tangan kiri terangkat sejajar dengan bahunya, lalu dia menembakkan Thunder bervoltase tinggi. Asap mengepul dari sarung tangan hitamnya. Stileonachda menggeliat dan tidak lama kemudian dia pun mati.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Nyx berlari menuju Libertus. Dia membalik tubuh Libertus yang terjengkang di tanah. Seragam temannya kotor ternodai debu, begitu pula dengan seluruh wajahnya yang hitam belepotan.

"Wow, wow, wow. Aku bisa muntah kalau pakai gerakan itu," kata Libertus. Nyx membantu Libertus bangkit, tapi temannya itu mengerang kesakitan, "Aku nggak bisa menggerakkan kaki kiriku!"

Cerberus mengaum di hadapan mereka berdua. Deretan kuku panjangnya menyala kemerahan seperti sepasang mata di kepalanya dan buih api di mulutnya. Timbul retakan di tanah antara Nyx dan Cerberus, semakin lama semakin lebar. Cerberus mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Tanah berguncang tidak santai. Lagi-lagi Libertus terlempar ke langit. Menyadari bahwa titik bertumpu Cerberus tidak lama lagi akan runtuh, Nyx cepat-cepat melempar kukri untuk menangkap Libertus. Mereka berdua terhempas ke daratan kokoh, sedangkan Cerberus termakan kecerobohannya sendiri, jatuh ke jurang yang dalam.

Diseretnya Libertus ke dinding reruntuhan rumah terdekat. Terdengar lolongan buas dan suara langkah berat di dekat mereka. Nyx mendongak, memandang sang daemon raksasa yang terus melangkah menuju _keep_ kastil. Dari jarak dekat, Nyx bisa melihat jelas sosok daemon itu. Tubuhnya tidak proporsional: kepalanya kecil, tapi bagian tubuh sisanya besar sekali. Menyebut sang daemon sebagai Diamond Weapon sepertinya akurat karena armor tebal yang tampak terbuat dari intan keabuan menjadi bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terpisahkan. Senjata sembarangan tidak akan mampu menembus pertahanan daemon itu.

Diamond Weapon sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka, jadi Nyx membopong Libertus ke titik pertemuan Kingsglaive. Libertus tidak bisa berhenti meringis saat kaki kirinya terseok-seok dengan permukaan berbatu.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, kawan. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari neraka ini," Nyx berjanji. Dengan itu, mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di titik pertemuan Kingsglaive.

Langit menggelap dan udara mendingin saat Nyx dan Libertus sampai di tujuan. Crowe berderap cepat mengunjungi mereka. Debu hitam mengotori wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Seragamnya sama dekilnya dengan Nyx dan Libertus.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat," gagap Crowe. Suaranya terdengar lemah seolah dia hampir tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?" balas Libertus. Dia memaksakan tawa di balik rintihannya.

Crowe menendang satu kaki Libertus. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku lega kau nggak mati."

"Aduh, kakiku bisa potong!" teriak Libertus.

Mendengar itu, Crowe terkesiap dan memasang tampang menyesal. "Kau membutuhkan pengobatan," ujarnya. Dia mengangkat tangan, memanggil beberapa Glaive untuk membawakan tandu. Tidak lama kemudian, Libertus dipindahkan ke atas tandu. Dua orang Glaive membawa Libertus ke sebuah van.

"Sepertinya aku berhutang budi lagi padamu," kata Libertus pada Nyx.

"Nanti tagihannya menyusul," balas Nyx tersenyum. "Kau istirahat saja dulu, oke?"

Sang mage memegang erat satu tangan Libertus sampai tandu memasuki van. Kendaraan langsung melaju cepat meninggalkan Nyx dan Crowe. Crowe tidak mengerlingkan perhatian pada van sampai hilang sepenuhnya dari jarak pandangnya. Kedua tangannya terkatup seolah dia sedang mendoakan keselamatan Libertus.

"Aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Nyx. "Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mati."

Di sebelah Nyx, lutut Crowe jadi lemas. Dia menangkap sebelum sang mage terjatuh. Crowe pasti sangat kelelahan telah mengeluarkan sihir tornado selama berjam-jam. Apalagi baru kali ini sihirnya tidak berkutik di hadapan Diamond Weapon. Namun jauh di atas semuanya, dia nyaris kehilangan Libertus.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Libertus," kata Crowe lirih. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar kencang. Sebutir air mata mulai mengucur dari sudut matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Maaf. Lagi-lagi aku menangis di dekatmu."

"Habiskanlah tangisanmu agar kau merasa lebih baik." Kepala Crowe bersandar lemah di dada Nyx. Dipeluknya perempuan itu. Dia mengusap-usap bahu Crowe, berusaha menenangkan.

Semenjak pengakuan Crowe empat tahun yang lalu, Nyx semakin mengenal kepribadian asli perempuan itu. Di depan Libertus, Crowe selalu bertingkah bagaikan perempuan tangguh. Tapi di depan dirinya, ternyata Crowe adalah perempuan yang cukup rapuh. Mungkin Crowe tidak ingin mengecewakan Libertus yang telah membimbingnya menjadi petarung andal sehingga dia menutupi kelemahannya rapat-rapat. Tidak ada setetes pun tangisan yang pernah dia tunjukkan pada Libertus. Namun, Crowe beberapa kali menangis ketika dia membicarakan isi hatinya pada Nyx. Bukan berarti Crowe cengeng. Sebaliknya, Nyx memuji ketegaran perempuan itu. Dia tidak keberatan menjadi pelipur lara Crowe sepanjang dirinya berguna bagi temannya itu.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju barisan para Glaive mengikuti panggilan Kapten Drautos. Para Glaive memancarkan aura kekalahan. Baru kali ini mereka terpaksa mundur dari medan perang. Kemunduran itu menimbulkan pertanyaan yang meresahkan. Apakah kekuatan sihir yang dipinjamkan Raja Regis pada mereka semakin melemah? Berapa lama lagi mereka bisa mempertahankan Tembok di kala Niff semakin agresif di setiap tambahan waktu?

Kapten berdiri tegap di depan barisan. Dia tampak kecewa dengan hasil pertempuran malam ini, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia juga memedulikan nyawa para bawahannya. Dia sendiri yang memerintahkan para Glaive mundur dan kembali hidup-hidup. "Luche, laporan," pinta Kapten.

Luche memberikan teropong genggam pada Kapten. Dia berkata, "Pasukan Niff terlihat… mundur, Sir."

Nyx menoleh ke arah jembatan. Kastil tidak berbekas lagi karena jatuh ke lubang besar yang menganga di antara dua daratan. Kapal-kapal udara Niflheim terbang jauh meninggalkan area tersebut. Diamond Weapon diseret paksa oleh kapal-kapal menggunakan rantai. Suasana di sana hening, tidak ada ledakan, tembakan, dan bunyi-bunyi bising lain yang biasa Nyx dengar.

"Bukankah ini aneh?" tanya Kapten pada diri sendiri. Matanya masih tersembunyi di balik teropong. "Mereka jelas mengungguli kita, tapi mereka melakukan gencatan senjata."

Sang Kapten benar. Dengan _superweapon_ secanggih Diamond Weapon, Niflheim bisa menebang habis barikade Kingsglaive, menerobos dinding dan menghancurkan seisi Kota Insomnia. Kenapa mereka malah mundur? Apa yang mereka pikirkan, atau lebih tepatnya, rencanakan?

"Mereka juga berhenti menyerang, Sir. Menurutku, kita tidak perlu mengerahkan giliran berikutnya untuk bertempur," lanjut Luche.

Kapten menyerahkan kembali teropong pada Tangan Kanannya. Dia diam beberapa detik, terlalu bingung akan hasil pengamatannya. Lantas, dia mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan bertanya, "Bagaimana tingkat kasualtis malam ini?"

"Dari total sembilan puluh Glaive, tujuh tewas, dua belas luka berat, dan tiga puluh tiga luka ringan. Persentase kerusakan mencapai lima puluh delapan persen," jawab Luche, membacakan isi kertas di tangannya.

"Rekor terburuk sepanjang sejarah Kingsglaive. Daemon raksasa itu memberi dampak negatif yang masif pada kita. Kita beruntung Niflheim mundur, kalau tidak tamatlah riwayat kita," keluh Kapten. Dia mendesah panjang, kekecewaan tampak dari wajahnya yang tegas.

Dua kali Nyx mendengar kata "tamat" hari ini. Kalau Kapten saja sudah mengakui kekalahan, bagaimana dengan reaksi Glaive? Secara natural, para Glaive di belakang Nyx menjadi ribut. Semua kalimat yang mereka lontarkan berbunyi mati, mati, dan mati.

Barisan dibubarkan atas komando Kapten. Semua Glaive berbalik dan pergi berdua atau bertiga ke mobil van. Nyx menunggu di dekat van yang akan membawa dia kembali pulang.

Dia duduk termenung di tepi pintu van, sendirian karena membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan rentetan peristiwa barusan. Tujuh Glaive tewas. Laporan itu menggoyahkan harga dirinya. Sebagai pahlawan Kingsglaive, dia merasa terhina. Dia tidak berkutik di hadapan Diamond Weapon. Andaikan Kekaisaran mengerahkan Diamond Weapon lagi—dan lebih dari satu ekor—kemungkinan besar semakin banyak Glaive yang tewas. Dirinya sendiri juga bisa menjadi korban. Tingkat kasualtis akan melambung tinggi hingga mencapai seratus persen.

Terdengar suara sepatu bot bergesekan dengan pasir mendekatinya. "Kau melanggar perintah langsung untuk mundur," kata pria di dekatnya. Tanpa menoleh, Nyx mengenal suara tegas itu bersumber dari Kapten Drautos.

"Demi rumah dan tanah air. Begitu 'kan, Sir?" tukas Nyx. Dia memandang lurus ke tanah seakan ada batu berlian tersembunyi di sana. "Selama darah masih mengalir dan jantung masih berdetak, aku akan jalankan perintah itu."

"Jangan terlalu bermimpi, Nyx Ulric," balas Kapten. Nada suaranya sedikit marah sekarang. "Semua kekuatanmu hanya pinjaman dari Raja Regis. Kau tak ada apa-apanya tanpa beliau."

Tiada sepatah komentar terlontar dari mulut Nyx. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berargumen dengan Kapten. Lagipula, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima hukuman apapun. Yang penting, Libertus masih hidup dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Bersiap untuk rincian lokasi penugasanmu yang baru," tutup Kapten seraya membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Nyx.

Lima menit kemudian, Crowe, Luche, dan Pelna datang. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam van. Keheningan mengisi ruang belakang van selama perjalanan pulang ke Kota Insomnia. Konvoi van melewati daratan tandus Cavaugh dan melintasi Tembok barat kota.

Matahari terbit di atas cakrawala. Jalan tol masih lengang. Diamatinya pemandangan dari balik jendela. Dia menemukan sekurang-kurangnya enam patung setinggi menara terselip di distrik kota yang dilalui van. Dinding Lama. Begitulah Insomnian menyebut patung-patung itu. Total Dinding Lama ada dua belas patung. Ratusan tahun silam Insomnian mendirikan Dinding Lama untuk menghormati jiwa leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis terdahulu. Konon katanya, Dinding Lama berfungsi untuk pengamanan ekstra jika marabahaya mengancam Kota Insomnia. Namun, Nyx hanya menganggap cerita itu sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Dia teringat akan perkataan Raja Regis saat melakukan ritual penyaluran sihir. Raja menggunakan kekuatan sihir Kristal Agung untuk membangun Dinding Baru di langit Insomnia. Selama ini, dia yakin bahwa Dinding Baru mampu memberikan perdamaian tanpa batas bagi Insomnian. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertempuran mematikan di luar Tembok tadi, keyakinannya menjadi goyah.


	27. Chapter 027

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **027**

 **REGIS**

* * *

 **21.08.756 M.E. | 08.30 AM**

Dua belas tahun bukan waktu yang pendek. Kingsglaive mengalami pasang surut selama itu. Empat tahun pertama adalah masa tersulit karena dipenuhi oleh persiapan fasilitas dan adaptasi para Glaive yang berimigrasi ke Insomnia. Empat tahun kedua adalah masa keemasan Kingsglaive. Lucis merebut kembali teritori Leide, Duscae, Cleigne, dan bahkan Galahd yang sempat jatuh ke tangan Niflheim. Sebaliknya, empat tahun terakhir adalah masa kemunduran Kingsglaive karena peningkatan serbuan tentara Kekasiaran di Tembok disertai kondisi fisik Regis yang semakin memburuk. Dan kehadiran Drautos di ruang takhta selama empat tahun belakangan tidak pernah membawa kabar baik.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Padahal mereka terlihat mengungguli kita," kata Drautos. Dia berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk di hadapan Regis.

"Mereka mundur mendadak tanpa alasan yang jelas," Regis mengulangi. Sambil duduk tegap di takhta, dia memikirkan alasan logis di balik tindakan mencurigakan musuh bebuyutannya. Kalau Niflheim terus maju membobol Tembok, tak perlu alasan untuk itu, namun lain hal jika mereka mundur dari medan perang.

"Niflheim berhenti menyerang secara total," lanjut Drautos. "Aku mengerahkan beberapa Glaive untuk melakukan pemantauan berkala, tapi kami tidak mendeteksi keberadaan satu pun pasukan Niflheim."

Mendengar itu, maka jelas sekali Cavaugh terlepas dari sigma bahwa itu adalah area pertumpahan darah antara Lucis dan Niflheim. Regis menimbang-nimbang apakah ini berarti Cavaugh telah kembali ke bawah pimpinannya? Jikalau begitu, maka secara bertahap dia dapat memperluas area Insomnia dengan menduduki teritori yang direnggut darinya sejak seratus lima puluh tahun lalu, ketika Tembok pertama kali didirikan ayahnya. Dengan area Insomnia yang sangat terbatas, pertumbuhan penduduk menjadi salah satu isu yang patut dipertimbangkan. Dia telah melaksanakan program Keluarga Berencana, namun tak selamanya perintah Kerajaan diikuti oleh warganya.

"Tapi risiko tetap ada, Yang Mulia," kata Clarus yang duduk di deretan kursi Royal Council di sebelah kiri Regis. Teman lamanya itu kerap mengingatkan Regis untuk tetap waspada, meski di saat kemenangan tampak berpihak pada mereka. "Ada kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang lagi."

Dia hendak memberikan respon pada Clarus, tapi seorang Crownsguard berjas hitam terburu-buru menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pria botak itu berhenti beberapa senti dari undakan tangga yang menuju singgasana Regis. Tanpa sempat memberi hormat, dia berkata, "Yang Mulia, ada kabar dari gerbang barat." Pandangannya lurus ke mata sang pembawa berita itu. Personil Crownsguard itu melanjutkan pengumumannya, "Ada seorang pria mengaku sebagai perwakilan dari Kekaisaran meminta untuk menyampaikan pesan."

 _Jadi, sekarang Kekaisaran mulai bergerak cepat. Mereka bahkan tidak memberiku waktu berpikir_ , batin Regis. Terdapat pola yang terbaca di balik tiap serangan Niflheim. Tapi kali ini, mereka sengaja merusak pola itu sehingga Regis tidak dapat menggunakan pengalaman masa lalu untuk memprediksi langkah Niflheim ke depan. Hanya Niflheim sendiri yang dapat memberikan jawaban padanya. Daripada membahas panjang hal yang tidak pasti untuk memperoleh kesimpulan yang juga tidak pasti, akan lebih baik apabila dia mendengar langsung penjelasan dari Niflheim. "Izinkan dia masuk kemari," perintahnya.

Drautos meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan sang Crownsguard. Para Royal Council bertanya-tanya maksud kedatangan perwakilan Niflheim, sedangkan Regis berusaha tetap tenang dalam duduknya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Crownsguard tadi berseru, "Utusan dari Niflheim telah tiba, Yang Mulia."

Begitu pintu ruang terbuka, seorang pria menyapa santai Regis dan para anggota Royal Council, "Halo kalian semua. Halo!" Pria itu melambai tangan kanan di udara. Dua orang polisi mengamankan dia menggunakan sepasang senapan yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

Regis memajukan punggungnya dari kursi. Dia mengenali perwakilan Niflheim itu sebagai penasehat pribadi Kaisar Iedolas. Tidak ada yang tahu asal-usul pria itu yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan bergabung dengan Niflheim sepuluh tahun lalu. Aura misterius terpancar kuat darinya. Penasehat itu jarang muncul di publik, kecuali pada peristiwa-peristiwa penting. Kehadirannya mempertegas asumsi Regis bahwa memang ada peristiwa penting yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Hari baik untuk kalian," lanjut pria itu. Telunjuknya teracung pada para Royal Council di kanan. "Dan kalian juga," sapanya, telunjuk berpindah ke anggota Royal Council di kiri. "Senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian, Lucian." Nada bicaranya terdengar mengolok. Para Royal Council berdehem keras, mencoba memperingati tamu tak diundang itu seraya menatap curiga dan waspada pada dia. Terlihat jelas bahwa Royal Council membenci kehadiran pria itu dari alis yang menegang dan mulut yang terkatup rapat.

"Begitu percaya dirikah Niflheim sampai mereka mengirimkan Kanselir mereka sebagai perwakilan?" tanya Regis. Ada jeda lima detik sebelum dia melanjutkan. Dia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. Mengingatkan dirinya bahwa perwakilan Niflheim itu tidak dapat berbuat macam-macam di Insomnia, terutama Citadel yang dikawal beratus-ratus personil Crownsguard, kepolisian dan Royal Council. Terlebih dari itu, dia dapat membunuh penasehat itu dengan Armiger dan sihir dari tangan kosongnya. Pada momen ini, kedudukan dia berada jauh di atas penasehat Kekaisaran. Dia melanjutkan, "Dan tanpa pengawalan sama sekali?"

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa dikenali oleh Raja Regis yang agung. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk tetap memperkenalkan diri dengan formal," kata pria itu. Senyum merekah di satu sudut bibirnya. "Ardyn Izunia. Kanselir dari Niflheim." Dia mengangkat topi bulat hitam dan meletakkannya di depan dada, lalu membungkuk hormat. Rambut ungunya mengilat tertimpa sinar matahari. Wajahnya ditumbuhi rambut-rambut pendek di bawah hidung dan dagunya yang kotak. Jubah serba hitam membungkus pundak hingga mata kakinya. Tangan kanannya diselimuti ornamen seperti sayap gagak hitam, seolah dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyata bersayap tunggal. Berselang dua detik, dia kembali bangkit. Sepasang mata ambernya mengitari takhta sang Raja. "Dan aku datang kemari hari ini untuk mengajukan kesepakatan damai."

"Damai?" Regis bertanya hati-hati.

Ardyn mengembalikan topinya ke posisi semula. Dengan tenang dan elegan, dia melangkah di sekitar ujung tangga. "Aku yakin Anda pasti heran tentang manuver yang baru saja kami lakukan. Itu bukanlah strategi mundur biasa. Sebut saja itu…," katanya terputus, digantikan oleh bunyi sepatu yang menginjak anak tangga pertama di depan takhta. Dia menggigit bibir, tampak berusaha mencari istilah yang tepat, "…sebuah niatan baik Kekaisaran kami."

Apakah layak negara yang menyudutkan Insomnia ke ujung benua Lucis memahami arti kedamaian? Regis memicingkan mata di kala benaknya sibuk merangkai berbagai kemungkinan. Para Royal Council mulai tampak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, mereka saling berbisik ke rekan-rekan di kiri dan kanan. Bisikan rendah mengisi udara di ruangan takhta yang terasa sesak karena kehadiran Ardyn.

Sang Kanselir terus mendaki tangga sambil memberikan penawaran. "Sama seperti kalian, keinginan kami juga hanya mengakhiri perang berkepanjangan ini secepat mungkin."

"Begitukah?" tanya Regis datar. Sungguh ironis mendengar perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut pihak yang mengawali perang. Niflheim menikmati kemenangan selama seratus lima puluh tahun, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka ingin mengakhiri perang? Daripada niat "baik", Regis mencium niat _busuk_ yang kuat dari sang Kanselir.

"Benar. Dan kami hanya ingin satu kesepakatan," lanjut Ardyn. Langkahnya terus naik dan naik, begitu pula dengan keberanian—atau kelantangan—dia yang terkesan meroket. "Kalian boleh tetap memiliki Insomnia yang agung ini. Tapi Lucis harus menyerahkan seluruh wilayah lainnya pada otoritas Niflheim."

Para Royal Council berdeham semakin keras tanda protes. Clarus berdiri dari kursi, barangkali ingin meneriaki persyaratan Ardyn atau paling buruk melukai pria itu dengan sihir. Sebelum pertengkaran lain dimulai, Regis segera mengangkat tangan kanan, mengisyaratkan mereka tetap tenang. Kedua tangan Clarus terkepal begitu kencang, tapi dia kembali duduk ke kursi. Matanya melotot, terkunci pada setiap gestur Ardyn yang bergerak-gerak santai.

"Ah, Insomnia! Permata di Kerajaan Lucian." Ardyn membuka kedua tangan lebar-lebar seolah mengisyaratkan hasratnya yang terpendam begitu lama untuk menguasai takhta di ruang itu. Dia berhenti berputar, lalu menatap tajam pada Regis. "Oh, aku hampir lupa. Ada satu hal sepele lagi. Ini soal putra Anda."

Regis mengerutkan kening. Rasa panas yang mencekam mulai merayap dari balik punggungnya. Bantalan merah di kursi mulai terasa lembab oleh keringat. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutan setiap kali datang ancaman bagi keselamatan Noctis.

"Sang Pangeran Noctis dari Lucis yang tampan dan Putri Lunafreya dari Tenebrae yang cantik jelita," kata Ardyn, kedua telunjuknya bergerak sejajar dan menempel satu sama lain, "mereka harus menikah." Regis mendorong badannya dari kursi, terlalu terkejut akan penawaran ganjil dari sang Kanselir.

"Anda terlihat risau, Yang Mulia. Aku berani jamin, sang Putri tetap menghormati Anda seperti yang sudah dilakukannya sepanjang dua belas tahun."

"Apa keuntungan yang diperoleh Niflheim dari pernikahan putraku dan Lunafreya?" Regis bertanya seraya memandang curiga pada Ardyn. Desakan mulai merasuki suaranya. Dia bisa merasakan jemari tangan dan kakinya bergetar. Temperatur tubuhnya semakin meninggi, peluh menetes dari rambutnya yang dipenuhi uban.

Ardyn spontan membalas seakan dia telah mengantisipasi pertanyaan itu. "Bukankah Lucis yang diuntungkan dari pernikahan mereka? Aku mengetahui kunjungan Anda ke Tenebrae untuk mengobati putra Anda yang sekarat. Seorang Messenger di Tenebrae menginstruksikan Anda untuk mempersatukan mereka. Tentu saja sebagai pelindung setia Kristal Agung, Anda tidak akan melanggar kemauan para Astral."

Regis kehabisan kata-kata dan dipenuhi oleh rasa ketidakberdayaan yang besar. Dia tidak menyangka Niflheim mengetahui perbincangan singkat dirinya dan Gentiana. Hal itu membuat Regis menjadi paranoid. Dia dan Royal Council mencurigai ada mata-mata di dalam Kerajaan, tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum berhasil mengekspos identitas pengkhianat itu. Jika ini terus berlanjut, maka ketakutan terbesarnya menjadi kenyataan: Niflheim telah selangkah lebih maju daripada dirinya.

"Kami akan menunggu jawaban selambat-lambatnya dalam tujuh hari. Diskusikanlah selama yang Anda inginkan," kata Ardyn, mengakhiri maksud kedatangannya ke Citadel. "Tapi kurasa tanpa perlu berpikir lama, Anda sudah tahu jawabannya. Bukan begitu, Yang Mulia?" Dia tersenyum puas, melepas topi dan kembali membungkuk untuk berpamitan. Ketika dia meninggalkan ruangan, suara ketukan sepatunya berketuk lebih tenang daripada irama jantung Regis yang berdegup kencang.

Tak lama setelah Ardyn meninggalkan Citadel, Regis dan Royal Council segera mengadakan rapat mendadak di siang hari itu. Mereka bersebelas berkumpul di ruang rapat. Mereka duduk mengitari sebuah meja panjang. Para pelayan menyalakan _diffuser_ beraroma lavender agar para petinggi tetap rileks sepanjang mendiskusikan topik panas beberapa waktu ke depan.

Sesuai permintaan Regis pada Clarus, Drautos sengaja tidak diundang ke dalam rapat. Alasannya sederhana: Kekaisaran meminta Lucis menyerahkan teritori selain Insomnia, yang berarti Galahd ikut dipertaruhkan. Menyinggung hal sensitif ini di depan Galahdian dapat memicu perdebatan. Dia mendengar cermat setiap pendapat dari sepuluh anggota Royal Council, baik yang pro maupun kontra dengan penawaran Ardyn.

"Kita kalah dalam perang ini, Yang Mulia. Lucis tidak bisa selalu berharap pada Kingsglaive. Menerima gencatan senjata mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik."

"Anda berpendapat demikian di balik Dinding Baru. Kita tak perlu melakukan gencatan senjata di sini selama Dinding Baru berdiri. Dan jika posisi kita melemah, kita masih punya Dinding Lama."

"Aku mengerti, tapi mengaktifkan Dinding Lama akan menghancurkan seisi kota. Dan itu akan menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa."

"Terkait teritori Lucis yang Niflheim minta, aku mencemaskan opini Kingsglaive ketika mereka mengetahui Galahd yang telah mereka perjuangkan satu dekade belakangan jatuh ke tangan Kekaisaran. Kita harus memikirkan dampak negatif pada psikologi mereka."

"Tidak dapat dipungkiri akan terjadi kekisruhan dalam Kingsglaive. Jika itu terjadi, seperti yang kita takuti selama ini, mereka akan melanggar sumpah setia pada Lucis dan berbalik menyerang kita."

"Iya, tapi gencatan senjata ini akan mengakhiri seluruh perselisihan. Kalau kita mau menyepakati—"

Clarus, yang duduk tepat di kanan Regis, menyanggah tegas, "Sepakat bukanlah pilihan bijak. Kita tak tahu apa niat Niflheim yang sebenarnya. Jangan tertipu. Tembok Insomnia masih kokoh."

Regis, akhirnya buka suara, "Pilihan kita tidak banyak. Dinding Baru mengambil kekuatan dari Kristal Agung. Aku masih bisa meneruskannya selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Tapi kalau memang prasangka buruk kita akan niatan Kekaisaran menjadi kenyataan, dan Dinding Baru runtuh, aku akan menggunakan tenagaku yang tersisa untuk mengaktifkan Dinding Lama."

Semua anggota Royal Council tergelak mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan sang Raja. Mereka saling beradu pandang dan membisu. Kecemasan terpancar dari wajah tua mereka.

"Yang Mulia, aku sependapat dengan Clarus. Pasti ada pilihan lain yang bisa kita ambil," kata salah seorang wanita tua Royal Council.

"Kita sudah tua, Saudaraku. Sudah saatnya takhta Lucis diturunkan kepada putraku. Lagipula, Kanselir itu benar dalam satu hal. Noctis sebagai Raja Sejati harus bersatu dengan Lunafreya, sang Oracle. Keselamatan dunia tidak ada di tangan kita, melainkan di tangan mereka," cetus Regis. Dia memerhatikan satu demi satu anggota Royal Council, berharap kata-katanya masuk akal bagi mereka. "Aku meminta tolong kepada kalian semua, bukan sebagai Raja kepada Royal Council, tapi sebagai teman seperjuangan. Kumohon, berjuanglah bersamaku untuk melindungi masa depan."

Regis mengerti bahwa permintaan ini terlalu sukar untuk dipenuhi, bahkan oleh seorang Royal Council sekalipun. Namun, tekadnya telah bulat. Nyawanya tidak sebanding dengan kebinasaan yang semakin mendekat dalam setiap detik yang berlalu. Melindungi mikrad Noctis adalah tugas yang diturunkan padanya dari Ksatria Meja Bundar dan Hexatheon. Dia tahu masa itu telah tiba dan dia telah menyiapkan diri semenjak mendengar Pertanda Pertama untuk putranya.

"Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia," kata Clarus, suaranya terdengar empatik. Dia menoleh kepada rekan-rekannya di meja rapat. "Raja telah memutuskan. Kita semua paham risiko menjadi seorang Royal Council. Menjadi Tameng Raja adalah tugas kita. Kita telah menerima hak kita, dan sekarang kita harus menuntaskan kewajiban yang kita serukan saat menjalani ritual penyaluran sihir. Kuharap kita semua siap menghadapi kehancuran di depan mata kita. Di samping itu, sihir dan nyawa kita terikat pada Yang Mulia."

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi para Royal Council untuk merenung, meresapi kata-kata yang dikumandangkan sang pemimpin. Namun pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju. Beberapa tersenyum, beberapa menggigit bibir, beberapa lainnya memasang ekspresi datar. Namun Regis mengetahui bahwa mereka telah menyiapkan hati sebagaimana dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman," kata Regis tulus. "Semoga para dewa selalu menyertai kita." Dengan doa itu, sang Raja dan segenap Royal Council menyetujui kesepakatan Niflheim. Berita akan diumumkan kepada publik dalam tujuh hari ke depan. Meninggalkan ruang rapat, Regis berjalan bersama Clarus menelusuri koridor. Cor yang berjaga di tepi pintu ruang rapat, menyapa Regis dan mereka bertiga berjalan bersama seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan seusai rapat. Di luar, jendela setinggi langit-langit menampakkan matahari yang terik, menerpa gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Distrik E, dan membawa hawa panas ke dalam Citadel.

Dalam jalannya yang pelan, Regis menoleh kepada Cor. "Cor, aku punya dua permohonan padamu."

"Katakan saja, Yang Mulia," balas Cor cepat.

"Sebelum hari penandatanganan pakta, siapkanlah para Crownsguard untuk bertugas di luar Citadel. Keselamatan para penduduk adalah prioritas mereka. Sebagai Tangan Kananku, aku yakin kamu bisa memimpin mereka selama proses evakuasi warga."

Cor berupaya memasang ekspresi netral, meski kekhawatiran terlihat dari sepasang mata birunya. "Bagaimana dengan penjagaan dalam Citadel?"

"Kepolisian akan menggantikan posisi Crownsguard," jawab Regis. "Dan untuk melawan Kekaisaran, hanya Kingsglaive yang mampu melakukannya."

Dahi sang Kapten Crownsguard mengerut. "Aku tidak memercayai Kingsglaive. Lebih banyak alasan bagiku untuk berada di Citadel. Jika Yang Mulia membutuhkan orang yang berpengalaman, izinkan aku bertarung di sisi Anda," desaknya.

Regis menggeleng. Dia memiliki rencana lain bagi Cor. Ada alasan mengapa Cor terpilih menjadi Kapten Crownsguard, tapi tidak menduduki jabatan dalam Royal Council, meski sebenarnya kemampuan dia dalam militer tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi keabsahannya. Fakta ini erat kaitannya dengan Royal Arms, senjata khusus yang digunakan leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis, yang berjumlah dua belas. Jika kau menambahkan _Trident of Oracle_ —senjata khusus Oracle—maka jumlahnya menjadi tiga belas, tapi itu di luar jangkauan Lucis, jadi tidak masuk dalam hitungan.

Mirip seperti Kingsglaive, sebelum seseorang terpilih menjadi Royal Council, mereka harus menjalani sebuah ritual. Perbedaannya terletak di "harga darah" yang harus mereka bayar. Di samping sihir, Royal Council memiliki akses atas Royal Arms. Tiap-tiap personil Royal Council menggunakan tiap-tiap Royal Arms yang tersedia. Regis sendiri memiliki sebuah pedang sebagai Royal Arm pribadi, yaitu Sword of Father. Dan seperti Ring of Lucii, untuk menggunakan Royal Arms, sang pengguna perlu membayar "harga darah". Tidak hanya sihir, nyawa para Royal Council terikat pada sang Raja yang mereka layani. Dalam hal ini, maka nyawa Clarus dan sembilan anggota Royal Council lainnya sangat tergantung pada keselamatan Regis.

Berbeda dari para Clarus, Cor tidak menjalani ritual tersebut. Kemampuan tempur Cor terbilang luar biasa sehingga dia tidak memerlukan tambahan kekuatan sihir dan Royal Arms. Sang Kapten Crownsguard tidak terikat darah dengan Regis. Konsekuensinya Cor tidak bisa memanggil senjata secara ajaib. Untuk mengantisipasi ini, Cor selalu membawa sebilah katana bernama Kotetsu ke manapun dia pergi.

"Selain itu, pandulah Noctis dalam mengumpulkan Royal Arms," lanjut Regis. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku mengunjungi Royal Tombs. Aku berharap tugas-tugas ini tidak terlalu sulit untukmu."

Cor diam, terkejut, dan menatap sang Raja dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia," jawabnya lirih.

Regis tersenyum tipis pada Cor. Dia berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh kepada Clarus. "Dan aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu, teman lama." Disodorkannya sebuah benda dalam genggamannya kepada kepala keluarga Amicitia itu. Clarus mengangkat kedua alis ketika dia menerima benda itu. "Rahasiakan pembicaraan ini dari siapapun," Regis berkata hati-hati. "Aku ingin kau mengirim benda ini pada Cid. Tolong beri tahu dia untuk membuat replika itu sesempurna mungkin. Dengan trik kecil itu, aku akan meminimalisir dampak buruk dari rencana Kekaisaran."

Di persimpangan empat, Regis menginstruksikan Clarus dan Cor untuk meninggalkan dia sendirian. Dia masuk ke dalam lift menuju Gedung Lima, tepatnya ke lantai tiga belas, untuk menghadap Kristal Agung. Entah mengapa dia firasat lain bahwa Ksatria Meja Bundar atau Hexatheon ingin berbicara dengannya perihal problem ini. Di dalam ruang isolasi itu, dia meratapi kekuatan Kristal Agung yang telah membutakan banyak pihak. Terlalu banyak darah tertumpah hanya karena satu benda pusaka itu. Dia mengingat almarhum Aulea dan Sylva, juga Lucian, Galahdian dan Tenebraen yang tidak sengaja terbunuh dalam medan perang. Dan akan ada lebih banyak Insomnia tak berdosa yang tumbang dalam perang tak terelakkan melawan Niflheim.

Regis menatap inti Kristal Agung yang menyala keunguan beberapa detik, lalu menutup mata. "Aku siap mendengarkan apapun yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku," gumamnya rendah. Seketika itu juga,jiwanya terhempas ke dimensi lain yang tak mengenal konsep ruang dan waktu. Dia melayang dalam kehampaan. Dua belas api biru berkobar di hadapannya, secara berangsur membentuk postur leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis. Raja Aris Lucis Caelum I, sang pemimpin Ksatria Meja Bundar, dalam armornya yang gagah dan mengintimidasi, berkumandang padanya. "Wahai Raja Muda, dengarkan Pertanda Ketiga dan Terakhir bagi Raja Sejati kita."

Sayup-sayup Regis mendengar sebuah syair berdengung di telinganya dari Aris:

 _Mengembara sendirianlah Raja Sejati_

 _Mengejar bayangan wanita yang dicintainya_

 _Dengan jejak kaki pembawa pesan sebagai panduan_

 _Melintasi daratan hijau menuju gurun pasir hingga kota tak bertuan_

 _Hingga berakhir di lembah terlahap kobaran api_

 _Kutukan kegelapan membutakan sang Terpilih_

 _Oleh tangannya sendiri dia kehilangan cinta yang lebih buruk dari kematian_

 _Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa daemon telah menyesatkannya_

Sekelibat adegan menyusup bagaikan bayangan, melintas dari matanya yang kini telah membuka lebar. Itu bukanlah mimpi, melainkan peristiwa yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Dia selalu tahu bahwa Raja Aris kerap memberikan peringatan akan bahaya yang menimpa Noctis beberapa waktu sebelum itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Adegan pertama yang dia lihat adalah ketika Noctis mengunjungi Hammerhead sendirian menggunakan Regalia. Dia berhenti di pom bensin. Di utara terdapat bengkel mobil milik Cid, di selatan ada sebuah rumah makan kecil dengan plang bertuliskan Takka's Pit Shop. Jalanan beraspal tanpa ujung berada di timurnya, terpapar matahari yang begitu panas menyengat, yang terserap ke dalam pecahan tanah dari dataran tandus di Leide. Mobil-mobil beragam ukuran, entah itu jeep, sedan, dan truk terparkir di perhentian itu. Tak ada seorang pun di sana selain Noctis, yang kini berjalan ke barat, masuk ke sebuah mini market, hendak membeli perlengkapan obat-obatan.

Namun, setelah pintu otomatis tertutup di baliknya, seisi mini market itu berubah menjadi ruang tidur Noctis di Fenestala Manor, Tenebrae. Regis masih ingat interior ruang di mana dia meninggalkan putranya untuk memulihkan diri dari serangan Marilith. Jendela-jendela tinggi menampilkan awan-awan yang mulai bergemuruh seakan mengundang hujan badai. Sofa berbantal hijau terletak di sudut selatan ruangan, ditemani oleh pot bunga sylleblossom yang mengeluarkan aroma menyegarkan. Sebuah ranjang rapi lengkap dengan selimut dan bantal ada di sudut seberang. Di atas ranjang terdapat sebuah lukisan indah yang menampakkan Noctis dan Lunafreya kecil sedang bermain dengan Umbra dan Pryna.

Noctis melangkah pelan ke undakan tangga kecil, memandang keheranan pada miniatur wanita yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan yang cantik. Gaun itu berlipat-lipat, menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh dari leher sampai ujung kaki, warnanya putih suci. Regis tahu bahwa Lunafreya akan menjadi sosok yang pada akhirnya mengenakan pakaian itu. Di lain pihak, Noctis berdiri di ujung jendela, gemuruh lainnya terdengar, menyelubungi suara Lunafreya yang bergema, " _Hanya Raja Sejati, yang diurapi oleh Kristal Agung, yang mampu membersihkan Eos dari Starscourge._ "

Melangkah keluar kamar, Noctis kembali mengendarai Regalia sendirian. Kali ini dia telah tiba di teritori Duscae, yang terletak di barat Leide. Kontras dari Leide yang didominasi gurun pasir tandus, Duscae asri dengan beragam tumbuhan hijau tumbuh liar di sisi jalan. Noctis menginjak gas sedalam mungkin, menjadikan Regalia mencapai batas maksimum kecepatan. Dia tidak mengebut untuk rekreasi, tapi menghindari kejaran puluhan kapal udara Kekaisaran di langit yang menembaki mobilnya dengan misil.

Misil-misil mematikan itu tak mampu mengatasi kecepatan Regalia. Ketika menyetir, Noctis berpaling sejenak ke kanan, menyadari bahwa ada sosok Lunafreya sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Lunafreya bertubuh transparan, nyaris seperti hantu di siang bolong. Perhatian Noctis teralihkan dari setir, dia menengok ke belakang, tubuhnya terangkat dari kursi pengemudi. Beberapa meter di kanan depan, sosok Lunafreya membuyar dan bertransformasi menjadi Pryna. Anjing putih itu menjulurkan lidahnya, bokongnya menempel pada rerumputan hijau di samping batang pohon pinus yang kokoh.

Regalia menjadi oleng karena Noctis kehilangan fokus. Dia mengerem mendadak, menyebabkan ban mobil berputar-putar tidak menentu, tersulut percikan api, bunyi _kriet_ yang nyaring menjadi latar belakang suara pada adegan itu. Kecepatan tinggi tidaklah berbahaya, melainkan berhenti mendadaklah yang berpotensi membunuh pengemudi dan penumpang kendaraan. Regalia jatuh berguling di jalanan, menghempaskan Noctis sesaat ke udara. Roda terlepas dari _body_ Regalia, terpental-pental seperti bola di jalanan beraspal. Dalam gerakan diperlambat, Noctis memandang tak percaya pada Pryna yang mulai bergerak menjauhinya.

Meninggalkan Regalia, Noctis memanggil sebilah pisau dan melakukan teleportasi ke hadapan Pryna. Dia berlari mengejar anjing putih itu. Matahari tampak semakin mendekat dan mendekat, cahayanya yang menyilaukan mulai menimbulkan api, membakar rerumputan hijau hingga menjadi abu. Dalam hitungan detik, ladang rerumputan Duscae menjadi setandus padang pasir Leide.

Badai pasir menggelora. Noctis melangkah berat dengan sepatu bot hitam yang meninggalkan jejak pada permukaan pasir yang tebal. Terus mengejar Pryna, dia masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta. Semua orang di kereta itu adalah IT Kekaisaran. Seluruh tubuh mereka ditutupi armor keperakan dengan lambang phoenix khas Niflheim di dada. Di tangan mereka membawa senapan. Beberapa duduk di kursi kereta, beberapa mencoba tetap berdiri dengan satu tangan menggenggam pegangan yang tergantung di langit-langit untuk menjaga keseimbangan, dan beberapa lainnya membaca koran.

Mengejar Pryna dari peron ke peron, laju kereta semakin mengencang. Anjing putih itu berhenti di dekat salah satu pintu. Pantulan di kaca pintu menampakkan Lunafreya lagi. Tapi ketika Noctis memalingkan wajah ke arah kaca, hanya pantulan dirinya yang tampak di sana. Kereta melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di stasiun. Sungguh ganjil melihat Pryna sudah tiba sepuluh meter di depan, di ujung tangga dalam kerumunan para IT yang lalu-lalang. Noctis berlari semakin kencang ketika pintu peron terbuka, mengejar Pryna dari lorong ke lorong hingga sampai di kota yang dipenuhi menara-menara dengan tangga-tangga melingkar sebagai penghubung setiap menara.

Menyadari kehadiran mangsanya, para IT mulai mengerumuni sang Terpilih, Raja Sejati Eos. Mereka mengejar Noctis, menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga, menimbulkan keributan yang tak terkendali. Senapan mulai ditembakkan, rentetan bunyi letusan tak terelakkan lagi. Noctis mendorong satu IT hingga terjatuh dari menara, lalu memunculkan sebilah _greatsword_ untuk menumbangkan sebatalion IT. Di ujung utara, Pryna masuk ke sebuah lift. Dengan cepat, Noctis melempar _greatsword_ di kedua tangannya ke dalam lift dan berteleportasi ke sana. Dipencetnya tombol tutup sebelum para IT sempat mengejarnya.

Noctis menatap dalam-dalam kedua biru Pryna. Lambat-laun warna lautan itu berubah menjadi merah, semerah api dan darah kental. Lift turun begitu cepat seolah tali penyangganya terputus. Dalam sekejap tembok-tembok ruang sempit itu hancur menjadi garis-garis abstrak. Lantai memudar dan menenggelamkan Noctis dan Pryna ke dalam kegelapan pekat. Berusaha mencari permukaan sebelum mati terbanting ke ujung kegelapan, Noctis menancapkan pisau ke dinding kegelapan. Dan ketika pisau bergesekan dengan dinding, gravitasi menjadi berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Noctis berbaring, lalu mendapati dirinya kini berada di sebuah jembatan dengan plat-plat baja dan malam menghanyutkan jutaan cahaya di langit.

Sebatalion IT telah menunggu kehadiran sang Raja Sejati di jembatan itu. Mereka menembaki Noctis dengan senapan secara serentak. Membela diri, Noctis mulai memainkan berbagai senjata di kedua tangannya. Pertama, dia melempar kukri ke kepala seorang IT, membunuhnya sekejap. Ketika dia bertelepotasi, dia menendang tubuh IT yang menghadangnya, menghempaskan sang penembak hingga menghantam lantai. Senapan teracung ke dahinya. Sebelum peluru melubangi kepalanya, dia menghunuskan pedang ke dada IT. Pedang dia putar-putarkan dengan lihai, mengenai leher tiga IT di dekatnya. Untuk menghabisi sekumpulan IT yang mulai menyudutkannya, Noctis menembakkan sihir Firaga dari tangan kanannya. Kumpulan antek Niflheim itu berteriak histeris ketika kobaran api dahsyat membakar armor mereka.

Regis melihat adegan berpindah dengan cepat ke sebuah gudang yang dipenuhi robot MT dan MA-X. Balok-balok kayu memenuhi gudang persenjataan itu. Rak-rak senapan dan bom menjulang tinggi ke gudang tertutup itu. Lantai berbahan baja dipenuhi kerat-kerat akibat gesekan dari mesin-mesin berat yang digunakan Kekaisaran untuk membunuh. Truk dan tank baja diparkirkan teratur di sudut gudang. Lampu-lampu sorot yang tinggi menjadi sumber cahaya di sana. Sekitar delapan IT kembali mengunci Noctis sebagai target bunuh. Ketika Noctis mengangkat sebuah tombak, entah mengapa senjata itu terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya, lenyap dari tangannya. Tampaknya sesaat Noctis kehilangan kekuatan untuk memanggil senjata secara ajaib. Dia melompat, merangkak di lantai, dan berguling-guling untuk menghindari peluru. Mendekati seorang IT, dia merebut paksa senapan dari tangannya, dan menembak lampu sorot di ketinggian, menelan gudang dalam kegelapan yang sunyi.

Sebuah mesin MA-X mengejar Pryna yang berlari entah ke mana lagi. Mesin itu berbentuk seperti kepiting. Dua kakinya berdiri tegak dan tinggi, menopang bagian tubuhnya beberapa meter dari permukaan. Seorang tentara Niflheim mengemudikan MA-X di ruang kemudi, menembakkan peluru pada anjing putih yang bergerak lincah sambil melompat-lompat jauh di sana. Sebuah peluru menembus tubuh Pryna. Anjing itu merintih kesakitan, darah mengucur dari luka tembak, dan dia tersungkur lemas di lantai. Dan ketika Noctis ingin menghampiri anjing malang itu, lantai tempatnya berpijak hancur dan dia tenggelam ke dalam lautan api.

Di sinilah rangkaian adegan kemungkinan akan masa depan berakhir. Regis menyaksikan Noctis akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Lunafreya. Mereka berada di sebuah lembah yang terbakar oleh api, entah di mana. Di sekeliling kedua orang itu ada tiga ekor Cerberus yang entah mengapa hanya berdiam diri menonton mereka. Noctis dan Lunafreya tidak bersatu dalam damai. Mereka tengah bertarung satu sama lain. Ya, bertarung. Noctis bertindak ofensif, sedangkan Lunafreya cenderung defensif. Jelas sekali bahwa Noctis hendak merenggut nyawa Lunafreya.

Mata Noctis yang seharusnya biru berubah menjadi merah, semerah Pryna yang memandangnya di dalam lift tadi. Noctis menendang perut Lunafreya begitu keras hingga terhempas ke sebuah dinding batu di belakang. "Noctis, sadarlah!" teriak Lunafreya dalam ketakutan yang menghimpitnya. Pedang dihunuskan ke wajah perempuan itu, tapi untunglah Lunafreya segera menghindarinya. Dengan trisula di tangan, Lunafreya merobek baju hitam Noctis, menimbulkan luka baret di dada sang Raja Sejati. Membalas serangan menyakitkan itu, Noctis menampar pipi Lunafreya dan membuatnya nyaris pingsan.

Merangkak di lantai berbatu, Lunafreya memohon kepada Noctis untuk berhenti berusaha membunuhnya. "Kumohon, Noctis, lawanlah kegelapan dalam dirimu!" serunya. Namun Noctis tampak tidak mengindahkan permohonan itu. Matanya masih mengilat merah darah, dia mengibaskan pedangnya ke Lunafreya. Melindungi dirinya, Lunafreya membuat dinding magis. Ketika pedang bertabrakan dengan dinding itu, Noctis terengah ke belakang karena efek timbal balik yang muncul. Gerakan Noctis semakin liar, dia mengibaskan pedang sekuat mungkin. Kali ini efek samping dinding pelindung membuat Lunafreya terhempas jauh dan kepalanya membentur sebongkah batu besar.

Wanita itu terhuyung-huyung, trisula terlepas dari genggamannya. Dengan upaya terakhir, Lunafreya hendak mengambil senjatanya, tapi semuanya telah terlambat. Noctis mengambil paksa trisula itu. Ujung mata trisula yang tajam diarahkan ke dada Lunafreya. Merangkak ke belakang untuk menghindar, Lunafreya tidak berdaya melawan Noctis lagi. Napasnya terengal-engal, pipinya banjir akan peluh yang bercampur dengan air mata. Dan sebelum dia sempat memohon lagi, Noctis menusuk dada Lunafreya. Gaun putih wanita itu dengan cepat bersimbah merah darah.

Ketika sang Oracle tewas, mata Noctis kembali menjadi biru. Untuk beberapa menit dia tampak seperti orang yang kebingungan. Kesadaran telah kembali pada dirinya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, lalu ke belakang, ke arah Cerberus yang melolong panjang. Pandangannya lurus kepada Lunafreya yang terkujur tak bernyawa. "Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Noctis, terbata-bata. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Dia melempar trisula dari tangannya yang diselimuti darah segar sang wanita yang dicintainya. Berjongkok di samping jenazah Lunafreya, dia berteriak histeris.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Noctis melihat Pryna yang seharusnya sudah mati berlari melewatinya dan berhenti di dekat seorang pria tak dikenal. Noctis dan Regis tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu, tapi firasat mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah dalang yang telah memperdayai Noctis untuk membunuh Lunafreya. Dan ketika mata Noctis mengerjap sekali, dia melihat sosok Pryna berubah menjadi seekor anjing berbulu hitam berantakan dengan rupa yang buruk, tubuh kurus, dan taring yang menyembul dari mulutnya yang mengaga lebar. Mata anjing itu berkilat merah. Pria di sampingnya mengelus-elus kepala anjing peliharaannya, tersenyum lebar atas kemenangan yang diraihnya. Dan Noctis menyadari bahwa anjing itu bukanlah Pryna, tapi seekor daemon yang telah menghipnotisnya untuk membunuh wanita yang dikasihinya. Ternyata selama ini dia tidak mengejar Pryna, tapi seekor daemon.

Regis mendengar suara Noctis kecil yang berkata, " _Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu_."

Suara itu dibalas oleh Lunafreya kecil. " _Aku percaya denganmu_."

Dua kalimat Raja Sejati dan Oracle menutup rangkaian Pertanda Ketiga dan Terakhir dari Raja Aris.

Amarah meluap dalam hati Regis. _Tidak, aku akan mencegah masa depan penuh bencana itu menjadi realita!_ Dia pun bertanya kepada Raja Aris, "Berapa banyak jiwa yang harus mati sampai kau puas?" Dia membutuhkan jawaban konkrit detik ini juga.

Aris menjawab, "Aku telah melihat banyak kematian, tapi sekarang Hexatheon hanya meminta satu lagi. Dan setelahnya para dewa dapat beristirahat…." Suara Raja Lucis Caelum generasi pertama itu terdengar seperti pecahan es dalam danau yang membeku, dan kata-katanya penuh tuntutan.

"Kau tahu dia akan memikul semua tanggung jawab!"

"Demikianlah semua manusia. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melawan takdir."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan takdir seburuk itu menimpa putraku dan Lunafreya! Katakan padaku bagaimana caraku menghalaunya?"

"Raja Sejati tidak boleh bertualang keluar Tembok sendirian. Dampingilah dia dengan sahabat-sahabat yang dia percayai. Dengan itu, maka daemon tidak akan bisa memperdayainya."

Regis memutuskan akan mengutus tiga teman untuk memandu Noctis menghadiri pernikahan putranya dan Lunafreya di luar Lucis. Dengan begitu, dia percaya bahwa malapetaka yang dilihatnya tadi tidak akan terjadi. Putranya membutuhkan para sahabat yang terus menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar. Lunafreya tidak boleh tewas di tangan Noctis. Seharusnya mereka bersatu untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Noctis tidak perlu mengetahui isi seluruh Pertanda yang dia dengar, terlebih Pertanda Ketiga dan Terakhir yang mampu meremukkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping.

Sosok para Raja Lucis menghilang setelah mengutarakan suaranya. Setelahnya, Regis kembali ke dunia fana. Dia melangkah keluar dari ruang isolasi Kristal Agung. Dibukanya satu-satunya pintu di lorong melingkar di lantai tiga belas Gedung Lima. Udara segar berhembus ke dalam ruangan, menerpa wajah keriputnya dan rambut panjangnya. Berada di beranda puncak Gedung Lima Citadel membuat dia mampu memandang seisi penjuru Insomnia. _Kota ini_ _begitu indah dan penuh oleh kehidupan yang berharga, namun aku terpaksa mengorbankan semua itu untuk menyelamatkan dunia_ , sesal sang Raja dalam benaknya.

Setelah membalikkan badan, Regis memanjatkan doa. "Semoga para dewa mengampuni dosaku."


	28. Chapter 028

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **028**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **27.08.756 M.E. | 08.21 AM**

Tidak banyak yang bisa Nyx lakukan semasa berpatroli di gerbang barat kota. Dia berdiri seperti patung. Mulutnya terkatup, pose siaga, dan matanya lurus ke jalanan yang terbentang di depan. Sesekali wajahnya mengerling pada kendaraan yang melintas pos penjagaan. Kebanyakan kendaraan itu berupa mobil pribadi Insomnian dan truk yang membawa bahan pangan dari perkebunan di Duscae.

Seorang polisi berjalan melewati Nyx setelah mengecek sepintas isi sebuah mobil. Dari semua polisi yang pernah berjaga bersama Nyx sepanjang empat tahun pertama di Kingsglaive, dia paling tidak menyukai sang kepala polisi bernama Petra Fortis.

Perawakan Petra tegap, tinggi, dan kokoh. Dia mengenakan seragam serba hitam khas polisi Insomnia. Alat pelindung berbahan _cordura_ melapisi dada, lengan, dan kakinya. Setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh helm yang tak pernah dia lepas sepanjang bertugas. Kelihatannya polisi itu mencintai kebersihan karena kumis dan jenggot selalu dipotong habis dari wajahnya. Kalau saja pisau cukur bisa memotong lidahnya yang tidak berhenti berceloteh, hidup Nyx akan menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

"Aku tidak tahu pelanggaran macam apa yang sudah kaulakukan di Kingsglaive sampai kita bertemu kembali di sini," Petra memulai celoteh rutinnya. Dia berdiri di samping Nyx. "Di pos ini, kau adalah bagian dari kepolisian, dan kau wajib mengikuti perintahku. Aku tidak memberi ampun terhadap segala bentuk pembangkangan. Kau pasti mengenal Tredd. Temanmu itu lebih banyak menimbulkan keributan daripada meringankan tugas kami. Yah, aku senang kau diam saja. Silakan melihat-lihat sampai kau puas."

Nyx tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia menyadari bahwa di mata para polisi, reputasi semua Glaive sama, entah itu pendatang, perusuh, atau orang barbar. Sebagai imigran, dia telah belajar membaca kebenaran yang disembunyikan orang di balik mata mereka. Awalnya Nyx sulit menerima diskriminasi sosial yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi lambat laun dia berhasil beradaptasi. Celotehan Petra menjadi salah satu bantuan tak disangka untuk membuatnya kebal dari hinaan-hinaan rasis. Tanpa menoleh, Nyx dapat merasakan sorot mata sang polisi tertuju kepada dia.

"Dengar," lanjut Petra, suaranya bernada cemooh, "kami tidak butuh imigran sepertimu yang mendadak muncul dan bersikap sok pahlawan." Petra mengeluarkan bunyi _celetek_ seolah memastikan bahwa Nyx masih sadarkan diri. Nyx tetap memasang ekspresi datar, menghiraukan perkataan sang polisi, bahkan tidak memandangnya. Menghela napas, Petra mengembalikan badan ke posisi semula. Mereka berdua diam dalam keheningan yang canggung.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, muncul sebuah truk kuning dari kejauhan. Truk itu terlalu mencolok untuk luput dari perhatian siapapun. Ada kap terbuka di belakang yang berfungsi untuk mengangkut mobil mogok. Plat kendaraan itu hanya bertuliskan "LEIDE" tanpa tambahan nomor. Nyx memberhentikan truk sebelum melewati pos. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu kiri. Di sana, dia menemukan sebuah stiker berukuran besar bertuliskan "Hammerhead – Full Service Station".

Ketika Nyx mengetuk pintu, sang pengendara membuka jendela. Nyx terkesiap menemukan seorang wanita muda yang penampilannya tidak kalah nyentrik dari truknya. Wanita itu mengenakan jaket kuning yang menutupi seluruh lengannya, tapi belahan dada dan pusar perutnya terekspos terang-terangan, celana jeans super pendek, dan sepatu bots putih. Sebuah topi kuning menutupi rambut pirangnya.

Mata Nyx mengerjap cepat dua kali. Dia berusaha kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sebagai pria normal, dia nyaris tersihir oleh keseksian wanita itu. Crowe yang bagi dia berparas cantik saja kalah beberapa level dari sang wanita pengendara truk itu. "Tolong tunjukkan identitas, Nona," pintanya.

"Ah, oke. Tiga detik," balasnya. Aksennya terdengar kental dan aneh di telinga Nyx. Wanita itu membuka laci di samping setir, lalu merogoh-rogoh isinya dan mengambil sebuah kartu. "Ini dia," katanya. Dia menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenal kepada Nyx.

Nyx membaca nama yang tercetak di kartu itu: Cindy Aurum. Kemudian Nyx mencocokkan foto di kartu dengan wajah wanita di hadapannya. Dagu lancip, hidung mancung, rambut pirang keriting dan pendek, dan sepasang mata hijau zaitun. Setelah memastikan kesamaan, Nyx pun bertanya, "Apa urusan Nona berkunjung kemari?"

"Paw-paw memintaku untuk mengirim barang pesanan Raja Regis," jawabnya sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak hitam berukuran kecil yang terbungkus rapi.

Mendengar kata "Paw-paw", secara natural Nyx membayangkan seekor anjing atau kucing. Tapi mustahil seekor hewan memberi perintah pada seorang manusia, jadi dia memutuskan tidak memedulikan siapa sebenarnya Paw-paw itu. Dia lebih tertarik dengan barang yang dikirimkan Cindy. Sebagai orang yang paling berkuasa di Lucis, Raja Regis tentu memiliki materi tak terbatas. Namun mengapa sang Raja sampai repot-repot memesan barang dari luar? Lebih aneh lagi, mengapa beliau mengandalkan seorang wanita hipster seperti Cindy?

"Kami perlu mengecek barang tersebut, kalau kamu tidak keberatan. Sesuai prosedur operasi standar, tidak boleh ada barang sembarangan masuk ke dalam Citadel," kata Nyx.

Cindy tampak berpikir, satu jarinya menempel di pelipis kanan. "Maaf sekali. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Atas permintaan Raja Regis sendiri, benda ini harus dirahasiakan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isi kotak ini."

Nyx mengamati Cindy beberapa saat. Wanita itu tampak tak ada niat menipu. "Tunggu sebentar, Nona Cindy," pinta Nyx. Semalas-malasnya Nyx berbicara dengan Petra, dia membutuhkan bantuan sang kepala polisi untuk menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Nyx, Petra langsung menelepon ke Citadel.

Berselang lima belas menit, Petra berkata, "Raja Regis memberi izin bagi Nona itu untuk mengunjungi Citadel. Dan ada tugas baru untukmu. Kawal dia sampai ke Citadel sesuai perintah Raja."

Nyx mengiyakan. Dia kembali menghampiri Cindy. "Kau bebas melewati gerbang dengan syarat di bawah pengawalanku."

"Aku tidak pernah ke Citadel, jadi kebetulan aku butuh pemandu jalan," kata Cindy diiringi senyum simpul.

"Apa sebaiknya aku yang menyetir atau—"

"Trukku biasanya bermasalah kalau bukan aku yang mengemudi," sela Cindy. Dia membuka pintu kanan. "Ayo, temani aku menjelajahi ibu kota ini."

Ketika Nyx menaiki truk dan duduk di sofa kanan, berbeda dari dugaannya, berada di dalam truk ternyata cukup nyaman dan seru. Ketinggian truk membuat jangkauan pandangnya lebih luas untuk menyaksikan isi kota daripada ketika dia menumpang di van Kingsglaive yang mirip seperti penjara kecil dan panas.

Selama perjalanan Nyx memberi arahan kepada Cindy seolah dia mesin GPS yang hidup. Jalan tol dipadati mobil-mobil orang kantoran. Laju truk hanya berkisar empat puluh kilometer per jam. Perjalanan ke Citadel akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari dugaan awalnya.

"Kutebak dari seragammu, kau adalah seorang tentara Kingsglaive," kata Cindy, membuka topik pembicaraan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Nyx Ulric. Panggil aku Nyx," jawabnya. Dia merasa perlu mengetahui lebih lanjut identitas wanita di dekatnya, sekedar untuk alasan keamanan sang Raja. "Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Raja Regis, Nona Cindy?"

"Paw-paw…," Cindy berhenti mendadak, lalu terkekeh melihat Nyx yang memasang ekspresi kebingungan, "maksudku, kakekku adalah teman lama Yang Mulia. Tidak seperti Tuan Clarus atau Tuan Cor, kakekku cuma seorang montir sederhana. Kujamin kau tidak pernah mendengar nama Cid Sophiar."

"Yeah, kau benar," Nyx mengakui, "jadi kau tinggal di Leide?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Cindy. "Ya. Tepatnya di Hammerhead. Bersama Paw-paw, kami menjalani bisnis bengkel di sana. Dulu Paw-paw menjadi mekanis rutin Regalia Yang Mulia. Tapi semenjak Paw-paw mengidap reumatik, aku menggantikan pekerjaannya. Dan ternyata, aku malah ketagihan memodifikasi mobil. Aku tak pernah bosan melihat detail demi detail pada _body_ , roda, dan interior mobil. Kalau kau punya waktu senggang, sempatkan diri datang ke bengkelku."

Nyx tersenyum sungging. Dia tidak punya kendaraan pribadi, jadi tawaran Cindy tidak ada gunanya. Namun dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan wanita itu, jadi dia berkata, "Jarang sekali ada wanita yang menyukai otomotif."

"Terkadang tak ada salahnya melanggar hukum alam. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri untuk meruntuhkan stereotip," balas Cindy riang.

Nyx berpikir kalau saja semua orang berpikir seperti Cindy, dia dan para Glaive lainnya akan terbebas dari pelabelan buruk Insomnian. Stereotip, prejudis, diskriminasi. Semua itu tidak ada manfaat baik selain memecah persatuan manusia ke dalam kotak-kotak. Dia lelah dipandang sebagai imigran. Hatinya memang terletak di Galahd, tapi fisiknya berada jauh dari kampung halamannya. Setiap hari dia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi Insomnia. Apakah tidak ada apresiasi yang dapat diberikan pada Kingsglaive di samping sebutan imigran yang seolah merendahkan derajat mereka? Mau tidak mau Nyx mengagumi paradigma Cindy, jadi dia pun memuji tulus. "Kakekmu pasti bangga punya cucu sepertimu."

Cindy tertawa. Matanya tetap lurus ke jalan, tapi mulutnya terus bergerak. "Justru sebaliknya. Aku yang bangga punya kakek seperti Paw-paw. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika aku masih kecil. Daemon menghadang perjalanan mereka, menghancurkan mobil, dan membunuh mereka. Sejak saat itu, Paw-paw membesarkanku seorang diri."

Mendengar itu, penyesalan membanjiri Nyx. Dia berpendapat bahwa tidak bijak membahas topik personal kepada orang asing semudah ini. Dia sendiri tidak ingin sembarang orang mengetahui masa lalunya yang kelam. Cukup Raja Regis, Libertus, Crowe, Pelna dan Luche yang tahu. Tapi anehnya, Cindy bisa mengutarakannya dengan mudah dan diiringi canda tawa. "Aku turut berduka cita atas orang tuamu," kata Nyx simpatik.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal. Aku sudah melupakannya lama sekali." Dia tertawa, lalu menoleh pada Nyx dan sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa Glaive itu tidak ingin ditanya-tanya mengenai keluarganya. Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berkata, "Aku sering sekali melihat para Glaive mampir ke Hammerhead, membeli perlengkapan di mini market atau makan di restoran Takka. Kau tentu tahu kalau Kekaisaran membangun markas Formouth Garrison di Leide. Kekaisaran tidak berhenti menjatuhkan MT ke jalanan dari markas mereka dengan kapal udara. Patroli Kingsglaive setidaknya berhasil mengurangi teror Kekaisaran. Mewakili warga Leide, aku berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian."

Baru kali ini Nyx mendengar pengakuan atas jerih payahnya. Dia merasakan gelombang kebahagiaan menerpanya. Dan ironisnya, itu datang dari seorang Lucian di luar dinding. "Aku hanya seorang bawahan yang mengikuti perintah Kapten, jadi akan kusampaikan rasa terima kasihmu padanya," balas Nyx sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali posisi kalian digantikan oleh Crownsguard. Entahlah, aku merasa kalian tampak lebih berpengalaman daripada mereka."

Sepasang alis Nyx terangkat. "Maksudmu Kingsglaive tidak lagi berpatroli di luar Tembok?"

Cindy sama terkejutnya dengan Nyx. "Kukira kau sudah tahu. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak lagi menemukan seorang Glaive berkeliaran di Hammerhead. Begitu pula dengan Kekaisaran yang menghentikan seluruh aktivitas. Sebagai gantinya, bengkelku penuh oleh Crownsguard. Salah satu dari mereka bilang padaku kalau mereka ditugaskan untuk mengevakuasi Insomnian secara bertahap ke Lestallum."

Timbul firasat buruk dalam diri Nyx. Tidak ada satu pun media yang memberitakan hal sebesar evakuasi Insomnian. Semuanya aman tenteram di dalam kota. Begitu pula kondisi di luar Tembok yang bebas dari pertempuran dengan Niflheim. Mungkin kebanyakan orang menganggap ini akhir dari perang berkepanjangan, namun Nyx meragukannya. Apa yang sebenarnya Raja Regis rencanakan? Manuver beberapa hari lalu pasti ada kaitannya dengan berita baru ini.

Dia menghabiskan setengah perjalanan selanjutnya dengan memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal di balik tindakan sang Raja yang mencurigakan. Truk berbelok ke kiri dan menuruni jembatan layang. Jarak truk dengan Citadel semakin menyempit karena sekarang Citadel tampak semakin jelas dari balik jendela. Dia memberikan arahan kepada Cindy ketika truk melaju di jalan raya. Pada akhirnya truk sampai di dalam komplek Citadel.

Dua orang polisi mengetuk pintu, meminta Cindy membuka jendela, tapi mereka tidak mengecek isi truk. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengantisipasi kedatangan Cindy dari Petra. Cindy menghentikan truk di beranda Citadel. Bersama wanita itu, Nyx masuk ke aula depan.

Dia membantu Cindy mendaftarkan diri ke salah seorang resepsionis. "Nona Cindy, mohon tunggu sebentar. Perwakilan Crownsguard akan melayani Anda," kata sang resepsionis. Nyx menggiring Cindy ke kursi terdekat. Selama duduk, Cindy mengusap-usap pahanya. Tubuhnya tampak menggigil. Pakaian serba minim wanita itu cocok digunakan di Leide yang bertemperatur panas, tapi sama sekali tidak membantu di ruangan ber-AC seperti aula Citadel.

Nyx membuka jaket dan memberikannya pada Cindy. "Gunakan ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali," katanya seraya menerima jaket itu. Dia tersenyum lebar. Serta-merta dikenakannya jaket itu dan tubuhnya berhenti bergetar.

"Nah, ini bukan apa-apa, kok," tukas Nyx.

Berselang sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu koridor di depan yang dibuka oleh dua orang Crownsguard berjas hitam. Cor Leonis menampakkan diri. Dia mengenakan jaket, kaos, celana panjang dan sepatu bot serba hitam.

Menghormati sang Kapten Crownsguard, Nyx segera membungkukkan badan selama dua detik ketika sang Immortal Shogun menghampirinya. Ingatan Nyx akan Cor samar-samar. Terakhir kali dia bertatap wajah dengan Cor adalah dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Nyx masih bocah ingusan. Cor membantu Nyx bangun setelah Raja menyelamatkan dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri di Galahd. Setidaknya itulah yang dia dengar dari Libertus.

Cor menyalami Cindy. Tampangnya terlalu serius sampai Nyx tidak bisa membaca apakah pria itu sedang tersenyum atau berduka. "Nona Cindy, terima kasih telah repot-repot mengirimkan barang kemari."

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk kepentingan Yang Mulia," balas Cindy santai. Dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam di genggamannya kepada Cor. "Ini barang pesanan Yang Mulia."

"Bagaimana kabar Cid?" tanya Cor seraya menerima kotak itu.

"Panjang umur dan masih _nendang_ , seperti biasa," jawab Cindy.

Siratan kelegaan terbaca dari mata biru Cor. "Tipikal Cid. Tetap mendukung Yang Mulia sejauh apapun dia berada dari Insomnia." Dia membuka rapat setengah tutup kotak hitam itu. Dari sudut ini, Nyx dan Cindy tidak dapat mengintip isi kotak tersebut. Ditelitinya benda di dalam dengan cermat selama sepuluh detik. "Sempurna. Cid memang ahlinya di bidang ini." Pandangannya kembali kepada Cindy dan dia berkata, "Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasih Yang Mulia pada Cid."

"Tentu saja, Tuan Cor."

"Selain itu, Raja Regis mengundang Cid dan kau untuk datang ke ulang tahun Pangeran tiga hari lagi." Cor mengambil sebuah amplop krem dengan segel kerajaan Lucis dari jaketnya. "Detailnya ada di dalam amplop ini. Yang Mulia mengharapkan kedatangan kalian."

Perempuan hipster itu menerima amplop itu. Dahinya mengerut. "Aku tidak berjanji Paw-paw bisa menempuh perjalanan panjang kemari. Tapi aku akan mencoba membujuknya."

"Aku menghargai usahamu," timpal Cor. "Apa kau punya waktu senggang? Kami telah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

Cindy menolak dengan halus. "Aku ingin sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan bengkel terlalu lama."

"Aku mengerti," kata Cor tanpa berlama-lama. "Berhati-hatilah selama perjalanan pulang." Dia menoleh kepada Nyx. "Kamu boleh kembali ke pos jagamu setelah mengantar Nona Cindy keluar dari kota, Glaive."

Seperti dugaan Nyx, Cor tidak mengingat namanya, atau mungkin saja petarung legendaris itu sama sekali tidak tahu. Wajar apabila Cor hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Glaive". Lagipula, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa di mata sang Marshal yang terhormat. Dengan satu anggukan patuh, Nyx bersama Cindy meninggalkan Citadel, kembali menuju tempat pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

Siang berganti malam dengan lambat ketika dia menganggur di pos kota. Minum bersama teman-teman seusai bekerja adalah kegiatan yang manjur untuk melepas stres. Mengikuti ajakan teman-temannya, Nyx mampir ke Malboro-Kun sebelum pulang ke kos.

Sambil menyandang jas hitamnya, dia berjalan menelusuri gang panjang. Di atas, bulan menggantung berat di langit, cahayanya tidak begitu jelas karena terhalang oleh semburat energi yang memancar dari Kristal Agung yang membentuk dinding magis transparan. Lampu-lampu di jalanan dan bangunan terang benderang. Orang-orang sibuk berjalan sendiri-sendiri atau bergerombol. Suasana ramai, namun terkendali.

Dia menuruni tangga jembatan untuk mencapai area Distrik C yang lebih kumuh. Rusun-rusun berderet di pinggir kali. Para pedagang membuka kedai di pinggir jalan. Meja dan kursi pengunjung hampir menghabiskan areal jalan yang sempit. Nyx menyempatkan diri ke sebuah kedai dan membeli sebotol bir. Tahun ini dia berumur dua puluh lima. Mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol bukan aktivitas yang melanggar hukum baginya.

Sesampainya di Malboro-Kun, Nyx melihat teman-temannya telah tiba duluan. Libertus, Crowe, Pelna, dan Luche duduk di salah satu dari dua meja di warung kecil itu. Mereka semua mengenakan kaos dan celana santai karena tidak bekerja seperti Nyx yang dikenai sanksi atas pelanggarannya. Sang pemilik warung, Yamachang, memanfaatkan beranda rumahnya untuk dijadikan tambang emas. Pemilik warung itu bekerja di sebuah dapur sempit yang menghadap ke beranda. Makanan di sana tidak terlalu istimewa, tapi mereka menyukai lokasi warung yang terbilang sepi dan harga menu yang tidak memeras dompet.

"Hei! Hari yang berat di gerbang ya, Glaive?" sapa Libertus. Temannya itu terpaksa cuti seminggu untuk memulihkan patah tulang karena tidak sengaja tertimpa bongkahan batu besar di Tembok. Kaki kirinya digips dan dia menggunakan sepasang kruk ketiak untuk berjalan.

Nyx menyeringai enggan kepada Libertus.

"Kau ini nggak tahu diri. Gara-gara kamu dia ditempatkan di sana," komentar Crowe. Dia sengaja meninju kaki Libertus hingga pria itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Kok sambutan untuk pahlawan besar seperti itu?" balas Nyx sarkastik.

Crowe bangkit dari kursi dan mendekati Nyx. "Jadi kau mau kupeluk atau kucium? Aku bisa memberimu semuanya gratis, tanpa dipungut biaya," katanya diiringi tawa ringan dan kedipan menggoda.

"Kasihan Libertus. Kakinya sudah patah, nanti hatinya ikut patah," kata Nyx, menggeleng-geleng. Dia mengitari meja, mencari kursi kosong. Ada satu kursi tak bertuan di seberang Crowe. Dia memindahkan sebuah jaket kulit coklat milik Libertus sebelum menduduki kursi tersebut.

Libertus tampak tidak peduli dengan sindiran Nyx. Dia sibuk mencelup sate ke mangkuk berisi saos, lalu mengunyahnya dengan lahap. Wajahnya mendadak mengernyit. Dia berhenti mengunyah dan mengeluh, "Ugh. Kamu kasih apa sih bumbu ini? Rasanya seperti kotoran Chocobo!"

Yamachang tidak terima kritikan Libertus. Dia mengambil sebuah pulpen yang diselipkan di bandana dan mengacungkannya pada Libertus seolah menghunuskan pedang mematikan. "Tutup mulutmu! Aku mencoba resep baru dan semua orang menyukainya."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku menjadi orang pertama yang membencinya. Beri aku saos kacang biasa atau aku nggak mau membayar," gerutu Libertus.

"Orang zaman sekarang maunya serba instan. Tidak mau mengerti susahnya memasak!" gerutu Yamachang.

Nyx melihat ke dalam sebuah mangkuk di depan meja. Dari penampilan luar, memang saos itu terlihat menjijikkan: berwarna hijau, kental, dan dicampur potongan daun bawang dan seledri. Dia juga menemukan beberapa tentakel kecil dalam larutan itu.

Pelna bersender di tepi dapur kecil Yamachang. "Apa itu bahan utama saosmu, Bung?"

Yamachang berhenti mengiris sepotong tentakel keunguan dengan pisau. "Ya, susah sekali mencari bahan ini. Aku harus membunuh Ultros. Kau tahu monster itu? Bentuknya seperti gurita, tapi ukurannya jumbo!"

Mendengar seruan sang pedagang, Pelna tertawa seolah menganggap lawan bicaranya sedang bergurau. "Kau membunuh Ultros dengan apa?"

"Dengan getaku. Percaya kata-kataku. Aku bisa melakukan _warp-strike_ seperti kalian!" jawab Yamachang, berapi-api seperti kompor di belakang punggungnya.

Tawa Pelna semakin meledak. "Kau pandai bercanda, Bung Yama. Tapi bercanda juga ada batasannya. Kami bukan anak kecil yang dungu."

Merasa kesal, Yamachang mendengus hingga lubang hidungnya yang besar bergetar. Dia mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat terpapar uap dari panci dengan handuk putih yang dilingkarkan di lehernya. "Terserah apa katamu. Kalau kalian nggak suka masakanku, silakan pulang ke Galahd."

"Oh, bagus. Aku senang kau bersedia menggunakan teknik unggulan kami untuk beberapa tambahan Gil!" balas Libertus, nadanya semakin meninggi.

"Hei, Libertus. Kau sudah berterima kasih pada Nyx yang menyelamatkan nyawamu?" tanya Crowe, berusaha meredakan perdebatan.

"Ayolah, Crowe. Sebagai sahabat dekat, aku dan Nyx tidak perlu melakukan itu. Dia membantuku, aku membantunya. Dari dulu sudah begitu," timpal Libertus.

Tidak sengaja Nyx melihat sebuah botol obat di saku jaket Libertus. Di sana tercetak teks "Olseaurare Tablets 25 mg". Dia mengetahui obat itu sebagai pereda rasa sakit yang kuat. "Sepertinya kau dapat 'bantuan' lain, huh kawan?" tanya Nyx. Dia menyodorkan jaket temannya di pergelangan tangan kanan. Libertus menyabet jaketnya dengan kasar dan berseru kepada Nyx untuk tidak ikut campur urusan pribadinya.

Pelna kembali ke meja dan memberikan segelas teh hijau untuk Nyx. Dia berseru, "Demi rumah…"

"…dan tanah air," Nyx membalas spontan slogan Kingsglaive yang sudah terekam sempurna dalam otaknya.

Ketika duduk di kursi seberang Nyx, Pelna melanjutkan perkataannya. "Nyx si penjaga gerbang. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang penugasanmu yang baru?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dari tiga setengah tahun aku bertugas di sana. Luar biasa, deh. Kalian pasti akan suka," jawab Nyx. Nada suaranya sengaja dia lebih-lebihkan. "Tugas menjaga gerbang itu benar-benar seru."

Teman-temannya merespon berbeda-beda. Pelna tertawa geli. Crowe tersenyum monyong. Libertus masih saja menyantap sate walau dia tidak menyukainya. Di lain pihak, Luche dari tadi diam. "Bohong banget," komentar Pelna. "Kita semua tahu para polisi paling benci dengan orang asing. Begitu bosannya mereka karena terlalu menganggur."

"Nggak terlalu membosankan. Setidaknya berarti damai. Aku bisa cari ratusan perang di Galahd untuk tahu arti bosan yang sebenarnya." Nyx meneguk isi gelas dari Pelna. Teh itu masih terlalu panas. Lidah Nyx terasa kibas, tapi begitu cairan itu mencapai kerongkongannya, dia merasa tenang. Lalu dia mulai menggigit sate tusuk demi tusuk. Kali ini kecap dan bawang terasa gurih dalam mulutnya, dan dia mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Pokoknya kau jangan sampai mati. Aku masih berhutang banyak padamu," kata Pelna. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Dari tadi dia baru makan satu tusuk sate. Piring-piring kotor tersebar di meja dekat temannya itu. Pasti dia sudah makan banyak sebelum Nyx tiba di sini.

Nyx tidak pernah menganggap teman-teman yang diselamatkannya berhutang budi padanya. Dia melakukan itu secara sukarela. Tapi seberapa sering dia menepis itu, mereka terus mengangkat hal yang sama.

"Mau jadi apa Glaive tanpa pahlawannya?" Libertus menimpali dengan sinis. Selalu saja Libertus menyindir Nyx dengan sebutan "pahlawan". Temannya yang bertubuh tambun itu tidak jauh berbeda dari Petra yang kerap merendahkannya dengan sebutan "imigran". Kalau Nyx tidak menghargai persahabatan mereka, barangkali sudah dari dulu dia meninju wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membahas topik ini selagi minum?" Crowe bertindak sebagai mediator. Tepat sekali waktunya bagi sang mage beraksi. "Lagipula kita sudah membuat Niff berlari tunggang langgang, bukan?"

"Mereka tidak lari dari kita. Mereka cuma _mempermainkan_ kita," akhirnya Luche buka suara. Dia berdiri beberapa senti dari meja seolah mengerti bahwa Libertus dan Crowe tidak menyukainya. Luche memaksa Nyx untuk meninggalkan Libertus yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Ada banyak saksi mata tak terbantahkan ketika musibah itu terjadi. Nyx mengerti bahwa Luche adalah Tangan Kanan Kapten dan dia wajib mematuhi perintah sang Kapten. Tapi itu bukan berarti Luche harus mematikan hati nuraninya dan merelakan temannya sendiri mati konyol. Kalau Nyx menuruti perintah Kapten, Libertus tidak akan bisa ikut berkumpul karena sudah berakhir di peti mati. Dan kemungkinan besar Crowe mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis seharian.

"Hentikan sikap menyebalkanmu, Luche," cetus Nyx. Dia tidak mampu lagi menahan kekesalannya. "Kita semua tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Apa kau tahu juga perwakilan Niff kemari setelahnya?" tanya Luche, nadanya berusaha memojokkan Nyx.

"Untuk apa? Mau bilang kalau mereka menyerah?" timpal Libertus. Alisnya berkerut, satu sudut bibirnya belepotan saus sate.

"Justru sebaliknya," tukas Luche.

"Kita yang diminta menyerah? Enak saja!" Suara Libertus terdengar tercekat dan marah.

"Tidak. Coba pikir. Kekaisaran tahu Lucis mulai melemah. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengajukan permintaan," Luche berkata tegas dan lantang.

Nyx dan ketiga temannya saling membuang muka. Mereka kehilangan nafsu makan mendengar pendapat Luche yang masuk akal. Bahkan terlalu sulit bagi mereka untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Spontan saja Nyx teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Cindy tadi pagi. Benda pesanan Raja yang disembunyikan dan pernyataan bahwa Raja melakukan evakuasi Insomnian secara diam-diam semakin meyakinkan firasat buruknya bahwa ada suatu kebenaran yang disembunyikan kerajaan dari publik dan Kingsglaive.

Raja Regis adalah seorang raja yang bijaksana. Nyx memercayai hal itu sedalam dia melayani kepentingan sang raja dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Dia berharap Raja tidak mengambil keputusan yang merugikan banyak pihak. Dia tidak ingin gambaran Raja yang diagung-agungkannya selama ini runtuh dalam sekejap. Dan yang terpenting, jangan sampai sumpah setianya pada Lucis berakhir sia-sia dalam lubang penyesalan.


	29. Chapter 029

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **029**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **28.08.756 M.E. | 07.45 AM**

Nyx tiba di markas lebih awal lima belas menit. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa berangkat bersama Libertus yang menggunakan kruk untuk berjalan memperlambat dia dan Crowe. Dokter tulang menyarankan Libertus untuk istirahat total selama tiga minggu. Namun Libertus memaksakan diri tetap bekerja. Temannya itu mempercepat masa pemulihan dengan mengonsumsi obat pereda rasa nyeri tanpa memedulikan efek samping yang berpotensi merusak organ-organ internalnya dalam jangka panjang. Nyx mengerti bahwa Libertus ingin senantiasa menjaga Crowe seburuk apapun kondisi fisiknya. Tapi mirisnya, tindakan Libertus menjadi bukti nyata akan peribahasa klise yang berbunyi "cinta membutakan segalanya" _._

Sambil mengisi waktu untuk berangkat ke gerbang pos kota, Nyx bersama Libertus duduk di tangga yang menghadap ke ruang-luar latihan. Meskipun hari masih pagi, ada seorang Glaive sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai sesi latihan. Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, mudah ditebak bahwa Glaive itu belum lama melakukan ritual dari Raja. Dia masih ingat sensasi menggelitik ketika kekuatan asing mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya. Sebuah kekuatan sihir yang tak dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Sebuah kekuatan ilahi yang hanya dapat dihasilkan oleh Kristal Agung. Sebuah kekuatan yang saking dahsyatnya bisa membawa malapetaka jika jatuh ke tangan pihak yang salah. Nyx meyakini bahwa pihak yang salah itu adalah Niflheim, karena siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?

Tiupan angin kencang menerpa wajah Nyx. Di saat bersamaan, dia mendengar teriakan panjang seorang pria. Nyx mendongak dan menemukan Glaive yang sedang berlatih itu terombang-ambing di langit setinggi sepuluh meter. Angin adalah musuh terberat kemampuan teleportasi. Keseimbangan badan menjadi goyah dan kemungkinan kukri salah bidik meningkat tajam. Glaive itu meluncur terlalu cepat. Untuk menghindari maut, sang Glaive melempar kukri hingga menancap di lantai batu. Tubuhnya berpindah seketika ke permukaan. Dia buru-buru membuka helm dan memuntahkan isi lambungnya.

Libertus terkekeh menyaksikan pemandangan memilukan itu. "Siapapun bakal memuntahkan makanan kalau pakai _warp_ ," komentarnya seolah bercermin bahwa dia sendiri tidak menyukai kemampuan spesial itu. "Beginilah seni kuno yang dirahasiakan Kerajaan. Cuma bikin perutmu bergejolak."

Nyx tak sepenuhnya sependapat dengan Libertus. Pertama kali dia mencoba teleportasi, memang jantungnya hampir meletus akibat reaksi dari dematerialisasi dan rematerialisasi. Sudah menjadi kodrat alam bahwa tubuh manusia tidak didesain untuk melawan kecepatan cahaya. Namun latihan ekstensif—ditambah bakat terpendam—menjadikan tubuh Nyx cepat terbiasa hingga dia menganggap teleportasi sebagai sihir yang paling disukainya. Tanpa kemampuan itu, dia tak akan mampu menolong Pelna, Libertus dan rekan-rekan Glaive lainnya.

Dan selincah teleportasi, Crowe menghampiri mereka. "Libertus! Nyx!" panggilnya. Sepatu bot wanita itu berderap di lantai. Wajahnya sama muramnya dengan _bodysuit_ hitam yang dikenakannya. "Kemari, teman-teman. Kalian harus melihat ini."

Mengikuti ajakan sang mage, Nyx dan Libertus berjalan ke ruang-dalam latihan tepat di belakang mereka. Ruang itu berbentuk seperti gudang barang yang luas. Tembok dilapisi jeruji besi yang mulai berkarat. Di langit-langit tergantung empat buah televisi LCD. Semua Glaive menengadahkan wajah menonton televisi. Ekspresi mereka seram seolah sedang menonton film horor.

Entah acara apa yang terinterupsi oleh _breaking news_. Seorang pria penyiar dari saluran LN24 News berpakaian rapi menatap serius dari balik layar kecil. Di bawah pria itu ada sebuah _tagline_ bertuliskan "Pemerintah Mengumumkan Gencatan Senjata".

" _Hari ini situasi di ibu kota cukup ricuh saat pemerintah Lucian mengumumkan bahwa mereka menerima syarat-syarat perdamaian unilateral yang diajukan Kanselir Ardyn Izunia dari Niflheim. Kesepakatan gencatan senjata meliputi penyerahan seluruh wilayah Lucis kepada Kekaisaran, kecuali Insomnia. Sebagai gantinya, Niflheim menjamin keamanan Insomnia beserta penduduknya. Begitu pula dihentikannya segala bentuk perselisihan untuk mengakhiri perang berkepanjangan ini._ "

Nyx menggeleng-geleng dalam upaya menolak apa yang baru didengarnya. Dia sudah menduga bahwa semua petunjuk mengarah pada berita menyesakkan ini. Dia ingin menjerit. Dia ingin melempar barang-barang. Dia ingin menghadap Raja dan memohon agar beliau mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan ini. Tapi Nyx tahu dia tak bisa melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Tak peduli sebesar apa pun keinginannya untuk melampiaskan semua frustasi dan kekecewaan, dia tak akan pernah melakukan itu pada Raja. Tapi, mau tak mau, dia bertanya-tanya. Para Glaive melakukan patroli berkala di seantero Lucis. Mereka telah merebut wilayah Leide, Duscae, Cleigne dan Galahd dengan tangan penuh keringat dan darah dari Niflheim. Kenapa sekarang Raja malah melepas apa yang mereka perjuangkan lebih dari satu dekade belakang?

Libertus menoleh pada Nyx. Temannya menggigit bibir bawah begitu kencang. Dahinya mengerut dan matanya memicing. Napasnya menjadi berat. Nyx ingin meredakan amarah Libertus, tapi dia sendiri sedang dilanda emosi yang sama. Lebih baik tidak menuangkan bensin pada api yang membara.

"Semua perjuangan yang kita lakukan…," komentar Crowe geram, "semua tak ada artinya."

 _Begitu juga para Glaive yang gugur di medan perang. Nyawa mereka menjadi tak bernilai. Tidak ada orang yang akan mengingat pengorbanan mulia mereka. Bagaimana reaksi keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan ketika mengetahui bahwa kerabat mereka mati sia-sia?_

Membalikkan badan dan menatap sinar matahari yang menembus ruangan, Nyx mencoba memahami bagaimana dia dan rekan sesama Glaive bisa sampai ke titik ini. Raja mengunjungi Galahd dalam rangka membentuk Kingsglaive. Pada saat bersamaan, Niflheim menginvasi kampung halamannya. Para tentara Galahdian melayangkan sumpah setia atas dasar Lucis dan Galahd berbagi musuh yang sama. Tapi sekarang Raja membiarkan Niflheim memerintah Galahd begitu mudahnya.

 _Niflheim menjamin keamanan Insomnia beserta penduduknya._ Pernyataan penyiar berita itu terdengar seperti lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Di luar Tembok, Kekaisaran tak berhenti mengerahkan pasukan IT, MT, monster dan daemon untuk menghancurkan barikade kota. Lantas sekarang tiba-tiba mereka berjanji memelihara penduduk kota yang ingin mereka hancurkan selama ratusan tahun. Apa Raja Regis dan Royal Council yang terhormat begitu buta untuk tak menyadari tipu daya ini?

Nyx begitu larut dalam kemarahannya sampai dia tak menyadari Kapten Drautos tiba di ruangan itu. "Glaive, berkumpul di ruang komando." Semua mata spontan tertuju pada sang Kapten. "Sekarang!" serunya. Matanya melotot, membuat wajahnya tampak lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Kapten Drautos pasti sama-sama terguncang mendengar berita itu. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah orang yang menandatangani persetujuan dengan Raja Regis.

Membuntuti Kapten, para Glaive berjalan bergerombol. Semua membatalkan pekerjaan mereka. Berbagai gumaman berbunyi tak sedap terdengar dari arus tentara itu. Kebanyakan berupa umpatan yang ditujukan pada Raja seolah ada awan hitam yang meledakkan halilintar di atas kepala mereka. Nuansa ini jauh lebih buruk daripada rasa letih saat mereka baru pulang dari pertarungan di Tembok.

Mereka mengarah ke lantai dua. Kapten membuka pintu ruangan komando yang berbahan metal. Setibanya di sana, para Glaive membentuk dua barisan dan memasang pose siaga. Jarang sekali ruang komando penuh sesak karena Kapten selalu memberi perintah ke dalam beberapa grup. Tapi kali ini semua Glaive yang berjumlah dua ratus orang berbaur menjadi satu. Nyx melihat Pelna, Luche, Tredd, Axis dan Sonitus di sana.

Intensitas cahaya matahari semakin terik di luar, menembus jendela tinggi di timur ruangan, jadi ruangan lebih terang dan lebih panas, apalagi lampu-lampu dibiarkan menyala di langit-langit. Di seberang pintu ada peta Eos dan meja kayu yang dipernis. Dua buah modem diletakkan di atas meja untuk mengatur sinyal ke _transceiver_. Kapten berdiri di sisi seberang jendela, tepatnya di tengah dua tiang bendera hitam berlogo tengkorak khas Kerajaan Lucis.

Sang Kapten tampak gagah dalam seragam merah dan jubah hitamnya. Dia berjalan sambil mengamati satu per satu Glaive di hadapannya, lalu berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Nyx.

"Raja telah mengumumkan. Kalian juga sudah mendengarnya," Kapten Drautos memulai. Mata hijaunya mengitari barisan. "Seluruh wilayah di luar Tembok akan diserahkan pada Kekaisaran."

"Apa tidak ada wilayah yang disisakan?" tanya Luche. Dia berdiri di antara Crowe dan Pelna.

Kapten mengerling pada sang penanya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya pendek.

"Tapi rumah Anda juga ada di sana!" sambar Libertus meledak-ledak.

Sang Kapten menoleh pelan dan menjawab datar, "Benar."

"Kenapa Raja melakukan ini?" tanya Libertus. Desakan genting merasuki pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Kapten.

Urat wajah Kapten menegang. Luka codet di pelipis kirinya tampak semakin jelas. "Demi menghentikan perang busuk ini! Apa kau tidak lelah terus bertempur tanpa hasil yang jelas? Bukankah kita memimpikan perdamaian selama ini?"

"Persetan dengan perdamaian! Aku tidak terima kalau caranya seperti ini!" protes Libertus.

"Daripada mengutuk, lebih baik kau bersyukur lehermu tidak patah!" balas Kapten, murka. Dia menatap setajam pisau kepada Libertus. Glaive itu membungkam mulut walau tubuh lebarnya masih bergetar. "Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhan lain," ujarnya.

Nyx dan para Glaive membisu.

Kapten membuang muka dari Libertus, lalu melangkah ke kiri. "Crowe!" serunya lantang.

Crowe yang berdiri di samping Nyx membalas tidak kalah lantang dari sang Kapten. "Ya, Sir!"

"Bersiaplah. Kau akan dikirim untuk menyusup ke Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae, Sir?" tanya Crowe keheranan.

"Rincian misinya dirahasiakan," kata Kapten. "Menghadap ke ruang kerjaku untuk pengarahan setengah jam lagi." Dia melirik pada Nyx. "Dan Nyx. Kau dibebastugaskan dari gerbang barat. Mulai besok pagi kau dipindahkan menjadi penjaga Citadel."

Nyx menerima perintah itu dengan lapang dada. Dia tak perlu berhadapan dengan Petra lagi. Menjadi penjaga Citadel menandakan dia semakin dekat dengan Raja Regis. Barangkali ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan baginya untuk bertanya langsung pada Raja mengenai kesepakatan damai ini. Atau mungkin dia bisa bertemu Pangeran Noctis. Sebagai putra Raja, sang Pangeran semestinya tahu mengenai kesepakatan dengan pengaruh besar pada wilayah kekuasaannya seperti ini. Dan hal ini mengonfirmasi perkataan Cindy bahwa Crownsguard dikerahkan keluar Citadel untuk keperluan evakuasi Insomnian. Para Glaive yang menganggur akhirnya dipindahkan ke Citadel untuk menggantikan tugas mereka. Semuanya menjadi satu alur yang berhubungan.

"Itu saja," sang Kapten menutup pertemuan, lalu berjalan keluar ruang komando. Para Glaive membubarkan diri dari barisan. Ekspresi mereka semuram orang yang baru menghadiri upacara pemakaman. Ungkapan itu akurat ditambah pakaian mereka yang serba hitam. Beberapa detik kemudian, tertinggal Nyx, Libertus, Crowe, Pelna, Luche dan gerombolan Tredd di sana.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Libertus melangkah ke depan dan memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan teman-temannya. "Jadi, ini yang kemarin malam kau katakan, Luche?"

Luche mengangkat bahu. "Kau dengar sendiri dari Kapten. Ini bukan keputusan kita," jawabnya. Sebagai Glaive kepercayaan Kapten, tak mengejutkan bahwa Luche bisa memprediksi berita ini berhari-hari sebelumnya. Nyx mengakui bahwa Luche memang pandai.

"Bukan keputusan kita?" Libertus membeo. Dia menghampiri Luche, kedua tongkat kruknya berketuk-ketuk di lantai. "Tapi itu rumah kita! Rakyat kita!" geramnya. Crowe dan Pelna segera menahan laju Libertus yang tampak siap menghantamkan tinju ke bagian tubuh Luche manapun. "Kau menerimanya begitu saja dan meninggalkan mereka?"

Luche tak terlihat takut atau terintimidasi. "Kalau kita tidak menurutinya, Kekaisaran akan memorakporandakan Insomnia." Dia bertatap wajah dengan Libertus. Ada api berkobar di mata Libertus, sedangkan sorot mata Luche sedingin es.

Merasa tersinggung, Libertus memajukan badan sambil berseru, "Kalau begitu kita serang balik mereka!"

Nyx menahan satu bahu Libertus, membantu Crowe dan Pelna yang melakukan hal serupa. "Tenang, tenang. Dia bukan musuh," Nyx mengingatkan sobatnya untuk mengendalikan emosi.

Dari balik punggung, Tredd bertanya, "Apa kalian tidak mengerti?" Nyx menoleh malas kepada penindas itu. Pria berambut coklat itu membuka kedua lengan lebar-lebar, lalu menidurkannya lagi hingga menimbulkan suara tepukan tak santai dari jasnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Nyx dan Libertus sambil berceloteh, "Kita tak ada apa-apanya bagi Kerajaan. Kita cuma tikus yang menyelinap masuk dari luar Tembok. Tentu saja mereka memberdayakan kita ketika menyadari bahwa kita bisa menggunakan sihir mereka. Jadi mereka mencomot kita dari semua tikus lainnya di luar sana dan membiarkan kita mengerat kekuatan yang mereka agung-agungkan. Tapi begitu perang ini berakhir, mereka akan membuang kita untuk hidup kembali di selokan." Pria berambut coklat itu menatap rendah pada Nyx. "Itu juga termasuk kamu, _pahlawan_." Mendengar sindiran itu, Nyx membalas dengan senyum sungging. Pria arogan itu jelas sedang mencoba memancing emosinya. Tredd terus memojokkan mereka, kali ini Libertus menjadi sasarannya. "Kamu sangat merindukan rumah, Libertus. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Nyx pulang bersamamu? Aku yakin Niflheim bakal menyambut kalian dengan gembira."

Nyx tidak peduli dirinya dihina oleh Tredd, tapi lain hal kalau yang dihina adalah teman-temannya. Dia merasakan amarah mendidih di balik kulitnya. Dengan satu dorongan ke dada Tredd, dia mengerang, "Rumahmu juga di luar sana!"

Dalam sesaat yang menegangkan, mereka bertatap mata. Nyx membaca siratan pengkhianatan terpancar dari mata coklat lawan bebuyutannya itu. Tredd menepis lengan Nyx dengan kasar. "Apa kau sudah melupakannya?" desak Nyx. Dia membenci kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama berasal dari Galahd. Di kala Nyx ingin memperbaiki reputasi kampung halamannya, Tredd melakukan sebaliknya. Galahd tak akan mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan sepanjang pria kotor seperti Tredd masih bebas bernapas.

Crowe bergerak ke hadapan Tredd dan menampar pria itu begitu keras dengan tangan kanannya, menyebabkan pria itu terkesiap dan pipinya memerah seperti tomat. "Jangan kira aku akan diam saja melihatmu menghina Libertus!" erangnya.

Tredd mengenyahkan pernyataan Crowe seolah itu tak ada artinya. Dia meludah sembarangan ke lantai, seperti biasa. Nyaris saja sepatu bot Nyx terciprat air dari mulut menjijikkan pria itu. Bersama Sonitus dan Axis yang dari tadi tak berkomentar apa-apa, Tredd meninggalkan ruangan.

Tinju Nyx spontan terkepal erat. Dadanya naik turun mengikuti irama jantung yang berpacu cepat. Seharusnya Tredd yang tertimpa bongkahan batu, bukan Libertus. Kalau itu terjadi, Nyx tak segan meninggalkan Tredd diremukkan oleh taring Cerberus atau diinjak oleh Diamond Weapon.

"Brengsek! Aku tak sudi berakhir seperti ini!" cetus Libertus. Dia melempar satu kruk sejauh yang dia mampu. Bunyi kelontang dari kruk yang terpental di lantai bergema nyaring di ruang komando yang sekarang terasa suram dan dingin dari sebelumnya.

Setelah makan siang, Nyx bersama Libertus dan Crowe menumpang van hitam khusus Kingsglaive untuk menemani Crowe pergi ke gerbang barat kota. Sesuai perintah Kapten, Crowe ditugaskan untuk menjemput Nona Lunafreya dari Tenebrae secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan Niflheim. Sebagai persiapan, Crowe mengganti seragamnya menjadi pakaian kasual. Dia mengenakan kaos hijau muda yang dilapisi jaket denim hijau tua, celana jeans panjang, sabuk kulit, dan sneaker hitam.

Perjalanan normal dari markas di Distrik D ke gerbang kota barat di Distrik C memakan waktu satu jam melalui jalan tol. Mereka bertiga terbiasa menjelajahi dua distrik ini setiap hari dari kos ke markas dan sebaliknya. Kapten mengizinkan Nyx dan Libertus pulang lebih awal setelah menurunkan Crowe karena para Glaive memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Dan Libertus memerlukan waktu lebih untuk memulihkan cedera tulangnya.

Duduk bersama dua sahabatnya di ruang belakang dalam van tanpa perlu menuju Cavaugh adalah kesempatan langka bagi Nyx. Dia merasa bagaikan menempuh perjalanan untuk bertamasya. Tak ada rasa khawatir atau tegang karena membayangkan sengitnya pertempuran melawan Kekaisaran. Kali ini dia duduk santai sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Nyx. Dia pun bertanya kepada Crowe yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kenapa Putri Lunafreya harus repot-repot kau jemput?"

"Yah, kata Kapten, sang Puteri menjadi simbol perdamaian antara Lucis dan Niff. Rencananya dia akan dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Noctis di Altissia. Aku bertugas untuk mengantar Putri sampai ke sana dengan aman," jawab Crowe.

"Aneh banget," komentar Libertus. Dia meluruskan dan menidurkan kaki kiri di kursi satunya. "Kenapa mereka nggak menikah di sini? Kayak mereka kekurangan hotel bagus saja. Mereka 'kan punya hotel privat yang mewah di Distrik E. Apa ya namanya?"

"Caelum Via Hotels & Resorts Insomnia," jawab Nyx mewakili. Dia mengingat nama itu di luar kepala setelah dua kali melewatinya dalam perjalanan menuju Citadel.

"Ya, Caelum apalah itu," timpal Libertus malas. "Kadang-kadang susah buat mengerti cara berpikir orang elit kayak mereka."

"Altissia terkenal sebagai kota romantis. Kurasa Raja menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putra tunggalnya. Tidak seperti Insomnia, Altissia bebas dari perang. Dari semua kota yang ada di Eos, Altissia adalah tempat yang paling sempurna untuk menikah," kata Crowe menjelaskan.

"Jadi kamu juga mau menikah di sana?" tanya Libertus kepada Crowe. Ada nada menggoda dalam setiap patah kata. Dia memandang penuh arti pada wanita itu.

"Sori ya, aku nggak pernah mikir sejauh itu. Menikah, melahirkan, mengurus anak, menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Bikin aku merinding saja," tukas Crowe.

Libertus mendengus. "Masa kamu mau melajang sampai tua? Kamu cuma menyia-nyiakan kecantikanmu."

Untuk sesaat Nyx melihat wajah Crowe merona. Nyx menahan gelak tawa. Sepasang "kekasih" ini memang super ajaib. Crowe yang tertutup dan Libertus yang tidak peka. Sampai kapan mereka akan terus begini? Peperangan antara Lucis dan Niflheim akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Perdamaian akan mengurangi drastis total kebutuhan personil tentara Glaive. Meskipun Galahd berada di bawah otoritas Niflheim, Libertus dan Crowe bisa pensiun dari Kingsglaive untuk membina keluarga kecil di sana. Mungkin sudah tiba waktunya bagi Nyx untuk membuka rahasia Crowe pada Libertus. Secepat-cepatnya ketika Crowe pulang nanti supaya tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya selama menjalani misi pengawalan rahasia.

"Kau dapat mempelajari etika untuk menjadi seorang wanita sungguhan dari sang Puteri," celetuk Nyx. Dia membayangkan dinamika pertemanan unik antara Crowe, sang petarung, dan Lunafreya, sang Putri merangkap Oracle. Mereka bisa saling berbagi ilmu dari perbedaan yang kontras antara kehidupan rakyat jelata dan kaum bangsawan. Sepengetahuan Nyx, Crowe tidak punya seorang pun teman perempuan karena dikelilingi para Glaive pria sepanjang hari.

"Oh, kalau begitu selama ini aku berpura-pura menjadi seorang wanita?" sindir Crowe. "Aku kecewa padamu, Nyx. Kupikir kamu berbeda dari kebanyakan pria."

Nyx merespon dengan nyengir.

"Nyx terlalu sibuk buat mengurusi hal semacam itu. Dia 'kan _pahlawan_ Kingsglaive," balas Libertus. Dia melepas jasnya dan menggantungkannya di kedua bahunya. "Satu hal yang aku benci dari van ini. Panas kayak di dalam oven!"

Crowe meneliti Libertus dengan cermat sampai membuat pria itu tegang. "Itu karena rambutmu kepanjangan, bodoh." Dia berdiri dan mendekat pada Libertus dalam gestur seolah ingin menerkam mangsa.

"Tidak, jangan potong rambutku!" Libertus buru-buru melindungi rambut hitamnya yang terurai sepanjang bahu. Mobil menjadi bergoyang tak karuan. Sopir mengetuk jendela sempit di depan sambil mengingatkan mereka untuk tetap tenang.

Crowe meninju halus paha Libertus hingga membuat pria itu tercekat. Dia merogoh sebuah plastik bening berisi beragam bentuk ikat rambut hitam dari saku jaketnya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Libertus.

"Dari mana kamu mendapat benda itu?" tanya sang pria tambun. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Aku sengaja membeli ini untuk kalian. Kuberi solusi mudah biar kamu nggak kepanasan lagi. Sini, kuikat rambutmu yang kumal."

Seperti balita yang baru dikasih permen, Libertus mengangguk cepat. Nyx pindah kursi untuk memberi ruang bagi Libertus bergeser dan Crowe duduk di samping pria bertubuh besar itu.

Crowe tidak membawa sisir, jadi dia merapikan rambut Libertus dengan jemari kanannya. Muka Libertus lambat laun menjadi merah seperti tomat ketika wanita itu menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Dengan sabar, Crowe memisahkan ujung rambut Libertus menjadi dua bagian: kiri dan kanan. Bagian kanan dia bagi rata lagi menjadi dua, lalu dia mengepang keduanya dengan teliti dan mengikatnya menjadi satu hingga tampak seperti tali tambang yang melingkar. Untuk jumput rambut kiri, dia hanya membentuknya menjadi ekor kuda yang sederhana. "Nah, begini kau terlihat rapi," puji perempuan itu.

"Aku nggak bisa melihatnya dari sini," kata Libertus. Dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada Nyx. "Tolong potret rambutku dari belakang, sobat." Nyx memenuhi permintaan itu, lalu menyerahkan foto pada Libertus. Sobatnya lantas terpukau. "Wow, aku kelihatan tambah _ganteng_." Dia terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku nggak menyangka kamu jago menata rambut, Crowe!"

Crowe tertawa. Dia melirik pada Nyx. "Kamu masih meragukan kemampuanku sebagai seorang wanita?" Merespon pertanyaan itu, Nyx menggeleng. Kalau ada bendera putih, dia akan mengibarkannya tinggi-tinggi. Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah Crowe. Dia bergerak ke kursi satunya, lalu berkata kepada Nyx, "Ayo, sekarang giliranmu."

"Uh, nggak perlu, deh," tolak Nyx. Dia tidak pernah memedulikan rambutnya. Dan dia sudah nyaman dengan gaya rambutnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian berdua punya tato yang sama. Apa salahnya kalau aku membantu kalian supaya semakin identik?" desak Crowe.

Dia terkejut Crowe bisa mengetahui hal sedetail itu. Tato di tubuhnya hampir tidak kentara untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Dia sengaja mengukir tato berbentuk garis tipis di bagian-bagian tubuh yang biasanya luput dari perhatian awam, seperti di daun telinga, bawah leher, jari tengah kirinya dan jari telunjuk kanannya. Ada tato lain di wajahnya: di pipi kanan dan di bawah mata kirinya, tapi itu pun berukuran kecil. Ternyata mata Crowe jeli untuk menemukan tato-tato tersembunyi itu. Nyx mendesah dan melihat Libertus ikut memaksa dirinya. _Yah, tak ada ruginya juga mengikuti kemauan temanku_ , batinnya. "Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang kau mau," ucapnya pasrah.

Crowe menyeringai. Dia mulai merapikan rambut Nyx yang sama panjangnya dengan Libertus. "Rambutmu lebih tipis dari Libertus. Aku terpaksa harus menggunakan model yang agak berbeda." Wanita penyihir itu menghabiskan sepuluh menit ke depan untuk menata rambut Nyx. Berbeda dari Libertus, wanita itu kesulitan memilah rambut Nyx menjadi beberapa jumput. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk hanya memodifikasi bagian terpanjang di ujung kiri dan kanan, melilitnya seperti kabel kusut dan menghiasnya dengan bola-bola hitam berdiameter mini.

Libertus berinisiatif memotret hasil prakarya wanita idamannya, lalu menunjukkan fotonya pada Nyx.

"Bagus. Aku suka hasilnya. Sampai mati pun aku nggak bakal memotongnya," komentar Nyx sarkastik.

"Sekarang kita beneran kayak saudara kembar, sobat." Libertus menepuk pundak Nyx dengan antusias. Dia tertawa nyengir sampai semua giginya terlihat.

"Yeah, kembar kalau dilihat pakai sedotan dari jarak lima puluh meter," kata Nyx sarkastik. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba Crowe menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Nyx. Entah apa yang membuat semangat wanita itu melonjak tinggi. Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin kita bertiga foto bersama. Kita telah berteman selama dua belas tahun, tapi tidak ada satu pun foto yang memuat kita bertiga. Orang bilang foto dapat mengabadikan momen-momen spesial. Kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan itu."

"Aku sepakat dengan Crowe," kata Libertus. "Ayo kita abadikan momen ini!"

Mengikuti saran itu, mereka bertiga duduk berhimpitan di satu kursi. Crowe duduk di antara Libertus dan Nyx. Dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ berwarna merah tua dengan gantungan monster mini Ultros. Kemudian dia memberi aba-aba kepada para lelaki untuk bersiap-siap. Nyx memasang pose tenang sambil melipat tangannya, Libertus tertawa lebar sampai giginya terlihat, dan Crowe tersenyum manis. "Sip," komentar Crowe, puas dengan foto tersebut.

"Hei, jangan lupa untuk membagikan foto itu padaku!" seru Libertus.

"Tunggu sampai aku pulang dari Tenebrae," balas Crowe. Dia tertawa ringan.

Di saat bersamaan, van berhenti melaju. Kegiatan salon mendadak dan foto bersama membuat perjalanan terasa begitu singkat. Menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan, Nyx membuka pintu belakang dan mereka turun dari van.

Dia melihat para polisi berjaga—atau lebih tepatnya menganggur—di setiap pos seperti biasa, lega tidak menemukan Petra di sana. Ada sebuah van kuning dengan stiker bertuliskan "Speedy Chocobo: Cleaning Service" di kedua sisi _body_ kendaraan itu. Menggunakan van Kingsglaive yang mencolok di luar kota memang bukan ide yang baik untuk menjalankan misi rahasia.

Nyx dan Libertus mengambil jarak beberapa senti dari van kuning itu saat Crowe membuka pintu belakang kendaraan tersebut. Kemudian dia menghampiri Nyx dan Libertus dengan mata terpaku pada sebuah jepit rambut di dalam kotak perhiasan di tangannya. Jepit rambut itu mewah karena dihiasi oleh banyak berlian yang mengilat. Untuk sesaat Crowe tampak mengutak-atik jepit rambut itu dan jam tangannya, entah untuk apa.

"Ada jepit rambut lain lagi? Tak kusangka kau punya banyak koleksi," kata Nyx, takjub akan feminisme Crowe. Dia terkekeh serempak dengan Libertus.

"Bukan buat aku. Ini hadiah untuk Putri Lunafreya," tukas Crowe. Dia menutup kotak perhiasan itu dan menyimpannya dalam saku jaket. "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang ini."

"Kuharap kau tidak mati kebosanan cuma ditemani sopir selama dua hari penuh," kata Libertus.

"Tepatnya aku sendiri mengendarai sepeda motor ke Tenebrae," Crowe mengoreksi. "Sopir itu cuma menurunkan aku sampai pertigaan sebelum Hammerhead."

Nyx melirik sebentar ke balik pintu van yang terbuka dari tempatnya berpijak dan sesuai pernyataan Crowe, dia menemukan sepeda motor di dalam sana. Dia mengoreksi pemikiran awalnya. Semakin sederhana kendaraan yang digunakan, seseorang tak akan mudah dideteksi oleh Niflheim di tengah jalan. Meski itu berarti Crowe terpapar sinar matahari yang terik di Leide atau kehujanan di Duscae yang dipenuhi hutan tropis. Tapi Crowe adalah wanita tangguh, dia tak akan roboh hanya karena masalah cuaca.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi klakson dari van kuning itu.

"Saatnya aku pergi," kata Crowe.

"Hati-hati di sana," pesan Nyx.

Libertus menelan ludah sebelum mengucapkan pesannya. Dia berjalan terseok-seok dengan kruknya, mendekati sang mage. "Aku tahu kau pasti muak mendengarnya, tapi kau itu seperti—"

"—adik kecilmu," sela Crowe. "Iya, aku muak mendengarnya." Dia tersenyum cantik ketika mengatakan itu, menandakan bahwa dia sebenarnya menghargai statusnya sebagai adik angkat Libertus. Kemudian, dia berputar dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang belakang van.

"Pokoknya kembali tanpa terluka, ya?" Libertus kembali berpesan.

"Kata orang yang kakinya terluka," balas Crowe.

Sepasang "kekasih" itu saling menatap dalam selama sepuluh detik seolah sedang mengirimkan pesan-pesan tak terucap dari pelosok hati mereka yang terdalam.

 _Ada yang istimewa dengan sorotan matanya._ Nyx teringat pengakuan Libertus pada suatu malam di kamar kosnya. Baru kali ini dia menyadari bahwa Crowe memiliki sepasang bola mata coklat yang indah. Perempuan itu bisa memunculkan sihir dari tangan kosongnya, tapi sihir dari sorotan matanya jauh lebih memikat dan mematikan.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Crowe menutup pintu van dan kendaraan itu melaju kencang melewati gerbang pos hingga menghilang dari pandangan kedua lelaki Glaive itu.


	30. Chapter 030

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **030**

 **LUNAFREYA**

* * *

 **28.08.756 M.E. | 01.20 PM**

Dari semua area di Tenebrae, bukit depan Fenestala Manor paling penuh. Lunafreya setiap hari berkunjung ke sana. Tenda-tenda dibangun, kursi dan ranjang disiapkan, serta makanan dan minuman gratis disediakan para pelayan kastil untuk keperluan para pasien yang datang berobat. Area ini cerah dan terbuka, bebatuan dipenuhi humus, rerumputan hijau tumbuh subur, burung-burung berkicau di langit, dan udara lembab karena air terjun mengarus cepat.

Lunafreya sibuk melayani pasien dari pagi hingga sore. Penyakit tak mengenal hari libur, begitu juga dengan dia yang menjalankan kewajiban sebagai Oracle. Efek bencana Starscourge semakin kentara dilihat dari jumlah pasien yang tak kurun berkurang. Absennya cahaya matahari mengundang kemunculan daemon. Daemon melukai setiap manusia yang dijumpai. Pada akhirnya, luka serius di tubuh manusia akibat serangan daemon menjadi sumber penyebaran parasit fotosintetik. Beruntung penyakit mematikan ini tidak menular antar manusia. Beruntung pula hanya daemon tertentu yang berasal dari Chaos yang membawa parasit itu. Salah satunya adalah daemon spesies Marilith yang dulu menyerang Pangeran Noctis hingga sekarat.

Para pasien membentuk barisan panjang seperti ular. Dengan sabar bercampur cemas menunggu giliran, mereka duduk di jajaran kursi di bawah naungan tenda. Kebanyakan pasien ditemani kerabatnya karena di samping kondisi fisik yang rentan, mereka berada dalam rentang usia lanjut.

Dia terbiasa menyaksikan pemandangan memilukan itu sejak kecil. Almarhum Ratu Sylva mendidik dia tentang cara melayani pasien, baik dari tindakan maupun perkataan. "Tunjukkan rasa empati dan pastikan setiap ucapanmu membangkitkan semangat hidup mereka," begitulah pesan sang ibu padanya dulu. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Sesuai giliran, seorang pria muda berpakaian serba hitam menuntun seorang pria tua dalam rangkulannya. Dia menghampiri Lunafreya di tenda dengan tertatih-tatih. "Nona Lunafreya, kumohon sembuhkan ayahku. Kami berkelana dari Lucis untuk bertemu Anda," kata pria itu lirih. Lunafreya tersenyum dan menyalami sang pasien seraya menilai tingkat keparahan penyakit yang diidapnya.

Bercak-bercak hitam memenuhi dahi pria tua itu, menyebar bagaikan sarang laba-laba hingga ke ujung jemari kedua tangannya. Ada luka bengkak di sikutnya. Sklera matanya sehitam tinta. Dia sulit berjalan meskipun sudah menggunakan sebatang tongkat.

Dia tahu bahwa penyakit pasien tua itu telah memasuki stadium akhir. Nyawanya tak akan terselamatkan jika pria malang itu telat berkunjung beberapa hari. Namun sesuai pesan mendiang ibu, Lunafreya memilih untuk menyemangati pasien itu dengan berkata bahwa hidupnya masih panjang. Memberikan secercah harapan hidup bagi pasien adalah salah satu kunci kesembuhan.

Sang pasien duduk lunglai di sebuah kursi bambu. Ketika Lunafreya mengangguk hormat padanya, sang anak melepaskan tongkat dari tangan ayahnya. Diraihnya kedua telapak tangan pasien itu dan dia berjanji, "Aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk meringankan penderitaanmu."

"Nona… Lunafreya…," kata pria tua itu lemah. Tatapannya kosong dan kesadaran tampak terputus dari raganya. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Luka di sikut tangan kanannya menimbulkan bau busuk yang nyaris membuat Lunafreya mual. Untuk mengatasi itu, Maria telah menyiapkan _diffuser_ di tenda itu yang berisi minyak olahan bunga sylleblossom. Memang aroma amis luka itu tidak mampu hilang seluruhnya, tapi setidaknya wangi sylleblossom yang menyegarkan mampu menutupinya seperti parfum yang disemprotkan ke leher dan ketiak kebanyakan orang untuk menyembunyikan bau badan yang menyengat.

Lunafreya memejamkan mata. Dalam hati, dia memanggil kekuatan penyembuhnya. Seketika cahaya temaram timbul di antara telapak tangan dia dan sang pasien. Bercak hitam pada nadi pasien berangsur menghilang ditelan cahaya hangat. Sang pasien menghembuskan napas lega. Keringat mengering dan suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Bau amis mulai berkurang dan akhirnya hanya wangi sylleblossom yang dapat tercium oleh hidungnya.

Dia melanjutkan penyembuhan ke tahap terpenting. Kedua dahi mereka saling menempel. Dia merapalkan sepotong mantera yang senantiasa digunakan oleh almarhum ibu dan para Oracle terdahulu. "Bintang-bintang sumber kehidupan dan cahaya yang terberkati, jauhkan kami dari kutukan kegelapan," ucapnya. Seketika cahaya lebih terang menghapus parasit yang menggerogoti otak pria malang tersebut.

Pria tua itu berhenti merintih. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali. Ekspresi takjub membanjiri wajahnya yang kini tampak penuh oleh kehidupan. Dia memeriksa pembuluh darah di lengannya, lalu mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan putranya. Tanpa menggunakan tongkat, dia dapat berjalan normal lagi.

"I-Ini sebuah keajaiban," kata sang anak terperangah.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan saat ini, tapi percayalah kau akan sembuh total dalam beberapa hari ke depan," kata Lunafreya.

Sang ayah mengangguk. Dia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. "Oh, syukurlah! Terima kasih banyak, Nona Lunafreya."

Membalas rasa syukur ayah yang telah memperoleh kehidupannya lagi, Lunafreya tersenyum ramah. Dia mempersilakan mereka untuk pulang. Ucapan terima kasih sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Lunafreya, tanpa perlu memperoleh Gil sebagai bayaran jasanya. Namun jika pasien memberikan dia cenderamata atau kado, dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Barang-barang itu dia berikan kepada rakyat Tenebraen yang membutuhkan atau beberapa yang bisa dia pajang disimpan di dalam ruang belajar dan kamar tidurnya di Fenestala Manor.

Bersamaan dengan pulangnya keluarga kecil tadi, barisan orang maju dua langkah. Kali ini seorang nenek bungkuk menjadi pasien berikutnya. "Oh, Nona Lunafreya. Aku berangkat sejak fajar untuk menemuimu," kata sang nenek. Suaranya begitu kecil dan pelan, nyaris luput dari pendengaran Lunafreya.

Sang Oracle membantu sang nenek duduk di kursi seperti pria tua tadi. "Anda pasti kelelahan," katanya.

Sang nenek tertawa, menampilkan mulut ompong. "Benar, tapi aku lebih bersyukur ketimbang apapun."

Lunafreya balas tersenyum simpul. "Mari kita lakukan penyembuhan secepatnya."

Waktu terus berputar ketika sang Oracle bekerja. Tanpa terasa, matahari telah terbenam, menandakan bahwa dia harus menghentikan kesibukannya. Cahaya adalah komponen utama dalam sihir penyembuhannya. Ketiadaan matahari mengurangi efektivitas sihirnya. Dia terpaksa membubarkan kerumunan pasien. Tapi dia telah menyiapkan hunian bagi mereka yang tak sempat memperoleh giliran hari ini. Dengan begitu, para pendatang dari luar Tenebrae tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan. Dia memastikan bahwa para pasien mendapatkan fasilitas terbaik dalam batas kemampuannya sebagai Ratu Nox Fleuret.

Gentiana datang menjemput Lunafreya. Kehadiran sang Messenger tak pernah gagal membuat khalayak tertegun. Bagaimana tidak jika seorang abadi tampil di kerumunan manusia fana? Lunafreya hidup bersama Gentiana selama dua puluh empat tahun. Di kala Lunafreya beranjak dewasa, penampilan Gentiana tetap sama selama yang dia ingat. Dayangnya itu selalu tampil memesona di balik kimono hitamnya, kulitnya begitu sempurna terlepas dari beragam noda yang mampu mengurasi kecantikannya. Wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari _make-up_ dan bibirnya selalu berlapiskan lipstik merah mengilat.

Namun kali ini Lunafreya menyadari ada yang berbeda dari gelagat Gentiana. Alis tipis wanita itu berkedut, meski kedua matanya tetap menutup rapat. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Gentiana mengeluarkan sebuah amplop krem dari balik kimono hitamnya. "Raja Regis mengirimkan surat untukmu," kata wanita berambut hitam panjang dan lurus itu.

Lunafreya menerima sepucuk amplop itu dengan ekspresi horor. Pulanglah dia ke dalam Fenestala Manor, tepatnya ke ruang kerja peninggalan ibu yang kini menjadi miliknya pribadi. Dia duduk di meja kerja, mengamati sehelai kertas vintage dengan perasaan cemas. Untuk beberapa lama Lunafreya berharap Raja Regis mewartakan kabar baik, tapi dia teringat surat pertama yang pernah diterimanya mengabarkan bahwa Pangeran Noctis sekarat. Dia pun sadar bahwa apa yang sedang terjadi di Insomnia saat ini pastinya tidak kalah buruk dari isi surat pertama itu.

Di bawah pengawasan ketat Niflheim, beruntung surat tersebut bisa sampai di tangannya dalam kondisi tanpa cela. Entah bagaimana Gentiana dapat memperoleh surat itu. Tidak ada penjelasan logis selain para Astral ikut turun tangan. Setidaknya, itulah yang Lunafreya percayai.

Dia menghabiskan surat itu hanya dalam satu menit karena isinya yang singkat, tapi padat.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _Sesuai kesepakatan dengan Niflheim, aku berencana menikahkan kau dan Pangeran Noctis. Bukan di Insomnia, tapi di Altissia. Aku telah mengirimkan seorang Glaive untuk menjemputmu. Selambat-lambatnya dia akan tiba dalam dua hari. Bersiaplah dan berhati-hatilah ketika kau meninggalkan Tenebrae. Kuharap kau dan Noctis selamat sampai tujuan._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Regis Lucis Caelum XIII_

Walaupun rasa hormat Lunafreya pada Raja Regis tak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka berpisah, dia tak mengerti alasan mengapa sang Raja mematuhi penawaran Niflheim. Dia memang bukan seorang politikus, tapi dia tahu bahwa Niflheim bersedia menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai ambisi dominasi dunia. Bahkan mereka memanfaatkan Ravus sedemikian rupa. Dia memaklumi kebencian kakaknya pada Kerajaan Lucis. Mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan utama kakaknya bergabung dengan Niflheim. Tapi dia tak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya menjadi bidak politik dalam permainan catur kotor.

Gagasan dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Noctis setelah sekian lama membuat dilema. Mereka senantiasa bertukar sapa melalui buku agenda. Sesekali Noctis mengirimkan foto sehingga Lunafreya bisa memantau perkembangan wajah sang Pangeran. Dia tak akan terkejut ketika mereka akhirnya bertatap muka langsung. Selain itu, dia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk jujur pada Noctis bahwa dia tidak mampu mencintai Noctis sebagaimana Noctis mencintai dirinya. Segala upaya telah dia lakukan untuk belajar mencintai sang Pangeran, tapi minimnya interaksi langsung di antara mereka membuat usahanya tidak berbuah. Cinta sejati tidak akan timbul dalam sekejap, namun membutuhkan komitmen di antara kedua belah pihak. Lunafreya tidak dapat bersumpah untuk mencintai Noctis ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Noctis harus mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Memang ini terkesan egois. Tapi, apakah ada seorang yang sanggup mencintai orang lain ketika dia telah mendengar kematian menunggu di masa depan orang yang dikasihinya?

Dari buku agenda yang selalu dibawakan Umbra, dia tahu bahwa sang Pangeran masih mencintai dia seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa perasaan Noctis tidak berubah dalam jangka waktu panjang itu. Berbeda darinya, Noctis tinggal di kota metropolitan, bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang, dan statusnya sebagai Pangeran menjadi daya pikat perempuan. Naif apabila tidak ada perempuan lain yang jatuh cinta pada Noctis.

Lantas tiba-tiba saja dia akan menikah dengan Noctis. Lebih dari satu dekade mereka berpisah dan dalam satu malam mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Dia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ide ini terdengar surealis. Dia membutuhkan waktu tambahan untuk memastikan kembali perasaan dan hubungannya dengan Noctis secara nyata. Bukan melalui tulisan, tapi suara. Bukan melalui foto, tapi menatap wajah langsung.

Gentiana berkata bahwa keselamatan dunia bergantung pada persatuan dia sebagai Oracle dan Noctis sebagai Raja Sejati. Lunafreya tak dapat membantah perkataan seorang Messenger, yang menandakan bahwa para Astral menghendaki pernikahan mereka. Namun pernyataan ini terdengar bagaikan tuntutan yang mendiskreditkan eksistensi dia dan Noctis sebagai manusia yang berperasaan. Dia membayangkan apabila Noctis bukanlah Raja Sejati atau dirinya bukan Oracle, maka persatuan ini pun tak akan terjadi. Apakah itu layak dianggap sebagai cinta sejati?

Gejolak batinnya terganggu oleh suara ketukan dari pintu di penghujung ruang itu. Lunafreya mendengar Maria memanggil, "Nona Lunafreya, ada seorang Lucian menunggu di depan kastil." Suara itu terdengar jauh melalui pintu yang tebal. "Katanya dia diutus dari Insomnia untuk mengirimkan paket spesial untuk Nona."

"Bisakah dia membawanya ke ruang ini?" tanya Lunafreya. _Paket dari Insomnia? Apa isi paket itu?_ Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi dia mulai bisa menebak paket itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan pernikahan mereka yang disinggung dalam surat di tangannya.

Berselang lima menit setelahnya, seorang pria dengan seragam baju polo kuning dan celana katun muncul dari balik pintu. Di bagian dadanya terjalin tulisan kecil yang berbunyi " _Lucis Delivery Service_ ". Dia membawa kardus setinggi badannya yang kira-kira mencapai 170 sentimeter. Dia menaruh kardus itu di dekat sofa di kanan ruangan. Ketika dia membuka isi kardus tinggi itu, Lunafreya membuka laci dan meraih sejumlah Gil dari dompetnya sebagai tips bagi kurir itu. Menerima uang itu dengan gembira, sang kurir meminta izin pulang dan tinggallah Lunafreya bersama Maria di sana.

Tanpa perlu menerima perintah, Maria bergerak cepat membongkar kardus yang dilekatkan selotip dengan hati-hati. Begitu kardus itu terlepas, Lunafreya terkejut melihat sebuah maneken mengenakan gaun putih polos cerah tampak cemerlang dan tanpa noda. Gaun itu berlapis-lapis kain _organza_ dengan hiasan bordir berpola bunga pada ujung kaki. Bagian pundaknya dan beberapa senti di atas dada dan leher bolong tanpa kain. Maria mengambil sepotong catatan kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan manekin itu dan membacakannya lantang, "Luna Tersayang, ini adalah gaun untuk pernikahanmu. Tertanda: Regis Lucis Caelum XIII." Sang pelayan membuka matanya lebar, mulutnya menganga bulat, dan dia segera meraih kedua tangan sang Oracle dengan semangat menggebu-menggebu, "Demi para dewa, gaun ini akan tampak cantik ketika Nona mengenakannya! Oh, aku bisa membayangkan pernikahan mewah untukmu dan Pangeran Noctis!"

Kebahagiaan Maria kontras sekali dengan perasaan Lunafreya. Dia ketakutan, begitu takut sampai kedua bahunya bergetar. Dipandanginya gaun pernikahannya itu. Sekelibat imajinasi melesat dalam benaknya. Imajinasi yang menunjukkan kemungkinan jika dia tidak menyatakan kejujurannya pada Noctis. Imajinasi ketika dia mengangkat dan memegangi gaun indahnya di upacara pernikahannya. Dia akan tampil sebagai Oracle yang dihormati warga Eos dan anggun. Tenang dan menguasai diri. Lalu, dia berjalan di karpet merah gereja dengan Raja Regis menuntunnya menuju Noctis yang sudah menunggu di depan altar. Ketika pendeta meminta Lunafreya mengucapkan sumpah setia suami-istri, dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintai Noctis, baik hidup dan mati. Kejujurannya yang terlalu terlambat membuat seisi tamu pernikahan menjadi heboh. Raja Regis terkejut bukan main, dan Noctis memaksanya jikalau dia sedang bercanda. Tapi dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya karena memang itulah perasaannnya yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, Maria, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena terlalu bingung menerima kado mendadak ini," kata Lunafreya.

Mendesah sabar, dengan lembut Maria melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Lunafreya. Ketika keduanya berpandangan, Maria memandang Lunafreya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu Nona selalu mencintai Pangeran Noctis. Kurasa aku perlu menyiapkan pernikahan Nona secepat mungkin. Hmm…bagaimana kalau kumulai dengan mencuci gaun ini?"

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku ingin meneliti dulu setiap bagian gaun itu untuk memastikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya," tukas Lunafreya. Dia bergerak ke hadapan manekin, menatap lurus gaun cantik itu. Lalu dia menoleh kepada Maria yang menunggu di belakang. "Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku ingin memikirkan satu-dua hal tentang pernikahan ini."

Maria mengangguk patuh, tapi Lunafreya dapat melihat cengiran kecil di sudut mulutnya. "Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu tampil secantik mungkin di hadapan calon suami Nona. Bagaimanapun juga, Nona akan bertemu dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan tamu dari semua penjuru dunia. Nona pasti ingin memberi kesan yang baik." Pelayan kastil itu menggerak-gerakkan alisnya dengan gaya menggoda.

Lunafreya menggeleng. Dia telah memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu. Dia memaksa tersenyum dan dia tahu Maria mengkhawatirkan kecemasannya. Tapi atas permintaannya, pelayan setia kastilnya itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, seolah mendapat utusan dari para Astral, Gentiana masuk ke dalam, menggantikan Maria untuk menemaninya.

Sang dayang tidak langsung berbicara. Dia melangkah pelan dengan sepatu hak tingginya yang berketuk-ketuk di lantai, melewati Lunafreya yang masih menatap sedih pada gaun pengantinnya, dan berhenti di samping jendela tinggi yang menampilkan awan-awan hitam di malam hari. Lunafreya menoleh kepada Gentiana yang berkata sambil menutup matanya, "Pada mulanya, sang ayah meratapi takdir putranya yang terpilih. Namun di Tenebrae, keduanya memperoleh pelipur lara. Bukanlah Oracle yang menepis ketakutan mereka." Dia berpaling dari jendela kepada Lunafreya dan membuka mata hijau langsatnya. "Tapi engkaulah, sang gadis yang memegang kekuatan sejati."

Lunafreya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh kata-kata pemanis Gentiana. Dayangnya pasti sengaja mengatakan itu untuk membujuknya mengubah perasaannya. Dia melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Gentiana. "Tidak banyak yang bisa kuberikan pada Noctis, selain suara yang disediakan bagi Oracle. Walau begitu…" Terlalu bingung untuk melanjutkan pengakuannya, dia berjalan lagi menuju manekin itu. "Aku takut dia menganggapku pembohong. Aku perlu bersama-sama Noctis lagi, walaupun hanya sebentar… untuk memastikan cintaku padanya." Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dada, memasang pose berdoa kepada Hexatheon yang mengawasinya di atas langit. Dipandangnya lagi Gentiana yang memerhatikannya dari tadi. "Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin memandunya dan berada di sampingnya untuk meluruskan takdirnya."

"Kau tidak bisa memandu seseorang untuk memenuhi panggilan dia tanpa keberadaan cinta sejati," Gentiana menasehati sang Oracle. Dia mengatakan iu sambil menatap Lunafreya dengan lembut, meskipun kata-katanya berbunyi tegas.

Lunafreya nyaris bisa mendengar apa yang Gentiana pikirkan. Tatapannya mengatakan semuanya. Gentiana tidak peduli dengan perasaan dia. Semua keluhan dan tatapan melaratnya pada dayangnya tak mempan untuk merebut simpati sang Messenger. Baginya, Lunafreya hanya satu alat untuk menyelamatkan Eos dari malapetaka. Sebuah pion yang perlu dikorbankan demi kehendak para Astral. Yang secara teknis memang kewajiban Messenger untuk memandu Oracle. _Mungkin inilah masalahnya_ , pikir Lunafreya, mendadak timbul harapan. _Mungkin dirinya yang blasteran membuatnya tidak mengerti perasaan manusia fana_. "Gentiana," katanya, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap datar meskipun emosi bergejolak di sekujur tubuhnya, "apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta sejati?"

"Lebih dari yang Nona tahu," tukas Gentiana. Senyuman sudah memudar dari wajahnya, digantikan dengan ekspresi muram, seolah dia sungguh mengerti jawaban atas keraguan lawan bicaranya.

Yang benar saja, apa yang Gentiana tahu tentang cinta sejati? Gentiana yang telah hidup melajang ratusan tahun, tanpa kehadiran seorang pria di sampingnya sejak Oracle generasi pertama, memahami arti cinta di antara sepasang kekasih? Lunafreya dapat merasakan kemarahannya pada Gentiana mulai merasukinya. _Akulah yang selalu berusaha,_ pikir Lunafreya _. Sejak dulu, setiap hari akulah yang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Noctis, terus belajar mencintainya walau aku tahu jauh di lubuk hatiku, usahaku sia-sia. Dan setiap kali, aku menangis untuk menghibur hatiku yang terluka. Gentiana hanya bisa terus memaksaku mengikuti kehendak para Astral. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh peduli padaku._ Jika bukan karena statusnya sebagai Oracle, mungkin Lunafreya sudah meneriakkan pikirannya itu pada dayangnya. Berani-beraninya Gentiana mendikte apa yang bisa dan apa yang tak bisa dia lakukan.

Menatap ekspresi Gentiana yang sedingin es, Lunafreya mencoba memahami bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. _Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang datang dari mencintai seseorang dengan segenap hatiku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bersama seorang pria dewasa yang menjalani hubungan intim denganku, bukan berhubungan jarak jauh._ _Kenapa?_ tanyanya pada Gentiana dalam hati, menatap mata dayangnya. _Kenapa itu begitu sulit dimengerti? Kenapa aku tak boleh mencari tahu apakah itu cinta sejati meskipun bertentangan dengan takdirku?_

Pasti ada cara untuk mengubah pikiran Gentiana, dan pada akhirnya Hexatheon. Tetapi ketika akhirnya dayangnya bicara, kata-katanya menghancurkan hati Lunafreya lagi. "Percayalah padaku. Aku pernah melihat dunia nyaris hancur sekali karena seorang wanita yang berusaha melawan aturan takdir." Gentiana berbalik pergi. "Karena itu, aku selalu berada di samping Nona untuk mencegah bencana yang sama terjadi kedua kalinya."

Lunafreya menyaksikan dayangnya menghilang di balik pintu. _Siapa wanita yang dia maksud?_

* * *

 **30.08.756 M.E. | 00.20 PM**

Perempuan itu sedang beristirahat sebentar dari jadwal pengobatan para pasien. Dia makan secukupnya dan melihat awan-awan tipis dari balik jendela kamar tidur. Sudah dua hari dia menunggu dijemput Glaive yang diutus sang Raja. Tapi entah mengapa tentara itu tidak kunjung datang. Lengan kanannya terkatup di dekat hatinya, berupaya membuat keputusan yang akan mengubah jalan hidupnya. _Pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Aku tahu Niflheim memanfaatkan hubungan kami demi tujuan buruk mereka. Aku harus berbicara empat mata dengan Raja Regis secepatnya_ , pikirnya.

Dilandaskan keputusan itu, dia segera masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Diambilnya sebuah koper, lalu dia mengisinya dengan pakaian seadanya. Mengenakan gaun kasual dan sepatu hak serba putih yang sederhana, dia bergegas menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar Fenestala Manor.

Di ujung anak tangga terakhir, dia berpapasan dengan Maria yang sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor. "Nona Lunafreya, saya biarkan gerbang depan terbuka," katanya. Lunafreya berterima kasih dengan tergesa-gesa, takut pelariannya ketahuan pihak Niflheim. Sang pelayan mendekati Lunafreya, menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Haruskah Anda pergi?" Menjawab pertanyaan itu, Lunafreya mengangguk kecil. Mendadak terdengar bunyi gedebuk dari pintu kastil seolah dibuka paksa oleh sekumpulan orang. Ekspresi Maria berubah drastis menjadi cemas. "Kalau begitu cepatlah," ujarnya, menuntun Lunafreya ke arah yang berlawanan dari sumber suara bising itu.

Tepat pada saat itu, empat IT menerobos kastil dan memblokir jalan Lunafreya. Lunafreya berusaha meloloskan diri, tapi mereka menodongkan senapan dan tampak tak segan meluncurkan peluru kepada Lunafreya.

Dari belakang, seorang pria berseru,"Jangan menembak!"

Serentak para IT menurunkan senapan. Lunafreya berbalik dan mendapati kakaknya berdiri di sana. "Ravus?" tanyanya terkejut.

Ravus mencermati Lunafreya dan matanya terpaku pada koper di tangan kanan. "Aku tidak ingat memberimu izin meninggalkan tempat ini, Lunafreya." Dia menyambar satu lengan adiknya dan menyeretnya dari sana. Genggamannya begitu keras sampai Lunafreya merasa kesakitan.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja, Ravus menutup pintu. Ruangan itu cerah karena sinar mentari yang menembus jendela-jendela tinggi, tapi kehadiran Ravus membuat suasana menjadi suram seketika. Pot-pot bunga besar diletakkan di tiap ujung ruangan, menyebarkan aroma khas sylleblossom. "Kalau kau berniat pergi ke Lucis, kau bisa ikut denganku," kata kakak. "Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu."

"Melindungiku?" ulangnya, dahinya mengerut. "Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa kau melindungiku dengan mengurungku di sini?"

"Hanya di Tenebrae aku bisa menjamin keselamatanmu. Kaisar Iedolas tak akan segan melakukan kekerasan padamu kalau kau kabur dari pengawasannya," jawab Ravus.

Lunafreya tak tahan lagi dengan pola pikir Ravus yang keliru. "Kau salah kalau membenci Raja Regis. Niflheim yang membunuh ibu. Seharusnya kau lebih membenci Kaisar Iedolas."

"Kedatangan Raja Regis kemari membawa bencana bagi tanah air kita. Kenapa kau terus membela dia dan bocah itu?" timpal Ravus, geram. "Aku tahu kalau Jenderal Glauca yang membunuh ibu. Aku tidak pernah suka sedetik pun bekerja di bawahnya. Dan aku muak tinggal di kota busuk itu."

"Kalau begitu, keluarlah dari sana," desak Lunafreya. "Tak ada kebaikan yang bisa kau peroleh dari bergumul dengan mereka."

Raut wajah Ravus berangsur muram. "Pernikahanmu akan menjadi langkah awal bagiku untuk membebaskan diri dari Niflheim, sesuai kemauanmu."

"Kenapa Kekaisaran ingin sekali menikahkanku dengan Noctis?" tanya Lunafreya. Ada desakan genting dalam suaranya.

"Mereka menawarkan perdamaian dan pernikahanmu menjadi salah satu syaratnya."

"Kamu pikir aku mau percaya begitu saja?" tukas Lunafreya. "Aku yakin ada motif yang kalian sembunyikan dariku."

Kakak membuang muka ke lantai seolah menghindari tuduhan itu. "Berhenti menginterogasiku dan belajar untuk menghargai nyawamu sendiri."

"Katakan padaku, Kak Ravus," pinta Lunafreya. "Kau berada di pihak mana?"

Ada jeda sebentar. Ravus berpaling, lalu berjalan sambil membuka pintu. "Seperti yang kukatakan berkali-kali padamu," Ravus memulai, "ada kekeliruan besar dalam penilaianmu terhadapku. Satu hal yang pasti—aku tak pernah bertaruh melawan keluargaku. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tersisa. Camkan itu, _adikku_." Setelahnya, dia pergi meninggalkan Lunafreya yang sedang berusaha mencerna kecaman itu.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Selalu dan selalu, chapter POV Lunafreya adalah chapter yang paling sulit untuk ditulis. Alasannya sederhana: saya laki-laki dan Lunafreya perempuan. Jadi tentu saja pola pikir saya dan Lunafreya sangat berbeda. Kalau kalian teliti, tentu kalian menyadari bahwa chapter POV Lunafreya dipenuhi oleh pemikiran internal dan gejolak batin. Deskripsinya lebih penuh daripada POV Noctis, Regis, dan Nyx._

 _Saya mau bertanya pada para pembaca perempuan (laki-laki juga boleh ikutan menjawab kalau kalian mengerti pola pikir perempuan). Apakah jika kalian berada di posisi Lunafreya, kalian akan mengalami dilema yang sama dengan dia? Apakah deskripsi saya akan perasaan Lunafreya terdengar realistis atau terlalu berlebihan?_ _ **Mohon berikan saya jawaban**_ _ini agar saya bisa tahu apakah tulisan saya sudah bagus atau jelek._

 _Terima kasih sebelumnya atas masukan kalian!_


	31. Chapter 031

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **031**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **30.08.756.M.E. | 07.30 PM**

Ada kalanya—tidak sering, hanya sesekali—Noctis lega dia seorang Pangeran. Dia mendengar langsung bahwa ayahnya berencana menikahkan dia dan Lunafreya di Altissia. Royal Council telah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan pernikahan dengan Sekretaris Pertama Altissia, mulai dari gedung, resepsi, hingga pakaian pengantin. Khusus pakaian Noctis, dia mendapat hibah dari ayah, yaitu setelan jas hitam yang dulu digunakan beliau ketika menikahi ibu. Ukuran tubuh Noctis dan ayah ketika mereka muda memang identik. Sewaktu seorang pelayan mengisi cawan anggurnya, terpikir olehnya bahwa dia beruntung bisa menikahi wanita yang dicintainya tanpa perlu mengurus administrasi yang merepotkan.

Dia duduk santai dengan Prompto, dan sembilan anggota Royal Council. Rasa pahit anggur memenuhi mulutnya dan membuatnya mual. Ini pertama kali dia mencoba anggur karena malam ini dia resmi menginjak usia dua puluh tahun—usia legal untuk mengonsumsi alkohol. Dia bersumpah tak akan pernah minum cairan aneh itu lagi. Kopi Eboni yang sama-sama pahit saja terasa lebih cocok di lidahnya.

Dia merayakan hari ulang tahunnya di aula besar Caelum Via Hotels & Resorts Insomnia. Biasanya pesta ulang tahun dia diadakan di dalam Citadel. Namun kali ini berbeda karena berfungsi ganda sebagai pranikah—ironisnya tanpa kehadiran mempelai wanita—dan khalayak umum banyak yang diundang, meski dapat ditebak bahwa mayoritas adalah para orang kaya dan orang penting di Insomnia. Menurut kabar yang dia dengar, pesta penyambutan petinggi Niflheim akan digelar di gedung ini juga.

Aula besar itu berada di lantai dua teratas hotel. Dinding hitamnya dihiasi logo tengkorak khas Kerajaan Lucis. Deretan jendela setinggi langit-langit mempertontonkan lampu-lampu yang terpancar dari gedung pencakar langit di Distrik E. Orkestra mini memainkan piano dan biola, seorang penyanyi opera mengumandangkan lagu Somnus, namun suaranya nyaris tenggelam di antara gumam rendah seratus percakapan para tamu.

Setengah jam berlalu sejak Noctis dan Prompto tiba di hotel ini. Ignis dan Cor, mewakili Noctis, menyambut kedatangan tamu-tamu di ambang pintu. Mereka mengenakan jas hitam formal. Ignis menata poni rambutnya ke atas hingga dahinya tampak lebih lebar dari biasa, sedangkan Cor tetap mempertahankan rambut dan jenggot pendeknya. Meja makan Noctis eksklusif dari tamu lain, khusus bagi para anggota Kerajaan. Prompto mendapat kehormatan duduk di sana, walaupun dia tak bisa berhenti grogi seperti orang kena ayan.

Sesuai dugaan Noctis, bergaul bersama para anggota Royal Council adalah satu momen yang ingin dia hindari. Mereka sekumpulan orang tua yang membosankan, dan Noctis membenci kisah yang mereka ceritakan di meja itu, tentang kesepakatan damai dengan Niflheim. Dia tahu penandatanganan pakta akan diselenggarakan pada tanggal 5 September siang hari. Tapi untuk apa dia memedulikan itu kalau pada hari itu dia sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju pernikahannya di Altissia? Lagipula pernikahannya menjadi salah satu syarat yang diwajibkan Niflheim.

Noctis mendengar iring-iringan dan perhatian semua orang tertuju ke pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar. Clarus Amicitia masuk pertama kali didampingi putranya, Gladiolus. Perbedaan di antara mereka terlalu mencolok. Clarus berdandan rapi dengan balutan jas sutra hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu, rambutnya yang putih dipotong cepak. Kebalikannya, Gladiolus hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang, otot-ototnya tampak terjebak di balik pakaian hitam ketat, rambutnya panjang dengan luka codet di mata kiri, nyaris tampak seperti orang yang hendak berburu ketimbang mengunjungi pesta. Anehnya, Noctis tidak menemukan Iris. Di mana gadis itu?

Di belakang mereka Regis berjalan dengan kewibawaan seorang Raja. Tak seperti biasa, ayah melepas jubah hitamnya. Beliau mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan garis-garis horisontal keabuan. Rambut dan jenggot putihnya disisir rapi. Noctis menyimpulkan ayah tampak lebih muda kalau dia berpenampilan sederhana seperti itu. Ada kejanggalan yang dimaklumi ketika Noctis melihat para tamu lebih antusias dengan kehadiran ayah daripada dirinya sendiri di tengah acara ulang tahunnya. Pengaruh seorang Raja memang lebih kentara ketimbang Pangeran.

Ayah, keluarga Amicita, Ignis dan Cor berjalan menuju meja Noctis. Dengan cepat, segenap orang di sana berdiri memberi hormat. Ayah melambaikan satu tangan kepada mereka. Langkahnya terhenti di depan Noctis. Dia tersenyum hangat kepada anaknya, lalu membuka tangan lebar-lebar dan Noctis langsung merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Noct," kata ayah sambil menepuk punggung Noctis dengan halus.

"Terima kasih, Dad," balas Noctis. "Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi."

Ayah melepas pelukannya dan mencermati Noctis dari ujung sepatu ke ujung rambut untuk memastikan bahwa putranya baik-baik saja. Terakhir mereka bertatap wajah ketika Noctis pindah ke apartemen. Sejak saat itu, Noctis menerima kabar berkala dari Ignis, terkadang dari televisi atau radio. Menurut informasi Ignis, kesehatan ayah kian memburuk. Tapi entah bagaimana ayah tampak baik-baik saja, meskipun rasa letih membanjiri wajahnya yang semakin dipenuhi garis-garis keriput. Menurut Noctis, ayah masih sanggup memanggil senjata, menggunakan sihir dan aktif bertempur. Dan itu membuatnya lega bukan kepalang.

Regis duduk di tengah, sedangkan Noctis di baris kiri, selang satu kursi dari ayah, bersama ketiga temannya. Kursi-kursi lain dipenuhi para anggota Royal Council. Setelah semuanya duduk, saling bersulang dan bergantian menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih, pesta pun dimulai.

Makanan dan minuman silih berganti di meja panjang itu. Sambil menyantap hidangan, mereka saling mengobrol.

"Noct, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di apartemen?" tanya ayah. Menggunakan pisau dan garpu, dia memotong steak pelan-pelan, mencelupnya ke saos jamur dan menggigitnya. Terdengar bunyi yang renyah dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial," jawab Noctis sambil menyantap gorengan udang. "Setelah lulus sekolah, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca risalah rapat, main game atau berlatih dengan Gladiolus."

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap pindah dari apartemen," ayah menyarankan. "Setelah kau menikahi Luna, kau akan kembali tinggal di istana."

"Yeah, aku tahu," Noctis membalas dengan datar. "Ignis sudah mulai merapikan apartemenku sejak dua hari lalu."

Ayah menoleh pada Ignis yang duduk di kanan Noctis. "Kuharap kau tidak kerepotan mengurus putraku setiap saat."

Ignis menggeleng. "Tidak juga, Yang Mulia. Ada perkembangan drastis selama aku mengawasi Noct. Dia bisa merapikan kamarnya dan beberapa kali mencoba memasak sendiri."

Noctis mendengus. Semudah itu temannya membicarakan dia di depan ayah. "Aku bisa mendengarmu, Ignis," gerutunya.

"Begitu, ya. Alangkah baik kalau kau terus menerapkan kebiasaan itu. Kau sudah bukan remaja lagi, Noct." Regis terdiam beberapa saat seolah dia kesulitan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tidak lama kali kau akan menjadi seorang Raja."

Noctis menyadarinya. Dilihat dari rekam jejak, semua keturunan Lucis Caelum dianggap layak menjadi Raja ketika menginjak usia minimal dua puluh tahun. Walaupun ayah naik takhta di usia dua puluh tujuh, pernikahan dini dia dan Lunafreya menandakan bahwa dia akan menjalani penobatan lebih awal dari ayah. Dia meluangkan banyak waktu mempelajari politik, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tertelan oleh bayang-bayang ayah yang begitu pekat. Dia tidak yakin dapat memenuhi ekspektasi tinggi dari ayah, Royal Council atau Insomnian.

"Kalau aku sudah menjadi Raja, apa yang akan Dad lakukan?" tanya Noctis. Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja bagaikan memuncratkan ludah dari mulutnya.

Regis tampak tersedak. Dia mengambil cawan dan meneguk anggur dengan cepat. "Aku akan terus membimbingmu mengikuti jalan yang benar dari jauh. Kuandalkan Luna untuk mengawasimu. Luna adalah seorang Oracle yang membanggakan. Dia sempurna sebagai pendamping hidupmu," ayah menjawab, sedikit ragu.

Noctis merasa tersinggung. Ayah mengatakan itu seolah meragukan kemampuan dia. Memang semua orang, termasuk dia sendiri, mengakui bahwa Lunafreya jauh lebih dewasa daripada dia. Tapi dia telah membuktikan kepada Ignis dan Gladiolus kalau dia punya kemauan yang keras untuk menjadi sosok yang tidak kalah hebat dari ayah. Hanya saja usahanya tak terdeteksi oleh ayah atau Royal Council. Barangkali ini juga menjadi alasan utama ayah mengutus dia ke Altissia bersama Ignis, Gladiolus, dan bahkan Prompto—yang tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Kerajaan.

"Yah, apa yang bisa kukatakan?" cetus Noctis. "Yang penting aku bisa bertemu Luna lagi. Hidup bersama Luna dan Dad pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Ayah tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa. Dia malah mengerling kepada Prompto. "Prompto Argentum, itu namamu, bukan?"

Tidak sengaja Prompto menjatuhkan sendok dari tangannya hingga berkelontang di piring. "Ya, Yang Mulia?" sahutnya terbata-bata. Dia merapikan kerah jasnya dalam upaya tampil sebaik mungkin di depan sang Raja. Ini pertama kali Prompto berinteraksi dengan ayah, jadi tak aneh kalau dia grogi tidak karuan.

"Apa kamu tidak keberatan meninggalkan orangtuamu dalam waktu lama?" tanya Regis simpatik.

Prompto ragu untuk menjawab. Noctis tahu latar belakang temannya itu tidak sedap didengar orang banyak. Kedua orangtuanya jarang berada di rumah dan mereka orang tua angkat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan orang tua kandungnya.

Mewakili Prompto, Noctis menjawab, "Nah, Prompto baik-baik saja. Dia penggemar berat Luna. Bisa jalan-jalan denganku untuk bertemu Luna itu sebuah keajaiban."

"Begitukah?" gumam Regis, disertai tawa kecil. "Datanglah ke Citadel besok untuk mengambil seragam Crownsguard-mu. Cor akan mengurus kebutuhanmu."

"Seragam Crownsguard? Oh, keren! Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," seru Prompto riang.

"Dan pistol. Itu senjata keahlianmu, bukan?" tambah Cor. "Kamu bisa memilih tipe pistol yang kau inginkan dari gudang persenjataan kami."

"Wow, aku tidak sabar memegang Valiant!" kata Prompto antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar. Setiap kali membicarakan senjata api, dia tak dapat menyembunyikan ketertarikannya yang besar.

Gladiolus menyenggol pundak Prompto. "Hei. Sabar, kawan. Pistol tidak akan kabur dari gudang. Besok kita pergi bersama ke Citadel biar kau tidak tersesat," ujarnya dalam suara berat.

"Terima kasih buat tawaranmu, pria besar," timpal Prompto. "Dan apa yang akan kamu kerjakan?"

"Menyiapkan perlengkapan berkemah," jawab Gladiolus.

"Ugh, apa kita benar-benar memerlukan itu? Tak bisakah kita menginap di motel selama perjalanan?" keluh sang penembak ulung.

"Anggap kamping sebagai tiket gratis untuk menyantap makanan lezat Ignis," Gladiolus bersikeras. Dia melirik Ignis. Sang pria berkacamata mendesah, ekspresinya cenderung pasrah.

"Aku akan membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan peralatan makan secukupnya besok pagi sebelum mampir ke apartemen Noct," Ignis memutuskan.

"Perjalanan kalian terdengar menyenangkan," kata Regis. "Mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku bersama Cor, Clarus, dan Cid." Mendadak dia teringat akan sesuatu. Pandangannya mengitari meja makan. "Aku tidak melihat Cid. Di mana dia?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan surat undangan, tapi dia tidak berniat datang," jawab Cor.

Regis mengerutkan dahi. Wajahnya menggelap. Tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Siapa Cid?" tanya Noctis penasaran. Dia tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Mekanis Regalia Yang Mulia," jawab sang Marshal. Dia mengelap sisa minyak di bibirnya. "Ketika mampir ke Hammerhead, kamu bisa berkenalan dengannya. Kami telah mengatur keperluan servis Regalia dengan Cid dan cucunya kalau kamu membutuhkannya di tengah perjalanan."

"Jadi, kami berempat pergi menggunakan Regalia? Bagaimana dengan Star of Lucis milikku?" Noctis kembali bertanya. Ayah memberikan dia kado mobil kustom Audi R8 yang dinamakan Star of Lucis. Produsen mobil hitam mewah itu berkolaborasi dengan Royal Art Society of Lucis, khusus untuk memeringati ulang tahun Noctis kedua puluh dan pernikahannya dengan Lunafreya. Kombinasi pola bunga khas Tenebrae di interior dan emblem Lucis di roda mobil itu menjadi simbol persatuan kedua negara.

"Regalia adalah mobil khusus Kerajaan dan pernikahanmu berkaitan dengan keperluan Kerajaan. Tapi Star of Lucis menjadi mobil pribadimu. Kau boleh menggunakannya sesuai keinginanmu," Regis menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Noctis menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak perlu susah-susah memberiku mobil, Dad. Aku nyaman memakai mobil standar Citadel atau mobil pribadi Ignis."

"Aku membelikannya untukmu dan Luna," Regis mengoreksi.

Noctis mengalah. Mau bagaimanapun, dia membutuhkan sarana transportasi untuk keluarga barunya nanti. Yang menjadi pertimbangan dia adalah desain Star of Lucis yang terlalu mencolok. Itu akan mencuri perhatian banyak orang di jalan dan dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sekonyong-konyong Noctis sadar meja itu menjadi ribut. Setiap orang berbicara berkelompok. Ignis, Prompto dan Gladiolus sibuk membahas keperluan perjalanan. Ayah mengobrol mengenai perjanjian damai bersama Cor, Clarus, dan anggota Royal Council lain. Dia sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia membutuhkan udara segar.

"Aku izin ke toilet," Noctis berkata. Dia berbalik dan menyingkir sebelum mereka bisa melihatnya berbohong. Kakinya kesemutan saat dia berusaha pergi karena duduk terlalu lama. Pandangannya mengitari seisi aula dan dia mendapati tamu-tamu mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas di tengah aula. Tak ada keributan terdengar dari atas. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menyendiri sebentar di sana.

Sepatunya bergerak mengikuti kepalanya yang mendongak ke langit malam. Dari jendela tinggi, dia melihat lingkaran cahaya aneh di samping bulan purnama di langit yang gelap. Cahaya misterius yang terus menghantuinya semenjak insiden yang nyaris mencabut nyawanya. Dia pernah menanyai cahaya itu kepada Lunafreya melalui surat, berharap sang Oracle dapat memberinya jawaban. Sayangnya Lunafreya tidak tahu mengenai anomali itu.

Lantai teratas hotel sepi dan kosong, tak ada seorang pun di sana sampai dia menemukan satu-satunya wanita berdiri sambil menatap sebuah lukisan. Dari belakang, wanita itu mengenakan gaun keabuan lengan panjang dengan pola-pola bunga di kedua pundak. Rambut pirangnya terurai setinggi punggung. Seketika Noctis merasa pemandangan itu seperti déjà vu. Dia mempercepat langkah dan mendekati wanita itu.

"Luna?" tanya Noctis ragu. _Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?_ batinnya.

Wanita itu menoleh. Sepasang mata ungunya mengilat terkena cahaya lampu gantung di dekatnya. Senyum simpul mengembang di wajahnya yang tirus.

Noctis mundur dua langkah, terkejut saat melihat wajah familier itu. Sekelibat kenangan buruk melintas di benaknya secepat cahaya. Dua belas tahun lalu, kegelapan daemon memerangkap dia di alam mimpi. Di dunia keempat berupa kota romantis nan sepi, dia bertemu wanita itu yang memandunya untuk merebut kristal dari kungkungan Leviathan. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi saat ini? Bagaimana bisa penampilan wanita itu sama persis seolah tak lekang oleh waktu? Apakah dia seorang Messenger seperti Gentiana yang abadi? Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran dalam kepalanya.

"Kau bukan Luna," koreksi Noctis. "Aku pernah bertemu denganmu di alam mimpi."

"Selamat malam, Pangeran Noctis," sapanya ramah. Suaranya halus dan terdengar keibuan. "Aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi. Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diriku padamu." Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Stella."

Noctis segan untuk menerima tangan itu.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu," kata Stella seraya tertawa. "Bukankah aku pernah menolongmu sebelumnya?"

Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, akhirnya Noctis menyalami Stella. Dia merasakan gelombang sedingin es menerpanya ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Menarik napas tiga kali, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Katakan padaku," pintanya, "kamu ini _apa_?"

"Sebut saja aku seorang jiwa yang berkelana di antara dunia fana dan akhirat," jawab Stella.

Noctis mendengus. Apa wanita ini sedang bergurau? Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Stella gemar membuatnya terjebak dalam teka-teki yang membingungkan. "Dunia akhirat itu cuma dongeng," tukasnya. "Ketika manusia mati, tak ada lagi kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Hanya kehampaan yang menanti setelah kematian."

Stella tidak mengomentari perkataan Noctis. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit gelap. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah titik di balik awan tipis. "Cahaya itu… Itulah yang kau lihat sepanjang waktu saat kau menaiki tangga. Pengalaman dekat kematian menjadikan seseorang mampu melihat cahaya tersebut."

"Aku tidak mau mengingat kenangan buruk itu," timpal Noctis. "Berapa lama kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Sudah lama sekali, jauh sebelum kau lahir," jawabnya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Noctis yang menghampiri kursi terdekat. "Legenda mengatakan bahwa cahaya itu adalah gerbang bagi jiwa-jiwa yang berangkat menuju dunia akhirat. Tapi hanya mereka yang berjiwa murni yang mampu menetap ke sana."

"Kau berkata seolah ada jiwa yang rusak. Kita bisa melihat kerusakan pada tubuh, tapi untuk jiwa… aku sungguh meragukannya. Jiwa itu seperti mental, hanya pemiliknya sendiri yang mengetahui jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya," kata Noctis, duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Sedangkan Stella tetap berdiri anggun di dekatnya.

"Ada tiga cara yang terekam dalam sejarah untuk mengotori jiwa seseorang," Stella melanjutkan. "Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pria yang lahir sebagai manusia fana tapi diberkahi kekuatan ilahi. Dia menyerap Starscourge dari para pasien yang tak terhitung jumlahnya ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, tanpa menyadari bahwa kegelapan daemon membuat jiwanya menjadi korup dan tubuhnya menjadi abadi."

Noctis memberikan ekspresi tak percaya pada Stella. "Bagaimana nasib pria itu sekarang?"

"Para Astral telah melakukan segala cara yang mereka mampu untuk menolong dia, tapi…," mulut Stella mengatup rapat, merenung sedih. Setelah beberapa lama dia mulai bicara lagi, dan Noctis memutuskan untuk mendengarkan tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Sebagai pengganti pria itu, Bahamut, sang Draconian, turun ke dunia fana dan memberkati rakyat Tenebraen. Dari mereka, Bahamut memilih seorang gadis saleh dan menganugerahi kekuatan bintang-bintang beserta trisulanya. Menggunakan karunia ini untuk kebaikan semua orang, gadis itu menjadi Oracle pertama—dia yang menghubungkan dunia akhirat dan fana. Parasit Starscourge menyebabkan manusia sakit parah, tapi lebih dari itu, jika tidak disembuhkan oleh Oracle, jiwa mereka dapat musnah oleh kegelapan daemon. Dan ketika itu terjadi, mereka tak akan memperoleh perdamaian abadi di dunia akhirat. Kutukan menjadikan mereka mengembara tanpa arah di dunia fana selamanya. Adalah tugas Oracle untuk menghalau kutukan itu."

Noctis merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kalau cerita Stella benar, maka dia nyaris menerima kutukan yang lebih buruk dari kematian. Almarhum Ratu Sylva telah menolongnya, dan entah bagaimana Stella turut membantunya menjauh dari kutukan itu. Dia tak menyangka penyakit Starscourge memiliki dampak yang begitu serius.

"Dan yang terakhir berkaitan erat dengan hierarki manusia yang berada di bawah Astral." Suara wanita itu kini sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik, dan Noctis mendapati dirinya memajukan tubuh untuk mendengar. "Manusia ditakdirkan menuruti kehendak Astral. Dengan menentang mereka, maka kapan pun Astral dapat mengutuk jiwa sang pembangkang."

Mendengar itu, Noctis membisu. Apa ini menandakan bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain bagi dia dan Lunafreya selain menjalani perintah para Astral yang menghendaki mereka menjadi Raja Sejati dan Oracle? Dia tidak tahu risiko apa yang akan ditanggungnya nanti jika dia menuruti panggilannya. Tapi apabila dia melanggar, ada kemungkinan dirinya dijatuhi kutukan. Dan itu sangat tidak adil.

Noctis berdiri. Kepalanya pusing dan persendiannya terasa kaku. Dia berjalan menjauhi Stella. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kekuatan ini," akunya, "aku ingin menjadi manusia normal."

"Pikiran kita sama," sahut Stella, mengejar tempo langkah sang Pangeran. "Tidak peduli seberapa besar kekuatan itu, kalau bayarannya adalah nyawa seseorang… itu akan memberiku mimpi buruk."

"Tapi hei, aku tidak berniat membicarakan kekuatan ini kepada siapapun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Menjadi terlalu berbeda dari orang lain hanya menciptakan masalah. Seperti perang berkepanjangan dengan Niflheim. Untunglah perselisihan ini akan segera berakhir."

"Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja dengan kesepakatan itu?"

"Kalau tidak, untuk apa mereka menikahkanku dengan Luna? Kurasa itu alasan kuat bahwa Kekaisaran sungguh menginginkan perdamaian."

Stella terdiam. Bibirnya mengerucut dan jemarinya bergerak tidak tenang.

Merasa penasaran, Noctis bertanya, "Stella, bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui hal-hal seperti pria penyembuh, Oracle pertama, dan kutukan para Astral? Aku pernah mengobrol dengan Luna, dan dia tidak tahu tentang itu."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Stella menjawab. "Karena… aku berada di sana ketika peristiwa itu terjadi."

Noctis mendesah. Sudah cukup dia menghabiskan waktu untuk semua omong kosong ini. "Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tidak ingin mendengar bualanmu lagi." Dia berpaling dan mengambil langkah lebar untuk meninggalkan Stella.

Tiba-tiba Stella menggaet satu tangan Noctis. Sang Pangeran terkesiap dan mengerling pada wanita itu lagi. Mata Stella membuat Noctis amat gelisah, seolah dia sedang menerawang orang mati. Sepasang mata ungu itu menatap Noctis, mencermatinya, menimbang-nimbang. "Jawab aku, Pangeran Noctis. Apakah kau mencintai dunia ini? Karena aku tidak memandang aturan yang ditetapkan Hexatheon adil bagi umat manusia. Terutama Raja dan Oracle yang terikat dengan takdir."

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan pisau yang menembus jantung Noctis. Dia merasakan hatinya menciut. "Tak ada gunanya kalau aku membenci dunia ini. Lagipula aku tidak bisa memilih lahir menjadi apa. Kebetulan saja ayahku adalah Raja, dan aku lahir sebagai keturunan Kerajaan Lucis Caelum."

"Jika kau diberikan kekuatan spesial, apa kau ingin mengubah aturan takdir yang mengikatmu? Kau adalah Raja Sejati yang dipilih oleh Kristal Agung. Kau tak bisa lari dari takdir. Kalau aku menjadi kamu, aku tidak menerima kehidupan seperti itu. Aku ingin memiliki kehendak bebas yang membuatku benar-benar hidup dan mampu memutuskan masa depanku sendiri."

Sang Pangeran terdiam mendengar perkataan Stella yang tepat pada sasaran. Bagaimana Stella tahu berbagai persoalan mengenai dirinya yang terpilih menjadi Raja Sejati? Apakah ayah dan Lunafreya mengumbar fakta itu kepada wanita itu? Dia menjadi gelisah memikirkan takdir semacam apa yang menunggunya di masa mendatang nanti. Terlalu takut untuk merespon, Noctis hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika dia menyentak lepas genggaman Stella dari tangannya. Dia berbalik lagi dan pergi. Meninggalkan Stella, dia berhenti cukup lama untuk menutup pembicaraan mereka, "Sudah cukup aku mendengar ceritamu yang menyudutkanku. Memang kau sudah menolongku dan aku sungguh berterima kasih, tapi aku tak mengenalimu. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memedulikanmu."

"Tunggu!" seru Stella. Dia berusaha menggapai tangan Noctis lagi, tapi yang berhasil diraihnya hanya jas hitam sang Pangeran. Reaksi Noctis begitu cepat, dia berbalik dan melihat wajah senyuman di wajah Stella telah menghilang, menjadi pucat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Seolah Noctis telah mengatakan hal yang melukai hatinya, bukan hanya mencoba menghindar. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa kau dan Luna berada dalam bahaya? Apa kau akan memedulikan perkataanku?"

Noctis mengerutkan dahi. Perempuan ini memanggil Lunafreya dengan "Luna" seakan dia memiliki hubungan akrab dengan calon mempelai wanitanya. Dia menyipitkan mata pada Stella dengan ekspresi geram. "Kurasa kau terlalu banyak mengada-ngada. Aku akan menikah dengan Luna sebagai syarat perdamaian. Titik. Tak ada lagi alasan lain di balik itu. Dan pembicaraan panjang ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Siapapun atau apapun kamu, aku berharap kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Dia tidak berniat lama-lama bersama Stella. Semua ucapan dari wanita itu, entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, membuatnya gelisah. Dia sedang berulang tahun. Seharusnya dia berbahagia, tapi kehadiran misterius wanita itu menjungkirbalik suasana hatinya. Dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, dia enggan melihat wajah Stella. Dia melangkah cepat menuruni tangga di depan, berniat berkumpul lagi bersama ayahnya dan sahabatnya untuk menghabiskan malam dalam keceriaan.

Kemudian terdengar suara Stella yang terkesan mencekam. "Aku tidak bisa bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Sebaliknya, ketika kita bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya, kita akan menjadi musuh. Kuharap kau menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapiku, wahai Raja Sejati."

Noctis tercekat, kata-kata itu telak mengena bagaikan tamparan di wajahnya. Semua kecemasan yang telah ditahannya tertumpah keluar. Apa maksud Stella dengan menjadi musuhnya? Apa Stella ini utusan Kekaisaran untuk membunuhnya? Dia memutar badan, mendaki ulang deretan anak tangga. "Kesalahan apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu?" teriaknya. Kata-katanya menggema di aula teratas gedung itu. Namun ketika dia tiba di atas, Stella telah menghilang tanpa bekas bagaikan hantu yang ditelan langit malam.


	32. Chapter 032

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **032**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **31.08.756.M.E. | 06.00 AM**

 _Beeeppp!_

Bunyi alarm panjang mengganggu tidur nyenyak dia. Dengan sempoyongan, Noctis membalikkan tubuh malasnya ke arah meja di samping ranjang. Tangannya menggerapai benda elektronik itu, mata masih terpejam berat, badan melekat erat di kasurnya yang empuk. Pandangannya buram sejenak, lalu dia menyeka mata dan memencet tombol _snooze_ di layar sentuh _smartphone_ -nya.

 _Aku butuh tidur lebih lama_ , gerutunya dalam hati. Pesta ulang tahunnya kemarin berakhir sekitar pukul setengah dua belas dan dia baru tiba di apartemen setengah jam kemudian. Dalam kondisi normal, dia sudah tidur seperti bayi selambat-lambatnya pukul sepuluh malam untuk memenuhi waktu istirahat ideal delapan jam.

Noctis menarik lagi selimutnya hingga setinggi leher. Udara dingin AC membuat kulitnya menggigil. Kamar tidurnya gelap gulita, semua lampu dimatikan dan gordyn jendela ditutup rapat. Hanya berselang sepuluh detik, pikirannya kembali memudar dan menjadi abstrak.

Dia belum sempat lepas landas ke alam mimpi ketika mendengar deringan lagi dari teleponnya. Kali ini nadanya berbeda dari alarm, itu bunyi khusus penanda masuknya panggilan dari seseorang. Dia mendesah panjang, mengambil telepon dan melihat nama Ignis di layar. Penasehat pribadinya berjanji akan mengantar dia ke Citadel untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya dan membantu mengepak segala barang yang barangkali dibutuhkan selama perjalanan panjang ke Altissia.

"Halo?" jawab Noctis.

" _Selamat pagi_ ," sapa Ignis. Seperti kebiasaannya yang telah mendarah daging, nada pria itu terdengar formal, tapi lebih bersemangat daripada Noctis saat ini. " _Apa aku membangunkanmu?_ "

"Yeah, alarm tidak ampuh membangunkanku." Dia membenamkan wajahnya dengan telepon menempel di satu telinga dalam balutan selimut. Kehangatan yang nikmat merayap dan siap membuatnya tidur lagi.

" _Kalau begitu aku tepat untuk menelepon_ ," cetus Ignis mantap.

Noctis menguap panjang, tak peduli suara bak lolongan serigala itu terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Bulir-bulir air memenuhi selaput matanya, membuat dia kelilipan. "Tapi sekarang masih terlalu pagi," keluhnya.

" _Walau begitu, aku akan berangkat ke sana setelah mampir ke supermarket. Pastikan kamu menyiapkan semua yang diperlukan sebelum aku tiba_ ," balas Ignis, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Noctis untuk bermalas-malasan. " _Dan sebaiknya kamu sudah bangun ketika aku sampai_."

Noctis mendesah. "Siap…"

" _Yang Mulia pasti tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu_."

Noctis mendesah lagi. "Aku tahu."

" _Bagus. Aku akan berada di sana secepatnya_ ," tutup Ignis. Kemudian Suara monoton pria itu digantikan oleh bunyi _tut-tut-tut_ yang berdenging di gendang telinga Noctis.

Noctis tersenyum masam kepada diri sendiri. Dia enggan meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya—bantal dan guling. Tapi kalau dia tidak memaksa diri bangkit, dijamin dia akan kebablasan tidur dalam hitungan detik. Dia mengeluarkan kepala dari selimut seperti kura-kura dari tempurung, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang selimut, satu tangannya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang kusut, dan otaknya berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan kesadaran menjadi satu.

Masih sempoyongan, dia mematikan AC. Suhu udara kamar berangsur normal. Dia membuka gordyn dan jendela. Cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan menerpa wajahnya. Udara sejuk alami berhembus masuk ke ruangan gelap itu. Dia membiarkan diri menikmati suntikan vitamin C menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Lambat laun dia menjadi bertenaga. "Kurasa sekarang waktu untukku bersiap-siap," simpulnya.

Dia mandi secepat koboi, mengenakan pakaian yang didesain khusus Pangeran—T-shirt, celana setinggi lutut, jaket, dan sepatu bot serba hitam—sembari membiarkan rambut gelapnya berantakan. Ritual persiapan diri pagi hari belum sempurna jika dia belum mencicipi kopi Eboni. Jadi pergilah dia ke dapur, menyeduh biji kopi menggunakan mesin dan meminumnya dengan santai di sofa. Kandungan kafein dari cairan hitam pekat itu mengaktivasi sel-sel otaknya. Seperti sihir, pikiran dan konsentrasinya menajam.

Untuk menemani secangkir kopi di tangannya, dia menghampiri lemari buku, berniat membaca komik. Namun, dia lupa kalau lemari itu sudah dikosongkan Ignis dan semua buku dimasukkan ke dalam kardus. Kenyataannya, ruang serba guna apartemennya penuh oleh kardus-kardus yang ditumpuk rapi, direkat selotip hitam, dan ditandai label yang menginformasikan isi kardus itu.

Tak terasa lembaran baru kehidupannya akan dimulai begitu dia meninggalkan apartemen yang telah didiaminya selama empat tahun. Memang dia tak bisa menipu diri sendiri bahwa dia enggan terkurung lagi di dalam Citadel. Tapi kali ini dia yakin suasana Citadel akan jauh lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran Lunafreya, wanita yang dicintainya.

Dia berganti haluan dari ketiadaan komik ke televisi. Tidak ada saluran yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi tak ada salahnya membuang waktu dengan huru-hara yang mengaung dari televisi. Tepat ketika dia menghabiskan tetes kopi terakhir, dia mendengar pintu utama apartemennya terbuka. Ignis akhirnya tiba.

Sang penasehat tampil rapi dalam setelan jas hitam. Sepatu pantofelnya mengilat seperti baru disemir. Kedua tangannya penuh oleh kantung keresek.

"Hei, Ignis," sapa Noctis. "Kau mau kopi?"

Ignis menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baru membeli bahan makanan dan peralatan masak, seperti yang kuputuskan kemarin malam. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menaruhnya di kulkasmu sampai besok pagi?"

"Nah, gunakan sesukamu. Aku selalu menganggap dapur sebagai area privatmu," kata Noctis.

Ignis tersenyum sungging. Tanpa berkomentar, dia memindahkan belanjaannya ke dalam lemari es. Peralatan masak dia biarkan tersimpan dalam kantung plastik. Setelah itu, dia berpaling pada Noctis dan berkata, "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Noctis mengangguk. Bersama-sama, mereka meninggalkan apartemen, menggunakan lift turun ke lantai B2 dan berjalan ke posisi mobil diparkir. Dia menemukan mobil sedan Ignis, tapi sang penasehat malah mengabaikan kendaraannya dan berjalan lebih jauh ke area parkir khusus penghuni apartemen. Mengekori Ignis, Noctis berhenti di depan Star of Lucis miliknya. Mobil itu tampak mencolok di deretan mobil-mobil sederhana lainnya. Polesan cat hitamnya berkilau seolah memamerkan bahwa umur pakai mobil itu masih pendek.

Star of Lucis melaju kencang meninggalkan Distrik B melalui jalan tol menuju Citadel di Distrik E. Ignis menyetir, matanya terpaku lurus ke jalan, sedangkan Noctis bermalas-malasan di kursi penumpang.

"Ini kali ketiga aku duduk di mobil ini," kata Noctis. Dia memencet tombol di tepi pintu. Jendela terbuka beberapa senti, udara pagi nan segar bertiup ke dalam mobil.

"Karena kau baru saja mendapatkannya kemarin," Ignis merespon datar.

Tentu saja Noctis mengetahui fakta itu tak berbeda dari Ignis. "Sebenarnya tidak banyak alasan untukku mendapat hadiah mobil karena kamu selalu mengantarkan aku dengan mobilmu."

Ignis mendesah jengkel. "Maafkan aku karena bekerja terlalu keras."

"Jadi apa ada alasan khusus memakai mobil ini hari ini? Kurasa lebih praktis kalau menggunakan mobilmu."

"Kapten Drautos berkata bahwa dia ingin menggunakannya untuk mengangkut para tamu ke perayaan penandatangan pakta."

Mata Noctis membuka lebar. Dia menoleh kepada Ignis yang tatapannya tetap fokus ke depan. "Kau pasti berbohong."

"Setelah kita sampai di Citadel, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada dia," tukas Ignis.

Memikirkan mobil pribadinya digunakan untuk keperluan pakta mengingkari janji ayah tadi malam. Memang peristiwa bersejarah itu melibatkan banyak pihak berkepentingan. Kapasitas mobil Citadel bisa jadi tak cukup mengangkut ratusan tamu. Dia tak keberatan apabila orang yang duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya saat ini adalah sesama Lucian. Tapi beda soal jika orang itu perwakilan Niflheim. Melihat wajah mereka saja membuat amarahnya bergejolak, apalagi berbagi kursi yang ditempati bokong mereka yang kotor. Noctis menghela napas. Kesal. Dia menepis pikiran negatif itu dengan menutup mata. Tak ada salahnya dia tidur sebentar lagi.

"Sudah lama kamu tidak menyetir, bukan begitu?" Ignis bertanya, tahu kalau sang Pangeran tak bisa tidur lelap di dalam kendaraan yang melaju cepat. "Aku ingat kamu tidak ingin menyetir bahkan ketika kamu sudah mendapat SIM."

Masih dengan mata mengatup, Noctis merespon, "Yah, jalanan macet di mana-mana dan bukan berarti aku bisa pergi ke manapun yang aku inginkan. Ada orang lain yang menyetir memudahkan hidupku."

"Dan itu memberimu waktu untuk tidur," tambah Ignis.

Noctis tersenyum simpul. "Kau benar-benar mengenalku." Dia mendengar tawa kecil Ignis. "Apa kamu akan mengizinkan Prompto mengendarai Regalia?"

Ignis tak langsung menjawab. "Dia terlihat cukup bersemangat untuk menyetir. Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Posisi kepala Noctis benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dia menyerah tidur, dan memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan kota yang sudah dilaluinya jutaan kali sepanjang hidupnya di balik dinding. "Kurasa tidak. Mungkin lebih bagus kalau kau juga tidak mengizinkan dia menyetir."

"Tidak ada jaminan aku akan jauh lebih baik. Kita semua adalah pemula dalam hal menyetir di luar kota. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa di luar sana."

"Dunia luar itu berbahaya, huh?" cetus Noctis. Dia melirik jam digital di dasbor. Pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Dia berjanji bertemu ayahnya pukul sembilan tepat. Dikejar waktu yang semakin sempit, Ignis menginjak gas dan mesin berderu. Mereka mengebut menuju Citadel.

Setelah memarkir mobil, Noctis dan Ignis turun dan berjalan ke Citadel. Waktu terasa membeku di sana karena walaupun sudah empat tahun ditinggal, Noctis tak dapat menemukan satu pun perubahan pada arsitektur Citadel. Gedung bersejarah itu menjulang tinggi ke langit. Batu marmer keabuan yang menjadi bahan utama Citadel masih tampak kokoh. Dia tidak pernah menyukai dua patung wanita yang terpampang di tepi pintu masuk. Sepasang patung setinggi sepuluh meter itu seolah memberi aba-aba bagi para pengunjung untuk bersikap khusyuk ketika telah berada di dalam Citadel.

Noctis menemukan Drautos tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang di ujung atas tangga. Ayah memang tidak salah pilih orang untuk memimpin tentara elit Kingsglaive. Sang Kapten berambut coklat pendek itu entah bagaimana masih saja gagah di usia empat puluhan. Perbedaan antara Drautos dan ayah seringkali membuat Noctis pangling. Ketika uban tumbuh tak teratur di kepala ayah, Drautos tampak awet muda.

Drautos menghampiri Noctis dan Ignis ketika mereka selesai mendaki anak tangga terakhir yang dilapisi karpet merah. "Kami telah menunggumu, Pangeran," sapanya.

Noctis mengangkat tangan kanan dengan santai. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa segan dalam dirinya meski Drautos memegang posisi penting dalam struktur organisasi Kerajaan. "Lama tidak melihatmu, Drautos."

Membalas sapaan sang Pangeran, Drautos tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pendek. Dia melirik kepada pria berkacamata di sisi Noctis. "Ignis, di mana mobilnya?"

"Di lahan parkir." Ignis menjawab sopan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," kata Drautos ramah.

Noctis memerhatikan interaksi Ignis dan Drautos yang terasa akrab. Dia jarang sekali bertemu Drautos. Dalam setahun pertemuan mereka bisa dihitung dengan sepuluh jari. Drautos berkunjung ke Citadel hanya untuk melapor hasil pertarungan di Tembok langsung ke ruang takhta ayah atau mengikuti rapat rahasia dengan Royal Council. Perhitungan itu semakin langka setelah Noctis pindah ke apartemen. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi Ignis karena dia kerap mengikuti rapat, membuat ikhtisar dan memberikannya pada Noctis. Di kesempatan itu pula, Ignis bisa bersosialisasi dengan Drautos. Terkadang Noctis merasa malu pada diri sendiri karena Ignis lebih tahu banyak mengenai semua hal yang terjadi di dalam Citadel. Dengan alasan yang sama, Noctis bersyukur memiliki asisten pribadi seloyal Ignis.

Drautos mengerling kepada Noctis. "Setelah urusanmu di sini selesai, apa kamu akan pulang ke apartemen, Pangeran?"

"Rencananya sih begitu," jawab Noctis.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh seorang Glaive menurunkanmu di sana."

Noctis merasa tergelitik. Dia tahu ayah mengerahkan hampir seluruh Crownsguard keluar Citadel dan posisi mereka digantikan Kingsglaive. Namun sebesar apapun kepercayaan yang dicurahkan ayah kepada Kingsglaive, gagasan bahwa disetir oleh orang asing berdua saja membuatnya disergap perasaan ganjil. "Dan siapa nama Glaive ini?" tanya Noctis hati-hati. "Hanya untuk memastikan aku tidak salah orang."

Tangan kanan terlipat di depan dada Drautos, telunjuk kiri meraba rambut-rambut pendek di dagunya. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Nyx Ulric. Kamu tidak perlu meragukannya karena dia Glaive unggulan Yang Mulia."

 _Ayah punya seorang Glaive unggulan, huh? Kenapa aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar nama itu?_ tanya Noctis dalam hati. Dia belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai identitas Glaive itu ketika Drautos mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada Ignis.

"Ignis, pastikan kamu lengang sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak yakin kapan Raja Regis bisa menemuimu di jadwalnya yang padat."

Noctis tercengang dengan ucapan Drautos yang sama sekali tidak dia duga. Serupa dengannya, Ignis tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya pada perubahan rencana ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka," gumam Ignis.

"Seriusan? Bagaimana dengan janjinya menemui kami?" celetuk Noctis kesal.

Drautos mengabaikan ketidaksopanan sang Pangeran. "Rapat mungkin berlangsung lebih lama dari yang diantisipasi. Aku berharap Yang Mulia punya waktu untuk bertemu denganmu sebelum keberangkatanmu besok."

"Kalau sudah begini, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," kata Ignis kepada Noctis. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamata yang merosot dari batang hidungnya. "Kusarankan kita fokus pada mengepak barang-barang di kamarmu saja, Noct."

"Sia-sia aku bangun pagi," keluh Noctis.

Sang Kapten menggeleng-geleng. Bibirnya mengerucut hingga membuat wajahnya masam. Tak lama kemudian, dia izin pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju lahan mobil pribadi sang Pangeran terparkir.

Bersama Ignis, Noctis masuk ke Citadel. Di aula depan, mereka menemukan seorang gadis sedang berbicara dengan kepala pelayan Citadel. Noctis menyipitkan mata. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos berlengan dan rok selutut berpolkadot merah dengan hitam sebagai warna dasar. Dari postur tubuh yang kecil dan rambut hitam yang menggantung di atas bahu, Noctis mengenali gadis itu sebagai Iris Amicitia. Tak sengaja mereka mencuri dengar pembicaraan Iris dan kepala pelayan itu.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Iris. Intonasi suaranya terdengar mendesak.

Sang kepala pelayan mengelus kepalanya yang nyaris botak. "Tidak sekarang. Ayahmu masih rapat."

Sekonyong-konyong Iris menyadari Noctis menghampiri dari kejauhan. Wajahnya yang cemberut berubah drastis menjadi cerah karena kedatangan sang Pangeran. "Hmm? Oh, Noct!" sapanya riang. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya tinggi di udara.

"Hei, Iris," balas Noctis. Dia dan Ignis berdiri di samping gadis itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Iris mengangkat tas keranjang ke hadapan Noctis. "Aku membawa pakaian ganti untuk ayahku. Akhir-akhir ini dia benar-benar sibuk, dia sampai tidur di Citadel!"

"Bahkan Tuan Clarus tidak dikecualikan dari persiapan pakta," celetuk Ignis.

"Ayahmu sudah biasa tidur di sini. Dia pasti punya pakaian cadangan," komentar Noctis. "Omong-omong kenapa kamu tidak datang kemarin?" Mendadak Iris menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Dia bersin tiga kali hingga wajahnya memerah. "Oke. Itu menjawab pertanyaanku," komentarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebaiknya kau banyak-banyak beristirahat kalau sedang flu."

Remaja perempuan itu tersipu malu, entah karena tidak sengaja mempertontonkan kerentanan dirinya atau memperoleh perhatian tulus dari Noctis. "Kuduga kau sedang bersiap-siap untuk perjalananmu."

Noctis mengangguk. "Yup. Banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan. Membuat kepalaku pusing saja."

"Aku kecewa tidak bisa ikut bersamamu untuk menonton pernikahanmu." Suara Iris begitu pelan dan kecil sampai-sampai Noctis kesulitan mendengarnya.

Mengingat usia Iris yang terbilang lima belas tahun, Noctis tahu bahwa Clarus mengkhawatirkan keselamatan putrinya jika dia berkelana ke negara tetangga. Tak seperti Gladiolus, Iris tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang mumpuni. Namun sebagai keturunan Amicitia, suatu saat nanti dia dipastikan akan mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakaknya menjadi anggota Crownsguard dan ujungnya Royal Council. Fakta lain yang memberatkan keputusan ayahnya adalah status Accordo sebagai negara yang dianeksasi Niflheim. Hal ini menandakan bahwa Sekretaris Pertama di sana bisa saja melanggar perjanjian pernikahan antara Noctis dan Lunafreya jika dia merasa negaranya terancam atau mendapat tekanan sepihak dari Niflheim. Dan itu jelas bisa membahayakan nyawa para Lucian, tak terkecuali Iris.

"Aku yakin kamu bakal kebosanan selama perjalanan." Noctis mencoba menghibur gadis belia itu.

Iris memajukan badan hingga tersisa beberapa senti dari hidung Noctis. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku bermain denganmu untuk hari ini saja?" pintanya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Di sini?"

"Bukan! Di apartemenmu, bodoh. Seperti biasa."

"Mungkin kali ini itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini malam terakhirmu di dalam kota. Kalian berempat akan mengadakan pesta, bukan?"

Ignis tertawa hambar dan menggeleng. "Itu pesta perpindahan. Tak ada yang dilakukan kecuali beberes."

"Beberes?" Iris memasang wajah keheranan seolah dia tak mengerti maksud Ignis.

Noctis tersenyum jahil. Ada hiburan tersendiri setiap kali dia mengisengi Iris. "Yup. Bakal ada banyak serangga di mana-mana."

Iris berjengit dan spontan melangkah mundur. "Ewww, menjijikkan."

"Jadi mungkin kau lebih baik menjauh dari kami," simpul sang Pangeran.

Mengganti topik pembicaraan, sang kepala pelayan berkata kepada Ignis dalam nada serius. "Ignis, aku akan menghubungimu begitu Yang Mulia punya waktu luang."

Ignis merespon tak kalah serius dari lawan bicaranya. "Aku menghargainya. Untuk sekarang, kami akan pergi ke kamar tidur Noct."

Dengan satu tepukan di bahu, Ignis mengingatkan Noctis mengenai tujuan awal mereka datang kemari. Noctis menuruti saran temannya, lalu berpamitan dengan Iris dan sang kepala pelayan. Mereka berdua berpaling dari kedua orang itu.

"Noct," panggil Iris gesit. Lantas Noctis menoleh balik ke gadis itu. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu," ucapnya disertai seringai lebar. Namun, entah mengapa sorot matanya menyingkapkan petunjuk kecil akan kesedihan.

Noctis mengernyit sesaat sebelum memberikan dia senyum simpul. "Terlalu awal untuk itu. Sampai jumpa, Iris."

Melintasi koridor panjang, Noctis, ditemani Ignis, berjalan santai menuju kamar tidurnya. Sepasang Crownsguard berjas hitam yang berjaga di koridor menyadari sang Pangeran mendekat dan menyapa dia dengan bungkukan hormat. "Selamat pagi, Pangeran!" sapa mereka serempak.

Noctis membalas sapaan mereka. Setelah melewati mereka dan memastikan mereka tak bisa mendengarnya, Noctis berkomentar dalam suara rendah. "Aku tidak tahan dengan itu."

"Maksudmu dengan disapa?" timpal Ignis. Mata hijaunya mengerling pada sang Pangeran.

Noctis menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Semua formalitas, menundukkan kepala mereka sepanjang waktu…"

Percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh suara langkah kaki yang berderap mendekat. Tiba-tiba Noctis melihat dua tentara Glaive menampakkan diri, menuju ke arah yang berlawanan, dan seorang dari mereka tidak sengaja menubruk bahu Ignis. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang Glaive, menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya terengal-engal.

"Maafkan aku!" sesal Glaive satunya. Tanpa segan dia menepuk bahu Ignis yang disenggolnya tadi.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, bego!" Glaive yang pertama menempeleng temannya dengan kasar. Sepasang Glaive itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga bergema di lorong.

Ignis berpaling ke arah figur kedua Glaive yang menghilang cepat. "Kelihatannya tidak semua orang mengerti cara menyapa yang pantas. Memang berbeda sekali budaya Galahd dan Insomnia," komentarnya sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Aku membayangkan permintaan Kekaisaran menyinggung perasaan mereka."

Noctis termenung. Pikirannya melayang ke sepuluh hari yang lalu ketika dia membaca laporan internal hasil rapat ayah dan Royal Council. Berita menyerahnya Insomnia pada Niflheim membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang. Tapi waktu itu perhatiannya tercuri oleh satu kalimat sederhana yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga: _Pangeran Noctis akan dinikahkan dengan Putri Lunafreya sebagai syarat perdamaian dari Kanselir Niflheim_. Dia tak sempat memedulikan perasaan orang-orang lain yang terkena dampak negatif dari kesepakatan itu. "Teritori di luar Insomnia menjadi milik Niflheim, huh…"

"Tepat sekali."

"Yah, mereka tinggal di Insomnia sekarang, benar?" Noctis mencoba mencari sisi cerah yang mungkin terbersit dalam benak tentara Kingsglaive, meski dia tahu perkataannya tidak lebih dari pemanis buatan.

"Walaupun begitu, tanah air mereka akan menghilang sebagai bagian dari Lucis. Berita itu pasti setidaknya mengejutkan mereka," Ignis menjelaskan akurat ke titik permasalahan.

Noctis merasa mulutnya mendadak pahit dan dia ingin menarik kembali perkataannya barusan. "Yah… Poin bagus."

Mereka terus bercakap seiring kaki yang tak berhenti melangkah. Beberapa kali mereka berjumpa dengan personil Kingslaive lain yang sedang menjaga di tepi pintu maupun koridor. Para Glaive bercanda gurau saat bertugas dan sumpah serapah terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Noctis menahan gelak tawa. Dia setuju dengan pendapat Ignis tentang perbedaan budaya kedua kota yang bertolak belakang. Tapi diam-diam dia menyukai betapa informalnya tata krama mereka. Suasana Citadel sudah sesuram kuburan. Biarlah sekumpulan manusia yang benar-benar "hidup" mengurangi kesuraman itu. Siapa tahu mengobrol dengan mereka ternyata jauh lebih seru ketimbang dengan personil Crowsguard?

Ketika pikiran itu melintas di benaknya, Noctis nyaris menabrak Ignis yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di penghujung koridor, tepat di depan pintu kamar tidur Noctis. Ignis menunggu ketika sang Pangeran membuka pintu kamarnya. Mereka masuk, dan Ignis menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Pada detik ini, Noctis berharap dia sempat memotret isi kamarnya sebelum pindah ke apartemen. Dengan foto angan-angan itu, dia bisa bermain _game_ "cari perbedaan" antara foto dan pemandangan dari mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia merasakan hawa nostalgia yang kuat merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Semua perabotan kamarnya tak ada yang berubah. Dinding hitam dengan garis-garis halus, lantai yang dilapisi karpet bulu krem, kasur dengan seprei biru dan permadani di sekelilingnya, pot bunga lavender setinggi satu setengah meter di pinggir ranjang, meja belajar melengkung berbahan granit, dan bahkan teko beserta cangkir teh di meja bundar terletak persis seperti dalam ingatannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan tersimpan dalam kamar pribadinya itu.

Dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Empuk sekali. Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenyamanan ranjang di rumah sendiri. Untuk sesaat dia merasa berubah menjadi anak kecil lagi.

Sepatu Ignis bergesekan lembut dengan karpet ketika dia mondar-mandir di ruang itu. "Apa kamu masih berencana menggunakan kamar ini setelah kepulanganmu?"

"Hmm… Aku belum benar-benar memikirkan itu," Noctis menjawab jujur.

Ignis mengingatkan, lagi-lagi intonasi suaranya terdengar formal dan jauh. "Tolong ingat bahwa kamu tidak akan sendirian ketika kembali."

Noctis bangkit dari tidur bebeknya. Dia melayangkan pertanyaan sungguh-sungguh kepada penasehat pribadinya. "Menurutmu apa Luna betah tinggal di sini?"

Dahi Ignis mengerut. Gestur itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan ketidakyakinan dirinya atas jawaban yang diberikannya. "Kemungkinannya lima puluh banding lima puluh, tergantung pada perasaan Nona Lunafreya sendiri. Sudahkah Umbra berkunjung akhir-akhir ini?"

Noctis tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bertemu anjing hitam itu. Dia semakin jarang bertukar sapa dengan Lunafreya setelah naik menjadi Oracle. "Belum, tapi aku sudah mengirim kembali buku agenda dan mungkin Luna sibuk." Tanpa aba-aba, dia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hei, Ignis, kemas apapun yang menurutmu akan aku butuhkan."

"Kalau kau memaksa...," Ignis mendesah lelah, "tapi aku meminta kamu menyusun sendiri nanti."

Mengikuti permohonan Ignis, Noctis meninggalkan ranjangnya. Mereka membongkar isi lemari dan laci, berkemas untuk beberapa waktu tanpa bercakap. Gersakan dan gedebuk tumpukan pakaian dan berbagai benda mengisi keheningan. Berselang setengah jam kemudian, Noctis berhenti untuk mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. "Aku tidak menyangka punya pakaian sebanyak ini," celetuknya. "Sungguh, semua bajuku kelihatan sama. Apa ini gara-gara aku selalu memakai pakaian hitam?"

Sang penasehat tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya kau bangga mengenakan warna resmi kerajaanmu." Dia memasukkan baju-baju ke dalam tas hingga menggelembung bagaikan balon yang siap meledak jika tersentil jarum.

Bergerak ke dekat meja belajar, Noctis berhati-hati mendaratkan sepatunya agar tidak menginjak pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. "Kau tahu, aku ingat _seseorang_ berdiri di sini, tapi perasaannya selalu buruk. Dia memaksa aku untuk membaca."

Sang tertuduh menyadari dirinya sedang digoda oleh sang Pangeran. "Aku masih muda waktu itu. Dan meskipun aku telah menyiapkan beragam jenis materi bacaan, aku percaya buku yang paling mencuri perhatian sang Pangeran adalah komik."

"Oh, benarkah?" Noctis tersenyum sungging.

"Aku percaya kebencian terhadap semua literatur lain adalah kesalahan absennya dia di Citadel."

Ekspresi bermain-main Noctis memudar secepat embun pagi di kaca yang ditepis tangan jahil. "Oh, begitu." Dia berbicara pelan, setengah pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku benci terkurung di sini. Aku tidak bisa mendapat waktu menyendiri."

Ekspresi simpatik terpasang pada paras Ignis. "Semua orang khawatir padamu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Sebelum kau menderita penyakit Starscourge, kamu adalah anak yang lebih ceria."

"Aku tidak banyak bicara setelah itu terjadi, huh?" Noctis tertegun mendengar pengakuan itu.

Kali ini Ignis mengambil sepatu Noctis dan memasukkannya ke tas khusus alas kaki. Mulutnya terus komat-kamit sambil bekerja. "Bahkan aku bingung akan perubahan radikalmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya sang Pangeran tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Itulah alasan aku tak ada pilihan selain mendampingimu setiap kali kau meninggalkan ruangan ini," balas Ignis dalam suara sopan. Dia lanjut mengemas, mengambil tongkat pancing, dan kebingungan di mana sebaiknya peralatan rekreasi sang Pangeran itu disimpan.

Noctis tertawa malu-malu. "Begitu juga dengan Gladio."

Ignis menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tatapan matanya kosong ke lantai seolah sedang bersedih. "Pada waktu itu seharusnya aku memeringatkanmu untuk tidak pergi ke Galahd. Karena kecerobohanku, Ratu Aulea meninggal dan kamu diserang Marilith."

"Kita baru saja berkenalan sebelum kejadian itu. Kau jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku ditegur Marshal karena melalaikan tugasku untuk menjagamu."

"Maafkan aku. Karena keegoisanku, kamu malah disalahkan karena itu."

Ignis menggeleng, lalu tangannya kembali bekerja meraih beragam benda penting dalam jangkauannya. "Aku hanya mengerjakan tugasku. Aku tidak menyesali musibah itu sampai sekarang."

Noctis menyadari bahwa Ignis sedang berbohong. Harga diri pria itu terlalu tinggi untuk menjebloskan dirinya dalam penyesalan tak berguna. Menyandang nama keluarga Scientia bukan pekerjaan yang sepele. Dia pernah merenungkan posisinya yang mirip dengan Ignis dan Gladio. Mereka bertiga menjalankan tanggung jawab yang diturunkan dari orangtua, tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menanggalkannya. Lucis Caelum, Scientia, dan Amicitia. Semua ikatan darah itu terhubung erat dengan Kristal Agung sebagai perantara yang tak terbantahkan. Kalau Kristal Agung musnah dari Eos, kemungkinan besar jalinan tiga keluarga bangsawan itu akan terputus secepat kedipan mata.

Pria berkacamata itu tidak berlama-lama berduka. Dia berpikir sebentar. Barangkali menerka barang apa lagi yang tertinggal. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari jongkoknya. Dengan gesit, dia berjalan ke meja kecil di sudut timur ruangan itu. Dari dalam laci, dia mengambil sebuah jimat kecil: figur rubah biru pucat berbahan kayu. "Hampir saja lupa. Kurasa kamu harus membawa benda ini… atau lebih tepatnya jimat dari Yang Mulia. Aku tidak menganggap jimat kecil ini sembarangan. Dia membawamu kembali dari kematian, bukan begitu?"

Seketika Noctis teringat petualangan panjangnya di alam mimpi bersama Carbuncle sebagai pemandu. Itupun kalau layak dianggap sebagai petualangan. Kenyataannya itu menyangkut hidup dan mati karena kutukan daemon. Dan membicarakan kutukan, memorinya langsung bergulir ke pertemuannya dengan Stella kemarin malam. "Hei, Ignis. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Stella?" tanya Noctis penasaran. Ignis dan Cor bertugas sebagai penyambut tamu. Dengan bekal ingatan yang kuat, sewajarnya Ignis mengetahui wanita misterius itu ketika mereka berjabat tangan di pintu masuk aula hotel.

"Stella?" ulang Ignis.

Noctis mengangguk. "Ya, Stella."

"Siapa nama keluarganya?"

Noctis mengangkat bahu. Benar juga. Kenapa dia tidak sempat menanyakan informasi sepenting itu kepada Stella?

"Bagaimana penampilannya?"

Noctis berpikir sejenak. Dia menelan ludah, tidak tahu apakah jawabannya terdengar masuk akal bagi temannya. "Rambutnya pirang sepanjang punggung. Dan wajahnya mirip seperti Luna."

"Aku yakin tidak ada satu pun wanita berparas serupa dengan Nona Lunafreya hadir di pesta ulang tahunmu kemarin. Barangkali efek anggur membuatmu berkhayal. Menurut penelitian, ada korelasi kuat antara halusinasi dan hasrat terpendam. Kamu memproyeksikan keinginanmu untuk bertemu Nona Lunafreya ke dalam imajinasi yang tidak nyata."

Kepala Noctis terasa pusing. Membayangkan kembali wanita itu dengan latar belakang anomali cahaya di langit malam membuatnya meragukan garis antara kenyataan dan ilusi. Dia membenci hal yang meresahkan. Dengan hembusan napas berat, dia menghentikan pembahasan tak berujung mengenai Stella ini. Lantas, dia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada figur Carbuncle. "Ayo kita bawa jimat itu. Kutebak itu setidaknya akan menjaga kita dalam perjalanan."

"Keputusan yang bijak. Aku percaya jimat ini akan berguna kelak," Ignis tersenyum puas.

Sang Pangeran kembali mengemas, dan dia bergumam sendiri. "Apa lagi yang kubutuhkan?"

"Sebuah pedang?" usul Ignis.

Jemari kanannya dijentik. "Benar juga." Dia merangkak dan mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari kolong ranjang. Panjang pedang itu mencapai tiga per empat tinggi badannya. Gagangnya berwarna hitam dan pakem ketika digenggam. Bilahnya kurang lebih selebar dua puluh senti dengan bahan utama _helixhorn_ yang kukuh. Ada komponen mesin berbahan logam silver yang berfungsi untuk menyerap kekuatan elemental dari musuh yang tumbang. Dalam bidang persenjataan, Insomnia memiliki teknologi yang tak kalah dari magitek Niflheim.

"Ah, Engine Blade. Kau mendapat itu sebagai kado ulang tahunmu keenam belas dari Raja Regis, bukan?" Ignis menatap kagum pada senjata kuno Kerajaan yang mengilat itu.

"Yep." Noctis mengakui sambil menggerak-gerakkan pedang itu ke kiri dan kanan. Ayah menganggap Engine Blade sebagai tanda seseorang siap untuk memerintah. Dan ketika mendengar cerita itu, hati Noctis menciut. Memerintah. Satu kata sederhana tapi bermakna dalam. Setiap kali dia mengingat makna di balik pedang itu, dia merasakan beban senjata itu berlipat ganda ketika dia menggunakannya untuk berlatih. Kalau dia tidak mampu menebas dengan baik ketika berlatih, dia tidak yakin pedang itu berguna di medan perang. Jadi, dia menyembunyikan pedang itu di kolong ranjang, berusaha melupakan eksistensinya sampai Ignis menyinggungnya tadi. Namun kali ini, dia membutuhkan senjata untuk bertahan hidup selama perjalanan. Sudah tiba momen baginya untuk menggunakan pedang warisan itu secara nyata. Dalam gerakan membuang tangan ke udara, dia memecah Engine Blade menjadi serpihan cahaya kebiruan. Lalu dia memejamkan mata, memanggil kembali pedang itu dalam benaknya, dan secara ajaib pedang itu terbentuk sempurna kembali di tangan kanannya.

"Tak diragukan lagi bahwa kekuatan Kristal Agung praktis untuk membawa senjata," kata Ignis seraya mencermati Noctis yang memainkan sihir pemanggilan senjatanya.

"Coba saja kau, Gladio, dan Prompto bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Ketiadaan sihir tak mengurangi efektivitas kami dalam menyokongmu selama pertarungan." Ignis tersenyum tipis.

Noctis tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku percaya pada kemampuan kalian. Kalau tidak, Dad tidak mungkin mengutus kalian untuk pergi denganku."

Percakapan mereka terganggu oleh dering telepon Ignis. Sang penasehat memasang gestur meminta maaf kepada Noctis dan menjawabnya. "Halo? Ini Ignis." Ada jeda setengah menit sebelum dia merespon. "Aku mengerti… Aku akan segera ke sana." Seusai memutus telepon, tatapannya kembali kepada sang Pangeran. "Aku baru mendapat informasi kalau Yang Mulia terlalu sibuk untuk bertemu dengan kita hari ini."

"Jadi tersisa besok pagi untuk bertemu dengan Dad, huh?" Noctis mendesah kecewa.

Ignis mengangguk pelan. Dia berjalan ke tepi pintu kamar. "Aku akan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen pakta. Tolong periksa barang-barangmu selama aku pergi."

"Siap," sahut Noctis.

Puas akan kepatuhan sang Pangeran, Ignis pun segera membuka pintu, lalu menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Noctis mematung di tengah kamarnya yang karut-marut.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam, Noctis sudah selesai mengepak sejak dua jam lalu. Dia melamun di ranjangnya, menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Dari ekspresi dia, orang akan sulit menebak apakah dia tenggelam dalam pikiran atau hanya kebosanan. Tak peduli jawaban mana yang benar, ketika teleponnya berdering, dia mengangkat tanpa setitik keraguan.

"Halo?" jawab Noctis.

" _Ini aku_ ," sahut Ignis, " _apa kau sudah selesai berkemas?_ "

"Yup."

" _Kalau begitu, pulanglah ke apartemen_ ," sang penasehat menyarankan. " _Aku akan terlambat sampai di sana._ "

"Tidak masalah. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Noctis, sedikit cemas.

" _Bukan sesuatu yang serius. Hanya lebih banyak pekerjaan yang perlu kuurus dari antisipasiku. Cuma masalah waktu sampai aku bisa menuntaskan tugasku di sini._ "

Noctis menghembuskan napas lega. "Baiklah."

" _Kapten Drautos bilang ada mobil menunggumu di luar._ "

"Aku mengerti."

" _Gladio dan Prompto juga akan terlambat. Lebih baik kalau kamu mulai beres-beres sebelum kami tiba._ "

"Siap..."

Noctis memutus telepon. Dia bangkit perlahan seperti mayat hidup dari liang kubur. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia meninggalkan kamarnya untuk kali terakhir. "Saatnya mengadakan pesta perpisahan," gumamnya diiringi senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang mengantuk.


	33. Chapter 033

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **033**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **31.08.756.M.E. | 04.37 PM**

"Crowe ke mana, sih?" tanya Libertus dengan gelisah. Dia menekan layar sentuh _smartphone_ dengan susah payah selagi kedua ketiaknya menyangga kruk. Kaki kirinya yang digips diangkat beberapa senti dari lantai.

"Tak ada gunanya kau menghubungi dia, kawan. Crowe sedang menjalankan misi penjemputan rahasia. Dia tak akan membuat keteledoran dengan membiarkan dirinya terdeteksi Niff cuma karena sinyal telepon," komentar Nyx.

Mereka berdua sedang bertugas menjaga di luar pintu ruang rapat Raja Regis dan Royal Council di Gedung Empat Citadel. Sejak tiga hari lalu, mereka dialokasikan ke titik itu, berdiri mematung dari pagi hingga malam. Nyx sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Sebaliknya, dia senang bisa berada dekat dengan sahabatnya. Waktu kerjanya terasa singkat ketika diiringi lantunan obrolan panjang.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dari dua ratus Glaive, Kapten mengutus Crowe. Oke, barangkali Kapten ingin memberi impresi baik kepada Putri Tenebrae. Menyelinap pergi bersama pria tak dikenal bisa membuat Puteri tidak nyaman. Tapi tetap saja membayangkan Crowe menembus teritori Niff sendirian membuatku bermimpi buruk setiap malam!" Libertus bersikeras menghubungi sang mage. Dia mengulangi gerakan yang sama berkali-kali: memencet tombol panggil, menempelkan telepon ke telinga kanan, menunggu sepuluh detik, lalu berakhir kecewa. Air wajahnya makin lama memucat dan keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

Nyx memahami kekhawatiran Libertus. Bagaimana tidak, kawannya itu tak pernah melepas matanya dari Crowe. Detik demi detik, sang pria tambun memastikan keselamatan wanita belahan jiwanya. Begitu mereka terpisah ribuan meter tanpa sepotong kabar sama sekali, tidak aneh kalau dia menjelma menjadi orang yang mengidap gangguan kecemasan level akut.

Dalam benaknya, Nyx mencoba merangkai alasan yang terdengar masuk akal demi menenangkan jiwa Libertus. Dia menghitung waktu yang dibutuhkan Crowe untuk kembali ke Insomnia. Crowe berangkat tanggal 28 Agustus siang hari. Perjalanan pulang-pergi antara Lucis dan Tenebrae memakan empat hari penuh. Lalu disambung dengan menyeberang lautan menuju Altissia selama setengah hari. Setelah menyerahkan Putri Lunafreya kepada Sekretaris Pertama di negara itu, Crowe kembali melintasi perairan untuk mengakhiri misinya. Jika tak ada hambatan, secepat-cepatnya Crowe pulang tanggal 2 September.

"Terlalu awal dua hari bagimu untuk bertingkah paranoid," kata Nyx dalam intonasi halus bak psikiater yang sedang memberikan solusi pada pasiennya. "Aku yakin dia akan segera menghubungimu setibanya di sini. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji untuk membagikan foto kita bertiga, bukan?"

Libertus melirik kepada Nyx dan memberikan senyum sinis. "Kau ini payah membaca situasi, ya? Sekarang aku merasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya." Tiba-tiba dia batuk keras hingga nyaris hilang keseimbangan.

Secepatnya Nyx pindah dari posisinya dan menyangga tubuh Libertus. Dia dapat merasakan jantung kawannya berdebar tak teratur. Napasnya berat dan pendek. Badannya bergetar meskipun suhu ruangan normal. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, menepuk punggung kawannya dengan halus.

Dengan gelisah, Libertus mengodok saku jas seragamnya, mengeluarkan botol obat, dan menelan dua tablet sekaligus tanpa bantuan air. Dalam lima menit, kondisinya berangsur normal walau wajahnya masih pucat pasi. "Jangan khawatirkan aku," timpalnya lirih, "selama stok obat ini tersedia, aku bisa mengendalikan rasa sakitku."

"Kurasa obat itu tidak membantumu pulih, malah membuatmu kecanduan," ucap Nyx sehati-hati mungkin. "Sebaiknya kau pulang ke kos dan mengistirahatkan kakimu."

Libertus mengangguk lemas. Dia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, lalu duduk di lantai sambil meluruskan kakinya yang terluka.

Melihat temannya yang sengsara, Nyx mengambil inisiatif. "Kau bisa bertahan beberapa menit lagi? Aku akan meminta izin Kapten untuk mengantarmu pulang." Tanpa menunggu respon temannya, dia meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan cepat menuju ruang pengarahan Kingsglaive.

Enam puluh persen Glaive dialokasikan ke Citadel, sisanya ke gerbang pos kota. Suasana Citadel menjadi hiruk-pikuk dengan kehadiran mereka, ditambah beberapa personil polisi. Royal Council menyediakan ruang kerja sementara bagi Kapten Drautos sampai upacara penandatanganan pakta berakhir. Setelah itu, rencananya Kingsglaive akan dialihkan kembali ke markas di Distrik D.

Setibanya di lantai dua puluh Gedung Dua, dia mengetuk pintu ruang Kapten. Terdengar sahutan lantang dari dalam yang berkata, "Tunggu sebentar!" Dia menunggu satu menit. Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Di luar dugaannya, dia melihat Luche, membukakan pintu baginya.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Luche," perintah Kapten dari kejauhan.

Mereka saling bertatap dalam keheningan canggung. Tanpa berbalas sapa, Luche melintas begitu saja seolah tidak menganggap keberadaan Nyx di sana.

Nyx masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu didominasi dinding hitam. Ukurannya dua kali lebih luas ketimbang ruang pribadi Kapten di markas. Tak ada jendela sehingga penerangan mengandalkan lampu pancar di langit-langit. Sepatu botnya bergesekan dengan karpet bulu ketika dia melangkah ke depan meja Kapten dan memasang pose siaga.

"Ada keperluan apa kemari, Nyx?" tanya Kapten yang duduk santai di kursi panjangnya.

"Keadaan Libertus semakin memburuk. Bolehkah aku izin sebentar untuk mengantar dia sampai kos, Sir?" tanya Nyx dengan intonasi formal.

Kapten mendesah panjang. "Aku telah menyarankan dia untuk mengambil cuti sakit tiga minggu, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Beginilah akibatnya kalau seseorang tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri."

"Aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu, Sir. Tapi ini juga menunjukkan komitmen dia sebagai seorang Glaive dan kurasa Anda perlu memperhitungkan itu," tukas Nyx sesopan yang dia bisa, meskipun dia jengkel akan komentar pedas sang pemimpin.

"Begini, Nyx," timpal Kapten Drautos, "aku telah berjanji pada Pangeran Noctis untuk mengantar dia kembali ke apartemen denganmu sebagai supir pribadinya. Satu-satunya Glaive yang dipercayai Yang Mulia untuk mengurus putranya adalah kamu."

Sebelah alis Nyx terangkat. Semobil dengan Pangeran Noctis bisa menjadi kesempatan pertama baginya untuk mengenal lebih dekat sang Pangeran yang belum pernah dijumpainya sepanjang hidup. Dia telah menginginkan momen ini sejak waktu yang tak terhitung lagi, dan dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menolak permohonan Kapten. "Tapi bukankah dia punya mobil pribadi, Sir?" tanyanya. Dari desas-desus yang beredar di Citadel tadi pagi, dia mendengar bahwa sang Pangeran baru saja memperoleh mobil elegan sebagai kado ulang tahunnya kedua puluh.

"Aku meminjam mobil Pangeran untuk menjaga tamu-tamu kita yang terhormat. Hanya mobil ini yang pantas digunakan untuk tugas itu."

Spontan Nyx mengedutkan bibir. Dia tahu tamu-tamu terhomat itu pastilah perwakilan Niff, yaitu sang Kanselir dan sang Kaisar. Insomnia telah mempersiapkan matang-matang akan kedatangan mereka, dan itu membuatnya ingin meringis. "Itu akan menjadi pertukaran yang damai, bukan, Sir?" tanya Nyx dalam upaya memastikan.

"Kalau Kekaisaran tidak mengingkari janji mereka… Tapi apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Kita tak punya kendali sama sekali pada perjanjian ini. Keputusan berada di tangan Raja Regis dan Royal Council."

Pandangan Nyx lurus pada sorotan mata tajam Kaptennya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk melontarkan satu potong pertanyaan yang beberapa hari belakangan membuatnya kalut. "Apa Anda tidak keberatan dengan syarat-syarat Niff, Sir?"

Sesaat ada siratan kekesalan dari wajah tegas Kapten Drautos. "Tentu saja iya. Kau tahu kita semua memikirkan hal yang sama." Mendengar itu, Nyx menelan ludah. Barangkali dia telah memancing kemarahan Kapten. Dia membayangkan gejolak batin Kapten, pihak berkepentingan yang mendirikan Kingsglaive atas permintaan Raja Regis. Tak lama kemudian, Kapten menghela napas pelan dan mengubah topik ke permulaan. Senyuman tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan mengembang di wajahnya. Dia melipat tangan di depan jubah merahnya. "Kau boleh meminta tolong Glaive lainnya untuk mengurus Libertus. Mau bagaimanapun, kita perlu memprioritaskan tugas yang berkaitan langsung dengan anggota Kerajaan. Apa kau punya rekomendasi untuk penggantimu?"

Spontan Nyx mengingat wajah temannya yang barusan berpapasan dengannya. "Luche, Sir?"

"Tidak bisa," tolak Kapten mentah-mentah, "dia bertanggung jawab memimpin tim bersama pihak kepolisian untuk menjaga ruang isolasi Kristal Agung."

 _Luche mendapat tugas seberat itu, huh? Pantas saja wajahnya tadi tegang seperti orang yang baru mendengar kabar buruk,_ batin Nyx. Dia tak membiarkan diri berpikir terlalu lama di saat sang Kapten tengah menunggu. "Aku tidak tahu apa dia sedang lowong, tapi kurasa Pelna bisa menjaga Libertus, Sir."

"Baiklah," cetus Kapten Drautos, "aku akan menginstruksikan dia untuk menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini."

"Terima kasih, Sir," kata Nyx, menunduk penuh hormat.

"Jangan lupa bersikap baik di depan Pangeran. Dia bukanlah orang yang bersahabat, dan bolehkah aku mengatakan ini?" Sang Kapten menimbang-nimbang, jemarinya berketuk di meja kerjanya. "Manja dan tidak kompeten. Kau akan terkejut melihat betapa berbedanya Pangeran dari Raja Regis yang kau junjung tinggi."

Nyx tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Apakah Pangeran seburuk itu sampai Kapten terkesan merendahkannya? Meneliti ekspresi masam sang Kapten, dia memercayai bahwa pernyataan itu dilontarkan dengan serius. Lagipula, Kapten tidak pernah bercanda di hadapan bawahannya. "Baiklah, Sir. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal aneh-aneh pada Pangeran," Nyx berjanji. Namun, diam-diam dia akan mengorek informasi yang dia butuhkan dari sang Pangeran ketika di dalam mobil nanti. Lagipula Kapten tidak akan tahu apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Sebelum aku lupa," panggil Kapten ketika Nyx berniat meninggalkan ruang, "untuk kedua kalinya, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Sir. Mendengar itu berulang kali membuat kesabaranku habis. Aku mengerti bahwa aku adalah atasanmu dan kau adalah bawahanku. Namun kita telah berjuang bersama sejauh ini. Kau bisa melihat perdamaian dalam jarak lima senti dari keningmu. Begitu peperangan selesai, Kingsglaive tak lagi ada artinya. Kita semua kembali memegang identitas asli kita sebagai Galahdian. Dan kau tidak akan mengkhianati sesama rakyat yang berbagi tanah air denganmu, bukan begitu?"

Nyx bergidik. Dia mengerling pada Kapten. Tatapan pimpinannya itu terkesan prihatin dan berangsur kosong. Entah apa maksud pertanyaan itu. Untuk saat ini, dia tak dapat menjawabnya. "Maksudku, tentu saja S-", lidahnya berkelit ketika memotong sebutan yang sudah terpatri dalam darah dagingnya. Otaknya berpacu untuk merangkai alasan yang memuaskan hati Kapten. Hanya satu kalimat yang muncul dalam benaknya dan dia yakin itu sudah lebih dari cukup mewakili komitmennya. "Demi rumah dan tanah air. Aku akan selalu memegang teguh slogan itu sepanjang hayatku."

Beranda Citadel menggelap mengikuti matahari yang telah kembali ke liangnya. Tiang-tiang lampu menyala. Udara mendingin, dan Nyx bisa melihat hembusan napas pekat dari mulutnya. Untung saja seragam Kingsglaive berlapis-lapis dan didesain untuk mengatasi cuaca ekstrem. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul setengah tujuh malam. Satu jam lebih dia duduk sendirian di tangga beranda, tapi sang Pangeran terhormat tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal mobil sedan hitam khusus Citadel sudah dia parkirkan di penghujung bawah tangga.

Libertus sudah dikawal pulang ke kos oleh Pelna berselang lima belas menit seusai dia meninggalkan ruang kerja Kapten. Walaupun begitu, ketika dia tiba di kos nanti, dia akan kembali memastikan kondisi temannya. Membeli makan malam di Malboro-Kun untuk mereka berdua di tengah perjalanan terdengar bagus.

Seorang gadis menyapanya dari belakang, membuat Nyx terkesiap. "Selamat malam." Masih dalam posisi duduk, Nyx berbalik mendongak. Dari pengamatannya, gadis itu berusia remaja dan tampil modis dalam kaos santai dan rok setinggi beberapa senti di bawah lutut. Rambut hitamnya mengembang pada ujung-ujungnya, menggantung di bahunya yang kecil. "Apa kamu Nyx Ulric?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Yeah. Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Nyx keheranan.

"Aku mendengar Pangeran akan diantar olehmu. Hei, bolehkah aku duduk di dekatmu?"

"Tentu. Banyak spot kosong di tangga selebar ini," jawab Nyx. Tanpa segan, gadis itu bergerak lincah seperti kangguru, lalu duduk di kanan Nyx. Mereka nyaris merapat hingga membuat Nyx menjadi kikuk. "Dan siapa kamu?" Dia memelankan intonasinya. Di depan perempuan, dia terbiasa bersikap selembut yang dia mampu.

"Iris Amicitia."

Refleks kedua mata Nyx membuka lebar. "Amicitia? Maksudmu—"

Iris mengangguk. "Ya, ayahku adalah Clarus, pemimpin Royal Council. Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Gladiolus di dalam Crownsguard. Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan dia akan mengikuti jejak ayahku. Noct dan aku berteman."

"Maksudmu Pangeran Noctis?" tanya Nyx, sekedar memastikan.

"Aku, kakakku, Ignis, dan Prompto terbiasa menyingkat namanya. Kami menganggap itu sebagai panggilan akrab." Wajah putihnya merona ketika dia mengucapkan itu. Barangkali karena flu yang dideritanya. Ingus tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya dan dia menyekanya dengan sehelai tisu.

Nyx merenungkan pernyataan Kapten tadi sore: _Pangeran Noctis tidak bersahabat_. Baru sebentar dia mematri impresi awal itu, kurang dari dua jam langsung runtuh dengan pengakuan Iris yang kontradiktif. Sang Pangeran punya teman, tidak, tepatnya sahabat baik. Seperti dia, Libertus, dan Crowe. Memperoleh sahabat yang menerima jati dirimu apa adanya tidaklah mudah. Dan itu berlaku bagi semua orang. Timbul harapan kecil dalam hatinya bahwa Pangeran Noctis mungkin tidak seburuk kritikan Kapten. Namun terlalu dini untuk itu. Dia akan membangun penilaian pribadi secara netral. "Jadi kamu punya urusan dengan Pangeran?" tanya Nyx memecah kebisuan. "Dan kamu menunggu dia di sini?"

Ekspresi Iris yang ceria lenyap seketika, digantikan oleh sorot mata sedih. Dia menjawab dalam bisikan yang terkesan tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Kurasa begitu… Hari ini adalah hari spesial baginya dan aku punya banyak pesan yang belum sempat kuutarakan padanya."

Pengakuan itu mengetuk pintu hati nurani Nyx. Kondisi ini identik dengan hubungan tak sehat antara Libertus dan Crowe. _Jadi, ada gadis yang mengagumi Pangeran diam-diam? Tak kusangka Pangeran adalah sosok lelaki yang tidak peka seperti Libertus_. Persoalan cinta yang membelenggunya lama-lama membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. "Aku tidak bermaksud menceramahimu," Nyx mulai bercerita. "Aku punya dua sahabat yang mirip denganmu. Dan mereka tampak menderita."

Iris memiringkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, "Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu posisimu lebih sulit dari sahabatku. Pangeran akan menikah dengan Putri Lunafreya. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak keberatan mendengar pesan dari seorang sahabat," kata Nyx diiringi senyuman tulus. "Kalau hari ini sungguh spesial, sebaiknya kamu mengatakannya sebelum terlambat."

Sang gadis menatap tidak yakin pada dia.

"Kamu akan menyesal kalau tidak melakukannya," simpul Nyx.

Iris terdiam. Kedua tangannya meremas rok hingga kusut. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Iris? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya seorang lelaki. Perhatian Nyx dan Iris spontan teralih pada sumber suara itu.

Seketika itu juga, Iris berdiri dan berlari mendekati pria itu. "Hai, Noct. Aku ada janji makan malam bersama ayah dan Gladio dan aku bosan menunggu di dalam."

Dari kejauhan, Nyx mencermati penampakan sang Pangeran. Berpakaian serba hitam seperti kebanyakan pemuda, gaya rambut yang berantakan, dan wajah yang tak memancarkan kharisma bak seorang penerus Raja. Sang Pangeran benar-benar mengecewakan bagi Nyx. Dia segera menghampiri mobil, dan membuka satu pintu belakang.

Awalnya Iris ragu-ragu, gesturnya seperti orang mati gaya. Tapi tepukan lembut sang Pangeran di bahunya memancing kata-kata terlontar dari ujung bibirnya. "Noct… aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu… untuk berhati-hati di luar sana. Dan aku… mengharapkan yang terbaik bagimu," katanya terbata-bata.

Sang Pangeran tampak tak terkesan sama sekali. "Oh... Itu saja?"

"Ya! Itu saja," seru Iris lantang. Lalu dia tertawa canggung.

"Aku menghargainya," balas Noctis. "Omong-omong, siapa itu?" Dia melirik kepada Nyx.

"Nyx Ulric. Glaive yang bertugas mengantarmu pulang," jawab Iris.

"Ohhh," gumam Noctis panjang. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Dia menepuk rambut Iris, dan gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Oke, sampai jumpa," balas Iris riang. Ketika Noctis menuruni tangga dan sampai di ambang pintu mobil, Iris berteriak, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Nyx!"

Kehadiran sang Pangeran membatasi ucapan dan perilaku Nyx, jadi dia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Iris. Menyambut Noctis, dia membungkuk hormat dan menyapa halus, "Malam, Pangeran". Di lain pihak, Noctis membeo dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sang Glaive menutup pintu dan ikut masuk, duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Tak lama, mobil itu pergi meninggalkan komplek Citadel lalu melaju di jalan tol. Jalanan penuh sesak oleh mobil-mobil penduduk. Inilah risiko keluar di jam pulang kantor: kompetisi rutin para pengemudi untuk mengambil setiap celah, sesempit apapun, asalkan itu mempercepat mereka tiba di rumah.

Nyx menanyakan alamat persis apartemen Noctis karena dia belum pernah berkunjung ke sana. Berdasarkan jawaban yang diterimanya, dia mengatur televisi mini di dasbor, menentukan tujuan di sistem GPS. Setelahnya, mereka sama-sama tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Entah mengapa Nyx merasakan aura tidak nyaman dari bangku belakang. Dia mengintip melalui cermin yang tergantung di depan. Noctis sedang memejamkan mata, tapi dari posisinya yang tanggung, sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar tidur lelap.

Tadinya Nyx berniat mengobrol banyak, tapi begitu dihadapkan pada situasi ini, dia malah kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu bingung untuk sekedar membuka topik pembicaraan. _Apa sebaiknya aku mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Putri Lunafreya? Atau mengobrol soal cuaca? Kenapa sesulit ini?_ Setelah memikirkan beragam topik, dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Pangeran, apa ada tempat yang perlu Anda kunjungi sebelum pulang ke apartemen? Dengan jalanan yang macet begini, kutakutkan perjalanan akan memakan waktu cukup lama. Sekarang waktunya makan malam, barangkali Anda ingin membeli makanan dulu."

Dengan bertopang dagu, Noctis kembali membuka mata birunya. "Nah, tidak perlu. Aku punya banyak stok makanan di apartemen. Lagipula asisten pribadiku biasanya membawakanku makanan dari luar atau memasak untukku."

"Oh, begitu. Untuk mengisi perjalanan, apa Anda ingin memasang radio?" tanya Nyx lagi. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke jalan. Kedua tangan bersandar di setir berbahan kulit yang kasar.

"Boleh saja," jawab Noctis. "Saluran lagu pop saja, jangan berita. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar yang berat-berat."

Nyx mengangguk sopan. Dia memencet tombol FM dan mengganti-ganti saluran hingga berhenti di lagu pop yang bertempo sedang. Volume dia pasang sedang agar tidak mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua. Seperti niatnya dari tadi siang, dia ingin mencoba mengenali kepribadian Pangeran dengan lebih dalam.

"Selamat atas pernikahan Anda dengan Putri Lunafreya. Kuharap kalian dapat menempuh hidup baru dengan bahagia," kata Nyx, berusaha memasang suara ramah dan lembut.

"Terima kasih. Omong-omong, kau tak perlu berkata formal begitu padaku," timpal Noctis. "Aku sempat berpapasan dengan dua temanmu tadi siang. Mereka jauh lebih santai daripada kau."

Nyx mengelus jenggot tipis di dagunya. "Baiklah. Aku hanya mencoba menerapkan pesan Kapten Drautos padaku di ruang kerja barusan. Kebanyakan Glaive memang seperti itu. Kuakui aku agak berbeda dari mereka," balasnya.

"Berbeda dalam hal spesial?" timpal Noctis. "Aku mendengar dari atasanmu kalau kau Glaive unggulan ayahku."

Walaupun sebenarnya Nyx senang menerima predikat istimewa itu, dia menggeleng agar tidak terkesan arogan di hadapan Noctis "Julukan itu terlalu berlebihan. Sebaliknya, Raja Regis menyelamatkan nyawaku ketika aku muda, dan aku berhutang budi padanya."

Sang Pangeran berpikir beberapa detik. "Ayahku menyelamatkanmu? Tunggu. Kalau ingatanku benar, aku pernah melihatmu di antara para tentara Galahdian waktu itu… tapi aku tidak yakin…" Dia melambatkan irama suaranya dan tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau Nyx menjadi teringat akan kenangan buruk ketika tanah airnya diinvasi Niflheim. Setelah sadarkan diri oleh bantuan Cor, dia bersama Kapten Drautos dan tentara Galahdian mengikuti Raja ke tempat mereka melihat api berkobar dari mobil-mobil Citadel. Di tepi jurang, Raja mengalahkan sesosok daemon ular dengan tiga belas hologram senjatanya. Benar, dia pernah melihat Pangeran tergeletak tak berdaya karena diserang daemon itu. Hanya saja, waktu itu dia dan sang Pangeran masih bocah. Seiring waktu penampilan fisik bisa berubah drastis. Wajar apabila mereka tidak saling kenal.

"Kupikir kita memang pernah bertemu dua belas tahun lalu dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan," kata Nyx berhati-hati.

"Itu bukan memori yang patut dikenang." Noctis meremas keningnya. "Karena kedatangan kami, kau kehilangan rumahmu. Apalagi sekarang Galahd akan menjadi milik Niflheim, aku sungguh minta maaf atas keputusan Dad. Walaupun aku Pangeran, aku tidak bisa mengubah hasil rapat Dad dan Royal Council. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang telah memperjuangkan Galahd selama ini."

Ternyata Noctis memang peduli pada persoalan Galahd yang dipertaruhkan dalam kesepakatan damai ini. Itu sudah cukup bagi Nyx untuk membentuk penilaian personal akan sang Pangeran. Dia kira Pangeran berkepribadian dingin dan cuek, tapi kenyataanya cukup ramah, hangat, dan mudah diajak berbicara. "Kamu tidak perlu menyesal. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Di balik tragedi itu, aku menemukan jalan hidupku. Bertempur sebagai seorang Glaive," kata Nyx. "Dan kesepakatan ini akan mengakhiri seluruh pertikaian. Tidak akan ada lagi korban jiwa. Setidaknya, itu sisi positif yang dapat kita peroleh dari perdamaian ini."

Noctis tertegun. "Begitukah? Aku menghargai dedikasimu. Tidak aneh kalau ayahku menganggapmu spesial." Dia tertawa ringan. Suasana lambat laun mencair dan mereka mulai nyaman berinteraksi.

Mobil berbelok ke kanan. Distrik E sudah tertinggal di belakang dan sekarang mereka memasuki perumahan di Distrik B. Bunyi klakson dari pengemudi yang tak sabar menyebabkan jalanan hiruk-pikuk.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu menganggap Kingsglaive itu keren. Apa ayahku memberi kalian fasilitas yang memadai?" tanya Noctis. Dia memajukan badannya dari kursi, tangannya terulur lurus ke dasbor, dan dia mematikan radio untuk fokus mengobrol berdua saja.

"Lebih layak daripada kehidupanku dulu," jawab Nyx, mencoba terdengar riang.

Noctis menghela napas lega. "Senang mendengarnya. Bertempur tiada henti di Tembok pasti sangat menyulitkan kalian. Kalian pantas memperoleh apresiasi atas jerih payah dan pengorbanan kalian demi Insomnia."

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk melayani kalian semua," komentar Nyx tulus.

"Setelah perang ini berakhir, apa kau akan pulang ke Galahd?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Nyx menjawab. "Aku belum memutuskan itu. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Kalau aku pulang, aku tidak tahu harus bekerja apa untuk menyambung hidup."

"Kau bisa tinggal sesukamu di sini. Aku selalu membuka gerbang kota bagimu."

Nyx mengangguk, senang atas perhatian Noctis. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Yah, barangkali aku akan tinggal saja di sini, terus melayani Yang Mulia sepanjang tubuhku masih kuat."

"Barangkali kau bisa menjadi pengawal pribadi Luna. Walaupun dia punya seorang dayang, kurasa wanita itu tidak memiliki kapasitas tarung sepertimu. Aku bisa merekomendasikan kau pada Dad. Aku yakin Dad akan langsung setuju denganku karena kau adalah tentara unggulan Dad."

"Untuk itu, ada kandidat yang lebih tepat daripada aku," tolak Nyx halus. "Ada satu-satunya Glaive wanita yang bisa menempati posisi itu. Sesuai perintah Yang Mulia, sekarang dia sedang menjalani misi mengantar Putri Lunafeya menuju Altissia."

"Yeah, aku sudah mendengar itu. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan Glaive pemberani ini suatu saat."

"Tentu saja, dia akan senang berkenalan dengan Anda," balas Nyx.

Layar GPS mengeluarkan bunyi _beep,_ menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah tiba di tujuan. Gedung apartemen Noctis menjulang tinggi dan terlihat mewah. Catnya berwarna krem dan biru. Ada tempat parkir luas di depan. Dia memarkirkan mobil, turun dari kendaraan itu dan membukakan pintu bagi Noctis.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja," kata Noctis ketika dia sudah turun dari mobil. Diangkatnya satu tangan rendah kepada Nyx. "Kau pulanglah ke rumah, hari sudah malam dan kau pasti kelelahan."

"Apa kau yakin tidak perlu kukawal sampai ke dalam?" tanya Nyx.

"Yeah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kalau cuma berjalan sebentar ke dalam," jawab sang Pangeran sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan mobil ini ke Citadel dan melapor balik kepada Kapten Drautos."

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Nyx," kata Noctis, menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada sang Glaive.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Nyx. Serta-merta dia menerima uluran itu. "Aku juga senang mengenalmu, Pangeran Noctis."

Setelah perkenalan resmi itu, sang Pangeran berputar dan berjalan menjauh sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara sebagai tanda "sampai jumpa kembali". Sebuah tiang lampu bundar yang tadinya padam mendadak menyala, cahayanya menerakkan bayangan dengan jelas di lantai bata, dan selama sekejap Noctis berjalan tegap bak seorang Raja yang agung.


	34. Chapter 034

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **034**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **31.08.756.M.E. | 10.04 PM**

Noctis berusaha tidak ketiduran sambil menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya. Menunggu adalah permainan membuang waktu yang tak ada gunanya dan dia bisa mati kebosanan kapan pun dia siap. Lalu dia mendengar bunyi bel dari pintu masuk. Dia melompat dari ranjang seolah itu adalah melodi paling merdu yang pernah didengarnya sepanjang hidup. Keluar dari kamar, dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah pintu. Ignis, Prompto, dan Gladiolus menampakkan wajah mereka begitu pintu terbuka.

"Hai, Noct! Selamat malam!" sapa Prompto dengan wajah polos nan riang. Kaos merah dan celana kotak-kotak membungkus tubuhnya yang langsing. Dia menjinjing tas ransel hitam yang menggumpal.

"Kalian tahu, terlambat juga ada batasnya. Kesabaranku hampir habis selama tiga jam terakhir," gerutu Noctis sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang lepek karena terlalu lama bersandar di bantal.

Walaupun Gladiolus berdiri paling belakang, Noctis dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi. "Jarang-jarang aku berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama keluargaku, jadi tak ada salahnya aku ikut mereka," kata pria berambut hitam dan panjang itu dalam suara yang berat.

"Maaf, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen secepat yang aku mampu, tapi tetap saja itu memakan banyak waktu," sesal Ignis. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mulai beberes sendiri?"

"Kau bisa menilainya sendiri," jawab Noctis percaya diri. Satu per satu kawannya masuk ke dalam apartemen, melewati lorong dan berakhir di kamar tidur Noctis.

Terdapat lima kardus di samping ranjang. Tak ada satu pun benda tersisa di meja belajar. Semua sampah telah dibungkus dalam kantung plastik. Yang tersisa hanyalah satu tumpukan buku komik di dekat lemari baju.

Senyuman puas mengembang di wajah Ignis. "Aku tahu kalau kau berniat, kau bisa melakukannya," komentarnya dalam intonasi formal. "Kutinggal kalian sebentar. Aku perlu membereskan dapur."

Noctis mengangguk sambil mengangkat satu tangan. "Ya, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, Iggy. Lagipula aku sama sekali belum menyentuh dapur. Aku tidak mengerti barang mana saja yang perlu kubuang atau kusimpan di sana."

Sang penasehat mendengus, lalu mengerling menuju ruangan serba guna sendirian.

Gladiolus berkacak pinggang dalam kemeja lengan panjang abu-abunya. "Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kamarmu sudah kosong. Kau tidak perlu bantuan ekstra tiga orang sekedar untuk berkemas."

Noctis duduk santai di ranjangnya. Menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia menoleh ke arah kardus, lalu tersenyum penuh maksud kepada sang penjaga. "Kardus-kardus berat itu membutuhkan kekuatan brutalmu untuk diangkut ke dalam truk. Ada truk khusus pindahan menunggu di luar apartemen."

"Jadi itu maksud kalian memanggilku kemari: jadi kuli bangunan?" timpal Gladiolus. Bibirnya spontan cemberut. Dari ekspresinya, jelas dia tidak menyukai gagasan ini.

"Kalau kau keberatan, protes saja ke Ignis," elak Noctis diiringi tawa ringan.

Prompto melengos selincah kancil ke arah tumpukan komik seolah barang itu satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatiannya. "Whoa! Tidak pernah terpikirkan aku bisa melihat ini lagi. Apa kau masih ingat pernah membaca ini, Noct?" Dia duduk di lantai dan mengambil satu komik teratas dan menunjukkannya kepada sang Pangeran. Pada sampul tercetak judul "Fullmetal Alchemist" dengan penerbit "Square Enix".

"Yeah, tapi tidak sampai tamat," Noctis merespon datar. "Terlalu lama menunggu volume baru terbit dan itu menurunkan ketertarikanku secara drastis."

"Heh? Kenapa begitu?" protes Prompto, suaranya terdengar nyaris merengek seperti bayi yang minta susu. "Pertarungan terakhirnya keren banget! Sekelompok sahabat menggunakan alkemi, yang setara dengan sihir, melawan dewa jahat yang membenci manusia." Dengan satu tangan, dia membulak-balik halaman komik itu, mengagumi gambar yang mendetail di dalamnya.

Ingatan buruk menghantam benak Noctis. Perkataan Stella mengenai hierarki manusia yang berada di bawah Astral, dan kutukan yang mampu mereka turunkan kepada para manusia yang membantah panggilan mereka. Dia tidak memahami maksud dari perkataan wanita misterius itu dan dia tidak ingin terus memikirkannya. "Kurasa itu bukan cerita yang bagus. Kau tahu, manusia menentang dewa atau Astral atau apapun itu."

"Jangan berkata aneh-aneh. Apa kau lupa Pangeran kita ini dipilih Kristal Agung menjadi Raja Sejati?" Gladiolus menyenggol pundak Prompto hingga membuat pria berambut pirang itu tersengal.

"Ya, aku tahu. Santai dong, pria besar," keluh Prompto, menatap jengkel pada Gladiolus yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Dia menoleh kembali kepada sang Pangeran. "Boleh tidak kalau aku pinjam komik ini?"

Sang Pangeran memutar bola matanya. "Memang komik itu punya kamu. Makanya tidak kumasukkan ke dalam kardus."

Prompto melongo. "Seriusan?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?" respon Noctis.

Prompto melongo lagi. "Oh! Astaga, aku jadi benar-benar kepingin baca ini sekali lagi."

"Tunggu," sergap Gladiolus. "Maksudmu bukan sekarang, 'kan? Aku tahu kalian ingin bernostalgia, tapi sekarang bukan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan."

"Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membacanya kalau bukan sekarang. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa bersantai seperti dulu selama perjalanan panjang," gerutu Prompto. Dia menjauh dari Gladiolus, tangannya meremas komik seolah berjaga-jaga agar tidak direbut paksa oleh pria itu. Merespon keluhan Prompto, Gladiolus mengiyakan. "Ya, begitu itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa membacanya lagi!" Prompto mendarat tidak santai di ranjang Noctis hingga bergoyang.

"Tak bisakah kau cuma membawa apa yang kau perlukan?" desak Gladiolus. Dia melipat kedua tangan berototnya di depan dada.

Prompto menatap penuh harap pada Noctis. Kalau dia punya ekor, bisa-bisa dia mengibaskannya. "Boleh nggak, Noct?"

"Tidak," tolak Noctis cepat. Dia menimpuk wajah temannya dengan bantal dalam upaya membungkam mulut agar tidak ada sepatah protes yang terucap lagi.

"Lagipula semuanya akan masuk ke kardus yang tidak akan kau buka lagi," Gladiolus menyimpulkan. "Menyerahlah dan kalian bantu Ignis berkemas." Dengan erangan layak hewan buas, dia mulai mengangkat dua kardus sekaligus dan meletakkan di sepasang bahunya yang lebar. Dalam langkah berat, dia berjalan keluar kamar untuk memindahkan kardus-kardus ke dalam truk.

Setelah mengenyahkan bantal dari wajahnya, Prompto menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Hei, apa-apaan? Kau hampir saja membunuhku!"

"Oh, bagus, seorang penembak ulung mati karena sebuah bantal. Itu bisa menjadi topik berita yang menggemparkan," celetuk Noctis. Sebelum Prompto membalas kejahilannya, Noctis buru-buru bangkit sambil terkekeh dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Noct!" seru Prompto. Dia berlari mengejar sang Pangeran, tak lagi memedulikan komik yang dari tadi digenggamnya dengan erat.

Begitu tiba di sana, Noctis melihat Ignis sibuk merapikan dapur. Sang penasehat memindahkan buah-buahan, rempah-rempah, daging beku, makanan kaleng, dan berbagai penyedap rasa ke dalam kardus. Peralatan masak yang tadi pagi dia beli juga dia masukkan ke dalam kardus yang sama. Menyadari kehadiran Noctis, dia berpaling sejenak dan bertanya, "Apa kau punya permintaan menu tertentu selama perjalanan nanti, mengingat kita masih berada di sini? Mendapatkan bahan makanan di luar tidaklah mudah. Jumlah mini market terbatas dan terkadang kita perlu berburu di alam liar."

"Nah, aku tidak begitu memedulikan itu. Bukankah di luar ada Crow's Nest?" balas Noctis, berjalan mendekati Ignis dan berhenti di tepi meja dapur.

"Whoa, kau bilang Crow's Nest? Aku suka sekali makanan waralaba itu sejak kecil!" seru Prompto, beranjak kegirangan.

Ignis menggeleng tak setuju. "Sudah kuanjurkan berkali-kali, Noct. Tidak baik mengonsumsi terlalu banyak makanan cepat saji. Dan Prompto, bukankah kau sudah menghindari makanan itu untuk mencapai tubuh ideal? Kusarankan jangan menyia-nyiakan jerih payahmu selama empat tahun."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," sahut Noctis malas. Dia beranjak ke sofa dan merentangkan badan senyaman mungkin. Meskipun dia bisa menyalakan TV, saat ini dia tak berminat menonton, jadi dia hanya menutup mata sambil mendengarkan percakapan antara Prompto dan Ignis.

Sang penembak ulung menghela napas panjang, tak berdaya menggugat pernyataan Ignis yang tepat sasaran. Dia tertawa kikuk. "Kalau saja kau jadi asisten pribadiku, aku tidak perlu repot-repot membeli makan setiap hari. Hidup sendirian benar-benar merepotkan."

Raut wajah Ignis berangsur surut dan berubah menjadi simpatik. Aktivitasnya berhenti total dan dia fokus menanggapi Prompto. "Apa kau sempat bertemu orangtuamu?"

"Nah, mereka tidak ada di rumah."

"Sayang sekali."

"Bukan masalah besar. Aku sudah terbiasa. Kami jarang bertemu, tapi selalu begitu sejak aku kecil. Aku cuma berpikir ingin menunjukkan seragam baruku. Ini seperti membuktikan kalau aku pantas ikut serta dalam perjalanan ini, kau tahu? Aku berharap mereka ada di rumah." Layaknya Prompto, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama membahas sesuatu yang meresahkan orang lain. Dengan sigap, dia membelokkan topik pembicaraan. "Omong-omong, ketika tadi siang aku dan Gladiolus berkunjung ke Citadel untuk mengambil senjata dan seragam, aku melihat dia mengemas banyak sekali peralatan kamping."

"Tentu dia antusias sekali untuk berkemah. Dengan peralatan seadanya, aku tidak berjanji dapat menyajikan makanan terbaik bagi kalian," komentar Ignis.

"Kau tahu, Noct pernah mengizinkan aku mencoba makan pai buatanmu dan itu enak sekali!" seru Prompto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ignis. Intonasi suaranya terkesan tidak yakin.

"Yeah! Aku percaya rasa makananmu akan seperti itu juga ketika kamping. Aku bertanya pada Noct, dan dia bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang aku tidak sabar menyantap lebih banyak masakanmu, Iggy!" Prompto berkumandang hingga mengejutkan Noctis. Sang Pangeran menoleh ke arah dua temannya yang dari tadi tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya, agak pangling melihat kedua temannya itu bisa berinteraksi begitu akrab di kala mereka jarang bertemu.

Ignis tergelak. Kebahagiaan yang tak biasa terpancar dari wajahnya yang jarang menampilkan ekspresi. "Ya, pastinya aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Kurasa aku perlu mengetahui makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aku suka yang manis-manis, tapi makanan sungguhan enak juga. Makanan pedas dan… ya, aku bisa makan segalanya, sungguh. Bahkan yang aneh-aneh sekalipun."

"Aku mengerti. Kuharap ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan lokal, jadi aku senang kau bisa membuka pikiranmu."

Prompto menyeringai. "Bukan masalah sama sekali!"

Beberapa waktu berselang, Gladiolus telah kembali. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Kemejanya tampak basah. Namun, dia tampak masih menyimpan banyak energi dalam tubuh kekarnya. "Aku sudah memindahkan semua kardus di kamarmu, _Pangeran_ ," katanya. Dia memberikan tekanan khusus pada sebutan itu seolah untuk menyindir Noctis yang bersantai ria di saat dia bekerja membanting tulang. "Ada berapa kardus yang tersisa? Aku ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat."

Telunjuk Noctis teracung ke sudut ruangan, tepatnya ke tepi pintu geser berbahan kaca yang menghadap teras. Ada delapan kardus ditumpuk hingga hampir mencapai langit-langit.

Sikap sok memerintah Noctis membuat Gladiolus kesal. Dia berjalan mendekati sang Pangeran. Dengan kasar, dia menarik satu lengan Noctis hingga membuatnya terpaksa bangkit. "Daripada bermalas-malasan, kau bantu aku supaya pekerjaan ini cepat selesai," kecamnya. "Aku bukan pembantumu."

Dari ketiga temannya, Gladiolus adalah pihak yang paling tidak segan meluapkan kekesalannya pada Noctis. Ketika Gladiolus sudah marah padanya, maka salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah. Jika tidak, pertengkaran akan terus berlanjut dan berakhir dengan saling dorong. Noctis menghela napas panjang. Kali ini perasaannya sedang baik sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Gladiolus. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya benar-benar mengantuk." Pandangannya teralihkan kepada Ignis. "Ignis, tolong seduhkan aku kopi."

"Apa kau sungguh menginginkannya di tengah malam begini?" tanya Ignis.

"Yeah, aku butuh tambahan tenaga untuk mengangkat benda-benda berat," jawab Noctis.

Serta-merta Prompto mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. "Aku juga mau! Ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini!"

Ignis mengangguk. "Setelah aku menyelesaikan bagianku, aku akan segera membantu kalian."

Setelah empat cangkir kopi tersaji, mereka meneguknya dengan cepat. Kurang dari setengah jam, semua kardus sudah dipindahkan dari apartemen. Ketika mereka berempat kembali, ruangan tampak lebih luas dari biasanya, nyaris tak dikenali. Tersisa beberapa furnitur besar di tempatnya.

Gladiolus menyeka keringat di wajahnya, lalu mengagumi hasil jerih payahnya. "Kelihatannya kita sudah merapikan semua," katanya senang.

"Akhirnya! Aku tidak pernah menyangka seberapa besar tempat ini," seru Prompto. Matanya melebar seolah mendapati dirinya berada di dunia lain.

"Dan ini terakhir kali kau akan melihatnya," sambung Ignis, "ketika kita kembali, Noct akan memulai hidup barunya." Dia berjalan ke meja makan, menarik satu kursi, dan duduk di sana.

"Sulit untuk membayangkannya…," gumam Prompto sambil mengekori Ignis.

Gladiolus mengambil empat botol air mineral dan menaruhnya di meja. "Pangeran akan menikah." Dia menepuk bahu Noctis yang sudah duduk manis bersama teman-temannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Tentu saja Noctis bahagia bukan kepalang membayangkan dirinya bertemu lagi dengan Luna. Tapi dia sulit untuk mengungkapkannya secara gamblang. "Aku belum merasakannya," dia berdusta. "Lagipula aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar."

"Maksudmu kamu sama sekali tidak tegang?" Prompto bertanya, satu tangannya mengencang untuk membuka tutup botol.

Noctis mempertimbangkan ini untuk sesaat, menyembunyikan petunjuk kepedulian. "Hmm… Mengenai bangun tepat waktu?" elaknya. Merespon pertanyaan itu, Ignis tersenyum sungging, Prompto terkekeh sampai air di mulutnya hampir tersemprot keluar, dan Gladiolus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memikirkan hal itu terlalu keras tidak akan memberi banyak perubahan. Nikmati saja apa yang kau punya sekarang. Pernikahan itu urusan nanti."

Gladiolus mengangguk simpatik, membenarkan komentar Noctis. "Aku sepaham denganmu." Dia meregangkan kedua lengannya. Terdengar bunyi _kletak_ yang nyaring dari persendiannya yang kaku.

"Selesaikan hal utama dulu: menuntaskan perjalanan kita," Ignis mengingatkan. Sang Pangeran mengangguk setuju tanpa berpikir panjang, senang memperoleh dukungan dari penasehatnya.

"Aku tidak percaya besok telah tiba. Aku benar-benar bersemangat," kata Prompto, tangannya meremas botol yang sudah kosong hingga bentuknya menjadi tidak karuan. Dia menatap Ignis yang duduk di seberangnya. "Apa kau sudah mempelajari dunia luar?"

"Sepintas. Aku tak punya waktu mendedikasikan diriku di tengah tugas-tugas lain," jawab sang penasehat. Sekilas kekecewaan terlintas di matanya dan dia segera menutupinya dengan gestur membenarkan posisi kacamata. "Aku sudah melihat beberapa peta. Tapi walaupun kau bertanya ke sekitarmu, tidak akan ada orang yang benar-benar mengerti."

"Dunia luar benar-benar baru sepenuhnya, huh…," celetuk Noctis. Dia membiarkan botol airnya tetap tertutup. Lambungnya terasa kembung karena kopi dan dia malas bulak-balik ke toilet karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Ada banyak jenis hewan liar di luar, benar? Kau pikir mereka akan menghampiri kita?" Prompto melempar botol di tangannya ke tong sampah yang berjarak tiga meter di depan. Senyum bangga terpancar di mukanya ketika botol itu mendarat ke dalam tong sampah dengan sempurna.

"Nggak tahu. Semua yang kudengar adalah itu berbeda dari Insomnia. Setidaknya itu yang ayahku katakan." Gladiolus menggaruk-garuk jenggotnya, lalu dia bertopang dagu.

"Budayanya serupa dengan Insomnia tiga puluh tahun. Seperti sebuah lanskap yang terkapar dari sebuah foto lama," Ignis menjelaskan layaknya seorang pemandu wisata. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kameramu, Prompto?"

"Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan benda sepenting itu!" seru Prompto antusias. "Ah, aku jadi terlalu bersemangat. Aku tidak yakin bisa tidur seperti ini."

"Ya, kalau kau tidak bisa tidur…," Noctis mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan menyentuh layar. Dia menjalankan aplikasi permainan kesukaannya. "Ayo kita main King's Knight."

"Ide cemerlang!" Prompto mengikuti keputusan sang Pangeran.

Ignis menggeleng prihatin atas kelakuan teman-temannya. "Kalian tidak mungkin serius. Di waktu seperti ini?"

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Kita harus terus menemani Pangeran, bukan?" Giliran Gladiolus yang mengekor. Dia segera ikut bergabung dalam mode permainan _multiplayer_.

"Lagipula, ini waktu terakhir kita bisa melakukan ini di sini." Noctis memberi tatapan konyol pada Ignis, mencoba untuk menghasutnya dalam lubang dosa yang sama.

Dengan dengusan keras dan gelengan menolak, Ignis mengeluarkan teleponnya dan mulai bermain.

* * *

 **01.09.756 M.E. | 06.00 AM**

Pada pagi hari keberangkatan Noctis, kicauan burung terdengar dari luar jendela yang memancarkan mentari. Lantunan merdu terinterupsi oleh alarm dari telepon Noctis. Tadi malam mereka keasyikan bermain game sampai lupa waktu. Saking kelelahan, mereka tidur berhimpitan di sofa. Ignis, yang sudah bangun duluan, berjalan untuk membangkitkan sang Pangeran. Di saat bersamaan, Gladiolus dan Prompto membuka mata mereka dengan berat. Prompto berdiri dan meregangkan pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala.

"Sudah pagi lagi?" tanya Prompto, badannya masih terhuyung-huyung seperti orang mabuk.

"Kurasa aku ketiduran," kata Gladiolus, memegang keningnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan bulat di sana.

Ignis menghela napas tak sabar. "Tepat. Bangun, Noct," perintahnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang Pangeran. Noctis menggerutu tak jelas, tetap berbaring untuk beberapa saat, lalu lubang hidungnya kembang-kempis. "Semuanya, cepat bersiap-siap. Kita harus mengunjungi Citadel dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku mengerti," kata Noctis sambil menguap lebar dan panjang. Dia mengambil teleponnya dan mematikan alarm. Secara bergiliran, Noctis, Prompto, dan Gladiolus menggunakan kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mengenakan pakaian standar Kerajaan yang telah menjadi bagian dari identitasnya yang tak terpisahkan, Noctis menunggu kedua temannya di kamar tidurnya.

Tak lama berselang, Prompto menampakkan diri. Dia tampak kegirangan dalam seragam Crownsguard barunya: kaos hitam berpola garis putih acak, rompi tangan buntung, celana panjang gelap dengan cetakan leopard yang pucat, sepatu bot hitam, dan sepasang sarung tangan. "Katakan padaku," pinta Prompto saat dia becermin seraya mengikat pita hitam di pergelangan tangan kanan atasnya, "apa aku terlihat keren?"

"Tanyakan itu pada perempuan," timpal Noctis. "Aku bukan pihak yang tepat untuk menjawab itu."

Prompto cemberut. Dia mengabaikan respon dingin sang Pangeran, mengambil pistol dari ranselnya, dan meletakkannya pada sarung yang melekat di paha celana kanannya. Sesuai keinginannya, senjata api itu berjenis Valiant. Bahan dominan berupa metal keperakan dan pegangannya keabuan.

Sementara Noctis menyaksikan Prompto mengatur rambut pirangnya, Ignis dan Gladiolus masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak ada yang berbeda dari penampilan sang penasehat dalam setelan jas formal Crownsguard-nya, kecuali tambahan sarung senjata berbahan kulit di kedua pinggangnya. Ignis mengandalkan Plunderers—pisau keperakan bercampur emas sepanjang dua puluh senti dengan komponen mesin kecil untuk menghisap energi elemental dari lawan. Fungsi yang sama dengan Engine Blade milik Noctis atau Valiant milik Prompto.

Di lain pihak, seragam Crownsguard Gladiolus jauh lebih sederhana daripada Prompto atau Ignis. Kancing bermotif tengkorak pada jaket hitamnya dia biarkan terbuka hingga memamerkan tubuh atletisnya: dada bidang dan _six-pack_ yang menonjol. Kalung berbentuk X keemasan melingkari lehernya. Tato yang menyerupai burung gagak memenuhi kedua tangannya, dari trisep ke bahu.

"Seragam yang _bagus_ untuk menarik perhatian para wanita, Gladiolus," komentar Noctis, menyuarakan isi pikirannya setengah menyindir.

"Orang-orang akan iri dengan tubuh sepertiku." Gladiolus tersenyum bangga. "Daripada kau yang kurus kering."

"Aku punya otot," protes Noctis," kau hanya tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Memberi isyarat pada ketiga temannya untuk beranjak, Ignis mengangkat satu tangan ke luar pintu. "Kusarankan untuk tidak membuang waktu lagi. Yang Mulia telah mengantisipasi kedatangan kita semua."

Seketika itu juga, mereka mengikuti anjuran Ignis dan keluar satu per satu. Berdiri di ambang pintu, Noctis berbalik untuk memandang isi kamarnya yang sudah kosong melompong. Dia meresapi berbagai kenangan yang telah dilaluinya di ruangan itu, lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Menumpang mobil sedan Ignis, empat sekawan itu tiba di Citadel sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Mereka langsung menuju ruang takhta, tempat ayah menunggu kehadiran mereka. Dari raut wajah teman-temannya, Noctis tahu bahwa mereka merasa gugup. Menghadap sang Raja secara ofisial adalah satu momen yang sungguh menegangkan.

Ruang takhta sunyi senyap. Udara dingin berhembus semilir hingga membuat Noctis bergidik. Ayah duduk tegap di singgasananya. Noctis berdiri di bawah tangga dan ketiga temannya berbaris sejajar di belakang. Tak ada seorang pun Royal Council di sana.

"Waktu yang ditetapkan telah tiba. Berangkatlah dengan restuku, Pangeran Noctis," ayah mengumumkan dalam intonasi resmi sebagai seorang Raja pada Pangeran, bukan seorang ayah pada anaknya. Dan itu membuat Noctis merasa ganjil.

Noctis membungkuk badan dengan hormat selama tiga detik. "Terima kasih… Yang Mulia." Dia menahan tawa ketika menyebut "Yang Mulia" dan menatap lurus sambil tersenyum sungging pada ayahnya.

Entah mengapa Regis tampak sangat risau. Kedua tangannya bersandar pada punggung kursi hitamnya. Ring of Lucii di jari manis kirinya tampak berkilau. "Pergilah dalam rahmat para dewa," katanya dengan formal.

Banyak isi pikiran yang ingin diutarakan Noctis pada ayahnya. Dia ingin memeluk ayahnya, merasakan sentuhan kulitnya yang pucat. Namun tata krama Kerajaan yang terbentang antara mereka mengurungkan niatnya. "Siap." Hanya sepatah kata itu yang mampu dia ucapkan dan dia langsung berbalik, meninggalkan ruang takhta dalam keheningan canggung. Ketiga temannya terburu-buru menunduk, berpamitan dengan sang Raja, dan mengekori Noctis.

Suasana berubah menjadi lebih santai ketika mereka berada di luar beranda Citadel. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membantu menepis kecemasan yang timbul dari pertemuan tadi. Noctis membisu ketika mereka menuruni tangga panjang menuju Regalia yang terparkir di alun-alun Citadel.

"Yah, Pangeran tetaplah Pangeran," celetuk Prompto.

"Rumitnya protokol Kerajaan," Ignis menyetujui.

"Bukan berarti kau harus memanggil nama secara formal," kata Gladiolus, entah ditujukan pada Noctis atau Raja Regis, tapi Noctis tidak memedulikannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang. "Pangeran!" panggil seorang pria dengan lantang. Noctis berpaling ke sumber suara itu dan mendapati Drautos tengah menemani ayahnya berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Noctis malas. Dia kembali mendaki undakan tangga dan berhenti beberapa senti di hadapan ayahnya, lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan ayah.

"Aku khawatir terlalu banyak yang belum kuutarakan padamu," kata ayah, lirih. Dia melirik sejenak pada tiga teman Noctis. "Kau menempatkan beban yang besar pada mereka yang turut menanggungnya bersamamu."

Protes hampir terlontar dari lidah Noctis. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya berkata demikian ketika beliau yang mengutus Ignis, Gladiolus, dan Prompto untuk menemani perjalanan dia? "Seharusnya kau yang bilang itu padamu sendiri," balas sang Pangeran agak ketus.

Ayah menatap dalam-dalam kepada tiga teman Noctis. Dahinya mengerut dan air wajahnya menjadi serius. "Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk memandu putraku yang keras kepala. Temanilah dia selalu di sampingnya."

 _Keras kepala, huh? Begitukah penilaian Dad selama ini padaku?_ batin Noctis.

Ignis membungkuk hormat. "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

"Kami akan mengantar Pangeran ke Altissia seakan itu adalah tugas akhir kami," balas Gladiolus.

Prompto kebingungan untuk memberi respon yang layak. "Yeah, apa yang mereka katakan," katanya terbata-bata.

"Aku benci untuk mengatakan ini, tapi Cor sudah memastikan mesin Regalia menyala." Noctis melengos pada teman-temannya di belakang, lalu melempar pandangan kepada Kapten Kingsglaive di depan sambil mengangkat satu tangan. "Drautos, kuserahkan Dad ke tanganmu."

"Dan satu hal lain lagi. Jagalah tata kramamu di dekat calon mempelai wanitamu yang menawan," Regis berpesan lagi.

Noctis menghela napas panjang. " _Yang Mulia_ juga. Cobalah untuk melakukannya di sekitar tamu-tamu kita yang terhormat dari Niflheim."

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu."

"Dad juga."

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Begitu kamu pergi, kau tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang."

Noctis menggeleng dan berkacak pinggang. "Dad pikir aku akan melakukan itu?"

"Aku hanya perlu tahu bahwa kamu sungguh siap untuk meninggalkan rumahmu."

"Tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi aku siap seperti sedia kala."

Sang Pangeran menuruni tangga, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti oleh pesan ayah yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Betapa berbedanya tingkah ayah jika berada di luar ruang takhta, dan Noctis jauh lebih menyukai kondisi seperti ini karena dia dapat merasakan keintiman sebuah keluarga.

"Berhati-hatilah selama perjalanan panjang," kata ayah, nada suaranya kini penuh perhatian. Dia tersenyum, meletakkan tangan kirinya di satu bahu Noctis dan memandangnya penuh kehangatan layaknya seorang ayah yang mencintai anaknya dengan tulus. "Ingatlah. Ke manapun kau pergi, garis keturunan Lucis akan terus mengikutimu. Berjalanlah dengan tegap, putraku."


	35. Chapter 035

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **035**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **01.09.756 M.E. | 11.00 AM**

Regalia mogok.

Noctis tak habis pikir mobil dengan teknologi tercanggih di Insomnia bisa mengalami kerusakan mesin sampai membuat dia dan tiga temannya terdampar di tengah padang gurun. Matahari sedang bersinar terik, bahkan jauh lebih panas dari yang dirasakannya jika dia berada di Insomnia. Panasnya Leide membuat kepalanya pening, keringat terus keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya dan mengucur dari kulit kepalanya sampai-sampai dia takut terkena dehidrasi. Baru kali ini dia ingin sekali memotong pendek rambut hitamnya yang gondrong. Kalau perjalanan ini bukan untuk menghadiri pernikahannya dengan Lunafreya, dia lebih memilih tinggal di Citadel, berbaring malas-malasan di ranjang kamarnya yang sejuk ditiup oleh angin dari AC.

Sampai sekarang, mereka sudah menempuh perjalanan non stop selama tiga jam. Terlebih lagi, Cor sudah berpesan kepada dia untuk bertemu dengan Cid Sophiar, teman lama ayah di Hammerhead. Masalahnya bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai bengkel itu kalau Regalia mogok? Dia, Gladiolus, Prompto dan Ignis telah mendorong Regalia secara bergantian sejak sejam lalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda mereka mendekati Hammerhead.

Di utara, hanya ada jalan raya panjang dan lurus, pemandangannya samar-samar karena terdeviasi oleh temperatur udara yang tinggi. Di barat ada waduk tua yang terbengkalai dengan dinding dominan berwarna krem. Di timur, Noctis melihat pegunungan alami dari bebatuan coklat. Di kedua sisi kiri dan kanan jalanan terbentang padang gurun dengan tanaman kaktus, pohon kurma, _thyme_ , _mugwort_ , akasia, dan semak _creosote_ yang menjadi tanaman khas Leide. Tak jarang Noctis melihat ada bekas tulang-belulang hewan liar di padang gurun itu, menandakan bahwa perburuan makanan di Leide terbilang brutal. Di tepi jalan, terpasang tiang-tiang tua pembangkit listrik dengan kabel-kabelnya yang berkarat. Ketika dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, langit berwarna biru cerah dengan jumlah awan yang sedikit. Pantas saja udara di sana terasa kering, membuat tenggorokannya agak gatal karena beberapa kali tidak sengaja menghirup pasir yang tertiup angin.

Sebuah mobil VW melintas melalui jalan raya ketika Noctis bersandar di balik Regalia, terlalu lelah untuk mendorong kembali. Badannya pegal bukan main, setiap persendian terasa ingin putus. Gladiolus melambai-lambaikan tangan untuk memberhentikan mobil itu. Ini adalah kali keempat dia mencoba memikat pengemudi mobil─yang diharapkan adalah perempuan karena dia sengaja melepas seragamnya dan memamerkan otot-otot bisepnya yang besar─tapi mobil itu melintas begitu saja, barangkali malah ketakutan akan dijambret oleh lelaki itu. Di lain sisi, Prompto berbaring telentang di jalan beraspal, tak peduli badannya terpapar langsung sinar matahari yang panas bukan main, sedangkan Ignis duduk di kursi pegemudi.

"Kurasa kita sebaiknya menyerah tentang menumpang mobil orang untuk ke Hammerhead," gerutu Gladiolus kepada Ignis sambil berkacak pinggang. Ignis menyandarkan dahinya ke setir, tampak sama putus asanya dengan ketiga temannya. "Kukira orang-orang akan bersikap ramah di luar Tembok."

"Kau tidak dapat berharap terlalu banyak kebaikan dari orang asing," timpal Ignis.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendorong Regalia sampai Hammerhead," lanjut Gladiolus. Dia meregangkan persendian otot-ototnya dan menghampiri Noctis dan Prompto.

"Aku sudah mendorong diriku… sampai nyaris mati," keluh Prompto, lemah, merespon Gladiolus yang menendang sepatu botnya.

"Oh, bangun, kalian berdua." Gladiolus menempuk pundak Noctis. Sang Pangeran dan penembak menghela napas serempak. "Ayo, mobil tidak bisa bergerak sendiri," tambahnya ketika mereka berdua terhuyung-huyung bangkit dari jalanan.

"Dan di sini kukira seharusnya mobil-lah yang menggerakkan kita," komplain Prompto ketika dia berjalan maju dan mengambil posisi di kanan Regalia. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Noctis mengambil posisi di kiri sambil tidak berhenti mengeluh.

"Bersiaplah. Satu…dua…tiga!" seru Gladiolus, yang memasang pose mendorong di belakang. "Dorong!" Dengan aba-aba itu, mereka bertiga mulai mendorong Regalia, sedikit demi sedikit roda mobil itu bergerak maju, tapi tetap saja dengan bantuan tiga orang, akan memakan waktu lama untuk mencapai Hammerhead.

"Tidak. Dapat. Dipercaya," keluh Noctis.

"Berharap saja ini bukan pertanda buruk," kata Gladiolus.

"Gladio, bantu aku sekali ini," ujar Noctis. "Dorong mobil ini sendiri saja."

"Semuanya olehku sendiri saja?" ulang Gladiolus dalam itonasi kesal, jelas tidak menerima dirinya dieksploitasi oleh permintaan Pangeran.

"Toh kau nggak bakal menyadarinya kalau aku dan Noct melepas dorongan," timpal Prompto, menyeringai penuh maksud.

"Prompto, jangan pernah kau berpikir melakukannya!" gerutu Gladiolus.

"Hemat napas untuk mendorong mobil, kalian semua," Ignis menganjurkan. Kedua tangannya sibuk meluruskan setir.

Mereka berempat saling melontarkan keluhan dan geraman selama setengah jam ke depan. Noctis merasakan tangannya semakin menegang karena kesemutan. Tak biasanya dia terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti mendorong mobil. Tiba-tiba Prompto berseru kegirangan sambil menunjuk sebuah plang hijau bertuliskan Hammerhead: 10 Kilometer ke Utara.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di Hammerhead. Perhentian itu berukuran kecil di tengah hamparan padang gurun. Ada restoran kecil, stasiun gas, mini market, sebuah bengkel bertuliskan Hammerhead Garage, sebuah truk yang menjual persenjataan, satu truk lainnya yang berwarna kuning mencolok untuk mengangkut kendaraan yang mogok, dan tempat parkir yang dipenuhi banyak mobil turis. Seketika Noctis dan Prompto menghembuskan napas lega sebelum terjatuh ke lantai dan menyandarkan punggung pada Regalia. Ignis keluar dari mobil, dan bersama Gladiolus melihat-lihat perhentian itu.

Terdengar suara wanita dengan aksen kental yang aneh di telinga Noctis. "Hei, kalian membuat seorang perempuan menunggu lama!" Spontan Prompto mendongakkan kepala ke arah perempuan yang menghampiri Regalia. Gladiolus dan Ignis memalingkan perhatian kepada perempuan itu. Noctis, masih dilanda kelelahan, terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari duduknya. "Sekarang, yang mana sang Pangeran?" tanya perempuan itu, membuat Noctis berdiri mengetahui dirinya dipanggil.

Untuk sesaat, Noctis terkesiap melihat penampilan nyentrik perempuan itu yang terlalu seksi menurut standarnya. Kain yang menempel di tubuh wanita itu minim─terlalu minim sampai belahan dada, pusar, dan pahanya yang montok terbuka terang-terangan─hanya berupa jaket kuning kecil, bra merah muda, celana jeans biru pendek, stoking hitam, sepatu bot putih, dan topi merah dengan logo HAMMERHEAD FULL SERVICE STATION. Bokong wanita itu bergerak-gerak lincah ketika melangkah, membuat mulut Prompto mengaga lebar seperti orang idiot.

Menyadari kemunculan Noctis dari balik Regalia, wanita itu berseru riang, "Aha, itu dia! Halo, Pangeran! Selamat atas pernikahanmu!" Dia menyambar tangan Noctis, dan kulit Noctis bergesekan dengan sarung tangan perempuan itu yang kotor karena debu dan oli.

"Aku masih belum beristri," tukas Noctis.

"Mempelai pria Nona Lunafreya, berada di Hammerhead. Akhirnya aku bertemu juga denganmu. Aku mendengar banyak kabar tentangmu dan ternyata kau tampan juga," kata wanita itu sambil terkekeh. Aura positifnya memancar bagaikan surya, dan Noctis menyukainya seketika.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu," kata Ignis sebelum Noctis dapat merespon godaan wanita itu.

Wanita itu menoleh kepada Ignis dan menggeleng. "Simpan permohonan maafmu untuk Paw-paw," kata dia selagi mengitari Regalia, mencermati mobil mewah yang telah kotor karena debu dan lumpur.

"Kalau begitu, kau adalah…," Gladiolus mendekati wanita itu hati-hati dari belakang.

"Cindy Aurum, cucu perempuan Cid," jawab wanita itu ketika dia berpaling kepada sang pengawal dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada empat lelaki itu.

Sebuah suara, kini dari seorang pria, bergetar dan berat, bergabung bersama mereka berlima. "Aku menumpang Regalia ini ketika masih muda." Dia mencermati Noctis dari ujung sepatu ke rambut dan itu membuat Noctis merasa tidak enak. Pria itu sudah tua, umurnya barangkali kepala enam, tingginya sekitar 165 cm dan kurus. Kulitnya pucat─sesuatu yang lazim untuk seorang kakek─rambutnya sudah beruban seluruhnya, kumis dan jenggotnya putih, dan ada bulu-bulu putih di sekitar dadanya dari kancing kaos yang terbuka setengah. Dia mengenakan jaket dan topi merah, dan celana panjang biru. Pada jaket dan topi tercetak logo yang sama dengan milik Cindy. Seketika Noctis ingat perkataan ayah ketika merayakan ulang tahunnya dua hari lalu bahwa pria itu adalah Cid Sophiar, teman lama ayah merangkap mekanis rutin Regalia. "Apa ayahmu tidak memberitahumu kalau Regalia itu mobil kustom klasik, bukan rongsokan besi biasa?" Mata hazel Cid menatap Noctis. "Pangeran Noctis," katanya dalam intonasi rendah.

"Uh, yeah," kata Noctis, merasakan aura mengolok dari Cid, sampai-sampai dia tidak berani bertemu mata dengannya dan membuang pandangan ke lantai.

"Pangeran, huh? Terdengar seperti replika ayahmu dan membuang martabat darinya," keluh Cid, berjalan melewati Noctis dan Ignis.

"Apa?" tanya Noctis, sedikit tersinggung seolah perkataan itu terkesan merendahkan derajatnya. _Aku sama sekalu bukan replika ayahku,_ dia ingin memprotes, tapi sekali lagi dia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa pria tua ini adalah rekan ayahnya, jadi dia harus menghormatinya sebagaimana yang dia lakukan kepada Cor dan Clarus.

"Jalanmu masih panjang sekali. Dan rahangmu yang kendur itu tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana dengan cepat," lanjut Cid ketika dia membuka tingkap depan Regalia. Asap tebal menyembul wajah keriputnya dan uap air membuatnya kelilipan. Dia memeriksa sejenak rangkaian mesin mobil itu untuk menemukan apa yang menyebabkan mogok. "Kerusakannya cukup parah. Sepertinya aku butuh waktu dua hari untuk memperbaikinya. Kalian berjalan-jalanlah selagi menunggu aku bekerja." Cid berpaling dan melangkah pelan ke dalam bengkel.

Cindy menghela napas, tapi tidak terlihat kesal sama sekali. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke arah bengkel untuk meminta ketiga teman Noctis mendorong Regalia masuk ke sana. "Kalian ikuti Paw-paw. Ayo gerak! Ke arah sini."

Prompto menggerutu tidak jelas lagi ketika mendorong Regalia. Setelah mobil itu masuk ke dalam bengkel, Cindy menutup gerbang bengkel dan menuntun mereka berempat keluar.

"Dan sekarang kita harus menunggu," kata Ignis, berkacak pinggang di luar bengkel.

"Ugh, aku tidak pernah suka permainan menunggu," keluh Prompto, menggeleng kepalanya sekilas dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalian semua tidak pernah keluar kota sebelumnya, bukan?" tanya Cindy, dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Noctis. Dia mengambil peta dari meja kecil bundar di belakangnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Noctis. "Ambil ini supaya kalian tidak tersesat di luar sana." Noctis menerimanya, melipatnya, dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana.

Ignis mengeluarkan dompetnya yang tebal dan mulai menghitung uang kertas di dalamnya. "Untunglah Yang Mulia telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna. Uang kita cukup untuk perjalanan selama tujuh sampai sepuluh hari setelah dikurangi biaya reparasi Regalia."

"Wow, memangnya Raja memberikan kamu uang berapa, Iggy?" tanya Prompto, melompat girang dan mendekati Ignis, berusaha mengintip isi dompet itu.

Sang penasehat tidak membiarkan Prompto memeriksa dompetnya, menghindar dan langsung memasukkan dompet ke saku belakang celananya. "Berhubung di luar Insomnia tidak ada satu pun bank, Yang Mulia memberikan uang secara tunai padaku. Serahkan saja seluruh masalah keuangan kepadaku. Aku yakin kita tidak perlu sampai hidup susah selama perjalanan ini. Barangkali kita juga bisa menyewa kamar Royal Suite di Altissia."

Prompto menghitung-hitung dengan jemarinya. "Bukankah itu sekitar 500.000 Gil? Sebanyak itu?"

"Jauh lebih banyak dari itu," timpal Ignis.

"Yeah! Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu kamping di alam terbuka. Aku bisa membayangkan kasur dan bantal empuk di motel maupun hotel!" Prompto berseru sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Gladiolus menepuk pundak Prompto dan berkata, "Tidak bisa begitu. Baru kali ini kita keluar Tembok. Seharusnya kita mencoba kamping beberapa kali. Jangan sia-siakan perlengkapan kamping kita. Dan apa kau tidak mau menyantap makanan lezat Ignis?" Pandangannya teralihkan kepada Noctis yang menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Noct?

Sejujurnya Noctis setuju dengan pendapat Prompto. Dia malas membayangkan tidur satu tenda sempit-sempitan bersama tiga temannya, apalagi udara malam hari bisa membuatnya menggigil dan dengkuran keras Gladiolus bisa mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Tapi apa daya apabila Gladiolus sudah melonjak antusias begini. "Ya, ya, terserah kamu. Asalkan tidak hujan, aku tidak keberatan kamping."

"Itulah namanya semangat!" seru Gladiolus. "Siapkan perlengkapan kalian. Malam ini kita akan kamping di luar sana." Dia menunjuk asal ke arah padang gurun yang kosong dan luas, lalu kembali ke dalam bengkel, barangkali mengambil perlengkapan kamping.

Ignis menghela napas pendek. "Kurasa kita perlu kerja ekstra untuk menyiapkan makanan. Aku akan mengambil peralatan masak. Kau dan Prompto beli perobatan di mini market." Kemudian, dia mengekori Gladiolus ke dalam bengkel.

Mengikuti ajakan Prompto, Noctis mengunjungi mini market. Dia disambut oleh seorang kasir di sana dan memilah perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan: sepuluh botol Potion, tiga botol Elixir, dan tiga buah Muscle Relaxant. "Kurasa ini cukup untuk semalam."

"Yeah, tidak perlu banyak-banyak atau kita bakal kerepotan membawanya ketika berjalan kaki," timpal Prompto. Setelahnya, mereka berdua keluar mini market dan mendapati Ignis dan Gladiolus tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Cindy di luar bengkel.

"Paw-paw tidak bisa diganggu karena sedang memperbaiki Regalia. Kalian semua butuh sesuatu?" Noctis mendengar Cindy berbicara ketika menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Sebagai penduduk asli Leide, apa kau punya ide bagaimana kita menggunakan waktu ekstra ini?" tanya Gladiolus.

Cindy tampak berpikir sebentar, satu telunjuknya diletakkan di pelipis kanannya. "Hmm, Paw-paw bilang padaku untuk memberantas monster liar yang membuat kekacauan di sini. Bisakah kalian melakukannya untukku? Aku akan dengan senang hati membayar jasa kalian."

"Ide cemerlang. Sambil menyelam minum air. Hitung-hitung untuk latihan peregangan otot dan bekerja sambilan," kata Gladiolus.

Menyadari Noctis dan Prompto di belakangnya, Ignis berpaling. "Bagaimana belanjanya, Noct?"

"Yeah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah membeli perlengkapan secukupnya," jawab Noctis.

"Ayo kita berburu untuk Nona Cindy, bukan Paw-paw!" seru Prompto. Entah apa yang membuat Prompto begitu bersemangat di depan Cindy, tapi Noctis mengira temannya itu terpikat oleh kecantikan perempuan itu.

"Kembalilah sebelum pukul delapan malam. Para daemon bisa muncul kapan saja untuk menyerang kalian," Cindy memperingatkan. "Para monster itu biasa berkeliaran tiga puluh meter di depan. Kebetulan di dekat sana, ada tempat aman untuk kalian kamping. Berhati-hatilah."

Noctis dan ketiga temannya berpamitan dengan Cindy. Mereka berlari meninggalkan Hammerhead, menyeberangi jalanan, dan melompati pagar metal rendah menuju padang gurun yang luas yang dipenuhi oleh semak-semak dan bebatuan besar. Matahari bersinar begitu terik sampai-sampai Noctis melepas jaketnya dan melipatnya di sekitar pinggang. Baru berjalan sebentar, keringat telah membasahi kaos hitamnya. Dia ingin sekali bertelanjang dada detik ini.

Noctis mengeluarkan peta dan mencari lokasi yang ditunjuk Cindy tadi. Lokasi itu berupa sarang monster yang dikelilingi bongkahan batu besar berwarna coklat. Monster itu mirip bagaikan anjing liar kurus yang tulang-belulangnya menonjol di balik kulit hitamnya yang tipis. Jumlahnya ada delapan ekor anjing. Mendekati sarang itu, Noctis mengendap-endap pelan diikuti oleh tiga temannya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan target pertama kita. Menurut _bestiary_ yang kupelajari, mereka adalah spesies Sabertusk. Kau siap, Noct?" tanya Ignis ketika dia melepaskan Plunderers dari sarung pisau di kedua pinggangnya.

"Aku siap seperti sedia kala, Bagaimana dengan senjatamu, Gladio?" tanya Noctis. Dia tak melihat temannya itu membawa senjata apapun, tidak seperti Ignis maupun Prompto.

Gladiolus mengambil pedang kecil yang diikatkan di pinggangnya. Dia memencet sebuah tombol dari serangkaian mesin kecil di sana, dan secepat kilat, pedang itu menjadi panjang dan besar. Noctis terperangah ketika melihat _greatsword_ sepanjang dua meter kini bertengger di pundak lebar Gladiolus. "Kau terkejut? Ini kunamakan Force Stealer. Satu-satunya _greatsword_ berteknologi tinggi dari Insomnia yang dirancang khusus oleh ayahku untukku. Mudah dibawa ke mana-mana karena bisa menyusut menjadi kecil."

"Huh, yeah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau menenteng _greatsword_ besar ke mana-mana selagi kita berjalan kaki," timpal Noctis, tersenyum tipis kepada Gladiolus yang sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Berhati-hati, Noctis memperlambat langkahnya agar tidak terdeteksi oleh sekelompok Sabertusk itu. Tapi sialnya ketika jarak dia tinggal sekitar lima meter, telinga seekor Sabertusk mengangkat. Monster anjing hitam itu berputar dan mulai melolong panjang. Ketujuh kawannya ikut berpaling, berlari menuju mereka berempat.

Tak berlama-lama, Noctis melakukan _warp-strike_. Dia memanggil Engine Blade secara ajaib di tangan kanannya dan menyabet tubuh keras Sabertusk itu. Rasanya seperti memotong tulang keras karena gesekannya kasar dan berat. Anjing itu mengaing kesakitan. Seekor Sabertusk lainnya melompat, mulutnya mengaga lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi kotor yang tajam, hendak menerkam wajah Noctis. Noctis menghindar dengan kemampuan _warp-dodge_. Hologram biru dari tubuhnya yang tertinggal membuat monster itu kebingungan sesaat. Secepatnya, Noctis melemparkan Fire ke tubuh anjing itu dan membakarnya hingga hangus.

Noctis nyaris terjatuh ke tanah saat seekor Sabertusk lain mencakarnya dari belakang. Gladiolus berlari dan menebaskan Force Stealer dengan kekuatan dahsyat hingga mengenai tiga ekor Sabertusk, membunuh mereka dalam sekejap.

"Jangan lengah, Noct! Ingat semua yang telah kuajarkan kepadamu ketika kita latihan dulu!" seru Gladiolus.

"Yeah, aku tahu," timpal Noctis. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sabertusk lain menyerangnya dari depan. Menggunakan Engine Blade, Noctis melakukan _parry_ , menahan gigitan itu, menendang perut anjing itu hingga mengaing kesakitan, dan menusukkan pedangnya ke perut lawannya hingga memuncratkan darah merah segar.

Prompto menembakkan peluru dari pistol Valiant di kedua tangannya, membantu Ignis memberantas dua ekor Sabertusk yang tersisa. Ignis melompat ke belakang ketika Sabertusk mencoba mencakarnya, lalu dia berlari dan menyabetkan Plunderes hingga memotong kepala anjing itu. Pertempuran pun berakhir tanpa ada luka sedikit pun yang membekas di tubuh mereka berempat.

"Kerja yang bagus, semuanya. Ayo kita pergi dan tumbangkan dua target yang tersisa," kata Ignis kepada ketiga temannya. Noctis mengangguk dan bersama-sama mereka melanjutkan misi pemberantasan monster.

Sekitar tiga puluh meter dari sana, di dekat pegunungan batu, ada enam ekor monster kalajengking besar bertubuh hitam dan bercapit kemerahan. Seketika Noctis merasa gatal-gatal melihat monster itu dan ketakutan melihat duri besar di ekornya. "Hei, Gladio. Kali ini kau maju duluan. Aku benci serangga."

"Yuck, serangga! Aku juga benci serangga! Bisakah kita memburu Sabertusk lagi saja?" timpal Prompto, menyiapkan Valiant dari sarung pistolnya.

"Huh, apa kalian benar-benar seorang pria kalau takut dengan serangga kecil begitu?" gerutu Gladio.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan fokus pada misi kita," Ignis menganjurkan. "Mereka adalah Reapertail. Hati-hati dengan ekornya, jangan sampai tersengat karena mengandung racun mematikan."

"Satu lagi alasan bagiku untuk membenci serangga," tambah Prompto.

Gladiolus memimpin penyerangan itu. Noctis mengeluarkan Engine Blade. Bersama-sama mereka menyerang sekelompok Reapertail itu. Saat mereka menyelesaikan misi perburuan, matahari mulai terbenam. Langit tampak memerah dan mereka mulai kelelahan.

"Sangat tidak dianjurkan kalau kita berkeliaran lebih lama lagi karena daemon akan muncul kapan saja," ujar Ignis. Dia meminta peta dunia dari Noctis dan mulai membukanya. Berselang sepuluh detik, dia memutuskan, "Sepuluh meter dari selatan Hammerhead ada spot bagus bernama Cotisse Haven. Ayo kita kamping di sana."

"Apa yang spesial dari spot itu? Tidak bisakah kita kamping di sini saja?" tanya Prompto.

"Di Lucis tersebar spot-spot tertentu yang mengandung elemen cahaya dari serpihan Kristal Agung yang tidak pernah padam, jadi kita tidak akan diserang daemon ketika kita tidur. Spot yang sempurna jika kita ingin kamping," jawab Ignis, menjelaskan.

"Untunglah ada Ignis yang sudah mempelajari seluk-beluk wilayah di luar Insomnia," celetuk Noctis.

"Kuterima itu sebagai pujian," timpal Ignis seraya menghela napas dan menggeleng pasrah.

Mereka menuju Hammerhead, mengambil perlengkapan kamping, lalu berlari ke Cotisse Haven. Tak banyak perbedaan pada spot itu kecuali daratan batu besar yang lebih tinggi dari padang gurun di sekelilingnya. Sesuai perkataan Ignis, memang di pusat daratan itu ada ring dengan semburat cahaya kebiruan yang menentramkan jiwa. Di sekeliling permukaan daratan itu ada pola-pola lingkaran tempat cahaya biru mengalir dari pusatnya. Noctis merasa aman berada di tempat itu.

"Ayo kita akhiri hari ini di sini," ujar Noctis.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan tenda," kata Gladiolus.

"Dan aku menyiapkan peralatan masak," tambah Ignis.

"Aku…uh…aku akan memotret kalian semua ketika bekerja!" Prompto tampak kebingungan dengan perkataannya sendiri, lalu terkekeh-kekeh.

Noctis membantu mengangkut kursi lipat ketika Gladiolus menancapkan paku ke tanah untuk tenda dan Ignis menyiapkan meja kayu kecil dan alat pemanggang, sedangkan Prompto membawa bahan-bahan makanan dalam keranjang sambil memotret-motret mereka dengan kameranya.

Malam pun tiba ketika mereka bersantai di tengah api unggun. Ignis membuatkan mereka roti bakar sederhana dengan bahan makanan seadanya. Sambil menyantap makanan itu, mereka berempat berbincang-bincang di bawah langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip indah dengan bulan purnama penuh menggantung di sana.

"Jadi, setelah Regalia jalan kembali, kita mau menuju ke mana, teman-teman?" tanya Prompto, membersihkan remah-remah roti di mulutnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Galdin Quay," jawab Ignis, menyeruput kopi panas hingga membuat kacamatanya berembun. "Tak begitu jauh dari sini, barangkali hanya akan memakan waktu dua sampai tiga jam."

"Setelah itu, kita naik ke perahu, dan sekejap saja, Pangeran akan memiliki istri," kata Gladiolus, bergurau menimpali Prompto. Noctis melotot jengkel kepadanya, kesal terus-menerus dijadikan bahan olokan karena pernikahannya.

"Tunggu sampai Regalia benar, dan lonceng pernikahan akan bergema di udara. Aku mengerti!" seru Prompto, menatap dan tersenyum lebar kepada Noctis. Kali ini Noctis melotot kepada Prompto, membuat sang penembak tergelak.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Gladiolus dan Prompto mengundurkan diri dan masuk ke dalam tenda. Mereka berdua tidur secepat memejamkan mata. Noctis, duduk di dekat api unggun, memikirkan Lunafreya ketika matanya memandang api yang berkobar rendah di hadapannya. _Tak lama lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu, Luna. Tapi apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan padamu ketika bertatap wajah nanti? Aku telah membawa kalung spesial untukmu. Kuharap kau akan bahagia menerima hadiah dariku._

Ketika dia memikirkan berbagai skenario, Ignis mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Sang penasehat melipat tangannya. "Bisa minta waktu sebentar, Noct?"

Noctis nyaris saja ketiduran kalau Ignis tidak mengganggunya. Melepas dagunya dari posisi malas, Noctis menoleh kepada Ignis. "Yeah?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu besok pagi."

"Aku dan pagi hari biasanya tidak bisa cocok."

"Bisa cocok kalau kau membantuku menyiapkan sarapan."

"Yah, kalau kau memaksa. Lagipula sarapan adalah jadwal makan terpenting."

"Baguslah. Besok pagi kita bangun lebih awal."

Keesokan pagi, sesuai permintaan Ignis, Noctis bangun jam setengah enam pagi. Gladiolus dan Prompto masih tidur nyenyak di dalam tenda. Meregangkan badan, Noctis keluar dari tenda dan menemui Ignis sudah berpakaian rapi dalam kemeja hitamnya.

Udara pagi hari di Leide ternyata lebih sejuk dari yang dibayangkan Noctis. Hanya saja, masalahnya perbedaan temperatur udara terbilang ekstrem. Sebentar lagi pasti udara akan panas bukan main. Tidak ada ruginya dia bangun pagi untuk menghirup udara segar meskipun dia masih agak mengantuk.

Noctis menghampiri Ignis yang sedang bekerja di meja masak. Ignis sedang menggoreng telor mata sapi di panci yang mendidih karena minyak. Mengentikan aktivitasnya, Ignis menoleh kepada sang Pangeran, dan berkata, "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menggoreng bacon dan membuatkan saosnya di pemanggang ini. Kuncinya adalah dengan membiarkan pemanggang mendidih perlahan tanpa membuatnya gosong."

"Dan bagaimana caraku melakukannya?" tanya Noctis, berkacak pinggang.

"Mengoleskan minyak di sana dan sini seharusnya cukup," jawab Ignis sambil menunjuk lurus ke arah pemanggang.

Sang Pangeran mencelupkan kuas ke mangkok yang berisi minyak dan mulai mengoleskan pemanggang dengan hati-hati. Sambil menyaksikan di sebelahnya, Ignis bertanya, "Kapan terakhir kali kau memasak apapun?"

"Um, terlalu lama untuk mengingatnya."

"Ketika kau mencoba memasak sendirian tapi hasilnya bikin panci gosong?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kurasa itu tidak bisa dikatakan 'memasak'."

"Begitulah yang dilakukan orang normal."

Ignis mendekati pemanggang dan mulai membaui empat potong bacon di sana. Warna bacon yang tadinya merah segar mulai berubah menjadi coklat dan aromanya membuat Noctis nyaris meneteskan air liur dari sudut bibirnya. "Yah, kau mulai mahir memanggang, Noct. Hmm… Kau bisa memanggangnya lebih lama lagi, kalau kau tidak keberatan mengaduk saosnya."

"Tidak sama sekali kalau kau tidak keberatan menjelaskan tujuan kelas memasak dadakan ini," timpal Noctis. Dia mulai mengambil mangkuk besar dan mengaduk-aduk saos merah di pemanggang itu.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol ketika memasak dan melihat caramu mengaduk," kata Ignis, mulai mengeluarkan empat piring dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Jadi kau memasak dengan pretensi seperti ini," gurau Noctis. "Setelah bertahun-tahun bersama, kau tidak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkan diriku."

Ignis menyeduh kopi panas dan mulai menyeruput sambil menonton Noctis bekerja. "Sudah kewajibanku pada Kerajaan, seperti yang diminta Yang Mulia."

"Hobimu memang begitu," kata Noctis, tertawa kecil.

Saos sudah selesai dimasak dan bacon sudah matang. Aromanya harum dan gurih sekali. Ignis mengambil bacon dengan pencapit dan meletakkan satu potong di setiap piring yang sudah ditambahkan telur mata sapi. "Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mengetes rasanya." Dia mencicipi saos dengan satu sendok, diam beberapa detik dan berkomentar, "Mmm. Rasanya sempurna sekali. Kau mau mencobanya sendiri?"

Noctis berhenti mengaduk, dan menuangkan saos ke sendoknya sendiri. Rasa asam dan manis meledak di lidahnya. "Mmm! Tidak terlalu buruk," katanya sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

"Kau pasti bersemangat untuk mempelajari seni kuliner lebih banyak. Apalagi ketika kau sudah menikah nanti, kau harus bisa memasak untuk Nona Lunafreya atau kalian berdua ketika tidak ada orang yang membuatkan makanan untukmu. Anggaplah ini sebagai investasi untuk kehidupan barumu nanti."

Noctis berhenti bekerja dan menatap mata Ignis yang sedang mencicipi kopinya, lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih bersemangat untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan memasak kepadamu."

"Apakah kau menikmati detik-detik kembali ke depan kompor?" tanya Ignis.

"Aku tidak bisa komplain. Tidak terlalu buruk kalau dikerjakan sesekali saja. Hanya saja jangan dilakukan di pagi hari."

"Tahan, tahan. Dunia ketika fajar penuh akan keajaiban."

"Yeah, aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk terkagum-kagum pada semua kejaiban itu."

"Di fajar esok hari?" Ignis tampak sengaja mengatakan itu, mengetahui bahwa sang Pangeran membenci bangun terlalu pagi.

"Aku akan mengaguminya dengan kecepatanku sendiri," timpal Noctis, tidak ingin terjebak oleh hasutan sang penasehat pribadinya.

Aroma dari masakan Noctis dan Ignis sepertinya membangunkan Gladiolus dan Prompto. Kedua temannya itu keluar dari tenda dan tampak kegirangan melihat sarapan lezat telah siap untuk disantap di meja makan. Mereka berempat pun duduk di kursi masing-masing dan mulai menyantap bacon dan telur mata sapi itu.

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka masakan Noct ternyata enak juga!" seru Prompto ketika menggigit bacon pertama yang berlumur saos gurih.

"Noct bisa melakukan apapun kalau dia benar-benar mengiginkannya," kata Ignis, memotong telur mata sapi dengan pisau.

"Bisikkan padaku rahasia untuk membuat Pangeran kita bangun pagi-pagi, Ignis," celetuk Gladiolus seraya menelan bulat-bulat telur mata sapi dalam satu gigitan.

"Sederhana. Katakan saja demi kepentingan Nona Lunafreya, dan Noct akan bersemangat bangun pagi, tidak seperti biasanya," jawab Ignis. "Mau bagaimanapun, Noct ingin terlihat sempurna di mata mempelai wanitanya."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Ignis," timpal Noctis, mendengus keras.

Prompto dan Gladiolus tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Ignis tersenyum penuh maksud kepada Noctis yang sedang mendesah. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa Noctis sungguh menikmati hari-harinya yang sederhana seperti ini. Ternyata bertualang di luar Insomnia tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan. Berkumpul bersama tiga sahabatnya, lalu menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya dalam kurun waktu sebentar lagi, hidupnya tampak sempurna untuk sekarang. Dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempurnaan kecil ini.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Sampai chapter 48, cerita akan diambil dari PoV Noctis dan agak terkesan fillerish. Saya rasa kita butuh chapter tenang seperti ini sebelum memasuki badai lainnya. Saya ingin mengeksplor kebersamaan Noctis dengan tiga temannya selama berpetualang tanpa beban. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati kebersamaan mereka juga. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan Buku 2 di chapter 49 dalam minggu ini, atau paling lambat minggu depan._

 _Perihal chapter ini, Noctis bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa harus menggunakan magic flask agar konsisten dengan cara Regis dan Kingsglaive menggunakan sihir. Begitu pula Ignis, Gladiolus, dan Prompto tidak bisa memanggil senjata secara ajaib untuk konsistensi dengan Kingsglaive._

 _So, saya tunggu review dari kalian. Terima kasih._


	36. Chapter 036

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **036**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **02.09.756 M.E. | 05.00 AM**

Jam biologis tubuhnya membuat dia terbangun otomatis di pagi buta. Bagi manusia normal, sulit untuk berenergi pada pukul lima subuh, tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Nyx. Dia merasa bersemangat setiap pagi, dan imbasnya dia cepat lelah di malam hari. Dengan bertelanjang dada, dia bangkit dari ranjang, mengusap mata beberapa kali, berjalan ke dekat sofa, dan menyalakan TV. Seperti itulah rutinitas paginya.

Nyx menyetel kartun favoritnya dengan seekor mini Ultros sebagai pemeran utama. Sang gurita hijau itu digemari Crowe dan Libertus, dan Nyx mudah tertular oleh imbauan kedua temannya. Selera humor Ultros termasuk aneh, selalu membanggakan diri sendiri, dan menganggap dirinya berasal dari kerajaan gurita. Selain itu, hewan bertentakel delapan itu berpikiran mesum karena hobi menggoda perempuan dan membenci laki-laki tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Pada episode pagi ini, sang mini Ultros sedang menguntit seorang perempuan seksi dan melilitnya dengan tentakel yang berlendir. "Uwee hee hee! Wajah yang cantik, kulit yang lembut, dan lekukan tubuh seperti biola. Apa lagi yang kurang darimu, sayang? Uwee hee hee!" seru hewan itu dengan wajah yang merona. Sang korban berteriak histeris, memukul-mukul tentakel menjijikkan yang memerangkap tubuhnya, lalu berhasil meloloskan diri. Dia melapor ke polisi terdekat—seekor buldog bertampang seram—dan sang polisi sigap menangkap sang pelaku kriminal. Mini Ultros dilempar kasar ke dalam mobil polisi. Dengan nada protes yang dilebih-lebihkan, sang Ultros menggoyang-goyangkan teralis besi pada jendela mobil. Tapi apa daya, mobil itu melaju kencang, membawanya menuju penjara untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Nyx terkekeh melihat kelakuan abnormal monster itu. Hanya saja, dia bingung mengapa kartun-kartun zaman sekarang mengandung unsur seksual yang kurang layak ditonton anak kecil. Mungkin saja kartun itu ditujukan untuk orang dewasa karena jam tayang yang terlalu pagi. Dia teringat akan gantungan telepon Crowe yang tak lain berupa miniatur mini Ultros dan tokoh serupa yang tercetak pada kaos kerja Yamachang dari warung Malboro-Kun. Dia sendiri mengoleksi pigura itu. Tiga bukti nyata itu cukup untuk meyakinkan dia bahwa lebih banyak orang dewasa yang menyukai kartun itu daripada anak-anak.

Setelah kartun itu habis tayang, Nyx mengganti saluran ke acara berita dari LN24 News. Ekspresinya spontan berubah menjadi serius ketika video pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah Dreadnought Niflheim melaju bebas di langit Insomnia. Kapal tempur itu berukuran raksasa, berkecepatan tinggi dengan komponen rotor dan turbin berenergi magitek yang terinstal di ruang mesin, dan dilengkapi sepenuhnya oleh meriam berkaliber besar yang mampu merobohkan gedung pencakar langit hanya dalam satu tembakan. Dia mengetahui fakta ini karena dia telah melihatnya langsung saat bertempur di dinding dan pernah berteleportasi untuk mendarat di atas kapal tersebut.

Memasang telinga dengan seksama, sambil memainkan sihir Fire di telapak tangan kanannya, dia mendengar informasi yang disampaikan sang penyiar berita:

" _Atmosfer huru-hara telah memenuhi kota sebagai antisipasi gencatan senjata mendatang. Dengan tiga hari tersisa sebelum perdamaian secara resmi disepakati, ratusan warga turun ke jalan untuk menunjukkan protes atas keputusan Kerajaan yang dianggap berat sebelah. Gelombang para diplomat Niflheim dan Tenebrae memasuki kota, yang mencakup Kaisar Iedolas, Kanselir Ardyn, Pangeran merangkap Wakil Komandan Ravus, dan Putri Lunafreya. Selama peristiwa bersejarah ini, tugas sang Putri sebagai Oracle akan dihentikan sementara waktu_."

Kaisar Iedolas, dalam jubah putihnya, melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada hadirin. Dia tidak tersenyum, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan mata birunya memberikan sorot dingin. Rambut dan jenggotnya yang beruban dia sisir rapi. Dia ditemani oleh Kanselir Ardyn. Kontras dari sang Kaisar, sang Kanselir mengenakan baju serba hitam dan syal kemerahan sambil melempar senyum ramah yang bisa dibilang karismatik. Nyx tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria muda seperti sang Kanselir menduduki posisi tinggi sebagai penasehat pribadi dari sang Kaisar yang sudah berusia lanjut. Barangkali Kanselir Ardyn berotak encer atau licik, pandai bersilat lidah, menghalalkan segala cara demi mencuri hati Kaisar Iedolas, atau terdapat penggelapan jabatan. Segala kemungkinan, sebusuk apapun itu, dapat terjadi dalam negara korup seperti Niflheim.

Melihat wajah Kaisar Iedolas, amarah mendidih dalam hati Nyx. Dia ingin membakar wajah bajingan itu dengan lidah api di tangannya. Dia mengalihkan perhatian pada sebuah papan sederhana yang terletak beberapa senti di bawah TV. Di sana tergantung miniatur mini Ultros kepunyaan Nyx dan tertempel sehelai foto, satu ilustrasi Ultros buruk rupa yang iseng digambar Libertus untuk Nyx di waktu senggang, dan dua potong kolom berita yang berharga baginya.

Pada satu potong kolom berita hitam-putih dengan foto wajah Kaisar Iedolas, tercetak tulisan sebagai berikut:

 _ **SERANGAN NIFLHEIM KE GALAHD: APA INTENSI KEKAISARAN YANG SEBENARNYA?**_

 _Tanggal 30 Agustus 744 M.E. menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Galahdian. Raja Regis beserta keluarga Kerajaan mengunjungi Galahd untuk menawarkan proposal pendirian Kingsglaive. Bersamaan dengan itu, Niflheim melakukan invasi. Ratu Aulea tewas dan Pangeran Noctis mengalami luka serius._

 _Galahd menderita kerusakan parah dan jumlah korban jiwa terus meningkat tajam seiring terbitnya matahari. Niflheim mengabaikan Galahd selama berpuluh tahun. Namun serangan ini membuktikan bahwa perluasan teritori Niflheim terus dilaksanakan. Kaisar Iedolas tiba di Galahd begitu Kekaisaran memenangkan perlawanan. Menurut laporan yang kami terima, sang Kaisar melakukan negosiasi tersembunyi dengan Titus Drautos, tapi sang Panglima Galahd menolak penawaran tersebut dengan tegas._

Nyx lega mengetahui Kapten Drautos tidak termakan bualan Niflheim. Walaupun dia berulang kali berseteru dengan sang Kapten, dia memercayai integritas beliau. Satu hal lain yang menggelitik Nyx adalah kebodohan media yang terkesan menutupi fakta bahwa invasi tersebut bertujuan membunuh Raja demi merampas Ring of Lucii. Atau barangkali Raja sendiri yang menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut agar tidak meresahkan masyarakat. Nyx yang tidak sengaja terlibat dalam pencurian cincin sakral itu menjadi satu dari segelintir pihak yang mengetahui kebenaran di balik invasi Niflheim ke Galahd.

Potongan berita lainnya yang penting bagi Nyx berkaitan dengan sejarah berdirinya Kingsglaive dua belas tahun silam:

 _ **RAJA REGIS MENEMPA "KINGSGLAIVE" DARI ABU GALAHD**_

 _Raja Regis telah mengundang sukarelawan pemberani dari Galahd secara formal untuk tinggal di Insomnia dan melayani kepentingan Kerajaan. Titus Drautos menyuarakan komitmen Galahdian untuk melakukan perlawanan kepada Kekaisaran setelah invasi yang menghancurleburkan kota tersebut. Raja Regis memuji komitmen ini, menjanjikan provisi dan patroli bagi Galahd sebagai imbalan._

Andaikan saja perjanjian damai dengan Niflheim tidak pernah terjadi, Raja Regis tidak akan menjadi pendusta besar yang mengingkari janjinya pada Kingsglaive. Dia masih ingat akan kemarahan yang meledak-ledak dari Libertus, kekecewaan mendalam dari Crowe, pertengkaran Libertus dan Luche, pernyataan Tredd yang menyesakkan namun ada benarnya, dan awan mendung di wajah rekan-rekan sejawatnya setelah mendengar berita mengenai kesepakatan unilateral itu. Dia belum mendapat kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Raja karena beliau terlampau sibuk dengan rentetan rapat yang tak ada habisnya. Dan Pangeran Noctis sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tak punya otoritas di hadapan Raja dan Royal Council untuk mengubah keputusan rapat.

Di samping dua potong berita itu, ada satu-satunya foto mendiang ibu dan Selena. Sang ibu tertawa bahagia sebelum mengidap kanker dan Selena mungil memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Nyx belum pernah pulang ke Galahd, tapi beruntung dia selalu menyimpan foto itu dalam dompetnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, memori akan keluarga kecilnya kian memudar. Tanpa bantuan foto itu, dia takut apabila dia tak dapat mengingat kembali wajah mereka. Dia masih saja belum bisa melupakan tragedi kematian mereka seolah itu terekam begitu dalam di alam bawah sadarnya dan menolak untuk dilupakan selamanya. Dari sekian banyak kenangan indah yang mereka bertiga lalui, mengapa satu kenangan buruk ini yang melekat padanya seperti parasit? Dia sudah bertemu sang ibu dan adik perempuannya di dunia akhirat—jika itu bukan mimpi atau khayalan semata—dan mereka tampak jauh lebih damai daripada ketika hidup di alam fana. Jangan-jangan dia mengidap PTSD ( _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ ) dan membutuhkan pengobatan untuk menyeimbangkan kimia dalam otaknya.

Nyx mematikan api dan meremas tangannya sekuat tenaga ketika TV mengganti fokus kamera kepada seorang perempuan berparas cantik. _Dia pasti Putri Lunafreya_ , batin Nyx. Sang Putri tampak anggun dalam gaun putih lengan buntung yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan belahan poni di dahinya, dan sisanya dicengkok ke atas. Mata birunya sejernih lautan dan dia tersenyum manis kepada hadirin.

Untuk sesaat, Nyx tidak merasakan keanehan dengan kehadiran Putri di Insomnia. Lalu tiba-tiba kekhawatiran menyergap dia hingga membuatnya refleks bangkit dari sofa. Bukankah Crowe sedang menjalani tugas mengawal Putri dari Tenebrae ke Altissia? Mengapa Putri malah tiba di sini? Dia cepat-cepat mengambil telepon di meja, mengecek kotak pesan, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Crowe menghubunginya. Dia membuka daftar kontak, memilih nomor sang mage, dan meneleponnya. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja, dia memohon, "Ayolah, angkat teleponku." Namun suara perempuan bernada robotik mencegatnya, " _Nomor yang Anda hubungi berada di luar jangkauan_."

Kesabarannya habis. Dia menggebrak meja. "Sialan. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Crowe?"

Dia meraih sepotong kaos yang digantungkan di tali di atas ranjangnya, lalu keluar dari kamar secepatnya. Mengunjungi kamar Libertus di sampingnya. Itulah yang hendak dia lakukan. Ketika tangannya hampir mengetuk pintu kamar temannya, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Libertus sedang sakit parah. Tidak ada manfaat yang diperoleh temannya, kecuali memperburuk kondisinya jika mendengar pertanda buruk ini. Nyx menghirup napas panjang tiga kali, berusaha menenangkan diri. Degup jantungnya berangsur normal dan dia bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Dengan lesu, dia kembali ke kamar. Mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi, dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi di penghujung lorong kos. Setelahnya, dia mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang hitam, menenteng jubah seragamnya, dan meninggalkan kos tanpa membangunkan Libertus.

Berjalan sendirian melewati gang yang sama terasa begitu berbeda. Tanpa adanya Libertus dan Crowe, dia merasa kesepian. Canda tawa, rentetan sindiran, ejekan, dan senggolan halus menjadi pengiring setia perjalanan panjangnya menuju tempat kerja. Sekarang dia hanya bisa diam seribu kata sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya seperti orang idiot. Dia menyadari bahwa jumlah penduduk yang ditemukannya berkurang cukup drastis. Mungkinkah mereka telah dievakuasi keluar kota oleh Crownsguard? Normalnya, pertokoan dan kedai-kedai sudah beroperasi sekitar pukul enam pagi, ibu-ibu menyapu jalanan yang dikotori beragam sampah, dan sepeda motor menimbulkan suara bising. Tapi sekarang dia hanya melihat kurang dari dua puluh orang lalu-lalang di jalanan dan semua gedung tutup seolah tak berpenghuni.

Dia mendaki tangga jembatan dan sampai di bagian kota yang lebih tinggi. Beberapa warga menonton videotron yang menyiarkan berita kedatangan petinggi Niflheim. _Tagline_ berjalan di sebuah gedung komersil menampilkan teks: "Lucian Railways diberhentikan sementara sampai pengumuman lebih lanjut. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

 _Oh, bagus. Sekarang bagaimana caraku tiba di Citadel tepat waktu kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakan MRT?_

Ketika Nyx berjalan di trotoar, sebuah mobil hitam elegan berplat nomor RHS-736 memutar balik di jalan raya. Klakson dibunyikan dan mobil itu berhenti tepat di tepi trotoar. Nyx mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, mencari tahu siapa yang dijemput oleh pengemudi mobil itu. Jendela kanan mobil diturunkan. Di luar dugaan Nyx, orang yang menyetir mobil tersebut tak lain adalah Kapten Drautos.

"Masuk," seru Kapten dari dalam mobil.

Nyx mengenakan jaket seragam dan mengaitkan deretan kancingnya. Dia mendekati mobil dan melirik ke dalam melalui sisi jendela yang terbuka. "Kenapa Anda repot-repot menjemputku?" tanyanya, meskipun sejujurnya dia bersyukur mendapat tumpangan gratis untuk bekerja.

Kapten memajukan badan ke tepi jendela. Suaranya terdengar semakin jelas. "Perintah baru. Kita ada tugas menjemput sang Putri," katanya diiringi senyuman ringan. "Kau pernah menyetir untuk Pangeran. Tentu saja Raja pun mengandalkanmu untuk sang mempelai. Ayo, jangan membuat tamu terhormat kita menunggu."

Nyx mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah atasannya. Begitu masuk dan duduk di dalam, tak ada setitik pun keraguan mengenai inspirasi desain mobil itu yang mengagumkan. Di depan ada dua kursi empuk berbahan kulit berwarna putih yang dipisahkan oleh kokpit virtual. Sedangkan di belakang ada dua kursi, tapi saling menyambung sehingga bisa muat untuk tiga penumpang dengan ukuran tubuh normal. Pada setir terdapat logo Audi R8 dan berbagai tombol serba guna untuk mengatur lampu sein, membuka garasi secara otomatis, mengatur temperatur AC, menyetel lagu, bahkan mode turbo. Kecepatan maksimal bisa mencapai 330 kilometer per jam. Dasbor dihiasi pola bunga khas Tenebrae—yang menurut Nyx mengurangi kejantanan mobil itu. Dia ingin sekali mencoba menyetir mobil sekeren ini jika dia diberi kesempatan.

Laju mobil mengencang untuk setiap detik yang berlalu. Semakin mengebut, suara deru mesin semakin merdu didengar. Itulah salah satu keunggulan mobil sport. "Mobil yang bagus," puja Nyx. Senyuman merekah di satu sudut bibirnya. Dia menoleh sekilas kepada Kapten yang pandangannya fokus ke depan.

"Ini milik Pangeran Noctis. Star of Lucis ini sengaja diproduksi untuk persatuan Lucis dan Tenebrae. Begitulah yang kudengar," kata Kapten.

"Jadi Pangeran akan menggunakan mobil ini untuk pernikahannya di Altissia?" tanya Nyx.

"Tidak. Pangeran dan ketiga temannya baru saja berangkat kemarin pagi menggunakan Regalia Yang Mulia," tukas Kapten.

Nyx berpendapat saking kaya rayanya Kerajaan, mereka tak mengerti lagi cara menghambur-hamburkan materi yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan. Apabila pada akhirnya Pangeran menggunakan Regalia untuk berkelana, untuk apa Raja Regis membelikan Star of Lucis? Tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang tak mampu dia pahami sebagai rakyat jelata. Dia kembali teringat akan nasib Crowe, dan dia percaya Kapten adalah orang yang tepat untuk memberinya jawaban. "Kalau Pangeran dan Putri dinikahkan di luar Insomnia, apa yang Putri lakukan di sini?"

"Memperumit keadaan," jawab Kapten sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala seolah dia sendiri tak mengerti alasannya. "Kami sudah kirimkan Crowe untuk menjemput sang Putri, lalu membawanya keluar dari Tenebrae."

Nyx mengerutkan kening dan menatap setengah memohon pada Kapten. "Pasti ada kekeliruan yang terjadi di tengah misi Crowe. Tadi pagi aku menyempatkan diri menelepon dia, tapi tak ada jawaban. Bisakah Anda mengusut kasus ini lebih dalam? Aku khawatir akan keberadaan temanku."

Kapten bergumam panjang. "Kami masih mencoba mencari tahu apa yang salah. Kau tidak perlu cemas, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jawaban itu terdengar pahit seakan Kapten meremehkan situasi genting ini.

Mereka sudah berada di penghujung Distrik C. Tinggal beberapa kilometer tersisa sampai mereka mencapai jalan tol. Nyx melirik ke luar jendela. Kerumunan warga memenuhi jalan raya, menggelar demonstrasi atas keputusan Kerajaan. Polisi-polisi melakukan perlawanan, mendorong warga yang memberontak. Orang kantoran, ibu rumah tangga, kakek-nenek, dan berbagai lapisan masyarakat berkumpul menjadi satu sambil meneriakkan protes pada Raja yang tak sedap didengar. Mereka membawa spanduk dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Nyx membaca beberapa tulisan di spanduk tersebut:

 **TOLAK NIFLHEIM!**

 **LENGSERKAN REGIS!**

 **TIDAK ADA RUMAH, TIDAK ADA MASA DEPAN!**

 **SATU LUCIS!**

 **BUANG KESEPAKATAN DAMAI, BUKAN WARGA!**

 **APA KALIAN SUDAH MELUPAKAN KAMI?**

 **PERTAHANKAN TEMBOK!**

Menyadari Kingsglaive berada di dalam Star of Lucis, beberapa pendemo nekad mendobrak kap mobil itu dan mengutuk mereka sambil meludah. Para pria yang emosi nyaris menjulurkan tangan melalui jendela yang setengah terbuka, berniat menarik paksa Nyx keluar dari mobil. Mengantisipasi kekerasan yang akan terjadi, Nyx cepat-cepat menutup jendela sepenuhnya dan membuang pandangan dari kerumunan pendemo. Sekitar lima orang memblokir jalan hingga Kapten mengerem mendadak, membuat jidat Nyx hampir membentur dasbor.

"Hentikan mobil kalian! Bawa kami menghadap Raja!" geram seorang pria berapi-api.

"Negara ini adalah negara demokrasi! Kalian wajib mendengarkan pendapat warga!" seru seorang wanita. Matanya melotot dan rahangnya menegang.

Kapten memencet klakson berkali-kali, tapi orang-orang itu tidak mau membuka jalan. Para polisi bergerak serentak, menertibkan warga, menyeret mereka ke pinggir jalan. Setelah celah yang memadai terbuka, Kapten menancap gas dan mengebut, meninggalkan kerusuhan di belakang.

Jalanan kembali lancar begitu mereka terbebas dari kerumuman pendemo. Mobil berbelok ke kanan, memasuki terowongan panjang. Lampu-lampu kuning menerangi perjalanan mereka selama di dalam terowongan. Sinarnya yang temaram memantul dari cat Star of Lucis yang mengilap sehitam tinta.

"Itulah kekuatan amarah warga yang dikhianati Raja. Mereka lebih agresif daripada pasukan Niff, bukan?" tanya Kapten, tersenyum nyengir. Nyx menganggap pemandangan tadi sangat mengerikan dan tidak layak dijadikan bahan lelucon, jadi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa, malah membuang muka ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Sang Kapten tampak menyesal. Dia pun bertanya untuk menetralkan situasi, "Aku sudah tahu pendapatmu tentang perang ini, tapi bagaimana tentang kesepakatan perdamaian ini? Kau rela begitu saja menyerahkan tanah airmu?"

"Ini keputusan Raja. Aku berhutang budi pada beliau yang telah menerimaku. Aku sungguh beruntung, tapi ada juga orang di Galahd yang tidak begitu. Dan mereka membutuhkanku," respon Nyx sehalus yang dia mampu. Dia mengangkat satu tangan dan menepuknya di paha untuk mendeklarasikan determinasi finalnya.

"Jadi kau mau pulang? Bisa apa kau tanpa sihir sang Raja?" Kapten bertanya dalam nada yang terkesan merendahkan.

Telinga Nyx terasa panas. Sudah dua kali dia mendengar olokan itu terlontar dari mulut pemimpinnya. Pertama kali adalah seusai gencatan senjata mendadak Niflheim di dinding dua minggu lalu. Waktu itu Kapten berkomentar, "Semua kekuatanmu hanya pinjaman dari Raja Regis. Kau tak ada apa-apanya tanpa beliau."

Ya, dia sadar bahwa dia mengandalkan sihir untuk menolong teman-temannya yang nyaris kehilangan nyawa akibat pertempuran di dinding. Namun apakah tanpa sihir seseorang jadi tidak berdaya? Dia tahu ada seorang pria yang mampu mematahkan paradigma itu. Tanpa sihir, hanya bermodalkan kemampuan tempur yang tiada tara sampai pria itu dianggap legenda dan ditakuti Niflheim. Pria itu adalah Cor Leonis, sang Marshal, sang Immortal Shogun. Karena itu, beliau menjadi Kapten Crownsguard merangkap Tangan Kanan Raja. Cor, seorang manusia biasa yang layak dijadikan teladan bagi para ksatria seperti dirinya. Menanggapi komentar pedas Kapten, Nyx hanya bisa cemberut.

"Ya, selalu ingin menyelamatkan sesama. Percayalah, aku paham kemauanmu. Tapi bukan itu yang bisa memenangkan perang," kata Kapten. Nadanya menekan seperti orangtua yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"Bukan cuma keinginan saja. Tidak cuma aku," protes Nyx, "Libertus adalah yang aku khawatirkan. Dia bakal kembali jika situasinya memburuk."

Keheningan menggantung di ruang sempit kendaraan itu beberapa saat.

"Situasi terburuk masih belum tiba," kata Kapten datar dan dingin.

Nyx menoleh sigap pada Kapten dan menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. "Apa maksud Anda? Bukankah Anda sendiri yang bilang kalau perjanjian ini akan berakhir damai?"

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Kuanjurkan kau juga bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

Nyx tak tahu mesti berkata apa lagi. Dia merasa seperti baru ditinju membayangkan "kemungkinan terburuk" itu. Tanpa berargumen lagi, Star of Lucis melaju tanpa henti di jembatan layang, membelah angin, menuju Citadel tempat para tamu kehormatan menanti mereka. Dalam setengah jam, mereka sampai di depan komplek Citadel, tapi ada halangan lain yang perlu mereka urus terlebih dahulu.

Gerbang utama komplek Citadel sengaja ditutup oleh kepolisian demi ketenteraman anggota Kerajaan. Para warga diizinkan berkumpul di sepanjang jalan raya karena kendaraan telah dialihkan total ke jalan tol. Para polisi menempatkan pagar pembatas agar warga tidak seenaknya menerobos tanpa izin. Berbeda dari pendemo sebelumnya, warga di Distrik E cenderung tenteram, tak melontarkan sumpah serapah atau membawa spanduk penentang di tangan mereka. Tingkat edukasi kedua distrik itu berdampak signifikan pada pola pikir dan tingkah laku masyarakat dalam menanggapi isu kontroversial.

Bersama Kapten, Nyx turun dari Star of Lucis. Berjarak lima meter di depan, dia melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang berasal dari Niflheim terparkir di pinggir jalan. Di dekat mobil itu, ada dua pria sedang berseteru. Dari jubah serba putih dengan ornamen emas layaknya Kaisar Iedolas di TV tadi pagi, pastinya pria yang tidak berhenti berceloteh itu perwakilan dari Niflheim. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya adalah Petra Fortis, sang kepala kepolisian yang membenci Nyx karena statusnya sebagai imigran.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau coba hadang ini?" protes perwakilan Niflheim. "Buka gerbang ini sekarang atau kuberhentikan kau dari pekerjaanmu!"

Petra mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap membuat sang perwakilan Niflheim tampak seperti kurcaci. "Ini perintah Raja. Sembarang orang tidak diizinkan masuk ke Citadel, terutama para pendatang tak dikenal."

Sang perwakilan Niflheim memicingkan mata. Intonasi suaranya meninggi hingga memekakkan telinga orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Kau memancing masalah diplomatis. Aku bukan pendatang tak dikenal!" Dia menunjuk sang Putri yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil di sampingnya. Petra memalingkan wajah, malas menanggapi arogansi pria kerdil itu. "Akulah pengawal resmi Nona Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Putri dari Tenebrae—"

"—dan calon mempelai Pangeran Kerajaan kami," sela Kapten Drautos sambil melangkah lebar mendekati dua lelaki itu. Nyx mengekori bosnya dalam kebisuan. Petra memasang pose siaga di hadapan sang Kapten Kingsglaive. Sedangkan perwakilan Niflheim menoleh kepada Kapten, ekspresinya tercengang bukan kepalang. "Selamat datang di wilayah kedaulatan, Tuan Duta Besar. Petra benar, Raja Regis telah menugaskan bawahanku untuk mengantar Putri ke dalam Citadel. Biar kami yang ambil alih dari sini."

"Maafkan aku, Kapten Drautos. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Anda… Aku tak perhitungkan adanya...," cetus sang perwakilan terbata-bata. Entah apa yang merasuki pria itu. Tindak-tanduknya seperti orang ketakutan di depan Kapten. Nyx tidak tahu kalau reputasi Kingsglaive begitu tersohor sampai menciutkan nyali perwakilan tinggi dari Niflheim.

Kapten tidak mengindahkan cicitan tak jelas dari Tuan Duta Besar. Dia menoleh kepada Nyx dan memberi perintah, "Temui Yang Mulia ke Citadel."

Nyx menyetujui, lalu menghampiri pintu kemudi mobil di hadapannya. Sejenak dia bertatap wajah dengan Petra. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan sang polisi. Kehadiran Kapten menjadikan semua orang mendadak patuh. Apapun alasannya, Nyx senang tidak perlu mendengar sindiran rasis lagi dari Petra. Dia membuka pintu mobil perlahan. Dengan sopan, dia meminta sopir untuk turun dari kendaraan itu.

"Aku… tidak… aku harus pastikan ke pimpinan dulu." Sang perwakilan Niflheim masih beradu pendapat dengan Kapten. Dia mengambil telepon dan terburu-buru menghubungi entah siapa, barangkali Kaisar Iedolas, kalau sesuai perkataannya.

Mengikuti tata krama Kerajaan yang sempat Nyx pelajari, setiap kali dia menyetir mobil yang ditumpangi anggota Kerajaan yang penting, dia harus memperkenalkan diri secara formal, menampakkan wajahnya secara langsung pada penumpang terhormat itu. Jadi dia membuka pintu belakang untuk sesaat, menyapa sang Putri dengan sopan, dan berjabat tangan. Sentuhan kulit Putri Lunafreya lembut dan hangat. Mereka bertatap wajah beberapa detik. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, memang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sang Putri cantik jelita. Kulit wajahnya mulus tanpa cela seperti porselen, menandakan perawatan tubuh intensif layaknya seorang Putri dari dunia dongeng. Sang Putri tersenyum ramah, dan Nyx membalas dengan seutas senyuman terbaik yang dia mampu.

Begitu Petra membuka gerbang, mobil melaju dalam kecepatan rata-rata menuju Citadel yang tak berada jauh dari jangkauan lagi, mengantar sang mempelai wanita menemui calon ayah menantu.


	37. Chapter 037

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **037**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **02.09.756 M.E. | 01.16 PM**

"Lama sekali tidak berjumpa, Yang Mulia," sapa Lunafreya ketika dia sudah berada di ruang takhta Raja. Selama perjalanan pendek dari gerbang komplek Citadel tadi Nyx menyetir mobil dalam diam. Lunafreya duduk anggun di belakang, sesekali Nyx melihat Putri melalui cermin yang tergantung di atas dasbor. Kali ini akhirnya Nyx mendengar langsung suara Lunafreya dengan telinganya sendiri. Suara itu terdengar halus dan ada nuansa kerajaan klasik tersisip dalam setiap patah kata.

Tampaknya Raja telah menunggu kehadiran Lunafreya semenjak tadi pagi karena jika dia tidak tahu bahwa sang mempelai wanita berkunjung ke Insomnia, tak mungkin Nyx ditugaskan untuk mengawal Putri untuk menghadap Raja di Citadel. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Raja, matanya sedikit menyipit hingga kerutan di kedua sisi matanya menjadi semakin berkerut. Rambut, kumis dan jenggot berubannya tidak mengurangi sedikit pun keagungannya. Malah semakin tua sang Raja, dia terlihat semakin berwibawa. Berdiri tegap di sisi singgasana dan diterpa cahaya matahari dari jendela tinggi, Raja membalas halus, "Iya. Terlalu lama."

Nyx menggiring Lunafreya ke tepi undakan tangga beberapa meter dari takhta Raja. Sesampainya di sana, Nyx mundur sepuluh langkah dan memasang pose siaga ketika dia menonton kedua bangsawan itu saling berbicara.

"Pangeran Noctis tidak ada di sini, ya?" tanya Lunafreya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan seolah sedang mencari keberadaan calon suaminya di kursi-kursi Royal Council yang berada di kedua sisi takhta Raja di tingkat dua.

Raja sudah duduk santai di kursi takhta. Punggungnya disandarkan ke bantalan merah, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pegangan kursi. "Tidak, Sayangku. Noctis tidak ada di Insomnia. Seperti isi surat yang kukirimkan padamu, Noctis bersama tiga temannya telah berangkat ke Altissia kemarin pagi," jawab Raja. Dia tampak risau untuk melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya, "Aku terkejut menerima kabar bahwa kamu datang kemari bersama Kekaisaran. Aku terlalu tua untuk meladeni perang ini. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran Kekaisaran dan tunduk pada aturan mereka. Meski begitu, aku ingin mengadakan pernikahan di tempat lain, di tempat yang aman." Dahi Raja mengerut, garis-garis keriput tercetak jelas pada parasnya yang pucat pasi. Dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya seolah kehilangan harapan dalam kesepakatan ini. "Aku telah mengirim seorang Glaive untuk menemuimu di sana, tapi entah apa yang terjadi padanya."

Mendengar pengakuan Raja, kecemasan menerjang jantung Nyx seperti tinju yang begitu keras. Jika Kapten Drautos dan Raja Regis yang berpangkat tinggi saja tidak memperoleh kabar mengenai Crowe, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memastikan temannya baik-baik saja? Ingin rasanya dia memotong pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan antara kedua orang di hadapannya, tapi tidak sopan jika dia bertingkah lancang di momen yang tidak tepat ini. Keganjilan ini tak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut lagi. Begitu keluar dari ruangan itu, dia akan memaksa Kapten untuk menelusuri lebih dalam keberadaan Crowe.

"Sekarang belum terlambat," intonasi Raja terdengar mendesak, sebuah dorongan kuat merasuki suaranya yang berat, "aku masih bisa menyiapkan pengawalan. Kumohon, temuilah putraku."

Lunafreya mengangguk sekali. Tapi apa yang dia katakan bertolak belakang dari gestur kepalanya. "Tidak," tukasnya, membuat mata Raja melebar karena terkejut. "Ke manapun aku pergi, Kekaisaran pasti akan membuntutiku. Aku harus pergi tanpa pengawalan yang mencuri perhatian khalayak umum agar tidak membahayakan Noctis. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungi Pangeran dan memuluskan jalan takdirnya. Dua belas tahun ini tidak mengubah apapun. Begitu pula dengan perasaanku padanya."

"Dan apa yang menjadi takdirmu?" tanya Regis.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang, wanita itu langsung menjawab, tegas dan lantang seperti orang yang mengikrarkan sumpah setia. "Takdirku adalah kewajiban yang kuemban, Yang Mulia. Aku siap menerima apapun risikonya."

Raja menatap empatik pada sang Putri untuk beberapa saat. Pembicaraan mengenai takdir ini membuat Nyx serasa terasingkan. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu mendengar pembicaraan privat ini, tapi tugasnya mengawal Lunafreya membuat dia secara langsung ikut terlibat dalam hal yang tidak dia pahami. Jika pernyataan Lunafreya benar mengenai takdir setara dengan kewajiban, maka dia tahu apa takdir Raja Regis, yaitu menjamin keselamatan Lucian di bawah pemerintahannya dengan menjaga keamanan Kristal Agung dan Ring of Lucii. Namun bagaimana dengan Pangeran Noctis dan Putri Lunafreya? Apa sebenarnya kewajiban mereka berdua? Apa yang mewajibkan mereka menikah? Semakin banyak dia bertanya, kepalanya semakin pening.

"Tinggallah di sini sampai perjanjian ini selesai, Sayangku. Aku ingat pernah berjanji padamu untuk mengenalkan tempat tinggal Noctis dan kehidupan pribadinya di Citadel. Kurasa aku akan sungguh menyesal jika aku mengingkari janjiku padamu," Raja menawarkan diri. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, menuruni tiap anak tangga dan berhenti di depan Lunafreya. Satu tangannya disandarkan pada bahu sang mempelai wanita. "Apa kau masih tertarik mengitari isi Citadel seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," jawab Lunafreya, tersenyum pada Raja. "Aku masih benar-benar mengingat perbincangan kita di malam itu."

Raja tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan, menepuk-nepuk kepala Lunafreya. "Sepertinya semakin tua, aku semakin sentimentil," katanya, bercanda. "Tahu-tahu kau akan melihatku menangis di pojokan kamar ketika tidur di malam hari."

Lunafreya tertawa ringan, bahunya yang tadi tampak tegang mulai mengendor di balik gaun putihnya yang bersih. "Aku akan memastikan Yang Mulia tidak melakukan apapun yang sekonyol itu. Anda masih terlihat segar dan aku yakin Anda akan berumur panjang."

"Kuharap begitu, Luna. Aku mengharapkan kau dan putraku menikmati kebahagiaan, sesingkat apapun itu setelah pernikahan kalian di Altissia."

Entah mengapa Lunafreya tampak gelisah setelah mendengar perkataan Raja. Bibirnya berkedut dan dia seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Raja. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan saat melihat Nyx dia memasang ekspresi sungkan. Nyx menjadi tidak nyaman berada di sana seolah dia adalah tamu tak diundang.

Raja dan Putri saling pandang dengan ekspresi berbagi rahasia yang sulit terbaca. Kemudian Raja merangkul Lunafreya, merengkuhnya erat. Lunafreya tenggelam dalam pelukan Raja. "Aku menyayangimu, Luna. Seperti aku mengasihi Noctis," kata Raja, mengecup lembut dahi Putri. "Aku akan selalu sayang kalian berdua dengan caraku sendiri. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri sejak kau merawat putraku dulu. Kalau saja Ratu Sylva ada di sini, aku yakin dia akan bahagia mendengar kabar pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Yang Mulia, bisakah kita berbicara empat mata saja? Ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kuutarakan pada Anda dan aku tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya" balas Lunafreya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Raja melepas pelukannya dan keheranan untuk sejenak. Tapi dia akhirnya meminta Nyx untuk meninggalkan tugas pengawalan sang Putri sementara waktu. Raja dan Putri berdua keluar dari ruang takhta, dikawal oleh dua orang Crownsguard di belakang.

Nyx berpisah dengan mereka di persimpangan empat koridor. Dia berjalan ke koridor yang berseberangan, menuju pos jaga dia di beranda Citadel. Puluhan lampu di langit-langit menyala terang, menyinari dinding dan lantai koridor yang berwarna gelap. Pada persimpangan tiga yang pertama, dia mendengar Kapten Drautos berkata seraya mendekatinya, "Sepertinya reuni mereka berjalan bahagia, ya?" Langkahnya diperlambat ketika Kapten berjalan berdampingan dengan dia. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Apa Putri selama ini menjadi sandera Niflheim?" tanya Nyx. Aneh sekali melihat keadaan Putri baik-baik saja kalau setiap pergerakannya diawasi Kekaisaran yang telah membunuh ibunya, Ratu Sylva. Setiap jengkal bagian tubuh Lunafreya yang terbuka terlalu mulus untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang sandera. Orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa Niflheim tidak segan melakukan kekerasan, bahkan kepada sosok penting seperti Oracle.

"Dia itu simbol perdamaian. Begitulah yang kudengar," timpal Kapten. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin membahas ini terlalu panjang lebar.

"Kedengarannya tidak begitu," balas Nyx, kepala menoleh kepada Kapten di kirinya, "kurasa dia kemari untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar."

Mata Kapten memicing. Nada suaranya meninggi. "Tugasmu adalah melindungi dia." Jari telunjuk teracung ke dada Nyx, bergerak-gerak seperti majikan yang memberi aba-aba pada anjingnya untuk melakukan sebuah trik. _Beep, beep, beep_. Terdengar bunyi dering telepon genggam. Nyx merogoh saku jubah seragamnya, tapi ternyata panggilan itu datang untuk telepon Kapten. Bosnya mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku celana hitamnya. Amanatnya tetap berlanjut kepada Nyx ketika dia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Bukan menatap, mendengar atau berpikir. Mengerti?"

 _Kalau kau menuntutku begitu berarti aku tidak ada bedanya dengan MT. Menjadi robot yang bergerak demi kepentingan pemimpin. Aku ini manusia yang berbudi pikir. Mustahil bagiku untuk bekerja tanpa menggunakan panca inderaku._ Dia ingin protes, tapi memilih bungkam seribu bahasa daripada terlibat pertengkaran mulut dengan Kapten. Sudah terlalu sering mereka berdebat karena perbedaan pendapat dan idealisme.

"Ini Drautos. Iya, lapor," jawab Kapten. Tangan kanannya yang berlapiskan sarung hitam menempelkan telepon ke telinga. Mendadak dahi Kapten berkerut. Dia menoleh kepada Nyx. Raut wajahnya awalnya terkejut, tapi lambat laun berubah menjadi pucat. Bibirnya terkatup dan dia jelas sekali ingin mewartakan berita buruk kepada Nyx, tapi menahan diri untuk mencari cara yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya.

"Apa kata orang di telepon itu?" desak Nyx. Dia memandang Kapten, semua pikiran tentang Lunafreya lenyap. Tentunya Kapten memikirkan apa yang Nyx takutkan sejak tadi pagi. Mulut kapten bergerak, membentuk bulatan kecil seperti orang yang ingin melontarkan huruf O. Dia tak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi kepedihan di wajah Kapten. "Kapten?" tanyanya, pelan.

"Crowe… Kami sudah menemukannya, tapi…"

 _Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon. Jangan katakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku!_

"… dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Crowe tewas terbunuh dalam misinya."

* * *

 **02.09.756 M.E. | 03.22 PM**

Dia tidak bisa tenang selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit di Distrik B sesuai arahan Kapten. Sepatu botnya terus bergerak-gerak ketika dia duduk di kursi penumpang MRT yang membawanya ke tempat tujuan itu. _Crowe tewas terbunuh_. Kata-kata Kapten terngiang di telinga Nyx. Sejujurnya dia telah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu sejak Libertus tampak cemas bukan main. Ketika kau menjalin hubungan intim dan lama bersama orang lain, entah itu anggota keluarga dekatmu, sanak saudara, kekasih, sahabat, dan orang-orang yang tak ada hubungan darah denganmu, secara psikologi ada ikatan batin yang kuat di antara kalian. Libertus telah menyadari firasat buruk ini dari jauh hari.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa begitu naif?_ pikir Nyx, memandang keluar jendela kereta yang melaju kencang melewati terowongan bawah tanah. _Aku terlalu meremehkan bahaya yang mengancam Crowe dalam misi pengawalan Putri Lunafreya. Sang Putri adalah sandera Niflheim bertahun-tahun. Tentu saja Kekaisaran tidak akan berdiam diri melepaskan Putri begitu saja ke tangan Crowe. Apakah Crowe tidak sengaja tertangkap Kekaisaran? Kalau iya, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan sihirnya untuk melawan mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Crowe adalah seorang mage yang mahir. Tidak mungkin dia bisa tewas begitu mudah setelah melewati beratus-ratus pertempuran di Tembok._

Pertanyaan itu terus berseliweran sementara Nyx berdiri menunggu pintu kereta terbuka, berhimpitan dengan para penumpang lain. Sekarang semua menjadi sangat masuk akal: telepon yang tidak diangkat dan kabar yang tidak Crowe sampaikan kepada mereka selama berhari-hari. Begitu pintu terbuka, Nyx berlari secepat yang dia bisa, mendaki tangga stasiun menuju bagian kota yang lebih tinggi, menyusuri trotoar demi trotoar, menyeberangi _zebra cross_ di saat panas matahari menyengat ke pori-pori kulitnya. Dalam setengah jam, dia sampai di rumah sakit tujuannya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, dia langsung menghadap meja resepsionis dan menanyakan kamar jenazah atas nama Crowe Altius. Masih ada secercah harapan yang tersisa dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa dokter mungkin saja salah melakukan otopsi, mungkin Crowe mengalami koma. Tapi tak mungkin pekerjaan seprofessional dokter tidak bisa membedakan orang hidup dan mati. Setelah memperoleh letak ruangan itu, dia berderap ke lift dan turun ke lantai B2.

Lorong lantai itu suram dan gelap, dan beraroma pengawet mayat yang membuat lambung Nyx bergejolak. Lampu-lampu temaram menyinari koridor yang serasa tidak berujung. Setiap langkah Nyx menjadi begitu berat ketika dia semakin dekat ke ruangan jenazah.

"Minggir!" Nyx mendengar teriakan Libertus di penghujung lorong. Di kejauhan, dia melihat temannya berteriak kepada seorang dokter. Sahabatnya tampak memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan di kala dokter yang mengenakan pakaian serba biru itu menghentikan Libertus di ambang pintu. "Itu temanku, brengsek!"

"Pak, kau tidak boleh masuk sebelum otopsinya selesai," timpal sang dokter.

"Otopsi apa? Apa yang terjadi?" desak Libertus. Kruknya berketuk di lantai marmer ketika dia berusaha mendorong dokter itu hingga punggung dokter menimpa pintu di belakang.

Langkah Nyx semakin lebar dan sebelum ada kekerasan terjadi, dia menarik lengan besar Libertus. Dokter itu terenyah ke dinding seberangnya, nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. "Hei, tenanglah, kawan."

Sekejap sepasang sahabat itu bertemu pandang, lalu Libertus mengintip ke sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Keningnya mengerut dan seketika itu juga Nyx tahu bahwa Libertus sebenarnya sudah menyadari bahwa Crowe telah tiada. "Para bajingan itu yang menugaskan mereka padahal dia baru kembali. Lalu sekarang mereka tidak mengizinkanku menemuinya!"

Nyx menarik sepasang pundak Libertus, mencoba untuk menjauhkannya dari ruang jenazah. Libertus, dengan berat fisik yang lebih besar daripada Nyx, mendorong dada Nyx dan maju selangkah ke dalam ruangan, lalu selangkah lagi, setiap langkahnya lebih cepat daripada langkah terakhir. "Tunggu, Libertus!" seru Nyx. Sebaiknya temannya itu tidak perlu melihat pemandangan mengerikan berupa jenazah Crowe yang membusuk. Tapi dia tidak mampu menahan dorongan temannya yang kuat. Dia menatap putus asa saat Libertus sudah membanting pintu ruangan dengan kasar.

Langkah Libertus mendadak berhenti. Di dalam, ada dua orang suster sedang mengurus sebuah kantung jenazah berwarna biru. Wajah Libertus menjadi sepucat susu basi. Aroma formalin semerbak tertiup angin keluar ruangan. Dua suster itu menjauh dari meja otopsi, memberi ruang bagi Libertus untuk mendekati jenazah Crowe yang warna kulitnya sudah memutih dan pembuluh darahnya membuat urat-urat kebiruan seperti sarang laba-laba di wajahnya. Nyx bisa melihat leher hingga ujung rambut Crowe menyembul keluar dari kantung jenazah di kejauhan. Rambut hitam Crowe tampak kotor karena debu dan tanah. Di saat itu, Libertus terseok-seok menghampiri kekasihnya yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Kedua kruk dia jatuhkan ke lantai dan dia melompat-lompat pincang menghampiri apa yang tersisa dari Crowe di meja itu.

Libertus jatuh berlutut di tepi meja, tangan kanannya mengelus-elus rambut Crowe. Mata Crowe membuka lebar, di kantung mata kanannya ada noda bekas _eye liner_ yang menetes bagaikan air mata tinta. Di dahinya ada bekas tembakan peluru hingga membuat lubang yang cukup lebar. Alkohol dioleskan di bekas luka mematikan itu, menyebabkan dahi jenazah Crowe tampak berkilau. Sambil menunduk, Libertus berjuang keras untuk menerima kenyataan pahit di hadapannya. Tak ada lagi yang istimewa dari sorotan mata Crowe. Tak ada lagi pemikat dari matanya yang kini membuka lebar penuh kematian ke langit-langit ruang mayat.

Pemandangan naas Libertus yang ditinggalkan wanita yang dicintainya membuat hati Nyx sakit sekali. Nyx hanya bisa diam dan berdiri di ambang pintu, menyaksikan Libertus menangis deras sambil terus mengelus-elus rambut Crowe. Ketika Nyx bernapas, rasanya seolah dia menghirup pisau-pisau tajam yang mengoyak paru-parunya. Ujung-ujung jari kakinya mati rasa, dan kesemutan menjalar sampai seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga membuat dia nyaris hilang keseimbangan sekedar untuk berdiri tegap.

Hanya suara tangisan Libertus yang dapat Nyx dengar di ruangan itu dan ketika dia membawa pulang temannya ke markas Kingsglaive. Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam kereta, Libertus tampak depresi, seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup. Langit siang itu berangsur menjadi mendung. Awan-awan tebal menutupi sinar matahari sebelum menerpa permukaan. Tampaknya langit pun turut berduka atas kematian Crowe yang begitu brutal.

Nyx masih memikirkan kata-kata dokter yang mengurus otopsi Crowe. Tadi siang jasad Crowe ditemukan dalam kerumunan ribuan lalat yang menggerogoti daging yang tersisa. Dua orang pengemis menemukannya di pinggir selokan di Leide, tepatnya di pertigaan antara Tembok Insomnia dan Hammerhead. Jenazah Crowe yang telah membusuk menandakan bahwa perempuan malang itu sudah mati sekurang-kurangnya empat hari. Ini menandakan bahwa Crowe tewas sebelum meninggalkan Lucis untuk ke Tenebrae. Berarti siapapun yang membunuh Crowe waktu itu kemungkinan besar adalah Lucian di luar Tembok, walau ada juga kemungkinan Niflheim yang tahu akan rencana Crowe bergerak cepat ketika bertemu dengan perempuan itu di perjalanan di Leide.

Bersama Libertus, mereka duduk termenung di pinggir lantai ruang-luar latihan di markas Kingsglaive. Kesakitan serasa mengoyak Nyx. Kesakitan terparah yang pernah dia rasakan, dan kesakitan yang sekarang sepertinya melekat di jantungnya. Mendekap dadanya, dia memejamkan mata. Matanya berkunang-kunang, berdenyut-denyut seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang melambat. Dengan mata terpejam rapat, dia membayangkan satu malam ketika Crowe mengutarakan isi hatinya akan Libertus kepada dirinya. Kalau saja waktu itu Nyx langsung menyarankan Libertus menembak Crowe, atau Crowe yang menembak Libertus, barangkali tragedi ini tidak akan terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Semua telah terlambat. Merasa berdosa, Nyx tahu bahwa dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dari pembunuh Crowe. Dia telah membunuh perasaan Libertus dengan menutupi perasaan Crowe yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang untuk selamanya Libertus tidak akan tahu bahwa Crowe sungguh mencintainya.

Nyx tidak sanggup membicarakan malam itu kepada Libertus saat ini. Itu hanya akan menambah kesedihan temannya. Dalam keheningan yang serasa membeku, dia mendengar suara-suara rekan Glaive di markas yang membicarakan kematian Crowe sebagai berita yang menggemparkan. Tentu saja berita itu membuat mereka semua terkejut bukan kepalang. Crowe adalah satu-satunya Glaive perempuan di sana. Mereka telah kehilangan kartu As untuk pertempuran di Tembok. Tanpa kehadiran Crowe sebagai mage, dapat dipastikan tingkat kasualtis Glaive akan meroket. Nyx tidak tahu apakah ada pengganti Crowe yang mampu menggunakan sihir selihai perempuan itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia tidak memedulikan itu. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan pertempuran lanjutan di Tembok. Dia perlu menemani Libertus ketika meratapi kematian Crowe.

Mengangkat pandangan, Nyx melihat Kapten Drautos berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampak murung, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, cenderung cemberut. Di tangannya ada satu kotak barang berbahan karton coklat. Mereka saling bertatap wajah dalam keheningan beberapa detik. Dari sorot mata Kapten, Nyx tahu bahwa pemimpinnya itu juga benar-benar merasa kehilangan Crowe. Akhirnya, Kapten memberikan kotak barang itu sambil berkata, "Ini barang-barang pribadi Crowe." Ada jeda tiga detik sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Kamu saja yang simpan."

Nyx menerima kotak yang tertutup rapat itu dengan kedua tangan. Ternyata ringan. Sepertinya tidak banyak barang di dalam kotak itu. Dia menidurkan kotak itu di atas pahanya sambil duduk berdampingan dengan Libertus di kanan.

"Misi seperti apa yang sebenarnya Kapten bebankan padanya?" tanya Libertus. Mata tetap tertuju ke lantai berbatu di bawah undakan lantai. Suaranya terdengar berat dan parau. Dia menggeleng sekali. "Belum pernah ada Glaive yang sampai gugur menjalankan misi penyusupan standar."

Memang benar pernyataan Libertus. Para Glaive telah mempelajari seluk-beluk menjadi penyusup yang lihai. Mereka telah menyusup ke dalam markas-markas tentara Niflheim yang tersebar di Lucis tanpa ada korban jiwa. Mereka memiliki sihir pengurai tubuh menjadi transparan dan itu benar-benar membantu mereka tidak terdeteksi lawan. Crowe bisa melakukan sihir itu, bahkan dalam jangka waktu lebih panjang daripada para Glaive pria. Kejadian ini sungguh di luar perkiraan mereka.

"Sepertinya gencatan senjata tidak ada kaitannya dalam investigasinya," balas Kapten. Kepalanya menunduk ke arah Libertus yang masih menatap lantai dengan murung. "Dia adalah prajurit yang baik. Penyebab kematiannya akan diusut tuntas." Suara Kapten melembut dan meredup, sampai akhirnya dia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

Mata Libertus masih berkaca-kaca. Jejak tangisan menempel di kedua pipinya. "Inilah hidup, ya?" Nyx menoleh kepada sahabatnya. Libertus menggigit bibir bawah dan mulai bertutur, "Aku sudah menceritakan padamu pertemuan pertamaku dengan Crowe. Sebagai seorang yatim piatu, Crowe tidak memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. Aku telah mengabdikan diriku untuk memberikan dia kebahagiaan sepanjang hidupku. Aku mencintai dia sepenuh hatiku. Tapi kini dia telah pergi untuk selamanya…" Air mata baru menetes dari mata kanannya, lalu mata kiri, dan lambat laun wajahnya banjir akan air mata. "Aku merindukan sorotan matanya yang spesial. Sial. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat lagi sorotan mata Crowe." Dia terisak dan menundukkan wajahnya, menepis tangisan yang meledak dengan punggung tangannya. "Dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini. Dan aku akan lakukan apapun untuk itu…" Kata-katanya terbata-bata dan bergetar begitu kencang karena isak tangis. Dia tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan impian indah yang telah direnggut darinya.

Ada keheningan panjang, yang selama itu tampak seperti awan mendung di atas kepala mereka seperti langit siang itu. Seiring berlalunya tiap detik, Nyx merasa hatinya tenggelam kian lama kian dalam. Kepedihan nyaris menumbangkannya ketika Libertus merobek paksa emblem Kingsglaive dari bahu kanan jubah seragamnya dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh dengan lengan kanannya. Nyx ingat perkataan Kapten bahwa jika ada seorang tentara yang tidak ingin meneruskan tugasnya di Kingsglaive, buang emblem itu jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi. Dan itulah yang telah Libertus lakukan. Dia tampak tak berniat lagi tergabung dalam Kingsglaive. Kematian Crowe telah meruntuhkan alasan utama dia berjuang selama ini di Kingsglaive. Tak ada lagi orang yang bisa dia lindungi.

Berusaha berdiri, Libertus merintih kesakitan ketika mengangkat kaki kirinya yang masih digips. Dengan terpincang-pincang, dia mengambil sepasang kruk yang terletak di sampingnya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Nyx tanpa berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Nyx merasakan firasat buruk lainnya akan menimpa Libertus. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri dan memanggil, "Libertus, tunggu." Namun temannya tidak menghiraukannya, dia terus melangkah dan setiap langkah semakin melebar. Menyentuh satu bahu Libertus, Nyx segera berputar dan menahan laju temannya. Kini dia berhadapan dengan Libertus. "Crowe gugur sebagai Glaive. Kamu masih bisa menghormatinya dengan tetap bertarung sebagai seorang Glaive. Masih banyak alasan untukmu untuk hidup. Ada aku, Pelna, dan Luche yang siap menemanimu setiap saat."

Libertus menyibak tangan Nyx yang menempel di bahunya dengan kasar. Alisnya menegang. Diletakkannya kembali tangan ke kruk yang menyangga beban tubuhnya. "Terkadang kamu itu lebih bodoh dariku, tahu tidak?" Suaranya meninggi, amarah meledak dari dalam dirinya. "Tidakkah kau paham?" Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan pundak. "Lucis-lah yang _membunuh_ Crowe!"

Nyx membuang pandangannya jauh ke undakan batu tempat Glaive berlatih berteleportasi. Dia tidak menerima pernyataan itu. Belum ada bukti kuat bahwa Crowe dibunuh seorang Lucian. Malah lebih besar kemungkinan bahwa Niff-lah yang membunuh wanita itu. Namun seberapa besar dia ingin menyanggah opini Libertus, dia merasa tidak ada gunanya mengucapkan kalimat yang masuk akal bagi temannya yang sedang kalut.

Menggunakan kruk yang dijepit di ketiaknya, Libertus melewati Nyx beberapa langkah. Sebelum dia pergi, dia berpaling sejenak kepada Nyx. "Kembali sana ke Citadel! Bilang pada Raja yang kamu hormati bahwa tidak ada perdamaian yang bisa didapatkan dengan melemparkan kelinci pada serigala yang lapar. Aku tidak bersedia melayani para pembunuh Crowe lagi." Kepalanya kembali tertunduk lesu, dan dia menggeleng dua kali. Lalu dia menatap tajam dan lurus kepada Nyx. "Selamat tinggal, pahlawan."

Untuk beberapa saat, Nyx memandangi Libertus meninggalkan dirinya dengan sedih. Dia berbalik dan melihat Tredd, Axis, dan Sonitus sedang berbisik-bisik di kejauhan. Sepertinya mereka bertiga dari tadi mengamati sambil mencuri dengar percakapan dia dengan Libertus. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa ada sesuatu dengan gerombolan penindas itu yang sangat tidak beres. Dia hanya bisa berprasangka bahwa akan ada keributan parah yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat sebagai dampak dari meninggalnya Crowe dan keluarnya Libertus dari Kingsglaive.


	38. Chapter 038

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **038**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **02.09.756 M.E. | 05.11 PM**

Kepolisian mulai bertindak untuk mengusut kasus pembunuhan Crowe. Berita tentang kematian Glaive itu telah terdengar sampai ke telinga polisi bagian investigasi pembunuhan. Anjing-anjing pelacak telah dikerahkan di selokan tempat jasad Crowe ditemukan sampai beberapa meter di sekitarnya untuk mencari barang bukti untuk membongkar identitas pembunuh keji itu.

Setelah ahli-ahli forensik menyisir tempat kejadian perkara, Petugas Dustin mengunjungi Nyx di markas Kingsglaive seusai jam kerja untuk melakukan wawancara jika ada sesuatu yang janggal dari yang diingatnya. Petugas itu seorang pria yang biasa-biasa saja, usianya menjelang lima puluh tahunan dan mengenakan kemeja putih garis-garis lengan panjang berlapiskan rompi hitam, kulitnya putih, sedikit gemuk dengan kepala mulai botak, yang menggambarkan kebanyakan laki-laki di belahan dunia ini.

Di depan pria berkacamata oval itu, Nyx sungguh merasa tidak nyaman, seolah dia adalah tersangka ketika mereka saling bertanya jawab. Petugas Dustin mengajak Nyx ke gerbang barat kota untuk melihat jika ada sesuatu yang janggal atau berbeda dari yang diingatnya. Meskipun sudah sangat letih karena emosi hari ini, Nyx bertekad melakukan apapun untuk membantu dan memaksakan pikirannya untuk mencoba mengingat sedapat mungkin tentang siang terakhir dia melihat Crowe masih bergerak. Dengan cermat, supaya tidak menyentuh apapun, dia mereka ulang semua kejadian siang itu dalam ingatannya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mengulangi dari awal; satu kesempatan untuk mengulangi hari ini dari permulaan. Sekalipun dia menceritakan kekonyolan ketika Crowe membuka acara salon dadakan untuk memilin jumput-jumput rambutnya dengan pita rambut di dalam van Kingsglaive.

Mempertimbangkan bahwa tidak ada gunanya berkeliling di sana, Nyx bersama kelompok polisi itu pergi lebih jauh lagi keluar Tembok, tepatnya ke pertigaan antara Tembok Insomnia dan Hammerhead di Leide. Salah satu teritori Lucis itu berupa padang gurun yang luas dan panas dengan stasiun pengisian bensin, tempat makanan cepat saji Crow's Nest dan toko reparasi tersebar di mana-mana. Mereka mengunjungi selokan yang penuh oleh air kotor dan sampah, di dekat sebuah waduk yang tidak lagi terpakai dan sebuah gubuk tua tak berpenghuni yang dinding dan atapnya jebol di sana-sini.

Sekali lagi dia berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya, tetapi tampaknya tidak ada yang berbeda dari apa yang diingatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia menghampiri van Speedy Chocobo: Cleaning Service yang digunakan Crowe siang itu untuk keluar Tembok. Motor Crowe tersimpan di dalam ruang belakang van, lengkap dengan helm _full-face_ berwarna hitam dan _sporty_. Dia mulai melihat-lihat ke tanah untuk mencari barang yang bisa dijadikan bukti.

"Jika Anda berniat mencari suatu barang yang mencurigakan, kami menyarankan mulai mencarinya di tumpukan sampah," kata Dustin, menunjuk ke seonggok sampah kering dan basah di tepi selokan yang menyebarkan aroma memualkan. "Dia mungkin menjatuhkan barang bukti ketika meronta-ronta…" Dia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu bahwa dia meronta-ronta?" desak Nyx.

Petugas itu ragu-ragu, tetapi kemudian bicara, dengan enggan, "Kami menemukan bekas luka memar di kepala, pergelangan tangan, dan punggung jasad korban. Siang itu Anda, Libertus, dan sopir Speedy Chocobo adalah orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan korban. Kami telah memeriksa alibi setiap orang yang layak dijadikan tersangka, jadi kami meminta Anda untuk membantu kami."

Mendengar kata "tersangka" membuat Nyx merinding. Memang dalam setiap kasus pembunuhan, orang terakhir yang ditemui korban adalah pihak yang paling berpotensi menjadi tersangka. Libertus tidak ada di sana karena dia diinterogasi di dalam kos, mengingat kondisinya yang tidak prima untuk diajak pergi keluar Tembok. Lalu bayangan Crowe berusaha melawan seorang manusia keji terasa seperti tonjokan di perutnya. Hampir tak berdaya melawan kegelapan yang datang tiba-tiba dan hendak mencekiknya, Nyx bersandar pada dinding gubuk supaya tidak pingsan atau muntah. Saat itulah dia melihat sebuah emblem hitam terbuang di lantai bangunan tak utuh itu. Sontak dia sadar kembali, seakan-akan seseorang telah meletakkan garam amonia di bawah hidungnya.

"Punya siapa itu?" tanyanya kepada Dustin seraya menuding emblem tersebut.

"Apa yang punya siapa?"

"Emblem Kingsglaive itu! Siapa yang membuang emblem itu di sana?"

"Kami mengira itu milik Crowe. Apakah Anda hendak mengatakan bahwa emblem itu bukan milik teman Anda?"

"Aku sangat yakin," sahut Nyx tanpa ragu. "Glaive perempuan menggunakan emblem yang berbeda dari laki-laki. Karena Crowe satu-satunya Glaive perempuan, aku yakin betul bahwa emblem ini bukan miliknya, tapi seorang lelaki Glaive. Kau lihat sosok tentara berarmor ini? Dia adalah Raja Lucis Caelum I. Seharusnya kalau ini milik Crowe, yang tercantum di sana adalah Ratu Lucis Caelum VII untuk membedakan gender Glaive."

Petugas Dustin segera bicara melalui radionya. Tidak lama kemudian ahli forensik sudah kembali untuk mengamankan emblem. Dia menarik Nyx ke dekat mobil polisi dan menjelaskan, "Jika yang Anda katakan benar, kita harus mengasumsikan bahwa penyerang Crowe tidak sengaja meninggalkan emblem itu. Tuan Nyx, ini bisa menjadi berita baik maupun buruk."

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Nyx.

Petugas itu sekali lagi ragu-ragu, mencoba memutuskan apakah dia sebaiknya memberitahukan apa yang dipikirkannya kepada Nyx. "Begini, kabar baiknya kita mungkin dapat memperoleh bukti-bukti dari emblem itu. Hanya emblem itu yang kita miliki sejauh ini, yang menghubungkan pelaku dengan tempat kejadian perkara."

"Dan kabar buruknya?" Nyx menahan napasnya.

"Ehmm, kabar buruknya. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa ini yang terjadi dalam kasus ini, tetapi kemungkinan besar korban dibunuh oleh salah satu rekan pria dalam Kingsglaive. Kutekankan lagi, ini masih asumsi mentah. Ada pula kemungkinan bahwa emblem itu tidak sengaja terjatuh dari para Glaive yang melakukan patroli rutin di sini di masa lalu yang tak bisa kutentukan lamanya."

 _Seorang Glaive membunuh Crowe_. Kalimat itu terngiang di dalam benaknya. Nyx mulai marah dan raut muka Dustin mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia menyesal telah memberitahu Nyx. Dustin menerima panggilan radio yang menghubungkannya dengan kantor lapangan IBI ( _Insomnia Bureau of Investigation_ ) di Insomnia, Distrik E. Nyx menolak untuk pergi dan ikut mendengarkan ketika seorang pria memperkenalkan diri sebagai agen khusus. Dia meminta Dustin mendeskripsikan emblem itu secara terperinci. Nyx mengikuti Dustin menuju tempat yang telah disiapkan oleh tim forensik sebagai area kerja. Emblem itu telah diamankan dalam kantong plastik dan tergeletak di belakang orang-orang yang sibuk bekerja. Dia menguping saat Dustin mendeskripsikan emblem itu sedapat mungkin.

"Ini emblem Glaive berbentuk tengkorak dengan seorang Raja Lucis Caelum di bagian tengah sedang menggenggam pedang sebagai senjata."

"Tolong deskripsikan warna pada emblem itu," perintah suara di radio.

"Baiklah," kata Dustin, dengan mata menyipit. "Warna dasarnya adalah hitam, tapi keperakan untuk sosok Raja dan ukiran huruf-huruf Kingsglaive. Pada bagian armor Raja itu ada goresan seperti terkena cakar dari kuku yang panjang. Apakah bisa dimengerti?"

Ada jeda sejenak. "Apakah Anda yakin ada bekas cakar di sana?"

"Ya, Pak, ada bekas cakar." Dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Nyx, yang telah bergeser ke hadapannya supaya dapat melihat emblem itu dengan lebih jelas, menatap matanya, dan mengangkat bahunya seolah-olah hendak berkata bahwa siapa peduli ada bekas cakar karena setiap hari Glaive berurusan dengan Behemoth yang memiliki kuku-kuku tajam. Bisa jadi goresan itu berasal dari satu dari ribuan pertempuran di Tembok.

"Baiklah jika demikian, petugas Duster…"

"Dustin, Pak, Dustin Ackers." Dia memandang Nyx dan memutar-mutar matanya.

"Maaf, petugas Dustin. Tolong Anda balik emblem itu dan katakan kepadaku apa yang terdapat di sana."

Dustin membalik kantong berisi emblem itu dan memeriksanya dengan cermat. "Ada lem perekat dan dua-tiga helai rambut kusut tertempel di sana, Agen Khusus… uh, aku belum mengetahui nama Anda."

"Pruvia Colpus, panggil saya Pruvia saja. Rambut di sana, apa warnanya?"

"Coba kulihat. Kurasa ini coklat, sulit melihatnya dengan jelas dari balik kantong plastik."

Ada kesunyian di ujung lain. Nyx berbisik kepada Dustin, "Tanyakan kepadanya mengapa atau apa artinya." Dustin ragu-ragu, tetapi kemudian menurut. Sekali lagi ada kesunyian yang panjang di ujung lain.

"Pruvia, apakah Anda masih di sana?"

"Yeah, aku masih di sini." Tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar lelah dan tanpa semangat. "Hei, Dustin, apakah kau berada di tempat yang aman di mana kita bisa bicara tanpa ada yang mendengarkan?"

Nyx mengangguk dengan tegas dan Dustin menangkap maksudnya. "Tunggu sebentar." Dia meletakkan kantong berisi plastik itu dan berjalan keluar area kerja, membiarkan Nyx mengikutinya. Lagipula Dustin sudah kepalang tanggung melanggar peraturan dengan Nyx. "Ya, sekarang sudah aman. Jadi katakan kepadaku mengapa detail cakar dan rambut ini sedemikian penting," desaknya.

"Kami sedang berusaha mengungkap pengkhianat dalam Kingsglaive, menginterogasi setiap Glaive yang pernah keluar Tembok untuk berpatroli. Dari hasil otopsi almarhum korban, kami menemukan noda keperakan pada tiga kuku jari tangan kanannya."

"Bagaimana dengan sopir van Speedy Chocobo? Kami mendapatkan deskripsi yang jelas tentang van kuning yang digunakannya."

"Oh, iya, Anda pasti akan menemukan van itu. Van itu pasti telah dicuri sehari atau dua hari yang lalu, dicat ulang agar menyerupai jasa Speedy Chocobo, penuh perlengkapan bersih-bersih, dan sudah dibersihkan dari segala jejak dan bukti. Kami mencurigai sopir itu bekerja sama dengan tersangka utama kami, tapi sayangnya sopir itu pun ditemukan tidak bernyawa, tertembak di bagian dadanya."

Saat mendengarkan percakapan Dustin dengan Agen Khusus Pruvia, Nyx duduk terkulai di tanah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apakah ada orang yang pernah seletih dirinya saat ini? Dia membiarkan dirinya mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang terburuk ketika mendengar kabar Crowe yang mengejutkan dari Kapten dan sekali dimulai dia tidak dapat berhenti. Bayangan-bayangan baik dan buruk campur aduk di benaknya dalam arak-arakan sunyi nan mengerikan. Sekalipun mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari bayangan-bayangan tersebut, dia tidak sanggup. Beberapa di antaranya berupa kilasan gambaran penyiksaan dan rasa sakit yang sangat mengerikan; monster dari kegelapan terpekat dengan jari-jari penuh duri dan sentuhan setajam silet; Crowe yang menjerit-jerit untuk melawan sang pembunuh saat menyiksanya. Dalam kengerian tersebut terlintas ingatan yang lain: Crowe yang menyambut kedatangan Nyx sebagai anggota keluarga baru saat mengangkat gelas kosong bekas jus jeruk, Crowe yang menjadi kartu As saat pertempuran di Tembok, Crowe yang mengajaknya berdansa untuk membuat Libertus cemburu, Crowe yang menumpahkan isi hati yang sejujurnya akan Libertus kepadanya, dan foto pertama dan terakhir mereka bertiga di momen-momen terakhir sang mage itu memberikan sorot mata yang memikat. Bayangan-bayangan yang sulit diabaikan. Apa yang akan diucapkannya saat upacara pemakaman? Apa yang bisa dikatakannya kepada Libertus? Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan kepada sang pembunuh jika sudah terekspos identitasnya? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Demi para dewa, mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

Beberapa jam kemudian Nyx naik mobil menuju kosnya yang telah berubah menjadi lokasi penginterogasian yang semakin berkembang. Hujan deras turun di langit malam yang terasa sendu itu. Pemilik kos−seorang nenek berusia 65 tahun dan bungkuk−telah berbaik hati mengizinkan polisi melakukan wawancara dengan seluruh Glaive pria berambut coklat yang tersebar ke tiga puluh kamar.

Nyx bersama Dustin masuk ke kamar kos Nyx. Para wartawan, dibuntuti oleh fotografer mereka, mulai bermunculan di malam itu. Nyx tidak ingin berhadapan dengan mereka atau kamera mereka. Setelah melalui banyak tragedi di Tembok, Nyx telah terlatih untuk membungkam mulut setiap kali ada Glaive yang gugur. Hanya saja berita Crowe ini membuat gempar karena tersebar keluar pihak Kerajaan hingga kepolisian. Kepolisian yang bertugas menjaga Insomnian, tentu saja menjadi pihak yang membocorkan kasus pembunuhan ini, apalagi jika IBI sudah mulai campur tangan.

Dia tidak menyebut-nyebut pelanggaran peraturan yang dilakukan oleh Petugas Dustin, dan Dustin mengawal Nyx masuk ke dalam kamar kosnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, dia menyempatkan diri mengetuk kamar Libertus yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Tak ada jawaban setelah dia menunggu dua menit, lampu kamar itu padam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya karena dia menganggap sahabatnya sedang tidur pulas. Lagipula tidak baik membuat Petugas Dustin berdiri di lorong kos yang dingin terlalu lama.

Setibanya di dalam kamar, Dustin meminta Nyx untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang peninggalan Crowe dalam kotak karton yang diterimanya tadi sore dari Kapten. Hanya ada tiga barang di sana: _smartphone_ merah tua yang telah kehabisan daya baterai dengan gantungan mini Ultros, jam tangan wanita yang menunjukkan angka 35:42:49/-13:19:39 dan sebuah jempit rambut elegan yang berhiaskan berlian mengilat.

Melihat barang mewah yang dicermati Nyx, Dustin bertanya, "Untuk apa almarhum Crowe membawa jepit rambut dalam misi rahasianya?"

"Tadinya ini hadiah untuk pernikahan sang Putri dari Raja Regis. Crowe sempat berkata padaku untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada siapapun," jawab Nyx. Dia juga mengingat Crowe sempat mengutak-atik jepit rambut dan jam tangannya sekilas. Tapi dia tidak mengerti mengapa Crowe waktu itu melakukan itu. Barangkali hanya untuk memastikan jam tangannya berfungsi normal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering telepon. Dustin mengangkat telepon dan berkata, "Petugas Dustin di sini… Ya, aku sudah sampai di kamar Tuan Nyx… Benar, dia masih berada denganku… Kau mau ke sini sekarang? Berapa lama lagi? Baiklah, kutunggu kehadiranmu segera." Menutup telepon, Dustin berkata kepada Nyx bahwa Agen Khusus IBI Pruvia yang berbicara dengannya tadi di radio sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Nyx dalam kurun waktu 45 menit ke depan. Nyx mengiyakan, walaupun dia sudah lelah bukan kepalang.

Sekarang saat yang paling berat tiba, menunggu. Nyx merasa seperti sedang bergerak dalam gerak lambat dalam mata badai aktivitas yang terjadi di luar kamarnya. Bahkan ibu kos sibuk melayani para polisi dengan menawarkan kopi, berjalan tertatih-tatih ke satu kamar ke kamar lainnya.

Rombongan IBI datang empat puluh menit kemudian dari kantor pusat di Distrik E. Dari awal sudah jelas terlihat bahwa pemimpin mereka adalah Agen Khusus Pruvia Colpus, seorang lelaki berusia empat puluh tahunan, kecil dan kurus, berambut hitam, berkulit agak gelap, penuh semangat dan aktif, yang dengan segera disukai Nyx. Dia membalas kepercayaan Nyx di hadapan rekan-rekannya. Sejak saat itu tidak seorang pun mempertanyakan kehadiran Nyx dalam percakapan atau pengarahan yang paling tertutup sekalipun.

Setelah menyiapkan pusat komando mereka di ruang tamu kos itu, IBI meminta Dustin membawa Nyx untuk wawancara resmi, sesuatu yang menurut mereka merupakan hal yang rutin dalam situasi seperti ini. Agen Pruvia berdiri dari balik mejanya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Saat Nyx menyambutnya untuk berjabat tangan, Pruvia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke tangan Nyx seraya tersenyum muram.

"Tuan Ulric, aku minta maaf karena menyita waktu Anda selarut ini. Kami terburu-buru menjalin komunikasi dengan pihak Kerajaan, Kingsglaive, dan dokter otopsi. Aku sangat menyesal karena kita harus bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Nyx percaya kepadanya. "Nyx," katanya.

"Maaf?"

"Nyx. Panggil saja Nyx."

"Baiklah, Nyx, kalau begitu panggil saya Pruvia."

Nyx hanya dapat tersenyum, duduk lebih santai di kursinya sambil melihat Pruvia dengan cepat memeriksa beberapa map yang penuh berisi kertas. "Nyx, apakah Anda siap untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan?" tanyanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku coba sebaik mungkin," jawabnya, bersyukur atas kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Bagus! Aku tidak akan meminta Anda mengulangi kembali semua detail. Aku telah memiliki laporan tentang segala sesuatu yang Anda katakan kepada petugas yang lain, tetapi ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kutanyakan kepada Anda." Dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata Nyx.

"Apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu," kata Nyx. "Aku merasa sedikit tidak berguna saat ini."

"Nyx, aku mengerti apa yang Anda rasakan, tetapi kehadiran Anda di sini sangat penting. Dan percayalah kepadaku, tidak seorang pun di sini yang tidak peduli kepada Crowe. Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengusut tuntas pembunuh dia secepatnya."

"Terima kasih," adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dikatakan Nyx, dan dia tertunduk menatap lantai. Bermacam emosi terlihat sudah sangat dekat dengan permukaan, dan kebaikan sekecil apapun tampaknya dapat melubangi bendungannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang… Aku telah bicara _off-the-record_ dengan teman-teman Anda, Pelna dan Luche, dan mereka memberitahukan segala sesuati yang telah kalian bicarakan, jadi jangan merasa Anda harus melindungi mereka. Mereka baik-baik saja dalam catatanku." Nyx memandangnya dan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lagi kepadanya. "Jadi," dia melanjutkan, "apakah Crowe terlibat pertengkaran dengan Glaive berambut coklat beberapa hari terakhir ini?"

Nyx pura-pura terkejut dan terenyak di kursinya, meski dia sudah mencuri dengar pertanyaan ini ketika membuntuti Dustin tadi. "Maksud Anda, pembunuh Crowe adalah seorang Glaive berambut coklat?"

"Menurut pengakuan Kapten Drautos, ada seorang Glaive lelaki berambut coklat yang sering terlibat konflik dengan Saudari Crowe. Namanya adalah Tredd Furia. Dengan bukti-bukti cakar dan rambut coklat yang tertempel di emblem Kingsglaive, kami cukup yakin bahwa Tredd terlibat aktif dalam pembunuhan Crowe. Hanya saja kami tidak ingin menyebarluaskan berita ini, terutama di dalam Kingsglaive sendiri karena bisa menimbulkan konflik krisis kepercayaan yang dihindari pihak Kerajaan."

Mendengar asumsi Pruvia, amarah mendidih dalam hati Nyx. Sebenci-bencinya dia dengan Tredd, dia tidak menyangka penindas itu bertindak sejauh ini dengan sahabatnya. Pria itu memang gila, kejam, dan psikopat. Untuk kali pertama sejak Raja mengumumkan menyetujui penawaran Kekaisaran dan dia bersama Crowe, Pelna dan Luche terlibat pertengkaran dengan Tredd di ruang komando, dia mendapat firasat pengkhianatan dari mata lelaki itu.

Hanya saja ada kejanggalan. Rambut coklat adalah genetik umum bagi Galahdian. Delapan puluh persen Glaive pria berambut coklat, dan imbasnya sekitar 24 Glaive yang tinggal di kos itu menjadi tersangka yang ditetapkan IBI. Tapi kenapa kesannya Kapten Drautos memojokkan Tredd untuk dijadikan IBI sebagai tersangka utama? Probabilitasnya terlalu rendah. Dengan total 200 Glaive dikurangi Crowe sebagai korban, Nyx dan Pelna yang berambut hitam, dan Luche yang dinyatakan bersih oleh Pruvia, ada 196 orang yang tersisa. Dikalikan delapan puluh persen, maka ada sekitar 157 Glaive berambut coklat yang patut dicurigai. Sedangkan sekarang satu dari 157 pria, yakni Tredd Furia, langsung ditetapkan Kapten dan IBI sebagai tersangka yang paling berpotensi menjadi pembunuh yang asli.

"Aku tahu informasi ini sungguh mengejutkan Anda. Tapi aku masih membutuhkan jawaban dari Anda. Apakah Anda pernah melihat Saudara Tredd berusaha menyakiti Crowe?" tanya Pruvia.

"Maaf. Sepanjang ingatanku, tidak pernah," jawab Nyx. Ketika dia mengakui itu, mendadak dia teringat akan pertengkaran dirinya dengan gerombolan Tredd di ruang-luar latihan beberapa tahun lalu. "Tapi dia pernah mencoba membunuhku sekali. Dia menindasku, memukul perutku keras sekali, dan menodongkan kukri kepadaku."

"Itu informasi yang patut diperhitungkan bagi kami. Kembali lagi ke pertanyaan pertama, topik macam apa yang pernah Crowe ributkan bersama Tredd?"

"Crowe membela Libertus yang marah pada Tredd karena keputusan Kerajaan untuk melepas Galahd pada Kekaisaran. Pada waktu itu, Tredd mencoba memancing emosi Libertus dan Crowe menamparnya keras sekali."

Agen Khusus Pruvia terus menanyai Nyx selama lima belas menit berikutnya. Dia akhirnya menutup buku catatannya, dan berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya. "Nyx, sekali lagi, aku turut prihatin atas peristiwa yang menimpa Crowe. Sekarang aku akan mewawancarai teman Anda, Libertus Ostium, untuk memperkuat validitas informasi Anda. Anda boleh beristirahat, Nyx."

Mereka berjabat tangan dan Nyx keluar dari ruang interogasi, mendaki lantai menuju lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar tanpa menghiraukan kamar Libertus. Berbaring di ranjang, dia memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Tredd jika memang benar dia pembunuh Crowe. Apakah dia akan membalaskan dendam Crowe, atau mungkin Libertus yang membalaskan dendamnya? Dia mencoba untuk tidur karena sudah pukul sebelas malam, tapi pikirannya yang terus berjalan seperti kereta yang melaju kencang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Posisi tubuhnya terus berubah setiap lima menit, dan akhirnya dia menyerah tidur, mengambil sebotol bir, dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

Pada saat itulah, dia mendengar dobrakan pintu dari kamar sebelah diiringi teriakan ibu kos. Cepat-cepat Nyx bangkit dari sofa dan berlari keluar kamar. Di koridor, Agen Khusus Pruvia sedang menutup mulut, dua pria staf IBI membopong ibu kos yang pingsan mendadak, dan seorang pria IBI lain berdiri sambil memasang raut terkejut. Mata Pruvia melebar, dan dia menoleh ragu-ragu kepada Nyx dan berkata, "Kurasa Anda tidak perlu melihat ini. Bagaimana kalau Anda sebaiknya kembali ke kamar?"

Merespon pertanyaan itu, dia tidak ingin kembali ke kamar. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan kecemasannya. Merasakan adanya masalah, dia berdiri dan menunggu Pruvia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kami menemukan sesuatu, tapi ini bukan kabar baik."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Libertus? Katakan padaku!" desaknya.

"Oh, Nyx, aku sangat menyesal," Pruvia meminta maaf dan bergerak menuju Nyx. "Begini, kita dapat melakukannya nanti jika Anda menginginkannya. Aku hanya berpikir…"

Dia tidak sanggup menatap Pruvia dan mendapati dirinya kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang dapat diucapkannya tanpa kehilangan kendali emosi. Dia dapat merasakan bendungan dalam hatinya siap meluap lagi. "Izinkan aku melihatnya," gumamnya lirih. "Libertus adalah sahabatku dan aku wajib mengetahui kondisi dia sekarang."

Agen Khusus Pruvia memberi isyarat pada pria yang sedang menganggur di dekatnya. Pria itu bergeser dari ambang pintu yang sudah dijeboli untuk membiarkan Nyx masuk. Lampu kamar dinyalakan dan sebuah kursi terjatuh miring di lantai. Nyx dengan segera melihat sahabatnya, terkejut dan berteriak histeris. Di atas kursi di tengah ruangan tergantung Libertus dengan tali tambang melingkari lehernya.

* * *

 **03.09.756 M.E. | 09.42 AM**

Nyx telah berada di sebuah rumah duka di Distrik B sejak tadi subuh. Rumah duka ini terdiri dari dua gedung yang terpisah, satu gedungnya terletak di sebelah timur dan satunya lagi di sebelah barat. Pada setiap sisinya terdapat sekitar lima ruang yang dipisah oleh sekat. Sekat pemisah dua ruang satu dan dua digabung menjadi satu karena pelayat Crowe dan Libertus terbilang cukup banyak. Mau bagaimanapun, kasus kematian kedua Glaive dalam waktu dekat itu terlalu menggemparkan hingga menarik perhatian pers dan rekan sejawat. Ruang duka itu beraroma dupa yang cukup menyengat. Di ujung ruangan dia melihat Kapten Drautos dan Luche tampak merenung di tepi dua peti jenazah Crowe dan Libertus yang telah ditutup dengan rapat. Sedangkan Pelna menemani Nyx membantu mengurus para pelayat yang datang di meja tamu di ambang pintu.

Nyx memerhatikan para pengunjung keluar masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dalam gerakan yang tampak melambat seperti sebuah adegan yang sengaja diperlambat di film-film yang dia tonton di televisi. Semua pelayat menggunakan pakaian hitam untuk menghormati dua almarhum sahabatnya. Ada sebuah rombongan berisi sepuluh orang yang datang bersamaan, yang dia lihat dari buku tamu sebagai perwakilan Crownsguard. Mereka terkesan kaku saat berjabat tangan dengan Kapten Drautos. Ada juga kumpulan pria dan wanita tua dari Royal Council datang kemari.

Luche berdiri dan menyambut kumpulan Crownsguard di kursi-kursi yang dijejerkan menjadi sepuluh baris di dalam ruangan itu. Nyx bisa mendengar seorang pria perwakilan Crownsguard berbicara kepada Luche, "Aku turut berduka cita atas temanmu. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka meninggal dengan..." Lelaki itu memutus perkataannya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya dia sadar kalau dia salah ucap dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menutupi kecerobohannya.

 _Mengenaskan_ , lanjut Nyx dalam hati. Crowe yang mati dibunuh dan Libertus yang mati bunuh diri. Memikirkan Libertus yang memilih mati untuk menyusul Crowe membuat Nyx menjadi depresi. Perlukah Libertus mengakhiri nyawanya dengan menggantung diri? Sang pembunuh Crowe, walaupun tidak terlibat aktif dalam kasus Libertus, tampaknya telah berhasil mendapatkan korbannya yang kedua. Kematian Crowe menjadi penyebab hilangnya harapan dalam diri Libertus. Pembunuh Crowe pantas disalahkan atas keputusan akhir yang diambil Libertus.

Pada titik terendah ini, Nyx berusaha bangkit dari kepedihan dan dukanya, setidaknya dengan dua teman yang tersisa, yaitu Luche dan Pelna. Mereka telah kehilangan dua sosok sahabat baik. Meskipun semua orang yang terlibat terluka oleh tragedi ini, hanya Nyx yang paling terpengaruh, bersembunyi dalam cangkang, seperti kura-kura melindungi perutnya yang lunak dari segala sesuatu yang mungkin berbahaya. Dia hanya mau menjulurkan kepalanya ketika merasa benar-benar aman, yang kian lama kian jarang terjadi. Pelna semakin mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi tampaknya tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menembus tembok yang dibangunnya di sekeliling hatinya. Upaya untuk membicarakannya akan berubah menjadi monolog satu arah, dengan kata-kata yang memantul dari wajah batunya. Seolah-olah sesuatu telah mati dalam dirinya, dan sekarang berangsur-angsur menginfeksi dirinya dari dalam, tertumpah sesekali dalam wujud kata-kata pahit atau kesunyian tanpa emosi.

Pagi berganti siang dan siang berganti sore. Tidak terasa seorang pendeta telah datang dan semua pelayat memulai ibadah penghiburan. Para Glaive menempati posisi di kedua sisi peti jenazah, dan para tamu memenuhi kursi-kursi di belakang. Pendeta menuturkan khotbah untuk membangkitkan harapan. Dia berkata selayaknya mereka yang ditinggalkan oleh Crowe dan Libertus tidak perlu lagi bersedih karena kedua Glaive itu telah terbebas sepenuhnya dari berbagai penderitaan duniawi.

Seusai ibadah, dua peti diangkut ke dalam mobil jenazah untuk dikuburkan di salah satu pemakaman di Distrik B. Kingsglaive memiliki lahan khusus beratus petak di komplek pemakaman itu sejak berdiri dua belas tahun silam, jadi bisa dipastikan Crowe dan Libertus akan dimakamkan di sana untuk berkumpul dengan para rekan Glaive yang telah tiada. Saat peti mulai diturunkan ke dalam lubang sedalam dua setengah hingga tiga meter, isak tangis para kerabat mulai meledak kembali. Nyx menoleh kepada Pelna yang berdiri di samping kanannya, dan dia juga tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Dia memutar kepala ke kiri untuk melihat Luche yang membisu, tatapan matanya seperti orang yang tidak bernyawa. Nyx sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perutnya seolah bergejolak, dan dia ingin muntah. Anehnya dia tidak dapat menangis. Mungkin karena dia telah banyak menangis ketika mengetahui Crowe dan Libertus meninggal dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari. Peristiwa ini mirip sekali dengan kematian ibu dan Selena yang terjadi kurang dari satu jam.

Setelah lubang peti ditimbun kembali dengan tanah, langit malam menjadi mendung. Tidak lama kemudian, hujan pun turun dengan deras. Rombongan pelayat mulai bubar secara perlahan setelah mereka berpamitan pulang Kapten Drautos dan Luche. Bersama Pelna, Nyx berlari menuju sebuah van hitam Kingsglaive, yang sengaja disediakan bagi para Glaive yang terlibat dalam proses pemakaman, untuk mengantarkan mereka ke kos.

Di dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua duduk di ruang belakang van, saling diam dalam kebisuan untuk beberapa puluh menit sampai Pelna memecah keheningan. "Sobat, aku akan selalu siap menemanimu kalau kau butuh teman untuk berbicara atau minum-minum."

Nyx mengangkat wajah yang dari tadi menatap lantai hitam van. "Yeah, terima kasih, kawan. Tapi aku sedang ingin menyendiri. Aku harus menenangkan diri, tapi tidak di dalam keramaian."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau benar-benar sendirian menghadapi semua ini. Aku juga merasakan kepedihan yang sama denganmu. Crowe dan Libertus adalah sahabatku, sama seperti kau menganggap mereka seperti itu," kata Pelna sambil tersenyum. "Berusahalah untuk tidak berbuat sembrono dengan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu."

"Tidak pernah terlintas pemikiran berbahaya semacam itu dalam benakku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Apa kau sanggup bekerja besok untuk mengawal Putri Lunafreya? Aku bisa menawarkan diri kepada Kapten untuk menggantikan dirimu. Kupikir sebaiknya kau beristirahat penuh beberapa hari. Aku tahu kamu sangat kelelahan mengurusi wawancara dengan IBI dan pemakaman sahabat kita."

"Terima kasih, Pelna. Tapi aku masih kuat bekerja kalau sekedar mengawal Putri. Mau bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kapten atau Raja Regis."

Pelna menepuk bahu Nyx dengan lembut, lalu memberi sorot mata simpatik. "Aku menyayangimu, sobat. Kuharap kau bisa segera bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

Van berhenti di ujung jembatan, tepat di bawah kos Nyx berada. Nyx melambaikan tangan sementara Pelna membukakan pintu. Kos Pelna masih beberapa kilometer di depan, jadi dia tetap tinggal di dalam van sendirian. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah di jalan," kata Nyx. Pelna mengangguk, dan Nyx melihat sampai van berbelok dan hilang dari pandangan. Setelahnya, dia berjalan menuruni tangga jembatan menuju kos.

Dia menyusuri gang yang sepi, berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kebersamaan dirinya dengan Crowe dan Libertus saat melewati jalanan itu ratusan kali. Dia telah menjauhkan segala kenangan tentang tempat itu semenjak tadi pagi, mengurung emosinya dengan aman di ruang bawah tanah yang tergembok rapat dalam hatinya.

Selama perjalanan menyusuri gang, Nyx merasakan kepanikan yang merayap mulai menembus kesadarannya. Dia telah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan dan terus melangkah. Namun ibarat rumput yang mendesak menembus beton yang padat, entah bagaimana perasaan dan ketakutan yang ditekannya mulai muncul. Tatapan matanya tegang dan tangannya terkepal semakin erat. Dia tahu dia sedang berjalan tepat ke dalam pusat kepedihannya, pusaran kesedihan besar yang telah membuatnya nyaris tidak merasa hidup. Kilas-kilas kenangan dan amarah bertubi-tubi yang menusuk sekarang datang bergelombang, disertai rasa empedu dan darah di mulutnya.

Dia akhirnya sampai di kos, di mana kamar bekas Libertus telah dikosongkan seluruhnya. Tak ada sisa-sisa keberadaan sahabatnya di sana selain pintu dan jendela yang terkunci rapat. Tinggal di kamar yang tepat bersebelahan dengan lokasi kematian temannya membuat dia merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam. Ingatan di mana Libertus sering mengetuk pintunya di kala dia ingin tidur datang kembali disertai kejernihan adrenalin. Pikirannya mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa dia ingin pergi dari kos itu, pindah sejauh-jauhnya untuk membuang trauma yang membekas di hati.

Udara cukup dingin sehingga napasnya tergantung di udara di sekitarnya dan rasanya hujan akan awet hingga besok pagi. Kepedihan yang telah menumpuk dalam perutnya akhirnya mendorongnya dalam kepanikan. Baru berjalan lima langkah menuju kamarnya, dia berhenti dan keinginan untuk muntah sedemikian kuatnya sampai dia jatuh berlutut.

 _Tolong bantu aku!_ erangnya dalam hati. Dia berdiri di atas kakinya yang gemetar dan maju selangkah lagi. Kemudian dia berhenti dan berbelok ke kiri, akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan dikeluarkannya perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan diri ketika dia duduk di kursi kayu dekat meja. Setelah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak akan takut lagi, dia mencoba untuk terlihat lebih percaya diri daripada yang dirasakannya. Di meja itu tersimpan barang-barang peninggalan Crowe. Dia sengaja menjaganya sendiri sebagai kenang-kenangan akan sang mage yang dikasihinya.

Hasrat dalam dirinya mendorong dia untuk menyalakan _smartphone_ itu. Ketika layar menyala, dia melihat _lock screen_ berupa lanskap gunung dan langit biru standar sebagai latar belakang. Layar itu meminta kata sandi berupa kombinasi enam angka. Sekejap kekacauan dan kebingungan campur aduk di perutnya. Apakah dia benar-benar ingin membongkar kembali memori suram mengenai kebersamaan dia dan dua sahabatnya yang ingin dia hapus? Mengapa dia malah mencoba untuk melakukan sebaliknya?

Biasanya wanita suka menggunakan tanggal lahir untuk dijadikan kata sandi telepon genggam. Nyx mencoba memasukkan tanggal lahir Crowe: 25 November 732 M.E. (251132). Ditolak. Lalu dia mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan tanggal lahir Libertus: 24 Juli 731 M.E. (240731). Ditolak juga. Pada kesempatan ketiga, dia memasukkan tanggal lahir dirinya: 03 Mei 731 M.E. (030531). Hasilnya tetap nihil. Ide lain terlintas dalam otaknya. Dia mengombinasikan tanggal lahir mereka bertiga: 252403. Dan layar itu terbuka dengan ajaib, menampilkan foto dirinya, Crowe dan Libertus sebagai latar belakang. Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat dia mengantar kepergian Crowe di dalam van Kingsglaive. Dirinya melipat tangan sambil berpose tenang, Libertus tertawa bahagia, dan Crowe tersenyum manis.

Air mata mulai mengembang di matanya. Akhirnya hatinya meluap seperti banjir bandang, melepaskan timbunan amarahnya dan membiarkannya menyapu tebing emosinya yang berbatu-batu. Mengelus-elus wajah kedua sahabatnya di layar _smartphone_ , dia mulai meneriakkan pertanyaan getirnya. _Mengapa? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa salahku sampai kehilangan dua sahabat yang kusayangi? Aku telah kehilangan keluargaku dan sekarang sahabatku meninggalkanku. Aku tidak kuat lagi menghadapi kepedihan ini._

Dalam kemarahan yang membabi buta, Nyx mengangkat kursi yang tadi didudukinya dan mulai melemparnya ke dinding, lalu mengambil botol bir yang berada dalam jangkauannya dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping hingga cairan di dalamnya membasahi lantai. Erangan serta rintihan keputusasaan dan kemarahan tersembur dari bibirnya sementara dia melontarkan kemurkaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan membabi buta dia melampiaskan amarahnya sampai kelelahan dan lemas.

Putus asa dan merasa kalah, Nyx terkulai di lantai. Sementara dia berbaring, diambilnya lagi _smartphone_ Crowe dari meja, jari-jarinya dengan lembut menyusuri wajah teman-temannya yang bahagia dan dia berbisik lirih, "Crowe, Libertus, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku menyesal tidak dapat melindungi kalian. Aku minta maaf aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan kalian."

Bahkan dalam kelelahan, amarahnya tetap bergejolak. Dia menyalahkan para dewa yang tidak acuh yang dibayangkannya berada entah di mana di atas langit Eos. Nyx duduk di sana dalam kesunyian, kekosongan menyusupi jiwanya, kemudian perlahan-lahan mengalir dalam jurang kebinasaan. Kesedihan besar menjeratnya, dan dia hampir menyambut sensasinya yang mencekik. Kepedihan ini dikenalnya saat dia menyaksikan keluarganya mati di depan matanya. Dia sangat akrab dengannya, hampir seperti seorang sahabat.

Nyx menenggelamkan diri ke ranjang dan menimbang-nimbang pilihan mengenai apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan dengan foto itu. Angin dingin berembus menyapu wajahnya. Sebagian dirinya ingin berbaring saja dan tidak beranjak sampai mati. Dia sangat lelah. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, dia memutuskan untuk menghapus satu-satunya foto itu, tak membiarkan diri terjerumus dalam depresi terlalu lama.


	39. Chapter 039

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **039**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **03.09.756 M.E. | 08.00 AM**

Dua hari terakhir Noctis habiskan dengan membantu Cindy memberantas monster nakal yang gemar mengganggu pendatang ke Hammerhead. Tidak masalah selagi dia menunggu Regalia selesai diperbaiki. Dia juga memperoleh Gil secukupnya untuk makan dan membeli perlengkapan seadanya. Hitung-hitung dia mulai mempelajari seluk-beluk dunia luar.

Setelah bangun di pagi ini, membersihkan diri dan sarapan di restoran Takka, Noctis dan kawan-kawan menghampiri Cindy. Wanita itu tampak sehat bugar di pagi yang sejuk ini, dalam setelah khasnya yang seksi. Ignis menawarkan segelas kopi untuk Cindy dan wanita itu menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Yo, selamat pagi, Pangeran dan kawan-kawan! Bagaimana tidur kalian tadi malam?" sapa Cindy dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Nyenyak dan kini aku sudah bertenaga kembali. Ada lowongan pekerjaan lagi untuk kami lakukan hari ini?" tanya Noctis.

"Baguslah, kau memang membutuhkan tidur lelap untuk menjalani hari yang berat. Aku punya permintaan perburuan lagi, tapi kali ini untuk orang, bukan monster. Seorang pria bernama Dave pergi dan kita tidak memperoleh kabar apapun darinya sejak itu. Kurasa dia terjebak di gubuk tua dekat sini. Letaknya dekat dengan lokasi perburuan kalian dua hari yang lalu."

"Aku mengerti. Gubuk tua. Yah, tak banyak gubuk di sekitar sini, bukan?" timpal Noctis. Cindy tersenyum dan menandai lokasi bangunan itu dengan huruf X di peta dunia. Setelahnya, Noctis dan ketiga temannya pergi ke tempat tersebut.

Gubuk itu terletak di barat laut dari Hammerhead, dekat sebuah lembah yang dikenal sebagai The Three Valley. Cuaca hari ini cerah, sesuatu yang biasa di Leide. Berlari ke sana, Noctis menemukan sebuah gubuk yang nyaris tersembunyi di belakang pohon tebal dan bebatuan besar di sisi kiri jalanan.

"Pria bernama Dave ini menghilang?" tanya Gladiolus.

"Bukan menghilang, tapi terjebak di gubuk itu," jawab Noctis. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam gubuk yang tidak dihuni siapapun dan nyaris tidak ada perabotan apapun di sana kecuali meja kotak kecil dengan beberapa lembar kertas di atasnya. Dia mendekati meja itu, mengambil selembar kertas dan membacanya. Di sana tertulis Terlihat Dualhorn Mutan, Nama Kode: Bloodhorn, Karakteristik: Gading Merah, Sangat Buas. Hadiah Luar Biasa untuk Perburuan Sabertusk di Area Terdekat.

"Noct!" Ignis tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Noctis menjatuhkan kertas itu, dan berputar ke belakang. Sekelompok Sabertusk mengerumuni gubuk itu. Salah satunya menerjang Noctis tanpa aba-aba. Segera saja Noctis mengeluarkan Engine Blade untuk menangkis gigitan anjing hitam itu. Noctis terhempas ke belakang dan terjatuh ke lantai. Air liur Sabertusk menetes ke lengannya, berlendir dan berbau tidak sedap. Untunglah Prompto menembakkan peluru ke punggung anjing itu dan membunuhnya seketika.

Prompto mengulurkan tangan, membantu Noctis bangun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Noctis mengangguk, menerima uluran itu, dan bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk pasir yang menempel di bokongnya. Prompto menembak lagi seekor Sabertusk yang mendekati mereka, membuat monster itu mengaing ketika peluru menembus bulu-bulu hitamnya.

"Kita baik-baik saja untuk sekarang," timpal Gladiolus ketika dia mengibaskan _greatsword_ untuk membunuh Sabertusk lain.

"Ingat, mereka hanya ketakutan seperti kita," kata Ignis, kalem, kepada mereka bertiga.

Mereka berempat bertempur dan menghabisi Sabertusk sisanya dengan mudah. Melawan monster anjing itu memang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan keahlian tempur mereka yang sudah mumpuni. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka telah terbebas dari kerumuman Sabertusk.

"Di mana orang bernama Dave itu?" tanya Prompto. "Aku tidak melihatnya di sini."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita cek gubuk di seberang sana?" Gladiolus menyarankan.

Di seberang jalanan, ada sebuah gubuk yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari gubuk ini. Gubuk itu dikelilingi semak-semak _creosote_ dan di dekatnya terdapat kincir angin yang sudah rusak.

"Ayo kita periksa ke sana. Barangkali Dave ada di dalam," jawab Noctis. Lalu mereka berempat melewati jalanan berpasir menuju gubuk itu dan menemukan sekelompok Sabertusk lainnya sedang mondar-mandir di sana. Barangkali Dave tidak bisa keluar karena takut dimangsa oleh sekumpulan anjing kelaparan itu.

Sebelum Noctis mendekati seekor Sabertusk, Ignis menarik pundaknya. "Hei, Noct. Ayo kita serang mereka diam-diam. Kau berteleportasilah ke puncak kincir angin itu, lalu lakukan _warp-strike_ untuk membunuh mereka."

"Ide bagus. Tunggu sampai aku memberi aba-aba, baru kalian bantu aku menyerang mereka," timpal Noctis. Dia melempar Engine Blade, menancapkan pedangnya di kincir angin itu, berteleportasi berpuluh meter dari permukaan, dan dari ketinggian itu dia bisa melihat ada sekitar empat ekor Sabertusk di sekitar gubuk. Secepat kilat, dia melakukan _warp-strik_ e pada seekor Sabertusk, mengibaskan pedang secara vertikal dan memotong wajah jelek anjing itu. "Serang sekarang!" serunya kepada ketiga temannya.

Ignis mengeluarkan sepasang Plunderers, Prompto mengeluarkan Valiant, dan Gladiolus memasang Force Stealers. Mereka saling menyabet, menembak, menangkis, dan akhirnya membunuh semua Sabertusk itu.

Setelah dirasa aman, Noctis mengetuk pintu gubuk itu. Dari dalam terdengar suara seorang pria yang terkesan khawatir. "Hei, siapa di luar sana?"

"Kami dimintai tolong Nona Cindy untuk menyelamatkanmu," jawab Ignis. "Apa kamu Dave?"

"Nona Cindy?" ulang pria itu. "Ya, aku Dave. Dave Auburnbrie, seorang Hunter." Pada akhirnya, dia membuka pintu. Dave memiliki kulit sawo matang, berambut coklat pendek, bermata coklat dan mengenakan kaos keabuan berlengan pendek dengan rompi merah, dan celana panjang hitam. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah pening anjing keperakan. Di kedua lengannya tercetak tato sesosok dewi. "Aku tidak bermaksud menimbulkan masalah bagi kalian semua. Aku terkurung di sini karena kakiku keseleo. Sesuatu yang lucu mengenai monster liar. Aku membasmi mereka, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Sabertusk memang anjing bastar. Kalian tidak terlihat seperti Hunter, tapi apa yang bisa kukatakan? Bisakah kalian memberantas Bloodhorn untukku?"

"Tentu, kami akan melakukannya. Ya, untuk harga yang sesuai," jawab Noctis, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalian memiliki keberanian, aku menyakininya. Kuberi tahu kalian di mana terakhir kali aku melihat mereka," kata Dave. Dia mengeluarkan kantung kecil berwarna coklat berisi Gil dari kantung celananya dan memberikan 300 Gil kepada Noctis. Setelahnya, Dave memberi tahu Noctis letak Bloodhorn, lalu duduk bersandar di dinding gubuk.

Dalam perjalanan menuju perburuannya, Prompto berkata, "Whew! Untuk sesaat kukira kau bakalan lupa meminta Gil pada pria itu."

"Yeah, aku tahu," timpal Noctis, memberi anggukan kecil kepada Prompto.

"Omong-omong aku sempat mengobrol banyak dengan Cindy kemarin. Katanya dia kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan mobil dan sejak itu Paw-paw membesarkannya seorang diri. Uh, gadis yang malang, bukan?" kata Prompto.

Malang bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Cindy karena sepanjang pengetahuannya, semua kerabat Noctis tidak memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Dia kehilangan ibunya ketika berusia delapan tahun dan dibesarkan ayah sejak itu. Ignis diurus Cor sejak kecil karena ayahnya sakit keras. Prompto sendiri tidak tahu identitas orangtua kandungnya dan jarang berinteraksi dengan orangtua angkatnya. Hanya Gladiolus yang memiliki keluarga sempurna sampai ayahnya bercerai dengan istrinya karena suatu hal. Di masa perang seperti ini, memiliki keluarga sempurna bisa dikatakan sebuah peluang emas yang hanya bisa dinikmati segelintir orang.

"Kurasa Cid membesarkan Cindy dengan baik. Lihat betapa cerianya Cindy setiap saat," celetuk Noctis. Jarak mereka ke tempat perburuan Bloodhorn semakin mendekat ketika berbincang-bincang.

"Kurasa aku ingin mengenal Cindy lebih dekat. Apa kalian pikir aku cocok dengannya?" Prompto terkekeh dan mukanya sedikit memerah ketika mengatakan itu.

"Setelah kita menuntaskan pernikahan Noctis, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Nona Cindy, kalau kau mau," timpal Ignis.

"Seperti semua perempuan, kau hanya perlu memperlakukannya dengan benar," Gladiolus menambahkan.

"Sedikit saja kau menyakitinya, Cid akan memukulkan linggisnya ke kepalamu," Noctis terkekeh kecil.

"Awww, coba saja Paw-paw bisa bersikap lebih ramah kepada kita," gerutu Prompto. "Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah kita bisa duduk lagi di dalam mobil cantik itu."

"Duduk sepanjang hari bagus juga," kata Gladiolus dengan anggukan kecil di kepalanya.

"Tidur siang bahkan lebih bagus," kata Noctis dalam intonasi menyetujui Gladiolus.

Mendadak Ignis berkata, "Target sudah berada dalam jangkauan kita, tiga puluh meter di depan." Telunjuknya terangkat kepada seekor badak bercula dua merah bagaikan darah. Badak itu berbadan besar dan sedang memakan rerumputan, bersembunyi di antara dua pohon lada.

"Itu Bloodhorn?" tanya Gladiolus ketika dia menyiapkan Force Stealer di kedua tangannya.

"Ya, bukan spesies Dualhorn biasa, tapi mutan. Sebaiknya kita menumbangkannya secepat mungkin," jawab Ignis. Dia menginstruksikan ketiga temannya untuk mendengarkan strategi dia sebelum menyerang hewan itu. Noctis dan kawan-kawan berlindung di balik bongkahan batu besar dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Menurut _bestiary_ , Bloodhorn rentan terhadap api. Noct, kau seranglah dia dengan Fire, lalu kami akan menyerang bersamaan setelah dia melemah."

"Baiklah. Selalu aku yang menyerang duluan, huh?"

"Kau memiliki kelebihan teleportasi, tidak seperti kami bertiga. Pergunakan kelebihanmu untuk mengungguli lawan."

"Aku mengerti."

Keluar dari persembunyian, Noctis mengendap-endap mendekati Bloodhorn. Ketika jarak mereka menyempit, Noctis menembakkan Fire tepat ke tubuh badak itu. Bloodhorn terombang-ambing dalam lautan api, semak-semak di sekitarnya terbakar dan menjadi gosong, serpihan abu tertiup angin ketika monster itu menginjak-injakkan keempat kakinya di tanah. Noctis menunggu sampai Bloodhorn menampakkan bokongnya, lalu melempar pedang ke sana, menyerang titik buta. Badak itu terguling ke tanah sambil meraung kesakitan. Segera saja Ignis, Prompto, dan Gladiolus berlari dan mengerumuni Bloodhorn, menyerang hewan itu dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Yeah, lihatlah siapa bos di sini!" seru Prompto.

"Bagus, Noct," puji Ignis.

"Belum selesai!" Gladiolus memperingatkan ketika Bloodhorn kembali berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Siap untuk ronde dua, hei Bloodhorn? Ayo maju!" Lelaki besar itu menakut-nakuti hewan itu, mengangkat Force Stealer dan menebas sekuat tenaga ke tubuh gemuk lawannya tanpa segelintir rasa kasihan. Setelahnya, Noctis dan Ignis menyabet-nyabet dengan pedang dan pisau, sedangkan Prompto menembaki dari kejauhan. Gladiolus menebaskan _greatsword_ sekali lagi ke kaki kanan monster itu, membuatnya terjatuh untuk kedua kali. Dengan serangan Fire kedua, akhirnya monster itu pun mengaum kesakitan dan tergeletak mati.

Menyeka keringat dari dahinya, Noctis menarik napas panjang, senang akan kemenangan kecil itu.

Gladiolus menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Hei, apa menurut kalian kita sebaiknya makan steak Bloodhorn malam ini?"

"Aha, itu dia!" seru Ignis, menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum senang.

"'Itu dia' apa?" tanya Prompto, keheranan.

"Aku mendapatkan resep baru," lanjut Ignis. Antusiasme terpancar dari kedua matanya. Selalu seperti itu ketika sang penasehat sudah bersinggungan dengan dunia kuliner.

"Aku bisa mencobanya untukmu," kata Gladiolus, terkekeh pelan.

"Tinggal cari Leiden Pepper dan kita bisa menyantap _Spicy Long-Bone Rib Steak_." Kebetulan di semak-semak pohon dekat jasad Bloodhorn, ada tiga buah lada tergeletak di sana. Ignis mengambil sebuah plastik bening dari sakunya, memungut lada itu dan membungkusnya dalam plastik itu. Di saat bersamaan, Gladiolus memotong daging dari Bloodhorn dengan _greatsword_ , bersemangat mengantisipasi makan malam yang lezat nanti.

"Bagus! Sekarang waktunya kita kembali ke Hammerhead, Noct," kata sang pengawal.

"Dengan senang hati," timpal Noctis. Tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering dan bergetar dalam saku celananya. Sang Pangeran menangkat telepon itu. "Halo?"

" _Hei, Pangeran! Ini Cindy. Dave baru saja memberitahuku kalau dia aman. Terima kasih sudah menemukan dan membantu dia_ ," kata Cindy di seberang telepon.

"Oke."

" _Kerja bagus, kalian semua. Omong-omong, Regalia sudah selesai diperbaiki. Dia menunggu kalian di bengkel_ ," tambah Cindy.

"Siap," kata Noctis sebelum mematikan teleponnya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku celana.

"Siapa itu, Noct? Apa itu Cindy?" tanya Prompto, mendekati Noctis dari sampingnya.

"Yeah, dia bilang Dave baik-baik saja dan Regalia sudah jalan kembali," jawab Noctis.

Gladiolus meregangkan kedua lengannya yang berotot, lalu mengembalikan Force Stealer ke bentuk semula. "Bagus. Jadi, siapa yang menyetir kali ini?" Dia melihat satu per satu temannya.

"Sebaiknya Ignis menyetir dan tidak pernah melepaskannya," kata Prompto tanpa ragu. Gladiolus mengangguk dan menggoda Ignis, membuat sang penasehat mendesah.

"Taruh aku di kursi pengemudi," Ignis akhirnya menyerah, intonasi suaranya nyaris terdengar kesal.

"Baguslah, karena aku butuh ruang untuk kakiku di kursi belakang," kata Gladiolus.

Mereka berempat akhirnya berjalan bersama menelusuri padang gurun untuk kembali ke Hammerhead. Matahari mulai meninggi dan temperatur menjadi panas bukan main, membuat kepala Noctis sedikit berdenyut terpapar temperatur tinggi. "Ada batas tertentu bagi manusia untuk berjalan atau berlari," keluh Noctis.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari di padang gurun dan membunuh Sabertusk dan Reapertail yang ditemui sepanjang jalan, mereka tiba di Hammerhead dan langsung menuju Regalia yang telah terpakir di depan bengkel. Cindy berdiri di dekat Regalia dan menunggu kepulangan mereka. Cid sedang duduk di kursi malas yang diletakkan di tepi gerbang bengkel.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu. Bukankah Regalia ini terlihat cantik?" kata Cindy, tersenyum bangga atas hasil prakaryanya dan menepuk Regalia dengan tangan kirinya.

Memang Regalia itu tampak seperti mobil baru lagi. Cat hitamnya mengilap, tak ada satu pun debu menempel pada kacanya, rodanya berkilau dan interiornya telah dibersihkan sampai ke ujung-ujung. Tak diragukan lagi servis Regalia di Hammerhead patut diacungi dua jempol. Tidak aneh Cor selalu membawa Regalia jauh-jauh ke Hammerhead hanya untuk servis rutin, padahal banyak bengkel mobil di dalam Insomnia.

"Dia nyaris tampak terlalu cantik untuk di jalan," kata Gladiolus, tersenyum kepada Cindy.

"Akhirnya dia kembali! Sebaiknya kita mengambil foto bersama Regalia!" seru Prompto kegirangan sebelum dia mengambil kamera dari saku celananya. Dia memberikan kamera itu kepada Cindy, mengajari sekilas cara memotret yang benar, dan menarik Noctis ke dekat Regalia.

Prompto dan Noctis duduk berjongkok di depan Regalia. Gladiolus bersandar di kiri mobil dan Ignis berdiri di kanan sambil melipat tangannya.

"Siap, ya! Satu, dua, tiga!" seru Cindy. Dan dia pun mengambil foto itu tanpa hambatan apapun. "Selesai!" Wanita itu mengembalikan kamera kepada Prompto dan menatap Noctis. "Lebih banyak alasan untuk mengendarai Regalia dengan hati-hati. Oh, dan sebelum aku lupa. Apa kalian keberatan membantuku mengirimkan barang?"

Noctis menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Ya, lagipula Cindy telah berbaik hati membantu mereka selama ini. Hanya mengirimkan barang kecil bukan masalah besar, bukan?

"Sempurna!" seru Cindy, tersenyum ramah kepada sang Pangeran. "Aku sudah mengira kau akan setuju, jadi aku sudah menyimpannya di bagasi. Ada sebuah motel di perhentian lainnya pada perjalanan kalian ke Galdin Quay. Tolong berikan barang itu kepada pemilik motel di sana, oke?"

"Cucu tidak berbeda jauh dari kakek," celetuk Noctis.

Ignis mendekati Noctis dan menatapnya lurus dari balik kacamata kotaknya. "Sekarang Regalia sudah dipoles, diperbaiki dan siap untuk perjalanan, apa kau ingin mencoba tes berkendara di luar kota, Noct?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" timpal Noctis, kalem.

"Dan aku tidak perlu mengingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati selama berkendara."

"Ya, aku tahu," timpal Noctis, mengangguk pelan kepada Ignis. "Gladio, Prompto, ayo kita berangkat!" serunya. Ketiga temannya membuka pintu Regalia. Noctis duduk di kursi sopir bersama Prompto di kanan, sedangkan Ignis dan Gladiolus duduk di belakang. Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada Cindy, Regalia melaju kencang ke jalanan, meninggalkan Hammerhead untuk menuju ke Galdin Quay.

"Hammerhad sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti bengkel biasa, kau tahu?" tanya Prompto. "Apalagi mekanisnya wanita semenarik Cindy. Dia berada jauh dari jangkauanku, tapi kita memiliki banyak sekali kemiripan."

"Seseorang tidak akan berekspektasi kurang dari leveransir Insomnia," jawab Ignis.

"Aku akan merindukannya setelah perjalanan ini selesai," lanjut Prompto. Pandangannya tertuju ke luar mobil.

"Huh?" tanya Noctis, keheranan, membuat Regalia menjadi oleng sedikit dari jalanan. Dia meluruskan lagi fokusnya ke depan dan lanjut menyetir dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak ada alasan kau tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka sesuai kehendakmu. Aku yakin Cindy akan senang mengurusi mobilmu," kata Gladiolus, menunjuk kepada Prompto ketika dia mengeluarkan buku dengan sampul marun dan mulai membacanya.

"Kalau kau butuh, aku bisa meminjamkanmu Star of Lucis," Noctis menawarkan.

"Woah!" Prompto terkejut ketika memandang Noctis dengan wajah berseri sebelum berangsur menjadi muram. "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Noct. Tapi ketika kita kembali ke Insomnia, kurasa aku lebih baik membeli mobil sendiri."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Noctis.

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu sekitar dua jam. Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya terlihat padang gurun dan pegunungan yang membosankan. Noctis membuka langit-langit Regalia, membiarkan angin masuk ke dalam mobil. Menggunakan AC di wilayah gurun seperti ini bisa cepat merusak saluran udara. Dua ratus meter di depan, Noctis bisa melihat plang putih bertulisan MOTEL, beberapa tangki air besar, jejeran lampu tiang, dan boks-boks biru pabrikan. Jika dilihat di peta dunia, mereka telah tiba di Longwythe Rest Area. Sang Pangeran berbelok ke kiri dan memakirkan Regalia di depan motel.

Mereka berempat keluar dari mobil. Noctis mengunjungi pemilik motel, yaitu seorang kakek, dan mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki barang kiriman dari Cindy. Sang pemilik berterima kasih, keluar dari ruang kerja kecilnya dan mengeluarkan barang itu dari bagasi Regalia.

Ketika Noctis menghampiri Regalia, dia menyadari suara gonggongan seekor anjing dari belakangnya. Dia berpaling, begitu pula dengan tiga temannya, dan menemukan Umbra berjalan dan duduk manis di depannya. "Hmm? Oh, itu kau, Umbra." Dia berjongkok dan mengelus-elus bulu hitam anjing yang menggemaskan itu.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu Umbra. Jika tidak salah ingat, sebelum dia membereskan apartemen dan mengunjungi Citadel untuk mengepak barangnya. Jantungnya bergejolak riang mengetahui bahwa dia akan menerima kabar terbaru dari Lunafreya.

"Kau membawakan kami barang berharga, anjing pintar!" seru Prompto, memuji kehebatan anjing itu.

"Anjing ini benar-benar bisa melacak bau," kata Gladiolus.

"Lebih tepatnya melacak bau Noctis," Ignis bergurau kepada sang Pangeran. Gladiolus dan Prompto tersenyum mendengar kelakar itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dan Pryna selalu bisa menemukan kami?" tanya Prompto, yang dibalas oleh gonggongan Umbra. Noctis mengambil buku agenda dari tali hijau yang melingkar di leher Umbra dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, teman-teman," kata Noctis ketika membaca surat dari Lunafreya. Tak seperti biasanya, pesan dari Lunafreya kali ini singkat dan langsung ke intinya.

 _Dear Pangeran Noctis,_

 _Aku telah mendengar kabar bahwa kita akan menikah. Sudah tiba waktunya bagiku untuk meninggalkan Tenebrae. Tunggulah aku di Altissia. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengobrol lebih banyak. Berhati-hatilah selama perjalanan panjang. Kudoakan kau selamat sampai di Altissia._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

Noctis mengambil pena dari jaket hitamnya dan menulis surat balasan.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _Aku baik-baik saja karena aku pergi bersama Ignis, Gladiolus dan Prompto. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Tak sabar lagi bagiku untuk menemuimu setelah dua belas tahun lamanya. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu selamanya._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Noctis_

Noctis menutup buku agenda itu dan menaruh bolpen kembali ke saku jaketnya. "Semuanya beres. Berhati-hatilah di luar sana, Umbra," dia berpesan sambil tersenyum lebar. Umbra menggonggong riang dan memulai perjalanan panjang lagi untuk mengirimkan buku itu kepada Lunafreya.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak akan memberi tahu kami isi surat itu," kata Prompto dengan nada menggoda sambil melipat tangannya dan menonton Noctis berdiri dari permukaan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan bertanya," timpal Noctis, sarkastik.

"Ouch, sakit sekali hatiku mendapat penolakan, Noct," Prompto memasang pose seolah terkena serangan jantung, tapi Noctis mengabaikan temannya itu.

"Sekarang apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Melanjutkan perjalanan ke Galdin Quay?" tanya Gladiolus.

Ignis memeriksa arlojinya dan menjawab, "Sudah pukul empat sore. Sebaiknya kita menginap di motel. Kutakutkan perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraan. Daemon bisa menghadang kita kapan saja di malam hari. Lagipula, aku akan memasak steak Bloodhorn untuk kalian."

"Baguslah, ayo kita memesan kamar," kata Noctis.

Kamar motel itu sederhana, tapi cukup untuk menampung mereka berempat. Ada dua ranjang yang masing-masing cukup untuk ditiduri dua orang. Noctis seranjang dengan Prompto, sedangkan Ignis dengan Gladiolus. Di dalam ada dapur kecil untuk Ignis memasak. Mereka melewatkan malam hari dengan berbincang-bincang dan main game A King's Knight sambil menyantap steak Bloodhorn. Setelahnya, Noctis mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih santai, lalu duduk-duduk santai di atap motel, mencari udara segar sambil membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Lunafreya. Pikirannya beberapa hari belakangan memang selalu diisi dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Dia memalingkan wajah ketika Prompto menghampirinya dalam setelah kaos merah untuk tidur. Bersama-sama mereka duduk berdua di atap motel itu. Prompto menyilangkan kakinya dan menyapa sang Pangeran. "Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bersantai."

Prompto meluruskan wajahnya ke depan. "Hmm. Keren." Entah mengapa temannya itu tampak risau, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlalu malu untuk berkata-kata. Suasana terasa ganjil melihat temannya yang biasanya ribut menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

Noctis berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan kecil untuk memecah keheningan. "Hari yang berat, huh?"

Prompto menoleh ke kanan. "Yeah, tapi seru sekali. Setiap hari terasa seru. Bahkan ketika kita hampir membuat diri kita terbunuh." Ada jeda sebentar, lalu dia berbaring sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka perjalanan akan seasyik ini. Bahwa aku bisa ikut bertualang bersama kalian."

"Siapa yang pernah menyangka, huh?" timpal Noctis, tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kita berteman sekarang? Ayo kita lihat…dimulai sejak SMA…berarti itu sekitar…empat tahun?"

Sang Pangeran tahu kalau Prompto ingin curhat dengannya, jadi dia mulai menenggelamkan diri ke dalam perbicaraan hati ke hati. Dia berbaring telentang di samping temannya dan membalas, "Yeah, tapi kita sudah mengenal jauh lebih lama dari itu. Sejak SD, bukan?"

Prompto terkesiap, mulutnya mengaga lebar. "Huh? Kau masih mengingat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau waktu itu sangat berbeda kalau dibandingkan sekarang. Canggung sekali."

"Kau tahu, sama sekali tidak mudah berada di dalam nuansa Kerajaan. Dan ketika kita bertemu di SMA, kau berpura-pura seolah itu pertemuan pertama kita. Yeah, pertama kalinya aku mengalahkan keraguanku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Terasa seperti baru kemarin saja."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu lebih cepat."

"Oh, Noct… Kau tidak akan mengerti." Raut wajah Prompto berubah masam seketika. Bibirnya tampak bergetar. "Dulu, aku…" Dia diam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke langit. "Sebenarnya, lupakan saja."

"Hei, kau tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan," desak Noctis. Intonasi suaranya sengaja dia perhalus.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Prompto mengangkat punggungnya dan duduk bersila di sana. "Dulu aku benar-benar pemalu. Aku tidak berani mengobrol dengan orang lain. Tidak mengejutkan, tetapi aku tidak memiliki teman─setidaknya yang benar-benar kuanggap sebagai teman. Aku selalu kesepian. Dan ada waktunya di mana aku merasa, yah, tidak berharga."

"Itu yang membuatmu kepikiran selama ini?" goda Noctis.

"Maksudku, ketika kau melihatku, kau akan menganggapku sebagai orang yang selalu ceria dan tanpa beban pikiran. Tapi itu bukanlah diriku yang asli. Di balik tawa dan canda gurau, aku benar-benar kacau. Aku selalu merasa lebih rendah jika dibandingkan kalian semua. Aku bukanlah anggota Kerajaan dan aku lemah. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, sungguh. Tidak seperti Gladio, aku tidak gaul dengan orang-orang. Cara dia berhubungan dengan mereka, dia beroperasi pada level yang berbeda. Tidak seperti Ignis, aku tidak pandai dan tidak bisa memasak untukku sendiri." Prompto menoleh kepada Noctis. "Tapi ketika kita bersama-sama, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan sampai aku tidak memikirkan siapa yang 'bukan' diriku. Lalu kenyataan menerjang seperti semburan air dingin, dan aku ingat bahwa aku tidak layak bersama kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin. Setiap saat, aku berusaha untuk memperoleh tempatku─untuk membuktikan bahwa aku cukup baik."

Noctis menghela napas, lalu tersenyum ramah kepada Prompto. Sejujurnya dia senang temannya itu bisa terbuka seperti ini kepadanya. Itu saja sudah cukup menunjukkan kepercayaannya yang mendalam. Tak banyak orang yang bisa meluapkan isi hatinya kepada sembarang orang lain. "Pikirlah apa yang kamu inginkan, tapi kurasa kamu cukup baik untukku."

Mata Prompto melebar, dia tampak terkejut. "Jadi kau berpikir aku baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, sungguhan. Ada lagi yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Uh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Maaf aku tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh begini."

"Sebaiknya kau tahu lebih baik sekarang. Kamu pikir aku mau membuang waktuku dengan para pecundang?"

"Huh? Kenapa, kau marah, bro?" Prompto terkekeh. Kemuraman dari wajahnya telah sirna, digantikan oleh senyuman lebar. "Seriusan, terima kasih telah membuang waktu dengan pecundang ini." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Ah, rasanya lega sudah mengeluarkan unek-unek dari dalam hatiku."

"Senang mendengarnya," celetuk Noctis.

"Baiklah! Aku akan terus berusaha dengan caraku sendiri." Prompto bangkit dari duduknya, dan menepuk pundak Noctis dengan halus. "Sampai jumpa lagi besok pagi!"

"Yeah, lakukan saja semaumu," timpal sang Pangeran.

Noctis kembali memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Entah mengapa langit malam ini terasa lebih indah dari biasanya setelah berbincang dalam dengan Prompto. Memiliki sahabat yang berani menunjukkan jati dirinya tidaklah mudah. Prompto, Ignis, dan Gladiolus. Tiga sahabat terbaik Noctis. Sampai kapan pun dia akan menghargai persahabatan ini. Bahkan dia percaya bahwa kematian tidak akan mampu memisahkan tali persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin seerat ini.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Another fillerish chapter. Kali ini saya mengeksplor interaksi Noctis dengan Prompto. Agar kesan fillernya tidak terlalu kental, saya akan memanfaatkan chapter 046-048 untuk memperdalam persahabatan Noctis dengan tiga temannya. Jadi chapter 048 akan menghadirkan percakapan empat mata Noctis dengan Gladiolus._

 _Apa kalian bisa membayangkan seperti apa setting di sini? Karena tidak ada yang menarik untuk dideskripsikan di Leide. Gurun pasir yang luas dan kosong. Really, tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain jalanan dan gedung-gedung tua._

 _Seperti biasa, saya tunggu review dari kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya._


	40. Chapter 040

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **040**

 **LUNAFREYA**

* * *

 **03.09.756 M.E. | 11.52 PM**

Lunafreya masih belum nyaman tinggal di Citadel. Dengan bantuan staf rumah tangga Citadel, dia tidur di kamar Noctis. Kamar itu ukurannya lebih luas dari kamar dia di Fenestala Manor, dihiasi oleh dinding, lantai, dan langit-langit hitam−kontras sekali dengan kastilnya yang dominan putih−dan aroma yang membuat mengantuk dari pot-pot bunga lavender. Raja Regis benar. Dari segi estetika, Citadel kalah jika dibandingkan Fenestala Manor. Sepanjang mata memandang dari luar jendela, dia hanya dapat menemukan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang monoton. Sedikit sekali pepohonan atau area asri yang dilihatnya.

Setiap malam dia sulit tidur nyenyak. Dia mencoba membayangkan dirinya tidur bersama Noctis di ranjang yang dilapisi seprei biru dan permadani di sekelilingnya. Rasanya begitu asing, tapi bercampur oleh hawa nostalgia yang kuat. Dia dapat mencium wangi tubuh khas Noctis dari bantal dan selimut di sana. Tapi sesukar apapun dia membuat gambaran Noctis sebagai sosok pria dewasa, yang terbentuk adalah sosok Noctis kecil ketika mereka bertemu dulu. Dalam benaknya, Noctis masih polos, naif, dan pemalu, dengan wajah cantik, tubuh pendek dan suara yang melengking. Sekejap dia menyadari bahwa Noctis yang dia sukai adalah sang Pangeran yang berusia delapan tahun, bukan dua puluh tahun seperti sekarang.

Untuk membantunya tidur, dia mengingat satu dongeng yang selalu diceritakan mendiang ibu ketika dia masih berusia enam tahun.

Kisah itu menceritakan seorang Putri, satu-satunya anak yang tersisa bagi ayahnya yang sudah tua. Sang kepala suku sangat menyayangi anak perempuannya dan dengan cermat memilih seorang suami baginya, yakni seorang panglima muda dari suku tetangga, yang diketahuinya dicintai anaknya. Kedua suku itu berkumpul untuk merayakan perjamuan pernikahan. Namun sebelum perjamuan itu dimulai, wabah penyakit yang dahsyat mulai menyebar dan membunuh banyak orang di suku tersebut.

Para tetua dan kepala suku bertemu untuk membahas apa yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk mengatasi penyakit ganas yang dengan cepat membunuh para prajurit mereka. Dukun yang tertua di antara mereka menceritakan bagaimana ayahnya, ketika dia sudah tua dan sekarat, telah meramalkan kedatangan penyakit yang akan membunuh para penduduk. Penyakit itu hanya dapat dihentikan jika seorang anak perempuan kepala suku bersedia mengorbankan dirinya bagi rakyatnya. Untuk memenuhi ramalan itu, dia harus secara sukarela mendaki tebing di atas sungai besar dan terjun menyongsong kematiannya di atas bebatuan di bawahnya.

Puluhan perempuan muda, seluruh anak perempuan dari semua kepala suku, dibawa ke hadapan pertemuan itu. Namun setelah debat yang berkepanjangan, para tetua memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak dapat meminta pengorbanan sebesar itu, khususnya untuk legenda yang belum dapat dipastikan kebenarannya.

Penyakit itu terus menyebar di antara para penduduk tanpa dapat dihentikan. Akhirnya sang panglima muda, sang calon suami, jatuh sakit karena wabah itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, sang Putri yang mencintai panglima muda itu tahu bahwa sesuatu harus dilakukan. Setelah mengompres demamnya dan mencium lembut keningnya, sang Putri pun menyelinap pergi.

Sang Putri berjalan sehari semalam untuk sampai ke tempat yang dibicarakan dalam legenda, tebing yang menjulang tinggi di atas sungai besar dan dataran di seberangnya. Setelah berdoa dan menyerahkan diri kepada Celestial, dia menggenapi ramalan itu dengan melompat tanpa ragu-ragu menyongsong kematiannya di atas bebatuan di bawahnya.

Sementara itu, keesokan harinya di desa, orang-orang yang menderita sakit kembali sehat bugar. Mereka bersukacita dan merayakannya hingga sang panglima muda mendapati bahwa mempelainya yang tercinta hilang dari desa. Saat orang-orang mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, banyak di antara mereka yang berjalan menuju tempat yang mereka ketahui akan menemukan Putri itu. Saat mereka termenung di sekeliling tubuhnya yang remuk di dasar tebing, ayahnya yang terpukul oleh duka menjerit kepada Celestial, meminta supaya pengorbanan putrinya akan selalu dikenang. Saat itulah air mulai mengucur dari tempat sang Putri meloncat, berubah menjadi kabut lembut di kaki orang-orang, dan berangsur-angsur menjadi kolam yang indah.

"Ibu, mengapa Putri itu harus mati?" tanya Lunafreya, mendekam di dalam selimut yang tebal.

Ibu berpikir sejenak sebelum dapat memahami arah pembicaraan anaknya. "Luna, dia tidak harus mati. Dia memilih mati untuk menyelamatkan rakyatnya. Mereka sakit parah dan dia ingin mereka sembuh," jawab ibu.

"Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"Apa yang benar-benar terjadi?"

"Apakah Putri itu sungguh-sungguh mati? Apakah kisah itu nyata?"

Ibu berpikir sejenak sebelum bicara. "Ibu tidak tahu, Luna. Itu legenda dan kadang-kadang legenda adalah kisah untuk menyampaikan suatu pelajaran."

"Jadi, itu tidak benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Lunafreya.

"Mungkin saja. Kadang-kadang legenda berasal dari kisah nyata, peristiwa yang sungguh-sungguh terjadi."

Sekali lagi mereka terdiam, kemudian Lunafreya kembali bertanya "Jadi kisah pria penyembuh Starscourge juga legenda?"

"Tidak, Luna. Itu kisah nyata, dan tahukah kamu? Kupikir kisah Putri itu mungkin juga nyata." Ibu menunggu sejenak sementara anaknya mengolah pemikiran mereka.

"Apakah Celestial adalah nama lain Hexatheon─ibu tahu, para Astral?"

Ibu tersenyum dalam kegelapan kamar tidur Lunafreya. "Itu berbeda. Ada eksistensi lain yang berada di atas Hexatheon. Dia adalah Cahaya Pertama, sebuah partikel misterius yang membangunkan Bahamut, sang Draconian, dari tidur panjangnya."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa Dia begitu kejam?"

"Apa maksudmu, Luna?"

"Begini, Celestial membuat sang Putri melompat dari tebing untuk menyelamatkan penduduk. Itu terlihat kejam bagiku."

Ibu tampak buntu dan tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab. Pada usianya yang baru enam tahun, Lunafreya mengajukan pertanyaan yang telah dipergumulkan oleh orang-orang saleh selama berabad-abad. "Luna, ada banyak sejarah yang ditutupi dan ibu sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Pengetahuan itu ada batasnya bagi umat manusia yang berumur pendek."

Sekarang muncul jeda kesunyian terpanjang. Tepat sebelum ibu membungkuk untuk memberikan ciuman selamat malam, satu suara kecil gemetar dari Lunafreya memecahkan kesunyian. "Ibu, apakah kelak aku harus melompat dari tebing?"

Lunafreya bisa melihat siratan kecemasan dari air muka ibu. Beliau merangkul gadis kecilnya dan menariknya merapat. Dengan suara yang agak lebih serak dari biasanya, dia menjawab dengan lembut, "Kalau takdir memutuskan begitu, maka kita sebagai Oracle harus mengikutinya, Luna."

"Aku takut, Bu. Kumohon peluk aku erat-erat." Dan ibu memeluk dia begitu erat untuk menenangkan dia yang bergetar bukan kepalang hingga tenang dan akhirnya tidur.

Pada momen itu, Lunafreya belum mengerti arti kisah legenda sang Putri Kepala Suku. Namun sekarang dia tahu bahwa jika dia ingin menyelamatkan dunia, ada kemungkinan takdir memintanya untuk mengorbankan diri. Dia telah siap menghadapi kekejaman takdir, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah apakah Pangeran Noctis siap menerimanya menjadi pasangan hidup ketika dia harus mati? Dengan pertanyaan itu berseliweran dalam benaknya, tanpa disadari dia telah tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

 **04.09.756 M.E. | 06.49 PM**

Kepala pelayan memberikan baju-baju peninggalan Ratu Aulea kepala Lunafreya. Dari dalam lemari baju yang sudah lama tak tersentuh itu, dia memilih satu gaun sutra keabuan dengan pola-pola bunga pada bagian bahu dan garis hitam pada paha. Dikenakannya sepatu hak putih miliknya. Lunafreya sudah tampil sebaik mungkin. Dia menyikat rambut panjangnya yang pirang sampai berkilau dan mengepang beberapa jumput dan melingkarkannya ke sisi lain. Tanpa Gentiana, pekerjaan rutinitas ini menjadi sedikit terasa lebih berat, tapi dia tidak mengeluh.

Malam nanti rencananya dia akan mengikuti pesta penyambutan Kaisar Iedolas di Caelum Via Hotels & Resorts Insomnia bersama Raja Regis. Memikirkan dirinya hadir di ibu kota Lucis sebagai simbol perdamaian membuatnya kalut. Simbol. Selalu saja dirinya dijadikan Kekaisaran tidak lebih dari sekedar pion dari permainan catur yang kotor. Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan status Oracle untuk saat ini. Hanya seorang Putri yang dipaksa ditunangkan dengan Pangeran dari negeri tetangga.

Menghela napas, dia berhenti merias tubuhnya dan merenung di depan meja rias. _Aku penasaran, Noctis sedang apa_ , pikirnya tiba-tiba. Membayangkan masa depannya di Insomnia di sini, mustahil baginya untuk tidak memikirkan tunangannya. Jelas Noctis belum sampai Altissia karena belum muncul satu pun berita tentang itu di Citadel. Atau jika Noctis sudah tiba, ada penundaan waktu baginya untuk menjalankan pernikahan dengan dirinya. Lunafreya bertanya-tanya mengapa Kekaisaran tidak mengirimkan dia langsung ke Altissia, malah ke Insomnia. Dia telah bertanya kepada Ravus, tapi kakaknya malah menghindar dengan ketus. Simbol perdamaian. Lagi-lagi hanya itu alasan yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Lagipula pastinya Noctis sudah mahir untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri jikalau daemon menghadangnya, bukan? Membayangkan sesuatu terjadi pada Noctis membuatnya merinding. Kalau Noctis tidak sampai di Altissia, bagaimana dirinya bisa berguna dalam memandu panggilan Raja Sejati?

Mendengar bunyi di belakangnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Raja Regis memasuki kamar itu. Raja telah berpakaian rapi dan formal. Dia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang bergaris-garis putih vertikal, celana panjang katun, dan jubah hitam setinggi beberapa senti di bawah lututnya. Sudah saatnya mereka keluar dan pergi ke tempat pertemuan sesuai janji.

"Kau tampak cantik, Luna, mengingatkanku pada mendiang istriku dalam gaun itu. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Tak baik membuat tamu kita menunggu lama," ajak Raja. Lunafreya menghampiri beliau dan menggaet tangannya, lalu berjalan keluar Citadel dan menuju mobil Star of Lucis yang telah terparkir di beranda.

"Mobil ini diproduksi untuk merayakan pertunangan kau dan Noctis. Sekarang duduklah dengan nyaman. Kau harus membiasakan diri menumpang mobil ini karena nanti kau akan melakukannya sering sekali," begitulah kata Raja, menjelaskan fungsi mobil itu kepada Lunafreya.

Pintu mobil mewah itu dibuka oleh Drautos. Dia tidak mengenal sang Kapten Kingsglaive, tapi dari raut wajahnya, pria itu tampaknya seorang yang keras. Membalas sapaan Drautos, Lunafreya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang bersama Raja. Drautos menyetir di depan sendirian. Mereka melewati jalan biasa selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit karena hotel yang dituju berada dalam distrik yang sama dengan Citadel. Selama perjalanan, Lunafreya berbasa-basi dengan calon ayah menantunya. Perasaannya berbunga-bunga bisa mengobrol panjang dengan Raja yang dia hormati.

Sesampainya di Caelum Via Hotels & Resorts pada pukul setengah delapan malam, Drautos mengawal Raja dan Lunafreya menaiki lift hingga lantai paling atas. Sambil mengisi perjalanan, Regis berkata, "Lima hari yang lalu Noctis merayakan ulang tahun dan acara pertunangan kalian di sini. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku datang kemari," kata beliau diiringi tawa kecil. "Kami memang selalu menggunakan gedung ini untuk acara berskala besar."

Acara penyambutan Kaisar dilaksanakan di atap hotel berbintang lima itu. Setelah menelusuri lorong yang dihiasi oleh dinding merah dan emas, mereka mendaki tangga yang memutar dan tiba di area terbuka. Di bagian pusat area itu, terdapat akuarium berukuran besar tempat berbagai jenis hewan lautan berenang dengan lihai. Semua tamu bisa melihat bintang-bintang berkelip di langit dengan menengadahkan wajah ke atas. Semburat energi magis Kristal Agung yang berwarna keunguan menambah keindahan langit malam ini. Dibandingkan Citadel suram dengan suara-suara bisikan dan sudut-sudut gelapnya, atap hotel penuh cahaya dan tawa. Tamu-tamu mulai berbincang-bincang dan menyantap sajian yang tersebar di meja-meja makan bundar di atap yang luas itu. Musik dari orkestra mini berupa piano dan biola menggema ke seluruh penjuru atap. Para pria mengenakan jas formal dan para wanita mengenakan gaun yang indah. Itu perayaan yang paling meriah dan mewah yang pernah Lunafreya kunjungi.

Tapi Lunafreya belum begitu menikmati suasana. Dia malah berdiri di pinggir, memandangi kemeriahan pesta seperti yang sering dia lakukan semasa kecil. Tidak yakin apakah tamu-tamu kalangan atas menyambut kehadiran dirinya yang terkenal sebagai Oracle atau Regis sebagai seorang Raja yang memimpin Lucis.

"Sekarang aku sebaiknya melakukan apa?" tanya Lunafreya ketika Raja berdiri di podium dengan sistem suara yang sudah disiapkan di dekatnya. Terdapat dua tiang pipih dengan pengeras suara terinstal di podium itu bagi Raja Regis dan Kaisar Iedolas untuk memberikan pidato kepada para tamu.

Telapak tangan Raja terangkat dan dia memberi instruksi kepada Drautos untuk membawa Lunafreya berjalan-jalan di sana. "Cobalah untuk menikmati pesta ini, Luna. Kau harus menunggu sampai namamu dipanggil, lalu berjalanlah kemari dan kau akan berdiri di antara aku dan Kaisar, lalu kau akan melambaikan tangan kepada hadirin."

Mengekori Drautos, perhatian Lunafreya terkunci pada seorang Glaive lelaki yang berdiri tegap dengan pose siaga di pinggir akuarium. Dia masih mengingat wajah Glaive yang sempat mengantarnya dari gerbang Citadel untuk bertemu Raja. Tidak disangka mereka akan bertemu kembali di atap hotel ini. Segera saja Lunafreya meminta Drautos meninggalkan dirinya dan dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Glaive itu.

"Halo," sapanya, mengalihkan pandangan lurus Glaive itu kepadanya. Dilihat dari dekat, ternyata lelaki ini berwajah menarik, jauh lebih maskulin daripada Noctis. Wajahnya oval, mata biru, dan jambang-jambang tumbuh di bawah hidung dan dagunya. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Postur ideal mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai tentara yang harus berhadapan dengan tentara Kekaisaran setiap hari di Tembok. Sesaat Lunafreya lupa bernapas. Dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan pemuda sebayanya─selain Ravus─apalagi yang semenarik ini. Itu persis seperti cerita-cerita yang pernah dia baca sebagai gadis muda. Kuda putih, tampan, dan elemen-elemen lain yang dikagumi wanita dari seorang pria idaman. Mata mereka bertemu sejenak, lalu lelaki itu kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke arah para tamu yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan. "Kurasa kita belum sempat berkenalan kemarin," sambung Lunafreya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas pendek, seolah kehadiran Lunafreya mengganggu pekerjaannya di sana. Dia menoleh dan membalas, "Kurasa itu perlu ditunda dulu, Putri. Aku masih bertugas menjaga di sini."

Entah mengapa Lunafreya merasa pria ini mudah untuk diajak berbicara dan bercanda gurau. Dia sendiri bukan orang yang mudah merangkai guyonan, tapi dia mencoba untuk bergurau dengan berkata, "Berarti tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman untukku di sini sekarang."

Lelaki itu menghela napas lagi, lalu tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya tidak bisa fokus kepada Lunafreya, sebentar-sebentar dia membuang wajah seperti orang yang tidak ingin berbicara banyak karena ada suatu beban berat yang disembunyikannya dari khalayak umum. Atau barangkali lelaki itu tidak ingin pamornya sebagai Glaive turun karena beberapa meter di kiri mereka, Drautos sedang ikut berjaga, mengawasi Putri dari kejauhan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Lunafreya. Dia menurunkan lengannya dan melipatnya di dekat perutnya. Sesekali memperhatikan ketampanan Glaive itu dengan tatapan sedikit menggoda.

"Uh, Nyx," jawabnya, "Nyx Ulric."

 _Nama yang bagus dan memiliki arti serupa dengan Noctis_ , pikir Lunafreya. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Nyx Ulric." Dia berhenti sebentar untuk merangkai kalimat berikutnya. Bibir Nyx mengembang di sudut kanan, mata tetap fokus ke depan untuk tetap menjalankan tugasnya di kala gangguan kecil yang disebabkan Lunafreya. "Raja Regis bilang bahwa dia mengirimkan salah satu rekanmu untuk menjemputku. Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepadanya. Di mana aku bisa menemukan prajurit pemberani itu?"

Nyx menggeleng-geleng seolah bingung untuk menjawab apa. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya, lalu menggigitnya. Sorot matanya murung ke lantai marmer dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Pada akhirnya dia menjawab, suaranya lirih, "Dia meninggal dalam tugasnya, Putri. Tapi dia mati secara terhormat sebagai seorang Glaive."

Mendengar pengakuan itu, hati Lunafreya terasa terkena tonjok yang begitu keras. _Seorang Glaive mati karena aku? Kemalangan semacam apa yang menimpanya?_ Dia ingin bertanya langsung kepada Nyx, tapi dia mengerti bahwa lelaki itu tidak ingin membahas hal semacam ini di tengah kewajibannya. "Oh… Oh, aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku…" responnya terbata-bata, terlalu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

"Anda tidak perlu merasa begitu," sela Nyx halus. Dia merogoh saku seragam jubahnya dengan tangan kanan dan menyerahkan sebuah jepit rambut kepada sang Putri. "Ini." Lunafreya menerima jepit rambut itu dengan tangan terbuka dan mengamati kecantikan aksesoris yang dipenuhi berlian putih mengilat di setiap sisinya. Ada satu berlian besar yang lebih hitam pada bagian tengahnya. "Dia waktu itu membawa benda ini. Dia ingin memberikannya untuk Anda."

"Untukku?" tanya Lunafreya, keheranan. Hal ini menambah kepedihan dalam hatinya. Seorang Glaive tak dikenal ingin memberikan dia hadiah istimewa untuk pernikahan yang tak diinginkannya. Dan Glaive itu mati ketika ditugaskan Raja untuk membawanya pergi dari Tenebrae ke Altissia. Dia menatap sedih ke jepit rambut itu, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Nyx. Pantas saja lelaki itu terlihat sedih karena sedang berduka atas kematian temannya.

"Simpanlah. Dia ingin Anda memilikinya," kata Nyx diiringi senyuman tulus. Matanya mengerjap sekali, lalu diluruskan lagi ke arah Raja di depan.

"Aku akan selalu menyimpannya. Terima kasih," balas Lunafreya. Nyx mengangguk sekali. Disematkannya jepit rambut itu di pangkalan ekor kudanya untuk menghormati pengorbanan Glave tak dikenal itu dan Nyx yang telah repot-repot memberikan itu untuknya.

Menit berikutnya Lunafreya melihat puluhan kembang api meletus di langit, satu demi satu menjadi rangkaian yang menimbulkan keramaian mendadak di malam itu. Bongkahannya indah dan mewarnai kegelapan yang menyelimuti langit. Seketika itu juga, tamu-tamu berhenti berbicara dan menyantap sajian di meja, beberapa orang berdiri sambil mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi di satu tangan, kebanyakan bertepuk tangan hingga membahana di atap itu.

Kaisar Iedolas telah tiba, dia mendaki tangga perlahan dikawali oleh dua pengawal Niflheim yang bajunya serba putih serupa dengannya. Sang Kaisar memandang para tamu yang berdiri merapat, melempar senyuman tipis dan melambaikan satu tangan kepada mereka. Dia menghampiri Raja Regis ke podium dan berdiri berdampingan di depan pengeras suara yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Jarak dari akuarium ke podium sekitar dua puluh meter, tapi pengeras suara itu menjadikan pembicaraan sang Raja dan Kaisar dapat didengar oleh seluruh tamu di atap hotel itu.

"Sambutan yang luar biasa, Raja Regis. Kami dari Niflheim merasa terhormat," kata Kaisar.

"Oh, kami yang merasa terhormat, Kaisar Iedolas," timpal Raja. "Anda sudah bersedia repot jauh-jauh datang kemari."

Kembang api masih meletus ketika kedua pria tua itu melempar sapaan yang terdengar ramah. Lunafreya, Nyx, Drautos dan para tamu mengunci perhatian kepada dua pemimpin itu. Untuk sejenak, Lunafreya melihat Kanselir Ardyn bertengger di tepi atap, dalam jubah hitamnya dan ornamen sayap hitam bagaikan gagak di tangan kiri, tangan kanannya mengangkat segelas anggur ke hadapan Raja dan Kaisar. Ini pertama kalinya, setelah begitu lama, dia menyaksikan langsung Kanselir yang posisinya begitu penting bagi Kaisar Iedolas. Setiap gerakan, sekecil apapun itu, dari Kaisar adalah hasil pemikiran sang Kanselir. Menyadari bahwa kesepakatan damai ini adalah usulan sang Kanselir membuat Lunafreya agak ketakutan menyaksikan pria misterius itu.

Kaisar Iedolas membuka kedua tangan kurusnya lebar-lebar ke udara. Suaranya bergeol, menandakan pita suara yang sudah mengendor di dalam tenggorokannya. Lehernya sedikit terangkat ke atas, memandang letusan kembang api di langit. "Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Raja mengangguk perlahan seolah menyetujui perkataan Kaisar. "Besok akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi negara kita berdua," kata Kaisar, kini dia menyibakkan tangan kanannya hingga jubah putihnya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. "Dan Insomnia Anda benar-benar menawan. Kota-kotaku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan semua ini. Aku berharap kita bisa memperoleh banyak hal dari pertemuan ini."

Sang Kaisar dan Raja bertatap lama dalam keheningan yang begitu canggung. Memperhatikan kedua pemimpin negara yang saling berperang ratusan tahun dan berdiri berdampingan adalah pemandangan paling ganjil yang pernah disaksikan Lunafreya sepanjang hidupnya. Dan dia berada di tengah-tengah mereka sebagai mediator. Rasanya seperti terjepit di antara dua sumber masalah dunia dan seketika timbul beban teramat berat yang harus dia pikul sebagai bukti eksistensinya di Eos.

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Perdamaian yang telah kita semua dambakan, akhir dari segala peperangan yang tidak ada manfaatnya. Bukankah itu terdengar amat baik bagi umat manusia?" Raja Regis tersenyum samar kepada Kaisar, lalu menoleh ke arah para tamu. "Sebagai simbol perdamaian Lucis dan Niflheim, aku memanggil Putri Lunafreya Nox Fleuret kemari." Tangan kanannya terulur kepada Lunafreya di kejauhan dan ketika itu sang Putri tahu bahwa dia perlu berjalan ke atas podium.

Lunafreya menaiki podium dan berdiri di antara Raja dan Kaisar. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada tamu-tamu yang bertepuk tangan. Lambat laun dengungan tepuk tangan meredup dan berhenti. Suasana menjadi syahdu.

Raja menepuk satu pundaknya dengan lembut, dan berbisik kepada Lunafreya. "Berikanlah pidato singkat kepada hadirin. Anggaplah panggung ini seperti saat koronasi Oracle kamu dulu." Dia mundur dua langkah, mempersilakan Lunafreya untuk mengambil tempatnya dan berbicara melalui pengeras suaranya.

Mengikuti saran Raja, Lunafreya menangkupkan kedua tangan di dada dan berdoa sebentar. Di podium ini dia adalah seorang Oracle, seorang Putri Tenebraen, seorang calon mempelai Raja Sejati, seorang calon Ratu Lucian, dan penghubung negara besar Lucis dan Niflheim. Setelah membuka kedua matanya, dia mulai berpidato, "Rakyat Insomnian yang terkasih, sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk hadir di kota kalian yang memesona ini. Aku, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, bersumpah akan membawa perdamaian bagi Lucis dan Niflheim dan menghentikan perang berkepanjangan ini. Izinkan aku untuk menjadi simbol perdamaian kalian. Aku akan menikahi Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum XIV sebagai syarat perdamaian dan untuk itu, izinkan aku untuk menduduki posisi Ratu Lucis di masa depan. Terberkatilah Anda semua."

Selesai berpidato, dia bersama Raja Regis, Kaisar Iedolas dan Kanselir Ardyn makan bersama di satu meja terbesar di atap hotel itu. Selama makan, Raja berbasa-basi dengan Kaisar sambil membicarakan topik-topik politik yang tidak begitu dimengerti oleh Lunafreya. Sajian makanan mewah di Lucis ternyata hampir mirip dengan di Tenebrae. Daging termahal adalah daging Adamantoise, sayuran terlangka adalah wortel Caem, dan pencuci mulut termewah adalah _Royal Banquet_ _Canapé_ dari Altissia. Acara makan-makan berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Tamu-tamu mulai pulang satu demi satu sampai menyisakan para bangsawan di sana.

Setelah kenyang, Lunafreya meminta izin untuk meninggalkan rombongan Kerajaan dan Kekaisaran. Sendirian tanpa pengawalan, dia pergi ke beranda hotel. Kembang api telah dipadamkan sejak dua jam lalu dan kini dia bisa melihat bulan purnama total di langit.

"Kumohon, di manapun Noctis berada, jagalah dia baik-baik. Hanya itu permintaanku," kata Lunafreya, memanjatkan doa kepada para Astral yang mengawasi mereka dari atas.

"Kau berdoa pada dewa yang mana?" tanya seorang pria bersuara robotik dari balik punggung Lunafreya. "Kau budak nasib dan takdir."

Spontan Lunafreya membalikkan badan. Pria itu adalah Jenderal Glauca, seorang pembunuh keji yang telah merampas kehidupan dari ibu yang dicintainya, seorang Jenderal yang haus darah dan melukainya sekali di kastilnya, bahkan memukul Ravus hingga membuatnya muntah karena melindunginya. Glauca berdiri agak jauh, penampilannya masih sama seperti saat dia menginvasi Tenebrae dua belas tahun yang lalu: zirahnya berbahan baja dengan guratan-guratan mendetail pada sekujur badannya, jubah ungu disematkan di bagian pinggang, dan wajahnya tertutup oleh helm yang terkesan mengintimidasi setiap lawan tempurnya. Di atas bahu kanannya, gagang kulit dari pedang tebal yang tersampir di punggung terlihat jelas, pedang besar yang dipegang dua tangan, terlalu panjang untuk dibawa di pinggang.

Sang Putri mencermati dengan hati-hati kepada siapapun pria di balik armor tebal itu. Dia menjaga jarak ketika sang Jenderal terus mendekat. Bunyi _kelotak_ dari sepatu jetnya terdengar berketuk dengan lantai marmer, mengisi kesunyian malam di hotel yang kini terasa amat mencekam untuk ditanggung oleh Lunafreya.

"Lupakan saja doa-doamu. Para dewa tidak akan mendengarmu," lanjut Glauca, nada suara robotiknya terkesan mencemooh Lunafreya.

"Jenderal Glauca, kenapa kau ada di sini?" desak Lunafreya. Dia memalingkan wajah ke sekelilingnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di beranda itu. Terlalu sepi untuk dia meminta tolong alih-alih Glauca menyakitinya lagi.

Glauca mendekat dan berhenti beberapa senti dari Lunafreya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lunafreya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku yakin kau cukup pintar dan tahu kalau kesepakatan damai ini cuma omong kosong." Dia berjalan lagi ketika Lunafreya sedikit demi sedikit mundur ke belakang sampai pinggangnya bertubrukan dengan sandaran beranda. Tak ada lagi jarak aman untuk Lunafreya kabur dari jeratan Glauca.

Lunafreya segera berputar, hendak melarikan diri, tapi lengan kuat Glauca mencengkeram satu pergelangan tangannya. Dia dapat merasakan sorotan tajam tertuju langsung ke matanya, kepalanya menunduk, mulutnya tersenyum mengejek menyeramkan dari balik helm itu.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menemui Noctis yang kau cintai itu. Kau punya tujuan lain," kata Glauca.

Tentu saja Glauca tidak mengerti perasaan Lunafreya yang sebenarnya kepada Noctis. Dia adalah pembunuh yang tak berhati. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang dia pahami. Berusaha melepaskan diri lagi, Lunafreya memprotes, "Aku tidak kemari untuk Niflheim."

"Tidak," tukas Glauca, cepat. "Kau kemari untukku."

"Kau?" ulang Lunafreya, berupaya memberontak cengkeraman tangan Glauca yang dingin dan semakin lama semakin keras hingga membuat persendiannya berdenyut kencang. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Datanglah lagi besok dan kau akan segera paham." Dengan sentakan keras Glauca ke leher belakang, Lunafreya pingsan dalam sekejap, membiarkan tubuhnya digiring diam-diam keluar hotel oleh sang Jenderal.


	41. Chapter 041

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **041**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 07.30 AM**

Noctis tahu bahwa Lunafreya tidak akan tiba di Altissia sebelum ayahnya menandatangani pakta dengan Kekaisaran. Upacara itu akan dilakukan siang ini. Atas dasar itu, dia tidak terburu-buru pergi ke Altissia dan meluangkan waktu sehari lebih lama untuk berjalan-jalan di Leide. Dia mencoba makan di Crow's Nest di Longwythe Rest Area, yang membuat Ignis mengomel karena makanan itu tidak sehat, bermain arcade Justice Monsters Five yang berada segedung dengan restoran makanan cepat saji itu, dan berfoto ria sepanjang perjalanan atas permintaan Prompto. Tak lupa dia juga mencoba tidur di dalam karavan tadi malam. Fasilitas karavan cukup baginya untuk hidup sementara. Ada dua ranjang bertingkat, dapur kecil, televisi mini, radio, dan kamar mandi, juga meja kecil untuk bercengkerama di luar.

"Sekarang pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi ke Galdin Quay," kata Ignis ketika bertemu dengan Noctis di luar karavan. Gladiolus dan Prompto mengekori sang penasehat, sudah siap dengan seragam Crownsguard mereka. Mereka berempat masuk ke Regalia, yang dikendarai oleh Ignis. "Untuk mengisi perjalanan, kita dengar radio saja." Ignis memasang radio ke saluran berita dan Noctis dapat mendengar suara formal dari seorang pria.

" _Untuk berita selanjutnya, Nona Lunafreya dari Tenebrae telah mengumumkan pernyataan resmi mengenai penandatanganan pakta yang akan dilakukan siang ini. Berikut adalah rekaman tersebut_ ," kata penyiar berita itu sebelum berpindah ke suara Lunafreya yang telah dikenali Noctis dengan amat baik.

" _Kata-kata tidak dapat menggambarkan kebahagiaan dalam hatiku ketika mendengar berita perdamaian yang akan datang ini._ " Noctis meminta Prompto untuk membesarkan volume radio agar dapat mendengar suara lembut calon mempelai wanitanya dengan lebih jelas. " _Merupakan sebuah kebanggaan mengetahui pernikahanku menjadi salah satu syarat dalam momen historis ini. Dalam kesempatan bahagia ini, beberapa telah menyuarakan kegelisahannya: bahwa aku tidak mampu memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai Oracle. Kumohon, janganlah khawatir, pernikahanku tidak akan menghambat panggilanku. Kalian akan menemukan dan melihatku dalam kota dan pedesaan, sebagaimana kalian selalu begitu. Dan aku akan terus memberkati kalian semua._ " Lunafreya berhenti berbicara sebelum penyiar berita melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Nona Lunafreya akan pergi meninggalkan Tenebrae untuk upacara pernikahannya dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Ketahulah bahwa selama waktu ini, tugasnya sebagai Oracle akan dihentikan sementara_."

Siaran berita berhenti dan digantikan oleh acara musik pop. Tanpa diberi tahu, Prompto mengecilkan volume radio dan menoleh ke Noctis yang duduk di belakang. "Syarat pernikahan itu ada di dalam pakta?"

"Tentu saja, formalitas sederhana," jawab Ignis.

"Salah satu dari kesepakatan 'simbol perdamaian'," tambah Gladiolus.

"Jadi ini lebih tepat seperti pernikahan paksa?" tanya Prompto.

"Calon mempelai wanita tampaknya menerima prospek itu dengan cuma-cuma," kata Ignis.

"Dan Noct menyukai gagasan itu," kata Gladiolus, melirik Noctis dengan raut wajah menggoda. Noctis menghela napas dan memutar matanya sebelum membuang pandangannya ke luar jalanan.

"Apa itu? Aku memang menyukainya?" Prompto terkekeh.

"Oh, diamlah," gerutu Noctis.

Dua jam ke depan, Regalia terus melaju, melewati pegunungan di kedua sisi jalanan. Noctis bertopang dagu, sesekali ketiduran. Gladiolus yang duduk di sebelahnya membaca buku untuk mengisi waktu. Setelah melewati lorong panjang, pemandangan di kiri berubah menjadi lautan.

"Hei! Aku bisa melihat laut!" seru Prompto, telunjuknya mengacung ke lautan di kejauhan sana, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Aku melihatnya juga," kata Noctis, tersenyum simpul.

"Itu Galdin Quay," kata Ignis.

Gladiolus berhenti membaca dan berdiri untuk melihat pemandangan dengan lebih jelas. "Rasanya aku ingin menyelam ke dalam air."

"Apa itu gunung besar di belakangnya?" tanya Noctis ketika melihat sebuah dataran tinggi berbatu dan tandus jauh di tengah laut, bebatuannya terbelah dua bagaikan sayap burung raksasa.

"Bukan, itu sebuah pulau. Menurut peta dunia, dia disebut Pulau Angelgard," koreksi Ignis tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak ada orang yang pergi ke Galdin untuk mengunjungi pulau. Mereka pergi untuk bersantai dan dipijat," timpal Prompto.

"Dan menyantap makanan laut. Terkenal sekali akan kelezatannya," tambah Ignis, membelokkan Regalia ke kiri untuk menuju lautan. Jalanan menurun dan Noctis bisa melihat pantai dengan kualitas air yang sejernih kristal. Banyak anak kecil dan orang dewasa bermain di sana, beberapa orang makan di meja kecil, dan beberapa lainnya melentangkan badan untuk berjemur.

"Terdengar bagus," kata Noctis, tertarik untuk menikmati makanan itu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Galdin Quay pukul setengah sebelas siang. Tempat itu berupa penginapan yang mewah dan nyaman yang berada di tepi pantai. Para turis dapat menikmati spa, restoran makanan laut, relaksasi dan menginap di kamar hotel bintang empat. Penginapan itu berada di tengah laut, dengan jembatan kayu yang memanjang dari pantai. Di tepi pantai terdapat karavan, spot untuk memancing, dan beberapa perahu diparkirkan. Pohon kelapa menjadi flora utama di tempat ini.

Mereka memarkirkan Regalia, lalu berjalan menelusuri jembatan panjang. Perahu feri untuk membawa mereka ke Altissia seharusnya berada di penghujung jembatan ini. Tetapi sebelum mereka masuk ke area penginapan yang dipenuhi orang lalu-lalang dan lagi menyantap makanan, seorang pria menghadang jalan mereka. Pria itu tinggi sekali, mencapai 1,9 meter, berambut ungu dan mengenakan pakaian gelap.

"Sepertinya kalian kurang beruntung," kata lelaki misterius itu, menghentikan langkah mereka berempat seketika. "Kalian pasti ingin naik perahu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan perahu itu?" tanya Prompto.

"Yah, mereka berhalangan untuk membawa kalian menyeberangi lautan. Gencatan senjata menyebabkan akses ke Altissia diblokir untuk sementara waktu," timpal pria itu.

"Dan apa maumu di sini?" tanya Gladiolus, berhati-hati.

"Aku hanyalah turis yang tidak sabar, siap untuk menumpang perahu," kata pria itu. Dia berjalan melewati Noctis dan kawan-kawan. Tiba-tiba dia berputar dan melempar sesuatu kepada Noctis. Gladiolus menangkap barang itu, membuka tangannya, dan mendapati sebuah koin perak kecil di sana.

"Apa ini? Semacam suvenir?" tanya Gladiolus.

"Anggap itu tunjangan untuk kalian."

"Yeah, dan siapa yang _menunjang_ kami?" Gladiolus mengepalkan tangannya dan melindungi Noctis dengan badannya yang besar.

"Seorang pria tanpa konsekuensi," jawab pria itu dalam intonasi mengayun. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua melewati jembatan panjang.

"Apa-apaan orang aneh itu?" tanya Noctis. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya karena ketiga temannya sama-sama keheranan seperti dia. Setelah pria itu pergi, mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa pelabuhan bersama-sama. Mereka melewati area restoran, menuruni tangga dan sampai di pelabuhan. Di sana ada dua orang berkerumun sambil membaca pengumuman yang tertempel di papan.

"Ada apa sampai pelabuhan ditutup?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Semacam rintangan di Altissia. Sepertinya kita harus tidur semalam lagi di sini," jawab seorang pria, yang sepertinya adalah suaminya.

Noctis menghampiri Ignis yang berjalan duluan dan membaca pengumuman itu. Di papan itu, tertempel sebuah kertas putih bertuliskan Jadwal Feri Hari Ini: _Out of Service_.

"Aw, tidak ada satu pun perahu yang terlihat. Bagaimana ini?" keluh Prompto, berlari ke ujung pelabuhan yang kosong.

Di samping papan pengumuman ada seorang pria yang mengenakan jas hitam dan dasi hijau sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi panjang. Dia mengamati Noctis dan kawan-kawan untuk sejenak, lalu seolah sadar akan sesuatu, dan dia mulai berbicara, "Berdasarkan sumberku, Kekaisaran memberikan arahan ketat yang melarang semua perahu meninggalkan Altissia."

Noctis berpaling dari papan dan menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Dia melipat tangan dan berdiri di dekat pria itu. Barangkali pria ini punya informasi yang berguna bagi mereka, jadi dia mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Sangat disayangkan kau terlambat menghadiri pernikahanmu sendiri─benar, Pangeran Noctis? Namaku Dino Ghiranze, omong-omong. Salam kenal. Pangeran dari Lucis, melakukan perburuan dengan mobilnya yang mewah… Tentu saja kau berpikir akan mudah dideteksi oleh siapapun─setidaknya oleh reporter ini? Kau beruntung, reporter ini memiliki integritas. Kalau kau ingin tetap sembunyi-sembunyi, aku akan menghargai keputusanmu…dengan imbalan tentunya."

Noctis mendesah. Apa dia sedang diancam pria bernama Dino ini? Lagipula dia tidak berniat pergi diam-diam karena Kekaisaran seharusnya tahu mengenai kepergiannya ke Altissia, setidaknya itu yang dia percayai. "Oke, apa imbalan yang kau inginkan?"

"Hei, aku tahu kau akan memenuhinya. Izinkan aku meminjam petamu."

Sang Pangeran mengeluarkan map dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Dino. Reporter itu tampak berpikir untuk sejenak, matanya mengitari peta yang telah dia buka, lalu dia mengambil bolpen dan mencoret di sana.

"Aku sudah menandai lokasi yang perlu kalian tuju. Kalian perlu menemukan batu permata untukku, seperti yang satu ini." Dino memperlihatkan cincin garnet berwarna merah mengilat di jari manis kirinya. "Lakukan ini, dan perahumu akan tiba. Kau tidak melakukannya, dan kalian akan muncul di koran-koran. Setuju?"

"Ya, ya, kau tunggulah di sini selagi kami mencarikan batu itu untukmu," gerutu Noctis. Dia mengambil map itu, melipatnya dan mengembalikannya ke saku celana. Tanpa berlama-lama, dia kembali ke area restoran tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Dia benar-benar mengancammu, Noct," kata Prompto, yang berjalan di belakang Noctis.

"Kita sendiri tidak melakukan banyak usaha untuk membuat perjalanan ini rahasia," timpal Gladiolus.

"Walaupun kita berusaha, pers akan selalu mendapat cara. Kita tidak perlu berteman dengannya, tapi sebaiknya kita tidak membuatnya menjadi musuh kita," kata Ignis, dalam intonasi memperingatkan.

Mereka mengunjungi area parkir dan masuk ke Regalia. Seperti biasa, Ignis menyetir, Prompto duduk di kursi depan, dan Gladiolus menemani Noctis duduk di belakang. Sesuai coretan pada peta yang telah ditandai Dino, mereka melaju melewati pegunungan dekat Galdin Quay. Pegunungan itu penuh akan batu-batuan besar dan tanaman meranggas yang lusuh. Tak terlalu jauh karena hanya memakan waktu setengah jam.

Mendaki pegunungan yang berlanskap terjal membuat Noctis gerah. Matahari di siang hari ini telah bersinar terik sekali. Di depan ada jembatan batu untuk menyeberang ke sisi timur pegunungan. Setelah sampai di sisi seberang, Noctis terkejut melihat seekor burung raksasa sedang tidur di sarangnya di puncak pegunungan. Burung itu berbulu hitam, dengan paruh melengkung berwarna keabuan, dan sayap yang bergelung menutupi badannya.

"As. Ta. Ga," kata Prompto. Mengikuti Noctis di depan, dia mulai berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan burung itu. "Kita harus mengambil batu yang dijaga burung ini?"

"Kita ambil sebelum membangunkan dia," kata Gladiolus, suaranya berbisik rendah.

"Burung ini adalah Zu, salah satu spesies burung terlangka di Eos. Tak kusangka kita bisa menemukannya di sini," kata Ignis.

Noctis tidak begitu peduli mengenai kelangkaan Zu. Satu yang ada di pikirannya adalah dia ingin segera menyelesaikan misi sampingan ini, mengamankan feri, dan pergi ke Altissia. Dia mengendap-endap di tepi pegunungan, sengaja menjaga jarak dari burung itu, berusaha agar sepatu botnya tidak sengaja menendang batu besar atau bergesekan dengan rerumputan kering yang berisik. Setelah berputar ke belakang Zu, di dekat ekor panjang burung itu ada sebongkah batu yang permukaannya ada bebatuan kecil merah berkilau. _Pasti itu batu garnet yang diincar Dino_ , pikir Noctis.

Mereka berempat merangkak ke bawah ekor Zu. Burung itu masih tidur lelap, dadanya yang besar kembang-kempis mengikuti irama napasnya. Berada dekat Zu, Noctis dapat mencium bau tidak sedap, seperti kotoran unggas yang sering ditemui di pasar tradisional. Menghampiri targetnya, Noctis mengambil sebuah batu garnet dari bongkahan batu itu, dan memberikannya kepada Ignis.

"Hati-hati, Noct," bisik Ignis ketika dia mengantungkan batu itu di balik jasnya. "Kita putari burung ini agar tidak terlacak olehnya."

Noctis mengangguk dan dia terus mengendap mengitari ekor panjang Zu. Jaraknya dari monster burung itu semakin melebar dan Noctis dapat merasakan hembusan napas burung itu mengibarkan jas hitam panjangnya. Lalu mendadak saja Zu membuka mata.

"Oh, gawat!" seru Noctis.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa ancang-ancang, Zu membuka sayapnya yang besar. Ekornya yang panjang mengepak, nyaris mengenai tubuh Noctis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Zu berkokok panjang dan nyaring, memekakkan gendang telinga Noctis. Matanya yang bulat dan kuning berputar-putar seolah sedang mencari mangsa. Kedua kakinya dengan kuku belah menancap di tanah, dan dia mulai berdiri tegak, menunjukkan lehernya yang berbulu putih dan panjang. Angin berhembus kencang, menampar wajah Noctis, dan membawa debu hingga membuat mata Noctis kelilipan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ignis?" tanya Noctis.

Ignis menarik Noctis ke balik pohon _creosote_. Gladiolus dan Prompto terburu-buru berlindung di sana. "Kita cukup sembunyi saja. Mustahil bagi kita untuk menumbangkan monster sebesar itu."

Mengikuti anjuran itu, mereka hanya menonton ketika Zu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan kencang. Kedua kaki Zu terangkat dari tanah, dan akhirnya dia terbang ke langit dalam kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Noctis tidak dapat membayangkan jika Zu memutuskan untuk melumatkan mereka yang telah mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak. Untunglah burung itu terlihat tidak memedulikan keberadaan mereka.

Ketika Zu sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka, Noctis berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya dari debu-debu yang menempel akibat kepakan sayap burung itu. "Oh, untunglah kita masih hidup," kata Noctis, mendesah lega.

"Hampir saja. Seriusan, aku pikir kita sudah berada di penghujung petualangan!" seru Prompto.

"Tapi takdir itu cocok untuk seorang Raja," timpal Gladiolus.

"Tepat sekali," kata Ignis, dalam nada menyetujui perkataan sang Tameng.

"Apa maksudmu, Gladio? Aku tidak ingin berakhir jadi santapan seekor burung," gerutu Noctis. Gladiolus hanya merespon dengan senyuman sungging. "Ayo kita kembali ke Galdin Quay."

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka tiba di Galdin Quay. Tanpa berlama-lama, mereka langsung menghampiri Dino yang masih duduk di kursi yang sama. Ignis menyerahkan batu garnet kepada reporter itu.

"Kerja bagus, anak-anak! Maaf telah merepotkan kalian. Aku harus memperoleh batu itu walaupun berarti aku melakukan pemerasan. Kau mengerti, bukan?" kata Dino, santai. "Kau lihat, aku ini reporter di siang hari, dan jauhari di malam hari. Batu indah ini akan menjadi karya agung suatu hari nanti. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, kuberitahu satu hal. Koin spesial yang kalian dapatkan tadi─itu dibuat khusus untuk memeringati koronasi Oracle. Pria aneh tadi memberikannya ke semua orang di sini. Pasti dia memperolehnya ketika dia berada di Niflheim."

Noctis teringat akan lelaki misterius yang menghadang mereka barusan. Memang dari penampilannya, lelaki itu tidak terlihat seperti orang kota biasa. "Maksudmu lelaki tadi berasal dari Niflheim?"

"Menurut instring reporterku, begitulah. Atau paling tidak, dia memiliki koneksi dengan Kekaisaran."

Ignis melihat tangannya di depan dada dan menoleh kepada Noctis. "Aku ragu suvenir seperti itu bisa sampai ke tangan penduduk biasa."

Gladiolus mengeluarkan koin itu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Noctis. "Yah, kalau dilihat-lihat memang ada ukiran wanita yang mirip seperti Nona Lunafreya di koin ini. Kau simpan saja ini, Noct. Anggaplah sebagai tanda pengingat mempelai wanitamu."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggodaiku dengan Luna?" gerutu Noctis. Mengambil koin itu, Noctis mengamati ukiran Lunafreya di sana, tersenyum simpul dan memasukkannya ke dompetnya.

Di saat bersamaan, Dino mengeluarkan telepon dan mengetik sesuatu di layarnya. Sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian, dia berkata, "Seperti yang kujanjikan, aku sedang dalam proses mengamankan tiket feri kalian sekarang. Sudah kuberi tahu, aku seorang pria yang memiliki integritas. Perjalanan menyeberang lautan akan lancar tanpa hambatan, jadi beri tahu aku kalau kalian siap untuk berlayar. Kalian bersantailah dulu di sini. Aku akan memesankan kamar spesial bagi kalian kepada Coctura. Kau tahu Coctura? Dia adalah pacarku, dia bekerja sebagai resepsionis dan koki di sini. Berbicaralah dengannya untuk mengambil kartu kamar dan membeli makanan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu," kata Noctis.

Mendaki tangga ke arah restoran, mereka meninggalkan Dino. Tak sengaja Noctis menemukan seekor kucing putih sedang duduk di puncak tangga. Kucing itu tidak berhenti mengeong. Menurut insting Noctis yang pencinta kucing, sepertinya hewan lucu itu kelaparan.

"Kuakui aku tidak menyangka Dino bisa mengamankan perahu," kata Prompto.

"Yah, pasti dia punya koneksi di Altissia kalau dia bisa menerobos embargo Kekaisaran," komentar Gladiolus.

Noctis berjongkok di dekat kucing itu. "Hei, kawan kecil." Kucing itu mengangkat kepalanya, raut wajahnya sedih, dan dia tampak ketakutan didekati sang Pangeran. "Ada apa? Kau kelaparan? Bagaimana bisa kau cuma sendirian di sini?" Kucing itu menjawab dengan mengeong lirih. "Kau pasti kelaparan. Yah, itulah yang kupikirkan. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan."

"Aku iri dengan kucing itu. Di depan hewan, kau selalu bersikap halus," kata Prompto, terkekeh pelan. "Tak bisakah kau bertingkah sama kepada kami semua?"

"Ignis, tolong keluarkan uang untuk memberi makan kucing ini," kata Noctis, tidak memedulikan godaan sang penembak.

"Kusarankan kita berbicara dengan Coctura, seperti yang diberitahu Dino. Barangkali kita bisa membeli makanan kucing di koki itu," respon Ignis.

"Ide bagus. Ayo kita bicara dengannya," Noctis menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang.

Mereka berjalan ke meja resepsionis yang berbentuk lingkaran. Di dalam area itu, ada seorang wanita dengan seragam kerja merah dan rambut pirang yang disanggul, sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk para tamu. Menyadari kedatangan Noctis, resepsionis itu berhenti bekerja dan menyapa dengan ramah.

"Hei, apa kau punya menu makanan yang cocok untuk kucing?" tanya Noctis. Dia melihat ada label nama di seragam wanita itu yang bertuliskan Coctura Arlund.

Coctura tersenyum sambil menahan tawa. "Itu pilihan terbaik yang kamu minta?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku─ada kucing di ujung pelabuhan," jawab Noctis terbata-bata, agak malu karena bertanya hal sekonyol itu. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya walaupun tidak gatal untuk menyembunyikan kebodohannya.

Sang resepsionis berkacak pinggang. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tahu kucing yang kamu maksud. Aku bisa menggoreng makanan kalau kau membawakanku ikan segar. Pelanggan yang membayar kulayani duluan, walau begitu, dan seseorang baru saja memesan ikan terakhir yang kupunya. Apa kau keberatan kalau kau memancing ikan ketika aku membuatkan makan siang untuk para tamu?"

"Tidak sama sekali," tukas Noctis, senang akan keramahan Coctura.

"Kami juga ingin memesan kamar untuk semalam," tambah Ignis.

"Aku mengerti, silakan tulis identitas kalian di formulir ini," kata Coctura, menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Ignis. Sang penasehat bersama Prompto meninggalkan Noctis dan Gladiolus untuk mengurusi administrasi kamar.

Gladiolus menepuk punggung Noctis, membuat sang Pangeran terperanjat. "Hei, Noct. Bagaimana kalau kita memancing sekarang? Kudengar banyak ikan Trevally di Galdin Quay."

Noctis berpikir tak ada salahnya sesekali dia melakukan hobinya, yaitu memancing. Apalagi dia tidak tega meninggalkan kucing imut tadi kelaparan. "Benar, ayo kita memancing! Kami datang untukmu, Trevally!"

"Kau benar-benar semangat mengenai ini."

"Sudah lama aku tidak memancing. Semoga aku masih ingat caranya."

Bersama sang Tameng, mereka meninggalkan area penginapan Galdin Quay menuju tepi pantai. Di sana ada yang sedang bersantai sambil tidur terlentang di pasir, bermain kastel yang didirikan dari pasir, bermain voli pantai, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang kaki di tepian sambil sesekali kaki mereka tersapu ombak kecil.

Dia singgah sebentar di toko peralatan memancing untuk membeli kail dan umpan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia memilih kail termahal: Dragon's Beard seharga 250 Gil dan salah satu umpan terbaik: Giant Needle 10.000: Gold Gigantuar seharga 100 Gil.

Berdiri di tepi spot memancing, Noctis mengeluarkan pancingan secara ajaib di tangan kanannya. Dilemparnya kail sejauh-jauhnya ke lautan, lalu dia menarik sedikit demi sedikit kail itu, dalam pergerakan seperti ikan kecil, berbelok-belok ke kiri dan kanan. Dia mengulangi gerakan ini tiga kali karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan mangsanya.

Pada ulangan keempat, akhirnya umpan tersebut berhasil mendapatkan ikan. "Ini dia!" seru Noctis. Dia merasakan tegangan pada kail. Ikan yang ditangkapnya melawan arah kail. Dengan cermat, Noctis mengendurkan kail agar tidak putus. Diikutinya pergerakan ikan itu ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Sedikit-sedikit dia memutar kail dan jarak dia dengan ikan itu semakin mendekat.

"Oh, kita dapat ikan yang besar," kata Gladiolus, menonton Noctis yang tengah berjuang di belakangnya.

Dari kejauhan, Noctis bisa melihat kepakan ekor ikan yang ditangkapnya. Sekali lagi, dia mengendurkan kail, mengikuti pergerakan ikan ke ujung kiri. Ikan itu terus melawan, dan Noctis mengerahkan kemampuan memancingnya yang terbaik. Mengikuti arus berenang ikan, Noctis terus mengencangkan kail sedikit demi sedikit. Nyaris saja kail itu terputus ketika ikan itu melompat dari dalam lautan.

Setelah sepuluh menit pertarungan sengit antara Noctis dan ikan, akhirnya sekarang dia bisa melihat jelas penampakan ikan itu dari jarak mereka yang tinggal tersisa tiga meter. Dengan tarikan terakhir, ikan itu berhenti melawan.

"Siap untuk menangkapnya, Gladio?" tanya Noctis.

"Bawa lebih dekat kepadaku," jawab Gladiolus.

Gladiolus menceburkan diri ke dalam lautan, tampak kegirangan atas prestasi Noctis. Dengan tarikan kuat, dia mengerang dan mengangkat ikan itu ke balik punggungnya. Noctis tersenyum puas, meninggalkan spot memancing ke tepi pantai, sambil mengayunkan tangannya antusias kepada temannya itu.

Umpan itu terkait pada bibir bawah mangsanya. Ikan itu berjenis Giant Trevally dengan sisik keabuan, lebar mencapai 45 sentimeter, dan berat dua kilogram. Berjalan keluar dari air, Gladiolus mengangkat ikan itu tinggi-tinggi dan Noctis bersorak bahagia.

"Semangat bertanding yang meluap barusan," celetuk Gladiolus, merangkul leher Noctis sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, aku tahu: aku keren."

"Akan lebih keren lagi kalau kau terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi."

Noctis mendesah. "Ignis selalu mengomel melihat aku susah bangun setiap pagi. Ada ide untuk membuatnya diam?"

"Obat untuk bangun pagi adalah…" Gladiolus berpikir sejenak, memberikan ikan tadi kepada Noctis, lalu melipat tangannya. "Baiklah. Besok pagi, kita latihan di pantai ini."

"Kalau kau berpikir itu akan membantuku… aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Gladiolus menepuk tangannya, lalu mengangkat jempolnya ke wajah Noctis. "Oh, tidak ada keraguan tentang itu. Kau akan merasa seperti orang baru."

Mereka kembali ke area penginapan dan memberikan ikan itu kepada Coctura.

"Tangkapan yang bagus," kata Coctura, menerima Trevally dari Noctis. "Aku akan memasaknya sekarang. Kau tahu, kau sungguh perhatian, tapi ingatlah: kucing bisa melekat padamu, dan mereka sungguh pilih-pilih makanan."

"Pilih-pilih makanan… begitu ya," kata Noctis.

"Mirip sepertimu, Noct. Kau juga selalu menyingkirkan sayuran dari makananmu," tambah Gladiolus.

"Ketika berkaitan dengan makanan, kucing itu rewel, jadi kau bijaksana untuk memercayakan memasak kepadaku," kata Coctura. Dia memasak selama lima belas menit, lalu setelah selesai, memberikan makanan itu kepada Noctis.

Noctis mengunjungi kucing tadi, dan memberikan sepiring penuh ikan bakar yang aromanya harum karena telah ditambah rempah-rempah. Kucing itu makan dengan lahap dan mengeong gembira.

"Wow, kau benar-benar kucing yang rakus," komentar Noctis, berjongkok sambil menonton kucing itu makan.

"Aha, sepertinya kucing itu menyukaimu." Gladiolus tertawa kecil. "Dia bakalan mengikutimu ke mana-mana."

"Kurasa begitu."

Bergabung dengan Ignis dan Prompto yang sudah tiba duluan, Noctis dan Gladiolus masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang luas. Mereka memesan satu kamar dengan fasilitas dua ranjang berukuran King, kamar mandi dalam dan pemandangan langsung keluar pantai. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, mereka berempat pun akhirnya tidur.

Atas permintaan Gladiolus, keesokan harinya Noctis bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Keluar dari kamar, Noctis mendapati Gladiolus sudah melakukan pemanasan. Gladiolus mengenakan kaos oblong hitam hingga tato burung gagak di tangannya tampak total. Sedangkan Noctis hanya berlapiskan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana panjang selutut untuk berolahraga.

"Ayo, ikuti aku ke pantai!" seru Gladiolus.

"Baiklah," timpal Noctis.

Mereka berdua berhenti di tepi lautan. Noctis sengaja menjaga jarak dari perairan agar sepatunya tidak kebasahan. Dia dapat mencium bau garam dari lautan, udara agak lembab, dan matahari belum bersinar terik.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Noctis, berkacak pinggang.

"Kita akan lari pagi. Bagus dan sederhana," jawab Gladiolus.

"Apa? Itu saja?"

"Coba katakan itu ketika paru-parumu terasa matang sampai meledak. Sulit berlari di atas pasir. Tidak ada cara lain yang lebih bagus untuk meningkatkan stamina, dan tidak ada waktu yang lebih tepat selain melakukannya di pagi hari. Untuk membuat latihan ini lebih menarik, bagaimana kalau kita balapan?"

"Balapan?"

"Dengan taruhan. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus berlatih denganku setiap hari."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh kalah, bukan?"

Gladiolus mengangkat telunjuk ke spot memancing di depan dan berkata bahwa di situlah garis finis berada. Tanpa berlama-lama, mereka memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari. Noctis mengencangkan tali sepatunya, sedangkan Gladiolus meregangkan otot kakinya.

"Siap, sedia, mulai!" seru Gladiolus.

Noctis mulai dengan berlari santai. Dia perlu menghematkan tenaganya agar tidak kehabisan di akhir nanti. Sedikit demi sedikit napasnya menjadi berat. Benar kata Gladiolus, berlari di atas pasir tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil semakin berat, dan belum apa-apa dia sudah mulai berkeringat.

Tiba-tiba Gladiolus menyusul di sampingnya. _Sial! Dia cepat untuk ukuran badannya yang besar,_ pikir Noctis.

Dari depan, Gladiolus berseru, "Hei! Kau mencoba untuk kalah?"

Noctis mempercepat larinya dan seketika Gladiolus tertinggal di belakangnya. Ketika itu, Gladiolus berlari sekencang-kencangnya lagi, menyusul Noctis. Kali ini Noctis menghabiskan tenaganya sampai batas, dan ketika dia tidak mampu berlari lagi, dia mengendorkan otot-otot kakinya dan mendorong kakinya untuk terus berlari. Pertandingan itu berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Pada akhrinya, Noctis berhasil mencapai garis finis duluan.

"Yesss!" seru Noctis, mengangkat satu tangan tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Bagus, Noct. Tidak mungkin Ignis akan komplain kalau kau kembali ke kamar sepagi ini, berlapiskan pasir. Pastikan kau bertingkah baik dan bangga akan dirimu sendiri ketika kau bertemu dengannya," kata Gladiolus, menyeka keringat dari dahinya.

"Yeah. Kalau ini tidak membungkam Ignis, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat. Sejujurnya… rasanya nikmat olahraga sepagi ini."

"Cukup baik bagiku. Ayo kembali," ajak Gladiolus.

Noctis mengangguk dan mereka berdua pulang ke kamar, tidak mengetahui bahwa Ignis akan memberitakan kabar buruk yang mampu merusak suasana hati mereka dalam sekejap.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Chapter filler berakhir di sini. Well, saya rasa penulisan saya di sini agak kacau karena saya agak kebingungan mau menulis apa. Cuma menjelaskan misi-misi sampingan yang dilakukan Noctis dan bros selama petualangan mereka. Chapter 049 akan dirilis dalam waktu secepatnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu mengakhiri Buku 2._

 _Saya tunggu review dari kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi._


	42. Chapter 042

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **042**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 01.26 PM**

"Kontingen Niflheim telah meninggalkan hotel tiga jam sebelum upacara penandatanganan pakta dimulai. Perketat penjagaan Citadel." Petra Fortis mengomando para polisi bawahannya ketika Nyx sedang bertugas di beranda Citadel. Puluhan polisi berjaga di luar dan dalam Citadel. Mereka mengenakan baju, celana, rompi, sepatu bot, dan helm hitam. Mondar-mandir di puncak tangga, Nyx melihat jam tangannya sekedar untuk mengecek waktu. Hari sudah siang, matahari bersinar terik, udara pengap, dan rakyat sudah memenuhi beranda Citadel. Dua poster bertuliskan Kesepakatan Damai Lucis dan Niflheim ─ 05 September 756 M.E. dan videotron besar dipasang di kedua sisi pintu masuk untuk mempertontonkan acara bagi para Insomnian yang datang.

 _Transceiver_ di telinga kanannya berbunyi _tut-tut_ , menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Memencet tombol perangkat itu, dia mendengar suara Pelna yang bertanya, " _Nyx, apa Putri sudah bersamamu?_ "

"Tidak. Aku mendapat tugas berjaga di Citadel," jawab Nyx.

" _Niff baru saja pergi untuk ke sana dan Putri tidak bersama mereka_."

Pernyataan itu membuat Nyx tersentak. Kenapa Putri Lunafreya tidak bersama-sama kelompok Kekaisaran? Terakhir kali dia melihat sang Putri adalah kemarin malam ketika mereka berbincang sebentar. Tapi dia pulang lebih awal dari Putri, Raja, dan Kapten Drautos. Semestinya Putri kembali bergabung dengan Raja Regis atau Kaisar Iedolas dan ikut datang ke upacara sepenting ini.

Benaknya berpindah ke jam tangan peninggalan Crowe yang tadi pagi sempat dia cek sebelum ke Citadel. Jam tangan itu sungguh aneh karena menunjukkan angka yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti waktu. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, saat dia menerima jam itu dari Kapten, benda itu menunjukkan angka 35:42:49/-13:19:39. Dua angka terakhir di kombinasi itu sempat bertambah satu demi satu seperti _stopwatch_ yang sedang merekam pergerakan waktu. Nyx berusaha menebak sebenarnya apa fungsi asli jam tangan itu? Satu-satunya benda serupa yang menggunakan angka untuk menunjukkan sesuatu selain waktu adalah…

Mata Nyx mengerjap. Dia mematikan _transceiver_ dan segera meninggalkan pos jaganya, berlari secepat yang dia bisa kembali ke stasiun MRT menuju kos. Selama perjalanan dia merasa seolah sedang berpacu dengan waktu. _Cepat, cepat, cepat. Kalau firasatku benar, ada sesuatu yang berbahaya telah terjadi pada Putri Lunafreya_ , batinnya selama duduk di peron MRT. Sesampainya di Distrik C, dia berlari ke jembatan, menuruni undakan demi undakan tangga dan sampai di area yang lebih rendah, dan akhirnya tiba di kosnya.

Nyx mengambil jam tangan yang diletakkan di meja kayu. Angka yang tertera di sana berubah dan berhenti sepenuhnya menjadi 35:27:20/-13:03:18. Dia pernah melihat kombinasi dua deret angka seperti itu setiap hari ketika dia pergi dan pulang bekerja. Jauh di Tembok yang mengelilingi Insomnia, tepatnya di jembatan yang membawahi kos dia, ada angka N35-41-39/W13-19-36. Benar. Jam tangan itu adalah pelacak koordinat. Tanpa berlama-lama, dia keluar dari kamar. Dipencetnya lagi _transceiver_ , lalu dia memberi tahu informasi ini kepada Pelna.

" _Sinyal pelacak?_ " tanya Pelna di seberang _transceiver_.

"Iya, kukirim koordinatnya," jawab Nyx ketika dia menuruni tangga kos dan membuka pintu gerbang. "Bisakah kau temukan titik lokasinya untukku?" Sambil bertukar informasi, dia melewati gang yang dipenuhi para pedagang kaki lima.

" _Tentu, tapi ini terdengar seperti pencarian yang sia-sia. Sepertinya kau punya banyak waktu luang untuk menganggur, huh?_ "

"Sepertinya begitu, entah baik atau buruk."

Berselang sekitar setengah jam, Nyx telah sampai lagi di Distrik E. Dia menunggu jawaban dari Pelna dengan sabar sambil melangkah di trotoar. Rakyat Insomnian, tua-muda, kaya-miskin, dalam berbagai model pakaian lalu-lalang di sana. Jalan raya cenderung kosong karena diblokir untuk kepentingan penandatanganan pakta. Di tiang-tiang lampu di tepi jalan tertempel spanduk serupa seperti yang dia lihat di Citadel.

Pada akhirnya, Pelna menjawab, " _Koordinat itu sekitar 32 kilometer di selatan Insomnia_."

"Di luar Tembok," respon Nyx sambil terus berjalan cepat melewati setiap orang.

" _Apa yang Crowe lakukan di sana waktu itu?_ "

"Tidak, tidak," tukas Nyx, "Kapten mengirim dia ke…"

Spontan Nyx berhenti lagi. Teringat akan jepit rambut yang dia berikan kepada Putri kemarin malam di hotel. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, dia melihat Crowe menyetel arloji, atau tepatnya pelacak koordinat, ketika menunjukkan jepit rambut itu kepada dia dan Libertus. Menggunakan logika, sewajarnya pelacak koordinat harus memiliki sesuatu untuk dilacak. Jika semua dot ini dihubungkan, maka jepit rambut itu adalah sesuatu yang dilacak itu, menandakan bahwa koordinat yang dia kirimkan kepada Pelna menunjukkan letak Putri Lunafreya berada sekarang.

"Aku butuh bantuan lain darimu, Pelna," lanjut Nyx, mulai berlari gesit lagi. Sekilas dia melihat kerumunan pendemo tampak bersiap-siap untuk menggelar aksi melawan keputusan Raja di Citadel. Mereka membawa papan untuk menyuarakan protes. Secara serentak mereka berteriak sambil mengangkat satu tangan tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Taruh koordinat itu pada radar dan beri tahu aku apa yang kamu temukan," pinta Nyx.

"Siap. Kamu berpikir ini menjadi masalah besar, huh?"

"Yeah, terlalu besar untuk diabaikan."

Dia tinggal menyeberangi _zebra cross_ dan jalan sebentar untuk mencapai gerbang masuk Citadel. Langkahnya dihadang oleh dua orang polisi yang berjaga di gerbang. "Berhenti, Pak. Berhenti," sela seorang polisi. Polisi itu mengangkat tangan, nyaris menaruhnya di depan dada Nyx yang terus melangkah maju. Di saat bersamaan, dua orang polisi lain mendekat, mencoba menghadang Nyx. "Hei, hei, hei. Tunggu sebentar!" Tangan demi tangan menghalangi Nyx, tapi dia tepis semua dengan kekuatan menyentak yang kasar.

Berada di beranda Citadel, Nyx melihat Petra Fortis sedang memberi perintah pada para polisi bawahannya. Sekumpulan polisi itu berbaris di tengah jalan, sepatu bot mereka menginjak karpet merah yang terbentang dari pintu aula sampai ke ujung gerbang masuk. "Dengar. Ini bukan pos pengawas gerbang. Ini adalah jantung kota kita, rumah dari Raja kita. Acaranya tidak boleh terganggu. Lumpuhkan segala bentuk ancaman secepat mungkin. Apa kalian mengerti?" kata Petra.

"Siap, Sir!" balas sekumpulan anak buahnya. Barisan itu membubarkan diri, berhenti di tepi pemisah jalan untuk dilewati kendaraan dan area untuk para warga yang sedang menonton videotron di beranda terbuka yang terpapar sinar mentari.

Empat mobil Niflheim melaju kencang di jalan dan berhenti di putaran di pusat beranda. Mobil di paling depan adalah sedan putih, dibuntuti oleh tiga sedan hitam di belakang. Dua orang Crownsguard membukakan pintu, menampilkan Kaisar Iedolas dalam jubah putihnya dan Kanselir Ardyn dalam pakaian gelap. Huru-hara penonton mengisi beranda itu ketika sang Kaisar melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Sang Kanselir juga ikut mengangkat tangan kiri yang berhiaskan ornamen sayap hitam. Bersama-sama kedua petinggi itu mendaki tangga melalui karpet merah ke dalam Citadel.

Nyx menunggu sebentar sampai kedua Niff itu selesai mendaki dan setelahnya dia berlari ke dalam aula tanpa mendaftarkan diri ke meja resepsionis. Dia menyelusuri koridor di tengah, naik ke lift di Gedung Lima menuju ruang takhta Raja Regis. Dalam perjalanannya, dia mengaktifkan _transceiver_ lagi, hendak menghubungi Kapten Drautos yang seharusnya berada di ruang kerja di Gedung Dua. "Glaive ke pusat komando. Anda di sana, Kapten? Ini darurat." Dengan kaki terus bergerak, sepuluh detik berlalu cepat tanpa ada jawaban yang diterimanya. "Sialan, Drautos," keluhnya, "di saat genting begini kau malah tidak bisa dihubungi."

Bunyi _tut-tut_ terdengar lagi satu telinganya. Pelna berbicara dari seberang, " _Jackpot, Nyx. Ada satu armada kapal perang di titik koordinat itu_."

"Niflheim", kata Nyx, melewati aula besar yang memiliki dua lukisan besar di dinding, berbelok ke kanan.

" _Yup. Dan kalau kuperhatikan mereka sepertinya berniat menyerang_."

"Di mana Kapten?"

" _Harusnya ada di Citadel_."

"Tak ada respon dari dia."

" _Entahlah, pasti dia sedang sibuk menjelaskan detail pengawalan_."

"Pelna, satu bantuan terakhir. Tolong siapkan Glaive untuk bergerak."

" _Apa yang kaubicarakan? Kau mau melancangi Kapten?_ "

"Percayalah. Lakukan saja," balas Nyx. Dia melihat dua orang polisi berjaga di ujung koridor memalingkan wajah padanya yang terus maju mendekati mereka.

" _Tunggu, aku harus bilang apa─_ "

Nyx mematikan _transceiver_ sebelum sempat ditanyai Pelna. Polisi di hadapannya berupaya menghentikan dia, tapi Nyx menepis mereka dengan bahunya yang lebar. Pada akhirnya, dia sampai di pintu masuk ruang singgasana. Dia meminta pada seorang Crownsguard untuk menghadap Raja sekarang juga.

Tidak mampu menunggu lama, Nyx mendobrak masuk pintu ruangan itu. Dua orang polisi lain yang berjaga di tepi pintu dalam lagi-lagi mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi dia tidak memedulikan mereka. Raja sedang mengobrol dengan Clarus di dekat jendela kanan, tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Nyx yang terlalu mendadak.

"Yang Mulia, aku mohon," pinta Nyx sambil berjalan, "beri izin Glaive untuk bergerak." Dia berlari cepat dan berlutut di ujung tangga. Di saat genting seperti ini, jika Kapten tidak dapat ditemui untuk meminta otorisasi menjalankan Kinsglaive, maka satu-satunya orang yang berhak adalah Raja Regis.

"Nyx?" tanya Raja. Kebingungan bercampur keterkejutan terpancar dari wajah tua beliau. Clarus di sampingnya memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"Satu armada Niflheim yang siap berperang terlihat tiga puluh kilometer dari sini," lanjut Nyx, menatap lurus pada mata Raja di puncak tangga.

"Kapal Kekaisaran," respon Clarus kepada Raja, intonasi suaranya terdengar ketus.

"Dan mereka menahan Putri di sana," Nyx berkata tegas, mencoba untuk tidak menakut-nakuti Raja. Namun dia percaya pada intuisinya. Dia mengandalkan arloji dan jepit rambut untuk melacak keberadaan Putri, jadi dia tidak mungkin keliru.

Raja menarik napas panjang, hidungnya kembang-kempis, dadanya naik sekali, dan alisnya mengencang. "Clarus, tempatkan beberapa Crownsguard di luar ruang pertemuan," katanya pada sang pemimpin Royal Council tanpa menoleh.

"Itu akan menimbulkan kesan ketidakpercayaan," kata Clarus.

"Aku tidak peduli," timpal Raja. "Lakukan saja. Kita juga mungkin harus menahan Kaisar Iedolas."

Clarus maju selangkah dan posisi berdiri mereka kini menjadi sejajar. "Menahannya? Itu akan menciptakan perang yang baru─"

"Kita ini masih berperang, Clarus," sela Raja. Beliau meluruskan wajah pada Glaive di bawah tangga. "Dan kau, Nyx Ulric." Nyx dapat merasakan kepercayaan dan kehangatan dari sorot mata sang Raja, sesuatu yang dia senangi sejak pertemuan mereka di Galahd dulu. "Berapa lama kau bisa mengerahkan Kingsglaive?"

Nyx mengangkat kepala perlahan, matanya melebar, dan dia mengerucutkan bibir. "Secepatnya," jawabnya mantap.

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Selamatkan Luna."

Mengikuti perintah Raja, Nyx mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Citadel.

Sesampainya di markas Kingsglaive di Distrik D, Nyx segera menceritakan kisruh yang sedang terjadi kepada rekan-rekannya. Dibantu Pelna, mereka berdua mengumpulkan kurang lebih 190 Glaive yang sedang menganggur di ruang komando. Berdiri menghadap para Glaive, Nyx memberikan arahan misi yang akan segera mereka jalankan.

"Niff menyandera Putri dari Tenebrae. Kemungkinan besar kemarin malam saat pesta penyambutan Kaisar Iedolas," kata Nyx, menatap satu per satu rekannya. Biasanya kalau Kapten tidak dapat dihubungi, maka posisi pemimpin akan diberikan kepada Luche sang Tangan Kanan. Namun Luche sedang bertugas di ruang isolasi Kristal bersama Petra dan kepolisian. Dia juga tidak menemukan Tredd karena pembunuh itu dipenjara oleh IBI sejak dua hari lalu sehingga menyisakan dua anak buahnya, yaitu Axis dan Sonitus tanpa bos mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau ini hanya pengalihan?" tanya Pelna yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Nyx.

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Nyx, menggeleng penuh keyakinan. "Putri Lunafreya pasti berada di dalam kapal-kapal itu." Para Glaive menyimak dengan baik instruksi Nyx dengan ekspresi serius di wajah-wajah lelah mereka. "Kita punya dua misi: selamatkan Putri dan hentikan armada Niff itu terbang mendekati Insomnia."

"Baiklah, aku percaya denganmu. Kita bergerak dalam grup. Penyusupan dan penjemputan standar." Pelna menoleh kepada Nyx. "Nyx, kamu yang memimpin. Kami akan mengikutimu." Nyx mengangguk, mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang mampu menduduki posisi pemimpin selain dirinya saat ini. Lagipula dia harus membuktikan bahwa sebutan pahlawan bukan sekedar tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. "Glaive kuat bersama-sama dengan atau tanpa Kapten. Untuk rumah!" Tangan kanan Pelna diangkat tinggi ke udara.

"Dan tanah air!" balas Glaive lainnya secara serentak.

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 02.42 PM**

Puluhan Glaive itu berderap bagaikan bayangan di balik pepohonan hijau di selatan Insomnia. Nyx memimpin di depan, sesekali melihat arloji Crowe untuk memastikan arah yang mereka tuju benar-benar akurat. Di Cavaugh, daratan tandus mendominasi, tapi karena ini misi penyusupan, maka berlari di hutan akan lebih baik untuk keberhasilan misi.

Dia telah tiba di penghujung hutan. Sambil berlutut, dia mengamati enam Dreadnought Niflheim berwarna merah terparkir di lembah kering bekas sungai mengalir, terjepit antara dua bebatuan tinggi yang diterpa sinar matahari secara langsung. Dari jarak berpuluh meter di atas, kapal udara itu tidak tampak seperti siap dipakai perang, lebih mirip untuk membawa penumpang. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kemunculan enam kapal itu yang terlalu mencolok untuk berada di sini, seolah sengaja diletakkan sejauh-jauhnya dari Insomnia. Seketika dia teringat akan pertanyaan Pelna. Apakah Kekaisaran sedang membodohi mereka agar Citadel tertinggal tanpa adanya pihak yang mampu melawan balik?

Sebelum sempat mendapatkan jawaban pasti, dia mendengar Kapten Drautos menghubungi mereka melewati _transceiver_.

" _Aku dapat kabar bahwa kalian dikerahkan oleh Raja. Aku akan mengurusi masalah di dalam kota. Kalian punya misi dan itu bukan misi yang mudah. Misinya terbagi menjadi dua tahap. Selamatkan sandera dan hentikan pergerakan musuh. Berhati-hatilah. Satu Glaive gugur demi Putri ini. Niflheim tidak akan menyerahkan dia dengan mudah_."

Penempatan waktu yang buruk membuat Nyx ingin mengumpat karena Kapten baru bisa dihubungi ketika mereka telah terlanjur bergerak. Dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kapten untuk beberapa saat. Menyipitkan mata, dia tak melihat satu pun tentara IT ataupun MT yang terlihat lalu-lalang di geladak kapal. Kemungkinan besar mereka ada di dalam. Setelah memastikan bahwa segalanya aman, Nyx menyejajarkan tangan kanan, memberi aba-aba bagi para Glaive yang terbagi menjadi enam regu untuk terjun dari tebing menuju geladak masing-masing kapal.

Angin bertiup kencang di saat para Glaive melompat dari tebing. Pelna bergerak paling awal, jubah seragamnya mengepak-ngepak bagaikan sayap tertiup oleh angin. Ketika jarak dari kapal telah mendekat, dia melempar kukri sekali dan berteleportasi ke atas geladak kapal. Axis dan Sonitus mengekori Pelna dan mereka berderap perlahan masuk ke salah satu pintu yang terbuka.

"Tim dua!" seru Nyx melalui _transceiver_. Dan regu kedua bergerak dalam formasi serupa. Nyx terus mengulangi sampai regu keenam meninggalkan tebing itu, mendarat aman di setiap Dreadnought Kekaisaran.

Ketika regu enam melayang di udara, satu demi satu kapal mulai bergerak. Knalpot raksasa mereka berpendar merah. Kekuatan daya magitek mulai menggerakkan semua kapal. Bunyi deru mesin yang bising mengisi udara di tebing itu. Kapal pertama maju, menghancurkan rantai-rantai yang menancap di permukaan tanah. Rantai-rantai itu bergelantungan seperti benang boneka yang terputus di udara.

" _Oh, sial! Cepatlah, Nyx!_ " seru Pelna. Pada saat itu, ada seorang Glaive yang menubruk rantai, membuat tubuhnya berputar-putar tanpa arah. Tapi untunglah Glaive itu segera melempar kukri untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kukri itu menancap di tubuh kapal, dan dia berteleportasi ke sana.

Sambil mengunci pandangan ke kapal keenam, Nyx berlari dengan kencang di tepi tebing, berusaha mengejar kecepatan kapal yang berkali-kali lipat dari kedua kakinya. Kapal keenam semakin meninggi dan meninggi untuk setiap detik yang berlalu, dan Nyx tahu, meskipun udara berhembus kencang, dia harus segera berpindah ke atas kapal jika tidak ingin tertinggal di Cavaugh.

Dia melompat tinggi, melempar satu kukri ke udara. Senjatanya berputar-putar bagai bumerang, tapi sayangnya tidak menancap di bagian kapal manapun. Nyx berteleportasi, terhuyung-huyung di langit, tubuhnya terhempas kencang ke belakang, lalu punggungnya menubruk sayap kapal begitu keras. Benturan itu sungguh menyakitkan, kesemutan menjalar sampai ke jemari tangan dan kakinya. Sekali lagi dia melempar kukri seakurat yang dia mampu. Masih belum menancap di kapal. Dia terus mencoba sampai empat kali, dan akhirnya dia bisa bergelantungan di pipa pembuangan energi magitek di kapal itu. Dikerahkannya kekuatan tangan terbesar ketika melawan deru angin dan dia memanjat hingga sepatu botnya menginjak pipa itu. Seraya berjongkok, Nyx mengomando, "Bersiap menuju area dek."

" _Jangan menyerang musuh sebelum kuperintahkan_ ," seru Kapten di seberang _transceiver_. " _Acara penandatanganan pakta sudah dimulai. Mari tunggu dan lihat situasi dulu_."

Nyx mengendap-endap di dek kapal. Tangan kiri menyusuri pegangan tepi kapal, sementara tangan kanan menempel di telinganya. Dengan kaki terus melangkah maju, dia membalas, "Ulric melapor. Enam armada tempur Niflheim dipastikan mengarah ke Insomnia."

Berselang sekitar tiga menit, Pelna berkata, " _Nyx, sepertinya ini bukan kapal perang. Terlalu sepi. Aku belum menemukan satu pun IT di sini_."

"Jangan membuat dirimu lengah, Pelna. Bisa jadi mereka bersembunyi di ruang lain. Kau sekarang berada di mana?" tanya Nyx. Dia menyusuri koridor sempit untuk menuju ke tangga kru, turun sepelan yang dia bisa. Dua lantai di bawah, dia mendengar suara dua orang IT sedang mengobrol.

" _Aku sedang berada di ruang mesin. Tetap tidak ada satu pun orang di sini. Rasanya seperti memasuki kapal hantu_ ," jawab Pelna.

Akhirnya Nyx sampai di sebuah tingkap logam. Tingkap tersebut dikunci, tapi dia mengeluarkan kukri dari sabuk di dekat punggung belakang bawahnya dan mematahkan gerendel seakan barang itu terbuat dari mentega.

Di dalam, sederet turbin merah seukuran lumbung beras berputar dan berdengung. Meteran tekanan dan terminal komputer berbaris merapat di dinding seberang. Seorang IT membungkuk di atas konsol, tapi dia begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Nyx. Dia menggumam sambil menekan-nekan _keyboard_. Salah satu dari delapan monitor di ruang kendali itu menampilkan Putri Lunafreya sedang terkurung di sebuah ruangan sempit. IT itu meluruskan badannya, lalu duduk di kursi beroda sambil mengangkat kaki dan bersiul menonton sang Putri yang mereka sandera.

"Aku telah menemukan ruangan Putri. Dia berada di kapal keenam. Kalian pergilah ke ruang kemudi dan belokkan kapal menjauhi Insomnia," perintah Nyx.

Nyx melangkah maju, dan IT itu menegang, mungkin mencium bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. IT itu segera bangkit dari kursi, mengambil senapan dari meja, dan melompat ke samping menuju sebuah tombol alarm merah besar, tapi Nyx mengadang jalannya. Diarahkan senapan ke dahi Nyx, tapi dengan satu sayatan Wolverine ke leher, IT itu tewas seketika. Darah mengucur dari luka sayatnya yang lebar.

Dari meja pengontrol, Nyx mengambil sebuah kartu hitam yang dari tadi dijaga IT yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. _Ini pasti kartu untuk membuka pintu ruangan Putri_ , batinnya. Dicermati satu monitor itu dan dia menghapal letak ruangan yang berada di sisi selatan kapal, tepatnya di ruang S5, dek tujuh, lorong kiri dari ruang kemudi.

Ketika keluar dari ruang kemudi, dia mendengar dua orang IT sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong. Dengan gesit, Nyx memanjat ke pipa udara yang tergantung di langit-langit. Dua IT itu tampaknya tidak tahu bahwa Nyx bergelantung seperti tikus di atas mereka. Dengan kekuatan lengan bawah, dia menarik tubuhnya, maju sedikit demi sedikit dengan pipa kasar sebagai landasannya. Lorong itu sempit, panas dan lembab. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah bersimbah keringat.

Kapal terus bergerak maju. Dengan hasil latihan menyelundup ke kapal Niflheim di Tembok berpuluh-puluh kali, kesadaran Nyx di udara cukup baik. Dia memperkirakan kapal melaju dengan kecepatan delapan belas knot, yang berarti kapal akan sampai di Insomnia dalam lima belas menit. Ini akan menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan dia untuk menghentikan kapal dan menyelamatkan Putri.

Dikeluarkannya arloji Crowe dari saku celana. Nyx melihat deretan angka di sana berkedip cepat dan dia positif bahwa dia telah tiba di ruang sandera Putri. Setelah lorong itu bersih, dia turun dari pipa udara dan berkata kepada Kapten, "Aku akan menyelamatkan target sekarang."

" _Lanjutkan proses operasi_ ," balas Kapten.

"Ini artinya bertempur," kata Nyx. Punggungnya menempel ke dinding lorong, sementara kedua mata birunya tetap berputar ke kiri dan kanan untuk berjaga-jaga.

" _Jangan terlalu gaduh dan tetaplah rahasia. Nyx, kau diizinkan untuk melumpuhkan lawan_."

Lampu hijau sudah dinyalakan Kapten dan Nyx bersiap-siap membunuh lawan secara diam-diam. Ketika di pertigaan, dia mendongakkan kepala dari tepi dinding. Di kedua sisi ruangan sandera, dua IT sedang berjaga seperti patung. Segera saja dia melempar kukri, menancap mantap di dahi IT targetnya, dan dia berteleporasi secepat cahaya sambil mengaitkan satu lengan ke leher lawannya. Mereka terjatuh bersamaan ke lantai. Satu IT lainnya menodongkan senapan, tapi Nyx segera berdiri dan menusukkan kukri ke perut tentara Niff itu.

Nyx menunjukkan wajahnya di jendela kecil berbentuk bulat di pintu putih itu. Putri menatap dari dalam ruangan dengan ekspresi cemas. Satu dari dua misi mereka telah selesai. "Target terlihat. Dia tidak terluka," dia melaporkan kepada Kapten. Dimasukkan kartu pengunci ruangan itu ke mesin mini di tepi pintu. Lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka seketika.

" _Situasi akan memanas di sini. Aku melihat para IT berlari ke ruang mesin_ ," kata Pelna.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Putri?" tanya Nyx, menggaet satu tangan targetnya dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sang Putri mengangguk lemas seperti orang yang kurang makan. "Ayo kita tinggalkan kapal ini. Kau masih bisa bergerak, bukan?"

Ketika mereka berjalan bersama, tiba-tiba Lunafreya berteriak, "Awas, ada monster di belakang!"

Nyx berputar dan melihat tentakel besar kehijauan hendak menangkap kakinya. Dengan gerakan refleks, dia melompat untuk menghindar. Tentakel itu mengingatkan Nyx pada tokoh mini Ultros dari kartun kegemarannya di televisi. Namun kali ini tidak ada kata "mini" untuk menggambarkan tentakel menjijikkan itu. Dia yakin tentakel segigantis itu bisa meremukkan siapapun yang terlilit olehnya.

"Pergi!" seru Nyx kepada sang Putri. Mereka berdua berlari cepat, Lunafreya di depan dan Nyx di belakang. Ketika mereka berlari tentakel-tentakel monster itu mengejar mereka. Nyx bisa mendengar desisan meresahkan dari monster yang belum menampakkan wajahnya itu. Bau yang menguar dari pori-pori tentakel begitu kuat seperti tong sampah penuh daging ikan yang sudah dijemur semingguan.

Alarm menggelegar. Sebentar lagi Nyx akan kedatangan banyak IT dan mereka berdua harus terus bergerak.

" _Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah dek_ ," kata Pelna. " _Kapalnya tidak akan berhasil masuk ke Insom─Arggghhh!_ "

Teriakan Pelna mengejutkan Nyx hingga membuat telinganya berdengung. "Pelna, apa yang terjadi?" desak Nyx dalam lari menghindari tentakel monster di belakangnya.

" _Kau… Sonitus menyerangku… Arggghhh!... Hati-hati, Nyx… Sonitus mengkhianati kita… Urggghhh…!_ "

"Pelna? Pelna! Bertahanlah, kawan! Apa maksudmu Sonitus berkhianat?" tanya Nyx. Dia memberi aba-aba kepada Putri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang dan terus lari saja daripada tertangkap monster gurita yang ingin melahap mereka. Tak ada jawaban dari temannya dan dia menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar Pelna telah tiada dibunuh oleh Sonitus, satu dari 190 Glaive yang berada dalam misi ini.

"Sialan! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi!" umpat Nyx. Dia menoleh sebentar kepada Putri. "Siapa yang membawa Anda kemari?"

"Jenderal Glauca," jawab Lunafreya, napasnya terengal-engal dalam lari gesitnya.

Akhirnya Nyx mengerti. Mereka memang telah dibodohi Niflheim. Semua Glaive dikerahkan untuk misi penyelamatan Putri dan meninggalkan Insomnia tanpa pengamanan. "Anda cuma umpan. Kedatangan kami kemari adalah bagian dari rencana mereka," Nyx mengakui kesembronoannya. Lunafreya mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng-geleng kepala seakan menyetujui pernyataan itu.

Mereka terburu-buru menuruni tangga menuju dek luar kapal. Ketika sedang berlari, Nyx memencet _transceiver_ dan berkata kepada Kapten, "Target telah diamankan. Aku meminta izin untuk kembali ke kota."

" _Diizinkan. Kembalilah ke kota_ ─"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan begitu dahsyat dari luar kapal. Perhatian Nyx dan Lunafreya teralihkan ke sumber ledakan itu. Dari celah sempit kapal, Nyx melihat bunga api meletus dari Gedung Lima Citadel, tepatnya dari kubah terbuka ruang isolasi Kristal Agung. Tembakan energi keunguan mendadak terputus sebelum mencapai langit-langit. Timbul petak-petak segi enam yang semakin lama semakin melebar di langit Insomnia siang itu. Dalam gerakan diperlambat, petak-petak itu mulai pecah, berserakan bagaikan kaca yang diremukkan oleh palu, menimbulkan hujan dinding transparan ke permukaan kota. Letusan energi itu semakin melebar, membuat bongkahan seperti air yang mengalir ke kubangan besar.

"Oh, tidak," kata Lunafreya histeris. Suaranya lirih dan bergetar ketika menatap pecahan-pecahan kaca yang menghujani ibu kota Lucis. "Dinding sihir Insomnia telah lenyap."


	43. Chapter 043

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **043**

 **REGIS**

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 02.39 PM**

"Insomnia, permata di Kerajaan Lucian," Regis berkata saat memandang kota dari balik satu jendela ruang takhta. Dia mengulangi kalimat itu sama seperti yang didengarnya dari Kanselir Ardyn saat berkunjung kemari. Di bawahnya, dataran membentang luas dan padat, jalanan, gedung-gedung pencakar langit terhampar hingga cakrawala di kejauhan dan lebih jauh lagi. _Kota ini memang bagaikan permata_ , pikir Regis. Setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi kehidupan, tidak ada lagi kesibukan harian perkantoran, tidak ada masyarakat yang berjalan-jalan ke toko departemen, tidak ada mobil lalu-lalang di jalan raya dan tol, tidak ada kota, hanya sisa-sisa reruntuhan akibat perang. "Sayang sekali aku harus melepas semua itu," sesalnya.

Meskipun dia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk kehancuran Insomnia, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kekaisaran berani melangkah jauh dengan menyandera Lunafreya. Dia terus menatap jauh ke luar Citadel. Di luar, banyak warga Insomnian yang berkumpul di beranda sambil melompat-lompat, berseru dan mengangkat tangan. Dia tahu bahwa banyak pihak yang kontra dengan keputusan perdamaian ini, tapi tidak ada lagi yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menjamin keselamatan Noctis. Pilihannya hanya ada dua: membiarkan Kekaisaran memorakporandakan Insomnia namun Noctis yang tidak tahu apa-apa dapat pergi dengan aman dari kota atau memberitahu Noctis tentang rencana kehancuran ini dan putranya yang sulit diatur itu bersikeras tinggal di dalam kota dan membiarkan dirinya berpotensi terbunuh oleh Niflheim? Tentu saja Regis akan melakukan pengorbanan besar demi meluruskan takdir Noctis, jadi pilihan pertamalah yang dia ambil.

Memikirkan Nyx yang sedang menjalani tugas menyelamatkan Lunafreya dan acara penandatanganan yang akan berlangsung dalam dua puluh menit ke depan, dia merasa kelelahan. Apakah Nyx berhasil membebaskan Lunafreya dari jeratan Kekaisaran? Bagaimana jika Kekaisaran tidak berniat melepaskan Lunafreya begitu saja dan membunuh Nyx dalam misinya seperti Glaive perempuan yang mati terbunuh ketika menjalani misi penyusupan ke Tenebrae? Regis berharap-harap cemas akan keselamatan Nyx dan Lunafreya. Dia telah menganggap kedua orang muda itu layaknya darah dagingnya sendiri. Cintanya pada mereka tidak terbendung, sama seperti yang senantiasa dicurahkannya kepada Noctis. Apabila dia diizinkan untuk memiliki anak lagi, barangkali dia akan mengangkat Nyx dan Lunafreya sebagai keturunan resmi Kerajaan Lucis Caelum. Namun untuk sekarang, dia sudah puas memperoleh Lunafreya sebagai mempelai putranya dan Nyx sebagai Glaive unggulan yang dapat dipercayainya sepenuh hati. Merasa lelah, dia pergi dari jendela dan duduk di kursi takhtanya. Semua otot badannya terasa kaku dan pegal. Clarus yang dari tadi menemaninya, mendekati dia. Temannya tampak tidak kalah lelah dari dia.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar memercayai pemuda asing seperti Nyx," kata Clarus, berdiri di kanan Regis sambil menepuk bahunya. "Aku yakin ada kisah menarik di balik itu yang belum kamu ceritakan kepadaku."

Regis tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh hembusan napas panjang. "Terlalu menarik. Biarlah itu menjadi satu kenangan pribadi yang menyenangkanku."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku membayangkan kau pasti sangat kelelahan."

"Tentu saja."

Ada hening beberapa detik. Suatu keheningan biasa sebelum mereka membicarakan topik yang lebih penting dari sekedar basa-basi. Regis memandang Clarus dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Dari seluruh Royal Council, memang dia paling dekat dengan Clarus karena mereka telah bertualang bersama-sama selama puluhan tahun. Dia merindukan Cor dan Cid. Jikalau diberi kesempatan untuk kembali muda, dia ingin sekali mengulangi petualangan seru mereka berempat. Namun sekarang adalah saatnya bagi Noctis untuk merasakan petualangan itu.

Clarus meringis. "Dan bagaimana dengan Noctis?" tanyanya. "Apa kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja selama perjalanannya?"

"Aku telah menelepon Cid mengenai itu," jawab Regis, agak terkesiap mendapati Clarus menanyakan Noctis ketika dia sedang memikirkan putranya. Memang terkadang Clarus seolah bisa membaca isi benaknya hanya dengan melihat air mukanya.

Mata Clarus melebar. Tampaknya dia terkejut dengan pengakuan Regis. "Bagaimana kabar dia?"

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi dia meminta kunjungan personal sebagai pertukaran untuk menjaga putraku."

"Itu bukan tata krama normal yang ditunjukkan pada seorang Raja," komentar Clarus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan sampai membuatnya begitu memaksa. Apalagi aku sudah meminta bantuannya untuk membuat replika benda itu," kata Regis. Dia menegakkan badan, Buku-buku jarinya memucat saat jari-jarinya dilemaskan pada pegangan kursi yang berwarna coklat.

Clarus memasang ekspresi cemas di wajahnya saat Regis menyinggung benda itu. Dia tampak terpukul oleh maksud kata-kata sang Raja. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku berkata bahwa aku tidak dapat menemuinya."

"Raja yang jujur."

Regis menggeleng, bibirnya cemberut. "Jujur? Ketika aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Aku bahkan tidak bisa jujur dengan putraku sendiri."

Ekspresi Clarus berubah menjadi sedikit tersakiti, dan dia menghembuskan napas sebelum menjawab dengan halus. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diucapkan dengan mudah. Ketika waktunya telah tiba, aku juga tidak dapat melakukannya, sama sepertimu. Tetapi ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakilkan perasaan kita—mengirimkan mereka melalui jalan mereka sendiri, begitulah."

"Clarus…" Sang Raja memikirkan Noctis dan ketiga temannya yang sudah meninggalkan Insomnia selama empat hari. Perjalanan mereka pasti sangat menyenangkan, bertualang di dunia baru, belajar hidup mandiri di alam bebas, mengendarai Regalia untuk membongkar rahasia dunia yang tersembunyi, dan hal-hal menggembirakan lainnya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ketika mereka kembali, Insomnia tidak akan lagi sama seperti saat mereka tinggalkan dulu.

"Kau telah melakukan lebih dari cukup, Regis. Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. Suatu hari mereka akan mengerti."

Regis memberikan senyuman tulus pada Clarus dan berterima kasih. Sesaat kemudian senyumannya pudar dan intonasi suaranya menjadi muram. "Banyak pengorbanan harus dilakukan demi masa depan. Mungkin aku terlalu berharap banyak akan pengertian dari rakyatku. Tetapi kehendakku adalah untuk melindungi apa yang ada sekarang, dan jalan yang telah kupilih. Opsi-opsi yang tersedia bagiku sedikit sekali. Aku telah membuang kehormatanku. Mungkin aku akan dicerca sebagai seorang yang bodoh." Dia berhenti sedetik sebelum melanjutkan, "Nama Amicitia, dalam pelayannya pada Caelum, akan ternodai. Untuk itu, aku harus memohon maaf padamu, Clarus."

Temannya itu menggeleng, tatapan matanya mengatakan segalanya bahwa dia memahami kebimbangan Regis. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Bagiku, kau lebih dari sekedar seorang Raja. Kau adalah sahabat sejatiku." Dia memberikan sorot empatik, memegang satu tangan Regis. "Apapun yang akan terjadi, kenyataan itu tidak akan berubah. Aku telah menyiapkan diri untuk berkorban demi kepentinganmu dan masa depan. Bahkan untuk meninggalkan Gladio dan Iris selamanya."

"Oh, Clarus. Apa yang bisa kukatakan padamu selain berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya?" tanya Regis. Hatinya menciut menyadari kebenaran bahwa kedua putra-putri Clarus harus menanggung akibat dari keegosiannya. Dia berdiri dari kursi, dan memeluk Clarus beberapa saat.

"Lakukan saja apa yang mesti kaulakukan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, dan kuyakini anak-anakku juga." Clarus menepuk-nepuk pundak Regis dengan lembut. Kekhawatiran Regis sedikit berkurang berkat sokongan temannya.

Seorang Crownsguard membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat ke ujung tangga. "Yang Mulia, waktu kita kurang dari dua puluh menit sebelum acara tanda tangan dimulai. Tamu dari Niflheim telah sampai di aula besar."

Sang Raja mengangguk mendengar pengumuman itu. Bersama Clarus, mereka menuruni tangga pelan-pelan. Langkahnya terasa berat mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi, apa yang dia takutkan akan terjadi. Sambil berjalan keluar ruang takhta, dia membulatkan hati untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya.

Sebagai persiapan, Regis telah mengerahkan Drautos dan beberapa Glaive beserta sebagian besar polisi yang dikepalai Petra untuk menjaga ruang isolasi Kristal Agung. Penjagaannya ketat dan berlapis-lapis. Hanya Petra yang memegang kartu untuk masuk ke ruangan brankas raksasa itu. Regis berharap Kristal Agung akan tetap terjaga, meskipun dia telah merelakan apabila artifak magis itu dicuri oleh Niflheim.

Di luar ruangan takhta, sembilan anggota Royal Council telah menunggu. Mereka semua berpakaian rapi, mengenakan pakaian dan jubah hitam-keemasan reguler mereka. Setelah semuanya lengkap, Regis memimpin jalan menuju aula besar di Gedung Empat.

Para polisi yang berjaga di tepi pintu aula menyambut Regis dan Royal Council dengan membungkukkan badan. Dua polisi membukakan pintu emas yang berat dan Regis beserta Royal Council masuk ke dalam.

Aula besar berbentuk oval dengan dinding hitam dipenuhi ukiran mendetail berbentuk tengkorak. Aula itu tinggi, memiliki deretan jendela besar di bagian atas di mana semua orang dapat melihat awan-awan di langit biru siang ini. Di setiap sudut ruangan ada obor yang dinyalakan untuk menghangatkan ruangan. Di sisi kiri telah duduk kumpulan dari Niflheim─Regis melihat Ravus duduk di salah satu kursi─dan di sisi kanan disiapkan sepuluh kursi untuk diduduki Royal Council. Di depan, ada sebuah meja kayu dengan dua kursi, salah satunya diduduki Kaisar Iedolas dan satu lagi untuk Regis. Di atas meja ada dua lembar dokumen kesepakatan untuk ditanda tangani, lengkap dengan pena dan dua buah lilin.

Begitu mereka memasuki aula, semua tamu berdiri untuk memberi hormat. Kaisar Iedolas bangkit dari kursinya, menatap tajam pada Regis. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan senyuman culas seperti seekor rubah yang licik.

Berdiri di kiri Kaisar, Regis menyapa, "Maaf atas keterlambatanku. Ada sedikit masalah tadi." Dia duduk serentak dengan Kaisar, diikuti oleh para tamu di kedua sisi ruangan di hadapannya.

"Semoga bukan masalah serius," komentar Kaisar.

"Hanya pencuri kecil," tukas Raja. "Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Kaisar menoleh, tapi tatapannya mengacu ke lantai gelap. "Pencuri itu pastinya nekat sekali mencuri dari Raja. Sepertinya Dinding sihir dan gerbang Citadel tidak bisa menjaga dengan seksama."

"Sepertinya begitu," timpal Regis. Kepalanya lurus ke depan, enggan bertemu mata dengan Kaisar. Dia mencoba tetap bersikap setenang yang dia mampu. "Tapi tidak masalah. Yang dicuri itu akan segera didapatkan kembali."

"Menakjubkan!" puji Kaisar, jika itu pantas disebut pujian karena intonasi suaranya terkesan dilebih-lebihkan, lebih terdengar seperti olokan kemenangan. "Anda benar-benar sosok Raja teladan!" Disibakkannya tangan kanan ke udara, seolah ingin mencuri sesuatu dari udara. Kepalanya mendongak kepada Regis, dan dia berbisik, "Tapi aku mau bertanya, bagaimana Anda bisa begitu yakin?"

Regis memiringkan badan ke kanan, menelan ludah sekali, dan balas berbisik, "Karena yang dicuri itu bukanlah sembarang harta. Objek itu punya kehendak bebas untuk bergerak." Dia menoleh kepada Kaisar. "Cukup kuat sampai mampu lepas dari cengkeraman pencuri itu."

"Hmm," gumam Kaisar, manggut-manggut sambil mengelus jenggot kambingnya yang beruban. "Kedengarannya itu objek yang sangat berharga."

Clarus berdiri dan menghampiri Raja. Dia menjaga jarak aman dari Kaisar dan berbisik begitu halus, tepat di telinga kiri Regis. "Glaive telah mendapatkan sang Putri, Yang Mulia."

Mendengar konfirmasi itu, ada kelegaan kecil berhembus di pelosok hati Regis. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan maju menghampiri meja di depan, diikuti oleh Kaisar di sampingnya.

"Sudah ketemu pencurinya?" tanya Iedolas.

"Sudah," jawab Regis," dan objek yang dicuri masih utuh."

"Berita yang bagus. Aku lega mendengarnya."

"Beritahu aku. Seberapa berat hukuman yang dijatuhkan pada pencuri dalam Kekaisaran Anda?" Kini mereka telah berada di ujung meja, siap membuka dokumen untuk dibacakan dan disepakati. Para tamu berdiri mematung, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Di antara yang terberat. Meskipun ada satu pengecualian." Sang Kaisar mengangkat telunjuk kanan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Regis.

"Hukum lama yang masih kuizinkan untuk berlaku. Pencuri yang bisa lolos dari penangkapnya dianggap sudah bebas dan kejahatannya dihapuskan."

Regis menoleh kepada Iedolas. "Sebuah peringatan kepada korban. Jangan pernah tunjukkan kelemahanmu jika hukum gagal membelamu."

"Oh, Anda keliru, Raja yang baik." Regis dapat merasakan sorotan tajam terpancar dari mata pucat Kaisar. Di saat bersamaan, dua orang Crownsguard membukakan map hitam di meja dan menyodorkannya kepada dua tetua itu. "Itu juga bisa menjadi peringatan kepada para pembela keadilan untuk jangan pernah lengah."

Tentu saja Regis tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh lengah akan trik manipulasi Kekaisaran. Mempersiapkan diri akan serangan dadakan, sihir Thundaga menyala memercik dari telapak tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk dilontarkan kepada Kaisar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan besar dari luar Citadel, seolah ada sederetan bom yang meledak secara bersamaan.

Regis menoleh kepada Iedolas. Sang Kaisar merogoh saku jubah putihnya, dan Regis dapat melihat sebuah senapan menyembul dari sana. Dalam gerakan cepat, Kaisar menodongkan pistol ke wajah Regis, dibalas Regis dengan sihir Thundaga yang berkilat-kilat di tangannya. Pistol Iedolas sudah siap tembak, tapi begitu pula sihir Thundaga di tangan Regis. Selama sedetik tersingkat, mereka berdua bisa saling menembak bersamaan.

Serentak dengan todong-menodong antara dua pemimpin nitu, para Royal Council memanggil sepuluh Royal Arms, melayang-layang secara ajaib di udara, terhunus pada kelompok Niflheim yang menodongkan pistol kepada mereka. Pecahan-pecahan kristal kecil berputar-putar di sekitar senjata magis itu.

Sang Raja mendengar gemuruh jauh di atas Citadel, dari langit kota Insomnia. Dari sejauh itu pun, ledakan mengguncangkan dunia. Seolah ada palu raksasa menghantam Dinding sihir dan memecahkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan cermin. Citadel serasa bergoyang. Regis dapat membayangkan bola api merah bergulung-gulung dari Gedung Lima, menelan energi yang ditembakkan podium Kristal Agung untuk membentuk Dinding sihir.

"Kristal Agung tidak akan melayanimu!" kecam Regis, mengulurkan tangan sihirnya kepada Kaisar. Alisnya mengencang. Dia siap melontarkan sihir itu hingga menembus dan membakar tubuh sang Kaisar.

"Ataupun kamu setelah aku mengambilnya dari kota terkutuk ini," kata Iedolas. Telunjuknya terjepit di pelatuk, senapan masih mengunci wajah Regis.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika jendela tinggi di atas kepala mereka membentur sesuatu yang padat, keras dan berat. Lima belas sosok MT membantingkan diri ke jendela, lalu terpental-pental ke area tengah antara Royal Council dan Niflheim seperti bola. Lantai _celcon_ aula hancur terjerembab armor mereka yang tebal. Para MT itu berjongkok seperti orang berdoa, kepala yang tadinya lunglai menjadi lurus, dan mereka berdiri serentak. Di tangan kiri mereka membawa tombak panjang dengan ujung keperakan yang runcing, sedangkan di tangan kanan mereka ada perisai baja.

Kehadiran MT seolah meniupkan sangkakala perang. _Krieeettt_ , _krieettt_ , suara mesin MT memekik dengan suara sepanjang, serendah, dan semembekukan angin dingin. Regis dapat merasakan gejolak di perutnya, perasaan teraduk-aduk yang memualkan; dia berharap tidak akan mati karena mual.

Saat bunyi gersakan MT meredup, desisan memenuhi udara; peluru-peluru beterbangan dari sebelah kanannya, tempat para petinggi Niflheim berdiri. Royal Council mulai berlari sambil berteriak, tapi peluru-peluru Niflheim mengguyur mereka bagai hujan es, puluhan peluru, dan teriakan berubah menjadi jeritan ketika orang-orang menangkisnya dengan membentuk bola sihir pelindung. Saat itu serbuan peluru kedua sudah melayang, dan para penembak kini memasang peluru ketiga di senjata api mereka.

Clarus melambaikan pedang besarnya dan meneriakkan perintah, dibalas teriakan sembilan suara Royal Council. Regis melontarkan Thundaga dari telapak tangan yang terangkat kepada Iedolas, dan mengenai jantung Kaisar. Regis mengira serangan itu akan membunuh Kaisar, tapi nyatanya ada sebuah mesin aneh yang terpasang di jantung Kaisar. _Mesin apa itu?_ batin Regis ketika menatap mesin berbentuk bulat yang berpendar kemerahan seperti magitek. Iedolas merintih kesakitan, batuk-batuk, lalu tersengal dan menembakkan pistolnya ketika dia terpeleset di lantai, tapi Regis menghindarinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, agak kesulitan karena persendian kakinya terasa kaku. Sang Raja menambahkan satu suara lagi dalam kerisuhan itu dan berseru, "Pertahankan diri kalian!" Seketika Royal Council berderap maju. "Ingat, pertahankan nyawa kalian!" Regis masih memimpin saat mereka mulai bergerak maju, sampai Clarus melontarkan pekikan yang membekukan darah dan mencongklang melewatinya, lalu kesembilan Royal Council berteriak dan mengikuti.

Pasukan MT penombak sudah membentuk barisan bulan sabit di tengah aula, formasi landak ganda berduri baja. Clarus yang pertama tiba di hadapan formasi itu, memimpin Royal Council untuk menghancurkan barikade pertahanan MT. Sebagian Royal Council mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak tertusuk tombak yang dihunuskan kepada mereka. Tombak-tombak dilemparkan kepada mereka dari semua sisi, tapi dinding magis melindungi mereka dari tusukan senjata itu.

Clarus merangsek memasuki celah sebelum perisai-perisai sempat menutup, Royal Council lainnya mengejar di belakang. Hujan peluru dari petinggi Niflheim menimpa mereka; Regis tak dapat memastikan dari pistol mana asalnya tapi peluru-peluru itu mengenai tiga orang anggota Royal Council, berderak menembus bola magis, memecah-mecahkannya menjadi kepingan kaca segi enam dan menembus daging mereka. Clarus mengangkat tangan dan berlindung di balik bola magis.

Formasi landak MT kocar-kacir. MT terhuyung mundur diserang Royal Council. Regis melihat Clarus membidik sesosok penombak tepat di dada, melihat pedangnya merobek zirah, kabel-kabel, logam dan baterai magitek MT. Robot MT itu mati berdiri, pedang tertancap di dadanya, tapi Clarus terus melaju, memanggil lagi senjata baru di tangannya, membelah perisai menjadi dua dengan kapak perang di tangan kanan sementara rongsokan MT itu ikut terpental-pental dan tersandung-sandung di sebelah kanan. Akhirnya si MT mati merosot lepas. Clarus menghantamkan kapak dan meraung.

Saat itu musuh sudah mengepung, dan arena pertempuran Regis menyempit menjadi hanya beberapa meter di sekeliling meja. Sesosok MT menusuk ke arah dadanya, dan Sword of Father berayun di udara menangkis tombak itu. Sang MT maju lagi untuk percobaan kedua, tapi Regis menembakkan Thundaga dan membakar MT itu. Clarus dikepung dua MT, tapi dia mematahkan kepala tombak pertama yang diacungkan ke arahnya, lalu mengayunkan pedang membacok wajah MT kedua dengan tebasan dari punggung kanan.

Sebatang tombak dilemparkan ke arah Regis dari sebelah kiri dan menembus jubah hitamnya. Dia berputar dan melesat mengejar si pelempar, tapi MT itu mengangkat perisainya sendiri di atas kepala. Regis memutarinya, menghujani perisai logam dengan tiga belas hologram Royal Arms melalui Armiger. Serpihan logam beterbangan, sampai sang MT hilang keseimbangan dan terpeleset, jatuh telentang dengan perisai menindih tubuh.

Dua orang petinggi Niflheim hangus berderap lewat, terbakar oleh sihir Firaga seorang Royal Council, berlari-lari meminta ampun di dalam aula seperti orang tolol. Jubah putih mereka terbakar sedikit demi sedikit, kobaran api menembus pakaiannya hingga bau daging hangus tercium pekat di aula itu, membuat udara menjadi sulit untuk dihisap hidung. Seorang pria Royal Council berkulit gelap merebut tombak dari rongsokan MT yang tergeletak di lantai dan melemparnya menuju petinggi Niflheim itu, menembus perutnya dan darah mencuat dari punggungnya. Seorang wanita Royal Council memanggil sebuah busur Royal Arms dan menembakkan panah ke petinggi Kekaisaran yang satunya, tepat ke dahi dia hingga membuatnya tewas seketika.

Dalam kesempatan sempit, Kaisar Iedolas menarik pelatuk kepada Regis. Tapi dengan gesit Regis membuat bola dinding magis. Peluru berbenturan dengan bola pelindung, menimbulkan percikan-percikan segi enam di sana. Dijaga MT di dekatnya, Kaisar berhenti menembak dan berpaling meninggalkan ruangan itu. Regis tidak dapat bergerak karena satu MT masih menembakinya beruntun, mengunci langkahnya di lantai itu. Satu per satu petinggi Niflheim yang tersisa kabur dari medan perang sambil menopang tubuh lemah Kaisar, meninggalkan aula dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan mengembang di wajah picik mereka.

Dalam jalannya, Iedolas berkata lirih kepada Ravus, "Kau tahu apa yang mesti kaulakukan. Diamlah di sini."

Ravus mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Menunggu para MT membunuh Royal Council seperti lalat. Dia berdiri di pinggir ruangan, menonton dengan tatapan sedingin es atas perang antara Lucian dan MT Niflheim.

Berlindung di dalam bola magis, Regis menembakkan Thundaga ke satu MT yang tak berhenti menembakinya dengan brutal. Menerima kejutan listrik bervoltase tinggi, MT itu menggeliat-geliat, asap tipis menyembul dari tubuhnya, bau gosong dari mesin yang terbakar tercium di ruangan itu hingga membuat sumpek, dan dalam hitungan detik MT itu mengalami malfungsi, mati sepenuhnya menjadi seonggok besi tak berharga.

Tersisa sekitar delapan MT yang masih berfungsi. Clarus menyerang dengan brutal, sebuah kekuatan seorang Crownsguard yang sudah ditempa selama puluhan tahun di medan perang. Clarus mengayunkan kapak ke wajah MT, tapi MT itu menangkis kuat-kuat. MT itu berputar dalam lingkaran sementara Clarus mengitari robot itu, menebas ke arah bahu dan kepalanya. Baja menghantam baja. Clarus nyaris tak sempat mengelak tepat waktu. "Mati kau!" sang pemimpin Royal Council berteriak, mendesak maju dan menghantam kening MT dengan begitu kuat sampai lehernya bengkok. Pedang lelaki itu menimbulkan bunyi menggarut yang mengerikan saat dia menariknya menggesek baja. Dengan sentakan kasar sebuah _greatsword_ dari koleksian Royal Arms, MT itu akhirnya mati.

Saat sedang melontarkan Firaga, Regis mendengar teriakan. "Yang Mulia!" sebuah suara memekik. "Untuk Yang Mulia Regis dan Insomnia!" Seorang pria Royal Council dengan rambut dibelah dua ke samping mengayunkan bunga pala ke helm MT. Sesosok MT itu terhuyung-huyung. Terdengar bunyi derak dan robot itu jatuh.

Clarus kembali memimpin barisan Royal Council. Mereka memperkuat barisan depan, tengah berjuang di sudut barat aula. Regis menghitung ada enam MT yang masih harus dihancurkan. Pada saat bersamaan, satu MT menabrakkan badannya dengan liar ke Regis, menembus bola dinding hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Siku kanannya sakit tak terkira saat mencoba menopang berat badan yang menimpa lantai. Sword of Father terlepas dari tangannya. Dia tak ingat menghantam lantai, tapi ketika menengadah hanya ada langit-langit gelap di atasnya. Dia berguling miring dan mencoba berdiri, tapi rasa sakit menjalar ke sekujur tubuh dan dunia bagai berdenyut. MT yang menjatuhkan Regis beranjak mendekat. Matanya mengilat merah dan dia siap menusuk sang Raja dengan tombak. Tangan Regis kebas, pandangannya kabur.

Sang Raja melompat berdiri, tangan kirinya terkepal erat. Ring of Lucii berderap menyala kebiruan. Seketika dia merasakan lonjakan energi luar biasa terhisap oleh pembunuh darahnya. Fisiknya kembali prima berkat sihir penyembuh dari cincin magis itu. Mengulangi serangan yang sama, Regis melontarkan Armiger kepada tiga MT lainnya yang sedang menyerang rekan-rekan Royal Council. Satu demi satu MT mati ketika menerima rentetan belasan hologram Royal Arms. Pada akhirnya, Regis menghabisi semua MT dengan kartu AS itu. Tersisa dirinya, Clarus, tiga orang Royal Council dan Ravus di aula besar itu.

Rasa lelah mendadak menyerbu sekujur tubuh Regis ketika luapan energi Ring of Lucii meredup. Dia kembali merasa tua, lemah, dan tidak berdaya. Ternyata dia tidak dapat memanfaatkan kekuatan cincin itu terlalu lama karena fisiknya telah mencapai batas. Dia perlu menyimpan energi untuk mengaktifkan Dinding Lama pada pertempuran pamungkas nanti. Dengan linglung, sang Raja berlutut dan bersandar di meja kayu tempat dokumen pakta terbuka. Rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk sikunya ketika dia menggerakkan lengan. Pertempuran sepertinya telah berakhir.

Clarus menghampiri Regis yang terkulai lemas di lantai dan menepuk punggungnya. "Sepertinya kau cukup mampu menjaga diri."

"Dan kau masih ingat cara bertarung yang efektif," Regis menyahut.

"Ayo, kita harus kabur selagi kita bisa," ajak Clarus, mengabaikan Ravus yang menonton pertempuran sedari tadi di ujung selatan ruangan.

"Tidak, Clarus. Kurasa kabur bukanlah pilihan," tolak Regis.

Dari lubang di jendela atas akibat benturan keras dengan lima belas MT tadi, meluncurlah sesosok pria berzirah keperakan masuk ke dalam aula, dan mendarat mantap dengan sepatu jetnya. Ketika sepatunya menyentuh lantai, dia membalikkan badan. Pedangnya yang berwarna ungu, tebal dan panjang, menggores lantai. Pria berzirah itu sungguh besar, lelaki terbesar yang pernah dilihat Regis. Sebagian besar Crownsguard bertubuh besar, seperti Gladiolus tapi kesatria itu pasti bakal menjulang di atas pemuda itu. Tingginya lebih dari dua meter, dengan bahu amat lebar dan lengan berarmor setebal batang pohon kecil.

"Jenderal Glauca," kata Regis, menyambut kedatangan sang Jenderal layaknya tamu tak diundang itu.


	44. Chapter 044

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **044**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 04.01 PM**

"Dinding sihir Insomnia telah lenyap."

Nyx butuh waktu tidak sebentar untuk menyerap kalimat Putri ketika dia menatap kehancuran Dinding sihir dari celah kapal udara Niflheim yang ditumpanginya. Hologram petak-petak segi enam terus terbentuk di langit, semakin lama semakin banyak, runtuh secara berangsur ke dalam kota bagaikan hujan ribuan pecahan cermin. Dia menyadari bahwa Kristal Agung berada dalam bahaya jika Dinding bisa runtuh. Kristal Agung yang Kerajaan Lucis Caelum lindungi selama ratusan tahun dan Kingsglaive amankan selama lebih dari satu dekade lenyap sudah. Dia tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa apa yang telah mereka perjuangkan dengan darah dan keringat pupus dalam hitungan menit.

Bersama Putri, mereka terus melihat ke kejauhan celah, meratapi musnahnya Dinding detik demi detik. Nyx dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Jadi dia sudah dimanipulasi Niflheim dengan menyelamatkan Putri yang disandera, lalu Kekaisaran menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengebom ruang isolasi Kristal Agung, memutus tembakan energi Kristal Agung untuk membentuk Dinding sihir, menghancurkan Dinding, dan apa lagi musibah yang akan terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan Luche dan Kapten Drautos di dalam kota? Kenapa mereka mudah sekali dikalahkan oleh Niflheim? Kedua kakinya bergetar sampai nyaris terjatuh karena ketakutan menguasai raganya.

Pada saat itu, di jalanan sempit yang mereka injak, datang tiga orang Glaive dari kiri dan kanan. Mereka bertiga mengenakan helm, jadi Nyx tidak dapat mengidentifikasi wajah mereka. Dia mengira bahwa tiga orang Glaive itu terkejut dengan kehancuran Dinding dan ingin melihat kenyataan pahit itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Mundur. Ini jebakan!" seru Nyx kepada dua Glaive yang menghampirinya dari kiri. Namun tiba-tiba seorang Glaive yang datang dari kanan berlari, melepas kukri dari sarung, dan menghunuskannya kepadanya. Sang Putri tersentak ke belakang, berlindung di balik punggung Nyx, dan dengan gerakan refleks, Nyx menepis tangan kanan penyerang itu. Kukri tertahan beberapa senti dari dada Nyx. Dia mengerahkan kekuatan lengan terbesar dan menyentak lengan lawannya ke selangkangan, melepaskan kukri dengan kasar ke lantai, lalu berputar ke belakangnya, melingkarkan sikut kanannya ke leher lawan, dan mematahkan leher itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi tulang patah yang nyaring. Tak ada penyesalan yang timbul dalam diri Nyx melihat Glaive itu mati seketika karena dia terpaksa membunuhnya untuk membela diri.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" gumam Nyx. Dia melirik ke luar celah, melihat Dreadnought Niflheim lainnya terus melaju ke Insomnia. Jelas sekali bahwa misi untuk membelokkan kapal Kekaisaran tidak diindahkan rekan-rekannya. Sekejap dia teringat kata-kata Pelna bahwa Sonitus mengkhianati mereka. Kemungkinan besar terjadi perang saudara di dalam kapal itu. Para Glaive membunuh satu sama lain, seperti Glaive yang hendak membunuhnya tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya seorang Glaive yang berjalan di kiri kepada Nyx. Glaive satunya yang berjalan di belakang tiba-tiba menusuk perut sang penanya dengan kukri, lalu membuang tubuh kawannya seperti seonggok sampah ke mesin-mesin turbin magitek yang berputar di bawah. Sang pembunuh itu melihat Nyx dari balik helm hitam, berlari sambil berteriak dan mengangkat kukri untuk dihujamkan kepada Nyx.

Mendadak terdengar ledakan besar dari luar kapal Nyx. Bunga api meletus begitu dahsyat hingga melubangi badan kapal itu, membuatnya oleng dan menabrak kapal yang ditumpangi Nyx. Kapal Nyx menjadi miring ke kanan akibat dampak tabrakan itu. Keseimbangannya menjadi goyah dan bahunya menubruk dinding di kanan. Dari balik jubahnya, dia dapat merasakan kobaran api yang panas menyengat mengejar dirinya. Glaive yang hendak menyerang tadi terpeleset dan terjatuh ke bawah. Nyx menarik lengan Putri, memberinya jalan untuk lari di depannya, dan mereka berlari bersama hingga ke penghujung jalanan sempit. Putri memanjat lubang yang terbuka, tapi merosot di jalan dek luar yang miring. Tiang penyangga dek telah penyok, tak ada apapun yang bisa menahan jatuhnya Putri. Dengan gesit, Nyx ikut merosot di dek dan menangkap satu tangan Putri dan satu tangan lainnya berpegangan kuat di sela jalanan dek.

Di bawah mereka ada selusin mesin magitek sebesar lumbung padi berputar kencang dengan nyala merah berpendar seperti kunang-kunang. Dinding kapal berlubang di sana-sini. Dengan kecepatan kapal yang mencapai delapan belas knot, udara berhembus kencang ke dalam kapal sehingga Nyx sulit untuk sekedar bernapas normal. Dia menarik lengan Putri sekuat tenaga dan mengembalikannya ke pegangan dek yang masih utuh. Ketika lengan kurusnya telah memegang barang padat, Putri kembali memanjat ke atas dengan terseok-seok, melawan angin kencang yang meniup gaun keabuan dan rambut pirangnya.

Di saat itu, dari lubang yang mereka lewati tadi tiba-tiba muncul seorang Glaive lainnya. Mereka bertemu mata untuk sedetik. Nyx menyadari itu adalah Glaive yang tadi hendak menyerangnya dari kukri yang terangkat di satu tangan. Glaive itu melompat tepat ke tubuh Nyx. Mereka terhempas ke belakang, meluncur jatuh bagaikan bongkahan batu ke turbin magitek. Nyx menendang-nendang kaki penyerang itu, menahan kukri yang terhunus di satu tangan lawannya. Mereka saling berteriak untuk mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Nyx tidak sempat menarik kukrinya karena kedua tangannya sibuk mendorong lawannya agar tidak sampai menusuknya. Lambat laun kukri itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat dan… tiba-tiba sebuah tentakel besar menangkap sang penyerang, melilitnya bagaikan ular yang memangsa tikus. Sialnya, Putri yang masih berusaha memanjat malah ikut tertangkap oleh tentakel kehijauan dan berlendir itu.

Dalam jatuhnya, Nyx melihat monster gurita raksasa melompat-lompat dari satu turbin magitek ke turbin lainnya. Anatomi monster itu mirip seperti mini Ultros dari kartun kesayangannya: menjulang delapan meter di dalam dek kapal. Badannya berbintik-bintik coklat dan hijau, tentakelnya lebih panjang dari badan Nyx. Mulutnya berbuih dan menjijikkan dengan gigi tajam yang membuka-tutup. Mata hitamnya yang seperti manik-manik memelototi Nyx, dan dia bisa melihat kecerdasan di matanya sekaligus kebencian. Di kedua dahinya ada perangkat mesin sama persis dengan yang pernah dia lihat selama bertarung di Tembok. Pasti Niflheim mengendalikan monster itu dengan mesin tersebut.

Nyx melempar kukri dan berteleportasi ke sebuah mesin raksasa. Satu tangannya bergelantungan di pipa pipih keperakan, matanya meneliti gerakan liar Ultros. Kapal udara semakin lama semakin turun ke bawah, dan Nyx merasakan bobot tubuhnya melambung, isi perutnya melayang ke atas hingga ke kerongkongan, rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin kencang. Dia berusaha tetap bersikap tenang meskipun dia harus membunuh monster gurita raksasa itu untuk menyelamatkan Putri. Satu per satu Glaive terjatuh ke arah Ultros seperti lalat. Ultros tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan lelaki karena semua Glaive yang terjun mendekatinya dihentakkan dengan tentakelnya hingga terpental jauh seperti bola tenis. Seorang Glaive bahkan terjun tepat ke mulut Ultros yang bergigi tajam. Dalam sekali gigit, tubuh Glaive itu remuk bagaikan kerupuk kering.

 _Aku tidak bisa mendekati monster itu atau aku bisa bernasib sama dengan Glaive-Glaive tadi_. _Aku harus segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika dia menyadari keberadaanku dan dengan itu dia bisa melepaskan Putri dari jeratannya_ , batin Nyx. Setelah cukup merangkai analisis kecil dalam benaknya, Nyx melepaskan tangannya dari pipa yang menopang beban tubuhnya, meluncur cepat menuju Ultros.

Si gurita bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Dia tergopoh-gopoh memanjat dinding kapal dan langsung menghampiri Nyx, dengan tentakel yang bergerak-gerak bagaikan ular. Nyx menghindari satu tamparan tentakel, kakinya menginjak satu plafon yang terombang-ambing di udara. Tentakel Ultros menghantam dinding kaca hingga pecah berkeping-keping dan menggaruk melintasi ruangan. Ditancapkannya kukri dan dia berteleportasi ke tentakel yang melilit Putri, bernapas tersengal-sengal, tetapi Ultros tidak berniat membebaskan Putri. Tampaknya monster gurita itu menikmati lekukan tubuh Putri layaknya mini Ultros mesum yang suka menguntit wanita seksi.

Nyx memunculkan sihir Fire di telapak tangan kirinya, berusaha untuk menembakkan ke mata Ultros untuk mencuri kesempatan. Tapi Ultros yang pandai menggerak-gerakkan seluruh tentakelnya seperti cacing yang menggeliat karena kepanasan. Fire di tangan Nyx terlepas dan tidak sengaja mengenai salah satu turbin magitek. Ledakan muncul beruntun dari turbin itu, satu demi satu meledak dan efeknya mengenai tubuh Ultros. Si gurita mengeram kesakitan karena bagian-bagian tubuhnya terbakar oleh api yang menyengat. Nyx menyabetkan Wolverine, menyayat tentakel yang melilit Putri. Ultros mendesis dan berbusa, tapi kelihatannya monster itu tidak terlalu terluka.

Nyx mencoba mengingat apa saja dari kisah lama yang mungkin membantu dalam menghadapi makhluk ini. Tokoh mini Ultros di kartun tidak bisa berhenti berbicara, dan dia selalu menutup mulutnya ketika para wanita yang dikejarnya hendak menendangnya. Barangkali Ultros ini juga memiliki titik kelemahan di bagian mulut, tepat di pusat tentakel-tentakel yang melindunginya. Satu-satunya masalah adalah mencapai mulut itu.

Tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama, Nyx memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan mesin-mesin magitek kapal sebagai peledak si monster gurita. Dia melirik turbin magitek, kemudian jembatan aluminium, yang sudah remuk karena tentakel Ultros yang menyentak-nyentak. Dia mengulurkan tangan, berkonsentrasi pada api, dan Fire pun ditembakkan pada mesin magitek tepat di bawah Ultros. Ledakan tersembur ke mana-mana, setinggi bangunan tiga tingkat, membakar dek, jendela, dan lantai kapal. Si gurita mengerang kesakitan, mulutnya membuka-tutup cepat tanda kesakitan dan mendesis-desis. Jeratan tentakelnya pada Putri terlepas, dan Nyx terjun menyongsong Putri yang terlempar ke permukaan kapal.

Tepat sebelum mereka membentur permukaan, Nyx menangkap lengan kiri Putri, dan satu tangannya bergelantung di pegangan salah satu jembatan yang hampir terlepas dari badan kapal. Rasanya seperti meluncur di bawah kendaraan lapis baja seberat tujuh ton.

Ultros menghampiri Nyx dari samping. Kemarahan tampak dari mata hitamnya yang mengilat. Yang harus dilakukan si gurita hanyalah duduk dan meremukkan Nyx.

"Anda bisa memanjat? Bisa berdiri?" tanya Nyx kepada Putri yang bergelantungan di bawah. Putri mengangguk lemas, ketakutan melintas di wajahnya yang mulai kotor karena debu. Nyx menarik Putri, dan Putri memanjat di pegangan jembatan yang masih utuh. Setelah memastikan Putri berada di posisi yang aman, Nyx berputar, kedua tangan meremas pegangan jembatan, dan dia melompat hingga sepatu botnya berdiri di pegangan itu.

Sebelum dia sempat berdiri, Ultros menampar-namparkan tentakelnya ke wajah Nyx. Dengan lihai Nyx memunculkan bola sihir pelindung. Tapi bola itu tidak dapat terbentuk sempurna karena proses materialisasinya terinterupsi oleh serangan Ultros yang bertubi-tubi. Satu demi satu hologram segi enam dari dinding pecah. Nyx terus mengangkat kedua tangan membentuk dinding pelindung semampunya sambil mempertahankan posisinya yang tanggung di jembatan itu. Jembatan mulai terhempas ke bawah lagi karena menahan beban Ultros yang berat sekali. Nyx berteriak, "AAAHHH!" ketika terus membentuk dinding sihir. Dia tak dapat menahannya lagi, dan dinding sihir hancur sepenuhnya bersamaan dengan turunnya kedua tangan dia ke bawah lutut.

Sebuah kapal Niflheim lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil meluncur di samping mereka. Dari tingkap yang terbuka, Nyx melihat Pelna menampakkan diri. Temannya itu menahan luka tusuk di perutnya, darah merembes ke seragam hitam, peluh membasahi wajahnya.

"Pelna!" teriak Nyx. Ada sedikit kelegaan mengetahui bahwa Pelna ternyata selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan Sonitus, tapi tampaknya temannya itu terluka parah dan membutuhkan perawatan secepatnya.

"Nyx, naik ke sini!" timpal Pelna.

"Awas, di kananmu!" seru Nyx. Namun naas, satu tentakel Ultros menampar temannya, menghempaskannya ke udara, tepat ke mulutnya hingga temannya itu dimakan bulat-bulat oleh monster gurita itu.

 _Oh tidak, Pelna_ , pikir Nyx.

Ultros tampak marah, dia melompat jauh dengan sepasang sayap yang mengepak di telinganya, lalu semua tentakelnya menarik kapal lain itu masuk ke lubang Dreadnought yang menganga lebar. Di lain pihak, Putri memanjat jembatan dengan hati-hati dan melompat ke tingkap kapal yang terbuka itu.

"Hei, apa yang Anda lakukan?" seru Nyx kepada Putri. Sang Putri berlari ke dalam kapal kecil dan hilang dari pandangan Nyx. Mengejar Putri, Nyx memanjat pegangan jembatan yang miring jadi mirip seperti tangga, dan menggerutu, "Yang benar saja!" Dilemparnya kukri ke jendela terbuka kapal itu dan dia bertelepotasi ke dalam kapal kecil itu. Sesampainya di sana, dia berlari mengejar Putri ke ruang kemudi. Putri sedang kebingungan memencet tombol dengan asal di sana, tampak mencoba untuk mengendalikan kapal. Dengan kasar, Nyx mengenyahkan Putri dari kursi sopir. "Memangnya Anda diajari mengemudi di sekolah Kerajaan? Berikan padaku!"

Sekarang Nyx mengambil alih setir kapal, sedangkan Putri duduk di kursi merah di sampingnya. Kapal terombang-ambing karena Ultros sedang mendaki di atas mereka, menarik kapal semakin dalam ke Dreanought yang telah mereka tinggali. Nyx mendorong kemudi ke dalam hingga membuat kapal meluncur cepat ke sebuah gedung bertingkat di Insomnia. Gedung itu memiliki atap yang lancip seperti jarum raksasa. _Saatnya kau mati, hei monster!_ teriak Nyx dalam hati. Dengan dorongan keras kapal itu, Ultros tertancap di atap gedung itu, tepat di bagian mulut, menembus sampai kepalanya. Monster itu berguncang dan mengeram kesakitan, jatuh berkelotakan ke jalan raya dan menghasilkan gundukan besar. Bagian kanan tubuh kapal menabrak gedung, menimbulkan lubang menganga yang besar di kursi kanan sebelah Putri. Tapi Nyx berhasil mengendalikan kapal untuk terbang dengan aman di langit kota. Dreadnought jatuh menabrak satu gedung perbankan hingga meledak berkeping-keping.

"Kau harus bawa aku kembali ke Raja Regis," pinta Putri.

"Apa Anda gila? Suasana di Insomnia sedang memanas saat ini," tolak Nyx. Kedua tangannya mengendalikan sibuk mengendalikan setir kapal.

"Aku punya tugas. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," kata Putri. Dia menatap penuh permohonan kepada Nyx.

"Yeah, aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Berarti kau tahu kita harus bergegas ke sana!"

Amarah mendidih dalam diri Nyx mendengar ucapan Putri yang terkesan keras kepala. Dia tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk bersikap lembut di depan Putri, tak peduli citranya sebagai _gentlemen_ ternodai. Sekarang adalah waktunya perang, tak ada seorang pun yang peduli dengan kehormatan. "Bergegas untuk apa? Bunuh diri?" bentaknya.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Putri menjawab. "Aku tak takut mati."

"Oh, berhenti bersikap seolah kau Putri pemberani!" seru Nyx meledak-ledak.

Mereka diam lagi beberapa saat. Nyx dapat merasakan sorotan penuh tekad terpancar dari mata biru sang Putri. Hanya hembusan udara kencang dari lubang di badan kapal yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya. "Berharap saja pesawat ini bisa sampai ke sana," kata Nyx.

Kapal mereka berjarak sekitar tiga puluh meter dari Citadel. Asap mengembul dari knalpot kapal. Sesekali laju kapal menjadi oleng. Nyx berusaha untuk tetap meluruskan kapal di saat kerusakan mesin terjadi di sana-sini.

Mereka terbang rendah dari permukaan. Nyx melihat para hadirin Insomnian berlari ke sana kemari, kerumuman bubar ketika kapal perang Niflheim menurunkan IT untuk menembaki mereka di beranda Citadel. Situasi menjadi tidak terkendali lagi. Kota Insomnia beserta warganya benar-benar sedang dimusnahkan Kekaisaran.

Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam. Jika Kekaisaran berniat menghancurkan Insomnia, maka Nyx punya firasat buruk mereka akan melepaskan daemon ke dalam kota ketika tidak ada Dinding sihir lagi yang mampu menangkalnya. Untuk sekarang, dia fokus mengantarkan Putri menemui Raja Regis. Dia sendiri perlu menyelamatkan Raja dari marabahaya yang kian mendekat.

Kapal menukik ke atas lagi. Jarak ke Citadel kurang lebih lima meter lagi. Dari jendela kapal, mereka melihat sebuah kapal kecil Niflheim menarik Kristal Agung dalam pilar persegi panjang keluar ruang isolasi Citadel, masuk ke dalam Dreadnought.

"Kekaisaran mencuri Kristal Agung," seru Putri. Tanpa diberi tahu pun, Nyx bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mereka tak akan sanggup merebutnya sekarang karena kapal ini akan kandas sebentar lagi. Nyx mempercepat laju kapal menuju Citadel. Bunyi alarm tanda bahaya bergema di dalam kapal, membuat degup jantung Nyx berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kau bergerak terlalu cepat. Kita perlu mendarat," kata Putri.

"Yeah, beri aku waktu sebentar," sahut Nyx sambil menarik mundur kemudi.

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Aku ke sana sendiri saja."

"Memangnya kau punya sayap di balik gaunmu itu? Kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir."

"Tidak semua keajaiban diciptakan oleh sihir. Aku tak takut kematian. Yang kutakutkan adalah menjadi tidak berdaya dan kehilangan segalanya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Putri bangkit dari kursi dan berlari menuju bagian lubang di dinding kapal yang membuka, melompat tanpa takut ke teras Citadel yang berjarak bermeter-meter dari kapal.

"Oh, ayolah!" keluh Nyx. Dia meninggalkan kemudi, ikut melompat dari lubang kapal seraya melemparkan kukri ke dekat tubuh Putri, berteleportasi dan cepat-cepat menangkap Putri hingga mereka terjerembab ke teras Citadel. Mereka saling berpelukan erat untuk beberapa saat. Nyx melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Putri dan berkata setengah menyindir, "Yang barusan tadi karena sihir, Putri."

Putri menepuk-nepuk gaunnya yang kotor. Ketika dia berdiri, dia berkata lirih, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Nyx. Tapi mulai dari sini, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Pergilah kalau kau mau."

"Misiku adalah menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kau sendirian. Lagipula, perlukah aku mengatakan ini berkali-kali? Tanpa sihir kau tidak bisa apa-apa," kata Nyx ketika dia bangkit dan menyarungkan kembali kukrinya.

"Aku khawatir dengan Raja Regis. Kita harus segera menolongnya."

Nyx menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengatur tempo jantungnya. Selain itu, dia masih kesal dengan kebebalan Putri ini. "Kalau begitu, kau jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin situasi dalam Citadel lebih aman dari di luar."

Putri mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji. Nyawaku ada di tanganmu."

Melalui pintu yang terbuka di teras, mereka berlari masuk ke Citadel. Citadel tidak lagi seperti yang pernah Nyx lihat sebelumnya. Berantakan, banyak staf pelayan dan Crownsguard tewas di sana-sini, bekas lubang peluru berserakan di dinding hitam dan perabotan pecah dan hancur berserakan di lantai.

Dia tidak tahu lokasi Raja sekarang, jadi dia memberi isyarat pada Putri agar mendekat padanya, dan mereka menuruni lift untuk menuju aula depan Citadel. Di sana, Nyx menghampiri meja resepsionis, menemukan seorang perempuan sedang berlindung di bawah meja. "Hei, apa kau tahu ada di mana Raja Regis?"

Perempuan itu tidak dapat berhenti menangis. Dia meringkuk seperti kura-kura, memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Telunjuknya mengarah ke lift nomor empat, bergetar begitu kencang. "Yang Mulia ada di aula besar di Gedung Empat lantai dua puluh lima."

"Terima kasih. Di luar ada penembakan massal oleh Kekaisaran, kau akan lebih aman diam di sini."

Sang resepnionis memberinya anggukan yang hampir tak terlihat.

Menarik lengan Putri, Nyx menggiringnya ke tempat yang dikatakan resepsionis. Mereka saling diam selama berada di dalam lift sampai Nyx memecah keheningan. "Kau mau apa bertemu Raja Regis?"

Awalnya Putri ragu untuk menjawab. Bibirnya berkedut, dan kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Sambil memandang Nyx, dia menjawab, "Ring of Lucii. Aku harus mengamankan cincin itu dan memberikannya kepada Noctis."

Nyx tahu apa fungsi dari cincin itu, yaitu untuk membentuk Dinding sihir. Dia pernah mencurinya sekali dan mencium pecahan Kristal Agung pada cincin itu ketika menjalankan ritual penyaluran sihir. Tapi menurut dia tanpa Kristal Agung, cincin itu tak berguna. "Memangnya apa spesialnya cincin itu sampai harus diwariskan kepada Pangeran? Kau lihat sendiri Kekaisaran telah mencuri Kristal Agung. Tak ada lagi kota yang perlu dilindungi Raja dengan Ring of Lucii."

"Bukan masalah Dinding yang kukhawatirkan, tapi kekuatan purbakala leluhur Raja Lucis yang tersegel di dalamnya. Seseorang yang mengenakan cincin itu mampu berhubungan dengan leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis dan mendapat kekuatan yang besar."

"Kekuatan seperti apa?"

"Kekuatan terlarang. Tersegel dalam cincin itu lama sekali. Tapi leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis hanya memberikan kekuatan itu pada mereka yang dianggap layak."

Sebelum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, lift berhenti bergerak. Suara _ding_ bergema dan pintu membuka. Menahan gerak Putri, Nyx memberi instruksi kepadanya untuk diam di dalam lift. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu dan menemukan dua sosok MT sedang berjaga di koridor menuju aula besar.

"Tunggulah di sini. Ada musuh yang harus kutumbangkan dulu," kata Nyx kepada Putri dalam suara bisik rendah. Lunafreya mengangguk dan bersembunyi di sudut lift.

Nyx melempar kukri dan menancapkannya di leher satu MT. Robot itu roboh dan mengeluarkan kejutan listrik dari lehernya. MT satu lagi membuka katup di tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan senapan panjang yang siap ditembakkan ke kening Nyx. Ketika tersisa beberapa saat sebelum peluru menembus kepalanya, Nyx melempar kukri ke selangkangan MT itu, berteleportasi sambil merangkak, dan langsung menembakkan Thunder ke tubuh MT itu.

Tanpa diduganya, dari persimpangan empat koridor itu, muncul sebuah MA-X. Dengan tubuh mesin sepenuhnya, MA-X itu melangkah berat dan bergemeretak di sepanjang jalan berbahan _celcon_. Tubuhnya seperti kepiting raksasa, berbahan baja berwarna coklat, panjangnya kira-kira dua meter dengan tebak sekitar satu setengah meter. Berbeda dari MA-X jenis Maniple yang ditemuinya di Tembok, mesin itu bergerak otomatis tanpa bantuan seorang IT.

 _Dzzziiing. Klik-klik-klik. Dzziiing. Klik-klik-klik_.

MA-X itu menimbulkan bunyi seperti itu ketika kedua kakinya melangkah berat. Dari bagian tengah badannya, dia mengeluarkan selongsong senapan panjang dan mulai menembak membabi-buta pada Nyx.

Merunduk dan berputar, Nyx masih di luar jangkauan mesin itu. Dia menggelinding seperti drum ketika mesin itu membanting kakinya dan melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari matanya terkena tinju. Berulang kali, mesin itu menyerang Nyx, yang selalu bisa berkelit.

Nyx menghunus kukrinya dan mulai menebasnya dengan mahir. Dia merunduk saat mesin itu mencoba menyerangnya lagi. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Putri mengintip dari dalam lift, menyaksikan pertempuran dia dengan MA-X itu. Dia mengayunkan kukrinya ke belakang dan menebaskannya ke depan sambil memekik marah. Dengan tembakan Thunder di salah satu kakinya, MA-X itu hilang keseimbangan, mulai jatuh ke depan. Nyx mendesak maju ke arah mesin yang terjungkal itu.

Mata Nyx terbeliak ketika mengerling dari balik bahunya. Mesin itu menangkap dia dengan kedua pencapitnya dan membantingnya ke pot bunga berukuran 1,5 meter. Nyx menebas kukri untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Besinya berdesing saat membelah lengan baja mesin itu. Kemudian kukri itu menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Benturan tiba-tiba itu membuat kukri di tangannya bergetar keras, dan nyaris terlepas darinya. Nyx bertahan sementara kukrinya bergerak kian lama kian cepat menebas tubuh mesin itu. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat mesin itu terjerembab lagi dan seluruh tubuhnya miring ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Kemudian MA-X itu tidak bergerak lagi. Nyx menghembuskan napas lega ketika kemenangan berhasil diraihnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Putri berlari keluar lift dan mendekatinya. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Nyx dan menanyakan apakah Nyx baik-baik saja. Nyx merespon dengan mengangguk cepat. Mengatur napas, Nyx berbaring diam sebentar. Dia amat kelelahan, dia ingin berbaring di lantai ini untuk selamanya, menghargai fakta bahwa dia masih hidup. Kemudian dia duduk, membiarkan raganya memulihkan energi lagi. Dia pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, lalu mereka bergegas menelusuri koridor dan masuk ke aula besar yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

Tiba-tiba, Nyx mendengar jeritan dari seorang pria, melengking begitu nyaring hingga bergema di dalam aula besar. Di sana dia melihat Raja Regis sedang merangkak di lantai. Jenderal Glauca berdiri sambil menyaksikan penderitaan pria berambut putih yang sedang menjerit. Ada api yang membakar tangan kiri pria malang itu, semakin lama semakin cepat menjalar ke bagian tubuh yang lain. Dan sebelum api itu mencapai lehernya, Jenderal Glauca memotong lengan kiri pria yang hangus itu. Darah segar bersimbah dari luka potongnya, menyebabkan pria itu terjatuh lemas ke lantai dan tak bergerak lagi.


	45. Chapter 045

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **045**

 **RAVUS**

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 04.59 PM**

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kita bertempur bersama-sama, teman," kata Clarus. Dia menghunuskan _greatsword_ dengan dua tangannya selagi berdiri di depan Raja Regis. Tiga orang Royal Council berlari ke depan Clarus, menggenggam senjata mereka masing-masing. Di hadapan mereka, berdirilah Jenderal Glauca, memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang dengan pedang tebal dan panjang di tangan kanannya yang dinamainya sebagai Glimmer.

"Ya, tapi kali ini bukanlah pertempuranmu. Jika kau ingin pergi, maka pergilah," sahut Raja Regis.

"Pergi dan meninggalkan Rajaku? Kurasa tidak. Lagipula sihir dan nyawa kami terikat denganmu. Jika kau sampai mati, Lucis akan runtuh," balas Clarus. Alisnya mengencang, kekesalan yang membara terpancar dari sorot matanya kepada sang Jenderal.

"Kalau begitu, mari sekali lagi kita berjuang bahu-membahu, teman lama." Raja Regis menyahut.

Ravus tidak mengeluarkan Aeterna dari sabuk pedang. Dia menunggu di sudut selatan aula, tahu bahwa sang Jenderal bisa menumbangkan para tetua itu tanpa bantuannya. Selain itu, dia tidak berniat bertarung bersama-sama Jenderal Glauca. Tak seperti Clarus yang menganggap sang Raja sebagai temannya.

Dia tak tahu nama-nama anggota Royal Council selain Clarus Amicitia yang dikenal sebagai pemimpin dewan itu. Jadi selagi menyaksikan pertempuran di depan matanya, dia menyebut mereka dengan deskripsi fisik yang menonjol, yakni pria Botak Kulit Gelap, pria Poni Belah, dan wanita Rambut Keperakan.

Pertempuran tiga orang itu berlangsung sebentar, tebasan-tebasan pedang bergesekan dengan berbagai furnitur hingga aula besar berubah menjadi arena yang dipenuhi kayu-kayu yang patah dan berserakan di lantai. Ravus tersenyum puas setiap kali ada yang jatuh, rasanya sedikit dendam kepada Lucian dilunasi oleh Jenderal Glauca, tanpa dirinya perlu menjetikkan satu pun jari.

Jenderal Glauca tak terbendung, menumbangkan lawan demi lawan dengan ganas. Duel pertamanya adalah antara dia dengan tiga orang Royal Council yang maju serentak, mengepung sang Jenderal bersamaan. Momen paling memuaskan terjadi ketika Glimmer menusuk pria Botak Kulit Gelap di leher dengan begitu keras dan langsung menewaskannya. Pria itu jatuh tak sampai lima meter dari tempat Ravus berdiri. Darah pria Botak Kulit Gelap mengalir dalam denyutan lambat, semakin lama semakin lemah. Jubahnya hitam, namun saat darah mulai merembesi jubah, kainnya menggelap dan corak-corak keemasan berubah merah.

Ravus mengambil satu kursi yang tergeletak di aula, duduk dengan kaki terlipat di pangkuan, menyaksikan dengan ketertarikan yang aneh. Dia sudah berkali-kali melihat orang mati, tapi yang sekarang ditontonnya bukanlah sembarang orang. Royal Council, yang adalah para petinggi yang keahlian tarungnya diperhitungkan, tak berdaya begitu berhadapan dengan Jenderal Glauca. Pria Botak Kulit Gelap itu bukan siapa-siapa baginya, Lucian dari Insomnia yang namanya langsung terlupakan begitu dia mendengarnya. Dan kini dunia juga akan melupakan namanya.

Pria Poni Belah juga kalah dari Jenderal Glauca. Dia dijatuhkan dengan begitu brutal sampai-sampai dia seolah terbang ke belakang dengan kaki melayang di udara. Kepalanya menghantam lantai diiringi bunyi berderak yang membuat Ravus terkesiap. Sepertinya tulang leher pria malang itu patah terkena hantaman kuat dari sang Jenderal. Pertarungan dengan para bawahan Royal Council berakhir ketika Jenderal Glauca mencekik wanita Rambut Keperakan hingga kakinya terangkat dari lantai. Tanpa ampun, sang Jenderal meremas leher wanita itu hingga tak mampu bernapas, tubuhnya meronta-ronta, berjuang melawan untuk membebaskan diri, pedang di tangannya terjatuh dan mengurai secara ajaib menjadi serpihan cahaya. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu menjadi lemas dan akhirnya mati. Jenderal Glauca membuang jenazah wanita itu bagaikan sampah ke lantai.

Akhirnya tersisa dua petarung, yaitu Raja Regis dan Clarus. Jenderal Glauca menyerbu Clarus tanpa ampun, menyerangnya dengan pedang. Clarus berjingkat mundur, menangkis setiap pukulan, dengan ringan melempari bongkahan batu dan kayu dari lantai, matanya tak pernah berpaling dari lawan. Sang Jenderal lebih cepat, Ravus melihat; pedang bersepuh perak Clarus sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya, tapi pedang keunguan sang Jenderal yang jelek sudah merobek jubah hitam Clarus.

Pertarungan singkat itu berakhir secepat dimulainya ketika Jenderal Glauca melangkah ke samping dan menyelinap ke balik tiang dengan api membara. Sang Jenderal menyerbu ke tempat Clarus sebelumnya berada. Clarus masih bergerak ke kiri mengarahkan pedang ke sisi kanan sang Jenderal yang terlindungi zirah keperakan. Jenderal Glauca menyampuk, tapi dengan canggung, dan pedang Clarus melesat naik ke kepalanya. Logam dari kedua pedang mereka berdentang. Jenderal Glauca mundur setengah langkah untuk mempersiapkan diri, mengangkat Glimmer. Serpihan kayu ek beterbangan sewaktu pedang Clarus menetak lempengan kayu. Clarus melangkah ke kiri lagi, menjauhi sang Jenderal, dan menyerang sang Jenderal di bagian perut, mata pedangnya yang amat tajam meninggalkan takikan berwarna terang saat mengenai pelat Jenderal Glauca.

Jenderal Glauca menerjang maju dengan bertopang pada kaki belakang, pedang keunguannya sendiri menebas dalam lengkungan liar. Clarus menangkisnya ke samping, tapi Jenderal Glauca mengaktifkan jet di kakinya dan menendang perut Clarus sampai terhempas ke belakang. Clarus menabrak tiang obor, membuat tiang itu terjatuh ke lantai dan pembakarnya padam tertiup angin. Untuk sesaat Clarus terhuyung-huyung mundur, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri saat dia mencari lawannya. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, Jenderal Glauca melesat kencang kepada Raja yang dari tadi berlindung di belakang Clarus. Glimmer tertahan oleh lima buah pedang yang melayang di udara, tepat di depan wajah Raja. Raja mengerang keras sambil berjuang menahan tebasan itu; dia tampak kelelahan jika dibandingkan Jenderal Clarus yang terus maju selangkah demi selangkah.

Clarus segera bangkit, dia memunculkan dan mengayunkan _greatsword_ ke bawah dengan dua tangan, menghantam siku Jenderal Glauca pada tangan yang memegang pedang. Logam tipis bertumpuk yang melindungi persendian berderak. Sang Jenderal menggeram, berbalik, mengangkat senjata. Kali ini Clarus tidak mengelak. Kedua pedang bertubrukan, dentang bajanya bergaung di aula besar Citadel. Satu sayatan Glimmer merobek lengan Clarus.

Ravus bisa melihat aliran darah di sepanjang lengan bawah sang pemimpin Royal Council dan kemeja yang basah akan peluh. Setiap tangkisan Clarus semakin lambat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Jendera Glauca memiringkan tubuh menghadap musuhnya, berusaha menggunakan pedang untuk menangkis, tapi Clarus menyelinap mengitarinya, segesit kucing. Clarus sepertinya semakin lemah. Pukulan-pukulannya terlihat memantul dari zirah Jenderal Glauca. Torehan-torehan mengilap dan dalam berkilauan di seluruh baju zirah sang Jenderal, di paha kanan, di pelindung wajah, melintang di pelat dadanya, torehan panjang di bagian depan pelindung leher. Ravus bisa mendengar napas tersengal Clarus, menderu dari hidungnya yang bersimbah darah karena terkena tonjokan keras dari kepalan lengan Jenderal Glauca.

Sesaat Jenderal Glauca limbung ke belakang, setengah meringkuk di balik pedang yang tergores-gores; saat berikutnya dia menerjang. Serangan mendadak itu membuat Clarus terkejut. Jenderal Glauca menyerbu dan menghantamkan dadanya yang berarmor baja ke wajah Clarus. Hampir saja Clarus kehilangan keseimbangan; dia terhuyung mundur, tersandung batu, dan mencengkeram tiang untuk memantapkan diri. Jenderal Glauca melempar pedangnya dan merangsek maju, menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk meninju leher Clarus. Seharusnya pukulan sekeras itu bisa mematahkan leher Clarus andai pria itu tak menahannya dengan sikut kanannya.

Tapi Jenderal Glauca melempar Clarus ke udara. _Greatsword_ terlepas dari tangan Clarus dan Jenderal Glauca menangkapnya dengan lihai ketika senjata itu berputar-putar di udara. Sang Jenderal melempar lurus _greatsword_ itu. Dalam sekejap, senjata itu menusuk punggung Clarus, menembus hingga ke perut dan menancap di tepi jendela tinggi di aula itu. Ravus mendengar Clarus mengerang saat tubuhnya tergantung di bawah jendela. Clarus gemetar lalu diam.

"Clarus!" teriak Raja Regis, memandang histeris tubuh teman lamanya yang tergantung tak bernyawa di sana. Seketika itu juga, Jenderal Glauca menebaskan Glimmer ke kepala Raja. Sang Raja menangkisnya dengan bola magis. "Kau sudah dapatkan Kristal Agung. Apa lagi maumu dariku?"

Jenderal Glauca mengangkat pedang dengan dua tangan, menghancurkan dinding pelindung hingga berkeping-keping bagaikan cermin, dan menarik kepalan tangan kiri Raja Regis hingga nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Sang Raja mengerang ketika Glimmer memotong dua jemari kirinya, dari kelingking hingga jari manis. Sebuah cincin hitam terjatuh berdentang ke lantai, menggelinding beberapa saat hingga mencapai sepatu baja Ravus. Raja Regis menutupi tangan kirinya yang berdarah dengan tangan kanan, lalu berjalan menjauhi Jenderal Glauca dengan tertatih-tatih.

 _Saatya aku beraksi_ , batin Ravus. Dia meninggalkan kursi dan membungkuk untuk mengambil cincin itu. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam cincin hitam dengan pecahan Kristal Agung pada pusatnya itu. "Ring of Lucii. Aku sudah kehilangan ibuku, negaraku, dan hak asasiku. Tak ada yang tersisa untukku selain bekerja bagaikan budak bagi Niflheim." Sang Raja menatap Ravus dengan penyesalan tersirat dari wajah lelahnya, mulutnya bergetar seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "Tapi semua tadi hanya untuk ini. Cincin ini menjadi milikku sekarang."

Dalam gerakan lambat, Ravus mengangkat Ring of Lucii dan memasukkannya ke kelingking kiri. Ketika cincin itu memasuki jarinya, waktu berhenti secara harfiah. Di depan dia, Jenderal Glauca berupaya menebasnya dengan pedang. Raja Regis berdiri mematung di belakang sang Jenderal. Dari ambang pintu, Ravus melihat Lunafreya berlari memasuki aula bersama seorang lelaki Glaive tak dikenal. Seketika dunianya berubah warna, dari hitam menjadi kecoklatan, lalu kebiruan. Lantai di bawahnya menghilang dan dia merasa seolah sedang melayang di ruang hampa udara. Ring of Lucii bersinar terang di kelingkingnya. Diangkatnya lebar kedua tangan dan dia berseru, "Dengarkan aku, para leluhur Raja Lucis Caelum. Aku datang menghadap kalian untuk mengajukan permohonan."

Satu per satu api muncul di sekelilingnya, berpendar sebentar lalu membentuk figur-figur Raja dengan garis-garis kebiruan mengenakan beragam bentuk armor yang gagah. Ravus mendapati dirinya dikelilingi dua belas Raja yang menjulang tinggi menghadapnya. _Jadi mitos Kesatria Meja Bundar itu benar-benar nyata_. _Raja di depanku ini pastilah Raja Aris Lucis Caelum I,_ pikirnya.

"Berani juga kau datang ke dunia ini, wahai manusia," kata Raja di depannya, yang menurut Ravus adalah Raja Aris. Suara sang Raja bergema, berat, dan terkesan mengolok eksistensinya. "Jika kau datang kemari untuk kekuatan kami, kau harus lolos dulu dari penilaian kami."

"Aku Ravus Nox Fleuret. Tak ada yang pantas untuk memperoleh kekuatan kalian selain aku di dunia ini karena aku memiliki darah Oracle dalam nadiku!"

"Tak ada seorang pun lelaki yang pantas memiliki darah Oracle sejak dahulu kala. Kau adalah manusia yang tidak diharapkan kelahirannya, wahai kau lelaki haram," kata Raja Aris.

Ravus tersinggung dengan sebutan "haram" tersebut. "Aku adalah kakak dari Oracle yang ditakdirkan akan bersatu dengan Raja Sejati. Aku sama berharganya di mata Hexatheon. Terimalah permohonanku ini!" desaknya.

"Manusia itu makhluk yang bodoh, tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah produk yang tidak diinginkan dari Oracle dan Kaisar Pertama yang menentang suara-suara para Astral? Begitu dangkal dan terkutuk."

"Tidak, kalian salah sangka. Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menolakku?"

"Nilai dari jiwamu telah diukur dan ternyata tidak layak. Terbakarlah kau!"

Api kebiruan menyala dari kelingking kirinya. Bara api yang begitu panas, membakar daging dan tulang, merambat begitu cepat dari jemarinya hingga sikut dan bahu. Bau hangus yang kuat tercium dari lengannya. Ravus menjerit kesakitan ketika dia sudah terlempar kembali ke dunia fana. Ring of Lucii terlepas dari kelingkingnya yang terbakar, menggelinding di lantai dan dipungut kembali oleh Raja Regis.

Ravus tahu bahwa waktu telah berjalan normal karena pedang Jenderal Glauca memotong lengan kirinya. Rasanya sakit sekali hingga dia ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya saat melihat tangannya tergeletak di lantai, terputus dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Darah memuncrat dari luka potongnya, terus mengalir tidak terkendali. Kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Tanpa disadarinya, dia terjatuh ke lantai. Dia melihat Lunafreya berlari membopong Raja Regis, sedangkan Jenderal Glauca bertarung sengit dengan lelaki Glaive yang menemani adiknya. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, dia memohon, "Lunafreya, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Kali ini adiknya tidak menoleh ke belakang.


	46. Chapter 046

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **046**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 05.12 PM**

"Awas!" Putri berteriak ketika melihat Jenderal Glauca berjalan menghampiri Raja Regis yang sedang memungut Ring of Lucii di lantai. Sang Jenderal mengangkat pedangnya dengan dua tangan, hendak memenggal kepala Raja yang tertunduk.

Nyx bergerak cepat mengalihkan perhatian Jenderal Glauca dengan melempar satu kukrinya. Tapi Jenderal Glauca bisa membaca pergerakan Nyx. Dihentakkan kukri yang sedang berputar di udara hingga membentur meja di sudut ruangan, menyebabkan dia salah berteleportasi dan punggungnya membentur meja itu. Putri berlari dan membopong Raja Regis yang kelelahan, berjalan terseok-seok menuju lift di bagian depan aula.

"AGGGHHH!" teriak Nyx. Amarah mendidih dalam dirinya, memompa adrenalin hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Dia menyemburkan sihir Thunder, tapi Jenderal Glauca menangkisnya dengan meluruskan pedang dalam genggamannya. Semburan listrik-listrik kecil bagaikan sarang laba-laba dan bunga-bunga api membungkah dari benturan itu, bunyi letusan kecil bergaung dalam gendang telinga Nyx.

Dia melempar satu kukrinya, dan dengan mudah ditangkis lagi oleh Jenderal Glauca. Pantang menyerah, dia melempar ulang kukri yang tersisa, dan berteleportasi sambil menendang pelat dada zirah sang Jenderal. Beban badannya dipusatkan di kedua tangan. Nyx segera berguling ke belakang, lalu melempar lagi kukri ke atas kepala lawannya, berteleportasi ke sana sambil menyabet kukri secara vertikal. Logam beradu dengan logam, bunyi dentingan semakin nyaring terdengar oleh Nyx. Dengan sepasang kukri di kedua tangannya, mereka saling beradu dalam gerakan brutal. Namun sang Jenderal terbukti sulit ditumbangkan. Semua serangan Nyx mampu dia tangkis semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tidak masalah. Fokus utama Nyx sekarang bukanlah mengalahkan sang pembunuh itu, tapi membeli waktu bagi Raja dan Putri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sambil terus menyerang Jenderal Glauca, sesekali Nyx melempar fokus ke belakang, melihat Raja dan Putri sudah memencet tombol lift. Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Nyx melemparkan kukri lagi ke atas pelindung kepala lawannya, lalu bertelepotasi sambil menangkap senjatanya, hendak menyabet leher sang Jenderal. Tapi Jenderal Glauca menangkap satu tangannya, dan membanting tubuhnya begitu keras ke lantai hingga tulang belakang Nyx berdenyut kencang.

"Cepat, lewat sini!" seru Raja yang berdiri di ambang pintu lift. Ditembakkan sihir Thunder kepada Jenderal Glauca. Kali ini sihir itu berhasil mengenai dada sang Jenderal, menyebabkan dia nyaris terjatuh karena hilang keseimbangan. Pelat baja di bagian dadanya meleleh karena terbakar petir bervoltase tinggi. Dia menahan jatuh badannya dengan satu tangan sambil mengeram kesakitan. Asap tipis menyembul dari zirahnya, berkobar tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Nyx cepat-cepat merangkak, lalu melompat dan melempar kukri ke dalam lift. Kukri itu berputar-putar dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke sana. Tangannya membentur dinding lift ketika dia mencoba berdiri lagi. Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Jenderal Glauca sudah berdiri lagi dan pelat baja yang meleleh beregenerasi ke bentuk semula. Entah teknologi semacam apa yang membentuk zirah itu, seolah benda itu memiliki sel-sel makhluk hidup yang mampu memperbaiki bagian yang rusak dengan sendirinya.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah sang Jenderal telah kehilangan mereka karena berhasil melarikan diri dari aula besar itu. Sambil menarik napas panjang, Nyx berusaha mengatur tempo jantungnya yang berdetak cepat seusai pertarungan singkat namun sengit tadi. Raja bersandar lemas ke dinding lift berupa cermin, sedangkan Putri merobek sebagian kain dari gaunnya dan mengikat luka di jari Raja yang terpotong dan bersimbah darah.

"Lift ini mengarah ke lorong rahasia. Ikuti saja. Setelah ini, pergilah ke Altissia. Noctis menanti kalian di sana," kata Raja. Sesekali dia mengernyit karena menahan sakit dari luka potong di tangannya.

Mendengar itu, Nyx menyadari sesuatu. Yang benar saja, apakah Raja sudah mengetahui semua musibah ini akan terjadi? Dilihat dari ekspresi tabah sang Raja, sepertinya memang begitu. Raja telah menyiapkan aula besar dengan akses keluar rahasia untuk melarikan diri di saat terjepit. Ini menandakan bahwa Raja merelakan Kristal Agung dicuri Niflheim, dan nyaris saja, Ring of Lucii juga. Nyx dapat merasakan kemarahannya kepada Raja semakin menggelak. Dia telah mendapat pertanda buruk dari segala keanehan yang terjadi di kota selama nyaris dua minggu terakhir, tapi dia tak memperoleh kesempatan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Raja. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang berseliweran dalam otaknya.

"Anda sudah tahu ini akan terjadi?" tanya Nyx. Matanya memicing dan kedua tangannya terkepal. Dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Iya," jawab Raja cepat.

Napas Nyx menjadi berat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Emosi bergejolak di sekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya hancur mendengar konfirmasi itu.

"Tapi inilah satu-satunya cara menjauhkan mereka dari Noctis," lanjut Raja.

Tak perlu membungkam mulut lagi. Inilah waktu bagi Nyx untuk melontarkan amarahnya pada Raja. "Inikah figur Raja kami? Mengorbankan putra-putri Lucian untuk menyelamatkan putra tunggalnya?"

"Untuk menyelamatkan dunia," koreksi Putri.

Sesaat, mereka bertiga diam. Bagaimana bisa semua pengorbanan konyol yang disengaja ini bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan dunia? Mereka telah kehilangan Kristal Agung, Insomnia hancur, dan semuanya itu dilakukan untuk melarikan Pangeran Noctis keluar kota. Nyx tidak dapat memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal selain beralasan bahwa Raja dan Putri ini telah kehilangan akal sehat mereka. Apalah korelasi antara keselamatan Pangeran Noctis dan keselamatan dunia? Dia membayangkan pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Pangeran yang lugu. Sosok pria naif yang masih suka bermain-main, tak mengerti kisruh politik negaranya sendiri, dan sekarang tiba-tiba keselamatan dunia tergantung pada lelaki tanggung itu. Kalau ini adalah semacam kelakar, itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Lamunan Nyx terhenti oleh perkataan Raja yang lirih. Raja menatap setengah memohon kepadanya, "Antarkan Luna ke Altissia dengan selamat. Ini bukan perintah Raja kepada Glaive, tapi lebih ke permintaan tolong antar sesama pria. Kumohon, Nyx Ulric, jaga dia baik-baik. Demi masa depan semuanya."

"Masa depan?" gumam Nyx. Lift berguncang keras sekali. Mereka bertiga spontan menengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit lift. Tampaknya Jenderal Glauca mengejar mereka dari atas.

"Ambil ini," kata Raja kepada Putri. Dia memberikan Ring of Lucii, yang diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Putri. "Sudah saatnya ini dipindah tangankan."

"Yang Mulia?" tanya Putri, alisnya berkedut.

"Berikanlah cincin itu pada putraku. Itu adalah kunci untuk menyelamatkan dunia," lanjut Raja. Setelahnya, Raja mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam perhiasan dari balik jubahnya. Nyx pernah melihat kotak itu sebelumnya, ketika dia mengantarkan Nona Cindy ke Citadel. Pada akhirnya, Raja membuka kotak itu dan di dalamnya terdapat replika Ring of Lucii. Desain replika itu mirip sekali, nyaris sama persis, dengan yang asli. Raja mengenakan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanan dan berkata, "Aku memesan replika Ring of Lucii dari teman lamaku. Dengan ini, aku bisa mengelabui Kekaisaran dan membiarkan mereka merampas replika ini. Kalian berdua akan aman dari kejaran mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?" tanya Nyx.

Sebelum Nyx memperoleh jawaban, pintu lift terbuka. Putri menuntun Raja keluar, diikuti oleh Nyx di belakang. Mereka melewati lorong gelap dengan penerangan seadanya. Dinding lorong itu berupa semen murni dan ada retakan-retakan kecil di sana-sini. Mereka berhenti berlari ketika tiba di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang lebih besar. Ruangan itu dipenuhi konstruksi bangunan yang belum selesai. Di ujung depan ada jalan untuk keluar Citadel. Di atasnya terdapat sosok patung Raja berukuran raksasa yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi armor dan jubah berwarna abu-abu. Dari gesturnya, lutut kiri patung itu bertumpu ke lantai dan satu tangannya mengangkat pedang ke langit-langit.

"Ini adalah salah satu Dinding Lama Insomnia," kata Raja Regis, menyadari kebingungan yang terlintas pada wajah Nyx. "Dinding Lama berjumlah dua belas patung yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Insomnia. Kami membangunnya untuk menghormati leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis sejak dua ribu tahun lalu dan berfungsi sebagai 'peti' untuk menampung jiwa raja yang telah meninggal. Dengan menggunakan Ring of Lucii, seseorang dapat mengaktifkan Dinding Lama, memperoleh bantuan mereka untuk bertarung melindungi Kerajaan Lucis. Patung di depan kalian ini adalah Raja Mors, mendiang ayahku yang meninggal 27 tahun lalu."

"Dinding Lama? Kukira itu cuma dongeng," gumam Nyx. Dia membuka pintu salah satu mobil sedan hitam. Di saat bersamaan, Putri membuka pintu satunya lagi dan duduk di sebelah kiri Nyx.

"Aku bisa menjamin keaslian cerita itu. Tapi Raja-Raja Lucis hanya memberikan kekuatan mereka pada seseorang yang dianggap layak," sahut Raja. Nyx membantu membuka pintu dan sang Raja duduk bersandar di belakang.

Mobil itu mulai melaju kencang melewati jalan terbuka di depan. Ketika mereka meninggalkan komplek Citadel, matahari telah terbenam dan langit menjadi gelap. Jalan tol sepi, tak ada satu pun mobil yang melaju di sana. Bahkan dari ketinggian jalan layang, Nyx semestinya mendengar hiruk-pikuk kota─jutaan orang hilir-mudik, ribuan mobil dan mesin─dengung metropolis besar. Bahkan di tengah malam buta, Insomnia tidak pernah hening. Tapi Insomnia sekarang hening. Tampaknya orang-orang telah dievakuasi ke luar Insomnia oleh Crownsguard.

"Ulric ke komando. Jawablah, Kapten," seru Nyx ketika mengaktifkan _transceiver_ di telinganya. Namun tak ada jawaban seorang pun di seberang sana. Bahkan satu pun respon sederhana dari Glaive siapa pun. Nyx teringat kejadian saat di dalam Dreadnought Niflheim. Para Glaive yang hendak membunuhnya dan yang telah menyerang Pelna tanpa sebab, menguatkan asumsinya bahwa Kingsglaive telah runtuh. Jatuhnya Insomnia menjadi salah satu akibat dari pengkhianatan Kingsglaive. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah apakah Kapten mengetahui persoalan ini atau tidak.

Televisi kecil di dasbor mobil menyiarkan berita darurat dari LN24 News. Seorang reporter pria berjas hitam mengumumkan, " _Kami memperoleh rekaman CCTV atas penyerangan yang terjadi di dalam Citadel beserta para pelakunya. Berikut adalah video rekaman tersebut_."

Pada video itu terlihat Petra Fortis beserta para polisi, Luche dan beberapa Glaive sedang berjaga di luar ruang isolasi Kristal Agung. Terdengar ledakan besar di ujung ruangan, menimbulkan asap tebal yang menghalangi pandangan kamera untuk sesaat. Ketika asap itu menipis, sekelompok tentara Niff berjubah putih menembaki para polisi dengan pistol di tangan mereka. Para polisi melakukan perlawanan menggunakan senapan panjang. Adu tembak dan tonjok yang ricuh terjadi di sana. Awalnya polisi dapat mengimbangi mereka, tapi satu hal yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi. Luche menusukkan kukri ke perut seorang polisi. Begitu pula Glaive-Glaive lain yang ikut berjaga di sana. Satu per satu polisi tumbang karena serangan dadakan itu. Petra yang terluka, merangkak di lantai, tapi Luche menyabet leher kepala polisi itu dengan kukri, membunuhnya dalam sekejap. Ketika penjagaan mengendor, Luche membuka akses menuju brankas Kristal Agung. Bersama para tentara Niflheim, mereka menerobos pintu dan memasang beberapa perangkat peledak. Dan rekaman itu pun berhenti mendadak.

" _Seperti yang Anda lihat, Kingsglaive telah membantu Kekaisaran dalam usaha pencurian Kristal Agung. Berikut adalah foto para Glaive yang terlibat dalam tindakan kriminal ini. Berhati-hatilah ketika Anda bertemu dengan mereka. Mewakili instruksi dari Petra Fortis, kami menyarankan Lucian untuk menangkap para Glaive yang Anda temui dan menyerahkannya kepada pihak berwajib_."

Siaran berita itu berhenti dengan menampilkan foto enam orang Glaive. Salah satunya adalah Luche Lazarus.

"Sialan!" seru Nyx, menggebrak setir untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya yang menggebu-gebu. Dia berusaha keras memikirkan alasan Luche membelot dan membantu Niff. Tapi di saat genting seperti ini, dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Apalagi mereka sedang dikejar oleh psikopat bernama Jenderal Glauca itu. Nyx menatap cermin kecil di atas dasbor, melirik kepada Raja Regis yang sama-sama terkejutnya dengannya seusai menonton berita tadi. "Yang Mulia, apakah Anda juga sudah memprediksi bahwa Kingsglaive akan berkhianat?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyerahkan keamanan Insomnia pada Kingsglaive karena aku memercayai kalian semua sebagaimana aku memercayaimu, Nyx," jawab Raja, lirih.

"Sepertinya inilah dampak dari keputusan Anda untuk melepaskan Galahd pada Kekaisaran. Tidakkah Anda tahu bahwa Kapten Drautos selalu menanamkan idealisme 'demi rumah dan tanah air' pada kami semua?"

"Aku betul-betul mengetahui itu pada saat aku mengajukan proposal pembentukan Kingsglaive. Pada waktu itu aku meragukan letak kesetiaan kalian, tapi dengan alasan Lucis dan Galahd berbagi musuh yang sama, keraguan itu sirna. Tapi seperti yang kutakutkan sejak dulu, Kingsglaive menjadi senjata makan tuan. Ini adalah kesalahanku dan aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

Tiba-tiba dari samping kanan mobil, sebuah kapal Niflheim menembaki mereka dengan membabi buta. Nyx spontan membanting setir ke kiri, membuat laju mobil menjadi oleng. Menoleh ke luar jendela kanan, Nyx melihat Tredd, Axis dan Sonitus berdiri di geladak kapal itu, tertawa terkekeh mengolok-olok mereka bertiga. Pasukan penindas itu perlu segera dihentikan atau mereka yang berada di dalam mobil bisa terbunuh.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Nyx kepada Putri.

"Aku pernah menyetir dua-tiga kali. Dicoba saja," jawab Putri.

Nyx memberikan setir pada Putri, lalu bertukar posisi duduk dengan Putri. Dia membuka pintu kanan mobil dan beranjak keluar dari sana sambil menggantungkan satu tangannya di tepian. "Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku harus membereskan urusan dengan para pengkhianat itu!"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Raja Regis, menarik seragam Nyx dari belakang.

"Tidak perlu. Anda beristirahat saja. Aku sudah terbiasa meladeni mereka bertiga sendirian," tolak Nyx.

Nyx melempar kukrinya. Pisau melengkung itu menancap di dinding kapal dan dia berteleportasi secepat cahaya ke sana. Dia berhadap-hadapan dengan Tredd, sedangkan Axis dan Sonitus mengitarinya seperti buaya yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti," ejek Tredd, menghunuskan kukrinya ke wajah Nyx. Dia tersenyum pada Nyx. "Berani sekali kau menghadapi kami sendirian. Kau tak akan meninggalkan kapal ini hidup-hidup."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah kau sudah ditangkap IBI?" tanya Nyx, memasang kuda-kuda untuk menerima serangan dadakan dari penindas berambut coklat itu. Kemudian dia teringat bahwa pria di hadapannya saat ini telah membunuh sahabatnya. Dia tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. "Kenapa kau membunuh Crowe?"

Tredd memakukan matanya pada Nyx. "Kau ini memang bodoh. Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja pada tuduhan itu? Aku tidak membunuh wanita itu!"

"Semua bukti sudah terkumpul. Kau tidak perlu mengelak lagi!" timpal Nyx. "Apa yang telah diperbuat Crowe padamu sampai kau tega menghabisi nyawanya?"

Tredd mengerutkan bibirnya. Dua anak buahnya yang sudah siap membunuh Nyx tampak ragu, menunggu perintahnya. Kemudian dia tertawa terkekeh, terdengar menyedihkan seolah dia sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Jadi begitu, ya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku telah dijadikan kambing hitam dan kau diperdaya oleh orang itu. Jangan cepat percaya pada apa yang kau lihat dan dengar, hei idiot!"

"Tak ada gunanya beradu mulut denganmu. Satu lawan satu," Nyx menantang Tredd. "Apa kamu takut padaku?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat," putusnya dan mengangkat senjatanya. Sepasang kukri itu berkilat dan Nyx hampir merasakan bilah pisau itu bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri, seperti dua magnet berlawanan yang terikat bersama. Menyadari bahwa salah satunya ditempa di Galahd membuat hati Nyx sedih karena itu menandakan bahwa salah seorang dari mereka telah mengkhianati tanah air mereka dengan bertempur seperti ini. Tredd menyeringai jahat pada Nyx.

Pria berambut coklat itu menerjang dan nyaris membunuh Nyx pada percobaan pertama. Kukrinya mengarah ke bawah lengan Nyx, mengiris menembus jubah seragamnya dan menggores tulang rusuk Nyx. Nyx melompat ke belakang, kemudian membalas serangan dengan Wolverine, tapi Tredd menghantam kukrinya menjauh.

"Wah, Nyx," ejek Tredd. "Kau sudah lama tidak latihan rupanya." Tredd menyerang Nyx lagi dengan satu ayunan ke arah kepala. Nyx mengelak, membalas kembali dengan tikaman. Dia menghindar dengan mudah.

Sayatan di tulang rusuk Nyx terasa menyengat. Jantungnya berpacu. Saat Tredd menerjang lagi, Nyx melempar kukri dan berteleportasi ke belakang. Dia berputar di udara, memunculkan Fire di salah satu tangannya, dan menyemburkan sihir itu tepat ke muka Tredd. Kekuatan api itu membuat lawannya terjungkal, tersedak api dan pandangannya terganggu. Tapi sebelum Nyx bisa menyerang, dia berteleportasi ke samping dan kembali berdiri.

Nyx menyerang dan menebas tangannya, tapi itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Tredd merunduk dan menikam ke kedua kaki Nyx. Tiba-tiba pahanya terasa terbakar, dengan rasa nyeri begitu hebat hingga dia terjatuh. Celana hitamnya sobek di atas lutut. Nyx terluka, dia tidak tahu seberapa parahnya. Tredd mencoba mencincang ke bawah dan Nyx berteleportasi ke balik kursi geladak. Dia mencoba berdiri, tapi kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya.

Nyx berguling lagi saat kukri Tredd menebas kursi geladak jadi dua, lengkap dengan tiang-tiang logamnya dan semacamnya. Dia mencakar-cakar menuju tepi kapal, berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan. Dia benar-benar kelelahan. Satu hari penuh ini energinya terkuras habis-habisan dengan bertarung melawan Ultros dan Jenderal Glauca. Tredd tampaknya sadar bahwa Nyx sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia maju perlahan sambil tersenyum. Ujung kukrinya berkilau merah darah terkena lampu jalan layang.

"Sudah terlalu lama aku menantikan momen ini, hei pahlawan. Kau tidak berdaya tanpa bantuan teman-temanmu. Oh, malang sekali nasib Crowe, Libertus dan Pelna. Bahkan Luche telah menikammu dari belakang. Kubayangkan rasa sakit yang begitu pedih dalam hatimu ditinggalkan oleh semua temanmu dan berjuang sendirian."

Pada saat itulah semua komplotan Tredd kocar-kacir. Tiga belas hologram berbagai senjata melesat kencang, salah satunya mencuat dari perut Sonitus. Dengan tatapan kaget pada wajahnya, dia terjatuh ke lantai geladak. Sesaat, Nyx, Tredd, maupun Axis terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan apapun kecuali memandangi badan Glaive itu terkujur bersimbah darah di dekat mereka.

Kemudian hologram-hologram senjata itu berputar lincah di udara, hampir terlihat seperti berdansa. Dari kejauhan Nyx melihat Raja Regis sedang mengangkat satu tangannya dari pintu mobil yang terbuka, mengendalikan sihirnya dengan gerakan tangannya mengenai Tredd dan Axis. Dua pembelot itu berusaha menangkis dengan susah payah dengan sepasang kukri, tapi mereka mulai tersudut sampai ke tepi pembatas pagar geladak.

Tredd dan Axis berhambur ke geladak dengan beringas dan hingga sejenak bahkan Nyx pun mematung. Selagi Tredd mengangkat kukri untuk menangkis, Raja Regis menembakkan Thunder hingga mengenai perut Tredd dan membuatnya terjungkal ke kotak kayu dan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Kedua Glaive itu kocar-kacir. Nyx tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Berhadapan langsung dengan Raja yang menyalurkan sihir pada mereka sudah cukup menakutkan, tapi kali ini Raja tampak geram dan tidak segan menghabisi nyawa mereka dengan sihir terkuatnya. Bahkan Glaive terberani sekalipun akan mundur.

Raja melepas serbuan hologram senjatanya. Gelombang biru dan pecahan-pecahan kristal kecil meletus ke Tredd dan Axis. Mereka mencoba kabur, tapi malah terpeleset dan jatuh. Sang Raja memunculkan sebuah pedang tebal dan panjang dan melemparkannya hingga menancap di salah satu tiang pada geladak kapal. Beliau berteleportasi ke dekat Nyx dan perlahan mengangkat dia dari lantai geladak, dan membopongnya di satu pundaknya. Nyx mencoba berdiri, tapi kakinya yang cedera masih terasa terbakar.

Tredd merayap keluar dari serpihan kotak kayu. "Serang, dasar bodoh!" dia memerintahkan Axis. Di suatu tempat di bawah geladak, bunyi alarm bel terdengar nyaring.

Nyx tahu tak lama lagi mereka akan dikepung oleh tentara Niff, entah itu IT, MT, ataupun MA-X. Axis bahkan sudah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, mulai mendekati Raja dengan kukri terhunus. Raja menghempaskan tubuh Axis dengan tembakan Thunder, membuat Glaive itu terjatuh dari kapal. Kedua kukri di tangan Axis terlepas, dia tak mampu berteleportasi ketika tangannya berusaha menangkap apapun untuk menahan jatuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, kepala dia terhempas ke aspal jalanan di bawah dan pecah hingga darahnya memuncrat di sana.

Sungguh mengerikan melihat Raja yang murka tidak tega membunuh Glaive yang dibentuknya sendiri. Tredd mundur selangkah demi selangkah, ketakutan jelas terlukiskan dari wajahnya yang penuh oleh keringat. Raja menembakinya lagi dengan hologram-hologram senjatanya, menyebabkan Tredd terjerembab ke dinding geladak hingga cairan hijau tersembur dari mulutnya. Dia muntah-muntah tak terkendali sambil meremas perutnya.

Raja menurunkan Nyx dari pundaknya dan mendekati Tredd. "Kau tak akan bisa lari dengan semua ini, wahai pengkhianat. Kau telah melanggar sumpah setiamu dan kau tidak layak mengenakan sihir yang kuberikan cuma-cuma padamu," kata Raja. Tredd memohon ampun pada Raja yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, tapi Raja sepertinya tidak menghiraukan permohonan itu. Cahaya temaram timbul di telapak tangan Raja yang terangkat pada Tredd. Pada saat bersamaan, ada api yang membara muncul secara ajaib dari perut Tredd, membakar setiap jengkal seragam Kingsglaive, lalu menyebar ke tangan, kaki, bahkan kepalanya. Tredd berteriak kesakitan ketika daging dan tulangnya meleleh karena bara api itu. Dia berlari tanpa arah, lalu terjatuh dari geladak ke jalanan di bawah. Hal terakhir yang dapat diingat Nyx dari penindas itu adalah bau gosong yang menyengat dan emblem Kingsglaive yang tidak sengaja terlepas dari seragam lelaki itu dan memantul di lantai geladak.

Para MT mulai keluar berhamburan ke luar geladak, mengatur diri membentuk formasi pertahanan. Tapi pada saat mereka siap untuk melancarkan serangan, Raja sudah berderap membopong Nyx ke ujung geladak dan tanpa takut melompati pagar pembatas, seolah itu hanya halang-rintang pacuan kuda dan bukanlah lantai sepuluh tingkat di atas daratan. Dengan gesit, Raja melempar tombak di tangannya dan bertelepotasi bersama Nyx kembali ke mobil yang dikemudikan Putri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nyx?" tanya Raja, membantu Nyx masuk kembali dan berbaring di kursi mobil belakang.

Nyx tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia terlalu terkejut melihat kekerasan yang mampu ditunjukkan Raja ketika marah. Masih sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Raja bersedia membunuh gerombolan Tredd dengan tangannya sendiri. Nyx hanya mengangguk lemas, mengambil pita ungu yang disematkannya di balik jubah dan mengikat luka di kakinya dengan kain panjang itu.

Jalan-jalan dan gedung-gedung mulai kabur saat Putri menambah kecepatan. Nyx beranjak ke kursi depan, meminta Putri untuk bertukar kursi dan mulai menyetir kembali. Tapi sebuah kapal Niflheim mengejar mereka di langit. Tingkap kapal terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok MA-X. Ketika mobil melesat melintasi jalan yang berputar untuk sampai ke jalan raya, MA-X itu menghadang jalan mereka dan mulai menembaki mereka dengan misil. Di saat bersamaan, dari langit sekelompok Stileonachda terbang pesat dan menabrak kaca depan mobil mereka.

"Apa salahmu sampai mereka menggila begini?" tanya Nyx kepada Putri. Dia membanting setir ke kanan, mobil berputar melewati selangkangan MA-X yang terbuka. Nyx menginjak rem dan mobil berhenti mendadak. Gigi dipasang mundur dan dia menginjak gas sedalam mungkin, membuat mobil melesat mundur melewati MA-X yang tidak henti-hentinya menembaki mereka.

"Bukan aku yang mereka incar," tukas Putri. "Tapi cincin ini."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa melacak kita?" Nyx masih berusaha menghindari tembakan MA-X dengan menyetir mobil membelakangi lawannya.

Seekor Stileonachda terbang cepat dan menerjang hingga memecahkan jendela di samping Nyx. Nyx membacok tubuh serangga menjijikkan itu dengan kukrinya dan sepintas dia melihat ada logam-logam segi enam menempel pada kepala monster itu. Stileonachda mengerang kesakitan dan tergeletak di jalan, tergilas oleh roda mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Seketika dia menyadari sebuah kebenaran. Dia menoleh kepada Putri dan berkata, "Jepit rambutmu. Pasti ada pelacaknya di sana. Berikan padaku!"

Putri melepas jepit rambut pemberian Crowe dan memberikannya kepada Nyx. Nyx memutar mobil dan kini dia berhasil menjauhi serangan MA-X. Sesekali pandangannya dilempar ke jepit rambut itu. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh pada aksesoris itu, tapi dia menemukan logam segi enam di balik berlian hitam besar yang ada di bagian tengah. "Ini pelacak yang sama dengan yang menempel di monster tadi," katanya sambil mencabut logam itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela. "Seseorang sudah membajak jepit rambut ini untuk melacakmu, Putri."

"Siapa yang memberikan jepit itu pada Luna?" tanya Raja dari kursi belakang.

"Bukankah Anda yang memberikannya kepada temanku untuk diberikan pada Putri sebagai kado pernikahannya?" balas Nyx. Dia mulai fokus menyetir lagi melewati jalan raya yang sepi.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan jepit itu pada siapapun," tukas Raja.

"Tunggu. Jadi siapa yang…" Nyx terdiam, benaknya sibuk merangkai semua petunjuk yang diketahuinya. Kapten Drautos adalah orang yang menugaskan Crowe untuk menyelundup ke Tenebrae dan membawa Putri ke Altissia. Kalau bukan Raja Regis yang memberikan jepit rambut itu kepada Crowe, berarti satu-satunya pihak yang dapat melakukannya adalah Kapten. Fungsi jepit rambut itu bukanlah kado pernikahan dari Raja Regis untuk Putri Lunafreya, bukan sebagai pengaman untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Putri hilang dari pengawasan Raja Regis, tapi digunakan Niflheim untuk terus melacak keberadaan Putri karena pelacak yang sama persis berada di tubuh Stileonachda. Monster laba-laba yang digunakan Kekaisaran mampu mengetahui lokasi Putri karena jepit rambut itu. Kapten telah memperhitungkan kematian Crowe dan sengaja memberikan barang-barang peninggalan temannya kepada dia. Mengetahui bahwa Nyx ditugaskan Raja untuk mengawal Putri, Kapten tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Nyx akan memberikan jepit itu untuk Putri. Semuanya menjadi masuk akal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kapten dari _transceiver_. " _Nyx, kau dengar aku? Kuulangi, ini Drautos. Bisakah kau mendengarku? Ganti_."

"Waktu yang tepat, Kapten," jawab Nyx, berusaha memasang intonasi suara yang normal.

" _Kau diperintahkan kembali dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Paham?_ _Segera ke Distrik D. Aku sudah menyiapkan tim evakuasi di sana_."

"Jangan terlalu berharap bisa menemuiku di gerbang. Aku ingin segera keluar dari kota ini."

" _Para pasukan Kekaisaran menutup semua jalan keluar. Aku akan menemuimu di Distrik D. Jangan berkomunikasi via radio dulu atau mereka bisa melacakmu. Pastikan kau ke sana_."

"Aku mengerti, Sir," Nyx berbohong. Dia mematikan _transceiver_ dan matanya lurus ke jalanan di depan. Dia memantapkan hati sambil berharap-harap cemas bahwa firasatnya ini sebaiknya keliru, tapi dia tidak dapat menepis kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Menyadari mobil yang berbelok ke Distrik D, Raja bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Nyx menelan ludah. Tanpa menoleh, dia menjawab, "Aku akan membongkar identitas mata-mata Lucis terbesar, Yang Mulia. Tunggu dan lihatlah kebenaran ini terungkap di depan mata kita."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Sejak kematian Libertus, cerita sudah mulai berbeda dari filmnya dan di sini jelas terlihat perbedaannya karena Regis masih hidup. Saya sudah merencakan perubahan cerita seperti ini sejak dulu. 3 chapter lagi, dan cerita Kingsglaive akan berakhir. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya di minggu kedua Juni, tepatnya di chapter 50._

 _N/B: Semua review dari kalian akan saya balas lewat PM. Tolong cek PM kalian ya._

 _Jadi, apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai chapter ini? Saya tunggu **review** dari kalian ya. Terima kasih._


	47. Chapter 047

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **047**

 **REGIS**

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 07.28 PM**

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang, Regis, Nyx dan Lunafreya tiba di Distrik D. Pada hari normal, distrik ini biasanya dipenuhi oleh pelancong dari luar Insomnia karena terkenal sebagai pusat kebudayaan. Setelah turun dari mobil, Regis memandangi balai kota untuk beberapa saat. Dia bisa melihat gedung perpustakaan, opera, teater, dan museum yang menjadi identitas distrik ini, garis-garis jalan, lampu gedung pencakar langit dan jejeran papan iklan berukuran besar.

Lalu lintas di jalan raya maupun jembatan layang telah berhenti. Tak ada pejalan kaki di trotoar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan, tidak ada kerusakan, tidak ada apapun yang seperti itu. Tampaknya seakan-akan semua orang di Distrik D memutuskan untuk menghentikan apapun yang tengah mereka lakukan dan pergi dari sana.

"Yang Mulia dan Putri sebaiknya bersembunyi karena Niff mengincar kalian," ujar Nyx. Regis masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud Nyx bahwa dia ingin membongkar identitas mata- mata yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik bayangan Kerajaan Lucis. Royal Council dan Crownsguard telah berupaya semaksimal mungkin, tapi mereka gagal membongkar identitas pengkhianat itu. Namun dia memercayai intuisi Nyx. Regis bisa melihat kilatan tajam di mata Glaive itu ketika dia menatapnya.

Akhirnya Regis menunduk. "Berhati-hatilah, jangan berbuat sembrono, Nyx."

Nyx menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan lalu berpaling. "Jangan keluar sampai aku memanggil kalian, oke?"

Sambil membawa Lunafreya, Regis mencari persembunyian di antara gedung-gedung dan jalan, lalu mendaki tangga dan menemukan posisi yang menguntungkan untuk menonton dari kejauhan di balik tiang besar sebuah gedung perpustakaan. Di bawah lantai marmer, udara bertiup sepo-sepoi hingga membuat kakinya terasa membeku. Lunafreya tak bersuara selagi dia mendaki. Di belakangnya, dia mendengar gesekan lembut sepatu bot Nyx, kersak dedaunan kering dan suara Nyx yang sedang berjalan mendekati patung wanita berdoa. Glaive itu berseru, "Ulric, melapor!"

Tak lama kemudian, Star of Lucis melaju di jalanan dan berhenti di hadapan Nyx. Drautos keluar dari mobil itu. Dia tampak baik-baik saja karena tak ada bekas pertempuran di jubah dan seragam Kapten Kingsglaive di baliknya dan tak ada satu pun memar di bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat. Dari persembunyiannya, Regis bisa melihat ketegangan di sekitar mulut Nyx, kemarahan yang nyaris tak dapat disembunyikan di matanya, atau lebih tepatnya ketegangan gugup yang hampir mendekati ketakutan.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Untuk sesaat dia tak berani bernapas. Kilat cahaya yang menyilaukan menyambar dari lengan kanan Nyx yang terangkat, lebih terang dari rembulan yang menggantung di langit Insomnia. Dengan gesit, Drautos melepas pedangnya dari dalam sarung, berusaha menghindari serangan mendadak itu. Nyx melempar kukri dan berteleportasi beberapa senti ke hadapan Drautos, berputar di udara dan menembakkan Thundaga hingga mengenai jubah merah Drautos dan patung wanita berdoa di belakang mereka. Patung itu runtuh dan jatuh berkeping-keping ke lantai, menimbulkan asap tebal hingga menyelimuti dua personil Kingsglaive itu. Regis tak dapat melihat untuk beberapa saat hingga timbul cahaya keunguan di balik asap, sebuah cahaya yang Regis ingat betul berasal dari zirah logam Jenderal Glauca.

Regis bergeming, tak mampu bersuara. Dia mencari-cari kata yang tak mau muncul. Ini mustahil. Matanya menyapu balai kota itu, berhenti pada Drautos yang telah bertransformasi menjadi Glauca. Zirah besar dengan guratan-guratan mendetail membungkus seluruh jengkal tubuh Drautos, ada kemilau keunguan di bagian dadanya selama beberapa detik, di tangan kanannya terdapat pedang tebal dan panjang yang telah membantai Royal Council di aula besar tadi sore. Regis masih sulit menerima kebenaran yang melintas di matanya: Drautos dan Glauca adalah orang yang sama.

Kemudian otaknya berusaha mencerna semua teka-teki mengenai identitas mata-mata yang telah dibongkar Nyx. Glauca berusaha membunuhnya saat Niflheim menginvasi Tenebrae. Pada waktu itu, seharusnya Niflheim tidak tahu bahwa dia dan Noctis berkunjung ke Tenebrae. Pihak yang mengetahui itu hanyalah Royal Council dan para staf Citadel. Semenjak Kingsglaive didirikan, Drautos selalu ikut serta dalam rapat bersama Royal Council. Jadi wajar apabila berita itu bocor kepada Niflheim, di mana Glauca berperan sebagai Komandan Tertinggi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kapten?" dia mendengar seruan dari Nyx. Glaive itu menghunuskan kukri tinggi sejajar mata, menghadapi Drautos atau Glauca dengan berani. Tangannya gemetar menyangga berat kukri itu, atau mungkin karena kedinginan.

Glauca tidak langsung menjawab. Pedangnya mengoyak udara. Nyx mengadangnya dengan kukri. Ketika kukri dan pedang bertemu, tak ada dentang logam beradu; hanya nada tinggi dan tipis yang nyaris tak terdengar, seperti binatang yang menjerit kesakitan. Nyx menepis serangan kedua, dan ketiga, lalu mundur selangkah. Serangan bertubi-tubi lagi, dan dia kembali mundur.

Kedua senjata bertemu berkali-kali. Nyx tersengal-sengal sekarang, napasnya mengepul di bawah cahaya bulan. Kemudian tangkisan Nyx terlamabt sedetak. Pedang keungunan Glauca menyayat jubah di bawah lengannya. Nyx menjerit kesakitan. Jemari Nyx mengusap pinggangnya. Dan sarung tangan hitam yang dikenakannya basah terkena darah. Nyx terkapar lemas di lantai marmer sambil menonton Glauca yang berusaha menusukkan pedang ke perutnya.

Amarah Regis bangkit. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Nyx!" dia berteriak, lalu maju sambil menggeram, mengaktifkan Armiger dan mengayunkan tiga belas hologram Royal Arms sekuat tenaga. Glauca yang terkejut tak sempat menangkis, tubuhnya terhempas jauh ketika Armiger mengenai zirah bajanya. Untuk sementara jarak Glauca menjauh dari Nyx.

Lunafreya mengekori dari belakang, berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Nyx. Dia membantu Nyx berdiri, sebelah lengannya merangkul bahu Nyx, melindunginya.

"Dugaanku ternyata benar, Yang Mulia," kata Nyx, napasnya megap-megap, matanya memicing kepada Glauca yang sedang dalam proses menepis bebatuan yang berserakan di sekitarnya. "Mata-mata itu adalah Kapten Drautos. Dia telah bekerja sama selama ini dengan Kekaisaran, menjadi serigala berbulu domba dalam Kerajaan Lucis. Dia telah menghasut Kingsglaive untuk mengkhianati Lucis. Dia melanggar sumpah setia Galahd pada Lucis! Tak termaafkan! Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Raja Regis," ajak Lunafreya, meraih satu tangan Regis dan berusaha membawanya kembali ke mobil yang ditumpangi mereka tadi. Namun Regis melepas genggaman tangan itu. Lunafreya dan Nyx menatap heran kepadanya. "Yang Mulia?" gumam Lunafreya.

Regis memandang lembut kepada mereka berdua. Dia menggeleng, lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Serahkan Drautos kepadaku. Aku yakin ibumu juga akan menginginkan hal yang sama. Menginginkan kamu dan Noctis hidup bahagia. Sekian tahun kau terkekang karena aku lemah. Sudah cukup. Pintu takdirmu tak akan lagi terkunci rapat."

"Raja Regis…," kata Lunafreya, lirih. Nyx membebaskan diri dari dekapan Lunafreya, lalu menahan kedua bahunya untuk menjaga jarak dari Regis.

Ketika menoleh ke belakang, Regis melihat Glauca sudah berdiri dengan menopang pedangnya di lantai. Dia mulai mendekati mereka bertiga secara perlahan. Sekarang Regis berpesan kepada Nyx, "Takdirku, Luna, dan Noctis kini bergantung padamu, Nyx Ulric. Berjuanglah."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Anda sendirian, Yang Mulia!" tolak Nyx. Dahinya mengerut dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kumohon, izinkan aku bertempur berdua di sisimu!"

"Tidak. Untuk inilah aku menolongmu jauh di Galahd dulu. Masa depan akan aman bersamamu. Tolonglah, Nyx Ulric, penuhi janjimu untuk membawa Luna ke Altissia. Dan Luna, kutitipkan barang _itu_ kepadamu," kata Regis.

Lunafreya tampak menahan tangis. Satu tangannya meraih cincin di balik kantung gaunnya. Lalu dia menepis butiran air mata yang menyusup di kedua sudut mata birunya. Dia mengangguk lemas. "Baiklah, Raja Regis. Akan kuantarkan benda ini kepada Noctis. Masa depan akan aman. Aku bersumpah."

"Sekarang, pergilah, kalian berdua. Sampaikan salamku pada putraku," kata Regis. "Semoga para dewa melindungi kalian selalu."

Glauca melompat jauh sambil mengangkat pedangnya dengan dua tangan dan mencoba untuk menyerang mereka, menghadang di tengah jarak antara mereka bertiga. Tapi Regis memutar badan, menembakkan Thundaga dan mengenai zirah Glauca, membuat lawannya terlempar jauh dari Lunafreya dan Nyx, menimpa mobil sedan hitam mereka berdua hingga penyok. "Pergi selagi aku menghadapi dia!" seru Regis kepada dua orang di belakangnya.

Walaupun Regis tidak melihat, dia tahu bahwa Lunafreya sedang mencoba untuk mengubah pendirian Nyx untuk diam di sana. "Kutunggu Yang Mulia di gerbang kota. Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Insomnia tanpa kehadiran Anda," kata Nyx, suaranya terdengar gugup dan bergetar. Kemudian mereka berlari ke dalam Star of Lucis, memasuki mobil itu dan mulai meninggalkan Regis berdua bersama Glauca.

Pada saat bersamaan, Glauca mengejar Star of Lucis. Menghadang dia, Regis memunculkan Sword of Father, melemparnya kepada sang Jenderal dan menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Pedang mereka saling berbenturan. Dia beradu pandang dengan Glauca. "Lawanmu adalah aku. Kau ingin Ring of Lucii? Bunuh aku dan kau bisa merampasnya dariku." Regis berbohong sambil sengaja menunjukkan replika cincin itu yang melingkar di jari manis kanannya. "Tak ada gunanya kau mengejar mereka berdua. Mereka tak memiliki apa-apa yang berharga untuk kepentingan Kekaisaran."

"Baiklah. Lihatlah, wahai Raja Lucis yang selama ini selalu terlindungi di balik Tembok dan Dinding. Apa kau masih merasa aman sekarang? Lihatlah rasa amanmu akan lumat oleh bajaku," timpal Glauca dalam suara robotiknya.

 _Berikanlah aku kekuatan kalian, wahai leluhur Raja-Ratu Lucis_ , batin Regis. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seketika cahaya temaram timbul dari telapak tangannya, melempar dia ke dimensi para Raja Lucis. Dia sangat mengenal sensasi itu. Sebuah sensasi ganjil ketika mengetahui ragamu tertinggal di dunia fana, jiwamu terlepas dari jasmani memasuki dunia para jiwa yang suci. Dia tidak bernapas, jantungnya tidak berdetak, bulu kuduknya merinding karena rasa dingin yang menusuk.

Seperti biasa, dua belas api kebiruan berkobar di sekelilingnya, dan sosok dua belas Raja dan Ratu Lucis terdahulu menampakkan diri padanya. Raja Aris yang berdiri di tengah, berkata dengan intonasi berat dan mencekam, "Wahai Raja Muda, apa kau bersedia membayar harga darah dengan nyawamu?"

Regis mengangguk. "Nyawaku tidak ada harganya. Menciptakan masa depan indah bagi mereka yang memiliki harapan untuk melihatnya adalah segalanya. Aku rela mengorbankan sisa bertahun-tahun nyawaku untuk pertarungan ini. Bantu aku untuk mengaktifkan Dinding Lama. Aku telah mengamankan cincin kalian ke tangan yang berhak."

"Baiklah, Raja Muda. Kami akan menganugerahkan cahaya kami padamu. Tapi dengan sisa nyawamu, kekuatan kami hanya akan berfungsi sampai matahari terbit. Dan harganya adalah nyawamu sendiri," timpal Raja Aris.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan itu, dia merasa jiwanya tenggelam ke dalam jurang kegelapan pekat. Ketika matanya membuka kembali, dia telah kembali ke dunia fana. Sel-sel tubuhnya yang tua kembali segar dan kuat, saling meregenerasi satu sama lain untuk membentuk sel muda. Pembuluh darahnya bergejolak hingga berdenyut di balik pakaiannya. Rambutnya berangsur berubah warna dari putih menjadi hitam. Kekuatan maha dahsyat mengalir deras ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, melapisi kulit pucatnya menjadi sawo matang. Dan sesaat, cahaya menyilaukan membungkus tubuhnya dan meledak menjadi jutaan partikel cahaya kecil. Glauca terhempas bermeter-meter hingga menimpa kaca sebuah gedung perpustakaan dua tingkat, pedangnya terlepas dari genggamannya, bunyi baja berdenting mendobrak kaca yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Setiap langkah yang Regis ambil menjadi ringan, seolah dia dapat terbang di udara. Dia menukar Sword of Father dengan sepasang pisau, berteleportasi dan menginjak zirah Glauca yang masih terjerembab di lantai. Glauca meraih pedangnya dan meluruskannya untuk menangkis serangan Regis. Dia bangkit dengan cepat, mengaktifkan jet pada sepatunya dan mendorong jauh Regis hingga mengenai lemari. Buku-buku berjatuhan dari lemari itu seperti menara kecil yang runtuh.

"Rupanya kekuatan Lucii telah kembali. Tak masalah. Waktumu sudah habis." Mereka saling dorong-mendorong senjata, tangan mereka bergetar, kaki menopang beban tubuh terpaku di lantai.

"Untukmu, aku bisa memperpanjangnya." Regis menendang perut Glauca, membuat lawannya tersentak. Pedang Glauca menggores lantai, percikan api kecil timbul dari gesekan kasar itu. Tapi Glauca menggunakan gerakan refleknya dan langsung menebaskan pedang melintang ke arah perut Regis. Sang Raja mengganti pisau dengan sebuah perisai baja seukuran setengah badannya. Baja berbenturan dengan baja, menimbulkan suara dentingan yang nyaring.

Regis menghentakkan perisai itu lurus mengenai dada Glauca, lalu berputar kencang hingga menyerupai tornado kecil. Glauca menahan dengan pedang, dan mendorong Regis jauh dari dalam gedung perpustakaan hingga ke gedung seberang. Ketika tubuhnya terseret oleh jet Glauca, Regis melihat Dreadnought Kekaisaran mengangkut sesosok daemon raksasa dengan rantai-rantai mengikat tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai. Diamond Weapon telah dilepaskan. Lucis telah runtuh. Serahkan cincin itu," kecam Glauca.

Sepertinya Diamond Weapon adalah nama daemon raksasa itu. Dari wujudnya, daemon itu setinggi gedung sepuluh tingkat, tubuhnya humanoid, lengkap dengan kepala, dua tangan, perut dan kaki. Kulitnya tampak kokoh dan tebal bagaikan berlian. Di pusatnya, terdapat jantung seperti bola raksasa yang berpendar merah. Kedua bahunya membuka seperti rahang hiu dan menampakkan bola-bola larva. Dia menembakkan bola-bola itu ke langit hingga meledak bagaikan kembang api. Satu demi satu gedung dan jalanan yang terkena dampak ledakan runtuh dengan mudah.

"Kalau kubiarkan kau hidup, kau hanya akan memburu putraku seperti kau membunuh Ratu Sylva dan rekan-rekan Royal Council," Regis bersikeras. Dilemparnya kapak dan menancap di sebuah gedung bertingkat yang tampak seperti museum. Ketika dia bergelantungan di sana, bola-bola peledak Diamond Weapon meletus di dekatnya, memecahkan kaca dan dinding gedung itu. Tepat sebelum reruntuhan langit-langit menimpanya, dia memanggil kembali perisai untuk melindunginya.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Satu Raja mau melawan seluruh Kekaisaran. Melawan sekelompok Diamond Weapon." Glauca berjalan-jalan di hadapan Regis, helm berparuhnya menatap tajam kepadanya. "Bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan Insomnia tanpa keberadaan Dinding sihir?"

Regis menyenyahkan reruntuhan di sekelilingnya dan bangkit berdiri berhadapan dengan Glauca. "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Raja bersama Kristal Agung dan Ring of Lucii di tangannya. Aku tidak berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Insomnia. Sebaliknya, aku rela mengorbankan kotaku ini untuk keselamatan putraku sebagai Raja Sejati." Lingkaran-lingkaran magis mulai terbentuk dari udara di sekitarnya. Dalam benaknya dia memanggil bantuan Dinding Lama untuk menumbangkan Diamond Weapon yang mendekati gedung itu.

Dari kejauhan berpuluh-puluh meter terdengar suara lolongan panjang bak serigala yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Regis belum pernah melihat Dinding Lama yang aktif, tapi dia bisa merasakan dalam nadinya bahwa dua belas jiwa dalam patung Raja Lucis telah terbangun. Lolongan itu semakin bertambah dan bergema untuk setiap detik yang berlalu.

Salah satu patung Raja Lucis berteleportasi ke dekatnya. Patung itu tak lagi diselimuti semen keabuan, tapi armornya bajanya berkilat dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia mengangkat _greatsword_ dengan kedua tangannya dan menebas gedung itu semudah membelah buah semangka. Diamond Weapon di dekatnya berkelit ke belakang dan dua sosok raksasa itu mulai beradu tinju.

Pondasi gedung menjadi goyah. Baik Regis maupun Glauca tak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan mereka. Regis berlari melewati lantai yang terbelah dua, melempar shuriken untuk berteleportasi ke dekat Glauca, dan menembakkan Firaga hingga mengenai dada lawannya. Glauca terguling ke belakang seperti drum. Dengan cepat Regis menukar senjata menjadi katana. Dia berguling melewati selangkangan Glauca, dan menghunuskan katana secara vertikal ke balik punggung sang Jenderal. Glauca berputar dan dengan sekuat tenaga menepis serangan itu. Mereka saling melempar serangan kombo bertubi-tubi ketika lantai dan langit-langit berderak, bebatuan melayang di udara hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Perabotan-perabotan dan peralatan di dalam gedung itu seperti meja, kursi, dan komputer terjatuh mengikuti gedung yang terbelah dua. Beberapa di antaranya bertabrakan dengan mereka.

Glauca melarikan diri dengan dorongan sepatu jetnya. Regis berlari dan menangkap pundak Glauca, membantingnya di udara hingga mengenai kaca-kaca gedung lain di samping gedung perpustakaan yang telah runtuh itu. Bersama-sama, mereka melaju kencang ke atap-atap gedung bertingkat di sana. Dalam larinya, mereka saling menyerang. Regis menembaki Glauca dengan Armiger, sedangkan Glauca berusaha menangkis dengan bilah pedangnya.

Mereka mendarat di pundak sesosok patung Dinding Lama berupa Raja dengan helm menyerupai piring. Patung Raja itu sedang bertarung dengan sebuah Dreadnought Niflheim. Di tangannya terdapat pedang panjang yang pipih. Dreadnought itu membuka selongsong meriam besar dan menembak energi magitek tepat ke satu pundak patung Raja, melubanginya dan membuatnya runtuh. Namun sebelum dia menimpa tanah, patung Raja itu melempar pedangnya dan mengenai Dreadnought hingga meledak dengan dahsyat.

Terpental dari bahu patung Raja, Regis berguling-guling di udara. Dia dapat melihat kota telah berubah menjadi lautan api di bawahnya. Dreadnought Kekaisaran terus berdatangan, menggantikan kapal-kapal besar lainnya yang sudah hancur, menembaki dua belas patung Dinding Lama sebagai lawan seimbang mereka.

Regis mendarat di helm patung Raja lainnya yang sedang berlari menerobos gedung demi gedung dengan pundaknya yang berbentuk seperti tanduk melengkung. Patung Raja itu melempar pedang raksasanya dan berpindah ke satu Dreadnought dan meninju geladaknya hingga berlubang besar. Berlari dari ledakan, Regis melompat ke atas geladak ketika Glauca melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling beradu pedang, tapi Regis menembaki Glauca dengan Thundaga. Patung raja itu terjerembab menimpa gedung ketika bergulat dengan Diamond Weapon.

Ketika Regis melandas di permukaan padat, dia mendapati dirinya diselubungi api yang membara. Reruntuhan gedung berserakan di mana-mana sampai dia tidak dapat membedakan lagi dari bentuknya yang sudah hancur. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Regis kepada Glauca yang mendarat mantap di depannya.

"Lucis. Niflheim. Yang penting bukanlah siapa lawan atau kawan kita, tapi apa. Aku berjuang untuk tanah airku. Tak ada yang lain. Itulah bentuk kesetiaan kami."

Di atas langit, tiga ekor Diamond Weapon lainnya diangkut oleh Dreadnought Kekaisaran. Langit dipenuhi oleh asap yang tebal dan lolongan nyaring daemon raksasa itu. Sebuah shuriken raksasa berputar-putar mengenai sebuah Dreadnought. Sesosok patung Ratu Lucis berupaya menghentikan laju kapal itu sebelum menjatuhkan daemon itu ke dalam kota. Dreadnought menjadi oleng dan menabrak Dreanought di dekatnya, melebur menjadi pecahan-pecahan metal dan menghujani kota. Setelah merobohkan kapal itu, sang Ratu menusukkan shuriken ke jantung Diamond Weapon, dan mereka berdua bersama-sama meledak di langit malam.

 _Jadi begitu, untuk mengalahkan Diamond Weapon, aku harus mengincar jantungnya_ , batin Regis. Sesosok patung Raja lainnya berlari melewati Regis, menubruk Diamond Weapon yang sedang membuka rahang untuk meletuskan bola-bola bom. Melempar Sword of Father di tangan, Regis menancapkan senjatanya ke tubuh patung itu, lalu dia berusaha untuk mencapai jantung daemon itu. Tapi Glauca menghadangnya di tengah udara. Patung Raja itu meninju si daemon tepat di wajah hingga rahangnya patah.

Berada di pundak Diamond Weapon, pertarungan mereka berdua masih berlanjut. Glauca melompat tinggi lalu menghujamkan pedang tepat ke leher Regis. Nyaris saja Regis tidak sempat menghindarinya. Dia berguling ke belakang, lalu menembakkan Firaga ke dada Glauca. Di saat bersamaan, sebuah Dreadnought menimpa gedung perbankan bersamaan dengan sebuah patung yang jatuh dari langit.

Glauca terhempas keras ke bebatuan dan terkulai lemas. Zirahnya terbakar di bagian bahu dan pelindung kepala. Regis berteleportasi dan menembakkan Thundaga lagi hingga mengehempaskan Glauca beberapa meter ke belakang, membentur bongkahan batu besar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengabdi pada Kekaisaran setelah semua yang telah mereka lakukan pada Galahd?" tanya Regis, berdiri di reruntuhan bangunan, menatap rendah kepada Glauca yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Helm Glauca hancur setengah, menampakkan wajah Drautos di bagian kanan. Suara robotiknya lantas bercampur dengan suara aslinya yang tegas. Peluh membasahi wajahnya hingga membuat rambut coklatnya berkilau terpapar sinar dari api yang berkobar di sekelilingnya. "Aku tak menyalahkan Kekaisaran yang telah menjajah Galahd. Kaulah yang menyebabkan Galahd jatuh ke tangan mereka. Pada waktu itu, aku memanggilmu untuk berbalik membantuku merebut tanah airku, tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku dan malah mengejar cincin yang kau puja-puja itu. Sesaat aku tahu kau tidak berhak memperoleh jerih payah dari para tentara Galahdian. Tidak untuk melayani Insomnia atau Lucis. Kau bukanlah sosok Raja teladan. Kau bersedia mengorbankan apapun demi keamanan cincin terkutuk itu dan Kristal Agung tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau adalah seorang pengecut yang berlindung di balik Tembok dan membuang kami untuk menyelamatkan takhtamu dan putramu. Kekaisaran telah berjanji akan memerdekakan tanah airku dengan bayaran cincinmu itu."

"Aku tidak melihat masa depan yang cerah dari janji belaka itu," tukas Regis. "Kita bertempur untuk hal yang sama. Crownsguard, Royal Council, putra-putri Lucian, Luna, Nyx, dan Noctis. Semua demi masa depan penuh perdamaian yang kita dambakan. Tapi kau terlalu lama terhanyut dalam masa lalu. Sampai kau melupakan masa depan."

Drautos tampak tersinggung. Dia melompat bermeter-meter dan menendang Regis hingga terjatuh ke rongsokan bangunan. Pedangnya berupaya memotong bahu kirinya, tapi di saat itu, api yang membara membakar lengannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Rupanya dampak negatif dari meminjam kekuatan leluhur Raja Lucis telah timbul. Drautos menarik kemeja Regis, berusaha mencekik lehernya. Regis meronta-ronta, tangannya sekuat tenaga mencapai Sword of Father yang tergeletak sedikit dari jangkauannya. Ketika dia menggapai pedang itu, dia berteleporasi ke belakang lawannya.

Kini Regis sulit untuk berdiri. Lengan kirinya telah terbakar, warna kulitnya berubah menjadi putih dengan garis-garis merah dan selunak arang. Napasnya terengal-engal, setiap tarikan napas terasa seperti ada duri yang menancap di paru-parunya. Jumput-jumput rambutnya berubah menjadi putih, satu demi satu helai. Dan dia tahu ketika seluruh rambutnya telah memutih, dia akan kehilangan nyawanya seperti yang diumumkan Raja Aris.

Drautos menatap rendah kepada Regis yang tergeletak di permukaan. Sebuah tatapan mengolok seolah Regis bukanlah Raja, tapi pria tua yang menyedihkan yang tak berdaya di hadapan sang Jenderal.

 _Kumohon bertahanlah tubuhku. Wahai leluhur Raja Lucis, berikan aku sedikit kekuatan lagi untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini_. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, dia bangkit terseok-seok. Luka bakar di lengannya telah menyebar ke leher hingga pipi kirinya. Ketika serangan membakar itu melanda tubuhnya lagi, Regis menjerit kesakitan. Sekarang serangan itu datang dengan lebih kuat dan cepat.

Kesakitan terasa mengoyak Regis. Kesakitan terburuk yang pernah dia rasakan, dan kesakitan yang sekarang sepertinya melekat di jantungnya. Mendekap dadanya, dia memejamkan mata. Matanya berkunang-kunang, berdenyut-denyut seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang melambat. Dengan mata terpejam rapat, dia lebih merasakan─ketimbang melihat─seberkah cahaya matahari menyeruak dari antara awan-awan di atas.

 _Dengan sisa nyawamu, kekuatan kami hanya akan berfungsi sampai matahari terbit._

Dia harus segera bergerak karena fajar mulai menyingsing dan sisa waktunya tidaklah banyak. Permohonannya sepertinya sampai ke telinga Raja Aris karena di saat Drautos hendak menyerangnya, patung Raja Aris menghantamkan pedang besarnya hingga mementalkan sang Jenderal ke belakang. Raja Aris membuka tangannya yang besar, memungut Regis dari tanah dan menaruhnya di satu bahunya. Bersamaan dengan itu, seekor Diamond Weapon mendekati mereka dan Glauca melompat ke atas bahu daemon itu.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan kekuatan para Raja itu? Mereka hanya bisa memberimu beban yang takkan bisa kau pikul," kata Drautos.

Regis tidak menghiraukan hinaan itu. Dia menancapkan Sword of Father di bahu patung Raja Aris. Mengikuti komando dalam benaknya, patung Raja Aris melempar pedang gigantisnya dengan cepat. Senjata itu berputar-putar dan mereka bertelepotasi bersama ke hadapan Diamond Weapon. Sesaat setelah berpindah, Raja Aris menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal ke kepala hingga selangkangan Diamond Weapon. Si daemon mengerang kesakitan, meremas jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Pedang Raja Aris terbelah dua, dia membuang pedangnya dan mengepal tangan kanannya, lalu meninju wajah jelek daemon itu.

Regis dan Drautos berguling-guling di udara, saling beradu tonjok ketika terjatuh dari patung Raja Aris dan Diamond Weapon. Mereka menebas, berkelit, berguling, menangkis, dan terus bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Dalam jatuhnya dari ketinggian berpuluh meter, Regis menghempaskan tubuh Drautos, mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga mereka tertelan dalam kepulan asap yang setebal awan gelap di langit.

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 03.40 AM**

Kesakitan luar biasa menyengat tubuhnya bagaikan bisa dari ular beracun. Sang Raja tahu waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Dia terkulai tak berdaya di reruntuhan bangunan sambil menahan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk.

"Aku bertarung dan terbunuh demi Raja yang kuagungkan. Tapi kau malah mengkhianatiku. Kau mengkhianati Kingsglaive dengan mengorbankan Galahd ke tangan Kekaisaran." Suara Drautos berat dan sarat akan frustasi. Dia berjalan terseok-seok mendekati Regis, kelelahan jelas terpancar dari sorot matanya yang muram.

"Aku melakukan pengorbanan kecil demi tujuan yang lebih besar. Jika kau menganggapku mengkhianatimu, maka aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi kau tidak mengerti bahwa tidak ada masa depan yang cerah jika aku tidak mengorbankan tanah airmu ke tangan Kekaisaran," tukas Regis. Suaranya lemah dan bergetar. Tenaganya telah terkuras banyak sejak pertarungan berjam-jam yang lalu. Dia perlu mengakhiri pertempuran ini secepatnya sebelum terlambat.

Regis bangkit, berlari oleng dan melempar Sword of Father. Tapi Drautos menghempaskan pedang itu dengan pedangnya, dan mencekik leher Regis ketika berteleportasi ke hadapannya. "Mudah ditebak. Galahd bukan apa-apa bagimu, tapi itu segalanya bagiku. Seperti dirimu yang tidak menganggap Insomnia sebagai tanah airmu."

"Kau itu hanyalah budak masa lalu," Regis berusaha berkata di kala cekikan Drautos semakin mengencang. Di belakang mereka, patung raja Aris masih bertarung dengan Diamond Weapon. "Memberikan masa depan yang cerah bagi umat manusia adalah keagungan seorang Raja. Dan aku bangga telah terlibat dalam perjuangan mulia itu."

Regis memunculkan Sword of Father di tangan kanannya, dan dia menebasnya ke tangan Drautos yang mencekiknya. Drautos mundur ke belakang, terkejut dengan serangan mendadak itu. Satu serangan terakhir akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Regis memanggil Armiger, tiga belas hologram Royal Arms menusuk-nusuk menembus zirah Drautos dan memuncratkan darah segar dari dada dan perut sang Jenderal. Pada saat tubuhnya terkoyak-koyak, Drautos berlari dan menusukkan pedangnya telak ke perut Regis.

Di belakang mereka, patung Raja Aris menghancurkan jantung Diamond Weapon hingga memunculkan lubang besar yang menembus hingga balik punggung daemon itu. Setelahnya, patung itu mengeras kembali menjadi batu ketika terpapar sinar matahari.

Regis memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Kemeja hitamnya menjadi hangat bersimbah darah dan dia tahu dia tidak akan bertahan lama lagi dengan luka selebar itu. Drautos terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dan terjatuh lemas tak bergerak lagi.

Terjatuh ke reruntuhan gedung yang tak lagi berbentuk, Regis memandang langit yang telah kembali cerah di pagi itu. Sambil menyaksikan fajar yang menyingsing, dia berkata, "Aku telah melakukan kewajibanku untuk masa depan. Masih ada harapan yang tersisa untuk tanah airmu, Insomnia, Lucis, dan Eos."

"Harapan…," gumam Drautos lemah, nyaris seperti bisikan karena begitu lembut dan kecil.

"Manusia hanya memerlukan harapan untuk terus maju. Jangan pernah berhenti percaya pada harapan karena keajaiban bisa terjadi setiap hari. Terkadang hanya harapanlah yang kita butuhkan ketika kita tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Kalau kau memiliki harapan, kau memiliki segalanya," Regis berkata terbata-bata. Darah memenuhi mulutnya, dan cairan itu mengalir melalui tenggorokannya, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Drautos. Seketika Regis tahu bahwa sang Jenderal telah tiada.

Mengangkat pandangan, dia melihat sebuah kapal kecil Kekaisaran mendarat di dekat mereka. Tingkap kapal itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kanselir Ardyn. Rambut ungunya jatuh menutupi mata, dan senyuman Kanselir mengembang di wajahnya seolah meneriakkan kemenangan mutlak. Ketika dia melihat Regis, langkahnya makin cepat.

Berdiri di depan Regis yang terpuruk tanpa daya, sang Kanselir berjongkok dan berkata, "Anda sungguh membuatku merasakan nostalgia, melihat seorang Raja yang agung jatuh dari takhtanya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan meluruskan takdir putramu untuk menjadi Raja Sejati sesuai kehendakmu."

"Kau...," Regis terbatuk-batuk, darah di mulutnya memuncrat dan mengenai wajah Kanselir. Sang Kanselir menepis darah di bawah matanya dengan lengan jubah gelapnya seolah dia sedang menangis air mata darah. "Apa maumu dari putraku?"

"Aku hanya menginginkan akhir bahagia bagiku dan putramu. Sekarang, tidurlah yang nyenyak, Yang Mulia. Peranmu telah berakhir di sini." Dia melihat Sword of Father yang tergeletak di dekat tangan Regis. "Oh, dan pedangmu ini sekarang menjadi milikku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk melancarkan misi pribadiku. Lagipula kau tidak lagi bisa menggunakannya, bukan begitu?" Dia mengangkat pedang besar itu dan menentengnya di satu pundaknya. Lalu dia menarik cincin hitam dari jari manis kanan Regis. "Dan Ring of Lucii ini…" Dia mencermati benda melingkar itu untuk beberapa saat lalu tertawa kecil. "Dengan mataku yang jeli, tentu saja aku tahu ini bukanlah cincin yang asli. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku akan berpura-pura menganggapnya sebagai benda yang asli di depan Kaisar Iedolas. Dengan begitu pengorbananmu tidak akan sia-sia."

Kanselir Ardyn tersenyum lebar. Dia berdiri, lalu mengambil topi hitam dari kepalanya dan menaruhnya di dekat jantungnya. Badannya membungkuk rendah untuk memberi hormat pada Regis. "Selamat tinggal, Yang Mulia Regis. Sampai bertemu lagi pada waktu yang ditakdirkan nanti." Setelahnya, dia berbalik, masuk ke dalam kapal udaranya, dan tingkap kapal itu pun tertutup perlahan dan terbang meninggalkan Regis.

Regis tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya diam, menatap kosong ke langit. Dalam satu momen yang lama, Regis merasa seolah dia dibungkus dalam kepompong. Cahaya semakin temaram, dan tubuhnya serasa menggantung di udara. Sepertinya dia tidak berada di sini atau sana, tapi terperangkap di suatu tempat di antaranya. Dia berjuang, mencoba naik ke ke permukaan seolah hendak mencari udara setelah lama menyelam. Tapi dia selalu tersedot turun kembali menuju kedalaman berlumpur.

Tiba-tiba tekanan dalam paru-parunya mulai berkurang dan tubuhnya dialiri kehangatan yang menggelitik jari-jari tangan dan kakinya. Sosok-sosok bayangan Raja dan Ratu Lucis terdahulu mulai muncul dari jarak pandangnya, dan suara-suara teredam menjadi lebih jelas. Jantungnya mulai berdetak ke dadanya dan akhirnya dia merasakan jiwanya terangkat ke dunia yang tak dapat dijangkau manusia fana.

 _Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya mati? Begitu hangat dan penuh kedamaian_ , gumam Regis.

Regis menarik satu napas terakhir sebelum jiwanya disambut oleh leluhur Raja dan Ratu Lucis, bergabung bersama Kesatria Meja Bundar di dunia akhirat untuk mengawasi Eos dari langit yang kini telah berhiaskan mentari.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Inilah akhir chapter dari PoV Regis karena dia telah tewas. Chapter ini terbukti sangat sulit ditulis karena benar-benar chaos, apalagi ada pertarungan antara Dinding Lama dan Diamond Weapon. Kemungkinan besar kalian tidak bisa membayangkan pertarungan sengit tersebut, jadi sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kelemahan narasi di sini. Barangkali kalau ada waktu luang, akan saya perjelas lagi settingnya. Tapi untuk sekarang terima saja chapter ini ya. Atau kalian bisa menonton film Kingsglaive agar lebih terbayang seberapa kacau pertarungan di Insomnia ini (dan sulitnya untuk mendeskripsikan itu ke dalam kata-kata)._

 _Tadinya saya ingin membagi pertarungan ini menjadi 2 chapter, tapi ternyata hanya mampu menulis 1 chapter. Dengan begitu, imbasnya arc ini akan berakhir di chapter 48. Chapter 45 akan diambil dari PoV Nyx, dan chapter 46-48 dari Noctis dan Lunafreya. 3 chapter terakhir akan menjelaskan kisah Noctis yang berjalan bersamaan dengan cerita di film Kingsglaive (menjawab pertanyaan Roanolic Lucius), jadi timelinenya akan mundur beberapa hari._

 _So, saya tunggu **review** dari kalian mengenai chapter ini. Apakah tulisan saya jelek atau lumayan atau bagus? Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!_


	48. Chapter 048

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **048**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **05.09.756 M.E. | 08.28 PM**

 _Semoga Yang Mulia baik-baik saja_ , batin Nyx. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Raja Regis sendirian melawan Glauca─atau Drautos─ tapi Raja menaruh harapan tinggi padanya untuk membawa Putri ke Altissia dengan selamat. Untuk sekarang dia akan melaksanakan permintaan Raja dulu. Mengantarkan Putri keluar Insomnia tentu tidak akan terlalu sulit di kala jalanan sepi seperti sekarang. Dia menyetir dengan ekstra hati-hati karena berkali-kali mendadak jatuh bongkahan batu besar dari langit, yang bisa meremukkan Star of Lucis jika tidak sengaja tertimpa olehnya.

Ketika mobil melaju di jembatan layang yang memutar, Nyx melihat sebuah patung setinggi gedung puluhan lantai bangun dari tidurnya secara ajaib. Patung itu berwujud seperti seorang Raja dengan armor keperakan dan pedang panjang di satu tangannya. Patung Raja Lucis itu mengaum keras bagaikan singa, lalu melempar pedangnya jauh-jauh hingga mengenai sebuah Dreadnought Kekaisaran, berteleportasi ke sana dan mulai memukul geladak kapal dengan membabi-buta. Di saat bersamaan, tiga buah Dreadnought membawa tiga ekor Diamond Weapon untuk dijatuhkan ke dalam kota. Kali ini sebuah Patung Ratu Lucis mencoba memperlambat laju kapal dan daemon itu dengan menyabet-nyabet shurikennya berkali-kali.

"Itu bukan pemandangan biasa yang bisa kau lihat setiap hari," komentar Nyx. Matanya mengerling pada pertempuran sengit yang terjadi di langit Insomnia. Terdengar suara letusan dahsyat hingga membuat gendang telinga Nyx bergetar. Satu Dreadnought menembakkan meriam magitek raksasa untuk melumpuhkan patung-patung Raja dan Ratu yang terus menyerang mereka.

"Raja Regis telah mengaktifkan Dinding Lama untuk memberi kita waktu pergi. Kumohon jangan sia-siakan usaha Raja," kata Lunafreya. Tangannya terkatup di dekat jantung dan wajahnya cemas. Tampaknya dia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Raja Regis, meskipun dia meminta Nyx untuk meninggalkannya barusan.

Nyx jadi teringat tentang percakapan mengenai Dinding Lama dan Ring of Lucii mereka yang sempat terputus tadi. "Apa hanya Raja saja yang dianggap layak menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu?" tanya Nyx. "Bagaimana dengan pria yang tangannya terbakar di aula tadi? Apa itu menandakan bahwa dia tidak layak?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Putri menjawab. "Pria itu adalah kakakku: Ravus Nox Fleuret."

Mendengar itu, Nyx tidak dapat langsung merespon. Dia tidak tahu Putri memiliki kakak kandung. Jika pria tadi benar-benar kakaknya, selayaknya Putri mencemaskan dia, tapi nyatanya Putri lebih memedulikan Raja dan tidak menghiraukan kakaknya. Nyx jadi berasumsi bahwa Putri memiliki hubungan yang rumit dengan kakaknya. Barangkali mereka tidak akur. "Kau meninggalkan dia begitu saja barusan. Bagaimana kalau dia mati?" tanya Nyx.

"Aku tidak bisa memahami pemikiran kakakku. Dia terlibat dalam kesepakatan damai palsu ini. Niflheim telah memengaruhinya sedemikian rupa sampai mematikan hati nuraninya. Tanpa hati, seseorang tidak dapat membedakan konsep baik dan buruk. Kakak menganggap tindakannya ini baik bagi dia, aku dan Tenebrae. Tapi aku menentangnya. Kau bisa melihat bahwa aku berada di pihak Raja Regis dan Noctis dalam hal ini. Kau boleh menganggapku dingin, tapi terkadang aku berpikir bahwa kematiannya akan lebih baik bagi dunia ini. Lebih sedikit rintangan yang harus kita hadapi demi mencapai perdamaian."

"Yeah, sepertinya hubungan kakak-adik tidak semanis yang kutahu," celetuk Nyx. Tinggal sepuluh kilometer lagi mereka mencapai gerbang barat, yang berarti sekitar sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan meninggalkan Insomnia. "Dulu aku sendiri mempunyai adik perempuan. Namanya Selena. Tapi dia tewas ketika Niff menginvasi kampung halaman kami. Aku gagal mengantarkan dia melihat masa depan cerah yang diimpikannya."

Tanpa menoleh, Nyx dapat merasakan Putri memberikan dia sorot mata simpatik. "Aku percaya bahwa ada rencana lain yang telah disiapkan Raja untukmu. Untuk itulah dia memintamu membawaku pergi. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak mengetahui takdir semacam apa yang menantimu di depan," timpal Putri.

"Persetan dengan takdir. Aku tidak percaya pada hal gaib seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan takdir mengendalikan hidupku. Sebagai manusia, akulah yang menentukan jalan hidupku, bukan sebaliknya," cetus Nyx.

Tiba-tiba rentetan peluru mendadak menembaki Star of Lucis dari depan, membuat Nyx membanting setir dan mobil menjadi berputar-putar tanpa arah. Nyx menyipitkan mata dan melihat ada sekurang-kurangnya sepuluh IT yang menghadang mereka. Gerbang kota sudah terlihat, tapi dijaga ketat oleh tentara Niflheim itu. Tak ada cara lain. Dia harus menghancurkan barikade itu jika mau keluar dari kota. Masalahnya adalah dia juga harus menjaga Putri sebagaimana yang telah dia janjikan kepada Raja. Bertarung sambil melindungi seseorang yang tak berdaya menambah beban berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku harus mengatasi mereka semua dulu, Aku akan kembali secepatnya," bisik Nyx kepada Putri.

Putri mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana." Dia berpindah kursi ke belakang dan berjongkok di sana agar keberadaannya tidak ketahuan oleh Niflheim.

Nyx membuka pintu kiri dan keluar dari mobil. Dia melempar kukri dan berteleportasi ke salah seorang IT. Ditebaskannya kukri ke leher penembak itu. Arus listrik pendek memercik dari sayatan itu dan membuat tentara robot itu mati karena korsleting.

 _Bagus, yang kuhadapi kali ini bukan manusia. Ini akan membuat pertempuran lebih mudah._

Dia menghunuskan Wolverine, tapi tidak banyak yang perlu dia lakukan. Di atas langit, muncul satu kapal udara Kekaisaran yang berukuran lebih kecil dari Dreadnought. Itu adalah kapal standar berknalpot tunggal yang selalu digunakan Niflheim untuk mengangkut tentaranya. Kapal itu menembaki sekelompok IT dengan brutal. Tampaknya kapal itu mengincar Nyx dan menganggap para tentara robot itu hanya membuatnya kerepotan. Nyx cepat-cepat berlindung di balik bongkahan batu besar yang jatuh ke jalanan sampai tembakan itu berhenti.

Tingkap belakang kapal itu terbuka. Orang di dalamnya membuat Nyx terkesiap. Mengenakan seragam Kingsglaive, rambut coklat orang itu berkibas-kibas tertiup angin kencang. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang khas karena dahinya yang lebar. Dia adalah Luche Lazarus.

Luche berteriak dari atas kapal, "Tak akan kubiarkan kau melarikan diri dari sini, Nyx! Berhenti bersikap pengecut. Keluarlah dari persembunyianmu dan hadapi aku."

Nyaris saja Nyx lupa bahwa pengkhianat bernama Luche masih hidup. Dia teringat rekaman CCTV yang menunjukkan bahwa Luche berkomplot dengan Niflheim untuk mencuri Kristal Agung dari ruang isolasi di Citadel. Kapten Drautos adalah Glauca, dan Luche adalah Tangan Kanan Kapten, jadi masuk akal apabila mereka sudah mengetahui pembelotan ini jauh hari sebelum Nyx menyadarinya. Dia tahu dia harus mengalahkan Luche untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Raja. Ini adalah satu rintangan terakhir baginya. Tanpa berlama-lama, dia menampakkan diri dari balik batu kepada Luche. Kepalanya menengadah dan berseru, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, hei pengkhianat. Aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk membunuhmu."

Luche melempar kukri dan menancap di jalan raya beberapa meter dari hadapan Nyx. Segera setelah dia berteleportasi, dia memasang kuda-kuda dengan mengangkat sepasang kukri sejajar dengan hidungnya. "Aku jadi teringat masa-masa di mana kau adalah muridku. Semangat tempurmu hebat juga, Nyx. Kuakui itu. Hebat, kau masih bisa bergerak dengan luka-luka di tubuhmu itu."

"Lihatlah ke sekitarmu, Luche," kata Nyx, memasang kuda-kuda yang sama dengan lawannya. "Kiamat. Inikah yang kauinginkan? Apa kau benar-benar ingin agar semuanya dihancurkan─kebaikan dan kejahatan? Semuanya? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena Kingsglaive itu cuma omong kosong! Demi ambisi perang orang tua, dia mengirim kita semua untuk mati di perang demi Insomnia selagi tanah air kita terkekang!" Luche berkata dengan berapi-api, kedua tangannya terkepal keras, dan giginya bergemeretak.

Tanpa perlu diperhatikan, sudah jelas Luche merasa amat terluka dengan persyaratan damai yang diminta Kekaisaran kepada Raja Regis. Dia tak ada bedanya dengan Glaive-Glaive lain yang melakukan pengkhianatan. Apalagi Luche sepemahaman dengan Kapten. Dia bertempur hanya demi Galahd. Idealisme yang ditanamkan Kapten telah menjadi racun dengan kadar bisa yang menggerogoti paradigma para Glaive. Berbeda dari mereka, idealisme Nyx tak hanya terbatas pada Galahd. Dia bersyukur telah menjadikan Raja Regis sebagai tumpuan hidupnya. Jika tidak, dia akan semudah Luche, Tredd, Axis, dan Sonitus untuk dihasut Kapten.

"Kau tahu Kapten adalah Glauca dan Glauca bertempur untuk Niflheim. Niflheim-lah yang menjajah tanah air kamu. Merenggut semua tanah air kita! Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu." Nyx mencoba untuk membuat Luche mengerti, tapi sepertinya sulit untuk menggoyahkan pendirian seorang Tangan Kanan Kapten. Jika dirinya telah dibimbing sedemikian rupa oleh Raja Regis, maka sama halnya dengan Luche yang dibimbing oleh Kapten Drautos. Pertarungan ini hanyalah simbolisme dari benturan dua idealisme yang berseberangan.

"Kau ini memang bodoh." Telunjuk Luche terangkat ke wajah Nyx. "Bergabunglah dengan kami dan kita akan mendapatkan masa depan yang baru dengan Kekaisaran."

Tak ada gunanya berdebat lagi. Bilah kukri mereka bertumbukan, menghasilkan hujan percik api. Luche lebih kuat daripada Nyx yang telah bertarung terus-menerus hari ini. Nyx mendorongnya mundur dan menyerangnya lagi─menyabetkan Wolverine ke dadanya sedemikian keras sampai-sampai dia menorehkan robekan di seragam Kingsglaive-nya.

Luche menjejakkan kaki di jalanan beraspal. Nyx mencoba menyerang tapi luka di kakinya membuat pergerakannya tersendat. Luche mundur dengan santai, menstabilkan napasnya. Dia memeriksa torehan di seragamnya sementara Nyx berjuang untuk maju, tanpa suara mengumpatnya.

"Aku perlu berterima kasih padamu karena telah merobek seragam terhina ini. Mengenakannya setiap hari hanya membuatku ingin muntah," olok Luche. "Tak ada gunanya lagi bagiku untuk mengenakan pakaian badut ini."

Nyx memerhatikan seragam Luche dan pandangannya terpaku pada bagian bahu kiri. Tak ada emblem Kingsglaive di sana. "Tampaknya kau memang benar-benar serius telah menginggalkan Kingsglaive."

"Oh, maksudmu pasti tentang emblem itu, benar? Aku jadi ingat kalau aku telah kehilangan emblem itu sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Kau tahu, Crowe waktu itu berusaha memberontak dariku, mencakar-cakar seperti kucing liar hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa emblem itu terlepas dari seragamku."

Pernyataan itu membuat Nyx terasa terkena tamparan keras di kedua pipinya. Mustahil. Apa maksud Luche dengan perkataan itu? "Kau… kau membunuh Crowe? Bukan Tredd, tapi kau?"

Tubuh Luche bergetar, bukan karena ketakutan, tapi karena menahan gelak tawa. Senyuman culas mengembang di wajahnya, lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat Nyx merinding. Dia menyisir rambut coklatnya yang berjatuhan ke dahinya yang lebar. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, otak lamban. Crowe cuma bisa teriak saat tubuhnya kucabik-cabik. Dan Tredd, oh, malang sekali dia dijadikan kambing hitam oleh semua orang. Aku dan Kapten telah merancang semuanya tanpa sepengetahuan kalian. Kami tahu bahwa semua Glaive menyukai Crowe dan kematiannya akan membuat Kinsgsglaive goyah. Semudah itulah mereka kami hasut untuk menghancurkan Insomnia demi Niflheim."

"Berengsek!" raung Nyx setelah sesaat terdiam karena terperanjat. "Dasar kau psikopat! Bukankah kau berteman dengan Crowe? Kau telah menghancurkan persahabatan kami. Gara-gara kau, Libertus menderita dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan dua sahabatku. Kau benar-benar bajingan!"

Nyx melempar kukri ke depan hidung Luche. Tapi Luche menangkis kukri itu dan melemparkannya ke samping seperti boneka kain perca. Cepat-cepat bangkit dari jatuhnya, Nyx melangkah ke samping dan menikam ke bawah lengan Luche. Itu tipuan bagus. Sayangnya, Luche mengetahuinya. Dia membalas serangan itu dan melucuti senjata itu menggunakan salah satu gerakan pertama yang pernah diajarkan dia kepada Nyx. Kukri Nyx terpelanting di tanah dan jatuh menggelinding membentur pembatas jalan.

Luche menukar kukri dan mengeluarkan pistol. Dia menembak dua kali hingga pelurunya menembus perut Nyx. Rasa panas luar biasa terasa dari peluru itu seolah melelehkan daging dan organ dalam Nyx. Meleset sedikit saja, peluru itu bisa mengenai paru-paru atau jantungnya. Nyx roboh ke permukaan, meronta-ronta kesakitan sambil menahan setiap denyutan yang membuatnya meringis.

"Nyx!" Putri keluar dari Star of Lucis.

Nyx berpaling ke belakang dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan langkah Putri. "Menyingkir dari sini!"

Langkah Putri terhenti seketika. Nyx mencoba untuk menarik napas panjang-panjang. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika dua buah peluru bergesek-gesekan di dalam tubuhnya. "Lari sekarang!" seru Nyx. Dengan terseok-seok, dia bangkit, hendak menusuk Luche dengan kukri di satu tangannya. Namun Luche bergerak cepat dan menendang kukri itu dengan sepatu botnya, membuat jari Nyx terkilir dan berdenyut kencang.

Sang pengkhianat mengejar Putri yang berlari dengan menggunakan teleportasi. Ditangkapnya Putri yang berusaha memberontak. Putri menggigit tangan Luche yang mencekiknya, dan Luche membalas dengan menembaknya di bahu kanan hingga menyebabkan Putri tergeletak di jalan. Luche meraung murka. "Kau tidak boleh pergi seenaknya dari pengawasan Niflheim, hei Putri. Kaisar Iedolas yang mengatakannya kepadaku. Kau akan pulang bersama kami malam ini."

Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Nyx melontarkan Thundaga hingga membuat Luche terhempas mengenai tingkap kapal di belakang. Dia mencoba bergerak, tapi badannya terasa membeku.

Pada saat itu, Putri memungut kukri Nyx yang tergeletak di jalan. Luche mengaum marah dan mendekati Putri. Putri menghunuskan kukri dengan kedua tangannya, berupaya menakut-nakuti Luche. "Jangan mendekat!" teriak Putri. Darah menetes dari bahu kanan Putri. Dia mengangkat kukri, meletakkannya di bawah dagu, dan berkata parau. "Atau aku akan mengiriskan pisau ini ke leherku. Kaisar pasti akan sangat marah jika mengetahui aku terluka karenamu. Mau bagaimanapun, aku harus pulang tanpa terluka karena Kaisar menghormatiku sebagai seorang Oracle."

Luche mendorong Putri, mencoba melepaskan kukrinya, tapi Putri bertahan, lengannya gemetaran saat Luche menarik lengan Putri menjauhi leher. "Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk mengancamku. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku melukai wajah cantikmu itu beberapa kali lagi."

Putri berusaha mengangkat kukrinya, namun pisau itu berkelotakan, lepas dari tangannya. Lengannya bengkok membentuk sudut yang ganjil. Putri memandang Nyx, memohon, "Nyx, kumohon…"

Nyx bisa bergerak lagi. Dia menyerbu ke depan dan mengambil kukrinya. Dia menjatuhkan kukri dari tangan Luche, dan kukri itu berputar-putar hingga jatuh ke dalam got di pinggir jalan. Luche nyaris tidak menggubris Nyx. Luche melangkah menghampiri Putri, tapi Nyx menempatkan dirinya di antara Luche dan Putri.

"Jangan sentuh dia," kata Nyx.

Kemarahan menggelora di wajah Luche. Dia melihat ke sana-kemari untuk mencari senjatanya, tapi kukri tersebut ada di got, tenggelam di antara air kotor. Dia tergopoh-gopoh ke arah kukri. Nyx mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Luche mendorong Nyx menyingkir dengan kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat sehingga Nyx mendarat di sebelah Putri dan kepalanya membentur badan Putri.

Waktu penglihatan Nyx kembali fokus, dia melihat Luche telah memungut kukrinya dari got. Nyx berputar dan menembakkan Firaga hingga membuat jubah seragam Luche terbakar. Asap menyembul dari seragamnya dan dia cepat-cepat membuka jubahnya sebelum api itu mencapai kulitnya. Sekarang dia tinggal mengenakan kaos hitam sebagai perlindungan. Sedikit kobaran api mengenai lengan kanannya, membuat kukri itu terlepas lagi dari genggamannya.

Luche berbalik dan kolaps, mencengkeram tangannya yang terluka. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Nyx!" erangnya. Sekarang dia tidak lagi tampak prima seperti dulu, napasnya mulai megap-megap.

Nyx berjuang untuk berdiri. Dia bergerak menghampirinya dengan kukri. Dia seharusnya membunuh Luche. Itulah rencananya. Diambilnya kukri dari jalanan untuk menyerang. Kemudian dia memandang Putri yang sedang menutupi mulutnya yang berdarah. Darah karena peluru semakin membasahi kaos Nyx, dan dia bisa merasakan kesadarannya semakin berkurang. Dengan linglung, dia berkata," Kemarilah kau. Kita akhiri sesi 'latihan' bertarung ini secepatnya."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Luche menembakkan Thunder, dibalas cepat dengan sihir yang sama dari Nyx. Ketika kedua tembakan itu berbenturan, cahaya menyilaukan dan ledakan dahsyat terbentuk. Asap mengepul, membuat jarak pandang Nyx berkurang drastis. Dari balik asap, dia melihat siluet Luche yang bergerak-gerak. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap, dan akhirnya menusukkan kukrinya ke leher belakang Luche.

Angin kencang meniup asap itu. Saat Nyx membuka mata, dia melihat Luche terkapar di jalanan. Di lantai di sekelilingnya terdapat lingkaran abu yang menghitam. Mata Luche terbuka─mata biru seperti dulu dan napasnya serak.

Tepat ketika Nyx ingin menghabisi Luche, sesosok Diamond Weapon dijatuhkan di dekat mereka. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Nyx dapat melihat kekejaman dari mata daemon itu yang berkilat merah. Diamond Weapon menampar Nyx hingga terpental beberapa meter dari Luche. Putri berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menghampiri Nyx, tapi bola-bola api dari Diamond Weapon ada yang menggores bahu kanannya. Putri terjatuh lemas ke jalan. Ketika itu, Luche merangkak di jalan, melewati selangkangan daemon itu dan masuk ke dalam kapal yang menurunkan dia barusan. Saat dia sudah di dalam kapal, dia berseru, "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Nyx! Kubunuh kau ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti!" Sesaat kemudian, tingkap kapal tertutup dan kapal itu terbang meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama Diamond Weapon yang siap membunuh mereka seperti kutu.

Putri berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung dan berhenti di dekat Nyx. Dia menggenggam erat satu tangan Nyx. Bersama-sama, mereka menatap Diamond Weapon di depan dalam tatapan penuh kengerian.

"Maafkan aku, Putri, karena aku gagal untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku… aku tidak dapat mengalahkan daemon raksasa itu sendirian. Tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa padaku." Suara Nyx bergetar, malu akan ketidakberdayaannya. Harga dirinya serasa runtuh.

Putri memeluk Nyx dengan erat. "Tidak apa-apa, Nyx. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Aku… aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau telah berjuang sekeras ini hanya untuk melindungiku."

Diamond Weapon mengaum liar. Dia mengangkat satu kakinya, hendak menginjak Nyx dan Putri bersamaan.

 _Ya, inilah akhir dari kisahku, mati karena dilumatkan seperti serangga oleh daemon raksasa_ , batin Nyx. Dia membiarkan wajahnya mendekap dalam pelukan Putri. Kehangatan seorang Oracle membuat jiwanya terasa damai.

Namun, saat itu juga, entah dari mana tiupan angin kencang yang dingin datang membuat langkah Diamond Weapon terhenti. Putih dan biru. Hanya itu yang bisa Nyx lihat dan rasakan. Dunia sekitarnya putih menyilaukan, salju menerpanya dari segala arah. Memandang ke bawah, Nyx melihat pecahan-pecahan es menyelimuti jalanan beraspal.

"Salju di saat seperti ini?" gumam Nyx, lemah.

Menunduk, Nyx berjuang keras untuk bangkit. Tapi angin badai yang menderu mendorongnya mundur kembali ke pelukan Putri. Bahkan dalam keadaan yang paling sehat, Nyx tidak akan bisa berjalan jauh dalam kondisi alam yang seperti ini. Sekarang, dilemahkan oleh dua peluru di perutnya, itu nyaris mustahil. Ketika dia bernapas, rasanya seolah dia menghirup pisau-pisau tajam yang mengoyak paru-parunya. Matanya tersengat dan basah oleh serpihan es, meninggalkan jejak-jejak es di pipinya yang memerah. Ujung-ujung jari kakinya mati rasa, dan dia dapat melihat embun bertiup dari mulutnya yang megap-megap.

Dia melihat Diamond Weapon membeku bagaikan manusia salju. Sepuluh wanita, yang tampak seperti peri, menampakkan diri di hadapannya sambil terbang mengitari daemon itu. Peri-peri itu berkulit biru pucat bagaikan es. Mereka semua berparas sama satu sama lain, memiliki sayap bagaikan selendang transparan dan rambut panjang yang dikepang seperti ekor kuda. Tubuhnya nyaris telanjang, dengan es berbentuk seperti kain baju menutupi dada dan kelaminnya.

"Itu.. Astral Shiva, sang Glacian," kata Putri. "Dia datang untuk menolong kita." Suara Putri bergetar kencang, setengah menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk, setengahnya lagi untuk mengungkapkan rasa syukur atas pertolongan tak disangka ini. Nyx dapat merasakan tubuh Putri sama menggigilnya dengan dia.

Kesepuluh Shiva menggunakan kekuatan esnya untuk membekukan Diamond Weapon. Di hadapan sang Glacian, daemon itu tak berkutik. Berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari kakinya yang telah membeku seutuhnya, daemon itu mengerang keras. Tapi seorang Shiva mencium mulut Diamond Weapon, membuat daemon itu seutuhnya berubah menjadi es. Dengan tiupan angin dari mulut Shiva, daemon itu pecah berkeping-keping menjadi ribuan butiran es.

Kemudian yang mengejutkan dan melegakan Nyx, angin dingin berhenti. Badai sudah berhenti sepenuhnya. Keping-keping salju menggantung di tengah udara, pola-pola uniknya berkelip di tengah cahaya temaram. Angin sudah pergi, membawa serta derunya yang gigih dan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Seolah mereka tertahan dalam semacam globe salju raksasa.

" _Sekarang, pergilah, wahai Oracle. Amankan Ring of Lucii dan serahkanlah kepada Raja Sejati kami."_

Suara halus itu bergema di langit. Nyx tidak tahu siapa yang mengucapkan itu, tapi dia menebak suara itu berasal dari Shiva. Tak lama kemudian, Shiva menghilang dari sana. Salju mencair secepat perginya Astral Glacian itu, meninggalkan Nyx berdua bersama Putri.

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 04.26 AM**

Fajar telah tiba. Sambil menahan luka tembak, Nyx mencoba untuk bangkit dengan bantuan Putri. Kesadaran Nyx seolah telah mencapai batasnya. Kepalanya pening, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dan dia bisa pingsan kapan saja. Pendarahannya semakin parah, darah terus mengalir tanpa henti hingga membasahi seluruh kaos, menembus hingga seragam hitamnya.

Satu hal yang dia sadari adalah pertempuran sengit di Insomnia telah berakhir. Tak ada bunyi ledakan, tembakan, teriakan atau suara-suara bising lainnya yang memekakkan telinga. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat asap yang tebal membumbung dari gedung-gedung yang runtuh. Citadel masih berdiri kokoh, tapi berselimutkan asap hitam pula.

Putri mengeluarkan Ring of Lucii dari kantong gaunnya. Cahaya kebiruan pada pecahan Kristal Agung di cincin itu bersinar temaram beberapa detik, lalu berangsur meredup dan akhirnya padam total. "Yang Mulia…," gumam Putri, sedih,"…kurasa beliau sudah…"

"Jangan dilanjutkan…Putri," pinta Nyx, "aku tahu apa yang ingin kaukatakan. Aku hanya…tidak ingin mendengarnya…" Dia mencoba mengeluarkan sihir Fire di tangannya, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Lalu sihir Thunder, nihil pula. Ketika dia melempar kukri, dia tidak dapat berteleportasi lagi. Dia telah kehilangan akses sihir sepenuhnya. Intuisinya berkata bahwa Raja Regis telah tiada, mengorbankan diri demi mereka berdua. Hanya saja dia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Tidak akan pernah dan tidak sanggup menerima bahwa Raja Regis yang diagung-agungkan telah meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya.

Nyx berdiri dan bersandar ke pembatas jalan, menatap Insomnia yang hancur lebur. "Separuh hidupku telah kudedikasikan pada Raja Regis. Dia adalah motivasiku…tujuan akhir hidupku. Aku telah menganggapnya sebagai figur ayah ideal yang tak pernah kuperoleh. Tapi aku gagal melindunginya. Sumpah setiaku padanya tak ada artinya lagi. Kingsglaive memandangku sebagai pahlawan dan aku menerimanya dengan cuma-cuma. Apalah artinya menjadi seorang pahlawan yang tidak mampu berkorban demi kepentingan Rajanya? Aku bukanlah pahlawan… aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang tak berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Rajanya."

Dia merasakan kedua matanya basah oleh air mata. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis di depan seorang perempuan. Itu akan melukai harga dirinya. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi erat dalam hatinya. Ketika dia menutup matanya, dia tidak dapat berhenti berpikir, tak mampu mengakui bahwa dia tak punya rumah lagi untuk kembali. Galahd adalah kampung halamannya, tapi rumahnya adalah Insomnia, tempat dia mengabdikan jiwanya pada Raja Regis, tempat seseorang dapat membentuk keluarga. Rumah bukanlah tempat berpulang ketika harapannya memudar. Masa depan yang diimpikannya seharusnya berwarna, tapi kini segalanya menjadi keabuan nan suram. Hatinya berduka, dia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia memohon kepada para dewa untuk menjatuhkan hujan demi menyembunyikan tangisannya yang menyeruak.

Namun hujan tidak kurun turun. Hatinya mati karena duka ketika mengingat ibunya, Selena, Libertus, Crowe, Pelna, dan Raja Regis yang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Dia tahu mereka adalah segalanya yang dia butuhkan, namun kenyataannya mereka telah menjadi kepingan memori di sudut benaknya yang terdalam. Sekali lagi dia memohon kepada para dewa untuk mengirimkan hujan.

Ketika dia terus memohon rasa simpati dari para dewa, akhirnya hujan pun turun. Bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir air dari langit, bendungan dalam hatinya mulai hancur. Membayangkan sebuah rumah dalam fantasi yang kini telah menjadi sejarah. Dia memukul jalanan yang kini telah becek oleh genangan-genangan air. _Yang Mulia… maafkan aku… maafkan aku yang lemah ini… Aku… aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menebus kekalahan ini…_ Wajahnya banjir akan air mata yang mengalir deras, bercampur dengan air hujan yang mengguyurnya. Membayangkan semua kehilangan yang dialaminya membuat Nyx tak mampu membendung kesedihannya terlalu lama. Berapa banyak lagi kehilangan yang akan dialaminya nanti? Satu-satunya orang yang kini menjadi tanggungannya adalah Putri, dan dia bersumpah atas nyawanya sendiri untuk tidak membuat Putri terbunuh seperti orang-orang yang telah meninggalkannya.

Putri menangkupkan kedua lengannya pada lengan Nyx, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya berharap bahwa pelukan itu mampu mengobati torehan luka pada hati Nyx. Bersama-sama mereka menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berpelukan.

Berupaya bangkit sambil menahan luka tembaknya, Nyx menggiring Putri ke dalam Star of Lucis. Dia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Putri di kursi penumpang. Menarik napas panjang untuk mengatur tangisannya, dia menyalakan mesin mobil. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kau dan aku masih memiliki janji kepada Raja Regis. Sebuah janji yang tak boleh dilanggar." Kemudian, Star of Lucis melaju kencang, melintasi gerbang Tembok dan meninggalkan Insomnia yang telah ditelan kehancuran.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Semua kerusuhan di Insomnia telah berakhir di sini. Hasil yang benar-benar berbeda dari film Kingsglaive, bukan? Karena alasan inilah, saya memutuskan untuk menceritakan kembali kisah film itu karena saya ingin Nyx masih hidup di event game. Setelah ini, ada 3-4 chapter untuk menutup arc dua ini diambil dari PoV Noctis yang secara timeline terjadi bersamaan dengan film Kingsglaive. Mengenai kemunculan Shiva, saya selalu bingung kenapa dia ga pernah nolong Luna ketika di situasi terjepit seperti ini, jadi saya munculkan di sini agar setidaknya menunjukkan kepedulian dia terhadap nasib Luna. Saya lega akhirnya berhasil menutup kisah Kingsglaive setelah berbulan-bulan diam di sini. Btw, di beberapa paragraf terakhir, saya menyisipkan lirik lagu "Calling for Rain" yang dinyanyikan Neo Liu yang dijadikan lagu tema film Kingsglaive. Kalau kalian jeli, kalian akan bisa menyadarinya._

 _Untuk balasan review, tolong cek PM kalian ya._

 _So, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter ini? Saya ingin mendengarnya dari kotak **review**. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!_


	49. Chapter 049

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **049**

 **NOCTIS & LUNAFREYA**

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 06.08 AM**

Noctis dan Gladiolus baru selesai berolahraga lari pagi di tepi pantai Galdin Quay. Setelah mandi, Noctis mendapati Gladiolus dan Prompto sedang mengobrol di dalam kamar sambil menyaksikan pemandangan lautan yang indah. Matahari bersinar terang, menerpa lautan sehingga tampak seperti berlian yang berkilat.

"Hei, pagi," kata Prompto.

"Di mana Specs?" tanya Noctis. Maksudnya adalah Ignis. Hanya saja dia terbiasa menyebut namanya begitu. Dia menggosok-gosokkan handuk bersih ke rambut hitamnya yang gondrong, lalu menjemurnya di luar kamar mandi.

"Seharusnya kembali beberapa menit lagi," jawab Gladiolus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan Ignis yang sedang membawa koran di tangan kanannya. Dia menatap dalam-dalam, setengah cemas, kepada Noctis. Sebuah tatapan tidak biasa, seolah sedang menyembuyikan sebuah rahasia kelam.

"Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu?" tanya Noctis kepada Ignis ketika dia berdiri di tepi ranjang.

Ignis mendekati Gladiolus, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia memberikan koran di tangannya kepada Gladiolus. "Semuanya tercetak di koran," kata Ignis, dalam intonasi suara yang rendah dan muram. Noctis mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres melihat tingkah Ignis yang ganjil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Noctis.

Prompto mendekati Gladiolus yang sedang membaca koran dengan serius. Di koran itu tercetak foto-foto berwarna berupa pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan seperti bangunan-bangunan yang hancur dan kapal Kekaisaran yang terbang di langit. Sebelum Gladiolus sempat berbicara, Prompto mengejakan tajuk berita di koran itu. "Insomnia… hancur?"

"Apa?" Spontan Noctis terperanjat mendengar pernyataan Prompto. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Insomnia hancur? "Kalian sedang bercanda?" Desakan merasuki suara Noctis, dan dia mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, terlalu bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. Dia menatap tajam kepada Ignis, meminta penjelasan serinci mungkin tentang tajuk koran itu. Gladiolus masih membaca dengan cermat tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku perlu kau untuk tenang jadi aku bisa menjelaskan," pinta Ignis.

Tidak tahan lagi berdiam diri, Noctis berjalan mendekati Ignis. Nada suaranya meninggi ketika dia mendesak sang penasehat. "Aku sudah bersikap setenang yang aku mampu!"

Mata Noctis dan Ignis saling bertemu. "Ada penyerangan. Tentara Kekaisaran telah merenggut Insomnia."

Sang Pangeran menoleh kepada Gladiolus yang akhirnya membacakan sepenggal berita di koran di tangannya. "Saat aula tempat penandatanganan pakta menyala, ledakan mewarnai langit malam. Ketika asap berhenti menyelubungi Insomnia, Raja ditemukan…tewas." Dalam proses membaca itu, Noctis tidak dapat menahan diri untuk ikut membaca koran di tangan Gladiolus dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sekedar untuk mengonfirmasi berita itu.

"Tidak, tunggu…," gumam Noctis. Dia masih berusaha merangkai berbagai pecahan pikiran yang berseliweran dalam kepalanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tidak ada cara bagi kita untuk mengetahuinya," Ignis berkata sambil berjalan lesu ke samping Noctis.

Spontan Noctis menoleh kepada Ignis. "Apa? Tahu apa?"

"Bahwa penandatanganan kemarin, bahwa Insomnia─"

"Tapi pernikahanku! Altissia!" sela Noctis. Intonasi suaranya semakin meninggi sampai-sampai timbul kesan bahwa dia membentak Ignis tanpa sebab.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya begitu. Tapi semua laporan invasi berkata sama. Bagaimana tajuk berita di dalam Kerajaan bisa salah?"

Desahan kesal berhembus dari hidung Noctis. Dahinya mengerut, dan tangannya mengepal. "…Bohong." Dia menatap lautan dari balik jendela. Berharap bahwa semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman besar. Tangannya menyusuri bantalan sofa, dan dia nyaris terjatuh ke dalam sofa.

"…Kalau saja bohong," gumam Prompto, melipat tangannya sambil menunduk lesu ke lantai.

Gladiolus mendesah panjang. Dia berhenti membaca koran dan menoleh kepada Ignis. "Apa lagi yang kita tahu?" Sang penasehat tidak dapat menjawab. Hanya gelengan lesu yang dia berikan. "Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa yakin sampai kita melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri."

Prompto mengerling dari ujung jendela, berputar menghadap Gladiolus dan Ignis. "Dan itu berarti kita kembali ke Insomnia."

"Mungkin tidak aman bagi kita berada di sana," sergah Ignis.

"Mungkin tidak aman bagi kita berada di sini," tukas Prompto.

Sebuah keheningan muram mengisi udara di kamar itu. Noctis merenung lesu, pikirannya terasa acak-acakan, membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Mereka berempat terus diam sampai Gladiolus angkat bicara, "Pulang?"

Noctis menoleh kepada Gladiolus. Dia terjepit antara Altissia dan Insomnia. Kalau dia pulang sekarang, berarti dia akan terlambat mengunjungi pernikahannya dan membuat Lunafreya menunggu terlalu lama di Altissia. Tapi untuk sekarang, ada hal lain yang lebih darurat. Kota kelahirannya, rumahnya, Insomnia, dikabarkan hancur. Dia tidak bisa memercayai malapetaka itu jika tidak melihatnya langsung. Memantapkan hatinya, Noctis memutuskan bahwa Insomnia lebih penting daripada pernikahannya karena jika Kekaisaran telah menipu dengan dalih perjanjian perdamaian, maka pernikahannya juga tak lebih dari sekedar janji kosong. Noctis mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, "Ya."

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 08.10 AM**

Hampir empat jam telah berlalu sejak Lunafreya bersama Nyx meninggalkan Insomnia. Nyx berusaha tetap terjaga di kala darah tidak berhenti mengucur dari luka tembaknya. Lunafreya cemas melihat Nyx yang menyetir seperti orang mabuk, mata Nyx sesekali tertutup, dan mengerjap terkejut ketika ada kendaraan lain yang lewat di samping Star of Lucis.

Lunafreya berusaha berpikir ke manakah sebaiknya mereka pergi sekarang. Apakah pergi menuju Altissia di momen genting seperti ini adalah ide yang bagus? Apakah Noctis telah mendengar kabar mengenai kehancuran Insomnia? Sewajarnya berita besar begini telah tersebar dalam kurun waktu pendek. Perjanjian perdamaian Lucis dan Niflheim menjadi tajuk berita utama selama seminggu belakangan. Kehancuran Insomnia tak akan luput dari mata para reporter.

Sementara Lunafreya terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, perhatiannya teralihkan ke depan ketika Star of Lucis nyaris menabrak sebuah pohon besar. "Awas!" Lunafreya meneriakkan peringatan itu kepada Nyx. Dia membelokkan setir menghindari pohon itu, dan mengganti gigi mobil ke mode parkir. Nyaris saja mereka tertimpa musibah lainnya jika dia tidak bertindak cepat.

Berusaha mengatur tempo jantungnya yang berderap kencang, dia melihat Nyx sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Semakin banyak darah yang menembus seragam Glaive itu. Mata Nyx menutup, dan kepalanya tertidur di atas setir. _Ini gawat sekali, Nyx harus segera dirawat atau dia bisa meninggal_ , pikir Lunafreya.

Lunafreya keluar dari mobil, lalu menggotong Nyx ke kursi belakang, menyandarkannya telentang di sana. Darah merembes ke kursi mobil itu. Sang Putri merobek sebagian kain dari gaunnya dan melilit luka tembak Nyx dengan potongan kain itu, menekannya agar tidak terus mengalirkan darah. Tapi dia tahu dia sedang berpacu dengan waktu. Semakin lama Nyx dibiarkan seperti itu, maka nyawanya tidak akan tertolong lagi.

Dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana jika dia terpaksa menyetir Star of Lucis. Dia belum pernah berada di dunia luar seorang diri. Rasanya dia sedang tersesat di padang gurun antah berantah, yang sepanjang mata memandang tidak ada bangunan yang dihuni seorang pun di sana.

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyurnya, dia bisa melihat sosok anjing putih sedang menghampirinya dari kejauhan. Pryna. Penempatan waktu yang sempurna. Barangkali Pryna bisa mengarahkannya ke wilayah berpenghuni. Mengejar Pryna, Lunafreya berlari terseok-seok sambil menahan luka di bahu kanannya. Dia berlari perlahan selama sepuluh menit mengejar Pryna dan menjauhi Star of Lucis, berharap anjing itu dapat memberikannya bantuan untuk Nyx. Tiba-tiba saja, dari kejauhan, dia melihat sebuah figur lain yang terselubung pakaian serba hitam sedang mendekatinya. Dia terperanjat, ketakutan bahwa barangkali figur itu adalah salah seorang tentara Kekaisaran. Apakah posisinya telah ketahuan oleh mereka?

Cepat-cepat dia berbalik ke belakang, memasang gestur untuk berlari cepat.

Tapi pada waktu itu, dia mendengar suara seorang lelaki memanggilnya. "Tunggu, Luna! Ini aku, Noctis!"

 _Noctis? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ Dia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Berbalik sekali lagi, dia menyipitkan mata untuk melihat apakah figur yang mendekatinya benar-benar Noctis.

Dan jarak di antara mereka semakin lama semakin menyempit.

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 07.40 AM**

Dengan menggunakan Regalia, Noctis dan kawan-kawannya meninggalkan Galdin Quay cepat-cepat setelah memperoleh kabar buruk mengenai kehancuran Insomnia. Langit pagi ini mendadak mendung ketika mereka tengah menempuh perjalanan. Semakin mereka mendekati gerbang Insomnia, langit semakin menggelap dan akhirnya turun hujan deras,

"Aku berharap semuanya baik-baik saja…," kata Prompto.

"Kau harus berharap banyak untuk itu," keluh Noctis. Tak mungkin semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia telah melihat apa yang mampu Kekaisaran rusak ketika berada di Galahd dan Tenebrae. Insomnia telah jatuh ke tangan Niflheim dan tak ada yang baik-baik saja jika berita itu menyatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau tidak boleh kehilangan kepercayaan," kata Ignis. Ketiga mencapai pertigaan menuju Hammerhead, Regalia menikung ke kanan, menjauhi perhentian itu.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kepercayaan menghentikan sekumpulan Dreadnought Kekaisaran?" Noctis berkata ketus. Dia tak percaya bahwa di kala perang melanda kotanya, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di Leide, berfoto ria bersama Prompto, membantu Cindy menemukan Hunter yang terperangkap dalam gubuk, berkemah, memancing, bahkan memberikan seekor kucing makanan yang enak. Dia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang Pangeran yang berada jauh dari Insomnia, padahal kota kelahirannya sedang membutuhkan keberadaannya.

"Tenanglah," kata Gladiolus.

"Dad memiliki banyak sekali kepercayaan─"

"Cukup," sela Gladiolus, lagi.

"Kekaisaran berbohong. Mereka mengkhianati kita," kata Prompto. Seolah Noctis tidak tahu bahwa kesepakatan damai itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Seharusnya dia mampu mengendus kebusukan Niflheim sejak dulu.

"Dugaan tidak akan membawa apa-apa. Kita sedang mencari kebenaran," Ignis berusaha mengatur arah pembicaraan yang kian memanas.

"Semua yang akan kau temukan adalah kebohongan seperti gencatan senjata itu," gerutu Noctis.

Dua buah Dreadnought Kekaisaran melintas di langit mendung di atas Regalia. Dari arah yang mereka tempuh, dapat dipastikan dua kapal itu sedang menuju Insomnia. Turbin merah magitek berdenyar mengisi langit kelabu.

"Lihat ukuran kapal itu," kata Gladiolus.

"Dreadnought Kekaisaran, mereka memindahkan tentara, katakanlah, tentara magitek," timpal Ignis.

"Robot-robot?"

"Senjata perang humanoid yang diproduksi secara massal, lebih tepatnya."

"Tidak terlihat mereka akan menandatangani pakta perdamaian itu," kata Prompto.

Regalia berhenti melaju ketika telah mencapai Crown City Checkpoint. Banyak mobil berhenti di depan gerbang pos itu, orang-orang keluar dari dalam mobil untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di sana. Beberapa meter di depan, sebatalion Imperial Rifleman berbaris menghalangi jalan dan ada tiga buah MA-X berjaga di sana.

"Mereka telah memasang titik inspeksi," Ignis menjelaskan.

Gladiolus mengepalkan tinjunya, kekesalan yang nyata terpancar dari wajahnya. "Kalau jalanan di depan diblokir, kita cari jalan lain dengan memutar."

Di kiri mereka, ada jalanan yang tidak dijaga oleh Niflheim. Ignis memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kiri, melewati pabrik tua yang terbengkalai. Jalanan itu membawa mereka ke sebuah bukit kosong di mana mereka bisa melihat Insomnia dari ketinggian.

Ketika sampai di pintu masuk pabrik tua, mereka turun dari Regalia dan melewati pabrik itu hingga mencapai ke ujung bukit. Sesampainya di sana, Prompto menyalakan radio melalui telepon genggamnya. Suara seorang perempuan yang menyiarkan berita berkata, " _Mengenai diskusi gencatan senjata antara dua negara, semua syarat sementara sudah dihentikan terkait dengan perkembangan akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih lagi, selain menerima berita kematian Raja Regis, kami sekarang telah menerima kabar bahwa Pangeran Noctis dan Oracle Nona Lunafreya juga diumumkan tewas_."

 _Aku hanya perlu tahu bahwa kamu sungguh siap untuk meninggalkan rumahmu_ _._

Rasa kebas menguasai tubuh Noctis, sama sekali tidak terkait dengan hujan dingin yang membasahinya dari langit. Benaknya kesulitan untuk memproses kata _Raja Regis_ , _Lunafreya_ , dan _tewas_. Mustahil. Rahangnya mengencang, jemarinya berkeletuk, keinginan untuk memukul sesuatu─apapun menguasai pikirannya. Ayahnya tidak mungkin meninggal. Ayah adalah Raja, satu-satunya orang yang mempertahankan Tembok. Dan Lunafreya seharusnya tidak berada di Insomnia─ibu kota Kerajaan Lucis. Sebuah kota yang runtuh berkeping-keping beberapa ratus meter ketika Niflheim menginvasi, menggunakan gencatan senjata palsu untuk menyusup melalui Dinding Baru. _Seharusnya Luna berada di Altissia_ , dia berkata pada diri sendiri, mencoba untuk memahami situasi.

"Biarkan dia menyala!" Suara berat Gladiolus berseru, sejenak menghardik kabut keputusasaan dari mendekati benak Noctis.

 _Untuk apa? Untuk mendengar mereka menjelaskan bagaimana Insomnia runtuh? Untuk mendengar lebih banyak tentang kematian Dad dan Luna?_ Di antara hujan, ada suara benturan lembut butir-butir air mengenai tanah berlumpur. Prompto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan teleponnya dan sedang berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

"Jangan pedulikan!"

Penembak berambut pirang itu spontan membeku, tangannya menggapai benda teknologi mahal itu. Mata birunya berpindah antara sang Pangeran dan Tameng. Sang Pangeran memperoleh otoritas melalui kelahiran, sedangkan sang Tameng melalui intimidasi fisik. Persahabatan atau rasa aman dari kemarahan Gladiolus adalah pilihan yang tertinggal bagi Prompto. Dia tidak memilih keduanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak diberikan pilihan.

Ignis, selalu menjadi pihak yang rasional di antara mereka berempat, berjongkok dan mengambil telepon, dalam diam mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik. Cemberut, Noctis berpaling dari dua orang temannya, mengambil teleponnya sendiri. Kalau ada siapapun yang memiliki jawaban yang dia butuhkan, orang itu adalah yang dia panggil melalui telepon sekarang.

Angin kencang bertiup dari atas kepala, dentuman mesin-mesin menutupi suara panggilan telepon dan hujan. Armada kapal-kapal udara Kekaisaran terbang di atas kepala, cahaya kemerahan dari mesin mereka kontras melawan langit keabuan. Semua yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menggunakan Engine Blade untuk berteleportasi ke atas salah satu kapal, mengomando untuk diri sendiri, dan membuka jalan ke Insomnia.

Sebelum ide itu terealisasikan, panggilan telepon terhubung. Hening untuk sejenak, dia mengumpulkan pikirannya yang tercecer. "H-Halo?" Noctis harus mengendurkan rahangnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, "Cor?"

Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari seberang telepon. Kemudian satu kalimat cukup untuk meyakinkan Noctis akan besarnya situasi yang dihadapinya. " _Jadi, kau berhasil lolos_."

Apa maksud dia dengan kalimat itu?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Noctis meminta, matanya terpaku pada asap yang membumbung dari lebih satu bagian dari kota di kejauhan.

" _Ada di mana kamu?_ "

"Di luar kota, tanpa jalan untuk kembali."

" _Masuk akal_."

Kepalan tangannya mengencang dan dia semakin merekatkan telepon ke telinganya. "Masuk akal?" ulangnya, kesal ketika dia menepis hujan dari matanya. Insomnia terbakar dan yang perlu dikatakan Cor adalah masuk akal? Ayahnya, Raja dari Cor, tewas. Lunafreya diberitakan tewas ketika seharusnya dia berada di Altissia, menyiapkan pernikahan mereka. Dirinya diumumkan tewas. "Apa kau serius? Bagaimana bisa semua ini masuk akal? Berita baru mengatakan bahwa aku tewas─bersama Dad dan Luna."

Tidak ada yang mendekati masuk akal. Sesaat dia tidur dengan pikiran membawa feri pagi-pagi, yang dijanjikan Dino, menyeberangi lautan untuk bertemu dengan mempelai wanitanya. Untuk berdamai dengan Niflheim. _Aku bahkan menulis di buku agenda bahwa aku akan menemui dia_ , Noctis mengingat, memikirkan bagaimana dia memberikan buku agenda yang mempertahankan hubungan dengan Lunafreya selama dua belas tahun itu pada Umbra. Di ujung matanya, dia bisa melihat asap besar timbul dari Citadel.

" _Dengar_ ," suara Cor terdengar serius dan tenang, mencuri perhatian Noctis sekali lagi. " _Aku akan menuju ke Hammerhead_."

Noctis mendengus kesal. Bukan itu yang mau dia dengar. Tapi detik berikutnya, jawaban Cor atas jawabannya juga bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia dengar.

" _Mengenai Raja_ …," ada jeda sesaat, lalu Cor melanjutkan, " _itu benar_."

 _Berhati-hatilah selama perjalanan panjang. Ingatlah. Ke manapun kau pergi, garis keturunan Lucis akan terus mengikutimu. Berjalanlah dengan tegap, putraku._

 _Apa Dad tahu mengenai ini selama ini? Apa Dad tahu bahwa Niflheim akan menginvasi_? Noctis berusaha bernapas, setiap tarikan udara bagaikan pisau es yang mencabik paru-parunya, dinginnya hujan dan jantung yang berderap membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dia tidak merespon kalimat Cor. Tidak mampu. Untuk sedetik yang gila, Noctis ingin memberikan teleponnya kepada Ignis dan membiarkan penasehat pribadinya mengurusnya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan. Kalimat Cor berikutnya mengakhiri percakapan.

" _Kalau kau mencari seluruh kebenaran, kau tahu di mana untuk menemukanku. Pergilah_."

Dia menyaksikan bersama teman-temannya ketika armada kapal udara turun ke Citadel, tak adanya suara-suara pertarungan mendeklasarikan bahwa Kerajaan Lucis tidak lagi mampu melawan balik Kekasairan yang sekarang mengendalikan keseluruhan Eos.

Tiba-tiba, kemarahan sebelumnya yang dia rasakan sirna, tergantikan oleh keputusasaan sunyi, perasaan bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima kematian ayah yang dia temui beberapa hari lalu. "Benar," gumam Noctis. Tidak ada balasan untuk telepon yang sudah berakhir. Dia menurunkan teleponnya. _Cor tidak memberitahuku mengenai Luna._

Merasakan suasana hati Pangeran dari postur yang terkalahkan, trio temannya tidak bisa berbicara langsung. Noctis tahu tanpa harus melihat bahwa mereka sedang bertukar pandang di belakangnya, mencoba untuk menentukan siapa yang sebaiknya berbicara dengannya. Dan tanpa perlu terkejut, suara Ignis yang familiar dan datar memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Marshal?"

"Dia bilang kalau dia akan berada di Hammerhead." _Jangan bertanya tentang Dad padaku. Ayo temui Cor saja dan dia bisa memberitahumu._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berat dari kanannya, dikuti oleh suara berat dari Gladiolus. "Dan Raja?" tanya pria berotot itu. Rambut panjangnya disisipkan ke dua sisi wajahnya.

Keheningan Noctis cukup menjawab. Dan untunglah itulah semua yang mereka butuhkan. Pertanyaan lain lagi dan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Berdiri di bukit melihat kota dari kejauhan, empat sekawan itu terus menyaksikan ibu kota Lucis yang dulunya makmur kini hancur di tangan Kekaisaran. Ignis akhirnya menyarankan mereka untuk kembali ke Regalia beberapa jam kemudian. Dengan kaki menyeret lumpur, mereka menuruni bukit dan melalui reruntuhan sebuah pabrik yang mereka lalui sebelumnya.

"Apa kursinya bakal kotor terkena baju kita?" tanya Prompto, ragu-ragu membuka pintu di sisi penumpang.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin. Kursi-kursi ini terbuat dari kulit terbaik yang bisa kau beli. Dia bisa menahan sedikit air," jawab Ignis, duduk di kursi sopir.

Noctis dan Gladiolus tidak berkata apa-apa ketika mereka masuk ke bangku belakang. Sekarang tanpa ibu kota, sang Pangeran lega untuk jarak sedikit antara dia dan Gladiolus. Noctis tidak bisa memaksakan diri menatap pada pria bertato itu. Jika ayah tewas, maka kemungkinan besar bahwa Clarus, ayah Gladiolus, tewas juga. Lalu ada juga Iris untuk dipertimbangkan. Apakah dia berhasil keluar dari Insomnia? _Semuanya hancur berantakan_ , pikir Noctis ketika Regalia melaju perlahan. Ignis berhati-hati tidak mengemudi terlalu kencang pada lanskap halus. _Rasanya seperti seluruh dunia menggila dalam semalam._

Ketika Ignis memutar ke jalan utama, melaju berlawan arah dari Insomnia, percakapan berlangsung dengan Noctis membisu seribu bahasa untuk sebagian besar.

Gladiolus berbicara duluan. "Sepertinya Crownsguard sudah tidak aktif lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya. Tidak dengan Marshal di luar sini," balas Ignis.

"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kondisi di dalam kota…," Prompto berkata gelisah.

Ignis mendesah, mobil mulai dipercepat. "Seharusnya ada laporan mengenai itu."

Sang Pangeran mengunci pandangannya pada lanskap tandus yang mereka lewati, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengisolasikan dirinya dari pembicaraan teman-temannya. Itu hanya membuat mimpi buruk barunya menimpa lebih keras. Kerajaannya telah hancur. Ayah tewas. Lunafreya juga diasumsikan tewas. Apakah ada tujuan di balik perjalanan ini lagi? _Bagaimana bisa aku berjalan tegap seperti ini? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Dad?_

Dia ingin berteriak sampai puncak paru-parunya─untuk kembali ke kotanya dan membunuh setiap tentara Kekaisaran yang dia temui, baik manusia atau robot. Mengenal Ignis, lelaki itu tidak akan pernah mengizinkan perjalanan yang ceroboh. Bersandar di kursinya, Noctis menyadari dengan keterkejutan bahwa Regalia adalah satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan ayah untuknya. _Dan Regalia membawaku menjauh dari Dad_ , pikir Noctis, matanya menoleh ke kiri ketika figur hitam berlari berlawan arah dari tujuan mereka. Ada kilatan halilintar di kejauhan, memperjelas atmosfer suram sesaat. Dia menyadari bulu hitam dan putih, mata kuning, dan kain kehijauan di badan figur itu.

"Hentikan mobil!" Tangannya meremas bantalan kepala dari kursi pengemudi, Noctis menarik badannya ke depan, ketika Regalia mendadak direm, berbelok dan hampir tergelincir. Ban melengking melawan aspal, Regalia nyaris terjatuh setelah terpeleset sepuluh meter sebelum Noctis membanting membuka pintu, mengejar Umbra dari belakang.

Hanya ada satu tempat Umbra menuju. Berlari menembus hujan, sepatu bot menginjak genangan air, Noctis berlari cepat mengejar anjing hitam itu. Kalau Lunafreya selamat…pastinya dia sudah keluar dari Insomnia dan berencana pergi ke Altissia, dan dia akan melewati jalan yang sama seperti dirinya. Jalanan serupa. Berlari melewati tikungan di mana jalanan berbelok di sekitar pegunungan, Noctis hampir tersandung ketika dia menangkap sebuah figur dari kejauhan.

Dari balik siraman hujan, dia bisa melihat gaun keabuan dan rambut pirang. Kenangan akan Lunafreya dari dua belas tahun lalu melintas dalam benaknya. Gaun keabuan dan rambut pirang. Jantung berdetak kencang dalam dadanya, dia mengatur langkahnya lagi, menggandakan untuk mencoba dan mengejar Umbra, yang tumbuh pesat dan gesit dalam beberapa tahun dia melayani sebagai perantara sang Pangeran dan Putri.

 _Ini pasti dia. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti dia!_

Figur lainnya berderap di samping figur yang lebih tinggi menghadap Noctis. Pryna. Tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam benaknya. Lunafreya hanya berjarak beberapa meter pendek darinya. Reuni mereka tidak akan terjadi di altar di Altissia. Itu akan terjadi di sini. Di jalanan ini. Jarak pendek dari tempat yang disebut Noctis sebagai rumah. Rumah yang sekarang sedang dijajah oleh Niflheim.

Di kejauhan, figur Lunafreya berhenti sesaat, memeriksa figur yang mendekat. Dia melihat wanita itu berputar dan tahu dari cara dia memosisikan tangan dan kakinya bahwa figur itu ingin berlari. _Dia pikir aku berasal dari Kekaisaran_. Dia pasti tidak bisa menyadarinya, terutama karena hitam mendeskripsikan mayoritas penampilan Noctis. _Aku bisa saja sesosok daemon yang dia tahu._

Dia memanggil figur itu sebelum berlari, berteriak agar terdengar. "Tunggu, Luna! Ini aku! Noctis!"

Pandangan wanita itu berpaling ke arahnya. Sekarang, dengan jarak yang berkurang hingga beberapa meter, Noctis bisa dengan jelas melihat dia. Hal pertama yang dia sadari ketika dia memelankan langkahnya adalah dia harus menunduk untuk melihat wanita itu. Sekarang wanita itu lebih pendek darinya, sepatu haknya hanya membantu mencapai level matanya. Dan setelah sekian tahun, mata mereka bertemu, biru bertemu biru. Sekelibat emosi melintas di wajah wanita itu, mulai dari panik ke terkejut dan akhirnya lega. Cara mata wanita itu menyelip di sudut dan bibirnya cemberut membuat dia berpikir wanita itu sedang menahan tangis. Dia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi dia. Kemungkinan besar serupa dengan milik wanita itu. Atau mungkin dia sudah menangis. Dia tidak bisa tahu. Tidak di dalam hujan ini.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret tampak cantik seperti dalam banyaknya foto yang dia lihat. Segelintir gambar akan Lunafreya adalah satu-satunya benda yang dimiliki Noctis selama dua belas tahun mereka berpisah─fotonya dan buku agenda rahasia yang mereka bagi bersama. Air yang jatuh ke matanya memaksa dia mengedip, penampakan Lunafreya hilang dari pandangannya untuk sedetik.

Setelah dia membuka matanya sekali lagi, dia mampu untuk melihat keseluruhan penampilan Lunafreya. Butuh sedetik bagi Noctis untuk menyadari bahwa ada robekan besar pada pundak dari gaun yang dikenakan Lunafreya. Bekas luka yang besar dan lebar di bagian bahu kanannya berdarah, menghitam entah karena debu atau luka bakar yang parah. Rambut pirangnya diikat kuda ke atas, seperti biasanya.

Rasanya seperti seisi dunia terbalik tiba-tiba.

Berita kematian ayah dan Lunafreya telah mengosongkan seluruh perasaannya. Melihat Lunafreya berdiri di hadapannya terluka membuat darah mengalir kencang melalui pembuluh darahnya. Lunafreya, yang selalu bersikap baik dan pantas. Lunafreya, yang pada usia muda telah mengabdikan dirinya untuk menyembuhkan mereka yang terjangkit Starscourge. Lunafreya milik _nya_ terluka. Keinginan untuk tiba-tiba menerobos gerbang Insomnia bertambah kuat semakin lama dia menatap wanita itu.

"…Luna?" tanya Noctis, lirih.

"Noctis…," timpal Luna, sama lirihnya dengan dia.

Sesaat, Lunafreya tidak bergerak. Noctis tahu Lunafreya terlalu terkejut untuk mendapati dirinya kini bertatap wajah langsung setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah. Tanpa surat sebagai perantara. Mata ke mata. Akhirnya, dengan sangat perlahan, Noctis merangkul bahu Lunafreya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," kata Noctis. Dalam pelukan itu, Noctis merasa Lunafreya menegang dalam keterkejutan, lalu dengan pekik sukacita, Lunafreya memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Luna."

* * *

 **AKHIR BUKU DUA**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Well, inilah akhir dari Buku 2: Kehancuran. Mulai chapter 050, kita telah memasuki Buku 3. Saya tidak percaya saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita super panjang ini. Saya tidak tahu apakah masih ada pembaca setia di sini selain Jacob Hendricks yang setia mereview setiap chapter. Terima kasih bagi para silent reader yang masih mengikuti fanfic amatiran ini. Buku 3 barangkali akan menjadi buku terpanjang, sekitar 51 chapter, jadi berakhir di chapter 100. Akan banyak sekali interaksi antara Noctis dan Lunafreya, tidak seperti game-nya. Dan Nyx akan tersingkirkan untuk sementara waktu karena dia berperan penting di Buku 4. Rencananya fanfic ini akan tamat di chapter 125-130 di Buku 4._

 _Izinkan saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai chapter ini. Apakah kalian bersemangat untuk membaca kelanjutannya? Terima kasih._


	50. Chapter 050

" _ **Ketika dunia runtuh di sekitarmu dan harapan sirna,**_

 _ **ketika kamu menemukan dirimu sendirian,**_

 _ **di tengah kegelapan, lihatlah ke kejauhan.**_

 _ **Ketahuilah aku berada di sana dan aku akan selalu mengawasimu."**_

* * *

 **FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **BUKU TIGA**

 **SEPARASI**

* * *

 **050**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 08.22 AM**

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Luna."

Kalimat itu membuka babak baru dari kisah romansa antara Pangeran Noctis dan Putri Lunafreya. Setelah dua belas tahun berpisah karena perang dengan Niflheim, mereka bertemu di jalanan di kala kabar kehancuran Insomnia tersebar bebas. Di sini, di jalanan di tengah padang gurun, jarak antara mereka berdua tak lagi terbentang panjang. Noctis telah menyentuh kulit Lunafreya. Dia telah menunggu terlalu lama sekedar untuk mendengar suara lembut wanita yang dicintainya. Rasa syukur melimpahi Noctis, dan dia bersumpah tak akan ada lagi rintangan yang akan memisahkan mereka lagi di masa mendatang.

Dia melihat penampilan Lunafreya yang berantakan. Luka di bahu Lunafreya berdarah dan menghitam. "A-Apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Lunafreya mencoba untuk tetap lebih tenang daripada Noctis, walaupun penampilannya buruk. Dia mengambil selangkah lebih dekat kepadanya sampai mereka terpisah hanya beberapa sentimeter. Mengangkat tangan kirinya, dia akhirnya mencapai, jemarinya dengan halus menekan sisi wajahnya seolah untuk memastikan bahwa Noctis benar-benar berada di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kita akan bertemu kembali di sini dan sekarang," kata Lunafreya, kalimatnya yang halus mengisyaratkan betapa dia kelelahan. "Untuk menjadi seperti ini."

Sifat keras kepala Noctis menolak untuk membiarkan dirinya dikesampingkan. "Luna…kumohon…"

Dengan bibir mengerucut, mata biru Lunafreya berpaling darinya, berakhir pada Umbra dan Pryna. Kedua anjing itu duduk berdampingan di kaki dia. Mengenal Lunafreya, wanita itu mencoba untuk mencari cara yang tidak akan terlalu mengejutkan Noctis. Yang tidak dia tahu adalah bahwa hari ini sudah penuh kejutan bagi Noctis. Toleransinya untuk berita tragis sudah meroket begitu pesat setelah beberapa jam terakhir.

"Aku…Sulit untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sejak penandatanganan perjanjian perdamaian gagal dilakukan," Lunafreya berjuang mencari kata-kata, jemari yang dingin masih menyentuh pipi Noctis dengan ringan. "Aku sendiri masih berjuang memahami kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sejak beberapa dua hari terakhir. Noctis, aku─"

"Noct!"

Mengikuti insting, Noctis memutar badannya untuk melindungi tubuh kecil Lunafreya. Dia baru saja ingin memunculkan Engine Blade ketika jari-jari kurus meremas bahunya, memaksa dia untuk memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan bukan instingnya. Prompto dan Gladiolus berlari mendekati mereka, dengan senjata di tangan mereka dan siap untuk membantu jika dibutuhkan. Prompto adalah yang memanggil namanya tadi. Dia merasa sedikit menyesal karena tidak langsung menyadari suara temannya. Tetapi tangan Lunafreya di bahunya membuat dia sulit untuk memprioritaskan hal lain.

 _Semua yang aku inginkan_ …

"Maukah kamu memberi tahu kami apa yang terjadi, hei Pangeran?" Gladiolus adalah yang pertama mencapainya, menyimpan kembali _greatsword_ -nya setelah dia menyadari tidak ada bahaya yang melintang. "Kau bisa saja membuat kami terbunuh karena berteriak di mobil tadi."

"A-Ayo kita dengarkan dia dulu, Gladio," Prompto berhenti di samping Gladiolus, meletakkan tangannya di lututnya, membungkuk sejajar dengan pinggangnya, sulit bernapas. "Beri aku waktu, teman-teman. Pinggangku terasa sakit."

Gladiolus menggelengkan kepalanya, masih menatap Noctis dengan raut kesal. "Itu waktu yang kita tidak punya. Kekaisaran masih berkeliaran di gerbang menuju Insomnia. Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, mereka akan segera menyadari kita. Dan kalau begitu, kamu bisa pergi dan menanyakan Kekaisaran mengenai apa yang terjadi di ibu kota."

Noctis mendesah. Selalu saja Gladiolus memperlakukan dia seperti seorang bocah walaupun hanya tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. "Mungkin kalau kau membiarkan aku menerangkan sebelumnya─"

"Maafkan aku, Gladiolus Amicitia," Lunafreya dengan cekatan melangkah ke depan Noctis, tangannya berpindah dari bahu Noctis ke lengan bawahnya, menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya ke kedua teman Noctis, membuat Prompto dan Gladiolus terkesiap. "Kesalahan ada padaku. Kalau aku tidak berada di sini, Noctis─"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Luna," sela Noctis, merasa tidak enak membuat wanita itu meminta maaf karena kesalahannya. Bahkan dia percaya Lunafreya tidak perlu merasa bersalah. "Dan sebagai catatan, Gladio, maafkan aku telah menyebabkan kita hampir kecelakaan."

Gladiolus mengevaluasi Noctis dengan tatapan tajam, menyimpulkan, puas dengan jawabannya, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan perkara kecil ini. Pada detik pria besar itu menyerah, tiba giliran Prompto untuk membuat keributan.

"Nona Lunafreya!" pria pirang itu memekik, setengah berjalan, setengah menerjang ke depan, tangannya terulur. Tangan besar Gladiolus menarik dia ke belakang sebelum dia bisa mendekati sang Oracle, nyaris mencekik Prompto di bagian kerah bajunya. "Guh!"

"Kenapa kau tidak berteriak lebih keras? Kupikir Kekaisaran tidak akan mendengarkanmu untuk pertama kalinya," Gladiolus memperingatkan ketika Prompto berjuang melepas cekikan di kerahnya.

"T-T-Tapi…itu Nona…Lunafreya!"

"Kita bisa melihatnya! Tenangkan dirimu, Prompto. Aku hanya akan melepaskanmu kalau kau berjanji akan tetap tenang ketika kita menyelesaikan ini."

Prompto menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan bawah untuk melepaskan diri. Lalu sebagaimana yang dia janjikan, dia berdiam diri, pandangannya terkunci antara Noctis dan Lunafreya. Setelah menyapa Prompto dengan anggukan sopan, Lunafreya memandang Noctis lagi.

Atmosfer di antara mereka berdua telah runtuh bersamaan dengan kehadiran Prompto dan Gladiolus. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengatakan apa-apa, dua teman-masa-kecil-yang-sebentar-lagi-menjadi-suami-istri hanya bisa saling memandang, menunggu satu lainnya untuk berbicara. Untunglah, tidak ada apapun yang perlu dikatakan ketika Regalia mendekati dengan perlahan.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Ignis, menarik diri keluar dari bangku sopir, kacamatanya hampir terjatuh karena tergesa-gesa. Dia berhenti ketika dia menyadari Lunafreya. Dia tidak berkedip, lantas membuka pintu ke kursi belakang untuk memindahkan orang-orang ke dalam. "Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dan mengeluarkan Nona Lunafreya dari hujan. Ayo, semuanya masuk ke Regalia."

"Itu sama sekali tidak bijaksana," Lunafreya memindahkan tangannya dari lengan Noctis, kehangatan kulitnya berhenti, menggelengkan kepalanya, berhati-hati tidak melihat sang Pangeran. "Keberadaanku bersama kalian hanya akan mengundang lebih banyak bahaya kepada kalian berempat. Aku hanya butuh momen ini untuk memberikan Noctis sebuah barang yang penting, lalu aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Sendirian?" ulang Noctis, tidak percaya, menemukan kata-katanya lagi. "Luna, kau terluka! Kau terlihat sulit untuk berdiri. Dan perhentian terdekat dari sini hanya 2,5 meter jauhnya." Dia menggeleng, ekspresinya tegas. "Kamu ikut dengan kami."

Lunafreya membuka mulutnya, siap untuk berargumen dengan Noctis. Setelah dia teringat sesuatu, dia berhenti sebentar, dan berkata, "Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk membawa seorang Glaive berobat. Bisakah salah seorang dari kalian menyetir mobil yang kutumpangi?"

Noctis keheranan, memandang mata biru Lunafreya, terlalu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang mendampingi kepergian wanita itu dari kotanya. Sebelum ketiga temannya sempat menawarkan diri, Noctis terlebih dahulu menjawab, "Biarkan aku yang membantumu. Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu selama perjalanan."

Lunafreya mengangguk, lalu berbalik pada Umbra dan Pryna, berlutut untuk mengelus kedua anjing itu di kepala. Dengan bisikan di telinga dan sentuhan di bulu mereka yang basah, dia berdiri. Kedua anjing itu segera berjalan pergi, ekor mereka bergoyang-goyang.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku ikut rombongan kalian lebih lama," kata Lunafreya. Dengan tatapan balik kepada Noctis, dia masuk ke kursi belakang Regalia, memosisikan diri di spot tengah yang selalu kosong. Tanpa memandang teman-temannya, Noctis mengikuti dari belakang. Atmosfer hangat di dalam mobil lebih disambut daripada dinginnya hujan. Segera saja setelah mereka berlima naik ke mobil, mereka melaju ke arah spot yang ditunjuk Lunafreya.

"Ayo kita nyalakan radio saja." Ignis memencet tombol di konsol.

"... _Dugaan mengenai penandatangan pakta perdamaian telah timbul dari bangunnya kejadian tragis di Insomnia_ ─"

Radio dimatikan di detik berikutnya. "Setelah dipikir kembali, kita sebaiknya menggunakan waktu ini untuk mengumpulkan pikiran kita."

Noctis kembali memandang keluar jendela, dengan tajam sadar akan hawa hangat yang duduk di sebelahnya, sangat dekat sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan. Dia juga sadar tiga pasang mata yang fokus kepada mereka berdua. Dari waktu ke waktu Ignis melirik kepada sang Pangeran dan Putri dari cermin yang tergantung di atas dasbor. Gladiolus bisa dengan leluasa memandang mereka dari sudut matanya. Dan Prompto…

"Aku sudah menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu sejak pengumuman mengenai pernikahan," kata Prompto, senyumnya natural ketika dia berpaling dari kursinya untuk berbicara kepada sang Putri Tenebrae. "Dan wow, Tiny─maksudku, Pryna sudah tumbuh besar!"

"Ya, dan terima kasih sekali lagi sudah menolong dia bertahun-tahun lalu," kata Lunafreya, tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan masalah, Nona Lunafreya."

Noctis tahu bahwa Prompto pernah menyelamatkan Pryna yang terluka ketika mengirimkan buku agenda untuknya. Karena insiden Pryna itulah, Prompto bisa berbincang dengan Lunafreya dan akhirnya menjadi sahabatnya. Sejak saat itu, bisa dikatakan Prompto menjadi fans Lunafreya. Tak terbayangkan olehnya bagaimana bahagianya Prompto saat ini, mengetahui dirinya bertatap wajah langsung dengan idolanya.

"Pryna beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan Prompto Argentum," kata Lunafreya, membuat sang penembak malu, menggaruk-garuk dagunya, bergumam bahwa itu bukan masalah besar. Untuk alasan tertentu, ini membuat Noctis bahagia melihat Lunafreya akrab dengan Prompto. Atau setidaknya merespon positif terhadap kepribadian energetik temannya. Melirik ke sampingnya, dia menyadari bahwa Lunafreya mencoba tidak bersandar ke kursi kulit. Luka di bahunya terlihat memburuk di bawah cahaya Regalia ketimbang ketika di tengah hujan.

Lunafreya bukanlah seorang petarung. Dia kebalikan total dari itu. Tugasnya sebagai Oracle mewajibkan dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan mereka yang terinfeksi Starscourge. Untuk mampu kabur dari perang di Insomnia… Apa yang telah dia lalui? Dia teringat perkataan Lunafreya tadi. Barangkali seorang Glaive itulah yang telah membantu Lunafreya pergi dari Insomnia. Siapapun Glaive itu, dia patut berterima kasih dan membalas kebaikannya yang telah dicurahkan kepada Lunafreya.

Matanya terasa pedih. Walaupun Lunafreya telah melalui neraka dan kembali hidup-hidup, wanita itu masih saja memikirkan dirinya. Dan dia tidak dapat membalas kebaikan Lunafreya. _Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, Dad?_ Dia memalingkan pandangannya kembali keluar. Menyaksikan hujan menetes turun dari jendela, dia mengembalikan posisinya dengan menggenggam jarinya yang bergetar di sekitar jari Lunafreya yang halus.

Sisa perjalanan menuju posisi yang ditentukan Lunafreya terdiri dari Lunafreya yang menjawab banyak pertanyaan Prompto, keduanya mencoba untuk menjauhkan semua orang dari fakta bahwa Niflheim telah menjajah negara terakhir di Eos. Ketika mereka telah sampai di tujuan, Noctis melihat mobil berplat RHS-736 sedang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Itu adalah mobil pribadinya yang diberikan ayah untuk memeringati pertunangan dia dan Lunafreya. Tak disangka dia dapat melihat lagi Star of Lucis di padang gurun antah berantah ini.

Bersama Noctis, Lunafreya keluar dari Regalia yang berhenti di bahu jalan. Dengan persetujuan Ignis, Regalia akan mengikuti Star of Lucis dari belakang, bersama-sama menuju Hammerhead. Lunafreya berlari ke bangku belakang Star of Lucis, dikejar oleh Noctis dalam rintik-rintik hujan.

"Nyx, kumohon, bertahanlah," kata Lunafreya, lirih dan bergetar. Noctis terperanjat mendengar nama Nyx terucap dari mulut Lunafreya. Untuk memastikan dugaannya, Noctis memeriksa bangku belakang Star of Lucis dan menemukan Nyx Ulric sedang berbaring di sana, darah segar keluar hingga mengotori seragam Kingsglaive-nya, merembes hingga mengenai kursi kulit mobil itu.

Noctis ingin bertanya kepada Lunafreya mengenai apa yang telah dia dan Nyx lalui selama berada di Insomnia. Pastinya ini bukan sebuah kebetulan belaka, bukan? Nyx Ulric, Glaive unggulan ayah, berduaan bersama Lunafreya meninggalkan Insomnia. Melihat Lunafreya yang berusaha untuk tidak panik, Noctis segera duduk di kursi sopir.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Hammerhead untuk merawat Nyx dan lukamu di sana, Luna," ajak Noctis. Lunafreya mengangguk setuju, sambil memangku kepala Nyx di pahanya di kursi belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Star of Lucis melaju di jalanan, dibuntuti oleh Regalia.

Selama perjalanan pendek itu, Noctis seringkali melihat Lunafreya yang mengelus-elus dahi Nyx yang kotor dan basah oleh keringat. Lunafreya tampak cemas sekali sampai nyaris ingin menangis. Ada sebuah kedekatan yang tidak biasa antara Lunafreya dan Nyx. Dia mengatur napasnya yang menjadi berat. Melihat wanita yang dicintainya dekat dengan lelaki lain membuat hati Noctis membeku, meskipun udara terasa dingin karena hujan di luar.

Tadinya Noctis mengira dia sudah begitu kedinginan sehingga takkan bisa lebih dingin lagi. Tapi ternyata dia keliru. Saat ini, gelombang demi gelombang es sepertinya menyerang jantungnya lagi tatkala kata-kata Lunafreya terngiang di telinganya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Nyx." Kalau dia tidak salah mendengar Lunafreya, dan tidak ada keraguan bahwa dia salah dengar, Lunafreya terdengar begitu ketakutan ditinggali Glaive itu. Kesadaran itu memukulnya lebih keras dan menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa ada pria lain yang diperhatikan oleh satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya.

Sementara Noctis memandang dengan putus asa, Lunafreya menepis air mata yang bergulir dari kedua sudut matanya. Dia kehilangan kehangatan yang dirasakannya ketika duduk berdampingan dengan wanita itu. Sekarang, menyetir di kursi depan selagi Lunafreya mencemaskan nasib Nyx, membuat rasa dingin di tubuh Noctis menjadi-jadi, dan dia mulai menggigil tak terkendali. Apa yang telah terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin Glaive yang hanya sekali berbincang dengannya menjadi begitu dekat dengan Lunafreya? Ini tidak masuk akal. Semuanya ini tak ada yang masuk akal. Dia merasa menjadi pihak yang tak diinginkan di sana, dan sekali lagi dia merasa tidak mampu menjangkau Lunafreya yang padahal berada di dekatnya sekarang.

Namun dia memilih tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tak ingin merusak suasana yang telah terbangun ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Akan tiba waktunya bagi dirinya untuk mengetahui segala kisah yang terjalin antara Lunafreya dan Nyx yang telah dia lewatkan.

Ketika Noctis masuk ke Hammerhead, Cindy sudah menunggu mereka di luar, mekanis itu tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Lega rasanya kalian semua berhasil lolos," kata mekanis itu ketika mereka semua keluar dari Star of Lucis dan Regalia.

"Ke sini, Luna," Noctis membantu Lunafreya menggotong Nyx di bahunya. "Cindy, kita akan menyewa karavan untuk malam ini."

"Tentu saja," kata Cindy, berusaha tetap tenang walaupun terkejut ketika melihat kehadiran Oracle dan Glaive itu. Dia menoleh ke bengkel, "Marshal datang dan pergi untuk mengurusi sesuatu, dan meninggalkan kalian semua pesan kepada Paw-paw."

"Terima kasih, kita akan segera menemui Cid, tapi Nyx dan Luna adalah prioritas kita sekarang," kata Noctis, mengarahkan Lunafreya ke dalam karavan untuk merawat luka Nyx. Ignis menggeleng kepalanya.

"Izinkan aku mengurus Glaive itu bersama Nona Lunafreya, Noct. Kau pergilah membeli perobatan. Persediaan kita nyaris habis setelah menjalankan misi dari Dino," kata Ignis, menyodorkan bahunya untuk membopong Nyx. Enggan menyerahkan Lunafreya kepada temannya, dia memaksakan diri, mengetahui bahwa Ignis memikirkan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. "Ke arah sini, Nona Lunafreya, tolong jaga langkahmu."

Ketika Ignis mengurusi Nyx dan Lunafreya, Gladiolus dan Prompto ditugaskan untuk menemui Cid, sedangkan Noctis cepat-cepat pergi ke mini market. Toko kecil itu dipenuhi banyak orang berpakaian kasual seperti yang biasa dia lihat di ibu kota. Sepertinya kerumunan orang itu juga mencoba untuk kabur mengetahui sekarang Niflheim telah menginvasi kota mereka. Menunggu di antrean panjang, Noctis mencoba untuk tidak menerobos, kekhawatirannya kepada Lunafreya, keresahan yang dia rasakan setelah melihat kotanya hancur, dan kebingungan akan keseluruhan situasi membuat sang Pangeran sulit untuk berdiri di satu tempat. Ketika dia mencapai meja konter, dia siap untuk berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Apa yang bisa aku ban─"

"Aku butuh minuman energi terbaik yang kamu punya," pinta Noctis, menyodok kantungnya untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya. Jika dia menggunakan kekuatannya, dia bisa dengan mudah mengubah minuman menjadi penyembuh bagi Nyx dan Lunafreya.

"Delapan ratus Gil," pemilik toko meletakkan satu botol minuman yang diisi cairan safir di meja konter. "Hi-Elixir adalah minuman terbaik yang kita punya di sini."

"Baiklah," kata Noctis sambil membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan uang, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mahalnya harga perobatan itu karena ayah telah memberikan mereka banyak uang seperti yang pernah dikatakan Ignis. Pemikiran Lunafreya yang sedang terluka, ditambah Nyx yang nyaris meninggal menyabotase benaknya. Lunafreya telah menjaga dia ketika dia lumpuh saat kecil. Sekarang adalah giliran dia untuk membalas jasa itu.

Berlari keluar toko dengan obat di tangan, Noctis menendang pintu karavan karena terburu-buru. Di dalam karavan, Lunafreya duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjang, sedangkan Nyx sudah dibaringkan di ranjang dengan kaos seragamnya yang dibuka hingga bertelanjang dada. Ignis berlutut dekat ranjang, memeriksa luka Nyx dengan seksama, tanpa menoleh akan kedatangan Noctis.

"Nyx terluka karena tertembak peluru ketika berusaha membawaku keluar Insomnia. Kalau bukan karena aku, dia tidak akan sekarat seperti ini. Aku berhutang budi nyawa padanya," sesal Lunafreya, membasuh keringat dari dada Nyx yang kini telah dilapisi perban, sama sekali tidak memedulikan luka di bahunya sendiri. Nyx telah tidur lelap di ranjang itu.

Jadi Nyx telah menyelamatkan Lunafreya, dan Noctis sama sekali tidak mampu marah atas jasa lelaki itu yang begitu besar. Tanpa Nyx, barangkali Lunafreya akan benar-benar tewas seperti yang diberitakan media massa dan mereka tidak akan mampu bertemu seperti saat ini. Bisa dibilang, dia juga berhutang budi kepada Nyx. Dia tak bisa menelantarkan Nyx begitu saja seolah tidak ada artinya. Kalau dia sampai membiarkannya, itu akan membuat penilaian dirinya pada Lunafreya menjadi rusak. Dan dia tidak ingin reuni yang dilandaskan keberuntungan ini berakhir buruk.

"Nona Lunafreya sendiri terluka karena peluru yang sama," kata Ignis, mendorong kacamatanya yang merosot dari batang hidung, kerutan di alisnya membuat dia terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya. "Kami beruntung menemukanmu, Nona Lunafreya…Ya, beruntung Noctis mendapat firasat untuk mengikuti Umbra. Kami harus membersihkan kuman dan membungkus lukamu dengan perban. Semoga saja, obat yang dibeli Noctis bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Glaive ini dan menyembuhkan lukamu. Noctis, kau ingat dasar-dasar pertolongan pertama, bukan?"

"Sedikit," balas Noctis, matanya fokus pada Lunafreya.

Ignis mengangguk, bangkit berdiri. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Noctis. "Jaga Nona baik-baik. Aku akan pergi ke bengkel dan melihat apa yang bisa kutemui dari Marshal dan Cid."

"Tunggu, kamu pergi?" tanya Noctis, tak percaya. Ignis melangkah menuju pintu keluar, menunduk hormat kepada Lunafreya.

Sebelum dia menutup pintu di belakangnya, lelaki cerdas itu berkata dari balik punggungnya, "Sebelum aku lupa, aku telah meminta Cindy untuk memberikan pakaian ganti untuk Nona Lunafreya. Dia seharusnya segera memberikannya kepada Nona."

Lalu dia pergi, pintu menutup di belakangnya dengan suara _klik_ lembut meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Noctis berdiri di depan pintu, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak melihat Lunafreya secara terbuka. Tetapi tidak peduli seberapa besar dia mencoba, matanya tetap kembali kepada wanita itu, menyadari cara sopan duduknya dengan kakinya menyilang di pergelangan dan dicondongkan di lututnya. Aura bermartabat menyelimuti wanita itu walaupun penampilannya basah karena hujan.

 _Berhenti dan dekati dia_ , dia berteriak dalam benaknya kepada diri sendiri. Menarik napas dalam, Noctis melangkah mendekati wanita itu. Bunyi berdecit yang nyaring mengejutkan mereka dari sepatu botnya yang basah karena lumpur.

"Mungkin kau sebaiknya melepas sepatu botmu?" Lunafreya menyarankan. Senyuman simpul di bibirnya cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dalam dadanya.

"Er…benar. Sepatu bot," Noctis meletakkan Hi-Elixir di samping meja, lalu melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di pinggir pintu. Setelah sumber bunyi decitan sekarang menghilang, dia mencoba sekali lagi. Sadar betul akan tatapan Lunafreya padanya, dia menghampiri meja di mana Ignis meletakkan ember penuh dengan air hangat dan beberapa handuk, peralatan P3K, dan dua gelas susu hangat.

 _Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya,_ Noctis mengamati. Dia mengambil handuk di tangan, membasahinya dengan air, lalu menekannya begitu halus di bahu kanan Lunafreya untuk menghapus darah dan memar pada kulitnya yang putih. Wanita itu tersentak beberapa kali.

Noctis langsung berhenti. "Maaf. Apa itu sakit?"

"Sedikit, tapi itu tidak dapat dihindari," dia mengakui.

"Aku akan mencoba dengan lebih halus lagi," Noctis berjanji. Dia menekan handuk ke bahu tanpa menyentuh luka wanita itu. Keheningan mengisi sekali lagi. Tapi bukan berarti tidak nyaman. Fokus pada luka Lunafreya, dia berusaha merawat dengan selembut mungkin yang dia mampu. Terkadang Lunafreya tersentak ketika dia menekan area sensitif tertentu.

"Maafkan aku."

Pengakuan sunyi itu datang dari Noctis. Dia meletakkan handuk kotor ke samping, selesai merawat luka Lunafreya. Meremas handuk yang telah dia basahi dengan Hi-Elixir tadi, perlahan dia membungkus luka wanita itu, berhati-hati untuk tidak membungkusnya terlalu ketat.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Lunafreya bertanya lembut.

"Aku hanya…" Dia menggeretakkan gigi, tiba-tiba sulit untuk berbicara. "Aku seharusnya berada di sana denganmu. Tapi kau malah terdampar bersama Nyx."

"Kau tidak bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Noctis."

Kata-katanya yang menenangkan sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. "Tapi Dad tahu, bukan begitu?"

"Raja Regis telah menyiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk jika perbincangan perdamaian gagal," Lunafreya memulai, suaranya goyah ketika dia menangkap ekspresi Noctis. "Oh, Noctis…Itu bukan salahmu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak membiarkanku tinggal? Kita bisa melawan Kekaisaran bersama-sama!" Dia membalas marah. "Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu! Apa saja!"

Lunafreya tidak mampu berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya menunduk lesu, diam untuk mengizinkan Noctis meluapkan amarahnya. Dan untuk itu, Noctis bersyukur kepada wanita itu. Dua belas tahun lalu, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, dia mengetahui bahwa Lunafreya mirip dengannya. Mereka berbagi kesepian yang sama dan menemukan penghiburan dari masing-masing. Buku agenda rahasia menjadi cara mengisi kekosongan hati mereka. Pada momen itu, ketika dia mengingat hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama sebelum Niflheim menyerang, amarahnya sirna. Lunafreya telah mengalami apa yang dia rasakan dua belas tahun silam.

Pertama kali, Lunafreya melihat kematian ibunya di tangan Jenderal Glauca, Komandan tertinggi dari tentara Niflheim. Dia telah menolak pergi bersama Noctis dan ayahnya dan memilih tinggal di Tenebrae bersama Ravus sebagai sandera. Dan waktu itu Lunafreya masih kecil. _Dan kau kesepian tanpa ada seseorang yang menemanimu_. Mengikat perban terakhir di tangan wanita itu, dia tetap berlutut di depannya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah yang telah mereka perbincangkan ketika masih kecil. Dia bisa mengingat waktu ketika dia memberitahu Lunafreya tentang Kerajaan Lucis dan ibu kota mereka yang indah. Dia bisa mengingat kegairahan akan kemungkinan bahwa Lunafreya suatu hari mengunjungi dia. Dia telah berjanji kepada Lunafreya bahwa jika wanita itu berkunjung nanti, dia akan menunjukkan Lunafreya taman Kerajaan, terutama titik persembunyian dia ketika dia ingin kabur dari jam belajar. Itu adalah impian yang disimpan dalam hati Noctis selama dua belas tahun, memercayai bahwa suatu hari nanti, Lunafreya akan bisa berjalan di jalanan Insomnia dan melihat rumahnya. Dia berpikir bahwa setelah pernikahan mereka, dia bisa menyambut Lunafreya di rumahnya sebagai Putri Kerajaan─bahwa Lunafreya akhirnya melihat rumahnya. Tetapi, di sinilah mereka berakhir, diumumkan mati ke publik oleh media massa, Insomnia hancur, dan ayahnya terbunuh.

Tangan lembut wanita itu menggenggam jemarinya yang bergetar. Lunafreya mengintip kepadanya, matanya dipenuhi kehangatan yang menenteramkan, yang Noctis rasa tidak layak diterimanya.

"Bagaimana," suaranya pecah. Batuk, Noctis mencoba sekali lagi. "Bagaimana Insomnia?"

Bibirnya bergetar ketika Lunafreya mencoba tersenyum. "Itu adalah kota yang indah. Seperti yang kau ceritakan ketika kita masih kecil."

Dan itu adalah segala yang dia butuhkan pada detik ini. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya agar Lunafreya dapat melihat wajahnya. Noctis menyaksikan ketika bulir air jatuh ke karpet di bawah kaki Lunafreya. Tidak ada hujan yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai alasan sekarang. Semua yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah bersandar ke kehangatan Lunafreya, menemukan penghiburan yang sama ketika dia masih kecil.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, dia melakukan satu hal yang terpikirkan di detik ini. Dia berdoa.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Here we are, the very first chapter of Book 3: Separation. Sesuai janji saya, di buku ini akan ada banyak sekali interaksi antara Noctis dan Lunafreya. Saya akan mengeksplor romance di antara mereka, tapi tidak akan semudah ini karena ada Nyx sebagai pihak ketiga. Tenanglah, kisah ini tidak akan segaring Twilight dengan cinta segitiganya karena tidak ada sentimen negatif di antara Noctis dan Nyx. Pastinya ini yang kalian tunggu-tunggu, bukan? Kisah percintaan LuNoct sebagai bumbu penyedap fanfic ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya, ya._

 _Terima kasih atas review kalian. Untuk **Jacob Hendricks** , **Vryheid** , dan **dannymoore221b** , semoga saya bisa terus menulis sampai tamat ya. **Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua**. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya._


	51. Chapter 051

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **051**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 10.12 AM**

"Dari awal itu adalah jebakan. Dan aku tidak lebih dari pion untuk membuatnya terjadi," Lunafreya dengan hening menjelaskan ketika dia menatap gelas susu hangat, terbungkus erat dalam selimut milik Noctis. Noctis duduk di sampingnya, kaos berlapiskan jaketnya masih basah oleh air di mana-mana. Dia menyeruput susunya sendiri, cairan manis menenangkan sarafnya yang tegang.

Setelah membungkus luka Lunafreya, Noctis tidak bisa pergi dari samping wanita itu, tak berdaya karena kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Dan seperti ketika mereka kecil dulu, dia mendapati dirinya tertarik pada cahaya dan kekuatan wanita itu. Ignis dan yang lain menunggu dia di bengkel Cid. Dia tidak melupakan fakta penting itu. Dia memiliki firasat bahwa mereka akan menunggu dia tak peduli selama apapun waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Lunafreya. Momen yang telah ditunggu sejak lama ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan diganggu oleh teman-temannya, memberikan keduanya ruangan untuk menyortir keseluruhan situasi. Bahkan Gladiolus menunjukkan sisi sensitifnya, satu-satunya yang dia tunjukkan untuk Iris.

Daripada pergi ke bengkel, dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sisi Lunafreya sampai Cindy datang membawakan pakaian ganti yang dijanjikan. Pakaian apa? Noctis tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun. Semoga saja, mekanis itu memiliki pakaian yang cocok dengan gaya Lunafreya yang elegan.

"Itukah alasan kau berada di Insomnia?" Noctis bertanya, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sisi wajah Lunafreya. "Niff menggunakan kamu untuk memerangkap Dad?"

"Sebagai umpan," koreksi Lunafreya, hampir terkesan pahit. "Jenderal Glauca menyanderaku di salah satu kapal udara Niflheim di luar Insomnia sebelum upacara penandatanganan pakta. Aku dimanfaatkan untuk memancing penjagaan jauh dari Citadel. Dan itu berhasil. Raja Regis mendengar penculikanku dan mengirimkan para Glaive untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Glauca," nama itu tercetus dari bibir Noctis seperti sebuah kutukan. Bayangan samar ketika penyerangan ke Kerajaan Nox Fleuret dua belas tahum silam memenuhi benaknya. Dia bisa mengingat Lunafreya mendorong kursi rodanya menuju tentara Tenebraen dan Ratu Sylva Nox Fleuret, yang menunggu dengan senyuman hangat. Lalu semua yang terjadi setelahnya samar-samar. Satu-satunya rincian yang bisa dia ingat adalah MT jatuh dari langit. Hutan hijau terbakar. Figur tinggi yang berlindung dalam zirah berat, sedang menggenggam pedang panjang dan tebal. Lunafreya memilih untuk tinggal daripada pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri bersama dia dan ayah.

Dia meringis, mulai merasa pening. Sesuatu tidak masuk akal baginya. Kingsglaive adalah kelompok tentara elit yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi ayahnya, sang Raja. Semua personil Glaive dipercayakan pada tingkatan tertentu akan berkah yang sama dengan keturunan Lucis Caelum dan Royal Council─kekuatan untuk menggunakan sihir. Ayah yang mengirimkan Glaive untuk menyelamatkan Lunafreya menunjukkan seberapa pentingnya Putri Tenebrae itu. Tetapi Kingsglaive berbeda dari Crownsguard. Kingsglaive bertarung untuk melindungi Tembok, sedangkan Crownsguard untuk melindungi Citadel.

"Aku tidak mengerti…Walaupun tanpa Glaive, Crownsguard seharusnya cukup untuk melindungi Insomnia. Bagaimana bisa Dad dan Royal Council dikalahkan?" Dia mencubit pangkal hidungnya. Untuk dua belas tahun terakhir, mempertahankan Dinding Baru mempercepat penuaan ayah secara pesat. Tapi walau begitu, kekuatan Lucii tidak dapat ditumbangkan begitu saja. Kekuatan penuh Niflheim tidak terlibat dalam penyerangan. Ayah tidak mungkin tumbang hanya karena tentara biasa.

Lunafreya mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya bertolak ke samping. Dia menjadi gelisah, menutup gelas susunya. Noctis tahu tanpa perlu bertanya bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Lunafreya cemas. Bahwa wanita itu sekali lagi mencoba mencari cara untuk meluapkan isi benaknya. Apakah ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi ini?

"Musuh Insomnia bukan hanya Niflheim," Lunafreya memalingkan pandangannya dari Noctis, matanya seolah mencari sesuatu. Dia sengaja mengambil jeda. Dia memberikan Noctis waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. Rasa takut memenuhi diri Noctis. "Alasan Insomnia hancur karena ada pengkhianat mencuat dari dalam."

Semua udara serasa ditendang keluar dari paru-paru Noctis, berita itu bagaikan tonjokan keras di perut. Dia hendak menyeruput susu lagi dari gelasnya, tapi berhenti ketika dia sadar bahwa gelas itu sudah kosong. Gelas kosong itu digantikan dengan gelas Lunafreya, sang Putri mengenyampingkan gelas Noctis di meja. Ketika Noctis mencoba memberikan kembali gelas itu, Lunafreya segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membiarkan Noctis untuk menghabiskan susunya, yang segera diminum dalam satu tegukan. Susu itu menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Hanya untuk sementara.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan lain kali, Noctis. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu," kata Lunafreya, menarik selimut lebih erat ke tubuhnya, menggigil sedikit. "Kau sudah melalui banyak hal. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu untuk beristirahat sejenak."

Terlalu sulit baginya untuk mendengar kata-kata menenangkan itu atau melihat ekspresi Lunafreya. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan untuk malapetaka yang terjadi atau berita bahwa ada pengkhianat di Insomnia. Dia pernah mendengar dari ayah dua belas tahun lalu bahwa dicurigai ada mata-mata di Insomnia, tapi dia mengabaikannya seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang genting. Ternyata akibatnya sebesar ini. Semua orang selalu mencoba melindungi dia. Ayahnya dan Lunafreya.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku harus tahu. Aku berhutang budi pada ayah dan semua orang di Kerajaan. Apa kau bisa menceritakan sisanya padaku, Luna?"

 _Ketika aku bertualang dengan yang lain dengan mendorong Regalia yang mogok, kotaku dihancurkan dari luar dan dalam_ , dia berpikir, _Pangeran macam apa aku ini_.

"Aku akan menceritakannya semampu aku," kata Lunafreya. Noctis terkadang bertanya apakah Lunafreya pernah menggunakan kekuatan yang diperolehnya sebagai Oracle untuk menyembuhkannya ketika dia kesakitan. Atau mungkin itu hanya sekedar keberadaannya yang mengobati rasa sakit dia yang terdalam. Noctis punya perasaan kuat untuk kemungkinan yang kedua. Dia bergeser, bersandar ke bantal, meneruskan cerita sebelumnya mengenai kejadian di ibu kota semenjak penandatangan pakta perdamaian. "Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Glaive datang menyelamatkanku. Pahlawan besar, Nyx Ulric, membebaskanku dari Kekaisaran dan membawaku kembali ke Citadel dengan harapan membantu ayahmu." Lunafreya menatap Nyx yang tidur di ranjang samping dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat mata Noctis memicing.

"Tapi, ketika kami mencapai Citadel, Kaisar Iedolas dan Kanselir Izunia sudah mencuri Kristal Agung, meruntuhkan Dinding Baru dan menjatuhkan daemon raksasa ke dalam kota. Aku dan Nyx menemukan Raja Regis bertarung dengan Jenderal Glauca. Pada akhirnya kami bertiga kabur dari Citadel. Pengorbanan Raja-lah yang memampukan kami meninggalkan Insomnia."

Wajahnya terasa kena tamparan telak, rahangnya mengencang ketika dia mendengar kata terakhir dari Lunafreya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan suara lirih. Tetapi wanita itu belum selesai. Kata berikutnya yang diucapkan hampir membuat Noctis menjatuhkan gelas ke lantai karavan.

"Jenderal Glauca, pria yang membunuh Raja Regis, adalah Titus Drautos, Kapten Kingsglaive."

Tapi kata-kata selanjutnya dari Lunafreya mencegah dia untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, gumaman Lunafreya mencapai telinga Noctis di balik selimut yang ditarik menutupi wajah wanita itu untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Maafkan aku, Noctis…Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk ayahmu. Kamu bilang kamu menyesal tidak bisa berada di sana, tetapi faktanya, akulah yang seharusnya menyesal tidak mampu melakukan lebih dari yang aku bisa," sesal Lunafreya, bahunya bergetar ketika dia mengekspresikan penyesalannya. "Aku berharap─Aku berharap aku bisa menyelamatkan Raja Regis."

"Luna," dia bernapas, menyaksikan tubuh Lunafreya yang menggigil di dalam selimut yang membungkusnya. Tidak berdaya melihat wanita itu begitu hancur, Noctis melepaskan cengkeramannya dari gelas di tangan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu untuk sementara, dia meletakkan satu tangan di rambut pirang Lunafreya yang basah, menuntun kepala wanita itu untuk bersandar di bahunya. Dia tidak sehangat selimut itu tapi dia berharap keberadaannya dapat memberikan ketenangan yang sama, yang ditawarkan wanita itu kepadanya ketika dia membutuhkannya.

Lunafreya sangatlah kuat─selalu tenang di kala krisis atau tragedi yang menimpanya. Noctis, yang selalu memainkan peran sebagai Pangeran yang sok keren daripada menjadi tegar, hanya bisa diam sambil memeluk wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya ketika dia mencerna kata-katanya.

 _Drautos adalah Glauca…Pria yang membunuh ibu Luna. Pria yang membunuh Dad_. Noctis sudah hidup selama dua belas tahun, mempercayai Drautos untuk menjaga ayah sebagai Kapten Kingsglaive. _Drautos, kuserahkan Dad ke tanganmu_. Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Noctis ucapkan kepada sang Kapten, memercayai bahwa Drautos akan senantiasa berada di sisi ayah. _Kenapa Drautos?_ Dia berharap bisa memutar waktu dan menanyakan alasan Drautos membunuh Ratu Tenebrae dan sekarang, Raja Lucis. _Selama ini, kau adalah Jenderal Glauca?_ Sosok ayahnya, yang menonton dia pergi di undakan tangga menuju Citadel dengan Drautos berdiri di kirinya melintas dalam benaknya.

"Semua itu bukan salahmu, Luna. Kau mengatakannya barusan, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengetahuinya," dia mengulangi kalimat Lunafreya yang dikatakannya kepadanya tadi, berharap Lunafreya bisa mendengar ketulusan dalam suaranya. "Satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan adalah Drautos─bukan, Glauca, untuk apa yang terjadi di Insomnia dan dua belas tahun lalu di Tenebrae. Aku hanya berharap bajingan itu memperoleh balasan setimpal."

Wanita itu terisak-isak, mengintip Noctis dari selimut yang tampak bagaikan kepompong, mata birunya sedikit memerah. "Aku percaya hukuman setimpal telah menimpa Jenderal. Ayahmu yang membalaskan seluruh perbuatannya. Dia bertarung dengan Glauca untuk memberikan waktu bagiku dan Nyx meninggalkan medan perang."

Noctis tidak dapat membayangkan pengorbanan ayah yang membalaskan dendam kepada Drautos. Ayah yang mendirikan Kingsglaive menjadi orang yang juga menghancurkannya. Semua pertempuran itu terjadi untuk melindungi dirinya agar tidak bernasib sama di tangan dingin sang pembunuh. Tak mampu berpikir macam-macam, dia mengikal jemarinya ke jumput rambut pirang Lunafreya. Di waktu yang lain, dia sudah merona malu karena keintiman ini, tetapi dia mengharapkan momen ini lebih dari apapun.

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada Nyx," kata Noctis, memandang Nyx yang terlelap di ranjang sebelah.

"Sama denganku yang berhutang nyawa padanya," timpal Lunafreya, tak sadar bersandar ke bahu Noctis. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku menjaga Nyx untuk beberapa hari ke depan sampai dia siuman?"

Noctis menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dia dengar langsung dari Lunafreya. Jika dia menerima pertanyaan itu melalui buku agenda, dia bisa menyembunyikan keengganannya untuk melihat wanita itu dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Namun saat ini, mereka sedang berdekatan, bahkan bersentuhan. Sedikit saja Noctis menunjukkan kejujurannya, dia bisa dicap sebagai lelaki yang emosional. Dia ingin menolak, mengatakan bahwa tugas penjagaan Nyx bisa diserahkan kepada Ignis, tapi itu akan mengungkapkan kecemburuannya secara gamblang.

"Ya, kita harus membalas kebaikan Nyx. Bagiku dia adalah seorang pahlawan." Noctis dapat merasakan Lunafreya tersenyum. Kata-kata wanita itu mengandung irama gembira dan dia terdengar bahagia sejak mereka bertemu kembali.

Percakapan berat berangsur berubah menjadi keheningan yang nyaman, keduanya puas menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain, sesuatu yang tidak berubah sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ada banyak yang belum sempat terucapkan: pernikahan mereka, ke mana mereka berencana pergi nanti, dan janji yang mereka buat ketika masa kanak-kanak. Duduk bersama di sana, sama sekali tidak terasa dua belas tahun telah berlalu.

"Di samping segala yang telah terjadi," Noctis membersihkan tenggorokannya, memaksa kalimat keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku lega kau baik-baik saja."

"Sama denganku. Aku khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadamu dan teman-temanmu, aku berdoa kalian berempat selalu selamat dalam perjalanan."

Hati Noctis dihangatkan oleh kata-kata wanita itu. Atmosfer yang tadinya diisi dengan frustasi dan duka sekarang menjadi intim dan terasa akrab. Sayangnya atmosfer itu dirusak oleh ketukan di pintu karavan yang disambung dengan kata-kata Cindy.

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja di dalam sana? Aku membawakan baju ganti untuk Nona," panggil Cindy.

Momen itu berakhir, Noctis terpaksa melepaskan Lunafreya, bergeser beberapa sentimeter ke samping ranjang untuk memberikan jarak bagi wanita itu. Lunafreya tersenyum, memanggil keluar pintu. "Ya, kumohon masuklah."

"Aku masuk sekarang, ya. Maaf mengganggu kalian," kata Cindy, membuka pintu, melangkah ke dalam karavan. Ada setumpuk pakaian di tangannya. Mata birunya terpaku antara Noctis dan Lunafreya, tatapan penuh pengertian di wajahnya. Tetapi, dia tidak berkomentar mengenai apa yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Malahan, dia meletakkan tumpukan pakaian di atas meja. "Aku tidak begitu yakin mengenai ukuranmu, Nona Lunafreya. Aku memilih yang kurasa cocok denganmu."

Melihat penampilan Cindy yang kelewat seksi, Noctis menatap tumpukan pakaian itu, agak khawatir mengenai apa yang Cindy pilih untuk dikenakan Lunafreya.

"Terima kasih," Lunafreya menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat, "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Cindy, Paw-paw memiliki bengkel di sini. Kami ditugaskan untuk memperbaiki mobil mempelai-priamu.

"Ah, um," Lunafreya menyingkirkan selimut, wajahnya tiba-tiba terhalang dari pandangan Noctis. "Terima kasih. Meskipun aku takut pernikahan kami telah menjadi perihal masa lalu setelah apa yang telah terjadi."

 _Luna tidak ingin menikah?_ Dengan Niflheim menginvasi Insomnia, pernikahan mereka tidak lagi bermanfaat bagi kedua negara. Tetap saja…Pikiran akan menikahi Lunafreya sama sekali tidak membebaninya. Sebaliknya, dia merasa terberkati karena memperoleh kesempatan untuk menikahi wanita yang amat istimewa.

"Pernikahan kalian tadinya berfungsi sebagai simbol perdamaian, bukan begitu? Siapa yang bilang kita tidak membutuhkannya sekarang juga?" Cindy meletakkan tangannya di pinggul. "Malahan, aku pikir Pangeran sangat menanti pernikahan itu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya ketika aku memperbaiki mobilnya."

Noctis tertohok mendengar kalimat itu. Merasa panas di balik kerahnya, Noctis berdiri, mengambil jaketnya yang basah lalu memakainya, mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja semampunya walaupun telinganya terasa terbakar. Dia melangkah ke pintu depan, mengenakan sepatu botnya yang basah. "Kurasa aku akan pergi menemui Cid dan yang lain."

"Sebelum aku lupa, kau sekarang punya dua mobil. Kudengar dari Prompto, mobilmu yang baru tiba bernama Star of Lucis. Apa kau ingin memperbaikinya juga? Banyak sekali kerusakan di sana-sini dan aku tidak tega melihatnya hancur begitu," Cindy menepuk bahu Noctis sebelum dia melangkah keluar.

"Yeah, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Lagipula sekarang kelompok kami bertambah menjadi enam orang. Kami membutuhkan kendaraan kedua untuk bepergian. Asalkan Cid tidak membebani kami dengan bayaran yang terlalu mahal."

Cindy terkekeh sambil berkacak pinggang. "Serahkan itu padaku. Paw-paw pasti akan mengerti bahwa kalian sedang terjepit dalam situasi genting sekarang ini."

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa jaga Luna untukku sementara waktu, Cindy?"

"Jangan khawatir mengenai Putrimu yang cantik. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Setidaknya sampai kalian semua selesai menyortir masalah kalian," Cindy berjanji dengan satu kedipan. "Tapi jangan beritahu Paw-paw. Mengurus mobilmu dan Oracle adalah dua hal yang berbeda, kau dengar?"

"Aku mengerti," Noctis melempar pandangannya kepada Lunafreya sambil tersenyum. Dia berharap itu cukup untuk meyakinkan wanita itu. Lunafreya membalas, walaupun kerutan di dahinya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. "Tinggallah di sini dan beristirahatlah, Luna. Aku akan keluar dengan yang lain untuk mencari informasi yang bisa kita kumpulkan."

"Noctis," Luna memulai ketika Noctis meletakkan tangannya di pegangan pintu setelah selesai mengikat sepatu botnya.

Dengan sabar dia menunggu Lunafreya melanjutkan kata-katanya, tetapi ketika wanita itu tetap diam, dia terdorong untuk bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Lunafreya menatap ke bawah tangannya, keduanya tergenggam erat, hampir terlihat seolah dia sedang berdoa. Segera saja, dia menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman simpul di bibirnya. "Ketika kamu kembali, ada banyak hal yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu. Kumohon, berhati-hatilah."

"Percayalah kepadaku."

Dia mendorong pintu, hampir menangkap pandangan Lunafreya kembali ke tangannya yang tergenggam sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kelihatannya seolah Lunafreya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, tapi memilih untuk menahannya. Tetap saja, dengan mengetahui bahwa wanita itu dekat dengannya, Noctis pergi ke bengkel, hatinya tetap semrawut tapi lebih ringan daripada pagi tadi. Di luar, hujan telah berkurang, aliran air yang deras telah berkurang menjadi hujan rintik-rintik. Berlari ringan, dia mengunjungi bengkel yang terbuka.

Cid dan teman-teman Noctis telah berkumpul bersama, satu-satunya orang yang tidak ada di sana adalah Cor. Dia menyadari ekspresi muram mereka ketika mendekati kelompok itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Pangeran," gerutu Cid dari duduknya di setumpuk ban ketika dia menangkap kehadiran Noctis.

"Bagaimana kondisi Nona Lunafreya?" tanya Prompto langsung, kepedulian terlukis di wajahnya. "Akankah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah aman meninggalkan dia sendirian? Bagaimana jika─"

Ignis meletakkan tangannya di bahu Prompto. "Tenanglah, Prompto. Berikan Noctis waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Aku membersihkan dan membalut lukanya. Dia sedang beristirahat sekarang. Dia akan pulih setelah beristirahat panjang," jawab Noctis. Pandangannya teralihkan ke Cid, pria tua itu memasang ekspresi masam. Mengikuti saran Cindy, dia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar mengenai meninggalkan Lunafreya ke tangan Ciny. "Karavan dekat dari sini. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kita akan mengetahuinya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir mengenai Luna."

"Dan kalau itu terjadi, kita akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengatasinya," tambah Gladiolus, kata-katanya terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman daripada janji.

"Lega mendengarnya," Prompto menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu, menghembuskan napas berat.

"Apakah Putri menginformasikan kamu tentang apa yang terjadi di Insomnia?" Ignis membelokkan percakapan kembali ke rute yang lebih serius, kelegaan mengetahui bahwa Lunafreya baik-baik saja sekarang digantikan oleh atmosfer suram. "Kurang lebih kita sudah diberi tahu oleh Cid mengenai yang dia dengar dari orang-orang bahwa para pengungsi berhenti di restoran Takka. Walaupun kita belum tahu tentang Cor dan keberadaannya sekarang."

"Keseluruhan penandatangan pakta perdamaian dirancang oleh Niflheim untuk menjajah Insomnia. Mereka mengincar Kristal Agung. Kaisar Iedolas berhasil mencurinya," Noctis berkata pahit.

Cid menghela napas, menggeleng kepalanya. "Kristal Agung dan cincin Raja─itulah yang mereka incar selama ini."

 _Cincin?_ Benaknya terseret ke cincin yang selalu dikenakan ayah, cincin hitam dengan pecahan Kristal Agung di pusatnya. Ring of Lucii, benda pusaka yang diwariskan turun-temurun di dalam Kerajaannya. Sebuah cincin yang ditakdirkan akan diwariskan kepada Noctis. Apakah itu juga sudah dicuri Niflheim?

"Jadi semua perbincangan perdamaian hanyalah sebuah dalih," gumam Ignis, mengangkat tangannya untuk menjentik pangkal hidungnya.

Noctis hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia sekali lagi teringat akan tragedi yang menimpa ayah dan ibu kota ketika dia sibuk mendorong Regalia yang rusak di jalanan, berburu monster di padang gurun Leide, bersantai ria di Galdin Quay dan bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya selama lima hari terakhir. Drautos, Kaisar Iedolas, para pengkhianat di dalam Kingsglaive…Mereka semua tahu bahwa perbincangan perdamaian itu kebohongan belaka. Mereka sudah membodohi Kerajaan Lucis sampai akhir.

 _Dad_. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya. "Mereka menipu Dad seperti orang bodoh."

Cid menggeleng kepalanya, sebuah duka melintas di wajahnya yang penuh keriput. "Jangan menipu diri sendiri," Cid mengambil kunci linggis di meja samping, memutar perkakas itu di tangannya. "Reggie bukan anak kemarin sore. Posisi Lucis kalah telak, dan ayahmu mengusahakan yang terbaik. Dia sudah mengetahui tragedi ini dari jauh hari, dan dia tidak akan berhenti tanpa melalui pertempuran."

Mata Noctis melebar. Rasanya sakit mendengar penjelasan Lunafreya mengenai bagaimana ayah jatuh ke dalam pengkhianatan. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Noctis dari warisan ayah adalah ayahnya tidak jatuh sebagai Raja yang bodoh. Ayah sudah bertarung sejak lama sekali, mendirikan Dinding Baru dengan nyawanya, dan sudah membayar dengan kesehatannya. _Kuharap kau membalaskan dendammu, Dad_ , pikir Noctis, membayangkan ayah mempertahankan diri melawan musuhnya sambil bersimbah darah.

"Walau begitu pada akhirnya…," suara Cid berangsur suram. Melihat Cid mengingatkan Noctis akan ayah. Lelaki tua seperti Cid dan ayah seharusnya tidak perlu bertempur lagi. Mereka telah bertualang lama sekali ketika muda. Sangat tidak adil untuk tetap melibatkan mereka, tapi dunia bukanlah tempat yang baik. "Yah, semuanya tidaklah cukup."

Tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa. Cid memutar kunci linggis di tangannya sekali lagi, garis keriput di wajahnya tampak semakin jelas karena penyesalan dan kesedihan. Lalu dengan hati yang berat, dia meletakkan kunci linggis ke meja di samping foto yang dibingkai. "Kalau kamu butuh hal lain, bicaralah dengan Cor," Cid mendorong kakinya, matanya memandang foto itu. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku melihat Reggie. Terasa seperti sudah lama sekali."

Ignis dengan hormat berpindah ke samping untuk mengizinkan Cid berjalan terseok-seok ke luar. "Cor meninggalkan sebuah pesan, katanya dia akan menunggu kalian di dalam makam. Letak makam itu ada di barat laut dari sini, berjalan sedikit dari perhentian. Temukan itu terlebih dahulu."

Dengan lambaian ke belakang, Cid pergi, meninggalkan keempat itu untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Merasa kelelahan dan berharap dia kembali ke karavan dengan Lunafreya, Noctis duduk di tumpukan ban yang tadi digunakan Cid. Di meja samping, kunci linggis diletakkan di koran pagi, tajuk beritanya bertuliskan Insomnia Hancur. Noctis segera mengambil kunci linggis dan membalik koran itu.

"Jadi, uh, makam apa yang dikatakan Cid tadi?" Prompto melirik kepada Ignis, pilihan yang jelas ketika mencari jawaban.

"Aku percaya maksudnya adalah makam Raja dari Yore, leluhur Noctis," kata lelaki berkacamata itu. "Mengenai pemilik makam itu, aku sama sekali tidak mendapat ide."

 _Apa yang kamu rencanakan, Cor?_ Noctis mengambil foto yang menampilkan empat lelaki, dia mengenali semuanya. Di paling depan, berdiri seorang lelaki tegap dan tinggi yang mengenakan pakaian hitam. Dia bersender ke sebuah mobil─Regalia─dengan cangkir di tangannya, seolah dia sedang bersulang untuk sesuatu. Itu adalah ayahnya ketika masih muda dan segar. Di sebelah dia adalah Cid, jauh lebih muda dan tidak bungkuk. Cara dia berpakaian dengan topi dan jaket kulit kuning tidak berubah dalam bertahun-tahun sejak foto itu diambil. Mata Noctis berpindah ke seseorang di belakang. Seorang tentara, berdiri kaku seperti batang pohon, kedua tangannya disilangkan di punggung belakang. Dia menyadari pria itu sebagai Cor. Di ujung kanan ada seorang lelaki yang rambutnya dicat putih, dan mengenakan kaos oblong dengan tato di kedua tangannya yang berotot. Walaupun penampilannya berubah 180 derajat, Noctis menyadari lelaki itu adalah Clarus, ayah Gladiolus.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menuju ke makam sekarang?" tanya Gladiolus kepada Ignis ketika Noctis larut dalam pikirannya.

Ignis mengetuk kakinya, jemari kanannya diletakkan di bawah dagu. "Kusarankan jangan dulu. Aku merasa tidak nyaman kita berkeliaran dengan kondisi seperti sekarang, terutama dengan Nona Lunafreya masih memulihkan diri dari lukanya. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya pilihan itu jatuh ke tangan Noctis."

"Bagaimana, Noct?" desak Gladiolus.

Menatap foto di tangannya lebih lama, sang Pangeran berambut hitam mengembalikan foto itu ke tempat semula. Kalau mereka berada di situasi lain, dia tidak akan terpikir menyetujui saran itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa Dia harus bergerak sekarang mengetahui ayah sudah tiada. Dan dia harus melindungi Lunafreya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Niflheim, tetapi sudah lebih dari cukup dua belas tahun Lunafreya menjadi sandera mereka. Dia akan menebus perbuatan yang gagal dia lakukan ketika mereka masih kecil, menyaksikan Lunafreya tinggal di hutan Tenebrae yang terbakar. Dia akan melindungi wanita itu.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini malam ini. Beristirahat dan ketika fajar datang, kita akan pergi ke jalan menuju barat daya. Cor cukup kuat untuk menjaga dirinya selama malam hari, tetapi aku tidak ingin membahayakan Lunafreya," kata Noctis.

Kata-katanya terlihat memuaskan Ignis ketika sang penasehat tersenyum sekilas. Di lain pihak, Gladiolus tampak tidak setuju tapi dia tidak berdebat. "Baiklah, sesuai yang kau putuskan, Noct. Kita akan beristirahat di sini hari ini."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Ternyata LuNoct telah mengundang lebih banyak pembaca baru untuk fanfic ini. Saya semakin bersemangat membaca review dari kalian. Terima kasih banyak untuk **Jacob Hendricks** , **Vryheid** , **Roanolic Lucius** , **Latifun Kanurilkomari** , dan **dannymoore221b**. Kalau kalian rajin memberikan review, saya kemungkinan besar bisa merilis satu chapter baru setiap harinya. _

_**Latifun Kanurilkomari:** Saya sengaja menampilkan adegan Luna dan Nyx sebagai hint cinta segitiga yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Mengenai perasaan Luna ke Nyx akan saya bahas nanti ya. Ditunggu saja chapter Luna atau Nyx sebentar lagi._

 _ **dannymoore221b:** Memang itu tujuan utama saya menulis ini, menghubungkan semua media FF XV dari game, film, demo, trailer, novel menjadi satu kesatuan cerita yang koheren. Saya senang ternyata ada yang suka dengan strategi saya ini._

 _ **Saya tunggu review dari kalian**. Sampai jumpa lagi besok atau dua hari lagi! :)_


	52. Chapter 052

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **052**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 05.30 PM**

"Ayo kita makan di restoran Takka. Nona Lunafreya bisa mencoba makanan di sana juga!" Prompto menyarankan kepada teman-temannya ketika berkumpul untuk menentukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sore ini.

Tadinya Noctis setuju, tapi dia berpikir makanan cepat saji tidak baik untuk Lunafreya yang sedang terluka. Apalagi kebanyakan makanan di restoran Takka berupa gorengan yang tidak sehat. Dia berpikir makanan buatan Ignis akan jauh lebih layak bagi Lunafreya. Terlebih lagi ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk Lunafreya mencoba masakan Ignis yang lezat.

"Mengenai itu," Noctis memulai, "aku ingin kita dan Luna menyantap masakanmu, Ignis."

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Ignis mendesah. Dia melepas kacamatanya, dengan hati-hati mengelap bersih lensanya sebelum mengenakannya sekali lagi. Dan ketika dia melakukannya, tatapan tajam yang diberikannnya kepada Noctis dan Prompto memulai aktivitas yang akan mereka lakukan sebelum malam tiba. Setengah jam kemudian, ketika berdiri di tengah hujan gerimis, Noctis sedang memancing ikan untuk makan malam.

"Apa kau pikir bawang dan berri ini cukup?"

Sang Pangeran menatap kepada Prompto yang sibuk membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dan sayur-mayur yang dia panen dari area sekitar. Ketika Noctis menyibukkan diri mencari ikan, Prompto mengais tanah di area sekitar Hammerhead, mencoba untuk tidak berkelana terlalu jauh dari perhentian selama mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan.

"Ignis pasti tahu cara menggunakan bahan-bahan itu," jawab Noctis, menarik kailnya. Sejauh ini, hanya tertangkap dua ikan yang relatif kecil. Jika dia tidak menangkap ikan yang lebih besar, kemungkinan besar beberapa orang dari kelompok mereka tidak memperoleh makan malam yang layak.

"Apa kau pikir ada ikan yang besar?"

"Kuharap begitu."

Selesai memeriksa bahan-bahan yang dia panen, Prompto perlahan merembet ke ujung perairan di mana Noctis berdiri dan merunduk di samping sang Pangeran. Dengan hati-hati Noctis menarik kail ke kiri.

"Hei, Noct."

"Ada apa, Prompto?"

Fokus untuk tidak mengganggu pancingannya, Noctis berhati-hati menyeka air dari wajahnya. Dia harus bisa melihat tolakan sekecil apapun di umpan ketika tangan dinginnya kesulitan membedakan tarikan dari gigitan ikan atau hanya angin yang menarik kail.

"Aku turut berduka."

Tangannya menyentak sedikit. Kemungkinan besar telah menakuti semua ikan, Noctis menarik kembali kailnya. Waktunya untuk menggunakan umpan yang lain.

"Untuk apa?" dia bertanya sebagai respon dari permohonan maaf yang halus dan penuh dengan penyesalan.

Terlihat mirip sekali seperti Chocobo yang terluka, Prompto menggaruk dagunya. "Kau tahu, untuk semuanya. Ayahmu, Insomnia, Nona Lunafreya…Aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi."

Melepas umpan, dia mengaitkan umpan yang lain di ujung kail. Noctis menguji coba kail. Cukup kokoh. Rasanya mereka semua terdorong untuk mengasihani dia. Dia bisa menerima permohonan maaf dari Lunafreya karena wanita itu sempat berada di Insomnia, telah melihat kematian ayahnya dan kehancuran ibu kota. Tapi untuk mendengarnya dari Prompto, yang sama sekali tidak terlibat, membuatnya bimbang.

"Itu bukan salahmu," dia mengatakan kata itu dengan nuansa déjà vu, sudah mendengar dan mengatakan itu sepanjang hari. "Niflheim adalah pihak yang patut disalahkan."

Menggunakan kekuatan lebih dari yang diperlukan, dia melempar kail lebih jauh, hampir mengenai ujung danau yang berukuran sedang, yang terletak di belakang Hammerhead. Prompto mengangguk.

"Yeah, itu semua salahnya Niff."

"Dan kita akan membalas perbuatan mereka," Noctis berjanji ketika dia merasakan tarikan kecil di kailnya. Sepuluh menit berikutnya adalah pertandingan sengit antara dia dan ikan. Nyaris saja dia memutus kailnya setelah satu tarikan ke satu arah atau memutar kail terlalu cepat. Akhirnya dia memperoleh Lucian Catfish yang besar dan kuat, yang hampir menampar wajahnya ketika dia menarik ikan itu yang melawan dari dalam air.

"Wohoo! Itu ikan yang besar, Noct!" Prompto menyelamati dia dengan pukulan di punggungnya, percakapan mereka sebelumnya terlupakan karena perayaan keberhasilan menangkap ikan itu. "Kelihatannya kita akan makan-makan besar malam ini."

Noctis berhati-hati melepas umpan dari ikan dan meletakkannya di ember penuh air, memisahkannya dari ikan-ikan kecil yang dia tangkap sebelumnya. "Tidak juga, ikan ini untuk Luna. Aku akan mencoba menangkap ikan lainnya untuk kita makan."

"Tunggu, kau memberikan seluruh ikan itu untuk Nona Lunafreya?" Prompto menganga kepada Noctis. "Maksudku, aku juga ingin memberikan Nona makan, tapi kurasa dia tidak akan mampu menghabiskan semua _catfish_ itu sendirian. Berat ikan itu terlihat mencapai lima kilogram!"

"Maaf, teman," Noctis mengecek umpan yang terkait erat di kail dan melemparnya sekali lagi. "Luna mendapat seluruh ikan itu."

Prompto hanya bisa menggerutu. Noctis tidak dapat menahan senyuman sebagai respon dari ekspresi temannya itu. Serahkan kepada sang penembak untuk mengangkat suasana hati mereka. Walaupun Prompto tidak terhubung kepada Noctis melalui statusnya seperti Ignis atau Gladiolus, Prompto adalah satu dari sedikit sahabat sejatinya. Dan ketika Gladiolus bertugas untuk mengawalnya dan Ignis bertugas untuk memandunya, satu-satunya tugas Prompto adalah berjalan di sampingnya sambil melempar candaan dan mengambil foto. Kemudian sebelum dia dapat menahannya, kekehan Noctis dibalas dengan tawa ringan dari temannya.

"Terima kasih, Prompto."

"Sama-sama, Noct."

Noctis menghabiskan setengah jam ke depan dengan mencoba mengulang menangkap ikan. Tetapi yang berhasil dia dapat hanya beberapa Hornet Bluegills kecil. Melempar kail untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan sabar dia menunggu ikan untuk menggigit umpan.

"Kau tahu, kau berbeda di dekat Nona Lunafreya," Prompto berkata kasual sambil duduk di dekat Noctis, memainkan telepon genggamnya.

Noctis berusaha acuh tak acuh. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah, ketika kamu berada di dekat dia, kamu─aku tidak tahu, kamu lebih peduli. Atau kira-kira seperti itu. Rasanya sulit untuk menggambarkannya dalam kata-kata," Prompto berusaha menjelaskan, melakukan gestur aneh dengan tangannya. "Dia pasti amat berarti bagimu."

Noctis menatap ke permukaan danau lagi. Kalau saja Prompto mengerti seberapa berharganya Lunafreya bagi dirinya. Hubungan mereka selalu rumit. Noctis yakin akan perasaannya kepada sang Oracle. Hanya status dan apapun yang diturunkan kepada mereka yang membuat mereka sulit bersama. _Oracle dan Raja Sejati_. Dulu, itu semacam legenda yang sulit dijelaskan, sesuatu yang sulit dia pahami. Sekarang, dia bertanya-tanya kebenaran di balik legenda itu.

"Itulah alasan Luna tetap mendapatkan _catfish_ ," kata Noctis, sekali lagi kembali ke kepribadian kalemnya.

Mengabaikan protes dari Prompto, dengan semangat yang terangkat, dia terus memancing, mencoba untuk menangkap sesuatu yang lebih layak bagi empat lelaki untuk berbagi di samping ikan-ikan kecil yang memenuhi ember. Ketika malam tiba dan waktunya mereka kembali ke karavan, Noctis membawa Lucian Catfish di satu ember, ikan itu mengepak-ngepak di dalam ember yang sempit. Di tangan lainnya, dia membawa ember yang penuh dengan tujuh ekor Hornet Bluegills seukuran tangan. Harapannya untuk menangkap _catfish_ bagi mereka sirna ketika Ignis memanggil mereka untuk kembali.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Ignis, mengganti pakaian formal ke baju kasual, bertanya ketika mereka berdua berjalan dengan lesu menghampirinya. Akhirnya hujan berhenti ketika matahari terbenam. Area di depan karavan sudah dipenuhi meja dan kursi, pemanggang, kompor gas portabel, dan lain-lain. Prompto meletakkan sekeranjang sayuran dan buah-buahan ke meja untuk diperiksa Ignis.

"Kerja yang bagus, Prompto. Ini dikombinasikan dengan rempah-rempah yang kutemukan seharusnya cukup untuk makan malam ini," Ignis memuji sang penembak. Dia menunjuk ke koper yang diletakkan di sisi karavan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian santai untuk kalian. Sebaiknya segera ganti sebelum kalian terkena demam. Gantilah di toilet di restoran Takka. Nona sedang beristirahat."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan tegas ketika Prompto nyaris membuka pintu karavan, lupa bahwa sang Oracle sedang beristirahat di dalam.

"Benar, aku mengerti," kata Prompto, malu-malu. Dia mengambil pakaiannya dan berlari ke restoran.

"Ini untuk Luna," Noctis mengangkat ember berisi _catfish_. Kemudian dia menurunkannya dan mengangkat ember satunya untuk makan malam mereka. "Yang ini untuk kita."

"Aku mengerti. Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Noctis," Ignis membungkuk untuk memeriksa _catfish_. "Kari untuk Nona, dan ikan panggang untuk para jentelmen. Ya, ayo kita masak keduanya untuk menu malam ini. Noctis, pergilah dan ganti baju. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyiapkan makan malam."

Dia pergi dan mengambil baju dari koper dan berjalan ke restoran Takka. Ketika dia memasuki restoran, Prompto terburu-buru keluar, mengenakan kaos lengan buntung merah, celana abu, dan sepatu bot yang dikenakan serampangan karena talinya tidak terikat erat. Menggelengkan kepala, Noctis masuk untuk mengganti pakaian Pangerannya menjadi kaos putih polos, celana jeans gelap, dan sepatu kets yang nyaman. Ketika dia kembali, Ignis sedang bekerja keras menguliti ikan ketika Prompto berhati-hati mencuci dan mengupas sayur-mayur. Gladiolus tidak ada di sana.

"Di mana Gladio?" tanya Noctis, membuang pakaiannya ke tumpukan baju basah. Dia belum melihat pria besar itu semenjak kembali ke perhentian.

"Dia sibuk menyiapkan tenda di luar sana. Itu bukan lokasi kamping ideal, tapi kita harus melakukannya. Di momen ini, tidak ada tempat tinggal lain yang tersisa bagi kita berempat."

"Seberapa jauh 'di luar sana' itu? Aku tidak suka meninggalkan Luna di sini tanpa pengamanan," Noctis mengambil pisau kecil di tangan, sangat berhati-hati membantu Prompto mengupas sayuran.

"Ah, maaf, maksudku, tidak termasuk kamu. Tentu saja kamu akan tinggal di sini bersama Nona. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kau bisa mengurusinya sampai kami tiba. Setidaknya, itulah harapanku," Ignis mengambil ikan yang mengepak-ngepak dari ember dan dengan potongan cepat, memutus kepalanya dari badan. "Dari kita berempat, kamu memiliki alasan kuat untuk tinggal di sini. Kecuali jika…kamu memilih untuk tidak melakukannya?"

Sang penasehat tampak berkomplot, mencoba untuk memojokkan dia untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Noctis hanya bisa bergumam. "Aku tidak berkata begitu."

Mereka lanjut memasak, Ignis memerintah bagaikan seorang Komandan di medan perang, kedisiplinannya yang ketat terlihat ketika dia memberi tahu Prompto untuk tidak mengupas terlalu banyak dan Noctis bahwa dia memotong kentang tidak rata, atau kepada mereka berdua untuk tidak memegang ikan.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Noctis," kata Ignis, melintasi Pangeran yang diberi tugas untuk mengaduk panci berisi kari untuk Lunafreya. "Maafkan Gladio untuk kekasaran yang mungkin dilakukannya di depan. Dia sedang kesulitan berjuang karena minimnya berita tentang ayah dan adik perempuannya."

Noctis berhati-hati mengaduk kompor. "Aku tahu. Aku bukan anak kemarin sore, kau tahu."

"Hanya mengingatkan bagianku, tidak lebih dari itu," Ignis berhati-hati meletakkan Hornet Bluegills yang sudah dikuliti dan dipotong kepalanya di atas pemanggang, berdiri ketika memasaknya. Noctis melirik ke belakang lelaki itu. Prompto sudah menghilang dengan membawa kamera, berusaha memotret Cindy di bawah langit berbintang, atau apapun yang bisa dilakukan dengan kameranya untuk memotret apa saja yang menarik.

Sekarang adalah waktu terbaik baginya untuk meminta saran. "Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan, Ignis?" Pertanyaan Noctis keluar sebagai permintaan yang senyap.

Ignis menatap Noctis dan pada akhirnya harus melepas kacamatanya yang terkena embun dari pemanggang. "Aku tidak akan mengetahui jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu lebih darimu sendiri, Pangeran," Ignis menyatakan keseriusannya dengan menggunakan sebutan bagi Noctis. "Di titik ini, kita bisa melupakan protokol. Aku ragu ada satu pun protokol untuk situasi seperti sekarang. Satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan adalah, _apa yang ingin kamu lakukan_?"

 _Aku?_ Ada banyak kewajiban yang tertinggal untuknya sebagai seorang Pangeran dan keturunan terakhir Lucis Caelum. Dia tidak tahu apakah keinginannya lebih dari sekedar hasrat egois. Dia memikirkan ayah, menyaksikan beliau pergi dengan Regalia, kemungkinan besar mengetahui nasib Insomnia di momen dia menyetujui perbincangan perdamaian. Dia memikirkan Lunafreya, seberapa rapuhnya dia terlihat ketika meninggalkan gerbang kota. Lalu dia memikirkan teman-temannya, yang berjanji akan terus berada di sampingnya─bahwa dia akan sampai di Altissia seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan mereka lakukan.

Hanya ada satu pilihan yang jelas. Mengangkat pandangannya kepada Ignis, suaranya tegas walaupun hatinya gemetar. "Aku ingin semuanya kembali. Kristal Agung. Insomnia. Kerajaan…Tenebrae. Aku ingin merebut kembali semuanya dari Niflheim."

Melalui asap putih yang membumbung, dia pikir dia melihat persetujuan dan kebanggaan dari wajah Ignis. Itu tertutupi pada detik berikutnya ketika ikan kedua diletakkan di atas pemanggang. Kata-kata dari penasehatnya diucapkan lantang dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu bingung lagi. Kamu memiliki rekan-rekan yang bersumpah akan selalu mendampingimu. Ke manapun kau pergi, kami akan mengikutimu, Pangeran. Kita akan merebut kembali apa yang menjadi hakmu. Kamu memiliki sumpahku."

Dan itu semua lebih dari cukup. Sambil tetap mengaduk kari, Noctis menengadah ke langit, melihat bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang bersinar di atasnya. Rasanya lega mengetahui pagi selalu tiba setelah malam yang gelap. Dan ketika matahari terbit di langit, dia akan menjalankan petualangan baru yang akan menuntun dia kembali ke rumah.

"Izinkan aku menguji rasanya," kata Ignis ketika Noctis selesai mengaduk kari, mengizinkan pria berkacamata itu untuk mengambil porsi kecil sebagai sampel. Noctis menonton dengan cemas ketika Ignis menyeruput sedikit sup di sendok. Dia bergumam kecil, lalu mengambil sampel kedua untuk dicoba.

"Yah, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Noctis ketika jelas bahwa Ignis tidak berniat menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku seperti kewalahan dengan rasanya yang lezat. Nona Lunafreya akan kagum dengan kemampuan memasakmu," Ignis menyodorkan penyerok kepada Noctis lagi. "Nasinya akan selesai dimasak. Kamu bisa mulai menyiapkan meja."

Ignis kembali ke pemanggang karena masih ada beberapa Bluegills yang tersisa untuk dimasak. Merasa penasaran, Noctis mengambil sampel kecil dari masakannya, merasakan sendiri kari merah itu. Rasa yang gurih meledak di mulutnya, mengisi dia dengan kehangatan dari kepala ke kaki. Rasanya lezat sekali sampai membuat dia merasa bersalah sudah mengumumkan masakan kari itu hanya untuk Lunafreya saja. Tapi hasratnya untuk melihat wanita itu menikmati masakannya tidak sebanding dengan perutnya.

Pintu karavan yang terbuka menyita perhatian Noctis. Kalau saja dia tidak meletakkan penyerok kembali ke kompor, dia pasti sudah menjatuhkannya ketika melihat Lunafreya berhati-hati menuruni undakan metal menuju pintu karavan. Keresahannya dulu mengenai pakaian yang dipilih Cindy sudah hilang. Walaupun pakaian itu tidak langsung cocok dengan aura kehormatan dan kepentingan Lunafreya, itu setidaknya dapat menggambarkan sedikit dari aura tersebut.

Gaun putihnya yang robek dan terkena darah digantikan dengan jeans putih, kaos hitam sederhana, kardigan, dan sepatu bot kulit hitam yang sudah mengelupas karena lama dipakai. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikalkan ke atas. Noctis lega melihat wanita itu tidak sepucat ketika mereka bertemu lagi. Ada warna kemerahan di pipinya.

"Apa kau beristirahat nyenyak, Putri?" Ignis adalah yang pertama menyapa Lunafreya ketika wanita itu menuruni undakan terakhir dengan malu-malu. Noctis tidak tahu apakah penyebabnya adalah pakaian barunya atau fakta bahwa wanita itu berada di lingkungan yang baru.

"Ya, terima kasih," dia meremas tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Keresahan kita sirna sudah. Walaupun aku berasumsi Noctis sudah memberitahumu mengenai aku, aku tetap ingin memperkenalkan diri. Ignis Scientia siap melayanimu, Nona Lunafreya," Ignis memperkenalkan dirinya dengan hormat, membungkukkan badan sejajar dengan pinggang. Percayakan kepada penasehat pribadinya untuk menunjukkan Lunafreya kesopansantunan yang diperlukan wanita itu.

Lunafreya memiringkan kepalanya kepada Ignis. "Noctis sudah menceritakan banyak tentangmu. Aku dengar kau seorang koki yang andal."

"Tidak semahir yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Mayoritas masakannku disetarakan untuk gizi Noctis. Aku ragu orang biasa akan berpikir kemampuanku layak memperoleh pengakuan. Omong-omong, kamu tiba tepat waktu. Makan malam sudah hampir siap," Ignis memindahkan ikan bakar terakhir ke piring yang telah dia siapkan. "Duduklah di kursi ini. Noctis, siapkan piring untuk Nona, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku akan memanggil Gladio dan Prompto."

Segera saja Ignis pergi, meninggalkan Noctis berdua dengan Lunafreya. Postur sang Oracle menjadi lebih relaks ketika tertinggal mereka berdua. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Lunafreya, berjalan untuk berdiri di samping Noctis. Sekarang tanpa sepatu haknya, dia beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dari Noctis. Ketika wanita itu cukup dekat dengannya, dia bisa mencium aroma bunga. Sama seperti ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Kamu bisa membantu menyiapkan meja," kata Noctis, menunjuk meja metal dan alat makan di sampingnya.

"Rasanya aneh," kata Lunafreya, mengumpulkan piring-piring di tangan dan menaruh lima di atas meja. Untung saja Ignis sudah mempersiapkan peralatan makan untuk enam orang daripada empat orang. Dia telah mengantisipasi kehilangan atau rusaknya satu set peralatan dan membeli dua untuk berjaga-jaga. Ini berarti Lunafreya memiliki perlengkapan ekstra tanpa mereka perlu membeli tambahan satu set. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kamu mengenakan pakaian santai. Apalagi mengaduk penyerok."

"Sama denganmu," Noctis membalas, masih belum terbiasa melihat wanita itu mengenakan apapun selain gaun. "Bagaimana pakaian Cindy untukmu?"

"Sepatunya agak kebesaran, tapi yang lainnya cukup untukku," kata Lunafreya. Dia menarik kardigan. Noctis melebarkan matanya sedikit. Pada pandangan kedua, kardigan itu mengingatkannya akan jaket dari seragam Pangerannya. "Apa ini terlihat aneh bagiku?"

"Tidak!" Sanggahan itu nyaris terdengar seperti teriakan yang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya, berpindah untuk mengisi piring-piring dengan nasi secukupnya. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kau terlihat cantik… Cantik sekali, maksudku."

Untuk alasan tertentu, menggunakan kata sifat biasa tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan Lunafreya. Merasakan wajahnya memanas, Noctis terus membagi nasi. Ketika dia selesai, dia menuangkan kari dalam jumlah besar ke piring Lunafreya. Wanita itu butuh makanan ekstra. Ketika dia mengembalikan penyerok ke kompor, dia menangkap senyuman kecil Lunafreya di balik tangan wanita itu. _Ternyata_ _pujian sama sekali tidak buruk_ , pikir Noctis ketika dia mengambil ikan dari piring Bluegills panggang. Dia meletakkan satu ikan panggang ke masing-masing piring temannya, memberikan yang terbesar untuk Gladiolus.

Ketika Lunafreya dan Noctis duduk, Ignis kembali dengan menyeret Prompto dan Gladiolus. Begitu melihat piring mereka sudah diisi dengan makanan, tiga orang itu mengambil kursi dengan Prompto dan Gladiolus duduk di seberang Lunafreya dan Noctis, dan Ignis di depan meja.

"Ayo kita makan," kata Ignis, berhati-hati membuka serbet dan menaruhnya di pangkuan, menarik kursinya mendekati meja.

"Noct, Nona Lunafreya, tunggu!" seru Prompto, mengagetkan Pangeran dan Putri sampai menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Pada momen selanjutnya, Noctis bisa mendengar suara jepretan dan kaget dengan kilasan kamera. "Kita harus mengabadikan momen ini. Ini adalah makan malam pertama bersama yang kalian peroleh setelah dua belas tahun lamanya."

"Simpan kameramu dan makan makananmu, Prompto," kata Noctis, sedikit jengkel. Dia mengambil garpu dan mulai menggali ke dalam ikan dan nasinya, memisahkan sayuran ke pinggir piring.

Mereka berlima, dengan peralatan makan di tangan, mulai menyantap makanan. Walaupun sudah merasakan kelezatan kari, ikan bakar yang dibuat Ignis sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia tidak pernah merasakan daging ikan yang lembut sebelumnya walaupun itu dibakar. Dan sedikit rasa saos pedas yang ditambahkan ke kulit membuat rasanya tidak tawar. Kalau Ignis tidak begitu jenius, Noctis akan merekomendasikan dia untuk menjadi koki Kerajaan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Nona Lunafreya?" tanya Prompto, menatap terlalu lama ke kari di makanan Lunafreya. Sang Putri makan dengan cepat, tidak begitu banyak memberikan komentar, hanya fokus memberikan nutrisi ke dalam tubuhnya. Dalam benaknya, Noctis menghitung ketika menonton wanita itu. Kalau Lunafreya sudah disandera selama penandatanganan pakta perdamaian, kemungkinan besar wanita itu tidak memperoleh kesempatan untuk makan dan tidur selama nyaris dua hari. Dia menggali terlalu dalam ke piringnya ketika dia mengambil sesendok penuh nasi.

"Lezat. Aku terkejut karena rasanya. Kemampuanmu benar-benar sesuai untuk Noctis," Lunafreya mengarahkan pujian itu kepada Ignis.

"Benarkah?" Ignis mengangkat alis kepada Noctis. Ketika sang Pangeran tidak bisa berkomentar, Ignis menatap dengan ekspresi senang. "Pangeran membantu memasak kari. Dia bersikeras agar Nona mendapatkan perlakuan terbaik yang bisa kita berikan."

"Diamlah, Ignis," gerutu Noctis, menundukkan kepalanya agar Lunafreya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona.

Untung saja, topik itu selesai dan Ignis menyinggung topik lain. "Juga, berapa lama lagi kamu akan menolak nutrisi yang layak dari sayuran?"

"Sini," Lunafreya mendorong piringnya mendekati piring Noctis, dan dengan sendoknya, berhati-hati memindahkan sayur-sayuran ke piringnya. "Aku akan memakannya untukmu. Aku suka sayur-sayuran."

 _Dia benar-benar seorang dewi_ , pikir Noctis ketika dia menyaksikan Lunafreya dengan mudahnya menerima selera makan dia yang pilih-pilih. Lagipula semenjak kecil, wanita itu sudah tahu kalau dia membenci sayur-sayuran. Semuanya dimulai ketika koki Kerajaan membuat sup bayam, cairan hijau itu membuat Noctis mual hanya dengan melihatnya. Dan didorong halus oleh ayahnya, dia menyantap sup itu dan menyesalinya. Dokter berkata kebencian Noctis akan sayuran adalah dampak penolakan dari pengalaman buruk itu yang terbawa sampai dewasa. Sampai hari ini, Noctis tetap bersikeras menolak sayuran apapun, kecuali jika Ignis memaksanya dengan memotongnya kecil-kecil sampai tersembunyi di dalam makanan atau ketika dia terpaksa harus memakannya.

Sebahagianya mereka berdua menjadi dekat satu sama lain dan kembali ke kondisi ketika mereka kecil, Ignis menonton adegan itu dengan kekalahan. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng, membiarkan masalah lama itu pergi. Sangat jelas bahwa percuma untuk mempercayakan masalah diet Noctis kepada Lunafreya.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin mengambil bagian dari kari ini?" tanya Lunafreya setelah jeda sesaat ke dalam keheningan ketika semua orang fokus makan. Matanya melesat dari satu piring ke piring lainnya sebelum kembali ke piringnya sendiri.

Noctis harus menurunkan garpu yang menghalangi wajahnya dari pandangan Lunafreya. Meskipun dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya, kenyataannya, dia mencoba untuk diam-diam mengatakan kepada teman-temannya untuk tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai dia ingin Lunafreya mendapatkan kari itu.

Menangkap petunjuk Noctis, dengan sopan Prompto melambaikan tangannya. "Kita baru saja makan itu kemarin. Jadi kita rasa sebaiknya kita menyantap sesuatu yang segar untuk makan malam sekarang. Benar, Gladio?"

Prompto menyenggol lelaki di sampingnya. Gladiolus hanya menggerutu sebagai respon. Lunafreya menatap sejenak, bibirnya cemberut. "Noctis," wanita itu berkata tidak yakin, "apa kau mau sebagian? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya."

"Hmm?" Berusaha untuk terlihat tidak acuh, Noctis mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

Di seberang dia, Prompto menggerakkan mulutnya. " _Pengkhianat! Itu tidak adil!_ " Noctis hanya tersenyum kepada Lunafreya ketika wanita itu memindahkan porsi makan malamnya kepadanya. Noctis berterima kasih, lalu menyantap rasa kari itu. Sekali lagi mereka kembali ke keheningan. Ketika mereka makan, Noctis mendapat firasat bahwa dia dan Lunafreya diam-diam diperhatikan oleh yang lain. Ya, tidak diam-diam karena jelas sekali Prompto menatap mereka dari kursi di seberang.

Terlalu berharap banyak jika makan malam itu berlalu tanpa ada suatu kejadian. Mereka menyelesaikan bagiannya karena Lunafreya memaksa semuanya membantu menghabiskan kari, yang dengan senang hati diterima Prompto. Setelahnya, Gladiolus memecah keheningan, matanya fokus kepada sang Oracle.

"Kau berada di Citadel ketika perang terjadi, benar, Putri?" Dia bertanya, alisnya berkerut, membuat bekas lukanya tampak lebih mengintimidasi di bawah lampu temaram karavan.

Lunafreya mengangguk, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak yakin kepada Noctis. "Benar."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ayahku, Clarus?" Gladiolus bertanya dengan kasar, mungkin tidak bermaksud menggunakan banyak emosi, tetapi tidak mampu mengendalikannya karena dia tampak kesal dari minimnya berita yang keluar dari ibu kota. Di meja depan, Ignis melipat tangannya untuk menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya, sikunya bersandar di tepi meja. Prompto menurunkan sedoknya ke piringnya, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin.

"Komandan Clarus…" Dia menatap lurus kepada Gladiolus. "Komandan sudah terbunuh ketika aku mencapai Citadel. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membunuhnya."

"Sialan!" Gladiolus mendobrak meja dengan tinjunya. Kekuatan aramahnya menggetarkan meja mereka, bahkan menumpahkan air dari teko. Prompto berhati-hati menjauhkan kursinya dari Gladiolus untuk menghindari luka yang mungkin terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu hendak berkata apa. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah membiarkan Gladiolus meluapkan amarahnya. Dan dia telah melakukannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pria berotot itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melesat pergi, meninggalkan meja itu dalam atmosfer yang berat.

"Apa kita sebaiknya mengejar dia?" Prompto berbisik ketika Gladiolus tidak lagi mampu mendengarnya. "Ada daemon di malam hari."

"Perhentian mempunyai cukup cahaya untuk menjauhi daemon. Tempat kamping kita tidak terlalu jauh dari sini untuk kita khawatirkan. Mengenai Gladio, kita sebaiknya memberi dia ruang. Semua orang mengatasi rasa duka dengan cara yang berbeda-beda," kata Ignis, berdiri untuk mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor. "Aku malah merasa kasihan pada daemon-daemon yang menampakkan diri di hadapannya."

Noctis berdiri untuk mengambil piringnya. Di belakangnya, Lunafreya bangkit dari kursi, masih menunjukkan tatapan cemas ke arah perginya Gladiolus. "Jangan khawatirkan dia," kata Noctis. Dia memahami kekhawatiran Lunafreya karena wanita itu belum pernah melihat Gladiolus atau berurusan dengan amarahnya. "Dia tidak menjadi pengawalku bukan untuk apa-apa."

Meskipun masih cemas, Lunafreya memercayai perkataan Noctis. Dia mengangkat piringnya untuk membantu bersih-bersih. Mereka berempat dengan cepat mencuci piring dan meletakkan semua kursi dan meja yang mereka pinjam dari restoran Takka.

"Kita tutup malam ini di sini. Kita punya perjalanan panjang besok. Aku memperkirakan mobil akan membawa kita satu atau dua jam. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sekarang. Kita pamit sekarang, Nona Lunafreya. Noctis, jadilah jentelmen terbaik sebagaimana kau dibesarkan," kata Ignis, membersihkan tangannya.

Kapan mereka akan berhenti menggodai dia? "Pergilah sekarang," kata Noctis, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tunggu sebentar, kumohon," Lunafreya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Noctis, matanya melebar. "Hanya Noctis yang akan tinggal denganku?"

"Ya. Kita akan tinggal di dekat sini, bukan penginapan tapi masih cukup dekat untuk kamping malam ini. Pangeran akan berada di sampingmu untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi," respon Ignis, matanya berpaling dari ekspresi Lunafreya yang tak terbaca kepada Noctis. Ekspresi dia menjadi lebih keras. "Berhati-hatilah, Pangeran."

"Pergilah," keluh Noctis, berjalan mendaki tangga untuk membuka pintu karavan, mencoba tidak melihat Lunafreya. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang di dalam dadanya ketika pintu terbuka. Melalui celah sempit di sekitar pintu, dia bisa mendengar Lunafreya mengucapkan selamat malam kepada temannya dan meminta maaf menjadi pembawa kabar buruk terkait Gladiolus.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Tidak banyak yang perlu saya katakan tentang chapter ini karena hanya berisi eksplorasi interaksi antara Lunafreya dengan kelompok Noctis. Nyx masih belum siuman, dia akan tertidur lama sampai 3 hari. Membayangkan interaksi ini, sayang sekali di versi game-nya Lunafreya mendapat jatah screentime sedikit sekali. Padahal dia bisa menjadi lebih menarik kalau bergabung dengan kelompok Noctis. Di chapter depan, kita sudah mulai memburu Royal Arms. Mengenai bagaimana Noctis mengumpulkan Royal Arms, saya masih berpikir apakah efektif jika saya menuturkan keseluruhan 13 Royal Arms itu di sini, atau dipecah dengan kelompok kedua yang berisikan Nyx dan 3 orang lainnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah perlu saya rincikan semua Royal Arms atau dibagi menjadi dua kelompok agar plotnya tidak stuck di perburuan ini?_

 _Terima kasih atas review dari **Jacob Hendricks** , **Vryheid** , **Latifun Kanurilkomari** , dan **dannymoore221b**. Sesuai janji saya merilis chapter baru setiap hari karena didorong review dari kalian semua._

 _ **Saya tunggu review dari kalian**. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 053!_

 _N/B: Saya sudah selesai menulis chapter 053, tapi saya akan merilis satu chapter per hari, untuk memberi kalian waktu mengirimkan review. Jadi, semakin banyak review yang saya terima, saya akan semakin cepat merilis chapter baru. Win-win solution, bukan?_


	53. Chapter 053

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **053**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **06.09.756 M.E. | 10.08 PM**

Berada di dalam karavan sekarang, Noctis diam sejenak untuk mengobservasi interior kecil itu. Dia sudah tinggal sekali di sana sebelumnya bersama teman-temannya jadi dia mengenal tata ruang dengan cukup baik. Di ujung karavan ada dua ranjang tingkat, jadi jumlahnya cukup untuk empat orang. Noctis selalu mengambil ranjang bawah bersama Ignis, sedangkan Prompto dan Gladiolus di ranjang atas.

Noctis melepas sepatu ketsnya, lalu duduk di ranjang bawah ketika Lunafreya masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan lembut di belakangnya dan menguncinya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, di dalam karavan tiba-tiba terasa jauh lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya.

Mencoba untuk terlihat kalem dan dapat menguasai diri, Noctis merasa tenggorokannya tersedak ketika Lunafreya melepas sepatunya dan dengan senyap berjalan ke ujung karavan. Rasanya hampir seperti dia menyambut kepulangan wanita itu. Seperti jika mereka telah menikah. _Telingaku terbakar_ , pikir Noctis, mencoba untuk tidak membuat wajahnya merona. Lunafreya, yang selalu memancarkan aura ketenteraman, tampak bingung seperti dia.

"Yah," kata Lunafreya, matanya menjelajahi karavan, lalu berhenti sejenak kepada Noctis, sebelum lanjut memutari ruang yang sempit, "kita sebaiknya beristirahat sekarang, seperti yang dikatakan Ignis."

"Yeah, um, aku akan mengambil ranjang bawah. Kau bisa tidur di atas," kata Noctis sambil memberi isyarat ke ranjang di atasnya, tepatnya ke sudut area yang nyaman tempat Lunafreya bisa beristirahat. Jika dia tidak salah ingat, ada jendela kecil bagi wanita itu untuk memandangi bintang-bintang di langit.

Ketika dia mendaki tangga pendek ke atas, satu tangan Noctis memegang tangan Lunafreya, tangan lainnya bersandar di ranjang, berjaga-jaga apabila wanita itu tak sengaja terjatuh. Lunafreya berhenti sejenak ketika sudah memanjat setengah jalan, mata birunya berkilat, petunjuk senyuman terlukiskan di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Noctis," katanya, memanjat sisa tangga ke atas dan menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah wanita itu sudah sampai di puncak, Noctis berdiri dan melangkah ke sakelar di tengah karavan. Dia menekannya dan ruangan sempit itu menjadi gelap. Cahaya rembulan menembus jendela, memampukan Noctis untuk berjalan pelan ke ranjangnya.

Bersandar di ranjang yang keras, dia menatap langit-langit kayu di mana Lunafreya beristirahat di atasnya. Meskipun jantungnya berdetak kencang, dia merasa kalem mengetahui bahwa wanita itu ada di atasnya, begitu dekat sampai yang perlu dia lakukan untuk melihatnya hanyalah memanjat sebuah tangga. Untuk dua belas tahun, wanita itu berada di luar jangkauannya, buku agenda menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Untuk waktu yang amat panjang, dia tidak mampu tidur. Dia mengubah posisi, menutupi wajah dengan selimut, lalu melemparnya, dan bahkan sampai menghitung Chocobo dalam benaknya. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Berbaring ke samping, dengan kepalanya bersandar di tangan, Noctis menatap ke dalam kegelapan, akhirnya menyerah untuk memaksa dirinya tidur. Normalnya, dia tidak punya masalah dengan tidur. Sekali dia jatuh tidur, dia punya kebiasaan tidak bisa bangun. Di ranjang bawah di samping dia, Nyx masih tertidur lelap, sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh kehadiran dia dan Lunafreya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Glaive itu baik-baik saja dan kapan akan siuman. Cindy bahkan menyiapkan cairan elektrolit yang disambungkan melalui selang dan ditusukkan ke nadi Nyx untuk memberinya nutrisi. Rasanya aneh mengetahui dirinya terjebak dengan Glaive yang tidak begitu dikenalinya dan wanita teman masa kecilnya dari dua belas tahun silam. Di atasnya, dia mendengar suara gemerisik selimut. Apakah Lunafreya masih bangun?

Dia memutuskan untuk memanggil di dalam kegelapan. "Luna?"

Wanita itu merespon dengan cepat. "Ya?"

Noctis tidak dapat menahan diri untuk terkekeh seketika. Wanita itu bergerak di atasnya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa?" Lunafreya terdengar seolah dia juga mencoba untuk menahan tawa kecil.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana ini mengingatkan aku pada saat kita kecil. Kita selalu mengobrol sampai larut malam," dia mengenang hari-hari mereka berbaring di ranjang, saling menyamping jadi mereka bisa bertatapan di dalam kegelapan yang bersinarkan cahaya bulan. Mereka mengobrol selama berjam-jam sampai rasa lelah memaksa mereka untuk tidur ketika mereka tidak dapat lanjut bercakap-cakap lagi.

"Dan pelayanku, Maria, selalu menjadi frustasi setiap kali mereka mendengar suara kita melalui pintu," Lunafreya menambahkan, kali ini tertawa kecil. "Tapi ketika dia pergi, kita mulai berbicara sekali lagi."

"Dia pasti berpikir aku memberi pengaruh buruk untukmu."

"Malah kebalikannya. Dia berkata sangat melegakan melihatku bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang normal."

"Kamu memang anak kecil yang normal." Noctis mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya disematkan di belakang kepala. "Tidak ada apapun yang berbeda mengenaimu. Tidak bagiku."

Memang tidak ada. Dulu Lunafreya terlalu sopan, tetapi dia memaklumnya karena status wanita itu sebagai Putri dan Oracle dan juga fakta bahwa dia empat tahun lebih tua dari dia. Sebaliknya, dia tidak berpikir Lunafreya berbeda dari anak-anak seumurannya. Orang-oranglah yang membuat wanita itu berbeda. Seperti cara mereka bersikap kepadanya─membungkukkan badan ketika dia lewat, menyapa dia dengan formal, memprioritaskan perawatannya di atas orang lainnya. Itu adalah hal-hal yang harus mereka hadapi sejak mereka lahir.

Untuk detik yang lama, Lunafreya tidak berkata apa-apa. Satu-satunya hal yang dia dengar di dalam kegelapan adalah suara gemerisik selimut di atas, lalu wanita itu berkata sekali lagi, "Bolehkah aku…" Suara Lunafreya bergetar. "Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu, Noct?"

Itu adalah kali pertama Lunafreya memanggil Noctis dengan nama panggilannya. Bergeser ke ujung ranjang, Noctis harus memosisikan dirinya jadi dia bisa mencapai lengan kurus Lunafreya yang menggantung ke bawah, jemari wanita itu mencari jemari dia. Merasakan sentuhan kulit dinginnya, dia menjalin jemari mereka, mengagumi seberapa kecil dan lembutnya tangan wanita itu.

Tangan Lunafreya bergetar sesaat. Dia mengencangkan tangan wanita itu. "Pastinya sulit bagimu," dia berkata senyap, mengingat bagaimana Lunafreya telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepadanya beberapa tahun lalu. "Untuk melalui semuanya sendirian."

Lunafreya menggenggam tangan Noctis lebih erat. Noctis mengerjap, sensasi menusuk kembali ke matanya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Luna."

Ada suara gemerisik selimut sekali lagi dan dia pikir dia mendengar isakan kecil. Dia bertanya-tanya seberapa besar seseorang bisa mengandalkan diri sendiri sebelum mereka hancur. Dan dalam kasus Lunafreya, wanita itu kemungkinan besar menjadi satu-satunya manusia di seantero Eos, yang membebani dirinya sendiri dengan rasa sakit dan penderitaan orang lain.

"Noct?" Dia akhirnya berbisik, suaranya kasar seolah dia sedang menangis.

"Luna?"

"Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya saja…sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang memanggilku Luna."

"Luna."

"Ya?"

"Ada apa?"

Noctis bisa mendengar daripada melihatnya, senyuman cerah di wajah wanita itu. "Luna."

Kali ini Lunafreya tertawa ringan, mengayunkan tangan mereka seolah ingin memberi tahu mereka untuk segera mengatakannya. "Aku mendengarkanmu, Noct."

Jempolnya mengelus-elus punggung tangan Lunafreya. Noctis membuat janji lainnya kepada wanita itu di sini dan sana. "Aku akan terus memanggil namamu sampai kau menyuruhku diam. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Aku ragu hari itu akan datang, tapi aku akan mengingatnya."

Dan tensi itu menghilang. Jarak apapun yang berupa dinding tak kasat mata di antara mereka berkurang sampai menjadi bukan apa-apa. Berbaring di sana, berbicara dengan Lunafreya hampir membuat dia lupa bahwa pagi tadi dia baru saja mengetahui kematian ayah dan kehancuran Insomnia. Itu hampir membuat dia melupakan bahwa dia adalah Raja Sejati yang dipilih ramalan dan Lunafreya adalah Oracle. Dan untuk sejenak, mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatian masing-masing dengan menikmati kisah-kisah dari dua belas tahun silam untuk mereka dengarkan. Dan seperti ketika mereka kecil, mereka mengobrol sampai tidak mampu lagi.

Segera saja, apa yang terasa seperti jam-jam berikutnya, benak Noctis berhenti dan tangannya mulai terasa kebas. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan mereka sampai Lunafreya yang melakukannya. "Selamat malam, Luna."

Suara lembut wanita itu menemani dia ke dalam alam mimpi seperti jimat untuk melindunginya terhadap mimpi buruk yang dia yakini akan melandanya malam ini. "Selamat mimpi indah, Noct."

Dan mimpinya memang indah. Tidak ada mimpi buruk mengenai kematian ayah di tangan Jenderal Glauca. Tidak ada mimpi buruk tentang pengkhianatan Kingsglaive. Tidak ada mimpi buruk tentang kehancuran Insomnia. Semua yang dia mimpikan adalah lembah terbuka dan luas yang ditumbuhi bunga biru, petal-petalnya tertiup terbawa angin, dan dua anak kecil berlari di sana, tertawa tanpa memedulikan isi dunia.

* * *

 **07.09.756 M.E.| 08.20 AM**

Mimpi buruk dimulai ketika Ignis memanggil dia beberapa jam kemudian, membangunkan mereka─Noctis seperti Lunafreya telah bangun─sampai pagi tiba.

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu untuk tidur lebih awal," Ignis memarahi Pangeran yang kelelahan, memelototinya melalui cermin di atas dasbor ketika dia mengendarai Regalia melalui jalanan yang nyaris sepi karena hari masih pagi. "Kita akan berada di jalanan untuk waktu yang panjang hari ini."

Noctis bersendawa. Dia telah mengganti pakaian santainya menjadi seragam Pangeran. Seragamnya telah dibersihkan dan disetrika. Barangkali Ignis yang melakukannya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela yang dingin. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur. Kamu tidak membutuhkan aku untuk apa-apa."

Prompto berkelit ke kursi belakang. Ketika Noctis tampak siap untuk pingsan, Lunafreya segar dan waspada total, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan selain bayangan keunguan di bawah matanya dan warna kulit yang sangat pucat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sepanjang malam?" tanya Prompto. Lalu dia merona merah seperti tomat. "Tunggu, rasanya salah aku menanyakan itu. Maksudku hanya…Er, apa maksudku?"

Gladiolus mendesah. "Lupakan saja, Prompto."

 _Aku selamat_ , pikir Noctis, akhirnya pergi ke alam mimpi. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Lunafreya mencoba menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Prompto dengan sopan tanpa membicarakan obrolan rahasia mereka tadi malam. Sisa perjalanan ke barat laut tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Terlalu biasa karena Noctis tertidur selama perjalanan dan harus dibangunkan dengan lembut oleh Lunafreya di momen Regalia sudah sampai. Lunafreya telah keluar dari mobil dari sisi Gladiolus sebelum membuka pintu di sisi Noctis untuk membangunkannya.

"Di mana kita?" Noctis bersendawa lagi.

Dengan tatapan penuh perhatian, Lunafreya meraih tangan Noctis ke tangannya, membantu dia keluar dari mobil. "Prairie Outpost."

Merasakan benaknya jernih secara signifikan ketika matahari bersinar di atas mereka, Noctis menyipitkan mata. Perhentian itu tandus sekali. Dia bisa melihat bangunan kayu beberapa meter di depan. Bangunan itu tidak memiliki pintu dan jendela, terlihat seperti tempat perlindungan yang didirikan terburu-buru daripada bangunan sungguhan.

"Ini pasti perhentian yang dikatakan Cid," Ignis mengobservasi bangunan kayu itu. Gladiolus berdiri di dekatnya.

"Terlihat seperti titik pertemuan untuk para Hunter," sang Tameng bergumam. Di sisi lain, Prompto sudah mengeluarkan kameranya dan mengambil beberapa foto.

Berjalan berdampingan dengan Luna, Noctis mengekori teman-temannya menuju gubuk, hampir melewati ambang pintu sebelum dia disambut oleh beberapa orang, mereka berlutut dengan tangan disilangkan di dada mereka. Di paling depan ada seorang wanita yang lebih tua yang dia kenal. Dia adalah Monica Elshett, seorang anggota Crownsguard yang berambut karamel dipotong pendek dan mengenakan pakaian hitam sebagai simbol utama anggota Kerajaan Lucian.

"Pangeran, aku lega kau baik-baik saja," kata wanita itu dengan penuh hormat, suaranya bergema kepada beberapa anggota Crownsguard yang bersamanya. Secara insting Noctis menjauhkan diri dari situasi itu, memiliki keengganan untuk disapa dengan rasa hormat. Lalu menyadari kehadiran Lunafreya, Monica menukikkan kepalanya. "Dan kau juga, Nona Lunafreya."

"Monica!" Gladiolus berseru dengan kasar dan terkejut. "Di mana yang lainnya?"

Monica perlahan berdiri, penyesalan melintas di wajah dan posturnya, dia menggelengkan kepala. "Kebanyakan Crownsguard tidak selamat. Kami sudah membawa Nona Iris keluar kota, bersama penduduk lainnya ke Lestallum."

Rasanya lega. Kelompok itu menghembuskan napas bersamaan. Gladiolus, yang tadinya terlihat tegang dan frustasi berangsur tenang. Ini adalah satu potong berita baik di antara berita-berita buruk yang mereka dengar kemarin.

Gladiolus menyisiri tangannya melalui rambutnya. "Aku berhutang budi kepada kalian."

"Di mana Cor?" tanya Noctis, tidak melihat Kapten Crownsguard di mana-mana.

Monica memberi isyarat ke belakangnya. "Ada jalan di belakang kita yang akan membawa kalian ke Royal Tomb. Pergilah ke sana. Marshal menunggu kedatangan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Monica," kata Noctis, memimpin perjalanan dengan Lunafreya di belakangnya dan teman-temannya melangkah hati-hati, menjaga Oracle di tengah formasi itu. Monica membungkukkan kepalanya ketika sang Pangeran dan rombongan itu keluar melalui pintu yang terbuka di belakang, menyusuri jalan.

"… _Di sepanjang lahan, sylleblossom dari Tenebrae bisa terlihat dipasang sebagai bunga duka. Dengan tak adanya jasad untuk diratapi, kerumunan orang sudah berkumpul di Altissia untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka_."

Radio di dekat mereka menyala, sang penyiar berita melaporkan pergerakan massal orang-orang yang menuju Altissia untuk menunjukkan kepedulian mereka kepada Lunafreya. Noctis ingin menjulurkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat ekspresi Lunafreya, tetapi memutuskan untuk memberikan privasi bagi wanita itu. Pastinya aneh mendengar orang-orang berduka atas kematiannya yang disangka benar. Dia terus maju.

Jalanan relatif lurus dan perlahan semakin lama semakin menanjak, tapi tidak sampai dianggap curam. Noctis mengkhawatirkan Lunafreya, yang menyamai derapnya dengan kelompok itu dalam keheningan, hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Suara napas Lunafreya yang kukuh, walaupun tidak rata semakin lama mereka berlari pelan-pelan adalah semua yang dia butuhkan untuk memastikan wanita itu tetap berada di belakangnya.

"Kita tidak bisa mengikuti lelaki ini," kata Gladiolus langsung dari belakang Noctis.

"Pertama ibu kota, lalu Hammerhead, lalu Royal Tomb?" tambah Prompto.

Ignis bersenandung setuju. "Sebutan nama baginya seharusnya 'Cor yang Tak Kenal Lelah'."

"Entah mengapa tidak semenarik 'Cor Sang Abadi'," Gladiolus menunjuk.

"Berhasil keluar hidup-hidup dari Insomnia menambah jejeran legenda dia," Prompto berkomentar, "kita sebaiknya memikirkan sebutan untuk Nona Lunafreya, juga. Dia berhasil keluar dari Insomnia tanpa bantuan sama sekali."

"Aku tidak akan berkata tanpa bantuan sama sekali," tukas Lunafreya, "aku mendapatkan bantuan dari Nyx Ulric, seorang Glaive yang tetap berpihak pada Insomnia ketika yang lainnya membelot sampai aku ditemukan oleh Noctis."

"Dia sudah punya sebutan," kata Noctis ketika mereka berbelok ke kiri dari jalan, sekarang dikelilingi tembok-tembok batu. "Sebutannya adalah Luna."

"Ohhh, Noct, tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian di sini," goda Prompto.

"Diamlah," kata sang Pangeran ketika dia tiba-tiba berhenti karena mendengar pekikan hewan dari atas.

"Daggerquills di atas kita!" seru Ignis, mengeluarkan sepasang Plunderers dari sarung belati. Noctis menatap Lunafreya sekilas, yang tetap terlindungi di dalam lingkaran mereka. _Aku akan melindungimu_. Sebelum pemikiran itu secara utuh terbentuk dalam benaknya, Noctis cepat-cepat mengeluarkan Engine Blade, melakukan _warp-strike_ ke langit, pedangnya membelah sayap Daggerquills dengan cukup kekuatan untuk membuat burung itu berciut, mengepakkan sayapnya untuk mencoba mencabut senjata tajam itu. Tetapi Noctis lebih cepat. Sekali lagi melakukan _warp-strike_ tertuju langsung ke atas Daggerquill, dia menyentakkan pedang ke dada burung itu, pekikan kencang berdentum di telinganya ketika predator itu terbunuh secara instan.

Melepaskan pedangnya, dia bertelepotasi ke permukaan di samping Lunafreya. Prompto dan Ignis menghabisi dua target yang tersisa, sedangkan Gladiolus nyaris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena _greatsword_ -nya tidak bisa mencapai ketinggian. Dengan pedang menghilang ke dunia jiwa di mana senjata itu tersimpan, Noctis berdiri, membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya. Tadi berlangsung lebih baik dari perkiraannya. Seringkali, ketika mereka bertarung di ruang yang sempit, selalu ada risiko terpukul oleh serangan dari temannya─tembakan massal Prompto menjadi satu hal yang selalu mereka waspadai.

Luna menyaksikan Noctis dengan ekspresi campuran mengagumi dan emosi lainnya yang tidak bisa dimengerti sang Pangeran. "Kamu sudah bertambah kuat selama beberapa tahun terakhir, bukankah begitu?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya, membuka mulut untuk merespon.

"Ayo bergerak! Burung-burung itu tidak akan mengepakkan sayap mereka lagi!" Teriakan Prompto mencegah Noctis menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku bisa melihat makam dekat di depan!"

Memberikan Lunafreya satu tatapan terakhir, Noctis terburu-buru berlari dengan wanita itu di belakangnya dan Gladiolus sekali lagi mengekori di belakang. Secepatnya formasi itu kembali menjadi Lunafreya berada di tengah, mereka berlima sampai di bukit yang ramping, melalui dua gerbang batu yang mengarahkan mereka ke bangunan seperti kubah yang didirikan lebih rendah dari permukaan, jalanan yang menuju ke pintu masuk yang diasumsikan Noctis sebagai Royal Tomb. Untuk berada di daerah terpencil, eksterior putih dari makam itu masih terjaga dengan baik. Tidak ada lumut atau semak belukar tumbuh di sana. Dan kelihatannya relatif tidak pernah tersentuh.

"Tomb of the Wise," Lunafreya membaca, matanya melebar ketika dia mempelajari huruf kuno di dekat pintu batu. Dia menelusuri jemarinya di atas batu. "Tidak ada tulisan makam ini milik siapa. Hanya sebutannya saja."

"Kita mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu karena sekarang Niflheim mengendalikan catatan Kerajaan," kata Ignis, memandangi prasasti dengan tajam. "Walaupun aku penasaran bahwa kamu bisa membaca inskripsi ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti huruf-huruf ini. Apa itu juga salah satu berkah sebagai Oracle?"

Lunafreya mengangguk. Dia menurunkan tangannya ke sampingnya ketika Noctis meletakkan tangannya ke pintu batu. "Sebagian kecil."

Noctis mengambil napas dalam, lalu melepaskannya. Merasakan Lunafreya dan teman-temannya berkumpul di belakangnya, dia menekankan tangannya ke batu. Ada getaran rendah, permukaan di bawah mereka bergetar sekilas ketika pintu meluncur terbuka, tenggelam ke dalam dinding ketika mereka ditarik terbuka untuk menampilkan ruangan gelap di dalam. Di sana ada seorang lelaki berdiri, senter di saku dadanya menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam kegelapan.

Cor Leonis berpaling untuk memandang Noctis, ekspresi datar di wajahnya, suaranya yang dalam bergema di dalam ruangan. "Akhirnya, Pangeran," kemudian dia menangkap Lunafreya yang berdiri di kiri Noctis, "Nona Lunafreya, kau berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari ibu kota."

"Tidak sebaik yang seharusnya dia dapatkan," kata Noctis, matanya mengitari makam. Di dalam ruangan bundar, patung-patung ditatahkan ke sela-sela dinding. Dia tidak tahu patung itu menggambarkan siapa. Dan di tengah ruangan terbaring sebuah patung, kemungkinan besar mewakili Raja yang didedikasikan oleh makam itu. Di dalam tangan yang terlipat ada sebuah tombak, tidak terbuat dari batu tapi dari logam sungguhan. Mencapai saku dadanya, Noctis menyalakan senter untuk menyinari kegelapan. "Kamu mau memberitahu aku untuk apa aku di sini?"

Bualan kecil yang dibuat dia dan Lunafreya tadi malam telah sirna ketika mereka bercakap-cakap selama beberapa jam. Kehangatan yang diberikan keberadaannya juga telah sirna. Sebagai gantinya ada sensasi tenggelam di kolong perutnya. Cor tidak membuang banyak waktu. Dia berdiri di belakang altar di tengah, tangannya terbuka selebar tombak yang digenggam dalam tangan patung itu.

"Kekuatan para Raja, diturunkan dari leluhur ke keturunan baru melalui ikatan jiwa. Ikatan jiwa yang terbentang di depanmu. Untuk mengklaim kekuatan nenek moyang adalah hakmu sejak lahir dan tugas sebagai Raja," Cor menjelaskan, memberikan isyarat pada tombak itu.

 _Tugas? Sebagai Raja?_ Dia telah memberitahu Ignis bahwa dia ingin merebut kembali Kerajaan Lucis dari Niflheim tadi malam. Tetapi berdiri di sana, di hadapan sisa-sisa leluhurnya membuat dia merasa kecil. Dari perkataan Monica, Crownsguard hanya memiliki sedikit sisa anggota yang selamat. Mereka yang melarikan diri dari Insomnia tidak akan mau dilempar kembali ke pertempuran. Dan Lucis sendiri sudah berperang beratus-ratus tahun.

"Kau sudah mengenal Dad untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi, katakan padaku, Cor, kenapa dia mengirimkan aku ke Altissia kalau dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak mengizinkanku ikut bertarung?" Cor pasti tahu. Dia dan ayahnya adalah teman karena mereka adalah Raja dan pelindung.

Cor menurunkan tangannya, alisnya mengerut. "Alasan yang sama mengapa dia memutuskan untuk memindahkan Crownsguard jauh dari Citadel selama hari penandatanganan pakta perdamaian," kata sang Marshal, tidak mampu membalas tatapan Noctis. "Raja ingin melindungi rakyatnya lebih dari apapun. Jika ibu kota hancur, kita bisa bertindak cepat dan memindahkan warga Lucian ke lokasi yang aman."

"Tetapi dia tetap mengirimkan aku keluar kota!" Noctis memprotes. "Aku bisa saja bertarung untuknya!"

"Seberapa lama lagi kau pikir Lucis akan bertahan melawan kekuatan Kekaisaran yang sudah memerintah hampir seluruh dunia?"

Cor menatap dia dengan tajam, frustasi bersinar melalui matanya, mengagetkan Pangeran muda. Marshal mulai berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangan. "Kita kalah perang sejak lama sekali. Satu-satunya alasan kita tidak dijajah karena adanya Dinding Baru. Raja hanya bisa mempertahankan Dinding Baru sementara waktu sampai dia harus membayar harga final. Dan lalu apa? Memaksa putranya untuk menanggung beban? Terus memakan energi kehidupan dari keturunan Kerajaan untuk selamanya terperangkap di dalam kota di balik Tembok? Kalau kamu tinggal dan bertempur, bisa dipastikan kau tewas."

Hatinya menciut. Ini mirip seperti dua belas tahun lalu, ketika dia terus-menerus memanggil Lunafreya ketika wanita itu memilih tinggal, meninggalkan dia dan ayahnya melarikan diri. Sepanjang tahun berlatih dengan Gladiolus, mencoba menjadi lebih kuat ternyata berakhir sia-sia. Pada akhrinya, dia melarikan diri sekali lagi. "Tapi aku…" Noctis mencoba mencari argumen kontra, tapi benaknya kosong.

"Kamu harus menyadari fakta bahwa kamu tidak seperti orang normal. Kamu adalah Raja Sejati dengan sumpah setia untuk melindungi rakyatmu. Seperti Nona Lunafreya sebagai Oracle, yang ditakdirkan untuk melindungi tanah kita dari Starscourge. Yang Mulia telah memberikanmu kebebasan untuk hidup seperti rakyat jelata sepanjang yang dia mampu. Sekarang waktumu telah tiba, kamu harus menerima garis silsilahmu, Pangeran," kata Cor, suaranya teguh.

 _Lagi-lagi dengan omong kosong Raja Sejati_ , pikir Noctis dengan mata yang mulai berlinang air mata. Meremas tepi altar, dia menundukkan kepala ketika satu per satu bulir air matanya turun. "Aku berharap Dad memberitahuku," Noctis menggeretakkan giginya, berjuang untuk menjaga suaranya tetap jelas. "Aku berharap Dad memberitahuku daripada berdiri di sana…tersenyum ketika aku pergi…mengetahui bahwa─bahwa─"

Dia tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Sebuah tangan, milik Luna, memeluk pundaknya, mencoba memberikan dia kekuatan. _Aku berharap aku sekuat dirimu, Luna_.

"Pada hari itu, dia tidak ingin mengingatmu sebagai seorang Raja. Pada sisa waktu yang kamu punya, dia ingin menjadi ayahmu," suara Cor terisi oleh lebih banyak emosi daripada yang pernah Noctis dengar sepanjang waktu dia mengenal sang Marshal. "Dia selalu percaya padamu, bahwa ketika waktunya tiba, kamu akan bangkit untuk kepentingan rakyatmu. Rakyat yang sama, yang tersebar di Eos, tanpa rumah dan tanah air."

Dalam benaknya, dia melihat ayah. Dia melihat ayahnya muda dan sehat, mampu melawan daemon yang melukai Noctis ketika kecil tanpa perlu banyak-banyak mengangkat jarinya. Dia melihat ayahnya kelelahan dan tak bertenaga, rambut gelapnya berubah menjadi putih. Dan lalu dia melihat ayahnya sekali lagi, berdiri di puncak tangga Citadel, tersenyum ketika mengharapkan perjalanan yang aman bagi Noctis, rambutnya putih total, tubuhnya bergetar untuk berusaha berdiri sendiri. Ayahnya yang sudah mengorbankan banyak hal demi rakyatnya─demi Noctis. Ayahnya yang sudah kehilangan segalanya.

Api yang membara bangkit dalam jiwanya. _Untuk menjadi seorang Raja seperti Dad._ Meluruskan badannya yang menekuk, Noctis menatap mata Cor dengan tekad baja. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Lunafreya seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya, Noctis menatap kembali tombak di altar di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak memberikanku banyak pilihan," kata Noctis, suaranya bergetar. Dan walaupun kata-kata itu dimaksudkan menjadi kasual, janji yang dipegangnya adalah murni.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Noctis mengangkat tangannya, memanggil kekuatan dalam dirinya yang diturunkan ke garis keturunan Lucis Caelum. _Datanglah kepadaku_. Komando sunyi berbunyi dalam benaknya. Dia mendengar suara kaca yang pecah dan cahaya terang yang menyinari ruangan, membutakan semua orang sementara waktu. Tombak, yang disandarkan di patung batu, bersinar terik, senjatanya menjadi transparan berupa hologram kebiruan. Senjata itu melayang di udara di atas mereka, lalu berputar ke arah Noctis. Walaupun tubuhnya menegang dan jemarinya bergetar, Noctis tetap berdiri tegap, menyaksikan tombak itu terbang kepadanya seolah ingin menusuk dia langsung di dada. Ketika tombak itu menembus jantungnya, ada rasa sakit intens sejenak, seolah badannya tiba-tiba tenggelam dalam lava yang panas sebelum menghilang. Cahaya dari tombak meredup untuk mengembalikan ruangan ke kondisi setengah gelap sekali lagi.

Bernapas dengan berat, tubuhnya terbungkus oleh peluh dingin. Noctis mengambil sesaat untuk menenangkan diri. Dia merasa kehilangan arah. Selama itu, dia tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Lunafreya, mencari penghiburan dalam keberadaannya yang menenteramkan. Suara Cor bergema di dalam ruangan sekali lagi, tegas seperti biasanya.

"Kekuatan Raja-Raja ikut bersamamu, Yang Mulia."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Perburuan Royal Arms sudah dimulai. Di sini saya mengubah Sword of the Wise menjadi Lance of the Wise supaya ada variasi senjata Royal Arms yang kebanyakan adalah pedang. Untuk sekarang, cerita sebenarnya mengikuti game, cuma bedanya ada Lunafreya di sini. Ketika Nyx siuman nanti, cerita akan semakin berbeda._

 _Terima kasih atas review dari **Jacob Hendricks** , **Vryheid** dan **dannymoore221b**._

 _ **Saya tunggu review dari kalian**. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 054!_


	54. Chapter 054

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **054**

 **LUNAFREYA**

* * *

 **07.09.756 M.E. | 10.10 AM**

 _Naiklah untuk kepentingan rakyatmu._

Kalimat yang diucapkan Cor mengingatkan sesuatu baginya. Untuk mendengarnya diucapkan kepada Noctis menekankan fakta bahwa sang Pangeran adalah Raja Sejati. _Raja Cahaya Sejati yang diurapi oleh Kristal Agung_. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata sekarang. Legenda yang dia remehkan ketika kecil, sekarang terasa lebih besar dari kehidupan yang tiba-tiba menjadi nyata dan berada dalam jangkauannya.

Tangan besar menggenggam tangannya sampai terasa sakit. Lunafreya tidak menjauhkan diri dari Noctis. Lelaki itu lebih terluka daripada dia. Lelaki itu membutuhkan dirinya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya sebagai Oracle atau Lunafreya yang dibutuhkan Noctis. Peran apapun yang harus dia jalankan, dia akan melakukannya untuk kepentingan mereka berdua. Mata birunya terpaku ke balik altar batu di mana terbaring patung untuk menghormati salah seorang Raja dari Yore.

 _Generasi-generasi Raja Lucis yang melindungi Kristal Agung telah mencapai titik ini_ , dia berpikir, mengingat kisah-kisah yang diceritakan kepadanya oleh Gentiana ketika kecil. Sebelas Raja dan Ratu…Tidak, ditambah Raja Regis sekarang, dua belas Raja dan Ratu menjalani kehidupannya sambil memikul beban Ring of Lucii untuk kepentingan lelaki yang menggenggam tangan Lunafreya. Dalam saku celana jeans yang dipinjamkan Cindy untuknya, cincin itu membebani pikirannya. Tujuan dia sederhana: memberikan cincin itu kepada Noctis. Raja Regis memohon kepadanya ketika dia menyerahkan cincin dengan pecahan Kristal Agung sebelum momen akhir hidupnya.

"…ada di dekat sini. Aku menyarankan kau pergi ke sana selanjutnya. Ada makam-makam tersebar di Eos. Semuanya berada di lahan yang berbahaya. Aku akan ikut denganmu, untuk sementara waktu," Cor berkata, membawa perhatian Lunafreya kembali ke masa kini. Dia mendorong masalah cincin kembali ke benaknya. Sekarang, dia perlu fokus.

"Seberapa dekat?" tanya Noctis, suaranya masih terasa ganjil bagi Lunafreya. Sulit baginya untuk menyetarakan anak laki-laki yang periang dengan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Keycatrich Trench. Tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

Noctis lebih tinggi dari dia sekarang, wajahnya lebih dewasa, tetapi tetap mempertahankan karakteristik lelaki yang dia ingat. Rambutnya yang berantakan terjebak di berbagai sudut dari balik kepalanya. Dan walaupun dia sudah pernah melihat Ignis mencoba untuk merapikan rambut Noctis, rambut itu tidak pernah turun ke bawah. Setiap tatapan sejenak ke rambut Noctis membuat dia merasakan hasrat aneh berupa keinginan menyisiri jemarinya melalui rambut itu untuk merasakan kelembutannya. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah dari Noctis adalah matanya yang berwarna biru, warna yang mengingatkan dia akan lautan. Jernih dan ada sentuhan naif di sana. Mirip seperti ketika lelaki itu masih kecil.

Ditarik oleh Noctis, yang masih menolak untuk melepaskan tangannya, Lunafreya mengikuti yang lainnya dari belakang ketika mereka meninggalkan Royal Tomb itu. Dia baru saja mengambil langkah kecil di luar ruangan gelap ketika telinganya menangkap suara batu yang bergeser, pintu makam yang berat menutup di belakangnya.

"Baguslah Cor ikut bersama kami. Tempat itu terbengkalai untuk bertahun-tahun. Barangkali sudah dipenuhi oleh daemon," kata Gladiolus, pria yang tinggi dan berotot itu senang dengan berita itu.

Gladio, kependekan dari Gladiolus, adalah putra sulung dari keluarga Amicitia, keluarga yang dikenal generasi ke generasi Kerajaan Lucis. Dia mendengar dari Noctis mengenai Iris, adik perempuan Gladiolus, melalui buku agenda mereka sekali saja. Sesuatu mengenai perempuan itu tersesat di dalam taman Kerajaan.

"Aku tidak hanya berada di sini untuk membantu, tetapi untuk mengukur kemampuanmu," Cor menjelaskan lebih jauh, rerumputan bergemerisik di bawah kaki mereka ketika mereka berjalan ke arah timur tidak dalam kecepatan santai, tapi juga tidak terburu-buru.

 _Dan Komandan Clarus_ , Lunafreya mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya melihat bahu belakang Gladiolus yang lebar ketika dia dan Noctis berjalan di belakang, tangan mereka masih bertautan. _Tergantung di dinding, tertusuk oleh pedangnya sendiri_ …pemandangan mengerikan di dalam aula penandatanganan pakta mengejutkannya di momen dia melihat adegan itu. Rasanya seperti dia mengunjungi masa lalu, melihat ibunya dibunuh oleh pedang Jenderal Glauca dan tentara Tenebraen dibunuh satu per satu. Penyesalan melandanya. Dia memutuskan untuk menahan detail pasti akan kematian Clarus dari Gladiolus untuk melindungi lelaki itu dari penderitaan lebih lanjut daripada yang sudah ditahannya. Mungkin ketika waktunya tiba, dia akan mengatakannya jika Gladiolus masih menginginkannya.

Ada sentakan lembut di tangannya. Tidak disadarinya, dia telah berhenti berjalan. Merasakan tatapan kepedulian dari Noctis, dia menjawab dengan yakin. Untung saja, Noctis tidak menanyakan alasan dia berhenti karena mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Cor.

"Ada berapa 'kekuatan' ini di luar sana?" Noctis bertanya, mengangkat suaranya agar dapat didengar Cor yang berjalan beberapa meter di depan, kecepatannya nyaris dua kali lebih cepat dari Noctis dan Lunafreya.

"Ada tiga belas Royal Arms yang diketahui, semuanya diabadikan di dalam Royal Tomb, walaupun kita hanya mengetahui lokasi beberapa saja. Aku sudah meminta bantuan para Hunter. Mereka menjelajahi Eos untuk menemukan makam yang hilang."

 _Tidak begitu tepat_. Cor benar dengan berkata ada tiga belas Royal Arm. Tetapi, sejauh pengetahuannya, ketika keluarga Caelum memiliki dua belas, keluarga Fleuret memiliki satu senjata─trisulanya. Ketika Starscourge melanda Eos, legenda mengatakan bahwa Bahamut, Astral terkuat dari Hexatheon, turun dari langit untuk memberkahi seorang wanita saleh dengan kekuatan Oracle, menghadiahi keturunannya dengan trisula Dia. Trisula yang sama yang dianugerahi kepada Lunafreya ketika dia ditahbiskan sebagai Oracle setelah kematian ibunya. Tetapi Noctis tidak perlu mengetahui hal ini. Belum saatnya. Dia tetap membutuhkan trisulanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan para dewa dan memadu Perjanjian.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangannya dilepaskan. Noctis dengan cepat memanggil pedangnya, lutut menekuk dengan kuda-kuda tempur yang telah terlatih. Teriakan Prompto di depan mewaspadai mereka akan kehadiran lawan.

"Ada Sabertusk datang!" sang penembak segera melanjutkan peringatannya dengan tembakan, menarget hewan yang mendekati mereka dengan gesit.

Tubuh Lunafreya menegang. Di sampingnya, Noctis melemparkan pedangnya ke depan, menghilang dalam cahaya kebiruan dan muncul kembali di medan perang. Lunafreya tidak memiliki senjatanya untuk membantu mereka. Dia bukanlah seorang petarung─sesuatu yang disadarinya ketika dia dilindungi oleh Nyx selama pelariannya dari Insomnia. Glaive itu menunjukkan kemampuan dan kelincahan setara Noctis.

Dia merenungkan Nyx yang masih terkapar lemas di Hammerhead. Seberapa besarnya jasa Glaive itu yang telah menyelamatkannya dari medang perang di ibu kota. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikan Nyx. Selain itu, dia tidak dapat menentukan apakah perhatiannya yang diberikan kepada Nyx adalah sebuah ungkapan untuk melunasi hutang budinya atau lebih dari itu. Apakah dia mulai menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sekedar Putri dan Glaive kepada Nyx?

Sekarang dia telah berkumpul kembali bersama Noctis. Sang Pangeran tampak jelas sekali bersyukur atas pertemuan mereka setelah dua belas tahun berpisah. Dia sendiri mensyukuri itu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Melihat wajah Noctis dan menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung, siapa yang bisa menebak kesempatan itu dapat diperolehnya setelah kegilaan yang melanda Insomnia?

Dia mengira reuni mereka setelah begitu lama berujar sapa melalui buku agenda akan terasa janggal dan canggung. Tapi Noctis memberikan dia kehangatan yang menenteramkan jiwanya. Sang Pangeran jelas ingin membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di lingkaran teman-temannya. Dia telah merawat lukanya, memberikannya masakan spesial, dan tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya. Rasa cinta Noctis kepadanya, walaupun malu-malu, terasa nyata.

Seberapa canggungnya dia berada di dekat Noctis hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu hari, dia telah berusaha mematuhi pesan ibu yang pernah dia dengar ketika masih kecil.

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mencintai Pangeran Noctis?"_

 _"Maka belajarlah untuk mencintainya, Luna,"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana jika aku tetap gagal mencintainya?"_

 _"Maka berpura-puralah mencintainya. Jangan sampai Pangeran mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya.""_

Lunafreya sedang berada di fase pertama, yakni fase untuk belajar mencintai, atau tepatnya, membalas cinta Noctis yang dicurahkan kepadanya. _Beginikah rasanya cinta?_ tanya Lunafreya kepada dirinya sendiri ketika dia menyaksikan Noctis sedang menebaskan pedangnya ke seekor Sabertusk. _Seindah ini?_ Perutnya berdeguk gugup. _Perasaan hangat ini?_

Bertahun-tahun, Lunafreya merasa sangat kesepian. Kakaknya telah menutup diri darinya setelah bergabung dengan Niflheim. Orangtuanya meninggal. Teman-temannya hanya Gentiana, Umbra, Pryna, dan para pegawai kastel. Lalu, tiba-tiba, Noctis muncul di hadapannya dan menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya.

Tapi di samping itu, ada lelaki lain yang memikat perhatiannya: Nyx Ulric. Dia merasa mampu melakukan hal gila yang berada di luar nalarnya jika berada di sisi Glaive itu. Dia telah mencoba menyetir mobil melalui jalan tol Insomnia ketika dikejar trio Glaive pengkhianat. Selain itu, dia tak pikir panjang ketika Luche berusaha membunuh Nyx dengan pistolnya sampai membuat bahunya tertembak karena melindungi lelaki itu. Ketika Nyx membuatnya menjadi sosok perempuan kuat yang dia dambakan, Noctis adalah sebaliknya. Sang Pangeran menganggapnya sebagai sosok perempuan yang harus selalu dilindungi dari marabahaya, dan itu membuatnya merasa kecil dan tak berguna. Namun kehangatan yang diberikan Noctis menutupi semua kekurangan itu. Sekarang, dia merasa dilema, terjepit antara dua lelaki yang memperlakukannya secara berbeda.

Sebelum dia bisa berpikir lebih banyak, pertarungan telah usai dan dimenangkan kelompok lelaki itu.

"Itu bukan usaha yang buruk, Prompto," kata Cor ketika kelima lelaki itu menyimpan senjatanya dengan santai.

"Whoa! Aku baru saja dipuji oleh sang Immortal!"

"Bagaimana jalanmu, Nona Lunafreya?" Ignis berhenti di depannya, mendorong kacamatanya ke puncak batang hidungnya, lensanya merosot karena pertarungan tadi. "Barangkali kau lebih baik menunggu di perhentian ketika kami mengambil Royal Arm lainnya."

"Yeah, ini bukanlah tempat untuk seorang Nona sepertimu," Prompto, setelah dia merayakan pujian dari Cor, mendekatinya. "Kita bisa meminta Monica menjagamu dan akan ada banyak Hunter di sekitarmu jadi monster tidak akan mampu melukaimu."

 _Aku lemah sekali_ …batinya. _Sampai kapan aku harus membebani banyak orang dengan kelemahanku?_ Rasa ketidakberdayaan mencengkeramnya untuk sejenak.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, Nona Lunafreya?"

"Kau terlihat agak pucat. Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke perhentian."

"Hei, berhenti berkerumun di dekatnya."

"Ouch! Gladio, berhenti menarik kerahku!"

Suara itu semakin nyaring di dalamnya. _Aku harus menjadi kuat_ , sebuah mantera yang dikatakannya kepada dirinya sendiri sejak kehancuran negaranya di tangan Niflheim bergema di dalam benaknya. Lalu satu suara lain, lebih jelas dari yang lain, memanggil namanya halus dan cemas.

"Luna."

Entah bagaimana, Noctis berdiri di sampingnya, menatap dia dengan mata yang khawatir. Noctis, yang sudah berurusan dengan hal-hal terkait takdirnya di dalam makam leluhurnya, lebih menunjukkan kepedulian terhadap keadaan Lunafreya daripada dirinya sendiri. _Aku tidak boleh bimbang. Tidak ketika kamu telah memilih untuk terus maju._

Noctis mengabaikan teman-temannya, tetap memerhatikan dia. "Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Sudah berapa lama sejak dia mendengar kalimat itu? Jawabannya jelas dan tanpa keraguan. "Aku ingin senantiasa berada di sampingmu."

Senyuman balasannya, walaupun sekilas, cukup untuk mendorong pikiran negatif yang menghantuinya ke sudut otaknya. Tanpa kata-kata lain, Noctis meraih tangannya sekali lagi, berjalan melewati teman-temannya yang terlihat lebih cenderung bertikai di antara mereka daripada menyadari kenyataan bahwa mereka lambat laun tertinggal di belakang.

Lunafreya mencoba untuk tidak goncang di bawah tatapan serius Cor ketika mereka mendekati pria itu. Sang Marshal tampak seolah dia bisa melihat menembus dirinya. Tatapan itu akhirnya meninggalkan dia dan beralih ke trio yang sedang ribut-ribut. "Ke sini!" seru Cor, suaranya tidak memberikan ruang untuk berdebat. "Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu!"

"Sial! Maaf! Padahal aku baru saja dipuji!" Prompto berlari untuk mengikuti. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Ignis mengejar di belakangnya dengan Gladiolus berada di paling belakang dari ketiga orang itu.

Menelusuri jalan tanpa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, mereka berhenti ketika sudah tiba di pintu masuk Keycatrich Trench, yang dijaga oleh tentara Kekaisaran. Mereka berjongkok di belakang batu besar, dengan aman berada di luar jarak pandang tentara Niflheim itu. Di langit, lebih banyak kapal udara tiba dan berhenti. Dia tidak bisa mengetahui tujuan mereka.

"Bagaimana kita melalui mereka semua?" Prompto melongo, berhati-hati mengintip dari tepi. Sekelompok tentara diletakkan di area terbuka, mengawal pintu masuk Keycatrich Trench. _Kenapa? Apakah Kekaisaran tahu mengenai Royal Arms?_ Lalu kalau begitu…siapa? Dia meragukan siapapun di Niflheim mengetahui rahasia keturunan Lucis Caelum. Bahkan Noctis terkejut oleh kekuatan leluhurnya. _Apakah Ravus yang memberitahu mereka?_

Dia tidak bisa merenungkan pemikiran itu lebih lama ketika kelima lelaki itu bersiap untuk menyerang. Cor menarik keluar sebuah katana, tangannya berkelit di pegangan. "Serang mereka dari depan atau dari belakang. Pilihannya berada di tangan kalian."

"Menyerang mereka dari depan bisa membunuh kita. Seorang tentara ada di balik kubah beberapa meter di depan, mengendalikan senapan mesin. Satu langkah saja salah, kita akan menjadi sasaran empuk mereka," bisik Ignis. Dia mengintip melalui celah sejenak sebelum kembali ke belakang batu besar. "Rencana terbaik bagi kita adalah dengan membiarkan Noctis berteleportasi ke tentara di kubah dan menonaktifkan senapan mesin. Ketika dia bertarung, kita berempat akan mengurusi tentara lainnya."

Noctis berdiri tanpa ragu-ragu. "Baiklah, kita akan menjalankan rencana itu."

"Berhati-hatilah, Noctis. Nyawa kami ada di tanganmu," Ignis berkata, matanya fokus.

"Kalau kau ingin menikahi Nona Lunafreya, sebaiknya kau memastikan kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan utuh," komentar Gladiolus,membuat pipi Noctis memerah. Sang Pangeran menghilang, berteleportasi ke target dalam jangkauan.

"Masih banyak yang perlu dia pelajari kalau dia mudah dipermalukan dengan perihal cinta," kata Cor, yang selalu serius, mendadak menggoda dua teman masa kecil itu, mengejutkan Lunafreya. Lalu sang Marshal pergi, melempar dirinya ke dalam keributan, katananya berkilau diterpa sinar matahari.

"Menunduk, Nona Lunafreya!"

"Ayo kita cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pertempuran ini!"

Prompto dan Ignis terburu-buru mengikuti sang Marshal, meneriakkan kalimat itu kepadanya. Gladiolus tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya melenguh ketika maju dengan _greatsword_ -nya. Tertinggal sendirian di balik pengamanan, Lunafreya tersentak ketika rentetan peluru mengenai batu besar, beberapa mengenai permukaan, lainnya tidak terkena sasaran dan melesat begitu saja.

 _Aku tak takut kematian._

Dia menenangkan tangannya, meregangkan jemarinya. Dalam benaknya, dia memanggil kekuatan yang diwarisinya melalui darahnya. Kekuatan seorang Oracle─sesuatu yang hanya digunakan untuk melindungi. Dia tidak memiliki sebuah senjata. Trisulanya masih tertinggal di Ulwaat Forest, sebuah hutan tropis di Tenebrae. Kalau saja ada seseorang yang bisa membawakan senjata itu untuknya, maka dia bisa ikut bertempur bersama kelima lelaki di sana. Lalu dia menutup kedua matanya. _Aku memanggilmu, wahai Trident of Oracle_. Dia membayangkan trisula itu dalam benaknya, seolah ada sebuah tali yang terbentang antara tangannya yang terbuka dan senjata khasnya. Lalu tali itu mengencang, dan dia menarik trisula itu ke dalam tangannya. Ketika dia membuka mata, tiba-tiba tangannya yang kosong sudah menggenggam trisula bermata ganda, logam yang dingin terasa akrab di sentuhannya. Apakah itu trisula yang sama dengan legenda? Dia tidak dapat memastikannya. Semua yang dia tahu adalah Noctis dan lainnya sedang bertarung, meletakkan nyawa mereka di depan. Dan sekarang dia memiliki sebuah senjata. Walau begitu, dia tidak dapat menggunakannya sebagai senjata yang layak.

Mengumpulkan kekuatannya, Lunafreya memaksakan diri berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan batu besar yang melindunginya, langsung ke dalam pertempuran. Untuk sesaat, tampaknya mata semua orang menyadari kehadirannya yang langsung ke area bebas peluru tanpa ada perlindungan sama sekali.

"Nona Lunafreya!" Suara Ignis yang panik bisa terdengar di antara suara senapan pesin yang berbunyi _rat-tat-tat_.

"Sial─Hati-hati!" Gladiolus menghancurkan dua MT ke tanah, membelah kaki robot mereka. Dia berlari menghampiri Lunafreya, tapi kecepatan dia tidak sebanding dengan peluru yang melesat kepadanya.

Lalu, sebelum dia terkena peluru, dinding cahaya kebiruan timbul di hadapannya, membentuk setengah lingkaran protektif untuk menghentikan peluru yang melesat kepadanya, semua tembakan berbahaya itu gagal mengenainya, terjatuh di sekitar kakinya. Walaupun berbeda dari sihir pelindung yang digunakan Raja Regis dan Nyx, tujuan akhirnya sama saja. Sebelum dinding itu menghilang, dia melihat dua MT berlari mendekatinya dengan gesit, sepasang pedang berputar di tangan mereka. Dia siap untuk meledakkan mereka ketika mereka menyentuh dinding pelindungnya. Pinggang MT itu berputar 180 derajat, sama sekali tidak tampak seperti manusia, asap keluar dari tubuh logam mereka.

Lalu mereka meledak dalam cahaya kemerahan yang menyilaukan.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_ Dia menggunakan sihir untuk menyembuhkan. Sihir itu tadinya berguna untuk mendukung dan melindungi. Satu-satunya entitas yang memiliki efek kebalikan dari sihir dia adalah…daemon. Realisasi tampak memperlambat waktu di sekitarnya. Tentara Kekaisaran terdiri dari manusia dan MT, dan MT nyaris mengganti keseluruhan sumber daya manusia. Kalau mereka menggunakan daemon…

"Noctis!"

Matanya menjelajahi area mencari sang Pangeran dan menemukannya sedang menggantung di dinding, mencengkeram tangan robotik dari sesosok MT. Dari raut wajahnya yang linglung, apapun yang terjadi padanya tidaklah baik.

 _Yang kutakutkan adalah menjadi tidak berdaya dan kehilangan segalanya._

Mengangkat trisulanya ke atas langit, alis Lunafreya mengencang ketika dia berkonsentrasi. Warna keemasan menyelimuti keseluruhan radius area itu diikuti oleh kilauan cahaya yang membutakan. Ketika cahaya itu hilang, semua MT sudah berserakan di tanah. Kelelahan menguasainya, memaksa dia untuk bersandar ke trisulanya. Memanggil sihir seperti yang dilakukannya tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa untuknya. Terutama ketika skala sihir itu sebesar Holy.

Seberapa letihnya dia, dia tidak bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memanggil pelindung lainnya ketika sebuah garis merah dari laser tampak di atas pakaian gelapnya. Tapi tembakan itu tidak terlepas. Berdiri di depannya adalah Gladiolus, _greastword_ -nya disilangkan di tubuhnya, memantulkan tembakan itu.

"Prompto! Sniper di arah jam sepuluh!" dia berteriak.

"Aku mengerti!"

Sebelum dia menyadarinya, Ignis melindungi dia di sebelah kiri, mengempaskan belatinya dengan ketepatan yang tajam. "Kurasa kita kalah telak," kata Ignis dari balik punggungnya, belatinya dilemparkan seperti bumerang ke arah tentara yang mendekat. "Nona lebih efisien daripada kombinasi kita berlima."

"Heh, siapa yang berpikir aku bisa melihat Nona Lunafreya menjatuhkan MT lebih cepat dari kedipanku," Gladiolus menebaskan _greatsword_ -nya. Lunafreya mendengar dentuman logam dan suara jeritan kesakitan. _Ini adalah perang_ , dia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak bergerak ketika melihat cipratan darah mengenai rerumputan.

"Akan memalukan kalau kita membiarkan mempelai wanita Pangeran melakukan pekerjaan keras. Ayo kita gerak, Gladio!"

"Laksanakan, Iggy."

Seperti air yang mengalir bersamaan, dua lelaki itu berderap maju, dengan lihai mengelilingi MT dan menghabisi tentara terakhir. Pada satu momen, Gladiolus mengibaskan _greatsword_ -nya ke bawah, dan momen berikutnya Ignis membalik, belatinya terbang dari tangannya. Meskipun berada di tengah perang, dia tidak dapat menahan diri memuji cara tempur mereka yang andal dan mengagumkan.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya!" Cor memuji ketika lawan terakhir telah ditumbangkan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya kepada Lunafreya, "Dan kau juga, Nona!"

Prompto memberi hormat. "Terima kasih, Sir!"

"Pujian dari Marshal memang sebuah pujian yang patut dibanggakan," Ignis menegaskan. Dia berdiri beberapa meter menilai bongkahan metal dari zirah MT yang sudah tidak berfungsi. "Walaupun masih banyak yang perlu kita pelajari kalau jika ingin disamakan sebagai satu dari tiga orang terkuat di Kerajaan Lucis."

Menyimpan trisulanya lagi, Luna berdiri, masih merasa kebingungan setelah bertempur. Noctis secara instan berdiri di sampingnya, rambutnya tampak kusut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Luna?" tanyanya, mengulurkan tangan, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang bisa dia bantu. Itu membuat Lunafreya senang mengetahui dia peduli akan kondisinya.

"Ya, hanya sedikit pusing. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kalimat itu membuatnya sesak napas. Melihat itu, Noctis melilitkan tangannya kepada dia untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tadi digunakan MT. Semua yang bisa kuingat adalah aku merasa kelelahan dan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk kabur."

"Senjata anti-sihir? Bagaimana bisa Kekaisaran mengetahui cara membuat teknologi semacam itu? Ignis bertanya-tanya ketika semua orang sudah berkumpul. "Lucis adalah satu-satunya Kerajaan dengan sihir."

"Walau begitu, kita sudah mencapai pintu masuk Keycatrich Trench. Kita bisa mendiskusikan Kekaisaran setelah mengambil Royal Arm. Kemungkinan besar Kekaisaran akan mengirimkan lebih banyak tentara untuk berjaga di area ini," kata Cor, memberikan isyarat kepada mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Meremas bahu Lunafreya dengan lembut, Noctis menarik tangannya, tetapi tetap berjaga di dekatnya ketika mereka berjalan ke depan. Pintu masuk Keycatrich Trench adalah sebuah terowongan. Lunafreya tidak tahu seberapa panjang terowongan itu. Dia hanya bisa mengintip ke dalam kegelapan.

"Ruang bawah tanah seharusnya melalui sini," kata Cor, menyalakan senter di saku dadanya. Lalu dia melempar kunci silver kepada Noctis. "Ini, sebagai Raja, sebaiknya kau yang memegang kunci itu. Dia membuka pintu-pintu ke makam lainnya. Ayahmu menugaskanku untuk mengamankannya sampai tiba waktunya aku memberikannya kepadamu."

Sekali lagi, Ring of Lucii membebani benaknya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang, Cor?" tanya Noctis ketika mereka memasuki terowongan, cahaya dari lima buah senter cukup untuk menerangi kegelapan. Karena Lunafreya tidak memiliki senter sendiri, dia tetap berada dekat Noctis.

"Kemungkinan besar mengamati Niff, melihat apa yang mereka rencanakan. Kita hanya kehilangan Insomnia, kalau kita bisa menahan mereka menjajah wilayah Duscae, Cleigne, Leide dan Galahd, kita akan memiliki kesempatan bertempur," sang Marshal menjawab, menuntun mereka lebih dalam ke dalam terowongan. "Misi utamaku sekarang adalah untuk mencoba dan menahan pertumbuhan pengaruh Kekaisaran sampai tiba waktunya kau siap melakukannya."

"Siap melakukannya?" ulang Noctis ketika mereka tiba di ruangan terbuka di mana gerbang berkarat tadinya memblokir jalan mereka, tapi gerbang itu tidak memiliki pintu.

"Untuk merebut kembali Insomnia," kata Cor seolah itu hal paling jelas di seantero Eos. "Ada rumor bahwa pemerintahan provinsi akan didirikan untuk mengakhiri pemberontakan anarkis…Mereka juga berkata dengan matinya Glauca, Ravus Nox Fleuret ditetapkan menjadi Komandan Pertama dari tentara Kekaisaran."

"Nox Fleuret? Maksudmu kakak laki-laki Nona Lunafreya?" tanya Prompto, nyaris menabrak tembok ketika dia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Lunafreya.

"Itu hanyalah rumor. Tidak perlu dihiraukan." Lunafreya dengan sunyi berterima kasih kepada Ignis untuk mengatasi sisa masalah. Dia pasti menyadari ketidaknyamanannya, sehingga mengarahkan percakapan ke topik yang berbeda. "Rasanya aneh, ini tampak seperti sebuah tempat perlindungan. Itu akan menjelaskan kebutuhan sebuah gerbang."

Prompto menatap mereka dengan gelisah, malaupun kecemasannya tidak menghentikan dia dari mengambil satu atau dua foto. "Orang-orang tinggal di sini?" tanyanya, tidak percaya.

"Mereka yang mencari perlindungan dari perang, kemungkinan besar," sang pria berkacamata menjawab. "Ayo kita terus maju untuk mencapai Royal Tomb."

Dengan ajakan itu, mereka berjalan lebih dalam ke terowongan itu, mengikuti kabel yang memanjang di jalanan. Menelusuri tempat perlindungan bawah tanah dengan minimnya cahaya, kecuali dari generator yang menyalakan senter setiap sepuluh meter─dia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi kepada para pengungsi.

Daemon biasa berkeliaran di dalam tempat-tempat yang gelap. Ruang gelap bawah tanah seperti Keycatrich Trench adalah tempat yang cocok bagi para daemon. Apabila para daemon menyerang para pengungsi, maka kemungkinan besar tidak ada seorang pun yang masih hidup di sana.

Melihat Noctis yang berjalan di sampingnya, dia bertekad. _Tidak, aku tidak perlu takut lagi. Aku takkan membiarkan Niflheim menang lebih dari ini. Aku takkan berdiam diri mendapatiku selalu dilindungi oleh orang lain. Raja Regis dan Nyx telah menolongku dengan nyawa mereka sebagai bayarannya. Niflheim tak pantas mendapat kemenangan itu. Mereka tak pantas memanfaatkanku sebagai pion dalam permainan catur kotor mereka untuk menguasai dunia ini. Aku lebih kuat dari itu. Aku berhasil meloloskan diri dari perang di Insomnia. Aku punya kekuatan seorang Oracle yang diturunkan kepadaku untuk melindungi orang lain. Aku punya kewajiban kepada Noctis, yang perlu kupandu sampai dia memenuhi panggilannya sebagai Raja Sejati. Aku tahu aku pribadi yang lebih baik dari seorang Putri yang hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menyusahkan orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Aku takkan pernah membiarkan Niflheim melukai Noctis. Takkan pernah._

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Sesuai janji saya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian mengenai perasaan Luna ke Nyx, di sini sudah terjawab. Luna memang sedang terjepit di antara Nyx dan Noctis. Konfirmasi yang diperlukan adalah bagaimana perasaan Nyx ke Luna karena Noctis sudah jelas mencintai Luna. Chapter ini juga berfungsi untuk perkembangan karakter Luna menjadi seorang perempuan yang lebih kuat karena bisa aktif ikut bertarung. Saya mengombinasikan karakter Luna dari Kingsglaive dan game._

 _Terima kasih untuk review dari **Mikamik4** , **Ageha Keira** , **dannymoore221b** , **Jacob Hendricks** , dan **Latifun Kanurilkomari**._

 _ **Ageha** : Salam kenal juga ya, akhirnya kamu keluar dari status silent reader haha...Mengenai Stella, dia masih lama munculnya, jadi harap bersabar ya._

 _ **Latifun** : Royal Arms tidak mungkin selesai dalam 2 chapter karena jumlahnya 13 dan tersebar di mana-mana. Maksud pertanyaan saya adalah apakah lebih baik kelompok yang membantu Noctis mengumpulkan Royal Arms ada 2 biar lebih cepat selesai atau tidak. Mengenai hubungan Noctis dan Luna, timeline in-universe baru saja berjalan 1 hari, jadi saya rasa tidak aneh kalau mereka berdua masih lebih banyak mengenang masa lalu. Ke depannya mereka akan mulai memikirkan masa depan bersama kok. Mengenai Nyx, jangan berharap banyak tentang sumpah itu._

 _Seperti biasa, saya tunggu review kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya._


	55. Chapter 055

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **055**

 **LUNAFREYA**

* * *

 **07.09.756 M.E. | 00.22 PM**

"Oh, ya, aku hampir saja lupa, sihir keren apa yang tadi kamu pakai, Nona Lunafreya?"

"Sebuah sihir bernama Holy," Lunafreya menjelaskan kepada Prompto dalam suara senyap, keheningan menakutkan dari terowongan membuat dia berhati-hati untuk tidak berbicara lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan. "Tembakan sihir Holy. Jauh sebelumnya aku belum pernah menggunakannya jadi aku tidak mampu memanfaatkan kemampuan mantra itu secara penuh."

"Tapi kau pernah menggunakannya sebelumnya," kata Noctis dari kirinya, matanya fokus kepadanya.

Lunafreya kesulitan untuk melontarkan balasannya. "Hanya ketika aku berlatih."

Semoga saja, Noctis akan menyudahi topik ini. Dia melakukannya, tetapi, ada keengganan dalam matanya ketika melakukan itu. Mereka maju terus, mengikuti belokan demi belokan terowongan sampai tiba di dalam ruangan yang tampak seperti fasilitas bawah tanah. Ignis berkata bahwa itu ruang perlindungan. Membuka jalan keluar, Cor menuntun mereka melalui ruangan terbuka yang besar, yang dipenuhi peti-peti kayu. _Untuk hidup di dalam kegelapan seperti ini_ …

Jeritan dari atas mengejutkan mereka. Lunafreya menangkap penampakan dari atas, matanya melihat banyak sekali kaki-kaki daemon yang turun ke atas mereka. Noctis menjatuhkan tubuh kepadanya, menarik Lunafreya dari titik landasan Arachne. Tatapan daemon laba-laba itu yang penuh amarah terpaku kepada mereka.

 _Mereka yang hidup tanpa cahaya pada akhirnya akan menemukan dirinya ditelan oleh kegelapan._

"Tidak ada kata mundur!" teriak Gladiolus, sudah menarik _greatsword_ -nya untuk disabetkan ke kaki daemon itu. Lunafreya menutup matanya ketika dia mendengar pukulan ke atas daging segar. Arachne itu berteriak.

"Menunduk, Luna," Noctis segera memeringatkan dia, merangkak sejenak dan segera berdiri untuk melawan musuh.

Berada di ruangan yang sempit dan tertutup membuat mereka sulit untuk kabur dari pertarungan. Sebaliknya, Lunafreya hanya bisa menonton ketika Arachne kewalahan oleh jumlah mereka yang banyak. Kegelapan menyulitkan Ignis untuk melempar pisaunya dan Noctis untuk berteleportasi terlalu jauh dari pertempuran. Kalau kegelapan menghalau mereka bertempur dengan kapasitas penuh, maka itulah tugas baginya untuk memanggil cahaya.

Dia memanggil trisulanya menggunakan sihir untuk menyinari kegelapan. Cahaya keemasan itu membuat daemon marah. Daemon itu berteriak, kepalanya menggeliat, rambut silver yang panjang berayun dengan setiap pergerakan. Arachne mencapai Lunafreya, kukunya yang tajam siap untuk mencakar sang Oracle.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Lebih cepat dari daemon, Noctis melakukan _warp-strike_ pada daemon itu, memanggil pedangnya, mengayunkannya ke bawah secara vertikal, dan memotong kaki daemon dari tubuhnya. Menghindar di udara, dia menghilang sekali lagi dan muncul kembali di atas Arachne dengan Ignis melompat di atasnya untuk bergabung dengannya, kedua pisaunya teracung.

Sebelum mereka bisa mengenai lawannya, Arachne itu pergi, berlari dengan cepat memanjat ke dinding, mengitari mereka dengan kecepatan yang memukau, membuat Lunafreya sulit untuk melacak pergerakan daemon itu. Lalu dia melihat kertakan energi violet dari tubuh Arachne.

"Semuanya! Berkumpul di sekitarku! Cepat!" dia berteriak, memanggil sihirnya tepat ketika gelombang kejut berupa cahaya keunguan yang dahsyat meledak di dalam ruangan. Peti-peti kayu di sekitar mereka hancur berkeping-keping, puing-puing kayu melayang dengan kecepatan sebuah peluru. Untunglah Gladiolus dan Noctis sempat membentuk lingkaran pelindung dengan pedang mereka, membelokkan sebagian besar peluru-peluru tajam itu.

Energi violet terus memorak-porandakan ruangan kecil itu, tapi tidak mampu menyentuh mereka berenam karena semuanya berkumpul di balik pelindung kebiruan yang diciptakan Lunafreya. Ketika serangan petir terakhir padam, mereka mulai menyerang sekali lagi, Noctis dan Cor memimpin serangan.

"Incar kaki dia! Lumpuhkan dia!" Ignis memerintah, masih menggenggam pisaunya. Dia memutar belatinya di tangan dengan lihai, memotong kaki lainnya dari Arachne.

Tetap saja daemon itu masih terlalu cepat. Arachne merayap di langit-langit, lalu meluncurkan serangan petir lainnya. Tetapi Lunafreya lebih cepat. Dia mengangkat trisulanya, meledakkan daemon dengan Holy. Serangan itu jauh lebih lemah daripada sihir yang dia panggil sebelumnya. Tetapi itu cukup untuk melukai mata Arachne hingga menjatuhkan daemon itu dari tenggerannya di langit-langit hingga terjembab ke lantai di bawah. Langit-langit bergetar ketika Noctis dan lainnya mengerumuni monster itu.

Jeritan sekarat Arachne mengejutkan Lunafreya ketika Noctis menusukkan Lance of the Wise ke jantung daemon itu. Dengan trisula di tangan, Lunafreya mendekati daemon yang sekarat itu, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata merah Arachne. _Kamu dulunya manusia, bukan begitu?_ Setelah menghilangkan trisulanya, dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa. _Kumohon beristirahatlah sekarang_. Arachne itu membuka mulutnya seolah dia ingin berbicara, namun dia tidak bergerak lagi, cahaya sirna dari kedua matanya.

"Kita berhasil!" Prompto berteriak sambil bersandar ke dinding di samping. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi pokoknya kita menang!"

"Mengagumkan," Cor mengakui. "Terutama kamu, Nona Lunafreya. Kemampuanmu sebagai Oracle bisa menandingi para anggota Kerajaan."

Lunafreya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sihir yang bisa kupakai hanya sedikit. Dan tujuan sihir itu untuk mendukung dan melindungi."

"Tetap saja, melindungi kami dari serangan sihir tadi sungguh mengagumkan," Ignis memuji dia dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku lebih penasaran pada trisula itu. Apa kamu tahu cara menggunakannya?"

Lunafreya menggeleng sebagai jawab atas pertanyaan Gladiolus. "Ini adalah warisan keluarga yang diturunkan di dalam Kerajaan Nox Fleuret. Para Oracle di masa lalu telah menggunakannya. Walaupun bukan untuk kepentingan pertarungan."

"Hmph, mungkin setelah kita selesai di sini, aku bisa mengajarkanmu dasar-dasar bertarung."

"Yeah, tidak," Noctis menolak tawaran temannya. "Aku nyaris mati gara-gara berlatih denganmu. Ignis lebih cocok untuk melatih Luna daripada kamu."

"Ignis juga bisa menggunakan tombak, yang sangat dekat dengan trisula, kurasa," Prompto menepuk bahu Gladiolus. "Menyerahlah, pria besar. Hari-harimu sebagai instruktur sudah selesai."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini," kata Cor, membersihkan jaketnya dari debu. "Seharusnya kita sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi sekarang."

 _Aku benar-benar harus membangun stamina dan daya tahanku_ , pikir Lunafreya ketika mereka lanjut berjalan lebih dalam di terowongan, menyelip dan merangkak melalui celah-celah terbuka. Tidak sulit bagi sang Oracle untuk masuk ke celah kecil karena memiliki postur yang langsing. Mereka mengalami kesulitan dengan Gladiolus, yang pada satu titik harus ditarik melalui sebuah celah.

Ketika mereka sampai di Royal Tomb di titik terdalam dalam terowongan itu, semuanya diselimuti oleh debu dan kotoran.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Noctis sambil memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci. Ketika terdengar suara _klik_ , pintu batu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan di dalam. Satu-satunya yang berbeda dari Royal Tomb sebelumnya adalah senjata yang digenggam oleh patung di altar di pusat ruangan. Kali ini senjata itu adalah sebuah kapak, bukan tombak.

 _Tomb of the Conqueror._ Dengan cahaya remang-remang dari senter para lelaki, dia harus menyipitkan mata untuk membaca inskripsi di altar. _Seorang Raja membuat persenjataan perang yang hebat, memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya, dan menyejahterakan rakyatnya. Ini adalah kapak beliau. Dia mampu menghancurkan dengan tebasan lambat namun kuat sekali. Axe of the Conqueror._

Dan sama seperti Lance of the Wise, kapak itu melayang di udara, berkilauan dengan penampakan bagaikan kristal. Senjata itu mengambang di udara atas mereka untuk sesaat, lalu melesat kencang menuju Noctis. Lunafreya menyaksikan ketika senjata itu menusuk tepat ke dada Noctis, terurai menjadi pecahan-pecahan cahaya kebiruan, nyaris membuat keseimbangan sang Pangeran lengah. Gerutu dari Noctis mengindikasikan bahwa sang Pangeran menahan rasa sakit dari tusukan magis Royal Arm itu.

"Dengan jumlah Royal Arm yang cukup, kamu bisa melakukan kemampuan Armiger seperti yang pernah ayahmu lakukan di dalam pertempuran," Cor berkata, "kamu sudah pernah melihat tingkat kerusakan yang mampu dilakukan Armiger jika kamu menggunakannya dengan benar, Yang Mulia."

Armiger, kemampuan untuk memanggil semua Royal Arm. Lunafreya pernah melihat Raja Regis menggunakannya dua kali. Pertama adalah saat beliau bertarung dengan Jenderal Glauca di Tenebrae dua belas tahun yang lalu. Kedua adalah ketika beliau membantu Nyx mengalahkan gerombolan Glaive pengkhianat di Insomnia beberapa hari silam. Kalau Noctis menggunakannya, dia bisa meruntuhkan seluruh batalion MT semudah menjetikkan jari.

"Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai di sini," sang Pangeran, yang kini adalah seorang Raja yang tidak sah, mengumumkan. Dia berpaling untuk pergi.

"Noctis," panggil Lunafreya. Noctis sekejap berhenti melangkah. Lunafreya merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?"

"Tentu."

Lunafreya ragu-ragu, mengamati orang-orang lainnya. Walaupun mereka berhak untuk tahu mengenai cincin itu, dia ingin menyerahkan kepada Noctis jauh dari mata-mata yang mengintai. Tidak lama bagi Ignis untuk membaca gerak-gerik tubuhnya, menggiring Prompto dan Gladiolus keluar Royal Tomb dengan Cor mengekori tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ketika tertinggal mereka berdua di sana, dia tidak dapat mencari kata untuk berbicara, keberaniannya hilang bersama dengan sisa teman-teman sang Pangeran.

"Ada apa?" Menyadari kurangnya kepercayaan diri sang Oracle, Noctis berjalan selangkah ke dekatnya. "Luna?"

 _Sudah saatnya ini dipindahtangankan_.

Dia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan cincin itu, berhati-hati menjepitnya di antara jempol dan telunjuknya. Ring of Lucii berkilau terkena cahaya senter Noctis ketika dia menyerahkannya kepada sang Pangeran. Jemarinya bergetar. "Permohonan terakhir Raja Regis adalah untuk menyerahkan Ring of Lucii kepadamu," kata Lunafreya dengan tenang, merasakan jarak di antara mereka melebar ketika mata Noctis terpaku ke warisan itu─benda yang ditakdirkan menjadi miliknya sejak dia kecil.

Begitu Noctis menerima Ring of Lucii, itu menandakan dia juga menerima posisinya sebagai Raja Sejati yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia. _Aku yakin ibumu juga akan menginginkan hal yang sama. Menginginkan kamu dan Noctis hidup bahagia. Sekian tahun kau terkekang karena aku lemah. Sudah cukup. Pintu takdirmu tak akan lagi terkunci rapat._ Lunafreya berkedip, mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya yang mulai menyeruak. Dia ingin memercayai kata-kata Raja Regis, tapi sulit sekali jikalau masa depan yang tidak pasti menunggu di depan mereka. Lalu walaupun dia tidak melihatnya langsung, dia bisa membayangkan kematian figur terdekat dari seorang pria yang paling mendekati sosok ayahnya, yang telah meninggalkannya semenjak kecil.

Pemikiran bahwa Noctis mengambil cincin itu, mengenakannya seperti Raja Regis, dan menggunakan kekuatan Lucii yang terlarang untuk mengambil kembali takhta Insomnia membuatnya takut. Harga untuk memperoleh kekuatan yang dahsyat…Sebulir air mata jatuh dari bulu matanya.

"Aku…" Suara Lunafreya bergetar. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya…"

 _Aku tidak ingin kamu mengorbankan segalanya demi kepentingan takdir_ , batinnya sambil menggigit bibirmya, mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosinya. Tetapi takdir itu kejam. Apalah harga diri mereka tanpa keberadaan takdir? Noctis mengangkat tangan kanannya, tangan yang tak dibungkus sarung tangan, untuk menyentuh cincin itu. Dia tidak mengambilnya, tapi melipat jemari Lunafreya untuk menyembunyikan cincin itu dari pandangannya.

"Simpan benda itu untukku," katanya, mendekati dia dan menepis sebulir air mata dari sudut mata Lunafreya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Noctis, apa yang kau─" Ekspresi lelaki itu menghentikan protesnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menangkap tatapannya. Dia hanya bisa menanyakan satu kata, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar karena penuh oleh emosi. "Kenapa?"

Noctis melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka, sejenak menonton Prompto bergurau hanya untuk terpeleset dan jatuh cukup keras di tulang ekornya. Tidak ada simpati dari rekan-rekannya, terutama Cor. Sang Marshal menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Prompto berguling-guling kesakitan sebelum memeriksa jalan terbuka lainnya yang menuju lebih dalam ke isi perut bumi. Noctis mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Lunafreya.

"Aku punya perasaan kalau aku menerima cincin ini darimu," Noctis bicara dengan gagap, matanya cerah tak natural, "kau akan menghilang."

Apakah tangan Noctis yang bergetar atau tangannya? Dia tidak bisa mengetahuinya. Menghapus tangisannya di saat bibirnya bergetar, Lunafreya menghirup napas yang berat. "Aku juga takut, Noctis," dia mengakui, kali ini mengambil langkah mendekati lelaki itu sampai tak ada jarak yang tersisa yang memisahkan mereka. "Tapi inilah takdir kita sebagai Oracle dan Raja Sejati. Apa kau ingat janjimu kepadamu beberapa tahun lalu?"

Tangan kiri Noctis merangkul dia, menahan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Cincin itu terjepit di antara tubuh mereka. Jantungnya yang tadi berdegup kencang sudah melambat, ditenangkan oleh keberadaan dan aroma familiar Noctis. Noctis menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Lunafreya, dan ketika dia berbicara, suaranya terdengar langsung di telinga Lunafreya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan kau berjanji untuk membantuku memenuhi takdirku," katanya, memeluk Lunafreya lebih erat kepadanya. Lunafreya memasrahkan diri, mengikuti lengkungan badan Noctis. Dia melilitkan tangannya yang bebas di sekitar tubuh Noctis dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung lelaki itu yang lebar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengamankan cincin ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan atau ke mana aku akan pergi lagi. Aku bukan Raja yang cukup layak untuk mengenakan cincin itu." Lunafreya ingin berkomentar bahwa tidak semua Raja dimulai dengan layak. Kelayakan dibangun melalui tindakan dan tindakan itu menghasilkan pencapaian. Tetapi Noctis terus berbicara dengan suara yang berat. "Sampai aku layak dipanggil sebagai seorang Raja, simpanlah cincin itu untukku. Dan ketika kamu merasa aku sudah siap, serahkan cincin itu lagi kepadaku dan aku akan mengenakannya."

"Noctis…"

"Berdirilah di sampingku, Luna."

Argumen apapun yang Lunafreya miliki untuk membalas Noctis terurai dengan kalimat terakhir itu. Dilanda emosi yang berkecamuk, Lunafreya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia mengangguk, memeluk Noctis dengan erat. Dan untuk waktu yang lama, mereka berdua berdiri bersama. Cincin itu menghubungkan mereka, begitu pula dengan perasaan mereka. Dia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan itu, namun siulan dari kejauhan mengganggu momen hangat dan intim mereka.

"Yohoo! Sebaiknya kita terus bergerak, _Lovebirds_!" panggil Prompto, menyadarkan mereka kembali ke kenyataan.

"Kalau kita biarkan lebih lama lagi, kalian berdua akan mulai dihujat," Ignis berkata, ikut menggodai mereka.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau tempat terbesar berikutnya yang kita kunjungi adalah makam leluhur Noctis, bukannya Altissia," Gladiolus tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya mereka tidak sabar lagi untuk menikah."

Noctis menghela napas, melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan memberikan Lunafreya tatapan menyesal sebelum memasang wajah kesal kepada teman-temannya. "Kalian semua tidak diundang ke pernikahanku!" Dia berteriak balik, melepaskan Lunafreya untuk mengumpulkan pikiran dalam benaknya.

Menghapus tangisannya, Lunafreya menatap cincin dalam tangannya, memikirkan janjinya kepada Raja Regis. _Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Raja Regis_ , batinnya, _setelah Noctis siap, aku akan menyerahkan cincin ini kepadanya sekali lagi. Kumohon izinkan aku untuk berada di sisinya lebih lama lagi._

"Luna! Kita kembali ke perhentian!" Kembali ke dirinya yang normal, Noctis sudah menunggu di ambang pintu keluar untuknya.

"Aku datang!" Lunafreya memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam sakunya, lalu pergi untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Perjalanan pulang lebih sulit daripada pencarian untuk Royal Tomb karena mereka harus mencari jalan keluar dari terowongan yang berbelok-belok, mencoba untuk mengingat dari mana mereka masuk tadi. Untunglah kabel di lantai membantu mereka mencapai jalan keluar. Ketika mereka sudah di luar, mereka tampak seolah habis berguling di dalam kotoran. Noctis memutuskan bahwa mereka akan beristirahat di _haven_ dekat perhentian. Dia bahkan meminta Cor untuk menghentikan rencana awalnya dan membantu mereka membuat tenda dengan yang lainnya.

Duduk di pojokan _have_ n, Lunafreya mengambil waktu untuk mengagumi pemandangan. Walaupun alam luar tampak gersang, tetap saja terasa indah. Di bawahnya, tulisan kuno bersinar menangkal area _haven_ dari para daemon ketika malam tiba. Setelah membantu Gladiolus dan yang lainnya untuk membangun tenda, tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan Lunafreya lagi selain duduk dan menikmati atmosfer dari hari yang indah.

Gladiolus, Noctis dan Prompto sudah pergi bersama Cor untuk bercakap dengan Monica. Mereka berjanji akan kembali membawakan tenda lainnya untuk digunakan Lunafreya. Alasannya karena tenda yang mereka siapkan untuk perjalanan hanya cukup digunakan empat orang. Ignis tinggal di sana, menyiapkan dapur portabel kecilnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ketika dia mulai merasa nyaman, suara gonggongan menyita perhatiannya. Lalu tubuh besar yang diselimuti hitam dan putih mendekati sang Putri.

"Umbra! Pryna!" Lunafreya tertawa ketika anjingnya menghujani perhatian kepadanya. Umbra menjilat wajahnya setiap kali dia mendapat kesemaptan. Setelah mengelus-elus kepala mereka, dia tersenyum, lega mengetahui mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Dia telah mengirimkan mereka untuk tinggal bersama Gentiana selama dia berada dengan Noctis.

"Mereka pasti merindukan keberadaanmu," Ignis mengamati dari balik meja tempat dia menyiapkan sayur-mayur untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Aku akan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan sebentar," kata Lunafreya sambil berdiri.

"Berhati-hatilah, Putri. Malam akan segera tiba."

Lunafreya memberikan isyarat bagi kedua pengikut setianya untuk mengikuti dia menjauhi _haven_. Mereka bertiga berjalan sebentar mengikuti jalan yang mengarah ke perhentian. Ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh, Lunafreya berlutut untuk mengambil buku agenda yang diikatkan di tubuh Umbra. Dia sudah berencana untuk membacanya ketika dia menerimanya, namun kehadiran Noctis di hadapannya mencegahnya melakukan itu.

Dengan halus, Lunafreya membuka buku agenda tua itu, membulak-balik kertas sampai tiba di halaman berisi respon terbaru. Ada balasan dari Noctis dengan tulisan berantakan untuknya.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _Aku baik-baik saja karena aku pergi bersama Ignis, Gladiolus dan Prompto. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Tak sabar lagi bagiku untuk menemuimu setelah dua belas tahun lamanya. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu selamanya._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Noctis_

Di halaman itu ada stiker sebuah game yang dia dengar bernama Justice Monsters Five dan sebuah foto. Dia membalikkan foto itu untuk melihatnya. Itu adalah foto Noctis dan teman-temannya yang sedang berpose di sekitar Regalia. Ada satu kalimat di foto itu. _Kami harus mendorongnya berkilometer jauhnya. Panas sekali…_

Dia hanya bisa membayangkan seberapa panasnya waktu itu, terutama dengan pakaian mereka yang serba hitam. Untuk sesaat, Lunafreya memandang kalimat-kalimat itu dengan kosong. Keberadaan Noctis di sampingnya telah memberikan dia kenyamanan, berbeda ketika mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui buku itu. Lalu ingatannya tenggelam ke satu siang saat dia baru tiba di Insomnia dan menghadap Raja Regis di takhtanya.

Waktu itu Lunafreya merasa tidak nyaman jika perbincangan rahasia mereka didengar juga oleh Nyx belum akrab dikenalinya. Dengan permohonan kecil darinya, dia dan Raja Regis meninggalkan ruang takhta bersama menuju kamar tidur Noctis. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, Raja menggiring dia ke atas ranjang Noctis untuk duduk santai di sana.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku, Luna?" tanya Raja, menutup pintu kamar dengan erat, lalu berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk di sebelah dia.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Lunafreya mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk melontarkan kalimat yang terperangkap di tenggorokannya sejak dia menerima surat dari Raja yang mengabarkan pernikahan dadakan dirinya dengan Noctis. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas paha, jemarinya bergetar.

"Ini…mengenai perasaanku kepada Noctis, Raja Regis. Aku tahu di luar syarat perdamaian dari Niflheim, Yang Mulia juga menginginkan kami bersatu dengan melakukan pernikahan di Altissia. Aku…Aku harus jujur bahwa berita ini membuatku dilema dan aku takut tidak ada cara yang baik untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya kepada Yang Mulia."

Tanpa menoleh, Lunafreya bisa melihat sang Raja sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Terlalu takut untuk bertemu mata dengan Raja, dia hanya bisa membuang pandangannya ke lantai kamar yang dilapisi karpet beludru seolah ada benda berharga yang terjatuh di sana. Sentuhan tangan Raja yang dingin membuatnya terkejut hingga bahunya terangkat. Kini memberanikan diri menatap Raja, dia terkesiap menemukan Raja memandangnya sambil tersenyum tulus seolah mengerti maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

"Aku mengerti persoalanmu, Luna. Sebelum aku menuliskan surat itu untukmu, aku telah memikirkan kemungkinan di mana kamu tidak mencintai putraku. Tidak perlu takut. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah memaksakan perasaanmu untuk mencintai Noctis dengan menikahi kalian berdua dalam waktu yang pendek ini."

Dahi Lunafreya berkedut. Dia dapat melihat kesedihan terpancar dari mata hijau Raja yang lelah. Jadi Raja telah mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya tanpa perlu diberitahu, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Selama dua belas tahun ini aku telah mencoba semampuku untuk mencintai Noctis, tapi sulit sekali jika kami tidak dapat berkumpul bersama. Aku tahu persyaratan ini terdengar egois. Bahkan malu bagiku untuk mengakui bahwa aku telah gagal memenuhi tugas yang telah ditakdirkan untukku untuk bersatu dengan Noctis sebagai Oracle yang harus memandunya menjadi Raja Sejati. Bisakah Yang Mulia menangguhkan pernikahan ini sampai aku siap untuk mencintainya?"

Raja Regis memidahkan tangannya ke pundak Lunafreya, lalu menepuknya dengan lembut. "Pernikahan ini sengaja kulakukan di luar Insomnia semata-mata demi keselamatan kalian. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengeluarkan kamu keluar kota dan memastikan bahwa kamu bisa menemui Noctis di luar sana nanti. Jika kamu tidak siap menikah, maka kamu bisa mengatakannya langsung kepada putraku. Namun, bolehkah aku memberimu satu nasehat kecil?"

Lunafreya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mengangguk lemas.

"Izinkan aku bercerita pendek tentang kisah cintaku bersama istriku, Aulea," Raja Regis berdehem sekali, lalu menghirup napas panjang sebelum bercerita. "Kondisi kami dulu bisa disamakan denganmu dan Noctis. Pertama kali aku bertemu Aulea ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun, di sebuah konferensi pers yang diadakan di dalam Citadel sini. Di usiaku yang masih kecil, aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai cinta sejati, namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Aulea. Dia begitu cantik sebagai seorang perempuan muda, bahkan lebih cantik dari ibu kandungku. Berbeda dariku, Aulea tidak membalas cintaku; dia tak menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku dan menganggapku sebagai seorang teman biasa, bahkan seorang bocah nakal yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Tetapi kami terus menjalin hubungan dengan bertemu rutin setiap hari dan lama-kelamaan kulihat tawa Aulea semakin melebar dan dia semakin bersemangat untuk bertatap wajah denganku. Setelah menjalin hubungan intens selama tiga tahun, pada suatu hari, dengan takut-takut, aku bertanya kepada Aulea apakah dia mencintaiku. Dan dia menjawab dengan jujur bahwa pada awalnya dia tak merasakan romansa tumbuh di antara kami berdua. Tapi melihatku yang terus berupaya memikatnya, dia memutuskan untuk belajar mencintaiku setiap kali kami bertemu langsung. Dan terima kasih kepada para dewa, hasil pelajaran itu berakhir bahagia dan kami pun menjadi sepasang kekasih yang mencintai satu sama lain."

Berhenti berbicara, sang Raja tersenyum kepada Lunafreya, kembali ke realita. Sejenak ada kepedihan di balik nostalgia panjang itu. Lunafreya hanya bisa menebak sang Raja teringat akan kematian istrinya yang tragis di tangan daemon. Sentuhan dingin dari jemari Raja mengejutkannya sekali lagi, dan kini Raja membungkus kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sedang memohon dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Karena itu, aku pun percaya bahwa waktu akan menjawab keresahanmu, sama seperti Aulea. Setelah perjanjian ini selesai, kumohon pergilah dan temuilah Noctis. Habiskanlah waktu yang lama bersama putraku, jadi kamu bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk memastikan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Bisakah kamu melakukan itu untukku dan Noctis? Jika pada akhirnya kau benar-benar tidak mencintai Noctis, kau boleh membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Permohonan ini tidaklah terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan jika dibandingkan dengan kewajibannya untuk menikahi lelaki yang belum yakin dia cintai segenap hati. Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu dan Raja telah memberinya kesempatan itu. Dengan satu anggukan dan senyum simpul, dia menyanggupi permohonan sang Raja.

Menutup buku agenda, perhatian Lunafreya kembali ke masa kini. Dia meletakkan buku itu erat di dadanya, mensyukuri halaman-halaman yang telah menunjukkan dunia luar kepadanya.

Suara langkah kaki di permukaan yang halus menyita perhatiannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, Lunafreya melihat penampakan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam yang panjang. Mata hijau wanita itu terpaku kepada sang Oracle dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Nyaris seperti seorang ibu yang menatap anak yang dikasihinya. Dalam balutan kimono hitam dengan pola garis-garis emas, wanita itu tersenyum kepada Lunafreya.

"Nona Lunafreya," sapanya.

"Gentiana." Mengingat tujuannya, Lunafreya memegang buku agenda di satu tangan ketika dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada sang Messenger.

Gentiana tersenyum simpul, tak berkata apa-apa. Tatapannya yang tidak pernah kehilangan senyuman tulus adalah dorongan yang dibutuhkan dia. Lunafreya tidak menjauh dari jalannya sebagai Oracle dengan menjaga cincin itu. Dengan penuh rahmat, Gentiana berpindah untuk berdiri di samping Lunafreya, sekali lagi berbicara. Kata-katanya tidak diucapkan dalam bahasa manusia, tetapi dalam bahasa yang hanya dimengerti Lunafreya dan Noctis. Dan kalimat yang dia ucapkan mengundang senyuman dari sang Putri.

" _Raja yang dipilih oleh Kristal Agung bertambah kuat dengan Oracle di sisinya_."

"Ya," gumam Lunafreya, menatap pada kedua tangannya di bawah. Di satu tangan dia menggenggam Ring of Lucii, dan di satunya lagi buku agenda yang dia bagi bersama Noctis. "Aku akan tinggal di sisinya selama yang aku mampu. Dan selama itu aku akan belajar untuk mencintainya dengan tulus."

Itu adalah janjinya kepada Raja Regis. Bukan sebagai Oracle, tetapi sebagai Lunafreya.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Pertama, saya minta maaf karena sudah hiatus selama seminggu. Setelah setiap hari merilis chapter baru, tidak aneh kalau saya akhirnya terkena writer's block. Saya kesulitan mencari motivasi untuk menulis, apalagi hype FF XV sekarang sudah meredup signifikan, sampai saya hampir tidak lagi merasakan serunya menulis fanfic di komunitas sini. Chapter ini menjawab pembicaraan kecil Luna dan Regis yang sempat tertinggal 19 chapter panjangnya. Sepertinya Nyx tinggal 1 hari in-universe lagi akan bangun. Itu berarti 2-3 chapter lagi. Jadi harap bersabar untuk kalian yang sudah rindu sama Nyx ya._

 _Terima kasih untuk review dari **Jacob, danny, Latifun, Murasaki,** dan **Ageha**._

 _Saya rasa semua pertanyaan kalian sudah dijawab pendek di atas, jadi tidak perlu saya balas satu per satu ya?_

 _ **Saya tunggu review kalian untuk chapter ini**. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya._


	56. Chapter 056

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **056**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **07.09.756 M.E. | 07.48 PM**

"Kami telah menerima laporan bahwa Kekaisaran sedang membangun markas baru, di sepanjang jalan barat ke Duscae," Cor bersandar ke satu-satunya meja di dalam gubuk kembali di perhentian, wajahnya muram sekali. Telunjuknya mengitari sebuah area di peta supaya Noctis memperoleh gambaran yang lebih jelas mengenai letak markas itu. "Kita harus menghentikan pelaksanaannya. Kalau kita membiarkannya, kita tidak dapat pergi ke barat─dan semua Royal Tomb yang berada di sana."

Setelah kembali ke Prairie Outpost, kelompok berisikan enam orang itu berpisah jalan dengan Ignis dan Lunafreya tinggal di tenda dan sisanya berdiskusi mengenai langkah selanjutnya yang perlu dilakukan setelah Insomnia hancur. Cor, Monica, Gladiolus, dan Noctis berdiri di pinggir meja untuk pertemuan strategis mereka. Atau begitulah yang sang Marshal anggap. Prompto pergi duluan untuk mencari sebuah tenda, kasur lipat, dan peralatan dasar kamping yang penting untuk Lunafreya.

"Kita masuk, hancurkan segala rintangan di sana, dan memastikan membuka jalan menuju Duscae," Noctis merangkum, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dia memindahkan beban tubuhnya ke kaki kiri sambil merenung. "Seberapa besar kekuatan mereka?"

"Jumlah pastinya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang bisa kukatakan dengan yakin adalah kita kalah jumlah tanpa sedikit pun keraguan," kata Cor, sekali lagi mondar-mandir di meja untuk kesepuluh kalinya sejak pertemuan dimulai. Noctis menonton pria tua itu, merasa cemas membayangkan dirinya meluncurkan serangan kepada Niflheim meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah markas. "Aku sudah meminta Monica mengintai area itu besok, melihat apa saja yang bisa kita temukan. Masuk melalui gerbang depan sebaiknya menjadi langkah terakhir kita."

"Akan jauh lebih baik kalau kita bisa menemukan pintu belakang, sebagai sebuah tim, menyusup markas atau memecah operasi antara anggota pengalihan dan penyusup," tambah Monica. "Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama juga. Kemungkinan besar Kekaisaran dapat mengirimkan bala bantuan dari para tentara yang diletakkan di ibu kota."

"Dengan MT sebanyak itu, mereka tidak akan pernah kekurangan jumlah kekuatan," tambah Gladiolus, menggosok buku-buku jarinya ke kaos baru yang menutupi dadanya sebagai pengganti jaketnya.

"Ya, tapi itu topik untuk diskusi lainnya. Kalau kita terlalu bergantung pada kelebihan musuh, tidak akan ada bagusnya untuk semangat tempur," Cor berhenti melangkah, mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak. "Para dewa tahu kalau kita membutuhkan itu setelah semua yang telah terjadi."

Melihat Cor untuk kedua kalinya, Noctis bisa melihat kantung mata gelap di bawah mata sang Marshal, seragamnya sobek di sana-sini dan keseluruhan sorot mata yang seolah angker pada kedalaman pupilnya. "Seberapa buruk Insomnia?" tanya Noctis, matanya berpindah dari Monica ke Cor. "Luna hanya memberitahuku sedikit tentang itu."

"Aku rasa itu jauh lebih buruk di sisinya daripada kami," keluh Cor.

Monica meletakkan tangannya untuk menenangkan bahu Cor, lalu dengan suara yang berat, dia menceritakan detail yang terjadi selama penandatangan pakta perdamaian yang gagal. "Itu dimulai dengan seorang Glaive bernama Nyx Ulric yang memohon menghadap Raja Regis, memberitakan bahwa Nona Lunafreya disandera oleh Kekaisaran. Yang Mulia menginstruksikan para Glaive untuk keluar dari Citadel dan menyelamatkan Nona Lunafreya, juga beberapa personil Crownsguard diposisikan di luar aula besar. Lalu selama acara penandatanganan, terdengar berita bahwa ada ledakan besar di dalam Citadel."

"Niff?" Gladiolus bertanya dengan senyap, bersandar ke tembok.

"Niff dan para Glaive yang berjaga di luar ruang isolasi Kristal Agung bekerja sama menghancurkan pengamanan para polisi dan meledakkan akses masuk ke dalam ruangan isolasi. Para Glaive tidak senang dengan persyaratan pakta jadi mereka membelot bersama Kekaisaran," kata Cor, posturnya tegap dan kaku seperti patung batu. Monica menggelengkan kepalanya dan Gladiolus mengumpat dalam napasnya. Noctis hanya bisa mendengar, agak mati rasa.

Semua informasi pengkhianatan ini membuat Noctis merasa sangat sulit untuk menjadi seorang Raja. Kalau saja mata-mata itu ketahuan jauh sebelum acara penandatanganan, ketika dia bertemu Glauca untuk pertama kalinya di Tenebrae, kemungkinan besar ayah masih hidup… Noctis menelan ludah, menarik napas gemetar. Beberapa hari terakhir ini emosinya naik-turun dengan gila baginya. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan ketenangannya lagi, tidak ketika ada tugas yang perlu diselesaikan.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Noctis bertanya, ingin mendengar cerita dari sudut pandang Cor dan Monica.

"Tentara Niflheim yang menjaga Kaisar Ieolas mampu meledakkan brankas Kristal Agung dan mematikan inti sihir yang membentuk Dinding Baru. Dengan runtuhnya Dinding sihir, Dreadnought Kekaisaran datang. Para Crownsguard berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengevakuasi penduduk ke area yang aman. Aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa area luar yang mampu menyelamatkan diri, sedangkan semua yang berada di Citadel…" Cor kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hari sudah malam." Monica menepuk tangannya untuk menghilangkan ketegangan dalam gubuk. "Sebaiknya kita semua beristirahat. Terutama Anda, Pangeran. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan."

Tetapi Noctis tidak bergerak. Mata birunya beralih kepada Cor. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Cor."

"Baiklah," Cor mengakui, sudah keluar dari gubuk menuju jalan yang kotor. "Jalanlah bersamaku, Pangeran."

Noctis melambaikan tangan kepada Monica dan Gladiolus. Kedua orang itu sedang mendiskusikan keberadaan dan keselamatan Iris. Noctis mengekori Cor, yang sudah berada sepuluh meter di depannya. Ketika mereka melewati _haven_ tempat tenda didirikan, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencari Lunafreya. Tepat ketika mereka sudah kembali ke perhentian, Lunafreya tampak kelelahan meski berusaha tampil kuat. Untung saja, dia telah menitipkan perempuan itu ke tangan Ignis yang andal.

"Melihatmu dan teman-temanmu menggunakan Regalia memancing banyak kenangan bagiku," kata Cor. Suasananya sunyi di pinggiran perhentian, suara derap kaki yang ringan mengisi keheningan.

"Kenangan tentang Dad dan petualangannya?"

"Aku berusia lima belas pada waktu itu, tetapi aku dinilai mampu untuk melindungi ayahmu, yang masih berstatus sebagai Pangeran. Aku yakin kamu pasti telah mendengar cerita itu langsung. Pada suatu hari, sekelompok monster entah bagaimana menyusup dan menyerang ibu kota. Ayahmu dan teman-temannya mengejar musuh sepanjang jalan sampai ke daratan di Duscae."

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita itu beberapa kali," kata Noctis, mengingat bagaimana dia meminta ayah untuk menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur dan bagaimana petualangannya selalu menjadi kisah favoritnya. "Premis yang sama untuk kami, bukan begitu? Niflheim datang dan menjajah ibu kota. Aku akan merebut kembali semuanya dari mereka."

"Ingatlah kalau kau tidak sendirian," kata Cor sambil menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berpaling untuk menghadap Noctis. Mereka berdiri di tiang lampu yang bersinar temaram, kemungkinan diletakkan oleh para Hunter untuk menyinari area dan mencegah kedatangan daemon.

Sang Pangeran menggaruk pipinya. "Kamu tidak perlu memberitahuku," gumam Noctis, yang sadar betul sejauh apa mereka mampu mencapai titik ini karena bantuan ketiga temannya dan Lunafreya, juga kontribusi dari orang-orang lainnya. "Mereka selalu mengingatkanku setiap kali ada kesempatan."

Cor menghargai Noctis dengan sesuatu yang tampak seperti sebuah senyuman. Sulit untuk menilainya karena Cor selalu tampak cemberut sampai itu menjadi ekspresi normal baginya. Lalu dia bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Noctis berjuang untuk sesaat, tidak yakin apakah sebaiknya dia memberitahu Cor mengenai kematian dua teman dekatnya. Terutama karena besok mereka berencana akan menyerang markas Kekaisaran. Dia mengepal-ngepalkan jemarinya, lalu memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Cor.

"Clarus dibunuh," dia berkata dengan tajam. Rasanya seolah dia baru saja menelan asam. Kata-kata itu seperti meninggalkan lubang di tenggorokannya. Bahkan suaranya tidak terdengar seperti keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana Lunafreya bisa mengatakan itu? Semua yang Lunafreya lakukan sejak mereka menemukannya adalah mengingat kembali kejadian penyerangan Insomnia dan menyampaikan berita tragis. Namun Lunafreya tetap tegar. Ketabahan hatinya sungguh sesuatu yang patut disanjung.

Dahi Cor mengerut, ekspresinya lesu. "Aku sudah mencurigainya. Tameng harus jatuh lebih dulu sebelum Raja… Clarus tahu risikonya seperti kita semua. Dia adalah Royal Council yang berbagi darah dengan Yang Mulia. Jika Yang Mulia tewas, maka dia pun akan menanggung akhir yang serupa."

Memberitahu Cor mengenai kematian Clarus baru setengah dari keseluruhan berita yang ingin disampaikan Pangeran. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk setengah berita yang tersisa, mata Noctis berkelana ke _haven._ Di dekat perkemahan, Noctis bisa melihat asap dari api unggun. Dia berharap dia berada di sana dengan yang lain, duduk mengelilingi api unggun dan menikmati kehangatannya, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang dia percayai dengan nyawanya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia berhutang kepada Cor dan jasanya yang panjang kepada keluarga Kerajaan.

"Drautos adalah Jenderal Glauca."

Kali ini Noctis tidak mampu untuk melihat sang Marshal di matanya, menyampaikan tamparan terakhir kepada tentara veteran itu. Respon yang dia peroleh adalah keheningan yang mematikan. Setelah semenit berlalu, Noctis memaksa menatap Cor. Pria itu berdiri mematung, matanya melebar, terkejut sepenuhnya oleh berita itu. Satu tangan Cor diletakkan di pinggang, satunya lagi menutupi wajahnya, bahunya merosot seolah terbebani oleh beban yang berat.

"Aku melihat dia pucat selama penandatangan pakta. Tetapi Clarus dan aku berasumsi bahwa Drautos seperti itu karena persyaratan pakta dan stres mengurusi Kingsglaive… Demi para dewa… Drautos adalah Glauca? Komandan Tertinggi dari Tentara Kekaisaran?" Cor menggerutu, kemarahan dan pengkhianatan menghantam suaranya.

Menyaksikan Cor membuat Noctis berpikir mengenai perasaannya ketika Lunafreya memberitahu berita mengenai pembelotan dari Kingsglaive. Dulu dia merasakan amarahnya bergelora. Rasa sakit yang menusuk. Penolakan yang tegas. Dan lalu rasa percaya yang dikhianati. Cor menurunkan tangannya, lalu tak lazimnya seperti seorang Marshal, dengan lelah dia duduk di pinggir jalan, menyodok jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah botol perak. Dia meneguk dengan dalam cairan yang Noctis anggap sebagai alkohol.

"Sekarang masuk akal mengapa Kingsglaive diletakkan di sekitar Citadel dan Crownsguard di pinggir kota. Drautos… Dia sudah merencakan semuanya. Mengisolasikan Raja dan Royal Council, lalu menusuk semua orang dari belakang ketika semuanya tidak menyangka itu," kata Cor, kembali meneguk cairan dari botolnya.

Noctis duduk di samping Marshal, tidak yakin ingin berkata apa. Dia tidak pernah memandang Cor sebagai seseorang yang menyimpan botol berisi alkohol. Pria itu tampak lebih kuat dari sebuah gunung, tak mudah putus asa secara emosional terhadap apa saja. _Kalau saja Gladio terbunuh dan Ignis mengkhianatiku, aku mungkin akan menenggelamkan diri dalam barel alkohol_ , pikir Noctis, tiba-tiba merasa bersyukur teman-temannya setia berada di sampingnya.

"Tiga orang terkuat dalam Kerajaan sekarang berkurang menjadi satu," Cor tergelak sedikit. "Aku menganggap Drautos sebagai sahabatku sepanjang tahun dan inilah yang kuterima." Dia meneguk alkohol dari botolnya sekali lagi.

"Jangan terburu-buru meneguk minuman keras itu," saran Noctis. Dia bisa mencium aroma cairan yang kuat dari tempat duduknya. "Kita punya sebuah markas untuk dihancurkan besok."

"Ini." Cor menyodorkan botolnya kepada Noctis.

Sang Pangeran mengamati botol logam itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud memintamu memberikan botol itu kepadaku jadi aku bisa meminumnya sedikit."

"Anggap saja begini. Kalau kau meminumnya beberapa, aku akan meminumnya lebih sedikit."

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataanmu."

Noctis berhati-hati mengambil botol itu dari tangan Cor dan mencoba menyicip sedikit. Pada detik berikutnya, paru-paru dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar oleh setiap cairan berat yang dia teguk. Cor memukul punggung Noctis dengan keras.

"Rasanya sedikit terlalu keras untuk pemula," kata Cor, agak menyesal.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak sengaja mencampur alkohol dengan racun?" Dengan mata yang berair, Noctis mengembalikan botol itu kepada Cor.

Sang Marshal menerimanya. "Apa? Sudah selesai lagi?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Cor meneguk lagi, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh seperti Noctis yang masih berjuang untuk bernapas. Cor menatap langit malam, lalu menghela napas. "Maafkan keangkuhanku ketika aku mengatakan ini, Pangeran, tetapi aku iri kepadamu."

"Apa yang kau iri dariku? Dad dibunuh oleh orang yang sungguh dia percayai. Kerajaanku direbut. Dan aku disangka mati," kata Noctis, pahit. Dia memungut batang pohon kurus di dekatnya, memutuskan untuk menggambar pola acak di pasir untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari situasi suram di antara mereka.

"Kamu memiliki teman-teman yang bersumpah untuk menemanimu di sampingmu, mereka yang bisa kamu percayai, sedangkan aku kehilangan teman-temanku." Cor menutup matanya, lalu membukanya sekali lagi, menyandarkan kepalanya untuk menatap bulan sabit di langit. "Drautos, Clarus, dan aku… kami semua memiliki perbedaan, tetapi aku selalu berpikir kekuatan kami berada dalam kesetiaan atas tanggung jawab kami. Para putra Lucian bangga atas kehormatan menjaga keluarga Kerajaan."

"Apa yang terhormat mengenai itu? Keluarga Kerajaan sama saja seperti keluarga-keluarga lainnya," tukas Noctis, keras kepala.

"Kamu akan menyadarinya ketika naik takhta. Ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuutarakan melalui kata-kata."

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa melakukannya? Merebut kembali Lucis?"

"Aku tidak akan beristirahat sampai aku melihat kau duduk di kursi takhtamu," Cor bersumpah. "Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menjadi seorang Raja dan Nona Lunafreya menjadi Ratu… Sebuah kehendak yang diinginkan Yang Mulia ketika persyaratan gencatan senjata diajukan. Itu adalah impiannya untuk melihatmu dan Nona Lunafreya hidup bahagia."

 _Dad_ … Menyeka matanya, Noctis membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Cor?" Noctis memalingkan topik pernikahan dia dan Lunafreya. Dia masih tidak yakin di mana mereka berada terkait pernikahan mereka yang dirancang ini. "Kamu tidak muda lagi. Bukankah sudah waktunya bagimu untuk pensiun?"

"Usiaku 45, Pangeran. Umur yang dicap tidak beruntung. Aku percaya sudah lewat waktunya untukku berpikir mengenai pensiun dan menjalani hidup yang damai dan tenang. Lelaki sepertiku hanya memiliki tugas."

"Apalah hebatnya sebuah tugas?"

"Hebat ketika kau tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi." Bibir Noctis mengerucut. _Tugas_. Dia mulai muak mendengar kata itu. Memahami kekesalannya yang hening, sang Marshal memberikan tatapan masam. "Dan jangan sekalipun berpikir bahwa mengalihkan percakapan dariku bisa membuatmu kabur begitu mudah. Aku bukan Prompto, Pangeran."

"Tch." Noctis berhenti menggambar acak di pasir, batang pohon masih berada di tangannya. Cor memang terlalu keras kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjaga Puteri?"

"Nyaris sehari."

"Apa kalian berdua sempat berbicara mengenai pernikahan dan ke mana kalian akan pergi dari sini?"

"Sulit mendiskusikan itu ketika kita sibuk mengejarmu dan sekarang mengumpulkan Royal Arm."

Dan itu memang benar. Tidak ada waktu untuk mendiskusikan apapun mengenai pernikahan di antara mengamankan Lunafreya dan mengejar Cor di sepanjang Leide. Sang Marshal mengamati Noctis, lalu dia menawarkan botolnya sekali lagi kepada sang Pangeran. Noctis tidak yakin ke mana arah pertukaran ini, dia melempar batang pohon jauh-jauh, lalu mengambil botol untuk meneguk alkohol di dalamnya lagi. Sekali lagi, dia batuk dengan keras.

"Aku melangkah terlalu jauh dengan mengatakan ini, tapi mungkin kau sebaiknya menunjukkan lebih banyak kepercayaan diri," Cor menasehati, ekspresinya penuh sesal. "Menyaksikanmu tumbuh besar menyadarkanku akan satu hal yang pasti. Kau cenderung membiarkan orang lain membuat keputusan untukmu. Bahkan ketika di dalam Royal Tomb… Dan mungkin takdir bisa dipersalahkan karena memaksa dirimu untuk melangkah di jalan yang sukar."

Noctis meneguk lagi, merasakan matanya berair ketika cairan itu meledak di sepanjang tenggorokannya. "Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya diri? Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain mobil tua warisan Dad, perlengkapan kamping, dan senjata-senjata dari leluhurku yang sudah mati…Dan Luna…Dia adalah Oracle. Semua orang mencintainya. Selama dua belas tahun, dia sudah berkorban demi kepentingan dunia dan aku hanya hidup berlindung di balik Tembok. Apa yang bisa kuberikan kepada Luna sekarang?"

"Kalau kau berpikir kau tidak bisa memberikan dia apa-apa, maka kau tidak akan memberikan dia apa-apa. Kalau kau berpikir kau bisa memberikan dia sesuatu, maka kau akan memberikannya sesuatu. Semuanya dimulai di sini," Cor menekan satu pelipis di wajahnya untuk menekankan pernyataannya. "Pengelakan tidak selalu menjadi jawaban. Terutama untuk seorang Raja. Percayalah pada dirimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu akan mengikutimu. Kalau kau ragu, mereka juga akan sama-sama ragu."

 _Aku tahu… Hanya saja…_ Noctis mengembalikan botol kepada Cor dalam diam. Selama sesaat tidak ada yang dikatakan di antara mereka berdua ketika mereka membiarkan keheningan malam hari menenangkan emosi mereka. Dia tahu tanpa ragu bahwa perkataan Cor memang tepat. Dia kurang percaya diri selagi bertumbuh sebagai Raja Sejati. Ayah selalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Ibu tewas ketika dia berusia delapan tahun karena melindunginya dari serangan daemon. Lalu ayah membawa dia ke Tenebrae untuk bertemu Lunafreya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali," Cor menutup botolnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam jaketnya. Sang Marshal berdiri dengan mantap, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk. "Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi kita semua. Sebaiknya kau kembali lebih pagi dan beristirahat sepanjang malam, Pangeran."

Noctis berdiri sedikit terantuk, membiarkan kenangannya memudar dalam benaknya. "Sama juga untukmu. Ini titah Kerajaan dari Rajamu."

Cor mengangguk, tak tampak terbebani oleh pengungkapan nasib dari kedua temannya. Dengan segala persoalan hilang di antara mereka berdua, sang Raja dan Marshal kembali ke perhentian, berpisah ketika telah tiba di _haven_ dengan Noctis bergabung bersama teman-temannya di api unggun dan Cor menghilang di sekitar gubuk.

"Anjing pintar, Ti─Pryna! Siapa anjing pintar itu? Ya, kamu!" Prompto mencurahi kasih sayangnya pada anjing putih itu, dengan bahagia mengelus-elus bulunya. Noctis mengerjap kaget ketika Pryna berdiri, ekornya mengibas sebelum nyaris menjatuhkan sang Pangeran ketika dia melompat ke atasnya. "Aww…Pryna! Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya dia menyukai Noctis daripada kamu, Prompto," kata Gladiolus dari tempat dia berjongkok, membangun tenda kedua untuk Lunafreya.

"Tunggu, Pryna!" Anjing putih itu bergabung dengan anjing kedua, kali ini berbulu hitam. Di kala terjepit di permukaan, Noctis tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu anjing-anjing itu pergi ketika mereka menjilati dan menyerodok dia. "Tidak kamu juga, Umbra!"

"Bagaimana denganku, Ti─maksudku, Pryna? Tidakkah kau ingat waktu-waktu yang kita lalui bersama?" Prompto mencibir ketika Noctis akhirnya berhasil berjongkok di tengah serangan kasih sayang dari sepasang anjing itu. Dia mengaitkan satu tangan lainnya kepada Umbra ketika mengelus kepala Pryna. "Setidaknya biarkan aku memiliki Pryna! Kau sudah punya Umbra, Noct!"

"Hei, ini bukan salahku mereka lebih menyukai aku daripada kamu," Noctis diam-diam senang karena kedua anjing itu langsung terikat kepadanya, lalu dia terus mendekati mereka. Dia adalah pecinta hewan. Semua orang di Kerajaan tahu itu, bahkan sampai menyiarkannya di radio. "Hei, aku juga merindukan kalian."

"Mereka benar-benar senang melihatmu."

Lunafreya berdiri di atas dia, tersenyum kepadanya, api unggun menciptakan cahaya yang memikat di sekitarnya. Dia merasa matanya sedikit melebar, lalu sebelum dia membodohi dirinya sendiri, Noctis mengangguk, mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada dua anjing itu.

"Kau tahu kau bisa menunjukkan beberapa emosi, benar, Noct?" Prompto berkata sambil memotret Pangeran dan dua pengikut setia Lunafreya. Dia mengambil foto lainnya lagi.

Untung saja, Noctis mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur ketika Ignis mengumumkan dalan intonasi suara bangga, "Makan malam sudah siap! Semuanya berkumpul ke meja. Makanan ini akan kehilangan kelezatannya kalau dingin. Kau juga, Gladio. Pekerjaan tenda bisa ditunda sebentar."

Gladiolus memalu paku terakhir ke permukaan untuk memasang tenda, lalu berdiri tegap. "Baru saja selesai, Iggy."

Noctis berdiri, berhati-hati tidak menginjak Umbra dan Pryna, lalu berjalan ke meja untuk mengambil mangkuknya. Itu adalah satu dari banyak resep Ignis: rebusan daging panggang kering setengah matang. Setelah mengambil sendok, dia duduk di salah satu kursi Coleman yang dipasang di sekitar api unggun, menyadari adanya tambahan kursi kelima. Kursi itu lantas diduduki Lunafreya, yang duduk di antara Noctis dan Prompto.

"Dan tentu saja, beberapa potong daging untuk pengikut Nona," kata Ignis, mengambil irisan besar Garula Sirloin untuk dimakan kedua anjing itu. Umbra dan Pryna dengan girang mengitari pria berkacamata itu untuk menyantap makanan yang berlimpah. "Kalian semua makan duluan, aku ingin mengecek apakah Marshal dan anggota Crownsguard lainnya ingin ikut makan.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ignis berhati-hati membawa panci berisi rebusan sambil menuruni permukaan _haven_ yang berbatu. Menyantap rebusan, Noctis menikmati rasa yang lezat bersamaan dengan Prompto yang menggeliat-geliut di kursi, mengumumkan mengenai betapa lezatnya makanan itu. Dia masih merasakan dengungan kecil dalam kepalanya dari beberapa seruput minuman alkohol Cor yang terlalu kuat, tetapi dengan rebusan mengisi perutnya, dia merasa lebih baik.

"Apa rencana perjalanan kita?" Akhirnya Ignis bertanya, setelah dia kembali dengan panci yang kosong untuk bergabung bersama mereka di sekitar api unggun.

"Monica berencana mengintai markas Kekaisaran di jalan sebelah barat ke Duscae. Tergantung pada apa yang dia temukan, kita akan saling bertukar rencana, tapi keseluruhan tujuan akhirnya sama: lumpuhkan markas dan semua tentara yang ada di dalam sana," Gladiolus menjelaskan kepada tiga orang yang tidak berada di pertemuan tadi. "Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk kita pergi ke barat untuk mengunjungi Royal Tomb lainnya. Cor berpikir kalau kita menunggu, mereka akan memiliki blokade penuh yang menunggu untuk mencoba dan menangkap Noct dan Puteri."

"Terdengar masuk akal," kata Ignis setelah menelan satu sendok penuh rebusan. "Dan apa yang kita lakukan setelahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Noct, tapi aku ingin pergi ke Lestallum dan mengecek Iris," Gladiolus mengaku tanpa ragu. "Untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

Noctis hanya terus menyendoki rebusan ke dalam mulutnya, Mereka bisa berhenti di Lestallum. Dia mencemaskan Iris juga. Dan mungkin mereka juga bisa memperoleh informasi dari para penduduk lokal mengenai Royal Tomb di dekat sana. Atau sesuatu lainnya yang lebih normal. Mungkin menyetok persediaan seperti baju ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya. Ketika mereka semua tengah berbicara, Noctis menyadari cara Lunafreya menatap mangkuk di tangannya, sendoknya kendor dalam genggamannya.

"Luna?" tanya Noctis, meninggalkan Ignis dan Gladiolus untuk merancang rencana tempur besok ketika Prompto sibuk menjaga Umbra dan Pryna, mengabaikan kursinya di sekitar api unggun seluruhnya.

Lunafreya memulai, hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk di tangannya. Untunglah, tidak ada rebusan yang tumpah. "Pikiranku berkelana," katanya, tersenyum lemah kepada Noctis. "Aku berpikir mengenai ke mana kita─aku─sebaiknya pergi."

"Ke mana?"

Dia ragu-ragu, bibirnya mengerucut, matanya menghindari mata Noctis. Reaksi dia terhadap pertanyaannya membuat Noctis cemas. Lunafreya tidak pernah berbasa-basi. Jika dia menghindar seperti sebuah perisai, dia selalu langsung ke intinya dan jujur.

"Ke Disc of Cauthess."

Tiba-tiba, Noctis tidak dapat merasakan kehangatan rebusan lagi, sebuah gejolak dingin merayap di dasar perutnya. _Disc of Cauthess_ … Semua orang mengetahui legenda di balik _landmark_ yang tenar itu, dipuja sebagian besar di wilayah Duscae.

Prompto, yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka ketika dia kembali ke kursinya, menyela ke dalam pembicaraan. Matanya lebar oleh kegirangan. "Maksudmu tempat di mana Titan berada?"

"Ya, aku juga ingin pergi melihat ke sana," tambah Ignis, wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi berpikir. "Aku mendengar Disc itu diselimuti api sehingga membuat area sekitarnya lebih panas daripada area lainnya."

Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa Lunafreya ingin pergi ke Disc. Untuk bertemu Titan, sang Archaean, dan membangunkan sang Astral sehingga Noctis bisa memadu Perjanjian dengan dewa. Legenda berkata bahwa para Astral, melalui komuni dengan Oracle, akan membantu Raja Lucis untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran. Dan sekarang dia adalah Raja tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi untuk memenuhi janji yang kubuat kepada seorang temanku yang baik," kata Lunafreya ketika dia mengambil sendok perak untuk lanjut makan. Perkataannya yang tulus menyita perhatian Noctis secepat cahaya.

Dia membenci fakta bahwa mereka dipaksa oleh kekuatan bernama takdir setelah bertemu lagi untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai Noctis merasa bahwa seluruh dunia berputar di sekitarnya. _Bangun lebih banyak kepercayaan dalam dirimu_. Itu lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan. Dia ingin meledak marah dan bertindak seperti seorang anak kecil, mengutuk para dewa yang menjatuhkan sebuah ramalan ke pundaknya untuk sesuatu yang diketahuinya sedikit sekali. Semua yang dia tahu adalah merupakan tujuannya untuk bangkit sebagai Raja Sejati dan menaklukkan Starscourge. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Meski begitu, melihat ekspresi tegas Lunafreya membuat dia menemukan janjinya sendiri, segoyah apapun itu. Dia sudah membuat janji juga.

"Setelah kita mengurusi markas, kita akan menuju ke Disc dengan Luna," katanya, mencoba sebaik mungkin terlihat percaya diri walaupun barangkali tampak terpaksa dan tak seperti dirinya. Untuk sesaat, Noctis merasa seperti anak kecil yang menggerutu karena tidak tahu pilihan yang lebih baik. Tetapi ekspresi-ekspresi di wajah teman-temannya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Kurasa kita semua sepakat," kata Gladiolus dengan tatapan menyetujui. "Iris bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sampai kita melihat apa yang perlu dilakukan Nona Lunafreya di Disc."

"Denganmu sebagai kakaknya, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Lestallum mungkin adalah tempat paling aman di Lucis sekarang ini," sokong Ignis, mendorong kacamatanya ke ujung hidungnya.

"Keren! Titan, tunggulah kedatangan kami!" Prompto berteriak riang.

Dalam cahaya api unggun, Noctis berpikir dia melihat senyuman sedih menghiasi wajah cantik Lunafreya, tetapi ketika dia melihat lagi, wanita itu sedang tersenyum karena kelakar Prompto. _Ah, barangkali hanya imajinasiku. Aku baru saja minum alkohol_ , pikir Noctis, kembali ke rebusannya, menonton teman-temannya berbincang di sekitar api unggun. Lunafreya berpartisipasi atau ditarik ke dalam percakapan oleh Prompto. Dinamika di antara mereka agak canggung dan terlalu formal, tetapi seiring waktu semoga saja mereka akan memperlakukan Lunafreya seperti mereka memperlakukan Noctis. Yah, dengan sedikit sentuhan hormat, tetapi masih memperlakukan dia sebagai bagian dari mereka.

Makan malam berakhir tanpa kejadian yang spesial, namun lebih terasa hidup daripada kemarin malam. Ketika mereka semua selesai dan semuanya sudah dibersihkan, mereka beristirahat ke tenda yang terpisah. Ketika Lunafreya menunjukkan tendanya kepada Pryna dan Umbra, Noctis berkeliaran di depan tenda yang dia bagi dengan teman-temannya.

"Selamat malam, Luna."

"Selamat malam, Noct." Lunafreya memberikan senyuman terakhir kepada dia. Lalu wanita itu menghilang ke dalam tenda, ditandai oleh bunyi ritsleting yang menutup di belakangnya.

Noctis juga masuk ke dalam tendanya, tidak menghiraukan tampang-tampang penuh arti di wajah teman-temannya ketika dia bersiap untuk tidur. Pada malam itu ketika dia bersandar dalam kantung tidurnya seraya melihat ke langit-langit tenda, Noctis tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini. Mengumpulkan Royal Arm, meminta Lunafreya untuk menyimpan cincin baginya, dan berbicara dengan Cor mengenai Drautos. Dia berbalik dalam kantung tidurnya, menggoncangkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar dengkuran Gladiolus.

 _Ring of Lucii_.

Pikirannya berkelana kembali ke cincin hitam dengan serpihan Kristal Agung yang hampir saja diserahkan Lunafreya kepadanya, hanya untuk ditolak oleh Noctis. Mengenakan cincin itu sama saja berarti menerima bahwa ayah telah tiada. Dan walaupun hanya untuk sesaat, dia tidak ingin memuja perhiasan mistis itu sehingga dia bisa berduka atas kematian ayah dengan layak. Dia tahu dia bersikap egois untuk meminta Lunafreya menyimpannya, tetapi ketika wanita itu menyodorkan cincin itu kepadanya, dia merasakan kepanikan yang begitu intens. Baginya, itu terasa seolah Lunafreya sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Psst, Noct," suara yang tidak terlalu senyap mengganggu pikirannya. Tidur di ujung area tenda, Noctis memutar kepalanya ke kiri, tempat Prompto seharusnya tidur dalam kantung tidurnya. "Apa kau masih bangun?"

"Yeah," jawab sang Pangeran, menguap pendek. "Ada apa?"

"Dengan semua yang sudah terjadi, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku lega Nona Lunafreya bersama kita," kata Prompto tulus, diikuti dengan gerakan kaki yang kasar, sampai membuat Noctis bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan temannya itu. Lalu penampakan sebuah wajah pucat dengan rambut pirang berantakan tampak di kirinya. Noctis terperanjat, hampir berteriak karena terkejut sampai dia menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah wajah Prompto yang diterangi cahaya temaram dari teleponnya.

"Nggak keren, Prompto," gerutu Noctis, merasakan nyawanya hampir meninggalkan raganya karena terkejut.

Sang penembak tampak menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak dapat menahan gejolak bahagia bisa bertemu bahkan mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Nona Lunafreya. Kau sudah pernah mendengar ceritaku ketika aku bertemu Pryna kecil yang terluka. Berkat dorongan Nona Lunafreya, aku berusaha memperbaiki diriku agar bisa berteman denganmu. Dia benar-benar menjadi inspirasiku."

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi dia."

"Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benakku, kawan. Lagipula, aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh hatiku kepada Cindy yang menawan," Prompto menyeringai. Dia berguling ke sisinya, menatap sang Pangeran yang terhibur. "Tetap saja, aku sebal kalian berdua tidak bisa menikah di Altissia. Kalian sangat menantikan momen itu, bukan?"

"Altissia tidak begitu cocok dengan gayaku lagipula," kata Noctis. Dia menangkap kekecewaan di wajah Prompto seolah lelaki pirang itu mengharapkan dia untuk melayangkan protes atas penundaan pernikahannya dengan Lunafreya. Mengembalikan tatapannya ke puncak tenda, untuk pertama kalinya sejak memulai perjalanan panjang, dia mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Ketika kami menikah, kami akan melakukannya di Tenebrae. Di sana jauh lebih indah daripada Altissia."

Pengakuan itu mengundang senyuman lebar dari Prompto. Noctis mengangkat alisnya, dengan senyap memberi tahu temannya untuk tidak membesar-besarkan pengakuan kecil ini. Prompto tidak berteriak seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, tapi dia melakukan hal yang terburuk. Dia berguling di dalam kantung tidurnya, kain nilon bergemerisik sampai menimbulkan suara seperti badai kecil.

"Bisakah kalian berdua menghentikan kebodohan di malam hari dan pergi tidur saja?" Suara tajam Ignis memarahi mereka dari belakang Prompto. Langsung saja, Prompto diam dalam kantung tidurnya.

Noctis bersendawa, kelelahan menguasai tubuhnya. "Dia yang datang kepadaku, Specs."

"Aku tidak! Kita hanya─tunggu, kenapa kamu menjauhi aku, Gladio? Tidak, sungguh, itu tidak─Ouch!"

Setelah terkekeh sendiri, Noctis bersendawa lagi, menutup matanya yang lelah ketika tidur menggapainya. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara dalam Gladiolus yang memeringatkan Prompto untuk "berhenti berbuat aneh-aneh" dan pergi tidur sebelum dia memukulnya. Pada momen berikutnya, rasanya seperti Noctis baru saja tidur sebelum dia mendengar suara jepretan yang diikuti tawa redam dan sebuah suara lembut.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Prompto dalam suara kecil yang terdengar seperti bisikan. "Dia akan menikmatinya."

"Apa dia selalu kelelahan?" tanya sebuah suara feminim. Untuk sementara satu tangan yang lembut menyentuh rambutnya. "Noctis, sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Cor memanggil kita semua."

Berkedip dengan lelah, dia memfokuskan matanya kepada figur di atasnya. Lunafreya, dengan rambut yang diikat ke atas, bersandar di atasnya. Prompto meringkuk di sebelah Lunafreya dengan kamera di tangan. Cahaya matahari yang silau membanjiri tenda. Dengan pening, dia duduk tegak, masih dibungkus oleh kantung tidur.

Lunafreya menutupi mulutnya yang tertawa riang ketika melihat sang Pangeran meringkuk seperti kepompong dan tak habis-habisnya menguap. Rambut Noctis tampak lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. Melihat tawa Lunafreya membuat dia tersenyum, kekehan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Lunafreya di antara tawanya.

"Selamat pagi," balasnya, akhirnya keluar dari kantung tidurnya, meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Apa sudah waktunya untuk bangun?"

"Benar. Monica baru saja kembali dari penyelidikan. Kita diharapkan untuk berkumpul di gubuk untuk merancang rencana pertarungan. Bangun! Bangun!" Prompto mendesak, menarik sang Pangeran keluar tenda untuk menyegarkan diri di pagi itu. Di belakang mereka, Lunafreya mengikuti. Setelah bertukar sapaan pagi dengan Ignis dan Gladiolus, Noctis berusaha menyegarkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh tidur lagi, bahkan sampai minum kopi Eboni yang pahit.

Ketika mereka berkumpul di dalam gubuk, Cor sudah tiba dengan Monica dan beberapa anggota Crownsguard lainnya. "Bagus," kata sang Marshal ketika melihat mereka semua berkumpul. Dia mengangguk penuh hormat kepada Lunafreya dan Noctis. "Kita bisa mulai mendiskusikan misi. Monica, kuserahkan tugas ini kepadamu."

"Baik. Dari pengintaianku, aku bisa memastikan bahwa markas itu memiliki sebuah pintu belakang. Celah kecil di antara bebatuan mengelilingi area itu. Sangat memungkinkan untuk mengutus seseorang memaksa masuk melalui celah itu dan menyusup ke dalam markas dengan cara ini tanpa menyiagakan para tentara. Tetapi, tidak akan cukup untuk mengirimkan sebuah tim melalui pintu belakang untuk melancarkan serangan dadakan. Karena jumlah kita sedikit, kita harus mencoba dan melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda," Monica menjelaskan, menunjuk titik di peta beberapa meter menjauh dari tikungan di jalanan yang menuju pintu masuk blokade.

"Kita sudah memutuskan untuk memecah ke dalam dua kelompok. Tim penyusup berisikan dua orang dan tim pengalihan yang lebih besar. Tim pengalihan akan menyerbu pintu masuk ke blokade ketika tim penyusup akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam markas, melumpuhkan tentara apapun yang mereka temui, dan membuka gerbang dari dalam," lanjut Cor. "Kelompok ini sudah ditentukan: Pangeran dan aku akan menjadi bagian dari tim penyusup dan semua yang lain akan bergabung ke tim pengalihan. Nona Lunafreya, maafkan aku karena menempatkanmu di dalam tim pengalihan, tetapi aku punya firasat bahwa keberadaanmu saja bisa menarik perhatian semua tentara di gerbang depan."

"Tunggu, Luna bergabung dengan tim pengalihan?" Noctis menggerutu. "Terlalu berbahaya. Dia sebaiknya tinggal di sini─"

"Izinkan aku untuk bertarung bersama kalian semua," kata Lunafreya, memotong sebelum Noctis menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tetapi siku Gladiolus yang tajam menyenggolnya. "Aku tidak bisa bertempur sebaik orang-orang di sini dan kemungkinan besar aku membutuhkan perlindungan kalian, tetapi aku akan merasa terhormat untuk berdiri di medan perang bersama kalian semua."

"Jangan khawatir, Noct. Kita akan melindunginya," Gladiolus berjanji, ekspresinya yang mantap meyakinkan. "Dan dia akan baik-baik saja jika sehebat ketika bertarung kemarin."

Dia tidak ingin Lunafreya berada dalam bahaya, tetapi dengan ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya, pendiriannya tidak dapat lagi diubah. Tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi, Noctis menonton Cor yang terus menjelaskan strategi. Dia meraba ke samping dan menemukan tangan kurus milik Lunafreya. Dia menggenggamnya dengan erat, mencoba untuk menyatakan bahwa seberapa berharganya keselamatan dia bagi dirinya.

 _Berhati-hatilah._

Lunafreya balik meremas genggamannya.

 _Jangan khawatir._

Dan itu adalah semua yang perlu dia tahu. Memercayai bahwa teman-temannya akan memegang janji mereka dan memastikan keselamatan Lunafreya, Noctis memalingkan perhatiannya kembali ke pengarahan. Mereka akan menerobos ke markas dan membuka jalan ke Duscae. Setelah mereka melakukannya, mereka akan mengunjungi Disc of Cauthess untuk memenuhi janji kanak-kanak yang dibuatnya bersama Lunafreya. Tidak ada lagi ruang untuk ragu-ragu. Berdiri di dalam gubuk, ketetapan hati semua orang memperkuat tekad bajanya. Dia menggenggam tangan Lunafreya lebih erat. Setelah dua belas tahun disebut pengecut karena bersembunyi di balik Dinding, setelah dua belas tahun mengharapkan keselamatan Lunafreya sebagai sandera Niflheim, setelah dua belas tahun menyaksikan ayahnya menderita dalam keheningan─sekarang adalah giliran mereka untuk bertindak.

Perang telah dimulai.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Halo para pembaca, apa kabar semuanya? Maaf atas hiatus panjang, saya butuh penyegaran otak sebelum lanjut menulis fanfic ini yang sudah setebal buku telepon dengan total kata 200.000 lebih._

 _Terima kasih atas review beruntun dari Marry Sykess, maaf saya gak bisa balas lewat PM karena kau tidak login. Beberapa typo yang kamu temukan sudah saya koreksi dan terutama penjelasan emblem di chapter 38 yang fatal banget. Untung saja kamu sadar jadi bisa segera saya perbaiki. Nyx memang salah satu karakter utama paling malang nasibnya di sini, tapi itu akan berguna bagi pengembangan karakter dia. Memang aslinya banyak tragedi di FF XV ini._

 _Chapter 057 akan saya rilis secepat yang saya bisa karena gawatnya ketertarikan saya dengan FF XV sudah memudar banyak dan saya teralihkan dengan game, film, TV series, dan novel lain, jadi writer's block semakin merajalela. Bantu saya untuk mengatasi WB dengan rajin mengirim review ya!_

 _Btw, satu pertanyaan serius bagi kalian: Di fanfic ini akan ada cinta segitiga antara Noctis-Luna-Nyx. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan dari beberapa chapter belakang, Noctis cinta mati dengan Luna, Luna sedang belajar mencintai Noctis dan dia punya perasaan khusus dengan Nyx, dan yang masih menjadi misteri adalah apakah Nyx suka dengan Luna atau tidak. Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian mengenai jenis konflik cinta segitiga yang ingin ditampilkan di sini. Saya sangat anti kisah cinta ala Twilight atau sinetron Indonesia apalagi India. Tapi saya masih pemula dalam meracik kisah cinta yang menarik, jadi saya sendiri pun masih ragu untuk memunculkan konflik cinta di sini. Jadi menurut kalian sebaiknya bagaimana dinamika cinta segitiga antara mereka yang menarik?_

 _Saya tunggu respon dari kalian dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 057._


	57. Chapter 057

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **057**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **08.09.756 M.E. | 08.10 AM**

Noctis berjalan maju dengan perlahan ketika tubuhnya menyelip di antara celah sempit muka bebatuan yang ditemukan Monica. Untung saja dia tidak mengidap _claustrophobic._ Setiap kali Prompto harus menyelip melalui celah kecil yang terbuka, dia nyaris kehabisan napas ketika tiba di ujung. Di samping kirinya, Cor dengan sigap mengekori sang Pangeran, memaksakan tubuhnya melalui ruang yang sempit.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir," kata Cor ketika Noctis maju selangkah, menggerakkan satu kaki hanya untuk sampai di ruangan sesak yang berada di antara dua dinding batu di depan dan belakangnya. Noctis menghembuskan semua napasnya dari paru-paru, mendorong dirinya maju, bergerenyit ketika dia merasakan bagian batu yang bergerigi menyangkut di jaketnya.

"Aku tidak khawatir," tukas sang Pangeran ketika sudah melalui area kecil yang terbuka. "Aku hanya ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan urusan ini."

"Cobalah untuk tetap menjernihkan pikiranmu," lanjut Cor. Noctis terus maju selangkah demi selangkah. Ketika dia mencapai ujung, dia merasa senang. Noctis mengambil napas dalam setelah bergeser bebas dari ruangan yang sempit, sedangkan Cor membebaskan diri di belakangnya.

Sang Marshal berjalan ke depan. Dia mengintai di ujung reruntuhan bangunan yang reyot. Dari kejauhan, Noctis bisa mendengar suara alarm yang diikuti oleh tembakan peluru. _Dia akan baik-baik saja_ , kata Noctis pada dirinya sendiri. Gladiolus dan lainnya sedang bersama Lunafreya. Mereka akan melindungi Lunafreya.

"Sekali kita masuk, kita luncurkan serangan mendadak, dorong keluar ketika bantuan mengepung, dan hancurkan lawan dari kedua sisi," Cor menjelaskan sambil menggenggam katana erat di pinggangnya. Dia mulai berjalan ke ruangan yang terbuka dan kosong. Bangunan itu tak memiliki langit-langit dan dindingnya bobrok di sana-sini sampai tidak bisa digunakan untuk berlindung. Noctis bahkan tidak yakin untuk apa ada pintu di sana padahal tidak ada atap.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mengikuti pertemuan strategis, bukan begitu?" kata Noctis, mendorong pintu untuk membukanya. Ada suara metal bergesekan, engsel berkarat tak disangka masih bertahan lama. Dia melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. "Aku tahu rencana kita, Cor."

"Maafkan aku. Waktu itu kau terlalu fokus pada Nona Lunafreya sampai-sampai aku tidak yakin kamu mendengarkan hal-hal yang perlu didengar."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkan jangkauan perhatianku, huh."

Dengan langkah berhati-hati, mereka berdua dengan senyap melalui lorong, lalu berhenti ketika tiba di area yang terbuka. Noctis mengintip melalui celah. Ada dua tentara, membelakangi mereka, berdiri tegap di lantai dua gedung yang sudah dipenuhi oleh puing-puing.

"Dua tentara," bisik Noctis sambil memunculkan Engine Blade. "Ada sebuah barikade yang menghalangi pandanganku."

"Kita berasumsi ada tentara-tentara lainnya juga yang bersembunyi di balik sana. Kalau kau sudah siap, lakukan _warp-strike_ kepada dua tentara yang terlihat. Aku akan mengurus garis belakang," respon Cor.

Dia tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Noctis melempar pedangnya ke ruang yang terbuka, lalu berteleportasi dari samping Cor ke balik tentara yang terkejut akan kemunculannya. Dia mengganti pedangnya dengan Lance of the Wise, menusuk tentara kedua di tenggorokannya dengan ujung yang tajam. Cor berlari menapaki tangga, matanya setajam katananya. Katana dia bersinar terkena cahaya matahari, ditebaskan secara horisontal ke punggung tentara.

Serangan tombak Noctis mendorongnya spontan, sedangkan serangan katana Cor membuatnya maju, menyebabkan tentara itu terbalik, menunjukkan potongan bersih di zirahnya. Noctis terpaksa keluar dari jalur itu karena katana Cor terus maju, menyabet tentara Nifheim yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak menghindar?" gerutu Noctis. Dia mengganti tombak itu dengan Engine Blade sekali lagi.

Cor tidak gentar oleh pertanyaan Noctis yang terdengar jengkel. "Aku percaya kau bisa melihat tebasan senjataku. Latihanmu dengan Ignis dan Gladio sudah mempertajam refleksmu," dia menyahut balik, menghindari sebuah peluru yang ditujukan langsung ke bahu kanannya. Cor memutar sarung katananya, lalu menjatuhkan senapan mesin seorang penembak jitu diikuti oleh tusukan telak ke dada. "Ada banyak tentara di balik dinding!"

"Siap!" Berlari cepat menuruni tangga yang menuju ke ujung lantai dasar lainnya, Noctis melompat ke belakang ketika sebuah kapak menyerangnya sampai menancap ke lantai bebatuan. Dia memunculkan Engine Blade, menebasnya begitu kuat hingga kepala Magitek Axeman terputus dari lehernya. Lebih banyak lagi tentara datang dari sudut untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Itu sang Pangeran! Bunuh dia!"

Cor melempar sarung pedangnya ke sesosok tentara, mencuri perhatian lawannya yang menodongkan senapan kepadanya. Dia bergerak lebih lihai dan cepat daripada sang Pangeran muda. Tidak tampak bahwa lelaki itu sudah berusia empat puluh ke atas karena setiap gerakan yang dia ambil tak ada yang sia-sia. Tiga penembak yang menyudutkan Cor tumbang dalam beberapa detik dengan luka sayat yang dalam pada zirah mereka.

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan Rajaku sekali lagi," kata Cor, berlutut untuk mengambil sarung pedangnya. Dengan hentakan keras, darah yang menyelimuti katananya memuncrat ke lantai. "Maju ke depan, Yang Mulia."

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan melalui reruntuhan.  
"Bertarung bersamamu sangat memudahkan hidupku." Dia berharap sang Marshal tetap menemani perjalanannya hingga dia duduk kembali di singgasananya di Insomnia. Tak ada aturan yang mengharuskan kelompoknya hanya terdiri dari empat orang saja, bukan begitu?

Cor membalas dengan senyuman sungging. "Jangan menganggap bantuanku sebagai alasanmu untuk bermalas-malasan. Musuh kita lebih dari satu markas."

"Yah, aku akan menikmatinya selama yang aku bisa," timpal Noctis. Dia membuka pintu lain dengan perlahan, matanya menyipit untuk mengintai lawan di area selanjutnya. "Hati-hati, Cor, ada sekelompok sniper berjalan di atas jembatan! Lebih baik kau tetap mengendap-endap ketika aku mengurusi mereka!"

Menghadang ke area terbuka selanjutnya, Noctis tidak terkejut melihat beberapa sniper sudah berbaris dan menunggu mereka berdua. Di kejauhan, dia bisa mendengar suara ribut dari pertempuran, ledakan timbul setiap beberapa menit. Dia meluncurkan _warp-strike_ ke sniper pertama, berdansa di udara, berputar sambil menusukkan Engine Blade untuk membunuh lawannya. Dengan cepat, dia melempar Lance of the Wise ke sniper kedua, senjata tajam itu tepat melubangi dada lawannya. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk pertempuran, dia terus mengingatkan diri bahwa Lunafreya baik-baik saja di kala dikawali oleh teman-temannya dan Crownsguard.

Menyadari garis merah melesat melewati bahunya dan menimbulkan titik kecil di tembok, Noctis menukar beban tubuh di kaki kirinya ke kanan, berputar sambil melempar lurus Axe of the Conqueror ke empat sniper yang berkumpul bagaikan lebah di satu titik. Menggunakan Royal Arm yang berat itu, Noctis agak terlambat menyerang ketika satu peluru menyerempet melalui bahu kanannya.

 _Fokuskan perhatian pada musuh di depan!_

Noctis mendarat di jembatan metal. Dia mengganti senjatanya sekali lagi, lalu menerjang menggunakan ujung tombak untuk menusuk lengan sepasang sniper secara bersamaan. Senapan terjatuh dari lengan mereka yang berlapiskan logam. Darah membasahi logam dingin, berkilau terkena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Ketika sudah jelas bahwa duo sniper itu tewas, Noctis membiarkan mereka jatuh dari jembatan dan menghilangkan tombaknya.

Dia memperhatikan mayat tentara yang tak lagi bergerak. Itu masih membuatnya tergoncang bahwa dia perlu membunuh manusia lainnya. Dia tak peduli akan MT karena mereka robot humanoid yang diprogram untuk bertempur. Dia bisa menumbangkan mereka tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Tetapi untuk membunuh manusia lain, meskipun dia menganggap mereka sebagai musuhnya, tetap meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutnya. Setelah melihat jenasah tentara sekali lagi, dia melompat ke bawah dan bergabung dengan Cor yang menyibakkan katananya setelah membunuh tentara lain.

 _Apakah Luna pernah membunuh? Aku tidak ingin memaksanya berbuat seperti kami_. Pikiran itu terlintas dalam benaknya ketika dia terus berjalan bersama Cor. Mereka menjatuhkan beberapa tentara yang tersisa secepat yang mereka mampu. Tak ada banyak waktu untuk merenungkan berbagai pikirannya pada detik ini. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua membersihkan sisa tentara Nifhleim terakhir, melompat ke jalanan terbuka di bawah untuk menuju Duscae. Gerbang menara membentuk blokade di kanan mereka. Di sisi seberang, pertempuran tidak lagi seliar sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi bunyi ledakan atau tembakan senapan beruntun.

"Seharusnya ada panel di sekitar sini," gumam Cor, memeriksa dinding kanan gerbang. "Ini dia."

Cor menekan beberapa tombol di panel pengendali. Noctis mundur di saat gerbang metal yang berat berderak, roda gigi yang tersembunyi bergiling serentak. Setelah gerbang itu terbuka sepenuhnya, kegelisahannya sirna. Sisa-sisa tubuh tentara yang tak bergerak berserakan beberapa meter di depan, di antara teman-temannya dan personil Crownsguard.

"Noct!" Prompto melambai padanya. Tangannya masih menggenggam pistol.

Namun Noctis terlanjur menghampiri Lunafreya. Wanita itu menggenggam trisulanya yang dia gunakan kemarin. "Luna!" Dia berhenti di hadapan wanita itu, mencoba meneliti apakah ada luka di tubuhnya.

"Marshal," Ignis menyambut Cor, suaranya terdengar seolah dia hendak berbincang mengenai cuaca dan bukannya fakta bahwa mereka sudah menggulingkan sebuah markas militer. "Senang rasanya melihatmu lagi."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Lunafreya mendahului pertanyaan Noctis. Memang dia tampak baik-baik saja. Yah, dia terlihat sama persis ketika mereka berpisah tadi pagi. Tidak ada sejumput rambut yang berada tidak di tempatnya. Dia menyentuh luka peluru yang menyerempet Noctis barusan. "Kau terluka."

"Ini bukan apa-apa," Noctis mencoba untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Lunafreya. Luka itu tidak lebih dari luka iris tipis. Lunafreya mengerutkan kening─ekspresi yang jarang ditampilkannya. Cahaya temaram menyelimuti luka potong tipis itu dan kulitnya menutup kembali. Sang Oracle baru saja menggunakan sihir penyembuhnya kepada Noctis.

"Aku berharap kau tidak perlu menanggung rasa sakit dari luka sekecil apapun," dia berkata senyap. Gladiolus berjalan di belakangnya, menidurkan _greatsword_ di pundaknya seolah sama sekali tidak berat. Lunafreya menurunkan tangannya. Noctis tiba-tiba merindukan kehangatan wanita itu.

Noctis berpaling kepada sang Tameng. "Semuanya baik-baik saja di sisimu?"

"Sangat baik," Gladiolus tersenyum sungging. "Niff tidak bisa melepaskan mata mereka dari kami. Terutama ketika mereka melihat Putri. Mereka sibuk sekali memfokuskan perhatian mereka kepada dia sampai lupa mempertahankan markas. Kami menumbangkan mereka tanpa hambatan. Bahkan Monica dan para Crownsguard mengerjakan bagian mereka dengan baik."

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari mereka," kata Cor, bergabung dalam perbincangan. "Terima kasih atas usaha semua orang dalam kelompok pengalihan, Pangeran dan aku terlepas dari perhatian tentara Niflhem. Kerja yang bagus─"

Suara mesin menghentikan Cor atau bunyi dentuman yang berat menyela kata-kata sang Marshal berikutnya. Noctis berpaling, matanya menjelajati jalanan untuk mencari tanda-tanda sebuah mesin. Tiba-tiba Ignis berseru bahwa ada kapal Magitek terbang di atas mereka, membuat Noctis menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Dia harus menyipitkan matanya, mengangkat satu tangan untuk melindungi wajahnya dari tamparan angin. _Bala bantuan secepat ini?_ Dan itu datang dari barat, bukan dari timur.

" _Jangan bergerak_ ," perintah sebuah suara yang dikeraskan melalui pengeras suara kapal udara. " _Hmm? Oh, oh, bukankah kau Cor sang Immortal. Dan terlebih lagi, ada Oracle di sana. Jadi, kalian berdua selamat dari Citadel. Tapi kalian tidak akan bisa selamat dariku._ "

"Siapapun itu tidak terlalu pintar dengan menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas," Gladiolus menyelidiki. Dia mengukuhkan kakinya di aspal. Tingkap kapal udara terbuka, menampilkan MA-X raksasa kepada mereka.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Noct. Ini mungkin akan menjadi pertarungan kita yang paling menyulitkan," tambah Ignis. Sepasang belati terpasang di tangannya.

"Peringatan yang wajar, barangkali kalian terperangkap di dalam area sihirku," balas Noctis. Dia menonton MA-X melompat berat dari kapal udara ke permukaan markas yang beraspal. Dampak dari pendaratan itu setara dengan gempa bumi kecil. Noctis mengukuhkan tumpuan kakinya agar tidak terjatuh, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, kecuali Cor yang berdiri tegap tanpa terpengaruh sama sekali dengan getaran di sekitarnya.

Kemungkinan sihir menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk menimbulkan kerusakan signifikan pada MA-X. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan mereka menebas dan menusukkan senjata melalui metal tebal yang menjadi bagian dari mesin itu. Ketika dia mencoba merangkai sebuah rencana, sebuah perisai kebiruan timbul di hadapannya, membelokkan peluru yang ditembakkan MA-X. Sekali lagi Lunafreya melindungi mereka menggunakan sihirnya.

" _Tch! Bunuh sang Putri!_ " Suara itu kali ini datang langsung dari MA-X, nyaris terdengar seperti omelan. Para MT menjatuhkan diri dari kapal udara untuk bergabung dalam pertempuran, menyerbu kelompok Noctis dengan mengibaskan kapak. Tetapi persis seperti kemarin, tembakan cahaya keemasan menyelimuti area itu, menonaktifkan mesin humanoid seketika. " _Dasar berengsek, kalian dan sihir kalian!"_

Di belakang Noctis, Lunafreya bersandar pada trisulanya, meneteskan keringat dan napasnya berat seolah dia baru berlari satu kilometer tanpa henti. Monica menemani di sisinya, mendukung Lunafreya. "Dia sudah melindungi kita dari peluru dan misil untuk sepuluh hingga lima belas menit terakhir. Menggunakan sihir terus-menerus pasti menguras energinya."

Noctis menangkap pemandangan sekilas di belakangnya, melihat MA-X berjalan mendekat, senapan mesin yang terpasang di kedua lengannya siap untuk menembak. "Monica, bawa Luna pergi untuk berlindung," dia menginstruksikan sambil mempersenjatai dirinya dengan Lance of the Wise. "Kita akan mengurusi lelaki ini secepat yang kita bisa."

"Baiklah, Pangeran." Masih menyokong Lunafreya, Monica membantu menuntun sang Oracle jauh dari marabahaya, berlindung di balik banyak pecahan metal di sisi area terbuka itu.

Mengetahui bahwa Lunafreya sudah aman, Noctis mengembalikan perhatiannya ke MA-X raksasa di depan. Dia meluncurkan _warp-strike_ ke puncak peti kayu terdekat, mengumpulkan kekuatannya, dan tangan kirinya terulur. Ketimbang menyerang MA-X itu, Cor dan yang lainnya menjaga jarak dari mesin itu. Energi gemercik di antara jemari Noctis. Mengulurkan jemarinya, petir bagaikan jaring laba-laba menembak MA-X, urat-urat keputihan menyelimuti MA-X itu, mengubah metal yang dipelitur menjadi hitam. Akan tetapi sihir itu tidak begitu kuat untuk menumbangkan mesin itu.

 _Sihirku tidak sekuat milik Dad,_ pikir Noctis ketika MA-X mengangkat lengan metalnya yang diarahkan untuk melumatkan Noctis. Sebelum lengan itu menyentuhnya, Noctis berteleportasi untuk bergabung dengan yang lain di permukaan.

"Maaf," kata Noctis ketika Gladiolus dan Ignis menjaganya. "Kukira aku bisa melumpuhkannya dalam sekali serang."

"Kau berhasil melemahkan metalnya. Kalau kita bisa menghancurkan kakinya, kita akan memenangkan pertempuran ini," balas Ignis. "Gladio dan aku akan mengurusi kaki kiri. Kuserahkan kaki kanan kepadamu dan Prompto."

Dan bergeraklah mereka sesuai instruksi itu. Memecah menjadi dua kelompok, Noctis berteleportasi untuk berdiri di samping Prompto. Sang penembak pirang menjaga jarak di sudut pertempuran, terus-menerus menembakkan senapannya dan mengisi kembali peluru ketika diperlukan. Masih dengan tombak di tangannya, Noctis menyerbu ke depan, percaya bahwa Prompto tidak akan sengaja menembakinya di punggung belakangnya. Ketika dia sudah cukup dekat, Noctis melompat, menggunakan kekuatan kakinya untuk melompat setinggi mungkin. Dia menusukkan tombak ke persendian di mana kaki MA-X terhubung ke bagian tubuh lainnya, menikam lurus melalui metal.

Sebelum tangan metal bisa menangkapnya, Noctis berteleportasi ke jarak jauh yang aman, memanggil tombaknya kembali padanya. Untuk seluruh sabetan dan hantaman, MA-X terus bergerak perlahan di saat tim Noctis berusaha menghindari injakan mesin itu setiap kali melangkah. Jika mereka terus mempertahankan kecepatan ini, akan memakan waktu satu jam untuk menghancurkan armor tebal mesin itu.

Sihir. Dia harus menggunakan sihirnya untuk melunakkan metal agar Gladiolus dan Cor mampu menorehkan kerusakan serius pada mesin itu. Menghindari rentetan peluru, Noctis melirik ke sudut timur dari markas tempat Lunafreya dan Monica berlindung dari medan perang. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan MA-X dan siapapun yang mengendalikannya mendekati peti kayu itu.

"Halo, celah terbuka!" Prompto berseru riang, menembakkan ke titik antara tangan dan lengan armor itu. Peluru mengenai telak titik itu, menimbulkan percikan listrik yang meledak dari kerusakan itu, tangannya putus dari lengan dengan mudah. Prompto bersiul sambil berjalan dengan angkuh ketika tangan mesin jatuh ke permukaan. "Noct!"

"Aku tahu!" Noctis berteleportasi sekali lagi menuju lengan kiri MA-X yang melemah, menyabet bagian bahunya, membelah lengan dari bagian dada.

" _Mustahil!_ " Seseorang di dalam armor berteriak, mengangkat tangan kanan untuk menampar Noctis. Tapi itu terlalu lambat. Ketika lengan itu mencapai posisinya, Noctis sudah berteleportasi. " _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Dalam keagungan nama Niflheim!"_

"Kau bisa mengukir nama yang kaubanggakan itu di jidatmu." seru Gladiolus. Dia menebas _greatsword_ lurus ke depan, melekukkan kaki MA-X, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan mesin itu. "Metal ini terlalu tebal!"

"Pisauku bahkan tidak meninggalkan goresan sama sekali," Ignis menjauh dari MA-X, melindungi dirinya di balik Gladiolus dan _greatsword-_ nya. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini menjadi perang penghancuran metal secara lambat. Kita terlalu terbuka lebar di area ini."

Noctis mempelajari medan perang. Walaupun kehilangan sebuah tangan, MA-X itu masih kuat, melempar satu dari personil Crownsguard yang menghadangnya, menghempar lelaki itu sepuluh meter sebelum menimpa permukaan dengan keras. Bahkan Cor sang Immortal kesulitan untuk memotong melalui metal, di mana lebih kuat daripada tentara Niflheim biasa. Sihir. Walaupun dia tidak sekuat atau selihai ayahnya, Noctis tidak bisa terus bersikap waspada. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya sekali lagi, menyaksikan pergerakan pertarungan, menunggu waktu yang paling tepat untuk memanggil sihir. MA-X menginjak ke kanan, memutar tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang tersisa berputar-putar di area yang lebar. Pergerakan itu memaksa semua orang mundur, misil-misil yang diluncurkan dari punggungnya mendorong mereka lebih jauh lagi. _Sekarang!_ Tanpa ragu-ragu, Noctis mendorong tangannya ke depan ketika jaring laba-laba petir meledak ke depan, lebih menyilaukan dan besar daripada pemanggilan sihir terakhir. Thunder mengenai MA-X, garis-garis listrik menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Noctis terus mempertahankan sihir, melangkah ke depan untuk lebih baik menghubungkan Thunder kepada targetnya. Ketika dia melihat tanda-tanda uap membumbung dari mesin itu, berikut pula suara teriakan lelaki yang kesakitan dari dalam armor, dia berhenti meluncurkan Thunder.

Saatnya bagi Gladiolus untuk mengambil kesempatan. Sang Tameng melaju ke depan, MA-X tumbang di lututnya, serangkaian kabel sudah terbakar hingga matang. Dia menebaskan Force Stealer dalam area yang luas, serangan itu memaksa Noctis berlari menjauh. Gladiolus memutar senjatanya dan mengenai dada MA-X. Lalu ketika Noctis berada cukup dekat kepada pria maskulin itu, dia melompat di atas pria itu. Sang Tameng terkekeh, menggenggam dasar sepatu bot Noctis dengan satu tangan dan melemparnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

" _Aku tidak akan kalah!_ "

Menggenggam ujung dari Axe of the Conqueror, Noctis menyibak ke bawah sambil berteriak, menyaksikan tomboknya membelah dada MA-X dengan mudah, hampir seperti membelah mentega. Dia mendorong kapaknya lebih dalam, memastikan bahwa MA-X itu tak berfungsi lagi. Dan ketika mesin itu hampir akan meledak, sebuah tangan menarik jaket belakangnya, menarik dia menjauh. Ignis berlari, secara praktis mendorong Noctis ke sisinya, ke perlindungan di saat MA-X meledak, menimbulkan getaran dari ledakan kekuatan dahsyat itu. Hembusan udara menerpa kotak kayu tempat mereka berlindung, suara metal menghantam metal lainnya mengisi pendengaran mereka untuk beberapa detik.

"Sunggu menakjubkan," seru Ignis ketika pesisir sudah dianggap aman. Di pusat jalanan, MA-X tumbang dalam potongan-potongan logam, api menjilati bangkai logam dari mesin yang kini berupa rongsokan. "Sampai hari ini, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah melihat kamu menggunakan sihir Thunder yang kuat. Dengan sedikit latihan lagi, dalam waktu dekat kau bisa menggunakan berbagai sihir yang menakutkan."

"Ayo, tidak perlu terburu-buru," kata Noctis sambil maju menuju rongsokan. Dia menyipitkan mata pada pemandangan seorang pria yang terluka dalam dari area dada, terselimuti dari kepala oleh darah. Pergerakan di sudut matanya mencuri perhatian dia. Lunafreya, masih dijaga oleh Monica, membuka jalan untuk sang Putri pergi. Rasa lega membanjiri dia ketika dia melihat Noctis tak terluka. "Cobalah untuk tidak berdiri terlalu dekat, Luna. Mesin ini masih bisa meledak."

Gladiolus menyusur rongsokan mesin untuk melihat komandan lawan yang melemah, "Apa kau kenal pria ini, Cor?"

Cor mempelajari lawan yang terluka setelah bergabung ke ssi Gladiolus. Dia berjalan lebih dekat dan Noctis bergabung dengan keduanya dalam observasi. Pria itu berambut coklat, ternodai oleh darah. Zirah yang menghiasinya tidak terlihat standar. Itu diperhalus hitam dengan desain merah dan emas di sekitarnya. Dia lelaki yang cukup muda. Mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Noctis. Pria itu terluka, dan kemungkinan mati dengan cepat; dia menatap Noctis dan Lunafreya. Dia tak berkata apa-apa pada sang Pangeran, tetapi ketika dia menangkap penampakan Lunafreya, dia melotot dengan jijik.

"Kau," kata pria itu serak, meregangkan tangannya kepada Lunafreya. Prompto segera menyiapkan pistolnya untuk berjaga-jaga lelaki itu bertindak sesuatu yang membahayakan.

"Loqi," kata Lunafreya, suaranya tajam seolah ada besi yang menusuknya. Noctis terkejut dengan suara Lunafreya yang baru kali ini didengarnya bisa setegas dan semenusuk itu. Noctis melirik sejenak kepada Lunafreya dari sudut matanya, agak kaget dengan ekspresinya yang tegas. Matanya kembali menuju kepada lelaki bernama Loqi.

"Biarlah aku mati di sini..," Loqi batuk, darah memuncrat dari bibirnya ke permukaan tanah. Jemarinya bergetar ketika dia mencoba untuk meraih Lunafreya, tapi gagal. "Tapi tugasku akan diteruskan oleh anggota baru kami di Niflheim. Dan lelaki gila itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu ketika memperoleh kesempatan yang tepat."

Loqi menghembuskan napas, tak bergerak lagi, tangannya jatuh lemas ke permukaan. Tadinya Lunafreya hendak menginterogasi siapa anggota baru yang disinggung Loqi itu, tapi apa daya kalau waktu yang tersisa bagi lelaki itu tak banyak lagi.

Lunafreya tidak membalas, dia hanya menekan lehernya, ekspresinya melembut sejenak saat memandangi tubuh Loqi yang tak bernyawa lagi. Mata Loqi menggelap, semua tanda kehidupan sirna. Lunafreya berlutut, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menutupi mata Loqi. Ketika dia telah menyelesaikan tugas kecilnya, dia berdiri sekali lagi, ekspresi sebelumnya menghilang dari wajahnya.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi hambatan bagi mereka untuk pergi ke Duscae. Sesuai perjanjian yang telah disepakati, setiap orang dalam tim mereka memiliki tujuan masing-masing yang hanya bisa dilakukan di Duscae. Lunafreya ingin mengunjungi Disc of Cauthess untuk membangunkan Titan, sang Archaean, yang berarti menjadi prioritas Noctis juga. Gladiolus ingin mengecek keberadaan Iris di Lestallum. Semoga saja Iris sampai di kota kecil itu tanpa terluka sama sekali. Selain itu, Noctis baru mengumpulkan dua dari tiga belas Royal Arms. Dengan terbukanya akses ke Duscae, maka misi mereka untuk melengkapi Royal Arms akan menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

Semua tugasnya sebagai Raja Sejati tidaklah mudah. Tapi dengan adanya Lunafreya di sisinya, dia menjadi beberapa ekstra kali lipat menikmati petualangan berkedok perjalanan menuju pernikahan ini menjadi jauh lebih menarik. Berduaan dengan Lunafreya adalah hasrat terpendam dirinya selama dua belas tahun silam. Dan sekarang dia tak perlu susah-payah mengandalkan Umbra untuk saling bertukar informasi. Lunafreya berada di sisinya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa hidupnya kini sudah sempurna.

Sampai dia memperoleh sebuah telepon yang bisa memutar-balik pandangannya kepada Lunafreya sebagai wanita idamannya. Dia merogoh kantung celananya, melihat layar telepon, dan mendapati Cindy Aurum sebagai sang penelepon.

"Halo?" sapa Noctis. Barangkali Cindy ingin menawarkan modifikasi terbaru Regalia sebelum mereka meninggalkan Leide dan mengunjungi Duscae.

" _Hei, Pangeran! Apa kabar denganmu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?_ " timpal Cindy. " _Kau tahu, jangan sampai lupa isi bensin Regalia secara berkala atau mobilmu bakal mogok di tengah jalan dan aku terpaksa harus mengangkutnya kembali ke Hammerhead_."

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa memercayai urusan Regalia kepada Ignis."

" _Ini tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Regalia. Aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian semua. Setelah perawatan intensif selama tiga hari, Nyx akhirnya siuman. Kalian tidak akan meninggalkan dia di sini bersamaku, bukan? Lagipula dia adalah bodyguard Nona Lunafreya. Katakan saja padaku letak kalian sekarang, dan Nyx bisa mengejar kalian menggunakan Star of Lucis yang sudah selesai kuperbaiki_."

Noctis merenung untuk sejenak. Sejujurnya dia berharap Nyx tak sadarkan diri sekurang-kurangnya seminggu. Sekarang, dia tak ada pilihan lain untuk mengizinkan lelaki lain menyusup tiba-tiba ke dalam kehidupan romansa yang baru saja dia mulai dengan Lunafreya. Namun dia tidak boleh menunjukkan keegoisannya kepada Lunafreya. Dia perlu menjaga nama baiknya di depan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Cindy. Tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kami yang berkunjung ke sana. Sampaikan salamku untuk Nyx, oke?"

" _Baiklah, jika itu yang kauinginkan. Kutunggu kedatanganmu di sini_."

Noctis menutup telepon dan memasukkannya ke kantung celana. Dia mendekati Lunafreya dari belakang. Perempuan itu terkejut sejenak ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Dengan tatapan yang hangat, Noctis bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan pengumuman kepada kelompok orang di sana. Lunafreya memalingkan wajahnya kepada Noctis, keheranan terlintas di wajahnya yang bersimbah keringat.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita kembali ke Hammerhead. Ada teman baru yang perlu kita kunjungi."


	58. Chapter 058

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **058**

 **NYX**

* * *

 **08.09.756 M.E. | 08.30 AM**

Nyx merasakan tubuhnya melayang di sebuah dimensi lain yang dia yakini bukanlah alam baka. Dia pernah merasakan sensasi ganjil ini dulu ketika dia mencium Ring of Lucii sebagai proses ritual penyaluran sihir. _Apakah aku sudah mati?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Dia memandang sekitarnya yang semuanya putih bersih dan hampa. Ketika dia mendarat di lantai yang tidak berbentuk, dunia sekelilingnya mulai mengisi dirinya dengan objek-objek alami yang dia kenali sebagai sebuah hutan tropis. Pohon-pohon tumbuh tinggi dan dedaunannya nyaris menghalangi sinar matahari menembus permukaan berlumut. Wajahnya merasakan sentuhan angin sepoi-sepoi. Dan telinganya mendengar suara lembut yang kiranya berasal dari seorang perempuan, nyaris seperti bisikan yang menggelitik jiwanya. Merasa tersesat dan tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai alasan dirinya berada di sini, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah suara itu menuntunnya.

Nyx mengikuti jalan setapak yang mengitari air terjun, menjauhi danau, dan melalui petak pohon-pohon cedar yang rapat. Diperlukan kurang dari lima menit untuk mencapai ujung jalan. Jalan setapak itu membawanya tepat ke suatu dinding batu, garis-garis samar hampir tidak terlihat di permukaan pintu. Jelas seseorang mengharapkan dia masuk, jadi dia dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan dan mendorong. Tangannya menembus dinding begitu saja seolah-olah dinding itu tidak ada. Nyx terus maju dengan hati-hati sampai seluruh tubuhnya menembus apa yang tampaknya adalah batu padat dinding gunung. Di dalamnya hanya kegelapan pekat dan Nyx tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan dengan kedua tangan terentang di depan, dia mencoba beringsut beberapa langkah ke depan dalam kegelapan pekat dan berhenti. Ketakutan mencengkeramnya saat dia mencoba bernapas, tidak yakin akan meneruskan atau tidak. Saat perutnya menegang, dia merasakannya lagi. Kesedihan besar akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya bergelayut di pundaknya dengan seluruh beratnya nyaris mencekiknya. Dia sangat ingin kembali keluar dalam terang, tapi suara perempuan itu begitu menghasutnya untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia membulatkan tekad dan masuk lebih dalam.

Perlahan-lahan matanya pulih dari keterkejutan karena beralih dari tempat terang ke dalam bayang-bayang pekat semacam ini. Semenit kemudian matanya cukup terbiasa untuk melihat lorong tak bercabang membelok ke sebelah kirinya. Saat dia mengikutinya, cahaya di pintu masuk di belakangnya memudar dan digantikan oleh cahaya berpendar samar-samar yang memantul di dinding dari suatu tempat di depan.

Setelah tiga puluh meter, lorong itu tiba-tiba berbelok ke kiri dan Nyx mendapati dirinya berdiri di pinggir sesuatu yang menurutnya semacam gua besar, meskipun awalnya itu hanya terlihat sebagai ruang kosong yang amat luas. Ilusi tersebut dikuatkan oleh satu-satunya cahaya yang ada, cahaya hangat samar-samar yang mengelilinginya, tetapi berangsur-angsur menghilang dalam jarak tiga meter ke segala arah. Di luar jarak itu dia tidak dapat melihat apa pun, hanya kegelapan yang pekat. Udara di tempat itu terasa pengap dan menyesakkan, disertai rasa dingin yang berusaha merenggut napasnya. Dia melihat ke bawah dan lega melihat samar-samar pantulan permukaan─bukan tanah dan batu laiknya dasar gua, melainkan lantai halus dan gelap seperti mika dipoles.

Maju selangkah dengan berani, dia memerhatikan bahwa lingkaran cahaya itu bergerak bersamanya, menerangi jalan di depannya. Merasa lebih yakin, dia mulai berjalan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, berkonsentrasi pada lantai karena takut sewaktu-waktu jurang menganga di bawah kakinya. Saking seriusnya memerhatikan kakinya, Nyx menubruk suatu benda di hadapannya dan nyaris jatuh.

Dia terkejut melihat keberadaan benda yang tak seharusnya di gua antah berantah ini. Itu adalah kursi takhta mendiang Raja Regis di Citadel. Tak berbeda dari ingatannya, kursi itu megah, berbantal merah dengan ukiran patung-patung Raja berbahan emas mengelilingi kiri dan kanannya. Ketika dia mencermati kursi itu, cahaya yang tadi membantunya terus bergerak maju seolah-olah dia masih terus berjalan. Tepat di depannya, dia sekarang dapat melihat meja eboni yang cukup besar, sama sekali kosong. Dan kemudian dia melompat ketika cahaya itu bergabung di satu titik. Dia akhirnya melihat perempuan itu. Di belakang meja duduk seorang perempuan dengan tinggi rata-rata, cantik, berkulit putih pucat, dengan wajah Oriental yang tegas, mengenakan gaun putih lengan buntung. Perempuan itu duduk setegak dan seagung hakim pengadilan tinggi. Dia sangat memukau.

 _Wanita ini anggun dan cantik_ , pikirnya. Kesempurnaan seorang makhluk bernama wanita dengan fisik ideal, raut wajah keibuan dan tingkat sensualitas yang dapat mencuri perhatian setiap pria. Dalam cahaya remang-remang, sulit melihat batas-batas wajahnya karena rambut dan garis-garis gaunnya menyatu dalam wajahnya. Matanya berwarna ungu berkilat-kilat seolah-olah adalah gerbang ke dalam aurora yang menghiasi langit malam berbintang, memantulkan semacam sumber cahaya misterius dalam dirinya.

Nyx tidak berani bicara, dia berdiri mematung di pinggir kursi takhta, takut suaranya semata-mata akan tertelan dalam intensitas perhatian ruangan tersebut kepada perempuan itu. Dia berpikir, " _Aku seperti seorang umat yang berhadapan dengan dewi yang dipujanya_." Pemikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum. Seolah-olah, entah bagaimana caranya, turut berbagi kesenangan sepele dalam kekonyolan pemikiran tersebut, perempuan itu balas tersenyum, dan tempat itu jelas-jelas menjadi lebih terang. Itu sudah cukup bagi Nyx untuk mengetahui bawah dia dinantikan dan diterima di tempat itu. Perempuan itu, anehnya, terlihat tidak asing, seolah-olah Nyx pernah mengenal atau melihatnya sekilas di suatu tempat pada masa silam. Seperti terkena kejutan listrik pendek, dia menyadari kemiripan wajah perempuan itu dengan Putri Lunafreya. Sama-sama berambut pirang dan memancarkan aura bangsawan, dan cara dia tersenyum terasa identikal. Namun, Nyx tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak pernah melihat atau bertemu dengan perempuan itu sebelumnya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya, maksudku, siapa kamu?" Nyx tergagap-gagap, suaranya terdengar seperti tikus yang mencicit, nyaris mengusik kesenyapan ruangan itu, tetapi kemudian tidak mau pergi seperti bayangan gema.

Perempuan itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Apakah kau mengerti mengapa kau berada di sini?" Seperti embusan angin menyapu debu, suaranya dengan ramah mempersilakan pertanyaan Nyx keluar dari ruangan. Nyx nyaris dapat merasakan kata-katanya menghujani kepalanya dan melebur dalam tulang punggungnya, mengirimkan gelenyar menyenangkan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menggigil dan memutuskan tidak ingin bicara lagi. Dia hanya ingin perempuan itu bicara, bicara kepadanya atau siapa pun, asalkan dia dapat hadir. Akan tetapi, perempuan itu menunggu.

"Kau tahu," Nyx berkata lirih, suaranya sendiri tiba-tiba sangat dalam dan bergema sehingga dia tergoda untuk menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara. Entah bagaimana, dia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran… semata-mata terdengar seperti itu. "Aku tidak tahu," imbuhnya, bingung mencari kata-kata lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Kau yang membawaku ke dunia ini. Lagipula aku sendiri tidak yakin dunia macam apa aku berada sekarang."

"Baiklah, Nyx Ulric," perempuan itu tersenyum, membuatnya mengangkat kepala cepat-cepat. Nyx terperanjat mendengar perempuan itu mengetahui nama lengkapnya. "Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya, kita berada di alam mimpi. Waktu tidak berlaku di sini, jadi kita bisa menghabiskan apa yang kau anggap sebagai waktu selama yang kita butuhkan atau inginkan." Perempuan itu duduk bersandar di kursi kayu di seberang meja dan menatap Nyx seakan-akan mereka telah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. "Aku di sini untuk menawarkan pilihan yang akan mengubah hidupmu."

Segera ada kesunyian lagi. Wajah perempuan itu, meskipun tetap lembut, menunjukkan keseriusan menyala-nyala, seolah-olah dia sanggup melihat jauh dalam dirinya, melewati kepura-puraan dan kemunafikan, hingga ke pelosok jiwa terdalam dengan kerjapan mata ungunya yang terasa menyihir.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan tawaranmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu atau mengetahui namamu. Mustahil bagi seorang asing sepertimu bisa mengubah hidupku," tukas Nyx, berhati-hati agar tidak terbuai oleh perkataan perempuan itu.

"Terlalu banyak penderitaan yang telah kaulalui sampai detik ini. Kau kehilangan keluargamu, sahabat-sahabatmu, dan Rajamu. Rasa duka yang mendalam membelenggumu dan kau berpikir hidupmu tidak ada gunanya lagi." Dia berhenti sejenak, seolah-olah untuk menambahkan tekanan pada kata-katanya yang jelas-jelas sudah berbobot. Nyx merasa terpojok oleh kebenaran yang terasa seperti obat pahit itu. "Nyx, engkau di sini karena aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu, dan kau juga membutuhkan pertolonganku."

"Pertolonganku?" Nyx menyela. "Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa harus aku yang menolongmu?"

"Nyx, kau memiliki hati yang besar. Kau selalu memprioritaskan kepentingan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum kepentinganmu sendiri. Selama ini aku memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan dan kuyakini kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjalani misi yang berat ini."

"Hentikan teka-teki ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perkataanmu. Jelaskan langsung intinya saja atau aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Perempuan itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, Nyx. Dunia ini dibangun atas kesalahan para dewa yang tidak termaafkan, dan manusialah yang menanggung akibatnya. Perang berkelanjutan ini adalah warisan yang tak terelakkan dari dosa ribuan tahun lalu."

Nyx merasa tanda tanya besar muncul dalam benaknya. "Aku tidak tahu-menahu mengenai sejarah para dewa, tapi bukankah lebih tepat jika Pangeran Noctis sebagai Raja Sejati yang mengemban misi mulia ini?"

Wajah perempuan itu berubah menjadi gelap seketika. "Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Nyx. Menurutmu, apa peran Raja Sejati yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau tahulah, seperti para pahlawan dalam cerita klasik. Menjalani petualangan untuk memperkuat dirinya, melawan kegelapan dan bos besar, dan pada akhirnya menyelamatkan dunia dari malapetaka. Semua orang menyukai kisah heroik seperti itu."

"Sebagian dari kisah versimu memang benar, tetapi kau hanya memandang dari sisi cerahnya. Pada sisi gelap, Raja Sejati tak lebih dari korban yang dipaksakan demi menebus kesalahan para dewa." Dia berhenti berkata sejenak dan tampak menelan ludah untuk melanjutkan lagi, "Dan takdir yang sama dijatuhkan secara sepihak oleh para dewa kepada sang Oracle."

Nyx tertohok mendengar penjelasan itu. Dia belum terlalu yakin maksud dari pernyataan perempuan itu, tapi ada sekeping ide yang melintas dalam otaknya. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Noctis dan Putri Lunafreya harus mati demi menyelamatkan dunia?"

"Itulah kenyataan yang disembunyikan dari mereka. Noctis dan Luna tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menentukan masa depan mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak lebih dari dua sosok boneka yang tindak-tanduknya dikendalikan benang bernama takdir. Dan takdir itu dijatuhkan oleh para dewa, Hexatheon, kepada mereka."

Nyx dapat merasakan rahangnya tanpa sadar terkatup sementara mendengarkan. Dan dia juga merasakan amarahnya mulai bangkit. Gagasan bahwa akan ada dua lagi kematian yang tak terelakkan demi menyelamatkan dunia membuatnya muak. Pangeran Noctis dan Putri Lunafreya tidak berhutang apa pun kepada dunia, namun dunia mengklaim nyawa mereka secara sepihak. Lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkan nyawa manusia seolah tidak ada artinya. Dari dulu dia tidak memercayai kemutlakkan takdir, dan sekarang dia berhasrat untuk menghancurkan takdir. Dia mencoba rileks untuk menutupi emosinya, tetapi dari tatapan matanya, Nyx tahu itu sudah terlambat.

"Hmmm," perempuan itu berpikir. "Sesuatu yang kukatakan menganggumu, Nyx Ulric?" Tatapannya itu sekarang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia merasa ditelanjangi. "Nyx," dia memancing. "Apakah ada yang hendak kaukatakan?"

Kesunyian yang ditinggalkan oleh pertanyaannya sekarang tergantung di udara. Nyx berjuang untuk tetap tenang. Dia mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya dan meninju kursi takhta hingga bunyi hantaman bergema di dalam gua itu.

Nyx tidak tahan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Aku telah bersumpah kepada Raja Regis untuk senantiasa menjaga Putri Lunafreya tetap hidup. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kegagalanku lagi hanya karena aku tidak berdaya. Kumohon, beri tahu aku cara untuk mencegah kematiannya."

Perempuan itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Nyx. Suara sepatu hak berkeletuk di permukaan gua yang licin dan halus. Ketika jarak mereka tersisa lima sentimeter, perempuan itu menarik satu lengan Nyx. Kejutan rasa dingin yang menusuk terasa hingga ke tulang Nyx. Perempuan itu menggiring Nyx menuju kursi takhta dan mendorongnya hingga dia duduk bersandar di sana.

"Aku akan memandumu untuk menjadi Raja sampai kau duduk di kursi takhta yang sesungguhnya seperti ini. Bukan Raja yang dipilih oleh para dewa, tetapi oleh para manusia di Eos. Bukankah itu impianmu? Menjadi pemimpin manusia demi mencapai tujuan yang lebih besar?"

Nyx kesulitan untuk benar-benar mengerti maksud perempuan itu. Apakah dia sedang diperdaya? Atau lebih buruknya, dimanfaatkan? Tak sengaja dia berdiri dari kursi dan mencengkeram kedua bahu perempuan itu. "Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Noctis? Eos tidak mengakui lebih dari satu Raja yang hidup dalam periode yang bersamaan."

Perempuan itu tidak terusik oleh kekuatan cengkeraman Nyx. Alih-alih dia berkata, "Apakah kau yakin bahwa Noctis memang ingin menjadi seorang Raja? Apakah orang-orang memandang Noctis layak sebagai penerus Raja yang sah?"

Secara spontan Nyx mengingat interaksi pertamanya dengan Noctis. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Pangeran itu tidak tertarik dalam dunia politik Kerajaan yang rumit. Jiwanya masih seperti anak kecil yang menjalani kehidupan tanpa beban. Tetapi dia tidak yakin apakah Pangeran Noctis mampu memperbaiki diri dan mengemban tugasnya setelah mendengar kabar kematian Raja Regis. Dia tidak ingin bersikap prejudis dengan merendahkan martabat Pangeran Noctis.

Nyx perlahan-lahan duduk kembali. Dia memandang permukaan lantai dan kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak akan tahu di mana harus memulai," gumamnya. "Aku sedang benar-benar kacau."

"Untuk itulah aku hadir di hadapanmu. Aku dan kau kini adalah sepasang rekan yang bekerja bersama." Dengan jari kurusnya, dia mengangkat dagu Nyx ke langit-langit gua yang terbuka dan menampakkan langit yang kini telah menggelap dan berhiaskan bintang-bintang. "Apa kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda di langit itu?" tanyanya halus.

Dengan menyipitkan mata, pandangan Nyx mengitari langit yang menaunginya. Dia melihat jutaan bintang, awan tipis seperti kapas, dan bulan purnama yang cerah. "Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lain di sana," aku Nyx, agak menyesal.

"Lihatlah sekali lagi dengan lebih cermat," ujar perempuan itu. Dan Nyx mengangguk, lalu lebih memfokuskan lagi pandangannya seolah dia sedang mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

Tiba-tiba matanya melebar ketika dia melihat ada cahaya misterius di samping bulan purnama. Bentuknya bulat sehingga seolah-olah langit memiliki sepasang bulan. "Cahaya apa itu?" tanya Nyx.

"Cahaya itu adalah gerbang menuju dunia akhirat. Kau nyaris mati karena luka tembak di perutmu. Pengalaman dekat kematian memampukanmu untuk melihat anomali itu, sama seperti Noctis. Dan hanya mereka yang mampu melihat cahaya itu dapat bertatap wajah denganku."

Nyx menarik napas panjang, kewalahan memperoleh segumpal informasi ini secara bersamaan. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja sama saja dengan Pangeran Noctis jika dia bisa melihat cahaya itu sepertiku?"

"Oh, itu mustahil," sahutnya dengan cepat, sekarang dengan nada sedikit menyindir. "Noctis dan aku memiliki misi yang bertentangan. Aku tidak dapat bekerja dengan musuhku. Itu hanya akan memperlambat misi besarku. Engkau telah membuktikan dirimu memiliki keberanian dalam menentang takdir, bahkan dalam perjumpaan kita yang singkat ini."

"Katakan kepadaku," Nyx mendesak, "jika aku boleh bertanya, misi besar apakah yang akan kita jalani bersama-sama?" Dia mengangkat kepala dan mencoba membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya. Namun dia mendapati bahwa ketika dia melihat langsung kepadanya, pemikirannya buyar. Melihat dalam mata ungu perempuan itu dan mempertahankan runutan pemikiran yang koheren dan logis sepertinya mustahil. Dia harus berpaling dalam kegelapan sudut ruangan, berharap dapat menenangkan diri.

"Aku dan kau akan mencipta ulang dunia ini. Dunia di mana manusia terlepas dari dosa masa lampau para dewa. Dunia di mana selalu ada pilihan tersedia untuk setiap manusia. Dunia tanpa penyakit Starscourge, daemon, dan air mata karena tuntutan egois dari para dewa."

Kepala Nyx seolah berputar-putar. Dia tidak merasa sepenuhnya memahami misi perempuan itu. Perempuan itu barangkali gila, dan dia ikut terseret dalam kegilaannya. Tak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat diucapkannya selain, "Bagaimana caramu melakukan itu?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar seakan telah mengantisipasi akan menerima pertanyaan itu. "Dengan melakukan pekerjaan kotor: membunuh para dewa."

"Apa?" Nyx berseru, menoleh kepada perempuan itu, tidak percaya.

"Dan engkau harus mempersiapkan diri bertarung melawan Noctis untuk membinasakan Hexatheon."

Nyx tidak memercayai apa yang didengarnya dan mulai panik.

"Nyx." Suaranya sekarang setenang dan seindah kali pertama dia mendengarnya. "Aku hanya memintamu melakukan apa yang kauyakini. Kau membenci para dewa. Kau mencemooh takdir. Kau ingin menyelamatkan Luna. Hanya dengan cara inilah kau dapat melakukannya."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," kata Nyx lirih.

"Engkau harus," sahutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini," dia berkata lebih keras dan lebih ketus.

"Engkau harus," perempuan itu berkata lagi, suaranya melirih.

"Aku…tidak…akan…melakukan…ini!" Nyx berteriak, darahnya panas mendidih.

"Engkau harus," perempuan itu berbisik.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau!" dia menjerit. Sekarang kata-kata dan emosinya keluar berguguran. Perempuan itu hanya berdiri mengamati dan menunggu. Akhirnya, Nyx memandanginya, memohon dengan tatapannya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Putri Lunafreya akan membenciku."

Perempuan itu menggenggam kedua tangan Nyx dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Terkadang untuk mencintai seseorang, kita harus menjadi penjahat. Hanya dengan inilah kau bisa menyelamatkan Luna dari kematian. Dan juga Noctis, kalau kau peduli terhadapnya."

Dengan segera gambaran Lunafreya melintas di pikirannya dan dia mendapati dirinya bimbang.

"Apa kau mencintai Luna, Nyx?" tanya perempuan itu.

Nyx menelan ludah. "Aku…aku tidak tahu persisnya. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya, sesuai dengan sumpahku pada Raja Regis."

Perempuan itu menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Nyx. "Sekarang itu terdengar seperti dorongan terkuat bagimu untuk menjalankan tugas ini. Tidak salah lagi."

Keheningan gua tiba-tiba pecah oleh suara tawa sekumpulan orang, baik pria maupun wanita. Suara itu tampaknya berasal dari balik salah satu dinding, yang sekarang dapat dilihat Nyx dengan jelas sementara ruangan itu berangsur-angsur semakin terang. Dia berdiri dari kursinya. Saat dia menatap ke arah itu, permukaan batu menjadi kian transparan dan sinar matahari menembus dinding yang berkabut dan akhirnya dapat melihat sosok-sosok samar dua orang di kejauhan.

 _Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka_ , pikir Nyx, melongo keheranan. Bergerak ke dinding, kabut itu tersibak seolah-olah seseorang telah menarik tirainya dan dia sekonyong-konyong memandang melintasi padang rumput, kembali ke arah danau. Di depannya terlukis latar belakang berupa gunung-gunung tinggi tertutup salju, sempurna dalam kemegahan mereka. Arus air yang besar terjun entah dari mana tepat di depannya, dan mengalir dalam danau seiring padang bunga dan rumput dataran tinggi. Suara burung-burung terdengar di mana-mana dan bau wangi musim panas tergantung memenuhi udara.

Semua ini terlihat, terdengar, dan tercium oleh Nyx seketika. Kemudian dia mengamati seorang perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Putri Lunafreya sedang berdiri merenung di tengah padang sylleblossom. Langit berangsur menggelap dan udara mendingin.

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, dalam jubah putih mendekati Lunafreya dengan tergesa-gesa. Nyx mengenal lelaki itu sebagai Ravux Nox Fleuret. "Adikku, hentikan kegilaan ini! Bocah itu tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang Raja," seru Ravus dengan ketus.

Tanpa menoleh kepada kakaknya di belakang, Lunafreya menyahut, "Noctis terpilih. Dia ditahbiskan oleh para dewa. Kau dari semua orang lainnya seharusnya mengetahui kenyataan ini."

Dengan cepat, Ravus menentang, "Aku tahu kamu hanya menyia-nyiakan nyawamu!" Nadanya meninggi dan dia menyibakkan satu tangannya hingga mengenai satu mahkota sylleblossom di bawahnya.

"Aku mengerti!" Lunafreya memutar badannya dan kini berhadap-hadapan dengan kakaknya. Angin bertiup kencang, membawa sekelompok kelopak bunga ke timur. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka berdua saling berdiam dalam kesunyian yang meresahkan.

"Tetapi… Ini adalah takdirku…," lanjut Lunafreya, lirih. Suaranya bergetar dan dahinya mengerut. Dia tampak berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak, namun dia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kesedihan dari dalam hatinya. "Kalau saja…," dia menepis air mata dari satu sudut matanya, "kalau saja aku bisa mendengar suara dia sekali lagi…. Kalau saja kita bisa tertawa bersama seperti masa kanak-kanak dulu…"

Bendungannya runtuh. Satu demi satu bulir air mata menetes bagaikan air terjun dari kedua mata Lunafreya. Dia meremas kedua tangannya, seolah sedang berdoa, kepalanya tertunduk, dan badannya sedikit membungkuk. "Kalau saja aku dan Noctis… bisa menjalani hari-hari bersama seperti yang kami impikan."

Dalam tangisnya yang membanjiri wajahnya, Lunafreya tidak menyadari bahwa Ravus telah meninggalkan dirinya. Dan keberadaan kakaknya segera digantikan oleh seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam dalam balutan kimono hitam yang berjalan menghampiri di depannya.

"Mengapa sang Putri menangis?" tanya wanita itu dengan halus.

Lunafreya meluruskan tubuhnya untuk menatap wanita itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku bersumpah untuk menangis hanya ketika mata-mata yang mengintai tidak mampu melihat tangisan dalam mataku."

"Meski begitu, orang lain tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa dukanya. Apakah dia begitu berbeda dari mereka?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Lunafreya menjawab, "Tidak… Dia tidak berbeda sama sekali. Dia menginginkan sesuatu persis seperti mereka: untuk bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Tetapi, walaupun dia menginginkannya, hal itu tidak akan pernah terkabulkan."

Lawan bicaranya terus melangkah hingga tersisa jarak beberapa senti dari gadis yang sedang menangis itu. "Pemikiran sang Putri telah didengar. Cinta yang ditanggungnya kepada sang Raja tidak akan pernah sirna─dan ketika waktunya tiba, perasaan dia akan diketahui olehnya." Tangan kanannya terangkat dan dengan jempolnya, wanita itu menepis air mata dari mata kanan Lunafreya.

"Gentiana…" gumam Lunafreya, suaranya serak akan tangisan. Air mata lainnya menetes tidak terkendali, dan dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan kepedihan hatinya.

"Dan jika kata-kata tersebut tidak diucapkan dari bibirnya, maka sang Messenger akan memastikan perkataan itu didengar," kata Gentiana, kedua matanya terpejam erat. "Rahmat para dewa dan cinta sang Puteri akan bersama sang Raja selamanya." Dia merangkul satu tangan Lunafreya sambil membuka kedua mata hijau langsatnya. "Demikianlah janji antara Oracle dan sahabat akrabnya."

Dengan gerakan kaku nan lembut, Lunafreya menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua tangan Gentiana. Mereka saling bergandengan dan bertatapan dalam sedetik yang terasa panjang. "Aku tidak layak menerima kemurahan hatimu… Terima kasih."

Gentiana tersenyum tulus. Dan sebulir air mata menetes dari mata kanannya.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, air bergemuruh dari atas, jatuh tepat di hadapan Nyx, dan menutupi seluruh pemandangan dan suara orang-orang di sana. Spontan, dia melompat ke belakang. Dia sekarang menyadari bahwa dinding-dinding gua di sekelilingnya telah menghilang, dan dia sedang berdiri dalam ceruk di belakang air terjun.

Nyx merasakan tangan perempuan itu di bahunya. "Mengapa kau memperlihatkan adegan itu padaku?" dia bertanya.

"Karena itulah perasaan sejati Luna pada Noctis," dia menjawab dengan lemah lembut. "Nyx, apakah kau bersedia berkorban demi Luna, sosok yang teramat penting bagimu, meskipun kau harus merelakan dirinya bersama orang lain?"

Nyx tidak mampu menjawab untuk saat ini.

Perempuan itu membimbingnya dengan lembut ke arah samping air terjun sampai dia dapat melihat Lunafreya lagi di padang sylleblossom, masih bergandengan tangan dengan Gentiana.

"Aku...aku rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Putri Lunafreya. Meskipun aku harus melukai hatinya…" Nyx berkata dengan lirih. Hatinya merasa menciut ketika dia menyatakan itu.

Tangan perempuan itu meremas lembut dan kemudian meninggalkan bahunya. Tanpa menoleh, Nyx tahu bahwa perempuan itu telah pergi. Setelah dengan hati-hati mendaki tebing-tebing licin dan melintasi batu-batu basah, dia menemukan jalan mengitari tepi air terjun, kemudian menembus kabut menyegarkan yang berasal dari air yang berjatuhan, dan kembali ke tempat terang.

Seketika hutan di sekelilingnya memecah diri menjadi guratan-guratan tipis berupa garis-garis panjang seperti lukisan di kanvas. Semakin jauh dia berjalan, dunia membuyar menjadi putih suci. Jalan setapak di bawahnya menjadi tak berlandas, dan dia membiarkan tubuhnya melayang dalam dimensi mimpi itu.

Ketika dia menutup matanya, untuk terakhir kali dia mendengar suara perempuan itu, sehalus bisikan di daun telinganya. "Namaku Stella. Kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, Nyx. Aku tahu aku dapat mengandalkanmu."

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia sangat merindukan Lunafreya.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Kalau kalian tidak sadar, saya baru-baru ini mengganti cover fanfic ini dengan menambahkan Stella di sana. Karena Stella akan mulai berperan aktif di arc ini, jadi dia pantas berada di cover._

 _Hubungan Nyx dengan Noctis tidak akan sesantai Noctis dan chocobros karena setelah kalian membaca chapter ini, Nyx memiliki misinya tersendiri. Cinta segitiga antara Noctis-Luna-Nyx juga saya rasa akan rumit dengan banyaknya konflik dan tragedi._

 ** _Untuk sekarang, fanfic ini akan diupdate setiap hari Rabu, 1 chapter setiap minggunya._**

 _Seperti biasa, terima kasih atas review kalian. Saya akan menanti review kalian untuk chapter ini._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi._


	59. Chapter 059

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **059**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

 **08.09.756 M.E. | 12.37 PM**

"Sekarang markas sudah dibereskan, kita sebaiknya mempertimbangkan apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan pada kekacauan ini," kata Ignis, mengamati jalanan yang dipenuhi mayat-mayat IT dan mesin-mesin MA-X yang bisa saja meledak untuk kedua kali. "Warga dan pengungsi akan terguncang kalau mereka melihat sisa-sisa pertempuran ini."

"Mayat IT bisa kita pindahkan ke pinggir jalan, mungkin sebaiknya kita bakar untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa pertempuran," Cor menyarankan. "Kita tidak punya waktu atau peralatan yang penting untuk memindahkan barang-barang berat. Oh demi para dewa, membersihkan jalanan! Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau kita akan mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar seperti ini."

"Hei, Cor, kuserahkan pekerjaan ini kepada kalian, para Crownsguard. Aku harus kembali ke Hammerhead untuk menjemput Nyx," kata Noctis. Seketika semua orang di sana, termasuk Lunafreya, mengunci perhatian mereka kepadanya.

"Ah, akhirnya Glaive itu siuman juga," celetuk Prompto. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa menempuh perjalanan sendirian, Noct?"

"Yeah, hitung-hitung selagi kalian membersihkan jalanan. Sambil menyelam minum air─"

"Aku ikut denganmu," sela Lunafreya, menyentuh pundak Noctis. "Kupikir aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang ditemui Nyx. Maksudku, di antara kita semua, akulah yang paling mengenal Nyx."

Para anggota Crownsguard termasuk Gladiolus, Ignis, dan Prompto mengangguk setuju, meski ekspresi wajah mereka ingin mengutarakan sesuatu atas pernyataan Lunafreya. Mereka berpencar untuk mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa perang. Noctis meraih satu tangan Lunafreya dan menuntunnya menuju Regalia yang terparkir beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang markas. Ketika dia melakukan itu, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata Lunafreya.

 _Akulah yang paling mengenal Nyx._

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya ketika dia sedang menyetir. Dia tahu bahwa memang benar Lunafreya adalah pihak yang sudah menghabiskan waktu paling lama dengan Nyx. Terjebak di Insomnia selama berhari-hari tak dapat disangkal telah mempererat hubungan mereka berdua. Dia kesal, dan ingin berteriak karena kebodohannya yang membuat pria lain mencuri kesempatan untuk berada di samping Lunafreya ketika perempuan itu membutuhkan pertolongan. Kalau saja dia tidak menuruti perintah ayahnya, dia akan bertemu Lunafreya di kotanya, dan menjadi pelindungnya ketika perang berlangsung.

"Aku masih merasa aneh melihatmu bertarung seperti itu," aku Lunafreya, memecah keheningan ketika duduk di sampingnya. "Kau telah berkembang menjadi lebih kuat sepanjang tahun ini."

"Kalau aku tidak berkembang, Gladio akan menggunakan aku sebagai kantung tinju Kerajaan,' balas Noctis.

Lunafreya tersenyum simpul. "Aku merasa sedikit iri dengan persahabatan di antara kalian berempat."

 _Aku juga iri dengan kedekatan di antara kamu dan Nyx_ , pikirnya. Namun dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengakui itu. Lantas dia menoleh kepada Lunafreya, alisnya terangkat. "Kau cemburu?" godanya.

"Sedikit."

Dia berharap Lunafreya menyangkal pertanyaannya seperti yang kerap dilakukan Iris setiap kali dia menggodai gadis itu. Sebaliknya, kejujuran Lunafreya membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

Perjalanan menuju Hammerhead memakan sekitar setengah jam. Ketika mereka tiba di sana, Cindy telah menanti kedatangan mereka sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ke udara dan menginstruksikan Noctis untuk memarkirkan Regalia di depan bengkelnya. Setelahnya, kedua penumpang itu keluar dari mobil dan mendekati sang mekanis.

"Yo, Pangeran, senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Apa kau sudah membereskan Niff di gerbang menuju Duscae?" sapa Cindy sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yeah, tugas paling sulit sudah kami atasi. Sekarang tinggal membersihkan sisa-sisa pertempuran."

"Bagus sekali! Dengan begini, aku bisa mengunjungi temanku lagi di Lestallum dengan leluasa. Para pengungsi dari Insomnia juga tidak lagi kesulitan untuk mengungsi ke sana. Kerja yang bagus, Pangeran!"

"Simpan terima kasihmu untuk teman-temanku juga. Aku hanya membantu sedikit."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih juga untuk bantuanmu, Putri Lunafreya," sahut Cindy. Matanya mencermati wajah sang Putri untuk sekilas. "Kau kelihatan lelah. Apa kau mau kusiapkan teh atau minuman pemulih energi lainnya?"

Lunafreya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sigap. "Aku menghargai tawaranmu, tetapi aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku kepada Nyx?"

"Tentu saja. Dia berada di karavan. Kalian bisa menjenguknya kapan pun kalian siap. Dia sudah membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragamnya yang kotor."

Mereka berdua berpamitan dengan Cindy, lalu berjalan ke karavan yang berada di dekat restoran Takka. Dengan sigap, Lunafreya mendaki tangga kecil sampai berhenti di depan pintu karavan. Dia mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati. "Nyx, bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?"

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Nyx yang mengenakan T-shirt dan celana jeans hitam. Aroma sabun tercium ketika angin berhembus masuk ke karavan, mengindikasikan bahwa pria itu baru saja selesai mandi. Nyx tampak segar bugar dan tubuhnya yang tegap seolah menunjukkan bahwa tak ada kekuatan eksternal yang mampu menumbangkannya.

"Putri?" Nyx tercengang, rahangnya mengencang dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Noctis di sana karena terhalang oleh tubuh wanita itu.

Secara berangsur wajah Lunafreya menjadi cerah dan senyuman penuh syukur terukir di wajahnya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tanpa disangka-sangka, segera menenggelamkan tubuh langsingnya ke dalam pelukan Nyx.

"Ya, aku ada di sini, Nyx," sahut Lunafreya, suaranya teredam karena seluruh wajahnya mendekam di dada Nyx.

"Aw, aw, jangan menekan perutku. Aku belum sembuh total," gerutu Nyx. Dahinya mengernyit, menahan rasa sakit dari luka tembak yang masih membekas di perutnya.

Putri sontak tercekat dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Nyx. Dia menepis bulir-bulir air mata yang tersangkut di sudut matanya. "Oh maafkan aku. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai lupa kalau kau terluka di bagian perutmu." Mata Lunafreya berkaca-kaca dan dia menahan gelak tawa.

Giliran Nyx yang mengamati sekujur tubuh Lunafreya. Pengamatannya terhenti di bagian bahu kanan. Balutan perban menyembul keluar dari kaos yang dikenakannya. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu sendiri? Apa itu masih terasa sakit?"

Noctis tidak tahan menjadi lalat yang tak diundang di sana. Dia berkomentar, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengobati luka Luna."

Nyx mendongak dan ketika dia melihat Noctis, rautnya berubah serius bercampur kaget. "Oh, Pangeran Noctis. Maaf, aku tidak sadar ada kamu di sini."

"Hei, hentikan sikap formalmu. Bukankah kita sudah saling berkenalan?" sanggah Noctis. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa kesulitan untuk melontarkan kalimat berikutnya. "Kita adalah teman, bukan begitu?"

Tak ada istilah lain selain teman untuk menggambarkan hubungan dia dan Nyx. Dia tak ingin memandang lelaki itu sebagai saingan cintanya. Tak perlu ada drama untuk mempersulit hidupnya yang telah penuh oleh beban.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" Lunafreya tampak keheranan, matanya berpindah-pindah kepada Noctis dan Nyx.

"Kami pernah duduk semobil dan mengobrol sebentar," kata Nyx mengakui. "Yeah, aku berteman dengan Pangeran."

Noctis terperangah mendengar pernyataan itu. Semudah itu bagi Nyx untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, sejujurnya Nyx tak lain adalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk menyelinap ke dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Melihat Lunafreya begitu dekat dengan lelaki asing ini tak dapat disangkal membuat hatinya terasa panas. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi dia untuk menyadari bahwa dia cemburu.

Dia tahu bahwa persoalan cinta ini harus segera mereka tuntaskan atau akan berkembang menjadi konflik serius yang dapat merusak persahabatan mereka. Ditepuknya sebelah pundak Lunafreya dan dia berkata dengan halus, "Luna, bisakah kau membeli makanan di mini market? Aku kelaparan, dan kujamin kau dan Nyx juga sama laparnya."

Lunafreya bergumam rendah. "Baiklah. Kurasa itu ide yang cemerlang." Segera saja, dia pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu.

Setelah merasa Lunafreya tidak dapat mencuri dengar, Noctis berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Nyx. "Nyx, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ayo kita masuk ke karavan. Berdua saja."

"Oke," balas Nyx pendek seakan dia sudah mengantisipasi momen ini. Noctis mendaki anak tangga, melewati Nyx, lalu duduk di satu ranjang di dalam karavan itu. Nyx menutup dan mengunci pintu karavan, lalu ikut duduk di ranjang yang berseberangan dengan Noctis.

"Nyx." Noctis merasa kesulitan untuk membuka pembicaraan serius yang barangkali bisa berakhir dengan saling tinju. Namun dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kamu menyukai Luna?"

"Suka?"

"Suka─seperti aku menyukainya," lanjut Noctis dengan lugas, seolah-olah perasaannya pada Lunafreya begitu transparan sehingga semua orang mengetahuinya.

Nyx menghela napas dan menjawab dengan jujur, "Aku ditugaskan ayahmu untuk melindunginya."

"Dad sudah meninggal. Kau tak ada kewajiban lagi untuk melindungi Luna. Aku, mewakili Dad, membebaskanmu dari kewajiban ini."

Selama beberapa detik ke depan, keheningan mengisi karavan itu. Noctis menatap langsung ke mata biru Nyx, dan Nyx membalasnya dengan sigap, tampak tidak takut akan kedudukannya sebagai Glaive yang lebih rendah dari Raja. Pada momen ini, Noctis menganggap kedudukan mereka seimbang sebagai dua pria sejati yang dewasa.

"Aku menyayanginya," akhirnya Nyx mengakui.

Noctis mengerutkan alis. "Seperti adik? Seperti teman? Atau seperti seorang Putri?"

"Sayang," ujar Nyx ringan, "sayang seperti aku akan memukulmu jika membuat Putri menangis."

Noctis tertawa terkekeh. Kalau dia tidak salah interpretasi, menurutnya Nyx menganggap Lunafreya seperti kakak laki-laki yang protektif terhadap adik perempuannya. Dan itu sedikit membuat perasaannya lega. "Kau tahu, Nyx, kita bertiga akan selalu berteman."

"Tentu saja." Nyx memberikan persetujuan dengan kalimat itu.

Terdengar ketukan tiga kali di pintu disambung oleh suara Lunafreya yang berseru, "Aku sudah membawakan makanan untuk kalian. Tolong bukakan pintu ini."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Nyx bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Noctis sekali, tersenyum sekilas, lalu berlalu untuk menyambut Lunafreya.

"Aku sengaja membeli lima bungkus makanan. Ayo kita makan bersama Cindy dan Cid," kata Lunafreya, yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

Diam-diam, Noctis mengikuti mereka, Lunafreya yang berjalan terseok-seok di samping Nyx yang mengikuti langkahnya dengan sabar. Mereka berdua berhenti di meja bulat yang diletakkan di depan bengkel Cid. Cindy membantu mereka menyiapkan alat makan, dan pada saat itu Nyx menarik satu tangan Lunafreya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga perempuan itu.

Noctis tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Nyx katakan pada Lunafreya. Dia hanya memandang siluet tubuh mereka berdua yang terpapar cahaya matahari di siang yang terik ini. Tak lama kemudian, Lunafreya menunduk dan Nyx melingkarkan satu lengannya di pundak Lunafreya yang kecil, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Noctis mengerti bahwa praduganya keliru.

* * *

Lunafreya dan Nyx menyeret Noctis yang termenung melihat pemandangan menyesakkan itu. Tanpa disadarinya dia berdiri mematung, tak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk melontarkan sakit hatinya.

"Kenapa kamu melamun begitu? Kami menunggumu, Noct." Lunafreya berdiri di samping Noctis. Dia dapat melihat rona merah jambu di wajahnya yang tersenyum. Nyx mengambil tempat di sampingnya, tersenyum sama lebarnya. Noctis melihat tangan mereka saling bertaut.

Dia merasa sedikit sesak, mungkin sedikit kecewa karena Lunafreya memilih Nyx kali ini, bukan dirinya yang sudah dua belas tahun menjadi sahabatnya─atau kekasihnya, menurut Noctis sepihak. Noctis berusaha menghibur diri sendiri. _Apa yang kutakutkan? Bukankah kami bertiga tetap akan seperti ini?_

Tiba-tiba, tangan kecil Lunafreya yang hangat menggenggam jari-jari Noctis yang dingin. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka bertiga menyantap makanan lezat yang dihidangkan di meja, Lunafreya duduk di antara Noctis dan Nyx, dan mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan bercanda ria seolah itu adalah hal yang normal untuk mereka lakukan.

Selesai makan siang, Noctis mengendarai Regalia kembali ke sisa-sisa markas Niflheim menuju Duscae, tempat teman-temannya dan Crownsguard menunggu. Di lain pihak, Nyx resmi bergabung ke dalam kelompok mereka, telah mengenakan seragam Kingsglaive kembali, menyetir Star of Lucis, mengekori Regalia. Lunafreya memilih untuk semobil dengan Nyx berkedok alasan "takut jahitan luka tembak di perut Nyx terbuka lagi sehingga harus ada orang yang menjaganya".

Setibanya di sisa-sisa medan pertempuran, mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil. Noctis melihat Cor sudah membereskan jenazah Loqi.

"Walaupun mereka adalah musuh kita, aku lebih suka kita membakar jenazah mereka daripada membiarkan mereka menjadi makanan hewan liar," kata Cor, menunjuk mayat-mayat yang sudah dirapikan dan ditumpuk di pinggir jalan. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Pangeran, lebih cepat kita berurusan dengan mereka, lebih cepat pula kita menyelundupkan keberadaan kita."

Meskipun tugas itu mengerikan, Noctis tidak meringkuk ketakutan. Malahan, ketika mayat terakhir ditumpuk di sana, dia segera merapalkan sihir Fire pada mayat-mayat itu, menyaksikan adegan tersebut dengan tabah. Ini baru permulaan. Semakin lama mereka berada di tengah peperangan, semakin banyak orang yang akan terbunuh. Di sebelah dia, Lunafreya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menundukkan kepalanya untuk berdoa, menawarkan pelipur lara sekecil yang dia mampu pada jiwa-jiwa yang terbunuh.

Ketiga temannya menyambut kedatangan Nyx dalam kelompok yang semakin besar itu.

"Oh, hai, aku Prompto. Kamu Nyx, bukan? Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Prompto, terbata-bata. Dia tampak risih dengan keberadaan orang asing di dekatnya, dan seberapa besarnya dia menutupi kegelisahannya, usahanya itu sia-sia.

"Aku telah mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Nona Lunafreya, hmmm, bagaimana aku memanggil namamu?" Ignis melipat tangannya, berdiri di hadapan Nyx yang sedang bersandar di satu pintu Star of Lucis.

"Cukup dengan Nyx saja. Lagipula aku tidak berasal dari keluarga bangsawan," kata Nyx, santai dan ramah. "Aku bukan seorang tuan."

"Aku juga sama denganmu, Nyx! Kurasa kita bisa cocok berteman karena memiliki latar belakang yang sama," sahut Prompto, tertawa terkekeh seperti orang idiot.

Berbeda dari Prompto dan Ignis yang terbuka akan kedatangan Nyx, Gladiolus tampak tidak begitu menyukai lelaki itu. Barangkali Gladiolus belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa kematian ayahnya berkaitan erat dengan adanya tikus-tikus pengkhianat di dalam Kingsglaive. Dan fakta bahwa Nyx adalah seorang Glaive membuatnya menjadi sentimen berlebih. Gladiolus tidak mengindahkan Nyx, dia sibuk merapikan mayat-mayat untuk dibakar oleh Noctis.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Cor?" tanya Noctis, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang Marshal.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Yang Mulia?" dia bertanya balik. Pengakuan Cor akan Noctis sebagai sang Raja baru memberikan rasa lega dan cemas baginya. Lega bahwa sang Marshal mengakuinya meskipun dia belum naik takhta secara resmi. Cemas dalam arti itu menegaskan fakta bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal.

"Kita sebaiknya kembali ke pemberhentian untuk berdiskusi," Ignis telah kembali bergabung ke lingkaran Noctis dan Cor. "Penglihatan dan bau di sini sungguh menarik perhatian."

Bau dari mayat yang hangus memang sangat sulit untuk tidak disadari. Meringis sejenak, Noctis membakar tumpukan mayat terakhir, lalu berbalik untuk mengikuti anggota kelompoknya yang lain dan kembali ke Prairie Outpost, yang jaraknya relatif dekat dari markas itu. Ketika dia berjalan, dia memastikan untuk tetap berada dekat dengan Lunafreya, walaupun perempuan itu telah dijaga ketat oleh Nyx yang setia menemani di sampingnya.

Noctis memerhatikan Lunafreya yang diam seribu bahasa. Dalam jalannya, Lunafreya tidak berkata apa-apa. Melihat begitu banyak kematian dan tidak mampu melakukan apa pun pasti membebani pikirannya. Mengenal Lunafreya, perempuan itu bahkan menyimpan rasa kasih untuk musuh-musuhnya─sesuatu yang bahkan tidak mampu dilakukan Noctis.

Ketika mereka telah kembali ke pemberhentian, gubuk tua itu sekali lagi dipimpim oleh Noctis dan yang lain, semuanya mengelilingi meja ketika sang Raja dan Marshal merundingkan langkah yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya.

"Teman-temanku, sebagai pembuka rapat, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang resmi bergabung dalam kelompok kita," kata Cor, satu tangannya terbuka kepada Nyx yang bersandar di satu sudut gubuk. "Dia adalah Nyx Ulric."

"Seorang Glaive? Apa Anda bercanda?" sela seorang pria Crownsguard. "Kingsglaive telah menyebabkan Insomnia runtuh! Kita tidak boleh mudah memercayai mereka!"

Nyx tidak berkomentar apa-apa, namun kekesalan terpancar dari alisnya yang mengencang. Berada di posisinya sekarang pastilah sulit karena reputasi Kingsglaive yang telah tercoreng hingga tidak mampu diperbaiki lagi.

"Dia memang seorang Glaive, tetapi dia berbeda dari yang lain. Karena jasanya, Putri Lunafreya masih bernapas dan dapat bergabung dengan kita saat ini," Cor membela dengan tenang. Para anggota Crownsguard diam seketika. "Dengan jatuhnya pemblokiran, kita telah membuka jalan menuju Duscae," lanjut Cor, mengeluarkan spidol merah untuk melingkari area yang baru saja mereka merdekakan. Lalu dia pergi ke area selatan, melingkari poin lainnya di peta. "Aku mendengar ada pemblokiran lainnya menuju Galdin Quay, tetapi aku berspekulasi itu akan dibuka dalam waktu dekat."

"Kenapa begitu?" Prompto memiringkan kepalanya, keheranan. "Kaupikir kita sudah menakuti mereka?"

"Justru sebaliknya. Serangan kita pada markas bahkan tidak cukup untuk melekukkan kekuatan Niflheim. Maksud Marshal adalah meskipun markas-markas mereka diperkuat pertahanannya dan dibangun sekali lagi, mereka hanya akan dihancurkan oleh kita lagi dan lagi. Daripada membuang sumber daya yang berharga, lebih baik kalau kita membebaskan pemblokiran," Ignis menambahkan.

"Musuh kita mengendalikan seluruh dunia. Kaupikir mereka peduli dengan membuang beberapa ribu nyawa?" Gladiolus menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, ototnya berkontraksi sejenak. "Dan bagaimana mengenai MT? Mereka bisa diproduksi secara massal."

"Justru karena Niflheim mengendalikan seantero Eos, mereka harus ditapaki dengan hati-hati. Satu langkah salah dan Kekaisaran akan membalas dendam. Kita juga tidak bisa melupakan Insomnia. Mereka akan mengkhawatirkan tingkat anarkis yang meningkat di dalam Ibu Kota sebelum berpikir untuk mengendalikan area-area di luar," balas Ignis, matanya menajam di balik kacamatanya.

"Aku sepaham dengan Ignis," kata Cor, mengirimkan tatapan kagum kepada Ignis. "Niflheim mungkin saja kuat, tetapi sumber daya mereka terbatas. Ibu Kota akan menjadi prioritas utama mereka daripada pemblokiran sederhana. Kita harus memfokuskan perhatian pada markas-markas, totalnya ada tiga, masing-masing di area yang terpisah. Aku tidak ragu bahwa pasukan Kekaisaran akan menduduki mereka untuk memperkuat kontrol mereka atas Lucis. Kita harus mencegah mereka melakukan itu atau kita tidak dapat mengambil alih Insomnia. Membiarkan punggung kita terbuka bagi musuh-musuh kita sama saja berarti menandatangani surat jaminan kematian kita sendiri."

Dengan spidolnya, Cor melingkari tiga lokasi lagi di peta. Yang pertama ada di timur laut di Leide, kedua di barat di Duscae, dan yang terakhir di kejauhan barat di Cleigne.

"Kita tidak punya pasukan untuk menduduki tiga markas," kata Noctis, menghitung dan mendapati hanya ada tiga belas orang di dalam gubuk, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Semuanya di sepanjang lahan, ratusan dari ribuan orang melarikan diri dari Ibu Kota, mengungsi di kota kecil yang selamat dari perang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir dan di tempat berlindung yang dijaga oleh Oracle. Aku yakin beberapa pengungsi akan bersuka rela untuk membantu kita melawan Niflheim," tutur Monica. "Sepanjang mereka tahu bahwa Pangeran masih hidup dan baik-baik saja, kuyakini mereka akan ikut berjuang."

Tetapi apakah mereka akan bertarung demi dirinya? Dia masih mencoba berdamai dengan apapun yang terkait Kingsglaive, dan sekarang salah seorang Glaive ada di dekatnya. Apakah dia bisa memercayai rakyatnya untuk mendukung dia? Namun mengapa ada Cor dan yang lainnya di sini? Mengapa mereka tetap memanggil dia sebagai Pangeran ketika sudah jelas bahwa tidak ada lagi Lucis?

 _Karena mereka percaya padaku. Sebagai Raja mereka_.

"Kalau begitu, Cor, aku ingin kamu dan para Crownsguard yang tersisa untuk mengintai area Duscae, Cleigne, dan Leide. Kumpulkan semua informasi yang bisa kalian peroleh mengenai markas-markas dan lihat apakah kalian bisa berhubungan dengan anggota Crownsguard lainnya," kata Noctis, berusaha yang terbaik untuk terlihat percaya diri─untuk bersuara layaknya seorang Raja yang pantas bagi mereka. "Dan kalau kalian mampu, rekrut orang-orang lainnya untuk ikut membantu juga."

"Sesuai perintahmu, Yang Mulia," Cor mengakui, merendahkan dirinya kepada Noctis. Di sampingnya, Monica dan anggota Crownsguard lainnya membungkukkan badan, tangan mereka diletakkan di jantung sebagai gestur kesetiaan. "Sekarang bagaimana denganmu? Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Kami akan pergi ke barat, ke Duscae, menuju Disc of Cauthess," jawab Ignis. "Lalu Lestallum."

Cor tidak bertanya alasan mereka memilih lokasi-lokasi itu, dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia berbalik dan menampakkan sorot bangga kepada Noctis. "Kau mengagumkan hari ini. Melihatmu beraksi membuat pikiranku tenang," Cor mengulurkan satu tangan dan meremas bahu Noctis. "Pergilah dengan aman dan tenteram, Yang Mulia. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau bisa meneleponku."

"Kita juga akan memberitahumu mengenai perkembangan di sisi kami, Yang Mulia," tambah Monica, tampak sedikit emosional ketika dia menghargai Noctis dan rekan-rekannya. "Kumohon, jagalah diri kalian semua selama perjalanan panjang."

"Kalian juga," Noctis mengembalikan sentimen, merasa seperti ketika dia meninggalkan Citadel di awal perjalanannya.

Dan begitulah mereka saling berpisah, dengan Cor dan Crownsguard tinggal di Prairie Outpost, sedangkan Noctis dan kawan-kawannya berangkat ke barat, tidak ada blokade yang menghadang jalan mereka lagi. Awalnya, dia cemas mengenai cara bepergian dengan dua anjing, tetapi Pryna dan Umbra telah menghilang pagi ini, membuat kecemasannya percuma. Setelah satu tatapan terakhir ke cermin samping ke arah pemberhentian, Noctis mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan ketika Regalia masuk ke jalan raya. Perbincangan berlangsung ringan, Prompto bersemangat memotret apapun yang menurutnya menarik, berhati-hati untuk tetap duduk sigap di kursinya agar tidak terjatuh keluar mobil. Gladiolus membaca buku, sesekali melempar komentar ke tengah perbincangan. Yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah Lunafreya yang memutuskan semobil dengan Nyx dalam Star of Lucis. Sekarang tanpa kehadiran Lunafreya di Regalia, suasana kembali seperti saat-saat mereka bertualang berempat.

Selagi Ignis menyetir, Noctis sekali lagi memakukan perhatiannya ke sekitarnya yang mereka lewati. Pepohonan secepatnya berganti menjadi area terbuka yang luas di mana dia bisa melihat sebuah danau yang besar di kejauhan. _Mungkin seru memancing di sana_. Dan ketika Ignis menyetir lebih dekat ke pemberhentian terdekat, pemandangan orang-orang berjalan di sisi jalan raya mulai menjadi hal yang biasa. Ada lebih dari banyak pelancong yang kelelahan, mereka yang kemungkinan besar kabur dari Leide sebelum blokade didirikan. Mereka berjalan bersama, menyeret kaki mereka, tampang mereka berantakan.

Masuk ke dalam Coernix Station di Alstor, Ignis berhati-hati melewati kerumunan kecil penduduk yang mengungsi di pemberhentian. Mereka beruntung jendela Regalia berwarna gelap karena Noctis cemas bahwa Regalia terlalu mencolok. Terutama plat nomor yang dengan jelas bertuliskan RHS-113. Terlebih lagi ada Star of Lucis yang berdesain megah mengekori di belakang dan ada Lunafreya di dalamnya yang dikenali hampir oleh semua orang di mana saja.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" Prompto berbisik, melirik ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan toko. "Bagaimana kalau seseorang mengenali kita, Noct?"

"Tenanglah, Noctis sudah bersikeras mencoba hidup normal. Karena itu, dia jarang ditampilkan di media massa. Kurasa aman-aman saja bagi kita berjalan-jalan tanpa perlu menyamar. Akan tetapi, Nona Lunafreya…" Ignis berhenti berbicara.

Untung saja, Noctis punya solusi. Sesuatu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya cukup baik ketika dia membutuhkannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Lunafreya keluar dari Star of Lucis, dikawal oleh Nyx. Noctis memberikan topi hitamnya untuk menutupi wajah Lunafreya, rambutnya dibiarkan terbuka bebas ke bawah. Lunafreya merapat ke dekat Nyx, menggenggam tangannya seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Merasa mukanya memanas, Noctis memalingkan perhatiannya ke tiga temannya. Dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan kecemburuannya yang semakin melampaui batasnya.

"Banyak sekali orang yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal," Lunafreya dengan samar mengobservasi. "Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menolong mereka?"

"Ignis memberi tahu kita untuk tetap merakyat," Noctis nyaris tidak menggerakkan bibirnya ketika membalas. "Hei, bisakah kita berjalan berdua saja?" Dia memberikan tatapan setengah memerintah kepada Nyx.

"Kurasa bukan ide yang bagus untuk Pangeran dan Putri bersama-sama di tempat umum," komentar Nyx.

"Aku bisa menjaga Luna lebih baik darimu," Noctis membalas agak ketus.

Menyadari suasana yang menegang, Lunafreya menjadi penengah dan berkata kepada Nyx, "Tidak apa-apa, Nyx. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Nyx mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan mereka. Setelahnya, Noctis dan Lunafreya masuk ke Crow's Nest di mana mereka bisa menemukan lebih banyak informasi. Prompto mengisi tabung bensin Regalia. Gladiolus dan Ignis pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan yang hampir habis sambil mengintai sekelilingnya.

"Sungguh sulit untuk tidak memberikan bantuan kepada mereka yang menderita."

"Lebih cepat kita mengusir Niff keluar dari Lucis, lebih cepat kita bisa mengembalikan kehidupan normal semua orang."

Berjalan menuju restoran yang padat, Noctis menjaga Lunafreya dekat dengannya, mereka berdua menemukan sofa kosong di restoran dekat sebuah radio. Alat komunikasi berbentuk kotak itu menyala, menyiarkan berita yang krusial.

" _Tuan Ravus Nox Fleuret, satu-satunya keturunan Oracle yang selamat, dipromosikan menjadi posisi Komandan Tertinggi dari pasukan Kekaisaran. Namun, karena luka berat yang dideritanya dari pertempuran di Citadel, Tuan Ravus dipulangkan ke Niflheim untuk pengobatan. Masyarakat dihimbau untuk tidak perlu khawatir karena kekuasaan Tuan Ravus akan segera dikembalikan ke Insomnia untuk membentuk pemerintahan sementara…_ "

"Ravus terluka?" tanya Noctis, berpaling pada Lunafreya.

"…Dia mencoba untuik mengenakan cincin dan dinilai tidak layak. Kalau saja bukan karena darah keturunan kami, Ravus seharusnya mati terbakar oleh api Lucii," Lunafreya menjelaskan. "Terakhir aku melihatnya, dia berada di Citadel, tidak sadarkan diri karena lukanya yang serius. Aku belum mendengar sepatah kata pun dari dia semenjak itu sampai sekarang."

Noctis tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan menarik tangan perempuan itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, menawarkan rasa aman untuknya. "Ravus adalah musuh kita, benar begitu, Luna?"

Lunafreya tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menurunkan matanya ke meja untuk beberapa saat seolah menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Noctis. Dengan terbata-bata, dia akhirnya menjawab, "Walaupun dia adalah kakak kandungku, dia melayani Niflheim. Fakta itu saja sudah cukup meyakinkanku bahwa Ravus bertentangan dengan kita."

"Kau tahu… Ketika aku bertemu dengan Ravus, akan ada pertempuran yang tidak terelakkan." Noctis menelan ludah, kalimat berikutnya terasa melekat di tenggorokannya. "Bahkan ada kemungkinan aku akan membunuhnya. Apa kamu tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

"Aku…aku…," Lunafreya tergagap. Noctis dapat merasakan getaran di tangannya. "Bolehkah jika kamu memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mengubah pemikiran Ravus sebelum kamu membunuhnya?"

Noctis berusaha tersenyum, walaupun dia membenci ide itu. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk, meski jauh di relung hatinya, dia tahu hanya akan ada satu pemenang dalam perang ini. Dan dia tidak akan ragu menodai tangannya dengan darah musuhnya jika itu yang dibutuhkan untuk merebut kembali apa yang menjadi haknya.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Per chapter ini, saya sudah meng-cover cerita game sampai akhir Chapter 2: No Turning Back - Declaration of War. Masih ada 13 chapter lagi, jadi perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang. Semoga saja saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini di akhir tahun 2018. FYI, Tabata sudah mengumumkan bahwa Square Enix masih akan meng-update FF XV sampai 2018, jadi sampai situlah juga saya akan melanjutkan fanfic ini._

 _Di sini konflik romance yang kalian tunggu-tunggu sudah mulai tampak. Maaf kalau percintaan di antara Luna dan Nyx terasa sudden/forced, saya masih newbie menulis kisah cinta. Yang pasti, romance di sini tidak akan menutupi aspek adventure-fantasy yang merupakan genre utama fanfic ini._

 _Saya sedang meracik kerangka cerita sampai ending dengan konflik yang terbilang dark karena memang itulah yang saya inginkan sejak awal menulis fanfic ini. Saya ingin menyajikan kisah FF yang berat dengan resolusi yang memuaskan seperti The Lord of the Rings._

 _So, saya tunggu review dari kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya._


	60. Chapter 060

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **060**

 **RAVUS**

* * *

Ravus tenggelam dalam kegelapan untuk waktu lama.

Dan ketika kegelapan tersibak, dia menemukan seorang wanita pengurus kastil sedang mengelap keringat dari dahinya dengan hati-hati. Menyadari bahwa Ravus telah siuman, si pengurus kastil terkesiap, lalu mundur selangkah dan membungkuk rendah-rendah. "Astaga, Tuan akhirnya sadar juga!"

Ravus mencoba berbicara. Upayanya diganjar rasa sakit yang membakar dan menjalar dari tenggorokan hingga ke paru-paru, yang terasa seolah-olah dibebani batu besar. Kasur yang ditidurinya berbau alkohol dan obat-obatan yang memualkan. Tidak ada jendela di ruangan itu sehingga membuat suasana menjadi remang-remang dan suram. Dia ingat dinding batu hitam pucat, pintu metal yang mengilat, dan bendera merah dan putih dengan simbol emas berupa seseorang berjubah yang menghadap seekor Behemoth. Dia melihat semua itu sekilas sewaktu mereka menggotongnya ke dalam dengan tandu. Ruangan berobat tempatnya terbaring tak berdaya ini berada di Zegnautus Keep, beberapa lantai di bawah ruang takhta Kaisar Iedolas yang berada di puncak menara. Begitu pintu dibanting menutup, dia tidak melihat apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit dari tangan kirinya yang buntung menendangnya ke dalam kegelapan. Rasanya seperti buta.

Atau mati. Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh leluhur Raja-Raja Lucis. Baru saja dia mengira dirinya akan menggantikan Noctis sebagai seorang Raja Sejati, namun darah Oracle yang mengalir dalam nadinya ternyata tidak bernilai di mata mereka. _Ternyata aku memang bukan siapa-siapa_ , pikirnya, _kedudukanku sebagai Pangeran Tenebrae tidak ada artinya sama sekali_.

Ada serbuan rasa sakit kembali, lebih menusuk daripada yang pertama. Sebuah keganjalan disadarinya karena dia dapat mendeteksi pergerakan dari tangan kirinya. Bukankah seharusnya bagian tubuh itu sudah terputus seluruhnya setelah bilah pedang dingin milik Jenderal Glauca merobeknya dengan keji? Dia memalingkan wajah ke kiri dan menemukan tangan prostetik berbahan metal telah terpasang di sana.

"Tidak," gumamnya parau. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tak beraturan. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganku?"

"Kami menemukan Tuan sekarat karena kehabisan darah… Tangan kiri Tuan…," si pengurus kastil ketakutan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "…dokter Verstael mencanangkan dan memimpin operasi besar untuk memasang lengan buatan seketika Tuan sampai di sini. Operasi itu berlangsung selama dua belas jam. Setelahnya, Tuan tertidur lelap sampai tiga hari. Aku akan memanggil dokter Verstael, bila Tuan berkenan."

"Ya, panggilkan bedebah itu kemari," kata Ravus sambil menyisihkan lap dari dahinya, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersandar di bagian ranjang yang menempel pada dinding. Persendian tubuhnya sekaku lansia. "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya. Pastikan tidak ada pelayan lainnya di ruangan ini. Selain itu, bawakan aku seragam kerajaanku. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama memakai baju orang sakit."

"Dengan senang hati," kata si pengurus kastil. Maka dia membungkukkan badan, lalu keluar dari ruangan berobat itu. Berselang lima menit, si pengurus kastil membawakan pakaian yang diminta dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu lagi.

Ravus melepas bajunya yang lembab karena keringat. Dia berdiri tegap di depan sebuah cermin panjang, melihat bekas operasi permanen yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. Logam dingin menempel di pundak kirinya, garis-garis urat terukir jelas di sana seperti sarang laba-laba yang tidak beraturan. Muak melihat terlalu lama, dia segera mengenakan jubah putih kerajaan Tenebrae, yang senantiasa dia pakai setiap hari hingga seakan-akan telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya yang tak terpisahkan. Tapi jubah itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan lengan barunya, bahkan kini terlihat sangat mencolok di sana. Siapa pun yang bertemu dengannya akan segera menyadari keberadaan lengan buatan itu pada detik pertama, kecuali jika orang itu buta.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan berobat itu terbuka. Ravus menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan salah seorang petinggi Niflheim yang paling tidak disukainya, si dokter gila Verstael Besithia. Lelaki itu sudah tua, tubuhnya pendek dan perutnya bulat seperti bola. Rambut-rambutnya telah memutih semua dan ada tanda-tanda pembotakan pada kepalanya yang besar. Namun kekurangan fisiknya itu terselubung oleh seragam berwarna merah dengan pelat-pelat besi keperakan yang menutupi leher, dada dan perutnya. Jubah merah panjang membentang di kedua pundaknya hingga ke ujung kaki.

Verstael menyapa seraya melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Ravus duduk. "Tuan Ravus, aku sungguh berduka mendengar kesulitan yang kaualami di Insomnia. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Jenderal Glauca berani bertindak sekejam itu padamu. Tapi kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Kabar baiknya, Jenderal Glauca tidak ada di sini untuk menyakitimu lagi. Dan kabar buruknya, dia tewas di medan perang Insomnia." Tangannya meninggalkan noda pupur di lengan baju Ravus, aroma lelaki itu sebusuk dan semanis obat-obatan di rumah sakit.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Ravus menyalak seperti anjing, dingin dan nyaring. Spontan Verstael menarik tangannya. Ravus berdiri menghadap lelaki tua itu, perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka berdua terlalu kentara. Ravus seolah-olah seperti menara yang menjulang, sedangkan Verstael seperti kurcaci yang bisa remuk dengan sekali injakan Ravus. "Jelaskan padaku, hei dokter gila. Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk mengutak-atik tubuhku? Lengan ini…" dia mencengkeram lengan kirinya, "…aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Aku bukan salah satu dari segunung kelinci percobaanmu!"

Itu memang benar. Verstael adalah direktur utama divisi penelitian dan pengembangan infanteri MT di Niflheim. Usianya sekarang telah mencapai delapan puluh dan sebagian besar hidupnya didedikasikan demi ambisi menguasai dunia sang Kaisar. Mengembangkan infanteri MT tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ketika sumber daya alam tidak cukup untuk memasok keperluan penelitiannya, maka dia beralih ke sumber daya manusia. Dan dalam pandangan Verstael yang menurut Ravus agak terganggu, _nyawa_ adalah satu-satunya sumber daya manusia yang mampu mendukung penelitiannya. Tidak lagi terhitung jumlah nyawa warga Niflheim yang dikorbankan dalam laboratoriumnya. Verstael memang memiliki titel resmi seorang dokter, namun profesinya yang sebenarnya adalah pembunuh berantai. Ironisnya, perbuatannya itu dilindungi oleh hukum Niflheim. Kegagalan demi kegagalan telah ditempuhnya hingga dia nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya. Jika bukan karena kehadiran Kanselir Ardyn, dapat dipastikan bahwa Verstael akan dikenal sebagai dokter gila daripada jenius. Entah bagaimana, sang kanselir mengetahui sebuah rahasia mengenai asal-usul daemon yang ada kaitannya dengan bencana Starscourge, dan esensi yang membentuk makhluk kegelapan itu. Dipandu oleh nasehat Kanselir Ardyn, penelitian infanteri MT Verstael mengalami kemajuan pesat. Infanteri MT dapat diproduksi secara massal tanpa menggunakan nyawa warga Niflheim. Ravus tidak tahu cara Verstael menciptakan pasukan itu. Hanya Verstael, sang kanselir dan kaisar yang mengetahuinya. Ketika dulu Ravus bertanya kepada Kaisar Iedolas, dia menjawab, "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk berbagi rahasia dengan kami. Aku adalah pemimpin, dan kau hanyalah korban jajahanku. Tugasmu di sini hanyalah mendengarkan dan menjalani perintahku. Tidak kurang atau lebih."

Verstael mengamati Ravus dengan senyum di bibir yang hampir-hampir terkesan merendahkan. "Kurasa aku berhak menerima ungkapan terima kasih darimu, bukan hinaan, Tuan Ravus. Berkat bantuanku, dan tentunya kejeniusanku, kau terhindar dari julukan mantan pangeran cacat bertangan satu." Dia membuka sarung tangan kirinya, lalu tangannya yang rapuh dan berkeriput mengelus-elus tangan prostetik Ravus, mengacuhkan ancaman yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Diketuknya tangan buatan itu dan terdengar suara logam yang nyaring dan berat. Anehnya, ketika Ravus mengayunkan tangan prostetik itu, dia tak perlu bersusah payah seolah itu adalah kaleng kosong yang ringan. "Teknologi MT memang ajaib, bukan? Aku telah memilih bahan titanium terbaik untukmu. Luka di tanganmu waktu itu begitu parah, tulangmu seolah meleleh dan dagingmu terkoyak dan membusuk. Aku terkejut saraf-saraf motorik tanganmu masih bisa diselamatkan sehingga aku bisa memasang lengan itu untukmu. Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri menggunakan lengan baru itu. Lengan prostetik itu membuatmu memiliki kapasitas fisik yang melampaui manusia normal. Barangkali suatu saat nanti kau bisa melumpuhkan Pangeran Noctis dalam pertarungan."

Mendengar nama Noctis membuat emosi Ravus hilang mendadak, digantikan oleh rasa penasaran dan nafsu balas dendam. Dengan enggan, dia mencoba menggerakkan jari-jemari lengan prostetik itu. Ada rasa geli yang membuatnya berkedut ketika kelingkingnya bergerak lemah seperti paruh burung yang mematuk tanah. Lalu dia semakin terbiasa menggerakkan jari-jari lainnya. Dikepalnya tangan itu, lalu dengan secepat bayangan, Ravus meraih leher jubah Verstael. Tanpa mengerahkan tenaga sedikit pun, dia mampu mengangkat tubuh lelaki tua itu hingga kakinya terangkat dari lantai sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter.

Giliran Ravus yang melemparkan senyuman merendahkan kepada Verstael. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Dengan lenganku ini, aku bisa meremukkan lehermu jika aku menginginkannya."

"Khu-khu-khu… Aku senang kau sudah terbiasa menggunakan lengan itu," kata Verstael, napasnya megap-megap. "Lengan prostetik ini bisa menghancurkan apa pun atau lebih tepatnya, siapa pun, yang beratnya sepuluh kali lipat dari beban tubuhmu. Ditambah dengan keahlianmu menggunakan pedang, semua orang akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu. Bukankah itu terdengar fantastis?" Dia ingin tertawa, tapi leher yang tercekik malah membuatnya tersedak. "Nah, bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang? Aku tidak ingin mati konyol karena benda ciptaanku sendiri. Itu akan menodai kehormatanku sebagai seorang penemu."

"Hanya orang gila sepertimu yang peduli dengan kehormatan itu. Pikiranku masih waras dan aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan akal sehatku."

"Jenius, bukan gila, Tuan Ravus. Niflheim tidak akan berjaya jika sang kaisar dibantu oleh seseorang yang gila di sisi kanannya."

Ravus melepas cengkeramannya hingga menyebabkan Verstael terjatuh dengan kasar ke lantai. Dia tidak mengacuhkan Verstael yang tidak bisa berhenti batuk. Dia bergerak ke meja kecil di samping kasurnya, mengambil gelas yang berisi susu dingin. Disesapnya susu itu. Dinginnya memuaskan, apalagi setelah dia mampu memberikan ancaman nyata kepada si dokter gila. "Pergilah, aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu," cetus Ravus tanpa menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya.

Setelah Verstael berhenti batuk-batuk, dia berdiri dengan sempoyongan. "Sebenarnya masih ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan, Tuan Ravus." Dia menatap Ravus dengan mata pucat berair. "Mengenai Jenderal Glauca. Seperti yang kubilang padamu, dia tewas di medan perang di Insomnia."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib orang itu."

"Kematian Jenderal Glauca membawa perubahan dalam struktur organisasi militer kita," tutur Verstael. "Kami tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki setangguh Glauca, atau Drautos, bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang raja tua seperti Regis. Kalkulasi kami sebelum melakukan invasi ke Insomnia tidak memperhitungkan keberadaan Ring of Lucii untuk mendukung daya tempur Lucian. Kami mengira bahwa Jenderal Glauca mampu merampas cincin itu dari tangan Regis dengan serangan mendadak. Namun nyatanya, Regis berhasil mempertahankan dan mengenakan cincin itu untuk membunuh Glauca."

Ravus ingat bahwa sesaat sebelum dia pingsan, Raja Regis memungut Ring of Lucii yang tergelincir dari tangannya yang terbakar oleh api. "Jadi, kita hanya berhasil merampas Kristal Agung. Di mana Ring of Lucii berada sekarang?"

Gelengan kepala Verstael selamban dan setenang gletser. "Kau keliru. Kristal Agung _dan_ Ring of Lucii ada di tangan kita sekarang. Kanselir Ardyn sendiri yang mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Regis yang sekarat."

Ravus terperangah. "Kaubilang Ardyn memiliki Ring of Lucii?" _Bagaimana dengan Luna? Ada di mana dia sekarang?_ Dia menahan diri dari menanyakan kabar adiknya. Tak ada gunanya menyinggung hal personal kepada orang-orang Niflheim.

"Kanselir Ardyn telah menyerahkannya kepada Kaisar Iedolas. Tetapi melihat apa yang mampu dilakukan cincin itu ketika sembarang orang mengenakannya, seperti yang terjadi kepadamu, membuat kaisar menahan diri. Kaisar memerintahkanku untuk meneliti cincin itu. Barangkali ada cara untuk menonaktifkan sihir api padanya. Tanpa Ring of Lucii, kita tidak bisa mengakses kekuatan Kristal Agung."

"Hanya masalah waktu sampai rahasia cincin itu terbongkar," renung Ravus. _Aku harus bertindak cepat sebelum waktu itu tiba, atau kaisar akan berhasil meraih impiannya dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mencegahnya…._

"Sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh, ya. Tewasnya Glauca menyebabkan kosongnya posisi Jenderal Tertinggi untuk divisi militer kita. Untuk itu, Kaisar Iedolas telah memilihmu untuk mengisi kekosongan itu. Tentu saja kami juga telah memiliki calon prajurit untuk menggantikanmu sebagai Wakil Jenderal."

Berita itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan Ravus. Semakin tinggi posisinya, maka semakin banyak mata-mata yang mengawasinya. Akan semakin sulit baginya untuk melengserkan kaisar dari takhtanya.

Terdengar suara ketukan ringan di pintu. Verstael memberi izin untuk masuk. Ketika pintu terbuka, pengurus kastil yang merawat Ravus tadi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Si pengurus kastil berkata bahwa dia telah menginformasikan Kaisar Iedolas mengenai bangunnya Ravus dan sekarang sang kaisar menunggu kehadiran mereka di ruang takhta.

Dengan enggan, Ravus dan Verstael meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mereka menyeberangi aula dalam menara yang luas dan gelap, menaiki tangga, lalu menyusuri koridor panjang yang dijaga para IT di kedua sisi. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai teratas. Setibanya di sana, mereka melewati jembatan dan akhirnya tiba di ruang takhta sang kaisar. Tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan itu. Dengan dinding dan lantai serba hitam disertai penerangan yang remang-remang, ruangan itu selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi berbaris-baris MT senantiasa berada di sana, menjaga sang kaisar dua puluh empat jam sehari.

Selain Kaisar Iedolas yang duduk bersandar di kursi takhtanya, ada dua orang lainnya yang telah tiba di sana. Yang satu adalah Aranea, sedangkan dia tidak mengenal pria satunya. Pria itu memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap layaknya seorang tentara, mengenakan armor penuh berpelat hitam dan merah. Ketika Ravus menatapnya, dia membalasnya dengan senyum kecut. Ravus mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Aranea. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan rasa syukur mengetahui bahwa Ravus telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Kehadiran mereka memulai pertemuan yang dipimpin oleh sang kaisar. Ravus dan Verstael berdiri di barisan depan, sedangkan Aranea dan lelaki itu di belakang.

"Kulihat kau sudah pulih dari masa kritismu, Ravus," Iedolas berkata. "Tangan buatan Verstael itu cocok sekali denganmu. Verstael pasti sudah menyampaikan pesanku padamu. Sebagai Komandan Tertinggi baru, kau akan membutuhkan lebih banyak keterampilan selain kemampuan berpedangmu. Tangan itu akan memberikan banyak bantuan padamu kelak."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan Anda dan Verstael," Ravus menyahut dengan datar, berpura-pura sopan di depan sang kaisar. "Maafkan atas keteledoranku. Aku telah membuat Anda khawatir."

Iedolas tertawa pendek. "Keteledoranmu nyatanya bermanfaat bagiku. Tanpamu, bisa jadi aku yang kehilangan tangan kiriku karena mengenakan Ring of Lucii begitu saja. Kau telah melayaniku dengan amat baik."

Ravus mengabaikan sindiran itu. "Benar," balasnya dengan nada dingin.

"Salah satu rintangan terbesar kita, Regis, telah berhasil kita eliminasi. Kristal Agung dan Ring of Lucii berada di tangan kita sekarang. Namun bagaimana cara kita menggunakan kekuatan yang terpendam di dalam cincin yang sulit dipahami itu? Kau memiliki wawasan lebih daripada Verstael karena telah melakukan kontak langsung dengan cincin itu. Cerita darimu bisa menjadi kunci utama bagi kami untuk membongkar rahasia cincin itu."

Tak ada gunanya bagi Ravus berbohong. "Aku terlempar ke dimensi tempat jiwa Raja-Raja Lucis bersemayam. Mereka menilai bahwa aku tidak layak mengenakan cincin itu. Begitulah api melahap tangan kiriku."

"Izinkan aku untuk memberi masukan," kata Verstael antusias, "menurutku kuncinya berada pada Raja-Raja Lucis. Kalau saja kita bisa berunding dengan mereka, maka kita tidak perlu takut lagi oleh sihir yang melindungi cincin itu."

"Dan perkataan siapa yang akan didengar oleh Raja-Raja Lucis ini?" timpal Iedolas.

"Kuyakini hanya ada dua orang di dunia ini yang mampu melakukannya. Keturunan Kerajaan Lucis Caelum dan Oracle Nox Fleuret. Hexatheon memiliki kekuatan di luar imajinasi kita. Oracle memegang kunci bagi sang Raja," jawab Verstael.

Dari cara Verstael menyinggung adiknya, Ravus mengetahui bahwa dokter itu memandang Lunafreya tidak lebih dari sekedar objek penelitian gilanya. Dia merasakan adanya hal buruk yang menanti adiknya tak lama lagi.

"Mustahil untuk bernegosiasi dengan pangeran Noctis." Iedolas memakukan perhatiannya kepada Ravus. "Tapi Lunafreya bisa dan mau mendengarkan permintaan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Temukan dan bawa dia kemari. Lunafreya adalah potongan puzzle terakhir kita, Komandan Tertinggi Ravus."

"Nona Lunafreya bisa membongkar banyak rahasia, bukan begitu, Komandan Tertinggi?" tanya Verstael dengan nada menyindir. "Tuan Ravus, pasukan kekaisaran kini berada di bawah komandomu."

"Poin itu bisa diperdebatkan sementara para buronan bebas berkeliaran," balas Ravus, berharap bisa mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Dia tak sabar dengan permainan yang mereka mainkan, bersilat lidah seperti ini. "Aku dan bawahanku akan melanjutkan pencarian kami untuk sang pangeran dan Oracle."

Sang kaisar tersenyum puas dari kursi tingginya di tengah ruangan. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Komandan Tertinggi," dia menyahut. "Aku mendengar kabar bahwa pangeran dan kelompok kecilnya baru-baru ini membuat kekacauan di salah satu markas kita di perbatasan Duscae, yang berarti kau bisa memulai pencarian dari sana. Sebagai Komandan Tertinggi, kau memiliki otoritas penuh untuk mengerahkan para bawahanmu, Komodor Highwind, dan, oh, kurasa kau belum mengenal Wakil Komandan baru kita."

Disertai ucapan kaisar, lelaki asing yang berdiri di belakang Ravus berjalan menghampirinya. Ravus menyorongkan badannya ke arah lelaki yang kini berada di sampingnya. Wajah lelaki itu khas karena rambut coklatnya tidak bisa menutupi dahinya yang lebar, tulang pipinya begitu jelas dan menonjol sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari lelaki seumurannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum masam seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan sigap kepada Ravus. "Namaku Luche Lazarus, mantan anggota Kingsglaive. Aku siap melayani Anda, Komandan Ravus."

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 _Apa kabar para pembaca? Sudah lama sekali sejak fanfik ini diperbaharui ya? Kalau tidak salah, sekitar tujuh bulan lalu. Saya minta maaf atas hiatus panjang ini. Ada banyak hal yang membuat saya terdemotivasi untuk melanjutkan fanfik ini:_ writer's block _, menurunnya ketertarikan terhadap FF XV, pekerjaan baru yang menyita banyak waktu saya, dan lain-lain._

 _Saya senang akhirnya chapter 60 ini dirilis juga. Setidaknya ini menjadi bukti bahwa saya masih berniat menulis fanfik ini. Kalau tidak ada aral melintang, mungkin saya bisa merilis chapter baru setiap 2 minggu terhitung dari tanggal 13 Mei 2018. Saya berencana melakukan penulisan ulang untuk beberapa chapter jadul, tapi untuk sekarang saya memprioritaskan untuk menulis chapter-chapter baru. Entah kapan fanfik ini tamat, saya tidak mau memikirkannya untuk sekarang. Saya harap kalian masih tertarik mengikuti perkembangan cerita fanfik ini._

 _Seperti biasa, saya terbuka untuk menerima saran dan ulasan kalian di kolom_ **review** _. Sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter 61!_


	61. Chapter 061

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **061**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

"Lihat! Pos ini bahkan punya arena balapan! Oh astaga, kita harus mencobanya, teman-teman! Kita _harus_!" teriak Prompto yang berdiri dari kursi mobil untuk melihat lebih jelas arena balapan chocobo. Dia menoleh ke kanan ketika pos chocobo mulai tampak dari panorama alam di sekitar Regalia. Pos itu dibatasi oleh pagar-pagar kayu dan menghadap ke hutan. Semakin mendekat, maka suara _kew_ khas burung besar itu terdengar nyaring. Bahkan Luna bersandar ke jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas. Noctis tersenyum. Rasanya sungguh bahagia melihat teman masa kecilnya dan calon tunangannya (setidaknya dia berharap Luna masih menganggap pernikahan mereka mungkin diselenggarakan) fokus pada sesuatu selain kewajibannya untuk sekali saja.

"Kalau kamu bersikeras berdiri di atas mobil seperti yang kamu lakukan sekarang, Prompto, akan lebih baik kalau kamu pindah ke kursi khusus yang dibuat untuk menyimpan perlengkapan," Ignis memperingatkan, memperlambat kecepatan Regalia.

Prompto secepatnya duduk, menoleh kepada sang supir dengan tatapan mengejek. "Maksudmu kamu benar-benar akan menaruhku di bagasi?"

"Apa aku bilang bagasi?" timpal Ignis, alisnya terangkat.

"Tapi kamu memang bermaksud begitu. Lagipula, Noct tidak akan pernah berbuat begitu kepadaku. Benar, kan, sobat?"

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Noctis, sedikit terhibur melihat Prompto merengek tentang hidupnya yang tidak adil dan kesal karena harus mengikuti aturan-aturan Ignis yang merepotkan.

"Atau kupikir kamu akan lebih aman jika semobil dengan Gladio dan Glaive itu. Berbeda dari Regalia, atap Star of Lucis tidak bisa dibuka, jadi kamu terpaksa duduk dengan tertib di kursimu," kata Ignis, tangannya memutar setir ke kiri. Regalia mulai memasuki Pos Chocobo Wiz.

"Aku tidak mau semobil dengan mereka berdua. Suasananya bikin aku merinding sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas!" tolak Prompto.

Mendengar argumen Ignis dan Prompto mengingatkan Noctis akan percakapan yang mereka lalui sekitar tadi siang. Selesai membeli perlengkapan secukupnya di Coernix Station dan makan siang di restoran, mereka berenam berkumpul di tempat parkir. Prompto dan Ignis sibuk mengangkat kantung plastik yang terisi penuh sampai menggembung dan memasukkan setengahnya ke dalam bagasi Regalia dan setengah sisanya ke bagasi Star of Lucis.

Noctis dan Luna mendekati Nyx yang sedang berdiri sigap di dekat Star of Lucis. Dia tampak terlalu formal dengan gayanya yang memang menunjukkan statusnya sebagai seorang Glaive, bahkan setelah Kingsglaive bubar dengan tidak hormat. Barangkali kedisplinan tentara telah mendarah daging pada lelaki itu.

Melihat Luna, Nyx sontak membuka pintu mobil di kanan, "Silakan masuk, Putri." Luna tersenyum kepada Nyx dan melepaskan tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Noctis dari tadi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Noctis. Perjalanan ini tidak akan begitu lama. Kita bisa lanjut mengobrol setelah sampai di Pos Chocobo Wiz."

Ketika Luna memegang kenop pintu dan hampir mengangkat satu kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, tiba-tiba Noctis menggaet lagi tangan kanan wanita itu. "Luna, aku ingin kamu semobil denganku kali ini. Aku… aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi." _Dan aku merasa tidak nyaman jika kamu berdua saja dengan Nyx._ Noctis memasang tampang tegas kepada Nyx, "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Menurutku bukan ide yang bagus membiarkan Putri berada di dalam mobil yang mencolok seperti Regalia. Putri akan lebih aman bersamaku."

"Kau lihat penampilan Luna? Dengan pakaian dan topi seperti ini, dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kerumunan penduduk. Ketika kita makan siang bersama di restoran, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa ada seorang Oracle di antara mereka."

"Niff lebih pandai mengenal seorang bangsawan ketimbang kerumunan penduduk biasa. Setidaknya Star of Lucis lebih tampak normal kalau dilihat dari luar daripada mobilmu, Pangeran."

Adu mulut ini terasa semakin intens dan Noctis bisa merasakan udara panas terperangkap di antara dia dan Nyx. Apakah dirinya terlalu protektif terhadap Luna atau dia sedang berusaha menahan rasa cemburu yang timbul dalam hatinya namun gagal? Apa pun alasannya, meskipun ada ancaman Niff yang siap menghadang mereka, dia tidak memedulikannya. Dia hanya ingin bersama Luna. Sesederhana itu.

Beruntung sebelum Noctis meluncurkan kalimat lainnya yang lebih tajam, Gladio hadir di antara mereka seolah-olah dia mendengar percekcokan kecil yang tengah terjadi. "Noct, biar aku saja yang semobil dengan Glaive ini. Putri bisa duduk di kursiku," kata Gladio. "Lagipula ada yang ingin kutanyakan lebih detail kepada Glaive ini tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi di Insomnia. Aku ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut apa motif pembelotan Kingsglaive yang menyebabkan ayahku mati di tangan Jenderal Glauca."

Nyx menghela napas, lalu mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. "Kalau kau bersikeras, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Hanya saja, pengetahuanku sebatas cerita yang telah disampaikan Putri kepadamu. Tidak kurang atau lebih. Dan aku punya nama. Panggil aku Nyx."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namamu. Aku tahu Kapten Drautos adalah Jenderal Glauca. Aku juga tahu bajingan itu telah membunuh ayahku dan Raja. Yang perlu aku tahu sekarang adalah apakah kau sama atau berbeda dari teman-temanmu yang telah mengkhianati dan menghancurkan Insomnia dari dalam," kata Gladio, intonasinya menusuk tajam. Raut wajah Nyx menegang dan tinjunya mengepal. "Aku tidak mau ada serigala berbulu domba yang menyelinap sesuka hati ke dalam kelompok kecil ini. Kukatakan ini dengan jelas padamu, Glaive. Aku tidak nyaman kamu bergabung dengan kami di sini."

"Tidak semua Glaive seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Salah satu sahabatku mati karena ditugaskan untuk menjemput Putri dari Tenebrae. Bagiku itu bukti yang cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa ada pula Glaive yang loyal pada kerajaan." Kedua lelaki itu saling bertatapan wajah. Nyx adalah pria bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, namun Gladio lebih besar dan berotot, dan lebih tinggi beberapa senti daripada sang Glaive. Namun, Nyx tidak menampakkan ketakutan sedikit pun di hadapan lelaki besar itu.

"Sudahlah, Gladio," Noctis berusaha melerai. "Nyx adalah orang baik−"

"Itulah detail-detail kecil yang ingin kudengar darimu," sela Gladio, sama sekali tidak memedulikan Noctis. "Meskipun aku belum resmi menjadi Royal Guard, aku satu kasta lebih tinggi darimu, Glaive. Dan ketika aku diangkat nanti, aku ingin memastikan bahwa seluruh bawahanku adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi integritas dan sumpah mereka."

Pada akhirnya, Nyx mengalah. Glaive itu merelakan Luna untuk berkendara di Regalia bersama Noctis, Ignis dan Prompto. Sedangkan Nyx semobil berdua dengan Gladio sesuai kesepakatan. Noctis bisa membayangkan pembicaraan semacam apa yang terjadi di dalam Star of Lucis. Gladio masih belum bisa merelakan kematian ayahnya, apalagi beliau dibunuh oleh Drautos, sesosok kapten yang dulunya dipuja-puja oleh Gladio sebagai seorang pria yang patut dijadikan teladan. Kejadian ini seolah bagaikan déjà vu. Ibu Noctis mati di Galahd, di tanah air Galahdian yang akhirnya dipilih menjadi anggota Kingsglaive. Dan ayah Gladio mati di Insomnia, kota yang seharusnya dilindungi hingga titik darah penghabisan oleh Kingsglaive. Noctis memahami kekecewaan, atau lebih tepatnya, kemarahan yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Kini mereka tinggal berempat−tidak termasuk Luna−untuk membalaskan dendam atas hancurnya kampung halaman mereka karena invasi kekaisaran yang berkedok perjanjian perdamaian. Sikap skeptis Gladio terhadap bergabungnya Nyx ke dalam kelompok ini adalah suatu perilaku yang dapat dimaklumi. Mereka tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun atau mereka akan berakhir tragis karena ada musuh yang menyelinap bagaikan tikus ke dalam kelompok kecil ini.

Ignis memarkirkan mobil ke sisi dari jalanan yang kotor. Di belakang mereka Star of Lucis membuntuti dan ikut parkir bersebelahan dengan Regalia. Enam orang itu keluar dari kendaraan. Luna tetap mengenakan topi Noctis, melihat pos itu ramai oleh orang-orang, walaupun tidak sepadat pos di Alstor. Mereka berjalan santai ke dalam pos, kecuali Prompto yang berlari saking girangnya. Noctis takjub bercampur penasaran dengan panorama yang dilihatnya. Jumlah pepohonan hijau nan rindang benar-benar tidak terhitung, begitu berbeda dibandingkan dengan Leide dan Insomnia. Banyak sekali semak belukar sampai seolah-olah seseorang telah menumpahkan cat hijau di atas dunia. Panorama hijau ini juga mengingatkan dia akan Tenebrae.

"Permisi," Prompto menghampiri seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut dan jenggot yang mulai beruban. Dia mengenakan topi rata dan pakaiannya yang kotor mengindikasikan posisinya sebagai pemilik pos tersebut, yaitu Wiz. "Kami ingin menunggangi chocobo."

Lelaki itu menatap Prompto penuh penyesalan. "Aku Wiz, sang pemilik pos ini," dia memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya terarah ke kendang tempat chocobo dulu berada. "Para chocobo, huh? Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian semua, tapi kami tidak bisa mengizinkan burung-burung kami pergi meninggalkan pos." Seolah memperparah hancurnya hati Prompto, suara _kew_ lembut bisa terdengar dari seekor chocobo ketika hewan itu menyantap makanan hijaunya. "Tidak selagi Deadeye masih berkeliaran."

"Deadeye?" ulang Ignis, satu tangan bertopang dagu.

Wiz mengangguk. "Dia seekor behemoth langka dan buas yang memburu burung-burung malang ini. Aromanya membuat chocobo ketakutan. Dan untuk mencegah terulangnya kecelakaan dan tragedi yang tidak diinginkan, kita tidak punya pilihan selain untuk menghentikan penyewaan sementara waktu. Para pemburu sudah mencoba untuk membunuh makhluk liar itu. Deadeye suka membunuh chocobo yang disewa para pengelana."

"Bagaimana hasil dari usaha mereka?" tanya Ignis.

Ekspresi Wiz berubah sedih ketika dia mendekati karavan yang terletak di sudut pos. Di depan karavan, duduk seorang lelaki dan wanita yang penuh balutan. Balutan itu membungkus bagian tubuh mereka yang terluka dari ringan sampai berat.

"Tidak bagus," Wiz memberi tahu mereka, menurunkan topinya. "Ada satu keluarga beristirahat di gedung belakang. Anak laki-laki mereka yang masih kecil diserang ketika rencananya mereka ingin berjalan-jalan menunggangi chocobo bersama orang tuanya di malam hari."

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" tanya Luna, menatap bangunan yang dimaksud Wiz. Entusiasme dia telah hilang, digantikan oleh tatapan yang serius dan khawatir. Hilang sudah kesempatan baginya untuk menikmati dirinya di saat-saat santai seperti yang dipikirkan Noctis tadi.

"Sedikit trauma. Anak laki-laki mereka akan pulih. Hanya butuh waktu yang cukup," kata Wiz, matanya mengevaluasi mereka. Bibirnya mengerut dan dia tampak sedikit ragu-ragu sebelum lanjut berbicara, "Kalian semua tampak cukup kuat. Kalau kalian bisa menumbangkan makhluk buas itu, akan ada hadiah untuk kalian. Tapi mengetahui bahaya yang menunggu, aku tidak akan menyalahkan kalau kalian menolak. Berhati-hatilah di luar sana."

Wiz tersenyum letih kepada mereka sebelum kembali ke restoran, meninggalkan mereka berenam untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi," Gladio membuka pembicaraan, "kurasa itu artinya tidak ada chocobo."

"Tapi seekor behemoth? Berkeliaran mencari mangsa di sekitar sini?" kata Prompto. Dia memberikan tatapan penuh tekad kepada Noctis. "Sebaiknya kita bantu Wiz dan orang-orang di sini, Noct. Maksudku, ini memang belum terjadi, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Deadeye menyerang pos ini."

"Ya, orang-orang di sini tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk membela diri dari makhluk buas itu. Terlebih pagar-pagar dengan konstruksi kayu yang lemah sama sekali tidak berguna sebagai pelindung," Ignis menyetujui. "Hanya masalah waktu sampai Deadeye ini kebosanan dan memutuskan untuk menyerang tempat ini."

"Kelihatannya keputusan sudah bulat. Kita akan bergabung dalam perburuan," Gladio mengumumkan, wajahnya tampak tertantang.

Luna, yang dari tadi mendengarkan saja, mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Sebaiknya aku tetap berada di sini dan membantu mereka yang terluka. Aku mengerti untuk tetap menyamar dan aku akan mematuhi hal yang sudah kita putuskan sebagai sebuah kelompok: bahwa Noctis dan aku akan tetap mencoba tidak menarik perhatian kepada kami. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri ketika banyak orang menderita."

"Noct?" tanya Ignis, menunggu keputusan sang pangeran.

Deadeye terdengar berbahaya. Seekor behemoth yang mampu menumbangkan sejumlah pemburu bukanlah monster buas yang bisa dianggap enteng. Terutama ketika para pemburu tersebut memiliki kemampuan dan kualifikasi untuk membunuh monter seperti Deadeye. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah tenda-tenda tempat para pasien beristirahat. Membawa Luna bersama mereka hanya akan membuat sang putri semakin khawatir. Luna telah merasa bersalah dalam diam mengenai dirinya yang tidak melakukan kewajibannya sebagai Oracle. Menahan dirinya dari menyembuhkan yang terluka hanya akan membuatnya semakin tidak tenang.

Mata Noctis tertuju kepada Luna. _Tetap saja_ … _meninggalkan dia berdua bersama Nyx, lagi dan lagi. Selalu saja ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan bagi mereka untuk berdua saja._

Mata Luna, yang sedikit terhalang oleh topi yang dikenakannya, menatap Noctis. Raut wajahnya penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Noctis. Jangan sampai kamu terluka."

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Nyx. "Aku sudah berpengalaman membunuh behemoth di Cavaugh. Jauh lebih banyak dari kalian pastinya."

"Itu ketika kamu masih bisa menggunakan sihir, Glaive," kata Gladio. "Sekarang kamu hanya memiliki dua bilah pisau kecil. Aku tidak yakin pisau sekecil itu bisa membunuh behemoth."

"Pernyataanmu bisa diaplikasikan untukku juga," bela Ignis. "Dengan teknik yang benar, pisau sama menyakitkannya dengan pedang."

"Seperti yang temanmu katakan," timpal Nyx. "Sudah lama sepasang kukri ini menjadi bagian tubuhku yang tidak terpisahkan." Dia menarik kukri dari sarungnya dan memperlihatkan pisau melengkung itu kepada kelompok, sekedar untuk menampilkan ketangguhannya.

Dengan berat hati, Noctis mengumumkan dengan lantang, "Nyx tinggal di sini untuk menjaga Luna. Lagipula dia baru pulih dari luka berat. Bisa-bisa luka itu terbuka lagi kalau dia ikut bertarung melawan monster buas itu. Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Janji Luna bahwa dia akan berada di sini ketika mereka kembali membuat batinnya tenang. "Luna bisa tinggal di sini dan membantu menyembuhkan yang terluka sambil dikawal Nyx. Kita akan beristirahat untuk hari ini, menyetok perlengkapan, dan melihat apakah ada _equipment_ baru yang bisa kita beli dan tukar. Besok, kita akan pergi untuk membunuh Deadeye dan memberikan chocobo yang diinginkan Prompto."

"Baguslah!" Lelaki berambut pirang itu, walaupun masih tampak cemas, berseru sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan ketika dia mencoba untuk menyanyikan lagu chocobo sekali lagi, Ignis secepatnya membungkam mulut Prompto dengan telapak tangannya.

* * *

Perburuan sudah dimulai dengan cukup baik. Mereka telah menggunakan Gil mereka cukup banyak, yang dihadiahkan Monica untuk mereka sebelum mereka berpisah. Mereka menggunakan dana itu untuk membeli senjata baru dan perlengkapan ekstra. Mereka telah menemukan jejak menuju ke kandang behemoth, mencari-cari untuk makhluk buas yang besar, dan telah mengikuti jejak itu sampai tiba di reruntuhan sebuah pabrik minyak yang sekarang digunakan Deadeye untuk tempat tinggalnya. Rencananya sederhana. Noctis akan memancing behemoth keluar dari kandang ke area tempat barel-barel minyak berkumpul. Ketika Deadeye cukup dekat dengan barel-barel itu, Prompto akan menembak dan Noctis akan berteleportasi jauh dari sana. Tadinya itu adalah rencana yang dipikirkan Ignis setelah mempelajari lingkungan sekitar mereka.

Akan tetapi, rencana itu menjadi buyar ketika Deadeye sudah cukup dekat dengan barel-barel minyak karena dia menerjang Noctis dengan membabi-buta. Behemoth itu buta di mata kanannya dan tanduk kanannya potong, tapi berhasil menancapkan tanduk kirinya di kaki Noctis ketika sang pangeran bersiap-siap untuk berteleportasi. Kemudian dalam barisan kejadian-kejadian yang penuh kesalahpahaman dan kesialan, Noctis dilempar tinggi ke udara. Teman-temannya mengira itu adalah tanda dia berteleportasi sehingga Prompto melontarkan tembakan ke barel-barel, yang seketika menimbulkan percikan api yang semakin besar, menelan Deadeye dan Noctis. Untungnya bagi sang pangeran, dia pengguna sihir dan cukup cepat untuk merapalkan blizzard di sekitarnya untuk mencegah dirinya mati karena hangus terbakar.

Sambil mencengkeram kaki kirinya, Noctis menggeretakkan giginya saat dia merasakan darah yang hangat menetes melalui jemarinya. Bau logam menyelubunginya, api berkobar menghanguskan seluruh area tempat dia dan Deadeye tadinya berada. Beruntung rasa sakit tidak membuatnya menjadi tidak berguna. Meskipun tadinya dia mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana sebenarnya dia akan melanjutkan pertarungan dengan kaki yang terluka dan tidak berubah menjadi santapan behemoth. Menggunakan sihir blizzard adalah keputusan spontan yang tepat untuk memadamkan kobaran api yang bertambah tinggi dan tinggi. Bocoran minyak dari tong-tong yang berada di pabrik minyak yang terbengkalai menyebabkan area itu panas menusuk bagaikan neraka.

Ledakan membuat bising lokasi tersebut, suaranya cukup untuk membuat hewan-hewan yang cerdik mengibaskan ekornya dan lari ke arah yang berlawanan. _Kalau saja kakiku tidak terluka_ , Noctis menahan satu tangan di lukanya, perlahan-lahan dia meluruskan badannya dengan bertumpu pada kaki satunya yang sehat, satu tangan membuatnya siaga. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai dia mencoba untuk menaruh beban pada kakinya yang sakit. Dia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah karena tekanan nyeri yang begitu menusuk.

"Prompto! Alihkan perhatiannya!" teriak Gladio. Noctis tidak sanggup melihat lelaki bertubuh besar itu dari posisinya di permukaan, napasnya tercekat.

"Sedang kucoba! Peluru tidak efektif melawan monster yang besar!"

"Noct, gunakan busur silangmu!" suara Ignis terdengar mendekat, asalnya dari kiri Noctis.

Noctis tidak menghiraukan saran itu, dia memanggil Airstep Sword, sebilah pedang yang baru saja dia beli di Chocobo Post kemarin sebagai persiapan untuk berburu Deadeye. Dia meregangkan persendiannya, menjaga jarak antara dada dan permukaan, lalu meluncurkan pedangnya ke arah suara Ignis. Dunia berganti di sekelilingnya, seketika kobaran api ada di belakangnya ketika dia berteleportasi melewati Ignis. Ignis tidak mengenakan kacamatanya, dia menyimpannya di saku kemejanya karena lensanya selalu berembun terpapar asap tebal yang menyelimuti area itu.

"Noct!" Untuk memprioritaskan keselamatan regunya, Ignis meninggalkan medan tempur dengan sang behemoth yang ganas dan bermata satu pada Gladio dan Prompto. Dia menyelipkan belatinya di sarung yang diikat di pinggangnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol obat. Tidak memedulikan pengobatan pertama, Ignis menuangkan seluruh isi botol pada kaki Noctis.

"Aaaggghhh!" teriak Noctis spontan, tanpa sempat melarang Ignis menyembuhkannya. Sensasi aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi serasa meletus dari lukanya, setelahnya mengalir begitu kencang dari kaki kirinya menuju sekujur tubuhnya. _Kalau saja Luna ada di sini_ , pikirnya ketika Ignis terus mengobati lukanya, mencoba untuk meredakan rasa nyeri Noctis. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa mendengar suara yang menyerupai meriam api.

Figur tinggi membayangi Ignis, menampakkan bulu-bulu lavender, sebuah tanduk hitam yang melengkung, dan taring yang tajam, mendominasi api yang masih berkobar, membuat siluet Deadeye semakin mengintimidasi. Monster itu mengangkat cakarnya, siap untuk membelah Ignis dan Noctis. Dia mencakar ke bawah, namun terhenti ketika Gladio bergerak cepat untuk melindungi mereka pada detik paling akhir, tamengnya terangkat untuk memblokir serangan tersebut.

Walaupun kaki kirinya masih sakit, Noctis masih mampu untuk memuji kekuatan dahsyat Gladio saat dia mendorong cakar Deadeye, membuat behemoth itu tersentak ke belakang. "Bawa Noct pergi dari sini, Ignis!"

"Kuserahkan sisanya kepadamu dan Prompto! Gigit bibirmu, Noct, ini mungkin akan terasa sangat menyakitkan," saran Ignis. Dia mencengkeram tangan kiri Noctis, mengangkat sang pangeran setengah badan dari permukaan. Dengan sempoyongan, Ignis menyandarkan Noctis ke pundaknya. Semua orang tidak akan percaya bahwa di balik posturnya yang langsing, lelaki itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Setelah merasa Noctis cukup aman, Ignis berlari ke permukaan yang lebih tinggi untuk menghindari amukan behemoth selagi membopong pangeran muda di pundaknya.

Jauh dari medan perang, pelan-pelan Ignis menyandarkan Noctis di sebuah tiang yang cukup tinggi namun sudah hancur di bagian atasnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia kembali merawat luka di kaki kiri Noctis. Keningnya berkerut begitu dalam sampai-sampai Noctis berpikir itu bisa meninggalkan bekas yang permanen.

"Tuang lagi saja obat ke kakiku," Noctis mendesis. Dengan hati-hati, Ignis berusaha meluruskan kaki sang pangeran. "Kita perlu kembali dan membunuh Deadeye."

"Kalau kuizinkan kau kembali bertempur, aku sangat yakin kamu akan menjadi mainan baru untuk dikunyah Deadeye," tolak Ignis mentah-mentah. Keringat membasahi keningnya dari panas kobaran api di bawah. "Gladio dan Prompto akan memberikan kita cukup waktu sampai kau mampu berdiri lagi Untuk sekarang, pulihkan kekuatanmu, Noct."

Noctis merasa disudutkan menjadi beban, tangannya bergetar dan spontan mengepal ketika Ignis memulai pengobatannya. Kalau Luna bersama mereka, dia pastinya mampu untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dalam sekejap. Tidak sengaja kakinya tersentak begitu semprotan lain dari obat disemburkan ke lukanya sampai dia nyaris menendang dada Ignis. Ketika dia duduk di sana, Noctis mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit, memikirkan wajah Luna yang menunggu kepulangannya di Pos Chocobo Wiz.

Noctis mendorong tubuhnya naik dan terangkat dari permukaan di saat Ignis terus menggerutu kepadanya. Dia mencari teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung melawan Deadeye. Ada luka bakar yang besar di sekujur tubuh behemoth yang mengerikan itu, bulu-bulu lavender menghitam dan darah memuncrat dari luka-lukanya. Gladio siap untuk berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Deadeye, memblokir setiap cakaran behemoth dengan tamengnya, menggunakan _greatsword_ -nya untuk menebas sang monster kapan pun dia mampu. Dari kejauhan, Prompto terus menembak sepasang kaki belakang behemoth, mencoba untuk memperlambat sang monster ketika dia berputar-putar. Ekor Deadeye menebas perut Gladio, melempar tubuh sang lelaki besar itu ke udara.

"Gladio!" teriak Prompto, berlari untuk melindungi temannya yang terhempas.

Noctis sudah cukup menonton. Tanpa peringatan, dia mengeluarkan Lance of the Wise, salah satu Royal Arm, dan melemparnya, lalu berteleportasi ke medan perang, tak peduli kakinya terluka. Dia tidak akan berdiam diri saja dan menelantarkan teman-temannya. Tombak mitril itu terancap di otot kaki depan Deadeye yang tebal, menyebabkan sang monster mengaum. Noctis bergelantungan dengan seluruh kekuatannya, lalu menanamkan tombaknya lebih dalam ketika Deadeye mencoba untuk melempar dia.

"Oh, astaga, bertahanlah di sana, Noct!" Prompto berlari menuju Gladio, mencoba membantu temannya untuk berdiri.

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa!" Noctis balas berteriak, merasakan genggamannya melicin. Untuk mencegah tubuhnya dilempar ke udara, Noctis berteleportasi menuju area yang tinggi di dataran tinggi yang dibangun dari bebatuan kasar, yang mengelilingi area itu dari segala sisi. Dia bergelantungan di sana, aman di luar jangkauan serang behemoth. Noctis menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, lalu menghembuskan napas lega melihat Gladio berdiri dengan mengamuk, menghantam Deadeye sekali lagi.

Kakinya masih terasa seolah terbakar. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Noctis untuk bergabung dalam pertarungan selain menggunakan _warp-strike_. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan. Memanggil salah satu dari kelompok Cutlass, dia berteleportasi sekali lagi, menghantam Deadeye di kaki belakang, menyebabkan sang monster mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gladio pada Noctis. Namun Noctis telah berpindah ke titik lain di detik berikutnya. Lagi dan lagi, dia berteleportasi dari kaki ke kaki, mencoba untuk menghancurkan pertahanan dan melumpuhkan Deadeye.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh hantaman, itu berhasil. Kaki-kaki Deadeye terluka begitu parah sampai dia tidak mampu melompat dan berputar dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dari auman Deadeye yang berubah menjadi rintihan, sang monster tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

 _Saatnya untuk melancarkan serangan pamungkas_ , pikir Noctis. Dia berteleportasi menuju Deadeye dengan tombak di tangannya. Ketika dia muncul kembali di atas kepala behemoth, dia memunculkan senjata andalannya, Engine Blade, dan menebas dalam dan lurus ke kedua mata Deadeye. Sang behemoth mengaum, merintih dalam kesakitan yang begitu dahsyat, mencoba untuk melempar sang pangeran. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Dengan gelengan kepalanya yang lemah, auman Deadeye meredup, semakin kecil dan kecil hingga hilang total. Sang behemoth jatuh terkapar ke tanah tak bernyawa. Napas Noctis tenengah-engah, lalu mendarat kasar ke permukaan dengan kaki kiri dulu, tepat di sebelah mulut Deadeye yang menganga lebar.

Dengan bahaya yang sudah berakhir, Noctis hanya berbaring di sana, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku capek," katanya tidak kepada siapa pun secara khusus. Barisan suara sepatu terdengar menuju ke arahnya.

"Noct!" Prompto yang pertama datang kepadanya. Dia kotor oleh debu dan tanah, melirik ke bawah. "Maafkan aku, Noct. Kukira kamu berteleportasi ke luar area. Aku tidak melihat Deadeye menancapkan tanduknya di kakimu. Gara-gara aku, kamu−"

"Usahamu bagus, Prompto," sela Noctis, merasa mati rasa di kaki kirinya. "Kita berhasil membunuh Deadeye. Semoga saja Luna bisa menyembuhkan kakiku."

"Nona Lunafreya!" Dalam sekejap kepanikan menguasai Prompto. "Dia akan sangat kecewa mengetahui aku membiarkan kamu terluka."

"Susah sekali untuk menjadi teman Luna, huh?" Noctis mencoba untuk meringankan situasi, tetapi rintihannya terdengar oleh semua orang. Kemudian Gladio mengangkat dia seolah dia tidak berat sama sekali dan membaringkannya ke atas punggungnya seperti sekarung kentang. Dia mendengar suara jepretan kamera Prompto. Ternyata Prompto memotret bangkai Deadeye untuk dijadikan bukti.

"Kamu bisa lebih lembut sedikit pada Noctis, Gladio," Ignis mengingatkan.

"Kalau kamu terus memanjakannya, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan kepribadiannya yang tukang pilih-pilih," balas Gladio ketika mereka semua perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah yang sepertinya adalah pintu keluar belakang dari kandang Deadeye. Dari cara pundak Gladio menekan dada Noctis, mereka berjalan menanjak. "Dari kemajuan yang dia jalani, Nona Lunafreyalah yang akan menyatakan perasaannya duluan nanti. Atau cintanya akan direbut oleh Glaive itu."

"Kata orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan romantis yang layak," balas Noctis, bersyukur atas pengalihan yang disediakan Gladio.

"Tepat sekali," kata Prompto yang mengekor di belakang grup. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Noct?"

"Rasanya aku benar-benar bisa menunggang chocobo sekarang juga. Pundak Gladio terasa seperti batu yang ditanamkan ke dalam perutku," jawab Noctis.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Noct. Pos chocobo tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," Ignis menyemangatinya. "Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena luka seperti itu."

Noctis memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Menatap ke permukaan yang kotor, dia tidak mampu menilai seberapa jauh mereka telah berjalan dan hanya tahu bahwa mereka telah kembali ke Pos Chocobo Wiz karena dia bisa mendengar suara _kwe_ chocobo. Tapi Gladio belum juga menurunkan dia.

"Deadeye sudah mati, Wiz," Ignis terdengar berbicara di kiri Noctis. "Bangkai behemoth bisa ditemukan di dalam kandangnya. Kalau dibutuhkan, aku bisa memandumu ke sana. Seorang dari kelompok kami, Prompto, punya bukti foto untuk diperlihatkan kepadamu."

"Ini dia," kata Prompto.

Noctis bergeser di atas pundak Gladio, mencoba untuk mendorong dirinya ke atas agar dia dia melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun ketika dia mencoba untuk mengintip dari balik punggung Gladio, dia melihat Luna terburu-buru menghampiri mereka dari tenda-tenda pemburu. Ada Nyx juga mengekori Luna. Luna menekan topi dengan satu tangannya agar topi itu tidak lepas dari kepalanya. _Aku terlihat sungguh konyol_ , pikir Noctis.

"Noctis!" Berhenti di depannya, Luna meraih kedua tangan Noctis, matanya melebar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kakiku terluka," Noctis mengakui. Sebelum dia bisa berkata lagi, Luna mengecek luka sang pangeran. Di saat yang bersamaan, Wiz menepuk tangan kepada empat pejuang itu untuk usaha mereka yang luar biasa mulia.

"Kalian semua berhasil melakukannya. Kalian membunuh Deadeye!" Wiz tertawa dalam kombinasi rasa lega dan ketidakpercayaan. "Area ini aman lagi, dan kita berhutang budi seluruhnya kepada kalian. Mewakili warga setempat, aku berterima kasih dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Kami akan membuka kembali penyewaan chocobo dan beroperasional lagi dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Aku juga akan mengumpulkan hadiah kalian untuk menyelesaikan perburuan."

"Kamu baik sekali, Wiz. Kita punya seorang anggota yang terluka selama pertempuran. Kuharap kamu mengizimkan kami untuk meminjam propertimu untuk beberapa waktu," kata Ignis sopan, yang dibalas dengan tawa Wiz.

"Kalian adalah tamuku yang terhormat. Kalian akan selalu diterima di Pos Chocobo Wiz. Begini saja, kalian semua boleh menggunakan satu karavan di pinggir pos gratis untuk hari ini."

Noctis mencoba untuk tidak gelisah ketika jemari Luna menyentuh lukanya dengan lembut. Dia mencoba menenangkan perempuan itu walaupun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Itu terlihat lebih buruk daripada yang kurasakan."

"Seharusnya aku ikut denganmu, Pangeran Noctis," sesal Nyx. "Setidaknya aku bisa melindungimu dan kau tidak terluka parah seperti ini."

"Lebih baik aku daripada Luna yang terluka."

"Yeah, yeah, kamu bisa berhenti bersikap tangguh, bocah," Gladio bergerak sekali lagi. Dengan cepat permukaan berganti menjadi pijakan metal ketika Gladio menapaki tangga karavan. "Kau tunggu saja di luar, Glaive." Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan di Star of Lucis tadi, Noctis menyadari Gladio bersikap lebih kasar dan lantang kepada Nyx. Dia jadi merasa iba terhadap Nyx. Semenit kemudian, Noctis dihempaskan di pojokan kasur. Dia menggosok dadanya, rasa sakit mulai terasa dari posisinya yang konyol.

Luna melepas topinya, lalu meletakkannya di sisi Noctis. Dia berlutut, dengan hati-hati melepas sepatu bot dari kaki kiri Noctis untuk melihat lebih baik luka yang diderita sang pangeran. Kejutan sesaat Luna membuat Noctis menengok ke bawah, ke arah kakinya. Noctis meringis. Ada lubang besar bekas tanduk Deadeye menusuknya, darah mengalir bebas dari luka itu. Efek dari obat sudah lama hilang.

Gladio mengutuk. Prompto tampak menyesal sekali. Ignis hanya menatap dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kamu bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Gladio.

"Bisa dengan sihirku," jawab Luna. Suaranya serak ketika dia mengucapkannya, tanpa melihat langsung kepada yang lain. Noctis melirik Ignis, berharap temannya bisa membaca atmosfer.

"Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan Putri untuk membereskannya. Prompto, kamu bisa berbicara kepada Wiz tentang prosedur sewa chocobo. Gladio, ayo kita ambil hadiah kita dari perkumpulan pemburu," kata Ignis, secara strategis memaksa semua orang keluar dari karavan, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Luna tidak berbicara, dia berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada luka Noctis. Sihir keemasannya bercahaya temaram di sekitar luka dia, rasa sakit perlahan memudar. Noctis merasa bahwa Luna marah kepadanya. Dia tidak tahu penyebabnya. Dia memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri bertanya langsung.

"Apa kamu marah?" tanya Noctis, tidak paham cara mengatasi Luna yang marah.

Luna mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu dia menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut pirangnya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. "Bukan kepadamu. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini," akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya, mata safirnya bercahaya penuh emosi. "Apa itu sakit, Noctis?"

"Sakit sedikit," Noctis sadar kalau berbohong di saat ini tidak ada manfaatnya terutama karena Luna bisa melihat sendiri parahnya luka dia. Dia menyaksikan cahaya emas mengalir di dalam kulitnya, menyentuh ujung lukanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, kulit yang terkoyak menutup kembali sampai tidak ada bekas luka tertinggal di sana. Satu-satunya indikasi dia terluka adalah darah yang melumuri kakinya.

Luna berdiri, lalu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari dalam lemari dan mengisinya dengan air. Kemudian dia kembali menghampiri Noctis, memegang sebuah handuk di perjalanannya. "Bisakah kamu menceritakan pertarunganmu kepadaku?" pintanya sambil mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air untuk mengelap darah.

Noctis bercerita panjang lebar tentang pengalamannya memburu Deadeye.

"Prompto sedikit merasa bersalah, dia menganggap dirinya penyebab aku terluka. Dia juga ketakutan memikirkan kamu akan kecewa padanya," kata Noctis. Luna selesai mengelap sisa darah di kaki Noctis.

"Kecewa?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya selagi membersihkan noda darah yang menetes hingga mengotori lantai. Pandangan Noctis mengikuti Luna ketika dia berjalan menuju wastafel dapur. "Aku bersyukur kepadanya. Dia yang pertama menjadi sukarelawan melawan Deadeye untuk menolong para pemburu dan pengelana. Dia tidak perlu takut aku akan kecewa padanya."

"Mungkin kamu bisa mengatakan itu padanya nanti," saran Noctis. Dia mencoba memfokuskan beban tubuhnya pada kaki kirinya yang baru sembuh. Terasa sensasi seperti tusukan jarum di otot kakinya.

"Kamu akan merasakan sisa-sisa sakitnya," Luna menjelaskan, menangkap rintihan Noctis. Dia kembali kepada Noctis, tangannya telah bersih dari darah sang pangeran. Kasur di sebelahnya sedikit menukik ketika dia duduk di sebelah Noctis. "Tunggu satu atau dua jam dan rasa sakit itu akan menghilang."

Duduk di sebelah Luna, Noctis tidak bisa menahan perasaan malu yang berlebihan. Dia sudah mengacaukan pertarungan dan kalau bukan karena bantuan teman-temannya, dia berpikir dia pasti sudah mati. Dia melepas sarung tangan kulitnya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan, menggosok-gosok wajahnya. Tubuhnya kelelahan setelah merapalkan sihir blizzard terus-menerus untuk melindungi dirinya seperti kepompong. Dia butuh tidur panjang.

Sepertinya Luna menyadarinya karena dia berkata, "Sebaiknya kamu berbaring, Noctis. Kamu terlihat seperti siap pingsan."

Noctis tidak berkomentar. Setelah melepas sepatu botnya, dia merangkak ke atas kasur, menguap sebentar saat kepalanya bersandar di bantal. Lalu dia terkejut melihat Luna duduk di pinggir kasur tepat di sebelahnya, tangannya mengelus rambut hitam dia yang berantakan.

"Kamu sudah bekerja dengan baik hari ini," katanya. Ekspresinya menenangkan.

Merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Luna, Noctis bersandar ke tangan perempuan itu. Di dalam momen yang langka seperti ini, berduaan saja dengan Luna, dia bisa jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak perlu menjadi atau bertingkah sebagai seorang raja di dekatnya. "Aku mengacaukan segalanya," bisik Noctis, setengah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal. "Karena aku tidak cukup cepat, aku hampir membahayakan semuanya selama pertempuran tadi."

Luna tidak memarahinya. Tidak juga memberikan saran. Dia tidak mencoba menyemangatinya. Malahan, dia hanya duduk di sana, mendengarkan kata-kata Noctis, tangan kirinya tidak berhenti mengelus rambut Noctis.

"Aku terus berpikir mengenai apa yang akan terjadi kalau suatu saat aku membuat kesalahan yang tidak bisa diperbaiki di masa depan. Bagaimana kalau aku berakhir dengan melakukan sesuatu yang melukai semua orang?" Noctis menghela napas, merasa sedikit putus asa. "Darahku adalah satu-satunya alasan aku menjadi sang terpilih. Padahal Gladio atau Ignis lebih layak berada di posisiku. Tapi pada akhirnya, Dad…" Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Sebongkah kata-kata tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Bukankah hal yang sama bisa diucapkan untukku?" tanya Luna, jempolnya kini mengelus pipi Noctis. "Aku juga terpilih hanya karena darah keturunanku. Ketika aku masih muda, aku pernah sekali berpikir apakah aku layak. Tentu saja, ada orang lain yang lebih bisa diandalkan dan berpengalaman daripada aku. Tapi setelahnya aku bertemu seorang pangeran muda dan ayahnya. Dan aku melihat ekspresi yang sama pada wajah sang ayah seperti yang sering ditampilkan oleh ibuku. Ekspresi kesedihan." Noctis merasa napasnya terhenti ketika Luna tersenyum padanya. Senyuman kebahagiaan bercampur dengan kesedihan. Senyuman yang sesekali dia lihat dari ayahnya dulu. "Lalu aku menyadari bahwa di dunia ini, setiap orang memiliki beban masing-masing untuk mereka tanggung. Seberapa layak kita hanya bisa diukur dengan seberapa baik kita menanggungnya."

"Luna…"

"Kamu masih berdiri tegap. Tidakkah itu layak dihitung sebagai sebuah pencapaian?"

Noctis mengangguk pelan dan menyipitkan matanya seolah dia menatap cahaya yang sangat terang. Itu terasa bagaikan keajaiban yang menjadi nyata, mendengar kata-kata Luna langsung daripada membaca pesan singkat yang mereka lakukan selama dua belas tahun terakhir. Sebuah ketukan di pintu menganggu momen emosional mereka. Mata Luna agak merah, suaranya sedikit terkejut ketika dia menyahut kepada siapa pun yang mengetuk tadi.

"Ya?"

"Nona Luna, kita ingin tahu apakah kamu bisa menjenguk beberapa pemburu lain yang terluka," jawab suara seorang perempuan, seseorang yang tidak dikenali Noctis.

"Aku akan segera ke sana," timpal Luna. Dia menoleh kembali kepada Noctis, tampak bersalah.

Agar tidak membuat Luna merasa bersalah, sang pangeran meregangkan persendian sekujur tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal, lalu membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Efeknya dia langsung menguap. "Kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang," kata Noctis. Seperti Luna, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Tanpa melihat Luna, dia merasa kasur menukik ke atas ketika perempuan itu berdiri. Berpikir bahwa Luna akan pergi begitu saja, Noctis diam, namun dia merasakan untaian rambut pirang membelai wajahnya dan aroma bunga menghujani hidungnya. Lalu, bibir yang lembut mencium pelipisnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Noctis."

Jantungnya berdegup tidak terkendali dalam dadanya, membuat Noctis sulit bernapas ketika Luna menjauh darinya. Suara pintu yang tertutup menjadi tanda bahwa Luna telah meninggalkan karavan itu. Dengan wajah memerah, dia berbaring telentang di sana, matanya terbuka lebar. _Bagaimana aku bisa tidur sekarang?_ Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berbaring di sana, rasa sakitnya terlupakan begitu saja dengan perasaan rindu dan kasih sayang pada Luna. Dia tidak akan menyangkal bahwa momen ini adalah momen terindah yang dia rasakan sejak kematian ayahnya. Menutup matanya, dia pun tersenyum lebar. Kasih sayang Luna lebih berharga daripada hadiah apa pun yang bisa diberikan oleh perkumpulan pemburu.

Lambat laun kegembiraan sesaat itu memudar dan dia terlelap bersama mimpi indah tentang Luna.

* * *

Sama seperti semua tidurnya, ketika Noctis bangun, dia merasa seolah hanya beristirahat sekian detik. Dengan rambut yang berantakan, Noctis membuka kantung matanya yang terasa berat dan menemukan sepasang mata amber melotot padanya.

"Umbra!" seru Noctis. Si anjing merespon balik dengan gonggongan ceria. Kalau saja Prompto yang menyambut Umbra, bisa jadi dia sudah melompat dan memeluk erat anjing itu. "Kamu mengejutkanku."

Noctis mengusap moncong Umbra, yang dibalas dengan jilatan lembab di satu tangannya.

"Kapan kamu sampai di sini?"

Memiringkan kepalanya, Umbra menatap dia, lalu menggonggong sekali lagi. Noctis tersenyum, bangun dengan kelelahan yang masih menempel dari ranjang dan menyadari ada selimut membungkusnya. Dia memperhatikan seisi karavan. Tidak ada Pryna di sana, yang berarti dia pasti bersama Luna. Masih mengelus moncong Umbra, Noctis menemukan buku catatan bersampul merah di meja samping kasurnya. Itu adalah buku catatan yang dia pakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan Luna. Meskipun Luna sudah berada di sisinya sejak pertemuan mereka di luar Insomnia, dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membuka buku catatan itu, pandangan terpaku di satu kalimat pendek pada kertas yang mulai menguning.

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang kedelapan belas, Noctis! Semoga kamu selalu bahagia. Cuaca di Tenebrae sedang pancaroba. Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba. Tetap hangatkan dirimu, Noctis._

Dengan mata malas, Noctis membalik ke halaman yang paling baru, menebak bahwa tidak ada balasan di sana, tapi nyatanya menemukan satu di sana. Di halaman terbaru tertempel stiker chocobo dan tulisan indah Luna yang berkata: Aku beruntung dan sangat bahagia untuk berdiri di sampingmu. Aku berdoa semoga hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama dapat senantiasa berlangsung di masa depan. Dia menyentuh halaman itu, bertanya-tanya kapan Luna memiliki waktu untuk menulis pesan itu. Dalam waktu lama, semua yang bisa Noctis lakukan hanya membaca kalimat itu berulang kali, benaknya memainkan kenangan seperti mimpi vivid yang membanjirinya, mengetahui bahwa Luna sama-sama bahagia seperti dirinya karena mereka bisa bersama-sama.

Menutup buku catatan, dia mencari sepatu botnya, tidak sabra untuk bertemu Luna. Dia tidak mengembalikan buku catatan itu ke atas meja, tapi memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang mereka buat untuk Umbra. Lalu ketika dia pergi mencari sepatunya, dia agak terkejut menemukan sepasang sepatu bot baru. Artinya hanya ada satu. Tadi Ignis berada di sini, pikirnya sambil memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu baru itu. Dia senang sepatunya pas dengan ukuran kakinya, lalu mengenakan sarung tangan dan meninggalkan karavan untuk mencari Luna dengan Umbra mengekorinya.

Dia tidak perlu berjalan jauh karena dalam jangkauan penglihatannya, dia menemukan Luna sedang bersama Prompto, mereka berdua sedang mengurusi seekor bayi chocobo. Ketika berada di dekat mereka, Noctis tidak dapat menahan tawa melihat Prompto meminta bayi chocobo untuk datang padanya. Bayi mungil itu tidak menghiraukan Prompto karena bertengger di kaki Luna, tampak jelas tidak tertarik pada rayuan Prompto yang menyodorinya dengan iming-iming susu.

"Ayolah Kewee, mendekatlah padaku. Lihat, aku punya susu untukmu," Prompto memohon. "Jadilah anak yang yang baik dan datang ke Prompto."

Noctis berjalan dan berhenti di belakang temannya, menyeringai melihat Kewee terus diam di dekat Luna yang membelai bulu-bulunya.

"Sedang bersenang-senang?" tanya Noctis, mengumumkan keberadaannya kepada dua orang itu.

"Noct!" Prompto sampai terjatuh karena terkejut. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri seperti kodok yang melompat dan melingkari leher Noctis dengan satu sikutnya yang terbuka. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja. Nona−maksudku, Luna memberitahuku bahwa kamu sudah tidur ketika kami ingin mengecek kondisimu. Jadi hanya Ignis yang pergi."

Noctis menyadari perubahan dalam cara Prompto memanggil Luna. Dengan dorongan lembut, dia membebaskan dirinya yang nyaris tercekik dengan pelukan satu tangan temannya. Dia membutuskan bahwa Prompto memerlukan konfirmasi ulang akan panggilan itu. "Luna?" ulangnya.

"Kita semua setuju untuk berhenti memanggil dengan sebutan dan nama lengkap karena itu bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang," Prompto membebaskan Noctis, menunjuk ke arah restoran dengan tangan yang masih memegang botol susu. "Iggy berpendapat itu bisa membantu kita tetap tersembunyi dalam keramaian."

"Dan aku lebih menyukai kita menyudahi semua formalitas. Tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu dalam pertemanan," Luna menambahkan, masih berlutut di dekat Kewee.

"Bingo! Luna resmi menjadi kelompok kita."

Noctis tidak akan pernah mengakui sedikit perasaan cemburu mendengar Prompto memanggil Luna dengan santai. Tadinya dia senang hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa memanggil perempuan itu Luna. Tetapi mendengar sang penembak menyatakan Luna adalah teman mereka lebih membuatnya lega daripada kecemburuan kecilnya. Melihat senyuman riang Luna juga sangat bernilai harganya.

"Jadi apa yang sudah kamu lakukan selama aku tidur?" tanyanya, mengambil botol dari tangan Prompto tanpa ancang-ancang. Dia merangkak di tanah, mencoba untuk menyodorkan botol susu pada bayi chocobo berbulu kuning. Hewan itu memang lucu sekali. Dan sebagai pecinta hewan, Noctis menyaksikan dengan kagum ketika bayi chocobo itu memalingkan wajahnya kepada dia, paruhnya membuka dan menutup. Lalu dengan dorongan lembut Luna, Kewee berlari pendek-pendek ke Noctis, terpancing oleh botol susu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menang, bukan begitu?" renung Prompto, sebelum menerima kekalahannya dan mengambil kameranya. "Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku bisa mengambil foto dari momen yang indah ini."

Mendengar pengumuman Prompto yang nyaris seperti teriakan pengumuman akan kekalahannya, Luna menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya di balik tangannya. Apalagi Prompto berpose kocak dari cara berdirinya untuk memotret, yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ignis dan Gladio sedang mengurus formulir untuk meminjam chocobo untuk kita berenam. Mereka berada dengan Wiz di belakang restoran. Aku dan Prompto melihat-lihat chocobo. Sedangkan Nyx sedang berjaga di pos masuk, alih-alih ada tantara Niflheim yang datang kemari di saat kita sedang lengah," kata Luna saat dia menahan tawanya dari kelakukan konyol Prompto.

"Apa kamu pernah belajar cara menunggangi chocobo?" tanya Noctis, tidak mampu menahan diri untuk mengelus-elus kepala Kewee.

Pipi Luna memerah. Dia menatap ke bawah tangannya, jemarinya berkedut. "Aku berharap kamu bisa mengajariku."

Noctis menyadari bokongnya ditendang pelan oleh Prompto. Temannya itu tersenyum menyeringai, kedua aslinya mengangkat usil. Mengetahui maksud di balik kode Prompto, Noctis mengangguk dan meminta Prompto untuk menggantikan dia memberi makan Kewee. "Tentu saja aku mau."

Noctis meninggalkan Prompto dengan bayi chocobo, lalu pergi untuk meminta tolong seorang pengurus chocobo membawakan chocobo kepada Luna agar dia bisa mengajari Luna cara menungganginya. Sang pengurus memberikan seekor chocobo berbulu putih, yang dinamai Dusk. Dia berpesan bahwa Dusk memiliki kepribadian yang tenang dan biasanya cocok untuk penunggang yang baru belajar untuk pertama kali.

"Aku lupa untuk bertanya barusan, tapi apa yang terjadi ketika kita pergi? Kedengarannya hari-harimu begitu sibuk," kata Noctis, menuntun Dusk dan Luna ke area terpencil di mana mereka tidak akan terganggu. Dia juga penasaran bagaimana cara Luna menyembuhkan orang lain selama menjaga identitasnya sebagai Lunafreya Nox Fleuret tidak terbongkar.

"Tidak ada bandingannya denganmu," balas Luna, berjalan santai di sampingnya, tampak tidak terbebani apa-apa. "Aku pergi untuk memeriksa keluarga yang disampaikan Wiz kemarin. Anak laki-laki mereka terluka di tangan kanannya. Walaupun aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menggunakan sihirku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menderita lebih lama lagi. Untungnya dia sedang tidur dan orang tuanya tidak memerhatikanku lebih lanjut untuk menyadari siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada para pemburu, menyembuhkan mereka saat mereka tidur dengan sihirku agar lebih efektif."

Mereka bertiga berhenti di belakang toko oleh-oleh. Lokasi mereka sempurna untuk memberikan mereka privasi, jauh dari pengamatan orang-orang di pos.

"Lega mendengarnya," komentar Noctis. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Pryna tidak bersama Luna. "Di mana Pryna?"

"Kupikir dia berteman dengan sekelompok bayi chocobo. Dia tampak penasaran dengan hewan itu ketika dia dan Umbra tiba," Luna mengatupkan kedua tangannya, mengamati Noctis dekat-dekat. "Kukira kamu akan memarahiku karena aku menggunakan sihir. Kuakui itu risiko yang terpaksa kuambil, yang bisa membongkar identitas asli kita."

Noctis mengangkat alis. "Kenapa aku harus memarahimu? Lagipula kamu memegang janjimu, Kamu tidak membongkar dirimu dengan sengaja jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memarahimu, Dan walaupun aku melakukannya, itu bukan berarti kamu akan menyesal karena melakukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku."

Setelah menepuk kepala Dusk, Noctis pergi untuk mengecek pelana, memastikan bahwa itu terpasang dengan benar. "Kamu adalah kamu, Luna. Kamu harus melakukan apa pun yang kamu rasa benar."

"Terima kasih, Noctis," kata Luna dengan tulus. Noctis agak terkejut melihat dia tersenyum ceria.

Noctis merasa wajahnya kembali memerah. Sebelum dia melakukan hal bodoh, dia menuntun Luna untuk bergabung dengannya. "Oke, pelajaran menunggang chocobo dimulai." Dia bergerak ke pelana. "Hal pertama yang harus diperhatikan, cobalah untuk menggapai pelana dan menyeimbangkan tubuhmu. Pelananya tidak dikencangkan dengan penuh supaya tidak melukai chocobo jadi dia akan bergeser sedikit."

Dengan hati-hati, Luna mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas pelana. Noctis berjaga-jaga di samping dia, tangannya terbuka lebar alih-alih Luna terjatuh. Ketika Luna sudah duduk tegap di atas pelana, Noctis menghembuskan napas lega. Namun, rasa leganya hanya bertahan sebentar karena pada detik selanjutnya, Luna terkejut mengetahui pelanya mulai berputar. Sebelum mereka berdua bisa menghentikannya, Luna terjatuh dari pelana, tepat ke atas tubuh Noctis, hingga membuat sang pangeran tersungkur ke permukaan.

"Noctis!" Terburu-buru menyingkirkan diri dari sang pangeran, Luna mengangkat kedua pundak Noctis untuk membantunya bangun. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berpikir−Noctis?"

Melihat Luna yang penuh penyesalan, Noctis tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Cara Luna terburu-buru untuk meminta maaf padanya tampak seolah dia sudah melakukan kejahatan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar jatuh di atas tubuhnya. "Tidak, aku hanya… Lucu sekali melihat kamu cemas bukan main hanya karena hal sesederhana ini," dia menjelaskan dengan suara yang masih bergetar karena bercampur tawa. Dia membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita coba lagi. Dan kalau kamu merasa tergelincir, miringkan badanmu jadi aku bisa mencoba menangkapmu."

Setelah meyakinkan Luna untuk mencoba sekali lagi, Noctis menonton perempuan itu menangguhkan tubuhnya ke atas pelana untuk percobaan kedua. Beberapa detik berlalu sejak Luna mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan sekali lagi, dia mulai goyah. Sebelum dia terjatuh lagi, Noctis meluruskan pelana Luna, menekan tangannya ke pundak Luna agar dia tetap siaga.

"Coba mainkan tali kekang," instruksi Noctis. Luna melakukannya, dengan sangat hati-hati mencoba untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. "Oke, aku akan melepaskannya sekarang."

Dengan perlahan, dia melepaskan tangannya, matanya fokus pada Luna. Kali ini Luna bertahan selama tiga puluh detik sebelum tubuhnya miring lagi dan jatuh tepat di atas dada Noctis, sikutnya menohok perut Noctis lagi, terjerembab berdua ke tanah. Lagi dan lagi, mereka mencoba untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan Luna, tapi Luna selalu tergelincir. Dusk tetap berdiri dengan tenang ketika penunggang barunya mencoba untuk menyamainya. Kemudian pada percobaan kelima, akhirnya Luna bisa mempertahankan postur menunggang yang benar di atas Dusk.

Sang chocobo berkokok pada Luna seolah merayakan keberhasilan dia.

"Aku berhasil, Noctis!" Luna berseru seraya membelai leher Dusk. Momen spesial yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil. Kedua matanya dipenuhi dengan keajaiban dan kegembiraan. "Akhirnya aku bisa menunggangi chocobo."

Badan Noctis masih sakit karena benturan Luna, tapi dia mengangguk pelan. "Itu keren sekali, Luna," katanya. Dia meraih tali kekang pelana. "Oke, sebaiknya kita coba berjalan beberapa langkah, Kalau pelananya bergeser, coba untuk mempertahankan keseimbanganmu."

Dengan hati-hati, Noctis mengarahkan Dusk untuk berjalan beberapa langkah. Sang chocobo menurutinya, menahan Luna di pelana. Untungnya, Luna tetap berdiri tegap, tidak jatuh ke samping seperti yang sudah-sudah. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga, empat, lima… Tidak lama kemudian, dia menuntun Luna di sekitaran belakang restoran dengan mudah. Pada akhirnya ketika Luna merasa cukup percaya diri, Noctis mengajari dia cara-cara mendasar untuk berhenti dan memberi sinyal kepada chocobo, kapan hewan itu perlu mempercepat dan memperlambat langkahnya. Dalam beberapa menit, Luna bisa mengarahkan Dusk sendiri, sang chocobo dengan mudah mengikuti perintahnya.

Berdiri di belakangnya, Noctis mengawasi Luna, senang karena Luna bisa melewati waktu-waktunya tanpa cemas mengenai tugasnya atau berita terbaru terkait Ravus. Sekarang adalah momen yang sangat langka. Sebuah momen yang dia harap bisa berlangsung selamanya. Dia berharap dia membawa kamera Prompto. Tapi tidak apa-apa, begini pun sudah amat baik karena memberinya motivasi untuk mengingat setiap detail momen ini di otaknya karena besok mereka akan mengunjungi Disc untuk berhadapan dengan takdir mereka.

Mereka terus berlatih menunggang sampai matahari mulai terbenam. Noctis memastikan bahwa kemampuan Luna sudah mumpuni untuk menunggang karena besok tidak akan ada lagi percobaan selama perjalanan pergi menuju Disc. Pada akhirnya, Pryna dan Umbra datang untuk bergabung menemaninya menonton. Kedua anjing itu duduk di dekat kaki Noctis ketika mereka menonton majikan mereka mencoba melompat dengan menunggangi chocobo. Dan setiap kali Luna terlihat seolah akan jatuh, Noctis cepat-cepat berlari ke dekatnya _. Lebam-lebam di tubuhku sama sekali tidak penting_ , pikirnya, _selama aku dan Luna bisa bermain, bercanda tawa dan menikmati setiap detik seperti ini berdua saja._


	62. Chapter 062

**FINAL FANTASY VERSUS**

* * *

 **062**

 **NOCTIS**

* * *

"Aku mencium bau uang, aku mencium bau uang."

"Bisakah kita ganti saluran untuk membungkam radio siaran langsung personal kita?" pinta Ignis. Hari masih pagi, matahari baru sedikit membelah kaki langit saat kelompok beranggotakan enam orang tersebut menjelajah sambil menunggangi chocobo menuju Disc of Cauthess. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Disc tersebut tampak mencengangkan. Disc itu mendominasi kaki langit, pusaran kristal dari meteor bercahaya biru langit. Bongkahan-bongkahan es yang masih membeku sampai hari ini melingkupi sekeliling area dekat Disc. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, Put−, tidak, maksudku, Luna."

"Radio: mati," Prompto mengiyakan. Ketimbang menyanyikan senandungnya, Prompto memutuskan untuk berlatih memotret dengan satu tangan.

"Silakan bertanya. Aku akan mencoba menjawab semampuku," balas Luna. Seperti yang sudah dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini, dia mengenakan topi Noctis untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, berjaga-jaga seandainya mereka bersimpangan jalan dengan para pengelana lain. Dia menunggang di tengah formasi, dilindungi dari segala arah oleh lima lelaki itu. Karena dia tidak berpengalaman menunggang, terlalu berisiko untuk meminta dia melindungi diri sendiri di atas seekor chocobo jika ada bahaya menghadang. Dan itu sangat tidak gentelmen bagi mereka untuk menentang saran Ignis pagi ini. Berada di tengah adalah tempat teraman bagi Luna.

"Aku berasumsi kita pergi ke Disc bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk Titan, sang Archaean," Ignis memulai, dengan lihainya menuntun chocobonya menghindari sebatang pohon.

Pandangan Luna lurus ke depan, lalu dengan hati-hati memandu Dusk sedikit ke kanan untuk mempertahankan formasi. "Ya, seperti yang kamu katakan. Aku perlu berbicara dengan Titan," jawabnya dengan muram. "Aku harus meminta kekuatannya. Adalah tugas Oracle untuk memohon kepada para dewa."

"Apa menurutmu Titan akan berbaik hati memberikan kekuatannya kepada kita?" tanya Ignis. "Untuk segala maksud dan tujuan, kelihatannya agak kotradiktif bagi sesosok dewa memenuhi permintaan sekedar makhluk yang tidak abadi."

Mau tidak mau, Noctis bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Dengan sedikit pengetahuan yang telah dia pelajari dari Luna mengenai Hexatheon, dia merasa sama sekali tidak siap untuk apa yang kelak akan terjadi di masa depan terkait dengan para Astral−entitas dunia lain yang tidak memiliki tempat dalam hal-hal sepele para manusia. Setidaknya itulah yang diasumsikan Noctis mengenai bagaimana Astral memandang diri mereka sendiri dalam skema yang lebih luas. Hanya Luna satu-satunya manusia yang tahu segala hal tentang Hexatheon dengan kekuatan untuk secara langsung berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

"Mengurapi Raja Sejati adalah panggilan Kristal Agung. Dia yang merupakan sang terpilih akan menggenggam kekuatan para Astral untuk menghapus Starscourge dari dunia kita. Raja Sejati telah ditakdirkan untuk menerima bantuan mereka. Yang tersisa hanyalah untuk menilai kelayakan dia," balas Luna, tiba-tiba responnya berubah menjadi lebih formal dan jauh. Identitasnya kini telah kembali menjadi Lunafreya, sang Oracle, bukan Luna, teman masa kecilnya.

"Tadinya kupikir prosesnya tidak semudah itu," komentar Gladio, suaranya bergetar dari depan di mana dia memimpin kelompok menuju Disc. "Saatnya kamu menunjukkan kemampuanmu, Noct."

"Apakah penilaian Titan bisa berubah kalau kita membantu Pangeran untuk menerima berkahnya?" tanya Nyx, akhirnya membuka suara setelah diam seribu bahasa dari tadi. Chocobo Nyx berada di paling belakang kelompok. Noctis bisa merasakan adanya ketegangan yang belum terselesaikan antara Nyx dan Gladio.

"Aku bisa bernegosiasi dengan Titan perihal itu. Meyakinkan Hexatheon bahwa Noctis lulus dari ujian kelayakan mereka adalah tugasku," jawab Luna.

Sebongkah kecemasan timbul dalam hati Noctis ketika jarak mereka menuju Disc semakin dekat. Mereka berenam memotong jalan dan memasuki lanskap berbatu, pemandangan mereka berubah dari hutan kehijauan menjadi pegunungan berbatu coklat tua tidak beraturan, di mana Titan bersemayam sambil menahan meteor. Temperatur semakin meninggi. Dia yakin suhu akan semakin panas di kala mereka mendekati pusat Disc.

Dering telepon mengejutkan Noctis. Dia mengambil telepon dari saku celana panjangnya, menatap nomor yang tampil di layar. Langsung saja dia menjawabnya, "Cor," katanya, terkejut sang Marshal akan menelepon dia begitu cepat setelah mereka baru berpisah beberapa hari lalu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

" _Pangeran, di mana kamu sekarang berada?_ "

"Kita sedang menuju Disc. Seharusnya sampai di sana setengah jam lagi, mungkin bisa lebih awal kalau kita mempercepat laju," Noctis mengestimasi, mencoba untuk menghitung jarak yang tersisa di antara letak mereka sekarang dan tujuan. Disc terlihat seolah mendekatinya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, memang dari dulu Disc selalu mendominasi garis langit Duscae. Satu-satunya indikasi yang dapat dipercaya bahwa mereka mendekati meteor adalah temperatur yang meningkat. Buktinya Noctis bisa melihat Gladio mulai berkeringat, padahal temannya itu tidak pernah mengancingi bajunya sampai-sampai semua orang bisa melihat otot-otot dada dan perutnya yang sempurna. Noctis lebih mengkhawatirkan Ignis karena lelaki berkacamata itu menggunakan jas hitam yang tebal.

" _Aku berasumsi demikian_ ," balas Cor, kekhawatiran tersirat dalam intonasi suaranya. " _Monica dan aku tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang meresahkan dari pengintaian kita terhadap Niff. Sekelompok kapal udara sedang menuju Disc of Cauthess. Kudengar mereka berencana untuk memblokir jalan ke Disc. Entah apa tujuan mereka, aku tidak tahu, meski aku percaya apa pun yang mereka incar kemungkinan besar sama dengan apa yang akan kamu hadapi, Pangeran_."

"Apa kamu tahu seberapa jauh mereka sekarang?" tanya Noctis, matanya mencari-cari tanda apa pun dari kapal udara yang melintas di langit. Sejauh ini, langit bersh dari apa pun selain awan tipis. Setidaknya itu yang bisa dia simpulkan.

" _Tidak, itulah alasan mengapa aku menyarankan kamu untuk secepatnya sampai di Disc sebelum Niflheim. Aku sungguh khawatir mengetahui kamu begitu dekat dengan Titan di saat ada kemungkinan bahaya mengancam di belakangmu_."

"Baiklah, kami akan berjaga-jaga," janji Noctis, matanya mengintai langit sekali lagi. Mudah untuk menemukan atau mendengar sekelompok kapal udara yang dating. Setelah berterima kasih untuk informasi yang disampaikan Marshal, Noctis menutup telepon, lalu mengembalikannya ke saku celananya.

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan Cor?" tanya Prompto seraya mendekatkan chocobonya pada Noctis. "Terdengar cukup serius."

"Dia menelepon untuk memperingatkan kita tentang kapal-kapal udara Niflheim yang menuju Disc," jawab Noctis. Dikepalnya tali kekang chocobo lebih erat. "Kita harus secepatnya sampai lebih dulu di sana sebelum Niflheim."

"Setuju," dukung Ignis dengan ekspresi serius.

Gladio mencemooh. "Kalau mereka menampakkan diri, kita bisa menghancurkan mereka."

"Bisa kalau di lokasi lain, tapi tidak bisa selagi kita ada tepat di bawah Titan dan meteor. Terutama dengan gaya bertarung kamu dan Noctis yang penuh kecerobohan. Aku tidak mau mati karena jatuh ke danau lava atau diinjak oleh kaki sesosok dewa," komentar Ignis. "Kita juga harus mempertimbangkan keselamatan Put−Luna."

Tidak seperti Gladio dan Prompto, Ignis masih sulit mengubah panggilan Luna dengan sebutan daripada nama yang diberikan Noctis kepada Luna ketika mereka masih kecil. Dia selalu memulai dengan sebutan Putri dan memotong di tengah kalimat dengan nama panggilan. Itu terus terjadi sampai-sampai Noctis mulai mengasihani Ignis. Tapi masih ada yang lebih parah daripada temannya itu. Nyx bersikeras memanggil Luna dengan Putri di kala mereka berdua sudah begitu dekat. Luna pun tidak keberatan dipanggil begitu oleh sang Glaive seolah itu hal yang lumrah.

"Kumohon jangan tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku, Luna, tapi apa kamu punya pencerahan tentang alasan Niflheim menuju Titan, lengkap dengan kekuatan militernya?" tanya Ignis. Atmosfer di selubung mereka berenam berubah menjadi sangat serius dan mencekam. Jantung Noctis mulai berdebar karena memikirkan alasan Ignis mengutarakan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Luna.

"Berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, Shiva, sang Glacian, terbangun. Dia mencanangkan perang melawan kekaisaran, tetapi akhirnya tumbang oleh kecanggihan teknologi mereka. Sejak saat itu, kekaisaran kerap mengembangkan cara-cara baru untuk menentang kemarahan pada dewa," jawab Luna, suaranya berat. "Mereka juga takut akan kemungkinan terburuk apabila kekuatan para Astral jatuh ke tangan seorang manusia."

Prompto menyalak, lalu memeluk erat-erat leher chocobonya ketika kelompok itu berkelana melalui lanskap yang tidak beraturan, melalui satu-satunya jalan sempit jauh ke dalam Disc. Dia terlalu fokus menyimak perkataan Luna sampai-sampai mengabaikan keseimbangannya di atas pelana.

"Tunggu," seru Prompto setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya, "maksudmu Niflheim berhasil membunuh sesosok Astral? _Sesosok dewa_? Bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar kuat?"

"Mereka hanya berhasil membunuh tubuh fisiknya dan walaupun begitu aku bertanya-tanya… apakah Niflheim melakukannya sendirian," timpal Luna.

Dengan senyap Noctis menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Luna. Luna memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih mendalam tentang dunia ini dan legenda yang terkubur di dalamnya. _Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu, tapi_ … Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, ada konflik dalam batinnya. Dia ingin Luna bergantung padanya sama seperti dia bergantung pada Luna. Tetapi nyatanya tidak ada apa pun yang bisa dia lakukan bagi Luna selain bertarung.

"Berarti ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang membantu Niflheim," gumam Ignis. "Memiliki sesosok musuh itu satu masalah, tapi musuh yang tidak diketahui itu hal lain. Mengetahui lawan kita itu hanya setengah strategi dari pertempuran. Kalau kita tidak mengetahui siapa yang membantu lawan kita, di sanalah kita akan kalah berperang."

"Karena ada seseorang yang lebih pandai daripada kita?" tanya Prompto tidak yakin.

"Seperti Kingsglaive yang menusuk Raja mereka dari belakang," komentar Gladiolus, yang sangat jelas ditujukan kepada Nyx. "Kekaisaran memang lebih picik dan pandai mengumbar janji untuk membuat banyak orang berpindah aliansi di tengah perang." Noctis menoleh ke belakang dan melihat raut wajah Nyx mengencang, tapi pria itu tidak merespon. Sepertinya dia lelah menyangkal semua hinaan Gladio.

Satu-satunya respon hanya gumaman " _hmm_ " panjang dari Ignis, yang kini tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Apa pun yang dia pikirkan, dia tidak merasa itu penting untuk diutarakan. _Seseorang_ … Matanya menuju Luna. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi penuh perempuan itu, tapi dari sudut pandang yang agak menyerong, Noctis bisa melihat sedikit kekesalan yang membuat bibir Luna cemberut dan matanya yang menampakkan beban mendalam.

"Kita akan mencari tahu itu nanti," kata Gladio, terdengar tidak goyah sedikit pun oleh berita tersebut. "Untuk sekarang, ayo kita fokus saja sampai ke Disc dan kembali dalam keadaan hidup."

"Rencana yang brilian," Ignis menyetujui, walaupun ada intonasi sarkastik dalam ucapannya. "Pertama-tama, ayo kita gandakan kecepatan kita. Apakah kamu keberatan, Put−Luna?"

Ada sentuhan kecemasan dalam ekspresinya ketika Luna menyetujui, "Iya, tentu saja."

Melakukan sesuai yang diingatnya, Noctis meremas tali kekang lebih erat ketika badannya dicondongkan ke depan. Merespon sang penunggang, chocobonya mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya, badan ikut condong ke depan dan sepasang kakinya mulai berlari semakin kencang hingga akhirnya mencapai kecepatan tertinggi yang dia mampu. Lima orang lain mengikuti kecepatannya. Tadinya mereka menentang kecepatan chocobo yang riskan seperti ini karena Luna masih dalam tahap belajar, tetapi dengan keterlibatan Niflheim, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercepat laju mereka. Chocobo milik Noctis, seekor chocobo berbulu emas yang dipanggil Piet, bisa dengan cepat mengungguli chocobo lainnya. Wiz telah meminjamkan dia chocobo tercepat yang ada di pos, tetapi chocobo itu cukup pintar untuk menjaga kecepatannya dengan yang lain dan tidak mengacaukan formasi.

Sejauh mereka berkelana, menuntun chocobo mereka menuju ke Disc, dia tidak menyangka burung besar itu tetap santai meskipun mereka mendekati Titan yang beristirahat. Sejenak Noctis bertanya-tanya apakah hewan memiliki semacam indera keenam yang berkaitan dengan para dewa. Umbra dan Pryna menunjukkan tingkat sensitivitas yang besar ketika berkaitan dengan majikan mereka, sang Oracle. Apakah hal yang sama bisa diaplikasikan pada chocobo dan hewan-hewan lainnya. Atau apakah ada hewan magis lainnya di dunia ini selain sepasang anjing Luna? Walaupun mereka sudah melewati akhir dari perjalanan menuju jalanan yang kotor dan berlumpur jauh ke dalam area Disc, para chocobo tidak berhenti atau mendopak mereka. Malahan, mereka mempertahankan larinya yang kukuh.

"Tidak ada Niff yang terlihat," Nyx mengamati area dengan cermat. "Sepertinya kita berhasil melampaui kecepatan mereka."

"Aku lebih peduli tentang seberapa dalam area ini akan terus berlanjut dan fakta bahwa jalan semakin menanjak berpuluh-puluh derajat dalam beberapa detik. Oh dan jangan sampai lupa bahwa kristal-kristal yang bertebaran di tanah itu bukan kristal biasa, tapi pecahan meteor! Ditahan oleh sesosok dewa raksasa!" Secara bertahap, kalimat demi kalimat, suara Prompto semakin nyaring dan nyaring, sampai bergema di sekitar mereka.

Noctis tidak perlu melihat temannya untuk mengetahui betapa tertekannya dia barusan. "Kamu merasa lebih baikan sekarang setelah berteriak sekencang itu?"

"Yah, aku perlu melampiaskannya kencang-kencang," timpal Prompto. "Kapan lagi kamu bisa pergi menemui legenda yang nyata?"

"Pastikan kamu mengambil beberapa foto. Nanti kita bisa melihat foto-foto itu dan bertanya-tanya seberapa gila kita dulu," tambah Ignis, sekedar untuk menghapus ketegangan yang menggantung di atas mereka.

Prompto menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku akan mencobanya kalau aku sedang tidak di dalam bahaya karena nyaris dilumatkan sampai mati."

"Itu baru namanya semangat," timpal Ignis hambar.

Begitulah adanya mereka. Menganggap enteng situasi dan mencoba untuk menikmatinya adalah cara mereka berempat menangani waktu-waktu yang sulit dan penuh tekanan. Noctis akan setuju untuk bergabung kalau dia tidak sibuk memfokusikan diri pada sekitarnya dan Luna. Lingkungan sekeliling mereka secara konstan mengarahkan mereka jauh ke dalam Eos, jalanan berbatu terlihat menitiskan panas, bulir-bulir keringat terbentuk di pelipis Noctis. Luna memasang ekspresi mantap, tetapi dari cara dia memegang tali kekang Dusk, Noctis berprasangka bahwa Luna juga sama gelisahnya seperti mereka.

Semakin dalam mereka pergi, semakin berhati-hati mereka menunggangi chocobo karena dataran yang curam, seolah siap menelan mereka ke dalam Eos. Untuk sesaat, Noctis sungguh bertanya-tanya seberapa dalam jalanan ini akan berlangsung. Setelah mempertimbangkan ukuran meteor, sungguh mengejutkan bahwa meteor itu tidak menghancurkan inti Eos meskipun Titan mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Whoa, lihat itu," kata Prompto, menoleh dengan takjub ke arah pilar-pilar es yang menjulang di atas mereka.

"Pastinya karya sang Glacian," Ignis menyimpulkan. "Aku sangsi dengan hanya menangkap meteor cukup untuk menahan tingkat kerusakan pada apa pun yang dilewatinya. Membekukan meteor bisa menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk melawan meteor dari membakar area sekitar. Dan walaupun begitu, meteor itu tetap memancarkan panas yang cukup untuk memengaruhi lingkungan."

Prompto bersiul rendah, merasa terkesan. "Wow. Perbuatan yang baik dari para dewa."

"Yeah," adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Noctis katakan. Dia tidak mengetahui apa pun yang dipikirkan para dewa saat itu. Semua yang dia tahu adalah mereka memberikan kekuatan kepada keluarganya dan Luna untuk sebuah tujuan yang samar.

Kelompok itu terus menurun, suhu meningkat sampai ke poin di mana Noctis, Ignis dan Nyx harus melepas jaket dan jas mereka. Luna melepas topinya dan menguraikannya seperti dia menyimpan trisulanya. Ketika Gladio hendak melepas jaketnya, Ignis mengentikannya karena itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan dilakukan di depan anggota keluarga kerajaan. Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka telah tiba di terowongan yang terlalu sempit untuk dilalui chocobo, memaksa mereka untuk turun dari burung itu dan mulai berjalan kaki.

"Walaupun kita sudah membayar Gil yang cukup untuk tiga hari, kita harus mengembalikan chocobo-chocobo ini di sini," kata Ignis, dengan lihai turun dari pelananya. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita meminta mereka menunggu di sini."

"Terima kasih untuk tunggangannya, Felix," Prompto mengelus leher chocobonya, terlihat lebih sedih daripada chocobonya.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali," Ignis berjanji, menggapai bagian depan pelana untuk menekan sebuah tombol yang tertanam di sebuah mesin yang diikat kencang ke tubuh chocobo. Terdengar suara siulan. Setelah mengepakkan sayap, para chocobo berkokok nyaring lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju Pos Chocobo Wiz. Satu demi satu, mereka semua menekan tombol kecil itu, menyuarakan sebuah siulan yang menjadi tanda dari akhir periode sewa mereka. Wiz sudah menjelaskan hal itu ketika mereka menyewa chocobo. Ada mesin yang dirancang khusus yang diikatkan ke setiap pelana, yang akan mengeluarkan suara siulan ketika periode sewa selesai, menandakan chocobo untuk kembali ke pos. Kalau sang penunggang ingin mengakhiri masa sewa lebih cepat, mereka hanya perlu menekan tombol itu dan memberi tahu chocobo untuk kembali lebih awal. Itu adalah ide yang brilian, meskipun seperti biasanya Noctis tidak pernah tahu bagaimana chocobo bisa melacak arah mana yang harus mereka tempuh. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memang memiliki indera keenam.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk kembali nanti?" tanya Prompto. "Apa kita benar-benar harus berjalan kaki?"

"Itu akan menjadi perubahan suasana yang bagus. Kita sudah berkelana seperti para raja untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali kita berusaha lebih keras," sahut Ignis, membenarkan posisi kacamata di batang hidungnya. "Aneh. Puing-puing batu di sini tidak natural."

"Yeah, ini terlihat seperti bagian dari reruntuhan," Gladio memperhatikan sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti sisa-sisa dari pilar batu, di dekat pintu masuk dari terowongan sempit yang akan menuntun mereka lebih dekat pada Titan. "Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi di sini sebelum meteor itu memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Eos."

"Aku penasaran apa benda itu," Noctis memiringkan kepalanya, mempelajari batu itu.

Berjalan ke pintu masuk terowongan, Ignis melirik ke dalam. "Tidak lama lagi kita akan mengetahuinya."

Dengan hati-hati, mereka berjalan melalui terowongan ke sisi lain. Keraguan berubah menjadi keyakinan ketika sisa-sisa dari pilar-pilar batu berserakan di jalanan mereka. Jalanan berbatu menuntun arah menuju Archaean, meninggalkan bukti bahwa sebuah struktur bangunan memang pernah berada di sana sebelum meteor jatuh ke Eos. Mengikuti jalanan berbatu, mereka berbalik di ujung dan secara instan takjub oleh penampakan batu obsidian yang luas dan bercahaya redup dalam corak safir, panas merekah dari permukaannya. Noctis tidak pernah bermimpi bisa melihat meteor begitu dekat dan personal. Tapi bukanlah meteor yang menangkap perhatian mereka. Di penghujung jalan, terbaring sebuah altar batu yang di atasnya ada sebuah senjata beristirahat.

"Apa aku memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kalian?" Prompto bergumam nyaring, suaranya penuh takjub.

Bahkan Ignis terkejut dengan penampakan Royal Arm. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa menemukan kuburan kerajaan di sini. Leluhurmu punya selera yang aneh untuk menentukan lokasi penguburan Royal Arm mereka, Noct."

"Apa arti tulisan itu, Luna?" tanya Noctis, menyaksikan Luna mendekati altar. Luna menyeka tulisan itu untuk menyisihkan debu-debu yang menempel di sana.

" _Tomb of the Mystic_. Seorang raja bangkit untuk melindungi dunia dengan sang Oracle. Ini adalah belatinya. Ketika diayunkan, dia meningkatkan kecepatan penggunanya. _Daggers of the Mystic_ ," dia membaca, matanya mencermati tulisan-tulisan dengan huruf asing, suaranya berangsur menjadi senyap ketika dia mencapai akhir kalimat. Untuk waktu yang panjang, tidak ada yang dikatakannya ketika Noctis mencerna kalimat Luna. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa raja terdahulu ini dan seperti apa sejarahnya. Dari semua leluhur Noctis, dia terdengar yang paling serupa dengannya.

Seusai mempersiapkan dirinya, Noctis mengangkat tangannya, memanggil sepasang belati kembar tersebut. Benda pusaka itu menjawab panggilannya, meninggalkan genggaman ukiran tangan dari batu di makam tersebut untuk bergabung dengan Royal Arm lainnya sebagai bagian dari Armigernya. Belati itu melayang di udara, diselimuti cahaya biru yang menyilaukan dan melaju kencang seperti roket tepat menuju jantung Noctis, diiringi suara seakan ada gelas yang pecah. Noctis menggosok dadanya untuk menghilangkan sensasi tusukan tajam setiap kali sebuah Royal Arm menerima dirinya sebagai pemilik baru.

"Sekarang apa, Luna?" tanyanya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu dengan berani menyorongkan badan di tepi tebing, mengamati jauh ke dalam kawah di bawah mereka. Menyaksikan Luna membahayakan dirinya membuat Noctis cemas. Lalu untuk membuat segalanya lebih buruk, Luna semakin menyorongkan badannya, tubuh bagian atasnya hampir seluruhnya menggantung di tepi. Noctis berpikir untuk menariknya, khawatir alih-alih Luna jatuh ke bawah kawah sana. Untung saja, sedetik kemudian, Luna menarik diri dari tepi dengan ekspresi puas.

"Kita harus berjalan ke area lebih bawah. Aku perlu melihat sang Archaean," katanya, sudah mengetahui jalur yang dapat menuntun mereka langsung ke kawah.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah," keluh Prompto, bergabung dalam pencarian dengan yang lain.

Dengan hati-hati Noctis mengintip ke permukaan di bawah. Dia bisa membayangkan sebuah area yang dalam dan besar di bawah meteor lebih dari beratus-ratus meter. Dia tidak melihat sebuah jalan yang dengan mudah dan nyaman untuk menuntun mereka ke tujuan. Setelah menyelidiki, Noctis akhirnya menemukan sebuah langkan ke jalur berbatu dan berundak-undak lebih dalam ke kawah. Dia merasa dia akan menyesali perbuatannya, tetapi Luna sudah memutuskan untuk turun.

"Di sini kita bisa menggunakan langkan untuk menyeberang ke jalur itu dan turun terus," Noctis berseru kepada yang lain.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku benci ketinggian?" rintih Prompto ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Gladio, bertindak berani seperti biasanya, memimpin perjalanan. Dia menyandarkan tubuh berototnya ke tembok batu dan pelan-pelan menyeberang, telapak tangannya ditempelkan ke tembok di punggungnya, berhati-hati untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan dan tidak terempas ke depan. Tidak lama kemudian Noctis mengikuti, memastikan bahwa kepalanya fokus ke kanan jadi dia tidak melihat ke bawah. Lalu Nyx mengikutinya, satu tangannya memegang tangan Luna yang tampak agak pucat untuk melangkah di jalan sempit itu, tapi akhirnya dia menyeberang juga. Ignis berjalan paling belakang, memastikan bahwa Luna akan aman dengan diapit dua pria dewasa. Mereka sudah menyeberang tanpa insiden apa pun. Ignis terusik dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan menetes hingga mengenai kacamatanya. Tak hanya dia, wajah Prompto pun seakan baru disemprot air karena jumlah keringat yang luar biasa. Semakin mereka berjalan ke bawah, temperatur semakin meninggi, seakan-akan mereka berdiri di atas panggangan barbekyu.

"Aku benci ketinggian" Prompto menekankan sekali lagi. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengusap keringat dengan lengan bawahnya.

"Sungguh ironis mengingat kita tidak mendaki ke atas tapi ke bawah," balas Ignis. "Terus jalan, Prompto, jangan buang-buang waktu."

Nyx mengeluarkan sapu tangan hitam polos dari saku seragamnya dan memberikannya kepada Luna. "Terima ini, Putri, untuk mengelap keringatmu. Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya jadi kupastikan kain ini masih bersih." Luna tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Nyx. Penyesalan melanda Noctis karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka membawa sapu tangan. Gentelmen macam apa dirinya ini?

Walaupun dia terus mengeluh, Prompto menuruti instrukti Ignis. Noctis mengekori Gladio, yang memimpin di depan sekali lagi. Setiap kali mereka membentur jalan yang tidak rata, Noctis menjadi semakin cemas memikirkan Luna yang bersusah payah ikut dalam kelompoknya. Kekhawatirannya berdasarkan pengetahuan tentang kehidupan Luna yang banyak dihabiskan di dalam Fenestala Manor di Tenebrae. Namun, secara mengejutkan Luna kuat berjalan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ada lembah _sylleblossom_ yang sering dikunjungi Luna di kampung halamannya, jadi tidak aneh jika dia terbiasa dengan medan yang terjal.

Semakin dalam mereka berjalan, suhu menjadi panas bukan kepalang. Bebatuan polos dan kotoran yang mengelilingi mereka mulai menyatu menjadi lava yang mengeras, permukaan dan dinding-dinding membentuk kawah dengan urat-urat _ruby,_ terbentuk dari cairan yang meleleh dan bisa kapan saja menyemburkan api jika sang Archaean memutuskan untuk bernapas terlalu berat. _Keluar dari penggorengan dan masuk ke dalam api_ , pikir Noctis, paru-parunya sesak karena udara panas. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka mampu bernapas lega adalah ketika mereka melewati sebongkah es yang berserakan di kawah, udara dingin dari kristal yang membeku meringankan panasnya meteor.

"Rambutku berantakan," Prompto terengah-engah, menyebabkan Noctis untuk menoleh ke temannya yang berambut pirang di belakang. Rambut Prompto yang tadinya runcing sekarang menjadi lepek dan menempel ke sisi kanan wajahnya. "Aku bisa merasakan gel rambutku meleleh ke kulit kepalaku."

Di depan dia, Ignis mengeluh, wajahnya berkeriput jijik pada perkataan Prompto. Noctis bisa saja tertawa pada penampakan Ignis yang rambutnya sama-sama jatuh ke samping. Ignis juga menggunakan gel seperti Prompto. Setiap sekian menit, Ignis harus melepas kacamatanya untuk mengelap keringat yang jatuh ke lensa. Lalu Noctis melirik Luna. Kulitnya yang putih kini tampak berwarna merah muda. Dan seperti yang lain, keringat berkumpul di alisnya, rambut pirangnya diikat ke atas untuk mengurangi panas. Ketika Luna menyadari dirinya sedang diamati, tawa geli mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Bahkan sekarang pun rambut belakang kamu tetap meruncing ke segala sudut," katanya, nyaris memuji. Untunglah, panas dari kawah cukup untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kalau ada yang lebih keras kepala dari kepribadiannya, itu adalah rambutnya," tambah Gladio dari depan. Memiliki rambut terpanjang dari semua anggota lelaki, gaya rambut Gladio adalah yang paling menderita karena panas. _Mullet_ -nya terjebak di balik leher, lebih kempis dari beberapa menit lalu. Sekarang ketimbang terlihat gagah perkasa, dia lebih mirip kucing yang kebasahan daripada Tameng Raja Lucis.

Dia tidak mengerti alasan Nyx tetap mengenakan seragam Kingsglaive yang dia tahu tebal bukan main. Jika dia adalah Nyx, dia akan langsung membuang seragam itu ke kawah, mengingat banyak robekan nyata hasil pertempuran di sana. Dia bisa membeli jaket pengganti di toko mana pun yang tersebar di Lucis, tapi sepertinya Nyx terlalu menghargai seragam tersebut.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke jalur yang lebih bersahabat. Semakin dalam mereka menelusuri, semakin tinggi meteor menjulang di atas mereka. Dia tidak menyadari besarnya situasi saat ini sampai dia melihat lengan berotot raksasa, berkulit coklat dan gelap dengan pola-pola putih yang mengakar di sepanjang lengan itu. Dia menelan ludah, mendambakan air karena kombinasi panas yang menyengat dan Titan yang perlahan menampakkan dirinya kepada mereka seiring jauhnya mereka berjalan di jalur itu.

Lengan itu terhubung ke dada yang besar, fisiknya seperti manusia raksasa, namun itu adalah sosok dewa yang menaungi mereka. Titan masih tertidur pulas ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di perhentian, tepat di bawah sang Archaean. Meski dengan tubuh yang begitu besar, tetap saja sang Archaean tampak tidak ada bandingannya dengan ukuran meteor yang berkali-kali lipat darinya. Titan menahan jatuhnya bongkahan batu raksasa tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang membuka, tapi beban meteor itu membuat tangannya menempel ke pundak kanannya. Di mata kanannya terdapat formasi kristal dari meteor yang seakan menginfeksinya. Untuk waktu lama, mereka hanya bisa menengadah takjub pada dewa yang terlelap. Hal seperti menjadi seorang raja atau pangeran tidak ada artinya di hadapan pemandangan yang seakan berada di luar dunia ini. Hanya berada di dekat Titan membuat mereka rendah diri.

"Demi para dewa," gumam Ignis. Jelas sang lelaki elegan itu sulit mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Secara harfiah," Gladio melongok kepada sang dewa, terkesan dan terperangah. "Kamu tidak berniat mengambil ratusan foto dari momen ini, Prompto?"

"Apa itu akan membangunkan dia?" Prompto mengeluarkan kameranya dengan ragu-ragu. Ketika Luna menggelengkan kepalanya, sang penembak langsung memotret beberapa foto pemandangan di atas mereka, tidak sanggup berpaling dari sang Archaean yang masih tidur. "Aku khawatir sekali, rasanya lututku lemas dan aku bisa jatuh kapan pun. Ada sesosok dewa tidur di hadapan kita… Jadi, uh, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang? Apa kita harus berteriak untuk membangunkannya?"

"Putri pernah bilang hanya suaramu yang bisa membangunkan para dewa, benar begitu?" tanya Nyx, gestur tubuhnya seakan melindungi Luna.

"Ya, bukan dengan berteriak, tapi dengan nyanyian yang menjadi tradisi Oracle untuk membangunkan dia dari tidurnya," jawab Luna, memunculkan trisula di tangannya. Dia melangkah ke depan, memerhatikan sang Archaean. Di samping tubuhnya yang penuh peluh, Noctis mendapati wanita itu tampak begitu anggun, memandang Titan tanpa adanya siratan ketakutan pada matanya. Tapi tetap saja… Cara jemarinya menggenggam trisula di gagangnya cukup menunjukkan bahwa Luna sekali pun gelisah, meski tugasnya adalah berkomunikasi dengan para dewa. _Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luna melakukan tugasnya_ , pikir Noctis, _seharusnya aku memaklumi kekhawatiran Luna_. _Dan dia melakukan ini untuk_ ku.

Noctis meletakkan tangannya di pundak Luna, sekedar untuk menenangkan dan mengingatkan Luna bahwa dia berada di sampingnya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa membagi beban wanita itu, setidaknya dia berdiri di dekatnya. Luna menoleh sekilas dan beradu pandang dengan Noctis. Noctis mengangguk sekilas. _Aku akan berada di sini_. Memahami kalimat tak terucap itu, Luna tersenyum, lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Noctis. _Terima kasih_. Noctis sedikit meremas pundak Luna, lalu menarik lengannya.

Kembali tegap dengan kepala menengadah tinggi, Luna menarik napas dalam dan dia mulai bernyanyi, suaranya yang lembut bergema. Tidak ada kata-kata dalam lagu itu, hanya lantunan melodi yang indah didengar. Lagipula meskipun ada lirik, Noctis tidak akan memahaminya. Luna memiliki kemampuan memahami dan mengucapkan bahasa yang sudah lama punah dari Eos. Noctis hanya bisa menonton. Kalau saja dia tidak bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi apa pun yang bisa dilakukan Titan kepada Luna dan teman-temannya, dia ingin sekali fokus mendengar lagu Luna saja. Itu adalah sebuah kemewahan yang tidak pernah dia miliki.

Lagu itu berlanjut, Luna mencoba untuk membujuk sang dewa untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Setelah semenit Luna melantunkan lagu, Noctis menyadari sesuatu. Di balik lagu itu, dia mendengar suara mesin. Itu jelas suara yang menandakan datangnya masalah.

"Mereka ada di sini," peringat Noctis, membalikkan kepalanya untuk mencari tanda-tanda tentara Kekaisaran. "Teman-teman, bentuk lingkaran di sekeliling Luna!"

Gladio menarik _greatsword_ dari balik pundaknya. Dengan satu sentakan, senjata itu memanjang nyaris setinggi tubuhnya, lalu dia berlari untuk bergabung dengan Noctis. Ignis melepas sepasang belati dari sarungnya. Begitu pula Nyx dengan sepasang kukrinya. Prompto berlari pontang-panting sambil menyiapkan senapan, tangannya bergetar. Kelima lelaki itu telah membentuk formasi lingkaran sempurna untuk melindungi Luna. Tepat di atas mereka, Noctis bisa mendengar rentetan derap kaki berat, terburu-buru menuju mereka. Jelas sekali Niflheim menggunakan nyanyian Luna untuk melacak keberadaan mereka dengan mudah di area kawah yang besar. Setiap detik terasa berlalu lama sekali ketika mereka memperhatikan satu-satunya jalan yang menuntun menuju area terbuka tempat mereka berdiri, bersiap-siap menerima serangan yang datang dari belakang mereka. Dan ketika tentara pertama menampakkan diri sambil membawa tombak yang kelihatannya berat di tangan besinya, kelima lelaki itu menegang. Seperti sungai yang mengarus, sekelompok tentara Niflheim dengan cepat mengerumuni area terbuka itu, menantang Astral. Ada seseorang yang secara khusus mencuri perhatian Noctis, membuatnya membeku beberapa saat.

Dengan langkah panjang dan mantap, seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang mengunci pandangannya ke depan. Pria itu mengenakan seragam putih yang menunjukkan posisinya dalam militer kekaisaran. Lengan kirinya dilapisi metal bergaris-garis ungu. Noctis tidak dapat menebak apakah itu hanya _armor_ atau lengan metal sungguhan. Namun, bukan seragam atau lengan yang mengejutkannya, tetapi wajahnya yang mirip dengan Luna. Tatapan muram bercampur murka mewarnai wajah Ravus Nox Fleuret. Wajah yang sama ketika pria itu menyambutnya dengan kasar di Tenebrae belasan tahun lalu. Ketika jarak mereka semakin sempit, ternyata Ravus tidak acuh kepada sang pangeran, matanya terpaku kepada Luna yang berdiri di pusat lingkaran. Luna tidak berhenti bernyanyi.

Ekspresi Ravus mengeras. "Lunafreya!" dia berteriak, suaranya meledak tanpa memedulikan Titan. "Hentikan kebodohan ini sekarang juga!"

Lagu itu sedikit tersendat, tapi hanya untuk sesaat, lalu berlanjut, dengan lantunan yang lebih meyakinkan dari sebelumnya. Melihat itu, Ravus mulai maju lagi. Spontan Noctis merespon, memunculkan Engine Blade.

"Jangan maju lebih dekat lagi, Ravus," ancam Noctis, pedang teracung lurus ke depan. Ravus adalah kakak laki-laki Luna. Akan tetapi, dengan statusnya sebagai Komandan Tertinggi dari pasukan musuhnya dan mencoba untuk menangkap Luna lalu menyerahkannya ke Niflheim membuat Noctis berhati-hati pada Ravus. Seingatnya Ravus menyayangi Luna layaknya kakak laki-laki pada adik perempuan, tapi dia tahu bahwa dua belas tahun terakhir tidaklah mudah bagi Ravus. Terlebih lagi, pertama dan terakhir kali Luna menyinggung Ravus di buku catatan itu adalah ketika dia menginformasikan bahwa Ravus telah bergabung dengan Niflheim. Selanjutnya tidak ada kabar lagi yang dia dengar, seolah Luna selalu menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang keluarganya.

Sebagai respon, Ravus mengacungkan sebilah rapier, mata biru dan coklat melotot pada Noctis dengan kesan mencemooh. "Sudah lama sekali, Noctis," kata Ravus, kata-katanya dingin dan penuh dendam. "Satu-satunya sang ahli waris takhta… Saksikan kemegahan dan kemuliaannya. Semua insan menyerukan sang Raja Terpilih."

Intonasi mengejek itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyinggung Noctis. "Begitu pula dengan kehormatan tinggi dan besar bagi seorang tikus kekaisaran, melayani mereka untuk memburu Luna!" Dia membalas, menangguhkan kakinya di permukaan ketika pedangnya dan rapier Ravus saling bertubrukan. Di belakang dia, Luna melanjutkan upacara, sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Bocah bodoh! Kamu tidak berhak merendahkanku ketika kamu berdiri di sana, membiarkan adikku melakukan perjanjian tanpa mengetahui konsekuensinya!" Ravus menggeram penuh emosi. "Kamu sudah meninggalkan teman-temanmu untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, bersembunyi di balik Tembok sepanjang bagian hidupmu yang nyaman tanpa memedulikan dunia di sekitarmu. Dan ketika kerajaanmu runtuh, kamu meninggalkannya seolah-olah wargamu tidak berarti."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri, huh? Kamu melayani kekaisaran yang telah membunuh ibumu!" Noctis mundur, tidak berniat untuk kalah dari Ravus.

"Niflheim adalah satu-satunya kehidupan yang tersisa bagiku! Itu satu-satunya cara aku bisa…," Ravus berhenti sejenak, seolah menahan dirinya untuk berkata lebih banyak. "Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjelaskannya kepada manusia rendahan sepertimu!"

Lebih cepat dari yang diantisipasikan Noctis, Ravus memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, tangan metalik bergegas menubruk dada Noctis seperti banteng yang mengincar kain merah matador. Noctis bahkan tidak sempat menggunakan Engine Blade untuk menghalau pergerakan tangan itu. Dampak tabrakan melempar Noctis ke tepi. Gladio segera mencoba menolong, mengayunkan _greatsword_ -nya kepada Ravus, tapi Ravus memblokir pedang panjang itu dengan tangan metaliknya. _Terlalu kuat_ , pikir Noctis, tidak mampu untuk memahami kekuatan luar biasa yang kini dimiliki sang lelaki Nox Fleuret.

"Semua tentara, bersiap-siap untuk menyerang sang Archaean! Bunuh dia ketika dia masih tidur!" perintah Ravus, bergerak melalui jalan terbuka yang ditinggalkan Gladio dan Noctis.

Tiba-tiba Nyx menghadang Ravus, tangan kanannya disejajarkan dengan hidungnya, kukri tergenggam erat. "Aku melihatmu terkapar di Citadel dengan tangan terbakar. Waktu itu kamu mencoba untuk mengenakan Ring of Lucii, aku bisa menebaknya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kehadiran seorang Glaive di sini," balas Ravus, agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Nyx. Dia menurunkan rapiernya, seakan menganggap Nyx bukan ancaman baginya. "Kamu berhasil membawa pergi adikku dari medan perang. Kurasa itu bentuk pengkhianatan terburuk pada Niflheim yang telah berjanji untuk membebaskan tanah airmu. Namun, di sisi lain kamu menyelamatkan nyawa Lunafreya…"

"Aku bersumpah setia pada Raja Regis, bukan Niflheim. Dan aku akan terus memegangnya sampai titik darah penghabisanku!"

"Seorang Glaive yang terikat sumpah untuk melindungi adikku. Tampaknya kamu bisa berguna bagiku suatu saat nanti."

Interaksi Ravus dan Nyx membingungkan Noctis. _Jadi mereka mengenal satu sama lain? Kenapa Luna tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini?_ Dia termenung, tapi tidak membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam arus beratus kemungkinan. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerang Ravus ketika lelaki itu sedang lengah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan misi kotormu!" Dia berteleportasi ke belakang Ravus, lalu menebaskan pedangnya dengan cukup tenaga untuk memaksa Ravus mundur tanpa sempat memblokir. "Teman-teman, kuserahkan Niff pada kalian! Aku akan melindungi Luna!"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa," Ravus membenarkan posisinya dan sekali lagi mengacungkan rapiernya kepada Noctis. Gladio, Ignis, Prompto dan Nyx langsung pergi untuk bertarung dengan sekelompok tentara Niflheim ketika mereka bersiap untuk meluncurkan kawat bergigi kepada Titan. Sepertinya mereka hendak mengunci pergerakan sang dewa. "Siapa yang telah melindungi Lunafreya selama bertahun-tahun silam? Kamu pikir kamu bisa begitu saja mengikrarkan dirimu sebagai pelindungnya? Atas dasar hak apa kamu bisa berkata begitu? Bahkan Glaive itu lebih dapat diandalkan untuk menjamin keselamatan adikku. Tanpa dia, kamu tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Lunafreya."

Pernyataan itu menohok Noctis tepat di hatinya. Dia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah pelindung Luna, tapi perbuatan nyata apa yang bisa membuktikannya? Itu semua hanya omong kosong belaka. "Aku… aku berhak sepanjang Luna bersamaku," Noctis membalas dengan ragu. Itu pasti terdengar _konyol_ , dia bersumpah. Otot-otot lengannya terasa terbakar ketika dia mendorong Ravus. Bahkan lawannya itu tidak terlihat berusaha sama sekali. "Dan apa yang telah kaulakukan? Mengunci dia dari dunia? Mengurung dia di dalam Fenestala Manor?"

Ekspresi Ravus mengencang, sampai-sampai Noctis bisa melihat urat di pipinya yang kian memerah. Dia tampak seperti ingin membelah dua Noctis dengan rapiernya dan selesailah sudah perdebatan ini. Ravus maju, memaksa Noctis untuk mundur selangkah. Kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan membuat Noctis menggigil di kala panas meteor meresap ke dalam kawah.

"Kalau saja kamu tahu… Aku bersumpah di sini dan saat ini bahwa aku tidak akan lagi menyerahkan keluargaku kepadamu, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Takdirmu berakhir di sini!"

Ravus yang pertama menyerang Noctis. Melempar pedang Noctis hingga terlepas dari tangannya seolah itu terbuat dari kayu, Ravus mengarahkan rapiernya tepat ke perut Noctis. Cepat-cepat dia mengelaknya, permukaan yang tidak rata menyulitkan kakinya untuk menapak dengan pasti. Dia memunculkan kembali Engine Blade di tangannya, serangan demi serangan berlangsung, Ravus memaksa Noctis mundur sampai tidak ada ruangan tersisa untuk menghindar. Di sekeliling mereka, situasi menjadi kacau ketika teman-temannya bertarung dengan tentara Niflheim, mencoba untuk menghentikan usaha musuh untuk menusuk Archaean dengan tombak bergeriginya. Dan ketika semua itu terjadi, Luna masih bernyanyi, suaranya semakin lantang.

Sebelum dia bisa dijatuhkan, Noctis menanamkan pedangnya ke tanah. Menghindari satu serangan Ravus, dia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, bermaksud untuk menyerang. Setiap Ravus semakin dekat pada Luna, Noctis akan membalas dengan mendorongnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ravus untuk mengganggu upacara dan menyia-nyiakan semua kerja keras Luna. Bernapas dalam-dalam, Noctis menyeka darah yang menetes di pipinya. Ravus berhasil mengirisnya di kala dia berusaha menghindari tebasan rapier lawannya yang begitu lihai. Kecepatannya _memang_ melebihi manusia normal.

Mereka bertukar tebasan demi tebasan, mencoba untuk mendominasi lawan. Noctis telah bersumpah bahwa dia akan merebut kembali apa yang menjadi haknya dan itu berarti dia harus mengeliminasi semua musuh yang menentang jalannya. Ravus termasuk dalam satu dari banyak musuhnya. Membunuh Ravus adalah satu langkah awal yang harus dia lakukan sebelum berhadapan dengan Kaisar Aldercapt. Kecuali jika Ravus bisa dibujuk untuk meninggalkan Niflheim, tapi rasanya sia-sia untuk bernegosiasi dengan lelaki yang otaknya sudah dicuci kekaisaran.

"Minggir!" Dia menarik kaos Noctis dan membanting tubuhnya ke permukaan. Lengan kirinya berusaha menggapai Luna hingga akhirnya berhasil menggenggam trisulanya.

Darah seolah terpompa melalui kerongkongannya hingga memenuhi mulutnya karena bantingan yang amat menyakitkan itu. Dia berusaha bangun, menanamkan pangkal pedang ke dalam dada Ravus, memaksa dia mundur sekali lagi. "Aku sudah bilang padamu," Noctis terengah-engah, mengganti Engine Blade dengan Daggers of the Mystic. Engine Blade jauh lebih berat ketimbang Royal Arm berbentuk sepasang belati itu. Dia harus lebih cepat untuk menyamai kecepatan Ravus, meski menggunakan Royal Arm menguras energinya seolah ada drakula yang menggigit lehernya dan mengisap darahnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Luna. Tidak sampai kamu meninggalkan Niflheim."

Menarik napas panjang, Ravus menyisir rambut pirangnya yang jatuh ke dahi dengan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkannya dari wajahnya yang penuh keringat. "Jika sang Terpilih tumbang, itu juga takdir," katanya dingin, terdengar lebih seperti sebuah janji daripada ancaman.

Sebelum mereka sempat bertempur sekali lagi, Luna berhenti bernyanyi. Untuk sekilas, Noctis melihat keputusasaan terpancar dari wajah Ravus. Getaran dahsyat mengguncang permukaan, suara napas yang berat seakan menenggelamkan pertarungan. Semua tanda pertarungan terhenti dan semua kepala menengadah, fokus pada sang dewa yang perlahan terbangun dari tidur ribuan tahun lamanya. Kantung mata kirinya membuka, menampakkan sebuah mata berwarna merah darah, sang Archaean meneliti pada sekelompok semut di bawahnya. Raksasa itu bergeser. Sebagai respon, daratan bergetar sekali lagi. Satu-satunya mata dia yang berfungsi berpindah fokus dari medan perang kepada Luna. Sang Oracle tidak bergetar atau bersembunyi dari tatapan Titan.

Sang Archaean mulai membungkuk dan menyodorkan badannya ke depan, bibirnya membuka, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih. Dia semakin dekat dan dekat bergerak kepada Luna sampai dia berada tepat di atasnya. Noctis dan Ravus bergerak untuk melindungi Luna, berdiri di antara wanita itu dan sang Archaean untuk apa pun yang akan menimpa mereka.

"Cukup, Lunafreya," pinta Ravus. "Hentikan kegilaan ini sekarang juga."

"Lakukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan, Luna," kata Noctis.

"Jangan berbicara apa yang tidak kamu mengerti, bocah!" teriak Ravus. "Adikku, ikutlah denganku. Kita akan kembali ke perlindungan di Tenebrae."

Titan terus mempelajari mereka, lalu dia menghembuskan napas yang lebih tepat dianggap sebagai angin kencang kepada mereka. Suara garau keluar dari mulutnya, tidak bisa dimengerti oleh semuanya kecuali satu orang. Mengapit melalui celah sempit antara Noctis dan Ravus, Luna berjalan panjang untuk menemui Titan wajah ke wajah, menyebabkan kedua lelaki itu menonton dengan cemas. _Dia berbicara kepada Luna_ , pikir Noctis. Telinga Noctis menangkap intonasi rendah suara yang terucap dari mulut Archaean. Kenyataannya suara bising yang tidak dimengerti itu adalah sebuah bahasa yang sudah lama punah, sama seperti huruf-huruf aneh yang terukir di makam-makan para leluhur Raja Lucis.

"Aku adalah Lunafreya, darah Oracle mengalir di nadiku!" Dia memproklamasikan, "Sang Pelindung Daratan, aku memohon kepadamu, terimalah perjanjian ini di mana sang Raja akan merebut kembali Kristal Agung!"

Meletakkan satu tangan di jantungnya, Luna membungkuk, kepalanya terantuk sebagai tanda kehormatan dan kesalehan. Dari sudut matanya, Noctis bisa melihat Ignis mengumpulkan Prompto, Gladio dan Nyx untuk mendekat, mereka berempat meninggalkan tentara Niflheim untuk fokus pada ancaman yang lebih berbahaya dan akan segera terjadi beberapa meter di atas mereka.

Sang Archaean berbicara lagi, mata merah darahnya fokus pada Luna seorang. Noctis tidak bisa menilai ekspresi sang dewa karena nyaris tiga per empat wajahnya tertusuk potongan-potongan kristal dari meteor. Dia hanya bisa mencoba mendengar kata-kata Astral itu untuk menangkap emosi di dalamnya. Ketika Titan selesai berbicara, Noctis tidak bisa memutuskan apakah sang dewa marah atau memang bahasa para dewa terdengar kasar secara alami.

Bangun dari bungkukannya, Luna menjawab bahasa asing itu. "Kristal Agung dirampas dari Raja yang berhak. Tanpa itu, tidak ada harapan untuk mengusir Starscourge dari planet kita."

Untuk pertama kalinya, mata merah darah Titan terkunci pada Noctis sejak dia bangun, mempelajari dirinya dari ujung kepala ke kaki. Lalu dia kembali kepada Luna dan berbicara lagi.

Luna menoleh kepada Noctis. "Aku percaya bahwa sang Raja akan membuktikan dirinya layak dan aku akan senantiasa berdiri di sampingnya. Pinjamkan kami kekuatanmu agar kami bisa memenuhi panggilan nubuat kami, wahai Titan!"

Sang Archaean menghembuskan napas lagi, seakan dia siap berdebat dengan Luna. Lalu dia berbicara lagi. Masih tidak sanggup memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, Noctis berkedip ketika ketegangan meninggalkan Luna, wajahnya tampak lega.

"Aku mengerti," kata Luna. "Maka dari itu di sini dan saat ini juga, izinkan dia untuk membuktikan kekuatannya padamu."

Titan diam, nyaris seakan dia kembali tidur. Sebuah momen keheningan berlalu di mana tidak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar. Lalu tanah di bawah mereka mulai bergetar lagi ketika sang Archaean mengangkat kakinya, bergerak cukup lambat bagi Noctis untuk mengantisipasi aksinya. Sebelum kakinya menginjak mereka, Noctis memunculkan sebuah pelindung di atas Luna. Begitu pula Ravus secara refleks menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi adiknya. Noctis bisa merasakan tanah remuk di bawah kakinya ketika dia menyalurkan energi sihirnya pada pelindung, menyaksikan pelindung bundar transparan itu mulai hancur dari kekuatan dahsyat Titan. Detik berikutnya mereka bertiga jatuh, permukaan di bawah mereka tidak dapat menahan tekanan beban kaki Titan yang hendak meratakan mereka. Dan ketika mereka jatuh, potongan-potongan meteor menghujani mereka, pergeseran konstan Titan memecahbelah batu raksasa itu.

"Luna!"

"Lunafreya!"

Ravus dan Noctis berusaha menangkap Luna ketika mereka jatuh. Sang pangeran Lucian sampai duluan dengan bantuan teleportasi ke dekat Luna sehingga dia mampu menangkapnya, berputar untuk melindungi tubuh kurus wanita itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri ketika mereka semakin cepat akan membentur tanah di dasar jurang. Dia mencari Ravus di antara bebatuan yang jatuh, berharap bahwa lelaki itu cukup cepat untuk memperlambat jatuhnya sendiri. Merapalkan sebuah pelindung di sekelling dirinya dan Luna, Noctis mempersiapkan diri untuk hantaman tak terelakkan saat mereka mendarat tidak lama lagi. Mereka terus jatuh dan jatuh, sepasang keturunan terakhir dari darah Lucis Caelum dan Nox Fleuret.


End file.
